Hollywood remake of BuckNC classic DragonHeart
by Billybob - csagun36
Summary: This is done with the full permission of the original author – this permission was given to me by Buck In a e-mail on the first day of July in the year of our lord 2012, don't believe me? Go ask him. I've actually done this kind of thing - - remakes - - before ...with the fan-fiction story "Longbottom Rose" originally done by 'ForeverLaDonna - don't believe me? Go and read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale -DragonHeart**

**This is done with the full permission of the original author – **this permission was given to me by Buck In a e-mail on the first day of July in the year of our lord 2012,** don't believe me? **Go ask him**.**

I've actually done this kind of thing (remakes) before – with the fan-fiction story "Longbottom Rose" originally done by** '**ForeverLaDonna - **don't believe me? Go and read it**

**I begin as all good stories should begin - with a longstanding 'BuckNC' tradition - - a authors rant**

Billybob's - **Authors rant**

**Or **

"**Once upon a time"** – Sherman - set the way-back to the year 2009

In a far-away place called Hollywood, the lords and ladies in charge of this fantasy land - while searching for obscene profits and **lacking** in any original ideas of their own, stumbled upon the unique concept of the **'REMAKE' **in which a classic film is redone by someone else. That is what I intend to do with Dragonheart.

"Why change near perfection?" you ask in awe …"Glad you brought it up.

BuckNC my mentor - kept his original story PG13 throughout …mainly because - in my view - most authors writing HP Fiction want to match JKR writing style – which to me translates to writing to her target audience of primarily twelve year olds. These young individuals, ( - boys and girls - )…as we all know, believe that romance gets in the way of a good story and that even snogging is a totally gross activity, while **'doing it'** is simply …out of the question.

In other words …**sex** is a term that was used almost exclusively to denote **gender.**

As a man who was married at nineteen to a eighteen year spouse with a bum in the oven, I found the concept of JK Rowling's charters that would be 18 (Ron) and 19 (Hermione) years old during the opening months of 1998, …having **no interest at all** in …_physical_ _intimacy_ a bit of a stretch. I think that they would have the same desire to acquire hands on experience on this subject as I did as a boy.

**First Warning:**

**Yes **we are talking - premarital - non-graphic, non-detailed …broom-cupboard style **shagging**. So …if you find the concept of this type of hp story offensive – hit the back button **now**,

So this story will be rated - **M** - for mature – but _not _NC17 …**for I don't write graphic smut. Read my other stories - if - you don't believe me. **As a matter of fact - I'm not all that hot writing first-kiss kind of fluff either. The sex activity in this story will be for the most-part … merely foreplay - meaning …actual sexual activity will be _implied_ instead of described in a NC17 style. However - the adult subject matter as in the _banter between characters_will include adult slang – swear words etc. - typical of sexually curious teenagers – savvy?

**Second Warning**:

This tale will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave very differently than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to be '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Again if you can't handle it – hit the back button.

**Third Warning:**

My remake of BUCKNC great story Dragonheart will be in later chapters in many ways _**very different**_ from the original version, while retaining some of the best - humorous bits – _**especially at the beginning**_, that made me smile when I first read it …but taking the best part of the original is normal for anyone who knows anything about a stereo-typical Hollywood style remake. The further into the story **the less** it will resemble BuckNC great work.

The differences will be most glaring …especially in one _**vital aspect**_. For this tale will turn a long cherished theme of the original Dragon Heart fan fiction story on its head. Instead of the **old 'worn out'** concept of a thick, dim-witted, knuckles dragging on the ground, Ron …mucking up his relationship with Hermione by some grievously thoughtless mistake or verbal blunder and then having to eat humble pie throughout the rest of the story to win her back.

My remake will put a large part of the blame for the Angus in this semi-classical RW/HJG ship _**squarely **_on the shoulders of Ron's best-mate and a intellectually brilliant and romantically confused Hermione. There have been others who have attempt to do this, give Hermione human flaws - and have been flamed in tar and feathers for their trouble. We who sail in uncharted waters are few and far between - - mostly because in the mindset of fanfiction Hermione is cast in stone as being portrayed in only one narrowly defined way.

If the concept of the always-perfect Miss Prefect Granger, the grand _**know-it-all**_** semi-feminist **of JK Rowling's seven books, messing up a romance with Ron - is beyond your preconceived notions of how Hermione would act.

Then abandon this ship **now**.

**FourthWarning:**

This is going to be a RON – Hermione romance, it doesn't start out that way but it will end that way. For those of you who are attracted to the Draco bad-boy personality, go and indulge your …preference …elsewhere.

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC classic Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those __**few**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name._

_**Legal clarification**__: I am not a lawyer. (American version of the British solicitor) and I have no idea what constitutes __**fan-fiction plagiarism**__ in compassion to fair usage of an already written fan fiction story. _

_oooooo _

**We go back now** to the year 2009 - when I first attempted my remake – when I published the below.

_**Plagiarize**__: to take ideas/writings from another and pass them off as your own, (Webster's New World Dictionary –concise edition)_

_I freely admit that there are parts of this tale (at the beginning anyway) that are taken l__**argely- intact**__ - from __**BuckNC**__ original story. I give him __**full credit**__ for it - - in thought, word and deed. _

_I have __**altered **__his version, to suit my vision of the same events, but if these differences aren't good enough for the powers that be meaning BUCKNC him-self and he decides to tell me to pull this story …then so be it. _

_oooooo _

_**News flash**, (sometime back in 2009) - **BuckNC says "NO"**_

_Okay, okay - I'm back. Hey I was out of retirement for a little while to Beta your long winded fic. That alone earned me a lifetime of retirement. ;-p_

As for re-writing... ah how to be nice about it. No. Not because I'm not honored by it, I am. I just don't think you got the general theme and plot down. I read your

_version__ - which contained a great, great, great, deal of my writing and very little of yours. (__**An/**__ - __**I only posted two chapters when I was stopped**__**in 2009**__)_

_Second, you missed the point on Dumbledore sending Ron to the Preserve. You wrote it as if it was about love. In fact, Professor Dumbledore could care less about two teenagers love life. He has his own problems with the Order and Harry. Dumbledore wanted Ron in Eastern Europe to back up Charlie Weasley on Order missions. Basically, he used Ron like a Pawn on the chessboard._

_BTW, for the record - I used an Outline when I wrote my story. I cut and removed several chapters to stay on point with the plot. Yes I know I added them back in on the second posting. Yet I still removed some chapters to stay with the plot of Ron and Hermione growing up._

_My main argument is I question your ability to stay on point. Can you show me an Outline and plot that you want to use. I got the feeling that you sort of wrote your own story with chapters that were "independent" of an Outline. Hence the parts where you went over and re-over the same material you already wrote about. Not to mention you could write like a 5,000 word chapter and not cover any new ground. That was a bit frustrating to me and several times I had to keep saying to myself that it was your story and not mine._

_Sincerely,_

_BuckNC_

**Billybob An/** - The above message is what shut me down the first attempt of doing a rewrite back in 2009. At the time he was right of course – for those of you who remember the BuckNC original – Albus didn't care a-rats ass about Ron's heart-broken feelings – he was just sending reinforcements to the order's operations in Eastern Europe. That I failed to convey that as a Hollywood remake – as the director putting my stamp on a film – I was changing Albus motivation –was my fault and not Bucks. If this concept of Hollywood changing a great book is odd to you - compare the JKR books to the movies made of them. Anyway when Buck read my first few chapters back in 2009 and said it was shite – I believed him – without question. He said no – so that meant **NO **and I instantly pulled my rewrite

Once again for those you did not see it at the top - - I **now** have permission to post my remake of Dragon heart – by the original author – made during a bout of temporary insanity (that he will recover from before I get to far with this)

Anyroad – on the off chance he lets me go forward – I must ask. Do you still want to read a 200,00 plus word remake that makes **war and peace **in word count - compare to a one page pamphlet?

Alright then - you've been warned

Signed

Billybobcs

PS: do you realize that this **Authors Rant** has been **as lo****ng** as half the HP completed stories currently in on the internet?

That's a sad thought – isn't it?

OoOoOo

And _**finally**_: no beta reader was harmed in my original remake, because I left the back door open and they all ran away – screaming in horror.

However – and this is important - I need a beta reader, this time - **no** – that's not right - I need a full blown – **Editor -** for this remake. Someone who can take a healthy _**red-pencil**_ to my amateurish attempt to rewrite a classic

To Buck; - I was dead serious, I refuse to demean your work - with my shortcomings as a author – failures you know too well getting in the way - so help me get a editor …or this stops **Here**.

_**Billybob-notes:**_

_**Before we begin this rewrite it is necessary to set the scene - by that I mean a transition from the world of that JKR created in all seven books in regard to CANNON based events - - and the world BuckNC created **__**before**__** book six and seven was published. **_

_**It is prudent to recall dear readers - before the last chapters in book six came out there was no reason for us in Fan-fiction to believe that Harry and friends would not be coming back to Hogwarts for their seventh year. **_

_**Because of those - "events"- in the last two books …this story became AU …meaning alternate universe – meaning that the characters in this story - WILL NOT BE BEHAVING AS JK ROWLING WROTE THEM? - So don't go throwing the charge of not writing Hermione in cannon – okay? **_

_**The below is the transitory scene I mentioned – I hope it works.**_

**Prequel:**

"Albus, where are you?" Minerva McGonagall asked as she entered the Headmaster's office.

"Back here Min," Came the reply.

"Albus, you shouldn't be messing with that silly mirror, you should be resting. I've told Mr. Potter as you requested, to meet you here right after the evening meal, and I believe…"

"…Come in and join me Minerva," Headmaster Dumbledore said in tried tone, "spend a little time reflecting on the choices you've made, see how things would have been had you made different decisions and gone down a different life path than the one you're on now."

"Honestly Albus, I never understood your fascination with the _**Mirror of Alternatives**_, what possible use is there in watching our dopenhangers living their separate lives in an alternate universe. The last time you invited me down here, we watched Harry Potter become gay, Ginny Weasley becoming romantically involved with Draco Malfoy while her brother was dating Miss Parkinson. Not only would Molly have a stroke when she learned of her only daughter having a sexual fling with a Malfoy, but can you imagine the Parkinson's reaction to Ronald courting Pansy?"

"That one …was a bit far fetched - I grant you that, but this one is much better," Albus said with an amused chuckle.

"What good does all this do Albus; I thought you were researching a cure for your hand …"

"…There is no cure," Dumbledore said abruptly interrupting his assistant Headmaster, "no way to undo my own foolishness. My time has all but run out, it seems, - but, before I go on to the next great adventure, I have to fill Harry in on all I have learned about Tom Riddle. If I don't return from my off-campus trip with Harry tonight, you'll find an envelope on my desk containing my last will and testament and detailed instructions for you and the Order."

"Albus, I don't know what to say,"

"Don't say anything old friend, I've had a full life filled with my fair share of mistakes and regrets. I think, in acknowledging the errors we humans make is why I've come to enjoy the Mirror of Alternatives, not only does it entertains but it also gives me perspective on all the second guessing that we humans put ourselves through every time we make a blunder. I have watched my alter ego's make different life choices, making different mistakes while taking a different fork in the road of life than I did in this one.

"So come …my dear friend and watch with me a universe where I never put on that accursed ring, watch how some of the children we taught make their own mistakes, and deal with their errors. Your just in time for the good part, he is going to catch them in the act…"

"Who's he - - and he'll catch whom doing what?"

"I won't ruin it for you, sit – have some Muggle popped-corn and enjoy the show"

Professor McGonagall sat down, grabbed a handful of popcorn and stared into the large and cinema wide-screen shaped mirror, after a moment an image appeared.

**End Trans** – for now


	2. Chapter 2

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

**Chapter 02**; entitled: **Love**** is blind **

**Or**

'**Less rant - more story'**

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; - - Wherein Hp characters don't follow cannon in their behavior.**

**Word-count this chapter: 5, 063 …sorry**

**AN/ I didn't intend to post this so soon, but what else is there to do on the fourth of July?**

**Rating: M** - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and heavily **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow **smut**.

**Warning # 1**; I will **pick and chose** items from JKR last two books as it suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of cannon just as easily.

**Warning # 2**; Once again I feel it my duty to warn you – DragonHeart is not my story – I'm merely tweaking it into hopefully a more intense tale. It should also be noted that in Chapter (approximately # 50) I will _**depart totally**_ from BuckNC great-work into my own vision. This will be from then on totally different from BuckNC version both **one and two**.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

Chapter 2**, Love**** is blind**

To Ron, the image that burned in his mind didn't match what he believed to be true. In spite of all the evidence that led him to be standing outside of an empty Charms classroom and watching two people passionately kissing and groping one another, Ron didn't want to believe it. There simply _had_ to be another reason: Polyjuice potion, mistaken identity, love potion or something, _anything_ other than his Hermione all but devouring in a passionate/sexual way Draco Malfoy of all people.

Draco's smirk as he drew back for air and the small smile of delight from Hermione that he had seen thousands of times quickly extinguished Ron's last remaining hopes of mistaken identity and started a tidal wave of heartache and pain. He recognized the arrogant evil of this year's Head Boy - Draco Malfoy, Ron's arch-nemesis since his first day of attending Hogwarts.

Ron stood there and watched as the ferret reach up with his right hand and violently took hold of Hermione's Jumper coved bosom, and **squeezed** it hard, - he stood motionless – gob-smacked, as the ferret took his other hand and lifting up the side of Hermione's uniform skirt slipped his fingers within the Head Girls practical kickers to fondle the warm flesh of her bum.

In the depth of his stunned brain - what was not so clear to Ron was the **why** the Head Girl …Hermione Jean Granger and the secret love of his life, was **allowing** the ferret such sexual liberties without objection. Instead she was moaning in pleasure pushing her-self forward into the hands of her molester …while passionately returning the ferrets kisses.

Why would Hermione, the brightest, bravest, and most beautiful witch in Hogwarts barely a few months into her last year at school - willingly snog and accept being groped by - a Slytherin boy who had for the last six years had done _**everything**_ in his power to make life miserable for her, Harry, and himself?

_Can't she see through the lies of this arrogant and evil ferret?_ Ron thought to himself.

Hermione giggled loudly as Draco drew down her plain cotton knickers; but she did swat his hand away to prevent her undergarments more than half removal …but in a **playfu**l rather than **punitive** manner. That she found nothing face-slapping shocking about Draco's attempt to remove her knickers in an empty charms classroom.

It was that-sight that finally broke through Ron's mental confusion - while literally doubling his heartache pain. For instead of becoming angry at Draco's misconduct …Mione aggressively pull her 'boyfriend' closer - - quickly re-consummating the earlier kiss with an obviously intensified sexual passion that Ron had never seen the prudish Hermione display before.

Only now did the full realization of what this painful moment truly meant - hit the poor lovesick Ron like a ton of bricks. Hermione wasn't the type of girl that let a bloke draw down her knickers _**unles**_s …she was **in love** with him. Nothing before in his entire life had hurt Ron more than the epiphany of knowing that she had chosen another. In spite of Ron' s undying love… the life-saving trust between them, and the six and a half years of unbroken friendship. In the end, power, money, looks, and extreme self-confidence had been victorious over the pitiful virtues of a _**poor as dirt**_ nice guy.

**Power** was something that Ron could never have offer Hermione Jean. Neither he nor Harry had been chosen to become **Head Boy** during their last year at Hogwarts. It was a position of great prestige that offered among its many perks private quarters outside the traditional four houses of Hogwarts.

In the same tower that held several teachers' quarters - the _**Head suite**_ had a modest sized common room and prefect sized bath and necessities room that was shared **only** with the Head Girl. Ron on the other hand as the sole seventh year Gryffindor Prefect was delegated due to Hermione's promotion to do his nightly patrols with either Filch or Mrs. Norris, the caretakers' cat.

As for **mon****ey**, his family barely made enough to keep him in school. Even his older brothers Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had to contribute to the family so that Ginny and he could buy much needed new school robes. Malfoy had more Galleons stacked at his Gringotts trust vault than most of the wizards and witches in England had combined.

As for **looks**, Malfoy managed to generate the biggest of smiles from the most girls within Hogwarts. His straight blond hair, to his blue eyes, combined with his Quidditch** lean** physique made him a heartthrob among the girls of all four houses. Whereas Ron's lanky body of 6 ft 2, topped with thick messy red hair and second hand clothes - had none of the girls turning their heads for a second look at him, or at least he hadn't noticed any girls doing it.

Lastly, extreme **self-confidence**or in Ron's view of Malfoy, unlimited arrogance was wholeheartedly in Malfoy's corner. Ron couldn't dare tell his feelings about Hermione to anyone other than his closest friend, Harry Potter. It had been his fear of rejection and ultimately losing her friendship that had kept him silent for years. The Yule Ball incident and her dalliance with Viktor Krum that had convinced Ron that Hermione could have **any** guy in Hogwarts or out, and it scared him more than anything - that if he ever actually revealed his feelings, she would laugh in his face for his presumption - - and promptly run off with another.

Ron looked into the first year charms classroom only to see Hermione leaning into Draco for yet another _**deep**_ French kiss. He saw her peel off Draco's outer robes - while sliding her hands around him to take a two handed grip on the Slytherin's rear end and squeeze it - this sight, combined with the animal growl of pleasure uttered by Draco in response, was the last straw for poor Ron. Hearing her moan in encouragement to what Draco was doing to her bum - while being sexually aggressive in return - was more than Ron could bear as he suddenly felt the need to find the men's Loo.

He held his mouth shut as he dashed through a crowd of 3rd year's students, past Peeves throwing ink pellets at him and down the staircase to the 2nd floor boy's bathroom, just in the nick of time. His stomach, as if taking marching orders from his heart, violently heaved his breakfast and lunch into the toilet. To make matters worse, after fifteen minutes of trying to recover he realized that he was late for his NEWT Potions class with Professor Snape and immediately sprinted to the dungeons.

Ron opened the Potions' classroom door quietly, and seeing Professor Snape lecturing the class while facing the chalkboard he quickly made his way to Harry and Hermione's station that had an empty seat beside them. Unfortunately, Ron seated himself beside Hermione, while Professor Snape was still lecturing on the uses and benefits of Dragon's blood.

"Now that I've explained everything, except to Mr. Weasley; who thinks he can sneak into my class whenever he likes," Snape snarled, turning around from the chalkboard and looked directly at Ron with a scowl. Fortunately after six years of taunts from Professor Snape, Ron could easily raise his head and looked at his scowling face with disdain.

"You shouldn't have been late," Hermione whispered softly to Ron.

"Well Mr. Weasley, are you going to at least offer a feeble excuse?" Professor Snape asked, as he moved closer and looked directly in his eyes.

"I was feeling sick and had to throw up in the Loo," answered Ron.

Ron almost willed Snape to use Legimency to see the disgusting image of him throwing up in the bathroom earlier. After a brief second, Professor Snape broke the stare and looked disgusted at Ron's answer and the truth.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, 10 points from Gryffindor."

After returning to his desk, Snape tapped a glass sand-dial with his wand, causing the sand to move up from the bottom against gravity to collect upside down on the top.

"You have an hour to complete your Potions." He finished, folding his arms and starting his parade around the room.

Ron just wanted to complete the class and get out of there. The mere presence of Hermione being so close to him made his heart and stomach ache even more. To make matters worse, Ron caught glances of Hermione smiling at Draco across the room. It was the same glances and smiles that he had observed Hermione making in the Great Hall during meal in the direction of the Slytherin table, for the last few weeks.

Why, oh why hadn't he noticed this before, the evidence had been right in front of him all along. Moreover, now that his 'Granger' sensors were finally on in force, Ron noticed Draco slip Hermione a secret note when they 'bumped' into each other while getting ingredients in NEWT Potions. It was the same kind of note hand-off that Ron had witnessed in the Great Hall that very morning. The note he had seen her reading in NEWT Herbology, which had made Ron follow her after class to the empty Charms classroom in the first place.

Draco lifted his head from over his cauldron and returned another smile back to Hermione when he saw her reading his latest note. Hermione responded by blushing and biting her lower lip - before she even looked across toward Ron to see if he was watching. Diverting his gaze at the last moment Ron felt his heart and stomach rolling all over again as he abruptly figured-out that Draco's note must have contained sexual connotations.

"Ron, you haven't put anything in your Potion. Honestly, do I have to do everything for you?" Hermione said exasperatedly, while reaching her hand over to Ron's arm to get his attention.

Ron couldn't even hear what she was saying as his blood ran cold the instantly he felt the touch of her hand - as she reached across his arm. A painful mental image suddenly popped into the forefront of Ron's mind – the image of her fondling Draco arse with the same hand that she now touched him with. This image was followed by the painful memory of the intimate way in which Draco's hands had explored the inside of Hermione's knickers.

Regretfully - Ron had all the imagination required to then visualize Hermione's hands exploring the inside of the _**front**_ of the ferret's _**trousers**_ - with the same hand that she now touched his arm. The mental image of Hermione giving the ferret a **hand job** - made Ron react instinctively, jerking his arm away from her, but the damage had already been done - before he knew it - he was racing out of the Dungeon classroom, down the hall and into the men's Loo once again.

After spending some more time in the bathroom, he decided not to risk another encounter with Hermione again, so he skipped the rest of his classes. Instead, he ambled to the sanctuary of his four post bed in the Gryffindor's seventh year boys' room.

**oooooo - - Several hours later**

"**Ron!** - Ron, are you okay?" Harry asked, after climbing the stairs with a worried look on his face.

"No, Harry, I'm far from okay." Ron whined, as he was looking up at the ceiling from his bed, trying to make sense of it all.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, then jumped into his own bed next to Ron's bed.

"I... I saw Hermione...," replied Ron, not able to put the scenes he witnessed into words.

"You see Hermione everyday... **Hello?**" Harry cracked, as he was lying on his side and looking strangely at Ron.

"No, not like that... she was with - another guy," Ron finished, trying to hold his voice on an even tone.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, with a '_not-too-surprised_' look on his face.

"Yeah, **Malfoy**," Ron replied.

"Maybe you thought you saw something else." Harry remarked, rolling over and away from Ron to hide the expression of dread on his face.

Ron twisted around his bed to a sitting position, to look at the back of Harry lying on his bed.

"I just said I saw Hermione engaged in a major **grope fest** with Malfoy the maggot, and all you can say is - _**mayb**_**e** I thought I saw something else?" Ron said, in total disbelief at Harry's reaction. - - - "You know - Malfoy, the prince of the Slytherin Ferret Brigade - the number one Death Eater wannabe, the bloke who has tried everything he could to make our lives bloody miserable ever since we got here. Does that _**git-faced**_ Malfoy ring a bell?"

"I know who the ferret is, Ron. I'm just saying are you sure you really saw it?" Harry replied, still not looking up in Ron's direction.

"**Yeah, **Harry, I saw Hermione and Draco in an empty Charms classroom going at it like it was their ruddy honeymoon! The Ferret had his**hand **inside the back of her**knickers**** - rubbing her bare arse.**" Ron snapped desperate for Harry to believe him, waiting/hoping for an outburst of outrage and anger while he tried to hold back the rumbling in his stomach.

An awkward silence settled in between them as Harry exhaled and rolled back over to look at Ron. Ron immediately noticed the sympathy in Harry's eyes versus the anger he had expected to see.

"Ron, she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"You knew –_**YOU KNEW!**_" - Ron screamed in horror at his best friend.

Harry groaned in exasperation and spun around on his bed to look directly at Ron.

"Ron, she swore me to secrecy the moment I found out."

"You're my best mate and you knew how I felt about her. **HOW COULD YOU BLOODY NOT TELL ME!**" Ron said lividly.

"Ron, listen, I don't like it any more than you do - - but I've always stayed away from getting involved in your love-life." Harry pleaded compassionately, with guilt written all over his face.

"_**NOT **__**GET INVOLVED**_"," Ron shouted in obvious disgust, "_**YOU JUST STOOD BY AND DID NOTHING - WHILE**_ _**YOU'RE BEST FEMALE FRIEND -**_ _**HERMIONE - THEW HERSELF AT THE Ferret?**_ - - And just _**how long**_ have you been keeping all of this to yourself?" Ron asked with ever increasing anger, as he looked straight at Harry to hear and see his answer.

"Er… about... about a month..."

Ron couldn't reply as he had to race to the seventh year boy's bathroom to throw up again.

**Blaugh!**-

"Ron... I'm sorry," said Harry apologetically, as Ron continued heaving up what little remained in his stomach.

**Blaugh!**-

"You ruddy hypocrite, all these years I've heard you complain on how much you hated Dumbledore keeping things **from you**, and then you turn around and do the exact same thing to me. Keep your ruddy apology …you bastard - we are through - and you can reclaim the knife you stabbed into my back – **a month ago** - when you get the hell out of my life.

"You don't mean that," Harry said sickened by the truth of the hypocrisy, Ron had mentioned

–**Blaugh!** – Yeah I do - - Best Mates don't do this to one another.

"Ron – please – I'm sorry

–**Blaugh! **- **Go and find yourself a ****new**** best mate, someone that won't mind being ****lied too**** and betrayed!**" Ron yelled, with his head in the toilet.

"Ron, don't say that. - - Hermione warned me that you wouldn't be emotionally mature enough to handle any of this," Harry explained logically, as he tried to calm Ron down from breaking their trusted friendship.

"**Mature! ...**If you define emotionally maturity, as having the ability to handle that my best mate in the whole world - has been withholding from me the truth – for a solid month - that Hermione; the ruddy love of my life - was **bunking up** with …a Malfoy?" Ron bellowed, while sticking his red and green face out of the toilet.

"There is no way to know whether or not they're having sex," Harry countered but the very concept made him ill.

"You're spot-on …once again, Potter. I didn't actually see him **boning** her …but perhaps if I'd stuck around longer …if I hadn't had the overwhelming need to throw-up from what I'd already seen, - - maybe I would have seen them shag. But we're going off on a tangent here.

"We were talking about maturity and I'm not mature enough to deliberately practice deceit on my closest friends. I'm not smart enough or mature enough to handle betrayal on such a huge scale. **Because, I wasn't raised by my mum to betray my best mates like you and she does every day!"**

Ron stood up and stuck his head under the shower to wash off his face and hair.

"Look Ron, - - why not just walk up to her and tell her to her face exactly how you feel? I'm sure the moment she hears it - she'll dump the ferret for you," Harry pleaded with Ron on a loud tone, in an attempt to be heard over the noise of the running shower.

"Little late for that, wouldn't you say - Harry? I mean, I don't have the emotional maturity like Hermione and you have, but it seems to me that after I witnessing with my own eyes the evil ferret **dragging down** Hermione knickers - - without resistance …"

"I don't believe it, **you're lying**," Harry shouted suddenly shocked - interrupting Ron's vulgar accusations – "she wouldn't let Malfoy - - - not in a million years!"

"Calling me a liar are you? Telling me I didn't see what I saw? Well I did see her sexually offer herself up to the Slytherin ferret, - with her Knickers down at her knees …and that's why any confession of love from **me** now …would be a case of …_**too little - too late.**_

Harry stood there, staring at Ron, motionless, utterly gob-smacked in horror.

"Had I known a month ago, at the beginning of October …when you _**should have told me**_ – maybe - I could have won her back …but not now its mid-November and they have had at least a month to become …intimate, **as in** shagging like a pair of rabbits. After what I saw today – and thanks again for the timely heads up – Harry. I'm willing to bet all the gold in Gringotts that - **SHE ALREADY LOVES THE FERRET …body and soul!**" Ron screamed at Harry.

"_**NO – I refuse to accept it**_, she wouldn't …she couldn't be in love with - - -" Harry began to muttering loudly in disbelief.

Ron looked at his former best-mate with utter disgust as he walked out of the shower-stall, soaking wet - while still in his school robes and headed straight for the door. He immediately started climbing down the spiral staircase to the Common Room, with Harry trailing behind.

"You know - come to think on it - you're both right. I'm not mature enough to handle a sophisticated woman like Hermione. This is my entire fault – _**as usual**_! I mean, I've just been in love with her since fourth year. I treated her with respect - when what I really should've have been doing was to call her a _**ruddy Mudblood**_, while at the same time hoping that a Basilisk would kill her, or wishing that Sirius Black – the murderer - would do her in, or even try to hex her outside the Potions' classroom. Heck, I almost forgot about the time he tried to get her expelled when they raided the DA meeting and then last year when he told his old dad on us and watched as we were almost killed".

"Yeah, - that's what I should've done. Treat her and all women like disposable slag's, - become the Gryffindor hump-and-dump king. After all - bookworms must really fancy all that evil …bad-boy …**shite**".

"Of course, why didn't I realize it before? That being a sleaze-bag womanizer - with the morality of an alley cat - is the only proper way to win a know-it-all's **heart** and show true emotional maturity? I mean Hermione can't help it; what brainy bird can hope to sexually resist - wicked, twisted, _**mature**_ monsters like that charmer Malfoy?" Ron said bitterly.

"Ron, will you slow down?" Harry pleaded, reaching the bottom of the Boys' dormitory spiral staircase, unable to keep up with Ron's longer legs as he briskly made for the Portrait hole.

"You know, the 'Sorting Hat' made a mistake sorting the three of us into Gryffindor. **You** should have sorted into Slytherin with the rest of the best-mate back-stabbing deceivers. **I** really belong in Hufflepuff where being loyal and true blue while doing what right by ones friends is returned in equal measure. Then maybe as a Puff I could've found a Ravenclaw bird who'd actually fancy me over Malfoy." Ron cracked hysterically, while slamming the portrait on Harry's face.

Harry said nothing; his lips sealed by overwhelming remorse - as he slowed to a complete stop and simply looked gob smacked at the back of the Portrait entrance.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny asked, coming up behind and alongside Harry.

"He knows."

"Bloody hell, I told you keeping this from him would backfire. Weasley's prize loyalty above all else, and you've just completely** lost** Ron's trust." Ginny said very disappointed in Harry. "I better go do some damage control with him before he does something rash," said Ginny, brushing up against Harry to get out.

"No, Ginny – leave him be," Harry said, as he grabbed Ginny by the arm to stop her from following her brother. "Ron just needs some time to cool off on his own. He's been faithful to me - through thick and thin - since **day one** - and I've just betrayed him in the worst way possible. My silence may well have cost him Hermione's love. He's in a lot of pain, Ginny - he blames me for most of it …and rightfully so."

"They love each other Harry," Ginny replied exasperated. "Malfoy is just another Krum - a ploy that Hermione is using to make my Git of a brother - jealous enough - to finally make his move."

"That's what I thought too, **until just now**." Harry admitted sadly. "But something Ron just told me makes me wonder if that's true anymore. He said that he watched Draco **fondle** Hermione while 'snogging' her senseless, - Ron even mentioned that he saw the ferret pull down Hermione's Knickers."

"_**WHAT**__**?"**_ has Hermione lost her mind?" Ginny retorted furiously. "He's a Malfoy for Merlin's sake, - do you have any idea Harry, how many heart-broken girls have been **humped and dumped** by that rotten ferret since the Yule Ball?"

"Yes Ginny …I do."

"She is going to get hurt …real bad, and my brother won't date Draco's _**sloppy seconds**_"

"I don't know how to fix this Ginny; they're made for each other."

"We have to get Ron to fight for her?"

"How? - - From what Ron said he saw, the romance game is **over**, with the 'prize' already _**harvested**_ – checkmate by Malfoy"

"We can't let that happen - Harry. Hermione is an arrogant know-it _**pain in the arse**_ sometimes and in spite of the blonde moment she's going through right now - in her **heart of hearts** - she is in love with my Prat of a brother. Maybe she is the one we need to work on, - **perhaps -** she is the one being clueless for once."Ginny declared.

OoOoOo

**End Trans** – for now

OoOoOo

**Billybob post-chapter notes:** sorry about the chapter size, I'm working on making them smaller. I've also gone through the below chapter a dozen times and I know I'm missing things that a good **Editor** would catch – and fix.

Does a frantic call for Help mean anything!

Secondly – the knickers issue – BuckNC in his original PG13 tale - only had Hermione kissing Draco, **not enough** in my humble view to make Ron want to run-off to Romania. Just a snog – means to me - that Ron should have stayed and fought for her affections …now that he knew of the Malfoy tryst.

By making the relationship to include _**implied**_ intimacy (but not proven) as Ron him-self said – he didn't actually **see** them shag (an important point) By making the charm room incident a witnessed-foreplay instead of just a snog – gave Ron a much-stronger feeling that he had already lost HJG's love.

**Dear reader** – do any of you remember this chapter from BuckNC version? How am I doing in comparison with the great-one?

**Please review** – I'm trying to fill big shoes here - and walk in huge footsteps - and will take all the constructive criticism I can get. - -Flames – not so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

**Chapter 03**; entitled: **She loves the Ferret**

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; - - Wherein HP characters don't follow cannon in their behavior.**

**Word-count **this chapter:** 6,328**

**Rating: M** - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and heavily **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow **smut**.

**Warning # 1**; this is my rewrite - (God help me) and in writing it **my-way** ...I will strictly follow the orginal story at times - sometimes for entire chapters - under the hollywood remake theory of: **if it aint broke don't fix it**. meaning there will be occassions when I couldn't thing of much in a BuckNC chapter to change. Okay y'all got that? He called me to task on that point back in 2009 and I'm giving the readers a heads up in advance.

On other occassions I will **pick and chose** items from the orginial story as suits my fancy, and disregard other bits of the orginal just as easily. are you confused - good

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**OoOoOoOo **

**Billybob rant # 2 / **Call the fire department **the flames** of pure venom – by a guest too cowardly to leave their real name (but we know who you are from the BuckNC's story 'Escape') have started coming in – as expected.

Really – I mean honestly (the author said sounding deeply exasperated) - - I **get it**-okay - you hate me and all my work – and nothing I can say or do will make you think other-wise. The moment you saw my name your objectivity shut-down. If you had a gun you'd shoot me – **I get it** okay!

Would it be too much to ask that those who despise me and everything I write – to stop spiting your vile hate – and go somewhere else?There are other stories – more to you taste – dmHJG ships for example - - out there – is there not? Done by better writers to – I'm **sure** you'll agree with that.

I desire helpful input tweaking a tale already written – helpful input which you do not offer. I do not object to your right to a **incorrect **option – but as you have stated it to me in reviews – repeatedly - in several of my stories –

So please, do us both a favor and take your **hatred** elsewhere.

OoOoOoOo

**Roll film**

OoOoOoOo

**Chapter # 2 – ****She loves the Ferret**

_By this time tomorrow the whole school will know - and I'll be the laughing stock sidekick once again._ Ron thought as he was sat beneath his favorite tree by the lake underneath the stars and half moon.

_How am I going too…almost every ruddy class that I have is with Hermione and Harry - __not to mention__ the bunch I have with Malfoy? I can't sit in another class with those two lovebirds looking at one another._ Ron thought as he grabbed his rolling stomach.

_I just know that Hermione was the one that insisted that her relationship with the ferret be hidden from me, - once they both know that I know, - - the ferret is going to want to push things a whole-lot farther - to bring his latest romantic success out into the open - for the entire world to see. _

_Hermione won't realize that he'll only wants to come out of hiding - specifically - to rub my face in it__** - **__flaunting in my presence that he has - what I don't__**. **__And then when Hermione's back is turn - he'll make some crude remark - and I'll have to pound him into lunchmeat - - defending her honor - - all this so that the Malfoy family barrister will be able to complain to the board of Governors - - demanding that I be expelled for my unprovoked attack on the __**innocent **__ferret Head Boy and I'm - -"_

"_- - Dirty – rotten – lying - shite! __That's what __He really-wants,"_ Ron thought to him-self having an epiphany. All of a sudden he figured out Malfoy's next few moves on the chess board. _He's probably been planning **all of this** - for years - working out the final details during last summer - - just **to get me** expelled. Well bugger that - I'll quit first! _ Ron thought to him-self thinking back to the time when Fred and George quit and left school. _They quit in sixth year and even got to join the Order. _

_Of course, if I leave school without finishing term I can kiss being an Auror goodbye. Well come-on Weasley get a grip – it's not as if I had a bloody chance anyway. I am barely passing my classes even now - and there is no way I can hope to get all the NEWTs' I'll be needing to be an Auror without __**her**__ help. _

_Anyroad, after today - there is no way in hell ...I can ask a Malfoy woman for squat - - not without becoming ill. So even if I toughed it out - becoming an Auror is still impossible. __Besides they don't really want me, they just want Harry. They'll want the deceiving - back-stabbing - Boy-who-lived, not some naïve - stupid- immature, only-a-sidekick…Weasley. _

_What kind of a detective would I make anyway? - A bloke so ruddy dim-witted he didn't know that the girl of his dreams was bunking-up with the Head Ferret._ Ron thought, while looking up at the half moon.

"Malfoy has my girl – and there isn't squat I can do about it – Sweet Merlin this hurts, it Feels like my heart – has been ripped right down the middle." He said thinking out-loud. Ron then stood up and walked over to the nearest tree and began to hit his head repeatedly on the tree trunk while he continued to think,

"_Stupid_"…bang…

"_stupid"_…bang…

"_stupid"_…bang.

_Draco has probably dated over twenty girls since fourth year …and that list now includes __**her**__ and I haven't even really dated anyone but Lavender during sixth year. I never even shagged the ever eager Lavender; I wanted my __**first time**__ to be with Hermione. __I could be the world's worst lover in the U.K. and I never know it, while…he can kiss the knickers off any of them__** - Including **__Hermione's__**…**__apparently__**.**_

"_Stupid"…bang_…

"_stupid"…bang._

"_stupid"_…bang.

"_stupid"_…bang.

_Get a grip – Weasley, Draco is playing a game with your head so now it's time to plan your __counter-move__, just like its wizard's chess. Let's be logical here – what's the current situation? I'm the only defensive piece left on my side of the board and I cannot win - for I refuse to stick around while the ferret molests my queen, - right in front of me._

Ron dropped his head to his chest and examines his options from every angle. Finally he comes to the painful realization that he can't win this particular chess match.

_Quit then, Forfeit the game. Save what's left of your dignity and get out. _

_Alright – if leaving is the only way out of this mess, but what will I do after that? I can't bloody well live on the streets. _

_What are my Options? _

_If I convince Fred and George to let me stay at their place for awhile in exchange for working in their shop, then I might try __**giving a go**__at a few Quidditch team tryouts for the reserve Keeper position. _

_Who knows? - If I practice really hard and with a little bit of luck - I could in a few years end up as a second string Keeper on the Chudley Cannons. _

_It won't be easy. It's not like I'm a Malfoy where everything and everybody is handed to me on a silver platter. __**No**__, I'm a blithering Weasley and I'll just have to work extra hard to earn __what little__ I do get_. Ron said to him-self, and then thinking though his decision in the same analytical fashion that he used to make a move on the chess board. After viewing his plan for the future from every angle and considering all conceivable countermoves - making up his mind Ron slowly stood and began walking briskly back toward the castle.

OoOoOoOo

Ron made his way in through the front entrance and slowly walked toward the Gryffindor tower to pack his kit and leave Hogwarts for good.

"Mr. Weasley it's well past midnight, where have you been?" Professor McGonagall demanded, as she glided over to him out of the shadows' with a stern look on her face.

"Oi… professor, I was down at the lake - having a long think!" replied Ron not even stopping as he calmly walked right past the stern faced Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Weasley... Mr. Weasley - _**stop this instant**_. No student, not even a Prefect such as yourself …is allowed to walk on the grounds after curfew." McGonagall shouted angrily in her very strict authoritarian voice, as she was a little bit flustered at Ron's reaction. "I'm afraid you will have to serve a week's detention with Mr. Filch."

Ron wheeled around and looked at his head of house with a sad smile of regret. He then unbuttoned his prefect badge and reached out to hand it over before replying back, "It doesn't matter, Professor, I decided to quit."

"It certainly does matter… what do you mean - _**quit**_?" Professor McGonagall asked, changing her tone from anger to confusion.

"I'm quitting Hogwarts. I'm sorry. Here's my prefect badge and - - I'm going to miss you," Ron replied his voice choked up with emotion, as he handed her his prefect badge and then abruptly reached and briefly hugged a now very confused Professor McGonagall.

For all practical purposes, in Ron's point of view, Professor McGonagall had been the Grandmother he never had - as his real Grandparents had died during the first war. Ron was definitely going to miss her, in spite of all the detentions and loads of homework that she had given him over the years.

"Mr.… Mr. Weasley you can't be serious?"

"Yes ma'am - I am. I can't stay any longer, ah… for personal reasons. So I'm going upstairs to pack and I'll be gone in about an hour or so." Ron said, turning around and sadly walked to the moving staircase with a shocked Professor McGonagall following.

"Your mother will not approve of this …Mr. Weasley," retorted Professor McGonagall trying to keep up with a longer-legged Ron.

"Yeah well, it won't be the first bloody-time she yelled at me. But don't worry Professor; I'll still join the Order straight away. Even an immature Git like me - ought to be useful for something."

"Mr. Weasley, watch your language and stop right now." Professor McGonagall snapped back at him, as she was a little bit winded at having to try to keep up with him.

Ron stopped at the foot of the moving staircase and waiting on her to catch up. "Sorry Professor, - hey can I call you Minerva now?" Ron asked in the hope of being on a more personal level with Professor McGonagall now that he was no longer a student.

"No you may not," snapped Professor McGonagall who started to resize up Ron and the situation. "Mr. Weasley, perhaps it is better if we have this discussion in Professor Dumbledore's office."

Ron gulped for air at the mention of Dumbledore and thought it better to leave him out of it.

"If it's all the same to you I rather just pack my kit and leave …**quietly**."

"In the dead of night as it were," said Professor McGonagall finishing Ron's thought.

"Exactly, - it'll just takes me an hour or so to pack-up," said Ron smiling sadly back at Professor McGonagall, as she finally understood on how serious he was about leaving without any fuss.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I can't let you do that, you'll wake the entire boy's dorm with the noise of your packing - so if you insist on leaving without commotion, I maintain that you allow several of the schools house-elves to silently pack your kit for you. While you're waiting you can have your exit interview with the headmaster".

"I promise after you talk with Professor Dumbledore you can leave as quickly and quietly as you want." Professor McGonagall smugly replied as she pulled out her wand and started tapping it against her other hand.

Ron gulped for air again and nodded his head in defeat, as Professor McGonagall lead him to Professor Dumbledore's office with her wand out.

"**Canary Creams!**"

The Phoenix statue spiral staircase moved upward as Ron and Professor McGonagall rode it up to Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Weasley, stay right here until we call for you. And I do mean right here," Professor McGonagall ordered firmly.

"Yes ma'am."

After twenty nerve wracking minutes outside of Professor Dumbledore's office, Ron heard a voice directed at him.

"Mr. Weasley, you can come in and join us now." Professor Dumbledore said, with a calm voice.

Ron slowly entered the tower office of the Headmaster. The Headmaster's portraits are once again all feigning sleep, and the books and shiny objects are a little bit dustier than usual since the last time he had been in his office. He looked around the corner of the office to see a familiar adult red Phoenix on his perch. Behind the Phoenix was Professor McGonagall standing just to the right of Professor Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his cherry oak desk.

"Hello Fawkes," said Ron, as he walked over to the Phoenix and petted his beak.

Over the years since being rescued and carried out of the Secret Chamber, Ron has grown to admire and befriend the resilient Phoenix. Harry was still Fawkes favorite student, but Ron had a feeling he was a close second.

"Please be seated, Mr. Weasley," interrupted Professor McGonagall pointing to an empty chair in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Yes ma'am," replied Ron as he left the softly singing Fawkes and all but fell into the chair assigned to him. He was tired and more than a little impatient at wanting all of this to be over with so he could leave.

"I understand you wish to leave us, Mr. Weasley," replied Professor Dumbledore with a sad look in his eyes.

Ron had never got the sense that Professor Dumbledore viewed him as a favorite student of his, as he did with Fred and George, his older brothers, Harry, or even Hermione for that matter. Not that he didn't help or show any displeasure toward him. He just never had a personal connection with the Headmaster that the others did. Ron always felt that Dumbledore viewed him as Harry's trusted sidekick and nothing more. So lacking a personal connection, he decided it best to be formal and quick with the answers.

"Yes sir, for personal reasons."

"Would those personal reasons be centered around our Head Girl?" asked Professor Dumbledore with a touch of sadness in his voice and coming straight to the point.

The abruptness of the question, manage to catch Ron's funny bone. He had been throwing up all day and for all practical purpose was thinking and running with a tank on empty. His wit, pain, and humor seem to be the only things working within him after that last question.

"Ha-ha…ha-ha-ha. Am I the **last** person in this entire ruddy castle to know? **Ha-ha!**" Ron cracked madly as he stood up and walked back to the door, with tears of bitterness running down his face in stark contradiction to his near hysterical laughter.

"**Hahaha …cheers!**"

Ron reached out for the door turned the knob pulled it partially open only to have the door knob yank out of his hand as the door snap back shut.

"Mr. Weasley… Ronald, - - my boy - would you care for a cuppa and a few biscuits' ?" pleaded Professor Dumbledore waving his wand and creating a platter of shortbread cookies and a covered teapot of hot tea right in front of him.

Slowly Ron's hysterical laughter died down - transforming into painfully bitter chuckling before he regained enough breath to speak again. "… To be honest with you Professor - I've been throwing up most of the day, so I doubt if I could hold it down.

Ha-ha." Ron said, twisting the doorknob again to get out and wondered when he had managed to start crying – now - of all times. "I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I can't stay and I won't. **I'm of legal age**, so if you would just let me out; I'll pack-up, leave, and then go someplace and quietly …die."

"Before you die, how about a spot of Earl Grey," replied Professor Dumbledore moving around his desk and pouring the tea into a teacup. "It always soothes my stomach. Come on over and let's talk this over."

Ron twisted the doorknob again, and gave up – then in defeat he laid his forehead gently against the magically shut door and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Weasley… Ronald, let me assure you that - - you're not the first person to have a broken heart," calmly added Professor McGonagall as she poured herself a cup of tea - whipped up another chair for herself with her wand and sat down.

"She was different - she was special." Ron gulped for another breath of air as he can felt the pain of his heartache spread across his body. "And now she is in love with a truly evil ferret".

"Her slightest touch or even just the thought of her in his arms …makes me want to vomit." Ron remarked as he remembered Hermione passionately throwing herself at Draco again in his memory. This mental image once again caused him to make a quick lunge at a small wastebasket at the side of Dumbledore's desk.

After a few painful seconds of retching - - Ron made his plea one more time, with his head hovering over the wastebasket.

"The deal"…

– **Blagh!**

"The deal was …if I came to this office and had a brief chat with the two of you, then I would get to leave **quietly**. I've done my part, you know why I'm leaving and I've also added something to the bin, - so now I'm going." Ron demanded, as he stood up, wiped his face, and tried to maintain his balance as he was talking. "I'll still join the Order and be useful – guard duty, messenger, sacrificed pawn, or if need be … a paperweight. I'll be good for something."

Ron walked over to the door and retried the doorknob; it wouldn't budge. His anger kicked in at that moment and then he remembered he was a wizard after all. He pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at the door.

"Alohamo - -"

Professor Dumbledore, who had been quietly sipping his tea, as he watched and listened to a emotionally devastated Ron, pulled out his own wand from his robes. Just before Ron could finish his door opening spell, Dumbledore calmly waved his wand and wordlessly retrieved Ron's wand from across the room.

"What the…**bugger!**" Ron yelled, as he spun about and glared over at Professor Dumbledore who caught and then lowered Ron's wand down onto his desktop right next to a full teacup sitting in front of Ron's empty seat.

"Earl Grey really does soothe the stomach Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall in her most British of voice while sitting beside Professor Dumbledore and sipping her tea.

Ron hard-headily tried the doorknob one final time, and then acknowledged his defeat by walking back over and sitting back down beside a softly smiling Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"So tell me, Ronald, what are your plans after leaving us?" Professor Dumbledore asked after he finished his tea and looked directly at Ron.

"I thought I stay with Fred and George, practice during my off hours and then have a go for the second string Keeper position with a professional Quidditch team."

"And what about your **plans** for pranking Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor Dumbledore still looking directly at Ron's eyes.

"Professor, I don't prank people like my brothers do – I've been on the receiving end too bloody-often to get **any joy** in pranking others. I also know you're a master at Legimency, but do you mind? It's freaking me out with you in my head. Bad enough, I'm barely in there myself." Ron snapped, while abruptly breaking eye contact with Professor Dumbledore.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley," the headmaster said as he withdrew from Ron's mind, but not completely empty handed, as the memory of what Ron had seen in the charms classroom was in the forefront in his mind. The headmaster was frankly **surprised** - more than just a little - at how far the physical aspect of his Head's relationship had progressed.

"The strong and wide range of emotions that you are experiencing at the moment - is making it difficult for me to gage your intentions." Professor Dumbledore said, sliding the teacup forward into Ron's hand. "Not that it really matters for you have always been totally truthful to me."

"I tell the truth Professor because - I'm a terrible liar, - never got away with the smallest fib as a kid, unlike other members of my family that could talk a leopard out of its spots".

"You're referring to your twin brothers …are you not?" Minerva inquired with a small smile.

"No comment" Ron replied.

"Instead of leaving us, - would you be willing to take a few days off from classes, go home for a fortnight and regain your composure," the Headmaster suggested.

"No, Professor. I would really rather leave voluntarily now - - rather than be forced out, for beating your precious Head boy into the ground in less than a month's time. I have a bit of a temper, you see - and Malfoy knows how to push my 'Granger' button".

"Besides, I refuse to share a dorm room with a back-stabbing Git, who - -" Ron stopped speaking abruptly - - just long enough to regain control on his rapidly growing anger and bitterness.

"I came back this year for two reasons; I'm not brilliant like your Head Girl or brave like …_**him**_. I know - all too well - that my marks aren't good enough to qualify for most good paying post-graduation occupations, such as Auror. But I came back anyway – to give my Mum the graduation that Fred and George denied her. Secondly, I came back to be a loyal mate and do what I could to help out my two best friends, - - for all the good it did me".

"There is no denying your loyalty" Professor McGonagall said.

**"She** chose to be with the ferret and **He **deliberately deceived me for a solid month, destroying all my trust in him. I'm done with both of them, for good. So unless there is some-kind of emergency home study program, I rather just leave."

"For your twin brothers in London," finished Professor McGonagall, saddened by the thought of the break-up of a six year friendship.

"Yes ma'am," replied Ron putting the untouched teacup down beside him.

"Actually we do have a form of – '_**off campus'**_ - education opportunity - very similar to the home study program you mentioned. There will be hard work involved and missed class work to make up after your return - - so as to allow you to sit your NEWT level exams with your classmates. But hard work never stopped a Weasley before."

"Really, and this takes place away from Hogwarts?" Ron inquired suddenly interested

"Yes indeed, but it requires you to spend time with one of your brothers and I don't mean the twins," replied Professor Dumbledore with a small smile and twinkle in his eyes.

"**Bill!**"

"No, Mr. Weasley."

"If you're going to suggest Percy, - then Sir - you're wasting **your** time and **mine**" Ron growled like an angry lion in disgust.

"No Mr. Weasley, this most emphatically does not involved Percival"

"**Charlie**, but he's in Romania at the Preserve." Ron said, and then waited for the explanation from Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"We have arranged a three month Co-op position with the Romania Dragon Preserve. Where, Charlie Weasley, - your brother - works. The Co-op is a working position where you will be employed at handling dragons. I envy how much **fun** you will have. Now you will get a small salary each week, but you also have to work on a twenty-foot scroll for us on what you have learned before coming back to us.

"I should also warn you that this will be a long Co-op and you'll be working there over the Christmas holiday." Professor Dumbledore added, with a small smile and distant look on his face as he mentioned dragons.

"Excuse me, sir. Is this offer just for me – **or** - is it for both Harry and me?" interrupted Ron, desperately wanting to know. "If he is going too, I'll have to _**decline**_ this more than generous proposal;" Ron said with noticeable heat. "Like I said Sir, we aren't best-mates anymore."

"No, Mr. Weasley, it's just for you. That is providing you can get the Professor of Magical Creatures recommendation for this Co-op."

"**Just me? - -** You're not going to send Ginny or a bunch of Slytherin slugs down there a week after I arrive, are you?" Ron asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"**No**, Mr. Weasley, for the entire time - it will just be you," finished Professor Dumbledore as a small smile played on his lips.

"Your word as a Professor,"

"What a pity that this incident has indeed made you so distrustful. But you have my word of honor on this." Albus said.

"Incident my **arse**"

"Language …Mr. Weasley. Keep in mind that a three month absence will put you way behind in you N.E.W.T. level studies," Professor McGonagall added, as she finished her cup of tea and smiled up at the excitement on Ron's face. "When you return in February, you will have only four months to catch up on your class-work before you actually have to set the NEWT Level tests,

"What about Snape," Ron asked. "He will drop me off the rolls of his N.E.W.T.'s level class once he hears I am gone. Oh what-am I saying - - never mind, - - forget I even mentioned it. I was holding on by my fingernails in there anyway -and without help, it would be a waste of time to try to make up a three month absence." Ron said thinking out loud in his excitement.

"IT'S _**PROFESSOR SNAPE**_, Mr. Weasley, - - and why don't you let us worry about your being welcomed back into Potions after the Co-op? Besides if study help is a problem, I am sure Miss Granger would be happy to assist you as she has done for the last six and a quarter years." Professor McGonagall said hoping that her reassurances would make Ron take the deal.

"With all the respect in the world, to you Professor, - - I will not be asking – **'that Malfoy woman'** - for anything - ever again. That part of my life died this morning, with the single exception of my sister, there is no-one among the female students at Hogwarts that I trust or want anything to do with."

"I quite understand your disillusion at the moment with the gentle sex, but I really don't think it wise to condemn the entire gender due to the …romantic choice of one of its members." The headmaster said with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Miss Granger is **not** the only brilliant student that we have here at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall declared firmly. "Rest assured – Mr. Weasley, if the academic help of our Head Girl is still **unacceptable** to you upon your return to us, other arrangements will be made to help you catch up with your revisioning, prior to the N.E.W.T.'s examinations."

"Both Morag McDougal and Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw - rank second and third behind the Head Girl in total number of _**'Outstanding' **_marks earned this term." Dumbledore retorted, deliberately mentioning only _**female **_students as being available to help with Ron's revisioning. He did this with a knowing smile and a twinkle in his eyes which - and not for the first time - made Ron wonder if the old headmaster knew the future, better than a seer."

"Anybody but **HER** - will do fine, Sir. - - So this is real - - and I can leave right now?" asked Ron almost giddy at **not** having to drop out of school - but still able to leave Hogwarts.

"After you get the recommendation from Hagrid, then you can catch the eight o-clock train at Hogsmeade station to London - - - -. Correction; I forgot you can Apparate and you have your license from the Ministry."

"Yes sir, I got it during the last summer holiday."

"Then you can Apparate directly to the Ministry of Magic International Portkey office and they will send you directly to the Preserve." Professor Dumbledore said, tapping his finger on his cheek and stroking his long white beard. "First you have to finish your tea, mind you."

"Yes sir," replied Ron gulping the tea in one fell swoop then jumping up and racing toward the door to go see Hagrid.

"Mr. Weasley, you might need this," reminded a smiling Professor McGonagall holding up Ron's wand.

"Oh - - yeah! Thank you Professor - thanks to both of you." Ron said, racing back to the chair to get his wand and then racing out of Dumbledore's office.

"Whew – for a second there Albus, I almost thought he wouldn't take the deal." Professor McGonagall added, exhaling in relief.

"I wonder if we shouldn't have made a bigger effort to get him to stay. You do not know how important someone is to you until they leave. I have a very bad feeling we are _**very soon**_ going to find-out exactly how important young Mr. Weasley is to all of us." Professor Dumbledore said, in a very tired voice.

Professor McGonagall disagreed. "The poor boy is embarrassed and heartbroken. I also have to confess to having been unpleasantly surprised - when I first became aware of the Malfoy-Granger romance two weeks ago. There is something odd about that pairing that doesn't sit well with me. I fully expected Mr. Weasley to take the news badly, - but frankly I had no notion his feelings for the girl ran so deep".

"Nor did I - Minerva, although I have known for some time that he felt more than friendship for the girl".

"Frankly Albus, it is Ronald's total estrangement from both of his former friends that worries me the most. For I'm sure there will be unexpected repercussions from what happened today. Although I must admit, I don't really think that any offer we could have made would have kept him within the Castle. If you had offered him all the Galleons in Gringotts to stay, he still would've refused".

You're probably right about that …still …"

"I do not as a general rule - comment on the romantic choices of our students;" Minerva began with hesitation, "but knowing the Malfoy and Weasley families as well as I do - I can't help but think that Miss Granger has chosen the wrong boy."

"I can't disagree with you Minerva," Dumbledore said in a thoughtful tone. "The low option that Narcissa and Lucius share- - concerning non-purebloods in general, - and the less than zero value that the Malfoy's place on Muggleborn's within Wizarding society - is extremely well known'.

"For their only son and heir to suddenly risk his entire inheritance for the sake of a romance with **even** a brilliant Muggle-born is beyond any possible credibility." The headmaster said his voice now filled with concern. "The legilimens memory that I received from young Ronald's mind concerning what he saw this morning - makes me seriously question the hands-off privacy tradition of the Head suite."

"What can we do Albus?" Minerva asked now deeply worried.

"At the moment - Minerva – nothing," Dumbledore said sadly, But I shall be monitoring the actives within the head suite much more closely in the future. I know a few house-elves that hold a grudge against the Malfoy family, elves that will ensure that nothing **improper** happens behind the suites close doors."

"Albus, it's not unusual for a head boy and head girl to fall in love."

"I'll grant you that Min; however, like you - I find the thought of a match between a Muggle-born and the son of pure blood **bigots** a little hard to swallow." The headmaster said in a grim tone before a smile appeared on his face and then in a happier voice declared

"I thank Merlin that you came across Ronald before he had packed and bolted, - otherwise he would have left us for good I fear – never to return to us. Thanks to you, we still have the chance to offer him a way to finish his schooling, -"

"While allowing our head girl to acknowledge her mistake before she loses that boy for good." The headmaster then stood up and moved over to his telescope to watch with magical night vision Ron running out onto the grounds and toward Hagrid's hut.

**End Trans** – for now

Please review with helpful input

Billybob note: Too many words – **darn-it**

It is the **author's rants **pushing me up so high** – sorry about that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter # 4**

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Billybob note**: Mostly the BuckNC version in this chapter - with only _**some**_ important (if minor) changes, that although appearing small – will result in big …major differences in plotline further on in the story.

This is one of the parts where the old adage (if it ain't broke don't fix it) fully applies. For those who remember the original - consider this a stroll down memory lane – just be mindful of the minor Billybob tweaks.

Minimum BuckNC adoration society this time –okay?

**OoOoOoOo**

**Part # 4 – Goodbyes**

**word count: 3,659**

**OoOoOoOo**

"Hagrid!Hagrid!" Ron yelled as he pounded at the door of Hagrid's hut.

It wasn't until he heard the noise of Fang's barking and heavy footsteps that finally made Ron stop pounding on the door.

"Fang move aside. It's bloody three in da morning, this better be good." Hagrid bellowed, as he opened the door and swung it wide open to see a smiling Ron looking at him.

"Ron – what's wrong? - Harry in trouble? He's not in the forest is he?"

"No …Hagrid, - none of that. I'm sorry I had to wake you but I need to ask for a huge favor," begged Ron in an almost needy voice.

"What favor? At three in da morning, come in here and tell me what's going on." Hagrid said, ordering Ron to come in and pointing at the table and chair for Ron to sit down in.

Ron went in and explained the whole conversation he had just had with Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall, minus the Hermione part, to Hagrid over tea and his rock cakes. Oddly enough, Ron ate the rock cakes as he figured it would be the only thing he could possibly keep down in his stomach. They were just too heavy to throw up.

"I still don't see why this couldn't wait for da morning Ron. Are you telling me everything?" asked Hagrid suspecting something more from Ron's strange behavior.

"Hermione is seeing…Malfoy, and I want to leave before I see her in the morning."

"Hermione seeing Draco, - CODSWALLOP! Where da hear such a lie?"

"Listen Hagrid, I really don't really want to re-live it. All I'll say is that I saw them with my own two eyes - going at each other like newlyweds on their honeymoon. You can ask her yourself tomorrow for the details, Merlin knows – there's no reason to keep it secret anymore. So can I have the recommendation, please Hagrid?"

"Sure Ron, but you are making a mistake about Hermione."

**OoOoOoOo**

Ron raced back to the entrance hall and found that the castle elves had stacked his belongings neatly by the giant entrance Hall doors. Ron now had everything he needed to leave and so far - luckily - everyone was still asleep and no one the wiser. He was just about to jump on his broom and fly off when a thought accrued to him. Leaving his kit by the door he rushed up to the Owlery to fetch Pig

Once there, Ron set down at the message writing desk; he figured he owned Ginny an explanation.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Dear Ginny,_

_I don't have much time so I'll be brief. At times like this, you find out who your real friends are and just how important family is. Unfortunately, yesterday I learned the hard way that - except for you - I have no friends here at Hogwarts._

_I am leaving school for the next three months to take a Co-op job with Charlie in Romania. I am not sure if I will be coming back or not - I don't know if I'll be any good handling dragons, for that matter. But I most definitely will be better-off being away from this place. _

_Please keep Pig for me while I'm gone, because I seriously doubt if he can fly and deliver the post over such a long distance. I think it would be better for you to use International Postal Owls instead of Pig. That is - if you still want to write to your terribly naïve - immature brother. I promise while I am gone to write you - once a week, at least. _

_I love you little sister and I am sorry I will not be around during Christmas. But I'm really hurting right now and I need some time and distance to heal._

_-Ron_

_PS. Keep my __whereabouts__ to yourself, I do not want anyone else knowing __**where I am**__ or __**what I'm doing**__! - - - I'm serious - Ginny - tell no one …please. That especially goes for a certain Head Girl._

_PS (1). Don't tell Harry, the back stabbing hypocrite, either!_

_PS (2). But - …do me a favor. Keep a close eye on Harry for me__, at least until he gets a replacement sidekick. He needs someone to watch his back - as he has a habit of attracting trouble _

**OoOoOoOo**

Ron attached the letter to Pig's leg for him to deliver it to Ginny during breakfast. Then returning as fast as he could to the _Entrance Hall_ where he performed a Featherweight Charm on his old trunk before attaching it to the back of his Cleansweep broomstick with a bit of rope. Finally, ready to go - he saw out of the corner of his eye Crookshanks watching him from the stairs.

At first, Ron had hated Hermione's cat - but after several years, they both began to tolerate one another. As if only for the sake of Hermione, both of them learned to be friendly.

"Meow!"

"Crookshanks?" asked Ron in disbelief that anyone would be up - much less an always-sleeping cat.

"Purr!"

Ron petted the cat and said, "Crookshanks…I cannot believe I'm actually talking to a cat as if it will understand me. I really must be losing it."

Ron exhaled as he finished shaking his head before he climbed on his broom with his kit and added, "Crookshanks keep an eye out for your owner for me. I am leaving and if I don't come back it will be your full-time job to protect her. Don't trust Harry anymore either, he keeps important stuff to himself that he should share with his best mate. The Git never did give the required attention to safeguarding - - **HER** - that he should, - he always left that little chore - to me.

Also keep an eye on the blokes that will be queuing up soon for my old posting of best mate to the backstabbing _**boy who lived**_. Once they all know I quit and that the post of Harry's best mate is open, they'll be coming out of the woodwork in droves. I'm afraid they won't look after **Her** …as well as I did, so it will be up to you to take up their slack." Ron said rambling.

"Purr!""Purr!""Purr!"

Oh, and do me another favor - if you see the Head Ferret, - **claw** his ruddy balls off for me."

"Meow!" the cat seemed to say in agreement.

"Five fifteen - just need to drop this recommendation off in McGonagall's office - and then I'm out of this den of deceit." Ron said to him-self proudly and leaving once again his broom and trunk hovering near the front entrance next to the Great Hall he rushed off toward McGonagall's office.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Five thirty AM**

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione's POV:

Hermione rose up early than usual after having another romantic dream of Draco and her by the lake. She could almost feel his soft kisses on her lips. In her dreams - her fantasy Draco - was always gentle - the _**exact opposite**_ to his lovemaking style when she was awake with the real boyfriend. With patience and time Hermione knew she would be able to convert her diamond in the rough boyfriend into a smooth cut stone of the greatest value.

The thought of Draco's transformation into a gentle and faithful lover brought - as always - a small smile to her face as she took a shower and dressed in her school uniform. She decided to go to breakfast a little bit early today, as she had to post the new Prefect Patrol schedule along with putting a bit of polish on her speech to the Prefects concerning strict enforcement of the long neglected traditional dress code. She and Draco would need the staffs' approval first - before forcefully reestablishing, the old uniform regulations for the general student population - and the next staff meeting was only a week away

Lately the school dress code enforcement had become haphazard. This allowed students to wear individual apparel and personal clothing items. Not to mention how many of the boys are looking and dressing like slobs, one Redhead Prefect in **particular** came to mind. When Draco and Hermione agreed to re-enforce the old dress code rules Ron's sloppiness was ever-present in her thoughts. She also had to speak with Ron about skipping out of Potions yesterday.

Of course, she would have to wait until eight o-clocks before he usually got up. As for enforcing the dress code throughout Hogwarts, Hermione mental organization of her schedule was interrupted as she strolled toward the Great Hall she discover a broomstick and a battered belongings trunk floating near the entrance Hall Doors.

"I cannot believe some-some …lazy oaf, left this in the hallway," cried Hermione louder than necessary in the hope that the_ 'someone in question'_ would hear her.

"Fine Then - I'll just have to confiscate the lot - until someone is willing to take a detention for it," announced Hermione to the hallway as she pulled out her wand and stood beside the broomstick.

She was about to hex the truck and broom when she noticed that this clearly old and used foot locker had a faded Gryffindor seal on it, and it looked vaguely familiar to her as well. Then she unexpectedly noticed the initials **RBW** on the side of the trunk.

"Expelliarmus," roared a familiar voice from behind her!

Hermione wand immediately flew out of her hand and landed banging and rolling down the hallway about twenty paces away. **Now** she was really mad, as magic wasn't allowed in the hallways before - during or after classes. She furiously spun around to see a tired and sick looking Ron pointing his wand straight at her.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what do you think you're doing? You are a _**Prefect**_ for Merlin's sake. You are not supposed to be doing magic in the hallways!" Hermione screamed not believing how stupid her best friend could be. "Are you even listening to me?"

Ron ignored her shouting entirely as he walked right past fuming Head Girl and casually jumped onto his broomstick. He then kicked off the floor to hover at a height of about eight feet so as to avoid her reach.

"Ronald - you cannot fly in the hallways! Get down here this instant!"

Ron took one last deep look at Hermione before saying with regret, "I'm leaving. **Good bye** – Hermione Jean Granger."

Ron turned his head toward the front entrance, a flip of his wand and the huge outer doors gently swung all the way open and then slowly he flew his way toward the opening as Hermione screamed and jumped try to capture one of his dangling feet from below.

"Ronald, you get down here this instant! - - What do you mean …leaving! - - I have a good mind to write your mother!"

Ron cleared the giant front wooden doors and without looking back, he flew off into the soft golden glow of sunrise.

"Ron! …**RON**!" Hermione screamed at him as she suddenly felt an unexplainable feeling of remorse and pain as she watched Ron fly away.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Six fifteen AM**

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione POV:

"Professor McGonagall, - Professor! …I need to report Ronald Weasley for leaving the school grounds without permission." Hermione said in an out of breath huff, after running all the way to the Deputy Headmistress' office - seventh floors above the Front Entrance hall.

"Good Morning to you too, Miss Granger," interjected Professor McGonagall, a little bit more grumpier than usual after staying up for the entire night. "Perhaps you are not aware of this, but being Head Girl does not excuse you from knocking on my door before entering."

"I'm sorry Professor but it's an emergency. Gryffindor Prefect Ronald Weasley just flew out of the Front Entrance with his trunk attached the back of his broomstick. I took the liberty to check his dorm room and discovered that his bed has been striped down to the mattress and his dresser completely empty of clothing. We have to notify the Ministry and his mother." Hermione explained in a more calm and formal manner, a little bit taken aback at seeing her favorite Professor short with her.

"Really and did he say anything to you - before leaving?" asked Professor McGonagall looking up from her papers for the first time to see Hermione clearly.

"Yes ma'am. He was all weird and sick looking as he told me he's leaving and good bye."

"Hmm, I guess he really did want to leave quietly after all, but with that mood he was in, I'm surprise he didn't say more." Professor McGonagall said and then turned her stare back down toward her papers.

"Professor, – the Ministry, - and his Parents?" Hermione pleaded not understanding Professor McGonagall behavior and realizing that time was of the essence if they are going to catch Ron.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley is of age and free to go where he wishes." Professor McGonagall said, not looking up at an exasperated Hermione. "Just as you are."

"Professor we can't just let him quit school. What will he do for the rest of his life?"

"And exactly what concern is that of yours, Miss Granger?" asked Professor McGonagall in a sharp tone.

"Ron is …is my friend and…"

"I believe you should be using the _**past tense**_, when describing Mr. Weasley as your _**friend**_. Good day, Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall snapped, ending the discussion.

"Professor!" Hermione whined surprised at the Professor's behavior and reaction.

"You have been Dismissed - Miss Granger, leave my office at once," Minerva growled.

**OoOoOoOo**

**RON POV**

Ron felt an overwhelming euphoria of freedom as he left Hogwarts and flew off into the sunrise. It was like taking all his problems, sweeping them under the rug, and quickly leaving it all behind. The more he flew the greater the distance from his problems. He could have stopped and apparate from anywhere private after leaving the Hogwarts grounds, but the thrill and exhilaration kept him flying South for three hours.

As he notices the time he finally stops and lands on a private grassy hill overlooking a small sleepy Muggle village in Scotland. He knew he was running late, but he still wants to see his Dad working in the Ministry before going to the International Portkey office. Ron knew if he ever wanted to go back to the Burrow without his mother killing him, he had to explain himself to his Dad and win his support.

Ron quickly apparated to the Muggle visitor's entrance at the Ministry's office in London with his broomstick and trunk magically shrunk to fit in his pocket. Then he made his way up to the sixth floor to see his Dad.

"Mr. Weasley, your son is here and he wishes to speak with you," announces Mrs. Grabby Plank to the Muggle intercom that his Dad insisting on installing.

Arthur Weasley looks up from his mountain of paperwork to ask via the intercom, "Bill?"

"No sir."

"Charlie?"

"No sir."

Ron walks into his father's office unannounced and replies, "Seeing how I'm the youngest, I thought I save you some time from going down the list."

"Ron? But you are supposed to be at school. Are Harry and you in trouble again?" asks Mr. Weasley regaining his voice in front of his youngest son.

"I know...and no Dad, - Harry is not in trouble." Ron said with an angry grimmest, before getting a warm hug from his father.

"Son, what is it?" asks Mr. Weasley looking confused at his youngest son.

Ron explains the whole story of him getting a Co op job with Charlie at the Dragon Preserve in Romania. Then after some prodding from his father, he told his dad about Hermione and Draco relationship getting the whole story in between bouts of throwing up in the bin. Hagrid's hard cakes had managed to come up after all, leaving Ron's voice extremely scratchy. He even told his father about Harry's hypocrisy, how he'd known all about the Granger-Malfoy tryst and kept it a secret from him for a month. Arthur's face showed anger at this betrayal of trust and only returned to calmness during the retelling of the meeting in Dumbledore's office, and of Ron's final departure.

"Son...I know you feel terrible and heartbroken. I could not imagine Hermione in a million years doing that to you." Arthur said having long suspected that his youngest son had fancied the bushy haired girl. "Son, what you need now is some time and space to get over all of this." Mr. Weasley remarked, shaking his head in disbelief about Hermione and Harry's deceit.

"I know Dad; can you explain things to Mum?"

"I will, son. Now be careful at the Preserve, stay close to Charlie, and do as he does...on second thought, that boy spends more time in the infirmary than anyone else. Just promise me that you will be careful," finishes Mr. Weasley hugging his son again and walking him to the International Portkey office.

"I will Dad."

"Here it's not much, what with the pay cutbacks we had to push through to balance the budget, but you can get some new work clothes." Mr. Weasley said, emptying his pockets and handing Ron at least 10 to 20 Galleons and Sickles.

**OoOoOoOo**

Noon

**OoOoOoOo**

"Mr. Weasley?" asks a nervous International Portkey Ministry official surprise to see a high ranking Minister in his office.

"I'm here to see my son off to the Romania Dragon Preserve," adds Mr. Weasley smiling to the nervous Ministry worker.

"Yes... Sir, and his last name?"

"Weasley, - as in - _**First Under-secretary to the Minister of Magic**_ - …Arthur Weasley's, son," Mr. Weasley snapped harshly, without missing a beat and earning small laughter from Ron and a few other Ministry officials working nearby.

"Yes sir, of course. Ah...Ronald Weasley, right here. Just need you to fill out all these forms." The nervous Ministry official said, handing Ron a long parchment to fill out.

"I'll take care of that son, go ahead. Now promise me you will write or your Mom will really have a fit."

"I will Dad and thanks for everything," replies Ron as he is hugging his father one last time.

"Just work hard and make me proud," said Mr. Weasley watching his son touch an old boot and lifting off toward Romania.

Mr. Weasley looks at the long parchment with the numerous questions and _**fill-in-the-blanks**_ requirements. He signed his name at the bottom and then throws the parchment back to the nervous Ministry official.

"All done, - good day to you," Mr. Weasley said, not even attempting to fill out everything on the long parchment.

"Err...Yes sir, thank you Minister."

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran – for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part # – Of Age**

**Part # – You've got Mail**

**OoOoOoOo**

Headmaster's office, - - mid-afternoon same day.

Word count this chapter a disappointedly large: 5,694

**OoOoOoOo**

"Albus?" asks Mr. Weasley in Professor Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Yes Arthur, I trust you seen your son, Ronald." Professor Dumbledore said at the fireplace as he is feeding Fawkes.

"Yes, he just left and he told me the whole story."

"Arthur, did he use your wastebasket?"

"Oh yes – A male Weasley love sick family trait, I'm afraid."

"I've noticed," remarks Professor Dumbledore lifting up the wastebasket that Ron used for Arthur to see.

"Sorry about that. I would have never guess Hermione would do such a horrible thing."

"Youth is full of mistakes. Is there anything else, Arthur?"

"I just wanted a little reassurance from you that my youngest son is being sent to Romania for him to get over Hermione - and not …for the Order."

"I'm sorry Arthur you caught me. It is a little of both. He has come a long way and I have a feeling he will be very useful for us in Romania. He has twice the experience and training that any of our other members up there have.

Besides - - I have a retired unspeakable friend that owes me a few favors. He's agreed to go up there and spend a few weeks teaching Ronald a few spells that for legal and political reasons couldn't be taught here at Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said, moving toward the fireplace to answer a worried father question about his youngest son.

"But I don't think he's ready for open war."

"Arthur, your son is far more capable than you might realize, what with all the adventures he has shared over the years with young Mr. Potter. After he gets a few lessons from the tutor I'm sending to train him, he will become - in self-defense - very **formidable** indeed. He has the potential for greatness in several areas of study, that has been somewhat stifled by being under Mr. Potter's shadow. This shocking incident with Miss Granger may well be the right bit of prodding to compel him to spread his wings and fly on his own."

"Yes, I have suspected for some time that he has a tendency to defer to Harry." Arthur replied reluctant to speak ill of Harry.

"My sources tell me there is a major Death Eater redeployment going on in Eastern Europe."

"Yes, I know – Charlie told me."

"So, Charlie could use the backup and who better than Ronald as a Co op student."

"And Miss Granger?"

"We all had a first-love, which more often than not - **got away** from us," Albus declared with a touch of sadness. We survived the loss and so will Ronald. Although I am a great fan of true love – I also know that Ron will return from battle - _**baring his shield - with honor**_ – a changed young **man**. There are far more girls here than you son realizes - that know he is a great catch as a boyfriend – far more than I think Miss Granger realizes.

"Molly is going to have my hide for this little adventure," remarks Mr. Weasley worried at his wife's infamous temper.

"I think for both of our sakes, we should keep this to ourselves." Albus commented drolly.

"For self-preservation – if nothing else - I agree!"

"And Arthur, I wouldn't worry overmuch about Ronald's **long-term **romantic happiness, for I also have a feeling - - after speaking with **Firenze** that Ronald has not seen the last of Miss Granger …or Mr. Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore adds with a gleam and sparkle in his eyes.

"Well of course **not**- Albus! If he's only gone for three months, when he returns to Hogwarts he is bound to run into the pair of them. I just hope that three months is enough time to get over his heartache …before he does see them walking the halls hand in hand, as well as doing other - **things**," Arthur said sadly.

"When the males of my family fall in love, we fall **hard**. Ron has been falling for that girl for years now and that she has **chosen another** - that free-will choice has left him devastated, the poor lad."

"No Arthur, I mean that _**Firenze**_ was utterly shocked when I told him about Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger's romantic relationship. I went to him after your son left us to get some reassurances that Ronald would indeed be coming back to Hogwarts after the Co-op ends.

_**Firenze**_ was in a right state about your son's departure, and for the first time since I have known him was straight forward about a prediction," Dumbledore declared with obvious amusment.

"_**Weasley and Granger as life-mates are vital to the destiny of the Chosen One,- **_Firenze said to me_", _Dumbledore declared firmly_**. "Those two are his primary support, and only when the lion and the intellect are romantically together - bodies and soul combined into one, can the boy who lived hope to survive his greatest challenge".**_

"If I understanding _**Firenze**_ correctly", Albus continued. The current Head-Girl here at Hogwarts may believe that she has chosen the right boy and that she can go through life without Ronald at her side, but our resident 'Centaur' thinks otherwise, for he went on to say- - "

_**"- - Strength and intellect without loyalty is impotent; the consul derived from books must be tempered by the loving **__**heart of the lion**__**." **_

"Whatever you say Albus, but I for one don't hold out much hope for any kind of romantic reconciliation. If it had been anyone else but Malfoy, then maybe all of us could have accepted **her …choice**, a lot better". Arthur declared with regret.

"You won't get an argument from me on that point Arthur." Dumbledore replied

"Anyway it doesn't matter …not anymore. Miss Granger, by becoming a Malfoy Wench …has chosen her side in the upcoming _**Muggleborn–Pureborn conflict**_. It is my view most-unlikely that she unknowingly sided with a Death Eater family unaware of the long term consequences of such a decision."

"My son and daughter have told me often enough that Miss Granger is known for doing careful research before taking any kind of action of this magnitude. Surely she is by now fully aware of the Malfoy's family history - the centuries they have publicly shunned the in word and deed the path of inclusion and tolerance that the Weasley family represents.

"I hate to say this, but by choosing a Malfoy - she has become all but – **dead -** to us. It's a pity really, that such a smart girl can be so easily seduced by the lure of the wealth and social position that the Malfoy's can offer."

"You're assuming that she'll stay with him Arthur," Dumbledore countered, "this could just be a momentary error in judgment on her part. I tell you - _**Firenze**_ foresees - Weasley grandchildren coming out of Miss Granger!"

"I never claimed to understand Centaur fortune-telling methods, Albus - - but - if Hermione did what Ron saw her doing with Draco – just the other day. I think it more likely that any Granger produced grandchildren _**Firenze**_ prophesized will be of Malfoy's _**begetting**_."

"Lucius would never accept a half-blood grandchild, Arthur, you know that," The headmaster declared firmly. "There is a lot more to this so-called relationship than meets the eye …I'm sure of it!"

"Perhaps you're right Albus - and my thinking is clouded by feelings of disappointment in a brilliant girl I had hoped would one day be my daughter in-law. I will pass on to my wife what you said about _**Firenze's**_ Weasley grandchildren prediction, - but I doubt it will soften her reaction to what Molly will regard as Hermione's betrayal of her youngest son"

"Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Arthur ."

**OoOoOoOo**

Hogwarts, the same morning as Ron's departure

**OoOoOoOo**

Harry and Ginny were eating breakfast in the great Hall sitting side by side, every so often Harry would looked up and around the Great Hall searching for Ron. Finally after twenty minutes of failure he turned in desperation and asked Ginny,

"Have you seen your brother this morning?"

Before Ginny could respond, Pig flew in a window and after doing a circle pattern over Ginny head for a few minutes finally delivered a letter, hooting loudly in celebration. The hand writing on the front of the envelope brought a worry face to Ginny as she untied the letter from Pig's leg.

"What is it Gin? - - Is it from Ron?" Harry asked as he too started to feel anxious about his best mate.

He watched as Ginny read the letter in Ron's sloppy handwriting once and then read it over carefully a second time. Then Harry noticed Ginny's facial complexion turned to a deep red as she finished the letter and replied,

"He left!"

"He left!" Harry barked, grabbing the attention of everyone at the Gryffindor table. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Why didn't you **tell-him** about Hermione and Draco, when he still might have had the chance to get her away from the ferret?" Ginny snapped back at Harry and got a little bit wet around the eyes. "How did you think he'd feel after learning his best mate has been keeping the news of Hermione's tryst with Malfoy from him?"

Ginny - re-read Ron's note a second time and then shoved the letter into her book bag as she abruptly got up to leave.

"Ginny what did he say in his letter?" begged Harry to a hurt and downcast Ginny.

"He wrote, 'Don't tell that back stabbing **hypocrite**, Harry, anything!'" Ginny retorted, as she turned about and abruptly walked away from the Gryffindor table - leaving a very hurt and deeply depressed boy-who-lived behind. Harry stood there and stared down at the empty seat where Ron usually sat and began to grieve for the best mate that he had just lost.

By lunch, the word had spread throughout the Hogwarts student body that Ron had indeed left. Not only had Ron quit school, as Ginny informed her friends and housemates knowing full well how the grapevine of gossip worked, but that she also knew the reason why!

_Ron had left after he'd caught Granger __the unfaithful__ and Malfoy __the Ferret__ together in a grope-fest. After finding the girl he adored half-naked in the arms of the Slytherin king of hump-and-dump. Ginny's poor lovesick brother was just too heartbroken to stay at Hogwarts anymore_.

Harry wasn't spared Ginny's vengeful tongue either - getting 'full blame' for keeping the news of the Granger _**affair**_ from Ginny's - good looking - deeply heartbroken - and romantically _**very available**_ - brother. Ginny admitted that she too had known of the Granger-Malfoy affair rather early-on and claimed that the moment she had discover the affair she had told Harry straight-away, who had sworn her to secrety – while promising that he would be the one to tell Ron – which apparently – he hadn't done.

Harry didn't refute Ginny's version of events and continued to be in a state of denial, by telling - everyone that would listen - that Ron would cool down after a few days and comeback and forgive him. Hermione also seemed unusually desperate to believe him, feeling rather guilt stricken about the reason behind Ron quitting.

**OoOoOoOo**

Forty eight hours later

**OoOoOoOo**

Things were still a bit tense in the Great Hall - two days later when Draco Malfoy stopped by the Gryffindor table for dinner to throw a lust filled leer toward Hermione while making the huge mistake of gloating about Ron's departure - that bit of bad-judgment on Draco's part was what set it off.

"So Potter I heard that you've …misplaced your little weasel friend. Don't worry about it, I sure it won't be hard to replace such a romantically clueless sidekick. I mean for Merlin's sake - _**think on it**_, - the poor as dirt - pitiful sod - actually though that Granger here - would actually fancy him - when she could have a real man like me? What a ruddy laugh. I have no doubt that he'll end up jobless, without a Knut to his name - standing in a soup line somewhere."

Acting on pure instinct, Harry spun around throwing everything he had into a single punch –**cold-cocked** Draco Malfoy square the face - breaking his nose and sending him flying back down onto his arse - bleeding - onto the stone floor.

"Harry, no!" Hermione screamed as she jumped up from the table and stepped in between them.

"I'm a Head Boy, Potter! - You'll pay for that!" Draco growled from the stone floor while wiping the blood from his nose.

"Draco please, he's just mad because **stupid** Ickle Ronniekins ran off like a **spoiled** …"

Smack!

A fully enraged Ginny had slapped Hermione across the face – **HARD** - sending her spinning down to the floor beside Draco.

"Don't you call my brother **stupid** - ever again?" Ginny screamed in a full-blown rage at Hermione.

Hermione was physically shocked from the punch and emotionally hurt by the hate she saw in Ginny's eyes - as she slowly touched the growing red bruise of her cheek.

Draco tried to whip out his wand in retaliation, but he wasn't as fast as Harry and Ginny, both of whom had their wands out and pointed at Draco and Hermione in an instant. Neville, Dean, and Seamus quickly jump up with their wands out freezing in place Goyle and Crabbe; who'd gotten up from the Slytherin table to come to the aid of Draco.

"Ginny - you hit me, you actually hit me…that means two weeks of deten-," Hermione cried from the stone floor as she looked angrily at Ginny.

"- - Hermione! If you want to keep me as a friend - - you'd better not finish that sentence," Harry spoke, moving his wand from Draco to a shock Hermione.

"Ginny let's go," said Harry looking at a furious and angry Ginny with her wand still out and pointing at Hermione.

Ginny nodded to Harry and they slowly left the quiet Great Hall.

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione's POV:

**OoOoOoOo**

All the Professors and students witnessed and heard everything, but none of them acted against Harry and Ginny - leaving Hermione and Draco to fend for themselves. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore had _physically_ held back Professor Snape from leaving the Professors' Table.

"Draco, Luv - are you ok," asked a worried Hermione to the ears of everyone in the Great Hall. "I can't believe they did that, I'll talk to both of them tomorrow. Oh Draco, you have blood all over your robes…"

"I'm fine, my sweet, but they will…," Draco snapped angrily, standing up and immediately stopped speaking as he noticed that everyone was watching and listening to him.

Hermione sitting at the Slytherin table. Hagrid eyes were as big as potatoes and his mouth wide open in disbelief as he heard Hermione call Draco _**'Luv'**_ then disappointment appeared in Hagrid's eyes as Hermione stood up and perform a cleaning spell on Draco's robes. The Professors' and students' continued to say nothing as they watched Hermione assist her hurt boyfriend Draco - followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle silently out of the Great Hall.

"There are consequences' to the choices we make in life" Dumbledore whispered half to himself although Minerva overheard him. "And I believe that Miss Granger is about to learn the downside of picking the wrong boy."

**OoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile up in Gryffindor tower

**OoOoOoOo**

"Harry, thank you," remarks Ginny as she kissed Harry on the cheek in the empty common room. "But I don't need you to defend me, not even from Hermione."

"I didn't defend you, I joined you," replies Harry touching his cheek where Ginny had just kissed it.

"Harry, I got a confession – here," adds Ginny worried about Harry's reaction as she hands him Ron's letter.

Harry read the letter and was relieved to learn that Ron would be coming back in three-months-time. However, he could sense the deep hurt and pain of Ron's letter directed toward him. He was also happy to read at the end of the letter Ginny instructions to keep an eye on him, for that meant that Ron still cared for him a little.

"Dragons,' here's hoping he doesn't meet the one I went up against," cracked Harry as a joke while trying to cheer up a very worried Ginny.

"Harry, I'm deeply worried that Ron might not want to **come back**," remarked Ginny sitting down beside Harry on a nearby couch.

"What do you mean, the letter said - it's only for three months," Harry asked as he looked at the growing concern on Ginny's face over her departed brother.

"The lure of chasing dragons is very strong in our family, Harry. Charlie was only supposed to study for a year and look at him. He has been up there for almost eight years. I just do not see why Ron would want to come back".

"Think how much class-material he'll miss before he comes back and how little time he'll have to catch-up before the N.E.W.T. level exams, and then there is this stupid war to consider - - and Hermione drooling all over Draco - - If it were me - I wouldn't come back." Ginny reasoned, as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and looked toward the fire.

"We can write loads of letters to him and beg that he comes back," answered Harry laying his head on top of Ginny's inhaling deeply and enjoying to the highest degree the smell of her lavender and jasmine shampoo as he is looking at the red flames in the fireplace.

"If that doesn't work?" asks a pessimistic Ginny.

"Well then – we'll fly up to Romania, hog-tie him to my Firebolt, and drag his sorry arse back home." Harry replied in a semi-serious tone.

Ginny turned her head to look up at Harry forcing him to tilt his head to look directly into her exasperated and sad - chocolate brown eyes.

"**What?** …he's a bloody good Quidditch Keeper, they're hard to fine. He's coming back if he likes it or not!"

Ginny semi-hard punches him in the arm and lays her head back down on Harry's shoulder.

**– You've got Mail**

Hermione's POV

By the next morning the right side of Hermione's face had turned to a nice red and then a black bruise appeared before lunch. In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey only managed to help her with the swelling while claiming to be out of Essence of Murtlap a magical remedy used to get rid of the bruises. However, Hermione knew the matron was lying when she noticed a jar of it on top of a medical potions cabinet. Ginny was taking healer classes with Madam Pomfrey at the time and no doubt had an influence on her concerning the suddenly missing jar. To make matters worse her jaw hurt so much she could not kiss Draco.

Of course, it also did not help that she didn't have any face makeup to hide the bruise. Hermione had never felt the need - before now- any artificial means to make her-self look prettier than nature had already done. Now that she finally needed some make-up …all of the Gryffindor girls, especially Lavender and Parvati, refused to share any with her.

Thereafter, Hermione tried to hide the bruise with her bushy hair for the rest of the week with mixed results. This lack of help she did not mind compared to the silent treatment she suddenly began to get from everyone of the Gryffindor's at Hogwarts and Harry in particular. During the meals no would sit within five feet of either side of her at the table, including her closest friend Harry. It was as if she was in a huge bubble of quarantined space wherever she set.

Harry adamantly refused to speak to her in spite of all her begging and pleading. The one time she blamed Ron's departure for the estrangement between them - only made matters worse. She was also painfully isolated in all her classes, even the one shared with Draco. This led her to decide to seek refuge with Hagrid in his hut one Friday afternoon.

"Hagrid...Hagrid!" Hermione said, knocking on his door opening he's not in the forest with his half brother Grawp

"Who is it?" asks Hagrid wearing a pink apron as he opens the door with a smile on his face. "Oh Hermione, its yew."

"What do yew want?" asks Hagrid dropping the smile off his face as he looks at Hermione.

"Hagrid is that anyway to treat a friend," pleads Hermione wearing a false smile and trying to forget the slight.

"The same can be bloody asked of yew," retorts Hagrid not moving to left her in.

"Please Hagrid, I just want to talk. No one will talk with me," begs Hermione giving Hagrid her best innocent smile.

"Oh alright, I never could say no to yew." Hagrid said, stepping back and returning his smiling at Hermione. "Would yew like some tea and cake? Just bake some fer Ron. I shouldn't have said that."

"You know where Ron is?" asks Hermione very excited as she has found that she misses him more and more since he left.

"I do, but I'm not telling yew. Yew're the last person he needs to hear from, poor fellow." Hagrid said, dropping a hard cake in front of her to eat.

"Please Hagrid. I...I miss him a great deal. I cannot believe he'd up and quit school," Hermione bemoaned - knowing that she had to get Hagrid talking to find out where he is.

"Quit Hogwarts …Codswallop! He didn't quit school." Hagrid said, shaking his head no and filling a mug of tea for Hermione.

"But Hagrid, I saw him leave. Is he coming back?" pleaded Hermione hoping for Hagrid to say more.

"I know what cha yew doing Hermione, and I'm not telling yew. Now, he will be fine, lucky dog. What I wouldn't give to have a three month Co op to work with them beautiful dragons." Hagrid said, as he daydreams of Dragons.

"He's on a Co op!" bellows Hermione in disbelief.

"I shouldn't have said that."

"Ron doesn't know anything about Dragons, how did he get a Co op?" asks Hermione shaking her head and wondering who would be foolish enough to give him a recommendation.

"I recommended him fer it. Ah, yew don't need to know all that book stuff. Yew just need to have a good heart to care fer creatures. Besides, Charlie will be there to teach him." Hagrid said, smiling at Hermione as he sits in a chair beside her to drink his tea.

"He's with Charlie...in Romania!" bellows Hermione angry at how far away Ron is.

"He was glad to go poor fellow, especially after he told me about Draco and yew," adds Hagrid and showing his displeasure at saying Draco.

"Draco is really nice, once you get to know him Hagrid. He's not like his father at all," retorted Hermione defending her boyfriend.

"Codswallop! I know all about the Malfoy's and I tell yew straight - that the rotten fruit didn't fall far from de family tree. A bad apple he is just like his father. Draco's no good fer yew at all Hermione." Hagrid said, rolling his eyes and then looking sympathetically down at Hermione.

"Thank you Hagrid, but once you get pass that Slytherin arrogance and get to know him..."

"He's still a ferret – Hermione - he has – used - and discarded, more girlfriends,' than any other boy at Hogwarts that I can remember. I can't believe yew of all people is buying into him." Hagrid said, looking very disappointed at Hermione.

"Hagrid..."

"Hermione, what yew need is a nice boy that'll always respect yew, love yew, protect yew, and someone yew can trust." Hagrid lectured sternly at Hermione from across the table.

"And where can I find such a remarkable man," replies Hermione smiling back at Hagrid for his love advice, as she doubt that this particular man really exists.

"Well, - I'd say he's in Romania about now," replied Hagrid turning around in his seat to scratch the back of Fang.

"RON... Please. We argue all the time. He's insensitive, tactless, immature and lazy about his studies ..." Hermione shouted in disbelief as she mentioned one-by-one some of Ron's faults.

"Yeah, he's got some rough corners, alright. However, he's still a good bloke to have around when things get buggered - - and yew better be careful. I remember Bill his brother used to look a lot like him. Next thing yew knew, Bill couldn't shake the women off of him with a stick."

"Ron...Ron Weasley. Please!"

"Well - yew been warned, but I guess some people have to learn the hard way."

oooooo

Forty five minutes later

oooooo

Hermione stormed into the Gryffindor common room and is greeted with silent stares from all of her former housemates. Not that she paid them any attention as she was specifically looking for Harry and Ginny. She finally caught sight of them working on schoolwork on a couch near the fireplace and immediately made a beeline toward them.

"Ron is in Romania," announces Hermione smugly …wanting to gage their reactions to see if they knew or not.

"Who told you," demanded Ginny in an angry tone shocked to discover that Hermione had the gall to enter the Gryffindor common room after all of the **subtle** "stay away from us" **hints** that she and the rest of her housemates had dropped to the Head Girl - her knowing where Ron was being of secondary importance.

"I have my sources," bragged Hermione looking confident at a shock Ginny sitting on the couch next to Harry rolling his eyes.

"Hagrid, she got Hagrid to spill the beans," Harry retorted - taking some of Hermione's confidence away from her when he tells this to Ginny.

"Figures," said Ginny crossing her arms and falling back into the couch in a pouting manner while waiting for Hermione to continue her rant.

"So you both knew and didn't tell me. Knowing full well, how worried sick I've been about him," snapped Hermione beginning her row.

"Bull shite, you been too busy drooling over Draco," replied Harry with noticeable temper - knowing Hermione better than anyone else.

"I **was too** worried about him," reiterates Hermione stomping her foot.

"We aren't buying your rubbish, so sell it somewhere else, – try your new Slytherin friends maybe they'll believe you," snarled Ginny, looking angrily at Hermione.

"Fine," Hermione retorted - a bit hurt by Ginny's hateful tone. "However, I'm not leaving here without, Ron's Owl postal address," snapped Hermione ignoring Ginny dirty looks to make her appeal directly at Harry.

"Ron said no," answers Ginny with a smug look on her face.

"He did not!" snaps Hermione.

"Actually he did, I saw the letter," answered Harry ending the speculation.

"Fine, but I'm going to find out one way or another and when I do have his address. I'm going to write him a scathing letter - giving Ronald a piece of my mind about leaving school," Hermione said, pointing her finger at Harry and Ginny.

"You harass my brother - rubbing salt into wounds that _**you caused **_- and I swear to Merlin I'll make your face ferret un-kissable for a lot longer than just a few days!" roared Ginny jumping up to her feet staring angrily at Hermione.

"Ginny, Hermione – _**No fighting!"** _ordered Harry in his most serious voice - with a sharp touch of anger.

"Fine," snaps both girls in unison.

"Hermione, you can write a letter to him. Ginny, I promise to let only you address it." Harry said offering a compromise to the two girls. "But let me warn you - Hermione - if Ron has a negative reaction to what you write, your first letter to him will also be - most likely - your last …understood!

"Fine," snaps both of them in unison again and refusing to look at one another.

Tap tap tap

Harry looks back at the tower window to see a large barn owl carrying an international post. He stands up and walks over to the window to let the post owl in.

He hoots at Harry and flies to Ginny's shoulder.

"Who's it from," asks Harry walking over to the couch to stand beside Ginny and Hermione

Ginny gives the owl a treat and then unties the post from the owl's leg. The owl hoots and then flies back out through the window it came in. Ginny looks down and immediately notices the familiar sloppy handwriting.

"It's from Ron," announces Ginny to Harry's question.

Hermione immediately reaches forward and grabs half of the sealed post from Ginny, and a tug of war breaks out.

"Hermione – let go!" orders Harry.

"Aaagh, but I'm not leaving until I've read what he has to say for him-self."Hermione snarled before releasing the post and scowling at Ginny.

"There is no way that I'm going to let you read Ron's letter to me – it's a private post for Merlin's sake!" shouts Ginny gaining everyone attention in the common room.

"As Head-girl, I demand to hear what Ron has to say," shouted Hermione looking very angrily at Ginny, her former best girlfriend, and not backing down a bit.

"**Hey**, Ron wrote a letter?" asked Neville - sitting quietly in an nearby armchair.

"Let's hear it then?" said Dean Thomas moving over to Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

Soon a small crowd of Gryffindor's was gathered around the three looking at the unopened post from Ron.

"I'm sure that he'd **not** want me to read this out loud," said Ginny looking at her friends and housemates gathered all around her.

"Come on."

"Please."

"Ron won't really mind."

"Ok, ok," replies Ginny sitting back down on the couch and reluctantly opens the post.

Hermione smiles in approval and sits down on the couch to the left of Harry.

Ginny pulls out several moving wizards' pictures, and a large letter. She leans

back and starts to read the letter aloud for everyone to hear.

oooooo

**END Trans** – for now


	6. Chapter 6

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**oooooo**

**Part # 6 - Dear Ginny**

**Word count this chapter : 4,392**

**oooooo**

**Billybob rant #4**

I hated to do it, really I do. I'm a naive believer that everyone is entitled to an option – that won't always agree with mine. I also know that not all readers are members of FFnet, but regretfully too many cowards are spitting hate under the shield of the title; **guest**.

Dislike my work all you like – but instead of vile comments – just stop reading my humble works and go to those mindless fluff of fourteen year old maturity (never been kissed) kind of stories you favor over mine. but you won't - will you.

So regretfully from now-on, I will delete those reviews that do not give helpful criticisms – say I stink and won't be reading any more... **is fine** – I never hoped to please everyone – but insults and hate will be blocked from now on.

Point # ONE: By this time you have noticed that Hermione is not on the pedestal that most female writers put her on. This is intentional. She is also OUT OF CHARACTER by the standards of JKR Cannon; again I concede this point without argument. The mere fact that she is dating the bad-boy ferret at all (by her own free will – with no spells or potions forcing her) should tell you that this story does not parallel the HP novels or movies.

Also – you lot – understand this …Hermione is **NOT** and I repeat this strongly she is not a slut, trollop, slag –or - a scarlet woman in this story – she made a **choice** in taking on a boyfriend - as all girls do, she thinks she is in love with him - - and is allowing liberties of her boyfriend as many girls do – fearing that if she doesn't let him she will lose him. If this concept is strange to you – then you're not human.

So save the flames on the slut issue for the burgers folks.

Point two: This tale is still basically BuckNC story with what he would describe as a whole lot of his writing and very little of mine, again this is conceded without a fight. I very much enjoyed the way he set up his tale and how many times must I say it - - **if **_**it's**_ _**not broke …why should I fix it**_, so again the differences between his work and mine are noticeable at this point but minor in content.

My tweaking chances – (for example) – Harry hypocrisy in keeping things from Ron as Dumbledore did to him – and Ginny knowing about the affair were **not** in the original – there inclusion now will subtly change the emphasis on certain key points in BuckNC story which will have a huge impact when he and I part company later on in the narrative.

Need I remind you that this a Hollywood **remake** of a CLASSIC and _**not a straight reposting.**_ The differences between BuckNC version and mine will gradually intensify …the deeper you go to my retelling until the crossroads comes and BuckNC and I part company entirely.

Point three: I'm **NOT** going into this cold – I have been tweaking Dragon-Heart with Billybob style improvements for **many years** – my version is currently (83) eighty three chapters long and still unfinished. If it appears that I'm a speed writer – because of my frequent postings - - I'm **NOT**. I'm in fact a two finger typist and rotten at spelling and Grammar (you've notice that already – I bet …LMAO)

This does not mean that my readers can't still **change** things in this story - by pointing out things I missed (y'all get that Buck, Wayne and Troy) I'll take all the help I can get to make this an enjoyable read.

My mentor has described his protégé (the grasshopper) as **wordy**, spending 5000 words with little or no advancement in plot. In reply I say …I'm merely an amateur in no hurry to finish this tale and will happily go off on a tangent for a couple of pages to cover a sub plot that I felt was overlooked or dropped entirely by Buck. I abhor louse ends, so expect almost every question posed answered before the finish.

"Nurse –nurse the blue pill – for it is time to return to the matrix."

Okay and now on with the show

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOo **

_Dear Ginny,_

_By now you know the full details behind the departure of your immature - totally thick about girls - brother. I figured-out that you also knew about HER and the Ferret,- Merlin knows everyone else at Hogwarts did - and I don't blame you for not telling me about it either – because, well - - you couldn't have known that she was more than just a friend …to me._

Hermione heard these words in a case of mild shock - - _more than a friend_ – since when?

_I'm also sorry that I left without giving you a hug or an explanation, but as you can imagine I had to try to leave before everyone woke up. Not that I made it out without being caught by __**HER**__._

"Who's HER?" Neville asked, interrupting the reading and looking at Ginny and Harry sitting on the couch together as they looked down at Ron's letter.

"Hermione," replied both Harry and Ginny in unison.

"Oh," said Neville as he glanced over to Hermione, who was slumping down deeper into the couch with an embarrassed expression on her face.

_Why does she have to be such a morning person? Although this would explain, why she is so __irritable__ all the time, - especially without her coffee._

_I first arrived in Romania on a Monday afternoon inside a giant warehouse on the Preserve. The warehouse, I later found out - the hard way - is the assembly area for Dragon fertilizer. Acres and acres of smelly Dragon dung, with a fifty-foot mountain of rich red clay dirt, and another seventy five-foot mountain of white powder Nitrogen._

_You are probably wondering why I would mention this in my letter on my first day at the Preserve. Well a stout Romanian by the name of Vargas Zoltan came out and introduces himself as the Director of the Preserve, my new boss. He tells me, Charlie and the rest of the staff are out with the dragons and I would meet with them later. He then handed me a shovel and pointed to the empty fertilizer bags. My first __**work assignment**__: Three shovels of Dragon dung, two shovels of Nitrogen, and one shovel of dirt to make one bag of Dragon fertilizer_.

"**Ewww!**," said a 4th year girl quenching her nose.

_To top it all off, the Director told me that all new employees go through an initiation on their first day by not using magic. __**Bugger!**_

_To be honest, I really didn't mind doing the task once I actually started working. Other than the horrible smell, I was glad to work off some of the frustration I had been feeling and after ten and a half hours of non-stop shoveling, I knew I had loads. So much in fact I didn't even notice the time go by. _

_I just kept remembering of all the evil things that the Head Ferret did to HER, HIM, and me. _

_(If you noticed, I don't want to spell out their names of my __**former**__ best friends. Its child-like behavior I know …but I can't stop myself) _

_Especially, the far too many times to count incidents over the years, when the now Head ferret tormented HER and I foolishly came to her defense. Girls must get-off by being insulted and hexed by self absorbed bigots – maybe - verbal abuse for years on end is some kind of kinky flirting for bookworms – understanding the female gender is obviously beyond someone as naive like me. _

Hermione took in this diatribe in offended silence, seeing no point in getting into an argument with a letter.

"_All I have gained by being respectful and caring - while trying at the same time to be there for my friends is the discovery that my trust in them was totally misplaced; my loyalty repaided by foul betrayal. Strange how standing up to evil ferrets and wanting to do the right thing does not add up to much of anything in this world. __I put my trust in people like Dad taught us …but your stupid brother seems to pick the wrong people - for they end up stabbing me in the back. _

_Learn a lesson from my experience Gin-Gin - never trust a boy that lived or a know-it-all bookworm. Don't make my mistake and end up feeling a total loser for caring and trying to be there for your friends. Take it from me - It's hard to cope with a world where doing the right thing for people ends-up arse over elbows in betrayal._

_Anyway back to my first day - __After spending hours redefining my new outlook on friendship,__ I noticed that it was dark and I was still alone in the warehouse. I was not even tired mind you, and could have gone another ten hours but my stomach was growling so much - that I stopped to ask when dinner was. I opened the door to the dinning hall only to find Charlie, Vargas, and over thirty people in the next room making side bets on how long I would last. I am happy to write - Charlie the Git – __**lost**__ - two Galleons_.

"You know – it's an odd thing? Was Ron by any chance adopted? He is a real nice guy; loyal and supportive – completely different from to the rest of your family?" Harry asked, Ginny while he showed a small grin for his cheek.

"We got infected with my mum's need to stay busy and be amused." Ginny said, as she imagined Ron's face at discovering his older brother Charlie had betted against him.

_Charlie finally introduced me to the people who work with him at the Preserve. They are a multi-national lot from all over the world. There are two men and a woman from China, a couple of blokes from India, Tania – and her sister Konia a cute couple of brunettes from Pakistan (I think Charlie has a thing for Tania.), three men from Africa, four women and four men from South America and two from the Caribbean Islands - - finally three men and one woman with thick accents from greater Russia (My new source hopefully for Russian fire whiskey.)_

"**Way to go Ron!**" Seamus hollered causing a round of laughter and a Hermione frown.

_There is even a family living here by the name of Barrie. The father, James, is from Scotland and is the compounds healer. The mother, Wendy, is the preserves bookkeeper and is from France. (She sort-of looks like Fleur, but without the heavy accent and that blasted Veela thing.) Their only child - a daughter - is extremely bossy, - smart as a whip, - non-stop talkative, - full of questions about Hogwarts, - short bushy hair, - cute as a button, seven-year-old girl by the name of Jane. I have a picture of her carrying her stuff magical dragon named Danny. (See Picture #1)_

"Oh she's cute," Ginny remarked as she picked up the moving wizards picture to look at.

"She almost looks like Hermione," Harry added as he looked at the picture beside Ginny.

"Oh Merlin, she does," said Ginny then handed over the picture for Hermione to see.

Hermione smiled at the picture with the young girl looked up into the camera while holding her stuff magical dragon flapping his wings.

_After settling in and eating dinner - I attempt to strike up a innocent conversation with the Russians in an effort to procure some Russian fire whiskey _

_(By the way, Ginny if you ever want Christmas presents again, you will never tell Mom about this.)_

"Blast," Ginny muttered.

_All of a sudden Jane comes running over to our table and introduces herself to me and then starts to lecture me for __ten minutes__ on the bad effects of fire-whiskey._

"She even acts like Hermione," quipped Harry rolling his head over to see Hermione smiling.

_I tried to ignore her, but it is kind of like trying to ignore HER and the nagging that inevitable follows. After falling to obtain even a small glass of firewhiskey, I was cornered into talking to Jane answering as many of her million plus questions as I could for over an hour. The resemblance to HER is down-right scary. I realize now that I must be under some kind of cruel curse, because I seem to attract these types of girls. Ginny – honestly - I'd pay a gypsy a king's ransom of gold Galleons to change that curse to attracting girls like Padma and Parvati._

"What?" asked Lavander Brown, standing near the front as she listened in on Ron's letter?

"Did he just say? - -," retorted Parvati Patil standing beside Lavander and looking at her and then back to Ginny as she read the letter.

Ginny just continued on.

_I never once heard of Seamus complaining about his girlfriend' nagging or bossing him around to study instead of having a bit of fun, Lucky bloke - don't even know how good he's got it._

"Dang straight," remarked Lavander as she smiled and looked over at Seamus who was rolling his eyes.

"We need better boyfriends," added Parvati who happen to glance over at Harry with a smile, without noticing the small scowl that abruptly appeared on Ginny's face.

Hermione immediately lost her good mood and felt a surge of anger course through her body for some unexplainable reason.

_Charlie finally took me to his room, which I will be sharing with him for the next three months. It's nice and a little bit bigger than Charlie's old room at the Burrow. Moreover, right before I went to bed, Jane came running in and forced Charlie and me to kiss Danny goodnight. _

_Now this is just sad – here I am a seventeen-year-old single guy and the only thing I ever kissed on the lips is a magical stuff dragon and the stuff dragon was not even a girl. __**Man – my life sucks!**_

Hermione had to hold a hand over her mouth to hide her own laughter while everyone else in the room was thundering with theirs.

_Anyway, the Preserve is full of morning people as Charlie got me up at five o'clock in the morning for work. The last time, I got up at five was after __**HIS**__ birthday party when I drank too much butterbeer and had to go to the bathroom. The neat thing I learned is that dragons are morning creatures too. Beforehand, Charlie had me buy a wizard's camera, and some new work clothes at the Preserve gift shop, and then he drags me out to a cliff overlooking the Preserve a mile away from the camp. _

_We just got there before sunrise, at first I thought it was a waste of time and just wanted to go back to sleep. As the sun came up however, I had to eat my words. (See Pictures 2-5) I look up to see the upper Northern Mountains with numerous big caves and a small tributary of the Tisza River running though the preserve. Then just as quickly, hundreds of all types of dragons come out of these caves and take off flying to embrace the sunrise._

_**It was incredible!**_

_I always thought the dragons were chained up, but no, they are free to go anywhere inside the Preserve's wards. Charlie smiled at my excitement and awe, told me he felt and looked like me eight years ago when he first came here. I was speechless and just continued to watch them for over an hour before we had to leave to go feed them._

_**Feed them, can you imagine!**__ Hundred and hundreds of fire breathing, grumpy in the morning before their thirty galleons of kerosene to drink and at least fifty to hundred pounds of raw bloody meat and fire plants to eat for breakfast. In addition, let me tell you, they want their breakfast right away __or else__. I never felt like a house elf so much in my life. I definitely have a desire to renew my SPEW membership - so long as I don't have to meet-up with the president and founder again._

Hermione hung her head as she thought, "_Ron it's S.P.E.W. not spew. How many times do I have to say it?"_

_My first full afternoon at the preserve - I met another new arrival an older gentleman of Greek decent by the name of Nickolas. Apparently Dumbledore sent him here to act as a special tutor for me so that I don't fall behind in my defense against the dark arts class work I'm missing back home - so much for taking it easy while I'm here! _

_But I can't carp about it. This guy __**really**__ knows his stuff, and I should be able to pass on a few tricks to the __**'DA'**__ when …or rather - __**'if'**__- __I decide to come back. My schedule for right now is work on preserve stuff in the morning and early evening when the Dragons are most active and learning defense stuff in the mid-morning to early afternoon while everyone else __**including the dragons**__ are resting. At least I'll have the after dinner time to myself._

_Well, I have to go. Charlie promised to show me how to draw Dragon blood._

_Little sister, I love you and I miss everyone at Hogwarts, well __**almost**__ everyone. Charlie says - __**'hey kiddo'**__ - and advises you to stay away from fast talking Gits - with scars on their foreheads. Ginny - I know you've fancied him forever - but he has recently proven to be less than trustworthy …we're not telling you to avoid him – we aren't that daft - just be careful - please? _

_Charlie and I do agree on one thing – __at all costs__, stay away from blonde '_**Head'**_ Ferrets; we don't want you to end up just another notch on his bedpost._

_Love from your favorite brother, _

(_Then that would be me! – Charlie XXXOOO) _

_- Ron_

_PS. - Steal Harry's blanket when he is asleep tonight. He hates waking up with his feet cold._

"**Ginny you better not – I'm serious!**" snapped Harry as he looked at Ginny with a persuasive stare.

_PS (1). – Keep an eye on the hypocritical Git for me – please! I don't want to read any letters from you about him becoming suddenly randy over some ice queen like Parkinson. After all - Who knows? Maybe both of my former mates - fancy - __**doing the nasty**__, with evil Slytherin's?"_

"Who's he calling a **Git**?" And Parkinson, for Merlin's sake come-on Ron, the very idea is just gross." Harry exclaimed with obvious disgust - before giving Ginny a weak smile.

_PS (2). – keep me posted as who he takes on as my replacement. It's been a week now and the blokes must have queued up for the sidekick spot by now._

_PS (3). – Take the pictures for Hagrid to see, as I know he will get a kick out of seeing the dragons, and I owe him a big one for helping me. Tell him I promise more dragon pictures to come._

OoOoOo

Everyone looked at the pictures in amazement as hundreds of dragons flew across a sunrise landscape.

"Wow," said Neville summing up what everybody thought of the letter after seeing the pictures. "Is he going to write every week?"

"Yes, he promised. It looks like we will be getting one every Friday night." Ginny said, to her housemates, as they were all excited about listening to Ron's letters again.

"What's all this rubbish about his replacement as my best-mate?" Harry protested loudly as he stood-up to address all of those who had heard the letter. "He's just on holiday as far as I'm concerned. So let it be known I'm not accepting applications for the sidekick position – now or ever!"

Lavender boldly approached Ginny as she stood next to Hermione who was asking to re-read Ron's letter.

"Ginny when you write back to your bother, could you tell him **'HI'** from me? Lavender declared bold as brass. "Tell him that there are loads of Girls here at Hogwarts who'll be delighted to learn that he's finally purging himself of his _**Granger fixation. **_ And that they'll be lots of young _**women**_ that will be waiting with open arms for his return. "

"Just hold on - a minute! – Exactly what fixation are you talking about?" Hermione asked suddenly angry.

"Ron's obsession with you of course," Lavender replied un-phased by Hermione's outburst. "You may have regarded him as unworthy of _**more**_ than just friendship, - preferring the greater challenge of reforming the hump and dump King of Slytherin, but poor lovesick Ron certainly felt more than **just** friendship for you."

"You're wrong Lavender, Harry and Ronald represent the brothers I never had as a child growing up, we are going to be lifelong friends – and nothing more."

"You keep right on believing that rubbish - Granger," Lavender replied with a sneer "and Harry please make-sure to have Ginny tell Ron in your next letter to him - what our Head Girl just said, that Hermione thinks of him _**only **_as a brother. That kind of utter stupidity will make some lucky Girl at Hogwarts very happy."

"What are you going on about" Hermione sad as in the pit of her stomach a fear began to grow.

"You're happy with the Head ferret …aren't you? No worries about breaking up with him when he **cheats** on you?" Lavender asked smugly.

"Draco isn't going to cheat on me – Hermione declare with faultless confidence. "It just took the _**right woman **_to inspire his long suppressed fidelity. If you had bothered to really get to know him – the inner Draco – the boy starving for affection - you'd know that his womanizing was done to appease his Death Eater father expectations of him as a Malfoy. He has rejected his father's bigotry to embrace the future at my side…"

"You think he's going to walk away from his inheritance to _**marry you?**_" Lavender asked beginning to laugh hysterically at Hermione's utterly ridiculous comment, "Granger you are an arrogant fool, - when Draco **gets** what he wants from you – you'll be discarded just like all the others. You're - Book-smart and street dumb - that's what you are - but they do say the bigger they are the harder they fall".

"You're the fool Brown, I'll remember this conversation on my wedding day and laugh," Hermione said but without conviction, as she turned and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. With Harry and Ginny standing nearby, utterly gob smacked, by their friends confession that she was going to marry the evil ferret.

oooooo

END Tran - for now


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Anti-Magical Cleaning Hex**

**and chapter 8 - Announcements**

**Word count for this chapter; 7,125**

**blah-blah - blah ...to represent the usual disclaimer stuff**

**oooooo**

**roll film**

**oooooo**

**Hermione's POV**:

Hermione had mix emotions after leaving the Gryffindor Common room to go to her private suite that the Head Girl & Boy shared. She was happy to hear from Ron and had laughed out loud along with Harry and the rest of them at Ron's sharp witted humor. Ron could always bring a chuckle or silent laugh out of her, although she never told him …out of fear that he would turn out to be more and more like his older brothers Fred and George.

She was also saddened to hear the obvious pain and anger directed at her from Ron. Belatedly she had come to realize that being caught in the act - instead of being honest and forthcoming from the start – she had damaged both her relationships with both of her two closest male friends.

That Ron had seemingly proven her right in his immature reaction to her dating Draco was small comfort in comparison to the negative response of her former 'housemates' as well as classmates in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The lecture she had gotten recently from professor McGonagall over the potential miss-use of the Head Suite had been embarrassing enough.

If she is going to make her relationship with Draco work - then she needed to change the negative impression that most students and teachers had concerning Draco. If Hermione could win over the good will of Harry - and more importantly the surprisingly popular Ron, then the Head Girl felt confident the rest of the school would follow suit.

An impossible task for anyone else, other than herself – the smartest and best Head Girl that Hogwarts ever had. At least this was what she viewed herself as and hoped to have that option codified by being written in _Hogwarts, A History_ one day soon. All she had to do to earn a footnote in her favorite book - was to convince Ron that he was mistaken about his feelings for her – and that they were never more to each other than friends.

And yet – Hermione had no explanation for the abrupt surge of - could it possibly have been - _**jealousy**_ - that she'd felt when Lavender rather aggressively implied a romantic interest in her Ronald. She was still mulling it over in her mind - when she arrived at the Head Suite

"**Draconus Nimbulas!**" Hermione said unconsciously to the portrait of Sir Cadogan guarding the entrance of the Head Boy and Girl's suite.

"Enter milady," replied the old knight trying to stay upright on his steed but falling off after he opened up the entrance for Hermione. "Whoa you blasted mule, **I said whoa…please whoa!**"

Hermione walked into the Head Common room to see Draco sitting in his armchair looking up at her in a brooding mood.

"Draco what's wrong?" Hermione asked running over to Draco.

"Nothing Sweets," Draco said, then grabbed Hermione and forced her to sit on his lap so he could turn his head and give her a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, really you can tell me," Hermione said after she withdrew slowly from the kiss and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.

Draco pushed her hair aside to see the old and small bruise on Hermione's face.

"Did Potter and that Weasley girl apologize for what they did to us?" Draco asked as he looked directly in Hermione's eyes waiting for a response.

Hermione stiffened, as she never actually got-around to ask for their apology. To make matters worse, Draco would be angry if he knew that she stayed up in the Gryffindor Common room **just** to listen to one of Ron's letters. Her boyfriend was obviously more than a tad envious of her closeness to Harry and Ron – never having had friends of his own before. She thought it better to distract him from the apology issue, before she answered. So she leaned down and initiated another deep-kiss only to have it broken off abruptly - by Draco, who was now openly scowling at her.

"They didn't, did they? I am sick and tired of the 'Potter Gang' always getting away with breaking the rules." Draco spouted hotly after moving Hermione off his lap.

"Please, Draco, if you two could just sit down together for a chat - and let him see the real you- -," Hermione begged, as she was scared for her best friends as Draco could get them expelled.

Draco reached up and rubbed Hermione's bruise before softly growling, "No one attacks me and **my** girlfriend and gets away with it. One way or another, they will pay. Scar-head doesn't have his bumbling sidekick to protect him now. With any luck that stupid …Muggle lover is-off somewhere washing dishes."

"Draco, they are my friends and I won't let you do anything to them." Hermione ordered, turning a serious and demanding stare at Draco.

"Relax my-sweet, - I plan to follow the rules, unlike Potter, by asking for his suspension and expulsion during the next staff meeting. They will have to agree to it - as the incident was in full-sight of everyone in the Great Hall." Draco said, with his trademark sneer and then he gave a sweet smile to a nervous looking Hermione.

"Draco please don't, I beg you." Hermione pleaded as she stepped closer to Draco and placed her hands on his chest.

"Hermione, **we agreed** when we became Heads to enforce '**all'** the rules." Draco said, closing his hand on top of Hermione's hand.

"I know, but…"

"But nothing," replied Draco, finishing the discussion by shoving Hermione hard up against the wall and kissing her forcefully, his hands violently groping and fondling her fully clothed body without restraint – or - any more than mild resistance from his otherwise eagerly responsive girlfriend.

'_One day he'll be gentle'_, - she said to her-self hopefully.

**OoOoOo **

**A few days later**

**OoOoOoOo **

"Well that the last item on the agenda is there anything else?" Professor McGonagall asked to the crowded staff meeting - being held in Headmaster Dumbledore's office.

Hermione immediately raised her hand.

"Miss Granger," remarked Professor McGonagall in a tone that she expected for Hermione to have something.

"Thank you Professor," replied Hermione as she stood up from the couch where she had sat beside Draco. "We, and by that I mean the Head Boy and I, are aghast at the haphazard attitude of most of the students body in their manner of dress while attending classes.

"The use of illegal uniforms accessories clearly forbidden by the long established dress code has become epidemic in scope. Even those students who are giving lip service to the old code are wearing their uniforms in a very sloppy fashion. Neckties by the boys left untied and blouses by the girls left unbuttoned low enough to display a shameful amounts of **cleavage**. A lack of self discipline in appearance can often lead to a lack of respect for other school rules. We, therefore as the heads request the strict enforcement of the official Hogwarts dress code rules."

Draco smiled up at Hermione with a facial expression that she had come to recognize as a withheld secret, but by now it was far too late to reverse course. But the feeling of a **trap sprung shut** bothered her deeply - as she began to wonder in the back of her mind - if Draco had an ulterior motive for enforcing the dress code that he hadn't shared with her. She was so taken with wonder that she failed to notice the universal expressions of disgust on the faces of Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and a most but not all of the other Professors in the office.

"Yes… very well. Enforcement of the dress code is well-within the authority of the 'Heads' and the Prefects serving under them. But I **warn you** both - that overly strict enforcement of the rules might have negative consequences." Dumbledore said.

"Are you saying the blatant disregard for the established dress code is to continue?" Draco asked with his trademark sneer – "or are you withdrawing permission to enforce them as outlined in the rules."

"No Mr. Malfoy _**the rules**_ allow the heads to determine such things - as you knew – perfectly well; before coming in here. Do what you wish in this matter, the staff according to the rules will not interfere".

"Now then - Are there any other items that we should consider …more important ones …perhaps?" Professor McGonagall remarked slightly aggravated by Hermione's suggestion and foreseeing the problems that excessive enforcement of any set of rules was about to cause.

"Excellent suggestion, the students have been violating the rules for far too long. I fully endorse this and second the motion." Professor Snape added and briefly nodded at Draco in approval.

"Yes… very well. Are there any other items to discuss?" Professor McGonagall remarked slightly aggravated by the head boys' attitude.

"Yes, Professor, a very important one." Draco offered as he stood up to address the staff meeting.

"No," whispered Hermione realizing what Draco was about to say.

"Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy," ordered Professor Dumbledore coldly - from behind his desk and staring down narrowly at Draco - through his half-moon glasses.

"I wish to bring to the staff's attention to a serious disciplinary problem recently presented by Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley." Draco said in a formal tone of voice as he addressed everyone in the room.

"Ferret," muttered Hagrid standing in the back of the room.

Draco ignored the comment and pressed-on.

"Last Wednesday in the Great Hall, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley did malignantly and appalling attack …both Miss Granger and myself without any provocation. I request that they be order to attend a Student-Professor disciplinary hearing chaired by Professor Snape and the Heads for punishment." Draco said, smugly and confidently in a formal manner as if he was delivering a speech to Parliament.

"Mr. Potter has been breaking school rules for years and he should be held accountable for his irresponsible actions." Professor Snape added in agreement with his favorite pupil.

"**No** - staff dismissed." Dumbledore said dryly, showing a small smile at a shocked and outraged Draco who was flabbergasted by his decision.

Hagrid and most of the staff stood up to leave, but stopped as Draco stormed up to Dumbledore's desk to yell.

_**"So once again Potter and his 'gang of thugs' gets-away with it! I guess the rules don't apply toward your favorite, and that pathetic Weasel family, that-lot are nothing but a bunch of literate, blood-traitors and drop outs!"**_

The room filled with the crackling noise of Hagrid's knuckles, but Dumbledore waved him off before re-addressing Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy if anyone is to be expelled it should have been **you**. For years, you have used the rules when it met your purposes and ignored them when it did not. In spite of your Head-of-House attempts to cover them-up …I am well aware of all your activities these last six years. The reason you are still here today at Hogwarts is **only** out-of respect for your Head of House, Professor Snape. The reason why you are a Head Boy this term – instead of someone far better qualified - is also out-of respect for Professor Snape.

As for the matter of Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, the incident you refer to - was something that you initiated, as you so often do, by antagonizing them about Mr. Weasley. Who is not literate or a dropout, but a Co-op student – _**who will return**_? I shall overlook for the moment your blatant pure-blood bigotry, for I know this fruit does not fall far from its tree of origin". Dumbledore said with a hard glance toward Professor Snape.

"You may rest assured - as I do, in the sure knowledge that somehow Mr. Weasley will be informed - - not only of your comments at the time of the Great Hall 'incident,' but also of your often expressed views concerning his sister 'lack' of virtue. As a matter of pure-blood family honor, I can only imagine that upon hearing what you have said about his sister - in the hallways of this school – all within the hearing of numerous witness, - that his reaction will be somewhat heated. Thankfully for your sake, 'vendetta dueling' was abolished long ago, but then-again; Mr. Weasley does not need to use a wand to express his displeasure with you – **does he**?"

Hearing this Draco' pale face turned ghostly white in fear.

"However, as much as I look forward to your physically painful confrontation with Mr. Weasley - it is regretfully three months off. I have a more pressing issue here and now to deal with. There are in fact a set of expulsion paper already filled-out in my desk. It has your name on the top of it and only requires my signature at the bottom.

I plan to give copies to the Ministry, Gringotts Bank, and to the Malfoy family banisters. Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy – I am well aware of your trust fund and how you will not be able to collect a single Knut of it, if you are an untrained wizard expelled from Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, lifting the expulsion paper out of his desk for Draco to see.

"When my Father-," growled Draco before Professor Snape put a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"If he escapes one more time from Azkaban, after I have already personally put him in there **twice**, then I will be forced to wipe his memory of every evil Dark Arts and magical spell he ever learned and force him to live as a Muggle." Dumbledore snapped, with a look of blazing anger in his eyes as he leaned forward toward Draco.

After a brief second of glaring, Dumbledore abruptly leaned back in his chair and re-gained control of his temper - before he finished talking. "Perhaps as a useful Garbage Collector, often the most manual labor intensive jobs …are the most rewarding.

Draco retreated in disgust and fear at the mentioning of losing his huge trust fund and his father being turn into a Muggle Garbage Collector. Professor Snape seeing that Draco had crossed the line with the headmaster - quickly pushes the Malfoy boy out of the office, past the chuckling of Hagrid and some of the other staff members. Soon the office cleared out except for Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and a now very timid looking Hermione.

"Miss Granger is there something else?" Dumbledore asked in a softer tone toward Hermione who was still sitting peacefully on the couch.

"Err… I can't believe …. He really is nice once you get to know him, Headmaster." Hermione said bashfully - at a total lost to explain Draco's offensive behavior.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and turned her back on Hermione to hide her dismay while picking-up a pile of paperwork off Headmaster Dumbledore's desk.

"Perhaps you're right, Miss Granger, perhaps there is a side of Mr. Malfoy that the rest of us are unaware of," replied Dumbledore with a small smile on his face as he looked at Hermione".

"By-the-way Miss Granger," Albus began with a warm smile. "I realize you're busy what with your studies, and the responsibilities involved in being the Head Girl – especially in light of enforcing the old dress codes. I'm sure that task will take up loads of your energy. However, I wonder if I can press upon you …for some personal assistance."

Hermione jumped up from the couch full of excitement and said, "Yes, Headmaster, I be happy to help."

"No, on second thought, you are much too busy for something this trivial," remarked Dumbledore feigning his earlier request.

"**No sir!** I'll be delighted to help any way I can. I mean, I am extremely busy with class-work right now, but I consider it **my duty** to help-out with the school, in matters both large and small. I stand firmly for the Order, and will help even with personal matters." Hermione pleaded eagerly, as she walked up to in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Nothing of that scale, but it is something you have been crusading for the last few years. In fact, I heard about your lengthy speeches to the House elves given right-before the evening meals. The elves have been most…ah … excited - - - yes that's the proper way to describe their feelings - to report to me personally - their intense reaction to your speeches concerning elf emancipation – I don't believe anyone in recent history - has ever gotten them so worked-up on any issue - as you have." Dumbledore said diplomatically, as he stood up and guided Hermione to the back of his office.

"Ha-ha, oh yeah… excited, as-in about to **riot**" cracked softly one of the Headmasters Portraits in a near whisper - before feigning sleep again.

"Thank you, Headmaster", Hermione declared proudly having not heard the portraits sour comments.

"I'm afraid I haven't converted any of them - beside Dobby - with my S.P.E.W. doctrine, however I feel certain that I'm slowly making progress." Hermione smugly said, not noticing Professor McGonagall rolling her eyes again as she was pretending to be busy signing paperwork.

"Yes, about your S.P.E.W. views, you probably noticed my office is a little bit filthier than it was the last time you were up here - requesting longer classroom hours for all students." Dumbledore said, as he stopped in the back of his office and smiled warmly at Hermione.

"Sweet mother of Merlin," softly moaned another Headmaster Portrait - who caught-out instantly feigned sleep.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything - about your office's …state of tidiness, Professor – but about the request for longer classroom hours - we really could use more time in - -" Hermione began, while looking around and noticing at the dirt and dust lying-about in Dumbledore's office.

"- - No, I'm sorry my dear" – Albus interrupted gently. "But I'm afraid the Board of Governors turned down your wonderful proposal - for a shorter summer holiday and **longer** classroom hours. They seem to feel that the additional costs in salary, food and maintenance expenses - justifies at this time - the additional learning opportunities that a drastically shortened summer-holiday would provide," Dumbledore said as he showed his best poker-face of **conjured regret** - for Hermione.

"Darn," pouted Hermione not noticing several of the Headmaster Portraits roll their eyes and shake their heads disapprovingly at her.

"As I said Miss Granger, the house-elf who usually cleaned my office has been out sick for a month, poor-lad, and I am afraid to admit as the World's Greatest Wizard – I am simply horrible with cleaning spells."

Hermione chewed her bottom lip to keep from smiling, after learning Dumbledore cannot perform elementary cleaning spells.

"No problem, Headmaster," remarked Hermione pulling out her wand.

"No, I'm afraid at my old age that I accidentally performed an Anti-magical Cleaning Hex on my office. Even Professor Flitwick is unable to remove it." Dumbledore said, with a embarrassed expression on his face.

"Oh… I guess we will have to do it the Muggle way then. Er… Headmaster, I never heard of an Anti-magical Cleaning Hex." Hermione said, wondering if the Headmaster had really done that, but not willing to doubt him.

"It's an old, but not a very useful spell, I'm afraid. I can imagine you never read about it in the library. Why would you?" Dumbledore asked as he stopped to pick up a small wastebasket and then guided Hermione to his office door.

"I guess not. I can't imagine too many wizards and witches wanting to perform that spell," Hermione remarked in agreement.

"Not many indeed". Albus admitted. You can find brooms, brushes, and cleaning supplies with Mr. Filch. You can start with cleaning-out this bin – what the American's call a wastebasket - and then tomorrow you can clean the rest of my office **every day** just before the evening meals".

"What about my inspirational S.P.E.W. talks with the elves?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"I know it is a-lot to ask – to help an old man maintain appearances - so that visitors won't get the wrong impression of Hogwarts due to my filthy office". Albus said looking very unhappy. "If you do this favor for me - you'll have to cancel your nightly speeches to the house-elves in the kitchens".

"I can easily postpone my pep-talks to the elves until after your elf recovers", Hermione said reluctantly.

Thank you, Miss Granger. I'm in your debt for this," Dumbledore said beaming, as he handed Hermione the wastebasket and guided her out of his office.

The Headmaster's office door magically shut behind her.

OoOoOo

**Professor's McGonagall's POV**:

OoOoOo

"Albus, I mean …honestly, an Anti magical Cleaning Hex?" asks Professor McGonagall looking at Dumbledore with an expression that declared that no such spell ever existed.

"The youth sometimes - far too blindly - follow authority figures. Actually if you think-on-it my solution is one stone for two troublesome birds – as her presence cleaning in here – will silence the rebellion Miss Granger has been stirring amount the House-elves …with her non-stop calls for elf-freedom and secondly; I get my office cleaned," remarked Dumbledore smiling and feeling very pleased with himself - as he returned to his desk.

"Unfathomable brilliant _**book smarts**_ and yet not a single ounce of street smarts." Professor McGonagall said, looking at the couch where Hermione had sat.

"I believe that common sense and speaking to our elves was Mr. Weasley's department."

"Speaking of which, I've given my former Gryffindor Prefect Weasley's absence further thought. You do realize that without young master Weasley's understated 'diplomatic skills' - in smoothing over the excesses of Miss Granger's strict 'obedience of the rules' obsession as Head Girl. I have every reason to fear - that what little goodwill with the house elves as well as the student body - that our Head Girl ever had before Ronald's departure - will totally evaporate once the new dress code is enforced – or – your sick-elf recovers. So having her clean – is only a temporary fix for your Miss Granger made problems

"Yes, when a boat is sinking – bailing is only a quick-fix ...and I know that", Dumbledore said knowingly. "I am sure there will be huge opposition to the dress code enforcement. Which will as time goes on - take an ever increasingly demand on her time – to the point where she will have no time at all to **spew harass** our house-elves,"

"That solves only one problem – the small problem – the dress code issue is the one that has the potential to tear this school a-part. So tell me why did you remain silent when you see this oncoming disaster as clearly as I do?"

"Minerva, when a student makes a mistake in class, it is the duty of the teacher, to point out the error so that the mistake can be corrected."

"Are you referring to the dress code - **or** - Miss Granger romantic choice?" Minerva asked arching an eyebrow. "Learning either lesson Albus, could be painful for a girl with her level of stubbornness."

"Sometimes -** pain** - is the only way to learn." Dumbledore said shaking his head sadly. "Ronald's pain may well help-him to mature and grow, leaving his child like qualities behind and taking-up the characteristics of manhood. Our head Girl's pain may well teach her to appreciate what she has taken for granted up to now. Only time will tell. "

"I take it that the bin / wastebasket you gave our Head Girl was the same one Mr. Weasley's used before he left us," remarks Professor McGonagall in a knowing fashion at Dumbledore.

Again the Headmaster Dumbledore merely smiled in reply with his eyes full of mirth.

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione stood outside of Dumbledore's office and wondered how she just got kicked out of his office so quick. She then looked down at the wastebasket and noticed smelly old vomit inside it.

"_Eww_," thought Hermione as she searched for Mr. Filch and cleaning supplies.

OoOoOo

**Chapter 8 – Announcements**

OoOoOo

**Hermione's POV:**

The next afternoon just after classes, Harry stood up on a chair and made an announcement to his housemates in the Gryffindor Commons room.

"**Listen up! Everyone gather around, I have an announcement to make!**"

All the Gryffindor students' became quiet and circled around Harry. For all practical purposes Harry had become …in the last three years …the de facto leader of the Gryffindor house and had earned everyone's support and loyalty. Although, Harry never outwardly asked for this role, it was something that was generally assumed and agreed upon by his housemates. He just had a way about him - even without all the Boy-Who-Lived and past heroics. This made his friends and housemates follow his lead.

"Harry... Harry," Hermione whispered while gently grabbing at Harry's robe.

"What Hermione," Harry spat hotly - trying to control his temper as she was interrupting him?

"Well, Harry as you surely already know - all house announcements have to be cleared with the Heads." Hermione stated with a little bit of fear at getting Harry angry at her.

Her fear was well founded as she noticed a flash of rage shoot across Harry's face. He turned and made his announcement anyway. "**Listen up you-lot!** Our resident **Air-Head** current tryst with a well-known snake - has lost us our star Keeper – with just two weeks to go before our match with the rest of the Slytherin's."

Hermione slid slowly back down into her armchair next to Harry. She may have been Head Girl, but even she wasn't crazy enough to mess with Harry when he was this angry.

"**She also won't let me wear my designer robes!**" Lavender shouted and looked angrily at Hermione.

"**Nor my family scarf and some of my makeup!**" Parvati shouted just as angrily at Hermione as did Lavender.

The entire Gryffindor Commons room then broke-out… into all kinds of complaints and yelling from all directions - against Hermione in **general** - accusing her of abusing her powers as Head Girl and in **specifics;** over the dress code and her unyielding enforcement of it. She took in all the dislike thrown at her in good grace – even though the intensity of loathing she heard from her own House was deeply disquieting. However, in the end - Hermione bravely stood up in her armchair beside Harry to address all of them.

"Now listen here, Draco and I are simply enforcing the old dress- -"

"- - **Hermione… Not... another... word!**" Harry bellowed as he looked very angrily at Hermione and in the process – immediately - silenced the room.

Hermione pouted but got off the chair sets back down, and then looked away from Harry's scowl.

"As I was saying, I agree with you about the **stupid** new dress code." Harry remarked turning his face down toward Hermione and almost dared her to say anything. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything about it other than talk to Professor Dumbledore about removing them. I can't promise anything, - but I'll try."

Hermione continued to pout as she crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing while looking away from Harry. Meanwhile, most of the students felt dejected - but at the same time felt appreciative of Harry's best effort attempt to remove the much hated dress code rules.

"Now back to the announcement that I came here to make - - which is a certain un-named witch, who better be quiet for the rest of this announcement, through her choice in lover has indirectly lost - temporarily I sincerely hope - our Keeper. We need to have an emergency tryout for the position. Now, I'm not picky, so if you can fly a broomstick and have seen at least one Quidditch match, then you are to report to the Quidditch field tomorrow at five o'clock."

"What about us - first years?" An excited first year student asked.

Hermione could tell Harry was wondering if he was ever that small when he played during his first year.

"Yes, desperate times call for desperate measures."

Hermione jumped up from her armchair unable to hold her silence as she implored Harry. "Harry, you can't... the keeper position is not safe for the first years and you know - -"

"**Silencio!**" Harry yelled, after he yanked out his wand from his robe with lighting fast speed.

Hermione unaware that she had been hit with a Silencing charm kept mouthing and pointing her finger at a livid Harry.

"**Thank Merlin!** **Now if we can just leave her like that!**" A female fifth year roared, earning laughter from most of the people there.

Hermione finally realized she couldn't speak while she was being laughed at. She pulled out her wand to do the counter-spell, only to have her wand snatched out of her hand by none other than Ginny.

"Hermione for your own good sit back down before I do a permanent sticking charm to your tiny arse and that chair." Ginny growled while pointing Hermione's wand at a livid Hermione forced to slowly sit down again.

"Now don't forget tomorrow at five o'clock. I will put up Cushion Charms all around the goal hoops, so nobody will get hurt. Thank you."

"Ok, Harry," shouted an excited second year.

"**No, - thank you Harry - for shutting the Air-Head up!**" A fourth year male student cracked - cementing into stone - Hermione's new nick-name; which earned another round of laughter at her expense.

Harry got down from the chair and walked over to a hurt, angry, and pouting Hermione sitting quietly in her chair. She was busy scowling at Ginny, as Ginny continued to point her wand at her. Hermione turned her head to give Harry a hurt look.

"Hermione, you know why I'm so short with you right now?" Harry asked, still looking angrily at her.

Hermione, also still angry and pouting, shook her head **no**.

"Because not only have I lost a really good Keeper before my match with Slytherin, but now I have to go upstairs and write a really long letter apologizing to my best mate for having my other best friend make me promise to lie to him - - the very** costly lie **that I told - for the** safety** of Draco Malfoy, no less!"

Hermione started to mouth a defense of Draco before Harry held up his hand to stop her.

"**Don't give me that he's really a nice guy – crap!** Hermione you are my best friend, so I am telling you this for your own good. Drop the ferret and beg and plead for Ron to take you on as his girlfriend." Harry said, watching a shock and then defiant Hermione firmly shake her head **no**.

"You are a **stubborn fool!** Ginny give this silly berk her wand back. I will be upstairs writing that letter to Ron." Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief as he made his way upstairs.

Ginny tossed Hermione her wand back and watched as she performed the counter-spell on herself.

"**Really!** I can't believe he did that, and as for you Ginerva Molly Weasley- I could have you serving two weeks of detention for gross disrespect." Hermione said, pointing her finger at Ginny.

"You could have saved us all a huge load of grief – simply by admitting during last summer-holiday that you fancy Ron like mad and that you he are ruddy perfect for one another. Lord almighty knows - he has made his feelings for you plain enough in his Friday letter," replied Ginny immediately sending Hermione into shock.

"Since when were-we **ever** perfect for one another?" retorts Hermione deliberately ignoring Ginny's second comment about Ron feelings?

'_After all it was too late now'_; she thought to herself while trying to get over the shock of Ginny insightful comments.

"Ever since you first came to the Burrow," answered Ginny as she talked and escorted Hermione to the Fat Lady Portrait exit.

"Ginny, we are and have always been **just** best-friends. I never once told him that I fancy him in any romantic way - nor - have I given him any indication – even a tiny hint - that the so-called love he is so openly expressing in his letters now, will ever-be returned."

"If Ron actually took the time to read my letter he'd understand my unshakable commitment to Draco. I've made my life-mate choice and it is **not** Ron. He needs to understand that – and move on", Hermione declared with false bravado in a futile attempt to hide the growing ambiguity that Ron's every letter fostered in her very soul. Stopping at the exit portrait-hole and looking back at Ginny, her only real girlfriend, her facial expression a plea for support.

"What's wrong with my brother anyway?" Ginny replied asking a question that had bothered her for some time. "Granted - He's a royal Git, at times - but other than that he's loyal, not hard to look at …"

"Ginny, if he was interested in me he never said anything **before** the hints he dropped in the letters you read in the common room every Friday. Besides - running off - when he found-out about me and Draco was a childish thing to do and you know it. I'm with Draco now, it's too late for second guessing my-self. Ron had his chance during the last six years to tell me how he felt …he muffed it, and it's time for him to admit that and go after someone else."

"Someone else, like - Lavender Brown?" Ginny said in a highly disapproving tone.

"Well I do hope that he'll have better taste in women than that - but ultimately that's his choice to make. Remember what Dumbledore once told Harry – 'WE ARE WHO WE ARE BY THE CHOICES WE MAKE'. My choice is clearly Draco. Now I'll forget about everything that's happened just now - because no matter how wrong you are about my feelings for Ron – you're still my friend.

"However, in exchange for me **not** deducting any house points - you really have to let me write another letter to Ron. I want to apologize to him for the way he found-out about Draco and me. I should have told him straight-out at the beginning and then maybe - if I word it right in a letter, I can properly explain how much in love with Draco that I am. Then perhaps if he cares for me at all - he'll come to accept my dating choice."

"I don't think he will read it, but I'll send it to him," Ginny replied shaking her head sadly at her stubborn friend. "Hermione, you are still my friend too. Just please think about what Harry said …especially about Draco. That boy has shagged and dumped - twenty girls here - in the last two years. I'm worried that you are going to end up just like Lavender said …another notch in his bedpost, discarded and emotionally devastated."

"Thank you Ginny for your concern – but Lavender is wrong," Hermione replied, giving Ginny a hug to heal the fight and tension between them that they had the week before.

Ginny watched Hermione drop the hug then leave via the Fat Lady Portrait exit.

"She is just like Ron and both of them are too ruddy stubborn romantically - for anyone else," Ginny remarked to her-self thinking out-loud.

**OoOoOo **

**Two days later**

**OoOoOo **

Hermione made her way toward the Headmaster's office with her head full of conflicting thoughts and unrevealed feelings, as she drew nearer to the office she overheard a very familiar voice coming from inside the office.

"Our source said they will meet at the Lujza street corner pub in Budapest on Wednesday night. It's near the railroad station in the Józsefváros district."

"I've sent a dispatch to Charlie with orders to organize a small team to intercept them at the pub and conduct a discrete surveillance of that meeting." In a voice that definitely sounded like Professor Dumbledore.

"Will both of my sons now in Romania be a part of this team?" asked the familiar voice.

"Yes – Arthur The team will include Ronald. Nickolas tells me that your youngest son has a natural talent for his lessons, the best he has ever trained - and that's saying a lot."

The name Ron immediately got Hermione's full attention as she stopped and listened by the door.

"Hold on a minute Arthur, **enter!**" Headmaster Dumbledore ordered and the front office door swung open.

Hermione walked into the office to find Mr. Weasley's head in the fireplace.

"I just came to clean up your office. Hello, Mr. Weasley." Hermione said to Professor Dumbledore and then Mr. Weasley in her warmest voice, as she was very fond of Ron's dad.

"Oh... hello Miss Granger," Mr. Weasley replied in a tone that was _**cold - distant and formal.**_

"Unfortunately, Arthur by my own error Miss Granger has to clean my office the Muggle way." Headmaster Dumbledore said to fill the gap of silence after Mr. Weasley said hello to Hermione.

Hermione was feeling a bit guilty and hurt at having Mr. Weasley be so unapproachable with her. No doubt, Ron had told him about Draco and her dating a Malfoy.

"Oh really- can this true, Miss Granger?" Mr. Weasley asked in an excited manner.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Hermione answered, now smiling at Mr. Weasley for being a lot nicer to her.

"I was wondering if you could clean something for me too." Mr. Weasley asked in a father-know-best voice of his.

"What sir?" Hermione asked, a little bit worried with what he was going to ask?

"Could you please clean my wastebasket for me, thank you so much?" Mr. Weasley said, handing over a wastebasket to Hermione thru the fireplace via the floo network. "Albus, we will talk later, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Arthur."

Hermione looked down at the wastebasket to see smelly old vomit in it, and heard Professor Dumbledore chuckling behind his desk.

**OoOoOo **

**End Trans – for now**


	8. Chapter 8

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

**Chapter 09**; entitled: **Where's Oliver when you need him.**

Author: billybobcsgun36 - - id# 641050

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; - - Wherein HP characters ****don't**** follow cannon in their behavior.**

**Word-count **this chapter: 3,744

**Rating: M** - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and heavily **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow **smut**.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Billybob note: giving proper credit where it is due**

The below is one of the spots where even a Hollywood director desperate to put their personal stamp on a remake movie - shrugs his shoulders, sighs and says: – "stay with the original". Just another case of many where – if it is not broke so don't fix it. I've changed a few things in the below scene - otherwise it's all BuckNC plot advancement. Can't really improve on this gag – no way..

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

Harry shook his head after watching a 3rd year boy miss the Quaffle and then accidentally flew his broomstick into the left Goal hoop rim. This then sent the 3rd year boy flying backwards off his broomstick and screaming thirty feet to the ground. Luckily, the cushion charms Harry put up saved the 3rd year from going to the Hospital Wing.

"Good try...**NEXT!**" Harry shouted, getting angry and angrier after each tryout.

"**AAAAGGHH!** " A 4th year girl screamed after catching the Quaffle, but got hit with a Bludger and then landed on Harry's cushion charm.

"**Next!** "

"Mr. Potter, any luck?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she glided over the Quidditch field to where Harry and a long line of tryouts are standing.

"**Smash!**" roared the noise above their heads of a 6th year Gryffindor boy flying his broomstick into Colin Creevey, a Chaser.

Luckily, both of them make it back down to the ground as Colin held his ribs in pain. All the while the 6th year boy was bleeding profusely through his broken nose.

"**Luna!**" Harry screamed, turning his head toward the stands to see a long dirty blonde hair girl wearing a giant Gryffindor hat on her head and her wand behind her ear.

"Yes, Harry," replied Luna Lovegood in a spacey dreamy like voice as she was waiting on her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, to tryout for Keeper.

"**Can you take them to the Hospital Wing and don't worry I won't tryout Dean until you get back!**" Harry shouted up at the stands at Luna wearing her **huge** Gryffindor hat, casual non-uniform style robes, red radish earrings, and her butter-beer tops necklace.

"Sure, Harry," replied Luna as she got up and folded her Quibbler magazine into her robe, then made her way out onto the field.

"Thank you Miss Lovegood, five points for Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall added, while smiling at Luna as she helped an injured Colin and the 6th year up to the castle.

"**Next!**" Harry shouted, barely able to control his anger in front of his Head of House.

Professor McGonagall looked down from Harry to a clipboard that he was holding. On it has a heading of Player Evaluation, and under that a blank nothing. She exhaled in disappointment, and then turned her head to see Ginny doing a small dive and then a tight roll as she threw the Quaffle at the upper right Goal hoop. A first year boy managed to fly up to the ring and catch it, but was not strong enough to block it as he, his broomstick, and the Quaffle go flying through the hoop backwards.

"Well at least he held onto it," Harry said, about to write something on his clipboard for the first time.

"Oh dear," remarked Professor McGonagall as she was immediately feeling guilty at letting her starting Keeper leave.

"**Next!** Professor, I'm this close to hopping on my broomstick, flying to Romania, tying him up, and dragging his heart broken arse back here." Harry said, holding his thumb and pointing finger an inch apart.

"**AAGGGGHH!**" A 4th year girl shouted as she ducked a Bludger by falling off her broomstick to land on the ground and be saved by the cushion charm.

"I might join you," remarked Professor McGonagall looking back at the long line of tryouts. "Maybe I can order Oliver Woods to repeat his seventh year."

"Not likely, he just made starting Keeper on the National Quidditch Team." Harry said, informing her and then looking over at the long tryout line wishing Oliver was in it. "**Next!**"

"Come up to my office, no matter how late it is, when you-"

"**AAAGGGHH!**"

"- if you find someone," ordered Professor McGonagall. Who then left the field wishing that Molly and Arthur Weasley had not stop making children after Ginny.

"Yes Ma'am. **NEXT!**" Harry growled in frustration.

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

OoOoOo

"_**Thomas - Dean Thomas**_… Madam Hooch barely passed him six years ago and he has scarcely been on a broom since- clearly he has improved over these last few years, **but Mr. Thomas as Keeper!**" Professor McGonagall exasperated in disbelief at Harry Potter standing in the middle of her office with a clipboard.

"Yes Ma'am. Dean, but its not like it's a choice I'd normally make, like picking which player is better – there's was only him." Harry remarked as he handed over his clipboard to Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall snatched the clipboard and sees:

OoOoOo

**Thomas, Dean** –

**Background with flying** – limited

Muggleborn, with no experience on a broom prior to attending Hogwarts

**Pros:**

_He is able to block the Quaffle …at least some of the time. _

_He is able to stay on a broomstick after getting hit with a Bludger _

_Only one able one able to block half of the attempts on the goal posts while still staying on his broomstick!_

**Cons: **

_Not Ron_

_Needs help to improve flying skills_

_Not Ron_

_Needs help to learn how to duck a Bludger_

_Not Ron_

_Needs help with recognizing Quidditch plays_

_Needs help with decision making on deciding which Goal Hoop to defend_

_Needs loads of Help and …_

_**he's not RON**_

_**Concerns:**_

_He is currently dating Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, the girl with the lion hat, which she'll no doubt wear to practice._

_He'll need __**a lot of help**__, to be half as good as Ron was! Someone whom I hope a dragon sits on …real soon!_

OoOoOo

"Where are the rest of the names?" Professor McGonagall asked angrily after seeing only Dean's name on it.

"There was no one else who finished the tryout," explained Harry dropping into a chair in front of Professor McGonagall's desk and looked grumpily at a shocked Professor McGonagall.

"What about - Dennis Creevey," asked Professor McGonagall not believing that Dean was the only one who completed the try-out for Keeper from all the students within her house?

"He got overexcited and jump off his broomstick to catch the Quaffle."

"Cormac Mclaggen"

"He graduated with Katie Bell last year"

"The McFadden brothers?"

"Sean hit the Upper Goal hoop with his head, knocking himself out, while John got hit with a Bludger after he was about half way out onto the pitch away from his Goal hoops."

"Vane Romilda?"

"The only thing she could catch was a Bludger and a night in the Hospital Wing."

"Euan …what's-his-name?"

"He hit the Upper Goal hoop bounced back over to the center and then broke his broomstick in half on the lower. Even now his broomstick straws are still spread all over the pitch."

"Natalie MacDonald?"

"She ran into Ginny …my Chaser; hopefully her teeth will grow back in the morning."

"Victoria Frobisher?"

"Don't know how she did it, but she fell off her broom right after takeoff, landing hard in the upper levels of the Hufflepuff bleachers."

"Kirk Andrew?"

"Bludger," replied Harry too tired to give long explanations on why they didn't finish.

"**Jane Hathaway!**" Professor McGonagall all but shouted, her voice rising in determination to find someone in her house to fill the Keeper position.

"Fell off."

"**Neville Longbottom" **Minerva shouted as her exasperation grew

He outright refused to even try out. In fact, he hasn't been anywhere near a broom since first year.

**Jack Sloper!**"

"Bludger."

"**Ginny Weasley!**" Professor McGonagall roared as she was obviously throwing out random names.

"She's our starting Chaser, who suffered cuts and bruises trying them out as Keeper."

"**Merlin!**" Professor McGonagall shouted as she slammed the clipboard onto her desk in defeat.

"He didn't try out and I don't think he ever played Quidditch." Harry responded giving Professor McGonagall a small smile after his cheek.

"No, but we may wish he had." Professor McGonagall said, returning a smile back at Harry. "Can you work with Dean? I mean I know it's less than two weeks, but can you win with him?"

"I will work with him every night Professor, if it was any other house there wouldn't be a problem." Harry said, hesitating as he remembered the tough physical, rule breaking matches with the Slytherin Quidditch team. "Pansy Parkinson and Greg Goyle were in the stands watching the try outs so you know Malfoy will know about my choice right away and during the match his goons will focus on Dean, the play is definitely going to get dirty and physical very quickly."

Professor McGonagall turned her head to see the Quidditch Cup sitting on her end table for the last three and a half years. She turned her head back to see Harry also looking at the same thing. "Does Mr. Thomas know what he'll be facing?"

"Yes Professor, I made it a point to inform all potential candidates of the risk they would face against Slytherin." Harry replied being totally honest.

"Work with him as much as you need too. Tell Mr. Thomas that he has my full support, but Mr. Potter if by the time of the match - you don't feel that our new Keeper can hold up, we will forfeit."

"**Forfeit! - - To the Slytherin's - no way!**" Harry shouted as he jumped out of his chair and looked at Professor McGonagall in shock.

"Yes Mr. Potter, forfeit. I'm not going to risk losing Mr. Thomas for a silly metal cup, nor you for that matter." Professor McGonagall replied firmly, as she directly ordered her own house Quidditch Captain that he will have to forfeit.

"I rather have my wand broken and forced to live with the Dursleys, than to forfeit to Malfoy and Snape." Harry angrily rowed back at his Head of House.

"My decision is final …and once again - - it's _**Professor**_ Snape," replied Professor McGonagall looking directly at the anger in Harry's eyes. "If you are unable to carry out my orders Mr. Potter – I'll find a new Captain."

"Yes Ma'am," Harry responded in defeat after he recognized the unbending resolve of his Head of House.

"Harry, I' know you hate the thought of losing this trophy during your last term here," Professor McGonagall added with a motherly quality that Harry rarely saw. "With Mr. Weasley guarding the goal hoops, we wouldn't be considering this option, without him and facing Slytherin …if we have too, we'll give it up. Don't blame yourself if this happens - it was I after all - who agreed to Mr. Weasley leaving us."

"I miss him," Harry remarked as he fell back into his chair and remembered for the last two weeks Ron of loneliness since he'd left. "And it's not your fault he left. I should've told him."

"Harry, we've talked about this, you cannot waste time regretting every bad decision you've made in the past. We have far too many current problems in the present to worry about."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied, exhaling air as he felt an even greater load on his shoulders especially without Ron there to help him.

"Now go back to your dorm and get a good night sleep, because you will need it for the next two weeks."

"Yes ma'am... and thank you," Harry replied warmly to Professor McGonagall for her caring and understanding as he got up to leave.

"Good night, Harry."

**OoOoOo **

**Friday **

**OoOoOo **

"Has Ron's letter arrived yet?" Neville asked, as he took an armchair by the fire.

The Gryffindor Commons room was filling up as most if not all of the Gryffindor was waiting to hear Ron's letter.

Apparently, word had spread of Ron's first letter with how funny and amazing it had been. Clearly everyone was expecting more of the same.

"Oi Harry, would it be okay for Luna to come and join us for the reading. I've told her about Ron's funny letter and she wanted to come hear Ginny read the next one." Dean asked, in a shy tone as he's talking about his girlfriend.

Hermione sitting on the couch next to Harry responded first, "I'm sorry Dean but other house members are not allowed in the common- -"

"- - Sure Dean," Harry interrupted, ignoring Hermione's lecture on the rules.

"Have her come set beside me," Ginny added, also ignoring Hermione's frown.

"Thanks, Harry, Ginny." Dean said, before racing over to the portrait entrance to let Luna in.

"Harry, I'm Head Girl and I am getting really tired of you always superseding my authority." Hermione whined, as she crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

"Would if help matters, if I grab your stinking Head badge and threw it out the ruddy window. Because Luna - in case you've forgotten – was with us at the Department of Mysteries battle and is therefore my - _**Life Long**_ - friend." Harry snapped, as he turned his head and gave Hermione a scowl.

"You seem to have developed quite a problem this term _**identifying**_ who our friends are and who the enemy is, - and even more glaring …who is _**more to you**_ than _**just**_ a friend." Harry growled hinting at the ever present Ron issue which had caused the rift in their six years of friendship. "You didn't seem to have this problem before becoming Head Girl and I'm beginning to wonder if that lousy badge has made you forget what true friendship means."

"I know perfectly well what … - - **fine!**" Hermione pouted as a dreamy looking Luna walked into the Gryffindor Common room and set beside Ginny.

"Hello, Luna," said Ginny giving Luna a big hug.

"Hello, Ginny, Harry, - - _Hermione_. Thank you for letting me come in," replied Luna in her normal sing-song voice. As usual, she was wearing her wand behind her right ear, a necklace of Butterbeer caps and red radish earrings, and a big magical reddish-pink crystal pinkie-ring on her right hand. However, from the neck down, her clothing was anything but usual for Luna.

The sixteen year old Ravenclaw girl was wearing for the first time that anyone could remember …a deciding sprayed-on tight …form-fitting …Muggle pair of blue jeans that empathized the curves of her surprisingly firm and pear shaped bum …above this she had on a scandalously low, scooped necked top that displayed a shocking amount to delicious cleavage.

Every boy in the common room was gob-smacked by the sight of a drop dead glorious and deliberately **sexy** blonde Luna, who was showing off an hour-glass figure that her oversized and lose fitting official school uniform, had concealed from everyone for years.

"Where did you get the ring?" Asked Ginny excitedly, ignoring Luna's seductress appearance as she gently pushed Harry's stunned opened mouth …shut with one hand - while grabbing Luna's fingers with the other hand to take a closer look at the ring.

"Dean gave it to me, it's a - -" Luna began to reply dreamily while Dean suddenly found a spot on the floor by his feet fascinating in an attempt to hide his embarrassment at his girlfriend's seductive manner of dress.

"- - It's _**illegal**_ to wear," Hermione interrupted, ignoring some of the groans and small bickering that erupted around her from the other students. "The dress code as published doesn't allow a student to wear - **OW!**"

Harry moved his right foot over slightly …after stomping down hard on Hermione's left foot.

"You will have to forgive, Hermione, she has recently developed a foot-in-mouth problem that sometimes causes her to become delirious," Ginny remarked, as she smiled at Luna and a relieved Dean.

"Did a **Nogtai**l bite her? I hear they can be quite nasty and they can make a person hallucinate." Luna asked in a serious voice as she looked over at Hermione who had bent over rubbing her toes in pain, and ignoring Ginny stifling her laughter.

"**I did not** -" Hermione shouted and then stopped abruptly - when she saw Harry lift his foot again …over and above her other foot.

"**Hello!** Don't suppose you got room fer me," Hagrid bellowed, as he was bended over in the Portrait's entrance tunnel. His voice just seemed to echo throughout the Common room

"**Hagrid!**" cheered some of the students in recognition.

"Always for you, Hagrid," Harry announced with a big smile on is face as he stood up and forgot about Hermione's protest.

"Thank you, Harry. After seeing them beautiful pictures and hearing Ron's letter from Ginny and you in my hut last week; I just couldn't wait fer tomorrow and wanted to be here when it came." Hagrid said, moving through the smiling students and then sitting beside a smiling Hermione.

The couch magically expanded several feet to accommodate Hagrid, but before he set down in the supposedly in the interest of creating more room, Luna rose to her feet and abruptly set back down …in dean's lap - wrapping her arms tightly around the neck of her stunned boyfriend and boldly snogging him right in front of everyone.

Once again Harry and Hermione's stared open mouth at the unexpected sight - completely gob smacked. Ginny on the other hand sat there and smiled knowingly in amusement - as her friend with this innocent appearing gesture clearly marked her territory in front of any Gryffindor girl with ambitions to steal her man. The end of the couch tilting up into the air as Hagrid sat down, until Hermione performed a spell on the couch and it level out.

Tap-tap-tap

"It's here," announced a first year boy standing guard at the window.

**OoOoOo**

**End tran** – for now

**OoOoOo**

**Billybob post chapter note**: before you say it - - Yes you are **correct** - - in the original Neville became the replacement keeper – rest assure I have plans for him, and Luna isn't involved. Remember dear reader when this was writen - for the longest time (until the last movie came out actually) 'the' JK Rowling - declared that Neville and Luna did not get-together as a couple. So keep an eye out for Neville ...he'll pop-up.

**Secondly**: Luna's manner of dress, don't say it - I know, but that is the advantage of writeing AU alternate universe - my version doesn't have to follow cannon - and it won't believe me.

Dean is Luna's first ever boyfriend and **yes** she is clearly going overboard to keep his interest, but have you never seen that in real life?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10 – Congrats - its six fire-spitting grandkids**

**Word counts this chapter; 4,165**

**Billybob note: **this chapter like the bottom of the last one with Luna dressed sexy - is another place where I earn my** border-line M-rating. **_Forewarned is forearmed_ – I'm just saying.

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOo **

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's been a crazy couple of weeks for me since I left that den of betrayal, filled with all kinds of adventure and personal discovery. My tutor Nicolas has shown me all kinds of neat defense stuff which I would have loved to pass on to you right away in letter form. However, he's forbidden me to put any of it down on paper, and promised to hex me into next week- if I let slip any of the semi-illegal spells and hexes he's teaching me._

_BY THE WAY__ - I even have a surprise for the whole family to show you in person the next time I come home. But __no hints__ on this one - I don't want to spoil it?_

_And Now, __**Dragon news**__ - Charlie showed me how to work and approach a Dragon. This is very important as you have to draw five liters of Dragon's blood from them once a month. What Charlie didn't teach me is that Dragons are very impatient. Three days ago, I was trying to draw blood from a Dragon's underbelly with a meter long steel needle with an unbreakable spell on it. The problem was it had just rained, turned the whole countryside into mud when it does, and I couldn't get a good stand in the muddy field to push up with the needle through his hide. Charlie told me the older the Dragon the tougher the hide and this Dragon had to been over a hundred. Anyway, the Dragon got bored after my second attempt and commences to walk off for his cave. Fine and dandy by me, but he didn't bother to walk around me. Oh no, that be asking for too much! Apparently, with the end result - captured by Charlie with my camera. (See Picture #1)_

_I spent the rest of the morning in the Camp Hospital with a few broken ribs, an earful of mud, and a round of laughter from the staff as Charlie showed them my picture of me being at a bottom of a huge Dragon footprint in the mud. Charlie refused to give me back my camera, so sure as rain, I got a feeling more of these pictures humiliating myself are to follow_

_While were on the subject, if Fred and George ever get a hold of these pictures, I'll tell Mr. Hypocrite that you …"_

"…Let's skip this part, I can't read his handwriting." Ginny announced with a very red face to her fellow housemates listening in as she was unable to look at Harry.

"I bet you could," Seamus joked and earned a scowl from Ginny and laughter from everyone else.

_Jane, did I mention her in my last letter? She's…well no other way to describe it, but she's a __mini-HER__._

"_**HER?**_" interrupted Hagrid looking at Harry and Ginny.

"Hermione," replied Harry with everyone looking at a suddenly red faced and silent Hermione.

"Oh…"

_She cornered me on our bed in the Camp Hospital. Oh, I forgot to mention Ginny, we have our own hospital bed. The headboard is engraved with Weasley across it and the nightstand has a family picture of us during the last World's Cup. It even has __**HIM **__and__** Her**__ in it. Charlie apparently is a __**regular**__ in hospital or so healer Barrie tells me. James has already started to wonder if he should build a special Weasley Wing to the Hospital, now that I'm here too. What a __Git__! (See Picture #2)_

_Back to Jane, I hate to admit it, but she has an innocence and fun spirit about her that makes it impossible __**not**__ to like her. __Still__, her nagging and her constant questions about Hogwarts- prevent a bloke from liking her too much. After being release, I took her to my room and gave her my unused birthday gift: __**Hogwarts, A History**__ I fetched it from the bottom of my foot locker where it has set since I got it._

Hermione frowned, and Harry gave a small chuckle at her expression knowing full well who gave Ron that birthday gift.

_What I didn't notice was that Jane also saw __all__ of my N.E.W.T. level textbooks in my old locker. Moreover, when I came back from dinner that night, I opened my locker to find that __**all**__ of them were gone. I haven't decided if it's a blessing or a robbery. Either way, I'm willing to overlook it __**– if**__ - it stops all the ruddy questions and I get them back …__**If**__ or when I leave._

_Oh, now the stuff that Hagrid will love to hear. Make sure you sit him down before telling him._

"I'm sitting," replied Hagrid as if he was talking directly with Ron.

"**Oh my Merlin, Hagrid!**" Ginny shouted, as she read ahead in the letter and then stood up on the couch and bounced up and down.

"- - What is it?" Harry began to ask, only to be stunned into silence - as he watched Ginny jump ever higher on the couch in excitement. With each jump her loose fitting uniform skirt bounced upward - which briefly allowed a tiny glimpse of Ginny's _**bum**_ covered **knickers**. Just the sight of Ginny's plain cotton covered arse – although there was nothing the least-bit sexy about the very practical garment – the mere brief-glimpse of **it** still managed to wipe Harry's mind clean of any rational thought.

The sight also caused him to stop thinking of Ginny as Ron's little sister _**once and for all**_. He really became a cooked goose - when Ginny jumped off the couch to go after the rest of the international owl post envelope which had fallen to the floor and slipped under the couth. As she knelt down on the floor and bent over all the way over to reach under the couch for the envelope - Ginny's **small** but nicely rounded firm arse - rose up into the air. Although covered completely by her skirt - Harry found the sight of Ginny's uplifted bum utterly fascinating.

From that moment onward Harry Potter became an arse man – or more specifically …a Ginny Weasley arse fan. Oblivious to the lustful leer she was receiving Ginny continued to dig through the post envelope pulling out a package of Romanian made cigars, a group of pictures, and an official looking set of documents. She jumped back-up grabbed Ron's letter and read-aloud;

_Hagrid – CONGRULATIONS YOU ARE A GRANDFATHER. Norbert mated with a Swedish Short-snout last spring and has given birth to __**six**__ baby, fire-spitting dragons. (See Pictures #3-9)_

"**Way to go, Hagrid!**" Harry shouted, coming out of his Ginny-arse day dream - as he rose slowly to his feet to shake Hagrid's hand …while trying to cover the 'bulge' in his trouser front …as Ginny handed Hagrid the pictures, documents, and the cigars …while reading-more of Ron's letter.

_I took pictures of each one of them and with a few Sickles from Charlie and me. We bought each one of them a stuff teddy bear from the gift store like the one you gave Norbert when he was born. They, just like their dad, promptly ripped the teddy bears to shreds. I even think Norbert remembered me as he sniffed me and allowed me to approach the baby Dragons._

"Will you look at…**BEAUTIFUL! Every one of them,**" Hagrid bellowed, choking back tears as he looks at his grandkids' pictures.

_I hope Hagrid likes the cigars, I'm not sure if Romania makes good cigars or not. I wanted to smoke one to find out but Jane took them away from me with her wand. Apparently, there is no underage restriction on magic in Romania and Jane is getting pretty good with some of the basic spells from my books. __**Bugger**__, I've created a monster!_

_Back to Norbert, this job requires a ton of paperwork, and research. Two things I hate, - almost as much as I hate the Head ferret - Malfoy. Charlie and with the extra help of Jane, she's a natural with research and official paperwork BTW, taught me the research and documenting steps that they use for every new born Dragon. I've enclosed a copy of each Dragon's birth certificate and their family tree, or what they call Dragon ancestry. _

_We don't know Norbert's, as you already know, so I cut an old picture I had of Hagrid from my photo scrapbook and magically paste it to Norbert's family tree line. Charlie, who is a Class A license Dragon Handler, signed and certified it to be official_.

"Glory…," Hagrid said, unable to hold the tears back as he saw an official scroll with his big smiling and hairy picture of himself and a line drawn down to Norbert. Then beside Hagrid are pictures of Swedish Short-snouts Dragons, ancestors and parents on the mother side. Down below _**Norbert**_ and his mate, _**Holsy**_, are a line that points to six baby Dragons.

"There, there Hagrid," Hermione said, as she patted Hagrid's huge hand to comfort him.

No one minded or thought-less of Hagrid when he openly cried at the news and several students patted him on the back or hugged him in celebration.

_Once again tell Hagrid, I said congratulations and I promise to send more pictures of his grandchildren. Oh almost forgot, please have him write back to us with the __**names**__ of his grandkids. I had Charlie hold off naming them and figured the honor should go to Hagrid._

"**Name them!**" Hagrid shouted, as he jumped up from the couch and almost launched the other students on the opposite side of the couch off it.

"Merlin, the post in Hogsmeade closes in an hour. **Excuse me!**"

Hagrid pushed through the students as quickly as he could - running into all kinds of student roadblocks all of them eager to shake his hand or pat him on the back in congratulations as he made his way toward the exit.

Hagrid, before bending down at the Portrait entrance tunnel, turned around, wiped his face with his animal fur robe, and bellowed. "Thank you, thank you, this is one of the proudest day of my…**50 points to Gryffindor!**"

All of the students clapped and cheered as Hagrid left racing towards the Hogsmeade Post Office. When the uproar subsided Ginny sat back down and continued on with the letter.

_Oh __**no**__, Jane wants to work on a few spells with me that she is having problems with. Jeez, maybe because she only seven and they are N.E.W.T. level spells. Merlin! Not that such a minor fact as this would ever stop her. Have I told you how much she reminds me of __**'HER'**__? _

_Speaking of which, I'm sure I told you __**not to tell**__ HER or Him that I was up here. __They both sent me letters!__ Ginny you __**better not**__ have told anyone else …other than Hagrid - __**what I'm doing up here**__? _ Ginny stopped reading abruptly …looked around at all the people listening intently to Ron's letter with an extremely worried look upon her face.

"See, I told you he wouldn't mind if you read them to us." Dean quipped as he pushed aside Luna's dirt blonde hair to nibble softly on his girlfriends now exposed neck. This witty comment earned a round of laughter from the room as a whole, as Ginny started to feel very guilty and worried.

"Don't stop now, in for a Knut - in for a Galleon," cracked Seamus looking at a red face and suddenly very timid Ginny. "Hey, let's post the pictures on the bulletin board."

Harry handed over the remaining pictures, except the ones Hagrid took, to an excited first year who went running over to the bulletin board to magically stick it on.

"Don't worry Ginny, I'll tell him that I - 'made you' - do it," whispered Harry to Ginny looking unusually deep into her eyes while giving her a reassuring warm somewhat seductive smile.

Ginny returned the smile, feeling never before experienced emotions surge inside her and after a moment or two lost in Harry's eyes - she then …with clear hesitation …continued on with the letter.

_I'm sending one of the letters back __**unread**__ and marked, "Return to Sender."__ Honestly Ginny just seeing her hand-writing on the outside of the envelope was like pouring __**salt**__ into an open wound. I never thought anything could hurt me as badly as the thought of losing HER to the Ferret.__ I certainly have no intention of reading twenty five feet of parchment wherein __**'SHE'**__ describes - in painful detail - how wonderful it feels to be head over heels __in love__ with that ugly Git. _

Ginny paused on the reading long enough to glance over at a deeply blushing Hermione which made Ginny believe that her brothers guess at the contents of Hermione's letter to him - had been spot-on. Chuckling softly to her-self, Ginny read on… once again - out loud.

_The other letter from __**'HIM'**__ I might - - might have glanced at. Not saying that I actually read his really long letter of apology, but if __**'Harry'**__ sends me another one, I might actually read all of it. I'm not promising anything, of course, because Best Mates should look out for one another. Which as you know by now- didn't happen - as I don't have the emotional maturity required to handle love affairs with ferrets and blokes who withholds news about it …for a bloody month._

Ginny pulled out a thick letter with Hermione's clean and smooth handwriting on it, and slowly handed it over to a deeply depressed Hermione.

"Well at least he's called me Harry one time instead of HIM." Harry remarked, looking over Ginny's shoulder at Ron's letter.

"_**That's my Prat of a brother for you! It's a pity that ruddy Dragon didn't step on him hard enough and stomp some sense into him!**__"_ Ginny roared, earning a round of laughter and even a small smile from Hermione. "_**Dragon toe jam is more sensitive than him!**__"_

_Charlie said '__**hey'**__ again and promised more humiliating pictures of myself to amuse you with. __**The Git! I have too many Git brothers!**_

_As for me, I miss you terrible Ginny for I know in my heart of hearts that you'd never betray my trust and publicly embarrass me like Charlie has been doing. Each passing day without someone watching my back makes it worse._

"You were saying?" Harry asked, as he looked at a smiling Ginny who secretly cared very deeply for her brother.

"He has lapses of being **okay**, every now and then." Ginny said, in an almost atypical voice.

_Love from your brother,_

_-Ron_

_PS: Tell the Git, I'd be more willing to read his letters - if he sends Chocolate Frogs with them._

_PS (2): They don't sell any up here, can you believe it!_

"Great, I have to bribe my Best Mate to read my letters." Harry remarked, while rolling his eyes then looking again at a softly smiling Ginny.

Ginny with her auburn hair gracefully touching her shoulders was still reading over the part in Ron's letter wherein he wrote that he missed her something terrible. This put a huge loving smile on her face that made Harry swoon over-her in response, combined with the still fresh memory of a glimpse of her knickers - gave Harry the randiness inspired courage to ask Ginny something before he lost his nerve.

"Ginny… uh would you like to go with me. I mean… tomorrow is a Hogsmeade visiting Saturday - would you like to go with me… to pick up Chocolate Frogs for Ron."

Harry looked nervously at Ginny who was a little bit shocked and speechless until Luna elbowed her in the ribs.

"Sure, Harry… ah, I mean… are you asking me out for - - - a date?" Ginny asked, trying to keep the redness out of her face and the tone of her voice.

"**Sure!** I mean… if you want to, and I understand if you don't. So it doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." Harry rambled on, as he was unsure of Ginny's reaction or decision.

"**No!...** A date would be fine. Yes, Harry, I would love… err… like to go on **a date** with you."

"Great," replied Harry as he smiled at Ginny in relief for her saying yes.

"Harry, Ginny this is great, **we can double date!**" Hermione eagerly said, excited for them and seeing a chance to get them to bond with Draco and herself.

Ginny's smile immediately dropped into a frown before Harry could answer, "Unfortunately as much as I would love to see Draco with you, we can't stay-"

"We have Quidditch practice," added Ginny seeing where Harry was going with it.

"Yeah, Quidditch practice," remarked Harry looking at Hermione and then turning his head to give a quick smile to Ginny.

"Oh… well… that's ok," replied Hermione holding back a frown as she knew that they were lying to her. "But maybe we can bump into one another."

"I doubt it," retorted Harry trying to give Hermione a serious face and look.

"Highly doubt it," added Ginny.

"Oh well, maybe another time. I'll see you guys' later." Hermione remarked, as she already had a plan to meet with them with Draco in tow.

"Good night, Hermione," said Harry as he watched Hermione leave via the Portrait exit for her own Head suite.

OoOoOo

Hermione exited the Fat Lady Portrait with the memories of the Ron letter in her mind. She looked down at her own letter to see at the top of it in Ron's sloppy handwriting is Return to Sender, but what brought a really big smile to her face was in the center of the letter was Ron's owl postal address in Ginny's handwriting.

_**Ronald Weasley**_

_**Romania Dragon Preserve**_

_**Province of Maramures, Kingdom of Romania**_

"_I'll just write Ron another letter and include Chocolate Frogs this time_," Hermione thought as she raced to her suite to write another letter to Ron. Knowing full well that her old friend wouldn't be able to resist the smell of _Chocolate _and therefore would be compelled to open her envelope and hopefully read the enclosed letter.

She needed him to understand, it was vital that Ron come to accept how things were now with her relationship with Draco. He needed to move on and fine someone more suitable to the brave and loyal young man he was rapidly becoming.

Ron's letters had filled the Head Girl with mixed feelings, she knew 'only now' how important she had always been in his life, and although a little bit envious now of what she had given up, she had made her choice and fallen for Draco, so going back to the boy she had so clearly underestimated …was unthinkable now, - - _**wasn't it?**_

OoOoOo

Meanwhile back in the common room while Harry was talking to Dean about the next day's practice. Luna took advantage of the opportunity to pull Ginny aside for a bit of ''girl talk'

"Are you wondering why Harry asked you out on a date?" Luna asked in a oddly straight-laced voice – totally devoid of her usual sing-song loony quality - while also - trying to resist giggling in a inside-joke kind-of amusement.

"**YES** – where did that come from? - Ron has better feminine curves than I do!" Ginny joked in reply -sounding utterly confused.

"You should have seen Harry's face when you were bouncing up and down on that couch. He was love-struck.

"No way – even Hermione has bigger bobbies - than me!" Ginny retorted with a disgusted snort.

"He wasn't staring at your chest - it was your behind that had him spellbound."

"Harry is a bum fancier…that's interesting news, by extension that would make him a leg man too."

"Yup - my thoughts exactly," Luna replied with unusual - for her - seriousness, "so tomorrow play up your assets. Wear a pair of sprayed on tight jeans that cling to your bum like a second skin and see how he **reacts**, if you don't own any - you can borrow one of mine. "

"Thanks Luna, I owe you big for this."

"I'm counting on that gratitude, Ginny. I'm with Dean now and I don't want any Gryffindor poachers trying to steal my property. I can't keep an eye on him while he is in here, so …if you want to pay me back …be my eyes and ears within Gryffindor tower and - - one other thing." Luna said hesitating.

"Gitoff of it, watching Dean doesn't repay this debt – not by a long shot," Ginny replied with a snort.

"I can easily guess **why** you'd not want to go on a double date with the Ferret and his bookworm, but how about us – Dean and I – could you fancy hanging-out with us?

"We'd be delighted Luna, nothing would make me happier."

**OoOoOo **

**End Trans – **for now

**OoOoO**o

**Billybob post chapter note**: I'm posting twice today for the last chapter had little of my tweaking compared to this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter 10 - - - Part # 11entitled - A Pub Confrontation **

**Words in this chapter; 3,031**

**Billybob note/ **calls for me to post a link to the original **Dragon heart** - are a waste of breath - that story has been pulled from the internet – for various reasons by the original author – as is his **right**. Why are you asking me to fix that? I'm not BuckNC – he's far better looking than I 'am (LMAO).

This is my re-write of his classic work - which I had the foresight to save onto my computer in a word format – long ago. I even have copies of both variations on paper. Buck is not the first FFnet author to pull his stories - nor will he be the last. In other words GET-OVER-IT, okay.

So sit back – pop some popcorn, enjoy the beverage of your choice - and have a nice read.

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOo**

"Will just stay fifteen minutes, have a quick Butter-beer in a booth that's **way** in the back, - then we can hang out at Zonkos or the Quidditch shop with Luna and Dean as you arranged." Harry said, looking nervously around for Hermione and Draco.

"I feel like we are trying to dodge a whole herd of Dementor's," cracked Ginny as she followed Harry to the back of the crowded Three Broomsticks pub. Then screwing up her courage she nervously removed her floor length uniform cloak and waited for Harry's reaction to the _**borrowed**_ jeans that she was wearing …below her magically-shrunk …to-be a undersized Weasley jumper.

"Me too, but I'm glad to be dodging them with you," remarked Harry as he finished looking about the pub for the two people he most wanted to avoid. However, once his attention was refocused on his date - his eyes locked on her form with all the fascination of a moth with a bright flame. Slowly his eyes sweep down her body – slowing as it descended below the waist. It was at this point that Harry's poor mind froze-solid as if hit with a -'_**petrificus totalus'-**_ spell.

Ginny slowly turned in place so that Harry could get all the views of the extra tight jeans that she was wearing that day. It was just impossible to wear knickers underneath what she had on – forget all about panty lines, - there was just no room inside her jeans for the extra material.

"_This is my_ m_ate? … __**No**__ - no …I mean – she's my date? – oh sweet Merlin - who knew that Ginny was so totally __**HOT**__"_ Harry thought to himself as his mind rebooted back into functional mode. He stood there - openly stared at Ginny's bum and all but drooling in desire. This was it, he was in love.

"Do you mentally undress all of your girlfriends on your first date with them?" Ginny cracked while watching a totally gob smacked Harry try to regain his composure. Luna had been right after all, Harry was a definite bum man and Ginny was just about to take advantage of Harry's temporary vulnerability - when she was interrupted by Hermione rushing over to their table with a slow and standoffish Draco Malfoy following in her wake.

"Hello Harry, Ginny - **what a surprise!**" Hermione shouted, ignoring Harry's groan and Ginny's growl. "Draco and I just came in-"

"No, we haven't**!** We've been here for over _**two hours**_," Draco snapped in a foul mood, looking up at the ceiling as he clearly did not want to be there just to see scar-head and the Weasel's little sister.

"It didn't seem like two hours …to me," Hermione remarked coldly as she set down at the table across from a still standing Harry and Ginny dragging Draco down to sit next to her. "Can we join you?"

"You already have," replied Ginny as she scowled at them.

"_Potter,_" Draco began in a cold and arrogant voice, which altered dramatically when he beheld Ginny's second-skin tight blue jeans. "Weasley – _**nice trousers**_" He growled, but his time with an appreciative leer like quality, the lust …was obvious …in his tone of voice.

"Malfoy - Take your eyes off my bum you lecherous dog," Ginny said quickly sitting down at the table to conceal her lower half from Draco's amorous gaze.

If you didn't want me to see what you have, you shouldn't have made such a display of your **arse**, Weasel." Draco snarled in response, oblivious to the presence of his now 'highly offended' girlfriend sitting right next to him

"Listen to me _Ferret_, you better restrict your -S&M fetish- to the – _**lady**_ – that you already have". Harry said, in a growl still quite angry at the lust filled look that Draco had just given '**His**" Ginny. "If I ever hear of you _**forcing yourself**_ on any Gryffindor – that is actually smart enough - to see through your bull-shite, I'll stomp you like a bug."

Hermione's eyes went wide at hearing this, knowing full well to the lady he was referring too.

"Are you threatening me scar-head?" Draco hissed thinking that Harry was bluffing.

"Not a threat, consider it more of a sincere promise" Harry said with a seriously wicked sneer, slipping into his full protective mode.

OoOoOo

**Malfoy POV**

OoOoOo

"So, I heard Dean Thomas is your new Keeper." Draco said abruptly changing the subject …while backpedaling fast, somewhat shocked at Potter's out-of-character response. '_What this then? Usually it was the __thick__ as a post Weasel - that was prone to physical violence, while the Scar-head …stayed __aloof__ in these kinds of situations'_. The Slytherin thought to himself. '_It never accrued to me that the Weasel's departure would result in Potter becoming more __**proactive**__'._

However, in spite of the obvious change in Harry's behavior, which made the Slytherin suddenly very uncomfortable being around the manlier Chosen One, the blonde boy was unable to resist taunting Harry further. "I'll be amazed to see that _**mud-blood**_ still on his broomstick ten minutes after the match starts."

"Dean is coming along nicely; He's almost as good as Ron was." Harry retorted, ignoring the mud-blood comment that had once again clearly stunned and deeply hurt the already bruised feelings of Hermione. Protecting her from insults like Mud-blood had always been Ron's job and Harry had to wonder how Hermione was coping without her primary protector.

Two insults in a row, however - - were more than Hermione's ego could stand and so she spoke up by saying."Draco – how could you – say that _**word**_, you promised me that kind of talk was behind you." Hermione protested the hurt obvious in her tone.

"I'm sorry …Sweets - but scar-head here - has always brought out the worst in me. First he _**assaults**_ us both in the Great Hall and now he _**lies **__to our face _by saying that the barely trained replacement for that idiotic, Muggle-loving, dropout …oaf - will ever be a decent enough Keeper to stop a Slytherin team in a fair match," Draco snapped, as he gave Harry a huge sneer that made Harry want to knock it off his face.

OoOoOo

"Oh really, that's odd - for the way I remember last year" – Ginny said, in defense of her brother - "it was that _**Muggle**_-_**born**_ loving …oaf - my brother - who didn't let in more than a single goal when we humiliated Slytherin 220-10. He beat your sorry arse so bad, - in fact, that Professor Snape gave the entire Slytherin Quidditch team a 'week of detention' because of it."

"Isn't that right, Ferret?" Ginny said self-righteously.

Draco snarled in anger at Ginny, before Hermione …having barely regained her own composure …laid her hand gently on top of her boyfriends clenched fists - to settle him down.

"Let's talk about something other than Quidditch. I mean really, all it does is divide the houses and cause animosity between fellow students." Hermione said, desperately trying to steer the conversation toward friendlier …more –_**neutral -**_ ground. "Draco and I were just discussing possible plans to approach the headmaster with the idea for an inner house mixer on the weekend closest to Valentine's Day. A dance that could heal - -"

"- - I'd like to talk about something," Harry said, abruptly interrupting Hermione.

"Go ahead Harry, just avoid Quidditch subjects - please," Hermione offered as she noticed a flash of anger in Harry's eyes.

"I like to know how you two met. I mean - what did you say to win her over?" Harry asked, wanting to know the answer to this puzzle for a long time.

"It was the most romantic thing -" Hermione explained as she turned pink in the face while looking over at Draco who was still sulking.

"Tell us about it, Draco," Harry interrupted, wanting to hear Draco's version of it.

"Not much to tell, Potter." Draco remarked, having no desire to tell Harry anything.

"Oh Draco, you can tell them," Hermione pleaded, as she wrapped her arm around his and pushed him into talking more about it.

"Very well, - if you insist! I stayed after a Prefect meeting with her one evening at the beginning of term and apologized for my years of bad behavior. I also disavowed my father's blood purity obsession and rejected his deplorable actions as a Death Eater. Thereafter, I took every opportunity to tell her during our study sessions that she was the most beautiful and intelligent woman I had ever seen, and then one night I kissed her to prove it." Draco said, giving a small smile to a swooning Hermione.

The whole narrative made Harry want to throw up.

"**That's it!**" asked Ginny in amazement.

"No," Hermione exclaimed, "he also helped me with S.P.E.W. - Attended meetings with the house- elves before dinners. We both share an interest in bettering Elves clothing and working conditions. Not to mention helping me with my studies in the library. Draco is really a caring person once you get to know him. That's why we been together ever since." Hermione added to Draco's defense on why she fell in love with him.

Harry definitely wanted to throw up after hearing Hermione's lame reasons. Ron had done all of that and much more for Hermione, and yet she had romantically rejected the nicest guy Harry knew in favor of a womanizing - bad boy. Harry had to bite his tongue to refrain from using the first dozen insulting responses that leaped into his mind, most of them concerning the utter simplicity, of seducing, the otherwise brilliant book-smart - Head Girl. He was still searching for an appropriate response when Ginny broke the awkward silence

"Wow, Draco you must be one damn good kisser," Ginny said, ignoring Harry's startled look of disgust as Draco's arrogant smile grew even bigger, but then Ginny continued, "**To sell **such a huge pile of** troll crap!**"

Draco immediately dropped his smile and showed off an evil scowl toward Ginny. "Watch your mouth, Weasel."

"Draco, these are my friends so-" Hermione pleaded with Draco for civility as Harry interrupted her.

"Yeah, Draco, you wouldn't want to get expelled." Harry taunted, giving a huge smirk of his own toward a shocked and increasingly angry Draco.

"I don't know - I bet he would look cute …wearing an apron and washing dishes. You know what they say about manual-labor jobs being the most rewarding." Ginny added, as she quoted Professor Dumbledore with her dry humor voice of hers. Ginny like Ron was known for her cutting wit.

"Please, let's all try to get along," Hermione pleaded again to everyone but was immediately ignored.

"Actually, he would probably like to be a 'Garbage Collector' working alongside his Daddy." Harry continued to taunt Draco as he watched him stand up and pull out his wand. Harry held Ginny's arm underneath the table from pulling out her wand in his defense.

"**How dare you, Potter!**" Loudly growled a very livid Draco, - suddenly jumping to his feet and by doing so - gaining the undivided attention of everyone in the Pub.

"**Draco, No!**" Hermione pleaded, trying to hold down his wand hand.

"Go ahead Draco. **Free shot!** - Well, - not so free actually - I suppose. How many Galleons is in that trust fund of yours, anyway?" Harry continued to taunt Draco ignoring the fact that Draco has a wand pointed at him.

Harry made a mental note to thank Hagrid for telling Ginny and himself what went on in the last staff meeting.

"More than you and the Weasel will ever see," snapped Draco as he pulled down his wand after he noticed that all the patrons of the pub and the serving staff were watching him. "I'll deal with you two during the match."

"Let's go," ordered Draco as he grabbed Hermione's arm and violently dragged her out of the booth.

"Draco, please - - -" whined Hermione unable to pull away as he roughly draged her outside.

Ginny watched Draco and Hermione leave and then the pub activity return to normal …before saying to Harry.

"I've heard rumors that the Ferret was physically abusive to his girlfriends. Isn't it nice, to have to witness it - first hand.

"Maybe she likes it rough?" Harry retorted with a sneer - once again disappointed in his friend's romantic choice.

"I really don't think she does, Harry – but more importantly – its crystal clear now - he doesn't love her."

"Yeah, I saw that too. He's using her for something." Harry retorted.

"It can't be for getting the dress code rules changed, - or - any of the other Head stuff she does. Although – come to think on it - enforcing the dress code has made Hermione extremely unpopular with all the students, which would leave her friendless and isolated when Draco gets around to dumping her." Ginny remarked, as she looked at Harry - suddenly feeling afraid for Hermione's sake.

"No, - having her universally hated is probably just a side benefit. Either he wants her to betray me, the Order - or both," Harry retorted.

"Harry what are we going to do?"

"Nothing for the moment, but I know this. All of this could've been prevented if Ron had told Hermione how he felt about her… last term."

"**Prat!"**Ginny spat in anger, "I swear he's the most clueless boy in the world when it comes to expressing his emotions. But don't you go laying **all the blame** at Ron's feet. Hermione claims to be a modern woman and that sort doesn't lounge about - waiting for the bloke they fancy - making the first move."

"Maybe, they equally share the blame - but I'll admit that my best mate is thick as a post when it comes to girls and until now …I ran a close second." Harry said, as he grabbed Ginny's hand and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "Ginny, I mucked-up in keeping things from Ron, but I'm not too upset at him for not being here – right-now. Because, I've been able to spend all this time with you and I wouldn't trade that - for all of Malfoy's trust fund."

"How about his expulsion from Hogwarts?" Ginny quipped, barely able to control her breathing and talk as she looked longingly at Harry.

"Tempting, but I still rather have you," replied Harry who leaned closer to the girl wearing sprayed on jeans - he reached out with a gentle hand …to lift Ginny's chin upward and with all the tenderness he could muster …kissed her full on the mouth.

Once again all commotion in the pub ceased as the patrons attention was once again riveted on a single table. A table where, the boy who lived and the girl that loved him, – completely oblivious to their surroundings, engaged in a proper snog.

**OoOoOo **

End Tran – for now

**OoOoOo **


	11. Chapter 11

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapters' titles - Much to close for comfort - - And - – the Cow in the stands**

**Words in this chapter: 6,901**

**Billybob note – **the below chapter is a direct result of the input of reviewers like **y'all** (a little southern lingo for those reading from say – North Carolina). The first draft of my re-write was done years ago, and except for a few minor tweaks - I had fully intended to post this story unchanged.

Reviews from all you people - especially Wayne – have reminded me of some key-points lacking in my first draft. Errors hopefully corrected in the below. An author who ignores insightfully helpful reviews from y'all - is the worst kind of fool imaginable – thanks loads for the help – both large and small.

**Note two**: the below is another chapter where I earn my borderline M status – just saying.

**OoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOo **

Two –weeks after the Hogsmeade incident!

**OoOoOo**

**OoOoOo**

***Much to close for comfort**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione was pacing back and forth like a caged lioness waiting impatiently for Draco to return from his Quidditch practice. For the pervious **fortnight**, she has barely gotten more than a passing kiss on the cheek from Draco as he rushed off to either Quidditch practice – or - to spend his evenings in the Slytherin common room. The lack of closeness on Draco's part had Hermione very worried.

Although he hotly denied it - the incident during the Hogsmeade visit - with Ginny's sprayed on tight trousers – had led to a sharp decline in the passion in their relationship. She had also seen Draco gazing more frequently toward Ginny's spot at the dining- table with a lustful expression on his face as if haunted by a memory. Feeling very un-welcomed in the Gryffindor tower or at the house table – since her tryst with Draco became common knowledge - she found herself more often than not sitting meals with the Slytherin's who gave her a lukewarm reception at best. Feeling more isolated than at any other point in her magical education - - Hermione had, on more than one occasion been driven from the Head suite - by overwhelming feelings of loneliness.

Seeking out the refuge of the library stacks, she had recently spent many an evening - unintentionally overhearing all too numerous to count - whispers of gossip - between groups of girls, sinking the praises and faults of their various boyfriends – past, present, and future. Each of these whispered discussions at one point or another - involved a comparison between the boy they were dating and the now - much chatted about - Ron Weasley, with Ron being regarded as the more desirable …every single time. Hermione had never approved of the ever-present gossip floating around the school and didn't know why all of a sudden - these eavesdropped conversations upset her so much, but they did – every time she overheard one.

Generally speaking what Hermione learned by listening–in on the girls-Loo gossip was the consensus among her peers that she was being a fool for being with Draco, - of course none these silly girls understood the vitally important task **for** the war-effort that the - smartest witch of her age - had taken upon her slender shoulders. By successfully reforming - a member of the Malfoy family - the sole heir to the title – no less – by using her love to take him away from his father's bigotry. Draco's example to his peers in Slytherin as a champion for the light - could well undermine the death-eater movement ability to recruit foot-soldiers here in England.

With such a high goal Hermione felt that she could withstand the temporarily shunning of the unenlightened. Especially by those who didn't understand the righteousness of her cause. Never having been swayed by the negative option of others – ever before - - in Hermione's view this was the foolish resistance to S.P.E.W. all over again.

She conceded with regret that her first ploy to get Harry and Ginny to accept Draco through double-dating - had hit a major bump in the lane - the Pub incident had been a disaster, it had not gone as she had planed it – at all. She was however …by no-means - going to give up. Too much depended on Harry's acceptance of her boyfriend - because with Harry's help – convincing Ron would be literally Childs play. The problem now was that Draco reaction to the Pub encounter had been so negative – not only had he refused to go on another double-date with Potter – Generva's tight trousers had caused unexpected loyalty issues - causing Draco to behave – more romantically distant and withdrawn.

On the night before the all important match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Hermione had hoped to spend a few romantic hours with her** potential** fiancée. He was stepping back from her and she was almost frantic to reverse that trend. **Not** that she was desperate enough for things to go all the way. Draco had not even hinted at any post graduation relationship and without a total commitment - premarital intercourse was simply out of the question.

He had tried to push things across the line…several times. However, ever since Ron had left school, each and every time that she had reached a certain point in their foreplay. Hermione and Draco would find them-selves unexpectedly interrupted by an unusually loud noise – **or** - a house-elf with a message for one of them - hers concerning head duties – or - Draco from his house mates.

These fortuitously timed breaks in tempo, allowed Hermione to stop things before they got completely out of hand. She didn't want to be sweep away in the heat of the moment into doing something that she really wasn't – 'all that comfortable with doing' - and as a result she would instinctively push Draco away.

Whenever this would happen, Draco would growl like a frustrated animal and several times he'd came dangerously close to _**forcing himself on her**_ - in spite of her objections - or worst still – he would strike her repeatedly as if to force her into submission. Thankfully up to now - each time she had said **no**, after a frightening moment or two - Draco would reconsider, jump up and storm away in a foul mood.

Hermione wondered if tonight might be the night that she finally felt comfortable enough about the long term aspects of their relationship to move their relationship onto the next level - - by performing a actual sexual act on him. She fully intended to be a virgin on her wedding night – but oral wasn't considered immoral – was-it?. Tension relief for a boyfriend with **Ginny arse** inspirited second thoughts needed more than just a **helping hand** – so to speak.

Hermione had at first - considered a change in her wardrobe to fight the more slutty trousers equipment of her unexpected competition… and then - had rejected the idea. She had first won Draco's heart without the smutty tricks of a Scarlett woman – and she wasn't going to lower her standards to that of a trollop …not now - - not ever.

OoOoOo

Draco entered their shared common room with his usual swagger. "Hello Sweets," Draco said, once again calling her by his pet nickname.

She could feel his eyes raking her body up and down, as if she stood before him starkers and the raw sexuality of her own mental undressing fills the bookworm with a rush of red-hot arousal. He only did this to her when they are alone, and there is something primeval about his animalistic desire for her - which excited Hermione down to her very core.

Draco approached a shyly smiling Hermione and forcefully pulled her against his chest and then brutally kissed her - stabbing his probing tongue forcefully into her mouth; while his free hand reached down to painfully squeeze the right cheek of her bum.

Draco chucked softly to himself as he heard his girlfriend whine in pain and after a few heavy minutes of unnecessarily rough groping and deliberately violent kissing, Draco abruptly pushed Hermione away from him, she stagger back a step or two feeling so abused she had been rendered speechless.

"You're going to the match tomorrow," demanded Draco and it was not meant as a question.

"Yes, of course." Hermione said, as she regained her voice.

"Good, then you can wear my scarf as you cheer me on." Draco said, removing his Slytherin scarf around his neck and putting it around Hermione's neck.

"You want me to wear your house scarf …but Luv - how can I? - sitting with Gryffindor." Hermione explained, not wanting to even think about her fellow housemates' negative reaction to her wearing _**Slytherin colors**_ in the Gryffindor House stands at a Slytherin-Gryffindor match.

"What, you're not going to support me – your boyfriend!" Draco barked, as he tried to pull the scarf off Hermione.

"No, I'm going to support you, why wouldn't I?" Hermione replied, holding tightly onto the scarf.

"Good, I want to **see** my girlfriend in the stands supporting me. It will give me the confidence I'll need to win." Draco remarked, before shoving Hermione against a wall and in his usual rough style passionately kissing and groping his girlfriend all over again.

Over the course of the next few minutes things began to heat up between them, their **foreplay** progressed to the point - where her blouse was completely undone- her bra pushed up and aside, her breasts fully exposed - - but when she felt him violently tear off - her plain cotton knickers and reach for her very damp core opening - .

"**No… no… Draco!** I'm not ready for that - just yet." Hermione said, pushing Draco off of her - while grabbing and pulling away his lower-regions exploring hand.

"Pity, - - a pre-game **shag**…would have been relaxing" Draco remarked arrogantly, as he took a step back from Hermione. "At least I can get relief from stress - in the shower."

"Please stay Draco, - there are other ways …besides intercourse - to give you the release you want?" Hermione begged, knowing full well what Draco planed to do in the shower. She then unintentionally made the same mistake that many girls in love do. Reluctantly offering to perform an oral sex act, - which in their heart of hearts they weren't really comfortable performing. Just to keep the interest of a sexually demanding boyfriend who seemed to be backing away from her.

The rational part of Hermione's mind was screaming _**don't do it**_ as she seductively moved forward until she was right in front of him - and then - kneeling down on the rug - she reached up and began to unfasten the front of Draco's trousers.

"Not tonight Sweets," Draco said stepping back a pace or two, "I don't feel in the mood to be teased into arousal frenzy yet again, when we both know - you won't end-up swallowing my spunk. I don't fancy delaying my shower to twenty minutes from now, just because you're still- not … '_**ready**_'."

"However, don't fuss about it - I promise right after the match you can **orally** reward me for my patience up-till now." Draco replied softly, while he reached over to stroke Hermione's cheek and then walked away from her toward his room. "Don't forget to support me tomorrow."

"I won't forget," Hermione replied meekly, feeling very frustrated and wishing that he would stay with her.

**OoOoOoOo **

**- The Cow in the stands**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Harry's POV:**

Harry was nervous, not for himself, he long since past being nervous before a Quidditch match. No, he was nervous for Dean. Just in the last few days, Dean had made huge improvements at being Keeper. Not that he would ever be half as good as Ron was, the youngest Weasley brought a certain Wizards chess flair to goal Keeping; He was a gifted strategist - meaning Ron would out-think his opponent and aggressively counter block an oncoming chaser - long before they ever made their move to score.

The very Gryffindor play-book that Harry depended on to win - had been rewritten by Ron the tactical genius during the time he'd been on the team. Harry had realized too late – after Ron had left - that his best friend had subtly led the House team on the goal-post level – while Harry was busy chasing the snitch high-above in the clouds. So by putting the team through drills and plays created by the keeper on the sly - and handed over to Harry to be unintentionally passed-off as if his own - Ron had subtly became the mind behind the throne, so to speak. For by his seventh year Ron had lost all ambition to flaunt his own glory – having lost that desire permanently during fourth year.

Dean, however, was clearly not a strategist – he played more of a straight- up and fearless game as Keeper against the opposing Chasers. Which would have been more than fine for any other house, but against the Slytherin's – sneaky and underhanded was the order of the day.

"Harry," whispered a soft and familiar voice in Harry's ear.

The soft voice Harry heard created a sensation throughout his body and the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He didn't even attempt to look for the voice; he didn't have too as he knew who it was and why she got his attention.

Harry nodded then mildly made an announcement to the Gryffindor Common Room, "I'm going to go upstairs and write a letter to Ron. Goodnight."

"Okay, Harry, goodnight." Dean said, sitting on a couch nearby nervously going over Ron's Gryffindor Quidditch team play handbook.

Harry rushed up to his seventh year boys' room and then scanned around his bedroom to make sure none of his other roommates was up there with him. "It's okay, we're alone."

"Whew, it gets hot under this," remarked Ginny taking off Harry's invisibility cloak beside him.

The moment he saw Ginny Harry's mind went momentarily blank and after an intense five minute snog Harry finally remembered **why** he had loaned his invisibility cloak to Ginny

"So what did you find out?" Harry asked, as he wanted to get to the heart of the matter.

"Harry, I… I don't feel comfortable about this. There has always been an unwritten rule between the Quidditch teams not to spy on one another." Ginny said, moving across the room and falling down on Harry's bed, laying the cloak beside her.

"That's the perception I know, but dobby has told me otherwise. Slytherin in particular, with Snape's direct assistance has been rendering members of his house - invisible - to watch our practice secessions for years. There is even a five hundred galleon prize to the first bloke to turn-over our playbook. So don't worry about it. You're not the first Gryffindor to spy. Ron did it all the time using my cloak; he called it: _'first-strike reconnaissance_'." Harry explained, moving over to stretch out on his bed beside Ginny.

"He did?"

"OH Yeah, he used to say that proper intelligence on the enemy strategy was the cornerstone to victory. Ron in particular liked to study the Chasers: learn their favorite moves, line of attack, - -"

"- - **That ruddy cheater!** No wonder… _**hold on**_ – if he's been spying all this time - how did Theodore Nott score on him last year? He was the only chaser that did."

"I think, Hermione got up and went to the bathroom - just as Nott was making his scoring run."

"Figures," Ginny remarked back to him as she rolled her eyes.

"So what did you see?" Harry asked seductively as he began to nibble on Ginny's neck while caressing the soft flesh of Ginny's inner thigh.

"You where right, they been practicing hitting Bludgers at the Keeper, and Draco has been practicing knocking and bumping maneuvers on the practice squad Seeker. Obviously, he knows he can't beat you to the snitch so his plan is to delay you from catching it as long as possible."

"So they hope to beat us by injuring Dean, keep me distracted and then run up the score on us." Harry rationalized out loud, as he figured out Draco's strategy for tomorrow's game.

"There's more, Draco kept bragging to Crabbe and Goyle that he had a plan to throw you off your game. Something about '_**a cow'**_ in the stands," Ginny said, not able to decipher Draco's bragging.

"What?"

"I don't know - that's what he said."

Harry seemed lost with the idea of there being a cow in the stands. _Why would anyone want to put a farm animal in the stands? It must be something else. I wonder if I should - forfeit._

"Ginny, I have a confession to make to you." Harry remarked, lying down beside Ginny on his bed.

"It better not involve wanting to have a three-some in this bed." Ginny cracked, giving her infamous Weasley wickedly-evil grin as she moved even closer into the arms of a wide-eye looking Harry.

"**What!**"

"You heard me, now what is it," snapped Ginny.

"You have a dirty mind, Weasley, which I would be more than happy to explore in greater detail …later. But for right now - be serious." Harry said, returning her cheek with a fake self-righteous attitude.

"Okay, I **won't** point out that right at this very moment; I'm braless under this blouse and not wearing knickers under my skirt …either. I'll just stop thinking about all the true fun things that we could do in my current state of undress …in this very bed – or – at any nearby broom cupboard. I'll completely erase all that smut from my dirty-little mind - and focus on being totally… serious." Ginny answered back, watching Harry's face as it flashed bright- red …before he growled loudly in disappointment.

"You – you - - dirty little - mink! How am I supposed to concentrate now?" Harry snarled in frustration. "Does Ron know his sister has such an evil and twisted mind?"

"No – my naive brother Ronald still considers me as innocent as freshly fallen snow. That's obvious in all his letters home - - and I don't want **you** correcting his delusions any time soon – - you understand that, don't you? He'll most likely kill-you as my corruptor – and you aren't all that responsible for it; after all. - I mean – not** yet **anyway," Ginny said drolly - as she rubbed her thinly covered bosom across Harry's arm.

"Fred and George know different …naturally, they know for a fact – that I'm more **worldly** than Ron suspects – besides; they are my mentors in the fine-art of pranking. Ron's sin if you want to call it that - is his too trusting nature".

"Which I destroyed", Harry bemoaned.

"It's all part-and-parcel of growing-up", Ginny said sadly. "Being the only girl with five brothers I learned loads quicker - than my more honorable sibling, **not** to fight fair. That he spied on the other teams is a good sign that the gloves are finally coming off of Ronnie. Fred and George use to get away with murder in pranking him – maybe now Ron will start to prank them back - -" she half whispered in a husky tone as she reached a hand below Harry's waist line and - -

"Quidditch – first, fun - after" Harry snarled as he pushed her hand away, "Professor McGonagall ordered me to forfeit if I thought Dean couldn't hold up tomorrow."

"**What, Harry no! You can't forfeit to them!**" Ginny roared abruptly sitting-up …in the same tone that Harry had used with Professor McGonagall.

"No other choice and I agree with her, I didn't in her office but I do now. The Cup is not worth getting Dean or you hurt – or anyone else for that matter. I won't risk it, you both mean too much to me." Harry explained, while he grabbed and held Ginny's hand.

"Harry, I can take care of myself, I'm no longer eleven."

"I noticed… you filled out rather nicely," remarked Harry gazing down Ginny's 16-year-old uniform blouse covered chest and the two clearly defined rock-hard nipples that were pushing-out the front of that taunt blouse material …his mind began drifting into a happy-haze as his fingers once again gently stroked their way-up her inner thigh.

Ginny reached down and swatted Harry's hand away 'just short' of disappearing under the scandalously short skirts that she had been wearing lately - before saying,

"Now who has a dirty mind?"

"**Oofh!**" Harry moaned shaking dramatically his smacked hard hand.

"Really Harry, - you can't forfeit – all it would do is break Dean Spirit. He believes in you and this would destroy his self confidence. I know it will be tough for him, but he would still rather go down fighting with you - than to quit before the battle began.

"Dean isn't the Casanova '_**wannabe'**_that he was when he hung-out with Seamus. Seamus and Lavender aren't serious about their relationship either – that was made crystal clear to me when Lavender had the 'gall' to express an interest in Ron – while openly dating Seamus".

"For his part - Seamus while officially with Lavender - flirts with anything in a skirt. Dating Luna on the other-hand has been very good for Dean, he's settled right-down …he is everyday - more like Ron in his sense of fidelity and with the right girl at his side - he'd follow you through the veil if need be."

"Gin, please don't mention the veil," Harry begged, remembering Sirius falling through it.

"I'm sorry, Harry. But please don't forfeit." Ginny begged even more, leaning forward she began to rub gently, her bosom against Harry chest while reaching out and guiding her boyfriend hand back under her skirt and up her inner thigh. When his hand touched damp ***, Harry folded like a deck of cards. By guiding his other hand onto her rump - Ginny – skillfully played her **trump card**.

As distracting as these aggressive gestures were…Harry in a lust induced haze …said nothing for a few minutes as he considered his options before answering.

"Okay, but after tomorrow – I won't be Captain." Harry assumed, knowing Professor McGonagall reaction and anger.

"You'll still be Dean's friend and - more importantly - the boyfriend of the randiest chaser in Hogwarts history." Ginny said in a husky voice and being the modern girl that she was, - confirmed the '_**randy**_' part …when she aggressively push her boyfriend down onto his own-bed in the still empty dorm-room …to orally did **'things' **to her surprised and delighted soul-mate, that sucked dry and swallowed every-ounce of Harry's conscious thoughts.

**OoOoOoOo**

**A few days later**

**OoOoOoOo**

Harry swore to himself once again - that he should have never agreed to play the Slytherin's.

_Blast those__ p__ink__ extra-talented __velvet l__ip__s of hers_" Harry thought angrily before he glanced back at Draco trailing him.

He knew that from just looking at the growing smirk on Draco Malfoy's face, that everything was going just the way the Ferret had planed it. Harry had already lost Colin Creevey, a Chaser, and Jack McDonald, a Beater, to the Hospital Wing. Not to mention, Ginny has a huge bump on her face and mouth, she had refused to leave the pitch, preferring instead to fight on in a losing battle. Willy Wagstaff his only other Chaser was playing with broken ribs, and Harry's left arm was broken, all caused by Bludger hits or the Slytherin's illegal blocking and general rule-breaking.

This was without a doubt the dirtiest game he had ever played in over seven years against the Slytherin. The Slytherin team had made over 21 penalties, breaking a hundred year old Hogwarts record. To make matters worse, In-spite of all the penalties, Slytherin was up a staggering 220 to 40 as they were able to score at will. Harry doubted if Dean could even see the Quaffle much less stop it.

Hands down, Dean was without a doubt, the worst player **hurt** on the Gryffindor team, with Harry almost unable to believe how he was still on his broomstick hovering in front of the goal posts. Dean's face and body had been hammered with Bludgers from Crabbe and Goyle for the entire match. It was a true testament to his courage, and bravery that he had continued on.

To add more suffering into the mix was the fact that every time Harry got close enough to stop the game by seizing the Snitch, Draco would knock him out of the way, grab his broomstick, or tried to slap his glasses off. It was bloody obvious that Draco wanted this game to go on all night; he didn't even bother to search for the Golden Snitch by himself, his sole goal was to keep Harry from getting it. Harry tried to use the Plotsky move several times on Draco, but it didn't work as Draco wasn't trying to beat Harry to anything, he stayed far enough back behind Harry to delay things if Harry got close enough to the Snitch. Win no hope for victory Harry had finally concluded that he had to change his tactics for only by **taking out** Draco could he hope to bring to an end the torment of his friends and teammates.

Not that he hadn't been deeply affected in a negative way, by the irony of seeing his so-called '_best-female __**friend**_', Hermione, sitting in the Gryffindor stands wearing Slytherin colors in support of Draco over her own house. This act of blatant … house disloyalty had made Harry feel very angry throughout the entire match, for he felt that Hermione's _**duplicity**_ as a part of Malfoy's scheme to win the match - was a gross act of treachery on her part - against him _**personally**_.

Harry saw a glint of gold again by the Slytherin Upper Goalpost and made a Split-S turn for it, with Draco hot on his trail. This time however Harry braked in the air to almost a standing position and swung his elbow out with all the energy and anger he could muster to the oncoming face of Draco.

"_Crack_."

Harry could hear and feel Draco's jaw breaking as he violently slammed his right elbow into Draco's mouth. The crowd gasped, whistled, yelled, and cheered at him for doing it. There loud chattered noise was followed by the shrill ringing noise of Madam Hooch's whistle.

"**Penalty to Gryffindor!**"

Not that it matter to Harry, as he was too busy savoring the overwhelming pleasure of watching Draco, with the help of Madam Hooch, slowly fly down to the ground and be stretcher off to the Hospital Wing. The only distraction to this feeling of delight was the scowl he made at Hermione as she bolted from the stands - running flat-out onto the field to join Draco …being stretcher off.

Five minutes later, Harry was finally able to end the game by catching the Snitch for a painful loss of 310 to 40. Slytherin had won their first match against Harry in six years. However, Harry didn't care much about the score or the loss, instead he flew with all the speed he could muster to a battered barely conscious …Dean. He was barely hovering at the Goalposts and Harry had to help him land and be taken to the Hospital Wing along with the rest of the Gryffindor team.

OoOoOoOo

**Half an hour later**

OoOoOoOo

"Mr. Thomas, I must say – I've never witnessed a braver act of goal keeping in the entire time that I've been teaching here at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall boasted, as she was trying to comfort Dean in his hospital bed - with an openly weeping Luna standing beside him - holding his one and only un-bandaged hand.

"Tha… nk… you… Ma… am." Dean barely replied back, he was hardly able to speak as his face was almost totally covered in magical bandages.

My beautifully Brave Dean," Luna declared between sobs. "I'm so proud of you that I find hard to resist the urge to …shag you senseless - right here and now."

"I'd advise you to continue in your prudent restraint; Miss Lovegood – for all of our sakes." Professor McGonagall said with a tolerant snort

"Gin, you okay?" Harry asked; as he moved on passed Dean's bed and over toward Ginny's - after Madam Pomfrey had mended his broken left arm - and - his bruised right elbow.

"Go away… I look horrible." Ginny moaned in her bed as the swelling from the bumps on her face hadn't gone down yet.

"Ginny, in spite of everything - you're still the most beautiful girlfriend - I have ever seen." Harry declared, as he bent down to give Ginny a soft kiss on her lips.

"**Oww!**"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Harry apologized, genuinely regretting causing Ginny any more pain and immediately pulled back from the kiss.

"Thank you. I'm still glad we played." Ginny remarked, as she was unable to make a smile due to the swelling while she looked up at Harry.

"I'm not, it wasn't worth it."

"Well at least we know who the _**Cow**_ was." Ginny replied sadly, as she watched Harry turn his head to look over at Hermione across the room fussing over Draco in his bed.

"If we're lucky - it won't be long now before he dumps her." Harry added wishing he could break Draco's jaw yet again.

"She has been a pawn in all of this right from the get go, and she'll take it rather hard when she learns how he's been stringing her along all this time - just to win a single Quidditch match". ." Ginny responded, thinking about Hermione's reaction and emotional well-being. "Apparently our Head Girl isn't too bright - about stuff _**not found**_ in books".

"Ya think?" Harry snarled back in contempt.

"Do you think that Ron _**figured all this out**_ before he left us?"Ginny wondered out loud. "After-all …one match doesn't win the house cup and when he gets back – **IF** he comes back - he'll have hopefully buried his feeling for Hermione in a real deep hole - with revenge against both of our 'Heads" being the order of the day. He won't prank Draco or Hermione – that's not his style - but on the pitch in February - he can win-back everything we lost today.

"What if Draco knows that", Harry asked thoughtfully, "and tries to string-along this sham of a on-going romance with the cow in the stands …just to put Ron off his game when he comes back"?

"Personally - I'm counting on Draco not being that smart", Ginny said softly. "The same trick is rarely successful twice. I think he's convinced him-self that Ron is gone for-good. Our job my dear sweet boyfriend – is to take-away Draco's primary weapon – or renders it ineffective".

"And how do we manage that?" Harry asked.

"Let's assume that Ron will - with time - give you a pass on what you did to him," Ginny said giving-voice to a long unspoken truth, "like everyone else here always does with you - as the Chosen-One. Honestly Harry you've gotten away with murder at Hogwarts – rules wise – for years now – and Ronnie must know that. The traitorous cow in the stands on the other-hand …won't escape his wrath so easily. Especially if we do what Lavender asked us to do – that is - inform the still feeling-betrayed Ron of his often expressed new-status as Hermione's non-blood related …semi-brother. Isolating the Air-Head further will be real easy - for right now – after this match - she doesn't have a single friend left in Gryffindor – well - - besides us

"Speak for yourself Ginny; I'm still more than a bit miffed at her for all she has done to the trio by dating Draco. Besides; as a so-called modern-witch - she did this to herself. And I for one - think it will be far better for her **learning curve** if in the long run - if we don't get involved in the consequences of her mistakes - at least not right away".

"I don't disagree with you about the need for her to be punished for what she did to Gryffindor today" Ginny snarled hotly – her Weasley temper – as hot as Ron's showing through. "I can even understand that love can be blind at times – but it shouldn't transform a girl from - brilliant to stupid - in just a couple of months. What happened to her this term, she didn't use to be so ridge on following the rules? Ginny asked

"I think that was all Ron's fault – as **usual**," Harry replied with a sad chuckle - missing his friend intensely. "I've had loads of time sine Ron left - revisiting my own gullible mistakes this term – how I could have been so daft as to allow Draco to so easily drive a wedge between the three of us".

"All these years, Ron had been the one who jumped to her defense - while I sat on my royal-arse and did nothing. Ron was the one that played diplomat and moderated Hermione's excessive fanaticism with the rules - towards the other students. He's been doing it since they both first became Prefects. Worst-yet … the bloody-Git …did it so subtly I didn't even realize he was doing it until his moderating of her excesses - abruptly ended - when she became Head Girl.

"The moment she put on that stinking badge she arrogantly began to think she'd outgrown her diplomat - it's been her characteristic - _**I'm always right, about every bloody thing - …**_attitude that has got her into this mess. Her had to be correct concept of the 'real Draco' while insisting that every other girl who ever dated the Prat was dead wrong - dug the hole she's in – a hole that's just gotten deeper and deeper", Harry said, still angry at her for supporting Draco as he turned his head back to look down at Ginny.

"She needs to be harshly educated in the cost of her errors in judgment – a long-lasting teaching moment – I get that much - - but at the same time we need to be ready to comfort her when her house of cards finally comes a-part," Ginny remarked softly – for as angry as she was at a traitor – Ginny still wanted to help her old-friend Hermione.

"Aren't you the one who knocked her out on her butt in the Great Hall," inquired Harry as he smiled and joked about Ginny's temper.

"I only gave her what she needed. Besides she's our friend and she's the closest thing I'll ever have to a sister."

Harry could feel his heart and head struggling on what Ginny just said. "Okay, point-taken - - but there's nothing we can do – 'comfort-wise' …until the ferret _**dumps her**_. As for undoing the mess she is in, that'll be Ron's problem too; - - provided he wants to deal with Draco's sloppy-seconds…when or **IF** - he gets back."

"Do you really think that she has- -"

"- - I don't have enough experience with the subject to answer that one". Harry said interrupting his much beloved girlfriend. -"I do believe without doubt – that Ron saw what he saw and that was –what - a month ago?

"My Prat of a brother can deny it, fight it, ignore it, or even try to run away from it", Ginny said firmly. "But our Air-Head …Hermione Jean; even if she is 'no longer' a virgin - is his one true love and soul-mate."

"Who's yours?"

"I'm still working on that. - - …By-the-way Potter, - just because I've let you touch my goodies – doesn't mean I'm anywhere close to letting you have - what the Yanks call a home-run with me. The three date rule means nothing – understand"? Commented Ginny as she ran her hand gently through Harry's hair.

"I'm in no hurry Weasley, **home-plate** comes around to those who wait – and are willing to earn such special privileges.

"You could have to wait a long-long time …sitting on second base - does that brother you?"

"No – you're worth the wait".

"That's good to hear".

OoOoOoOo

"Mr. Potter, I would like to see you in my office, **seven o'clock sharp!**" Professor McGonagall ordered from across the room as she left the Hospital Wing.

**OoOoOoOo **

**END Trans – for now**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Billybob warning:**

It is a great mistake to make a judgment based on the general consensus. The perception of the student body on what Hermione has and has not done with her boyfriend – are often far worse than actual reality. A girl dressing sexy to please her man (Ginny – and – Luna) does not make her easy – or a slut. We have a tendency to think **the worst** of people – as Harry and Ginny are doing now about Hermione – don't make that mistaken assumption. Give them and** me** the benefit of the doubt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter # 13**

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Entitled: - Another letter from Ron - - and Charlie?**

**Word count for this chapter: 9,564 – yes - **it's a big chapter, but I really couldn't break-it up into smaller bites.

O

**Billybob note: **I always loved this bit – it's also tweaked - so expect changes.

**Secondly:** - Perhaps you've noticed that the timeline in this tale - - is a bit-off. For reasons-unknown – the original classic had the infamous Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match on a Thursday, a mere 24 hours before Ron's letter arrives on Friday evening. I would think that Quidditch matches would take place on a Saturday or Sunday so as to not interfere with class work – but what do I know?

(Don't answer that in a review - the last question was rhetorical)

Anyway I will go with the original 'cannon' timeline.

**Third:** I have had it pointed out to me that Jane is too young for NEWT level spells. Regretfully Jane's age is a part of the original story 'cannon' that I saw no reason to change. I agree with the objection but lack the time-turner required to go back and make her older. Let's just say that Billybob mucked-up again - and leave it at that - okay?

O

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll Film  
**

**OoOoOoOo**

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione was a little bit nervous and feeling more than a little guilty at leaving Draco in the Hospital Wing twenty-four hours after the Match - to attend Ron's weekly letter reading. Not that Draco was going to catch her as he was still under the effects of a heavy sleeping potion - while trying to grow back a few of his missing front teeth.

It's was as if every Friday night had become an irresistible magnetic force for Hermione compelling her to go and sit in the Gryffindor Common room and listen to Ginny read another one of Ron's witty Letters. She knew Draco would be extremely angry, especially after he had mumbled in his sleep …non-stop nasty comments about Harry ever since he was brought from the pitch and into the Hospital. Getting Harry and Draco to tolerate one another was proving to be a lot harder task than she had ever anticipated.

The double date fiasco was a mere two weeks ago - and that had failed miserably. The match between Slytherin and Gryffindor – just the previous day - hadn't helped matters either. The looks Hermione was getting now from her own house were borderline hate. No one from Gryffindor would speak to her in the hallways. Ginny growled at her and told her to 'go away' whenever she tried to begin a conversation and Harry was no better. This estrangement worried Hermione for she also knew she was under a time limit to get everyone one on friendly terms before Ron's return - With Harry and Ginny clearly mad at her – she realized that their displeasure might influence the contents of the only letters from England that Ron was currently reading.

With Harry and Draco at each other's throat's – worse than ever - instead of lifelong friends - Hermione had to admit that she was losing ground in her plan of getting the male members of the trio to forgive her for keeping the Malfoy relationship a secret from Ron and gaining their acceptance of Draco as her boyfriend and possibly – her future husband.

"Devil's Snare," Hermione said half-absentmindedly, as she approached the closed Fat Lady portrait her mind fully engaged in figuring away out of her mounting problems. She was hoping to find Harry and the rest of Gryffindor in a reasonable good mood since losing-big, just yesterday.

"Denied," replied the Fat Lady in a curt tone as she narrowed her eyes at Hermione.

"**Devil's Snare!** That's the password," Hermione retorted, not believing that she was being denied entrance into the Gryffindor Common room.

"And I said **Denied**, - have you lost command of the Queen's English - as well as your sense of loyalty? Perhaps you should go down to the Slytherin Dungeons and celebrate their victory - with 'them'. There have 'only' been two traitors to Gryffindor house in its centuries of History – You and Sirius Black. So go away – and don't come back". The Fat Lady remarked defiantly, as she was definitely not letting Hermione in to her common-room.

"You listen here, **I'm the Head Girl of Hogwarts and under that authority - I demand to be let in!**" Hermione shouted not enjoying in the least – the Fat-Lady's suggestion.

"What is going on here? I do not approve of yelling in the hallways, Miss Granger – what are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall said calmly interrupting Hermione's row with the entrance portrait - as she glided over to them with a disapproving stern look on her face.

"She… I can't get in Professor." Hermione bellowed, and then regained her composure in front of her favorite Professor to explain what was happening.

"Really – I can't imagine why?" Professor McGonagall quipped sarcastically.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall, so happy to see you again." The Fat Lady remarked as she was smiling and curtsey at Professor McGonagall in her portrait before swinging open.

"Thank you, Milady. **Stay here**, Miss Granger, I'll ask if anyone wants to invite you in." Professor McGonagall said, and then entered with the portrait closing swiftly behind her before Hermione could respond.

Hermione could not believe what just happen, or the unmistakable roar of, "**No!**" from behind the Fat Lady portrait.

"You should close your mouth miss Head Girl, you look like a dead codfish." The Fat Lady said, in a mischievous voice as she was looking down at a shock Hermione.

The Fat Lady Portrait cracked open to reveal a tightly mouthed Harry who was looking at Hermione with a face of sadness.

"Harry, thank Merlin – **this… thing…she won't let me in!**" Hermione shouted as she run over to Harry with the portrait door closing behind him.

"I know, we need to talk," remarked Harry looking awkwardly at a stunned Hermione.

"Can't we wait until after I hear Ron's letter?" Hermione asked, hoping that all this silliness has not made her miss any of the reading.

"No, we need to talk now - - and Ginny hasn't started yet.

"Harry – Harry what going on"?

Listen carefully Miss Head-Girl, - - entrance into the common-rooms of all four Houses is a privilege granted to each head boy and girl during their tenure - it is and I **repeat** - a 'privilege' and **not** a **right**. Such 'privileges' – according to the **rules **you're so fond of following 'blindly' – can be revoked by majority vote of the members of a particular house. By an unanimous vote – that was just taken …from now on… you are banned from entering Gryffindor without special permission. In light of this decision it would be better for all concerned - if you spent _**all**_ your free time with your boyfriend, rather than with us." Harry said.

"But why can't I sit with you… and Ginny?"

"Frankly, Hermione, as of this moment there is No one inside Gryffindor tower that wants you to sit at our table in the Great Hall, or come into our Common room." Harry explained, knowing that his housemates wanted to do a lot worse to her, but he had ordered them not to physically harm her.

"Does - - does that …include you and Ginny"?

"Yes"

"But **I'm a Gryffindor!**" Hermione roared.

"Not anymore,"

"Where else am I supposed to sit or go?" Hermione said as she began to cry.

"Slytherin," replied Harry and then turning around slowly to speak with the Fat Lady. "Your former housemates will allow you come here - for the reading of Ron's letters, **only** - but that's all."

"**This is not right, Harry!**" Hermione shouted at Harry - feeling betrayed by her housemates and friends just because she supported her boyfriend yesterday.

"I'm Sorry, Hermione; you made a 'loyalty choice' during our match with Slytherin yesterday. That decision - for many of us, was the last straw. You chose them over us - so you sort-of did this to yourself." Harry explained to a deeply hurt Hermione - before half-turning to look-up at the Fat Lady portrait over his shoulder and gave the new password. "**Air Head**."

Harry opened the portrait for her and then told her, "You will have to be quiet and sit way in the back- as it's a full house tonight."

Hermione said nothing, as she was still fuming in anger and gob-smacked disbelief - at being banned from entering her own house. This unpresented incident would certainly make its way into 'Hogwarts a History"- someday - but it wasn't the footnote associated to her name that she had desired.

Hermione had to take a seat on the male dormitory spiral staircase behind a standing room only crowd - that filled almost every square inch of the common room. All of the Gryffindor students were there from first to seventh year - as well as Professor McGonagall, the official head of House Welcomed guests included Professor Hagrid and Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw in her customary spot sitting on Dean's lap.

As Harry set back down beside Ginny and Hagrid, Ginny glared hard at where Hermione sat before she announced, "**Good, now we can begin!**"

OoOoOoOo

**Another letter **from Ron

OoOoOoOo

o

o

_Dear Ginny,_

_Let me start this letter off by saying, __**Thank MERLIN for Professor McGonagall**_!

"What?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she was sitting on the couch next to Ginny and Luna expecting to hear stories about Dragons.

"It's what he wrote, I don't know why… let me read on Professor to find out," explained Ginny.

Naturally; Ginny felt a little bit nervous - being under the glare of Professor McGonagall and all the others and it was only after several minutes of frantic reading ahead - before she felt safe and continued-on out-loud with the letter.

_You will know why I said that by the end of this letter, but first a __**dragon**__ update. Hagrid will be pleased to know that his grandkids are doing fine. I was surprise and a bit honored to learn what he named his six grandkids._

"What did you name them Hagrid?" Harry asked while everyone looked at the gamekeeper/professor to find out.

"Well, I didn't' have much time to put a lot of thought into it. I just got to the Hogsmeade Post befer it closed. Yew see, there's three girl dragons and three boy dragons and all I had were them beautiful pictures. So, I named them with the first thing that pop in me head."

"What was that Hagrid?" Ginny asked, curious to know why Ron would be honored.

"After yew six – of , Ron, and Neville for the boys, and Hermione, Ginny, and Luna for the girls."

A big smile spread across Hermione's face –as she sat in the back and she made a mental note to go hug Hagrid tomorrow in his hut.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Harry replied, giving him a big smile.

"Ah, it was nothing. Yew like my own grandkids anyway… ones that shouldn't go into the Forbidden Forest as much as yew do, but like grandkids - just the same." Hagrid bellowed with a huge grin on his face.

Ginny and Luna both got up and hugged Hagrid in turn - as Harry was softly-chuckling about the number of times he had been in the forest.

"Carry-on, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall said, while smiling big at Hagrid and the others listening in.

"Yes ma'am."

_You got to hand it to Hagrid; he has a gift at naming Dragons. He got all of our names to match the Dragon that acts just like us. Ron and Hermione are always spitting fireballs at one another. Neville is a little bit clumsy and brave as he tries to learn how to walk without dragging his wings. Luna is quiet and always curious, as she just likes to watch people. Harry is definitely the leader of this miscreant lot, and as for Ginny. Ginny took off with one of my Dragon gloves and I had to chase her a full five minutes through the mud to get it back. (See Picture #1)_

"You go girl," cracked Ginny as she was smiling at her namesake and listening to the room roar with laughter.

"Just like you," remarked Harry as he was looking at the picture of Ron splashing through the mud chasing a small greenish and blue Dragon with a glove in her mouth.

_After work, I usually find myself helping Jane, who I know I said is just like __**HER**__._

"Who's HER?" Professor McGonagall asked politely.

"Hermione," replied most of the students in unison.

"Oh…"

_Well she's worse! I cannot believe a __**seven**__-year-old girl wants nothing more to do than practice __**NEWT Transfiguration spells**__. I know that different countries have different restrictions on underage use of magic. But Romania must have the most liberal laws on the planet. I remember having to wait until I turned eleven before getting my first wand. But not here – __oh no__, there is no arbitrary set age for magical use – Here the parents decide. _

_You know I'm not exactly the sharpest knife in the tray at Transfiguration even with __**HER**__ help and I told Jane that, 'right-from-the-off' - hoping she would instead switch over to working on __**Defense against the Dark Arts**__ or even __**Charms**__. Foolish me, she told me that my weakness in a field of study was all the more reason to practice harder on Transfiguration._

"I'm beginning to like this girl," Professor McGonagall added, as she smiled and looked around at the other students.

"Get her picture off the Bulletin Board," Harry ordered, so Professor McGonagall can see her.

A 2nd year girl grabbed the picture and then handed it off to her Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

"My, she is cute – home schooled and seven you say?" Professor McGonagall asked, as she was looking at a wizard's picture of Jane smiling while holding her stuff magical dragon, Danny. "And I have to say to the rest of you, she has the right attitude toward Transfiguration!"

The room moaned softly in unison as Professor McGonagall tried to hold back a smile and keep her serious and proper Professor demeanor about her.

Ginny hurried back to the letter before an impromptu Transfiguration class broke-out.

_What I really like to practice is my sleep, these sixteen hour workdays days are murder - but luckily, Charlie came and rescued me from Jane. He wanted me to go with him and some friends to a pub in Budapest with him. I agreed faster than you could say 'bob's your uncle'… in-spite of Jane's '__**nagging'**__ that I should stay-away from such places. Man, she is so much like __**HER**__ it's downright scary. Aaaggh!_

_This bit__ is for Harry, I know you are reading this as you pretty much told me so in your last letter. I give you permission but no one else - okay. Showing this to some of the professors is okay too. Dad knows he's written me saying so. But by no means are you to forward my letters to our mum - or the twins. 'GOT THAT' – mum would kill me and as for the twins - damnit - keep those pranksters in the dark – as much as possible - okay? _

_By the way, Harry thanks for the Chocolate Frogs. I haven't forgiven you for the knife you put so deeply in my back, but I sure everyone else has – including my sister. I'd bet my whole salary from up-here …that she has given you a free-pass on what you did to me. That's just one of the unfair-perks you get by-being __the__ HARRY POTTER I suppose - - even my own family takes __**your**__ side over mine. Lord-above …my life sucks._

_Again – thanks - for the semi-bribe of Chocolate frogs – I would have read your letter anyway but the frogs made your totally-lame apology more digestible. I don't think I could have lasted another week without them. Everyone has a weakness Mr. Superman-Potter and chocolate is mine._

_Anyway back to my pub story with Charlie and his - non dragon preserve - __so called__ - friends. Charlie gave me his old green dragon-hide jacket to wear and then I went digging through my locker for an old-pair of Extendable Ears that I once got from Fred and George – at __**full price**__ – no bargains for immediate family – ruddy Gits. I really have to buy a wizard's lock for my footlocker too; everyone here just helps themselves to anything they fancy in it". _

_Sorry for drifting off topic yet again – but the twins have been a __**pain**__ to me for __like forever__. Anyway I'll try to stay focus more and be distracted less – like __old Nicolas__ taught me, meaning I guess –that I should've known something was up, at this Pub - after all the adventures I shared with you and Harry – the ones that __went sour__ I mean". _

"_The moment we Apparate outside of this grimy hole in the wall, and I __mean__ disgustingly fifty. To call that place a __**Pub**__ is an insult to all good dispensers of hard sprits around the world and makes the scummy pubs of __**Knockturn Alley**__ look as spotlessly clean and orderly as Gringotts Bank at high-noon. Oh, man – what a ruddy __dive__! _

_As for Charlie's 'friends', two of them work at the Preserve with us, Nicolas being one of them - as for the other two non-perserve blokes - were dress in semi-formal - off the rack – identical wizard dress robes. One look at them and you knew without asking that they worked for the Romania Ministry of Magic. I didn't find out until after the party was over - that these bumpkins were some of the –so called - __**best**__ Aurors that Romania has in law enforcement – what a ruddy joke they were. _

_Then Charlie comes up to me and tells me not to do anything unless he gives me the signal. You guess it Harry; it's the same standard operating procedures of the Order, __treat us like kids and tell us nothing_.

"Miss Weasley," interrupted Professor McGonagall with her eyes very big. "I don't think we need to hear this part."

"**I think we do!**" Harry rebutted angrily as he jumped up from the couch and into the conversation while looking incensed at Professor McGonagall.

"**Because, - I'm a little bit sick and tired of being left in the dark about things. What I did to Ron - is what the Order has done ****to me**** for years. Outright deceit caused the best mate I could ever ask for - to abandon his education and leave the ruddy country rather than spend another night in the dorm of his betrayer. **

**Also keeping the truth from him …has also just cost us the match against Slytherin!**"

"Mr. Potter…"

"**Read the bloody letter, Ginny - in Gryffindor at least - we'll have no more secrets**." Harry ordered, while still looking furiously at Professor McGonagall.

"**Mr. Potter!**" Professor McGonagall bellowed, now standing up as she was unaccustomed to having her orders countermanded.

"**Read it!**" Harry snapped again while angrily conveying a look to Professor McGonagall that he wasn't backing down and he could care less what the Order, Professor McGonagall, or even Professor Dumbledore thought of it.

A hush of silence spread across the room as Professor McGonagall and Harry engage in a test of wills and after a long an awkward minute Professor McGonagall nodded to Ginny to continue. She slowly retook her seat back on the couch as Harry was retaking his.

_Charlie tells me the place has an Anti-Apparate ward and if things go bad for me to run outside and Apparate back to the Preserve, other than that he wouldn't __tell me__ 'squat'. __**Git! **_

_Well, we go to the pub and I'm as mad as can be at Charlie for not telling me what's going on, so I sit away from him at the pub's counter. _

_Now remember - this Third World …Eastern European pub makes the Hog's Head look like the Great Hall during Christmas, and it's actually a toss-up whether the pub or the street outside is filthier. To add insult to injury - every downtrodden Grubby-being imaginable was in there: bloody vampires, smelly thieving gypsies, mean looking goblins, ugly-hags and humpback witches with big moles all over their faces, and naturally no collection of __muck__ would be complete without - __**Death Eaters**__._

The room as one gasped as Ginny continued on - with Harry and Professor McGonagall still trading angry stares at each other.

_I was almost surprise that I do __**not**__ see two or three Dementor's in a back booth - drinking pints. I took my seat at the pub counter with my back turned - to the whole lot of them - in front of me was a huge __**clean**__ mirror right behind the bartender. Don't ask me why this mirror was __clean__ while nothing else was; I couldn't even begin to tell you why. _

_From the mirror, I could see the whole pub with the two horribly __disguised__ Aurors sitting at a table with their backs to the wall, while Charlie, Nicolas and a bloke from the preserve whose name escapes me at the moment, - set-down at a booth in the middle of the pubs common room. _

_I wasn't sure what the mission was all about, but for some reason I had a feeling it was centered on a nervous and sweaty mid-thirties aged wizard sitting all alone, just two booths away from Charlie. After about an hour or so, when Charlie hadn't even tried to make contact with this anxious looking bloke - I began to suspect that - __Mr. Nervous__ - was here to meet someone else. _

_Now keep in mind, the room already had at least four Death Eaters in it by my count. They were all sitting at a table near the front door, and after five minutes of abusing the waitress and the customers around them - like a group of Slytherin's on 'holiday' - it became child-like easy to figure out that they must be an advanced scouting party._

_Now while I was keeping an eye out for Charlie, Nicolas comes by where I'm sitting – slowly nursing my drink and in a whisper - he drops a few reminders of my training with him, - __**such as**__, to be mindful of where the exits are, wands are not the only one weapon in a wizards arsenal and __such rot__, - oh and last but not least - I was 'forbidden' to transform inside the pub …as if I was going to do something that daft …"_

"What's he talking about – transform - transforming what into what? Is this why he thanked Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked out loud for all to hear - sounding very confused.

"I don't know Harry, maybe we'll find out later-on in the letter." Ginny replied

_There I was - trying out some of the local Russian Firewhisky, and a few local pints of grog. Just to blend into the crowd, - __**mind you**__- and I get a huge pre-combat lecture form a retired unspeakable, as if I'd never been in a firefight before? What a ruddy pain that was."_

"Blend into the crowd - **my arse**," snapped Ginny as she rolled her eyes at Ron's feeble excuse to drink, and then listened to another round of laughter come from the students listening to Ron's letter.

_Luckily the one good Weasley family trait I have is I'm able to hold my liquor. As for the Aurors, after an hour they haven't even bothered to sip their glass of Firewhisky. This made them quite noticeable to the advance group of Death Eaters, but for some unknown reason - they stayed put._

_Finally, after another thirty minutes - - two black hooded and masked figures came into the pub, with three more Death Eaters as escorts. One of the black hooded ones was carrying a briefcase and the other briefly stopped to speak with the advance group. One of the big thick neck advance group Death Eater nodded to the hooded man orders - and waited briefly for both of the hooded leaders to sit down at the nervous and sweating man's table. As soon as they did so - four of the now six Death Eaters in the pub stood up and made their way toward the Aurors. _

_Now Harry, I know you've been worried that __**you**__ won't get __accepted__ into the Auror's program. I've more or less have already given up on the idea of being one, - because - of my three month 'holiday' here in Romania. But I've got to tell you. If those two clowns can make it, then you are golden!_

_What the Aurors did in the face of the advancing Death Eaters was downright laughable, I 'kid you not', they stood up with their wands out as they saw the __**four**__ coming toward them and calmly announced – __**announced …mind you - **__that they were from the Romania Ministry and everyone in the Pub was '__under arrest'__. This is the last thing any sane person would say in a pub like this. I mean, how stupid can you get! I don't think those two could capture Crabbe and Nott at a candy store._

_I looked over to Charlie, and see him wearing the Extendable Ears I gave him, oblivious to what's about to happen as I don't think he heard the Aurors. Not that it mattered as the Aurors and Death Eaters were now shooting spells at one another. At first, I didn't know what to do, but I knew it just be a matter of time before the Death Eaters killed the Aurors. I spun around on my stool to go help them when I noticed one of the hooded figures sitting at the table with the really nervous and sweaty man open his briefcase to reveal a stack of parchments in it._

_The idea __**just '**__came to me'__, I says to my-self; 'cause a distraction', and at the very least buy some time for me to grab Charlie and get out of there. I pointed my wand inside his briefcase and sent all of the parchments flying across the room. Now keep in mind, the bar is in __total bedlam__ as fights are breaking out all over the place, and most of it 'not having' the least bit to do with __us__. _

_One of the hooded leaders stands up and yelled at the advance group to get the parchments, while the other hooded leader shot a - __**green light - **__spell at the nervous and sweaty guy. I can only say, now I will be able to 'see' Thestral's when I get back to Hogwarts. As for the Aurors …one was dead and the other tied up and stunned._

_My first mission with the ruddy Order and it was coming off as a giant muck-up! I saw that Nicolas was dueling with the two Death Eater's guarding the only door in or out of this dive - as I raced over to Charlie and drag his sorry arse out of there, - ducking various spells, the occasional flying bar chairs, and other such debris along the way. _

_I got to admit, the whole thing felt kind-of like __**déjà vu**__ to me - I was scared__**, of course**__, but it was no different a-muck-up than similar adventures that I've shared with you, Harry and '__HER__'_ _in the past few years._

_I won't bore you with a 'blow by blow' recital of your immature brothers __first_ - _**pub brawl**__ - I can almost image the lecture I would be getting now from __**HER**__ …for the public display of such childish behavior, - it makes me wonder if she belittles the ferret even 'half ' as much as she did me?_

Hermione narrowed her eyes hearing that - but wisely said …nothing_._

_Okay pressing on – after one or two 'minor' altercations I find myself about half-way over to where Charlie is 'fist fighting' a ruddy vampire. As I fight my way toward Charlie I managed to see out of the corner of my eye one of the hooded leaders at the table take off his Death mask to see better as he was on the floor frantically collecting parchments scrolls._

_Antonin Dolohov__. I'd recognize that long pale, twisted face anywhere._

Hermione gasped in horror and was suddenly unable to breathe as he was the Death Eater in the Department of Mysteries that almost killed her with his slashing curse. The memory of him still occasionally brought-out horrible nightmares in the dark of the night.

_So, I made an early Christmas wish, I wanted to be able to rip Dolohov's bloody heart out! I threw a portion of scrap wood at the vampire chest - the one fighting Charlie- and impaled the burger 'dead-center' turning him - - – did you know that vampires '__**really do'**__ transform into ashes when hit in the heart – after that __minor__ skirmish- I made a beeline straight for Dolohov._

"**NO!**" Hermione roared, turning everyone's head to look at her worried facial expression – at where she sat in the back of the room.

Harry gently bumped Ginny's foot - to continue the reading.

_Up to now - this pub brawl had been no worse that the kind of Firewhisky induced scraps at the Leaky Cauldron that Fred and George were always boasting about – well …except for the vampires, - Death eaters - and people ending up dead - which did step things __**up**__ a __notch__ or two - I suppose? _

_But from the moment I saw Dolohov the whole thing got very __**personal,**__ he hurt __HER__ and no one gets away with that. One of the advance guard Death Eaters saw me coming and shot badly aimed killing curse at me, he missed by a mile - apparently eastern European Death Eaters are on a par magically to their Romanian Auror counterparts. Another vampire got in my way - showing-off his fangs. I didn't even bother with him longer than it took to shove a splinter of table right into its chest, while at the same time I shot a full body binding spell at Dolohov. _

_The dearly departed to ash - vampire – 'however' - had delayed me enough to give Dolohov the time to pull out his wand, and free himself. I know I shouldn't have 'used ' it, but it was the first thing that came to my mind… a bit of 'poetic justice' – so to speak. I flicked and slashed my wand at him, sending a __**slashing curse**__ at him as he stood up and pointed his wand at us. _

_I regret to say, I missed his chest cavity, but I did __hit__ his right __arm__ causing him to drop his wand. He immediately stepped back and yelled out in pain - then he took a quick look-around to determine who had hexed him. His eyes met mine and he immediately recognized me - for in a hate filled growl he shouted, "Weasley!" _

_It sort-a of gives you a warm feeling to know that this evil, twisted, escape convict, murder, Death Eater, and all around piece of - -"_

"**Miss Weasley!**" Professor McGonagall shouted, not wanting to hear Ron's profanity description of Dolohov.

"Sorry, ok here," replied Ginny jumping over the bad language.

"_- - Knew my name. Dolohov turned around and grabbed the other hooded masked Death Eater leader, who had been busy stuffing the parchment, scrolls into his briefcase during the fight. Dolohov yelled and then pushed the hooded scum-bag toward the fireplace, but in the process knocked his hood off._

_All right__ boys and girls, it's time to play your favorite 'bedtime' – __**game -**_ : _Identifying tonight's 'highlighted' …scum-bag…Death Eater. But first it's time for your four – totally "__free__" – clues. _

_He's a male with pockmarks all over his face – greasy hair and last but not lease, he also 'tried' to kill a very special girl._

"Rookwood," Harry said, remembering the vision of him informing Voldemort on how to get the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries.

_You're our grand prize winner for today Yes indeed - you guessed it "__Augustus Rookwood__." That slimy piece of - -"_

By now Professor McGonagall, Harry and everyone else was on pins and needles for every word. Hermione was instinctively digging her fingernails into her face. Professor McGonagall looked frightened for Ron's sake and was nervously twisted her hands together. Hagrid was boiling mad-angry sitting on the edge of his seat as if ready to pounce. Harry appeared frustrated and deeply worried about his best-mate, feeling helpless while 'sitting safe' in Scotland – while his best mate fought a desperate battle without him. The rest of the Gryffindor students were all crowding forward on the edge of their seats straining to hear Ginny's every word.

"Hold on, he has a lot to say about him too." Ginny said, not saying out loud what Ron wrote because of the bad language in it. "Here's a safe point."

_I threw a disarming spell at Rookwood and told Charlie and Nickolas to give me cover. There was no way in __**hell**__ that was I going to let these two Gits escape._

A huge round of cheers broke out in the Common room, causing Ginny to pause in the reading of the letter. When the howling calmed down – Ginny resumed.

_Now, I'm not the smartest wizard in the world, but I saw Rookwood loose his wand and his briefcase at the same time. Now in a middle of a battle, which one would you go for? Guess which one Rookwood went for. __**The briefcase!**__ I couldn't believe it. I quickly figure-out that its contents must have been really __valuable__ - in order for him to leave his wand behind._

"My brother, one of the world's greatest thinkers," Ginny cracked, as she rolled her eyes at Ron for stating the obvious. The entire room, Hermione, and even Professor McGonagall all chuckled at Ginny's tension-breaking comment.

_By now the whole bar was an inferno, mainly because of Charlie and Nicolas. All of the patrons and employees had already left - leaving just the remaining Death Eaters and us behind. The big thick-neck Death Eater shot a spell at me forcing me to dive under a table. This was a life-saver as flaming pieces of the rafters came down all around me. I could only watch as Rookwood flooed away to wherever scum-bags like him go, holding the briefcase tightly to his chest. Dolohov followed soon after, but I managed to send him a going-away gift. The slashing curse caught his right leg as he flooed away. Still, they both got away, __**bugger!**_

Everyone in the room dropped their head slightly down and sighed in disappointment.

_To add to this growing disaster of a huge mission failure - was Charlie screaming at me that we had to get out, as the building was about to collapse from magical fire. Nicolas had already pulled the only still-living Auror out of the burning pub. While Charlie had his arm around the killed preserve guy who'd foolishly came with us._

_Charlie was yelling like mad from the doorway for me to get the hell out of there. This order I couldn't obey as the remaining Death Eaters were still behind a bar table shooting __**killing-spells**__ at me. Apparently, working for evil in an inferno was a normal day at work for them. Could they leave work early, just once – oh - __hell-no__!_

_Then there they set. Two gold goblets that were throw off the bar table - - - the exact, - well almost the exact, same type of goblets that we use in NEWT Transfiguration. I didn't even think about what I was going to do, - I just did it like I was in class with Professor McGonagall watching over me. _

_I transfigured the goblets into two big colorful Toucan birds, and on the rarest of occasions I did it right on my first attempt. Then I had the birds attack the Death Eater's behind the table. It was beautiful, they were gauging and pecking them so hard they stood up to wave them off - and forget all about me._

_I then looked up to see a hanging wagon wheel, slightly on fire, with six lanterns on them right above the Death Eaters' heads. I shouted, "Diffindo!" at the chain holding up the lantern wagon wheel and watched as it fell down 'knocking-out' two of the Death Eaters. _

_You can tell Hagrid the birds are okay I personally got them out of the pub – even watched them fly-off. Charlie managed to stun the big thick-neck Death Eater - while Nicolas dragged the other DE out. I looked around – we were safe, the Pub burning like crazy - and as Merlin is my witness. I said out loud to Charlie and all the rest of them to hear,_

"_**Thank Merlin for Professor McGonagall!**_"

A huge explosion of cheers broke out as everyone started to congratulate a happy and surprised Professor McGonagall.

"You are welcome, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall responded, as if she was talking directly to Ron.

_If I ever hear the ferret say, Transfiguration won't help you in a fight or duel - - then I'm going to walk right up to that piece of crap and give that Slytherin 'Air-Head' a huge black eye._

"I should hope so, that's the silliest thing I had ever heard of," remarked Professor McGonagall defending the subject she teaches.

_I wonder if I had used more Transfiguration spells the outcome would've been different, but don't tell Professor McGonagall that. She will have me writing a three foot essay on it._

"I was thinking more of a five foot essay. Miss Weasley, please be so kind as to 'inform' your brother of that task - in your next letter."

"Yes ma'am," Ginny replied, smiling a very evil smile over Ron's new homework assignment.

_They say every dark cloud has a silver lining, but I've seen so few of them in my life - especially lately. Today, however, was the rare exception as underneath the very table where I had knelt - was a parchment scroll, and Dolohov's wand. I collected both of them before I joined Charlie and his sole remaining 'friend'…the __Auror__ – to collect the prisoners and herd them off to jail._

_Now let me take the time to reflect on this last remaining thought. - - Harry; I just had my first ever …__**Pub brawl**__; and I made it out alive without 'your' help or HER's – how about them-apples? Maybe I'm not as useless as 'SHE' always thinks I am? Think-on-it …will-you - this is a 'gold-star' day for me? Maybe even Fred and George would be proud of me. Sweet mother of Merlin, they might even '__admit__' that I'm their younger brother …'in public'._

A huge round of laughter broke out, and even a relieved Hermione couldn't help herself from laughing.

_Finishing this long story up, we got back to the Preserve and got debriefed by Vargas the Director. I didn't get in any trouble for dispatching the two vampires for it's not murder to kill someone who is already __**legally**__ dead. Charlie wanted to know how one of the Death Eaters knew who I was, but I was still steamed at them for not telling me in the first place that it was an Order mission. Finally, Vargas apologized and told me he was the Order's representative for Eastern Europe and the '__order'__ to __**keep me in the dark**__ about the mission came directly from Professor Dumbledore himself._

Professor McGonagall groaned and stiffened as Harry abruptly turned to glare at his head of house - as Ginny Had just **read aloud** a classified Order of the Phoenix secrets to a room mostly filled with Gryffindor students. To prevent another row Ginny pressed on with her reading

_I told them it was Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rockwood in the hooded robes. Needless to say, I floored them with both the info and the fact that I would know who they were. Vargas asked me if I was sure. I told them that we had met 'before' and then I pulled out Dolohov's wand and tossed it onto the table in front of me as proof. That got their attention all right for Vargas immediately dispatched an emergency message to Professor Dumbledore._

_What I __didn't__ tell them about, not that I don't trust Vargas. After all, he was just obeying the __**orders**__ of a man who sees __**no problem**__ in sending an __ill-informed__ teenager into 'life threatening danger' – - __sound familiar__ Harry? You're not 'alone' any-more old-chum, what he __does__ to you - he does to '__all' __easily – __**expendable -**__ teenagers._

Professor McGonagall liked this comment even less, - partially because, she too didn't care all that much for keeping important information from Harry.

_Anyway - withholding information I think should be a 'two way street' – and that's why I sending 'you' the parchment scroll I found under the table. There's not much on it, and its pure gibberish to me, but it's all I could get. _

_Maybe you can research this for me, - Ginny you could call in a favor or two with Luna – and - Morag McDougal …they're Ravenclaw's and 'I'm told' - almost as smart as __**HER**__. __Don't__ involve the... __**Air-HEAD**__ unless you're totally stumped. Connected as she is __**- at the hip**__ - to the Ferret, is the __same__ in my book - as being __'in bed'__ with all the 'DE' …meaning Death Eaters of course …in England. _

Hermione's eyes had narrowed to tiny slits over what Ron had implied about the sexual aspect of her relationship with Draco. She was also deeply hurt that he felt that she had somehow _**changed sides**_ in the upcoming war. The looks of distrust she was seeing in the people who were glaring at her in the common room told her - that Ron 'suspicions about her 'loyalties' were more or less 'universally shared' by all of her former house-mates - who had just 'voted' to kick-her-out of being a Gryffindor. Considering the current negative 'climate' of the common-room – Hermione instinctively knew better that to approach Harry with a request to see the Parchment.

"_Even a kept in the dark about stuff, immature bloke like me, can figure out that something big is in the wind over here. If you can figure out what all this is about. __Keep me Posted__! Vargas and Charlie won't tell me 'squat'._

_-Ron_

_P.S.: a few personal items_

_I am returning the letter from __**HER**__ and the Chocolate Frogs bribe that came with it. Untouched!_

_Ginny, I don't know why you included personal greetings from a dozen girls in your last letter; I can't even match a face to half of the names. Don't try to be a matchmaker for me – I don't know what you've told these girls …just don't - okay_?

_I'm also sending Dolohov's wand in this envelope - snapped in half by yours truly. Give one half of it to Susan Prewitt and the other to __**HER**__._

_O_

_O_

"**Miss Weasley, hand me that scroll!**" Professor McGonagall roared as she jumped up from the couch and made a general announcement to all the people in the common room. "**And I must warn all of you ****not**** to speak a word of this to anyone!**"

"Professor, I also want to **see **that." Harry said, jumping up to look Professor McGonagall in the eye.

"Hold-on a minute there is another page" Ginny said holding up another letter far smaller and in different handwriting. "It's from Charlie"

O

O

_Dear Gin-Gin_

_Ickle Ronniekins asked me to Post this letter to you and being the Weasley that I am - I was unable to resist the temptation to break the seal on the envelope to see what he has been writing to you._

_Right from the off - I have determined that my little brother is __way too modest__ for his own good. What he humorously refers to as his first pub brawl was nothing of the sort. Bill and I have had our share of pub fights, - most blokes do at one point or another. You beat each other to a pulp and the next day everyone is mates again._

_Compared to that, what happened in Budapest was more of a – 'no prisoners taken' - __**fight to the death**__. I have been handling Dragons for eight years now and I thought that I had the most dangerous occupation in the family, - - but I was wrong; being a student at Hogwarts has my job beat …__hands down__. _

_Let me tell you __stra__ig__ht out__ - I came back from this so-called brawl 'shaking like a leaf ' and throwing-up. Ron on the other hand treated the whole thing like a __**walk in the park**__. When I asked him why he was so blasé about a __life or death__ battle, he mumbled something about the Department of Mysteries - - but wouldn't provide any details._

_Bloody hell Gin-Gin, what's going on at Hogwarts that causes my little brother to get into 'battles' with Death Eaters? I'm pretty sure you know, but more importantly - are mum and dad 'aware' what kind of trouble __Potter__ has been getting Ron into?_

_Now don't you jump on your broom fly over here and batty-box-hex me over this, rest assured that Ron has been rather __**overly protective**__ about Potter himself, and has already __taken me to task__ for bad mouthing the 'boy-who-lived' - in spite of his part in the Granger 'betrayal'." _

Ginny stopped reading and looked up at Harry who was blushing in a mixture of pride and embarrassment over Ron jumping to his defense. She smiled at him and then resumed reading.

"_By the way Gin-Gin I agree with Ron - don't send any letters addressed to him from the 'girls at Hogwarts', he's still in a lot of pain over the Granger-berk… '__**putting out'- **__all the time__ to a scummy Malfoy. _

Hermione cringed at this part, thinking to herself '_why does everyone just assume that I'm already having 'around the clock' sex with Draco - like some crazy bitch in heat. I have to do something about this, but not now,"_she thought forcing her attention back onto Charlie's letter.

"_Look Gin, next holiday - when we're __both at home__, - you and I need to sit down and swap adventure stories. I'll tell you the __**near fatal**__ details that Ron 'deliberately' left out of this letter - concerning the brawl where two on our side got 'killed'. In exchange - you can explain the scars that I have noticed on Ron's chest and back when he removes his shirt, injuries that he claims happened during a running battle with Death Eaters - at the end of his __**fifth year**__._

_Any road - we need to talk face to face about these sort-of things. I'll try to keep Ron safe while he is here - but if the pub brawl is any 'indication' …he'll be more likely to end-up 'saving' my bacon - a lot more often than I will be 'saving' his. _

_Love_

_Charlie _

_**OoOoOoOo **_

"Is that all; Miss Weasley?"

"Yes Professor"

"I still want that parchment – that Ron sent it to Ginny and me, he didn't send it to you – or - to the head of the ruddy Order of the Phoenix," Harry declared short tempered

"That's for the Headmaster's to decide and you will accompany me to go see him right now, Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am," said Harry collecting Ron's letter, post, parchment scroll and the broken wand to go with an angry Professor McGonagall.

"Now as for the rest of you, what you heard here tonight is strictly confidential; repeating it to individuals outside of our house could easily put Mr. Weasley in 'grave danger'. I personally trust everyone in this room right now with this secret." McGonagall said making a point to look directly at Luna, "but would be better for everyone …that you go to your rooms and not discuss this …ever again." Professor McGonagall barked before leaving with Harry.

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Trans – for now**

**OoOoOoOo**


	13. Chapter 13

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

Category: **AU - Alternate Universe; - - Wherein HP characters don't follow cannon in their behavior.**

*I don't really follow cannon all that often – I get close at times, like a drive-by shooting but close only counts in horse-shoes –yes?

**Word-count **this chapter: 4,394

**Rating: M** - just to be safeguarded from the prudish criticism of the overly sensitive. The rating is what it is for adult language and banter, some UK profanity / slang and heavily **implied** sexual innuendo. I do not write blow-by-blow **smut**.

**Standardized disclaimer**: is there anyone on this planet that doesn't know who has all legal copy rights to Harry Potter, with us in fan fiction just burrowing it for our own amusement and that of our readers.

**Billybob rant # 5:** a short lesson in being an amateur FFnet writer - all learned 'the hard way' from someone who didn't take 'college courses' and was drawing in his textbook during his high school composition class. Don't try to tell me you didn't know it all along folks :-).

I'm not saying this is the correct way to go – you need a professional to tell you that – this is just what I do – savvy? Anyway; do a chapter outline, 'ahead of time' – just to tell you where you are going from beginning to end. However be flexible, and accept helpful reviews to modify your vision to include what you otherwise would have missed. Personally I'd be lost without y'all out-there …like Wayne (nod-nod wink-wink) who makes me think (yes I do think – once and a while… Mr. Guest). Remember - No one - is perfect - - well maybe Buck is? :-p (LAO) the story I just finished had a detailed outline with loads of Merlin stuff research I didn't use - believe it or not.

* * The 'jumping sharks bit' was supposed to be an 'planed in outline' exposition explanation of the history of the 'base storyline' and the 'pre-written' plot transition from the old guard to the new one - (I hate having to reply to guest reviews in another story) everything in Gentlemen was written before our deal was struck – okay. So if I muck-up it was pre-planned. (Did I just admit that – publicly?)

Write the entire thing-out, before you post it. **Why** – you ask? Well this is a Hollywood remake right? And in Hollywood they take pictures of the actors every time the director breaks for the day - so that the next morning a actor wearing a blue shirt on Thursday evening shoot - isn't wearing a red shirt for the same scene …Friday morning. I did that loads of times in my earlier works to the point where my mentor in a review screamed at me "BILLYBOB HAVE YOU EVEN READ YOUR OWN STORY?" of course he was right – too many red-shirt to blue shirt plot holes – and that drives readers crazy.

So again write it all out ahead of time - and then 'tweak' the 'continuity errors out' of it …to reflect reviews as they come in that tell you – 'hey idiot, Draco as a girl – that's gross''.

Remember be flexible – bend with the wind, learn from your mistakes. Don't let insulting reviews from people who have never written a FanFic discourage you – and Finally - Listen to the BuckNC like the grasshopper does. ;-)

O

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**Chapter 14**–entitled:** - I'm doomed**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

O

O

**Professor McGonagall's POV:**

Professor Dumbledore said nothing as he first read Ron's letter, and then Charlie's and finally the parchment scroll. Then after a few minutes more he studied the broken wand pieces before finally speaking.

"I had thought the mission had been a complete failure, but after reading a more detail report of it in these letters than what I received through official channels. I discover that it was not the complete loss I believed it to be. On the contrary, Mr. Weasley may well have secured us a major break on what Voldemort has been planning in Eastern Europe."

"Notwithstanding, Mr. Weasley's bravery and accomplishment, he also withheld information from us-" Professor McGonagall reported her concern against Ron's actions.

"**He wouldn't have done that if you had been honest with him up front!**" Harry argued, coming to the defense of his best mate. "You ordered him into combat – deaf –dumb and all but – **blind **- you 'refuse' to see is that Ron and I are in this war –right up to our teeth, yet it always stays the same; you keep us in the dark and treat us like kids. **I don't blame him a one bit for holding out on you-lot!"**

"This latest letter of Ron's also tells me that you had an ulterior reason for allowing him to go to Romania! 'Getting over Granger' **my arse**, - you were sending Vargas - Weasley reinforcements – to be kept in the dark …cannon fodder."

"Mr. Potter that will be quite enough out of you - I've never heard such utter disrespect for a - - -" Professor McGonagall argued, as she was very livid and angry at Harry's total lack of respect for her.

"- - - Minerva, Harry please, we are on the same side after all. However, I must warn you both that many lives including 'your own' Harry are behind this need for secrecy. _**Yes, **__you are – __**correct-**_ we had alternative reasons on sending Ronald to Romania, – that much is true. But do not think 'so ill of me' to believe that I sent your friend into danger 'lightly'."

"This letter mentions a Greek man by the name of Nicolas, Ron's _**'tutor.'**_ This man works for the Department of Mysteries as an unspeakable - he is an expert in wand combat, not 'dueling' - **mind you** – but rather down and 'dirty' – no rules –'street fighting'. He has personally trained half of the Ministry's current 'Hit Squad'. He was sent to Romania by me to teach Ronald skills that people like the; Malfoy's and the Nott's- would consider highly **illegal** and therefore impossible to teach here at Hogwarts."

"As for Ronald's operational ignorance of order missions - well - the 'fault' for that - lies **solely** with me. Vargas and Charlie head-up a very 'small' team of Order members in Eastern Europe, an area which up to now has been a quite 'back-water' in this war. Voldemort has recently shifted a large part of his resources - both money and personal - into this area. The purpose of this mission was to determine the reason for that shift. For that reason alone - Ronald should have handed this parchment over to Vargas."

"So what are you going to do with it?" asked Harry pushing his anger down as he looked hard into the gleam of Dumbledore's eyes.

"First; I intend to send a message to Vargas informing him that Ronald is - **as of now** - a full member of the Order and has my full support. He is to be included from this point on in 'all' Order business - fully briefed in any and 'all' order missions that he is to partake on or is involved with in any way. Will that satisfy you Harry?" Dumbledore calmly inquired.

"Yes sir," Harry replied

"For your part, Harry, you will send a message to Ronald via owl post that Vargas and Charlie have **your **'full support', and for him to include them in any information he uncovers in future. Also, it wouldn't hurt for you to mention not to send any more 'Order businesses through the Post."

"Yes sir and the parchment scroll itself?" Harry asked again, looking at the parchment scroll on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"Ronald is correct; there is not much to it. But, I still have a feeling it will eventually - shred a great light on the Death Eater activity in Easter Europe, after it has been properly researched. So, I will leave that 'task' up to you and your Ravenclaw friends to decipher. "

"As to whether or not, to include Miss. Granger in this 'sensitive' research, - - I believe you have already noticed that she was **not** included in this meeting. As much as I am normally reluctant to distrust Miss Granger's loyalties, Ronald was only being prudent in voicing his suspicions about Miss Granger's _**– judgment**_ - as long as our Head Girl remains in her _**current **_relationship."

"Therefore in the face of Ronald's tactical counsel - I believe we will be excluding Miss Granger from this 'particular'research – at least - for the present", Professor Dumbledore said, handing over the scroll to a very surprised Harry.

"Should we also 'exclude' her from hearing Ron's letters?"

Albus thought it over for a moment before saying: "**No**, even if Miss Granger has totally 'changed sides' in this war – the fact that it was revealed tonight – in this letter - that I'm the head of the **Order of the Phoenix** - will not be new information to the Death Eaters. As I said you must strongly stress in your next letter to him that 'in future' Ron must be more circumspect in his letters to you and Miss Weasley about what he does while 'off' the preserve

"I will make some inquiries with Professor Flitwick - into who we can discreetly approach within Ravenclaw to help with this project. Until I get back to you about the Ravenclaw assistance you will serve a week of detention with me – for the 'open challenge' you made to my 'authority' in the common-room tonight! Such disrespectful behavior has to be seen as being **publicly** punished. " added Professor McGonagall for she was still a little bit angry at Harry.

"Yes ma'am, but this wouldn't had happen if you let us in on things - every once in a while."

"Mr. Potter … Harry, - I fully understand that it's been frustrating to be _**in the dark**_, but up to now - it's been done with your own good clearly in mind. Professor McGonagall said, in a protective grandmotherly voice of hers that she knows Harry and Ron appreciate. "I'll be the first one to admit; that I've been 'just as guilty' as the rest of the Order in treating you and Ronald like eleven year-old children. It's just like Hagrid said tonight, that you are one of my grandkids too. However as your - Head of House - I'm not going to '**back down'** or be 'yelled at' by you – or – anyone else, because I'll do whatever I have to do to protect you and the others."

"We'd be loads better-off if we knew, - keeping stuff from either one of us, - ends up as a bloody disaster - I've learned that lesson – just recently - the '**hard** way'!" replied Harry kindly, acting as if he was regretting his earlier action of yelling at her.

"That's becoming increasingly obvious more and more each day. Ronald has proven to be a far greater asset to our efforts in Eastern Europe than I ever could have imagined. His brother Charlie is correct 'by the way', the Pub brawl was his first 'big' fight – but not his first time in action. The way I read tonight's letter as compared to the more official reports - Ronald is downplaying his part in what he is doing over there - so to not frighten his sister.

"So he is in the 'thick' of things – isn't he"? Harry ask enviously

"The disadvantage of putting a seventeen year-old into combat is the youthful conceit of invincibility". Albus said lifting up Ron's letter as if weighing it next to the far lighter 'official' report in his other hand. "Nicolas in his report mentioned a certain amount of fearlessness in Ronald's actions that his tutor finds troubling."

"I don't understand sir?"

"There is being brave and there is reckless – hopefully Ronald will learn the difference before he is seriously injured. In thinking fast on his feet he has displayed remarkable skill – but lacks the experience of a hardened veteran on when to 'rush in where angels fear to tread'. A lesson I might add - that 'you' need to 'learn' as well - Harry," Albus said sternly – 'think and Plan before you act".

"You're referring to the Department of Mysteries battle –aren't you? Harry asked

"Indeed I am, Harry – indeed I am – but now back to the scroll - time is of the essences. I need for you and your friends to provide us with some answers, and if for no other reason than for Ronald and Charlie's sake. The number of 'Pub Brawl style encounters' the two of them have been getting into while - 'wandering about' - Budapest have increased dramatically and just recently too," Professor Dumbledore said, with a deep sense of urgency.

"Yes sir, will translate this thing _**'A.S.A.P.'**_ - Especially for Ron and Charlie," Harry answered immediately, as he knew that he had to come to the rescue of his best mate and his all but blood-brother.

"Good, and Harry you can deliver these to Miss Prewitt and Miss Granger. They are indeed Dolohov's wand. It's not much, but maybe it will be some comfort to them - until we can recapture Dolohov and have him stand trial for his crimes." Professor Dumbledore said, with a flash of anger in his eyes as he touched Dolohov's broken wand.

"Yes Professor and I do have one last question to put to you; **why** couldn't I have gone too? I mean to Romania - with Ron."

"I'm afraid, Harry, Ronald really didn't want you to join him on this particular adventure. But don't take it personally," Dumbledore said with an all knowing twinkle in his eyes. "Your friend's at this point in their lives - just need a little time and space away from you, to make eye-opening mistakes in judgment - and then hopefully learn from their errors".

"In Ronald's case, he needed a chance to grow his own wings, - out from under your shadow. I sent a boy to Romania and I will be getting back – a very different man. So I feel confident that this adjustment phase will lead both your friends to a better understanding of what is really important in their lives."

"Yes sir, I think I understand," replied Harry still a bit confused, before he left the Headmaster's office with Dolohov's broken wand and the parchment scroll in hand.

O

O

OoOoOoOo

Professor Dumbledore - stood perfectly still and watched the door close and lock behind Harry - before he walked briskly over to his fireplace, and threw in a handful of floo powder from a jar on the mantle - into the embers of a regular fire. The green flames roared high before he leaned into the flames and said;

"**The Burrow!**"

"**Arthur!** Arthur… good you're there. Sorry to interrupt your dinner, Molly. It's nothing 'important' that I have to discuss, just dull Ministry business - so feel free to go back to the kitchen."

"What's wrong, Albus?" Mr. Weasley asked in a worried voice, the moment Molly left the room.

"Just wanted to report a bit of news and I think Ron and Charlie's letters will do a better job of explaining it than I possibly could. Of course, if you have any questions concerning Ron's special training, I'll be in my office after **one**, tomorrow afternoon".

"A warning Arthur, - both of your sons in Romania, have been involved in several different sized 'training' encounters - including a major battle with Death Eaters in a Pub, therefore it might be a good idea to restrict that bit of information to just 'ourselves'."

"**Two** letters,?"

"Yes, - good night - Arthur." Professor Dumbledore said, after handing over the letter via the floo network.

"Err… good night Albus," replied Mr. Weasley, confused as he was now holding his son's letters.

Professor Dumbledore walked back over to his desk before mumbling, "The Weasley's' – **quite an extraordinary family!**"

"I wish they had another one, I could use them as my replacement Keeper," remarked Professor McGonagall as she smiled at Dumbledore in agreement. "Albus, - Ronald mentioned a surprise for his family, do you have any idea what he was going on about?"

"**Yes** Minerva - I do, and forgive me if I 'allow' Mr. Weasley to 'surprise **you'** his - Gran in spirit - as well as his family. Nicolas had discovered a totally unexpected talent in his pupil that has left me –'utterly amazed'."

"And the banishment vote – in regards to Miss Granger?"

"It stands,"

"She has lost her house, all her friends and is more despised than any other Head Girl in my memory as a teacher. Why does she stay with him?"

"The first step in correcting a mistake – is acknowledging you've made one", Albus said softly as he got to his feet and guided Minerva to the exit of his office. "Our Head-Girl has never before made a blunder of this magnitude. I personally believe that she is hip-deep in denial at this point, refusing to accept on the 'any level' what Mr. Malfoy has actually cost her.

"If the consequences of being banded from her own house - alone - weren't enough of an 'eye-opener' - I shudder to think of the 'shock to the system' that would be required to make her face the reality of the 'disaster' she has made of her tenure as Head-Girl. To anyone with eyes the overwhelming negatives of her relationship with Mr. Malfoy far outweigh the positives".

"Maybe I should speak to her," Minerva suggested

"No, we aren't allowed –by the rules - to 'directly' interfere with the student's relationships", Albus explained with deep regret. "Besides; our Head-girl is far too stubborn and - 'self-righteous in her options' - to do anything but dig her heels in deeper – in defense of what she has with Mr. Malfoy – if you were to 'suggest' her breaking things off with him.

"Are you still 'interrupting' their lovemaking with noises and messages"? Minerva asked in a soft conspiratorial tone.

"I'm shocked professor McGonagall – such interference could bring me up on charges," Albus said loud enough for any eavesdropping Headmaster portrait that might be listening in to hear. Albus then leaned in closer and whispered.

"Plausible deniability - Minerva, - you need to remember that concept when you someday take my place, as Headmaster. I have done nothing 'directly'. I've just mentioned 'in passing' in the hearing of a 'particular' House-elf …the negative effect on Harry's female best friend - of a unwanted pregnancy – and how such a child would 'treated' by the father's family – the Malfoy's.

Even Professor Snape very-strongly opposes the 'Heads' current relationship. In fact it was Severus who suggested to me the 'means' of preventing a Malfoy begat …bastard-child. The House-elf I refer to – having 'personally suffered' as a servant of that 'intolerant family' - - well let's just say - that I was not 'surprised' to hear - that the 'interruptions' began that same evening.

"Dobby," Minerva said in a tiny whisper, smiling again.

"I don't know what you're referring to, Goodnight Professor McGonagall," Albus said with a bow.

"Night Albus,"

O

OoOoOoOo

**The next day,**

OoOoOoOo

O

**Harry's POV:**

"What you watching," asked Harry, as he set down to eat and noticed Ginny looking across the Great Hall.

"Hermione and Draco, it's almost better than One Magic Life to Live," explained Ginny, moving her head around Harry to see the Head couple eating at the Slytherin table.

"What's, One Magic Life to Live?" inquired Harry while filling his plate up with food.

"It's this show, a really great radio show that I listen to during the summer on the Wizard's Wireless Network during the daytime. They always have some romantic relationships where this girl is going with this guy, or this girl is dating that guy - but would really want to date this other guy. And then they cheat and backstab…"

"Soap Opera, daytime soap opera, the Muggle's have them too." Harry remarked, as he noticed that Ginny was barely listening to him as she was focused on watching Draco and Hermione like the Dursleys watch television.

"Oh no, she didn't… ha-ha… poor Draco," remarked Ginny, shaking her head as she laughed into her lunch plate of food.

"What? **Poor Draco!**" Harry howled in disbelief and then turned around to see what Ginny was talking about. "Oh my… she's cutting up his beef."

Harry watched as a compassionate, caring, and bossy Hermione - was busy cutting Draco's food on his own plate. While a miserable and frustrated Draco kept trying to grab the fork and knife away from Hermione, but she refused to release it - as she was also -**nagging**- him about something that Harry couldn't hear. But whatever it was, Harry could tell from Draco's expression he was definitely getting irritated by it. Then, Harry noticed Draco flashed a quick look and yearning stare at Pansy Parkinson as she left the Slytherin table.

"So it is Pansy then," commented Harry as he turned his head to see Ginny eating and still watching the Head couple.

"No, I noticed him looking hard at a big-busted sixth year Hufflepuff girl." Ginny said, finally looking away from Draco and Hermione back to Harry.

"A little wager then," suggested Harry trying to hold back the redness in his face as he knew what he would like to win. "Say a Galleon if I lose-"

"And if you win?" Ginny asked in a very _seductive low voice_ that made Harry lose all control at of his heartrate or in keeping the redness out of his face. Not that it was going to stop him from asking what he would like to win. "You have to wake me up every morning in my bed with …kisses…or any other purely 'romantic' method that might strike your fancy …for a sold week –**mind you**. No buckets of water or any other 'prank' related trick"

"And if you win?" Ginny asked again, while slowly licking her spoon in an oral-sex like fashion Harry that made him very much wish that the growing bulge in his trousers was that spoon.

"Hey, Harry… **Harry**… you okay? Your face is all red," interrupted Neville sitting down beside Harry; who couldn't take his eyes off Ginny eating her pudding.

"What… what?" Harry asked, confused at who was just talking to him.

Neville shrugged his shoulders as he was looking at Harry's odd reaction before asking, "Harry, do you really want Dean and I to meet you down in the library tonight?"

"Oh… yeah, I need you and Dean to act as look-outs' for the _**Air Head**_ right after dinner while a few Ravenclaw girls are researching. Seamus and Lavender are assigned to watch the Head suite. You'll be my last line of defense if she gets by them. Remember **no one tells** Hermione what we're doing." Harry said, trying to clear his mind to answer Neville.

"I think it's foolish, Harry - to believe that she doesn't know – Hermione was there when the letter was read – she saw you fight over the parchment with McGonagall", Neville replied shaking his head sadly when Harry frowned up at him. "But-Okay, have it your way - I'll go tell Dean to let Luna and Morag know the plan." Neville said, moving up from the table to walk over to where Luna was sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

"Neville is right – Hermione will suspect we are researching the Parchment? She also knows the Library backwards and forward – she could be a big asset in this project." Ginny said, turning her head to look over at Hermione nagging Draco about something as she was pouting and then wagging her finger, **no**, at Draco.

"Do you trust the traitor – now?" Harry growled.

"Well **no**, the cow in the stands is Slytherin owned beef" Ginny retorted hotly.

"Then we are in agreement – we treat her like any other snake - until the 'Ferret' officially dumps her, which hopefully will be real soon. But even then - she'll have to re-earn our trust. I know I'm just as guilty in stabbing Ron in the back – so don't give me that look", Harry said as Ginny glared at him.

"Well – you 'are' just as guilty – 'me too' don't forget." Ginny replied.

"Our mistake hasn't gotten our House in an up-roar; our error isn't enforcing a dress code that everyone hates. But I take your point – we'll take her back as our 'friend' the moment her 'temporary insanity' ends. She can use the work in the Library to 'get over'that pig and 'regain' her senses." Harry said, clearly thinking that a - hurt, embarrassed, and heartbroken Hermione who would love nothing- better than to work on research in the Library to help 'the trio' and her get over a break-up.

"Oh, so do we have a deal?"

"On the wager? - Yes – of course. Still, I don't feel like it's a fair wager."

"Why?" Harry asked, a little bit timid now at forcing Ginny into the wager.

"I've been batting-about the idea of giving you every-morning **hummer – **seeing as you clearly enjoyed the' first one' that I gave you," Ginny said, while licking vanilla pudding slowly off her spoon and then showing the creamy white glob resting on her tongue, before swallowing the lot …causing Harry to gulp repeatedly for air.

"Have **we** reached that stage – 'third base' – I mean? I've been recently told by a 'reliable source' that oral sex is way beyond second base;" Harry rambled and mumbled - his mind suddenly going all foggy at the very concept …his heart suddenly racing like mad.

"Second base – third base – I mixed them up – what can I say - - 'me bad'. As to 'oral' with you happening again… it's a 'maybe yes – perhaps no' – proposition right now", Ginny hotly teased. "I haven't really decided if you've earned something like that on-a 'regular bases'. It's a big step for any couple".

"You really like torturing me –don't you?"

"Oh hell – Yes" Ginny replied with a hearty laugh - she then got up from the table and walked carefully out of the Great Hall placing one foot directly in front of the other as supermodels do – thus making her hips and 'buttocks' to sway 'deliciously'. Harry watched utterly spellbound… 'Every- single- step' - until the 'love of his life' walked seductively out of sight.

"I'm doomed", Harry mumbled to him-self. Knowing down to his toes - that he was 'hooked' – good and proper.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran – for now**

**OoOoOoOo **


	14. Chapter 14

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 15 - - Her house of cards falls**

**Word count for this chapter: 3,938**

**Billybob note: **borderline 'M rated'stuff is ahead**, -not too graphic - **I don't do that – but it is 'raw enough' to rate this warning. It is absolutely vital for plot advancement however – so be **warned**

**O**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

**O**

**O**

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione was looking forward to a nice long shower and some quality time with her boyfriend as she made her way back to her room after cleaning Dumbledore's office. It was extremely tiring to clean the Headmaster's office the old Muggle way, but there wasn't anything else she could do as the Headmaster put an Anti-Magical Cleaning Hex on it.

As for Draco, he never seemed to be around after dinner anymore - especially since the match with her so-called former house, Gryffindor.

"_All of them are a bunch of petty ingrates. How dare they banish me from my own House over some stupid Quidditch match? What a load of utter Prats"._

She definitely did not like at all that she had been expelled from the Gryffindor table and the Common room, but she had to privately admit that she would enjoy spending more time with Draco. They barely shared enough - _**alone time**_ - as it was. Gryffindor would fall back in line and support her efforts - when Draco becomes a fully trusted member of the Order of the Phoenix. They'll whistle a different tune then.

"**Draconus Nimbulas!**" Hermione said, to the portrait of Sir Cadogan guarding the entrance of the Head Boy and Girl suite.

"We are busy tonight, a three way, what a lucky bloke he is" Sir Cadogan commented, resting on his sword while standing.

"What was that?" Hermione asked too distracted to hear

"Nothing, enter Milady," replied Sir Cadogan acting as if he knew something that she didn't.

Hermione ignored Sir Cadogan and entered the Head Common's room to find Draco not there. She hoped he was in his room as she noticed a robe on his favorite armchair. Which was a little unusual as Draco was a very obsessive neatness freak, a quality that Hermione had loved about him at first when couldn't imagine being able to put up with someone like Ron, a slob.

Lately however - he had come to punish her whenever something was even slightly out of place and it had reached the point that she had kept the Head suite tidy more out of fear than a desire to please.

_That's odd; He never left his robe in the common room before. I'll just hang it up for him._ Hermione thought as she picked up the school robe.

She looked down at the robe and saw a Hufflepuffhouse seal sewn on to the front of the robe_._

The sight of the Hufflepuff house emblem froze Hermione blood and filled her with an awkward feeling of dread. This uncertainly increased when she held the robe out and noticed that it was a girl's robe. She put the robe back onto the armchair and started to sweep the room with her suspicious eyes. By the stairs to Draco's bedroom was a Hufflepuff house tie. Next to the end table by the fireplace was Draco's Slytherin house robe. These discoveries brought a new sensation to her as fear instantly spread across Hermione's body as her brilliant mind and loving heart clashed with possible reasons on why she was seeing what she was seeing. She knew whatever answers there were to be had would be in Draco's room, but the current battle of wills between her heart and mind would not let her move.

Creak-creak-creak-

Hermione could hear a rhythm creaking sound from Draco's bedroom. She immediately recognized the sound as Draco's bed frame, after hearing it so many times when Draco and her had snogging on top of it - she'd been half undressed at the time - more often than not - when he roughly groped her on that bed. She often had bruised flesh after those bouts - for Draco always ignored her pleas for gentleness.

Creak - - creak - - creak

Her legs slowly started to move up the stairs leading up to Draco's room. With every step she made up the stairs her heart retreated in a full rout from the battle with her mind. She was close enough to notice that lying on the stairs, were Draco's pants and tie, next to it a discarded girl's uniform blouse. Hermione continued to walk up the stairs with dread filling every corner of her heart as the creaking of Draco's bed frame began to make a higher frequency beat.

-Creak- - creak- -creak- -creak - -

Hermione inhaled a breath and held it in as she slowly pushed open Draco's door. She felt limp as her body and mind go numb with fear over what was about to happen next. She slowly opened the door to see; a 'handcuffed and gagged', dirty blonde, - totally naked teenage girl, - wildly bouncing up and down - as she 'shagged' with wild abandon …'cowgirl style' - a ghostly-pale, equally naked Draco Malfoy who upon hearing the noise of his bedroom door opening - turned his head and gave a huge smug expression 'smile' to his girlfriend Hermione as she entered his bedroom.

"Hello, Sweets" Draco said sarcastically "I'm just doing some 'celebrating' …why don't you take your clothing off and join us, Jennifer wouldn't mind - would you my pet?"

Hermione stunned and hurt beyond description just stood there in total shock unable to tear her eyes away from Draco as he '**cheated'** on her with a sixth year who was 'nodding' her head in silent 'agreement' to the idea of a three way sexual encounter.

"No wait, I forgot - I'd need a mop of 'red hair' to get your legs to 'spread' …don't I? That being the primary reason that we never had the chance to 'play' - any of the pain and bondage-games that I prefer,- Oh how I wanted to make you _**submit to my pleasure**_ like Jennifer here is doing." Draco declared as he paused to thrust his manhood up hard several times into the groaning loudly in 'climax' big breasted girl.

"She was a quick learner for a Hufflepuff and now she knows the perks involved in being a dominated slave to a '_**real man'**_ like me." Draco said with a grunt, as he grabbed harshly at the hips - the relaxing and seemingly motionless in place girl - who appeared to be gently coming down from her 'peak' - - just to keep her from getting off him. "I'm not done yet Jennifer – **keep going! **

"You must forgive Granger – Jennifer, she is actually a kinky bird, - - she once 'tried' to give me a **blow-job** …can you believe it? Yes-yes …not that she displayed the skill you just did – my dear. She was very reluctant in her 'first ever' attempt. Her methodology was highly awkward –there was also the amateurish 'gag reflect' that prevented full 'insertion' and last but not least - we were interrupted before I could finish. A pity really - - that it was her 'one and only' attempt in our months together as a couple, I did want to see her 'choke' as she tried to swallow my - -.

"- - **Faster Jennifer, ride me harder**," Draco harshly ordered and the 'bound and gagged' naked girl above him had no choice but to obey.

Creak – creak - creak

"As I was saying"– Draco continued speaking casually as the Hufflepuff 'resumed' her efforts."Granger is just the sort of slag that might like to watch others having sex …rather than do the 'dirty deed'… her-self - - isn't that right my Sweet"

"How could you... I thought you –'loved' me," whimpered Hermione falling back against the door frame as her knees were now unable to stand her up straight.

"**I told you to ****keep - going damnit - - Jennifer - ride me …Faster!** "Draco ordered callouslyat the Hufflepuff girl, while 'open palm smacking' her so painfully 'hard' on the cheek of her buttocks - that a red mark instantly appeared. Surprisingly the Hufflepuff immediately responded to this cruel 'punishment' with a muffled squeal of 'delight'- as with freshly'inspired' enthusiasm…she began to 'cow-girl style' ride Draco harder and faster. After watching the more than willingly - tied up - girl resume the shag, in the way he liked it done. Draco then turned his attention back over to a heart-broken Hermione.

"**Love** is for 'fools' and I'll only marry to extend my family bloodline - which I certainly won't be doing with you, Granger. I use Hogwarts girls and they in turn – 'use me' to the best sex of their 'pitiful' lives, what you and I had was - a business arrangement - and that's all.

"You said … - we were going to - …" Hermione mumbled in denial only to be interrupted.

"Get married … don't be daft Granger. I implied that to keep you interested, but I **never** outright 'promised' you any nuptials. My family would disown me if I even considered marriage with one of your sort. For a girl who prides herself in doing a proper research – I still don't understand how you missed that 'obvious'fact. I could build this castle over again - - three times if not more - with just half the money in my trust fund - - 'give-up' all that for your frigid tiny arse – don't make me laugh.

"Come to think on it - - In that aspect …the putting-out part of our relationship …I will be always be grateful for your devote 'prudishness'. Your mantra of _**I'm not ready for that yet**_, saved me countless times from the temptation of spilling my'fertile seed' into your boyish-figured …womb".

"No –no …I'm not seeing this – it's a horrible nightmare," Hermione bemoaned.

"While we are on the subject, you're **NOT - - '**at all' - my type of bird. I prefer …sex starved …hour-glassed figured women with breasts as large as melons 'like' Jennifer here - - instead of the mini-gourmet sized pears that you 'barely' have …and an arse …nicely rounded …like that Weasel wench friend of yours. Now that blood-traitor has one 'sweet arse' – which I'd really love to get my hands on. Hasn't anyone ever told you Granger - that a thirteen year old '**boy'** has more feminine curves than you and Pansy Parkinson do combined?

"You said you liked my figure? You said that my bosom …that more than a mouthful was a …waist", Hermione mumbled half to herself."

"I lied to you, over and over, don't you 'get that'–wake up and smell the roses - you dimwitted 'sow'. I said whatever I had to - just to convince you to fall for me" Draco retorted contemptuously. "Telling you that you were attractive was as easy a deception as pretending that your one and only attempt at giving a hummer 'wasn't_' _as big an oxymoron - as your 'title' of Head-Girl …for you are 'without doubt' the worse cock-sucker at Hogwarts".

"No …no …this just can't be true!" Hermione sobbed

"Face facts you pathetic excuse for a real woman. Our so-called **Love affair** was a public relations 'sham' that benefited both of us. You got what you wanted – You apparently used me to out-do…Krum as a tool to make the stupid lovesick Weasel …insanely_** jealous**_, - for old Viktor 'clearly' wasn't getting it done for you.

"No – no …what I felt for you was sincere,"

"Whatever – what you 'felt' doesn't matter now …does it? Just think-on what you accomplished by being with me?" Draco snarled in-between thrusts up into Jennifer. "Writing Viktor love letters never made Potter's sidekick run away from school - not like our 'so-called'romance did."

-Creak – creak – creak

"It wasn't what I wanted, - - your feelings couldn't have been just an act – **no** – it couldn't have been - I let you …"

– Creak – pant, thrust, and pant.

"You allowed me to be a _friend with__** '**__**minimum**__**' sexual benefits**_…such as fondling your tiny bosom - and - don't try to tell me you didn't enjoy it!"

Grunt – creak – moan - creak

"As for 'me' – 'pant – pant' - I destroyed the pitiful hopes and dreams of a long hated enemy. - Separated scar-head from his **two** best friends - and at long last – no matter what happens in February - I got my _**victory in Quidditch**_.

"Now it's time for the utterly friendless and hated '_**Air head**_' to get naked and join us in this bed – or - be_** gone**_ you utterly frigid Mudblood!" Draco snarled, while looking hard and then cruelly laughing out loud at a crying Hermione who was so racked by sobbing she could barely stand.

As soon as Draco had said, '_Mudblood'_, Hermione took off running out of the room bawling uncontrollably.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**The next morning**

**OoOoOoOo **

O

O

**Harry's POV:**

"She hasn't shown up to any of her classes or even the meals, all day." Harry said to Neville and Dean sitting beside him in the Great Hall.

The three boys once again turned toward the Slytherin table where Draco sat happily-laughing loudly at the smallest jest, with an oddly reluctant Pansy Parkinson by his side – the blonde Head-boy was surrounded by his regular goons - except - for Goyle, who was sitting off by himself with a sour face - as if someone had stolen his favorite toy. The younger of the Greengrass sisters Astoria was sitting across from Draco at the table flirting with the Ferret non-stop – Daphne the older sister was there as well - but looked as unhappy at being a member of Draco's inner circle as Pansy was – and most importantly - conspicuous by her absence - was Hermione.

"Harry, I checked the library, Hagrid's hut, the tree by the lake, her room in the Head suite and the Room of Requirement – nothing. If Hermione is still in the castle, we are going to have to use 'the map' to find her." Ginny explained in frustration and with a tint of frantic worry - after walking over to the Gryffindor table from the entrance door of the Great Hall.

"The word is now out; Draco 'announced' in the center of the dungeon common room late last night that he called the 'great Sham' was over". Neville said in a forced whisper. "It was quite the party atmosphere; butterbeer and other refreshment were served".

"Neville – exactly how is it that you know what goes on within the Slytherin common-room", Ginny asked in a curious tone.

"You know I've been doing herbology tutoring this year- -" Neville nervously began

"And someone your tutoring told you – right Neville," Ginny said while giving her old Yule ball date a knowing look.

"Yeah –yeah - - something like that's". Neville admitted reluctantly.

"Bloody hell, - the mud has hit the fan - alright then - - time for damage control. Ginny and I will go to the Library and check it one more time," Harry said in a commanding tone. "Dean …please go-over to the Ravenclaw table and ask Luna to inquire if any of her housemates have seen our _**Air Head**_, if you come up empty on that – grab Morag and head toward the Library right after the meal. Neville would you do the same thing with the Hufflepuff's, - rumor has it - that you're on friendly terms with Miss Hannah Abbott."

Neville responded to having his little known 'out-of-house' …friendship with Hannah made public - with a blush that almost out did one of Ron's.

"There is nothing romantic going on Harry; although not for a lack of trying on my part – I struck-out a while ago actually - - apparently I had the same problem as Ron does with our 'beloved' Air-Head - -"

"Hannah thinks of you as a big-brother… does-she?" Ginny asked sympathetically.

"Apparently, and that's a relationship killer like nothing else"

"So the rumor-mill was wrong – fancy that? But you are seeing someone on the sly – aren't you"? Harry asked.

"How long have you Known – Harry?" Neville stammered embarrassed.

"Ginny told me, she caught you and some 'mystery girl' going at it like 'a pair rabbits' in the first year charms classroom during her Prefect rounds last month.

"You didn't tell Harry who you caught Neville with – why"? Dean asked intrigued.

"It wasn't Harry business any more than it was your Dean". Ginny replied smugly.

"Why didn't you report us Ginny? The Air Head has standing orders concerning snogging, - two weeks detention – no exceptions. " Neville asked honestly puzzled.

"You two don't have an easy road ahead of you - and I didn't want to add to the problems you face. Besides - there were two kinds of Weasley Prefect examples for me to choose from that night, the Percy style and the Bill- -Ron style. Percy would have busted you two and added a deduction of 50 points for each of you and that's on top of the required detention - because he was just as big a stickler about the rules as like our current Air Head is." Ginny retorted with obvious disgust.

"So you're in favor of our relationship"? Neville asked amazed.

"I'm a great fan of love and soul-mates in general. If you and your mystery lady are 'fated', then who am I to stand in the way".

"Thanks gin-gin. I'm in your debt", Neville said greatly relieved.

"What happened to Hermione", Ginny"? Dean asked. "She wasn't like the royal arse she is today - when she was a Prefect patrolling_** with**_ Ron …Oh, bugger - - why didn't I_** 'see it**_ 'before? - It was Ron -wasn't it? He-use to tone down her rule following obsession - didn't he?

"Yup" Ginny said with a huge grin on her face. "Things didn't go bad for our favorite know-it-all …until she became the 'Air Head', then suddenly it was beneath her to associate with my brother outside of class."

"So the Air-head doesn't approve of cross-house dating, is that it? Luna and I being together – she objected to letting Luna into the common-room to hear Ron's letters," Dean asked in a worried tone.

"Oh she approves of it in principle alright - how could she not with who she was dating? It's the Slytherin influence in her life that would make her think the 'not in my neighborhood 'mentality. A Ravenclaw dating a Hufflepuff would be fine – but some outsider going after a 'Slytherin Bird' - for Draco at least - crosses the line – big-time. Ginny and I have come to believe that Hermione's behavioral change in recent months was all Draco's sadistic doing. He abused his girlfriends in the past – made them submit to his every whim" - - Harry declared in an angry tone.

"- - The arrogant know-it-all 'submissive' - that's not possible is it?" Dean interrupted sounding genuinely gob-smacked.

"You know how the Slytherin's feel about dating outside of their pure-blood class. Could you imagine someone like Tracy Davis - a real pretty Slytherin girl - dating some bloke out of Ravenclaw? She'd be punished inside her house for even thinking it. That Draco went after a Gryffindor at the beginning of term was considered a huge 'tradition breaker' in his house – or so I've heard. Mixing a lion and a snake romantically is a big stretch - in my view – nearly impossible to pull off - - after all, think on it - - the first attempt to cross those two houses and it's 'turned out' to be nothing more than a huge sham.

Ginny hearing this instantly looked sympathetically in Neville direction…who-glared hard at preoccupied Harry. Leaning over she whispered in Neville's ear, too softly for Harry to hear; "if what you have with 'her' is meant to be – if you are truly soul-mates …then love will find away. After all - your family tree goes back centuries and your blood is as 'pure' as mine – or hers".

"Thanks Gin-gin," Neville whispered back too softly to interrupt Harry's rant to Dean.

"To uphold the dignity of her new office as Air-Head …Draco must have advised her to dissociate herself with the younger brother of the notorious Weasley pranksters …Fred and George". Harry said directing his full attention on Dean thereby missing the exchange between Ginny and Neville. "I feel so bad – I should have figured it out sooner, _**divide and conquer**_, and we fell for it …hook-line and sinker.

"Don't take it so hard ...Ron didn't see it either and he's a master at chess strategy," Dean said in way of comfort. "Blast that ruddy Ferret, he played us all for fools …good and proper. I can't really take Ron's place on the pitch… no-one can".

"Your right Dean – it's time to find our 'lost black sheep' and welcome her back into the fold. We'll get payback on the pitch when Ron returns. However, I think Malfoy's made a huge mistake in dumping Hermione so soon, - he thinks her usefulness is over – her reputation ruined forever – he thinks she has no friends left at Hogwarts – but he's wrong – dead wrong, and we will prove that" Harry said defiantly

"Harry, I remembered an old article in the Quibbler that had symbols that looked similar to these. I compared the symbols on the scroll to the article and they're definitely Ancient Welsh." Luna said while walking up to stand behind Dean and place her hands affectionately on top of his shoulder. Sensing her touch Dean titled his head to smile up at her.

And then as if under some irresistible urge - Dean stood up and took his lady into his arms- standing behind Luna closely with his hands coming together at her waist line. This gesture made Luna lean back into his chest and smile-big in her trademark dreamy look.

It was a sweet romantic moment – but it didn't last long - before there was aloud 'cough' was heard - coming from the teachers table and a stern looking Professor McGonagall glaring at them – which caused the young lovers to step a part from one another. Public displays of affect were 'forbidden' under the RULES

"Great work, Luna." Harry replied, looking at an troubled Dean, who shook his head in embarrassment and frustration at being caught-out 'AGAIN' cuddling with Luna in public - by his 'head of house' – no less.

"Has anyone in your house seen - -" Harry began

"No Harry, we Ravenclaw's do-not want the Air-head 'lounging-about' in our common-room any more than you Gryffindor's do'," Luna declare with her usual – often unsettling - 'bluntness' as she placed a copy of the _**Quibbler**_ on the table in front of Harry.

Harry stood there amazed that the 'Quibbler' could actually be 'useful' in a research project like this – or - anything else for that matter. "Alright then – best foot forward - Now, I guess we need to translate it, but let's find Hermione first."

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Trans – for now**

**OoOoOoOo **


	15. Chapter 15

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter is entitled; Picking up the Pieces **

**Word count this chapter; 4,475**

**Billybob rant # 6: **to the **guest** who calls themselves 'Algimista' – you have me at a great disadvantage sir/madam. You have made some valid points in your reviews as a guest – which I have allowed to be posted – because although somewhat 'negative'it was far more substance centered than the personal attacks 'based' reviews - and I've been getting a lot of those lately.

BTW - this is not a repeat of 'Core Magic' which I wrote – using little from the original beyond the story set-up concept - - a story that you did not finish but still judged overly harshly (well in my 'bias' view anyway)

'Core' should not be compared to this 'rewrite' which to this point in 'plot development' is still very much more of a 'BuckNC'narrative than mine. I have tweaked it 'heavily' at points - I concede that point –fleshing things out a-bit - but the story 'set-up'and the characters 'attitudes' on issues are mostly Buck's. This is **AU** for a reason – and you 'do know' what 'alternate universe' means – to cannon 'characteration' - don't you?

My frustration with you Algimista is not over the excessive negativity I get in 'some' reviews from 'others'– Sometimes getting taken to the woodshed helps me improve my work – you know – so I don't get 'all cocky' and full of myself. I can take constructive criticism ifit helps the story become 'better'.

My problem is in my inability to answer directly the well meant 'content based' points you did bring-up. I have no way to reply to any guest. So reviews posted by a guest arestill a very one-sided conversation. And sometimes I'd like to show my gratitude for 'helpful suggestions that some guests make with a 'polite&well mannered'- content based replies. So as a personal favor - would all you guests please sign up for anFFnet account and then we can have a 'two way' discussion on substance.

**O**

**billybob post error lets try this agagin**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOoOo **

**O **

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione had been using this special gap between three Restriction bookshelves ever since her first year. She could access any of the books sitting on the shelves and still hide back in there without being seen by Madam Pince, the Librarian, or anyone else - other than the off chance of someone picking up a restricted book and looking deep into the cracks of the bookshelf.

It had been in her special spot that Hermione had often overheard the gossip of other girls for it was deep in the stacks and far away from the Librarian's the years, only she knew about her own special hideaway. As this was where she would often go to hide after rowing with Ron, or to escape the pressure of school and the war. She felt safe in her own 'secret sanctuary' at Hogwarts deep inside the Library.

Unfortunately, Hermione had spent the entire previous night and most of the following day within her secret sanctuary, crying. Her crying had been followed with bouts of moaning and the occasional whimper. As of right now, she had moved away from the teary-eyed stage of regret to the sniffling state of utter acceptance.

Acceptance reminded her of her worst fear since coming to Hogwarts, for what she had always dreaded 'above all else' - was to wake up one morning to find that she had no friends at all - and to find herself to be so universal hated throughout the school to the point of not being welcomed anywhere within Hogwarts. - Now - her worst nightmare had finally come to pass,she was hated and banded from entering her own house.

Draco was the architect of her fall from grace - she knew that now, but the so called –'smartest witch of her age' - had walked right into this trap with 'eyes wide open', madly in love with the very boy that had _betrayed_ her trust.

Acknowledging this mistake in judgment was only made worse by the personal pain caused by Draco's total rejection of her as a desirable woman. As much as she 'despised' the trapping of fashion and make-up, there was in the deepest part of her soul the 'need' to be 'desired' as a woman.

Her cruel and clearly masochistic ex-boyfriend, had never really loved her at all, was far easier to accept than the notion that not one 'other boy' in all of Hogwarts had ever fancied her. Well there was one – she admitted to her-self …but 'semi-brothers figures' didn't count.

Adding insult unto that injury - was the humiliating knowledge of how close she her-self had come to taking that Hufflepuff's girls 'place' last night. The mental image of 'losing her virginity' while -_**gagged and handcuffed**_ - sent shivers of dread down her spine.

Hermione had to abruptly silence her whimpering when she heard a pair of soft voices approaching her Restriction section hideout.

"Well she's not here, you don't suppose she 'quit school' like Fred and George did?" asked a voice that sounded a lot like Ginny's coming from just outside of her secret sanctuary.

"I don't think so, not unless she finally figured out that Draco had only romanced her arrogant 'arse'- just to get Ron heartbroken enough to leave school - which in turn …deprived Gryffindor of its best keeper in one hundred years.

It was a 'brilliant plan' really –his 'best' one yet. By giving the appearance that the 'Girl Ron Fancied' most in the whole world was …._**putting-out - **_for the Head Ferret – that was perhaps the 'one and only way' he could make it possible for Slytherin to win a ruddy Quidditch match against Gryffindor." A voice like Harry's said, standing next to the other voice.

"I should've sucker punched him in the mouth, when he called Hermione his _**cow in the stands**_," Ginny remarked angrily.

Hermione opened her mouth wide in shock and horror. The memory of Draco's last words came buzzing back to haunt her. "_**I destroyed the pitiful hopes and dreams of a hated enemy separated scar-head from his two best-friends and at long last I got my victory in Quidditch**__ … - -__** Mudblood**__._"

She had forgotten about him saying, "_I__ got my victory_," as she had only focused on being called a _Mudblood_ once again by Draco.

Hermione could suddenly feel her body's epidermal skin quickly starting to burn from where ever Draco had previously touched her. The heat was all over her body and the burning just increased in intensity as she tried to ignore it.

"You didn't know at the time that Hermione was the– '**cow'** - and come to think on it - that was a 'cunning bit' too! After all of his failed plots over six years to spit-up the three of us - he 'scores' by picking on our weak spot. By wearing Slytherin colors at the match our 'Air Heads' permanent banishment from her own house was 'more or less' guaranteed," replied a comforting Harry. "Hey – by the way, which girl did Draco finally end up shagging?"

"It was a sixth year - Jennifer O'Neal …a pure-blood berk …out of Hufflepuff." Ginny stated in a matter of fact tone. "Rumor has it - that she's a bit of a kinky 'masochistic slag' herself – and that makes her perfect for the Ferret …'tastes'. I'm also told that she has been 'bragging' to all her friends all afternoon - about her bondage style shag fest with the Ferret. Apparently, according to Jennifer - Hermione caught them 'in the act' and that evil Ferret' - just kept right on shagging her".

"**Bloody** – frigin - **Ferret!** - I warned-her … I warned her that this would happen, when I first found out I told Hermione that he was just using her – Dammit. She wouldn't listen of course 'she knew better' – the Draco was a nice guy 'crap' - and now 'we' have to pick-up the pieces. Part of me wants to let her stew in her own juices but we-can't I suppose. We need to find her - Gin, before she does something crazy".

"I told her too, not to trust a snake and got the same response, for my troubles. I know she is an old friend and all that rot. But why should we be the ones to kiss her boo-boos away? I know what I said about being friends again once the Ferret was gone – but what's the rush? Let her lick her wounds in peace and see if she approaches us - afterwards?"

We need to do it now, in-spite of how badly she is hurting. I didn't want to tell anyone this, - but Dumbledore said that Ron and Charlie's 'very lives' may well depend upon us translating the parchment scroll. Things are a-lot worst over there than your brother is saying in his letters – the Pub brawl wasn't the only wand-battle firefight he's had with the DE …there is 'at best' a total of five members of the Order in Eastern Europe - so we have to find out what the DE are up too and I mean fast." Harry said, with a renewed sense of urgency to Ginny.

"**Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?**" snapped an angry Ginny.

"**Shhh!** Gin, I didn't want to upset you. That's the same reason Ron has been not telling us everything. I need you to remain calm if we're ever going to solve this." Harry ordered, as he by no-doubt held Ginny closer to him as Hermione can hear the sound of fabric rubbing against another fabric.

"I'll keep looking for Hermione," Ginny whimpered.

"**No**, we've wasted enough time; I'll go back up to my room and get the map. You stay here and help Luna and Morag translate that ruddy scroll." Harry ordered, in his full saving-life thing he does so often.

"Okay, Harry." Ginny said weakly.

"Ginny, one more thing your Galleon will be underneath my pillow. You can come by in the morning to pick it up." Harry said in a happier mood.

**Phff!**

After kissing Harry, Ginny started to give the orders. "Now stop wasting time and go find Hermione. Tell her we still 'care about her' and we need her, now more than ever."

OoOoOo

Hermione listened to both of them walk away and instantly felt a new sensation in her body. It was a new pressure on her heart, fear – but not for her-self, this time her fear was centered on Ron. While Harry's words of, -"_Ron and Charlie's lives depend upon us_,"- kept flashing across Hermione's mind, and although her skin still demanded for her to take a 'cleansing' shower, her heart and mind were in perfect agreement about something else. She had to save Ron!

Hermione stood up and collected herself by adjusting her robes, school uniform, unruly bushy hair, and finally her Head Girl badge. As leadership was in her opinion closely linked to personal appearance. She didn't have a mirror to check her face so she wiped it for the last time.

'_**I have to save Ron'**__._

She felt a little bit of trepidation as she slide past the bookshelves aside and stepped out of her secret sanctuary. She reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor and her courage and bravery will let her ignore the pain from all the pointing, whispering gossip, and hidden laughter from others.

Right now, the only thing that matter to her was to saving Ron, no one else - not Draco, Voldemort, or the stupid-finger-pointing-gossiping-ridiculing students of Hogwarts were going to stop her from doing just that. Hermione marched up to a back table into the library reading room area - where Luna and Morag McDougal both from Ravenclaw - with a worried Ginny were all sitting around a parchment scroll and an old magazine of the Quibbler.

"Luna, what have you got so far?" Hermione asked in her most authoritarian voice.

Ginny, Morag, and Luna spun their heads around to see a slightly disheveled Hermione with a firm determined expression on her face.

"Hello, Hermione," replied Luna breaking the silence as she was looking straight at Hermione and not blinking for a second.

"**Hermione!**" Ginny roared to her and then jumped up from the table and rushed over to hug her. "I'm sorry. I know we should have 'figured it out sooner'…what he had planned, I mean. - - Then again, - even if we had - until he dumped you - I don't think you'd have believed us."

Hermione softened under the warm hug from Ginny. Even the itching and burning of her skin was turning milder. There was just something about a warm Weasley hug that always made her feel warm and safe.

"Its okay, Ginny, but that's not important right now." Hermione whispered, with Ginny pulling out of the hug and smiling at Hermione. "What have you found out about the scroll?" Hermione said in a stronger voice.

"Luna, with the help of an old Quibbler article discovered the scroll is written in Ancient Welsh symbols," Morag said – "I know who you are of course, seen you in class – but we've never been formally introduced before , my name is MoragMcDougal and I been recruited to help-out on this project.

"Hello, Morag, welcome to the Potter 'inner-circle'," Hermione said in her best friendly tone while appraising the Ravenclaw's looks. She had jet-black, shoulder-length hair, blue-eyes and because of Draco's hurtful comments – for the first time in her life she 'took note' of McDougal's – 'desirability factor' - to members of the opposite sex. Although bookish, for she was wearing glasses - Hermione could sense a sharp brain behind Morag's semi-pretty face. But what disappointed Hermione the most was the seventeen year olds modest curves. Although not pronounce there were the outlines of the hour-glass figure she had seen on Jennifer – given time Morag's would fill-out. Morag was an attractive girl and for some odd reason – Hermione felt threatened by that fact.

"Luna, I take back everything I ever said against the Quibbler." Hermione declared, as she set down beside Luna and looked at the parchment scroll and an old Quibbler article about Ancient Welsh symbols. The title that had already been translated on the scroll read, "**Healing Powers Potency**."

"Welcome back, Hermione," Neville said, as her approached the table speaking for all of them as he watched Hermione join them with the research.

Hermione felt a little bit stronger in her heart as her true friends were supporting her and promised herself never to forget the meaning and importance of having real friends.

After five minutes, a winded Harry came running up to the table carrying the Marauder's Map and a surprised expression. Hermione started barking orders before Harry and the others started to ask where she had been.

"Good now that Harry has finally decided to join us, _**late …I might add**_. Here is what I want all of you to do. Neville, I have a feeling that Voldemort is in Easter Europe because there is some ingredient that he needs that can only be obtained there. Rookwood might be using some exotic Eastern European plant for his research. Gather books on the subject and look for something that has either a magical power for healing or long life.

Morag you have animals to research; look the more exotic types and if they're only found in Romania or the surrounding area – all the better. Luna, on the third bookshelf in the Runes and Symbols section, I remember seeing a book of Welsh Symbols and Runes. Go get it and start translating that scroll. Ginny, look for books on Potions and Healing Spells that will concern Eastern Europe and something Voldemort could use. Harry, stop smiling like an idiot, I need you and Dean to fetch us several quills, ink jars, blank scrolls, and post-it stamps."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said in amazement of Hermione and then bending over kissed her on the top of her head. "Welcome back, '_**Mione**_, don't ever leave us again."

Hermione stiffened as he used nickname that Ron had applied to her, and it brought the last image she saw of him. (_Ron cleared the giant front wooden doors and without looking back, he took off into the sunrise. __**Ron! RON!**__ Hermione screamed at him as she felt an unexplainable feeling of remorse and pain at watching Ron fly away._)

Hermione swore right then and there, that would not be her last contact with Ronald Weasley.

"Don't just stand there, - **MOVE! -**" Hermione roared to all of them, causing a rush of her friends leaving on their assigned tasks.

OoOoOoOo

**Nothing will stop me**

OoOoOoOo

Hermione spent the next two days in the library skipping sleep, meals, expect for the sandwiches Harry brought her. She also skipped and all of her classes. She didn't even care about such mundane things as school marks, as only researching the scroll mattered to her. Luan and Ginny left her to do her research in her own way with Morag coming second closest in spending time researching. It wasn't until Harry forcefully ordered her to go to dinner that she did finally stop. Of course, Harry and Dean practically had to drag her out of the library to do it.

During her first meal in the Great Hall after breaking up with Draco, sitting next to Ginny as a 'guest' at the Gryffindor table -Hermione could all but 'feel' the finger pointing, 'hear' the whispering, and overly loud giggling directed toward her. For some reason it made her skin crawl with itching and burning from whenever and _**wherever**_ Draco had _**touched her**_ in the past. She tried to ignore all of it as she was eating. However, it was too much after she noticed Draco flashed a fake smile toward her - followed by an uproar of laughter from the entire Slytherin table.

After that smile, Hermione's skin felt on fire and urge to itch her tormented skin increased a hundred fold. When she couldn't take anymore - she jumped up from the Gryffindor table, and raced toward the Gryffindor girl's dormitory – with Ginny hot on her heels. Luckily, a few first years were coming out of the Fat Lady entrance as she dashed between them with the Portrait door still open and the Fat Lady screaming at her;

"**Stop! You can't come in here!**"

She dashed up the girl's stairway ignoring the Fat Lady's yelling and then leaped into the seventh year's showers. She had to outright steal Lavender's soap and shampoo that had been left out by the sink to frantically rub her skin and hair with them while she was in the shower. She wanted Draco off of her, and she was willing to scrub as long as it took for him to be off her body forever.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, standing outside the showers twenty minutes later.

"No, I need more soap. **He won't come off!**" Hermione yelled, as she frantically rubbed her skin raw.

"Who won't come off," Ginny replied, as she was collecting more soap.

"**Draco!** I can't get his filthy touch off me." Hermione cried, as she started to scrub even more frantically.

Ginny dropped the soap back down on to the counter and instead got a _**huge bath towel**_ and one of her own night robes.

"Hermione, only time can get him off you." Ginny said, turning off the shower and wrapping the bath towel around a very red skinned sobbing Hermione. "Shh… I know. You're not the first girl to be humped and dumped by that Slytherin creep. You just have to move on and find your soul mate."

"Ginny, I… I don't want to go back to my room. I can't… I don't want to ever see him again." Hermione pleaded, as she broke down on Ginny's shoulder.

"Sh..sh..sh. It's okay, Hermione, you can sleep on my bed. I'll clear it with Harry and my dorm-mates. You can use one of Ron's old jumpers. I – burrowed it- just two days before he left us. Don't worry about me - I have something else I've just 'acquired' to sleep with. And I'll sleep elsewhere too." Ginny said, with a evil smile - moving Hermione down to the 6th year girl's room and her bed.

"**Crookshanks!**" Hermione yelled, after seeing her lost cat napping on Ginny's bed. "Is this where you been?"

The red ginger cat looked up and started to purr at the sight of Hermione. "**Meow!- - Purrrr!**"

"He's been with me ever since Ron left." Ginny explained, as she watched Hermione hug and pet Crookshanks.

"You know, he never did get along with Draco." Hermione said insightfully, deciding to trust Crookshanks character opinion more often.

"I think he misses Ron too." Ginny remarked, as Hermione remembered Crookshanks getting along with Ron a lot better since 3rd year mainly for her sake.

"Ginny, I can't take your bed. I'm the one who should sleep down in the Commons room." Hermione said, unknowingly putting one of Ron's workout sweats followed by his recently stolen Weasley maroon jumper with a big gold 'R' on it.

"Commons-room?" Ginny asked, looking bewildered at Hermione's suggestion. "Oh… yeah, don't worry about me. You just go to sleep in my bed."

OoOoOoOo

**Harry's POV:**

Harry woke up **not** with the single lingering pleasure of a soulful kiss from Ginny – a kiss he had 'hoped for' from the wager he had 'LOST.' The galleon from the wager he wouldn't miss - the kisses he would. No - it was the 'coldness' of his feet, that made Harry awaken in the darkness of the night- because as he discovered when he opened his eyes that he had 'no covers' on top of them.

He was equally startled and yet very-pleased to see a cute and sexy red haired girl in bed next to him - wearing little more than very familiar jumper with a large letter **'H' **embroidered on the front. Exactly how Ginny had acquired one of Harry's favorite 'Weasley jumpers' and adeviously matching-color tiny-thong…and nothing else was a 'delectable mystery'. But he really didn't care as long as her 'tasty form'was pressed tightly up against his back like two spoons in a drawer – his beloved girlfriend was softly snoringtoo just as Ron always did when they shared a bedroom. This Weasley family trait of snoring actually made him smile

Harry instantly knew 'three' things at that particular moment on a freezing two o'clock December night. First, Ginny was even more beautiful asleep than awake. Second, she was a major blanket hog! And third, that if he wanted to get some sleep that he would have to wake her up to get some of the blanket back.

Suddenly the perfect idea on 'how' to wake her up came to him.

Harry smiled to himself as he rolled over to face Ginny who delightfully was 'face dow' on the canopied bed – getting up Harry reached for his wand and put the best silencing spell he knew on the bed. Secondly he placed a shielding hex on the bed-curtains so they couldn't be open. Now safe from dorm-mate interruption - Harry started to passionately kiss Ginny all over.

Unable to resist his hands and lips began to explore the body he had dreamed about since falling for this red headed vixen – now at long last he had free reign to parts of Ginny anatomy to awkward to reach in a broom-cupboard. His hands and lips giving particular attention to her firm pear shaped 'buttocks'-the one part of herbody heliterally worshiped and adored.

After a few seconds, she began to moan - for wearing a thong left 'very little' of Ginny's rear-end covered by material and denied Harry's lip-worship almost nothing. Now wide awake Ginny's arousal was rapidly reaching its boiling point – not wanting to cross the line into the 'realm of wild carnal abandon' – the youngest Weasley had no choice but to counter-attack.

So turning over abruptly she franticly beganreturned kisses and caress in equal measure giving as well as she got. It was an erotic game of 'one-up-man-ship' where the first one to take a breath lost. Of course Ginny 'won' - that was a certainly even before she opened her eyes. Ginnywas in control of the 'situation'and her man – even if he didn't know-it at the time, - her lips were smooth against Harry's mouth - as a rush of pure-joy and excitement swept over him - at the point of his 'inhaled' surrender.

"_Ten times better than Cho ever was."_Harry said to himself. "_Sweet mother of Merlin,I could've been doing this a year ago - if I'd known that she would actually allow me too - -"_

"- - I was supposed to do that," Ginnysaid - all but smugly-purring with a huge smile of satisfaction on her face interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Couldn't wait," Harry replied a little bit bolder than usual - as he scooted closer to her on his bed while filling both hands with the firmest butt cheeks of the finest 'arse' in Hogwarts.

"I bet you do that to all the girls on your bed." Ginny said, as she looked up and into Harry's eyes.

"I wouldn't know - you're the 'first girl'with the most perfect-arse – I've ever had 'up here' to molest."

"Well then - aren't you going to ask me why I didn't wake you up with a hummer?"

"No, couldn't care less –we'll get to that 'stage' when you're 'good and ready', until then I'm just glad that you are here."

"So you're not going to pressure me, I haven't been moving too fast?" Ginny asked in a clearly worried tone.

"Nope" -

"I set the pace for us – when I say **No**, you stop?" Ginny asked with her soul at risk –depending on Harry's answer.

"Yup"

"Why?" she asked her lips and heart trembling

"I believe 'heart-and –mind' that you're 'worth the wait', and I don't want to 'muck this-up' by rushing things", Harry said sincerely.

"But with just a few words any girl here would 'drop their knickers' for you and 'do' anything sexually you ask".

"Does that include you?" Harry inquired in a whisper.

"Up to a point yes, to cross some bridges with me sexually. I'll have to know you a-lot better, does that 'ruin-it' for you?"

"Nope ", Harry replied without hesitation. "I'm not looking for a celebrity groupie – I want long-term - lasting – 'I want you'. Does that muck-up things with'your' future plans?"

"Nope, I've had my eyes on you for some time".

"Then what we 'have' works for you?" Harry asked in a soft loving tone.

"Yes – I'm just going to have to stop here more often."

"Fine with me, but Gin."

"Yes, Harry."

"Can you give me back some of the blankets?"

o

**OoOoOo**

**End Trans – for now**

**OoOoOo **


	16. Chapter 16

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 16**

**Word count this chapter: 6,439**

**Billybob note: ** two chapters in one day - why? - Well I had a bit of trouble posting the last chapter, Here's hoping this works loads better - - -review and enjoy.

**O**

**O **

**OoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOo**

**O **

**Hermione's POV:**

Seven days after breaking-up with Draco - the only thing that brought Hermione out of the library …without Harry or Ginny all but dragging her out of there …for food or sleep was when the time of the week arrived when Ginny read one of Ron's 'Friday night' letters. In fact she was now always 'early' for these events and re-took her traditional seat at the front couch alongside Ginny and Harry.

Hermione was still banished from the Gryffindor Commons Room and the dining table in the Great Hall, mainly-because although she was no longer under Draco thumb as his 'official' girlfriend – her Head-Girl 'disastrous policies' were still very much in-place. Allowed into the common-room but no-where else …except in Harry's 'inner circle' 'immediate company.' no-one else from Gryffindor sat anywhere to her. She even had to sit alone at a guest table in the Great Hall when Harry or his 'girlfriend' Ginny was not personally with her.

The resentment directed at her from 'all four' of the school Houses over the dress code and the zero tolerance stances that she 'still insisted upon' concerning all the other school rules - kept the 'Air Head' as the most hated 'student' within Hogwarts. Only the great respect that the rest of Gryffindor house held for Harry allowed him to permit his old-friend's 'temporary' return to the common room _**as his personal guest**_.

Harry and Ginny weren't all that happy with Hermione either and she 'painfully' knew that as a fact. She saw him 'short-tempered' with her more often than in previous years and was at this point in her seventh year more of a friend 'for old-time's sake' rather than any of her currently supported polices as Head-Girl. Not that she wasn't grateful for having been 'brought-in' as a 'lost-lamb' but she also knew that she was very-much on 'probation' friendship wise.

There was nothing wrong with enforcing long established rules on uniform appearance, 'in her view' - - but beyond the portrait-hole entrance into Gryffindor she had come to accept that her authority ended. If she didn't want to be excluded from the letter readings, and Harry had made that crystal clear, for her former housemates still deeply resented her presence in the common room and they would kick her 'out on her ear' if she opened her gob about 'one single rule infraction'.

"Hermione, I've told the rest of the house that we're letting you have access to the house tower again but only if Ginny or I are with you. Don't try to get in otherwise." Harry had explained, as he walked up to a very miffed Fat Lady with Hermione by his side.

"**That's it – no apology for banishing me from my own house!**"

"We are what we are by the choices we make" – Harry said short tempered – his patience with Hermione not as deep now that Ron wasn't around to smooth over ruffled feathers. "Your lack of popularity around here has nothing to do with the sadist you were dating. You've dug the masochistic hole you're in due to a 'colossal lack of tact' and your 'inflexible' policy of - 'my way or the highway'. He abruptly stopped walking and turned about. He gave Hermione a deep scowl before saying; "I have and Ginny has offer suggestions on ways out of this mess that you have repeatedly rejected out of hand".

"There can be no compromise with the established rules as written," Hermione replied sternly

"Whatever, - Ginny must be right – you seem to actually enjoy the 'abuse' you're getting from your peers" Harry replied in an exasperated tone before uttering the passphrase over his right shoulder.

"Getting along with other's"

"As if she could," answered the Fat Lady in a mumble loud enough to be easily heard, who also returned the nasty look that Hermione glared at the painting before swinging her portrait open.

Harry said nothing more to her on the subject - but she could've sworn he had mumbled while moving away to speak privately with Dean and Neville, "Sorting-out the Slytherin cow will be Ron's problem when he gets back." This comment made Hermione stop-short for it stunned her more than just a little – making her recall once again that dropping Draco hadn't automatically given her a free pass on everything.

**Hermione POV**

In-spite of the high-drama surrounding her tenure as Head-Girl, Hermione was hoping tonight to read a separate and very-private letter from her 'long time friend' Ron, after-all, she had written a super long 'six foot of parchment' apology and explanation to Ron on how and why she had gotten involved with Draco, how he had deceived her and the events surrounding her recent break-up with the 'Head ferret'.

She then went into great detail on how incompatible he was for her romantically – how she regarded both him and Harry as the brothers that fate had denied her biologically. Once she had 'settled' that issue she began to describe the type of girl that would be far more suitable for Ron romantically than 'her-self' even going so far as to submit a list of potential names. Oddly enough Morag of Ravenclaw was on Hermione's short list of modestly brainy birds.

Overall she was banking on one of Ron's _**nice guy qualities**_ – that is - hoping his automatic reflex of always coming to her 'rescue' would kick in this time as well. Her so-called 'brother' in all but name …had always been there for her before and would hopefully, yield to his impulse to defend her against everyone else at Hogwarts who didn't understand her enlighten polices. She was alone and outnumbered with opposition on all sides and that fact should compel him to write back to her – 'privately' this time.

OoOoOo

"Oh goody, I hope you don't mind me joining you, but every since Professor McGonagall and Hagrid have been telling me all about Mr. Weasley's letters. I've been most interested in hearing them myself." Professor Flitwick said, in his usual high pitch voice and very enthusiastic manner. "Hello, Miss Lovegood, do you mind if I sit with you and your boyfriend?"

"Not at all, Professor," Luna replied dreamily, as she helped her Head of House climb onto the couch to sit beside Professor McGonagall, before once again using the excuse of making room …to climb into her boyfriends lap, use to it by now …Dean welcomed his girl with open arms and a kiss. Ginny set in the center of the magically expanded couch with Harry to her left next to him was Hermione with a purring Crookshanks on her lap and Hagrid beyond. On the right of Ginny set Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Luna, on Dean's lap.

Off to one side …on the right, - in a one person chair - sat Lavender and Seamus, she had started out sitting in the seat alone quietly fuming - with Seamus the 'consummate flirt' - perched on the arm of the same chair… chatting-up all the single-girls then sitting around him …. Lavender had not expected all that much from Seamus – especially when it came to loyalty. However, this open-arrangement with 'zero strings' on either side had for her gotten increasingly bothersome.

Lavender was that very night at the point of 'calling things off' with Seamus 'for the last time' – but a break-up row was not something she wanted to do in front of all these people. At a loss as to a method to 'rein in' her lecherous boyfriend she chanced to notice Luna plopping down in Dean's lap.

With a flash of inspiration and without hesitation Lavender had boldly followed Miss Lovegood's brilliant example. She had risen from her seat interrupted Seamus in 'mid-flirt' beckoned him to set down in her place …before plopping back-down onto his lap – which by **no** mere 'coincidence' stopped cold Seamus from flirting.

In no time at all – 'seat conservation' …became the order of the day. Like domino's falling in order – or - a fan inspired choreographed wave in the stands at a Muggle football match. From one end of the room to the other, in various love seats and single chairs scattered about, young couples who had been sitting next to each other - assumed the _**Luna on Dean's lap**_ sitting arrangement.

Seeing this, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick exchanged a knowing look, for strictly speaking open shows of affections between students was against the **rules**. Hermione watched the silent discussion between the two heads of houses 'very carefully' awaiting their response. For this was one of the rules that the as Head Girl Hermione had shown 'zero flexibility'. Finally when Professor McGonagall 'rolled her eyes' and 'shrugged her shoulders', before leaning back into her seat in resigned acceptance; - - a change in policy was set - much to the delight of Harry and everyone else in the common-room.

Sitting nearby Hermione was simply-fuming in repressed anger - but with no other choice she accepted her defeat with as much good grace as possible. _**From that moment onward**_ – Professors McGonagall and Flitwick – two of the four 'heads of Hogwarts house's' had – 'set a precedence' to be followed by the others. Couples would be welcomed to openly cuddle and show dating level 'affection' inside the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Common Rooms. A victory for young lovers and another perceived defeat for the Head Girl.

With two to a chair and 'standing-room-only' space against any wall of the common room occupied. The entire Gryffindor house plus a few dates from various other houses awaited the reading of Ron's latest letter. Neville stood alone off to one side Ginny sadly noticed – she was disappointed that 'yet again' that Neville had not taken the opportunity to reveal his 'mystery lady' to his friends.

Hermione meanwhile wisely chose to ignore the multiple Dress-code rules infractions that she saw around her. Personalized accessories on the girls apparel could be seen everywhere she looked - and yet Hermione bit her-own tongue. Her natural desire to 'follow the rules to the letter' was clearly offset by her fear of being banished from 'ever again' hearing any of Ron's letters - her only remaining excuse for being in Gryffindor's common-room

Harry had leaned over at one point and suggested to Ginny that if this kept up that they would have to move the reading of Ron's _**'private'**_ letters into the Great Hall.

Ginny smiled and shook her head at Harry's bizarre suggestion as she ripped open Ron's letter. Instantly, the room became quiet as Ginny started to read.

O

OoOoOo

O

_Dear Ginny,_

_Right from the off - I got Harry's letter and Chocolate Frogs a couple of days ago, and Vargas and Charlie got a letter from Professor Dumbledore about the same time as I did. We had a heated discussion on the matter, but they agreed to treat me as an adult, and in return I promised to be more forthcoming. In addition, I got the warning about discussing 'Anti-Dragon Business' in the post, so I will try to be a lot more careful from now on - if you get my meaning_.

O

Professor McGonagall leaned forward past Ginny and shared a respectful nod toward Harry. Harry smiled back to her as the hostility between them had greatly decreased after getting through a week of detention with her. She had let him use the time to help Hermione on researching the scroll and to catch up on his homework with Professor McGonagall's help.

O

_**Secondly**__: Stop pestering me about reading '__**HER'**__ letters, the wound is still too fresh and the cut too deep for me to be objective about what __**SHE**__ might have to say. Let HER walk in my shoes for a while and imagine what it would be like to be rejected as 'unworthy' by the one she fancied more than life itself. _

_Not that it will ever happen to someone like her…but if it did then maybe ... we might have common ground for a discussion, otherwise - - Drop the subject - - Please!_

_O _

Ginny lowers the letter and shook her head sadly, unsure of what to think, thankfully Harry nudges her elbow and she resumed reading

O

_Oh, forgot to tell you in the last letter, after I got back from the Pub the other night. I noticed five magic spell burns on Charlie's old Dragon-hide jacket that I was wearing. Didn't even know I got hit with them, __**Wow**__! I have to say they're very useful jackets to own and wear, so I went down to the gift store with Charlie and put four of them on lay-away. Which means part of my salary for being a Co-op will automatically be used to pay for them by the time I return. Yes, Ginny, you can have the choice of a ladies Green Dragon-hide jacket or a ladies Chinese red Dragon-hide jacket. _

_This will be your late Christmas present, given to you upon my return in February - - providing __**you keep these letters to yourself**__ and away from Mum and the twins, that also goes for any pictures Charlie manages to send you, – but above all else - for God's sake - keep all my adventures in the 'heart of the Dragons' - away from Fred and George_.

O

"**Yes! - Green! - green!**" Ginny shouted, as she jumped up in celebration, before dropping back .down and quickly resumed reading.

O

_Now to the part Hagrid is waiting for, __**Dragon news**__. I spent all week learning over thirty different Dragon spells to use: everything from internal healing, to repairing their wings, to sealing their hides of cuts, and even a powerful shield charm to use against fireballs and most minor spells. _

_It works different from Protego, the shielding charm, as it can also protect you from physical objects thrown at you. Going to have to teach you that one Harry along with Loads of stuff Nicolas has taught me during the next DA meeting I attend, __**- 'IF' -**__ I decide to come back to England to take my N.E.W.T.'s exams._

_As for Hagrid grandkids, (See Picture 1-4), they've grown at least two feet in just over a week, amazing really! Ron and Hermione are still shooting fireballs at one another; Harry is a natural at flying and was the first to do so. Neville can walk now, but keeps getting hurt while trying to fly. Luna keeps on watching everyone with great interest. Then there is Ginny- the dragon. Ginny likes to sneak up behind me and spit fireballs at my butt. Charlie, of course, was not able (he claims) to warn me about any of Ginny's sneak attacks, but he was able to find time to pull out the camera, find a good spot, and take a picture of it. (See Picture #5)_

O

"Miss Weasley, may I?" Professor Flitwick interrupted, as he took the picture and enchanted it to expand to the size of a big screen TV floating above the mantle of the fireplace for everyone to see.

"It's like being at the movies," said Seamus watching a moving picture of a small green and blue Dragon sneak up on Ron from behind and spit a small fireball at his butt. This caused Ron to jump up and holler in pain as he frantically patted out the flames with his Dragon gloves.

"I like my dragon alter-ego," Ginny remarked, smiling at her namesake Dragon over the roar of laughter in the room.

O

_I also learned a nice water hose spell this week. Which I turned around and used on Ginny, the little monster Git! (See Picture #6) So reminds me of you. __**AAGGHH!**_

O

Everyone looked up at the picture after Professor Flitwick demonstrated the wand movement and spell for Hermione to use. The laughter was instantaneous as they watched a scowling Ron chase after a small smiling Dragon through the grassy fields with water shooting out of his wand. Followed by the Dragon, Ginny, changing direction at the last second to avoid a stream of water and Ron turning around to reveal a huge burnt hole in his pants and that he was wearing his orange _**Chudley Canon**_ underwear.

O

_Anyway, Charlie took me to meet the Magister (Chief) Dragon of the Preserve. They call him __**Zeus**__ and he's a very old Romanian Longhorn Dragon. (See Picture #7) He has a huge cave on the side of an old volcanic mountain and he lived with a couple of his siblings in there. One of them is called __**Apollo**__, who I like. At the morning feedings, he always makes sure everyone eats breakfast before he does - my type of leader. _

_Then there is __**Hades**__, who has the personality of__... __**HER**__…'head__boy-toy' and 'main squeeze', the incredibly-evil bouncing ferret._

_I know that pun was awful and sort-of lame, little sister, but have a bit of pity for your __**naïve**__ brother, it's my first attempt to laugh at my own heartache. See Ginny, - - I am making a little progress at moving on and getting a life as a 'brother-figure'. _

O

Hermione's eyes went wide – so Lavender's 'message' - had been delivered.

O

_As I was saying - Hades is always in the center of trouble with the other Dragons, especially Norbert and the staff. He's also the bad-boy who has already sent Charlie to the hospital three times this year - so far. Everyone is always telling me, "You always have to keep an eye on that one."_

_Charlie promised me that we would go see the elder Magister Dragon and I made him keep it. Thereby, when he took me to go see him he taught me beforehand how to approach him and any other Dragon. Now the thing about introducing yourselves to Dragons is that you have to stop, stand still, and then let them sniff you. If they like you then you can just go about your business. If not, well, __**you had just better hope they like you!**_

_Charlie told me about the long line of Magister Dragons that Zeus came from. He also told me how it took over three years of being patience before Zeus would even sniff him. Unfortunately, I don't have three years here and Charlie warned me not to be surprise, if he didn't happen at all._

_After a long walk into the back of the cave past the Magister's siblings, Charlie and I found Zeus as he was still sleeping. Oh, by the way I now know what our school motto means. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillanous"_** or Never tickle a sleeping Dragon**_. Why do I get the feeling Professor Dumbledore picked that to be our motto for a good reason._

_Zeus suddenly woke up to see us standing in his sleeping chamber. Now I have to tell you, I can never get use to a Dragon suddenly opening their giant eyelids to reveal huge yellow and black eyes. It just makes you want to jump on a broomstick and fly out of there for your life. Which I about did as Charlie and me were both carrying our own broomsticks._

O

"I know the feeling," muttered Harry as he remembered looking at his Dragon during fourth year in the Tri-Wizards Competition.

O

_Zeus picked his head up scowled and then looked bewildered at both of us. I guess by now he thought he was seeing double as he shook his head. Then he sniffed Charlie and to my surprise, he sniffed me. Being sniffed, well it kind of feels like you are going to be sucked up into his huge nose. That's a pretty scary thought, as you would be nothing more than a giant Dragon bugger waiting on him to blow his nose for you to get back out._

O

"Eeew," shrieked most of the girls in the room.

O

_Zeus seemed to recognize that we're brothers and returned his head back to his sleeping position. Now, I don't know why I did it, but I just couldn't help myself. I walked right over to him and started to feel and pat his long greenish cheek. I guess I felt an almost instant affection for him, as if he reminded me of our Grandfather. Ginny, we never really spent much time with our Grandparents before they died and even today, I wish we did. I know you feel the same way too._

_Zeus, was shocked at first …as very few humans are allowed to touch him, gradually didn't seem to mind. However, Hades and even Apollo did, as they both came stomping into Zeus' chamber looking angrily at Charlie and especially me. Zeus seemed to study me with his eyes and then he allowed me to continue to the amazement of even Charlie. (See Picture # 8)_

_He even raised his head and twisted it at his siblings to signal to them to get out of his chamber. This made Hades give me a look that would've made Professor Snape impressed. Apollo, on the other hand, seemed to be curious at whom I was and as we left he stopped us to sniffed Charlie and me before we could leave. I think he likes me too_.

O

"See, Hermione, you just need a good heart." Hagrid bragged to Hermione as he was watching an enchanted picture of Ron patting Zeus on his long greenish cheek.

Harry noticed that Hermione didn't say anything and looked as if she was contemplating Hagrid's words in her mind. For the longest time she just sat there staring at the picture of Ron wearing a goofy smile as he petted Zeus – and smiled warmly.

O

_When I'm not working with the Dragons, I either spend my free time with Nicolas learning wand-combat and hand-to hand fighting skills that I'm __**not**__ allowed to write down – sorry. __**Or**__ doing some after-work related 'business' for some people back home. I won't bore you with my numerous 'non-preserve' related outings - where I get to put Nicolas special training 'to use' - incidents that can't begin to compare to the 'dangers' you-lot face every-day in Defense class. _

_Really-guys …I don't know what Charlie wrote to you - but he's been 'exaggerating' big-time - you don't really-want to hear about me wandering around the streets of Budapest at night. Ninety percent of the time, my so-called 'adventures in town' …are as boring as a 'History of Magic' lecture by the ghostly Professor Bins. The other ten percent of the time I get into 'minor tumbles' with idiots who make Vincent Crabbe look like the best 'duelist' in England. _

_Seriously give it a good long think. Harry is the only super-hero that any of us know – I'm just his pathetic ex-sidekick who doesn't 'get the girl' in the end. I don't do heroic – it's not in my job description. While I'm thinking about it - - there is 'no-way' I'm telling you or Harry my surprise – shucks Charlie doesn't even know. Nicolas refused to tell him …so don't waste your time bugging him about it – for he doesn't know …squat._

_Any time I have that's left over - I usually spend with Jane on NEWT Transfiguration, NEWT Charms, or even working on a huge five-foot essay for Strategies on Transfiguration for Professor McGonagall. Oh gee-whiz Ginny - __**Thanks loads! **__ I cannot believe you showed my letter to her, as if I already got plenty of free time on my hands now. __**AAGGH!**_

O

"Actually, Miss Weasley, please tell your brother I would love to read a five foot essay on all those new charms he learned." Professor Flitwick interrupted to Ginny.

"I'll be happy to tell him, Professor," replied Ginny with a huge grin on her face.

O

_And Now before I end this - for something totally unexpected, - I have a bit of Quidditch__** news**__. Guess who is going to play starting Seeker and Keeper for the Romania National team, next week __**only**__? You guessed it – __**Charlie and me!**_

O

"**What!**" Harry said, almost falling out of his seat.

O

_Every Friday night when we don't have Anti-Dragon business to attend too - - we, meaning the staff, play a pick-up game of Quidditch just outside of the camp with some of the locals. All modesty aside I must say I was superb, as I never let them score a single time on me. As for Charlie, he was even better than I remember. I think Madam Hooch was right about Charlie giving Harry a run for his money as a Seeker. He's still that good, even after all these years._

_What I didn't notice, other than Harry the Dragon being a show off by catching the Quaffle in mid-air, was a Romanian National Team Scout in the stands watching us. Apparently, two of their players are out sick and they asked us to play for them next week. _

O

Harry felt a sharp wave of jealousy splash across his heart as the thought of 'throttling' Ron when he got back for 'not taking' him with him.

O

_However, Charlie and I said thank you, but __**no**__. As tempting as the concept was - I didn't really have the time to spare, - according to Nicolas anyway- a rather hard-nosed task-master, believe you-me. There's that and all the 'Anti-Dragon Business activity going on up here – which has been slowly building behind the scenes. Don't any of these Eastern Europeans know there's a 'ruddy war' going on? Anyway the scout said he understood and then wished we would reconsider as they were playing __**Bulgaria**__ next Thursday._

_I immediately asked, "__Bulgaria - as in - __**Vicky**__ Krum?_"

O

Hermione's eyes suddenly opened up as wide as golf balls, as Ginny and Harry both turned their heads to see her shocked expression.

O

"_Yes, er… Victor Krum is their starting seeker." He replied, and then when he asked if Krum playing changed our decision …I said __**"Yes,"**__ over Charlie's, __**"No."**__ It took me awhile but I finally talked Charlie into it _

_Not only do we get to beat Vicky - - . _

_I like saying that - - We get to beat Vicky. Moreover, I get a week of Quidditch Player salary, 500 Galleons. Can you believe it! That's more money than I will probably ever see at one time, in my entire life. Heck, I didn't even have the heart to tell them that I would've done it for free, Just for a 'crack a Vicky', but don't worry Ginny not even I am so daft as to refuse all that dosh!_

_Luckily, I was able to arrange for Charlie and me to have an entire week off from the Preserve. Vargas, our boss, is a Romanian and is a '__**huge**__ fan' of their National Team, - so he let us off, but we still have to do any Anti-Dragon Business that comes up - at night. Hope the Romania team doesn't have a curfew. _

_By the way - - Charlie says __**hey**__ again and promises that he'll use some of the salary he'll receive to get Gin-gin his ickle-sister some 'great' Christmas presents_.

O

"Fine by me," remarked Ginny smiling at her brothers' good fortune in the hope it gets her an expensive Christmas presents.

O

_Speaking of 'presents withheld'__, Is there anyone in the family __**-**__ who doesn't know what I'm doing up here? I got a nice letter from Bill telling me how proud he was of what I was doing - while warning me not to let 'mum know' anything about my adventures. As if I'd be daft enough to tell her. I remember writing you – begging you - and 'telling you' more than once __**not**__ to tell anyone of my 'boring' adventures up here._

_Then to add insult to injury - just a couple of days ago I get this huge package from Fred and George - - inside was an equally huge letter – that went on and on about my first Pub Brawl. You wrote them didn't you - Ginny? They sent me a congratulations box of Extendable Ears, trick-candy and half-dozen - __**really gross**__ – extra obesity __fat__ - __**Adult**__ magazines. _

_These disgusting magazines – even Charlie agreed on that point, as well as every else. - You 'do know'- **don't you**? - that I open my post in the preserve 'dining-room' so everyone here 'saw' what the twins had sent me. Merlin knows I sometimes have good reason to hate those two._

_Anyway it soon became obvious to me that the gross magazines wasn't a good enough source of public humiliation for my Git twin brothers back-home – so just for a few extra long-term laughs …at my expense, of course. The day after the package arrived - well - I began getting a sizable bundle of letters in the daily post – apparently - 'all my siblings'… except Charlie had 'put-in together' and sign me up for a 'full page personal advert' in one of those __**'magical lonely hearts'**__ periodicals. _

_O _

"A what," someone in the crowd asked?

"A '_Wizarding Dating Magazine'_, – filled with old-maids and witches to 'ugly' to get a date otherwise", Ginny said chuckling in mirth at what 'she' had 'instigated' as the crowd around-her roared in laughter at the mess Ron now found him-self in.

O

_Then to add insult on to injury, they included a half starkers picture of me - that takes-up more than 'half the space' of the advert (see enclosed) …the moving picture shows me walking toward the dressing room without a shirt on - after a hard Quidditch practice. It looks like the picture was taken outside the Hogwarts pitch - in late September - __**of this year**__. You wouldn't__** happen to know 'how' - **__Fred and George got a-hold-of one of Collin Creevey's 'candid wizard photos'._

O

"Ginny, let's see it" shouted a clearly feminine voice from the back of the room. And Ginny …proud of her 'part' in the prank, used the same spell Hermione had use to enlarge the Wizarding moving photograph. The various noises of feminine appreciation that erupted around the room were a clear tribute to the classic 'beefcake quality' of a lean and muscular teenage male …unknowingly strutting his stuff.

O

_As a result of this unsolicited advertisement and picture, I'm now getting love letters from witches from all over Great Britain and Ireland - some of them contain down right obscene propositions for one night stands, and 'a few' have had 'wedding proposals' attached to a few Chocolate Frogs. I wouldn't touch those Chocolate Frogs if my life depended on it, - not after the __**love potion chocolates**__ I ate sixth year - so I gave them to a baby dragon named Ginny_.

O

"Hey, don't you hurt my Dragon," snapped Ginny looking angrily at the letter.

O

_I regret to say they weren't tricked and she liked them so much, she with the help of Jane they stole half of my supply of Chocolate Frogs from Harry, the real one not the Dragon. _

_**Harry, I need more!**_

_I'll trade you a Romania Quidditch national team poster for them._

O

Harry couldn't help but to roll his eyes as he now has to make another trip to Hogsmeade to buy more Chocolate Frogs for Ron, as Ginny shook her head in frustration,

O

_As for my brothers Fred, George, Bill and lord-knows who-else. My entire family must really think I'm pathetic in the love department - between this ruddy periodical and my dear sweet sister acting as my 'pimp' to all the girls at Hogwarts. Can my ruddy life get any more complicated? _

_The whole world is against me and the master-mind of my latest misery can only be **you** - because of - - the__** things you've been writing to them …about me**__. Stop playing 'pranks' on me little-sister for I'm dam-sure you are behind all this. I don't need a matchmaker either - Ginny, please - give me a chance to heal._

O

"Ronniekins don't you remember what dad was always saying to us? When you fall off a broom and it flies-off on its own, - - the only thing for it - is to climb on another broom and try again – the same lesson applies to finding your soul-mate 'Ronald the Brave'," Ginny retorted as if she was speaking to Ron face to face.

Hermione was close enough to hear what Ginny said, and what it implied about her semi-brother 'in-sprite' **Ron** and girls in general - didn't 'sit well' with the Head Girl. Ron was clearly wrong – and she could see the proof sitting all around her. She had seen and heard the reaction to the moving picture, showing off Ron's exposed and deviously muscular chest. The interest in him was clearly there in 'numbers' that left Hermione shocked.

'Seeing' with her eyes the other girls interest - 'hearing' them gossip about him in the library stacks …caused an odd feelings to stir inside of Hermione that were most unbecoming for someone who considered herself to be only a **sister** to Ron.

Stopping the projector spell - while Ginny talked to Harry next to her about the prank - Hermione took advantage of Ginny's distraction and slipped Ron's 'beefcake picture' inside her robes …"_to prevent some slag from stealing it"_ …she told herself. That task done Hermione brought her attention back onto Ron's long-letter which was now finishing up

O

_As for Anti-Dragon business news; just a lot of dead ends on the few leads we've gotten on 'Poachers' we've picked up in the local area – long hours on stake-out watching empty DE safe houses and message drop spots – all of it as boring as watching paint dry - just like I told you Charlie's been pulling your chain Gin-gin, noting exciting is going on up here. I mean - normally we 'come up empty' on what Nickolas calls – 'search and destroy' sweeps-. _

_With love to my sister the evil prankster – from her favorite victim_

- _**Ron**_

_PS: I sending __you know whose__ letter back__**, **__**unread**__**! **__- - It was so huge I could__barely__** lift it!**__ - If I didn't read the small one with Chocolate Frogs attached what made __**HER**__ think I would read a much greater detailed '__**snog by snog'**__ account of her prefect '__**love affair'**__ with the – '__**hump and dump King' **__- Malfoy? _

_That is her type of bloke, I get it okay – I don't need to know the details. _

_O _

Hearing this, - Hermione lowered her head in shame and begins to softly cry – _'He doesn't know the truth he speaks' _she thought.

O

_PS (2): I also sent you my five-foot essay for Professor McGonagall. Jane was a big help on it._

_PS (3): I don't know why you asked, seeing as I am a bit burned-out in the relationship department at the moment, you do remember why I am up here... right?_

_But to answer a question that is frankly…none of your dam business. NO, ... there are no girls my age here at the Preserve, the only two that are remotely close to me in years is __**one**__) a seven year old HER look-a-like by the name of Jane and __**two**__) is the same twenty-five year old woman that I believe Charlie fancies._

_PS (4): By the way, congratulations - __after the fact __- on beating Slytherin last week. With everything that had been going on up here…I totally forgot about the match, but it's good to know my absence didn't affect your game and you guys were able to pull off another win. I would've loved to seen Draco's face after getting beat yet again. Did Snape give the ferret a few weeks of detention for losing, like last year? Serves him right and I really hope that he chokes on it._

_Ps (5): Ginny – you wrote me last-week saying that Dean took over my Keeper spot. Does that mean he took over as the 'hypocrite Git' - best mate position as well? _

_PS (6) a note to Harry – Dean's a good man – especially if he's dating Luna – as Ginny wrote me he was. If true, then that means; he's less of a stuffed shirt that he use to be, and maybe he's settled down a bit and has given up chasing after everything in a skirt …like Seamus does. _

O

"Oi, don't be giving away my secrets Ron", Seamus says jokingly. - And everyone laughed…except Lavender.

O

_However - if Dean's learns nothing else from Luna beyond her – 'anything is possible attitude' - then being a nutter becomes a real good thing. Take it as golden …from the craziest Weasley in the lot. _

_Give Dean a chance, Harry he might surprise you. I'll bet he's doing such an excellent job as my replacement that even now, I'm beginning to wonder- _**If**_- I do come back – will I have a ghost of a chance to get my old keeper job back._

_PS (7) just wondering - Any luck on that 'note' I passed to you earlier. We could use an answer on that. _

O

"Being a ruddy keeper is too bloody dangerous for me," declared Dean remembering the beating he got from the match as his fellow housemates chuckle alongside him. , "Tell Ron for me that he can have the job back 'the moment' he gets back."

OoOoOo

End Tran – for now


	17. Chapter 17

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 17 entitled – Harry and Hermione 'clear the Air'**

**Word count for this chapter: 4,814**

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave 'very differently' than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Again if you can't handle it – by this point - hit the 'exit' button and go read some DMHJG ship fluff.

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOo**

O

**Harry's POV:**

"Now square off with your partner and be careful. I want to see your desks turned into a mouse - not your partners." Professor McGonagall announced rather firmly to the entire class.

"You first," Harry said to Hermione, his partner.

Hermione nodded agreement to Harry and performed the spell on their desk. The spell didn't work as Hermione transfigured it into a small white hairy cube. Hermione bit her lower lip before doing the counter spell and transfigured it back into the desk, minus the white hair.

Harry leaned over to a frowning Hermione before whispering.

"This is a first. So… you know - we really haven't spoken since… you know."

Harry didn't want to mention the whole ugly …ferret – Air Head …episode, especially after she had only made a 'partial' recovery from it. Still, Hermione had been his best female friend 'once' and he knew that their current estrangement had been partially based on the fact that he hadn't been a hundred percent supportive of her like he 'now thought' in retrospect that he should have been during this - their seventh year.

Hermione didn't openly acknowledge Harry's comment as she performed the spell again and this time completely changed the table into a small white mouse. She picked up the mouse and smiled to herself as Professor McGonagall from across the room nodded to her for being the first to complete the exercise. Only then did she bother to answer Harry.

"I'm fine, Harry. No need to worry about me, you have your own problems." Hermione replied diplomatically.

"I know, - it was just… well - I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should've - Even if you did support Slytherin during our last match."

Hermione's head snapped up as she swung her head to scowl at Harry. "Don't ever mention that 'silly little sport' to me ever again." She said.

Harry stepped back after witnessing Hermione turn from calm to a highly frustrated snarling female in an instant. Still, it wasn't - Quidditch's fault - that the Ferret's ultimate 'reason' for romancing her - had been the elimination of Ron as a 'Quidditch keeper' and yet she obviously blamed the entire sport for Draco and her breakup.

After allowing a brief cooling down period for Hermione, Harry spoke up again to defend the sport he loved …after-all … he was the Quidditch Captain. "There's nothing wrong with Quidditch,"

Harry transfigured his desk to a rat and then back into a white hairy desk, earning a frown from Professor McGonagall in the process.

"You're wand movement is wrong," Hermione growled softly.

Harry pressed on with his conversation. "Do you really blame Quidditch for everything that's gone wrong for you this year?"

Hermione glared intensely at Harry in answer and as it was her turn again; unexplainably she transfigured the white hairy desk into a golden hair ferret. Harry's eyebrow instantly went up as he looked down to see a small ferret trying to run away from a frustrated Hermione. She summoned the ferret back across the classroom floor and 'changed it back' into the desk again before she answered Harry.

"No, I just don't understand why boys put 'so much' time and energy into it. When there-are … 'other' far more important matters to attend to."

"Like the dress codes," suggested Harry as it was his turn to turn to transfigure the desk.

Instead of the class assigned white mouse he transfigured it into a small silver soup bowl. Hermione in frustration - corrected Harry's wand movement by reaching over to take hold of his arm and straightening it out, completely ignoring Harry's last comment. Then Harry managed to change the soup bowl back into his desk minus the small indentation where they keep their quill ink at.

"Or are you referring to - hunting down 'Death Eaters' in Romania?" Harry said - more than a little miffed in a whisper to her.

Harry could feel Hermione's fingernails stabbing into his skin on his arm as if she was acting on pure reflex. The pain to Harry brought forth the memory of watching Hermione do the same thing to her face as Ginny read about Ron fighting in the Pub. Harry looked down at his arm where Hermione was hurting him and then looked up at a nervous Hermione.

"I'm sure he's doing okay, Hermione."

Hermione finally realized what she was doing and immediately released Harry's arm.

"I… I… don't know who you are referring to." Hermione stuttered a feeble defense as she tried to keep eye contact exclusively with the desk.

She took her turn by quickly transfigured the desk into a small black chess piece. Hermione's eyes lit up as she recognized the chess piece was a knight. Harry reached out and grabbed her wand hand to stop her from doing the counter-spell. He reached down and picked up the black chess piece into his hand. He could see the nervousness and the regret in Hermione eyes' as 'she' knew that 'he' knew why she had subconsciously changed the table into a black knight chess piece.

It was the same chess piece that Ron sacrificed himself on when they played Wizard's Chess during their first year. Harry lifted the piece up and looked it over carefully before 'gently' placing it softy into a 'pale faced' Hermione's outstretched and trembling hand.

Harry whispered another question to her, "Have you decided what you're going to do 'when' he gets back?"

Hermione shook her head '**no'** before excusing herself from Harry. She walked up to Professor McGonagall and after speaking with her for a few seconds turned to leave the classroom. Harry noticed that she still held tightly onto the chess piece in her hand as she quickly left the classroom.

O

OoOoOo

O

After class, Harry went down to the library to search for Hermione. He knew that she would be having a 'hard time of it' and that it wasn't a good idea for her to be alone. He found her hidden behind a rather large book about Healing Charms. As he walked over to her table he could tell from her wet eyes that she wasn't really reading the book.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up with you. I was—"

"Brought up what?" Hermione said, as she hid her face in the book even more to hide from Harry and everyone else.

Harry knew she was just being stubborn; he suspected that her feelings about Ron were still in turmoil so he decided to leave it 'for now'. There was another matter that he needed to address with Hermione. His housemates had been begging him to talk with Hermione about her unpopular dress code.

"Actually, - Hermione, now that you're feeling better, how about - _**easing up**_ - on the enforcement of the dress code? A few concessions in this area would do wonders for your 'popularity' around here. "

Hermione slammed her book down to scowl at Harry before she snapped back.

"**I will do no such thing!** It's bad enough that the Slytherin Prefects are only enforcing the rules against non Slytherin's and the Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's are retaliating by concentrating exclusively on the Slytherin's. The Gryffindor prefects – 'my own house' - aren't enforcing the rules 'at all' - they are in _**open rebellion**_ to my authority. There are no seventh years doing the job since Ron left and Professor McGonagall has repeatedly 'refused' my requests to replace Ron - -"

"You asked her to 'replace' Ron as our class-year Prefect, how could you do that Hermione?" Harry retorted suddenly furious.

"Don't you Hermione me, 'he quit' – turned in his badge – 'resigned'. In such cases along with removal from office due to misconduct, the head of House is allowed to name a replacement. I even brought it up during the last staff meeting and was 'shot down' without a debate. Naturally Draco was no help – since – since our break-up …he's become an unbending obstructionist at the staff meetings. Everything I purpose he objects to – so its stalemate."

"So the dress code?"

"You're not listening," Hermione said to Harry sounding frustrated. "Draco is blocking everything I suggest to the staff - so even if I 'wanted to repeal' the entire dress-code like you and Ginny 'demanded' of me – which I wouldn't do… 'by-the-way'. Draco would block it. Both 'Heads' have to agree on any changes we bring to the staff. So everything 'in place' rules-wise 'before' your-stupid little Quidditch match with Slytherin - stays 'as is'."

"My biggest goal as Head-girl was to narrow the separation between the Houses – with the pre-Christmas mixer, a chance for the houses to socially intermingle – the Valentine ball … the one I told you and Ginny about in Hogsmeade where steps to that end. I saw Draco and I as symbols of a new age of openness in cross-house interaction. Everyone here thinks I'm opposed to romance – when the truth is I had plans to make cross-house dating as commonplace as - - "

"- - oh – never mind. I trying my best to make things better for everyone and I see you tearing down that poster I put up about the rules infractions and punishment - -"

"- - Hermione," interrupted a very irritated Harry. "Give it a rest. I'm trying to help you 'personally' here. Your so-called big dreams of cross-house dating – that I'm 'only hearing about' - NOW - are in direct contradiction to you lack of flexibility on dozens of other Rules 'above and beyond' the dress-code. No one is going to believe you have the interests of the students in mind – when even Percy is more 'liked' as 'Head'- than you are now …and that's on his 'worst' day and - -"

"- - How does it look to the first years when they see you 'of all people' - tearing down my posters and always counter -manning me in the common room." Hermione snapped back, as she interrupted Harry - having not 'absorbed' one word of what he had said to her - instead she rubbed her robe across her tear-wet face before scowling at one of the few people still on speaking terms with her.

Harry meanwhile in resignation shrugged his shoulders and had to fight the urge not to smirk at being caught-out tearing down one of Hermione's to numerous to count …posters.

Hermione however had more to add to the subject. "The houses Prefects are barely listening to me anymore during the meetings - it's not just the Slytherin's. Malfoy is 'no help' at all in the 'day in and day out' drudgery of Head duties. When he does bother to show up to Prefect meetings - his only purpose is to maintain the 'status-quo on the rules enforcement' - pit one house of Prefects into arguing with another group of Prefects – he seems to 'enjoy' stirring the pot and creating frictions between different school houses and – 'of course' - to make 'obscene comments' about my 'figure' - or rather - my 'lack' of curves.

'Not to mention' that most of Gryffindor's still give me rude stares whenever I come into the Commons room with Ginny or sit down at the dinner table next to you" and then Hermione suddenly shouted "**Luna is getting more acceptance in the Gryffindor Common room than I do!**"

Harry calmly shook his head sadly at his emotionally wounded friend …thanking '_Merlin that she doesn't know the half of it'_.

"Yeah, that's undeniable, and have you ever taken the time to ask yourself - '**why**'? Of course Luna has been dropping around more often, she's Dean's girlfriend for one thing. Secondly she is a very likeable person. She doesn't make a point of making everyone else feel that she is 'speaking down' to them".

"Face it Hermione - you've always had miserable people skills. Except for Ginny in six years you haven't developed any close friendships 'outside' of the trio. When it comes to interaction with others – even within our own house – Ron 'more times than not' did the talking for both of us.

"He did not?"

"Yes he did, and don't think for a second that I'm any different, I just wanted to be left alone instead of worshiped as the Chosen-One, so - I've been just as anti-social as you have. You and I 'both' have trouble with people - I'm basically a bloke 'prone to mood swings' …a lone-wolf style isolationist and you rub people the wrong way every time you speak and it's just as simple as that. Ron like Luna are very likeable people – Ron in particular is outgoing – friendly with a good sense of witty humor that make people smile. You're not the only one to take Ron's skill at smoothing things over for granted – I have too," Harry said.

"And you know this – 'all of a sudden' – how?" Hermione asked somewhat gob-smacked at Harry's sudden insightfulness.

"Luna sat me down one afternoon and pointed out the 'inner dynamics of the trio' - with her often disturbing bluntness,"

"And you believe her," Hermione asked uncertainly,

"She's an odd duck – Luna is, - but she is also a 'people watching' Ravenclaw and sometimes her insights are - -"

"Spot-on scary", Hermione interjected softly.

"Yeah – you got that …at first go. So the conclusion is you 'have' to change your snippy way of doing things now - before it's too late. After six and a-half years Ron and I are use to your 'gruff and blunt' way of speaking – most Gryffindor's are as well, to a lesser extent - but to others, those outside our house – they are often 'put off 'by your callous and tyrannical way of ordering people about. I have even heard rumbling of 'mutiny' against your rule - whispered among several 'outside Gryffindor' Prefects - -"

"They dare to talk Rebellion against me! Don't give me that rubbish, I won't believe it. I'm the lawful Head-Girl this year; my tenure was approved by the Board of Governors. All I'm doing is enforcing the rules set-forth 'long before' we ever came here and you **Harry**; they all follow your lead! And you haven't even lifted a finger to help me this year!"

Harry could feel the anger rising up within him as Hermione tried to 'blame him' for her own problems.

"**Oh, I've done more than lifted a finger!**" Harry shouted back.

Hermione eyes rolled in disbelief at him.

"Right from the off, you never asked for advice from 'me' or anyone else – you 'give it' at the drop of a hat – but you don't take it. From the beginning of term until just a few days ago – you're Slytherin sadistic LOVER was your 'sole' advisor. You shunned our company in favor of his – rejected Ron and my attempts to get you ease up on the rules. You've dug the hole you're in with your own two hands and only you can 'fill it in' again".

"You think I've done nothing – well you're 'dead wrong'," Harry said grimly. "**I'm the one** who has told everyone that they couldn't 'hex you' in the hallways or limit the pranks they hit you with… to things that are only 'humiliating' rather than physically harmful.

**I'm the one** that had to go to the house elves to 'stop them' from never 'cleaning' your clothing or the head suite 'ever again' for you trying to trick them into freedom by hiding your kitted clothing all over the castle. I won't 'even mention' the fact that ever since Ron left – I had the 'devil of a time' preventing them from spiking your food with poison."

"**What does Ron have to do with this?**" Hermione yelled.

"Shhh," muttered a ghost sitting at the next table reading a book of sonnets.

Hermione frowned at Harry before she packed up her book bag to leave.

"Merlin, Hermione – wait."

Harry chased after Hermione as she made for her next class.

"Hermione?"

Hermione refused to look back as she stormed toward her class with Harry at her heels.

"Hermione, wait. I'm sorry… I just got angry at you - again. You can be very frustrating at times – especially this year."

Harry reached out and grabbed Hermione's arm to stop her. To his surprise she seemed bewildered like she was working on a problem in her head.

"Harry, what do you mean - since Ron left?"

"You mean with the elves, or with everybody else?"

The implication of, 'or everybody else' brought an even bigger look of bewilderment on Hermione's face.

"What do you mean everybody else? "

Harry didn't exactly want to tell Hermione how most of the Professors' and the students' seemed to despise and mock her this year especially after Ron left. 'Air Head' was now a universally accepted nickname for her that seemed to be heard throughout Hogwarts.

"It's not important - -"

"**Who?**"

Harry knew she wouldn't give up until she got her answer. "Ninety-eight percent of the students, 'all' of the portraits and the ghosts, 'some' …if not most of the Professors'- - "

The Professors part caused an instant 'O' to form around her mouth.

"…and of course, - the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team! Actually, they've wanted me to ban you 'for life' from ever watching another house game."

Hermione stunned beyond belief - spun around from Harry and started to storm off, but stopped abruptly ten feet away - in the middle of the hallway and spun about again - to ask Harry another question.

"What did you mean with the elves?"

"Oh, that's right, Ron never told you about 'half the stuff' he did behind the scenes to 'protect' your 'ungrateful arse'," Harry retorted with genuine contempt. "My poor …lovesick Best-mate – was way too 'naive to believe' that a few sweet lies from the hump-and-dump 'ferret-king' of Slytherin could so easily 'trump' years of putting your needs ahead of his own.

"What are you going on about?" she asked.

"The smartest witch of our age just 'assumed' that the only reason Ron snuck down to the kitchen late at night was to 'stuff 'his face …when at least half the time he was down there was spent trying to pacify the elves over your stupid spew tactics." Harry bemoaned.

"**What do you mean by; spew tactics?**" she yelled.

Harry smiled at Hermione slip of calling her organization spew.

"Ron 'told' the house-elves to not worry about you. He told them that your heart was in the right place, you wanted what was best for them - but you didn't know how to 'go about it' right. Then …when Ron left and you after seeing the Ferret mitts 'drag down your knickers' in that charms classroom - -"

Hermione's skin started to itch again as she scratched the back of her hand hoping that Harry wouldn't notice it.

"The elves thought you** '**drove' Ron away '**deliberately'** and your preference for Draco and the Malfoy 'well-know' history of abuse of house-elf servants meant …that you didn't have a good heart - like Ron claimed, so they wanted to get rid of you …by poisoning your morning coffee."

"**They **were going to** kill me!**" Hermione shrieked in shock.

"**No! **Nothing that** serious!** Just get you sick enough to be stuck in the hospital wing for the remainder of the term." Harry said in a reassuring tone

"I can't believe- -" Hermione began in a state of mild shock.

"Hey, Ron to them was like a god to the house-elves. He's sloppy and eats like a - -"

"- - _**Pig**_," answered Hermione remembering Ron's horrendous eating habits.

"Yeah, so with him around there's plenty of work. Besides that, he was always really nice to them. He used to sit on the floor of the kitchen just to be on the same 'eye level' with them and then spent countless hours telling them stories about our adventures. Dobby told-me about that-bit".

"Wizards don't take the time to just sit and 'talk to them', remember - you telling me that? Well contrary to what he 'let-on to you', Ron always took what you said to him 'to heart'."

"Great, - they worship him, but wouldn't listen to me." Hermione mumbled to herself in frustration.

Harry stopped talking to lift Hermione's chin up. "He has 'a way' with the elves – and people in general …come to think on it – he doesn't come off as condescending as 'you do' at times- - ."

Hermione looked hurt at Harry's brutally honest comment, but part of her had always acknowledged at some level her 'lack of tact' in most social situations.

"Ron's played diplomat for your excesses for years now Hermione," Harry said in a soft reasonable tone. "He's done things 'for you' behind the scenes that I would have never considered doing. I feel a-bit bad about that …actually, especially with the way most people think of you now".

"I never realized 'all he did' for both of us - until Luna and Dobby pointed it out …after he left us that is, for example; I never gave protecting your reputation a second thought …because he took care of that.

Ginny matches my inner prankster sprite perfectly – and we've talked about this 'at length' - and yet she didn't need Ravenclaw insights to see how dependant we have become on Ron to act as our peace-maker among ourselves as the trio and with outsiders. They say you never appreciate what you have until it's gone. I honestly don't think you have ever appreciated what he's done for you any more than I did for the things he's done for me - -

"We did things for him too, you know. It's not as one sided as you make out." Hermione retorted

- - , well – he's coming back and when he does I'm sure the both of you—"

Hermione stepped away from Harry before she retorted back to him.

"We are friends, Harry, '_**just -**_best- _** friends'**_. It's not my fault that he harbors romantic feelings toward me, or that he left because of them. You can tell everyone who thinks that I fancy him in return …that such 'nonsense' is a little school girl… incorrect assumption.

**Ron's departure was not my fault! **I have _**nothing**_ to apologize for. His reaction to my relationship with another man was just as 'immature' as I told you it would be. So I was fully justified for hiding my relationship from him in the first place. I knew he wouldn't be able to handle the situation."

"I'll grant you that in 'hindsight' – dating …the Head boy - was a _**huge**_ mistake on my part and I've been 'tainted' in the way I look at boys as a result. I know I need to seriously reevaluate what I find attractive in a man and how much control over me that I will surrender. I need to regard Draco as a learning experience".

"On the other hand - Ronald Weasley – I think you will agree is the polar opposite to Draco – in personality and his treatment of women – and yet I was drawn to that 'snake' like a moth to a flame. Never once did Malfoy say to my face - any of the things Ron seems to be able to 'confess so freely' in his **private** letters - information - 'I might add' - he isn't even aware …that you and Ginny are 'blaring' all over the school."

"Haven't you tried to tell him what Ginny and I are doing?" Harry asked unsympathetically. "I bet you one hundred galleons that you have – Nor will I wager were you the 'least bit shy' about using the 'information you gained' from listening in on Ron's 'private' letters to 'tip off' Viktor that Ron was out to get him," Harry asked sternly.

"Yes …I did write to Viktor, the moment I heard what Ron said his intentions were. He is also a friend of mine and deserved to be warned. As for telling Ron what you have been doing behind his back, of course I have 'tried to tell him'," Hermione retorted angrily in frustration, "but he hasn't read any of my letters as you well know".

"Honestly Harry, You really 'should tell him' what you're doing - he left here – 'partially' because of you being 'less than forthcoming' about certain 'things'. It's unfair to him to have his private thoughts made public. Would you like your inner feelings for Ginny read aloud each night at meal time?"

"Hey – keep my relationship with Ginny out of this - - ."

"Men – you can't live with them and can't keep them in herds." Hermione commented sourly to Harry in a clearly disappointed tone. "You're becoming more of a Weasley every day and don't think for one moment that I haven't noticed. – By that I mean - you've joined in on the '**belittling Ronniekins Game'** the twins and Ginny are always playing".

"I'll bet you pitched in the odd 'galleon' or two to help 'pay for' that dating magazine. Honestly-Harry …I thought you were a better friend to Ron than this. As for me, Ron is my friend and I'm not stand by while you make him look like a fool - -

"And getting literally half-undressed and your 'arse groped' - right in front of Ron - by the ferret, 'of all people' …didn't make him feel like a ruddy fool? Yeah – right," Harry spat sarcastically

Hermione reacted to that as if physically struck, her skin began to pitch again anywhere Draco had touched her, and yet she was still able to reply

"My _**only concern **_– now, is that my 'nice-bloke friend' makes it back safe and sound to Hogwarts - where he belongs", Hermione said sternly. "Where there are loads of 'untainted' nice-polite …intelligent girls for him to chat-up. And I'm not talking 'experienced birds' like Lavender. He's already behind in his N.E.W.T. studies and - -"

Harry interrupted Hermione's speech. "Ginny was right."

"About what?" Hermione asked bewildered.

"That you're the only one 'in denial' anymore, Ron's knows how he feels about you - if you keep refusing to accept how you really feel for him – to the point where you want to hook-him-up just like Ginny does. When he gets back …of I should say -** IF** - he comes back - you'll have a brief window of opportunity to re-ensnare him into your 'spiders web' – or – you'll lose him for good' to someone bold and aggressive. A girl 'who will value' the kind of devotion he has showered on you 'in vain' for years." Harry said frustrated.

"Harry – please, try to understand – I feel nothing more for him than I do for you. You're the brother I never had growing up and so is Ron." Hermione replied with thick pity in her tone of voice

"Alright big 'sister' – Harry snarled his patience with the stubborn head Girl having reached its limit for the day. "If that's the message you want Ron to get I will personally make sure he understands that you see him only as a "brotherly" figure.

**OoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	18. Chapter 18

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –Dragon Heart **

**Word count within this chapter: 3,277**

**Chapter 18 – entitled …In Denial **

**Billybob note: **this chapter begins with a nightmare centered on things HJG might have 'done' with the ferret - these 'things' are non-graphic BDSM games in nature – you can skip that adult bit if you like. it is Borderline 'M'again

**O **

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOo **

**O **

OoOoOo

**Hermione's POV:**

"_**Crucio!**__"_

"_**AAGGHH!**__" Ron screamed, as he was lying down in a pool of his own blood and twitching in pain on a stone floor of the head suite._ "_Please… help… me… Hermione?"_

"_Ha-ha – she's my willing sex slave Weasel," Draco boasted loudly. "I've often loaned Granger and my other concubines out to my followers to be shagged… two at a time, and my bookworm- trollop loves it, - being gang-banged from both ends …with me watching – it is a major turn on for her'._

_nooooooooooo _

"_So I'll do with her as I please," bragged an arrogant sounding Draco Malfoy wearing a Death Eater robe while sneering at a beaten into a pulp Ron who lay helpless on the floor before him. _

O

This - Hermione's often 'recurring dream' had her always kneeling in-between Draco's legs …slowly wiping clean with the back of her hand …the still warm 'juice' that had leaked out of her mouth. She had just finished giving Draco another; 'prefect bout' of 'mouth worship' and took great-pride in her skill at giving oral pleasure to her sadistic Lord and Master_._

She was wearing the stereotypical 'Scarlet Woman' type of outfit… a deep-plunging… sheer-lace bustier- above a matching garter belt and fish net stocking. Her cheap-knickers were 'prostitute style' crotchless …leaving bare she shaved core.

Her small and yet firm… pear-shaped… Bobbies… were' fully exposed - and totally supported by the rigid cups of the bustier, her elongated nips… were rock-hard …stabbing out from her bare 'heavily tattooed body' …like the tips of twin arrowheads. Both nips pinched hard… with painful metal clips that supported tiny jewel encrusted 'snake charms'.

In short - everything about her screamed – a sick grossly distorted cartoon-like caricature of her normal self, - a cheap – sordid – skank of a girl.

A few feet away another girl was tied up with yards of ropes and chains, her arms painfully pulled back behind her back and her hands confined in painful looking shackles. Jennifer O'Neal the very-same Hufflepuff sixth-year who Hermione had one caught-out shagging 'her' Draco …keel on the floor head-down …with a rubber-ball-gag… crammed into her mouth like a pig primed for roasting on a spit.

Jennifer was 'partially' wearing a form fitting latex outfit – that left her overly-large breasts and rounded arse fully exposed. There were also …very-painful looking 'fresh' cigarette burns on her upturned buttocks that were strangely-offset …by the expression of near blissful joy on Jennifer's face. She was clearly overjoyed by her status as a sadomasochistic slave …delighted at being physically-abused.

Draped over a foot-stool and literally tied down to metal rings bolted to the floor, Jennifer's head touched the ground while her arse was lifted up to the prefect height to be 'violated' doggie-style. Nearby …Draco sat on a throne like chair wearing a lustful smile of satisfaction after forcing his enemy - Ron – to watch Hermione orally serviced him.

_As if against her-will, Hermione found her-self unable to take her eyes off Draco as she declared proudly to Ron, "__**I love Draco so much… that I'm now carrying his child!**__" _

_Draco to prove the point of his total dominance over the bookworm …suddenly reached out and painfully grabbed Hermione by the hair and then forcefully pushing her head back down into his groin._

"_**Ha-ha-ha!**__" Theo Nott and Antonin Dolohov laughed as they came out of the darkness while buttoning up the front of their trousers ...both of them were wearing Death Eater robes as they looked down at Jennifer who wiggled her butt in a invitation like fashion - to the two men non-verbally begging to be mounted again. Ron helplessly looked-on as Hermione eagerly inhaled again Draco's manhood._

"_Hermione, - I know you read all my letters – so you must know how much I love you," pleaded Ron as he was unable to get Hermione attention as Draco reached down and pinched hard Hermione's exposed nipples only to hear her moan in pleasure at the brutal treatment._

"_Hermione, please …don't do this to me," _

"_Will someone please Shut-up the Weasel, he's ruining the moment for me," Draco said as Hermione's head began to bob-up and down with soft sucking sounds as background_

"_**Avada Kedavra!**__" shouted Dolohov loudly… killing Ron instantly, releasing him from his romantic and physical misery in a flash of green light._

_As_ _he fell dead, Ron gave one last look of love and longing toward his betrayer_.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

Okay – for those who skipped the above – this is a safe point to resume reading

OoOoOoOo

O

"**NOOO!**" Hermione screamed as she awakened from yet another 'replay' of the same nightmare.

She continued to breathe heavy as she told herself it was just 'another' dream wherein she was this unsalvageably-tainted trollop. She kept trying to tell herself it was just the stress of everything going on in her life from the daily grind of being Head-Girl as well as researching the parchment scroll and classes. After a minute it still wasn't helping her breathe normally or even to slow down the pounding in her chest. Reluctantly, she decided that she had to try another method to calm down.

She stumbled out of her bed, accidentally waking up a sleeping Crookshanks, who purred quite indulgently at her. After petting Crookshanks lovingly, she made her way toward her private Head toilet. At the sink she turned on the cold-water tap to grab a handful of cold water to splash her face with. Followed by another splash to her face, she then finally began to look at herself in the mirror.

What she saw was a confused young witch who still had loads of unresolved emotions concerning 'exactly how' Ronald Weasley fitted into her life. For whatever reason, - these mixed up feelings - weren't just going to go away on their own. She shook her wet face in the futile hope of pushing those thoughts to the back-part of her head.

Unfortunately for Hermione, this had been her third night of enduring horrific nightmares since her return to her own bed in the Head Girl & Boy suites. She stilled showered in the Gryffindor Girls dorm rather than the head suite. The mere thought of Draco seeing her naked again bathing in the small pool sized bath in the Head suite made her whole body shake in dread. He'd seen her naked or nearly naked several times …especially those instances she'd come closest to surrendering her virginity to the evil snake.

For some unexplainable reason the thought that Draco had seen more of her body than Ron ever had - proved to be one of the tiny subconscious factors that had ultimately prevented Hermione from being yet another 'notch' in the ferret's bedpost.

And now that they had broken up, it was an oddity that she couldn't explain logically that her good dreams... 'Now a-days', all involved being shamelessly **naked** in the arms of a faceless red-haired man, being made love to with gentleness and caring – with a 'virgin white' wedding dress lying discarded on the floor nearby. Whereas her nightmares were 'all' centered-around a painfully submissive S&M based …oral-sex encounters with Draco.

Moreover when she was awake, Draco seemed to enjoy making Hermione feel as uncomfortable as possible since her return to the Head suite, - by occasionally brushing up against or touching her in an intimate fashion.

The touching bit didn't happen more than twice - however, for she had reacted the third time to her bosom being 'accidentally' caressed - by hexing the ferret across the room and slamming him - _**HARD - **_into a wall with enough force to break a couple of his ribs. The Head Girl had taken the week's detention in good spirits …for the Head boy hadn't t 'accidentally' touched her 'once' after that.

With physical intimidation now no longer an option, Draco was reduced to showing off his 'ongoing affair' with Jennifer O'Neal or any of the one night stand shagging he could 'pull off' with whoever was stupid enough to spread their legs for him. Draco even went to the extra effort to call his conquests "_**Sweets**_", which had been the same endearment he had used with her.

In spite of these deliberate acts of humiliation …the only work he did as Head-boy anymore was in using his authority to block any attempt on Hermione's part to scale back 'ever so slightly' the enforcement of the dress-code 'accessory ban'. Harry and Ginny had 'finally' persuaded her two weeks after the break-up, that 'easing up' on that one minor-point would gain her better cooperation of all the Prefect's under her command.

Draco however could block any such change in the dress code for all such change requests had to be 'unanimous'. The perception was that Hermione 'alone' was the force behind the 'fun killing… anti-couples' rules, was more or less 'universal'. So while publicly decrying Hermione's rules tyranny - a girl who was thought to be 'anti-love' Draco the well-known 'womanizer' was being held blameless.

Even Harry conceded this point about the ferret's 'cleverness' in regards to the general perception. The inflexible dress-code made all the other students …even Gryffindor's 'hate' Hermione with a passion - which in turn 'undermined' her authority on other school matters – that of course rendered the Head Girl 'ineffective' - which was therefore a huge 'win-win' for Draco.

One of the points that kept her relationship with Harry at 'arm's length' - - was that if anyone had bothered to 'ask' Hermione who she 'believed' was solely responsible for this first ever …major failure in her life. She would declare without hesitation that the fault for the failure of her 'Head Girl tenure' rested 'entirely' with Ron.

In Hermione's un-altering viewpoint as expressed in moments of maximum frustration to her still estranged …semi-friends - was that Ron had – deliberately refused to become 'mature enough' to 'calmly accept' her doomed relationship with a self-centered sadistic villain. He had run off to Romania and had not been around to 'assist' in her 'efforts to transform' an otherwise 'permanently evil' Head-Ferret 'over to' the side of Light. In other words; absolutely everything that had gone wrong during her tenure was 'exclusively' Ron's fault.

Naturally this 'insane idea' didn't sit well with already standoffish Harry and Ginny.

It might **not** have worked anyway – but Ron not being around to use his 'people skills' to win-over Malfoy was a 'major reason' in Hermione's current mindset for the Malfoy social/romantic experiment to fail. And for anyone who actually believed (and that would be none) that she was 'incapable' of being 'wrong about anything' – no other conclusion was possible.

Then there was the 'minor point' that Ron had never told her 'how he felt' before it was too late. ... She knew differently now …off course, with his departure and what he had written in his letters so far having proven that beyond doubt.

What was that old-saying her Daddy use to tell her? _"Men can and do lie with their mouths, but action never lies, for action always speaks louder than words._ _Well Dad, that saying certainly applies to Ronald, he may have been 'tongue tied' in expressing his feelings verbally, but he actions since leaving has spoken volumes". _

Besides; Ron was utterly clueless – not worth her effort anymore. In spite of all the too 'numerous clues' and 'subtle hints' she had made towards him over the years, just to show Ron that at 'one time' she had 'mildly' fancied him more than she had Harry. The totally-thick and dimwitted-Git had never made his feelings known to her in return. Again – all his fault.

So, after a while, she had simply given up hope and started to regard him as a brotherly figure – she had left him behind for a – a – a - - -._Left him behind… to give her-self… __**to a poisonous snake**__. So in her twisted logic she was now 'soiled goods' with a 'ruined reputation' solely because Ron had let her down when she had needed him most. _These were the thoughts that regretfully, flew through Hermione's mind as she looked back up at the mirror after she splashed her face again.

"_This is 'entirely' __**his fault**__… - 'I'm blameless in this' – anyone can see that? he should've… - I never knew… - I didn't do anything wrong_!'" Hermione repeated her often 'over-used' mantra - to her-self with 'less and less' conviction and as time went on and with an ever deepening sense of remorse.

"_Then again – 'so what' if he didn't make the first move – where is it written in stone that blokes have to 'make' the first move?" _- Hermione's conscious replied reasonably in a tiny whisper - from somewhere in the very back of her mind_– "what __**stopped you**__ from being proactive and aggressively grabbing what you wanted, - - you do that with everything else of value in your life?"_

That part of Hermione's mind - that was 'pure feminist' - never had a 'counter argument' for that-bit of logic and maybe - - her failure to reach out and grab the brass-ring … just perhaps, was what caused 'some' of her nightmares.

O

OoOoOo

A few sleepless hours later; - - at breakfast, in the Great Hall.

OoOoOo

O

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked, as she walked up to the table and set across from Hermione slowly drinking her morning coffee in the Great Hall as Harry's… 'Guest'.

"Yes… no… I can't sleep." Hermione slowly answered after she was no longer able to put on a brave face. "Ginny, can you get your dorm-mates to let …to 'allow' me into Gryffindor tonight to sleep in your bed?"

"**Sure!**" Harry answered a little too quickly from a spot next to Hermione. Harry quickly turned red as Hermione raised an eyebrow at him -while Ginny started to deeply blush.

"I think I can find another place to sleep, but I don't think you need my bed." Ginny said, looking concerned at Hermione with dark lines under her eyes and ignoring the pleading look from Harry.

"Ah, let her use it, poor girl needs some sleep," remarked Harry trying to sound innocent and caring. "Hermione, use Ginny's bed as much as you need – a week perhaps or more."

Hermione ignored Harry grimace from pain after Ginny kicked him in the leg under the table - and instead questioned Ginny, "Oh I don't think I need that much time, it's just - - I can't take another night of this and the Dreamless Draught potion makes me too groggy in the morning to get any work done on the parchment research."

"Hermione, when it comes to nightmares, I know a lot. It doesn't matter where you sleep: the Burrow, here… you still get them. It's the **how **you sleep that stops them."

"I'm not following you. I sleep like I normally do."

"The difference being; - - when you slept a week in my bed. The entire time you didn't get any nightmares at all - did you?"

"No," Hermione muttered, as she wished more than anything to repeat the experience.

"I'm guessing the reason 'why' you were able to sleep in my bed wasn't because of my bed being any physically 'different' than any other bed."

"Whoa, let's don't be rash here, that could be a remote possibility." Harry asserted for his own reasons.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and continued to explain to Hermione. "When you slept in my bed you slept in Ron's old jumper. That's- -"

The word jumper brought out a question from Harry as he interrupted Ginny. "- - Speaking of Weasley's jumpers, has anyone seen my current one? I had three and 'one by one' they have disappeared. My current one –from last Christmas it is the warmest thing I own and I was freezing last night without it - AS I SLEPT ALONE!" - Harry spat in a foul temper - showing his great-displeasure to Ginny by mentioning strongly that he'd slept alone.

"No, haven't seen it," quickly answered a 'blushing guilty' Ginny who then kicked Harry once again –under the table – thus urging him to be quiet.

"Ginny, I mean – honestly - - I really don't think Ron's old jumper had anything to do with it", Hermione replied fearfully. "The reason I was able to sleep on your bed without getting nightmares - was because, I felt safe from any potential 'BDSM style rape' by the Head ferret – I felt safe whenever I laid down to sleep in Gryffindor tower." Hermione skeptically remarked to Ginny. "It has nothing to do with Ron or his - -"

"Well, let's test it out, I'll stop by tonight with his jumper, then we'll see."

"Alright, Ginny, I'll take your test, but if it doesn't work tonight; I'm going to sleep in your bed for the rest of the week." Hermione replied reluctantly and 'more than a little fearful' concerning what Ginny had 'implied', but the part of her still in denial agreed to humor Ginny's 'silly idea' while totally ignoring Harry knowing smile.

OoOoOo

That night, after Hermione had put every locking charm she could think of on her bedroom in the Head Suite. She then striped down to just a pair of plain cotton knickers and then put-on Ron's 'borrowed' jumper. Putting out the light of her bedside candle she tucked underneath her blankets thinking how 'totally silly' Ginny's idea was.

She gently closed her eyes and breathed in deep - Ron's scent of slight musk and jasmine that permeated every inch of the maroon colored garment; it felt nice to smell the scent again as it reminded her of the _**Burrow **_and _**Ron**_. Feeling unusually safe and protected as if Ron was stretched out next to her on the commons room sofa as she read a book, Hermione drifted off to sleep totally expecting to wake up screaming from yet another nightmare.

The next thing Hermione felt was morning sunlight as it sweeps over her eyes and face. As the sunlight forced her to open her eyes and recognize that it was a new day. She found herself totally surprised to wake up well-rested after her first night of tranquil sleep since coming back to her room.

"It… it can't be." Hermione stuttered, as she looked out her window to see the sunrise and then down at the maroon Weasley jumper with a big letter R embroidered on the front – something that smelled of him –belonged to him – that she had wore for the entire night.

"Bugger - now what do I do, I've told everyone he's just a brother to me – and he's not – is he?" she asked herself.

**OoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	19. Chapter 19

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

Chapter 19

Entitled: - **Replacements**

Word count for this chapter; 5,746

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave very differently than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act - - '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Again if you can't handle it – by this point –then why are you still reading this? Hit the 'exit button' and go back to reading twelve year old (one thousand total words) stories of 'first kiss' fluff.

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

_**Billybob rant # 7**__ : okay master – I've taken three ice-cold showers, read the holy book for an hour and said six rosaries – Can I take off the dunce-cap and end my time out?_

_Apparently I've crossed the line with a nightmare designed to expose Hermione's inner-most torment…her fear that she might have 'enjoyed' taking Jennifer's place. My sin was in thinking that by describing Hermione Granger as being covered in 'tattoos and body piercings' the reader would realize that HJG nightmare wasn't real._

_You want me to scale-back to 'rocky-road', so be it. The next-few installments falls under the category of - 'not broke so don't fix it' - anyway. We'll go back to your 'rated G' version for a-bit …with just a few of my Billybob tweaks thrown in just for fun. _

O

**billybob note**: you are getting this chapter now because tomorrow I travel to a CW-era live artillery shoot. Watching a cannon-ball go down range and hit its target is loads more fun than say - - - watching paint dry

O

OoOoOoOo

Roll film

OoOoOoOo

O

By the following Friday evening, Hermione realized that with the help of the Harry 'inner circle', which meant a group of seven people that included; Ginny, Neville, Luna, Morag, Dean, Harryand her-self …that they had with their combined efforts - made great progress with the parchment scroll.

Everything was falling into place except for one symbol that they couldn't yet decipher. However, Hermione felt confident that with just a little-more research – they'd have a document that was entirely completed and they'd be able to report back to the 'Order' within a few days.

"Hello, Miss Granger, nice to see you out of the library for a change." Professor McGonagall had said, while sitting down on the couch to listen to the latest of Ron's letters.

Hermione felt extremely nervous after her Head of House greeted her in such friendly terms as she had been skipping classes to work on the translation. She responded quickly by saying, "I'm sorry, Professor, I've been rather busy with - -"

"We in the teaching staff are well aware of 'what' you have been doing, Miss Granger, otherwise I would've dragged you out of the library a week ago. As you are at least two months 'ahead' in your reading in each of the subjects you are taking – the staff feels inclined to allow the other students this rare opportunity to 'catch-up' to where you are in classroom assignments'.

"Now after the reading, of tonight's letter - I want Mr. Potter and yourself to come up to my office and give me a status report." Professor McGonagall ordered, as she gave a brief smile and a small comforting pat on the hand to Hermione for her work.

"I'm also very proud of you," whispered Professor McGonagall with Professor Flitwick nodding in agreement to her.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you," replied Hermione so very happy to have Professor McGonagall, her favorite Professor, smiling at her once again.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Harry's POV:**

"**Merlin, this place is crowded!**" Harry said, while looking back at the standing-room-only of students and Professors in the Gryffindor Commons room.

For a second, Harry even thought he saw Professor Dumbledore through the crowd standing at the entrance. The next voice he heard over the small roar of people 'excitedly chatting' confirmed it.

"**Attention - All!**" Professor Dumbledore announced from the area of the entrance portrait which immediately silenced all noise in the room. "As this commons-room is already stuffed to overflowing - with too numerous to count 'interested parties' still standing in the outside hall 'hoping' to get in. May I suggest we listen to Mr. Weasley's letter in the Great Hall? I'm sure the House Elves can be persuaded to provide us with refreshments as we all hear of Ronald's latest adventure in Romania."

Everyone agreed with the Headmaster as the Gryffindor Common room had become too small to hold everyone eager to listen in on Ron's letter. Fifteen minutes later after reassembling in the Great Hall, Harry looked around to see that most of the Professors were sitting at the Head Table, and it seem like half the students at Hogwarts, except the Slytherin - naturally, were sitting intermingle at various house tables. Even Dobby, after handing out Pumpkin Juice …and Butterbeer, Dobby took time off to set with Harry and Hermione to listen about his _Wheezy_.

Finally, Professor Dumbledore magically created a podium for Ginny to use and she timidly stepped up on it. Harry could sense she was a little bit stage fright at having to speak to such a large group. After Ginny nervously opened the letter, she started to read Ron's letter while everyone else was listening in with great eagerness.

O

O

_Dear Ginny, _

_I was going to start this letter off with the details of Charlie and me beating Bulgaria 'into the ground' at Quidditch, but when we got back to the Preserve we found out Zeus, the Magister (Chief) Dragon of the Preserve, had died. This sudden news brought me back to when our grandparents died and I found myself miserable with that same feeling._

_Usually when a Dragon dies, we immediately harvest it. Harvest is a fancy term we use to hide the fact that we collect his body, skin his hide off, drain his blood, salvage his organs, and grind his bones and horns into Dragon powder, all in an effort to make money. _

_The whole process is not exactly something I enjoy doing, but I'm happy to report that the Magister Dragons, by thousands of years of tradition are off-limits. His peers will be responsibility for taking care of his body._

O

Harry looked up from Ginny reading the letter to see Professor Dumbledore with a small tear running down his grief stricken face. For some reason, Harry suspected that Dumbledore knew Zeus.

O

_Not much is known about the Magister Dragon burial ceremony, which is rather amazing after several thousands of years of Dragon research. The only part we do know is that wizard and witches are briefly allowed to pay respect to the Magister Dragon. I never been much for funerals, but this one meant a great deal to me. I got dressed up in the formal dress robes that Fred and George bought for me last summer holiday, and went with the staff to pay our last respects. _

_When we got there all of the Dragons at the Preserve seemed to be in attendance outside Zeus' cave. It was rather an amazing sight to see this many Dragons gather around together without the fighting. Even Hagrid's grandkids seem to be behaving themselves. Although, I could sense Ginny had to be warned by her Dad, Norbert, not to sneak up on me from behind and blast a fireball at my dress robes. The little Git!_

_We went into Zeus' cave then walked past his younger siblings and mates to the back where Zeus' body laid. Jane placed a ceremonial wreath of a colorful and once thought extinct 'Alpine mintbush', which Jane's mother, Wendy, grows in the Preserve Greenhouse._

_**Side note to all of this**__: I know Professor Sprout and Neville would love to have a bud; so I'll ask Wendy tomorrow for one and the instructions on how to grow them._

O

Professor Sprout excitedly interrupted the reading to speak. "Miss Weasley, would you be so kind to inform your brother how happy I'll be to get some buds and I would also like a 'five foot essay' on whatever he can learn about them."

Ginny smiled wickedly at having once again to tell her brother to write another essay. "Yes ma'am, I would be more than happy too."

O

_After Jane put down the wreath, the staff turned around and started to leave. I couldn't believe it; I asked Charlie why we couldn't stay any longer. He told me that we couldn't, which just brought up memories of Bill and him telling us at dinner about all the great times they had with our grandparents. Remember that, Ginny, I used to be so jealous…and I still am._

_I didn't want to leave, especially after spending so little time with him, so I ducked behind a stalaglites or stalagmites. I can never tell which is which. Charlie and Jane didn't seem to notice, as they were still sad over Zeus. Then I slowly made my way back to the main chamber where Zeus was, and found a good hiding spot behind a bunch of rocks to watch Zeus._

_To make a long story short, Apollo, Hades, and a couple of the younger Dragons dragged Zeus into a small back chamber of the cave. They then pierced an eardrum-rupturing wail before lighting the room up with fire and the smell of burning Dragon meat. Right then I started crying, I'm not ashamed to admit it as memories of our grandparents came rushing to me. _

_After a while, I slowly made my way out of the cave. Unfortunately, Apollo caught me before I made it totally out and he backed me against a wall of the cave and looked at me very closely – my head seen to 'burn' for a minute and that'abruptly stopped' when Apollo glanced away. _

_He then turned back and sniffed me again, titled his head to one side as if making up his mind and a moment later he kicked me out of the cave with his paw, I flew in the air at least twenty feet - my tail bone is still sore. He did this to me I assume, so that Hades couldn't see me leave._

_Anyway, Apollo went to the entrance of the cave and made another ear-piercing wail to the Dragons assembled outside. They all in return wailed along with Apollo. The noise was so loud it busted my eardrums and I had to go to the Hospital Wing to get them healed. You have no idea how disgusting Ear Drum and Ear Wax healing potion taste like._

_O _

Ginny stopped reading to make a disgusted face with her tongue sticking out as she no doubt imagined how horrible the healing potion tasted.

O

_After the wail, all the Dragons outside walked or flew back to their own caves. What bothers me the most after they all left was 'the look' I saw Hades give Apollo. It just sent shivers up and down my back, because it's the same look the Ferret is always giving Harry, when I'm sure he's 'up to' __**no**__ good._

_Now that I sitting in the hospital writing this letter do I realize what an idiot I am. Instead of spending this last week to get to know Zeus better, I spent it beating Vicky Krum. Think of it Ginny I wasted irreplaceable time because of my stupid obsession over __**HER**__._

_O _

"Excuse me, who's HER?" asked Professor Sprout to Ginny.

"Hermione Granger," announced most of the students in reply causing Hermione to go red in embarrassment.

"Oh…"

O

_I feel like such a loser, and you could tell that during the Quidditch match Vicky deliberately gave me a wide berth around my goal apparently - and I have a good 'idea' who,' tipped him off' to avoid me._

_O _

Ginny stopped reading to glare over at Hermione who was fidgeting in her seat under the stare from a great many people. After a few silent seconds, Hermione gave Ginny a pleading look for her to continue reading Ron's letter. Shrugging her shoulders –over a lost cause - she did.

O

_Not that I hadn't trained all week to knock him off his broomstick if he ever got close enough to me. Luckily, he didn't. After Charlie beat him to the Golden Snitch with a score of two hundred twenty to forty, the teams met on the field for handshakes and that's when I 'finally realized' how stupid I was being. He had 'loved' her too; he had been 'discarded' in favor of an evil ferret …just as I had been._

_So, I pulled him aside and we sat on a bench and talked for a good 'forty minutes'. He invited me and Charlie out to dinner that night and during the course of the evening he and I sort-of 'buried the hatchet' between us. Not that it's likely that we'll become 'best mates' or anything, but I decided I can't change the past no matter how much I want too. _

_By the way - Viktor never dines 'alone'; he is usually surrounded by fashion models and cinema starlets. In fact - my dinner companion that evening was an English cinema starlet on holiday and I had a long talk with her about my girl problems and she gave me some interesting suggestions. We 'hung out' together for the rest of the night and before the sun came up the next morning I even found out that - I'm __not __a total rubbish __kisser__. She was nice and I learned a lot from her._

O

Hermione took in this news with a look of total horror on her face.

O

_I'll probably never see her again, but I'll always be grateful for what she showed me. Emma was quite insistent about giving me her 'felly-phone number' and something called a 'face-text e-snail address' whatever that is?._

_Charlie told me when I explained about the night I had … that I had 'scored big', for a first date - but I don't see it that way, - now don't get me wrong - it is 'comforting' to know - I'd not be totally rubbish in the'potential boyfriend' business, and Emma was one __**hot bird **__and all that, but it didn't feel right to me. I thought my first adult kiss would be with someone else._

_O _

"OF COURSE IT 'FELT WRONG' YOU GIT - IT'S THE WRONG GIRL! Ginny said literally screaming at the letter, before glaring daggers at Hermione.

O

"_Yes Ginny - I know exactly what you're thinking, but as both you and Harry have written me more than __once__ – that to '__**HER**__' back-home…I'm just a brother-figure. And as 'everyone knows' when a bird tells a bloke 'that' she regards him as a brother, it's time to 'pack it in' and 'move on'. No point in wasting time with a girl who feels that way about a bloke. _

_Accepting the painful 'facts of life' is apparently merely a 'minor' reason I was sent up here - after all. The main reason was to back-up Charlie – and I know now to some people back home - I'm just a pawn on the big chess board of this war. Hell-bells I think my whole family has been played as pawns. _

_With the training I've been getting up here – training that hasn't been given to Charlie or Vargas - I've noticed – I can't help but think that the head of the anti-dragon business has special plans for me. Maybe I'm a bishop now or even a knight on the board. What that makes you – Harry, as far as a chess piece goes - only the good lord knows._

_So with only my two sisters waiting back at Hogwarts eager for my return - who knows - maybe I should 'look-up' Miss Emma Watson when I get back to London, she made her interest in me …'crystal clear', which came as a big surprise to me - as none of the Hogwarts girls use to give me the time of day._

_O _

"It's because of his stupid 'Granger fixation' - that's why we left him alone," Lavender stood up and shouted. "We all thought at the end of sixth-year that it was a done-deal. The Air-head owned Ron's soul, lock-stock and barrel – and they'd get married right after Hogwarts –end of story.

"No one was more stunned than I was when the 'Air Head' took-up with the blonde 'sadistic snake' at the beginning of this year. Who knew she was into bondage games. But now that he's 'figured out' that the Air-head just wants to be a sister to him – you tell Ron from 'all of us' - that are single now - or -soon will be" – Lavender said looking hard in disgust at Seamus who was flirting with the girl sitting to his right, "that there are loads of Girls here that want a crack at him."

There was a loud 'round of applause' and a few cheers from the audience in reaction to Lavender's little speech –as she sat back down while 'openly glaring' at a clueless Seamus. Hermione didn't know exactly - how to respond to the outburst, but it gave her food for thought. But before a general discussion on Ron's merits and faults broke-out …Ginny smiling smugly at this latest development, resumed reading

O

_Anyway, Charlie keeps strutting about the preserve like a peacock - boasting that cinema star Emma was my first-ever'date' with a pretty bird. Charlie seems extra'proud of me' for having the 'stones' to actually kiss her. _

_So, you see Gin-gin … your brother isn't as pathetic as you and my other brothers think I am. I'm making progress on my 'foolish infatuation' with someone who apparently didn't - - oh forget it. BTW - and keep this to yourself - - but I find a smart and sexually aggressive woman who knows what she wants and goes after it … extremely attractive._

_I've got to find me 'one of those' when I get back home. I'm guessing that cinema starlets tend to be a little on the 'high maintenance' side – especially for a poor bloke like me – so I might have to look elsewhere. But there has to be 'at least' __one__ intelligent and bold as brass bird, who just might fancy 'someone like me'- in a country as big as England. Maybe I can 'find one' a few years after I graduate. When I finally get-over my one-sided - - oh never mind._

O

This time almost everyone in the Great Hall glared with scorn at the bushy haired head girl.

O

_Besides; if I'm actually dating someone as brilliant as Emma – then just maybe you and the Twins will stop trying to 'set me up; with birds either at Hogwarts or through the personal adverts in that stupid magazine. _

_Now, for my next step in growing-up and getting a romantic clue, I'm going to arrange to send to Padma Patil - in the next day or so - a dozen candy roses with a written apologize for being the '__**worst-date' **__in history- at that Yule-Ball of three years ago. __She is a very pretty girl – and deserved better than a 'bloke fixated' on a future 'Malfoy wench'. Padma has grown into a stunningly beautiful young woman since the Yule-Ball …just like her sister. As I remember it, they are both 'very popular' with the blokes. I feel bad that I didn't 'realizeit' at the time …Oh well – lost opportunities – right Harry?_

O

An already devastated Hermione turned her head to scowl at Padma and Parvati as they giggled in delightful response to Ron 'unknowingly' flirting with them through a letter. The gossip-mill would be working overtime for the next few days - that was a certainty.

O

_Oh and speaking of stupid things I don't want to do anymore, I want to apologize about my 'mockingly congratulating' to our Quidditch team on winning against the Slytherin. Tell Dean, I've been there – had my head handed to me several times - for there is a dirty little secret about Quidditch._

_The little known truth is 'only' the keeper gets 'blamed' when the team loses for 'not blocking' the goals enough…and never gets the 'credit' when he keeps the outer side 'scoreless' and we win. The Keeper spot on the team is a thankless job and Dean should not to take a 'single lost' too hard, because the real reason why Gryffindor lost against Slytherin is due to __poor leadership__._

_**That's right – I said it!**_

_I've learned a few things about being on a National Quidditch team. Like after practice, they have pitchers of cold water and fresh pumpkin juice for us, or when it's cold, hot-Butterbeer. _

_Dean, if your captain cared anything about winning; he would've have supplied you with some …at all of those Merlin-awful hours he picks to have practice. Ginny, make sure you tell Dean and the rest of the team that for me._

O

The students and Dean chuckled at a frowning Harry, before he stood up and loudly announced.

"Ginny, please tell your exiled brother that I might not want him back on my team, because **obviously he's turned into a pampered crème puff!**"

The Great Hall roared in laughter.

O

_Finally, I guess I need to apologize to Hagrid for not taking any Dragon pictures this week, but under the circumstances…well, he will understand._

O

Hagrid nodded his head in agreement, a little bit sad over the news of Zeus.

"I brought the pictures off the Bulletin Board, we can use them instead," added Neville handing a bunch of old moving pictures to Hermione.

Hermione used the same spell that Professor Flitwick used to enchant them to the size of a big screen TV floating in the air for everyone to see. The pictures brought laughter or awes from everyone present.

O

_I have a poster for Harry and a newspaper article about the match for you Gin-gin. We were so 'good' that after the match they 'offered' Charlie a $1000 Galleons a week and me $750 Galleons a week to be on their team. Director Vargas 'turned down' the offer to me himself - reminding the national team coach that I was still in school. First thing in the morning, however, Charlie is going to owl them his answer - a definite __**No**__._

O

The Great Hall erupted in chatter, as they couldn't believe that Ron was being denied so much money, with only Hermione smiling in relief.

O

_On the 'Anti-Dragon Business' front all I have to report is__**, a big fat goose egg, zilch, zero!**__ Other than skipping a few curfews and having a few minor scrapes with the local vampires, nothing. _

'_By the way', you can't swing a 'knuzzle' around here without hitting a vampire and that's why dispatching them to beyond the veil isn't a crime here. The whole place is filled with them, and I've had to use Fred and George's Ten Ton Tongue Toffee on more than a few of them myself, just to avoid a repeat of my first pub-fight. __I'd shoot one on them into their mouths with my wand and they start to accidentally bite down on their own huge tongue with them teeth of theirs. That always sends them crying off into the night. __So tell Fred and George, we need more and Vargas said he's even 'willing' to pay for them by the 'case load'; as it's cheaper to buy them __in bulk__ and use them, then to constantly pay for 'damages'._

_Oh and Ginny …please make a point of telling the twins about 'Emma Watson' the cinema star, I can hardly believe my luck? Otherwise once a week I'll continue to get a good sized package with love letters from birds all over England. Just so you and the twins can get me 'back on the broom' again after I __**mucked it-up **__with __**HER**__ …by not having the stones to chat-her up before the ferret starting dragging down her knickers. _

_But Hold-on a bloody-second… now that I've…'come to think on it' – how can a 'semi-brother' muck-up romantically with his 'semi-sister?' It doesn't matter squat - that I didn't speak up earlier – there is no way I'd ever get 'lucky' with my sister-figure. _

O

Hermione while listening lowered her head to her hands shook her head slowly as if say no while whispering softly. "What have I done?"

O

_This whole running away from my problem – this act of cowardly foolishness – where your brother of seventeen behaved like a spoiled child who had his favorite toy stolen by another – was a waste of time. _

_I'm really sorry for causing you and the rest of my family embarrassment for running away. That is one thing I will never do again. Defeat is a part of life, and how we act when we are defeated is as equally important as being magnanimous when we win. Remember 'Dad' telling us that Gin-gin?" _

"_Well that's my great revelation in the post for this week, I can almost hear you laughing at your 'thick' brother, I deserve a smack on the back of the head for this one. Can anyone act this stupid and not be a constant source of embarrassment to his family?_

_Harry, I also need some answers about that __'Note'__ I sent you. We can all feel something is about to go down, but we don't know what. We keep searching but without an idea or direction to go in it's a needle in a haystack. I keep bragging about all of the experts in your 'inner circle', so don't make a Lockhart out of me. _

_**Give us some answers! **_

_Yours Truly,_

_- Ron_

_PS: Gin-gin …as a personal favor – go and tell my 'other sister', nice try on the reading charm on her letter, but it caught Jane instead of me. Director, Vargas, has created new counter-spells and wards to 'keep out' anymore tampered mail, because of her stunt. After Jane read it, I grabbed it and resealed it with Spellotape–and sent it back __**unread**__**! **_

_I don't need ten feet of parchment to tell me she in love with a ferret or thinks of me as only a 'brother', the 'ultimate' in relationship killers. Do you recall how often I actually wrote my 'biological sister' during my 'first year' at Hogwarts, - it was hardly at all - remember? So tell __**her**__ to stop wasting my time and her Ink. _

_I had zero interest in hearing you 'bend my ears' about the graphic little details of your previous love-affairs in the 'BH' years – before Harry - and that's especially true now – in regards to your 'current boyfriend' – now. Tell HER to keep the details of the ferret to herself._

O

Hermione lowered her head in defeat at another week of rejection as Ginny handed her back the letter, with Spellotape wrapped all over it.

O

_PS (2): Charlie just told me that Professor Dumbledore worked with Zeus during his twelve uses of Dragon Blood research days and that they were close. Please inform him and offer my condolences._

_PS (3): __**Stop with the extra work assignments'!**__ Here's Professor Flitwick essay and I don't want anymore. I still have to do Hagrid's twenty foot one._

OoOoOoOo

**Harry's POV:**

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, you want to be treated like adults, fine. **I want answers, not excuses!** If Rookwood and Dolohov are involved you can bloody-well -believe - V..Vol..Voldemort has a hand in this." Professor McGonagall said in her office catching Harry and Hermione off guard with her bluntness and foul language.

"We got a majority of it translated; its Ancient Welsh symbols." Hermione said, handing over the parchment scroll and their scrolls of translation and research.

"Mr. Rookwood was born in London, but his father raised him in Welsh." Professor McGonagall commented to their findings while looking over their work. "So, this is definitely his handiwork."

"It's a medical research document for healing, but this symbol keeps stumping us." Harry said, pointing out the symbol on the parchment scroll.

"Have you tried Celtic or old Druid symbols to decipher-," asked Professor McGonagall, but got interrupt by Hermione.

"- -Yes ma'am, plus Latin, Hebrew, Ancient Egyptian, Scandinavian, and even Ancient Chinese – **nothing!**" Hermione said sounding extremely frustrated as she finished Professor McGonagall's sentence.

"It certainly looks Pre-Medieval times. I think Professor Dumbledore might be some help on this, he's done a great deal of study of Ancient Dart Arts and symbols." Professor McGonagall offered and then stood up from her desk and took them all down and over to the Headmaster's office.

As they enter the Headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore was talking to Hagrid about Zeus.

"Albus, sorry to interrupt Hagrid, but we were wondering if you might know what these symbols are."

"No interruption, please come in Minerva…Oh, and Mr. Potter and Miss Granger too. I take it this is about the parchment research." Professor Dumbledore said, standing up to take the scrolls from Professor McGonagall.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione," Hagrid greeted them warmly.

"Hello, Hagrid," they replied in unison as Hermione set beside Hagrid and Harry walked over to Fawkes.

"Hello, Fawkes, I've missed you." Harry said, petting the feathers of the Phoenix. "Not much longer toward your burning day."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes and face immediately 'lit up' as he put down the scroll and walked over to a Headmaster's portrait.

"Headmaster Scamander - please tell Vargas that we have translated the scroll and to send all search teams to look for 'exotic' and illegal 'Class A' trade-restricted 'Magical Creature' traders. I will be sending Remus John Lupin and Alastor Moody tomorrow morning to Romania …to 'update' our team over there and to'personally' assist in the next stage of the search."

"Yes, Headmaster," replied Headmaster Scamander's portrait as he immediately got up out of his armchair and left his portrait.

"What is it, what's the symbol?" Harry asked, as he was no longer patient on waiting to know what the symbol was.

"It means to rise from ashes."

"A Phoenix?" Hermione asked, looking at Professor Dumbledore than back at Fawkes with a stunned Harry standing beside the bird.

"Yes, Miss Granger, a Phoenix." Professor Dumbledore said, as he was looking older and more tired than before. That though was reinforced by the fact that he walked slowly back to his desk.

"He plans to use the healing powers of a Phoenix," remarked Harry realizing Voldemort's plan.

"Yes, unlike 'Unicorn Blood', Phoenix's tears are the most remarkable healing powers to have without severe 'side effects'." Professor Dumbledore explained to them while he set down into his chair with a lost look about him.

"He would 'almost' be invincible."

"Yes, Harry, and now we must wait and hope that they can be found and stopped in time."

"Professor, I want to help. Send me to Romania with Remus and Mad-Eye," pleaded Harry as he walked up to Professor Dumbledore's desk but was cut off before he could finish his request.

"**No**, Harry, it's far too dangerous for you. Not without the proper training"

"That's what that man …Nicolas is doing for Ron isn't it? - he's training him to fight a war," Hermione said with surprising insight as a 'statement of fact'.

"**Spot on** …Miss Granger – Ronald is getting special instructions in 'unarmed combat' - among 'other' things just as his letters have mentioned." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye

"Then send me instead, I can help research anything they find – 'at the scene of the crime' so to speak". She declared in a firm tone as she stood up and walked over to beside Harry in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"No, Miss Granger, your presence would provide too big of a 'distraction' – for Mr. Wesley. His focus would shift from _**the job at hand**_ to protecting you. This line of 'work'… is 'very dangerous' and its best left in the hands of men 'trained' for it, men like - -"

"- - Ron, Yes sir – I've come to realize that; all-to- well. I've come to learn over the last few years how valuable he can be in a 'sticky' situation," Harry stated as he confidently looked at everyone in the room.

"I hope so, Harry, - for all out sakes -, I hope so." Professor Dumbledore said with a good bit of uncertainty that was shared by many in the room, except Harry.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now

**Billybob** post chapter note – to the one or two of you who have read my other stories. I have in the above chapter indulged myself. Like - - Stan Lee's - - cameos in movies based on commix books he created – in each of my stories… I include the names of an HP actress or actor to fill in a minor character role. I just find it very ironically funny that Ron's 'first kiss' came from Emma.


	20. Chapter 20

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

**Chapter 20 **- entitled –**A Dragon Civil War**

**Word count within this chapter: 6,445**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione had translated the parchment fully and hearing for herself Dumbledore 'marching orders' – commanding action that would be taken as a 'direct result' of her research – this meant she 'felt responsible' as never before for what was about to happen. Up to that important moment she had been an 'often overruled' voice of reason in plans 'concocted on the fly' by Harry. She was part of the trio - but **not** in a leadership role, in fact she was used more for her intellect than anything else.

She'd always knew she was smarter than her male companions and this had bred a tiny and subtle conceit in her mindset - that made her think that she could use her brilliance to control others – to bend them to her will. At the same time her post in the trio had been a source of unending frustration. The failure of S.P.E.W 'should' have taught her that although she had high and noble goals – intellect alone - often proved very ineffective in selling her ideas.

Instead of giving up - she kept her own consul - refused to question the wisdom of her grandiose ideas and finally decided that the problem was a 'lack of power to compel' a different way for her peers to see and do things. She got the power she needed in the letter that made her Head-Girl and with it the true source of her downfall.

After resisting as long as she could – blaming Ron for everything as well – which was customary for her – the truth had finally prevailed. Draco had had indeed tricked her – rendering into ruin her exaggerated pride in her own brilliance, while exposing her so-called cleverness as a gullible fraud. He had seduced her away from her closest friend's advice – putting a six year Friendship at deadly jeopardy –he'd played her like a puppet on strings - and thus made her into public enemy number one – of all student's in love - - and then discarded her the moment he could no longer forgo his sadistic pleasures.

Even with Draco out of her life, Harry could barely stand to be around her anymore - while Ginny had half-arse replaced Ron in so far as keeping Harry and Hermione on semi-speaking terms. Ginny was not as successful in this task as her brother - because while acting as peacemaker she was mentally at war with her pranking inner-nature.

Convinced that Draco had dumped her 'too soon', she would tell Hermione that his unnatural lust had compelled the snake to get rid of his best 'anti-Ron' asset 'before' the critical match in February. As a prankster Ginny also couldn't resist the urge to remind the head-Girl that the ferret romance had been a evil plot from the get-go and she had fallen into his trap of her 'own free will'.

"_How hard fall the mighty_" Hermione would say to herself shaking her head sadly as she spent restless nights thinking over what Ginny had said – and taking it to heart – at a fortnight after the break-up she found herself at the stage where she could be objectively think about the mistakes she had made since September.

Her one achievement of this term - that had actually worked - had been the parchment research and as a result of that - as never before, she'd found herself pushed into the forefront – around and in front of Harry, Her dedication in organizing and directing the solving of this puzzle while barely getting any sleep at all – even with wearing the borrowed jumper - had finally been acknowledged by the leadership of the school and the 'Order'.

For the entire following week, she tossed and turned – but it wasn't nightmares this time that kept her awake. What tortured her mind now was the sure knowledge that 'whatever' happened in Romania - - although a group effort in many ways – it had been she instead of Harry that had been 'the leader' on this research-project. Dumbledore had given the orders but it had been Hermione who had told him where to look.

In a deadly leadership role for the first time - she waited on Ron's next letter filled with worry and second-guessing …self-doubts. Even the classes seemed to slow down as every minute and second were agonizing and breathe taking long. By Friday, the last day of school before Christmas break, she felt like a nervous wreck.

Hermione due to the 'parchment issue' had also emerged from behind Harry's shadow – and she found it a very scary place to be. Even Harry wasn't immune to the 'tension' of the situation - as he yelled at Neville his Potions partner for blowing up yet another cauldron. Professor Snape merely deducted ten points from Harry's outburst as he enjoyed watching Neville and Harry having to limp off to the Hospital Wing while not talking to one another.

Later that evening, Ginny _**made**_ Harry apologized to Neville for the blow-up …but she couldn't get Harry to act more friendly with the Head Girl even though Harry could sense Hermione's nervousness - - in fact all of the Potter 'inner circle' who knew of the parchment were on pins and needles waiting for Friday night.

Harry even told Ginny that 'no matter what,' she was to read Ron's entire letter, regardless of what the Professors' said or demanded. He had said quote; "-**Secrecy be-damned!**-"Hermione had bit her lower lip in worry after 'over-hearing that comment' so as not to anger Harry anymore than their partial-estrangement already did- by correcting him that the Professors' and the Order 'knew best'.

He would've exploded at her like he'd done with Neville's cauldron. Breaking-up with Draco had not abruptly erased the friendship problems she had with Harry this term;instead they had been magnified a thousand fold as a result of Ron's departure.

With baited breath, Ginny approached the podium in front of an almost full Great Hall to read Ron's letter.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

_Dear Ginny,_

_Right from the off … I fine_

_I guess I've been hanging around Harry way to long. That would certainly explain why I'm in the hospital - yet again. Before you ask - I didn't hurt myself doing any 'off the preserve' business – so don't worry on that score – sorry no-more 'minor' Pub fights to report._

_In Fact my injuries is nothing major at all this time, just the usual concussions, - broke leg, - cracked ribs, - cuts, - bruises, internal bleeding and oh yeah – a few second-degree burns here and there. Honestly Gin-gin …I've felt worse taking Professor McGonagall's end of term exams. _

_O _

Ron wrote this way clearly in 'futile' attempt to 'make light' of otherwise extremely serious injuries – of course he doesn't fool anyone – for by now Ron's attempt at humor to belittle the reason why his was in hospital again 'falls on deaf ears'. Everyone greeted the news that Ron was hurt again with a grim silence in the Great Hall as Professor McGonagall looked down at Ginny with a deeply worried look on her face.

O

_Now, you're probably wondering how I got here. It's a long story and I wrote 'part of it' while waiting for morning and Charlie to come rescue his dim-witted brother for getting himself into trouble again – besides … I didn't have 'anything else to do', but wait._

_It all started the day after Zeus's funeral, and just as I thought the night before, Hades was behind it all. Apparently, Hades wasn't keen on the idea that Apollo was to be Magister (Chief) Dragon of the Preserve, and like every evil twisted maniac-being decided to take matters in his own hands, or horns as the case would be. They surprised all of us during breakfast as a large group of Dragons led by Hades flew down and attacked us. _

_Even worse, they did a good number on Apollo, injured six of the staff, and almost killed Charlie when he tried to stun Hades. Luckily for my less than careful sibling, once again I managed to pull my 'more-brave' than 'wise' - brother out of a fight he had 'no clue' how to win._

"_Think, plan and then act", as Nicolas is always telling me – it's his 'catch-phrase' – Like Mad-eyes 'constant vigilance' …but will Charlie learn that simple lesson 'before' some dragon or other 'stomps' the 'both' of us into a mud hole – I think 'not'._

O

Hermione was biting down on her fist to block screaming in horror as she listened to the dangerous Dragon Battle. She had been half-expecting hear a report of injuries as a direct result of the Parchment translation – and was somewhat relived that it was not, However she could feel her heart pounding against her chest like a herd of horses galloping toward the finish line in a race - at the fear that the other shoe 'parchment-wise' was **yet** to drop.

O

_It was a major muck-up all around - until I suggested to Vargas that we regrouped and started to stun Hades cohorts in 'groups of six'- only then were we able to drive them away. The carnage left behind, however reminded me of the 'minor' Pub melee I was in - a while back. When evil attacks it leaves behind death and misery in its wake. It's really amazing how quickly a bloke can become desensitized to blood, gore and death,_

_O _

Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger upon hearing this – she didn't like it 'at all' the 'gore' that Ron was seeing 'up-close' and began to worry about the long-term effects on his easy-going nature.

O

_Seven Dragons: Two Welsh Green, one Norwegian Ridgeback, two Chinese Fireballs, and two Romanian Longhorns had to be addition, Apollo was severely wounded as he limped back off to his cave, with the few remaining Dragons loyal to him, Norbert being one – obviously, he takes after Hagrid. _

_To make matters worse, Vargas said we were to 'stay out' of the fight as it was an 'internal struggle' for power among the Dragons. Therefore, he 'ordered us' to stay in our camp and 'sit it out'. I thought that was a 'load of dung' and just another excuse to collect more dead Dragons to harvest._

_Well after that - I ah -ahhh. - - - __**I blame Harry**__! - It's his revenge for losing all those wizards chess games to me. I just had this 'Harry like voice' in the 'back of my head' that told me to go and do it, 'blast the rules'. I couldn't help myself… I never have been able to say __no__ to him, no matter how 'crazy or rash' his plan was._

_Late that night - I snuck out with my broomstick and I flew straight to Zeus' old cave. What I founded was a wounded and battered lot there, and all of them licking their wounds. I started with Apollo, and just kept 'healing and mending' as best as I could - using all the Dragon spells Charlie taught me._

_Hey, Harry, get this… I met an 'old friend' of yours. You might remember her from the Triwizard competition, big lady, huge black and yellow eyes, and 'sharp spikes' on the end of her tail._

O

Harry gulped for air, as he remembered the Dragon he fought with during his Fourth year.

O

_You guessed it. She, Norbert, and a few others were 'in league' with Apollo. Don't worry, Hagrid, I did a good job on 'fixing' Norbert. Now back to your old friend, Harry, I don't know her name, so I've decided to call her McGonagall. _

_Cause in the middle of the night, Hades and his goons decided they wanted to finish the job they started. One of them, a Romanian Longhorn, was shooting fireballs and carrying on as if he was the 'badest' of the lot. Now all McGonagall did was just fly up in midair and just patiently 'waited' for him. Except she had that same look as Professor McGonagall had when I told her I 'forgot to do' my homework. _

_Oh, Merlin! She just waited and waited as the bad-arse Romanian Longhorn came flying right up to 'fight her'- in the air, and within a speck of a second she just swished her long spiked tail and jabbed it deep into his neck and throat. He fell like a giant boulder 'out of the sky' and he never knew what __hit__ him…well except the ground. _

_As far as I'm concern the 'blighter' got off lucky. I mean, 'no-body messes' with __our__ 'Minerva' and lives to tell the tale. I still remember the week of detention she gave me._

O

Professor McGonagall set back in her chair at the Head Table and slowly sipped her tea trying to hold back a huge smile - - totally overlooking the fact that Ron had used her 'first' name.

O

_As much as I wanted to fight, I knew I couldn't with all the banged up and hurt Dragons around me - so I helped heal the wounded inside the cave. Then I went outside and started to heal them out there too and I kept at it until Hades suddenly 'landed' right beside me. _

_Oh, the flying version of the 'ferret' definitely doesn't like me at all! I felt his front claws smacked me and tossed me into the air -'a good' - - oh, I'd say about…two-hundred feet. To say the least I landed __**hard -**__ and then Hades 'leaped over' on top of me to 'finish' me off._

O

"**NO!**" Hermione screamed unable to remain silent or listen quietly anymore.

"It's ok, Hermione, he had to survive to write the letter." Harry remarked to her as he was trying to calm down -Hermioneand everyone else listening in. "_She definitely isn't thinking clearly this term._" Harry thought.

O

_I don't know how, but by the grace of Merlin, I still had my wand in my hand. This saved 'my arse' as I did the __**fire shield charm**__ to stop Hades from turning me into spent charcoal. Not that he didn't manage to given me 'a few' second degree burns, before I got the shield up to save my 'arse'. - __**Bloody Git!**_

_Now you want to feel small, then I suggest you get into the middle of a Dragon fight. Cause Apollo saved my life by rushing out and attacking Hades. Which meant it was an all-time heavyweight championship fight and I didn't just have ringside tickets. _

_- - Oh No, I was 'in the ruddy ring'. They started to brawl and even smashed up my Cleansweep broomstick, still lying where Hades first hit me. I struggled to get back on my feet 'couching up a bit of blood' in the process - as Hades and Apollo were going at it 'really hard' and I was afraid Apollo wasn't doing all that good. Charlie later told me that some of the healing spells take a while to work. _

_Hades was roaring back for a mother of all fireballs, as Apollo was knocked down on the ground hurt. That's when I did something. I put everything I had into it, and nailed him right in the eye with an __**Impediment charm**__. The spell slowed him down enough for Apollo to take the opportunity to 'bite and rip off' one of Hades' wings. Hades screamed like a cry-baby and almost busted out my eardrums again._

_Just as in Wizard's chess the slow and earth bound pawns are no match against the fast flying moving chess pieces like the bishop, the queen, and the rook. Apollo flew to the air and 'repeatedly landed' on top of Hades with his claws and horns digging into him. __**Checkmate!**_

_Hades needed to be harvested, that's one job I didn't mind doing._

_With Hades dead, Apollo stood over his body and gave another ear-piercing wail to all the Dragons still fighting. Hades goons heard this and looked down to see their fallen evil leader and they immediately scattered. The dragon-war, thank Merlin, was over._

_For the record, Hagrid, I wish to formally recommend your grandkids for the 'Order of Merlin' first class – __**or**__ - on second thought an 'extra helping' of your rock cakes - as they couldn't '__eat__' the medals. _

_Harry (the dragon) led them into battle, with Ron and Hermione by his side with Ginny, Neville, and Luna, bringing of the rear. They attacked several wounded and earth bound Dragons fighting with Hades throughout the fight. One or two of them by themselves wouldn't have stood a chance, but all six of them could have taken on Hades and his goons single-handed._

O

Hagrid had the biggest smile of pride on his face as he wiped away tears of joy with a kerchief as big as a newborn baby blanket.

O

_After the fighting stopped, Apollo headed back toward his cave - only to 'briefly stop' at where I laid sprawled on the ground bleeding. He sniffed me again to see if I was still alive – I guess, - and then my 'head burned' for a moment or two. After that and appearing satisfied - he once more turned and moved off back into his cave. I presumedthat a 'thank-you', with dead Dragon bodies all around us, were for 'better' times,_

_Not that 'Dragons' can really 'talk' – or can they? Ask my 'sister' the 'head bookworm' about it - if you think of it. Just don't mention I was the one that asked – or she'll never let me hear the end of it - for not asking her directly. _

O

Hermione looked offended, why wouldn't Ron write to her himself.

o

_Anyroad, with my broomstick broken into pieces and several of my ribs cracked I had no choice but to wait until morning before Charlie could rescue me. While I was waiting, I wrote this second letter to add to this, as I didn't have anything else to do but wait._

O

OoOoOoOo

O

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm sitting here in the middle of the Preserve not far from Zeus, __no -scratch that__, Apollo's cave and I can't even begin to describe the night I just had; it makes my body shake more than from just the cold. I just find myself looking up at the stars of the universe as I'm writing this second letter to you. _

_The stars are a thousand dots of light in the sky with a thousand of reasons to exist and here I set, banged up yet again, struggling to find mine. I just had a friend, for 'lack of a better term', save my life, but I'm not too sure that the sacrifice and effort he put in to saving me tonight was worth it. Not that I don't appreciate it, I do! But, after facing all that, I can't help but think that in the huge expanses of the universe, does my life or even death really mean anything? _

_I shouldn't 'complain', - I know that. Being at the Preserve this last month and a half has been the most challenging, exciting, and most rewarding thing that I have 'ever done'. I'm starting to feel useful as my own-self and not stuck in the 'shadow' behind Harry like some bumbling laughing-stock…'sidekick'. _

_I know that last-bit sounded cruel, but I'm not blaming Harry 'at all'. Merlin knows he hates the fame he has gotten over the years and his 'problems' are without doubt a 'lot bigger' than mine will ever be. _

_The truth is Ginny, I just 'never' really 'held up' my end …as a member of the 'so called' famous Hogwarts '__trio__'. Harry has always been the leaderof our little group, with__** HER**__ as the brains and me just; 'standing nearby' holding their 'ruddy-cloaks' while 'they-do' the really hard stuff. I 'deserved' to be in the 'shadow' behind those two …because I didn't really 'contribute' all that much._

O

"He can't really believe all that rubbish about being of no use in the trio, can he?" Harry said unaware the he spoke the question out loud.

Across the room Hermione was shaking her head sadly, wondering why Ron belittles himself so often, saying to herself; "_oh Ron have you forgotten McGonagall's giant chess set first year?_"

O

_I have been 'holding up my end' here though …both on the Preserve and off. It's easy to see why Charlie left England for the opportunity to work with Dragons they're fantastic. _

_With all I have to face when I come back after the Co-op, the ton of class-work to make-up and a blond head-Ferret groping HER all over the place. I've been wondering more often lately if I should follow Charlie's footsteps and just 'chuck it all'; by saying …'so long and farewell' to England and my 'two' sisters still plotting mischief against me at Hogwarts._

O

Ginny stopped and glanced at Harry with dread plain on her face and then continued reading as everyone was patiently staring at her. Except for Hermione who seemed to be in a lost trance as she stared down at the empty seat Ron usual set in.

O

_Hold on a sec. – Ginny just came up to me. Her wing is hurt and she has some deep cuts on her neck and back. So hold-on._

_Okay – I'm back now – - - I just finished healing her wing and patched up her cuts. I even gave her one of my last two remaining Chocolate Frogs. She earned it after what she went through tonight. Surprisingly, we are both 'civil' with one another as we shared a quiet moment. We just ate our Chocolate frogs while she looked up at the stars and I'm busy writing to you. My ribs are killing me and I can tell she is still sore too. The pain reminds me what happen tonight was real._

_I just heard a wail sound out… most likely Norbert as Ginny just trotted off into the darkness leaving me alone for the night. I can really feel the cold weather setting in now. So I summoned a portion of a dead tree and started a fire with my wand so that I'll stay warm tonight and Charlie should have no trouble spotting it in the morning._

O

OoOoOoOo

O

_I just re-read the first part of this letter I had stuffed in my pocket before going on my latest misadventure in the 'heart of the Dragons' and I guess you are a-bit worried about me. I can almost see your face frown up as you do the mum impression that you do. Gin-gin, you shouldn't be worried; I'll 'most likely' come home. _

_For one thing mum would 'kill me' if I stayed up here and secondly there is no way to know for sure that I could get a permanent job at the Preserve.__ I'm just being 'loopy' from my broken ribs and a little-bit of burnt skin. Oh man do I smell… __**eww!**__ The smell is 'worse' than the dead Dragons around me and 'your' smelly feet combined._

O

"**My feet do not smell!**" Ginny bellowed as everyone including Harry was laughing at her.

O

_Thought about cleaning myself up, but I didn't as I figure it be better to wait for the healers to do it._

_I guess I'm just feeling a bit melancholy as reality came within a Dragon's breath (no pun intended) of 'finishing me off' tonight. This isn't the first time I have faced the possibility of 'dying' over here …and probably won't be the last. It's just this last bit - I faced 'death alone' and it was a closer call than I like. It was a ruddy good thing that I didn't panic or I'd be a pile of smoldering charcoal by now. _

_Okay, maybe I did 'panic- a little' – but I'm only human. _

_While on the subject - Harry and Ginny - please - __keep this next bit to yourself, and don't share this part of this letter with anyone else__, like Hagrid or the other professors you have been sharing my post with, because - I have never told this - to anyone. I'm trusting you both on this - - please._

_O _

Ginny stopped reading and looked to Harry for guidance; Hermione noticed the exchange and issued a warning.

"Harry - **don't**, - you'll be betraying his trust all-over again if you read this bit aloud." Of course this didn't go over well with the rest of those listening and Hermione was 'booed and heckled' for her trouble.

"Go ahead Ginny; I'll take 'full responsibility' for this being read aloud." Harry arrogantly declared in 'false bravado' to the joy filled 'cheers' of appreciation from the crowd.

O

_I have …err __**used **__to have – this recurring dream - of having a small family while living in a flat just outside of greater London. I would come home each from my job as a Professional Quidditch player or Auror - about the same time as my beautiful and successful-career wife. _

_We'd take turns picking up our kids from daycare or mum at the Burrow. Then we'd have a fun family dinner, which I would cook, as my spouse would be brilliant at everything 'except' in the kitchen. Then we'd all sit together for the meal …a time to bond with family filled with fun and laughter. _

_After the meal my small family would gather in the lounge where my drop dead gorgeous spouse would sit in her favorite chair reading a book on some bizarre subject, while making notes on a side table. _

'_Ever so often' she would glance down lovingly …at the floor where I would be teaching our brilliant red and brushy haired children Wizard chess. Sometimes there were outings to the play-park instead of a quite time in the lounge - but it was always the same two nippers and always the same brilliant-wife._

_It sounds stupid I know, settling down at seventeen - right after school and all… Mum and Dad 'did that' and had a 'rough-go-of-it' for years thereafter. At the time of life when most blokes 'my age' are chasing anything in a skirt and dreaming about 'playing the field' for a few more years, -Mindlessly engaging in countless 'one night stands' with 'numerous' gorgeous girls. I want none of that._

_Of course, those blokes have never been to war or gone through half the scrapes I've been through. When a bloke has blood on his hands and looked death in the eye more than once – it transforms him. Ain't that just Gods truth; Harry? I've never cared for the 'fast and meaningless'; I am a one woman man looking for a one man woman, - I just want something permanent, peaceful, and lasting. _

_I honestly thought I had found my - - what's that term you like, Ginny - - oh yeah -__**soul mate**__ - only to be told by you and Harry in the post - that she said 'in front of witness' that the 'brilliant star' of my 'lounge-dream' now regards me as a brother – a bloody-Brother._

_I'm sorry for revisiting that point again and again - I'm trying to get-over getting that __title__ from her–but I just can't. There is nothing that hurts a bloke more than to have 'that reality' rubbed in my face in such a painfully dramatic fashion._

_I need to rethink the time line of my lounge dreams, 'postpone things' for a half-dozen years while I find a replacement for the former -'brilliant wife' - of my old lounge-dream …and find a settle down type of bird - that doesn't 'put-out' for the wrong sort,_

_No ... the more I think on it – the more I'm convinced that I'll leave the wild, easy and - 'sloppy -second's' …kind of women to Seamus_.

O

"**Okay! Thanks!**" Seamus shouted his approval earning the laughter from a 'few' of the boys and the ire of 'most' of the girls in the Great Hall. Lavender turned and gave her soon to be 'ex-boyfriend' a heated glare as if to say;

"_Why did I __EVER__ agree to go out with __YOU_"

O

_Now; as I look over at the cold dead body of Hades, - I finally realized that my 'favorite lounge dream' is as dead as he is. I need to accept that she will be seeking romantic happiness in the arms of other men. _

_So I get it – alright! Even thought she never saw me as a romantic prospect. I still made a huge mistake by being shy instead of bold. First when Krum stole her away and I was – what - thirteen. Barely into puberty and I was suppose to compete with a seeker – rich and six years older. _

_Second time was this year with the ferret - of course that time I didn't have the lame excuse of being too young to not knowing any better. What lesson did I learn, well – beyond that nice guys like me __finish last__… precisely-because 'bold as brass' …evil bad-boys types - gets all the good birds – with sadism 'irresistible' to all bookworms worldwide._

_I have to finally get serious about moving-on and determining my place in this world. Birds like Emma might help me there, but it's a long shot at best - and if not her then someone else a few years from now. _

_I can see Charlie and the sunrise again. Bye._

_-Ron_

O

Ginny instantly flipped the letter over to read the rest of Ron's first original letter.

O

_Dear Gin-gin and Harry_

_When I got back to the preserve; Vargas and Charlie both took turn's yelling at me - for the other night, but when I woke up this morning I had a new - __**CleanSweep Nine**__ - beside my bed. It's still not as fast as Harry's __**Firebolt**__, but she handles a lot steadier than his broom. This is the preferred broom of most professional Goal Keepers and The Romanian National team offer of employment will still be open after I graduate –_** If**_- I graduate, whether or not I'm coming back is still up in the air… at the moment ._

_After I got through drooling over my new broomstick and was released from hospital I went back to work straight away and learned the full butcher bill of what happen. The body count of the war was ghastly; forty-five Dragons had to be harvested. _

_Meanwhile, six of Hades' remaining goons had to be rounded up, stunned, and chained down in a pit where we will keep them for over a year, a small taste of Azkaban in my opinion._

_Why did I go through all that - - 'Harry made me do it' sounds a bit lame even to me, or maybe I did it for Zeus and the grandparents that %$%# &&% stole from us - Ginny. Who knows, I can't think straight because Jane and Ginny have become so addicted to my Chocolate Frogs that while I was gone fighting in the __**Dragon Civil War**__ they ate my entire supply …even the ones I locked up. _

_I'm out again. Harry, I need more and as I'm up here because my best mate kept things from me–so that makes the Chocolate Frog 'supply problem' - all your fault!_

O

Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes at Ginny smiling at him.

O

_I took four pictures of the Dragon's eating breakfast on Apollo's return after the war. He was just as impatient as he always was. He waited for everyone to eat breakfast before himself and when it wasn't quick enough. (Picture #4) This was him charging Charlie for not being fast enough at serving breakfast._

_O _

Hermione enchanted the picture to a laughing Great Hall with the image of Charlie quickly running with a huge brownish-green Dragon chasing after him. Luckily, Charlie briefly ducked behind a stone wall, but he ran out again his rear end on fire when he got hit by a stream of flame coming out of Apollo's nose.

O

_Now for the '__latest__' – concerning off the preserve related business activity ,- two of my old __**Defense**__ against the __**Dark Arts**__ Professors arrived yesterday and they passed on to us the 'news' about the 'note' I sent you. You will be happy to know; I wasn't the least bit humble about telling them all - that I knew the Potter inner-circle would pull through for us._

O

Harry, for what Hermione suspected was the first time in weeks, gave her an extra huge warm-smile and a victory thumbs-up which he pointed in her direction. Sitting next to him - Ginny paused in her reading – put down the letter and began to softly applaud, a moment later Harry picked it up to – followed by the others

Hermione beamed at the looks of approval she was getting from her peers. Four months into her tenure and she finally doing something right. Blushing in embarrassment she gave Ginny a pleading look urging her to resume reading, nodding her head in agreement Ginny did.

O

_Charlie got partnered up with Remus and I with Mad-Eye instead with Nicolas for some 'Anti-Dragon Business' and on our first night off the preserve - after I got out of hospital we struck gold. _

_Mad-Eye wanted to partner me because as he told me –"there were some occasions where Nicolas methods were as subtle as a Dragon in a china shop. Old Nick is good for busting down the door or blowing up the whole building but a true detective knows that there are three ways to get information: indirect, direct, and the very seldom used …hurt-them-till-they-talk approach."_

_Apparently Nicolas fancies the 'last method' the most - but I was surprised as you can well imagine, when Mad-Eye, took the latter approach as well. _

_We got a good lead from a vampire in league with the 'poachers' decided not to use his suntan lotion after all. Mad-Eye had the vampire chained up to a park bench as we all waited for sunrise with him. Right before dawn the vampire got rather chatty as he didn't want to stick around and enjoy the sunrise with us – what a shame._

_As of right now, the plan is we're going to follow up on that lead tonight. I'll keep you posted._

_As I'm 'still-alive and your brother' that means you still have to buy me a Christmas present _

_Love -_

_Ron_

_PS: I'm going to miss all of you during Christmas so give my love to everyone._

PS _(2): You know the drill, here's her Chudley Cannon sealed letter. __Unread__. I can recognize her handwriting anywhere. __**Chudley Cannon Scouting Agent my arse!**_

_What's with HER anyway, isn't she my 'older sister' now, - for Merlin's sake. Why don't you inform her that from long-experience …you know as fact that; younger-brothers generally ignore their 'annoying' sisters whenever possible? _

_BTW …Her other brother 'Harry' is 'right there' and close at hand – so tell HER to go 'bend the ear' of the 'Great hypocrite' with all the delightful details of how much in love she is with the great Ferret?_

O

_**Ginny, you need to knock some more sense into Ron - when he comes back to you. – I've tried and failed – the Git got himself in the middle of a bloody Dragon civil war battle – and survived to tell the tale - - - thank Merlin. **_

_**Charlie - XXXOOO **_

O

'_Blast it – son-of-a-gun,' _Hermione thought to her-self so angry steam was all but pouring from her ears. The more she heard Ron refer to her as his sister - the deeper the hole she found herself in. He was backing off just at the time she was fighting the urge to move closer.

Ginny with a delighted look of -'I told you so' - on her face, smugly handed the fake envelope with her 'latest letter' hidden inside … the tenth she'd sent to Ron.

Looking around Hermione saw on the faces of other girls of her 'class year' that they were looking equally smug, they all heard the letter, - they had all heard in two letters now - Hermione called by Ron his 'sister' - to each and every one of them - Lavenders words about the 'Granger Fixation' rang in their ears.

Had Ron been just a 'brother' to Hermione as she had claimed he was for last few weeks – she would have been 'pleased' to see 'so many girls' express interest. She still didn't know how she felt about Ron, but the two emotions she could identify became crystal clear. One) she wasn't happy at all - about any 'challenging interest' by the other girls and secondly) the un-doubtable feeling of 'possessive' jealousy. Hermione dealing with these feelings didn't hear Ginny finish the letter.

O

_PS (3): I've attached Professor Sprout five foot essay and a package of buds for her. _

_**Ginny, no more essays before Christmas! - - - **__I'm not doing it._

O

Ginny smirked to herself as she glanced back at the Head Table for the Teachers reaction. Luckily for Ron, Professor Dumbledore waved his head no at them, causing visible disappointment in some of them.

O

_PS (4): Hold my Christmas gifts 'IF' I come back I'll give you your jacket then, __**if not**__ -I'll owl post it to you. By the way, you said you want the green one, that wouldn't be the same eye color as…_

O

"I can't read anymore of his handwriting." Ginny added as she folded up the letter and quickly handed it over to a smiling Professor Dumbledore

O

**OoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	21. Chapter 21

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter 21 - Missing Christmas and you**

**Words within this chapter; 4,657**

O

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave very differently than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Again if you can't handle it – by this point - hit the exit button.

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

**Billybob note**: I want to take this opportunity to thank each and every reviewer for your input. In particular I'm grateful for those reviewers who make me think – compel me to take a step back and try to be objective. Sometimes a writer gets so wrapped-up on what is going on in his/her tale – they can't see the forest for the trees.

I hope you've noticed the story changes as a result of 'your' advice, it's all in there believe me. I'm still following BuckNC basic story outline, and will continue until Ron's return. I've tried to tweak this story into being more Rocky Road - (mine) and less plain vanilla (BuckNC's original)

O

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOo**

O

**Ron's POV:**

Ron felt homesick and no matter how much Jane or Charlie tried to cheer him up, it didn't help. What did help was the letters he was getting from Ginny, Harry, his dad and mum, Bill and lastly and least appreciated of all was from the twins.

The personal adds prank was still 'going strong' although out of the goodness of their hearts – _**yeah right**_ – Fred and George had decided to 'bin' some of the more outrageous proposals and just sent-on those that were actually 'somewhat' worthy of consideration. He was 'allegedly' getting this 'thinning out' due to his 'score' with Emma, as told to his siblings by a boasting Charlie.

That these dating magazines witches were not hard to look at, not twenty years older than he was and not ten stone overweigh made the situation worse not better. For it was an indication that these attempts were less of a joke and more of a serious attempt to hook-him up with someone – anyone …and that scared Ron to death.

Speaking of the bold Miss Watson – He'd received a 'nice' long letter from the cinema starlet and he really didn't know how to respond to that. It was filled with generalities which oddly enough reminded Ron of Hermione's pen-pal letters to him over the years. Teasingly intimate in overall content - but nothing a bloke could point too and say that 'this line' or 'that paragraph' was proof positive that she fancied him more than just a friend. Emma reminded Ron of HER so much it was scary.

Then there was a big box of Chocolate Frogs from Harry that arrived three days before Christmas much to the delight of Jane and the little dragon called Ginny. Of course the moment Jane saw the return label on the box; Ron had to at once open it and give out a few of his precious frogs to Jane on the promise that she would keep Ginny, the Dragon, out of his room. Ginny by now had grown to be eight feet in length and well over three hundred pounds. Apparently, the girl Dragons tended to grow faster and bigger than the boy Dragons.

Jane's appetite for Chocolate Frogs sedated - for the moment - Ron opened his first letter from Ginny, hoping for a touch of home – news about his family and Hogwarts friends as he chewed down on a squiggling Chocolate Frog.

O

OoOoOo

O

_Dear Ron,_

_How many times must I tell you to play nice with the Dragons? I can't believe you got involved in a 'civil war' with them, you stupid Git – you could've been killed! Then, I would've had to get rid of all that ugly Chudley Cannons stuff in your room. You never stop to think of how/what you do ultimately affects me. I swear you make me mad enough to come up there and do a Bat Bogey Hex on you._

_O _

Ron smiled and chuckled at his sister's weird sense of brother-sister love toward him.

O

_Now on to other matters, you Prat, when are you going to read Hermione's letters? 'So what' that she thinks of you as I do …as a sister, she has been 'worried sick' about what you've been 'doing' up there - and I doubt there is anything in her letters concerning her love for the big-headed-boy, especially now. _

_I didn't want to tell you this, and I expect it will come to you as no big surprise to you, but Draco cheated on her. She walked in on him shagging a Hufflepuff girl, she 'broke up' with him after seeing that and I will bet that ever since - she has been feeling guilty about how she has treated you and Harry this term. _

_I'm not saying that she wasn't foolish for buying into Draco's line of crap, but she knows now that she made a mistake - at least romantically. We all make mistakes, like Harry and I not telling you about Hermione and Draco. _

_If it gives you any comfort they have both suffered for their errors in judgment. Hermione is now one of the most despised Head Girls in Hogwarts history and as a result of her ill-advised 'rules fascisms' she's even been banded from entering 'all of the house's commons rooms.' __Malfoy is banned too from everywhere but Slytherin, not that he seems to care. Her tenure as Air-Head is going from 'bad to worse' and she is too ruddy stubborn to take anyone's advice on how to make things any better._

_Harry is '__fit to be tied__' angry with her 'all the time' now - as they seem to be 'butting heads' more and more often over this 'dress rules' crap. The two of them don't seem to get along as well as they use to – especially now that __**you're not around**__ to keep the peace. You need to get back here and 'mend' a-lot of fences - PDQ. _

_Harry has also discovered how much he has missed the regular Goalie for the house team - the same bloke who could always keep him on 'speaking terms' with our 'favorite' bookworm as well as drag him out of his bad mood funks by beating his arse in wizard chess._

O

Ron stopped reading and then carefully reread the last fewbits. He didn't know whether to believe it or not. He was pretty sure about the part of Draco Malfoy cheating was true, his reputation as the prince of _**Hump and Dump**_ was widely known before he'd left.

Ron was somewhat disappointed however - that it took 'this long' (three months if you started counting back on October first) for Hermione to finally 'catch' the ferret at being a snake, but 'then again' the old saying that - 'LOVE IS BLIND' - had worked against him as well - not seeing what was going on for a solid month before he'd left, - so he really couldn't fault her for the same blindness he had suffered from.

No - It was the-bit about Hermione feeling the least bit guilty about her so-called 'brother' leaving Hogwarts that he couldn't believe. Why would she care?

O

_Look here …you Git, I knew about Hermione and the Head Ferret, and as your sister I should have told you about it, so I made a mistake too, but you don't seem to hold it against me. None of us are prefect Ron, including you. _

_Or have you forgotten about the time you jumped off the tree house and broke your leg thinking you could fly. So read her next letter fly boy and send her a nice Christmas gift while you're at it! You were 'friends' with her for 'six years' you git, she deserves to be remembered for 'putting up with you' all that time if nothing else._

_Harry wants me to pass on to you on how jealous he is for of all the '__fun__' you're having up there._

_**You two are just incredibly stupid Gits!**_

_I must be 'cursed' to have to 'put up' with the two of you …like I do. Anyway, Harry will be staying with us at the 'Burrow' for the Christmas holidays, along with everyone else except for Charlie and you. I wish you were here so I could 'beat a little sense' into you in person, but instead I'll have to tell you through this stinking letter._

_Next subject: what's this 'rot' about you –'maybe' - not coming home to finish school, don't be daft – you try to stay up there and your right - Mum will Portkey up there and drag you back by the ears. Don't laugh - she'll do it! - Mum still hasn't forgiven the twins for not finishing school._

_As for Hermione; she is being totally self-delusional on any number of subjects this term to the point that I swear that ruddy head-badge has cut-off the blood-flow to her brain. She still is insisting that she feels only a 'sisterly affection' toward you and Harry. _

_Her feeling 'that way' about Harry I don't mind so much - but if she persists in her current idiotic thinking along those lines about you - then it will be HER loss. _

_I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I'm 'sick and tired' of you putting yourself down as being unworthy of 'her' all the time. She is not the only bloody-fish in the sea. Listen to me - you dimwitted Prat -, there are loads of girls out there that desire a bloke with one tenth the devotion that you've showered on that stupid bookworm - Air-Head! _

_I don't believe I'm actually writing this on parchment 'but' – I have it on 'good authority' that - you're currently 'considered to be' because of that after practice photo taken by Colin – (the one Fred and George used in that lonely-hearts advert – remember). Well anyway that one picture has been reprinted and spread about - making its way into 'all four' common-rooms. _

_Yeah-yeah and before you ask - __I did it__ - so-what …you're going to have to 'come home' to yell at me? You need 'all the help' –romantically, you can get …you 'clueless wonder'. How else am I going to end up as everyone's favorite-aunt someday – well – hold a sec - more news on that front later-on?_

_Long-story-short …many Hogwarts girls – including 'Morag' the newest bookworm intellect to join Harry's 'inner circle' of advisors – she's almost as book smart as the Air-Head and has a more friendly and outgoing way of doing things. A fair few of the girls here consider you to a 'prime-beef' …Hottie. _

_**Hold-**it right there, I said a __few__ and __**not**__ the entire school - so don't go getting cocky. They see you as a celebrity figure right now - because I've been exaggerating (big-time) your one or two marginally good qualities. They don't remember as I do that you're a sloppy dresser - have the table manners of a pig and a load of other 'girl turn-off's' that I don't have enough parchment to list. So don't go practicing your swagger you Git - - for I know you better – you ugly girl-clueless Prat. Once the girls here see the real you, you'll lose more than half of your current fans. _

_Those few that will accept you __as is__ will be birds of 'legal breeding age' within all four Houses – and yes …that includes Slytherin. They're all queuing up in eager anticipation of getting the 'mitts' into your arse._

'_Romance wise' big-brother __**when**__ you get back –'bring a stick' – you'll need it to keep the horde (three or four) of legally of age prospective girlfriends at bay. If you don't go all conceited on them – your 'lounge dream' is still do-able_

_Speaking of getting a little romance - Now, Ron, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, with that being said. _

_I'm dating, Harry._

_O _

"**What!**" Ron shouted out loud – causing everyone in the Preservers dining-room to stop what they were doing an openly stare at him.

O

_**Stop it!**__ I can hear your yelling from way over here. I have always cared for Harry and you've always known that. He is your lifelong-friend and best-mate, in-spite of your 'lying' by saying different. So 'basically' it comes down to this – and without going into 'details'- which are - 'None of your ruddy business.' - I hit him over the head with my 'club' and dragged him back to my 'cave'. He's 'mine' now – get used to it – okay?_

_Now, Harry feels sorry about not telling you about 'Hermione and the Ferret', but that's her mistake in judgment and besides; is all in the past now. You need to 'forgive him' and make up, and then give us 'your blessing' about being together._

O

"**Great, but I'm not even there to keep an eye on him!**" Ron shouted at the letter.

"Keep a eye on what?" Charlie asked him from across the table in the Preserve's dining room where they were sitting at.

Ron ignored him as he continued reading.

O

_Now, I __haven't__ told anyone else that we've been dating. I wanted you to be the 'first' to know, so you can use your oh-so subtle 'diplomatic skills', that I 'frankly' didn't 'acknowledge on any level' that you 'even had' until just recently - to convince the rest of my overprotective 'Prat brothers' and our 'she's too young to date' Parents to 'leave us along'. _

_Please, Ron, if you truly love me, you will do this for me._

O

"**Ah, Merlin!**" Ron bellowed before dropping his head in defeat.

O

_Love from your favorite sister (As I'm the only one), BTW -Granger doesn't count._

_-Ginny XXXOOO_

_PS: Tell Charlie to keep a better eye on you and out of Dragon Battles – tell him that I love and miss him too. Also, to keep taking more pictures of you. :-)_

_PS (2): A few of the Professors' wanted to assign you more essays, but I talked them out of it._

O

"I bet, probably been campaign for me to have them," grumbled Ron as he picked up and tore angrily into Harry's letter.

O

O

O

_Dear Ron,_

_I know you're still sore at me and I'm really sorry for what I did. I should have told you 'about them' and I regret more than you'll ever know keeping my word to Hermione – our 'sister' -because it has 'almost' cost me your friendship. _

_The Ferret pulled the wool over Hermione's eyes and sold her a bill of goods that she should have seen though, I admit that. I should have figured it out too – but I didn't. For a book smart girl she acted kind-of dumb and she knows that now. _

_The worse part of this whole thing it is why the evil ferret did it in the first place. That piece of scum did not court Hermione out of any desire for her as a woman. No he did it solely to get 'you so jealous' that you'd pack-up and leave school, and deprived us of the best goal keeper in 10 years, _

_Slytherin beat us bad during the match. You were his real target from the 'get-go', he saw your weakness and exploited it perfectly. As much as I hate it - the tactic he used, it 'did'__work__ and we have to give the Devil his due._

_As you know I have been reading your letters, and I would have to be 'blind' not to see how much you feel for our now socially alienated Head Girl. But Malfoy's cheating on her like he did, opens an opportunity for a 'second chance' for you with her._

_Yeah- yeah she says she is a sister to both of us, but like Shakespeare once said; "Methinks the lady protests too much". Meaning the carp she is spouting out-loud might-not match what she is feeling inside. So when you get back here, tell her'how you feel' - to her __face__, the 'love for her' I read 'plain as day' in your letters. _

_If you don't then you'll 'regret it' for the rest of your life - of that much I am sure.– again, with all this 'brotherly crap' she is sprouting these -days she might turn you down flat, but it's worth the risk – for at least you will have tried and can then move-on with a clear conscious._

_Ginny told you about us dating in her letter, so let me say before you take the next Portkey out of there to come here to 'punch my lights out', that I care for Ginny more than anything else in the world and I would never do anything to harm her._

O

"**You better not!**" Ron shouted as he ignored the stare from his brother Charlie, while he was talking with his girlfriend, Tania.

O

_So I'm also asking for your 'blessing' on dating her. _

_Now as for 'no longer' being your best mate, __**No Way!**__ You and I have been through too much together to let it be any different. _

_Face it – we're stuck with one another. _

_It's taken me six years to get use to your snoring and eating everything that isn't nailed down …like a pig. I finally get a best mate the way 'I like' and you nip off for another country - without even saying goodbye. And I'm still sore about the fact that you didn't want to take me along with you. _

_Yeah – yeah, Dumbledore explained your reasons and yes, I was wrong for keeping it a secret. In spite of my best efforts to stay neutral - I got caught up in the middle of you and Granger - yet again. __**I hate that!**__ And I got enough problems to worry about, only to … oh - never mind. _

_Ron, I miss you and you're still my Best Mate. I keep looking around the Burrow and it's not the same without you here. Besides whom else you going to find that don't mind playing an endless amount of Wizard's Chess with zero hope of ever beating you?_

O

Ron smirked to himself in agreement. He'd missed Harry too and thought that maybe he should think seriously about officially forgiving Harry and allowing him to date his sister.

O

_Now about the 'Anti-Dragon Business', I begged Dumbledore to let me come up there and help you, but as usual - he wouldn't. Believe it or not - Hermione even volunteered, not that she be much help in a Pub-fight, but with her temper, you never know. Ron, she misses you too._

O

"Yeah, as a sister -," Ron replied angrily but was unable to finish his sentence.

O

_You two seem to have this weird bond and as much as she may deny, it is still there. Anyway - I think now would be a good time to voice some unpleasant truths –don't you? _

_She and I never really got along, - 'all that well', - but you've known that for a while - I guess? You have been the glue holding the trio together for years. Hermione has many times in the past and is still almost every day, always seems to be stepping on my last __nerve__. _

_This term in particular I've been more confused than ever as to 'what in hell' you ever-'saw' in Hermione. As an annoying friend yeah, she's clever and all that – but romantically – no way. I know you fancy her –okay – so don't get mad at me. It's just at times like this, with the bullocks she's pulled this term alone – that makes me unable to wrap my head around why you find her – so - irresistible. You have very little in common. _

_Your little sister Ginny on the other hand; is a cunning little prankster with a wicked sense of humor that reminds me strongly of a female version of the twins. And there is a-part of me, the Marauder blood running my veins - that can't help but be attracted to Ginny like a moth to a flame. __I'm the son of 'Prongs' and yet it is only now… half-way through my last year that I have pulled my first funny prank. I know that 'Tom' is still out there – but Ginny involving me in her pranks helps me forget for a while - what I have to do – she helps me become a normal teenager for a-bit and that my friend, is worth its weight in gold. _

_What I'm trying to say is; Ginny and I share a 'love of pranking' – we have that in common. What do you ever share in common with Hermione? Again I know you love her and falling in love isn't always explainable. It just seems to me that what you've always felt for her has been rather one-sided, you know?._

_Since you've been gone I've come close to strangling her more than once- she's been that infuriating. I've had to pull-in loads of favors from the other houses just to keep our friend from years past from being hexed into next year. _

_Ginny wrote you about how she is despised – and that's __**not**__ an exaggeration 'at all'…and I'm __**not**__ referring to her dating the evil ferret – no one __but us__ cared about that. It's what she done during her tenure as Air head that has turned into such a disaster._

_Face it Ron, things are miserable for everyone at Hogwarts right-now and she still has six months to go before graduation. She needs 'help' and she's refuses to listen to me – maybe you'll get through to her - when you get back – heaven knows I've tried and failed. _

_Maybe you're not ready to forgive her or me for that matter, but at least write to her, _**- **_**its Christmas**__. – She needs to hear from someone who still cares for her and right now that list is down to just us. I said my piece about it and it's up to you to write her or not._

_Now back to the 'off preserve' business outings you've been updating us with info and just keep coding it as you have. If you need anything else, like research or whatever, don't hesitate to ask. I haven't given Dolohov's wand to Susan Prewitt or Hermione yet. I thought you should have the honor, __**when**__ you get __**back**__._

_Speaking of which, I don't care how much 'fun' you are having up there, you had better get your butt back here in one piece in February. I need my star keeper for our next match and I won't hesitate to fly up there, tie you up, and drag your silly-arse back here._

_Your Best Mate and Captain,_

_-Harry_

_PS: You need to seek professional help about this addiction you have for Chocolate Frogs. It's costing me five Sickles a week._

OoOoOo

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione was spending her Christmas holidays with her parents in Muggle London at her house. She missed them terrible over the long time that she had been away at school and was very happy to be home for Christmas. However, it was the empty feeling in her heart whenever she thought of Ron that kept her from enjoying the holiday. 'Not to mention', it would be over two 'long weeks' before she heard one of Ron's amusing letters again.

If only he would've read one of her letters then he would've known that his sister was reading his private thought to almost the entire school. She had tried to get Ginny to stop doing what she knew to be wrong - and all she got for her trouble were angry glares and the painful reminder of – '_the pot calling the cauldron black analogy'_ - of her-self not telling Ron about her 'dalliance' with Draco. The problem was - Ginny could be extra stubborn when she was in the right about something.

On Christmas morning, Hermione woke up to the sounds of an owl tapping on her window. She looked over from her bed to notice that the Barn Owl carried an international post on him. She jumped immediately out of her warm bed, ran toward the window, and let the Owl in. Then after she untied it from the owl's leg she frantically opened the post.

_Oh please let it be from Ron, please let it be him._ Hermione begged to herself as she opened the post to pull out a book.

Inside the post was an old and battered book about Dragons, within the flyleaf was a small 'unsigned' note. Not that it being unsigned really mattered; she instantly recognized the sloppy handwriting as Ron's.

OoOoOo

O

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was sorry to hear that your romance with Draco Malfoy didn't work out as you planed. I freely admit that I wasn't surprise when I was told that you broke-up with him because of his well-earned reputation. I was however saddened with the thought of how you must be feeling. I recently discovered the pain of heartache myself and I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, especially you._

_Try not to get too upset about what has happened, he threw away something special and will regret it someday. Besides his loss will be to a certain Bulgarian's gain as he will think he still has another chance to earn your affection_.

_This book is out of print and very rare, just the kind of read that I know you'll enjoy the most. _

_- Happy Christmas_

OoOoOo

Examining her present while feeling guilty for not having obtained one for him in return, Hermione was indeed greatly impress at the thought, time and effort - that had to have been involved in acquiring such a rare manuscript. This wasn't the kind of tome that could be found in the check-out line of a local grocer.

Later that day, Hermione was sitting with her mother and father in front of a warm fire as she opened the rare book that Ron had sent to her. She smiled as she no longer felt the empty feeling from before. She started to appreciate the true meaning of Christmas and hoped that the New Year would bring a new beginning.

**OoOoOo**

**End Tran **– for now


	22. Chapter 22

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

**Chapter 22 - Ron's Seventh Letter**

Word count in this chapter: 5,561

O

**Billybob note – **this chapter is what it is – can't be helped, I tried to reduce the size – but too much needs to be said for plot advancement.

O

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOo**

O

**Hermione's POV:**

As the Christmas day drew closer - Hermione found herself bored and feeling more than a little lonely for this was the first time that she had not spent even a single day at the Burrow. Now she wished the Christmas holidays would be over so she could go back to seeing her friends at Hogwarts.

She found herself willing to have a lengthy discussion with Luna on the different creatures that she claimed to exist due to various articles in the Quibbler. She was willing to do this if for no other reason than to break up the monotony of being home alone with her workaholic parents'.

_Tap-tap-tap_.

Hermione turned her head from Ron's Dragon manuscript that she had already read three times, to see Pig at her window. Her heart immediately jumped - before she realized that Ron left Pig with Ginny, and it was a letter from her and not Ron.

"Hello Pig, come here… **oh be still!**" Hermione ordered as she had to chase the small little owl around her room.

After another minute of chasing the small little excited owl as he chirped in excitement, she finally managed to catch him. She grabbed Pig's leg and saw that there was three letters attached to it.

She decided to open Ginny's letter first, as she recognized her un-open letter to Ron and Ron's weekly handwritten letter to Ginny. Although she really wanted to open Ron's letter first, but she thought it would be more polite to read Ginny's first.

**O**

**OoOoOo**

**O **

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but it's been a mad house here at the Burrow. Fred and George are green with envy at Ron's stories about Pub fights and such - to the point that they have even come up with a new line of Anti-vampire candy for him to try out. _

_Percy who has been newly welcomed-back into the fold - seems to be the twins unwilling test subject as he 'accidentally' tried out the new candy that Fred and George came up with. His teeth turned to rubber and he had to gum his fig pudding during dinner last night. _

_By the way – Percy showed up at the 'Burrow' married and worst yet – he's a father!_

_Yes that means I'm an aunt, can you believe it. Little Molly is as cute as a button and I just love her to death. Percy's Hispanic wife Audrey is a lovely cultured woman born in Spain. A-bit of a snob, as all members of their nobility tends to be, but she is also 'hot-blooded' and passionate when required. _

_I wish you could have been here when she took the twins to task for pranking Percy. Best-yet she has my older-brother wrapped around her little finger so tight, it's really fun to watch. He totes and fetches to her slightest whim like an overeager house-elf. _

_Mum loves Audrey loads for bringing Percy back to the family and giving her a grandchild. And while I'm on the subject of grandchildren my oldest brother Bill can't seem to keep his hands off the former Fleur Isabelle Delacour, they've only been married since last August, and I expect an announcement any day of a 'bum' in the oven - so it won't be long until I'm an Aunt… again._

_**I'm way too young to become the Aunt of two nippers in the same year!**_

_Mum is on cloud-nine whenever little Molly is in her arms and Dad is busy with work and trying to keep Fred and George away from Percy._

_Now for the __bad news__; Mum 'out of hand' refused to even consider Harry's idea of allowing you to come over, she almost went crazy the moment he suggested it. All the rest of that evening, she kept mumbling under her breath something about "__**no Scarlett women allowed**__" – pure overreaction rubbish – if you ask me._

_It was only little Molly presence here and not wanting to disturb the nipper's slumber – which was the only reason we didn't have a full-blown venting about you._

O

Hermione lowered the letter to wipe away a sad tear, '_She knows about me and Draco, and now I'm banished from the Burrow too,'_ she said to herself as yet another negative consequence of her Malfoy dalliance came back to haunt her

O

_As for Harry, he has been in the best mood I have ever seen him in, especially since Sirius' death. Every day - I just want to pinch myself to prove that it's not a dream that I'm actually dating him. I told Ron that I'm dating Harry; too many here know or suspected that I was doing it and I wanted him to hear from me first. He took the news better than I thought he would (see Ron's letter for details) _

_I know you don't put much stock in this, but I truly believe he is my soul-mate and my one true love._ _Speaking of soul-mates, did my Prat of a brother in Romania send you anything for Christmas? I have a feeling he did._

O

_She is so nosey._ Hermione thought as she rolled her eyes.

O

_I hope you finally admit that your feelings for him are not that of a sister …before it is too late. My dad is always going on about how - __**actions speak louder than words**__ - well in my lovesick brothers case you've had both. His letters are thick with words - heavy innuendo about lost love - and you're smart enough to know whose love he's thinks he's lost. _

_Leaving school due to it being unrequited is the action. I Know you can't run away from problems – but Ron's a bloke and all blokes are stupid at times. I wish I knew a spell that would lock you both inside a broom-cupboard and make you shag him senseless for a few hours. Then maybe you'd realize that you two belong together._

_Every letter he writes has been dripping with his regret that you __**only**__ regard him as a brother figure. Just a little-bit of aggressive action on your part, and he'll be wrapped around your finger as tight as Audrey has Percy. _

_I admit that Ron never expressed his feelings for you 'aloud' to your face and that is what makes him such a royal git. __Ron always was thick about girls - it's the way he is. He can display great maturity on some issue and act as childish as an eleven year old about other things - - but blokes until they are around thirty are five years 'less mature' that birds are – I remember YOU telling me that. _

_So it boils down to this – 'what's your excuse'? Before you put-out for the Bad-boy… why didn't you show some Gryffindor courage and tell him how 'you felt'. From his letters he didn't have a clue that you had any interest in him romantically. It takes two you know, to make a couple ... or not._

_So ickle-Ronniekins doesn't nor shouldn't bare __**all**__ the blame for you two not becoming an item. _

_Okay, Okay - I'll stop my rant – but; before I end my nagging, I have something for you to think about. How many blokes have asked you out since the break-up with the ferret? How many guys have flirted with you …__**ever**__? _

_Draco only dated you to destroy Ron – don't deny it either – you know it's true. He was a bad-boy snake before he became head-boy and he has been consistently bad throughout. A leopard can't change his spots – and yet you thought he had. As for Krum, - well - let me ask you this - who fits the title - __**just a friend**__ – better, Viktor or Ron? Think it over, that's all I ask._

_I sending you Ron's last letter to us. We had to wait for Mom to go to the store before Dad would let me read it out loud. I'm also sending back you your last letter to Ron. I'm sorry, that he didn't read it, but I can't really blame him. My brother can be a major immature Prat at times, - that's a 'given'– and Harry suffers from that male weakness too – you know. Ron can also be forgiving and recklessly brave. If you feel that his overall negatives outweigh his few good qualities – then you are perfectly correct in writing him off. _

_**A warning**__; I told Ron in my last letter that Draco had cheated on you and thay - __**you - **__'dumped' __him__ because of it and not the other way around. That ferret really dumped you first by banging Jenifer – isn't something Ron 'needs to know' – not yet anyway. I know you would have preferred to have told him yourself but as long as he isn't reading your letters that isn't going to happen anytime soon. I felt it was better that I told him than for him to __find out__ from Fred and George. _

_Love,_

_- Ginny_

_PS: Harry says Happy Christmas and merry - New Years._

_PS (2): A __**competition **__warning: _

_Forget about the English starlet – she's richer than the queen of England and that's a turn-off for Ron who is the sort that wants to be the 'bread-winner', she's just a diversion for Fred and George's benefit - - your real threat lies elsewhere. (See Ron's latest letter for details)_

_O _

Hermione involuntarily growled, "I hate all cinema starlets, they're all fakes – empty shells on parade – pretending to be someone else - told what to say and where to stand, there is nothing real about them," she shouted at the letter as the image of Ron kissing Emma filled her mind.

O

_On the other hand there is 'Morag McDougal' the newest member of Harry's 'inner-circle'. She's been asking a-load of questions - - 'personal' questions about Ron. And get this – she let slip just before the Christmas Holiday began – that McGonagall had tapped her (Morag) to help Ron catch-up on all his missed material. You aren't even in the running for that task._

O

Hermione, vision of Emma was now abruptly replaced by a vision of Ron sitting in the library next to Morag – with heads close together sharing the same text-book …suddenly a stab of hot jealousy filled her mind.

O

_You've met Morag, she is a different class of bird from Lavender, she's smart and pretty - - worst yet she isn't violently opposed to using make-up, perfume or dressing to enhance her God-given assets - which are more 'abundant' than yours. Normally there wouldn't be anything to worry about; her being in another house and all – add to that - you've known Ron for way-longer so you __**have**__ the 'home pitch' advantage._

_Now I have told Morag that you still are in the rebound over being deceived so totally by a consistently bad, self-serving snake. Sweet Merlin I hate that lecherous Git. I'm still catching him staring at my arse, from time to time. DON'T tell Harry that – he'll kill the ferret. _

_Like I said; I've told Morag not to 'count you out' because of this 'brother-figure'bull-shite you've been spreading. That what you and my brother are going through right now is '__**only atemporary**__' set-back. I telling you all this so that you know that my brother won't be lonely for long if __**you allow him**__ to get over what Lavender so astutely calls - his __**"Granger fixation."**_

_YOU'VE BEEN WARNED_

O

OoOoOo

O

Hermione shook her head to clear it of conflicting emotions; she considered herself the kind of logical thinker that only made rational decisions. Emotions clouded the issue and like now - she hated the feeling of being pulled in different directions. Her head thought of the old Ron as a good friend – a sometimes immature bloke who behavior was occasionally childlike - while her emotions had a very different opinion of the new Ron from the letters …the MAN.

To distract her-self from this ongoing inner turmoil that had begun the same day she had broken it-off with Draco. She grabbed for **Ron's letter** and started to get comfortable in her bed. She settled in and started reading the letter that she had wanted to read first.

**O**

**OoOoOo**

**O **

_Dear Ginny,_

_I received your letter and I've been thinking about it long and hard. I may deny this later under my last dying breath, but your happiness means the world to me. So - Yes, I give you my 'blessing' and I will ask my brothers to do the same. This is not a hard thing to do as I've been saying for years that you should date Harry. _

_You need to listen to me more often__._

_However, I do admit I was a-bit upset about it at first. What with Harry not being my Best Mate anymore and me not being down there to keep an eye on you two. That was the tough part about me agreeing to all of this. _

_Therefore, I'm willing to forgive and accept Harry back as my Best Mate on 'probationary' status. Don't screw up again - Harry, by__ not telling__ me about things when there still might have been time to change the outcome. . _

_In addition, you break Ginny's heart and I will personally demonstrate some of the nastier things Nicolas has taught me up here – __**on your body**__ – this isn't a threat 'me-boy-o' that's a promise. _

_Furthermore, to prevent serious 'accidental' injury to my best-mate and sister, I ask that neither one of you display public affection toward one another in my presence. As the sight of it will render me temporarily blind or cause a knee-jerk reaction which could make your new boyfriend incapable of 'conceiving' children – and I don't need a wand to do this - - get my drift?_

_Now as for __**HER**__… forget it …Oh Buggers - even I know I sound stupid when I say HER. Alright then - as for Hermione –my so-called 'sister in spirit'... I've been doing a lot of thinking about her and I haven't sorted it all out yet. _

_So please all of you – and this includes all my brothers - stop playing matchmaker for me – alright. I need time to heal and you and the Twins dropping birds in my lap is downright disgusting. _

_On that subject - don't tell Fred or George this, because they'll kill me for 'walking away' from something so flaming HOT. But I have also decided not to pursue the cinema star Emma Watson …if or when I get back to England. _

_In a Muggle tabloid one of the Dragon Handlers subscribes too - there is a story that has Emma at eighteen has been dating __on and off ...__for a-bit now, a twenty-six year old Muggle-Doctor - and in her first letter to me –she went 'on and on' about two blokes named Dan and Rupert. I have no intention of competing with a rich doctor or two other blokes - both of them good looking, cinema actors who work with her every day for months on end. _

_Nevertheless, there's no getting around the fact that in spite of you and Harry telling me in every letter that I'm just- - - I do miss Hermione terribly and not a day goes by without me thinking of her._

O

A huge smile broke out across Hermione's face as she read on.

O

_I just wish things had turned out different between us. I'm beginning to slowly accept that they never will and therein-lies my problem. I get the fact that we've grown up together since age eleven and she might see me as a brother for that reason - for clearly I've fooled myself for the last three years into thinking that she might care for me as more than just a sibling. _

_In retrospect, especially in light of what your letters have made clear in regard of how she thinks of me __now__. I have finally come to understand __**why**__ Hermione __never__ really made __**any**__ 'outwardly signs' to me or to Harry that there was 'any potential' for either of us to be more than 'just friends' to her._

O

"_WHAT? - no - he can't be that thick!"_ Hermione thought to herself

O

_My mistake was that I kept misinterpreting events that happened as romantic interest, - - for example; I thought that when she kissed me on the cheek before my first Quidditch match that she liked me as more than her other best friend Harry. _

_Of course, I must have read way too much into it - as she only did it because of that stupid song. I mean after all, she kissed Harry when we got off the train during our 4th year and she never dated him and he is more of 'her type' than I am. _

_Your letters informed me that Hermione thinks of Harry as a 'brother' too, which I'm sure you're grateful for… aren't you Ginny? I'm willing to guess that the sight of Hermione and Harry _**going at it**_ – in an empty Charms classroom would have ruined your 'lounge dreams'; in the same way they killed mine._

_It was the talk I had with that English actress Emma Watson during that bury the hatch dinner I had with Viktor Krum - that put things in their proper prospective for me. During the course of a long night of Pub-hopping she was the one who enlightened me on a fact of life that I had been oblivious to. _

_Girls have their 'types' - just like us blokes do. Now I know you're rolling your eyes at the ceiling and saying to yourself how 'dumb' can I get - right? But __I've always known that some bloke's like big boobies under a blonde head of hair, others fancy brunettes with a large arse – some 'nutters' fancy red haired chasers and clever pranksters - some girls fancy 'out of control' black-haired Gits with scars on their foreheads – go figure. _

_We both know the type I fancy – for all the good it did me – because what I didn't __realize__ and Emma was kind enough to point out to me - was that it 'takes two' to make a couple, - the type of bird a bloke fancies has to __**match perfectly**__ the type of bloke the bird fancies. _

_In other words - I fancied Hermione beyond-reason …because she was my bookworm know-it-all type. She thinks of me only as a brotherly figure because I'm __**not**__ her type of bloke. The more I think on it - the more sense it makes, - it doesn't lessen the pain any, - but at least I know the reason behind her taking-up with a snake. __I watch Ron and Hermione, Hagrid's grandkids, go at it as they spit fireballs at one another and I can see the similarities. Besides, after following and helping Harry, they don't have much in common. _

_I like Quidditch, she likes books …I like to have a good time and she likes to study. I used to force some of the rows we had just to see her get mad enough to talk with me. I know that is really a lame ploy, but I didn't how else to get her attention half the time. Like Harry just wrote to me – what do I really have in common with Hermione besides supporting the Chosen-One?_

_Now Ginny - give a thought to the two blokes Hermione has snogged if not done 'more' with - and tell me what they have in common? _

_1) Viktor Krum; – rich – internationally famous - Quidditch seeker_

_2) Draco Malfoy; also very rich; with a famous family name, - and once again …a Quidditch seeker._

_If Emma is right, then …this is Hermione's __**type.**_

O

Hermione's previous smile had quickly turned to a frown as she wondered if Ron was the most obtuse boy on the planet. She reread the first part of the letter again - before 'thinking hard' about what Ron was writing and his line of logic.

_It's -'merely a coincidence'- that they were both 'rich and seekers', _Hermione thought angrily as she reflected on all the time she'd spent with Ron. _, How could he not know – clearly he was ignorant of all of my hints._

_Maybe – subtle doesn't work on some as thick as Ron, or perhaps - I should've taken a more direct approach by just plopping down into his lap and snogged him in front of everyone - like Luna does with Dean –_

Hermione then 'read on' withgrowing frustration directed at Ron.

O

_Ok, do you 'see what I mean', that __I wasn't__ her type, I made a mistake – right out of the gate, I bet my entire future happiness on a girl who didn't know I was alive in the romantic sense because I was __never__ her type. _

_This doesn't lessen by one ounce – my failure for not speaking up sooner, after all - had I told her how I felt last summer Holiday, she would have taken me aside and 'in private' explained in her logical way 'her type' and I could have saved myself a ton of grief. As well as the humiliation of 'being seen' as running away from my problems – how childish is that. However as Nicolas taught me - a mistake isn't irreparable if you learn from it._

_Alright I finally get it –Your brother mucked-up big - enough of this touchy feely soul-searching rubbish. I have to stop before this turns into a girly-mushy letter; I've done enough throwing up in wastebaskets over her._

_O _

Hermione's eyes go huge as she finally realized who was responsible for all of those vomit wastebaskets that she had to clean.

O

_Emma was a great help to me, she is a smart, pretty, bold as brass bird that refuses to let anything stand in the way of what she wants. Maybe someday I can __find__ someone 'like her' who will 'fall in love' with me. _

O

Hermione's blood went cold, and for the second time in her life – as she felt a surge of the easily identifiable emotion of red hot _**jealousy**_ - course through every inch of her body. Her mind still refused to make the connection as to why she felt the way she did, and to calm herself down …Hermione read on.

O

_Well – enough of this emotional rubbish – I imagine you're all bored to tears – it's time for a change of Subject …First-up, 'Anti-Dragon Business' __**news**__; since the arrival of two of my old Professors, things have been very lively in Bucharest._

_I doubt that Professor McGonagall would approve of any of the methods we used to obtain vital information. Irregardless - the Vampire tip we got lead us to a notorious restricted animal trader, Musab al-Zarqawi, from Egypt, he makes Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher come off like a clergyman. _

_He was real easy to find as he had a few bags of freshly mint Galleons and he was spending in the Pubs around Bucharest like there was no tomorrow. I checked a few of the Galleons out and they all had Gringotts Bank of London serial numbers on them. _

_Harry, I'm enclosing a few samples, see what you and your 'research team' can find out about them after the Holidays. How much you want to bet that they came out of the Malfoy vaults? Ha - even you wouldn't go against that bet. _

_Now before I tell you about what he said, I just wanted to give you a side note about my job on this 'new team' I'm on with Lupin, Mad-Eye and Charlie. My job when we visit suspected 'Poacher' hang-outs is to take a pub seat with a mirror or an inconspicuous spot over-looking the entire pub - - - sound familiar, Gin-gin?_

_Remus takes the shadows near the back, Charlie takes the center, and Mad-Eye takes the front, guarding the door. We manage the room pretty good and can easily 'take on' twice our numbers. Even Mad-Eye said we made a good team. Anyway, back to the low-life Egyptian trader who after some bad cop (Remus) and really bad cop (Mad-Eye),squealed everything. _

_Apparently, Romania is one of the last refuge habitats for Phoenixes which is why the Death Eaters moved their operations over-here from England. This scumbag Musab al-Zarqawi has been rounding up Phoenixes all around the world for Rookwood to provide a wider test base for his 'experiments'. He's been making a good bit of Galleons for it too. __**Bloody Parasite!**_

_However, Mad-eye made him an interesting counter offer; you see we were running out of time – we need to stop Rockwood's experiments like –'as of yesterday'- so we weren't there to arrest him and waste time waiting for him to stand trial – trials are for peace time and there is a war going on out here. _

_Musab al-Zarqawi could tell us the next time they call, and lead us to the 'Poachers' and in exchange for his help - we agreed to __**let him live**__. Oddly enough, he knew a good deal when he heard one as he decided to help us._

_Before he left for Greece and after doing my chores on the Preserve, Nicolas usually had his go at me. After Nick left however Old Mad-Eye took over Nick's turn by giving me Auror advanced crime scene training, - like what to carry in my Dragon-hide jacket: Floo powder, healing potion, pepper up potion, a knife, and of all things a Muggle invention – waterproof matches. _

_Don't know why I need those, but Mad-Eye makes me carry them along with the assorted knives and throwing stars (don't ask I'll have to show you what the stars are for) that Nicolas makes me carry. He also has been helping me with learning some Auror spells, including the Killing curse. _

_Mad-eye doesn't know that Nicolas already taught me __**all **__the unforgivable's among others even nastier – of course Mad-Eye warned me not to use them unless it was absolutely necessary just as Nicolas did - and here's hoping I never have to. O__f course, don't deceive yourself into thinking that either of my __**'tutors'**__ were teaching me this stuff - for self-protection alone - , or they would be teaching Charlie and Vargas the same things. _

_The headmaster apparently has had this particular __**bodyguard**__-__**role**__ in mind for me since I first became best-mate to Harry back in first–year and really - I'm okay with it. At least when I get back I'll finally be a 'useful member' of the trio. I won't be holding anyone's cloak anymore – I'll be right in the thick of it - as a mister Kick-arse. _

_Don't laugh Gin-gin; it's not boasting, Old Nicolas taught me good_

_Oh 'by-the-way'… there are no kid-gloves involved with this training. __**Oh hell no!**__ My tutors have given me loads of black and blue bruises and the occassional broken bone - - and they verbally abuse me a lot worse than Snape on his worst day, and that's saying something. "- Stupid this and pathetic that! -." All of it makes me want to drop them both off in a room full of vampires... at lunch time._

_Speaking of undead blood suckers, -__** Alastor - hates vampires!**__ You should have seen what Mad-Eye did to one last night at a Pub when a vampire mistook his neck for cocktail hour, with an all you could drink special._

_Oh, Merlin! That's what I call a whipping!__ I would've never had thought that '__**old man'**__, Mad-Eye - would be such a 'kick arse' - but he did - right through that Pub's street facing window. And he's taught me a few things about 'fighting dirty' that even old-Nick missed._

_Now here's some __**Dragon news**__ that you can pass on to Hagrid. It seems like months since the civil war as everything has settled down into a calm peaceful pattern. The pattern was: Sunrise, the Dragons come out of their caves, eat breakfast, I go to training with Mad-eyewhile Charlie goes about collecting Dragon blood and dung, - we eat lunch together, - I go do more training with Mad Eye and then in late afternoon Charlie and I do Dragon research and record keeping, eat dinner, and then finally we all watch the sunset. _

_Actually, after dinner, it's been a regular Dragon __lover's lane__ around here. (See Picture #1 & 2) I took some pictures of Dragons mating with one another and it looks like a couple of months from now there's going to be baby Dragons everywhere. Tell Hagrid, that he needs to come down and visit during then, most likely around the summer holidays. He'll love it._

_Well I need to be going ...Mad-Eye wants to abuse me some more as I can hear his growling, "Where is that boy," from my room._

_Love from,_

_- Ron_

_PS: I almost, but in the end couldn't bring myself to read Hermione's latest letter. I'm a spineless coward, okay – just leave it at that. It hurts – not being the 'type of bloke' she fancies. _

_On those lines - I sent Viktor a letter telling him that she is available again, and believe it or not Ginny – I actually wished him luck. Don't write me and call me stupid, I already know that – I just want her to be happy – with a good bloke - that's all._

_I did send her a Christmas gift with a note, as you were right - she was my friend 'first' – and maybe with time she will be my - __**friend **__- again. I'm just a fraidy-cat - I just can't build up the courage required to read anything from her - in the fear that it'll go 'on and on' about her latest boyfriend – the 'replacement' for the banished ferret - with the kinds of __details__ that best friends __tell __to best friends._

_But I don't think I could handle that kind of rubbish without throwing up all over the Preserve. Stupid Weasley male lovesick trait my arse – __**it's a curse! - **__How come only the blokes get it?_

O

Hermione started to chuckle a little as she never knew that Ron's family suffered this affliction for being lovesick. Oddly enough, she found it rather endearing.

_O_

_PS (2): I need more Chocolate Frogs and no, __I don't have an addiction__. Jane and a certain 'namesake dragon of my sister' might- but not me - I prefer frogs over other types of chocolate because I'm a collector of the wizards' cards and they don't sell it up here. __**That's all!**__ - No sense in wasting the chocolate if I don't get the last remaining cards I'm looking for._

O

Hermione scoffed at this outright lie and could easily imagine Harry and Ginny doing so as well when they read it.

_O_

_PS (3): Harry in case I hadn't already mentioned it – Anyone who emotionally hurts Ginny, __**Dies**__. And that includes you – got it? Never mind He-who-must-not-be-named 'offing you' first. And stay away from that place you told me about - -that tea-house Cho took you to, 'Madam Puddifoot's' or something. Just stick to the rear stacks in the library or a broom-cupboard if you want to 'do something' together._

O

Hermione rolled her eyes at how over-protective Ron was. She also realized that this was one of his few qualities that she adored about him. The image of him spitting up slugs to defend her honor during second year was one of the things he did that made her forgive him as much as she did.

Besides from the letter it was clear that Ron was taking the news of her sister dating Harry far better than she had ever imagined. No threats of destruction beside the expected one that any brother might give to anyone who might treat his sister badly.

**OoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now


	23. Chapter 23

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter 23 – The Bravest or Stupidest**

**Word count within this chapter: 5,989**

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOo **

O

Billybob note: bla, bla, bla and etc.

O

O

**Harry POV:**

In-spite of staying at the Burrow for the Christmas holidays, Harry was having a hard time sleeping the night after Christmas. As Harry slept a nightmare swept over him with a vision of being someone else.

"_Tell me what you know of the Prophecy?" He hissed as he watched his blue eyes for the truth._

_What he saw wasn't the Prophecy that he had hoped to see - though legilimens – the dark lord beheld instead- an all but overwhelmed image of a young couple making-out in the back of an empty classroom. This unwanted vision was made all the more 'horrific' by the undercurrent of nearly overpowering emotions of heart-wrenching unrequited love – deep feelings of 'pain and angst' that sickened Voldemort to his very core. _

_However, what really drove Tom Riddle into a frenzy of anger was when his victim spat blood at him from his bleeding mouth in a 'sheer folly' act of 'defiance'._

"_**Crucio!**__" He roared at him if for no other reason than to stop the images that he was watching and to make his victim'suffer' for doing what no other man alive had ever dared to do to him._

_A huge amount of unbearable pain glowed like a flame across his victim's body as he screamed in agony into the night and this pleased him._

Harry woke up with a huge throbbing pain in his head from his scar. Where ever Voldemort was, he was happy.

O

OoOoOo

**Three days later**.

OoOoOo

O

_Dear Ginny and family _

_At the Burrow for Christmas,_

_I have to report some rather bad news to the entire family; it may come to a shock to all of you so be prepared. Two days ago, I was feeding the Dragons their usual breakfast. That's when an old longhorn Dragon, who is half-blind, was busy eating fire plants. He went on to accidentally knock over the bin he was eating from. So being the kind and caring one of this family, I went over and started to collect the fire plants to put back in the bin for him. As I was bending over to collect the fire plants the old Dragon bent down and swallowed yours truly! It was like being sucked up into a hot dark tunnel._

O

Ginny stopped reading as her eyes grew big realizing that Ron got eaten by a Dragon. Harry looked around the Burrow living room to see the rest of the Weasley family was in as much shock as Ginny was. After a brief pause to recollect her-self, Ginny read on with the entire gathered family - except Molly - listening in.

O

_What felt worse was this huge sweltering heat while I was tumbling inside him, I was literally about to be broiled alive! Only when his hot rubbery and rough tongue rubbed against me did the Dragon shake his body and then spit me out onto the mud._

O

Harry smirked to himself as he watched everyone gathered - breathe in-relief.

O

_Charlie, my loving and so called –__**protective**__- brother, did not take the time of worrying about me becoming digestible. Instead, he took the time to take a picture of me being spit out with the Dragon scrunching his face in nauseated disgust and walking off. Glad to see my massive skin burns, shattered left upper leg bone, and numerous cuts and scrapes from his teeth was captured in a wizard's moving picture for prosperity. Moreover, I've come to the conclusion while sitting in the Hospital Wing that: - - __Weasleys' apparently don't taste good__._

O

While everyone else was laughing, Fred and George leaped over the couch to grab the picture from Ginny before bellowing a howling laughter after seeing it. It took them over five minutes before they could all settle down enough for Ginny to read on.

O

_Luckily, I found the picture on the staff board and destroyed it before Charlie could send it on to Fred and George. _

_And now some 'Anti-Dragon business' –_

O

"**Boys**! - No matter what - - don't let your mother know about this eh… business. Are we clear, and that goes for the rest of you." Mr. Weasley interrupted nervously, looking at each one of them to nod their head in agreement.

O

_We been following this Egyptian illegal exotic creature's trader, Musab al-Zarqawi, for a week and unfortunately it was getting closer to a full moon. We agreed beforehand, in spite of Remus saying different, that we go into the field 'as a team', and we come out of the field 'as a team'. _

_Regretfully - Nicolas isn't with us this time, he had to go home to handle a 'domestic issue' between his - in the 'pudding club niece' and the 'lazy good for nothing' so-in-so goat Sheppard - that did the deed, I 'really pity' the poor sod - because Nick was livid and 'swearing in Greek' when he left._

_So 'minus' one team member, on our last night in the field, the trader got the call we've been waiting on. He was to drive two Egyptian Phoenixes to an empty farm field in north east Serbia. The plan was for Mad-Eye and Remus ride in the back of the truck, while Charlie and I followed behind high in the air on broomsticks. _

_It was also just my luck that it was cloudy and raining for the entire trip to Serbia. Dragon-hide jackets may be great against magical spells, but they aren't much against foul weather._

_The truck got off the main road and made its way onto a farm field around the time of sunset and so we waited two hours in a darkening sky. I hate waiting; it just gives me time to do nothing but thinking of you, Harry, the future, and my life._

_No matter how hard I try - my thoughts always seem to come back to Hermione and I hate myself for it. I figured by now I would've forgotten about her in an romantic sense and moved on. Problem is I just can't, especially when I not keeping busy. _

_As I said, I hate the waiting. Therefore, I've been taking the time to write this letter while I hide in the upper braches of a tree on my broomstick about fifty meters from the truck. Hold-on, a cloaked and hooded figure just apparated in the field below holding a big velvet moneybag and h…_

O

"_**Wait the handwriting changes,"**_ said Ginny catching everyone off guard.

O

OoOoOo

_**Charlie POV**_

OoOoOo

O

_Dear Ginny, family, and others,_

_Right from the off – Ron is alive – if only barely._

_At first these letters home were a laugh - but as time went on I turned against these 'Order' mission 'centered' personal letters being written and sent through the regular post, but I understand a few senior members of the 'Anti-Dragon business' (Merlin, can he be more obvious) enjoy reading these instead of our 'official reports'. _

_Therefore against my better judgment, I'll finish this letter for , I owe the little Chew baby for saving my 'bacon' – yet again. "Chew baby" is Ron's new nickname that Mad-Eye gave him for being eaten and spit out by Cicero an old and blind Romanian Longhorn. I see where he already wrote about that so I will resist 'piling on'. All I'll say is that I couldn't stop laughing for hours over that. _

_Now as for the reason why Ron isn't writing this, don't worry Ginny, he'll be okay…__**eventually**__. - Well - physical anyway. We have excellent healers here at the preserve. I thought the Pub fight was bad – this time he's in the Hospital wing recovering, from injuries that make me shudder just thinking about them. _

_The Dragon hearted Git is well on his way to breaking my record of the most time spent in the Hospital during the first 90 days here. Bugger – I was proud of that record._

_Where to begin… I'm sorry but after the night and day we've just had; I apologize if I ramble a-bit… but here goes. _

_We waited as Ron wrote to you and then a Death Eater showed up with a huge money bag. He met and talked with our contact (Musab al-Zarqawi ) before he whipped out his wand and killed him on the spot. There's definitely no honor among thieves as he pocketed the money bag into his own robe. I knew Mad-Eye with his magical eye saw everything inside the back of the truck, so I held Ron back - from flying down there. About that time, two other Death Eaters apparated there in the field next to the truck and started to walk to the back of it. _

_Later that night, I would recognize all three of them as the ones we fought in the Budapest Pub on Ron's first mission, how they got out of jail so quick is a long story of government corruption and bribes - but that's a story for a another time - obviously._

_As they opened the canvas on the back of the truck both of them were immediately stunned and tied up by Remus and Mad-Eye. What surprised me the most was the reaction of the big third one after his co-workers went down. He didn't move he just took down his hood and yelled at our tree, "__**Come out, Weasels**__!" Ron and I looked at one another and immediately took off in a power drive at him. _

_As we flew down to him, I could see half of his face was covered in magical fire burns. Magical fire unlike regular fire cannot be put out by water and will scar wizards for life if they don't know the proper spell to extinguish it. It's something you learn real quickly as a Dragon handler and obviously he wasn't one. _

_As we got closer we started shooting spells and hexes at him while he was watching the truck. I nailed him with a good stunner, or I should say nailed him again. I found out later, he was the big thick neck one that I stunned at the bar a few weeks back during Ron's first mission. I finally remembered after I stunned him again that he was the one who felled face first into some magical fire that burnt down that pub._

_The Romanian Ministry last week told me 'thick-neck' name; it's Gheorghe Chekovsky and he has a criminal record longer that the length of an adult Dragon. In addition, there's a reward for his capture of $25,000 Galleons. After reading his criminal record you can tell he didn't have much of a family life when he grew up. _

_After we landed beside him and Ron grabbed his wand, Remus and Mad-Eye joined us from the truck. Then, we foolishly started to calmly discuss on whom would be the first one of the captured DE to volunteer information for us. But – We'd spoken too soon._

_All of a sudden, over forty Death Eaters apparated all around us – __it was a bloody trap__! _

_We tried to apparate after we realized the whole thing was a muck-up, but we couldn't. One of them must have put up an Anti-apparate spell stopping us from escaping. Mad-Eye yelled at Ron to go get help while the rest of us covered him. He did a great job of dodging the spells like they were Bludgers and if he had been flying a Firebolt like Harry's he would've made it._

_Unfortunately, Antonin Dolohov wanted to have a word with him. He seems to have a limp now and uses his left hand to hold his new wand. Apparently, the Death Eater Medical Plan is not exactly up to 'snuff' as ours is. Unlike the rest of the Death Eaters that were shooting various spells to kill or stop Ron, Dolohov did a summons charm on Ron's broomstick. The charm caught him in a tight roll as he tried to avoid some of the spells and hexes. His broomstick lurched back and down causing him to hold on for a while, but seven Death Eaters hit him with a stunning spell all at once. _

_Ron ungracefully fell off his broomstick over thirty feet into the dry farm field. I could hear his humorous bone cracking as he hit the ground stunned. I remember screaming, "Ron," at the top of my lungs before I was hit by a bunch of Stunning spells myself. After that, all I could remember was the cold darkness sweeping in._

O

Ginny paused in her reading, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Harry" she said whimpering.

"Read on 'honey', they both survived to write this letter" Harry said with a stern expression on her eyes locked on each other – so neither noticed the looks of amazement they were getting from the rest of the Weasley clan.

O

_I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was in another field with the screaming of "Ron" in my mind. I regretted ever taking him out with us on missions; he's got the-skills, that's dead certain –but he's still too young for this kind of work. I looked around and saw Remus and Mad-Eye was with me, in an iron bar cage on a side of a hill overlooking a camp of tents, a stone well, and hundreds of Death Eaters surrounding a giant fire and a screaming in agony Ron. _

_We were all wondering earlier, who the first person to 'volunteer'and give us information on DE operations in Eastern Europe and apparently they picked Ron to do the same job._

_Now I knew Ron had said he had met Dolohov before, but I had no idea as to the details of when or how. I realize now how personal their hatred is for one another, especially when we were forced to watch Dolohov perform the __**Cruciatus**__ curse on Ron numerous times. Apparently, Dolohov wasn't too happy after he learned that Ron had snapped his old wand in half. _

_In the middle of Ron screaming in agonizing blood curling pain, I heard my little brother yell at Dolohov that he was going to rip his bloody heart out. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and I yelled for Ron to shut the hell-up. As usual, he didn't listen and continued to cuss out Dolohov and the rest of them - like a drunken sailor cussing out a Royal Navy Shore Patrol._

_That's when we heard a voice from the darkness that I'll never forget in a million years, even if I live that long. I don't know how Harry can face him, because he sent shivers of fear up and down my spine. _

_All the Death Eaters stopped and bowed at their bloody Dark Lord, He-who-must-not-be-named, as he walked into the center of them. He's as white and frail looking as Harry once described him. He was wearing a shiny black robe with black opal gems sewn into the cuffs and bottom of his robe. _

_While everyone else was kneeling down and bowing, my stupid brother clumsily 'stood up in defiance' with his arm broken, and his nose and lip bleeding all over his jacket._

_Remus nudged me on the shoulder for me to grab Mad-Eye, already hurt with his wooden leg missing, and to stand him up alongside us. He-who-… after everything I've been through– I think I'll call him;__**Voldemort**__._

O

The Weasley family shuttered in fear, except for Harry and Ginny, as Ginny read his name aloud for them to hear.

O

_Voldemort looked around the camp with his blood red eyes at us and then back at Ron still standing defiantly against him. Behind him stood Peter Pettigrew with his silver hand shinning from the glow of the camp fire. I knew or thought for sure that night would be our last …ever, and I remembered the words of Professor Dumbledore telling me that death is just the next great adventure. _

_Who knows - he may be right - I don't know, but I have come to think of it like this - we __all__ die - sooner or later, the true test of our metal is in __how__ we face death when it comes. That night I saw my brother face his possible demise with defiance, standing on his unsteady feet facing his doom as a man. I don't think I have ever felt prouder of Ron._

_Then Pettigrew spoke up by introducing to Voldemort a sneering Ron - as Harry's best mate. Voldemort immediately silenced him and instead walked up the hill to our cage. I could feel my knees turn into jelly as he approached, and I couldn't stand to look at his eyes. It was Remus who spoke first among us. Now keep in mind I'm paraphrasing here, as I was pretty much bloody scared senseless. _

"_Hello, Voldemort, and ah yes, Peter. I've so wanted to have a word with you, Peter."_

_Voldemort with his cold voice demanded, "__**Silence werewolf**__! __**All of you bow before your Lord!**__" _

_Mad-Eye courageously spoke up next, "__**I rather kill myself first scum!**__"_

_Voldemort looked over from Remus to Mad-Eye and then to me before swinging his head back to speak to his Death Eaters still kneeling and bowing before him._

"_Do you see what the ministries and Dumbledore sent to defeat me with? He sent their 'best of the best': a one-legged and one-eye Auror, a werewolf, and a pair of Weasley's'. __**How pathetic!**__" Voldemort bellowed earning laughter from his Death Eaters before he cast a spell at us. The spell knocked all of us down hard in our cage._

_After that, he left us when Ron started cussing at him from down below where he was still standing at in the center of the camp. Voldemort went slowly back down the hill to confront Ron. _

_My brother stood there, __**- face to face with Evil**__, - and didn't flinch. They exchanged some words that I couldn't hear, - before – and get this. __Ron spat blood at him – right in his face no less__! I was gob smacked and so was everyone else _

_I could hear all the Death Eaters gasp in horror after he did that. This makes Ron the bravest person I ever met …or the stupidest! As I'm writing this by his Hospital bed, I still can't decide._

_Voldemort had him on the ground screaming in pain under the Cruciatus curse before you could even blink an eye. Ron was screaming even louder than when he was under Dolohov's new wand in the fetal position. I have to say it was bloody horrible as I could barely stand watching him screaming in pain again. _

_Right then when I didn't think Ron could take anymore, he pulled out Chekovsky's wand from his Dragon boot. I had forgotten the little Git had put it in there after we stunned Chekovsky. _

_Now get this - Ron tried to do the 'killing curse' at Voldemort - but Pettigrew pushed Voldemort aside and down before it hit him._

O

Even Harry felt himself racing in excitement of the hope that Ron would've been able to save him from his own fate. Ginny reluctantly read on.

O

_It missed him by mere inches. Just thinking how this war could have been over now - except for a few inches is heartbreaking._

O

Everyone gathered looked downcast after hearing what Charlie wrote, especially Harry.

O

_Ron used the distraction of everyone looking at Pettigrew on top of Voldemort in the mud, to only Merlin knows how, to get up and clumsily run for the stone water well near the center of the camp. Instead, he was hit with a disarming and a tripping hex from Dolohov and Rockwood causing him to lose his wand and to trip and fall into the well._

_Voldemort by now had gotten up from the mud and was in a furious rage at Pettigrew and the Death Eaters. I remember him dripping in mud and screaming, "__**Fool, the killing curse can't kill me, I'm immortal!**__" _

_He used his wand on Pettigrew and performed the Cruciatus curse on him. After a few minutes of Pettigrew begging his master to stop because he 'always feared'that Ron would one day kill Voldemort – hearing this in amazement - the dark lord abruptly lifted the curse. It was then that Pettigrew declared loudly; "I know all about the boy's fears!"_

_I don't know what he meant by it, but after hearing what Peter whispered in Voldemort's ear he turned around and transfigured - __**five**__- of his Death Eaters into giant six foot Spiders_

_His last order to them was, "__**Kill him and I will change you back!**__" _

_Then we all watched as the five huge spiders with the pincers clicking loudly go and climb down the well after Ron. I regained my voice and screamed at them, but Voldemort just laughed at me as he walked back up to meet us again. _

_He ordered to his minions, "Leave them for the full moon, after the werewolf kills them; he will become grief stricken enough to tell us everything. Then you can kill him when he begs for it loud enough."_

_After that Pettigrew walked up to the cage beside Voldemort and begged, "Please Lord let me kill him."_

_To my surprise, Remus spoke up in the most gentlemen of manner and voice. "If I'm to die, may you grant me my last wish?"_

_With a flash of quickness and strength that I've never seen before, Remus reached out from the cage and grabbed a handful or Pettigrew's old robes then jerked him back toward us. Pettigrew smacked his bald spot head into the iron bars of the cage and gave out a whelp. _

_Remus quickly followed up by wrapping his hands around Pettigrew's fat neck. As he was gasping for air, he tried to break free by using his powerful silver hand against Remus, but I grabbed his arm and pinned it against the bars. Pettigrew's silver hand maybe supper strong, but his arm was as fat and weak as he was. Even Mad-Eye got into the act, by crawling over on the ground and wrapped his arms around Pettigrew's legs and the bars._

_Voldemort merely stood by laughing in amusement as he watched his loyal servant get chocked to death by three condemned men. You can tell from the determination and soon to be victorious look in Remus' eyes that he was mere seconds away from his last wish of chocking the life out of Peter Pettigrew. __Murder may be foul, but his wouldn't be__ - I told myself. To kill the foolish Pettigrew, our modern day Pandora, who released the most evil and vile being upon us all seemed to be nothing more than poetic justice. That's when Remus spoke with vengeful retribution at Pettigrew how this was for Lilly, James, Sirius, and most of all Harry._

O

Ginny stopped reading the letter as tears were in her eyes. She looked over to see Harry's white knuckles holding on to the armrests of the armchair he was sitting in. His face and posture was full of fear and yet determination as he looked up at Ginny.

"Keep reading."

"But, Harry-"

"Ginny, - please. I have to hear this."

Ginny wiped the tears from her face and nodded to Harry before reading on.

O

_It was the mentioning of Harry that caused Voldemort to cast a spell knocking us back away from Pettigrew. After that he told us or rather an extremely disappointed Remus watched Pettigrew gasping for air. _

"_I just realized your last wish will be for us to kill you, otherwise I would have granted it." Voldemort sneered with a smirk on his white snake looking face. "Come you pathetic weakling, we are leaving."_

_Pettigrew still gasped for air and held a hand up to his throat as he obediently nodded yes in reply. He exchanged a last look of hate with Remus and followed his master to the center of the camp where all the Death Eaters were still kneeling and bowing._

"_As you can tell - the position for the pathetic 'court jester' has already been filled." Voldemort bellowed to his dominions. "I suggest you become loyal and strong enough to serve me, and I will reward you beyond your wildest dreams. Rockwood, Dolohov – stand."_

_Both of them stood up in the front of hundreds of other Death Eaters._

"_Yes, my lord," they replied in unison._

"_Report back to me when you have completed your research and when the werewolf talks." Voldemort ordered to the both of them standing before him._

_They bowed, then Voldemort did a Portkey spell on one of his black opal stones on his robe, and finally to my up most relief. He and his rat bloody servant left by Portkey out of the camp._

_All we could do, Remus, Mad-Eye, and myself, was just quietly set in our cage. By sunset, we noticed the camp was in a valley surrounded by snow-covered mountains. It would have been a beautiful setting if not for the ugliness of the evil Death Eater Camp in the middle of it. _

_Remus was the first to speak up in the morning; he thanked us for helping him try to get Pettigrew and apologized for being a monster that he would become later that night. I didn't know what to say to that, but luckily, Mad-Eye spoke up for both of us._

"_You're not a monster; remember that tomorrow morning when they let you out to interrogate you. Just escape and tell Dumbledore where to find our bodies and the rest of this scum."_

_I smiled and nodded in agreement at Remus who took to heart what Mad-Eye said. Now I'm not a prankster like as Fred and George are or have the sharp wit and biting humor of Ron, but to past the time as I couldn't stand to keep looking in the direction of the well that Ron fell in. _

_I told my fellow prisoners as many stories that I could remember about all the misadventures of Ron growing up especially the fun he's had with the Dragons. The all too numerous times he was stomped on, eaten, spit on, chased after, or sneezed on with hot Dragon snot, covering his entire body._

O

"Hey, he never told us that one," interrupted Ginny.

O

_Not to mention all the funny times he had with the Dragon, named after you, Ginny. She was always sneaking up behind Ron and shooting fireballs at his butt. He must have gone through a dozen pair of work clothes. Luckily, I had a few pictures from Ron's camera that I'm saved for Fred and George still on me. I shared the stories and pictures with Remus and Mad-Eye all the way up to mid-afternoon. I don't think I ever seen Mad-Eye or Remus laugh so hard, actually, it was the first time I ever seen or even heard of them laughing. _

_The laughter kept my mind off the well that Ron fell into and that night's full moon. I didn't even notice at first - a tall fully robbed and masked Death Eater slowly __**limping**__ toward our cage. There was blood leaking out of the bottom of his robes and he was carrying a familiar looking briefcase with aninjured phoenix sticking out of the open top. He didn't say a word as he pitched inside the cage …our captured wands. It was Mad-Eye with his magical eye who told us who he was._

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley, you may not be smart enough, but you are definitely tough enough to be an Auror."_

_He merely nodded to him, as he unlocked our cage. I immediately reached out and gave him a massive brotherly hug, but stopped after I heard him groan in pain. It was right at that moment; that Dolohov came screaming out of a huge tent …shooting sparks into the sky to get everyone's attention._

_Remus acted quickly after that we all helped carry Mad-Eye out of the cage._

"_Mr. Weasley –- Ron, your boot."_

_Ron took off his Dragon boot ignoring the scurvy of activity in the camp below us and handed it off to Remus. While Remus did a Portkey spell on the boot, Ron stepped away from us to look down into the camp. He must've recognized him – Dolohov – for he was now yelling and pointing the other Death Eaters at us - as we were all now standing outside the cage. _

_This was when I got my first real good-look at Ron as he took off his burrowed Death Eater's hood and mask and tossed them aside. Ron did this for two reasons …I think. Right from the off, so he could look straight down the hill at a 'suddenly startled' Dolohov - and Secondly so that Dolohov would know that he was __still alive__. _

_I looked at Ron's face and it was covered in wide spider cuts, slashes, venomous bites, swelling bruises, and blood. To top it all off, underneath all that obvious pain, Ron's face had the look of - indestructible determination to kill anything in his path - and Dolohov knew it. _

_The Git - actually started to calmly walk down the hill after Dolohov – with no wand in his hand and against the swarming tide of Death Eaters rushing up toward us. He threw a half dozen of those star 'thingies' that he carries at the first group of Death eaters who got near us, - they dropped to the ground __**hard**__ and didn't move again - making those behind them slow up in fear, a deadly trick that bought us the time Remus needed to complete the Portkey. _

_When Remus said it was good to go, that's when I became proactive by using a Summoned charm, I magically dragged Ron back - kicking and roaring like some wild animal- to where we stood by the cage. _

_Remus forcibly grabbed Ron's head in both hands and screamed in his face "NOT NOW RON – STAY WITH US". He then held Ron's hand and made him touch the Portkey along with Mad-Eye, and myself. Luckily, before we left Mad-Eye did a tracking spell on the cage, so that the Ministry Aurors can use it to find that hell hole?_

_Finally back at the Preserve, with Ron now barely able to stand –he calmly gave the briefcase and a young blue phoenix to Jane who came running out to help us. At first, she was scared and startled at Ron's injured appearance, but she smiled when Ron told her that he just got through fighting Ginny 'the dragon' for a Chocolate Frog. _

_**Think on it**__ – he'd just gone through hell – pain so intense it makes me quiver in dread just thinking on it - and yet - his first thought upon returning is to use his humor and wit to calm the fears of a little girl. Ron is going to make one hell of a great daddy someday, and to think he's the youngest male of the Weasley brood._

_As I'm writing this letter, we gave Remus his Wolfbane potion and he's safely locked up in a secure room. I even did a silencing spell on the room so we can get some much needed sleep tonight, instead of listening to his howling. _

_Vargas and the Romanian Minister of Magic are right now debriefing Mad-Eye. I took my turn already. I hope that he carries another spare leg in that chest of his. As for Ron, he has point blank refused to be debriefed while in Hospital and I've asked Vargas not to press the point, even after he gets out. _

_I've got a feeling that what-ever happen in that well and afterwards was something he's never going to tell anyone about. I'm not too sure if I really want to know- either. Ron killed those DE rushing up to 'get us' without a wand – just a flick of a wrist. I don't know how to do that._

_As I review in my mind what happened to us, I find it remarkable that I can take most of it in stride – perhaps I've become more callus after the Pub fight I shared with Ron. Or all the street brawls we've been in since. And this use to be such a quiet and peaceful posting, before the entire DE army showed-up. _

_As I wrote in my previous note – Ron's been keeping loads of stuff from the family and there is no-longer any doubt that he's a braver and more 'gifted' fighter than I will ever be. Time and again he has saved my bacon, I should be dead now - the others too, but we're not - - how do you thank someone for saving your life. I've tried and he just waves it off – like he's done nothing all that great._

_Now that the dust has settled - the only thing that's really driving me mental is the reason behind Ron's – 'unlimited hatred' - of Dolohov? He won't tell me, but it's definitely over something of 'vital importance' to him. I bet you know Ginny, so satisfy your brother's curiosity on this issue - please. _

_Even before his first mission for the order - which ended in a huge pub fight, whenever Dolohov's name came up Ron would get this look on his face, it was just scary. Before last night - I use to just markdown these threats to kill the man - as just 'teenage bravado', but now I'm not so sure. _

_Somewhere during the last few months my brother became a warrior, and a fearless one at that. He knows how to do things, Ginny – things that I don't and I fear it's all Dumbledore's doing. One minute he's just fine …his-usual easy-going self, but when danger appears – well - my little brother instantly become a very dangerous man filled with a terrible resolve. _

_Dumbledore 'ordered' this change in Ron, Nicolas made him into this warrior and I can't think of a way to undo it. As for me - his untrained brother - who just feels lucky to be alive, I'm wishing Ron and I were safely back home at the peaceful Burrow with our family and friends for the Christmas holidays._

_Love,_

_- Charlie and Ron_

_PS: Tell Gred and Feorge, I made copies of every picture I took of Ron and will send the whole bunch down to them and this includes the one Ron thought he destroyed from the bulletin board. I hope that they can make enough copies of a photo scrapbook for the entire family._

_PPS: Tell Dad, Mom, and the rest of them during Christmas dinner that we miss them._

O

**OoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	24. Chapter 24

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

Word count for this chapter;4,671

**Chapters 24 - Family hug**

O

OoOoOoOo

**Roll Film **

OoOoOoOo

O

**Harry's POV:**

"That's why he was happy two nights ago." Harry declared, remembering the pain in his scar.

Ginny dropped the letter and rushed over to Harry sobbing loudly. Harry immediately pulled the girl into a tender embrace, hugged and then kissed Ginny all over her face - openly comforting his girlfriend in his arms, while ignoring the _**wide-eye expressions**_ from her family looking on in stunned surprise. the cat was out of the bag.

Mr. Weasley took away some of the unwanted attention as he addressed everyone while looking down at his watch.

"I'll take the letter and give it to Professor Dumbledore."

"Wait, we need to make a copy and send it to Hermione," spoke up Harry still comforting a crying Ginny in his arms.

"Miss Granger - - for heaven sakes why?"Arthur asked in a tone of genuine surprise. "I'm not sure if that's a safe or even a good idea right now, especially with her dating- -"

"- - She's not dating Malfoy anymore Dad and she's the one that led-the-way in deciphering the parchment scroll." Ginny said interrupting her father from Harry's lap while wiping the tears from her face.

"More to the point, Hermione needs to read that he is going after Dolohov for her sake alone. Someone has to rub 'it all' in her face so she'll open her eyes and see the truth. That scumbag - almost - killed her in the Department of Mysteries battle and Ron swore to me 'back-then' that Dolohov would never get the opportunity to finish the job." Apparently Nicolas and Mad-Eye have given him the training required to 'make good' on his threat". Harry said, to the shock of everyone in the room except Ginny.

"She has been writing him every week trying to apologize and- although she'd deny it 'right and left' but in reality …I sometimes think - she feels more than just 'sibling' affection for him. Other times she's doing the 'sister-bit' better than I do. I really don't know how to react to her hot and cold mood swings about Ron," Ginny added as she got up from Harry's lap to grab the letter from her father's hand.

"I...I didn't know. Really, I mean he's doing 'all of this' for that 'traitorous' Granger girl?" Percy asked all but quoting verbatim Molly's view of Hermione - while sitting next to his new wife Audrey – during his first Christmas at the Burrow after years of estrangement.

Mr. Weasley who was re-reading Charlie's letter abruptly handed the letter over to his daughter.

Ginny pulled out her wand and performed a duplicate spell on the letter. She magically created two identical letters as Harry nodded '**yes'** to her Dad.

"Ron won't publicly admit to it, but basically it's his way of still protecting her. He loves her …Mr. Weasley, with all his heart, body and soul - - even after- -." Harry explained to the rest of them.

"**Sweet ****Merlin!**" Mr. Weasley answered excitedly in shock and awe of his youngest son. "But she doesn't share his feelings …I take it?"

"Right now **she** is the problem," Ginny said to her father. "Harry and I can't figure out what she feels for him from minute to minute. That she's feeling a-bit 'tainted' after her 'fling' with the ferret we've sure of – having had hints of this from things she has said to us and others –so we think she is conflicted - but how it will all end I don't know.

Ron mistake last term … if he made one, was as a sixteen years old boy,not telling her what she wanted to hear," Harry interjected."Did the cat hold his tongue or was he not old enough to verbalize what some 'full grown' men of thirty - fear to utter. Either way Hermione felt that Ron dropped the Quaffle – which in turn led her into becoming a Malfoy 'wench' this term. She turned her back and walked away from the bloke that's been defending all this time - - but in spite of her rejection he has unknowingly made up for it with what he's done since his departure".

"In the letters", Percy asked

"Yes – he's gone through so much and Hermione wasn't the only one who was blind to all Ron did behind the scenes, I mucked up too," Harry admitted sadly.

"Everyone who thought they knew Ron have-been surprised by how such a sloppy writer in class-work homework - could be so amazingly funny on parchment. It's been real easy for those that have heard the letters to realize that he was hopelessly in love with Hermione;" Harry said. "Merlin knows …he's spelled it out plain as day. Even she has acknowledged his feelings for her …_**in passing".**_

"After breaking up with Malfoy, Harry and I were hoping that she would reconsider Ron as a potential boyfriend – and openly go after him - but she hasn't 'publicly' altered this perception of him as a brother", Ginny declared. "If the smartest witch of our age continues to act-out this 'stupidity' after he comes back then she truly deserves to lose him."

"The whole school knows about Ron's letters? That can't be good". Arthur Weasley declared in a deeply worried tone. "If …as you say …she doesn't regard him in a romantic way, I doubt there is anything you can do will change her attitude. Speaking for Molly and myself, we have more or less given up any hope of Miss Granger becoming our daughter-in-law".

"Don't say that daddy," Ginny said shocked

"Naturally …Ron will always remember his 'first love', all blokes do," Mr. Weasley declared. "Given enough time he will get over Miss Granger's rejection, just as Charlie has finally done with Tonks".

"However", Arthur explained further. "I personally can't help but think that you-lot playing matchmaker for your heartbroken sibling …will sit well with your mother when she learns the truth. Ginerva giving you brother conflicting views on Miss Granger feelings in the post - can't be helping him move on and find his type of girl - especially if she doesn't see him as her type. Type is a very important concept in romance - your mother for example - - is a very smart woman and doing a bit of genealogical research when we first started dating - she quickly figured our ancestral family weakness".

"Which is?" Harry asked as the room suddenly turned quite.

"All we Weasley's share the same **curse**, at least the males of our line do," Arthur said to Ginny with a warm smile thinking that she was immune. "We Weasley's are desirable only to 'strong-willed' …independent-minded woman, who can see our true 'inner worth', appreciate it – and then 'hunt us down' and 'make us' their own. For generations beyond counting - it is the women who chose us …not the other way around".

"I know it's against 'established custom', but that's what makes a Weasley wife so **special**", Arthur said as he saw the look of horror growing so quickly on Fred and George's faces – two boys who just experience the mental vision - that somewhere 'out-there' were two Amazon like 'Husband-Hunters' skillfully staking the twins through the undergrowth.

"Your grandfather didn't pursue your grandmother, she did 'the courting', and it worked out perfectly fine for them. There are girls 'out there' that will 'appreciate' – **all -**of my sons for what they are. Ronald just hasn't found a girl who wants him 'bad enough' to knock him over the head with her 'club' and drag him back to her 'cave'."

"Do you see my pet, 'pursuing you' as I did is 'customary' in your family", – Audrey declared smugly with a thick Spanish accented whisper to her new husband Percy.

Suddenly Ginny's facial expression matched Fred and George in raw horror as this unpleasant truth about the Weasley clan 'mating habits' struck close to home. For her father had just alleged aloud what she had written to Ron about her conquest of Harry. But the more she thought of what her Dad had just said –the more that Ginny couldn't help but smile - as she looked toward Harry – her chosen 'soul-mate', in a very pleased and 'predatory' fashion.

"Leave your brother alone Ginerva, that goes especially for you two" Mr. Weasley said pointing directly to Fred and George–"are you-lot listening to me? As I said before - Ron doesn't appear to be Miss Granger's type … and in reading his letters his logic is inescapable – now from what you say - she has more or less confirmed Ron's view on the matter. However,just because Miss Granger doesn't appreciates our Ronald- doesn't mean that there aren't girls out there that will."

"Personally I'm far more concerned about what is going on in Romania. I believe that Albus and I should _**revisit **_the special training Ron's been getting with the headmaster's unspeakable tutor – a few defensive spells and that's all – what rubbish. Charlie thinks it's a whole lot more than just that – and from what he wrote I have to agree with him – hum?"

"Now remember children not a word of any of this to your mother."

They nodded as Mr. Weasley grasping the letter ran over to the fireplace to speak with Professor Dumbledore via the floo network.

"**Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!**"

"**Albus!**- Albus, here's this week's letters from my two sons in Romania …and may I ask, why you didn't tell Molly or I that Dolohov tried to kill Miss Granger last year?"

Mr. Weasley stuck his head into the green flames and there were a few minutes of silence in the kitchen before Arthur leaned back and spoke again.

"Yes, yes I agreed that he has 'greatly benefited' from spreading his own wings. However, his so-called defensive training has been far more far-reaching than you led me to believe. I'd like to see you after the holidays to discuss it. "

Again there was a pause.

"What - no they're all fine, but I need to go back to the Ministry right away to get in touch with my counterparts in Romania. Hopefully by morning we can have the whole lot of them under arrest."

"Yes, it will be a bit crowded in Azkaban, might even need to build an extra wing. I'll bet the Ministry will have no complaints at raising taxes for that."

"Ha-ha. Okay, I'll tell Molly and the rest of them Happy Christmas. Good-Bye Albus and Happy Christmas to you and the staff."

Mr. Weasley stuck his head out of the fire with a proud smile on his face. "I'm going to the Ministry so tell Molly not to wait up."

"Do you want me to come?" Percy inquired in his self-inflated style as he disengaged from the romantic embrace of the 'former' …Audrey Maria-Conchita-Alonso Fudge, who was now the Hispanic love of his life and newly wedded spouse. The slender and petite black haired woman had been recently made 'widow' of Cornelius Fudge, the former Minister of Magic who had been murdered in his home in late November by Death Eaters.

"No - stay here, enjoy the Christmas holidays with your family and my grandchild …little Molly. Keep an eye out for one another and be safe. Bye." Mr. Weasley replied smiling at his sleeping grandchild stretched out on a blanket on the floor, before the elder Weasley went off to Apparate to the Ministry.

O

O

**Pop!**

O

O

"Well, Forge, we can't keep denying it." Fred said, standing up and looking sideways at his twin brother still sitting down.

"No, Gred, the evidence is irrefutable." George said, standing up and joining his twin in the center of the living room.

"What with the fights in numerous Pub's - -"

"Playing Keeper for a National Team, - -"

"Fighting in a Dragon civil war, - -"

"Fighting Death Eaters - -"

"And cussing at all of them - -"

"Even managing to get past a few little old spiders - -"

"And finally spitting blood into Who-must-not-be-name's face - -"

"Yup can't deny it, he's our **brother** - -"

"A Weasley if there ever was one."

Everyone else in the room started to chuckle and clap for Ron becoming Fred and George's 'official' youngest brother.

"We must have been mistaken if we thought Ron wasn't while Percy was."

"Now that you mention it..."

"It's Percy who's not our brother," both of them said in unison and pointed at a scowling Percy.

Ginny walked over to them in an almost Mrs. Weasley impression to announce. "Percy and Ron are both my brothers and just because they aren't pranksters like you-lot …only means that the road they follow is different than yours. Come to think on it, I doubt that I'll be following your path either."

"I don't brag all over the place after a prank, like you two did. I prefer that the person responsible for what I do to remain unknown. All seven of us are different in our own way but we are also alike. You should remember its Christmas and we're family –'_A family fighting a war'._ - We all need to stick together if we are going to survive this."

"Okay, Mum," cracked Fred giving Ginny a hug and a nod toward Percy.

"**Family hug!**" George shouted as he hugged Ginny and demanded for everyone to join in.

"Get in here Audrey - you too Harry," ordered Ginny somewhere in the middle of a growing Weasley family hug.

Harry smiled and by now everyone present at the Burrow was already hugging everyone in the center of the living room, so after Ginny's prompting he joined in on the family hug too.

"I'm back...what the...," said Mrs. Weasley at the front door seeing everyone in the center of her living room in a mass family hug.

"**Family hug!**" Everyone yelled as they yanked and pushed Mrs. Weasley toward the center of the mass family hug.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Next morning as Mrs. Weasley was serving breakfast to her extended family when a tired and depressed Mr. Weasley returned from the Ministry. He kissed his wife and bent over to kiss fondly his first grandchild on the top of the head before taking his seat at the head of the table to eat.

Harry admittedly loved Mrs. Weasley, but right now he wished she was anywhere else other than at her kitchen. As he knew, Mr. Weasley wouldn't update them until she left. This kept everyone quiet until Harry's scar started to burn in pain. He dropped his fork and grabbed his scar, while he tried to use Occlumency to get rid of the pain. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to look at Harry in shock, except Mr. Weasley.

"Harry dear, **are you all right!**" Mrs. Weasley bawled rushing over to him.

Apparently, this was Mrs. Weasley first time seeing Harry with his scar hurting.

"I'm fine... I'm fine... he's just furious with anger that's all." Harry declared to everyone as he tried to focus his mind at Occlumency.

"Oh dear, do you want something for it?" Mrs. Weasley implored in her worried mother voice.

"No," said Harry before being interrupted by Ginny.

"Actually, Mum, he could use some 'Essence of Murtlap' for the swelling."

"Oh dear...we're out, but don't you worry Harry. I'll leave right now and get you some." Mrs. Weasley promised and then pulled out her wand to Apparate to the store on Diagon Alley.

"Thank you," said Harry to a very worried Mrs. Weasley before she apperated out of the kitchen.

O

**Pop!**

O

"Thanks, Ginny, you're brilliant. Now, Mr. Weasley, what happen?" Harry asked as he moved his head from a smiling Ginny to a distraught Mr. Weasley.

"Don't tell your mother this, but it was a **bloody massacre!**"

"Are Ron and Charlie ..." Ginny jumped in as she was very worried about her brothers.

"They're fine. In fact Ron's still in hospital - it wasn't our massacres, it was theirs; over two hundred and sixty Death Eaters were killed outright. I don't believe that the Easter European Ministries ever intended to take prisoners.

They Spear-headed the first and second waves into the camp, holding back the English Aurors and members of the Order for the third wave - when we arrived - we were only able to capture forty or so …of the too-wounded to apperate-away survivors, there is no estimates as to who managed to escaped but it wasn't many.

Our people had to physically restrain The Romania and Serbia Ministry troops who were without remorse killing the Death Eater wounded.

"Oh Sweet Merlin", Audrey said horrified

"**The bloody World Press is going to have a field day over this!**" Arthur said shaking his head sadly.

"Dad, I can't imagine too many people being upset over Death Eaters getting killed, Merlin Knows …**I'm not!**" George said, speaking to his father.

"It's not the point, I understand that sometimes in a **war** - it can't be helped... like Ron trying to kill He-who-must-not-be-named… -or- holding off the Death Eaters until the Portkey was ready. I work for the Ministry and England regretfully …**still** officially regards the Death Eater activity within the United Kingdom as a criminal matter. So …It's part of my job to bring them in to face trial for their crimes.

Mr. Weasley – sir - we are at war, my parents – Cedric …" Harry said firmly

"And Cornelius and those others", Audrey added …but without too much remorse, as her marriage to Fudge wasn't even remotely a love match.

"I know that, the Ministry is dragging its feet, refusing to face reality and - don't give me that look Percy, you know it's true". Arthur said in response to Percy's frown. "However with that being said …even in a legally declared war, there are still rules to be followed – surrendering troops are to be taken prisoners. - I can't rest easy with the thought of 'lawful governments' - ours or foreign - going off on indiscriminate **killing sprees!**"

**Pop!**

"I'm back, Harry dear, are you okay? Here let me put this on you." Mrs. Weasley said, ending the discussion with Mr. Weasley.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Mrs. Granger's POV**:

Mrs. Granger opened her daughter's bedroom door to find her daughter sobbing uncontrollable into her pillow with a long roll of parchment in her hand.

"Hermione dear, what is it?"

"Waaaahh... ahh... ah... I have to go to Romania ...**he needs me!**" Hermione cried with tears pouring down her face and her hair sticking to the pillow.

"Romania - but why, dear? I thought you said that Viktor lived in Bulgaria, - besides; you broke up with him long ago. Aren't you still dating the only son of Lord Malfoy…what was his name – ah yes …Draco?" Mrs. Granger asked, as she moved over to sit on Hermione's bed and rub her back gently in an effort to give her daughter a bit of comfort.

"**WAAAHHH!**"

"Oh dear, what did I say?" Mrs. Granger pleaded as she looked down at her crying daughter.

"It... it's... not them... waaahh ...**it's Ron! - Waaahh!**"

"Ron? …Who's Ron?" Mrs. Granger asked, as she watched her daughter crying in sobs.

"Ronald Weasley...**waahhh!**"

"The red headed one you hang around with?" Mrs. Granger wondered as she watched her daughter nod her head **yes** into the pillow.

"Odd one out of the two, the pair of boys you think of as your brothers in everything but blood. To tell the truth …dear, I always believed that you'd end up fancying one of them – But I'd secretly hoped it would be the cute one with the glasses."

Hermione violently shook her head '**no'** into the pillow, before Mrs. Granger continued.

"I don't know the whole story of you and this Ron boy, but if it's meant to be - then it will happen. I had my share of romantic speed bumps by dating the wrong boys, - before I found Mr. Right. You just have to be patient, like I was with a boy that I fancied when I was your age. God knows he tried my patience …when we were first at university he sent me into a fits of crying. It took forever for him to give up chasing every skirt on campus and settle down; finally I got tired of waiting for him to confess his feelings- -"

"- - Did you give up and move on to another boy?" Hermione interrupted– while rolling over abruptly and sitting up - all excited - seeing at once the 'similarities' with her own situation.

"**Heavens no**…" Mrs. Granger replied shocked at the suggestion. "This boy was my knight in shining armor, my valiant protector in all things big and small, - fierce as a jungle cat - - brave and ever true. I had no intention of letting 'such a prize' get away, especially as he never looked at another girl once we got together.

He was the boy I wanted and when he proved too shy to make the first move himself. I simply screwed up my courage - walked right up to him 'plopped down into his lap' and snogged the silly boy senseless. Once he knew that what I felt for him was the same as what he felt for me - we became inseparable"

"What happened to that boy mum?" Hermione asked shocked at her mother's boldness, which reminded her 'far too much' of Luna's conquest of Dean.

"I married him of course, I took the big risk of being rejected, - but being romantically aggressive paid off in the end. In this modern age …girls who aren't proactive about their love-life, end up as old maids. By forcefully going out there and getting the emotionally grounded man …I wanted – instead of wasting any more time with the 'exciting' 'bad boys' type that - - well, let's just say – that my foray with the 'idle rich' didn't go well."

"When I decided to stop fooling around - to settle-down and get serious about my future - I went looking for a rock-steady bloke who wanted the same thing. By being proactive in the affairs of the heart - I ended up having a great family with a loving husband and a brilliant loving daughter."

"Waahhh... I... I kept... waiting for him... and then I… and now I'm soiled goods – tainted by the touch of - -" Hermione broke down again in grief - as she buried once more her head in the pillow.

"Sh-sh. It will be all right, soiled goods can be cleaned by the love of a exceptional man - for such men are often easy going enough to overlook a few indiscretions –especially if he has 'stumbled' a few times him-self, No Dear, the question is - has he found another girl?"

"**NO**, he's on a co-op in Romanian, with no girls his age." Hermione sobbed out

"Excellent, you just need to have patience, wait for his return and then 'aggressively stake your claim' right away."

Hermione nodded in reply as she wiped her face.

"Good girl, now get some sleep dear …and everything will be better in the morning."

"Yes, Mum. Thank you."

"Oh look …one of your moving pictures," said Mrs. Granger while picking up the magical picture lying next to Hermione along with a long roll of parchment. "Is... is that a Dragon? And dear lord, what is he spitting out?"

"Ron," Hermione answered as thought of it brought a small smile to her face. She remembered reading the part in the letter that Weasley's don't taste good.

"Little-wonder he needs your help. You should post him at once to be more careful." After a brief pause of her Mum putting down the picture she spoke again. "Honey; are you sure, I mean this Ron chap - appears to be a-bit - 'clumsy', are you sure you wouldn't rather fancy the cute - coordinated one - with the glasses?"

"Yes, mum I want the brave and indigestible." Hermione answered as she smiled at her mother and then pointed at the picture of Ron being spit out of the Dragon.

"Are you really sure about this, dear?"

"**Mum!**"

"Just asking ... good night - dear."

"Good night, Mum."

Mrs. Granger closed her daughter's bedroom door before thinking, "_Sweet__Lord… protect me, a bunch of red bushy hair, clumsy grandkids. Ah...__**please no!**_"

O

O

**OoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now

O

O

**Billybob post chapter ****rant**: the Death Eater camp raid's –battle tactics of not taking prisoners - was first written 'prior to' 2009, by BuckNC - and has been used in war for countless centuries before 'Core Magic' was conceived. - - Example; "Remember the Alamo," and "Thermopylae" … It's a reality in all actual human conflicts – it's not like a 'fairy-tale' battles in fiction, the comics or at the cinema - where no-one even gets hurt. That's PG13, which this story is **not**. So just deal with it.

**Secondly**: In some reviews of the original, it has been pointed out that Ron character did not come back from his co-op 'changed' by his experience. He was too easy in forgiving Harry, - - Ginny punishment over her culpability in keeping the Malfoy tryst secret – and reading the letters aloud was 'all but none existent' - as for HJG – in stereotypical HP fan fiction fashion… Ron - ended up taking the lion's share of the blame for everything …by not speaking up – a mere boy of sixteen – go figure - - If you are 'expecting' the stereotypical - **it's the dimwitted clowns doing, and he should beg-on bended knee for HJG to take him back - kind of plot so common in 'rbwHJG' ships, **

Oh-boy are you reading the wrong story.

Soon enough BuckNC and I will part company 'story wise'. I will still use some of his better-bits in the story - because... well – they are **great**. However he preferred the plain PG rated vanilla ice cream plotin the later part of his tale - where I write **hard **Rocky-Roadand and that difference has already become painfully apparent - don't you agree?

BuckNC keeps far closer to Cannon than I ever will. For to do '100 percent cannon', a writer MUST **not** wander off the JKR 'true path' so much as an **inch**. Whereas I like to open doors and peek into rooms 'no-one else has entered' and 'wave' at Cannon from a distance –whenever I get close enough to I pass by it.

Keeping rigidly to Cannon - to me anyway - you might as well reread the original seven books.

BuckNC took his readers into a 'new world' by taking Ron out of the **safety net** of cannon and into his own adventure with Dragons and Death Eaters - without Harry -ooohahhh - (shudder in mock dread - how dare he!) .

It was a fork in the road of Cannon and he boldly took it. My tweaking both large and small up to this point has set-up another fork in the road, where the reader will voyage into 'unexplored' country. Are you ready for a change – are you ready to explore the unknown – take a new path - - can you handle the ride? - - - - - (that was a rhetorical question - so don't review it)


	25. Chapter 25

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 25 - - Early Letter**

**Word count this chapter: 5,645**

O

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave 'very differently' than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Have any of you seen the motion picture entitled; **The Curse of the Black Peal**. I am referring to the exchange between Elizabeth Swan and Captain Barbosa over the 'correct interoperation' of the "Code of the Brotherhood." The good Captain refers to the code as guidelines rather than rules. That is how I see HP Cannon - as 'flexible' guidelines instead of rigid …**set in stone** rules. Savvy

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

**OoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOo**

O

**Harry's POV:**

Harry picked up the morning paper of the Daily Prophet and read the banner headline:

_**Serbian Christmas Night Massacre**_

_**267 Death Eaters killed and only 49 captured.**_

_The Serbian, Romanian, United Kingdom and Ireland Ministries launched a deadly Christmas night raid on a secret Death Eater training camp in Serbia. Among the dead were Augustus Rookwood, former Unspeakable Ministry employee, two time-escaped prisoners from Azkaban, and reputed Death Eater in He-who-must-not-be-named… Inner Circle._

_The Ministries have only released initial reports of the attack and death count. No word on the casualty number, if any, of Ministries employees was- -"_

O

"Harry, could I have a word with you for a second?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking across the dinner table and then pointing his finger toward the Living Room.

"Oh Arthur, let the poor boy finish his breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said as she turned around from the stove to speak to her husband and then to smile over at Harry.

"I just want to ask him a few questions about the Muggle felliephone I found," Mr. Weasley remarked. He quickly followed up with another reason to pacify his wife after she rolled her eyes at him. "It could be very useful to have a felliephone in the house, what with Harry still officially living with his Muggle relatives."

"Its okay, Mr. Weasley, I'm full anyway." Harry added, dropping his fork with a big piece of egg still on it. "Thank you for breakfast, Mrs. Weasley." Harry turned his head to look over at a relieved Mr. Weasley. "Is the cell phone in the Living Room or your Garage?"

"It's in the Living Room," replied Mr. Weasley who was impressed with Harry at how fast he caught on to the fact that he wanted to talk outside of his wife's hearing range.

Mr. Weasley and Harry causally walked to the back of the Living Room. Mr. Weasley picked up a cracked cell phone that was laying out on the mantel above the fireplace.

"**So, Harry, just how does a felliephone work!**" Mr. Weasley loudly asked for his wife to hear from the kitchen, before whispering. "_Harry, you haven't heard privately from Ron have you?_"

Harry shook his head no and then loudly spoke, "**Well, Mr. Weasley, its wireless and it works just like a telephone!**"

"**Really - how exactly Harry! - - **_Bugger… Have you read the paper?_"

"**It works by sound waves from the antennae to giant towers all over the countryside!- - **_Yes, just now - why?_"

"**What are these 'soun-die-waves'!** Mr. Weasley bellowed toward the kitchen before he swung his head back to Harry and whispered, - - "_Rookwood's research is missing; someone burned his entire lab down to nothing. By the time our Aurors and members of the Order got there in the third wave, Rookwood was long-dead and the lab gone._"

"**It's complicated, Mr. Weasley, but its invisible energy that travels through air! - - - **_And you think Ron knows something about it?_"

"**Amazing, Harry, we can call you through these invisible waves! - - - **_Not sure, but I remember Charlie saying in his letter about Ron carrying back to the preserve- -_"

"- - _An injured Phoenix stuffed into a briefcase – yes I remember" _Harry whispered._ "But do you think it was Rookwood's? In his letter Charlie wrote that Ron handed it over to Jane. Did you ask him to look for it?"_

"_Yes I did and he searched everywhere and came up empty, when he asked Jane about it - she 'clamed-up', refusing to betray Ron"._Arthur whispered back.

"_He probably got her to translate it using Hermione's notes on how to do it. And if she sounds anything like Hermione, and she does, than she must've translated them by now._" Harry said as he figured it out in his mind.

"_Blast, he's supposed to hand over __**all**__ information to Vargas and the Order. I'll have to owl him about it when I get back to the office. We could use the discovery to put a 'positive spin' on the attack and that would get the press off our back for a while."_Arthur said in a stage-whisper._ "The press is wondering why the English Ministry isn't taking out Death Eaters like the Romanians' can - - they be pleased to hear we stopped a major V..Vol… 'He-must-not-be-named'… research program – versus taking out a simple training camp, but to make that case I need proof that Rockwood's briefcase contains._"

"_He must have had his reasons for withholding it, Mr. Weasley. I trust Ron to do the right thing; we just have to cover his tracks and help him as best we can._" Harry whispered his plea to Ron's dad.

"_I do trust my son, and I trust you too, Harry._" Mr. Weasley whispered as he put his hand gently on-top of Harry's shoulder. Mr. Weasley was implying more than just about Ron as he looked directly in Harry's eyes. "_I also want to tell you, I love my daughter more than anything and I'm happy to see you with her, but don't make me regret it._"

"_I won't, Mr. Weasley. I care for her too._"

"_Good man_," whispered Mr. Weasley giving him a pat on his shoulder. "_I'll talk to Dumbledore, while you send a letter straightaway to Ron asking him about it. We have to be 'certain' the research ended with Rockwood death._"

"_I'll do it right now, and thank you._" Harry whispered, as he smiled at Mr. Weasley for allowing him to date his daughter and not getting Ron in trouble at least for a while.

"**Arthur, you're going to be late for work, now leave poor Harry alone!**" Mrs. Weasley shrieked from the kitchen.

"**I'm going, Molly! Thank you, Harry that was fascinating!**"

"**Anytime, Mr. Weasley!**"

O

OoOoOo

_After the Christmas holiday, in the Gryffindor commons room – Wednesday_

OoOoOo

O

A few days after the Christmas break had ended, Harry found himself sitting with Ginny back in the Commons room. She was working on her Potions essay while he was trying to finish his Herbology essay when they heard a tapping noise at the window.

Both Ginny and Harry looked over their shoulders to see the International post owl, with a large post envelope from Ron. The problem being …it was two days early, as it was **Wednesday** night. Ginny quickly got up and opened the window to help the owl in. Harry could tell that Ginny was a bit fearful that something was wrong with Ron.

"That's from Ron, but he's early." Harry commented the obvious to get a discussion out of a speechless and fearful Ginny.

"Ron sent a letter? Do you want me to tell Professor McGonagall to have everyone meet in the Great Hall?" Neville suggested from his armchair after watching Ginny and Harry examine the unexpected post from Ron.

Something odd was going-on and Harry could sense that Ginny didn't want to read 'this letter' aloud even in spite of the positive notoriety, she was receiving for reading Ron's letters. She looked helplessly toward Harry on what to do.

Harry thought for a second before he answered, "It's okay, Ginny, if it was bad news then it would be addressed to Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he did something that he just couldn't wait to tell us."

Ginny reconsidered for a second and then half-smiled in agreement with Harry, before she nodded to Neville. Neville smiled back at them and just as quick took off running out of the Commons room to find Professor McGonagall. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand as they walked slowly to the Great Hall carrying with them Ron's large and heavy post envelope.

O

OoOoOo

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione couldn't decide which book in the back of the Potions section in the Library would be more useful for her three-foot essay on her Hair Growth potion. As it was, she already had three other books on the subject, but she wanted to crosscheck it with as much information as possible. It amazed her that in a class of over twenty students in her NEWT Potions with Professor Snape that she was the only one in the library checking out all the books on the homework assignment.

As Hermione collected both books and then moved over to her empty table, no other students sat where she sat – no one spoke to her and yet angry-eyes followed her every step. Officially she wasn't shunned due to any infraction and yet she was still treated like a leper.

Suddenly she wished that Ron was sitting next to her as he use to – like whenever Harry had detention with Snape ...as in previous years. She could all but envision him begging to see her essay to copy off - or - even playfully rowing with her - just for the mere company.

She wasn't as totally shunned by everyone in the school anymore thanks to the parchment translation success, for some of the professors were smileing at her again and even speaking to her in casual conversations. The approval she had gain for the translation had come at a heavy cost to Ron in injuries - so the exchange for her positive 'PR' hadn't been worth it in the end. Still the positive prasie was warmly welcomed. Although the volume had diminished Hermione still suffered too numerous to count small pranks that she had kept to herself, rather than have Harry overreact again and hex someone like he did that Hufflepuff boy the other day.

Ginny's xmas letter was also haunting her, Draco was on his second hump and dump girlfriend since Jennifer and yet not a single boy had approached the Head Girl for a date, or even to just talk to her - in fact she wasn't even being approached for homework help anymore.

Besides her nonofficial but commonly used title of 'Air Head', the old nickname of **Ice Queen** that uses to belong exclusively to some of the most prudish girls of Slytherin had now been transferred to her …according to the 'Loo gossip' that Hermione had recently overheard. Draco was also behind this title being given to her - which was in itself an oddity. The young Malfoy prided him-self on his bedroom prowess - even exaggerating the number of his conquests by a factor of three - and yet - he repeatedly claimed to have failed with Granger sexually.

Instead of boasting of the 'feminine charms' he had harvested - Draco mocked her coldness – her frigidness – her lack oral skill and general lack of carnal desire. It didn't take long for Hermione to figure out why Draco was admitting a failure to score. To his peers among the DE wantabe's - his forbearance was an example of his so-called self-control - and that change in his 'normal way with girls' - would also be very pleasing to his 'pure-blood bigoted' listeners - for it also meant that he had not soiled himself by shagging a hated '**Mud**'

Impotent as Head-Girl, humiliate as a frigid woman - that she was dateless for every Hogsmeade visit as a result of her 'new designation' didn't bother Hermione half as much as the ever-present feeling of loneliness that now dominated every aspect in her life now.

Irregardless of Harry and Ginny's reluctant company, which had made her feel like as useful as a third wheel on a pony cart? Being universally despised by all of her peers was beginning to feel 'suffocating' to Hermione's …never-say-die …positive attitude.

As it had already happened with Harry, Hermione since ending it with Draco had painfully rediscovered how much Ron had helped 'fill'the hours of her day. She found she missed his whispered witty banter in the library, - that always annoyed Madame Irma Pince the librarian - and although she had developed no close friends among her female peers during the first six years of her magical education – Ron's company more than Harry's - had made up for that social interaction deficiency.

Draco had convinced her that she needed no-one else beside him. He had lied. No woman is an island unto herself. Now she even circled the day Ron would return on her desk calendar, day planner, and homework planner. Not that Hermione needed to write it down, as she kept a running countdown in her head of the days until his return.

'_Twenty three – lonely, lousy, and long days before he comes back to me_,' Hermione thought, looking down again at an empty seat across from her that she wished Ron was sitting - - still unsure what place Ron had in her life - but like Harry she now realized that her world was far emptier without him in it.

O

"**Attention all students and staff. It appears, Mr. Weasley, has sent his letter to us early this week! The reading will commence in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes, if you wish to attend! Thank you!**" Professor McGonagall announced over the magical intercom throughout Hogwarts.

O

Hermione didn't even stop to hear Madam Pince yell at her for running in the library, as she busted out of the library in a dead heat run toward the Great Hall.

O

OoOoOo

O

**Ginny's POV:**

Ginny looked around from the podium to see that the Great Hall was full with students, ghosts, Professors, and even the sniping Draco Malfoy and his ever-present goons; Crabbe, Nott and Zabini. Oddly enough sitting a distance away from the wantabe's - and clearly separate and apart of the normal Malfoy 'inner circle' set the odd trio of Pansy Parkinson, Greg Goyle alongside the elder of the Greengrass sisters.

Even Dobby the free House elf was currently running over to the Gryffindor table to sit with a smiling Harry and a timid Hermione. She also had a feeling that all of the other House elves were gathered below the Great Hall in the kitchen listening in to ever word she was saying.

_If Ron only knew,_ thought Ginny. "_Hermione is right - Ron is going to kill me when he gets back, I just know it_"

O

O

_Dear Ginny,_

_I'm writing this letter early in the hope of saving a life. Last week - - __while at the Camp of ... well you know,__ - - I rescued a young blue Phoenix. (See Picture #1) She's been sick since I rescued her and Jane, Charlie, and I have been doing everything to save her. _

_Some of the same healing spells we use for the Dragons have been working, but only temporarily. We've gone looking for any book or material about Phoenixes, but there's hardly anything that's useful and nothing that's newer than fifty years old. Bloody books are useless. I'm so mad that I'm tempted to write one myself!_

O

Ginny noticed that Hermione had cringed at Ron's declaration of uselessness especially over her love for books.

O

_Ginny, you need to get Hagrid or Professor Dumbledore to send me something - anything that will help save her. She's a Himalayan Phoenix, believed to be extinct for over three hundred years, and they will be, if I don't get help in the next three days or so._

O

"**HAGRID!**" - - Professor Dumbledore roared as he stood up from his Headmaster's chair behind Ginny at the podium. Dumbledore's eyes were focused on the moving picture of the sick blue Phoenix that Hermione had enchanted only moments ago for everyone to see.

Ginny could only remember Dumbledore using this type of 'roar in his voice' only one other time, during Harry's first year at Halloween. He roared, "SILENCE!" so loud it stopped everyone scared out of their wits dead in their tracks, and made them all look up at him for what to do next. Or that's what Ron told her when he got back home during that summer.

It looked like to her that this was a repeat performance, as everyone was deadly quiet and looking directly at Dumbledore on what to do next. That was until Professor McGonagall slapped the wide-eyed and silent Hagrid in the arm to get his attention. In response Hagrid immediately jumped up sending his chair flying backwards and shattering into a thousand 'splitters' against the stone wall - underneath the stained glass window directly behind him.

**CRASH!**

"**Yes sir! Professor Dumbledore, sir!**" Hagrid answered with the noise of broken chair coming to rest on the floor of the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore started to talk in his usual calm level voice, as he was still watching the moving picture of the small blue Phoenix trying to lay her head on a nest made of a easily recognizable Weasley jumper.

"Get whatever you need and meet me in my office in fifteen minutes. Professor McGonagall, you will take command of the school until I return. Students will, after this reading, immediately go to their Common rooms and **no mail, or messages**, are to be allowed to leave Hogwarts tonight. No exceptions and the penalty for such an attempt – will be severe."

Professor Dumbledore looked straight at a suspicious Draco to enforce his last order. Then he nodded briefly at Professor McGonagall before he quietly left the Great Hall via the staff entrance with Hagrid in tow.

After a few silent seconds, Professor McGonagall spoke up.

"Please continue, Miss Weasley."

Before Ginny could say anything she stopped to notice Hermione's eyes light up, and then her immediately jumping up out of her chair at the Gryffindor table. She quickly ran out of the Great Hall leaving everyone confused about the reasons behind her actions. Another few seconds of silence passed as Ginny watched Harry shrug his shoulders as if to answer Ginny's unspoken question to where Hermione was going to or why.

O

_After you do that, let me tell you about one of our old Professors. The Alastor Moody we knew at school during fourth year may have been a fake but he had his impersonation of the old Auror was spot-on. _

_After I got out of Hospital 'Mad Eye' continued to teach me advanced crime scene Auror training as if the 'camp incident' didn't happen. It helped me deal with it all. I was honest with him and told him how unlikely it was - that I'd get the Newts required to become an Auror, and he replied that whether or not I met the British Ministries requirements didn't matter. _

_Alastor told me that learning deductive reasoning had many applications in life outside of Law enforcement. He told me – that in war finding clues to the enemy's next moves, like pieces on a chess board, or at crime scene - can put me in a position to anticipate enemy action three moves ahead - - that way I'd be springing the traps on the bad guys - instead of having a trap sprung on me."_

"_Deductive reasoning, adaptability and knowing how to think on my feet aren't things taught in any Newts Level classroom. And that's when Alastor paid Harry a complement by saying that your boyfriend was good at adapting in dangerous situations, lucky like no one else he'd ever met - and beyond fortunate in surrounding himself with usually talented people. Book smarts and clever pranksters mixed with other talented friends in his inner-circle –with me doing the bodyguard grunt work, - yeah, I can see Harry putting together an impressive team._

O

Ginny stoped reading and beamed with pride at her boyfriend who was blushing big hearing Ron's praise.

O

_Mad-eye is a wise old-Git with loads of life experience to pass on to young-prats like me. The Ministry made a huge mistake in letting him retire. He told me; "**not to worry about the past – it's gone - face forward instead and look to the future**". I took what he said to me to heart – and it helped. I'm guessing that during his long career in law-enforcement - he's seen 'loads worse' that what I've gone through during all my adventures with Harry and that night in the camp ...combined. _

_No one here talks about what happened at the camp and I prefer it that way. I don't know what Charlie wrote you-lot about it, and I don't care - just understand this, I will take __**no**__ questions from anyone on what happened._

_Book-smarts is all well and good …for some things - but to be a great detective you need to be able to out think the perpetrator, three moves ahead just like in a chess game. This 'new found knowledge 'has been really useful on our 'Anti-Dragon Business' trips into the city - more so last week than anytime else. I've found out by experience that it's the 'little things' in a bloke's pocket that differentiates an innocent man from a Death Eater. _

_As for Nicolas my other 'Tutor' he won't be coming back, apparently he overreacted to the domestic problem back home and is now severing a two month sentence for aggravated assault on his niece's reluctant new husband. _

_Meanwhile Professor Lupin been teaching Jane during the day, and she knows about him being a werewolf. Not that it matters, as he's still one of the best Professors we ever had, and Jane already loves him. You can tell he misses teaching._

_I've also been having long talks with Remus; he has given me some remarkable insight on the downside to the 'surprise' I bringing-back to show you, Harry and the rest of the Family. Remus helped me fill out the required forms so I won't have any trouble getting back into the United Kingdom. There are apparently legal restrictions on bringing '__**one-of-them'**__ into the country. _

_To tell the truth - my surprise is becoming a bit of a bother, but there is no going back now. I'm truly grateful for Lupin's help with this– he's a great teacher, and maybe after the war he will go back to Hogwarts to do it again._

"**Here, here!**" Neville bravely agreed earning a deep scowl from Professor Snape and at least half of the Slytherin table.

_I hope he can, as he's a natural at imparting information – calm, knowledgeable, and compassionate toward his students. I wish a certain Potions Professor cared half as much as Lupin does about his students. - -_

…_Speaking of the __**Bat Git.**_

O

Professor Snape angrily stood up in a sneer, and then he tightened his robes around him as he started to leave. Ginny continued to read on.

O

_Jane found a medical healing potions book with his name in it. Seems all the times he was in his private office, where we thought he was cooking up some new way to __torture__ Harry, Neville, Hermione, and myself. He was actually working on a new potion for relieving severe and prolonged use of the Cruciatus curse. _

_I hate to admit it, but I had to use some - okay - __a lot__ and so I __**owe**__ the Bat Git. I've enclosed a small jar of rare powder of golden dragon horn for him as payment._

O

Professor Snape froze at the Staff Entrance door. Harry and Neville set in shock as they were both shocked to learn what Professor Snape had been secretly brewing. Especially Neville, whose mother and father are at St. Mungo's because of the Cruciatus curse. Harry moved over to where Hermione was sitting to pull out not one but three jars of golden powder from the post envelope that magically expanded as he pulled them out.

O

_No doubt, he knows that it's extremely rare and '__**expensive'**__ to use in Potions. I managed to get my hands on three jars of the stuff._

O

Professor Snape was still frozen at the Staff Entrance door, but she could tell that he was listening in to every word she was saying.

O

_Moreover, I got him one extremely expensive but very useful component for his potions, a huge Dragon Liver._

O

Professor Snape's back flinched quite visibly, then without saying another word to anyone - he returned to his seat at the Head Table.

O

_Therefore, in a spirit that I'm going to 'extremely regret' later-on; give one jar to Professor Snape and the other two to Harry. Now, a thought has occurred to me to give a __late__ Christmas gift to the entire Gryffindor house. - - _

_- - On second thought, - Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too, as we have all have suffered under the Bat Git's tyranny at one time or another._

O

Soft chuckling and whispering of agreement broke out from the three houses mentioned, all the while Professor Snape continued to scowl at Ginny, and then at a smirking Harry.

O

_Harry, offer the Bat Git a deal for the two jars of powder Golden Dragon horns and the Dragon Liver. I figure - two weeks – fourteen –'24 hour days' of no detention or points taken away from any other house - except his own._

O

Every head in the Great Hall turned to see a boiling mad Professor Snape scowling, with all the loathing he could muster, at a smirking Harry. From what Ginny could tell Harry couldn't help himself, he calmly stood up with a large smirk written all over his face. Then he slowly straightened out his robes and tie, as if to build a brief dramatic pause, before he picked up the three jars off the table.

However, Professor McGonagall coughed and gave Harry a stare to wipe the smirk off his face before he walked over to the Head for his part - he reluctantly obeyed his Head of House as he changed into a neutral serious look before he finally walked over to an irate Professor Snape and placed a single jar in front of him.

Professor Snape was barely able to take his loathing scowl off Harry to look down and acknowledged that the jar contents …as being real.

Ginny briefly read on.

O

_Normally I'm a trusting person, but, I'm 'up here' because I put t__oo much trus__t in the wrong people. So, Harry do me a favor …make damn-sure you get his __**word**__ as a Professor and his h__andshak__e over it before agreeing with him. It's just… okay …let's face-it …I don't trust him. Get his handshake on it._

O

"One week," growled Professor Snape after inspecting the golden jar and ignoring what Ron said about him.

"I would've made it three weeks, one for each of the jars and one for the liver." Harry retorted, not going to give in even a little to Snape, as he undoubtedly knew Snape could never afford to get the powder on a professor's salary.

"Where's the liver," queried Professor Snape as he lifted an eyebrow at Harry, then watched him look over at Ginny for the answer?

"Ah… here it is," replied Ginny reading ahead in the letter.

O

_After two weeks, Harry can write me back saying he did what he promised and I will owl him the liver as it's a restricted material and needs to go through a ton of red tape._

O

Harry turned his head to see Professor Snape fighting himself on deciding to agree or not. He took a long look at the jar in front of him before exhaling and then with the briefest of nods agreeing with Harry. The students and staff gasped in disbelief as Professor Snape stood up and reached over the table to shake hands with Harry Potter.

Harry smiled and quickly shook Professor Snape's hand before he realized that Professor Snape had pressed a bone crushing grip on his hand. Harry's smile was replaced with a snarl and he started to retaliate by tightening his own grip on Professor Snape's hand. After a few painful seconds of red face and blood stopping death grips between them, Professor McGonagall angrily **coughed** gaining their attention. She silently motioned at the both of them to release. Both Professor Snape and Harry turned their heads back on to one another and slowly released as instructed, but they still continued to scowl at one another.

To draw attention away from them, Professor McGonagall, stood up and made an announcement to the students in the Great Hall.

"If I hear of any rule breaking or offense in Professor Snape's class, **I will be the one giving out detention and I can assure you that you will wish that Professor Snape was giving it out!**"

Professor Snape respectfully nodded his head at Professor McGonagall, and then collected the three jars before finally leaving the Great Hall.

As soon as he left, a spontaneous uproar of 'celebration' broke out within the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff students. From that moment onward among three of the four Great Houses of Hogwarts …Ronald Bilius Weasley could do no wrong. Ron had never thought of himself as being popular among his peers, but his letters – read aloud in the Great Hall had abruptly changed all that.

Some of the students even came over to pat Harry on the back and shoulders, as if Harry was somehow an physical extension of Ron - - as if shaking Harry's hand was a means of thanking Ron, but Harry declined the handshakes as he could barely feel his fingers.

Harry made a mental note to buy a year supply of Chocolate Frogs and have them ship to Ron in Romania, as the next two weeks would be paradise to him. Ginny smiling widely in pride at her brother's belated Christmas gift continued to read on after everyone had settled back down.

O

_Now – for a-bit of… __**Dragon news**__! Charlie has me studying for a Class C Dragon Handler license, which I am going to need to send the Dragon liver to the Bat Git. As only a licensed Dragon Handler can send restricted Dragon material. I take the test two weeks from now and hopefully I'll pass, or Snape will most likely poison everyone except his own house at dinner for reneging on the deal. _

O

Everyone, except the Slytherin who busted out in laughter at the other houses, gasped in shock as they looked worriedly over at Harry and Ginny.

"**He'll pass, don't worry!**" Harry assured everyone.

Ginny looked around to see even Professor McGonagall a little bit nervous.

O

_The test is tough – fifty essay questions and a practical. With Charlie and Jane's help, I should have no problem passing it._

O

Ginny listened to a huge nervous exhale of air from many of the students and staff, including Professor McGonagall and even Harry.

O

_Well, I have to cut this short as we're going out tonight to round up some 'poachers' who left the party early last week. Yes, Ginny, I won't play the stupid hero 'out to save the world' anymore. I now know 'that-bit' is Harry's job! _

_Finally, I miss Harry the deceiver and especially you. And if you should happen to see Hermione in the hallway… you can tell her - I said - hey._

_Oh, I almost forgot, I have had a few letters from the family wanting me to take the __lead__ concerning the proper response to 'what happen' between Harry and you during Christmas - when he called you '__**Honey**__' …an event that they tell me was very unexpected and after which they all wanted to- -" ._

O

Ginny's eyes grew really big as she silently read on for herself.

"**Love Ron!**" - - - Ginny shouted out - ending the reading. – With the cheeks of her face blushing bright red in utter embarrassment as she stuffed the letter into a pocket of her robe while trying to keep her face from becoming even redder than the color of her hair.

Anyone looking in Harry's direction could see that he was slightly red faced too.

O

**OoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now


	26. Chapter 26

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 26 - - ****A night with Hermione**

**Word count this chapter: 4,004**

**Billybob note: **another weekend of educating 'minds full of mush' with the truth about the American 'war to preserve the union' and if you don't know what that was …try this out - the 'war of northern aggression'

Both titles were how the veterans referred to the conflict. To them the modern term did not apply.

Anyway as I won't be around to 'post' on Sunday, you get two chapters today

Enjoy and review.

O

OoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOo

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione gave the password to the Headmaster's office before she entered in a rush.

"Miss Granger, I'm rather busy right now and you will have to wait until tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore said, as he was packing up a small travel bag with papers and shiny objects.

"Headmaster, I know you're going to see Ron – please - take me with you?" Hermione gasped as she marched into the office to stand in front of the Headmaster's desk.

Dumbledore stopped was he was going and regarded his Head Girl very carefully - before closing his bag and walking over to Fawkes. "I'm afraid I need you here as Head Girl,"

Hermione looked down at her shiny Head Girl badge and studied it intently for a moment - her hand making an instinctive half-motion toward reaching for it - to remove it. The realization of what her hand was doing made her stop as she quickly reconsidered. She noticed out of the corner of her eye - Dumbledore watching her as she put her hand back down and noticed the elderly wizard sigh sadly as she saw just briefly a look of disappointment appear on his face - before speaking to her.

"I need you to patrol the Owlery, hallways, and to prevent your 'opposite number' from sending any messages out of Hogwarts while I'm gone. Not that I believe Hogwarts will be vulnerable in my absence; I just want to keep my travels secret."

"I understand sir. Ah… Headmaster; can you tell Ron for me, about the Friday night readings of his private letters in the Great Hall. He needs to know what's being done without his knowledge or consent. I… I also want him to be 'more careful' and to come back home to Hogwarts."

"I will take your letter's 'suggestion' under advisement, for I do not believe that is 'my secret' to tell, Miss Granger, is there anything else that you want to say to him?"

"No… Headmaster, thank you." Hermione said, and then with head down as if in regret - she left the office, passing Hagrid at the door.

"What a pity" Albus said sadly to Hagrid after his Head Girl had departed, "for a second there - I thought we were going to witness a major break-through in the emotional development of our Head Girl."

Then turning to a small book on his desk entitled; "_**Love in the Teenage Years**_" the headmaster pointed his wand at the volume and said.

"**Portus!**"

O

OoOoOo

O

**Ron's POV:**

Uninterrupted sleep was something Ron didn't have anymore; it was either broken with a nightmares which ended in screaming - due to what had happened to him in the Death Eater Camp, - or - a restless muttering involved in the less violent nightmare of Hermione 'giving herself' willing to someone other than himself - the sounds of her moans of pleasure hurting his soul as badly as a thousand _**Curcio Curses**_ would do to his body.

Either way; Ron now spent 'one part' of his nightly attempts to sleep involuntarily kicking and stabbing under his sheets in the room he shared with Charlie. As a result - Ron's brother quickly got into the habit of putting a silencing charm on Ron's bed.

As an alternative to tossing and turning - Ron would spend countless hours of restlessness wandering across the grounds of the Headquarters area of the preserve – just to exhaust him-self to the point where even what little sleep he did get - became possible.

The Preserve Healer said this nervous agitation was to be expected, he even warned Ron to expect 'trauma based nightmares' – but what he didn't say was how long this would go on. Thankfully it was Remus who suggested the most useful solution to Ron's sleeping problems.

O

_Click-click-click-click_

_Fear was racing through is mind as he could barely hold onto his combat-knife from the wet cold. He couldn't see a thing and the underwater cave reeked of a heavy 'dead' smell. He could barely breathe in Oxygen as he listened to the Spider's excited pincers clicking._

"_They're getting closer," thought Ron at that particular moment before he felt a warm breeze on the back of his ear. It was the same feeling that Hermione used to give him as she stood over him to check his homework or to keep him doing what he was supposed to be doing._

O

"Er-my-nee, help me," croaked softly Ron from the depth of his nightmarish sleep.

"Shreek."

For some reason, Ron actually heard the sound of a Phoenix in his nightmare above the racket of the Giant Spiders and their clicking pincers. What was even weirder was the heavy lump he felt on his side as he was trashing around in his bed. As Ron's vision returned to him he looked down his side to see what the heavy lump really was. Of course, he thought he was still dreaming as he saw a red and gold Phoenix sitting on top of him. After a few more seconds of looking at the Phoenix he remembered that it looked oddly familiar to him.

"Fawkes?" Ron guessed as to who the bird was. He sat up and the bird squawked breaking the silencing charm

Fawkes screeched again flapped his wings and nodded his head in response to a very surprise Ron.

"Ron, go back to sleep," grumpily ordered his roommate and older brother Charlie from his own bed where he was trying to sleep.

"Ah, I had a feeling Fawkes could find you." Professor Dumbledore announced, with a smiling Hagrid walking behind him, at his door in the middle of the night.

It all seemed surreal to Ron until he reached out and started to pet Fawkes. By now, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid had entered his room and walked up to his dresser drawer that was pulled out and was being used along with Ron's best jumper as a 'make-do' Phoenix's nest.

"Morning Ron, Charlie - oh look aren't yew a little one." Hagrid remarked to both Charlie and Ron then looked down at the sick blue Phoenix in his nest.

"Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid?" Ron asked as he finally came to terms of them in his room for real at three thirty in the morning instead of inside his dreams.

A small nod from a knowing Professor Dumbledore and a small bite from Fawkes on his finger confirmed it. He looked over at a massive Hagrid about to reach down into the drawer to pick up the blue Phoenix.

"Careful Hagrid, Bonnet doesn't trust people quite yet and with good reason," Ron warned his new visitors.

Ron had made the same lazy mistake of not immediately naming the Phoenix, like he did with Pigwideon or Pig as he now called him. Instead, Ginny named his own Owl, Pigwideon, before he even got a chance and now Jane in kind had named the Phoenix, Bonnet. The Phoenix's feathers had the same color as the wild flower Blue Bonnet that grew in the Preserve's Greenhouse that Jane's mother, Wendy, likes to grow. Without much say against the wishes of a seven-year-old girl, the name stuck.

"It looks like… they tortured her," Hagrid described the sick Phoenix's condition as the knowledge of a poor creature being tortured made Hagrid mad enough to strangle to death the offender.

"They did," answered Ron with a semi-snarl of pure hate - instantly sharing Hagrid's dark mood.

"**Hagrid**… **Professor!**" Charlie spoke up from across the room in his own bed now fully awake with a lot more surprise in his voice than Ron. Apparently, Charlie wasn't as accustomed to seeing the eccentric Headmaster in his room in Romania at the middle of the night as his brother was.

"Ah, good morning, Charlie, if you could please go to Vargas and tell him I would like to have an emergency meeting with the Order and all the Eastern Europe Ministers within the hour." Professor Dumbledore requested calmly to an astonished Charlie.

"Er… now sir - - at three thirty in the morning?" Charlie asked after looking at his night clock by his bed and then back over to a commanding Professor Dumbledore picking up one of Ron's Chocolate Frogs by his night stand. After he unboxed the Chocolate Frog and nimbly bite the frog's torso and leg off did he then answered Charlie with a piece of the frog's leg still wiggling outside of his mouth.

"Yes, good point - set the meeting for five instead. I want to pay my respects to Zeus's successor with Ronald and if you could be so kind to show Hagrid his grandchildren before the meeting." Dumbledore corrected himself before he sucked up the last of the frog's leg while laying a hand on Charlie's back as Charlie finally got up to do what the Professor ordered.

"Yes sir, tell Vargas meeting at five. **YAWN!** Then I'll take Hagrid to Norbert's cave." Charlie answered back with a yawn before leaving the room.

"Thank yew, Professor Dumbledore," added Hagrid changing his mood with a big smiling face at the opportunity of going see his grandkids and Norbert.

"Now perhaps Fawkes can introduce us to Bonnet." Professor Dumbledore suggested after watching Charlie leave in his pajamas and finishing off his Chocolate Frog. He walked slowly back over to Hagrid and Ron's bed next to the drawer. Fawkes flew off Ron's side and over to the edge of the drawer and after a few seconds he shed a tear onto Bonnet.

"She still going to nee a few weeks of healing back at Hog-wart after what she been threw." Hagrid confirmed as he looked down at the blue Phoenix with Ron watching from around him.

Bonnet magically started to get older and grew more feathers in a span of a few seconds.

"Hogwarts - Can't she stay here?" Ron demanded to know, as he watched Bonnet grow more feathers.

Ron, although he wouldn't publicly admit it, had come attached to the Phoenix more than any other pet he has ever had as both of them had suffered tremendously at the Death Eater camp. He looked back over to see Professor Dumbledore smiling at him.

"Don't worry, Mr. Weasley… Ronald - - she will be waiting for your return to Hogwarts as will your friends, the staff, and a great many of the students. All of whom have greatly missed experiencing your insightful humor and wit …_**first hand**_ …during your absence. The written word sometimes lacks your perfect sense of comedic timing," Dumbledore said proudly while patting a half-awake Ron on the shoulder with a beaming twinkle in his eyes'.

"Missed me? Maybe Ginny and perhaps Harry but-"

"And don't fer-get a certain Head Girl who yew got sick with worry on all yer fighting up here." Hagrid appended while smiling at a confused Ron who'd gone back to wearing his old Chudley Cannons pajamas again just to cover up the all too numerous scars and partially healed wounds - that now covered a large part of his body.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he turned his stare over to a smiling Hagrid before he answered back. "Nah, if she's upset at all - it's because she has one less Prefect to do patrols every night." Ron quipped a reply not really wanting to even think about how his newest and unofficial sister really felt about him.–

But it was too late now, the Head-girl'sname had been mentioned – her mental image came abruptly to the forefront of his mind – he could almost 'see her' smiling at him the way she did after he'd said something she found amusing. It was the memory of her pretty smile that did it. That smile which set free from the prison he had created in the back corner of his heart - those painful thoughts of unrequited love that he had apparently failed to lock away. In an instant he was back to square one – the day he had arrived, the agony of betrayal and loss'as fresh' as if it had just happened.

"Ronald, let us take a walk to Zeus's old cave during which time - I'll pass on Miss Granger's personal message for you," replied Professor Dumbledore with a knowing smiling at a flinching in pain Ron.

"Ah, yes sir, just let me grab my jacket and grab a extra broomstick for you." Ron remarked after looking down at what he was still wearing.

"No need for a broomstick, at my age I could use the exercise."

"Yes sir, but I got to warn you: Apollo likes me a-bit, but - he can still be real temperamental - especially this early in the morning."

"Aren't we all," Professor Dumbledore stated with an even bigger twinkle in his eyes'.

OoOoOo

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione had just walked out of the Owlery tower closing and locking the windows and doors for the night after feeding and watering the Owls inside. As she was dutifully caring-out Professor Dumbledore orders her thoughts turned to her earlier impulsive desire to surrender her Head Badge just to see Ron again. She couldn't believe she almost did it, and wondered if she was getting to obsessive over missing Ron.

_It's obvious that he went to Romania to get over me, and Emma or someone like her will probably help him do that_, _I can't believe that Viktor would help Ron hook-up with pretty cinema starlets'_ thought Hermione with regret and disdain. _That's why he doesn't even read my letters, because he wants to forget about his self-declared sister-figure and move on to someone that will fancy him._

_How could I have been so stupid as to say that out loud – calling him a brother limits my options 'severely' upon his return?_

Hermione thoughts broke as the noise of three people climbing the steps toward her. Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe emerged from the stairs and were surprised to find Hermione standing in their path to the Owlery.

Hermione spoke up first, "The Owlery is off limits and you are to return to your dorm-"

Draco interrupted with a smile of his that usually made her swoon. "We was just coming up here to make sure it was close, Hermione."

Draco said '_Hermione_' the way he used to say it when they were dating as he walked over to her and places his hand on her cheek. What he didn't notice was Hermione pulling out her wand.

"**Petrificus Totalus!**"

Draco became frozen instantly with his hand still touching Hermione's cheek.

"If you ever, ever touch me again - **I'll castrate you!**" Hermione swore through her gritted teeth to a frozen Draco as she was barely able to control her anger, before looking over at a shocked Crabbe and Goyle. "As for you two, back to the Dungeons."

"We don't take orders from Mudbloods," snarled a defiant Crabbe.

He was looking with disgust at Hermione as she stepped around a frozen stiff Draco to show them that she had her wand out.

"**One week of detention with Mr. Filch for you Vincent - and twenty points deducted from Slytherin!** Now, do you care to make it double?" Hermione snapped, not in the least bit afraid of either one of Draco's goons.

Crabbe whipped out his wand, but stopped when he saw Hermione point her wand at his chest.

"Go ahead - Try me," eagerly remarked Hermione.

"You'll pay for this," growled Crabbe before wisely putting his wand back into his robe.

"I've been 'paying-for-it' …every since I was stupid enough to believe in him." Hermione ranted to the both of them as she pointed out Draco behind her. "He's a loser who only cares about himself and his precious family money. I know that now, and the sooner you two figure it out - the better off you will be. **Now bugger off!**"

Crabbe and Goyle were surprised at her rant and stunning advice, they then turned and looked at one another and then back at Hermione holding her wand out at them. After a few seconds, Crabbe made his first 'intelligent decision' since coming to Hogwarts; he turned and started to leave.

"Let's Go Greg; you know how pig-headed these Muds can be"

"You go-on; I'll meet you in the commons room after a-bit."

Vince Crabbe shrugged his shoulders and walked off into the darkness alone.

"Well Greg, do you have anything else to say?"

"Yeah I do, don't paint all us Slytherin's with the same brush. We aren't all arrogant shite's like Malfoy and Nott. Draco's a huge Git, but his family and mine have been associated for years and my dad 'ordered me' to look after him and all-that. However the distasteful duty my dad gave me- doesn't mean I approve of some of the stuff he's been doing - especially when it comes to his treatment of the ladies".

"I blame your type – did you know that?"Greg bemoaned."If girls like you would give up trying to reform his sorry arse, there would be a lot less broken hearted girls in this place."

Hermione stood there gob-smacked; this was the most she had ever heard out of Gregory Goyle in six years. She was stunned for a moment as she re-gathered her wits to reply.

"I don't stereotype people Greg, that's something that only ferrets do. I should warn you however - Draco here is headed for a bad end, you really would be wise to distance yourself from someone so self severing. He'll sacrifice you and your secret girlfriend to save his own hide at the drop of a hat."

"You know about her?" Greg asked in surprise.

"I'm not as blind as Draco is about such things."

"Oh really – then explain why you didn't notice the painfully devoted red-headed Prat right under your noise." Greg sneered.

"Don't go there Greg" Hermione said in warning, as she turned and levitated a frozen Draco up and over the tower wall.

"If I so much as flick my wand, _Draco … my sweet_, you will fall over a hundred feet to your death. Blink if you understand."

Draco blinked his eyelids several frantic times.

"Good boy. I don't have time to keep an eye on you and the entire school tonight. Therefore, I'm going to take your wand and lock you up in a broom closet for the night. Now, I better find you still there in the morning or I'm going to give your wand to Professor Dumbledore 'plus' the owl post that I see sticking out of your robes pocket," Hermione said as she snatched the incriminating letter out of Draco's robes.

"I'll bet you were trying to send out an Owl to your Dad's boss, Voldemort. This little note ought to get you expelled faster than you can say _trust fund_." Hermione declared, as she levitated Draco back on top of the tower and a few feet in front of her as she strolled down to a fifth floor broom closet with Gregory Goyle not ten feet behind her.

Hermione opened up the broom closet and reached in to grab a dirty mop from out of Draco's way as she levitated him inside it. She dropped him down inside the closet and then gave him a small kiss on his frozen lips before saying.

"Thank you, Draco; this has truly been the 'best date' that I ever had with you. It was even better than being your '**Cow****'** at the Quidditch match."

She pitched the dirty mop head into Draco's frozen face, took his wand from his robe, and slammed the broom closet door closed. She finished with a complex series of locking and silencing spells on the door and was unable to hold back the huge smile from spreading across her face.

"Don't let him out of there Greg, and I meant what I said. You and- -", Hermione paused to look around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard before continuing - -"Pansy are better off not being too closely associated with this Ferret,"

"We know Hermione, but things are real tense right now in Slytherin and its all Ron's doing. I think the headmaster invited us Slytherin's to the readings of his letters precisely because of the way that Potters former 'comical sidekick' has been kicking DE arse over there. You don't read about Death Eater defeats in the Daily Prophet. Dumbledore must be counting on all us 'baby snakes' reporting back to our parents 'news' they wouldn't get anywhere else - sowing the seeds of doubt in the myth of DE invincibility.

"If that's what the headmaster is doing its rather clever." Hermione replied

"He calls himself a pawn on the chessboard – but I see him as a knight knocking over DE castles". Greg said in a tone of admiration. "Now I don't want to have to fight you Miss Head Girl over this, - - but I need that letter you took from Draco. He is going to be suspicious as hell as to why I didn't leave when Vince did and handing him back that letter you took - will save me a whole ton of grief.

"If I turn in this letter and his wand, it would mean his expulsion, and that would mean your relationship with Pansy could come-out into the open." Hermione said seriously considering the idea.

"Don't be daft - - - Dumbledore won't expel Draco, Snape would have a major 'hissy fit', and you know it!" Greg replied. "The newspapers over here may be downplaying the incident – but the Dark Lords recent and very public defeat in Romania has got a lot of the 'pure-blood families' here - rethinking their total commitment to his cause".

"The consensus now is all about staying as neutral as possible for as long as possible in the upcoming war - instead - of being Death Eater proactive... 'right from the off', - but you didn't hear any of that from me".

"Now how about it – do I get that letter or not?" Goyle asked slowly drawing his wand.

"If I give it to you - - will you encourage the 'neutrality idea' among your housemates? Hermione asked hopefully.

"The Red head who's foolish enough to be **in love** with a bird that publicly calls him and Potter her 'brothers' in all but blood - is promoting that 'way of thinking' far better than anything I could ever say - - - in every ruddy-letter read aloud in the Great HALL," Greg said as he took the letter out of Hermione's unresisting hand and then with a 'friendly wave' he disappeared down a dark hallway.

"My work here is done," remarked Hermione as she gave the closed and locked broom cupboard door a satisfied 'pat' before leaving to conduct the rest of her patrol.

O

**OoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now


	27. Chapter 27

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart **

**Chapter # 27**

**Entitled – Facing his Demons**

**Word count this chapter: 6,574**

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave 'very differently' than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Have any of you seen the motion picture entitled; **The Curse of the Black Peal**. I am referring to the exchange between Elizabeth Swan and Captain Barbosa over the 'correct interoperation' of the "Code of the Brotherhood." The good Captain refers to the code as guidelines rather than rules. That is how I see HP Cannon - as 'flexible' guidelines instead of rigid …**set in stone** rules. Savvy

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

The trek to Apollo's cave was over two miles and Ron started to wonder why they didn't ride broomsticks to it instead of walking.

"Ronald, I need to ask you a few questions in private that will no doubt be painful," Dumbledore said, as he looked up at the stars in the cloudless sky then back down toward Ron.

Ron visually scanned the area for security threads and retreat routes from a possible DE ambush - as his training told him to do - while thinking over the request – he knew what he wanted to know, but he had been trying to avoid the subject for more than a week with everyone else. He had a bad feeling that wouldn't work with Albus Dumbledore, but he tried anyway.

"I rather not talk about it Professor - - ever."

Not willing to accept Ron's refusal it seemed as if the Headmaster took a different approach by placing his hand on Ron's shoulder before talking again. "Ronald when we are alone you can call me Albus. I would like that a lot."

Ron was totally caught off guard as he was sort of left stuttering his reply. "Really? I didn't think we - I mean I always thought - well, I know you like Harry, Fred, George, and even Hermione but I didn't think - -"

"- - That I only thought of you as one of Harry's few real friends," Dumbledore interrupted, a little bit winded after a mile of walking as he sat down on a giant rock on the path to Apollo's cave. "Whew, I was a much younger man the last time I walked this trail. Let's take a break."

"Yes sir," said Ron, feeling even more uncomfortable in the presences of his Headmaster.

"I admit I do show a personal liking for your older brothers. Their 'antics' at Hogwarts could always bring a smile to my face and laughter to my belly. As for Harry, there has been no other student in Hogwarts that has ever carried a heavier load than him. A lesser boy, a mere man, 'Muggle or Wizard' would've long since failed to make it as far as Harry has".

"Now as for Miss Granger, she's been a contradiction,certainly one of the most brilliant students I ever had- but also lacking in the people skills required to persuade people to her point of view. With a more diplomatic spokesman to represent her goals – one more 'in-tune' with her best interests - who know what she might still accomplish?"

"Why can't you help her?" Ron asked.

"The staff is expressly forbidden to 'directly' interfere with the inner-workings of the 'Heads' administration of the rules. Her dalliance with Mr. Malfoy I'm afraid - has led Miss Granger down the – 'garden path' - this year to the ruination of her tenure – he has talked her into actions that proved very unpopular - - and without the aid of someone skilled in 'public relations' …I'm very-much afraid that her stewardship as Head-Girl will not be remembered fondly," Dumbledore explained calmly while dropping major hints at to Ron as he stood in front of him.

"You can't help or you won't?" Ron snarled clearly refusing to climb to the bait.

"Being Head Girl at Hogwarts is very much a learning experience, sometimes the person holding the position overreaches and sometimes they are deceived. Sometimes it's a combination of both. A teacher cannot hold the hand of a student through-out their entire lives. When a child trips over a stone and falls - they must learn to pick themselves up and 'avoid' other stones in their path. The question is - what will Miss Granger 'learn' from her fall."

"Hermione's success as Head-Girl is well worth your time and input; Sir", Ron argued. "She is a symbol for all the Muggleborn's out there, if she can be crushed then - that is an ill omen for the others. We cannot hope to win without the Muggleborn's. As for Harry's success it's vital to the war effort - - that is a given. But, I just never thought that you or any other member of the teaching staff ever saw me as anything more than Harry's - sidekick."

"And you regard me as an aloof …crazy old dodger. Ha-ha – well maybe I am?"

"No disrespect intended, Sir." Ron apologized with his head tilted down regretting some of his stupid comments made against Professor Dumbledore throughout the years.

Dumbledore reached out and lightly shook him in the arm to regain his attention.

"Ronald after each Beginning of Term banquet, I have a discussion with the Sorting hat and I distinctly remember both Harry's and yours."

"Me sir? I remember Harry's on how long it took… until he 'asked' to be in Gryffindor, but what about me?" Ron said, frowning at himself for not being anything but average.

"The Sorting hat told me that Harry was the most difficult and yours was the easiest."

Ron guessed, "I would've thought that Draco was loads easier than mine with him being a Malfoy - -"

Dumbledore interrupted by holding his hand up to silence Ron before he started to talk again. "I'm afraid that even though the hat could sense Mr. Malfoy's desire to be a Slytherin, he still didn't possess… shall we say - all the less pleasant attributes of a typical Slytherin. The Sorting hat chose the Slytherin house rather quickly for Mr. Malfoy because he wanted it most intently. The Sorting hat told me that your sorting was the easiest not the fastest."

"Because, I'm a Weasley, – one of many, from a family that are traditionally Gryffindor's so of course it was a no-brainer for the hat to put me where it did. But sir – with all the respect to you in the world - - I've recently began to think that the sorting hat shouldn't have made such a rush to judgment - - 'Stereotypical decision' - with me …and some of the others from my year."

"Strangely enough, Ronald, you're not the first one to express that concern. Professor Flitwick on more than one occasion - has expressed to me that the sorting hat was 'wrong' in putting Miss Granger in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw.

"She is scary brilliant …Sir, so putting her into Ravenclaw would have been a far better fit for her in the long run. She has no intellectual peer in Gryffindor, no one to challenge her. As for me, with my overly trusting nature and obvious gullibility, perhaps Hufflepuff would have suited me better."

"I disagree strongly with your conclusions Ronald," The Headmaster said with a sad sigh. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell you this, but both Miss Granger and Harry **asked** the sorting hat to be put in Gryffindor, they were 'quite insistent' about it …as a matter of fact".

"More importantly the Sorting hat told me that you were put into Gryffindor precisely because that House is known for its 'Bravery' and you my young friend, are the bravest of all the Weasley's - that have attended Hogwarts since it was founded - baring none.

"Bloody Bullocks - is what that is." Ron retorted forcefully.

"No it's not Ronald." Albus said momentarily taken aback by Ron's language "Amazing as that sounds, I often find myself, at times, thanking the stars above - for the day that Harry first befriended you on the train to Hogwarts. Over the years you have shown Harry what a loving wizard family is, and you have exhibited the importance of unwaveringly loyalty and friendship. For the longest time …I believed that showing Harry the good side of the Wizarding community was the 'only' reason that destiny brought you and him together."

"Harry is a good bloke, a-bit overly reckless at times – but still a good bloke. We Weasley's are an outgoing and friendly lot – so showing him my nutter family wasn't anything special. Bravery had nothing to do with that, - my brothers have brought friends home in the past and still do.

No sir –with all respect - the hat was dead wrong about that 'most brave' of all my family …rubbish – either that or your memory is a-bit faulty. Ask anyone – it's Harry that's the bravest bloke that 'ruddy hat' ever encountered during our first year sorting. And until recently he's been pretty loyal to his friends, unless caught in the middle of two friends dragging him in opposite directions – so I can't fault him for that. It been seven years since I was sorted; Sir - and you've just mixed me up with Harry – bravery - - that's all."

"Well yes, Ronald, what you say is partially correct, Harry is brave but he's also showing the loyalty 'that you taught him' by rigorously defending your actions up here. But I was discussing your bravery not Harry's. To be frank …your activities up here - have proven your bravery a thousand times over – _**feats of daring-do**_ that have been the topic of many conversations back at Hogwarts and has forced me to rethink your role within the trio.

"Your sister has been not the least-bit…'modest' - about telling people what you've done up here – sometimes the best prank is in telling the truth about someone," Albus said chuckling softly. "She has been boasting non-stop about you – and 'building you-up'to the point that the Hogwarts grape-vine 'gossip system' can hardly talk of anything else. As a result; the personality flaws that you no-doubt still-have …have-been greatly minimalized."

"The general perception of you, in the role you've played for six years as Harry's right-arm and best friend has been drastically altered. Because of your-often talked about adventure in the 'heart of the Dragons.' No-one at Hogwarts thinks of you as an 'extension' of Harry – you're not anyone's sidekick anymore. Your time up here has made you … your-own **man**…with Harry now being 'somewhat' seen in the role of **your** sidekick!"

"Harry as my sidekick – what utter rubbish - I mean really Sir – that my sister Ginny has been boasting about me – I don't **doubt**, - but its most likely just a 'clever prank' that she has concocted - so that the reality of the boring old me - can't possibly live-up to the built-up expectations. She is real good at making me look small?" Ron declared from long experience.

"I know you fear you sister pulling a prank that will come back to bite you," Albus retorted. – "Your sister is known for doing such things to you and I'm glad you realize your sisters 'mean streak'. She is perhaps a more-cruel …'prankster-wise' than her twin brothers before her. But this time, she really has been a supporter rather than a distractor."

"When you return you will find a-lot of people treating you differently than before. Furthermore, Professor McGonagall and I will be asking you to resume your duties as the sole Gryffindor seventh-year Prefect." Professor Dumbledore said as he stared down his half-moon glasses at Ron in a serious manner. At first, Ron said nothing but after a few more painful seconds he felt a rush of guilt that forced him into apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Professor …but my entire motivation for being a Prefect, died the day I left Hogwarts. There is 'no-one' there I need to impress anymore, including my Mum - so my registration stands."

"It's still 'Albus', Ronald. And please give the Prefect position some more thought before you return – if you want to help Miss Granger with her remaining tenure your effect on others will be greater as a Prefect. You did a great job as the 'sole' Prefect for your year and after your adventures up here - your influence with the students will undoubtedly increase ten-fold", Dumbledore said. "On the other hand - I'm equally sure that Molly - 'if she knew' -would be beyond merelyproud -as your sister is - of the outstanding service to the _**Order **_you've accomplishedwhile up here".

"My Mum doesn't know about – my adventures up here – does she?" Ron asked in a voice trembling in genuine fear.

"No, as far as I know, your activities here have been kept from her. I can only assume that your letters to her have a far different content, than the ones you've been sending to Ginerva?"

"Yes Sir, as far as Mum knows from my letters to her - I've never stepped 'one toe' off of this preserve'except' to have a peaceful pint or two with the crew up here", Ron said sounding greatly relieved.

"For all our sakes, I believe that a 'don't tell' policy is for the best," Albus said sternly. "You mothers wrath, even back when she was a mere student – was feared by anyone with an ounce of common sense. Of all the boys in her year - only your father had the 'stones' to face her 'head-on' when your mother was in one of her famous tempers".

"Yes Sir – I can easily understand that", Ron replied who from too much experience shivered in dread.

"For those among the staff and within the Order who has been privy to part or all of the contents of your letters – we have all come to admire your service to the 'side of the light'." Albus said softly before his tone of voice turned more serious."However, as good as your actions have been - - you've also been withholding vital information _**again**_." There was a brief pause as the Professor let this information set in with Ron before speaking again.

"I need to ask you about the night and day you spent at the Death Eater Camp."

Ron pointedly looked away from Dumbledore toward the stars, then after a few silent seconds nodded his head in agreement before looking back directly into the Professor's eyes.

"Yes sir. I reckon you want to know about the research and Rookwood." Ron stated, as he walked to a rock beside Dumbledore and set down.

Dumbledore exhaled a warm breath of relief through his thick white beard before he started asking Ron direct questions.

"Yes, Ronald, do you have Rookwood's briefcase and research notes it contained?"

"No sir, not anymore, after I had Jane translate them. I read them over very carefully - to make sure there was nothing that would be useful for Harry …and then I burned the lot. I burned them not far from here in fact. Professor - - I don't want to ever describe all the sick-twisted torture research he did on Phoenixes and to his Muggle test subjects."

Dumbledore warmly nodded to him in understanding before he said.

"What you should have done – was to turn the research over to Director Vargas."

"No sir, with all respect I couldn't do that – it was too big a security risk to my primary." Ron replied sternly.

"I don't understand Ronald"

"The three special tutors you sent - taught me a few very useful things, - Nicolas in particular taught me Muggle methods of fighting – hand-to-hand martial arts – combat with a knife and guns, or the effective use of throwing knives and carefully aimed ninja stars. Nicolas believes that most wizards are mentally handicapped because they think they are limited to only fighting with a wand – take away their 'sticks' and without one - they instantly consider themselves rendered helpless."

"Old Nick introduced me to thinking outside of that narrow box – small unit assault tactics and what a broken bottle in a Pub fight can do," Ron said and reaching into his dragon-hide jacket he pulled a narrow and deadly throwing knife. He then put it down on a large rock next to where Albus sat.

"I can walk away from that weapon for ten years and it won't hurt a fly. But the moment I pick it up again it becomes deadly; the same theory applies to wands. What makes this wand or a knife a dangerous weapon isn't the mental it's made of, but rather the man holding it. Sometimes even a stone –can be just as good a weapon as a wand. That's how I survived the camp – taking away my wand didn't disarm me as the DE thought it would - an example of thinking outside of the limitation, of 'traditional wand fighting' was when I used 'transfiguration' to win my first ever Pub brawl."

"When I was captured the DE took my wand and by doing so - - they instantly thought me magically unarmed and therefore helpless. They didn't bother to check me for another weapon like a second wand in my boot. Inside the well I had no wand – but I didn't give-up and die …because I wasn't unarmed - I had a Muggle designed combat knife hidden in my jacket. On the Hill in front of the cage with my wand already snapped – my weapon of choice became throwing stars. Nicolas taught me that as long as I'm alive – even with nothing but bare hands - I can be deadly."

"From Alastor I learned the legal concept of jurisdiction disputes: for example -Rockwood was doing his research here - not in London. Anything of a criminal nature that I found within his tent 'legally' should have been turned over to Romanian law enforcers. True?

"Well Ron technically you'd be correct …but in special circumstances - -"

"The Romanians are fighting the Death Eaters too; Professor," Ron Replied - "so who was I supposed to hand that briefcase over to exactly? The Death Eaters knew we were coming; it was a trap that we walked into that night; Sir. - Director Vargas tells me that the DE's have infiltrated the Eastern European Governments to a 'far greater extent' than they have in England"

"Yes that is a big concern for us within the Order, Vargas and I, are in total agreement that someone in Romanian law enforcement betrayed your 'undercover operation'."

"Exactly, so if I turned it over to Director Vargas, he would have made copies of the research-notes; sending one set of copies to you in Scotland - while turning over the 'originals' to his Government, with the end **result** being - that Rockwood's research would be back in 'DE' Hands in under – let's say - - two hours …tops.

"Yes, regretfully - you're probably right about that."

"If I send it straight to you and bypassed Vargas I'd be 'obstructing justice' by preventing the prosecution of some of Rockwood's other 'suppliers' over here, not a good thing either".

"True, but under special circumstances - -" Albus began

"Now - Harry wrote me saying that my dad wants the Rockwood research to 'justify' the raid on the camp. As Brittan's Ministry is slight less corrupt than its Eastern European counterparts – what are we talking here in…'time frame wise'; 'later rather than sooner', - right? And yet this research 'still' ends up back in 'DE' hands, in a matter of days" Ron said in way of explanation.

"Yes, I see your point. We wanted to stop his research forever – not just delay it." Albus admitted reluctantly.

"Exactly – So in conclusion, as the primary focus of my special training up-here was to make me into a private bodyguard for Harry- -", Ron began only to be interrupted

"- - Nicolas told you, I take it?" Albus said with heart-felt regret.

"Yeah, he did. Unlike you; Sir, - Nick's not the type to send a bloke into combat …deaf, dumb, blind and ignorant.

"Keeping the truth from you - that was a mistake …I see that now," Albus admitted.

"No worries Professor; Ron snorted. "Keeping Harry in the dark about things has been your 'modus-operendi' for six and a-half years. The trio figured-out ages ago that you had a secret-agenda for this war, and I long ago accepted my role as a pawn on this war's 'chess-board'."

"But never mind that now. I realized right from the off - that as Harry's bodyguard the Rockwood research 'posed a serious threat' to my **primary**–a term Nicolas used to refer to Harry. Therefore the best way for me to safe-guard Harry from harm - was for that research to be totally destroyed."

"I see, but how could you be sure you **got**'all' of Rockwood's research." Dumbledore asked in a cool disappointed monotone.

"I… I collected all of the notes from within Rockwood's tent and destroyed his lab with a time delayed bit of Greek fire - before I went up the hill to free the others.

"And Rookwood - himself?"

Ron exhaled as the hidden burden he had been carrying since that day rushed to come out, "I… I killed him …along with three of his personal bodyguards /lab assistants."

Dumbledore paused utterly-stunned, and Ron started to breathe shallowly.

"But you didn't have your wand?"

"No sir …Dolohov broke it in two - early on."

"Then how?"

"Sir …As I already explained - there are other ways to kill - – ways that don't involve magic, and between Nicolas and Moody, 'just as you intended' …I pretty much know them all."

"I never told Nicolas to turn you into an assassin," Dumbledore said horrified.

"You sent old-Nick out-here, a former member of the unspeakable _**'hit squad'**_ to teach me to be Harry's …proactive bodyguard. I mean seriously - Headmaster - what in 'blood hell' did you expect him to teach me? In fact professor, I should 'warn you' that old-Nick has his 'own agenda' in regards to me …that went 'way beyond' your original orders." Ron answered as he felt his throat drying up and his eyes fighting to tear up.

"Tell me what happen that night Ron," Dumbledore said - trying to buy some time, franticly wondering how his plan to improved Ron's defensive spell knowledge could have gone so horribly wrong.

"When I… I fell into the well in the center of the death Eater camp at the bottom there was a cavern filled with water. I read a rough draft of Charlie's… letter that he sent my family while in hospital. I didn't get hexed like he wrote. I was so weak that I could barely run… I fell in, tripped on my own worthless-."

"- - I'm far more interested in how you, a seventeen year old wizard, managed to 'get out' of the well then how you got in it?" Professor Dumbledore interjected as he tried to steer the conversation toward more details concerning the worse night of Ron's life. Dumbledore then moved closer looking Ron directly in his eyes - as he searched thru his memories via Legimency.

O

_Ron's teeth were chattering from the cold water and he was pretty sure that his shoulder and a few of his ribs were broken. To top it all off every breath he took, he felt like he was breathing in nothing but a smelly flammable gas. Not that it mattered, the cold water made his entire body feel numb enough to induce him to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep._

"_Click -click -click."_

_The clicking noise instantly woke his body with a jolt of fear. He heard the noise and recognized that familiar sound from his second year at Hogwarts. "Spiders," his minded shouted at him over the nauseating pain coming from his body. _

_He wasn't even sure if they lived deep inside the dark cavernous well - or - if they were 'sent in' after him. Either way he knew he was going to be ripped to shreds and fed to a bunch of bloody spiders._

"_Click –Click -Click."_

_They were getting closer as Ron tried to swim using his one good arm and feet. He paddled as hard as he could away from the sound and deeper into the dark cavern. He felt like all he was doing was splashing around in the water as he couldn't see a thing. It was all pitched black dark. That's when his head brushed up against a sharp rock and he realized that he would need some light to see where he was going. _

"_**Click –Click -Click!**__"_

_He reached into his jacked searching for throwing stars and instead pulled out the ridiculous box of Muggle matches that Mad-Eye forced him to carry. Mad-Eye was adamant at how helpful those little buggers were being waterproof and all. He scoffed at the idea thinking they were nothing more useful then some of those Muggle batteries that he saw his dad collect. _

"_**CLICK –CLICK -CLICK!**__"_

_He barely opened the box with his hand trembling from the cold water and felt a few of the matches falling out. He was stupidly holding the box upside down before he realized it. He wrenched his hand with his palms upward in an effort to save the rest of the matches. As Ron felt were his last seconds before dying and with his hand trembling he reached in and pulled one of the last few remaining matches out and struck it against the box._

"_**KABOOM!**__"_

_A giant ball of flame fed bynatural-gas erupted from his hand in all directions. The force of the blast pushed his head and body deeper underneath the water. Even underwater his hand felt like it was still on fire as he felt disoriented as he was desperately trying to get to the surface to breathe again. _

_He didn't know how long he was underwater, but by the time he broke the surface to gasp for air he felt dizzy from lack of air - like he was in a dream-like state. All he could remember was the smell of dead carcass and the smoothness of a ledge that was riding out of the cold water. On pure survival instinct he pulled himself out of the water and passed out on top of the rocky ledge._

_He couldn't remember much after that… well he could - it was a flash of various images of his life and friends -._that was what Dumbledore saw inside Ron's mind_. The giant Chessboard, the Shrieking Shack, Hogwarts, the Yule Ball, The department of Mysteries, playing Quidditch, Hermione kissing him good luck, Hermione fondling Draco butt - as her knickers were drawn down - - -_

_His stomach involuntarily rolled in disgust as it flushed blood and water out of his body forcing him awake._

"_**Blaugh-bla-blaugh!**__"_

_He still couldn't see a thing as he vomited into the water beside him. That was when his actions caused a small click of a noise very close to him. The noise was the excited and hungry clicking of a giant spider that he heard earlier. Except this time it was more of a sick hurting type of clicking noise. Ron frantically felt around with his hands for the box of matches he had used earlier. What he felt instead was a pincer slicing across his face and a sting of poison from a bite on his shoulder. _

_His heart was screaming in fear as he was being attacked by a huge spider and he pulled out the only weapon he could reach: A royal Marine combat knife that he carried in his jacket. He slammed the knife deep into the belly of the spider as it stabbed it's pincers into Ron's cheek below his left eye and his face. _

"_**AGRRHHH!**__"_

_Ron furiously kept stabbing at the shrieking spider underbelly and prayed that 'one of them' would die quick. After numerous stabs Ron finally felt secure and confident enough that the Acromantula attacking him was indeed dead. Only then did he admit to himself of how much a failure he was. _

_How deserving of his death would he be - to die a lonely death in the bottom of a cavernous well. How truly useless he had always been to his family, the Order, and to his best friend Harry. How unworthy he'd always been of his sweet Hermione's love. It didn't matter that he wasn't her type - He didn't deserve her anyway._

_Suddenly, he felt again - a warm breath of air on the back of his neck. It was the same feeling he felt when Hermione would lean over him - from behind his back - when she use to 'help him' with his homework in years past - or - whenever they just hung-out together while Harry was of doing something else – like a detention. She'd bossed him around playfully just to kill time – not really doing anything beyond sharing each other's company._

_He closed his eyes as the memories of this beautiful bushy haired girl smiling at one of his lame-jokes or beaming with pride from the spectator stands - at one of his brilliant saves at Quidditch. It warmed his soul and filled his body with 'hope' – This vision of Hermione gave Ron a reason to live - as ideas and half-formed plans of what to do next came flooding into his mind._

_Ron numbly pulled out the bottles of potions that he carried in his jacket. He drank the liquid potion of 'Bezoar 'to rid his beaten-up body of the Acromantula's poison, - followed by a vial of the Pepper-Up Potion to give him strength. _

_It took a few moments for his body to react with the potions and it gave him the strength and courage to find a way out. He held the vision of a softly smiling Hermione in the forefront of his mind as he swam around for a few minutes until he finally saw a dim light reflecting on the water. _

_Ron furiously paddled with his feet until he reached the source of the light. After a minute or two, he finally reached it to find the source of the light was the sun beaming straight down the stone faced well directly onto the bottom water below. What he also saw dangling from the top to near the water level, where he was swimming, was the long and thick 'rope like' spider webs. They were the webs spun from Acromantula's that they used to climb down into the well. _

_Ron reached out and grabbed the web as he used his legs braced up against the wall - - -"_the painful memory faded into black as Ron heard a voice off to his right that said

O

"**Remarkable!**" Professor Dumbledore shrieked.

Instantly, Ron could feel his thoughts and memories return to his control as Professor Dumbledore left his mind and leaned back on his rock and viewed Ron with a sense of awe.

"Simply amazing! I dare say worthy of being equal to any of Harry's narrow escapes with certain death." Professor Dumbledore finished with Ron shaking his head as if it was suddenly vacant after someone had abruptly left it.

"Do you ever 'ask permission' before you do that?" Ron asked feeling violated.

"I'm sorry Ronald – that was rude I know – but I needed to know and time was running out." Albus replied sounding slightly embarrassed.

"The end justifies the means – right professor," Ron snarled.

"No – I shouldn't have – using legilimens on someone without prior permission is highly illegal. But I had to know!"

"That's alright Professor, pawns in chess - are used without much thought.

"You were more than a pawn that night. Much more like your rider-less black knight of first year," Dumbledore said with almost fatherly pride

"I was so … scared," whispered Ron as he revealed the truth of that night.

Professor Dumbledore seized upon his words and reached out with his hand to place a strong grip on his shoulder. "I would think you a complete fool if you weren't. Now, Ronald, please tell me out-loud, about Rookwood's death."

Ron wiped his face with his robe and finished his story.

"After I got out of the well - I slipped into the back of the nearest tent - looking for Dolohov. I was sure I was going to die and wanted to take Dolohov with me. I saw Rookwood instead … he was working on Bonnet. The bloody Bastard… was enjoying himself."

"He had three assistants or guards in the tent with him – there was a struggle - I don't remember all that much really – it was all a blur – I recall hearing a lion-like …roar ringing in my ears - and - and - and the next thing I knew they were all dead – 'literally' ripped to pieces. I was barely standing – I felt very disoriented - there was blood everywhere with chunks of body parts scattered about - it must have been all reflex, I must have fought just as Nicolas taught me - then I –I - -"

"What Ronald? Albus said in encouragement when he sensed Ron's narrative fading-out. "

"Then my head abruptly-cleared and Mad-Eye's training 'kicked in', I did a careful and complete crime scene search of the lab. I found Remus, Moody's and Charlie's wands - collected all the documents I could find and then - to make ruddy-certain that I left nothing useful behind - I made out of lab material a magically-timed Greek-fire bomb. Nicolas taught me how to make-one."

Albus cringed upon hearing this - as making bombs wasn't one of things Albus had wanted Ron to learn.

"Then I put on Rockwood's Death Eater Robes and mask – gathered up the research notes into a briefcase - and then gently put bonnet in on top. – I then left the tent – with the next person to go into that tent - setting off my fire-bomb", Rod declared in a monotone. "I saw it explode just before the Portkey activated".

"So I killed four of five men transformed into giant spiders in the cavern with fire, one more with a knife. Then there were the four men in Rockwood's tent; and three - defending the others while the Portkey was prepared. Counting it all up, that brings my _**body bag count**_ to an even dozen **killed** - by me, one way or the other - - all of it - without a wand." replied Ron, with another tear rolling down his face.

"Did you have any other choice?"

"I don't know - I - after Voldemort, I couldn't risk another 'near miss'. I couldn't let even one of them escape out of the tent to alert the others. So …I - no sir… noother option - but to kill them all."

"Do you regret it?" asked Dumbledore, looking at a trickle of tears running down Ron's face.

"At - first, - no. - I wanted to kill the entire camp - every last one - but then…came - _**the well**_. I didn't think I live to see the sunrise – so before I bought it – I wanted to kill bloody Dolohov before the rest got me. Instead I found Rookwood and after watching him torture Bonnet for his bloody research – something inside of me snapped.

No sir - at first, I thought they all got what they deserved."

"And now?"

"I…I regret it. I overreacted as usual. I should have '**tackled**' somebody …grabbed the wand from that someone and stunned the person holding it - before doing the same to all the others."

"Facing four to one odds against you - - and starting off magically unarmed, that doesn't sound at all **realistic**, Ronald." Albus said reasonably.

"Maybe not- I guess – perhaps - - I don't know - - that's how all the hero's in storybooks do it. No-one hurt and the bad-guys trotting off to Azkaban at the end. I keep reliving the whole night in the back of my mind and all I see is the blood – the carnage. I can't get it out of my head - more than the other bloody hell I went through, I want to recall what I did in the research tent that night – but I can't." Ron said as he sat down on a bolder put his face into his cupped hands and began to sob softly.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again with a voice of understanding and calm. "You certainly had a week that not many people would be able to live through. I read Charlie's addendum to your letter, as well as the debriefing reports of the others. Alastor and Remus have recommended you for the Order of Merlin."

"I don't want it."

"You deserve it, not only for what you did that night, but for what you are doing now. Showing regret for taking so many lives, even for someone as 'evil in soul' as Augustus Rookwood – or - all those other …nameless Death Eater's."

"I - have the blood of twelve men on my hands - Professor, doesn't that make me - - a murderer?" asked Ron bracing himself for the bad news, wanting to know the truth about himself as his conscious brain had been struggling to answer that question for a whole week."

"No, Ronald, they had wands and you did not, you acted as a warrior 'has to act' in battle. Just like all citizen soldiers though-out history – you're just a brave man in the middle of an impossible situation – just trying to survive."

"Think of it this way, you did what you had too - in order to rescue your brother, your team and a young Phoenix from certain death. Not to mention stopping Voldemort from securing even more power to unleash upon the rest of us. No, Ronald, you are **not **a cold-blooded murderer."

Ron felt his throat gulp in acknowledgement and in relief before he addressed the Professor again.

"Thank you … Albus. But, I still don't want the award."

"We have something else in common, Ronald, I never wanted mine either."

**O **

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	28. Chapter 28

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart **

**Chapter # 28**

**Entitled – Pansy's options.**

**Word count this chapter: 6,912**

O

**Billybob note**: I try to respect the views of all my reviewers, both good and bad. Foolish I know - but sometimes a nameless "Guest's" can go a-bit overboard. It is always a stunner for me that some readers can become so passionate over a story written by an 'amateur' like myself - that they forget the concept of civil discord.

If a reviewer wants to yell at me and swear in seven different languages – fine. I won't post it – but I will read it. Sometimes even a comment dripping in venom can make a useful point. I'm not foolish to think that everyone will like my stuff, not everyone liked the HP books, I don't understand why personally - but everyone has the right to be wrong? :-) …

But folks - leave my other reviewers alone - they have the same right to their option as you do to yours - and they peacefully persuade others to their way of thinking, - try reasonable logic over heated-passion – it works better,

Finally: the difference between a Hero and a killer is often determined by who wins the war. 300 plus DE against 1 unarmed teenage wizard and he should have stunned them all, OMG that kind of storybook logic is funny,

O

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

O

**Ron's POV:**

Dumbledore was meeting with the sectional leadership of the 'Order' for Eastern Europe, as well as the Ministers of Magic of several countries of Eastern Europe at five in the morning. Which was impressive in an hour and a half notice, but that didn't impress Ron half as much as the meeting he just had with Apollo, the Magister Dragon of the Preserve, in his cave.

Dumbledore was able to walk straight up to a suddenly woken up Apollo and calmly pat him on his cheek. Then after a minute Dumbledore looked back at Ron to tell him that Apollo thought a great deal of him, but he need to be quicker serving breakfast. which sort-of answered Ron's can they talk question.

It was amazing as the 'whole event' flabbergasted him in disbelief. If anyone else tried that without properly paying respect to Apollo, they would've become a charred briquette as Dragons aren't known to be hospitable after being woken up early in the morning.

After the Order meeting, the Romanian Minister approached Ron who was standing in the back of the room beside Remus, Mad-Eye, Charlie, and Hagrid.

"Mr. Weasley, I am the Romanian Minister of Magic," said the well-dressed wizard, who sort of looked and acted like Cornelius Fudge.

Ron felt a little bit nervous to be addressed by the Minister but he remembered his manners by responding back. "Er… Good morning, Minister."

The Minister was quick to get to the point as he was a bit nervous to be standing so near to a massive size Hagrid, and Remus still wearing scars across his face from the last moon. "I read the report of your last mission. Simply incredible and I would like to be the first to offer you a position as an Auror in my Ministry."

Ron was shocked and speechless to say the least. It wasn't until Mad-eye bumped him in his still sore ribs did he reply. "Thank you sir, but I'm still at school with Professor Dumbledore."

"My offer still stands when you graduate, Mr. Weasley. We can use a man of your talent and 'toughness' especially a man who stands up against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Er… Thank you, sir."

"You did an excellent job. One of the most exciting reports I ever read. There will be awards and monetary rewards forthcoming, for you and the others …but that's for later, once we get legislative approval," The Minister finished by patting Ron on his shoulder and shaking his hand before walking back over to talk to Director Vargas and Professor Dumbledore.

"He makes it all sound like some great fairy tale adventure," moaned Ron.

Hagrid, Remus, and even Mad-Eye chuckled in response beside him.

"It just needs a fair 'damsel in distress', and everyone would think the reports are just a trashy romance novel," Ron added as whispered aside to them which gained louder chuckles that could be heard throughout the room.

At this commotion Professor Dumbledore turned his stern stare over to them and just his glare immediately silenced all of the laughter. Albus then resumed talking with Vargas and the other Ministers concerning the status of anti-DE operations.

When the meeting broke-up, and everyone got up to go - Professor Dumbledore after saying his farewells, joined Ron and the others in the back of the room.

"Well, Gentlemen it's time to return to Hogwarts."Albus said in a disappointed tone. "The Ministers here are under the incorrect impression this is now just a clean-up operation. They are well meaning - but also clueless".

"They literally had no idea that there was a huge training camp here right under their nose, until we in the 'Order' rubbed it in their face. And now that they have had their 'slaughter', they have 'invited us' – the _**Order of the Phoenix**_ - who gave them the camp location - to leave. Which means for you; Alastor its time to go back into retirement and for you Remus - you've earned some time off back in Britain and I sure that Nymphadora will be delighted to have you back."

Remus and Mad-Eye nodded in agreement before Dumbledore turned his view to Charlie and Ron.

"As you two are legally employees of the Preserve, you don't have to leave with the rest of us. So it's back to being shorthanded I'm afraid. I need you two to continue to conduct searches out here. We've been promised Romanian Ministry help but don't be surprised if it's not forthcoming."

"We've hit the DE –hard- out here, the financial records we found in one of the tents lists the names of the local contributors in this part of Europe. As a result; the Death Eater operational revenue will be going way down in future, which I'm sure, is going to cut heavily into Voldemort's ability to recruit, feed and pay his followers."

"My biggest concern at the moment is that 'as far as we can tell'- the DE 'leadership cadre' escaped the massacre intact - which means Dolohov is still on the loose. Eastern Europe is- **not** -a quiet front again - as the Ministers would like to view it as such."

"As for you Ronald, there can be no more personal vendettas against Antonin Dolohov. I want him to stand trial for his crimes," Dumbledore ordered sternly, staring down at Ron through his half-moon spectacles, waiting for Ron's automatic agreement. That was not however the reply he got.

"**Sir**, with all due respect," Ron replied formally. "I've been trained in the Muggle way of fighting, useing time turners - - primarily to be a wizard version of Englands; 'Special air Services' I'm just a line soldier ...and not a policeman, so capturing criminals wasn't something your tutors stressed while teaching me- -"

"They shouldn't have used time-turners on you - its illegal," the headmaster declared.

"Like useing legitimens on a teenager without permission"? Ron replied with heavy cheek.

"Ronald." Albus growled.

"Yes sir – take him alive." Ron replied with his shoulders slouched down slightly in defeat.

"Excellent, Hagrid as soon as Alastor and Remus are ready, we'll be going back to Hogwarts."

"Yes sir. Ah, I was thinking sir we could use… a few more security measures at Hogwarts to keep out… er … Death Eaters and such," Hagrid said, not explaining what the security measures he had in mind were.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid, but your grandchildren will have to stay here. I promise if I don't need your help during the summer holidays, you can come up here to do field research," Dumbledore offered, while patting a dejected Hagrid on the arm.

Ron noticed Charlie's eyes narrowed as he started to scan Hagrid's fur coat for any egg-size bulges.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Ronald," the Headmaster said turning back toward Ron with a twinkle in his eyes. "Miss Granger wished me to convey a personal message to you asking that you; _**be**_ _**careful and to return to Hogwarts**_."

"Ah… she did? Return to Hogwarts," said Ron in a confused tone not really sure if he wanted to hear 'personal messages' from Hermione.

"To forgive is divine, Ronald." Dumbledore finished with a knowing look and small twinkles of understanding in his eyes. "Would you like me to convey a message back to her?"

Ron's face must've turned red as Hagrid, Mad-eye, and Remus started to snicker at him waiting for his response as they gathered around a candlestick Portkey. Even Charlie started to snicker as Ron turned his head to scowl at him to shut up before answering the Headmaster.

"I, Ah, - ah, yes tell my 'friend' that I'm fine and I think of her every - no - don't tell her that - I mean –- I'm fine. Just tell her that I said; I'm fine - that's it and ah… nothing else." Ron rambled on, hoping that his face wasn't getting any redder in embarrassment mixed with emotional pain as he tried to get the mental image of a softly smiling Hermione out of his head.

"Ha-ha," chuckled everybody except a now very embarrassed and red-face Ron - who Remus gentle guided off to one side for a private word.

"Have you been sleeping alright? Charlie says you've had loads of trauma based nightmares."

"Nightmares" Ron said trying to regain his self-control, why did Dumbledore have to mention Hermione's name, which automatically triggered painful memories of a lost love."Oh yeah – nightmares, the healer here calls it 'battle trauma'. He said they will diminish with enough time."

"- and you don't believe him - do you?" Remus asked.

"No – they don't go-away for Harry," Ron retorted.

"Then here's my suggestion to you, _**continue**_ to go out into the preserve at night and change," Remus said in a soft conspiratorial whisper. "With what you are now – you can easily 'set aside' the human burden of morality.

"Transforming into a werewolf once a month, as I do - I find the concept of right and wrong fades when I'm running as a wolf. So change and run hard - until you've reached the point of exhaustion – and then return to your room, I think you'll find sleep will come with fewer nightmares.

"Thanks Professor," Ron said as Remus blushed red at hearing his old title.

"Bye Ron, bye Charlie. **Keep sending pictures!**" Hagrid said, before vanishing from sight with Professor Dumbledore, Remus, and Mad-eye.

Ron just stared up at the sky almost wishing he could go with them or at least say to Hermione what he truly felt.

_Tell her – I miss her._

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Hermione's POV:**

It had been a long night and morning, throughout it all Hermione stood watch with the Marauder's map to make sure no one left the castle or attempted to communicate with the outside world. That was her first concern, her second was watching for the return of Headmaster Dumbledore and Hagrid.

_Maybe, Ron, will be with him. After all, it's too dangerous now for him to be in Bulgaria… he's still a student for Merlin's sake. Not to mention, that Ron is already way behind in his N.E.W.T. studies. I mean the Headmaster should take that into consideration before he comes back. I should've suggested it to him before he left. _

It wasn't until the last twenty minutes of breakfast that she noticed four new names on the Marauder's map inside the Headmaster's Office.

The excitement rose in her as she read off the names.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Rebus Hagrid_

_Alastor Moody_

_And - -_

…_Remus Lupin_

_**Damn!**_ Hermione thought as she lowered her head and shook it sadly. The feeling of overwhelming dread robbed her of the excitement that she had felt seconds before. She dropt the borrowed map onto her bed and slowly made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Before she got inside, none other than a frantic Pansy Parkinson stopped her in the hallway.

"What have you done to Draco?" Pansy demanded.

Images of the previous night came back to Hermione of kissing Draco goodbye and shoving him into a broom closet for the night. Hermione could see Pansy tilting her Slytherin robe in preparation of pulling out her wand, but Hermione could care less. She didn't even feel the slightest bit afraid of Pansy; instead she once again felt a sense of hopelessness and lost since leaving her Head Suite.

"Answer me," roared Pansy with anger written all over her face.

"Didn't Greg tell you - I…? I encountered him in an off-limits area and locked Draco in the broom closet on the fifth floor right next to the dancing knight's armor."

A look of surprise flashed across Pansy's face and then her hand sliding out from within her robe. To Hermione's surprise, Pansy was not holding onto her wand.

"In a broom-cupboard, you say?" Pansy quietly inquired with the sound of relief heavy in her voice.

Hermione understood what Pansy was really concerned about; not the fact that Draco was locked up in a broom-closet. She was concerned with the fact that he was missing for the entire night and last seen with Hermione.

"Yes, the password to unlock him is 'bouncing ferret'." Hermione said, as she reached into her robe and pulled out Draco's wand. "You might want to give him this too."

Pansy's eyes went huge at seeing Hermione hand her Draco's wand.

"I see… I'll do that." Pansy said, as a small smile of gratitude stretched across her face.

"Excuse me," remarked Hermione as she walked around Pansy and continued on toward the Great Hall.

"Er… **wait!**" Pansy shouted

Hermione stopped and rolled her head back to see Pansy walking briskly toward her.

"I thought I get some breakfast first… er - with you." Pansy said softly as she caught up with Hermione in the hallway.

"Aren't you afraid to be seen with a Mudblood?" Hermione inquired with a raised eyebrow at Pansy.

Pansy tilted her head and gave it a thought, but her curiosity for gossip outweighed any negative repercussions with associating with anexiled Gryffindor.

"Normally yes, Draco doesn't want us to associate with Mud's - - …your sort - since we 'won our match' with you. But if he is tied up at the moment - I'll just take advantage of the situation to err… clear the air with you about a certain boyfriend issue."

"If you're referring to Greg and you – don't worry I won't tell anyone." Hermione said trying hard to be polite.

"I don't know what you're talking about – my concern is strictly for my lawful fiancé, and future husband - Draco Malfoy" Pansy replied -OVERLY-LOUD- while franticly looking about to see if anyone was listening - before her voice dropped back down to a whisper; "Gregory is just a _**friend with benefits**_ …there is nothing emotional going-on between us."

"So all he is to you is a casual; no-strings attached …shag," Hermione snapped as she felt her skin itch at the '_lack of morality'_ among Slytherin's.

A smile of arrogant victory swept across Pansy's face as she replied in a whisper, "Don't be so naive Granger, - - we girls can sew our own wild oats before being 'forced' to settling down - just like boys do. I fully expect to be married by this time next year."

When it comes to my sexual needs …that is where a close friend such as Gregory becomes very useful - - by giving the right kind of 'relief' from the day to day stress of NEWT's level class-work."

"Just because you aren't woman enough to take care of a lovesick friend with the occasional shag - like I do for Greg, or keep the attention of a real man of 'quality' like Draco - - "

Hermione flashed Pansy a scowl that meant that she had better not finish that sentence.

Pansy bit her tongue, as she looked straight ahead, as they continued to walk slowly to the Great Hall. After a few moments, Pansy broke the shared silence yet again.

"You know, I was always rather surprised to see the Weasel 'carry on' for you …like he does – in his letters and all."

Hermione said nothing as she involuntarily balled her hand into a fist inside her robe.

"He is a Pureblood after all. Actually, if his family wasn't so dirt-poor and Muggle-loving - I and several of my Slytherin peers might have made a 'move on him' long ago. In fact one of my other dorm-mates is rather aggressively seeing a Gryffindork on the sly."

"A female snake courting a wizard of my house – who is it?" Hermione stopped and turned toward Pansy and asked with a look of genuine inquisitiveness.

Pansy stopped walking too, but made no outwardly sign of acknowledgement of Hermione barely contained curiosity - as she calmly continued talking.

"Never 'you mind'… it's just a silly infatuation anyway – a phase she is going through. Witches of my-sort aren't allowed to fall in love. You see the pool of eligible bachelorsis rather limited for us Purebloods of noble birth. My dorm-mates current 'fancy' is acceptable in blood status alright - I checked – he's even of an Long-established bloodline – but I doubt her father will ever 'accept' a Gryffindor suitor".

"I rather envied your variety of choice in the boyfriend selection process," Pansy said with resentment. "Any half-blood boy that you get to date would definitely be an improvement over mating with a fellow Mud - - Muggle-born." Pansy said barley avoiding using the wrong term.

Hermione couldn't help but notice, that Pansy deliberately didn't include pureblood boys among her possible boyfriends, as if no pureblood would spoil their pure-bloodlines by being with her.

"There was a betting pool on you, within Slytherin during the last two years," Pansy said ignoring the Head Girls furious face. – "I lost ten Galleons on a wager that you would get, 'scar-head' Potter. But I don't feel bad about 'losing the bet', - not anymore - especially when to everyone's great surprise - the 'Weaselette' out of no-where …nabbed Potter instead of you".

"As I said, I really envy your abundance of Half-blood and …Muggleborn's possibilities. I on the other hand have always been limited to a few select boys in this school. My father wouldn't even consider a pure-blood boy outside of Slytherin House".

"The Weasel for example is very yummy, physically speaking, - - but he is an unchangeable 'blood traitor', so my father would never consider him as a possible 'breeder' for me. Blaise Zabini is cute and all, but his family doesn't have the necessary 'financial assets' - then there is Nott. Theo is a pureblood as well, but his family 'fails' to match my family's social standing and you couldn't count Crabbe to be worth anything now could you? So, since the age of five - it's really been 'just' Draco for me."

Hermione 'rolled her eyes' as she turned toward the Great Hall and started walking toward it again. However, this didn't prevent the Head Girl from cutting Pansy down a few notches. "What about Greg, what's wrong with him?"

"Goyle is even more _**dirt poor**_ than your Weasel is, although on the plus side …he knocks my socks off sexually." Pansy admitted with a sad 'reluctant sigh', "Money matters …even you must know that – 'likes attract likes', meaning that wealth is attracted to wealth".

"Viktor Krum as I understand it - was loaded with Galleons, not bad to 'look at' and a famous Quidditch player. Draco is admittedly - - not half the flyer that Potter is, - but he is rich in his own name, a trust fund with enough gold to buy and sell people like Greg and Ron a hundred times over."

"It's his wealth that makes a match with Draco palpable to my father …not his Death Eater connections. So I fully understand what 'type of bloke' you fancy for I share your interest in rich and famous men".

"I _**don't**_ have a _**type**_" Hermione retorted furiously thinking back to Ron letter wherein he spelled out the same theory of her 'preferred type' of boyfriend that Pansy had just re-uttered.

"Sure you do …rich– Quidditch - _**seekers**_," Pansy replied with a smirk as if to say - _who do you think you're fooling_. – That's why I figured betting on you bunking-up with Potter was easy money. He's just as rich as the Malfoy's and the best 'seeker' in two centuries".

"Greg and Weasel on the other hand are nice chaps …caring, respectful of what a bird thinks, gentle and great shags. It's a pity they aren't rich enough to qualify for more than just a 'brief dalliance' …here at school".

"So if Greg was rich?" Hermione asked.

"- - If daddy approved, I'd have a ring on my finger by now and his child in my belly. Men like Greg are a great catch, but why waste dreams on the impossible," Pansy replied.

"If Draco is your 'only marital-choice', then you have one lousy choice for a potential husband."

To Hermione's surprise, Pansy didn't contradict her.

"Now you understand my problem."

Hermione huffed in agreement as she slowed her paced down for Pansy to keep up with her.

"He explained to us at the start of term, that he was going to use the Weasel's _**love**_ for you to 'sabotage' Gryffindor's first match with Slytherin to prevent a 'intervention' by the DE wantabe's. He even clued us in ahead of time - on his dress-code scheme to discredit you as Head-Girl …and in the name of a 'pretended love' – that was 'never real' - you fell for it. Our head of House is always saying that you Gryffindorks make fools of them-selves when they _**think**_ they are in love and you've **proved** his point beautifully".

"The end result of the idiot concept of… LOVE - is that you've painted yourself into a corner with no way out. - - Yes-yes …all of a sudden my Draco has become an unusually clever schemer. After six years of clumsy bungling – poorly conceived or executed plots – he's finally 'managed' to disassemble the unbeatable trio".

"Why are you telling me all this?" Hermione asked semi-stunned.

"Well for one thing, I doubt that Draco came up with this carefully thought-out plot - 'on his own' – he had help – lots of it. Lucius is in Azkaban so he's out and I never thought Narcissa – 'my future mother-in law' - was all that clever", Pansy explained casually. "She does however have my 'Head-of-House' wrapped around her baby finger – so connect the dots. Secondly, you're helpless to stop any of this, and 'knowing that' will be more painful for you than continuing about in your current state of blissful ignorance – actually; that you now know how helpless you are… greatly amuses me".

"You need Draco cooperation to undo the 'rules tyranny' he sweet-talked you into, and as it has been the ruination of your tenure - where is the benefit to him to help reverse that? The Malfoy's are not the only 'family' that have hated you for years - so by tarnishing your reputation as a 'up and coming' Mud - Draco has not only destroyed you – he has also 'put in their place' any of 'your sort' with ambitions to climb above the gutter",

"Yes – your right, why didn't I see this before?," Hermione said in sarcastic amusement.

"He could have kept his 'on and then off again' dalliance with Jennifer a secret from you …as well," Pansy continued in a matter of fact tone, "for you can't possibly be dumb-enough to think the day you caught them - was their first time together. In our commons room he has often boasted of how easy it was to deceive you."

"Once you get to know the real Draco – which was a 'pet phrase' of yours as I recall," Pansy declared smugly. 'Had you ever got to know how unchangeable a bad-boy he really is - - you would have known as I do - that his absences from his usual masochistic bondage games - which are his usual form of 'obtaining' sexual pleasure - would only be a 'temporary thing_' _at best".

"He played you for a fool and after 'arranging' for you to catch him in the act. He must have really thought that just the sight of him banging Jennifer would break your famous _**pluckiness**_ forever. Yes he was going strong, the plan far too brilliant and far-reaching to be of Draco begetting. Then 'as usual' it began to unravel – I think he 'changed the grand scheme' half way through …just to satisfy his BDSM appetites' sooner rather than later".

"Had he kept Jennifer hidden - you would still be blindly loyal to a self-confessed …'unashamed sadist' when 'the Weasel' returned. The trio would have remained broken and you would have stayed the most hated Air-Head in Hogwarts history all the way to Graduation".

"Your admitting to me that Draco made a mistake in dumping me too early – Why?"

"You've kept your gob shut about Greg and me, so I owed you," Pansy replied with a casual shrug of her shoulders. "Besides; while Draco was preoccupied with fooling you, that left loads of 'quality time' for me and Greg. Breaking it off with you too early – has ruined my sewing-wild-oats fun and this is my payback to Draco".

"He also, by ignored my warnings - underestimated your resoluteness; you spirited sense of self, so instead of being 'devastated' for the rest of the school year …as he deeply desired – you bounced back faster than even I would have dreamed. I have a good idea 'who' motivated such an all but instantaneous recovery, but Draco wouldn't believe me if I told him. By-the-way …Draco is like you in 'only' one way - for he is no more likely than you are - to own up to such a huge mistake".

"I do admit my mistakes," Hermione pouted stomping her foot in irritation.

"Sure you do," Pansy said in a patronizing tone of clear disbelief. "Anyway - - Draco doesn't understand the importance of the cornerstone in the trio anymore than you and Potter do. You've both taken your keystone for granted and Potter and the Weslette are still doing it. By reading his letters aloud for all to hear … it tears-down the very foundation that holds-up the boy-who-lived".

"Potter biggest flaw in my view - - is in never considering ahead of time the consequences of his actions – you most likely have told him this several times but Potter's second biggest flaw is his inability to take prudent advice and these two flaws combined – will be his downfall".

Hermione stood there gob-smacked hearing Pansy voicing Harry's shortcomings and predicting 'an end' she had always feared.

"As his brother Charlie so aptly put it - when Ron learns the truth about his letters – he will be 'less likely than ever' - to 'hang about'to save Potter's - - **bacon** - - time and again. In fact; this letters betrayal/humiliation will seem far worse to Ronald than the 'withheld secret' that forced him into exile".

"Which will be yet another 'win-win' for Draco – made all the sweeter because he won't have to lift a finger to make the break-up of the trio permanently?" Pansy said nearly gleefully. "You can see what's coming and can't stop it - which leaves you in a similar position as that prophet in ancient city of 'Troy' - whose warnings of doom were ignored".

"So you're trying to help us?" Hermione asked amazed.

"If you tell someone who is drowning that they are going to die – is that really helpful?", Pansy asked rhetorically. "Reading his letters out-loud when he's asked repeatedly to keep them private and secret - - is a train wreck about to happen …you know that – I know that –the teaching staff must also know it on some level - - and yet 'you are' the **only** 'voice crying from the wilderness' trying to prevent the train wreck".

"You're implying that the Headmaster 'wants' to break-up the trio - that's crazy?"

"And sending a seventeen year old into open war in Romania… is sane?" Pansy countered logically. "Our headmaster is one hundred and fifty years old; the old-fool is most likely a-bit senile… if he sends a boy to do a man's job. Even if Ronald has stepped-up to the task wonderfully and accepts the role of pawn on the Headmasters chess board, - - - oh never mind - - let's keep our discussion local – shall we?"

"Draco then proceeded to compound his original error in changing the plan - by offer me several pathetically lame excuses about making up for lost time by 'BDSM-shagging' senseless every little - 'easy tramp'- like that Jennifer of Hufflepuff - that he could 'sweet talk' out of their knickers".

"This foolishness has been simply infuriating", Pansy snarled. "It's January for God's sake - - and there is only six months until June and our alleged wedding. It is time for him to grow-up, 'stop sewing wild oats' and begin planning our nuptials. But oh no – he is still 'fixated' on destroying the trio"

Hermione's stomach rumbled in disgust at being 'reminded' that she'd been taken advantage of just for the sake of a stupid Quidditch match. Not only that, but the fact that Pansy grouped her with the other 'fast trollops' foolish enough to have had any kind of sex with Draco. When her ex-boyfriend was loudly telling anyone who would listen that he hadn't 'scored' with so-called ice-queen frigid …her.

Pansy never stopped her rant to notice Hermione's frown as she continued to ramble on. "I realized now that it was foolish to think that Draco would ever be a faithful husband."

"You surprise me Pansy, I never thought you the 'type' to 'willing become' a bondage 'masochist' for the likes of Malfoy," Hermione said clearly disappointed, "tell me …do you 'enjoy' the taste of a rubber gag-ball… the handcuffs - the nipple clips and the sting of the whip?

"Don't be absurd - Miss Air Head," Pansy retorted hotly. "Draco has never 'done' any of that rubbish to me, - he wouldn't dare. I am to be the mother of his children, his '**legitimate heirs**' …not just another victim of his Sadistic perversions. He'll have mistresses and 'hired-victims' for that kind of thing."

"If you know he's going to cheat on you in advance – why marry the ferret?" Hermione asked, unkindly as the devilish thought of poetic justice race through her mind.

Pansy smiled back at Hermione before she answered. "Pure blood families accept male infidelity as a normal part of marriage, as long as the girl is _**reproductively careful**_ and extraordinarily discrete - - - most pureblood husbands are tolerant of their spouse's occasional dalliances".

"So you don't love Draco?"

"Sweet Merlin - **No** – love is a trap, a weakness to be exploited," Pansy replied. "But like I said before there is not much of a field for me to choose from. My family entered into a marriage contract with the Malfoy's when I turned five years old, a contract that my family has frankly - come to regret. The Greengrass's have a similar contract with the Malfoy's as do several other ancient pure-blood families; it allows Lucius and Narcissa a wide variety of choice of brides for their 'one and only' rich son and heir".

"Not that I think the situation is un-repairable by any means. If I am chosen to be Draco bride - there is always the hope that Draco will come around and eventually prove him-self to be an excellent life-mate choice."

Hermione felt an irrepressible smile grow across her face as she replied to Pansy. "I wish you and Draco everything that you truly deserve."

A small snarl flashed across Pansy's face before she retorted back as if that comment wasn't hurtful.

"Thank you, I sure we will. What with our combined family fortunes, not to mention our proud family names and bloodlines, I can't see how we couldn't have a 'financially successful' marriage."

Hermione rolled her eyes to this comment, but said nothing taking note however that a successful marriage to a Slytherin didn't involve even the possibility of Love.

"What about you? I must say, I understand you're quite ambitious, clever and brilliant concerning anything to come out of books, how could you allow a penniless-Weasel steal – **your …**half-blood Potter?"

"I didn't, Harry and I are just very close friends, the kind that _**don't go in**_ for the add on 'benefits' of the occasional - _**no strings attached shags**_ - that your gifting Greg with," snapped Hermione. Wishing she never met Rita Skeeter, who falsely wrote that she was dating Harry during their fourth year?

Pansy lifted her chin up as she glanced over at Hermione to judge her facial reaction. "Hmm, rather cute though. Even more so than that dirt-poor and pathetic lovesick Weasel- -"

Hermione stopped walking as she turned her head to snarl at Pansy.

"**His name is Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley!** And as far as I'm concerned his wizard's family name is the only one that is worth something."

Pansy wasn't 'offended' at all, but rather amused at this odd declaration from Hermione.

"Ha-ha - - really? - The Weasley name worth something? - Ha-ha, I never thought I would ever hear those words spoken aloud."

Pansy stopped laughing after Hermione yanked out her wand and shoved it under Pansy's chin.

"You can call me Mudblood as much as you want, **but don't you ****ever**** make fun of the Weasley's family name in my presences!**"

"**Granger!**"

Hermione tensed up after hearing that cold drawl voice from down the hallway next to the doors of the Great Hall.

"Put down that wand this instance." Professor Snape demanded.

Hermione reluctantly pulled her wand back and down as she continued to scowl directly at a smirking Pansy. Pansy focused her sights off Hermione toward an angry Professor Snape as he approached them.

"Miss Parkinson, explain what happened."

Hermione knew she was mere seconds away from losing her Head Girl badge, but the only feelings running through her was an unwavering loyalty to the Weasley family that had treated her as if she was one of their own.

Pansy responded in true Slytherin fashion, "Miss Granger was healing a small cut underneath my chin. Weren't you dearie?"

Hermione's eyes squinted in confusion before she turned her head to nod at Professor Snape in agreement. Professor Snape, however, wasn't buying it.

"Do you expect me to believe that after hearing her yelling in the hallway?"

Pansy was one of the few students who didn't fear or suffer from Professor Snape's wrath. She was immune to his temper - as she was a decent Potions student and a respected Prefect in his own house. Apparently, she was also immune from telling her Head of House the truth that he would most certainly enjoyed hearing.

"Yes Sir." Pansy remarked as she gave her Head of House a false sweet innocent look.

Professor Snape obviously recognized it as a lie, as he frowned at her in disappointment.

"Very well, Miss Granger I would normally take points away from Gryffindor for your yelling—"

"…But you can't," remarked a familiar voice from behind her.

Hermione swung her head behind her to see Ginny with a confident look about her coming around the corner of the hallway to confront Professor Snape. He instantly turned his scowl onto her.

"You would be going back on your 'sworn word as a professor' to my brother that no Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff students are to receive any detention or points from you for at least two weeks."

The news almost floored Hermione as she hearing about this for the first time. Hermione had forgotten about Ginny being around the corner and obviously listening in on their conversation as she mouthed,

"Ron did that?"

Ginny smirked not only to Hermione, but to a fuming Professor Snape as well. The baldness of his forehead scrunched up into wrinkles as he gave Ginny a 'you-will-only-live-long-enough-to-regret-this' look. It was Pansy who broke the cold silence.

"Professor Snape, I was wondering if I could ask for your assistances?" Pansy continued with sugar-sweet politeness - not even waiting from a response from him. "I'm afraid poor Draco has locked himself in a broom closet on the sixth floor- -"

"Fifth floor", Hermione interjected

"Yes – the fifth floor next to the dancing Knight."

"What?" Professor Snape snapped and immediately refocusing his view on Pansy.

"He's locked up. In addition, he forgot to carry his wand with him. I was just on my way to free him and give him this back." Pansy said, producing the wand that Hermione had just given to her a few minutes before.

Professor Snape eyes grew big as Pansy handed him Draco's wand and then he made a swift rescue to the fifth floor without so much as a nod to any of the girls.

Hermione couldn't believe how lucky she was. Caught red handed yelling in the hallways with a wand under Pansy's chin and not even so much as a point taken away from Gryffindor.

"Why?" Hermione asked, as she turned her head toward a tight-lipped Pansy.

"I have my reasons. You have protected my secrets – and contrary to what many believe of us snakes - we do honor our debts." Pansy said, as she started to move away from Hermione and a frowning Ginny. As she was about to open the doors to the Great Hall, she turned to face a gaping Hermione and a distrusting Ginny.

"Besides I'm a firm believer in the concept that 'not all Gryffindorks are bad'. Like I said before, my dorm mate is head over heels gone - for one of your 'dorkie' peers and I would really like to see it work out for her. Moreover; I would've made a move on Ron Weasley myself …had things been- _**different**_."

Hermione felt a flash of jealousy bite her, but she tried to hide it from Pansy. It didn't work as Pansy gave her a knowing smile before she entered the Great Hall by herself.

"She's a little stuck-up berk – isn't she?" muttered Ginny from beside Hermione.

Hermione said nothing and hoped that Ginny didn't notice the hidden message that Pansy just passed to her. Both Ginny and Hermione quietly entered the Great Hall making their way to the Gryffindor table to sit beside Harry.

"Morning, Harry, may I sit with you?" Hermione asked.

"Morning, Hermione, Ginny. Of course you can – be my **guest**." Harry said loud enough for others to hear. "Say; what was all that noise out in the hallway?"

Ginny answered for a red-faced Hermione chewing on her lower lip. "Nothing, it was nothing Harry."

Hermione felt relieved that Ginny covered for her. Harry gave a concerned look at Ginny and then Hermione, but quickly dropped it when he saw neither one was going to tell him.

After sipping her coffee Hermione looked across the table to see Ginny looking at her with pride.

Ginny spoke up for Harry and Hermione to hear. "I was just thinking how much I want to write to my family. You know tell them how much they mean to us and how well you 'two' have been doing. They would really like to hear that, my dad especially."

Harry gave a small smile in approval as he looked over at Ginny who was glancing at a red-faced Hermione.

"Yeah Gin, that would be good. Tell Mr. Weasley, I said hey."

Ginny gave a warm lopsided smile to Harry and then back over to Hermione. It briefly reminded Hermione of another red headed smile that she used to get. She used to love his smiles; they were as bright and warm as he was. _He could give the biggest…_ Then self-realization hit her like a spell.

_Merlin, I miss him. _

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now


	29. Chapter 29

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter 29 - Tea and Rock-cakes**

Word count within this chapter; 2,917

O

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave 'very differently' than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Have any of you seen the motion picture entitled; **The Curse of the Black Peal**. I am referring to the exchange between Elizabeth Swan and Captain Barbosa over the 'correct interoperation' of the "Code of the Brotherhood." The good Captain refers to the code as guidelines rather than rules. That is how I see HP Cannon - as 'flexible' guidelines instead of rigid …**set in stone** rules. Savvy

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

**Billybob note**: I considered dropping this chapter entirely – but as this rewrite is still following BuckNC…original OUTLINE, - OUTLINE, -OUTLINE, -OUTLINE, -OUTLINE, all I can do until "chapter 51" is tweak it sometimes light somtimes heavy ...here and there to put a-little Billybob spin on a truly classic tale.

to BuckNc - I didn't mean for him to come off as boastful - me bad, didn't covey his remorse properly ...mea-culpa

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

O

**Hermione's POV: **

After her last class of the day, Hermione finally had the freedom to go to Hagrid's hut. Over a cup of tea, she hoped that Hagrid would fill her in on how Ron was 'really' doing. Charlie had hinted that Ron was not being as forthcoming on the dangers he was facing and using his sharp wit and sense of humor to hide what was really going on. Not that she was going to come out and ask right away. No, she was going to let the conversation slowly drift toward the subject of how Ron was doing, and more importantly if he said anything about her.

_Noting too obvious, just a best friend caring for the well fare of another best friend - that's all._

To her dismay as she knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut she found out Harry and Ginny had already beaten her there.

-Knock. Knock.-

"Hagrid, it's me, **Hermione!**"

"**Come on in befer yew catch a cold out there!**" Hagrid bellowed from inside as he opened the door to his hut.

Hermione smile almost falter as Hagrid opened the door to reveal a smiling Harry and a smirking Ginny sitting at Hagrid's table with two 'huge cups' of steaming tea in front of them.

"Hi," sounded Hermione to everyone wishing for once that Harry and Ginny weren't such a couple.

"Hey, Hermione, we already saved you a seat." Harry said, knowingly and tilting his head toward an empty seat with a plate of Hagrid's Rock cake and a cup of steaming tea sitting at it.

Hermione gave a false smile to everyone as she loosened her scarf and jacket to sit down. Harry could sense that she wasn't too enjoyed for her to see them there, but he continued on.

"So, Hagrid… How's the garden been growing this year?"

Hermione's eyes grew big as she sipped her tea and listened to Harry ask something mundane as that. However, Hagrid didn't even seem to mind as he took his seat next to Hermione.

"Oh yew should see my lettuce this year. The size of a barrel them are."

"Whoa, that is big, Hagrid. Does Grawp like lettuce?" Ginny inserted her thoughts into the subject.

Hermione was at a lost on why Harry and Ginny would be asking Hagrid these silly questions after he just came back from Bulgaria and seeing Ron for the first time since he left. _Who gives a Knut about his garden, what about Ron!_ Hermione thought angrily.

"No, he's more of a meat and potato type." Hagrid answered as he gradually looked over at a frustrated Hermione instead of Ginny who asked the question.

"Really, hmm. Then you know who he reminds me of?" Ginny asked everyone as she fixed her stare on Hermione while asking the question.

_Ron – duh._ Hermione thought and started to wonder why everyone else at the table was suddenly looking at her.

Harry as if playing his part answered the question after seeing Hermione not say aloud the answer. "He reminds me of one of your brothers' doesn't it Ginny?"

Hermione could tell from the small smirk playing across Harry's face that something was afoot.

"Yes, I think you're right. Hmm, Bill… no. Percy… no. Fred or George - perhaps… no. I know who it is—"

_Enough with the silly games already._ Hermione thought as she puffed out her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. _It's Ron!_

"**Charlie!** It's Charlie, now he's a steak and potato person."

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration at Ginny smirking at her discomfort for not mentioning Ron's name. Even Hagrid seem to be in on it.

"Yeah, he's a big eater. Not as big an eater as his other brother I saw over there."

"Really?" Harry said, no longer concealing his smile at Hermione as she was fidgeting in her seat. "Speaking of which, did you see… any lettuce as big as yours over there?"

Ginny swiftly stuck her giggling face in Harry's robe as Hagrid calmly replied back.

"No, no. I was too busy talking to certain people down there—"

Hermione had enough. "**Alright!** That's quite enough. Obviously, you want me to ask first. How's Ron, Hagrid? Are you happy now?" Hermione gave a scowl at each of them as they were chuckling at her expense.

Harry quickly rolled his arm over to check his watch and shouted in celebration, "Over two minutes, **yes!**"

Ginny's giggling immediately ceased as she frowned at Harry and then over at Hermione. She dug into her robe and pulled out a shiny new Galleon, then handed it off to a smiling Harry. Even Hagrid handed off a Sickle to Harry. Hermione gave a deep scowl to Hagrid and listen to him muttered an excuse.

"I didn't think yew last more than thirty seconds. I probably shouldn't said that."

Hermione turned her scowl toward a victorious Harry holding the money and quickly scooped it out of his hand. "Gambling is illegal on the school grounds, especially with Professors. All of you should be ashamed, so I'm donating this money to the S.P.E.W. fund where it can do some good."

"Spew, come on Hermi- -"

Hermione gave a fierce deep look at Harry that she wasn't going to budge on enforcing the rules, especially this one. Harry seemed to sense this as he quickly changed his tune.

"Okay – Fine, - - - why should I expect you to show _**any -flexibility**_? I'll be happy to donate the money, Sweet Merlin, There is no 'sprite of fun' in you anymore, and that's one the reasons that you're - -. Oh never mind." Harry said sounding deeply frustrated.

"And its S.P.E.W. not spew. The elves could certainly use this money for better living conditions."

"Hermione, they won't accept it." Ginny said, trying to reason with the stiffly rigid Hermione.

"How does anyone know unless they try?"

"I'm not here to hear another bloody lecture, from you" Harry snarled in a growing foul mood. "Hagrid, as you heard her ask earlier - how's Ron?"

Hagrid smiled over at Hermione refocusing her sights on him as he answered.

"A little bit shaken up to see us, but I could tell he was relieved when we helped his new Phoenix."

"How is Bonnet?" Ginny jumped in to ask.

Hagrid shook his head and grunted his answer. "Made it te her in the nick of time, Ron was right about that in his letter. Still, she not altogether out of it yet, it will take a least a few mure weeks te bring her back. Por girl. The evil things they did te her make me want te break their ruddy necks."

-**Crash!**-

Hagrid's huge tea mug smashed into small bits with tea flying out all across the table from his fist clenching his cup too hard.

"Sorry- -"

"Hagrid, it's okay." Hermione said, as she laid a tiny comforting hand on his huge earth-shaking with anger arm.

Hagrid seemed to react to Hermione's hand as he started to calm down. Eventually, Hermione broke the heavy tension by drilling Hagrid with a few rapid-fire questions.

"Now tell us about Ron."

"Did he say anything?"

"Has he been sleeping well?"

"Did you make sure that he's been studying?"

"Does he seem fine after… after being tortured by Voldemort?"

Hagrid's arm jerked after Hermione said Voldemort with her hand still holding onto his. The room went silent as everyone waited for Hagrid to regain his voice.

"Oh, he told us to tell you-lot that he was doing fine." Hagrid said, looking at Hermione with sudden concern playing across his face.

Hermione gulped before meekly asking. "He did?"–Hermione began all excited and then paused as she looked hard at Hagrid deeply concerned face. "Hold-on, you didn't believe him did you? I can see the lack of sincerity on your face. What did he say exactly?"

Hagrid grim expression turned into a sad smile before he looked at Hermione before he answered. "Well I could sense that he couldn't believe that 'yew' was worried about him. He said he thought yew be upset with him fer not being able to do Prefect patrols - if enforcing da school rules wer all yew care about.

That Ron, yew should've listened te him during da conference. Joking about how all dem politicians thought it was a walk in da park …at that camp. And there he stood with freshly healed cuts and covered in mending bruises – looken _**half beating into the ground**_ –he wer. I could see mit me own eyes dat Ron had put-up a heck of a fight that night… I tell ya—"

"**Hagrid!**" Hermione loudly interrupted to gain Hagrid's attention. "What was his demeanor; I mean -could you tell if was he hurting more - - you know - - physically or emotionally?"

Hermione could hear Ginny gasp in fear as they waited for Hagrid to answer. Hagrid's face was filled again with deep concern, it showed – plain as day, he paused and glanced over at Harry; who nodded in the affirmative for him to answer.

"He's a lot better **now** …than he wa before, dey got good healers there – just needs time to heal - - that's all. Charlie told me that most of his injuries wre internal so de don't show by just looken".

"It's clear …he's been having trouble sleepen - nightmares n such – blood-shot eyes n all, every night …I'm told, since they got back from der camp. Haunted says I - by dose he killed. Tormented-soul forced ta become dat tool of others I think.

Mad-eye… n-me … wer talken – he says old Nick was testing sumpton - maken sumpton – outa, Ron. Used time-turner n such - need high-up Ministry Ok to use such – big magic thing. Beyond old Nick's authority says Mad-eye. N-now Ron's not as fun loving as he wer before - says Charlie, who's b worried dat Ron might have a-bit of a death wish wit the way he went after Dolohov."

Hermione briefly closed her eyes in grief and wished for the thousandth of time that Ron would come back home where 'she' could personally keep him out of harm's way.

"But he's a tough one, don't yew-three be worryen about him on dat score. He'll pull through. He even seemed to light-up n be n higher spirits after we passed on yewr message fur him to be safe n to come home."

Hermione eyes popped open as she looked over at a smiling Hagrid looking kindly at her.

"You did? Thank you, Hagrid." Hermione said, and gave Hagrid a warm hug as payment.

"Hagrid did professor Dumbledore tell Ron about Harry and Ginny reading his letters out loud to everyone?"

"I don't know," Hagrid replied with a puzzled expression on his face. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were glaring daggers at her.

Hagrid smiled back as he gently patted her on the back. He went on to describe how Charlie had taken him down to see his Grandkids and the Conference that Dumbledore held with all the Eastern Europe Ministers'. By the end of the stories, Hermione was feeling 'a little' happier than she had been since Ron left. Nevertheless, when it was time to leave Harry stayed back to talk to Hagrid in private.

Hermione had a feeling that it was going to be something more serious about Ron and his condition than anything that Hagrid would have told the womenfolk like Ginny and her-self. She had argued to stay and listen, but Harry gave Ginny and her a stern look that this was only going to be something a man only tells another man.

_Stupid male ego bonding._

A half hour later, Harry reappeared in the Gryffindor Commons room to take his usual seat in front of the fireplace. He said nothing to either Ginny or Hermione ignoring their questions at what Hagrid said to him in private. Instead, he behaved _**like he always does**_ when he thinks everything is his fault and no one else's. _The Git._

Harry just sat there endlessly - staring at the fireplace with Ginny resting her head on his shoulder. Occasionally, he would squeeze Ginny's hand as if to make sure that she was real and still by his side. This made Hermione realize how lonely she felt with no one beside her. It was as if her partner was missing and she felt incomplete without him.

O

O

OoOoOoOo

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

"Miss Granger…**Miss Granger!**" Professor McGonagall interrupted, bringing Hermione's attention back to the class, as she was daydreaming at the classroom clock.

"Yes ma'am?" Hermione asked after bringing her view back toward a miffed Professor McGonagall and not having a clue on what the question was.

"I would've repeated the question again, but then I would have to post it on the classroom clock for you to pay attention to it. **Five points from Gryffindor!**" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, showing her annoyance at Hermione for not paying attention in her class.

The class laughed while Hermione went red in embarrassment. Subsequently she forced herself to pay attention for the rest of McGonagall's class, and not at the slow as a Flobberworm clock.

It had been happening a lot Hermione realized and her grades were slipping. Her last charms' test was an _'Exceeds Expectation_' instead of her standard '_Outstanding_'. During the middle of the test, she got lost in thought looking at Professor Flitwick's class calendar.

"_**This is ridiculous!**__ No boy is worth this, especially Ron Weasley. __**My school work is more important!**_" Hermione thought, sitting at her customary Library table near the back.

Hermione impulsively looked up and glanced around toward the Library clock, before closing her eyes and muttering, "I'm hopeless."

"Not hopeless, just lonely," Ginny remarked, walking over to the table where Hermione was sitting. "And I come to help."

Hermione opened her eyes to see a smiling Ginny reaching into her book bag to pull out a much used paperback book. On the front cover was the picture of a dashing pirate holding a shiny sword in one hand and a fair maiden in the other with a title of:"The Romantic Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow".

"**A trashy romance novel!**" Hermione bellowed in disbelief.

"Shhh… yes," replied Ginny, rolling her eyes while sliding the book toward a repugnant Hermione.

"I don't read this… this mindless dribble," Hermione protested, as she slid the book back to Ginny.

"Hermione, trust me - I've been lonely before. Besides you read every other book in here," Ginny said, picking up the romance book off the table and then pointing to all the other books in the library. "So you can read this one too."

Ginny stuffed the book in Hermione's book bag before following up, "I have a couple more and I know Lavender has a ton, so if you need more just ask."

"Thank you, Ginny, but no." Hermione sternly vowed her defiance at ever reading a trashy romance paperback.

Later that night, in Hermione's room…

"**Waahhhh… Why can't I find a man like that!**" Hermione sniffed, wiping her face with a tissue after finishing Ginny's romance book.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter # 30 – a fortune told**

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Words this chapter; 6,064**

**Billybob note: **I am about to commit fan fiction sacrilege, this chapter contains a vital foretelling that in the original was only one 'tiny' paragraph long. Brevity may be the soul of wit but as you all know I'm witless ;-)… 'LOL'.

Anyway I have a-lot to say here to change course from the original tale, 'sharp turns' spill drinks …whereas tweaking a gradual wide turn is barely noticeable to the passenger.

Furthermore the grasshopper has committed a 'major error' and need to plug a few plot holes as pointed out by my 'brilliantly insightful reviewers' - so enjoy and feel proud on how you've changed things for the better

Grovel – bow – grovel …thank-you

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

The great hall was full of listeners for the Friday evening entertainment as Ginny stepped-up to the podium and began to read.

**O **

_Dear Ginny, _

_It has been a quiet week up here, the bad guys that escaped the party the other night have gone to ground …slipped into a hole and pulled the lid over on top of them. There have been a few Pub fights with the local scum bags looking for them, but noting worth writing you about. Both of my tutors are gone now and I find myself so bored that I gotten to the point of asking Jane to do a bit of revisiting on a few chapters in my N.E.W.T textbooks._

O

"Ron must be really bored to tears, if he's voluntarily doing homework," Ginny quipped causing more than a few chuckles to erupt across the Great Hall.

O

_The only break in the boredom came at the New Year's dance party in the local village. Call me crazy, or glutton for punishment but I miss Nicolas close quarter 'hand to hand' combat drills and Mad Eye's taunting crime scene training. They're a pair of tough old codgers, but I learned loads from both of them. _

_Jane has also been in the dumps over Remus or 'My Professor' as she calls him for leaving too. Luckily, Professor Dumbledore snuck into her room and left a portrait of him-self on her nightstand before he left. I have to tell you it has greatly helped on cutting down the number of questions I have to answer. _

_With nothing else to do but attend to the dragons I'm back to practicing Transfiguration and Charms, with the only exception being Potions. I'm not complaining – it's actually nice to have days that are only twenty-four hours long – even if the other way the time just flew-by._

_I think Jane knows every Potion the Bat Git ever brewed. Regretfully of all my classes, Potions is - __**ninety percent**__ - hands on – practical stuff, - just reading and memorizing the ingredients of '__**Felix Felicis'**__ isn't the same as doing it for real in a caldron right in front of you." _

O

"**Ha!**" Scoffed a sneering Professor Snape from the Head Table, "just as I said, he'll never catch up on three months of missed material"

Harry and just about everyone else in the Great Hall glared at the Potion Master before Ginny resumed reading.

O

_I wonder how he finds the time, what with him always torturing Harry, Hermione, Neville ... forget it the list is endless._

O

The students chuckled and whispered in agreement in a full Great Hall, as Professor Snape scowled back at Ginny from the Head Table.

O

_I pray to Merlin that one day, she makes her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts and that I could actually appear knowledgeable beforehand._

O

"As if that will ever happen** a Weasley – knowledgeable – **now there's** a laugh!,**" Scoffed Professor Snape, from the Head Table.

Ginny continued reading ignoring the outburst from a sneering Professor Snape.

O

_I guess some Dragon News will cheer Hagrid and me up._

O

Hagrid sitting at the Head Table immediately perked up as he enjoyed these parts of the letters more than the rest.

O

_Without any other distractions I've been making some progress on my studies for the Class C Dragon license. I finally had to practice with some of the older, less active Dragons than Hagrid's grandkids; as they never stay still for a second. When I first started to practice with that-lot I tried by measuring Ginny's body length. She would stick her head and neck way out for me, but when Charlie would go behind me to check my results she would tighten and shrink her neck so I would be off by a foot. __**The Git**__! _

_To make matters worse, when I tried to measure Ron, my namesake Dragon, Hermione would come up to us and casually snipe at him. Then Ron would turn around and shoot a fireball her way that would almost always hit me. __**Merlin!**__ Next, I tried to measure Harry, thinking he would be easier than the others, but oh no - he couldn't sit still for a second and took off flying toward our make-shift Quidditch field. _

_As for Neville and Luna, Neville tried to be helpful but after he spread his wings out for me he lost his footing and fell down on top of me. Luna was even worse as she kept trying to sniff me and was accidentally stabbing me with her horns. _

O

"**She must've been looking for Gulping Plimpies!**" Luna Lovegood announced to the Great Hall from her seat next to Dean at the Gryffindor table.

Ginny quickly kept reading on as a few sneers of disbelief could be heard throughout the Great Hall. Eventually her voice calmed down everyone from Luna's theory.

O

_As for Jane helping me practiced for my Class C Dragon license – well - we recently hit a snag, she got into a bit of trouble two days ago. Her parents' restricted to her room after the dinner meal times as punishment for trying to sneak Ginny inside the building. _

_Apparently, those two are kindred spirits who enjoy eating my Chocolate Frogs and stealing my new Dragon-hide jacket and flying away with me chasing after her on my broomstick. Jane likes to watch from the ground as she claps and cheers for Ginny playing keep-away. (See Picture #1) _

O

Hermione reached into the envelope post and pulled out a wizard's moving picture of Ron chasing after a bluish Dragon with a black jacket hanging from her mouth. Hermione magically enlarged it for the rest of the Great Hall to see it as well. It didn't take long for the thunderous laughter from Hagrid to spread throughout Hogwarts.

O

_Yesterday, I had to use the Water Hose spell on both of them and Jane quickly retaliated and we ended up having a huge water fight. (See Picture #2) I told her she looked like a wet kitty with her hair sticking out everywhere._

O

The Great Hall erupted in laughter, as they saw a picture of Jane with her wet bushy hair and an angry expression looked indeed like a cat that fell in a bath.

O

_She was furious and now she's no longer helping me before the dinner meals with my studies. Kind of reminds me of someone else I know who is too sensitive for her own good._

O

Hermione noticed Harry rolled his head over at her and thought it was rather odd he was grinning at her. She on the other hand completely understood poor Jane's frustration toward an insensitive Ron's antics.

O

_Anyway apart from studying and doing the training drills that Nicolas taught me to keep fit - I'm also really busy with what I like to call 'Campaign for Hogwarts'. It all started after Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid left, Charlie had all of us do a full Dragon egg count. Not that he doesn't trust, Hagrid. - Okay - Charlie __**doesn't**__ trust him from stealing an egg-_

O

Hagrid seemed to slouch in his chair while Professor McGonagall gave him an eagle eye stare

O

_- - but he does like the idea that Hagrid might be working down here in the summer. With that I suggested that they open up the Co-op program to more students to accompany him. Director Vargas agreed to the idea of expanding it for five students on a two to three months program, every fall, winter, and spring._

O

Hagrid and a good mix of students started clapping in support.

O

_He also assigned Charlie to be in charge of it, and I have been ribbing him every since by calling him 'Professor'. Of course, all of this depends on the Headmaster's approval, so Ginny if you could please pitch the idea to him._

O

Professor Dumbledore immediately stood up to make an announcement stopping Ginny from reading. "I see that a great many students would be interested in participating and I very strongly endorse it the Board of Governors."

A great number of students clapped in approval and a full-blown chatter broke out among the students as many of them wanted to participate. Hagrid set in his chair and beamed proudly at the students. After the chatter mellowed down, Ginny continued to read on.

O

_Now Ginny, I've already took the liberty of signing your name up on the fall list. Face it Ginny. Harry won't be around for your last year to distract you - as he'll be in the Auror Academy and besides - chasing Dragons is in our blood. Oh almost forgot, the Camp Healer said you had to bring your Hogwarts medical records when you come up. Apparently, it's a new "Weasley family rule". By the way, I cannot wait for you to meet your namesake Dragon, and I hope that she treats you __**every bit**__ the way she treats me._

O

Ginny stops reading, as her eyes go wide in concern.

"Ginny... psst... Ginny, keep reading," whispered Harry to a timid Ginny at the podium.

O

_I'll finish up, - with Dragon News. I barely got any sleep last week due to what the healer up here call; 'Post Battle Disorder'. They tell me that this kind of 'experience trauma' was very common among Muggle's during their second global conflict and that even wizards suffered from it after the Gellert Grindelwald 'uprising' during the early-to mid-1940's _

_Professor Dumbledore talked to me about it during his visited — more about that later. As it was actually Professor Remus Lupin who gave me a way to get some relief from the stuff I've been through. He doesn't have a fancy name for it like the Healers - - he just says it's my 'guilty conscious' keeping me awake - and being a werewolf he should know. He's right of course._

_So as not to wake up Charlie with my bad-dreams - I've been going to this spot Charlie showed me when I first got here. I took a few pictures of them waking up and flying to greet the sunrise. (See Picture #3-8)_

O

The students saw the magical moving pictures and talked among themselves about the various Dragons flying with the sunrise in the background over the snow-capped Carpathian Mountains.

O

_Now for some 'Anti-Dragon Business' news for Harry-_

O

Harry perched up in his seat as he intently listened in. Although Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco and his goons were furiously whispering to one another.

O

_-Professor Dumbledore came up here to talk about the 'Poachers' and we've been on searching parties for them this last week. Got a few stragglers, but not the one I wanted to catch. Probably find him hiding in some miserable little dive like the ruddy coward that he is. I only regret that I had to give my word to Albus… err - Professor Dumbledore, when he came up here. I promised to bring him in to stand trial …versus what I really wanted to do with that ruddy-Bastard._

O

Hermione could feel her lip bleeding on to her shirt as she looked down to notice that she was chewing very hard on her lower lip. She discreetly wiped her mouth with her robe and hoped no one noticed.

O

_However, I'm still glad that the Headmaster came for a visit because he and Hagrid saved Bonnet and we privately 'talked' about what happened – he used 'legilimens' on me - so now he knows everything I remember, lord **I hate that**. You told me about the torture the bat-git put you through trying to teach you defense against that kind of mind rape – but there has to be a better – 'less painful' way to do it. _

O

Dumbledore glared at Severus upon hearing this, but the potion master was unmoved by the revelation.

O

_Well-anyroad, I asked him some right-or-wrong …morally questions that have been troubling me and he listened – really listened. I needed it as keeping it all bottled up was slowly tearing me a-part. I don't know how the war veterans of Grindelwald's time dealt with what they had to do in combat. It's been giving me the same kind of nightmares that Harry suffers from all the time. I guess this is something else I now 'share' in common with Harry, - as we are both a-bit 'mental' due to the things old tommy-boy has done to us. Maybe your boyfriend and I will end-up sharing a padded room when this is all over due to such inconsequential stuff._

O

Ginny and Hermione all frowned at this, for Hagrid had hinted at nightmares over what happened at the death Eater Camp, Harry in particular nodded sadly in regret over Voldemort's effects on his dreams - feeling bad that his best-mate now shared such night-time horror - - blaming himself for the lies that drove Ron to run off to war without him around to save the day. Harry was also somewhat livid at his friend being less than candid about his personal torment – but on the other hand his not wanting to 'talk-about-it' was something else he 'shared'with Ron.

Pressing forward Ginny continued to read aloud

O

_Hey, let me give you a side note that probably should be in Dragon news. If I live to be a hundred, I'll never forget how Albus… err Professor Dumbledore walked straight into Apollo's cave, unannounced in the middle of the night and walked right up to him. Then while Apollo was still sleeping, he started patting him on the cheek to wake him up. Now if any other wizard tried that on a three thousand pound Dragon they would be a burnt piece of melted bones. _

_At first, Apollo looked extremely angry at being waken up in the middle of the night, but after taking one small sniff of Albus, he surprisingly nodded his head in respect. Then Albus nodded back and continued to pat him on his huge cheek. It was even like they were talking or something. (See Picture #9) Harry you never did get back to me on that – can they communicate without talking? Did you ask Hermione? After the headmasters visit my speculation has gone into overdrive._

O

Even Ginny had to stop reading to look at Professor Dumbledore in awe. Professor Dumbledore smiled back at everyone looking at the picture and then back to him with amazement.

Hagrid bellowed, "**Good man, Dumbledore!**" As if, he was not surprised at all.

"Continue, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said with glowing twinkles in his eyes.

O

_It was 'Amazing'. I was there and I still don't believe it. As for mere mortal me, I went dancing last night at—_

O

"**He can dance!**" Padma Patil screamed her interruption as she was sitting beside her sister Parvati at the Gryffindor table.

"Ah... - yeah. - We all took lessons when we were young from our great-uncle, Bilius. Actually, Ron is a pretty good ball room dancer when he wants to be …not as good as Percy was of course, but a close second." Ginny remarked, almost surprise to be answering questions.

"**Aaggh!**" Padma growled, most likely remembering that Ron didn't dance with her at the 4th year's Yule Ball.

Hermione could only scowl at Padma and made a mental note to dock some points from her and give her detention for breaking the Dress Code or for whatever other reason she could find the next time they meet in the hallway.

Ginny started to read again.

O

_- - the dance was held at the local village town Hall - during their annual New Year celebration. Unfortunately, I was dateless …again. Emma couldn't come because of doing 'pick-ups' for a film she's in. Seems to be the story of my life as the only girl left that I could be interested in 'here', was Tania from Pakistan, and she's going out with Charlie. _

_However, I did spend some time with her last week as she listened to my problems concerning my lack of a love life, jealousy ... and other things. She pretty much 'confirmed' the advice that English Actress Emma offered me at the Krum reconciliation dinner. They're some great pointers from a girls' point of view but some of it - I don't understand at all. _

_Unhappily, I didn't get a chance to use any of it, I was dancing with some of the younger married women there – don't worry Ginny it was just – __**as a friend**__ – dancing. I don't go after other blokes women, you know that. Even if the bird is uninvolved and single - if she repeatedly shows no 'return interest' in me, I will __**accept**__ the rejection and walk-away. It's the bitter lesson that I hope I've finally learned while up here. _

_Not that there is any risk of finding a on the rebound romance up here, for the only single girls in the village are the Goanna sisters. They are identical twin sisters that would be perfect copy of a female Crabbe. _

O

The students laughed at a sneering Crabbe and Goyle sitting beside Draco, who was also trying to stop his own laughter at them.

O

_I don't know how, but I suspect Charlie told them about me in advance. Because as soon as I got there, __**one of them grabbed me! **__ I couldn't tell 'which' as they're identical as Fred is to George. Actually, I need to hook up our twin pranksters with them as a payback for all their pranks – especially the dating magazine. Charlie, my super git big brother, managed to take a few pictures of them fighting over me which I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing. (See Picture #10-12)_

O

Hermione was a little bit tense until she saw the moving pictures of two big blond haired, 260lbs, 5 foot 9, round sisters **A/N**: two big blond hair, 118 Kilogram, 1.75 meters, round sisters. fight over a scarred 170lbs, 6 foot 2, Ron **A/N**: 77.1 Kilogram, 1.88 meters, with Ron frantically shaking his head no.

One of the sisters yanked a reluctant Ron against her body to dance close and bent his head so that his face was almost fully buried in her massive chest - before slinging him across the dance floor to the other sister to dance with.

The pictures immediately created a holler of laughter as all the students and even Professors, including Professor Snape, shook with laughter at the sight of Ron dancing. Hermione while laughing aloud herself noticed that Professor Flitwick was giggling so hard that he fell off his chair.

On the next moving picture Ron was trying to do a standing pushup against one of the sisters to escape. With no such luck, as the girl had an iron-grip bear hug on Ron as she dragged him around other couples on a wooden dance floor.

After a few minutes as everyone started to breathe again Ginny read on.

O

_All I can say is, never let it be said, that there are no good-looking girls in Hogwarts, because there are and I miss all of them._

O

Most of the girls start clapping and hollering as well as some of the boys, like Seamus, whistled in agreement.

O

_Luckily, Jane wearing a little pink dress came and rescued me. She danced a few songs with me, (See Picture #13), by standing on my feet as we moved around the dance floor. I wasn't embarrassed by this, because I have a huge weakness for cute as a button little girls. _

O

"**Awww!**" most of the girls and women of Hogwarts exclaimed, seeing Ron dancing with a cute little smiling seven year old girl, dressed in a frilly pink dress. Even Hermione seemed lost in the cuteness of the picture.

O

_Jane then danced a few with Charlie and her dad as I took the opportunity to have a few dances with Tania. She was enchanting and Charlie is a lucky bloke. (See Picture #14)_

O

Hermione face broke out in a frown of jealousy as she looked at the moving picture of Ron, slow dancing with a very pretty brunette.

O

_I also danced with Jane's mom, Wendy. Apparently, Professor Dumbledore briefly spoke to her and she was no longer against Jane going to Hogwarts, instead of her alma-mater, Beauxbatons._

O

Some of the Professors including Snape nodded and chatted with one another in approval.

O

_I think when it's all said and done she will have gone through Hermione's record-breaking test scores, like a hot knife through butter and be a-lot less arrogant about it. _

O

"One can only hope," interrupted Professor Snape as Hermione pouted.

_Ron is such a stupid Prat, so what if someone beats my scores. Hmm, I like to see them try_. Hermione thought, as she crossed her arms over her chest as Harry was laughing at her.

"Shut up, Harry," she snapped.

O

_After my dance with Jane's mom, the sisters moved across the dance floor to grab me again and I took off running. I had to duck into this old Gypsy fortuneteller shop just to avoid capture. Weird, mad, nutters – you can't use enough adjectives to describe this crazy old Gypsy woman. The only sane thing she did the entire time I was in there was to charge me a sickle. _

_I still cannot believe I paid it, which only that describes how desperate I was to get away from the Geoana sisters. The old lady started off by spitting on my palm and laughing hysterically at my pitiful 'single love-line'. All I could think was; __**kill me now, kill me now**__. Finally, after the nutter finished with laughing at my lack of a 'love-life', she moved me over to a Professor Trelawney-type crystal ball. _

_Unlike Trelawney's predictions of Harry having a quick horrible death, I get to keep on suffering – oh __Joy._

_***Thou shall go on a long journey of suffering and war**__._

_O_

_Kill me now, kill me now...__Oh wait... there's that long journey of suffering. Bugger__**!**__ Furthermore, - - __**-**_

O

_***"**__**Along the way thou shall uncover a Celtic born Caesar hidden behind the shadow of fame …A military thinker much-needed in the land of the Brythons - that shall come to stand in front of fame …through a path filled with pain, angst, gore, misery and death.**_

_***Once Caesar is revealed unto thy enemies …thou shall then return to the land of the lion to protect 'true love' from a great evil**__.__** Within … three cycles of Luna's face …thou will be witness to a great Alpha-male fighting a victorious battle - a creature of ancient myth that shall risk it's very life for the parents of astuteness...**_

O

"…_glad to know I am one of the good guys__**. **The old gypsy-hag wouldn't say outright who this 'true love' belongs to –she refused to say if it was mine …and Merlin knows …I asked …several times. Maybe she's talking about your true-love for Harry, Ginny? Maybe Harry is the alpha-male she was carrying –on about? After-all you go 'on-and-on' about him being your soul mate._

_Either-way it looks like there is going to be loads more fighting done, but as she didn't mention Harry by name or any of his so-called 'titles' like **Chosen-One**, I guess I'll being doing this-bit without him or Hermione, like a good bodyguard should - and I'm fine with that - however the old-hag wasn't finished with me yet;_

_O_

_***"For the sake of the noblest of fidelity, thou will offer up thy very-existence to save what the owner of thy soul …holds most dear. **__**Thou openly shall break wizard law itself …to draw back from the very edge of the river Styx …these givers of life. **_

_O_

_S__weet Merlin, can you make sense of any of this? - I can't … for one thing – I don't know who owns my soul, besides me – for another; after all I've done –all the blood on my hands now - I doubt anyone would want my blackened soul. Thankfully it sounds like I'm bound for Azkaban at some point, no doubt for breaking the law and maybe that's where I belong._

_I pray that you, Harry and everyone else we know - never has to do what I've done. It's real hard to live with. __But poor Harry, what with - old Tommie trying to kill him and all - that doesn't seem likely – does it –. Everyone here says I did the right thing – 'all for the best' crap that the headmaster is always spouting. _

_They say that by killing those DE I saved the lives of bonnet and my team-mates, and part of me knows it's true. But at night especially -there is another part of me that wonders if I couldn't have found a less violent way to escape. With over five hundred to one odds against me - - it's unlikely - but that's something I'll be second guessing for the rest of my life - - it sure sounds like fun way to get some sleep…doesn't it? - - - Anyway lets carry-on shall we?" _

_O_

_***"These acts of self-sacrifice …will finally speak louder than words to the destined life-mate of the centurion-**__**Magus**__**. **_

O

"_Centurion-Magus …now who is this bloke suppose to be?" Ron wrote clearly confused_

O

_***"the life-mate of abomination shall first become aware of the suffering and true worth of her breeder …through the tongue of her cruelest betrayer. The youngest of the brood …the seducer of the Stag, shall use sadistic trickery to distract temporarily the lioness from her destined prey. **_

*"_**Only after the sacrifice for the life givers …done for her sake …shall the daughter of Menelaus and Helen and the niece of Clytemnestra …finally welcome the arrow of cupid. Thus shall rebuke be transform into burning unbridled-passion**__**. **_

O

_Okay-okay …now who are these nutters …any guesses? Here's my lame speculation – the seducer of the stag – could mean Lilly – Harrys mum – and the stag could mean James …Harry's dad - - as Prongs was a stag –right? As for the betrayer – how about Pettigrew – is that a possibility? _

_It really gets my goat – this was supposed to be my fortune she telling - all bought and paid for, but she kept throwing in all of these others, while leaving-out you and Harry …I don't understand._

O

_***"**__**However courtship for the Celtic Caesar …in spite of all that will be done for the sake of 'true love' - finding his mate shall never go as smoothly for him – or - for any member of his family - and yet such a hard fought for prize - will be rewarded in bliss which outshine all other lovers …as day doth the night. **_

O

_Now I'm sure she wasn't talking about me, I did my best for love and __**lost**__ …what rubbish._

O

_***"For it is written in the stars that thou, thought to be the least worthy of destinies attention… shall never get the chance to propose marriage to the girl of thy dreams. For thy shall be struck mute …as the cat holds-back thy tongue …as events beyond thy control …will turn courtship tradition on its head. **_

_***For I tell you truly, it shall come to pass and only when the circle of your journey of self discovery is complete. When the sorely wounded emerges intact from within the war-beast - only then shall the great leader of the brood consent to heart and mind cohabiting as one. **_

O

_Okay – another guess here - leader of the brood equals Dumbledore? And heart and mind – perhaps Gryffindor and Ravenclaw …with co-inhabit meaning cross-house dating? Yes-NO –maybe? ...I swear all prophecies are deliberately made this vague so that no-one will ever understand them. But wait the old hag left the worst for the end_

O

_***The day will come when you will behold with thy own eyes …a Slytherin snake transformed by love, accepting the marriage proposal of his heavy with child lady of Machiavellian wisdom? **_

_***In that special room of only truth - wherein thy journey of pain started shall the three couples - gathered there by destiny - put an end to a centuries long Blood Feud and unite to change the Wizarding world. **_

_***the children of these three couples shall - - **_

O

O

_**OoOoOoOo **_

_After hearing that last-bit, that Hermione was 'not only' going to marry the ferret after all …but that she will begat his first-born child – no less, turned my stomach to the point where I couldn't hear anymore. So I stopped this Trelawney-wantabe and just paid the old-quack a sickle and took off for the Preserve to call it another lousy night. _

_Sweet Merlin my life stinks. What was supposed to be 'my future' …somehow got high jacked 'half way through' into a ruddy-prophecy for **all** of Magical Britain? If I understand this correctly I'm going to be doing non-stop fighting which will land me in Azkaban - - and while I'm doing this - the ferret gets his Machiavellian Hermione into the pudding club. By-the-way… what in bloody-hell doe Machiavellian mean anyway…beyond being super-smart? _

_Even this old-hag feels that I'm doomed to be not good-enough of having a future worthy of a prophecy of my own. I just get to be the 'Village Crier' announcing the Arrival of the Celtic-Caesar …Centurion magus bloke. Which is worse I wonder …being condemned to be the 'sidekick clown' of a long series of more famous blokes – or spending my days in a well-earned obscurity._

_But – __**hold on a second**__ – you know Gin-gin, maybe I should stop whining about fate not sending me a ruddy foretelling and count my blessing instead. Dad is always telling us to be 'careful what you wish for' and he's right. _

_As a little nipper I dreamed of being a prophecy Hero - but what good has that been for Harry. Think of all the misery destiny has put him through. After six years as Harry's right arm - I've learned that fame is overrated and that the cost of being the Chosen-One …sucks the big-one _

_No - - on second thought – I'm glad that my fortune turned out to be about everyone except me. Destiny can go pick someone else's life to ruin – I think I prefer to help fate along - rather than be its target. I like the freedom to make my future rather than have it handed to me prepackaged. I've got enough weighing down my soul already - to want any more. _

_So alight-then, I'll go find the Celtic Caesar – point him in the direction of England and then just step aside. Do my bodyguard-bit for Harry, God and Saint-George – help end the war, Play some pro-Quidditch – and find myself a brainy bird that thinks I'm her type – settle down and live my lounge-dream. _

_And that up-beat thought …for it means I have a plan - - brings me back to the 'here-and-now;' as I finish this letter in my empty bedroom. Somewhere along that long painful journey of non-stop fighting that the old fortune-teller predicted … I hope to get a life. _

_Love, _

_- Ron _

_PS: Do me a favor and spend some time with Bonnet, the blue Phoenix that Hagrid and Albus are taking care of. We went through a lot together. _

_PS; (2) I would be sending my sister – 'Hermione's letter' back as usual, but I can't - for no other reason than the next letter she sends me better not be from an international delivery owl that was instructed to keep circling and pecking at me to read the letter it carried. Unfortunately for the bloody bird, I was out on the Preserve and one of the older Dragons helped himself to a 'snack' by eating the nuisance delivery bird and the unread letter it carried. _

_Can't say I'm disappointed by it; especially after hearing the last line of that nutter fortune-teller. I know you told me she dumped him, but according to the old-hag they are destined to become life-long …soul-mates. So the destruction of a letter from the future Lady Malfoy doses hurt all that much …however… I can say I'm not exactly thrilled about paying the three Galleon cost of reimbursement to the Royal Postal Service for the lost of their bloody bird. _

O

Hermione hung her head in defeat as Harry who was softly chuckling at her expense was also rubbing her back to comfort her.

O

_PS (3): by-the-way, concerning Lady Hermione Malfoy's letters. I know you told me to read them, but I just cannot bring myself to touch them, other than to write 'Return to Sender'. After all if that old gypsy is correct she'll be shagging him 'again' real soon. Why a smart girl would go back to the scum-bag that cheated on her is beyond me. _

_Krum told me during our dinner after our match together that he'd jump at a second chance to be with her and I believe him. As I'm not __**her type**__ and he clearly is, well damnit …I wish him all the luck in the world - trying to get her away from the ferret… really I do. I care for her so much …because her happiness is as important to me …as yours. Besides; to be honest …I rather her shag Krum than get back into the ferrets bed._

_Ginny I'm slowly getting over my bookworm-heartache and I don't want to risk a relapse by reading her explanation of how foolish I've been over this whole thing. – or - how their break-up was only a temporary misunderstanding. I'm no more in the mood for one of her written __**'I'm right and your wrong lectures''**__ than I am for an oral one. _

_I'll try to be friends with her when I get back, and as long as she doesn't r__ub in my fac__e with her second-go at the ferret …we will all be fine. We won't be as close as we once were, and the same thing applies to Harry …for I just don't see in the cards. _

**PS; (4) **_I didn't get Harry's weekly shipment of Chocolate Frogs. What's the problem? Is the Post losing it? Did Harry forget?_

_**I'm getting desperate as I'm running out **_

O

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** –for now


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter # 31 – Ron's last letter**

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Words this chapter; 4,502**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo**

**O**

O

Different people had different reactions to the fortune tellers tale, Professor Trelawney spent the entire next week taking the prophecy a-part …line-by-line analyzing everything. At the end of the week, she had declared Ron correct, in that it wasn't about him at all. Instead it was a general foretelling for others – perhaps all of England.

The possibility of a bastard Malfoy offspring brought forth a very different reaction from Lucius and Narcissa s' sole heir. Draco him-self declared every change he got – loudly renouncing the prediction in Ron's letter as impossible and rubbish. Such a child would never be conceived - 'declaring' that all half-blood children as abominations that should be 'legally eliminated' long before that kind of hated fetus could ever became viable.

His 'Head of House' naturally, did not take such announcements very well

In boasting loudly to anyone who would listen to him, - Draco explained why the weasel prophecy was beyond rubbish – simply because his tryst with Hermione's had been only a cunning 'prank' on the trio - a painful experience for a man who enjoyed normal 'heterosexual' relations with real women. He professed repeatedly that all female Mudblood's like Hermione were asexual abominations, incapable of giving 'normal' pleasure to any wizard.

Again and again Draco described in the Great Hall …Hermione's 'one and only' pathetic attempt at oral sex - - calling it beyond atrocious - and had ended …due to her incompetence long before completion. Naturally Nott, Crabbe and the other DE wantabe's found his reminisces of the 'Granger fling' hilarious.

Hermione took this verbal rejection in good grace, agreeing whole heartedly with Draco's contention that her reconciling with a sadist was impossible, but that admission didn't prevent the god of mischief from sneaking into her replies when she coyly pointed out that 'Machiavellian Muggleborn's were clearly Draco's type.

Naturally such comments didn't win Hermione any friendship points with the most vocal supporter of the DE movement at Hogwarts.

O

**Finally Friday night came again**.

O

_Dear Ginny,_

_I got some great and not so great news for you. Which is typical of me I know, but I'll try to make it as fast and painless as possible. It started with Charlie and me on Order business. That's right, I said the bloody Order of the Phoenix business and __**I don't care if Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and my Dad send me Howlers!**_

O

"**Miss Weasley!**" A shock Professor McGonagall interrupted, who was looking quite outraged at what she had heard Ron write. To make matters worse was the fact that Ginny was reading this letter aloud in the Great Hall with numerous children of Death Eaters present. "Please skip that part or hand me the letter."

"Wait," Harry said, as he jumped up from the Gryffindor table beside Hermione, Dobby, Dean and Luna to walk over to a nervous Ginny.

Hermione noticed Harry take the letter and speedily read ahead to himself before laughing and showing a huge smile to an angry Professor McGonagall and a concerned Professor Dumbledore.

"It's okay. He's got a reason, a real **good** reason for saying that."

Professor McGonagall after getting a nod from Professor Dumbledore nodded for Ginny to continue reading, in reply to Harry's reassurance. In spite of that, Hermione started to worry for Harry's and especially Ron's sake - that there was a very good reason indeed.

O

_On last Monday night, we were out-looking for some DE prisoners for questioning and went to this out of the way bar in Szeged, Hungary where we ran into our old friend Gheorghe Chekovsky. _

_Apparently, he had missed out on the camp-party and was on a mission of his own not connected with The DE movement over here. As he was trying to recruit new 'morons' stupid enough to follow him for criminal stuff. Of course, we didn't realize this until after opening the Pub's front door and taking two steps into it. Chekovsky shot a killing curse right at us and barely missed Charlie by a foot and me by a few inches._

O

The Great Hall gasped in fear, as Ginny bravely continued to read on. Hermione wasn't in a state of near panic with worry as she started alternated with stuff her fist in her mouth **and** biting her lower lip with fear for Ron's safety.

O

_I got to tell you, I was more than a little-bit pissed after that and so was Charlie. And as this was the first time since the camp fight that I'd seen heavy action - I was a little worried about losing it again – and killing the entire-lot without thinking. I'm like a bull in a china shop these days – always self-conscious I break something or 'someone'. Of course this time I wasn't injured or had been tortured for an hour beforehand and that fact allowed me to remain in better self-control of myself._

_Luckily, the bar counter is, or was — as the place is burnt down now, was by the front door. We dove behind it and started trading shots with Chekovsky and his newly signed recruits. A few of them thought that they would be safe behind some over-turned bar tables, but I transfigured the tables to white mice and Charlie stunned them. _

_**Transfiguration rules!**_

O

Professor McGonagall smiled big at Ron's comment - which she hid behind her tea-cup …for **all** of her students were paying far closer attention in class as a result of Ron using her favorite subject in wand combat.

O

_All the new-recruits were easy to take-out, and all of them were taken **alive**. However it was Chekovsky that was not going down without a huge fight. He started blasting all the alcohol bottles on the shelves over our heads sending shattered glass everywhere. My dragon-hide jacket protected me from some serious damage but my face, head, and hands were badly mauled with too numerous to count bleeding cuts from the flying glass. _

_If I had a lady-love like Charlie does, I'd be worried about facial scaring, but as I doomed by gypsy prophesy to remain unmarried, who ruddy cares what I look like. Charlie being the pretty fellow he is …compared to me – really got angry at his minor injuries and retaliated with a standard fit of Weasley temper with loads of fireballs shot at Chekovsky, but the Git was prepared this time as he shielded himself by bouncing all the fireballs back at us and all around the bar._

_Luckily, his aim wasn't that good - as we were still behind the bar counter sitting in a huge pool of spilled fire-whiskey that could've ignited and burned Charlie and me to death. Fortunately, I used the same Water Hose spell I used on Jane to push the fire-whiskey out from under us before his aim finally did improve. _

_It didn't really matter in the end – for after a-while with all the fireballs flying everywhere - some that that Chekovsky deflected - quickly ignited the rest of the bar into a fire inferno deathtrap causing everyone except us to dash out of there. I was about to grab Charlie to do the same, but stopped when Chekovsky shouted, "__**I'm going to kill you Weasels!**__"_

_I hate it when someone calls us that, and so does Charlie, who 'lost it' right-then-and there – anger management wise. I don't have to tell you Gin-gin that we Weasley's have hot tempers – Harry too 'comes to think' on it. Like attracts to like – prank to prankster._

_Anyway here's the odd thing – As Charlie went blindly furious – I became detached – cool and calculating. This was greatly reassuring after last time. Charlie was shooting more fireballs at the git in rapid fashion, his anger making him miss a-lot. While I calmly concentrated on shielding us both from what Chekovsky was shooting at us. I wonder if anyone ever thought of teamwork wand combat – one bloke offense one defense. It sure worked-out well for us. _

_Chekovsky by this time had to duck behind a cement column as he couldn't put up the fire shield-charm as fast as Charlie was shooting them at him. Charlie wanted me to take the right side while he took the left but I refused and stuck right by his side. Nicolas once pointed out to me that when we Weasley's loses our temper we tend to get a-bit reckless and Charlie proved old Nick's point real-good. _

_We managed to get him with a Disarming spell. That sent his wand flying from his hand into a patch of magical fire on the floor. He dove for his wand and foolishly stuck his hand into the fire causing him to scream in pain as he tried to retrieve it. That's when Charlie did a flying tackle at him. Now, Charlie's a pretty strong guy, but nothing in comparison to Chekovsky as he's a muscle bound, thick necked, iron jawed, semi-troll ... well, you can see for yourself. (See Picture #1)_

O

Hermione enchanted the moving picture of Chekovsky holding a Romania Ministry of Magic prisoner number sign up below his face. His face was half covered in old magical fire burns and fresh new swelling bruises, cuts and a misaligned broken nose.

O

_Now get this - Charlie and he then got into an old fashioned Muggle style fist-fight, while I was busy trying to get a clean shot to stun Chekovsky – but the way they were wrestling all over the place - I feared hitting Charlie – who was losing – big time. Now I hate to admit it, but with my brother about to get bludgeoned to death; I briefly thought about just killing the ugly sod._

O

Another gasped broke out throughout the Great Hall, even as Hermione continued to look overly pale from worry as she chewed on her now bleeding lower lip. She could tell from the corner of her eye that Draco was whispering nervously to Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott at the Slytherin table.

O

_But it was something Dad had said to me when we were kids that changed my mind... Anyway, I could almost hear dad's voice in my head telling me softly that 'killing should be the last resort rather than the first' – do you remember him telling you too? _

_Anyway – that's when it hit me – the 'DE' I killed at the camp except for the five in the well – the spiders - were all __**facing me with wands in their hands**__. It doesn't excuse what I did – I know - but it does make a clear distinction that separates __**us**__ from __**them**__ – for unlike the DE …our side doesn't kill in cold-blood - and Chekovsky at that moment was unarmed. _

_Albus wanted Dolohov to face a trial for his crimes, and right then and there it accrued to me that I wanted Chekovsky to do the same thing. So, I blasted a board out of Chekovsky's hands – and put away my wand. I then pushed a beaten to a pulp – semi-dazed Charlie out of the way and took my turn with the Git._

_Okay, I know right now you're shaking your head at me Ginny, but this animal had been involved in all the big fights I've had up here where some of our side ended up __**hurt**__ or __**killed**__. To me Chekovsky was a symbol of all the mindless bullies I've come across in my life. A bloke with twice my muscle mass - - so it was brute force against all that I had been taught by my tutor's - - it was like a NEWT final exam in 'hand to hand' for me. I can't explain it better – but sometimes a bloke has to settle things with his bare hands. __**It's a guy thing!**_

O

Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes before bellowing, "**Idiot!**"

O

_Of course, Charlie was also wondering, why I didn't just stun the git - as he stood there swaying in a semi daze having suffered two black eyes, a broken nose, dislocated jaw, split knuckles, broken ribs and numerous bleeding cuts from glass, and one HUGE purple swelling bruise on his right cheek. (See Picture #2) _

_One of the blokes at the Romanian ministry had a camera and took a picture of him and gave me a copy. __**Ha!**__ – It serves him right for standing by and taking all those pictures of me – when I was getting hurt._

O

Ginny interrupted herself to announce, "The writing changes to Charlie, my other Git of a brother."

O

_Dear Ginny,_

_This is Charlie writing, as my younger stupid brother just mentioned we got into another huge 'Pub brawl' with Chekovsky. I think Ron had to prove to himself that what happened in the camp was just a one-time thing. For the record, Ron did a lot better at this wandless style of Muggle fighting than I did. There was a 'no wasted movement' __**precision**__ in his style that I couldn't help but admire. Tell your boyfriend not to get in a fist fight with Ron because he'll lose - big. _

_Anyway Chekovsky was like Ron described him – a huge brute almost semi-troll in size and yet he only landed __one__ good punch on my baby brother…do to me distracting Ron at a bad moment. Otherwise Ron was in control during the entire fight – Nicolas taught him really-really good. It soon became apparent that what Chekovsky had done to me - Ron was now doing to him in spite of the size difference. _

_Because of this Ron only injury during the 'fist fight' was a huge red and black left eye. I know he got a photo of me and I felt compelled to make a photo record of him for comparison reasons. (See Picture#3)_

_His only other injury accrued back at the preserve for not 'cutting in' on the fist-fight __dance__ earlier and thereby saving me from getting a major thrashing – So I gave him a slap on the back of the head and demanded that he teach me what old Nick taught him about fighting with my fists. Everyone in the Order should know this stuff - damnit._

_Love,_

_-Charlie XXXOOO_

_PS: I stole the camera back._

O

Hermione gasped and started to cry at the sight of a slightly beaten up and bloody Ron who oddly enough seemed to be carrying a huge smile of satisfaction on his face.

O

_I got my letter back... Git!_

_I have been teaching a few of the 'non-lethal' techniques Nicolas taught me and Charlie has a good point here. Order agents on the front line should know how to fight without a wand. Even the Auror methods are better than depending on the scraps a bloke gets into growing-up. _

_Anyway, Charlie doesn't look pretty anymore and his girlfriend spent a few hours kissing his boo boo's to make it all better …and I felt so jealous watching it happen, not having a girl of my own making a fuss over me …really-really - - __**SUCKS**__! _

_Anyroad fighting Muggle style can be like chopping firewood … it's a chore. It took me awhile before I finally beat the 'bad guy' into the ground and dragged his sorry butt out of there. We even managed to drag him back and his dumb-arse recruits to the Romania Ministry for arrest. _

_I wish you and Harry were there to see Charlie and I dragging a beaten up Chekovsky past all those neatly dressed Aurors sitting who never get their hands dirty by sitting behind their big desks - gawking at us in amazement. We walked right past all of them to dump Chekovsky at the feet of their Romanian Minister of Magic who said. "__**Oh Merlin! Charlie Weasley – your face looks like raw meat!"**_

O

A huge ovation of clapping and whistling broke out in the Great Hall. The celebration seemed to originate from every House table except from the Slytherin as a majority of the wantabe's there set quietly frowning.

O

_Now at this particular moment in time, let me give you a good idea how I feel. It is as if a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I've been kicking myself all this time - thinking I'm some sort of horrible monster. But this time I used what Nicolas taught me to capture rather than kill and in the process discovered the dividing line for lethal force …well for me anyway - is in whether or not who I'm facing is trying to kill me. Aurors make that judgment-call all the time and so will I …from now on._

_I'm not sure if this revelation will cut down my sleeping problems – I hope so. well anyway - - back to my story - then I pulled out of my jacket a Chekovsky wanted poster, the exact same one I saw hanging on the wall behind an extra neat Auror standing next to their gob-smacked Minister._

O

Harry had to nudge Hermione, as she was still focused on Ron's picture. She slowly took out the wanted poster of Chekovsky and enchanted it for everyone to see, then discreetly pocketed Ron's beaten-up picture into her robe.

O

_In the lower part of poster under the picture of Chekovsky was the reward. That's right Ginny, __**25,000 Galleons reward for his arrest! This means we're rich!**_

O

All the wantabe's sneered loudly in disgust on the prospect of the Weasley's' being rich. Ginny was smiling so big and lost in happiness that Hermione didn't think she even heard him.

O

_You can buy anything and everything at Diagon Alley your heart desires - one Flobberworm, two Flobberworm, and three Flobberworm. The Minister noticed my huge we-are-rich smile and shifted his view to what I was looking at. Let me quote to you what he said._

_"Sorry son, Ministry, and Order members are exempt from collecting the reward."_

O

Ginny stopped reading as she gaped in horror at what she just read. The wantabe's were laughing extra-loud at Ginny's misfortune were the same snakes of Slytherin that had earlier been frowning. Ginny turned her head to scowl at a sympathetic Professor McGonagall and a chuckling Professor Dumbledore. Even Harry couldn't help but to laughed softly at Ginny's reaction.

"**Aarrggh!**" Ginny growled, before turning back her head to read the letter and silence the laughter.

O

_That's right! You can kiss those expensive dress black designer shoes I saw you drooling over at Diagon Alley in the summer good-bye. We're poor yet again. I didn't even realize that I was an official member of the order until this happened …I guess there is no swearing in ceremony for a lowly side-kick. _

_Let's talk about some Dragons News as I'm not going to do another mission for the Order __**until someone sends me some bloody Chocolate Frogs**__**! **_

O

Professor Dumbledore looked a-bit embarrassed about something, before he turned and shifted his head over to Harry, who silently nodded in reply that he would restore the Chocolate Frog shipments.

O

_Jane and Ginny, the Dragon named after you little-sister, ate my last Frog. __**Bugger!**__ Bad enough, I have to work part-time as a dragon handler while fighting this ruddy war full time …for __**free**__._

_**Now get this;**__ while I was bemoaning my poverty over a bottle of butterbeer back in the preserve dining room …Charlie had the gall to admit to getting a monthly stipend from the order …while I don't get squat. A ruddy dish-washer working in the Leaky Caldron gets more dosh in his pocket …than I do serving on the 'front lines' of this war. I sure the 'head of the Order' wouldn't forget to pay your famous 'hypocrite boy-toy' …but to the clownish sidekick…which our busy headmaster hasn't checked-up on since the Bonnet visit … not a brass farthing._

O

Hermione was the only one who glared at the headmaster who seemed unmoved at Ron's complaint_. _

O

_I also have to go to the hospital to get patched up from too numerous to count war-wounds …without any Chocolate Frogs to ease my pain …because apparently my so-called Best Mate has also been __too bu__sy __**snogging you**__ …Gin-gin …to send them. Or – maybe, he's withheld my last shipment, as i__ncentive-blackmai__l until I passed my Class C Dragon Handler license test._

_Ginny you can tell that — that heartless boyfriend of yours, "__**I failed!**__"_

O

Professor Snape's head shot up, as he shot daggers with his eyes at a very nervous Harry.

O

_But secretly between you and me, Ginny …I passed easily. Let Harry sweat it out for a day or two. Serves him right – the Git!_

O

The Great Hall including Harry and even Professor McGonagall exhaled in relief at Ron's passing.

O

_Can you believe one of the questions was about the Dragon's digestive system? My examiner said he never in his twenty plus years of testing had the experience of someone to answer that question with how it actually felt inside the Dragon's digestive system. _

_It was Director Vargas who actually gave me my results and license after Charlie and I got debriefed. He was so happy at Chekovsky's capture and me passing that test - he shared a round of his private collection of ten year old Russian fire-whiskey with us. At least I'm somewhat 'appreciated' for my efforts o__ver her__e, _

_**Whoa! That Russian stuff has got a massive kick!**_

_Vargas was in such a good mood about the work I've done up here, that this was the moment when he offered me __**a full time job**__ here at the Preserve, instead of going back to Hogwarts._

O

Ginny stopped reading the letter as the entire Great Hall became painfully silent. After a few dead seconds, Ginny read on …hoping, as she did so, that Ron would refuse.

O

_I have to tell you I was shocked at first …as Vargas would be breaking his deal with Dumbledore. But when I asked him about it, he said that England has plenty of effective fighters against Voldemort, where-as Romania has hardly any at all. _

_He promised me a room of my own, __**full pay**__ as a dragon handler – retroactive to my first day here - __**plus**__, '__double the st__ip__end'__ that the English __**Order**__ pays to its members, like Charlie …but not to me. He said he has complained repeatedly to Dumbledore about __**me**__ not getting my stipend but our 'tight-wad' Headmaster has ignored his letters on the subject up to now. _

_Knowing that I being stiffed …pay wise, he even hinted at letting me do …part-time work for full time pay …as a consulting-Auror for the Romanian Ministry. _

_Apparently Vargas and the Minister over here have privately - talked this over, at length. It was a bit overwhelming …let me tell you, s__o much s__o that I asked Vargas if I could think it over for twenty-four hours. _

_Yes Gin-gin …I know Mum would be awfully sore at me, for not graduating like Fred and George …but, after being gone three months – almost a third of my Seventh year - and missing so much class material, what kind of marks could I realistically hope to get on my N.E.W.T. exams anyway? Beside, even Albus said I was doing a-lot of good up here. _

_And then there is the downside - - you Gin-gin …being up here I mucked-up my duty as your big brother to protect you from __evil Head-ferrets__ and smooth talking __deceivers__ like Harry. Not that you can't take care of your-self …I know you can …alright. I just always thought that it was my job to be your 'back-up' as needed …but now …as we both know, Harry has become your primary defensive back-up. _

_I'm also sure that our headmaster in spite of Harry's protests to the contrary; has arranged a few immature and gullible side-kick replacements for my sorry arse. Face facts Gin-gin, neither you or Harry need me anymore, nor does my - 'non-blood related sister'- Hermione …it's just that plain and simple. _

O

The look of profound sorrow embraced most of the faces in the great hall. Albus in particular was not at all amused.

O

_There is more than enough time, for Harry to bring Dean up to speed as a 'goal keeper' before the next match in February for I know he isn't stupid enough to have stopped training him after the Slytherin defeat, just in anticipation of my return._

O

Harry and Dean exchanged very guilty looks for an awkward moment, too stunned as everyone else was in the great Hall to respond to this dreadful news.

O

_Here's the bottom-line, - - I have been here for more than just the three months of the co-op and nothing has really changed for me emotionally. Even with all the extra time I spent with Old Nick - - I'm still hopelessly in love with someone who will __**never**__ loved me back. _

_I'm not ready to face her again …as just a friend, while she snogging senseless some lucky bloke …either one of her second-go boyfriends …like Viktor or with someone new. Especially with the old-gypsy-hag foretelling her hooking back-up with the ferret again …why put my-self through that kind of daily pain of wondering 'when' Hermione will fall pregnant by the snake. _

_It will be better for all concern, for me to stay away for good. If I was a Muggle I'd go and join the French foreign legion like in the cinema - as a wizard, staying in Romania will serve the same purpose - - for that's what Charlie did. So bright and early Tomorrow morning, - first thing, right after breakfast, I believe that I will tell Vargas that I accept the position._

O

Hermione in a full panic immediately jumped up from her seat and took off running out of the Great Hall toward the front entrance.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** –for now


	32. Chapter 32

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 32**

**Entitled – Mail Run**

**Word count this chapter: 7,516**

O

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave 'very differently' than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Have any of you seen the motion picture entitled; **The Curse of the Black Peal**. I am referring to the exchange between Elizabeth Swan and Captain Barbosa over the 'correct interoperation' of the "Code of the Brotherhood." The good Captain refers to the code as guidelines rather than rules. That is how I see HP Cannon - as 'flexible' guidelines instead of rigid …**set in stone** rules. Savvy

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

O

**O**

**Ginny's POV:**

"Please sir, I know my friend will be here any minute." Ginny begged with the Hogsmeade Postal Owl clerk, while standing next to Harry who was looking at his old wristwatch.

"Sorry ma'am, we close promptly at eight o'clock. She will have to wait until tomorrow." The elderly male Postal Owl clerk said, with his hand on the _'Open for Business'_ sign, about to turn it over to _'Closed'_.

The door slammed suddenly open with a gasping disheveled Hermione running through it.

"I ... -_gasp_- ... I want ... -_gasp_- ... to send ... -_gasp_- ... a letter. **NO!** -_gasp_- **A Howler** ... -_gasp_- ... **overnight t**o ... -_gasp_- ... **bloody Romania!**" Hermione barked, as she shoved a shocked Harry and Ginny out of her way and was gasping for air.

Hermione staggered to the counter with all the energy she could muster to meet a disappointed Postal Owl Clerk removing his hand from the sign after seeing the clock read seven fifty-nine.

"International Overnight Howler, hmm... that will be two Galleons," said the clerk, most likely doubting Hermione would pay for it.

Hermione reached into her moneybag and pulled out her last two Galleons and slammed them on top of the table for the clerk.

The clerk was at a loss, until Ginny talked to get his attention.

"Does she have to record the message somewhere?"

"Huh? ... Ah yes. You have to go to the Howler booth over there and follow the instructions on the sign," the Clerk responded, as he pointed toward an old English Muggle red telephone booth in the corner.

Hermione after nodding her head to the clerk gathered herself, walked over to the booth, and closed the door behind her. Harry and Ginny took the moment to exchange a knowing smirk, as they realized that Hermione must have ran the entire distance from Hogwarts to the Post Office in Hogsmeade - a distance of over five kilometers.

O

O

**Hermione's POV: **

After sending the Howler all three of them stepped outside of the Post Office which instantly closed for the night and then Harry asked Ginny a question out loud.

"Ginny, what would you say if a certain girl ran over five kilometers at night in January's freezing cold and snow without her winter cloak just to send a very expensive message to a boy who she swears is **only **a semi-brother?"

Hermione immediately scowled at Harry and then over to Ginny before saying: "How long are two going to rub this in my face. 'We three have literally grown up here at Hogwarts, I was eleven when I first met you and Ron and over time I have come to think of Ginny as my sister. So when Ron never took my hints of interest beyond friendship I mistakenly came to the belief that he 'thought of me' as a sister. I was in a state of denial when his letters came in and then a simple slip of the tongue and you two never let me forget it".

"Now Ron has picked up this silly mantra of yours – so you must ask yourself this question; Ginny – how can I be 'more' than a sister to Ron when you and your prankster boyfriend here have now 'convinced' him he's not my type?" She looked at both of them with a knowing frown as the 'truth' of her charge stopped them smirking at her.

"Well you're the one who kept saying it?" Ginny protested weakly.

"And then there are the 'letters' to consider," Hermione said exasperating at being caught out by her no longer smug friends. How many times did Ron 'directly ask' you Ginny to keep certain parts of his mail to yourself" - Harry and Ginny still stood dumbstruck before her

"You've been looking far too pleased with your-selves lately as if all of our discussion on this issue - has been over a minor prank still under your control". In reality it was bogus as there were consequences for every action - and yet in spite of the oncoming train wreck – Hermione continued to plead for reason.

"I should be clueless about how he feels for me, oblivious about his 'lounge dream'. The right to tell me these things to my face 'you two' have stolen from him".

"You two should also be greatly concerned about the nightmare-tormented sleep he has written about and the mental trauma he is clearly suffering over those 'DE' he killed in action. If left untreated these nightmares will change him in ways none of us will understand or like".

"I've written my parents asking them about 'post-combat battle disorders' and they've sent me back - loads of material concerning - veteran combat trauma. I betting you've either ignored the pain he has written about – or - downplayed these warning signs as being similar to getting over a 'bad prank' at his expense. Ron can't be allowed to bottle-up these nightmares in the stereotypical …stiff-upper-lip British way of sucking it up and being a man… dragon-dung. He'll become like a pressure-cooker, over all this bottled-up emotion and one day he'll violently explode. He needs professional help to get-over what happened in that camp". Hermione said which only angered Harry.

"He wrote that he doesn't want us bugging him about what happened , that he would answer any questions about how he feels", Harry replied sternly. "I know you're all about talking about feelings, Hermione - I also know I resented it loads in the past - when you bugged me to open-up and express my feelings. I took that bullock from you only because Ron begged me to. But no more - you just better leave Ron alone about his nightmares – I don't want to hear word-one about this or any other of your toff psycho-babble."

"Harry please - - ignoring his mental trauma is not the solution - and there will be a huge price to pay for breaking the rules of good manners by remaining silent on this issue", Hermione pleaded.

"Here we go out of our way to help-you, and all we get from you in reward is a know-it-all lecture on mental illness?" Ginny bemoaned. "Anyway - aren't you a bit later in speaking of your concern for Ron - especially if he stays over there? – I admit you've been his sole advocate since he left us, looking out for his best interests and all that rot. You should earn loads of points for Ronnie's house – if had had one - for protecting his back – if he 'actually' knew about it.

"Thanks to you two he doesn't." Hermione complained bitterly.

"None of the staff or the rest of his family warned him about it either – so don't pick-on us exclusively", Harry pointed-out sounding a-bit put out – "Are you now going to revert back to a rule fanatic and give us detention for keeping the post office open long enough to send your Howler to Ron - that's not very nice thing to do,".

"You still don't understand how deeply we have **all** stepped in it". Hermione retorted sadly. "I've made my share of mistakes this term – and calling Ron my brother was perhaps my second biggest one. But think-about it – will you? The three of us are off school grounds without permission and the only thing that will save us **all** from getting detentions is the fact that Harry Potter is a part of this 'little adventure'. On my own I fully expected punishment for this action and - -"

"- - Harry gets away with loads of stunts like this; so-what?" Ginny interupted, "Are you really complaining?"

"Yes – we are being played, think-about it?" Hermione pleaded. "Draco's scheme this term - has divided us three – and turned you two against me – his plot has rendered me all but powerless; I'm a laughing stock with my peers – with few if **any** rules are being enforced anymore. Its nearly anarchy in the hallways and the commons rooms - my reputation has been ruined, all because …like Ron, I too put my total trust in someone who betrayed me".

"Now I've said something foolish – this he's a brother bit - and you've run with it by telling Ron about it –making me look bad. That part of Ron's decision to stay in exile - I take full credit for. Your little prank at my expense - by keeping all I done on his behalf from him - has made things very difficult for me – as you intended, but **if** he comes back to us - nothing you've done is unsolvable."

"You two on the other hand have painted yourselves into a corner here – don't you realize that Ron - - might not 'ever' come back? Is pranking me worth having him stay in Romania - forever?"

"You got here before me - - you should have sent him a Howler of your own – demanding he come back us –instead …you wait for me to run here to do it for you – all for 'another laugh' at my expense. You need to write Ron tomorrow morning - first thing - and admit what you've done. Even if he stays up there and never returns, you must confess about the letters and beg his forgiveness". Hermione insisted.

Ginny after slowly wrapping her Gryffindor scarf around her neck pulled out her wand before she answered.

"Harry and I can handle anything my Prat of a brother has to say to us – when he finally comes home this summer… 'On vacation' – we'll all laugh about this. You just won't accept that he's not coming back **to you**", Ginny growled. "Tell us 'Miss Head Girl' in any of the letters of yours that he returned - or - the Howler you just send have you ever given my brother a _**romantic reason**_ to return to you? Have you ever written that you 'Fancy' him?

"He needs to finish school" Hermione replied stoically stomping her foot and ignoring the question.

"That's what we thought", Ginny said in a disappointed tone. "Three words from you – the right three words and he'd be back here in a heartbeat. Without them - after all the hints he's dropped - in the end - I'm not all that surprised that he's staying up there".

"But the Letters?" Hermione retorted.

"The twins dating magazine prank is loads worse than my reading a few letters to a few people," Ginny replied. "Besides for six years Harry has been untouchable 'blame wise' –as you have just so kindly - 'pointed out' …yet again - and 'deep down' - even Ron acknowledges that truth and lets him get away with murder too".

"Hey I don't get away with murder - I get detentions loads of times;" Harry half-complained rather weakly knowing that the charge was more than a little …true.

"You've always seen my brother as a semi-sibling … a bloke beneath your notice – you've just voiced that feeling for the first time this term", Ginny said sourly to Hermione ignoring Harry's whiney protest - -"You're upset, that he has just now figured-out …_** 'why' - **_ his 'semi-sister' has taken him for granted all these years. I on the other hand have seen my gullible brother as one of the most easiest-going blokes I ever met, with years of being pranked by the twins and me – and yet Ron just shrugs it all-off and moves on".

"But you are prank him right now, and I bet that's how you see reading his private post to everyone – as just another Giant prank at his expense," Hermione accused.

"So what if it is a 'little' prank, it's made my brother a hero to the Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's. He's whined about being a sidekick for years, well nobody but Malfoy - thinks him in Harrys 'court jester' anymore. He'll be mad at me for a-bit… sure, but he won't stay mad for long – he never does".

"But the blood he's seen …the carnage and gore. It will change him – Charlie has written that he - -" Hermione protested.

"- - We all saw that stuff at the Department of Mysteries and that didn't change him", Harry interrupted in a more relaxed tone.

"The six of us didn't _**kill anyone**_ that night. Whereas Ron killed DE during the escape from the camp, that's a huge difference. But I imagine you both think he'll come back …someday - pretty much the same bloke as when he left". Hermione asked in stunned disbelief.

"Yeah, and why-not? Just wait until his letter next Friday, when your Viktor hooks him up with some sexy model or other – I bet your 'brother figure' will do just fine settling into his new life - - once he gets the 'properly responsive' bird in his arms - - _**provided**_ of course - - he survives Mums fit-of-temper about not coming home to finish school".

"I **don't **really think of Ron as a brother… he's a – ah - - - he has to come-home right-away, he just has too." Hermione said nearly in tears

"Why – have your feelings for him changed?" Ginny now hotly demanded to know getting right-up into Hermione's face. "If he's morphed from brother to lover - then go and tell him that - - make your-self an'international Portkey', I bet you know how – you also know his location. Just pop up there with 'club in hand' whack him on the head and drag him back here - to your 'head-suite'_**cave**_- like a proper Neanderthal. Go primeval all over him – make a baby or two."

"I can't do that?" Hermione said horrified at the very-thought.

"I'm sure you could have - if it was 'important enough' for you - but you won't- because in the end you'd be putting that precious Head-Girl badge of yours at risk by breaking a rule or two - - leaving the grounds without permission for love and you'd never do that – would-you?"

"How you feel isn't 'strong' enough for you to break rules to be with him. If you were really-really frustrated by all the letters being returned un-opened – you could have popped up there during the Christmas holiday…when school was **out** …'in time' for that New-years dance and - -"

"GINNY", Hermione shouted blushing red.

"What –straightened things out between you face to face? What did you think I meant? Lord above - you have a sadistically perverted mind just like your ex-boyfriend. On second thought - just forget it and forget Ron."

"There are other fish in the sea, and maybe he'll catch one that appreciates him - as a man – for after all he's been through '_**for your sake**_**'** - I doubt he's anyone's childish brother anymore. I've told you to go pro-active, grab for the brass-ring and you've refused - - so I give-up". Ginny answered in an exasperated tone before magically Apparating back to Hogwarts' front gate.

O

-**Pop!**-

O

"A week of detention, if you so much as say a single word, Harry Potter," growled Hermione. As she finally realized that she could've Apparated to the Post Office instead of running to it.

"Well, here it is - **Apparate!**" Harry cracked before Apparating away from Hermione. No doubt he joined a laughing Ginny at the front gate of Hogwarts with a huge smirk on his face and her folly.

O

-**Pop!**-

O

"**Bugger!**" Hermione screamed to the lonely cold night as she pulled out her wand and mentally kicked herself for forgetting she was a witch. She took one last look at the moon and thought of a message that she really would've liked to had sent to Ron.

_Ronald Weasley – get your arse back here, so I can kill you, for leaving me._

"**Apparate!**"

O

-**Pop!**-

O

OoOoOo

The next morning

OoOoOoOo

**O**

**Ron's POV:**

"Congratulations, Ron, on your license." Jack Croix one of Ron's co-workers at the Preserve said to him as he walked over to another table in the Preserve's Cafeteria.

"Thanks, Jack. Are you playing tonight?" Ron asked from his own table during breakfast.

He was warmly smiling over at the Caribbean Dragon Handler and a pretty good Quidditch Chaser to boot. The same one he prevented from scoring a single time during their last game.

"Yeah man, how about you letting me score tonight?"

"Not if you gave me a case of your Rum and stuck me on an island with beautiful Caribbean women." Ron cracked, earning a few chuckles out of his co-workers eating breakfast alongside him.

"Ron, drinking is bad for you." Jane nagged to him as she was sitting beside him with Charlie and Tania on the other side of the table.

"I was just joking." Ron defended himself as he tried to avoid Jane's thirty-minute speech against drinking.

"Humph." Jane pouted and squinted her brown eyes at him, with both hands planted firmly on her hips in the classic feminine pose of disapproval.

Ron pointedly looked away before she added anything more on the subject. Luckily, Charlie had something to say.

"After breakfast, we need to fly out on broomsticks to the Northeast perimeter and strengthen the wards," ordered Charlie, as he looked over at a frowning Ron.

"I thought we were going to collect data on the new Romanian Longhorn baby twins?" Ron remarked, as he was not too excited in the least of a half-day setting up wards versus spending time with a pair of baby Dragons.

"After lunch and Jane can help us too," replied a smiling Charlie to a relieved Ron and a smiling big Jane.

"Thank you, Uncle Charlie. I have some mail that just came in. Tania, you have a letter from your Mum. Charlie, here is your monthly Dragon Life and Quidditch Monthly. Ron, I have the usual pile of dating magazine letters for you." Jane said quickly while she pulled out the letters and magazines from a mailbag that she carried around with her.

Jane's mailbag was being protected by her magical stuffed pet Dragon, Danny, sitting inside it. He would flap his wings every time Jane would run her hand down in the mailbag.

"Great… ugh, more letters from birds I don't know - along with homework assignments from Professor McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick sent on my pranking sisters _**urging**_. Probably giving me more essays to write," Ron complained as he was going through his large pile of mail.

"**Yes!** We can work on the homework tonight, Ron." A smiling Jane celebrated as she completely ignored Ron rolling his eyes and frowning at doing even more schoolwork.

"My sister is getting married," announced an excited Tania.

"Congratulations, Tania." Many of them murmured including Ron.

"Ron, you don't have to do class work if you're staying here." Charlie reminded him and shook his head in laughter as Ron's face lit up. _Charlie is right!_ Ron suddenly realized that he wouldn't have to do any more Hogwarts homework as he was staying on at the Preserves as a full-time employee.

Charlie looked over and started to chatter with his girlfriend, "Tania, so ... you planning to take anyone with you? I mean... when you go see your family for the wedding?"

"**Right then!,** Jane**, it's all yours!**" Ron said after sorting out of the pile the letters in the easily identifiable handwriting of his old teachers. He binned the ones from the dating service - beforehe joyfully handed off his Professors' letters to a shocked Jane with a huge relieved smile on his face.

"**You're staying?**" Jane and Tania asked excitedly, as Ron continued to look through his remaining mail.

Ron didn't answer, but he smiled at their reaction.

"One from my Dad – another from Ginny... and Harry... **Wait!**" Ron ordered to Jane who was about to make a hasty retreat before Ron finished going through his mail. "Okay, Jane, what did you do with my shipment of Chocolate Frogs?"

Jane's body flinched as she paused a second before answering Ron. He could practically see the fictional wheels in her head spinning around to manufacture a lie about his missing shipment of Chocolate Frogs.

"Well... uh... they were sent back due to the medical recall of all chocolate due to an extremely dangerous case of contamination." Jane said with her best serious tone.

Ron kept a straight face, as he listened to her tall-tale.

"There were these news reports about it and everything."

Charlie and Tania were softly laughing as Ron gave her his best Professor McGonagall's stare of you-been-caught-after-hours-walking-in-the-hallways scowl.

"Come again?"

"Ah... Chocolate containment... er... contamination.**All right - I have the box! ** Please Ron, let me have some. They sent you an 'entire case' of them. **Please, please, please!**" Jane pleaded after breaking down from Ron's stare.

"**Merlin!** Bring them to me and I'll give you a few. Okay?"

"Thank you, Ron, **thank you!**" Jane cried out and took off running out of the cafeteria to get Ron's hidden shipment of Chocolate Frogs.

Ron smiled to himself as he continued to sort through his mail.

"A letter from Bill... Hey - it might be the announcement of a Fleur pregnancy that Gin-gin hinted at. It could mean we're going to be uncles." Ron commented to Charlie before drinking his coffee.

"I hope not, Mum will be on-me to be next to settle down." Charlie sniped and immediately went red in the face as he suddenly realized he was sitting next to his girlfriend. Tania was patiently smiling at him as she too slowly drank her coffee.

"Not that I'm against the idea... I... I just. I... so what else you got there Ron – anything from the twins?" Charlie called for him to say something in the hope of changing the subject after stumbling with an on-looking Tania.

"Just a letter from your British Harem - wanting to know when you'll come back,to 'service' them again - - - how many 'illegitimate' children do you have back home, is it …ten or twenty," Ron joked, and was punished for his cheek by a kick from underneath the table by a deeply red-face Charlie.

"Ha-ha," Tania laughed deeply at Ron's joke and Charlie's reaction.

"**Ow!** Ha-ha. Let's see-" Ron stopped flipping through the remaining letters - when suddenly - he came across the unmistakable red colored envelope of a Howler. - - "**Oh ****Bugger!**"

As soon as he had touched it …the Howler started to magically shake and smoke in his hand.

"**It must be from Mum!**" Charlie yelled loudly with obvious fear in his voice and gaining the undivided attention of some of the older staff members; who remembered the infamous Mrs. Weasley's 'howler incident' after Charlie told his mother that he was staying on at the Preserve.

"**Your mother sent you a Howler!**" Director Vargas inquired from another table over as he was looking at the howler smoking in Ron's hand.

"**Everyone - DUCK!**" Charlie bellowed.

Everybody dropped what they were doing or carrying and crawled underneath their tables and behind walls, except for a sweating and scarred Ron gulping air in fear before opening his letter.

O

"**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! - DO NOT TAKE THAT JOB! Please Ron, I beg you - do not take that position at the Preserve! You need to come back here and finish school ****first****! **

'**By the way' - There is no way that I'll ever hook-up again with the ferret - -your old-gypsy is dead wrong about that. I mean honestly - all fortune-tellers are 'mental' like Trelawney and are nothing but frauds, their prophecies mostly rubbish - -**

…**With Harry's being the '****sole****' exception - of course. **

**Ron, look …I'm - I'm …sorry! I never meant to hurt you, I swear! I was just being stupid, and foolish, I was seduced by lies -and - - and Ron I need you back in my life! **

**I'm rubbish interacting with people - with all these months without you to smooth things over - it's been nothing but horrible for me. I can't finish the term without you! So please - come back to ****me**

… **COME HOME, RON!" **

**-Puff!-**

O

Ron's eyes went huge as the voice of Hermione filled the cafeteria, followed by the letter jumping out of his hands to give him a kiss, causing a paper cut on his lips. Ron meekly touched his bleeding lip amazed at what just happened as the Howler then tore itself up.

"I take it - that Howler was from this Hermione girl, the one who doesn't care for you anymore except as a brother figure?" Tania analyzed, with a know it all smirk on her face as she crawled out from underneath the table. She reminded Ron what he had said earlier to her, when he asked for advice on girls.

"But she doesn't fancy me, or didn't when I left" Ron replied more than a little confused. "She was all involved with a real jerk, ended up dumping him 'when all was said and done', just like I told you."

"Ginny…my sister, must have really enjoyed reading her the bit about the fortune-teller …and if that gypsy's prediction keeps her from marring the Ferret …all-the better. I'd prefer she hook up with - Krum - to tell the truth." Shaking his head and sitting down his heart tumbling in emotional annoyance, not knowing what to think anymore.

"I believe you are going have to re-think a few things Ron, clearly this Hermione has feelings for you that you are unaware of" Tania said with a knowing smile.

"**No**…I already know how she sees me - - as a brother-figure," Ron mumbled back bitterly. "All she wants me back for is to run interference for her colossal lack of tact. She said as much in the howler."

"I think it's more than that," Tania insisted softly.

"**We're a lucky lot - that was j****ust a practice run!**" Charlie said happily while getting up, feeling greatly relieved. "My Mum must not know _**YET **_of our- Ickle Ronniekins - decision to stay. But keep on your guard, as a Molly Weasley's howler will arrive one day soon. She does not take bad-news well."

"When I told her I was staying up here. My Howler exploded on me in the midst of Mum's yelling. It took them half a week to repair the damages." Charlie whispered to Ron, reminding him of their Mum's infamous temper as Vargas and the others crawled out from underneath various tables and peeked out from behind doorways.

Ron looked around the dining hall to see that everyone was looking straight at him. He quickly looked down and moved his hands back to the letters in an effort to hide from his embarrassment and shock. _'Just when I think I got that girl sorted out, she throws me off balance…yet again, _Ron thought to himself, _'What in bloody hell is going on back there?- - __**Damnit**__ - she and Viktor should be openly dating by now?' _

The last letter had no return address and was over three weeks old as it was shipped by sixth class postage in Serbia. Ron opened it to see whom it was from.

"Hey Ron, should I write Mum- **first -**about your prophecy - or - just tell Fred and George about Hermione getting in the 'pudding club' by the ferret," cracked Charlie and was swiftly hit by Tania's elbow for it.

"I think Hermione's howler was a 'romantic outreach' to Ron and he should respond to her 'opening gambit' by definitely write her back directly," Tania suggested heavily to Ron, who was going wide-eyed the more he read in his last letter.

Suddenly, Ron's face drained of color, his eyes narrowing as he quickly re- read this last letter. Charlie and Tania became deeply concerned by the expression of 'grim determination' that unexpectedly appeared on Ron's face, - - a look of deadly resolve that Charlie had only seen once before, - during that night, outside the cage at the Death Eater camp.

"**Director Vargas!** I need to speak with you – right NOW." Ron said, as he stood up hastily then folded the letter up and put it safely into his Dragon-hide jacket.

Charlie knew 'something was up' when Ron's joking mood abruptly changed to anger and deadly seriousness.

O

O

OoOoOo

Back at Hogwarts

OoOoOo

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

For the first time – Friday came and went without a letter and the rumor mill was a-buzz with this disappointing end of the very amusing correspondence. Hermione meanwhile walked about in a zombie like daze. She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't read Ginny and Lavender's Romance novels, and worse of all she couldn't do homework. It was all just meaningless to her and by the middle of the week; she finally broke down in her bed beside Crookshanks with a huge fit of sobbing.

In short, she was beyond miserable and with each passing day without knowing what Ron had decided to do …made-it even worse. She would never ever forgive herself if Ron 'left her behind' by taking the job at the Preserve. Her only light of hope was when some of the professor's had tried to comfort her by telling of their own letters sent to Ron requesting his return - with Professor McGonagall being the most outspoken on the subject.

The wording of her Howler tormented Hermione the most –she seemed to be second guessing her-self more than usual. The 'three vital words' that Ginny had wanted her to include had been missing from the message she had sent. She'd been in a state of desperation when she had pleaded for him to come back home to Hogwarts - safe and sound. But not 'desperate enough' apparently to go up there and drag him back to her **cave.**

O

To make matters worse, Draco Malfoy had been strutting around the castle whistling in a cheery mood since Ron's last letter. He was calling her "Sweets" again and making less than subtle inquiries about Harry interviewing replacements for the trio's …'bumbling clown' position. He was blissful about Ron not coming back and how he had used the gullible Head-Girl to get rid-of a long hated enemy.

Pansy and the Greengrass sisters were clearly embarrassed by Draco acting like the 'king of the hill'- but as his lawful and potential fiancées they had no choice but to wait upon him as handmaidens to a king. The neutral's leaning Slytherin's kept a lower profile after this set-back - while Goyle as the now rejected suitor - just sulked and sat alone - - far from the others.

Draco also took every opportunity to remind his hated enemies that they were now down to a 'Knut-less' duo - a comment which seemed to make Harry madder than Hermione had ever seen him before.

Ginny had to physically restrain Harry 'several times' through the days following Ron's farewell letter - from hexing Draco's 'lights out' every time he strutted by like a peacock while mentioning that the castle just seemed to smell better without the odor of one less Weasel.

Frustrated by Draco's boldness and feelinga little guilty at not doing a better job at convincing Ron to come home. Harry took out his defeat on everyone except for Draco.

Every single day rain or shine; Dean was run through frantic Quidditch drills to prepare him for the next Quidditch match in February. It soon became apparent that the extra practice sessions weren't helping – and Dean was an average player and as good skill-wise …as he would ever get. Meaning not 'good enough by half' to hold-on to the Quidditch championship-cup

Harry and Ginny continuously sniped at Hermione all during the later part of January –they didn't openly blame her for Ron staying in Romania – it was just very heavily implied.

Anytime she tried to carry out her Head Girl duties -_**especially**_ when trying to enforce the Dress code she faced greater and greater opposition. In fact Hermione was told point-blank that her admission into Gryffindor tower was now **contingent** on leaving her Head Girl authority _**outside**_ of the portrait-hole door to the commons room.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**Close-call**

**OoOoOoOo**

O

"Arthur - I just got through chatting with Vargas. And you will be happy to know he declined the offer, - Saying in part that he had something important to finish-up at Hogwarts. As I understand it – he had already decided-'**not to return'**-when our lovely Miss Granger sent him a Howler asking for him to reconsider - and shortly thereafter he told Vargas of his change of mind."

"I sent him a letter myself, fearing his mother's reaction," Arthur said. "Not that I had any hope of swaying him."

"I understand that completely – Only our head-girl has the power to change his mind. As I said - I had a long talk with Vargas - the Director of the Preserve – over a number of unresolved issues. I have been neglecting that front since the camp incident and Vargas forcefully called me on it. He insists that the full-time position will remain 'open to Ronald' whenever he wants to take it, - as does the Romanian Minister's offer of an Auror job".

Hermione instantly stopped sweeping the floor - and fell down into a chair in total relief from this great news. It was like a lifting of a deep fog on her brain and her heart. She hadn't felt this relieved since she final got her OWL scores.

"I do not believe however - - that 'Dragon Handling' will be his greatest temptation." Albus explained in a more worried tone. "He has expressed to Remus more than once that an Auror career is no longer his primary ambition. Which brings me to less dangerous news, the job offer of the - National Quidditch team of Romania - and its Coach's sincere desire for your son to play professionally for them …arrived in the post today."

"Their offer is has gone up to 800 galleon's a month - and that includes numerous other rather nice-perks, a travel allowance, a large nicely furnished flat – rent free- As well as proper introductions to the various cinema starlet's and supermodels of Eastern Europe. I presume,from reading the contract offer's fine print – the Romains fully intends to 'breed' Ronald into begetting Quidditch players of the Weasley Quality in future generations." Professor Dumbledore said as he handed over a copy of the job-offer through his Floo-fireplace to Mr. Weasley's floating head.

"Breed him – like a stud bull, that's unheard of – isn't it?" Arthur said genuinely surprised which shared Hermione's opinion spot-on.

"Not in that part of Europe. Give it a good hard think Arthur, each of your children - save one - has shown usually strong talents in playing Quidditch. Your stable in Quidditch player thoroughbreds has been exceptional – even Ginny your youngest might have a career in the sport if she wants one. Once Ronald finishes school at Hogwarts, - there will be a wide variety of professional Quidditch occupations world wide - for him to choose from."

"By-the- way, Charlie received a similar offer which he declined. He firmly intends to stay a dragon handler. Ronald however, is leaning heavily in the direction of a sports career and we must try thinking of something that will keep him here in the United Kingdom".

"I dislike the thought of such a fine young man being stolen by another country. I'd prefer for him to settle down here – and breed with a good English girl - and make red bushy haired Quidditch players for England. Surely there is some woman that would like to star in his much delayed…'lounge dream'," Professor Dumbledore said, glancing every so often at Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"**Molly would be much happier -**with him in-country as well,** - **to tell the truth. I have already lost one son to Romania …that I hardly ever see anymore, two 'over there' would be a-bit much," Mr. Weasley admitted, to a smiling Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm going to drop a few hints to some friends of mine in professional Quidditch here in the United kingdom.", Arthur said firmly, "perhaps if I show them the contract offer from Romania, they'll send a talent scout or two to Ronald's final two matches here".

"Good idea Arthur, I'll drop a few tip-offs myself. However, I have to admit to feeling somewhat sad about him leaving the preserve in one sense. Charlie and Ron were our best 'Order team' we had working out there." Professor Dumbledore replied, and then glanced again over at a deeply relieved Hermione sitting gob-smacked. His face offered a warm smile at her and a knowing stare.

Mr. Weasley offered more unexpected information on Ron to Hermione when he declared with obvious heat "I'm still upset at the 'special training' that you arranged for him - Albus. Molly will not be at all happy that you turned her fun loving youngest male child into a 'warrior-assassin' - just for Harry's personal protection".

"As I've told you before" – Albus said in a put-upon tone "I wanted him trained as a bodyguard only – Nicolas and Alastor went way beyond my instructions. He is now frankly …very over-qualified to be Harry's protector - I freely admit that – his first exposure to combat has resulted in a lethality that is very worrisome".

"I fully understand that he's alright with taking care of his best friends," Arthur replied in hot tempered protest, "protecting them from harm has been his passion since the TROLL INCIDENT of first year. However, _**if or when**_ Molly 'finds out' that your 'hand-picked tutors' have made a 'Hit-wizard' out of her youngest son, you'd better have a good place to hide until her anger cools off?"

"Arthur, believe me when I tell you, I never wanted him to become a 'Hit-wizard'. And he's over qualified now for that job too. I frankly have no idea what Nicolas wanted to 'make him' into. I just thank-god he is coming back to us so we can try to undo some of Nicolas's secret agenda".

"But in the end - what is done …is done, we can't turn back the clock 'all the way' to when he left us. If their training him to be what he is - helped him to survive that Death Eater Camp, can you or I really argue with the results?" Dumbledore responded.

"Speaking of that, I have some other news concerning our returning Spartan baring his shield with honor. The Wizengamot Court and a very grateful Minister just approved of your, Alastor, and Remus recommendation for the Order of Merlin First Class to him."

_That's Alastor, Remus, and your._ Hermione thought as she mentally corrected Mr. Weasley's grammar, while completely overlooking the fact that the boy she had considered immature had just won the Wizarding equivalent of the Muggle medal of valor …the _**Victoria Cross**_. This was just more proof that her mind was clearing up even though she was starting to wonder why she was so worried in the first place.

"He told me he didn't want it, Arthur, but he does deserve it."

"Above and beyond the call of duty - Albus, but to tell the truth - I'm just happy he's alive to get it. Speaking of gratitude, - **Hello**** Hermione! -**" Mr. Weasley bellowed in his happiest of voices.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." Hermione answered weakly as if her voice hadn't yet fully returned to her.

"Hermione, I want to personally thank you for solving that parchment scroll mystery and _**convincing**_ our Ronald with your 'Howler' to come back to us. I also want to invite you over for dinner at the Burrow - anytime."

"Thank you …sir." Hermione replied weakly as she was feeling a little sick with herself for deciphering a parchment scroll that almost got Ron killed because of it.

"**Think nothing of it my dear; we'll be happy 'as usual' to see you!**" Mr. Weasley praised to her with a huge smile on his face as he looked fondly at Hermione. "And I'm certain Ron will be too."

Hermione felt her heart jump at the mention of Ron's name as she looked over at a fatherly Mr. Weasley smiling at her.

Sensing Hermione's discomfort under a knowing stare from Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore spoke up. "Now, Arthur, I wanted to tell you the news …first, before I told the staff and the students and especially the Head-Boy that he's returning."

"I understand, but Molly probably won't hand him over without feeding him a meal or two."

"I'm sure of it", Albus said beaming. "Can I announceto the staff and student body that we can expect to see him here this coming Saturday –say - mid-morning?"

"I'll schedule a Portkey for him on Friday afternoon. It will give Molly a chance to cook dinner and breakfast for him, and then he could 'Apparate' to you at Ten Saturday morning."

"Excellent, we might even have a celebration for him as a lot of students will be excited to throw one in his honor."

"He will be happy to hear it. **Bye, Albus!**"

**"Bye, Arthur!**"

Hermione jumped up from her chair as the idea immediately hit her. She made her way up to in front of Headmaster Dumbledore's desk. She patiently waited for him to sit back down in his chair before speaking.

"Headmaster, I would like to make a personal request. I would like to have permission to leave school grounds on Friday evening."

"I see ... I think a special wavier can be arranged," Albus said in a joyful mood,"for I too am very-grateful for the come-home message you sent - - so - - as long as there are - no more - five kilometer runs - off school grounds to send Howlers."

"Yes sir, that-much I can promise," replied Hermione a little bit embarrassed under the Headmaster's perceptive stare.

"Good, also I would like to point out that locking up a certain Head Boy in a broom closet for the night I was gone - -." Professor Dumbledore began with a twinkle spark in his eyes and a small smile on his wrenched in fear at being caught and immediately interrupted with an apology.

"- - Sorry sir, I was so busy that night trying to keep an eye on him and the rest of the school for the entire night - -" Hermione interrupted.

Headmaster Dumbledore held out his hand for her to stop before he spoke again. "No apologizes are necessary, Miss Granger. In fact, I found your solution to be quite brilliant."

"Thank you sir," said Hermione smiling.

"And Miss Granger... tell-Molly, I said hello."

O

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	33. Chapter 33

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

**Chapter 33 – ****Two Witch's Wrath**

Word count for this chapter; 7,777

O

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

OoOoOoOo

**from BuckNC original author's notes: Point of Reference**: _If you have been reading my entire story then you should already know that Mrs. Weasley has been kept in the dark about Hermione and what Ron has really been doing for these last three month in Romania. For all Mrs. Weasley knows is that Ron is in Romania getting over his heartache of Hermione cheating with Draco. Let the row begin._

OoOoOoOo

O

OoOoOoOo

**Billybob note**: there have been several calls on me to keep Ron in Romania, but that isn't going to happen. (Warning; Spoiler alert ahead)… think-on it a-bit. The DE campaign to subvert Eastern Europe has failed **big** – Voldemort's 'cause' has financially taken a huge hit, with his Eastern European donor list captured - his operational funding for most of mainland Europe and clandestine support in that part of the world has suffered a near 'fatal' blow. His best shock-troop recruits in '_**Continental Europe**_' have been whole-sale slaughtered. With just one battle at the camp - old Tommie has lost all of this.

After such a set-back it is time for the DE to regroup and focus its energy in a more winnable area of the Wizarding World. Naturally Ron gets full credit for this minor - 'set-back' and therefore won't be on Tommie's Christmas card list this year. ;-)… LOL

In one of BuckNC versions, a second training camp raid is conducted in another part of mainland Europe (France/Germany), as if the DE had not just suffered a major defeat …that plot-line will **not** be followed.

This is where I move from tweaking heavily as a 'back seat' driver …and up to the steering wheel spot. I will still be taking some driving directions from BuckNC - as there are 'still' a good number of 'cute-bits' I want to steal… oh – ah – oh … I mean - 'Forage'(a CW term – meaning to take without payment)

But all-in-all, it won't be long now - before BuckNC will be slapping me on the back of the head and asking; "Grasshopper, – where in blazes are you going?"

The below is the chapter that everyone remembers **most** from the original vanilla flavored ice cream PG-13 version - - and many thought it was funny? And for the longest time I was frankly at a loss on how to proceed. I've always had a big problem with Ron's reaction to what is done to him in the original.

My re-write began years ago with redoing this-very chapter. This may very-well be in fact …the- **ultimate** -in fan-fiction sacrilege – I'm going to keep to **BuckNC Cannon** as much as possible - - but this is going to be 'tweaked heavily' in my Rocky-Road style.

O

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

O

**Molly's Wrath **

O

**Ron's POV:**

Ron was so happy to be home again at the Burrow even after an eye-popping hug from his Mum and he was even looking forward to a 'proud-of-you slap on the back and firm handshake from his Dad when he got home from work. Still, he knew he was going to miss Charlie, Jane, Tania, the rest of the staff, and definitely the Dragons back in Romania. Hopefully, after finishing what he needed to do and maybe graduating from school 'he might' - after the war - go back to the Preserve to rejoin them.

Viktor Krum had hinted in a letter that Ron had gotten before leaving Romania that he'd heard rumors about the offer the Romanian National Quidditch team had made and assured him that Bulgaria would match and then exceed that offer pay-bucket wise and as an 'added perk' - Viktor had personally offer at hook-him up - on dates with a few great looking Bulgarian 'super models' who spoke flawless English.

It felt odd to be in demand by professional teams, and sighing in wonder – Yes - he was 'at last' out from behind the shadow of his friend Harry, and honestly it felt good to be thought of as someone of value in his own right for a change. Still he had made some - prior commitments - to see to a task that he had vowed on his honor to do – something that he had to accomplish before 'deciding' on where to spend his future.

Ron took a break from his reflections - to finish his required essay for Hagrid before dinner, a bit of parchment which had already grown to over thirty-five feet, when only twenty feet was required. He just kept adding more and more information and pictures with illustrations of Dragons and Phoenixes he thought Hagrid would like to read.

_Merlin, now I'm even acting like Hermione. I've gone bloody mental._

"What - the?" Ron questioned as suddenly he perked-up …sensing something in the air - a body fragrance he knew all too well – a feeling deep in his soul - like an alarm-bell going off, a few seconds later his 'unusually sensitive' ears heard very familiar footfalls approaching the Burrow from outside.

**-Knock-knock!-**

"Who is it?" His Mum asked as she answered the front door.

"It's me, Mrs. Weasley." A familiar voice said - Ron knew whom that voice belonged too long before she was in range of the house and what she was going to say next. "Hermione Granger."

_**Hermione!**_ - - Ron's heart raced into overdrive as he accidentally knocked over a bottle of ink onto his parchment. _Bloody hell! It's going to take an hour to fix this._

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione felt her body tingling with excitement as she was about to Apparate to the Burrow outside of the front gate. She hadn't even told Ginny or Harry that she was going to see Ron tonight. She made an excuse that she had a special detention with Professor McGonagall and quickly left the Gryffindor Commons room before she had to answer Harry or Ginny's inquiry on the subject.

Quite simply as far as she was concerned, after all she had gone through, Hermione felt that she had every right to see Ronald first. Harry had argued and won the right to meet him at the Hogsmeade Railroad station the next day, but tonight - Ron belonged to her.

_Finally._ She thought as she looked forward to seeing a smiling Ron again.

"**Apparate!**"

Even before looking up at Ron's window she could somehow feel that he was up there waiting for her? To her heart's delight, there was a warm glowing light from his window. She practically skipped to the front door of the Burrow before knocking.

**-Knock- -knock!**-

"Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked from inside her house before she opened the front door.

"It's me, Mrs. Weasley, - Hermione Granger." Hermione said in a cheerful tone as she watched Mrs. Weasley's face turn from a smile to a deep scowl.

"What can I do for you, Miss Granger?" Mrs. Weasley coldly requested.

"Ek... I came to see Ron." Hermione remarked, as she was surprised and a little bit hurt by Mrs. Weasley's reaction.

"He's busy working on his Co-op essay, so you will have to see him some other time." Mrs. Weasley rudely snapped, before she slammed the door in Hermione's face.

-**SLAM!-**

Hermione gasped for air at what just happened. She swiftly started knocking on the door again before she completely lost her chance to see Ron tonight.

**-KNOCK- -KNOCK- -KNOCK!-**

"**Mrs. Weasley! Please, Mrs. Weasley** - **Mr. Weasley said I could come over for dinner anytime!**" Hermione yelled into the house hoping that Mr. Weasley's invitation would override Mrs. Weasley's anger.

The door quickly re-opened to find a doubting and scowling Mrs. Weasley standing behind it. "When exactly did he say this? The welcome mat was withdrawn for the 'likes of you'...Miss Granger, three months ago; or didn't my daughter tell you that?"

"Wednesday it was Wednesday, just two days ago Mrs. Weasley in Professor Dumbledore's office." Hermione said in a rush afraid of having the door slammed in her face again.

"I can't believe Arthur would — "Mrs. Weasley said in a confused voice before conceding defeat. "Very well - you can come in and help me cook dinner."

"Cook... ah... yes ma'am." Hermione answered back, as she was a bit nervous, because she was a horrible cook unlike Mrs. Weasley.

After fifteen minutes of attempting to prepare food with Mrs. Weasley, it became crystal clear to Molly that Hermione didn't have the slightest idea about cooking anything.

"Miss Granger, are you telling me you don't know how to make gravy from scratch. **All** of my son's know how to cook, Ron in particular with his love of food has a real-talent for making Beef-pasties, " Mrs. Weasley accused her with both hands on her hips watching Hermione pulling out a salad bowl, and cartons of sugar and flour.

"Er... Yes ma'am, I never learned to cook, my mum wouldn't let me in the kitchen," replied Hermione a little bit ashamed as she could make the most difficult of Potions but never knew how to boil water for instant soup.

"I see, so you were expecting the Malfoy's house elves to do that kind of work for you."

Hermione flinched and she immediately recognized where Mrs. Weasley anger was coming from. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm...I'm not dating Draco Malfoy anymore and I regret ever doing it."

Mrs. Weasley didn't seem the least bit satisfied as she pressed on. "**Oh, what's a matter dear; catch him 'going at it' with another girl!**"

Hermione could bring herself to answer instead she hanged her head in shame as Mrs. Weasley answered for her.

"**Oh, - my word - now who could've seen that coming?**" Mrs. Weasley cracked as she also rolled her eyes. "**I mean - a boy from such a fine, caring family – such as the Malfoy's'!**"

Hermione could certainly see where Ron inherited his ability to be cruel and sarcastic from. "I...I made a mistake." Hermione **softly** retorted barely above a whisper, while trying to hold back tears from Mrs. Weasley sarcasm.

"**Oh, -** **Nooo!** **This could never happen the 'smartest girl at Hogwarts', I mean she couldn't have possibly been - STUPID ENOUGH - to fall in love with that... that evil Prat - over a smile, a bunch of lies - ...and WHAT ELSE …Dearie? I can imagine that a boy with his promiscuous reputation, after years of sexual experience with so many Scarlett ladies of easy virtue - like yourself! - - "**

Hermione cringed at the term Scarlett lady

"**That over time, he's PROBABLY become …a really; GOOD SHAG!" **

"**Was that what happened? – Is that why he dumped you? – After taking you repeatedly 'every way' a bloke can have a woman, did he put you in the pudding club before tossing you aside as 'soiled goods' - -" **

"**Have you found out that you've got a Malfoy BUN in the OVEN?**"

**-Bumpfh!-**

A large noise, as if something had fallen to the floor, came from Ron's room upstairs.

"**NO! – I'm not pregnant, I can't be …because, I'VE NEVER HAD SEX WITH THAT BOY – Draco Malfoy!**" Hermione hollered up the stairway toward Ron's bedroom instead of at Mrs. Weasley, knowing that anything but an instant denial would be taken as an admission of guilt.

**"YOU WERE MALFOYS 'PLAYTHING' FOR MORE THAN HALF A TERM AND ALL YOU DID WITH HIM WAS SNOG? ... HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM," **

"You see, my Ginny** - TOLD ME WHAT MY SON CAUGHT YOU and MALFOY – 'DOING' - IN THAT EMPTY CHARMS CLASSROOM. SHE DESCRIBED TO ME - exactly WHERE HIS HANDS WERE … AND WHAT YOUR HANDS GRABBED IN RESPONCE!"**

"You know about that," Hermione said in a whisper …stunned.

"Arthur also told me, that Ron caught you and Malfoy going at it - _**clothing all undone**_ with that dear sweet 'respectful' Malfoy boy …**DRAGGING DOWN YOUR KNICKERS".**

"**MUM! KNOCK IT OFF!**" Ron screamed downstairs from his room.

A brief silent pause broke out between a red-faced Mrs. Weasley and a deeply embarrassed near-crying Hermione, who was now utterly horrified at the thought of what Ron had seen the day before he'd left.

Harry had mentioned that Ron had caught her and Draco snogging but without going into further detail. Details that Mrs. Weasley was without doubt 'painfully aware off' and the reason she'd thought she'd shagged Draco. After a few seconds more Molly regained her composure her faced dropped into a look of momentary defeat and she struggled to speak civil to Hermione again.

"Here you can make yourself useful by peeling these." Mrs. Weasley offered, as she threw down a bowl of potatoes and a knife onto the dinner table for her. "You **do** know how to peel potatoes – don't you?"

"Yes ma'am," answered back a relieved Hermione. She quickly set down at the dinner table and slowly starting peeling the potatoes. She also made it a point for the rest of the dinner preparations not to look directly at the scowling Mrs. Weasley.

O

After an hour of sweating work in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley, Ron finally came downstairs. Hermione immediately dropped her pan of dinner rolls and leaped onto Ron's arms giving him a deep hug at the bottom step.

At first, Ron half-heartedly returned the hug by awkwardly patting her on the back, but after a half-minute, he grasped her body tight and fully returned her hug as if his life depended on it. Hermione felt happy and relieved as she breathed in his scent and felt the warm sensation of his body. Ron was finally home - safe and sound in her arms and nothing else mattered to her. Well almost nothing!

O

OoOoOoOo

**Hermione's wrath**

OoOoOoOo

O

**Ron's POV:**

After three minutes of the best hug Ron had ever felt in his life - his father came home to break it up. Almost for a second, he thought he saw a flash of disappointment across Hermione's face and he hoped it was, because he definitely felt it too.

"Hello son, Molly, I'm... Oh...** Hello Hermione!**" His Dad announced in high spirits after watching Ron and Hermione just hug and then slowly break apart. "I'm glad you took me up on my offer for dinner."

Ron noticed Hermione start to blush and wondered what else had she been talking to his Dad about.

"Arthur, you really did invite her here?" Molly asked as she sounded surprised at her husband's invitation.

"**Yes!** We always have room for Hermione here. Let me just put my coat away and we can all have dinner." His Dad proudly announced as he gave a fatherly hug to a silent and amazed Hermione.

After everyone set down at the dinner table, Hermione looked across the table and finally spoke to him.

"I'm happy to see you again, Ron."

Ron couldn't help himself as he smiled back to her before answering, "I'm happy to see you too Hermione."

Then an awkward pause broke out before Hermione who looked like she had something on her mind spoke up again.

"Ron, I need to know – **do you still love me**?"

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione impatiently waited for a chocking Ron to answer her back as he was coughing on his Pumpkin juice. She could practically see his mind working furiously to come up with an answer to her question. Which was totally, un-Ron-like as he often blurted answers to questions without even thinking it over beforehand.

This question had been on her heart and mind for the last several weeks and she desperately needed to know the truth about Ron's feelings for her.

Hermione looked across the table at a struggling red-face Ron as he muttered, "**that no longer matters - – not anymore** - He then looked down at his plate and was unable or unwilling to look up at her or anyone else sitting at the Dinner table.

An eerie period of silence set in as Hermione considered Ron's answer. It didn't last long as her anger came boiling up and over the top as she slammed her fork down onto the table.

-Slam-

"**It doesn't matter?**_" _ Hermione shouted in exasperation as she completely changed her demeanor from all the pain and suffering she had to endure for the last three months since Ron left.

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

Ron timidly looked up to see the anger and hurt in Hermione's eyes. "_Remember what_ _you're here for – stick to the plan_," Ron thought to him-self' She was starting to involuntarily clinch her jaw outwardly, clear her throat, and inhale air before speaking.

'_**Here it comes' **_Ron said to himself having had watched enough Dragons belching huge fireballs at one another - to know that one was coming his way. His survival instincts were screaming in his mind telling his body to throw-up a shield spell – or **run**. Except this time, his heart gave the overriding order to **stand fast** and **take what is coming to you** like a man.

He'd known his first confrontation with Hermione was going to be difficult one -after being gone for only three months in Hogwarts time. She knew why he'd left; Ginny in a letter had told him that. He had no idea how she had found-out the date of his return, and had been surprised when she had sought him out - instead of avoiding-him for the remainder of the term as he had more than half-expected her to do.

Her question however had been a stunner, why would she care if he 'loved her' or not? His love for her had been strictly one-sided for three years. He wasn't her type, Viktor was - or - God knows whatever other rich and famous bloke she was toying with romantically, since dumping the ferret. Why keep stringing him along? Women were beyond him and he thought he had given a 'safe answer' to her question.

But now it was time to 'pay the piper' and using the same unflinching calmness he displayed in the Death Eater camp,Ron simply sat still and watched as Hermione reached down to her dinner plate and scooped up a handful of 'still warm' mash potatoes and threw it at Ron hitting him square in the face.

**-Plat!-**

His Dad and Mum were shocked at Hermione's reaction, but said nothing as Ron without thinking about it – by reflex …responded back, "**Hey, you can't be throwing perfectly good food around!**"

Hermione flashed a higher state of anger all over her face, immediately scaring Ron to silence as she retorted back.

"I peeled them, boiled them, mashed them, and cooked them just for you. **So I could listen to you tell me - ****That whether or not you love me – ****no ****- ****lon****ge****r**** – ****MATTERS**. Hermione shrieked as she reached out and grabbed another handful of mash potatoes from her plate.

**-Plat!-**

Ron slowly raised a hand and removed the mash potatoes from over his eyes to keep eye-contact with an enraged Hermione. Knowing that the wisest thing to do was to let her 'vent' and get whatever she came to - 'yell at him about' - out of her system.

"**Let me tell you what I know, RONALD WEASLEY!** For the last four years… I've waited, hinted, and pushed for you to 'tell me' your true feelings about me. I had to endure your stupid jealousy over Viktor and everything else, hoping that you would say – **something!**

**You ****faced your 'worse fear' second year to ****go into a cave filled with spiders and Acromantula's with Harry, but you can't spend five minutes with me to tell me your true feelings!**" she screamed.

"I went in-there to help _**save the life **_of a girl who ended up regarding me as a _**brother figure**_," retorted Ron, instantly realizing his mistake that he shouldn't had said anything.

**-Plat!-**

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

"I am **not** your sister and even if I was - you don't have to **a****lways be coming to my defense - - as MY HERO!**" Hermione screamed in contempt and was now reaching for the big bowl of mash potatoes on the dinner table; while Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley weren't -uttering a word- as they watched the two of them row.

**-Plat!-**

"I just gave up and figured that you never wanted a girl like me, that you saw me more as a sister than anything else - especially as you didn't even notice I was a **girl** until our 4th year. **Remember that Ron!**" Hermione screamed red faced and just fed up generally with the roller coaster of emotional ups and downs that Ron's letter adventures had put her though.

She'd 'completely forgotten' her original plan in coming to the Burrow, her scheme to subtlety win back Ron's support for her remaining tenure as Head Girl - - and concentrated instead on **getting revenge** for the turmoil his now well-known heroics had cost her personally. She was now strictly focusing on her suffering over the last ninety days when Hermione grabbed a second big handful of mash potatoes.

**-Plat!-**

"**Neville's right, you are a girl!**" Hermione mocked in Ron's voice from the 4th year as she chucked a large mound of potatoes at Ron's open mouth.

**-Plat!-**

"So here we are in our last year of school, where I - - make the biggest, stupidest mistake of my life …by going out with** Draco Malfoy!** Because He said I was beautiful, intelligent, caring, and wonderful. All the things I wanted to hear _from you_, **but instead I heard them from him!**" Hermione roared as she pulled out the last bit of mash potatoes and pitched it at Ron bowing his head.

**-Plat!-**

"**AAGGH!**" Hermione growled in out-of-control anger as she wasn't through with Ron and looked around the table for something more to use.

"_Stay focused Weasley," _Ron said to himself in some strange self-imposed mantra_. "listen carefully to her rant, if she feels anything for you at all romantically, when she is angry 'like this' it will be the 'only time' she'd let something like that slip." _

"Here, I peeled the spring peas and cooked them for you too." She proudly announced as she scooped a handful of peas and tossed them at Ron.

**-PLIFF!-**

"And... and** like an idiot! - I fell for him!** - I thought he cared**, But-nooo! **I was just some stupid cow who he could use to win his stupid Quidditch match. Make the bloody Keeper - _**jealous enough **__- _to leave the ruddy country so he can** go off **chasing** Dragons and having Pub fights with Death Eaters!**"

Hermione heard a large gasping of air from her right - before Mrs. Weasley finally spoke up.

"**WHAT!**" Mrs. Weasley demanded to know, obviously hearing the news for the first time as she looked at a livid Hermione, a flinching Ron, and finally onto her suddenly very nervous husband.

"Oh, Mr. Ronald Weasley is having one great laughing 'adventure' every week. While I'm putting fingernail marks in my face week after week, listening to his letters to Ginny and Harry of him** – drinking fire-whiskey , getting in the middle of a Dragon civil war and almost getting killed for his trouble, **during his too numerous to count** deadly Pub-fights with Death Eaters! 'Not to mention', **his carrying out some** stupid personal vendetta **to kill** Antonin Dolohov!** - **Scaring me half to death!**" Hermione roared in frustration as she grabbed another handful of peas.

**-PLIFF!-**

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

Ron knew he was in trouble, but at the same time he couldn't understand how Hermione knew about - 'all the stuff' - he done in Romania, unless she had somehow gotten a hold of his _**private **_letters to Ginny. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked.

"How did you read – all the letters that I sent to …Ginny?" Ron inquired forgetting not to say anything as he was covered in mash potatoes and green spring peas that were sticking to the white mash potatoes.

He was immediately answered with another massive pelting of flying green spring peas.

**-PLIFF!- -PLIFF!-**

"**We - ****all - ****know about your adventures in Romania ****you gullible PRAT!**" Hermione howled as loud as she could - as she was now reaching across the table for the dinner roll breadbasket. "**You trusted** **Ginny and that was a huge mistake – **the sister you thought was guarding your back** - read out loud**_** - **_**every single word you wrote, - in every single letter - **from the first to that last_ –_ **ALL** of them - every week – first in the 'commons room' to standing room only crowds and at the end in** the Great Hall -** To every student from all of the other Houses, _- _even Slytherin was sitting in for the 'last few' with all of the Professors and even the house elves**, **all of them_**- **_cheering you and Charlie on as you carried out **dangerous** and sometimes **nearly fatal - - - missions for the Order!**"

Ron gulped in fear as he slowly tilted his head toward his shocked mother.

"**Arthur, did you know about this!**" His Mum demanded to know in a manner very-very similar to how Hermione was looking in outraged at Ron.

"Ah... dear he might have helped Charlie a time or two," softly replied his Dad as he tried to calm his Mum down.

Hermione, however, was determined to be the fly in the ointment.

"**Ha!** Dumbledore and your husband couldn't wait to talk to one another about Ron. Proud as bloody peacocks, they were. **Oh Ron did this, Ron did that, I'm so proud of my boy!**" Hermione mocked in anger. "I heard the two of them going at it every time I had to go and clean Dumbledore's office.

"I was the** 'only one' **in all of Hogwarts **sick with fear **about Ron getting** hurt or ****killed****! Merlin**, he even managed to break** Charlie's record **of time spent in the** hospital infirmary! **

**He was there so often they changed the name for him to the Weasley bed and even wanted to add a Weasley wing.**" Ron watched a rather dramatic; Hermione - 'pointing her finger' accusingly at his dad then him as she made her testimony to his Mum_**.**_

O

"_Ginny betrayed me," _Ron abruptly realized_, "read the lot to the whole school, and never told me they were doing it. _

"_Well why not, Harry being her boyfriend and all, I bet he thinks he put her up to this. The stupid arse-hole …she played him …to pull off a long-distant prank on me that I was clueless about – yet again? Here is just another example of the two of them keeping things from you". _Ron said to himself feeling beyond furious._ "When in Merlin's name am I going to ever learn to stop being so gullible and trusting."_

O

"Mollywobbles - - Honey, - - darling - it's not like that at all." Arthur declared trying to defend himself as Molly turned thin lipped and redder faced by the second.

"Arthur, I'll deal with you and Albus ...later." His Mum growled in a low voice then nodded for Hermione to continue. All the while she scowled at him and his Dad from across the table.

Hermione smiled in gratitude toward Molly and as if prosecuting a case in front of the Wizengamot - asking for Ron's death warrant, she then turned back to the accused_**- **_she pressed on swinging her sharp tongued comments back onto Ron.

"_Oi_ – I Forgot to point out, how your son refused to read my weekly letters of apology, which also contained 'the news' of what his alleged best mate and 'backstabbing sister' were doing with his private thoughts".

"How they made a mockery of his inner most feelings expressed within his letters by making a 'Friday night entertainment' out of them".

"I was the _**only one**_ to write to him warnings of Harry and Ginny's abuse of his trust …even the teaching staff played along. While I was begging and pleading in each of my letters- 'all returned unopened' -to be more careful and come home!" Hermione shrieked at him with one finger pointed directly at him and the other reaching for the dinner roll basket.

**-Bonk-**

"No, he was having the time of his life and _**didn't even want to come back to finish school**_."

Ron inwardly groaned as he looked over at his Mum who gasped in surprise with her eyes opening up wide in shock and then immediately squinting in raw _**anger**_ as she scowled at Ron and then back to his nervous Dad.

**-Bonk-**

"I had to go running five kilometer through the snow at night - to make it to the Hogsmeade Post before closing. Couldn't even think to Apparate, as all I could think of was you. Just so, I could send you an International Next Day Howler that cost me two Galleons. **Because you wouldn't open any of my letters! Wherein I had to beg and plead for him to come back home safe and sound!**"

**-Bonk- -Bonk-**

As if feeding an uncontrollable fire his Mum threw in with Hermione.

"Here dear, you cleaned and cut the vegetables too." His Mum said in a pleasant voice as she slides a dish of cold sliced tomatoes and cucumbers for her to use.

"I got 'full credit' for the _**Howler** _that got him to come home - Gratitude for getting him to 'change his mind' about staying up-there ...is the one and only reason that I had permission to accept your husband 'invite' to be here tonight. Oh-yeah I nearly forgot about the two weeks I spent in the library** researching that stupid parchment scroll. **All because Harry told me** - that Charlie and your lives depended upon it. It didn't even earn me - so much as a thank you** – **from you!**" Hermione bellowed, while she picked up the vegetable dish and walked around the kitchen table to stand beside a passive Ron.

She reached out and grabbed his shirt and then yanked it forward to make an opening.

**-SPLAT!-**

Ron had sat 'perfectly still' during Hermione's entire rant up to this point. Instead of fighting back by defending his actions as he normally would have. The subtly changed Ron, fresh from the horror of war - as an alternative had sat unmoving and had listened 'intently' to Hermione every word – heard her 'go on and on' about his inability to express his feelings, how this had all been his fault - - nothing- **new** -there –of course – she always blamed him when things didn't go as she planned.

He felt _**overwhelming gratitude**_ for her attempts to tell him about the letter reading and great resentment that none of the teaching staff had informed him about it. His anger flared internally - when the double meaning of some of the things Albus had said to him hit home – humor and wit **first hand** – and how the **written word** and comic timing - - he had been reduced to a Friday night entertainment for the whole school and his favorite teachers had… _**let it happen**_. Betrayal on top of betrayal – from _**all**_ the people he had ever trusted.

But what really took the wind out of his sails – what had him increasing depressed at Hermione failure to mention that she felt 'anything' beyond – _**concerned friendship**_ - for him. Not hearing the 'L word' he had so longed to hear, blinded him in many ways to some of the nuance buried in her heated resentment.

In his rapidly growing almost suicidal depression – as he began to emotionally shut down – so he hardly flinched as the cold tomatoes and cucumbers slide down his chest under his shirt.

"**Wish I never touched that blasted parchment! **All it did was help you to walk into a trap and get** tortured by Voldemort himself! **Not to mention having your wand broken, and then left for** dead **in the** bottom of a well!**"

As if that actual experience hadn't been bad enough for Ron to live though. The fact that his – _**concerned**_ _**friend**_ - Hermione was telling his Mum about it – when it wasn't anything about it - that he could talk about to anyone – this blunt venting just drove another knife into his wounded heart.

He nervously glanced over at his Mum, she had gasped so hard that she seemed out of breath and her eyes open even wider in shock than the first time. That Ron's Dad hadn't 'acted surprised' at anything Hermione had described so far - made Ron realize that his father had been 'privy' to his so-called private letters 'as well', and he slumped further down into his chairs unable to look at the fuming women in the room. He never felt more 'alone in the world' as right then.

"**To top it all off**" Hermione said shouting right into Ron's face, "my fellow students, my housemates, and the Professors all _**hate me**_ …because you left. I can't even think or look at Draco without having to run to the shower to douse in soap to scrub him off every part of me. I can't sleep at night and I can barely pay attention in class because I was the- '**only one'** -in all of Hogwarts who was worried to death about a **seventeen year old boy** getting permanently mutilated, injured or killed in Romania!"

"Hermione, don't forget you also helped with the gravy," his Mum added as she called Hermione by her first name for the first time tonight.

It was Ron's turn to gasp in shock and for his eyes to go big.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," replied a confident Hermione as she reached across the table to grab the gravy dish.

"Call me, Molly, dear," warmly replied his Mum in a pleasant voice as he watched Hermione pick up the gravy dish and hold it over him.

All Ron could do was close his eyes and go rigid for what was coming next. For in spite of what she was doing to him now, **nothing** was going to sway him from his chosen path. The whole reason for his return – to finish what he had started, would start tomorrow, and he needed to be on good terms with both of his – "sisters' – until that job was done.

Then he'd turn his back on **all his betrayers** and leave the United Kingdom for good.

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

"You listen to me – Mr. It doesn't matter" Hermione shouted in rage as she grabbed Ron's belt and pants yanking them forward to make a hole for her to slowly pour hot gravy into his crotch.

"**AAGGHH!**" Ron cried in genuine physical pain - as Hermione gleefully poured really hot gravy slowly down inside his pants– other than his outcry of pain - Ron did not react to her action – fighting hard against his natural response to fight back.

"**Well Ronald Weasley, I suffered all of this because I made the worst mistake of my life, and do you know what else Ron!**"

"No," - whimpered Ron softly in deep burning pain.

"You could have prevented** all of it, **by telling me 'last year' how you really** felt about me!** **YOU - INSENSITIVE, - TACTLESS, - LAZY GIT!**" Hermione hollered as she poured the last of the hot brown gravy into Ron's pants and dropped the heavy ceramic gravy dish between his legs.

"Oof," moaned Ron.

"Thank you Mrs. ...er Molly. I had an excellent dinner." Hermione remarked in a confident and pleasant tone as she smiled at Mrs. Weasley beside a moaning Ron still sitting in his chair.

She took one last satisfying look at Ron wearing a thick white lumpy coat of mash potatoes with green sprinkles of spring peas all over him. A dinner roll was still sticking to the mash potatoes in his red hair and cold slices of tomatoes and cucumbers were all over his chest and shirt. Finally, she looked down to see the 'steam' of hot brown gravy - coming-up from the inside his trousers around his groin area.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and softly cradled her hand. "Hermione dear, you are always welcome here and I mean that. So please stop by more often, even if it's just to visit me."

"I shall, thank you, Molly. Good night, Mr. Weasley, and I'll see you tomorrow at school, Ronald." Hermione calmly stated before making her way out of the kitchen.

There was no questioning the fact that in Hermione mind - as she confidently strolled out of the kitchen - that she had brilliantly and masterfully prosecuted, tried, sentenced and executed Ron to a well-earned punishment. For after-all it was **entirely his fault**

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

Ron sat there in considerable physical pain – a sensation that he was use to 'by now', thanks to all the battles he had been in over the years. From the outside he appeared perfectly calm – while internally he was silently smoldering in outrage and humiliation, his so-called sister had just _**brought down the wrath**_ of his short-tempered mother onto his head. He had listened very carefully during her entire rant wherein she had screamed …on and on …about – 'his blame' - for **all** the bad things that had happened to her - in the last three months.

That she had fallen in love with Malfoy, was Ron's fault …that she had believed Draco's bedroom promises, **all** due to something Ron had done. Draco had dragged down her knickers – and he was getting the blame for it. Well Ron was getting tired of being the '**Sole**' cause for his romantic failure with his 'sister' - the Head Girl. And tonight's physical abuse had done more to get him over his 'Granger fixation' than anything else Hermione had ever done to him

"Let me walk you to the door, dear." His Mum warmly offered Hermione with a sweet smile riding across her face. "Now wrap warmly - it's freezing out there."

As his Mum was about to walk out of the kitchen to join Hermione in the living room by the front door she turned her head to snarl at both his Dad and him. Instantly gone was the sweet smile that she had for Hermione.

"**Both of you... don't ... even... think... about moving!**"

Ron silently gulped in fear of the other hot food still on the table, openly wondering if his mum would take her turn at burning his baby maker. Ron said nothing as he watched his Mum turn around and joined Hermione by the front door as he and his still untouched father went-rigid in his chair.

"Hermione dear, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming tonight. I feel like a great 'light of truth' has been shown to me."

"My pleasure, Molly, it was an excellent dinner. **Good night!**" Hermione declared then triumphantly waved her last goodbye to him in the kitchen.

"Good night, dear. **Be careful!**" His Mum said to Ron's departing executioner.

O

O

**Mrs. Weasley's POV:**

After a minute of watching the most endearing child that she had ever met leave, Molly finally returned to the dinner table with a face of raw anger. Unfortunately, she knew her anger had to be focused on just one of the men in the kitchen. Both men equally deserved to be candidates of her outrage - in their own right, but her maternal instincts got the better of her.

"Normally, I would **have a go** with you first, Ronald, but as your freshly home - I'll leave that for a later time." She barked as she stormed up to beside her husband and picked up a pan of pudding. "Arthur, I also cooked some things."

Her husband instantly went rigid as her son exhaled in relief, happy that the confrontation he was far too angry to handle at the moment – had passed him by, as he watched his mum slowly poured yellow pudding down onto her husband's head.

"Oh Molly, don't worry he's safe and having the time of his life up there. Poor boy is total heart stricken over Hermione." She mocked in a bad imitation of her husband's voice as she continued to slowly pour pudding down his head.

"Then I remember asking you if it was good for him to be missing so much school before his NEWTs'. Do you remember that, Arthur? What was it you told me... oh yes? Oh Ron, has nothing but study time after dinner." She quoted her husband's lies as she dropped the empty pudding pan onto the table and grabbed a bowl of white rice.

She slowly poured and scooped the white rice down Arthur's yellow pudding covered head.

"Tell me, Arthur, do you really think I would've agreed for Ronald to leave school to do **dangerous missions** for the Order?" She calmly and rationally asked after finishing off the rice and then picking up the big platter of roasted lamb that she cooked.

"**No, dear**" - whimpered Arthur in dread.

"Then why, Arthur, did you allow my son to go?" She inquired as she grabbed his work robes and yanked them forward to open a hole for her to pour hot greasy broth down his chest.

"**AAGGHH! It's hot, Molly!**" Arthur squealed in pain as she slowly poured hot greasy broth on his chest.

"Yes it is." She knowingly answered back with a smile at her husband and also a rage of anger in her eyes at him. "I just cooked it."

After pouring out all the hot grease and broth she carefully lifted the big platter above her husband's head, and then dropped the ten-pound (4.54 kilograms) meat between his legs - which luckily rolled off onto the floor.

"Oof," moaned Arthur in pain from the impact.

"Now boys - let tonight be a lesson to the both of you. It's not nice to withhold **your feelings** from any girl you fancy or the truth from me." She advised to both the food covered men in the room while moving the heavy brass platter over to and above her Arthur's head and then dropped it for effect.

**-Bang!-**

"**Ow!**" Arthur moaned in pain as he reached out and grabbed his yellow pudding with white rice sticking to it head and thinking of the huge cooked lamb that had nearly burned his lap.

"Now since 'we girls' cooked it, - I'll leave you two to clean up." She ordered to the both of them. "I'm going to the living room to make up your bed up on the couch, Arthur. And when I get-up in the morning - I better see this kitchen and table spotless – **or else."**

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

After his Mum confidently walked out of the kitchen for the living room he finally relaxed with only the Father and Son still sitting in their seats at the dinner table covered in food.

"Dad."

"Yes Son."

"You okay?"

""I'll live - - how about you?"

"I've endured worst at the camp - - - - Dad?"

"Yes Son?"

"Are **all **women like those two – the ones we seem to attract, are they some kind of Weasley male curse, - like me throwing up in the wastebasket when we blokes get lovesick?"

"Yes Son, but in spite of the disadvantages - that's still a good curse to have."

"I'm not so sure I agree with you on that, Dad. _**Physical abuse**_ of a bloke, who was trained since birth to never hit back, is as bad as blokes who hit defenseless women.

"Your mother doesn't mean to cause me pain… it just happens sometimes."

"I won't take that from a woman - dad, especially not from **her**"

"You don't fancy Hermione anymore?"

"In all her ranting about my hiding my feelings of love for her, of everything that's gone wrong **for her** - did you hear Hermione come 'even close' to saying that she 'loved me'?"

"**No**, as a matter of fact I didn't"

"Then there is your answer, Love can't be one sided. I can't go on loving a girl who doesn't love me back.

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione made it back to Hogwarts and all the way back to her private room before saying to herself. "_**Merlin that felt good! **I should cook more often_."

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran **– for now

O

**Billybob note** – post chapter **Rant**; - - in the original Ron just sat there and took it - - Hot-gravy onto his crotch and all? And some people thought it was funny – well frankly… I DON'T FIND IT FUNNY AT ALL.

As hot tempered and quick to row as Ron is portrayed in '**Almighty Cannon'** – I felt there had to be a 'darn good reason' for him to just sit there in silence. I kept to the 'original script' in so far as what HJG threw at Ron and what she said… with him taking Hermione 'sadistically burning' of Ron's **groin** with hot gravy …without any response.

You know I never knew a vanilla ice-cream 'PG rating' covered this kind of 'sadistic cruelty' against someone who was NOT defending themselves. In the **original** by the next morning Ron took the blame for everything - (a fanFic tradition) - she said to him - and she- **got off** -nearly Scott-free.

Not this time… me-BUCK-Oh

O

O

Enuff-said


	34. Chapter 34

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter 34 – "Daniel into the lion's Den"**

**Word count within this chapter; 4,230**

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave 'very differently' than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

**Billybob note**; I hope all of y'all are enjoying the holiday. A day off to barbeque, and read my stuff ;-)... And now another lesson in FanFic writing - every story has a underlining theme / problem to be solved that runs throughout the entire tale ...and here is mine.

Step one; critical plot information and background theme for this rewrite – 'amateurs studies tactics – professional studies logistics' - no war or revolution can be successfully fought unfunded. Just think-on it.

Step two; as taught by my brilliant mentor _**sudden surprise**_ 'plot wise' can be a bad thing. It is evil to introduce an unexpected issue or character at the top of the chapter (from left field) only to resolve it by the end of the chapter (home plate). With this in mind I have 'tried' to cultivate a two phase approach in this story 1) set-up and 2) pay-off.

I know I have created a firestorm with my altered version of the; 'hot gravy on the baby maker' chapter. But did you not 'wonder why' I went to such lengths early-on to establish that Draco is a sadist - a man who enjoys inflicting pain on his girlfriends? The last chapter and 'Hot Food thrown at Ron' was part of the (pay-off) for Draco's 'lifestyle' and Hermione's BDSM nightmare.

Hot Food will be an ongoing issue in this story (spoiler) and like the semi-brother issue will become huge obstacles to a certain heroine in getting what she wants. Under the theory of 'that which we acquire too easily' - -"

Morag McDougal and Lisa Turpin where introduced in a seemingly throw-away line before Ron left, that's - (set-up) for a later (pay-off). I've tried to follow a Hollywood example they use in detective movies – meaning; every word spoken is 'critical' and in the movie for a reason - what seems causal and unnecessary – can be the 'clue' that solves the crime.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

The next morning, after Ron had endured yet another sleepless night of tossing and turning as his mind re-digested again and again 'every single critical word' that Hermione had said to him over dinner the previous night. By first light Ron had come to the inescapable conclusion Hermione might had been correct about some points in her rant - and after knowing her for six years he had come to the conclusion that in Hermione's own mindset anyway – _she was always right?_ After all it takes two to make a couple – and two people making mistakes to break them-up. To even think that he was utterly blameless was beyond foolish.

Ron fully accepted his failure in not speaking-up sooner, his sister and best-mate had written him 'rubbing his nose' in that mistake. As to whether or not - if he had told her how he truly felt at the end of last term- **or** - the summer holiday that followed it - whether she _**might**_ not have ended up – in bed with Draco still remained a mystery. Not that seeing Viktor dragging down her knickers or lying next to her on a nude beach - would have hurt him any less.

That nothing had prevented her from giving him a more 'obvious' hint or two that she regarded him as more than a friend wasn't worthy of her consideration. That nothing had; 'forced her' to refer to him as her brother-figure since his departure - to anyone who would listen to her – did not apparently lessen 'his responsibility' for his semi-sister falling for the ultimate bad-boy.

Nothing had been said by Ron to counteract her 'all but constant' tirade of verbal abuse concerning 'his' many short-comings since leaving school – and his trusting of the wrong people. – By sitting still and 'listening hard' to what she had 'actually said' it had become crystal-clear to Ron that had never entered into the know-it-all 'calculations' – during his welcome home- 'pain infliction' -that she was anything but entirely guiltless of everything that had gone wrong since …her birth.

But 'then again' …no surprise there either.

Again - Ron had no problem accepting blame for his mistakes …for he knew he was fallible and made them all the time - as his ever so 'helpful siblings' reminded him constantly. Mistakes were not a bad thing - - especially if he learned something from them. And he had just learned 'loads' about a girl who- 'enjoyed' -pouring hot gravy on his baby-maker. Hermione also made mistakes and deep down Ron knew this, the problem had always been getting her to own-up to them. Ron couldn't fail but be deeply impressed on how she had admitted in her rant to Malfoy being a mistake.

The realization that his emotional silence might have been '**one**' of the many reasons that she had ended up in Draco's arms - was a teaching moment and not a mistake he was likely to repeat. So in conclusion Ron was still left with the nagging question of - which was the lie, - that he would have had a chance romantically had he spoken-up – or – this often repeated; I only see you as a brother crap?"

Her suffering through the last three months, however …was another matter entirely. According to the gist of the letters he'd gotten from Harry and his sister, indicated that most of Hermione's feelings of loneliness and isolation from the other student and teaching staff- _**hadn't**_ - been his fault by leaving …but were rather mostly self-inflicted through her lack of social skills and strict and unbending enforcement of various school rules.

She had shunned his company this entire term preferring Draco's consul to his and Harry's right-up to the day he'd left. And yet …in the end he was still 'solely' to blame for her disastrous tenure as Head-girl. In his bedroom at the Burrow before breakfast Saturday morning, Ron swore to Merlin that he was going to give Hermione - as a semi-sister and friend - the five minutes of 'straight-talk' that she had demanded. - - Besides; he owed Hermione a deep 'life debt' for being his **only** advocate in protecting his privacy. That she had kept his interests foremost in her thoughts - touched Ron very deeply. It was a real pity that he wasn't her type of bloke.

Although by now the Head Girl undoubtedly knew of his romantic aspirations toward her from the public reading of his private post, Ron still felt the need to express his true feelings concerning her 'sadistically informative rant' of the previous evening, as much as he could dare give her …under the deadly circumstances.

"**Ronald, come down here for breakfast!**" His Mom roared from the kitchen.

_Bugger – here goes._

Before he faced his bookworm Dragon, however, Ron needed to deal with the other 'fire breathing' woman in his life. So he grabbed the shiny white box off his night stand and raced downstairs to the kitchen. He met his infallible mother at the bottom of the steps with her holding tightly onto her wand in her right hand. She was also carrying a fierce look across her face that told him that now it was going to be his turn to face her wrath.

"**Before we eat breakfast young man, we are going to have a word about this hoodlum behavior of drinking, bar fighting, and this rubbish about quitting school**!" Mrs. Weasley sternly shouted with her red-glowing wand poking Ron in the chest.

"Mum, I have no intention of ending my education, - that bit of Hermione's rant - - was pure rubbish. – I came home didn't I – I worked for hours last night on homework for professor Hagrid …didn't I".

"Why must you** '**always' believe a _**Malfoy ex-girlfriend**_ over your own son? Why would you paint me with the same kind of brush, as those quitters Fred and George?" Ron nervously pleaded as he watched his Mom's eyes draw into angry slits and his father silently cowered under her barely contained wrath.

"**YOU BLOODY WELL ARE NOT GOING TO QUIT SCHOOL!**" His mother bellowed again at him.

"Of course **not** Mum, going back to school is why I came home after the co-op ended, I swear on all my magic - - _**That I have something of vital importance to finish at Hogwarts and will not leave until that chore is done**__"_.

"As for the other things Hermione mentioned during her emotionally out of control **diatribe** - - May I respectfully point out that legally - I'm _**of age**_, and may I also remind **you** that you were there when I had my first _**of age**_ pint in the Three broomsticks the weekend after my birthday last March".

"Well Yes, I do remember that," Molly admitted a bit mollified …if reluctantly.

"Besides, what right does a _**Malfoy sexual discard**_ have to deny my right to enjoy a pint after work at a local Pub? As to the fights that happened while I was there - I didn't start any of them and somebody had to 'keep an eye' on Charlie. You know how wild and crazy he gets. Besides; Bill and the twins have had their own share of Pub fights too - - bawls in Pubs, is a curse that we Weasley males all share."

"Bill use to get into Pub bawls every other week, as I recall", Molly said thinking out loud, - "and I use to 'tear into him' just as hard. The twins too …come to think on it," Molly growled like an angry loneness, as Arthur cringed in the background.

"Charlie was just as bad; Mum and I barely managed to pull him out of those fights in Budapest." Ron bold-faced lied in the hope of redirecting his Mum's anger onto Charlie for the Pub fights - a bloke who thankfully, was a safe distance away on the Continent - as long overdue payback for 'doing nothing' but take pictures as a dragon 'ate him' and 'stomped him into the mud' – with years beyond counting - of never-ending …annoying pranks.

Arthur softly chuckled in amusement at hearing the clever excuses offered to the 'very angry' chief lioness in attempt to tame her temper. However he immediately went quiet the moment his wife's vengeful gaze turned in his direction. Ron watched him tensely stare down at a bowl of homemade hot biscuit gravy sitting dangerously close to him. Ron suddenly realized that his father couldn't help him to make peace - and he would have to use his own backup plan to survive.

"I… I know your upset about my run in with Death Eaters while I was over there, and it's a pity that - - **Draco's** **ex-bunk-mate** - - didn't allow me the chance to tell you about it …**on my own**."

"You were going to tell me?" Molly said her expression one of profound disbelief.

"MUM; come-on, you better than anyone else knows - that I'm a terrible liar. My ears turn blood red - and that gives me away every single time," Ron said in a deeply offended 'put-upon' tone. So you need to understand – I knew you'd find out all-about the scraps I got into over there. You ALWAYS find out. I just wanted the right to tell you in my own words what happened …and that _**Malfoy Wench**_ discard – stole that from me".

"Of all of my son's… there is no denying that you are the worst liar," Molly admitted greatly calmed.

"I didn't write about the fights because I'm terrible in putting things down on parchment and I sure that Charlie will be the first to admit I left loads of stuff out of my letters home – just so that I wouldn't _**worry you**_ too much and the rest of my family. I'm an 'Adult' in the Wizarding World now - and not bad at taking care of myself - which came in handy, because these days you can't 'swing a gnome' around Easter Europe without hitting a DE in Romania".

"There is a world-wide wizard war going on - as you might know from reading the newspapers - and being in the 'Order' and all you're privy to things the _**Daily Prophet**_ doesn't even report. Even here – in England you run into Death Eaters at the oddest places, like the Department of Mysteries and at Hogwarts 'masquerading' as defense professors," - Ron said in way of explication earning yet another 'less intense' scowl at him from his mother.

"Speaking of my Romanian encounter with the Dark Lords shock-troops, I want to give you something that I just got from the Ministry." Ron said nervously as he watched his Mum's eyes squint in confusion. "I decided that you deserved to get this a lot more than I do." Ron remarked as he took out the shiny white box from his pocket and pulled out the Order of Merlin First Class medal. He then pinned it onto his Mom's flannel shirt.

"**Merlin!** Is this- -," asked his Mum who was flabbergasted as she looked down at the glittery medal.

His Dad spoke up after watching him pin the medal on his Mum. "Dumbledore, Remus, and Alastor recommended him to the Ministry for it. He was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for extreme valor. All because Ronald got into a fight and was responsible for saving Charlie, Remus, and Alastor's lives at that Death Eater camp in Serbia – the one reported in the newspaper." His proud father explained before standing up from the breakfast table then hugging and kissing his astonished wife.

"You did?" His Mum asked in amazement looking at Ron, then his nodding Dad, and then back down at the medal.

"Yeah Mum, the - - _**Malfoy Wench**_ - - was just trying to make me look bad when she vented last night, just like any 'Slytherin-berk' would. Ms. Granger feels big like a Malfoy - - by making others look small. I did fight Death Eaters, I don't deny that - and I did get a few blokes out of a jam or two, but- **you've** - been saving my life – my 'bacon'… for a lot longer." Ron informed her and then hugged his Mum hoping this would put an end to the row over what had happened in Romania.

_She definitely deserves it more than I do._ He thought.

"Well you're a good boy - - now go on, both of you, and get yourselves some breakfast." His Mum barely replied while she looked away toward the stove, as if she was about to cry.

After several minutes of his Mum drying her eyes and face she brought up a new subject to discuss with Ron.

O

**In a far more peaceful Burrow**

O

"Now Ronald, we need to talk about something personal. And you've been avoiding the subject of 'settling down' for far too long. You have reminded me several times now – that you are an adult in the Wizarding world, and in conceding that point - you need to think long and hard about putting the- 'thrill' -of Pub fights behind you and settle down to a proper career and family".

"In five months you will graduate, get a job and start a family of your own. I'm not picking on you exclusively; I've spoken to 'all' your brothers about getting serious about the futures. Now - Hermione is a sweet girl who made a minor mistake in dating the wrong person. Your father dated a dirty-blonde at one time, a horrible mistake and he is very fortunate that out of 'the goodness of my heart' I forgave him for this one atrocious error," His Mum harped to him as she gave a brief glare at Arthur and filled Ron's glass with pumpkin juice.

"Fine young lady, any man would be lucky to have her," commented his Dad earning an appreciative smile from his wife.

"Exactly, now I know she made a ghastly error in judgment by going out with that nasty Malfoy boy. However her 'single' romantic bad decision is not her fault as she got tired of 'waiting for you' to properly expresses your feelings for her."

"Poor girl, who can really blame her, being Muggleborn she wasn't privy to our long history of feuding with that evil family. Our feud with the Malfoy's and their **women** has been ongoing for a century. It was 'your duty' to protect her from his evil reputation, too explain to Hermione the Malfoy family long history of mistreatment of their women - - that was **your** failure …and yet - she certainly has learned from her ghastly mistake." Arthur added 'piling on' to Molly's… 'It's all Ron's fault theme'. And as a reward for supporting the 'company-line' as spouted by Ron's mum - a few extra biscuits and an extra helping of honey appeared on his Dad's plate from his now beaming wife.

"True, true… Now, Ronald, I think she made it **clear** last night, that although you've 'messed-up' in the recent past, that she was willing – 'out of the goodness of her heart' - to give you another chance with her," Molly insisted firmly. "And it's high time for you to be thinking of your future. A strong willed, caring, brave, intelligent woman is what you need Ronald. And let me tell you - **we** don't grow on trees. Not that I'm pressuring you, mind you."

"Oh No, of course not," cracked Ron in mock agreement as he listened to his Mother's sales pitch. No longer as naive as he had been three months back, Ron knew better now than to disagree with his Mum's erroneous conclusion concerning Hermione's affections for him. For after being on the receiving end of the previous night's sadistic food incident …Ron was convinced more than ever …that his _**n**__**ot her t**__**yp**__**e theor**__**y**_ was spot-on and any girl who took such 'obvious delight' in causing him physical pain …would never be more than a sister to him.

"I'm just saying a lovely girl like Hermione is someone you should be accepting back into your life. Her terms – for her forgiveness may seem harsh to you, but there must be a 'price paid' for not 'speaking up' soon enough," His Mum continued with her pitch leaving no doubt where she stood on the issue.

"I promise, I'll talk to the Head Girl today and tell her exactly how things 'stand' between us. But don't be surprised if she doesn't forgive me 'as easily' as you did dad, she can be stubborn when she thinks she's in the right," Ron stated hoping to end the roundtable discussion of his personal love life.

"Good, now keep in mind that you are not getting any younger and you could use a good strong woman to settle down with, get married, and start having grandchildren- -"

"Don't you mean to have kids not grandkids," interrupted Ron knowingly smirking at his Mum at catching her slip of the tongue.

Arthur snorted in amusement at his wife's blatant matchmaking efforts and was immediately silenced when she deliberately spilled hot coffee from her cup onto his open toed slippers.

"Well... ah... yes, indeed what I'm trying to say to you is that - you could use a good woman - like Hermione - to guide you with a firm hand – and 'keep you' on the straight and narrow. Not that I'm pressuring you," His Mum repeated as she recovered quickly from her slip up about her desire to have grandkids while lifting her coffee cup up in the air to magically refill itself.

"Be lucky to have her," finished Arthur wincing in pain and shaking his burn toes before gamely swallowing a mouthful of biscuits and honey. All the while his son was looking at his 'whipped' father - as if for the first time - with a mixture of sorrow and pity.

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione looked in the mirror at her reflection. She checked off in her head the things that she was wearing. _According to the rules- Gryffindor uniform and outer winter robe – check, skirt regulation length, shirt buttoned to the collar, Winsor knotted tie, Hogwarts Jacket, clean and freshly pressed, – check. Black- navy oxford shoes – spit shined polished, - check, Uncontrollable hair compressed into a tight bun behind her head, held down by a black regulation unadorned hair clip, - check. No jewelry of any kind, - check. Wand concealed inside of inner robe pocket, - check. Head-Girl badge, predominantly displayed - check._

Satisfied that she was dress properly she felt a burst of confidence that she hadn't felt in a long time. She smoothly rubbed the shiny gold Head Girl badge on her robe with pride. It completed the look that she wanted to portray at Ron Weasley's official return to Hogwarts: proud, proper, strong, and confident.

_Confident_ was how Hermione thought of herself, especially after what she did last night at the Burrow. She still couldn't believe that she had misbehaved so horribly in front of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but she had to admit she 'liked' putting Ron in his 'proper place'. She wasn't some silly girl who would be neglected or overlooked by boys, ever again.

If Ronald still didn't have a clue, then she wouldn't let that hold her back. If he was weak she would have to be the dominate one in their relationship, unbending – strong as steel. She also knew with extreme confidence that Ron could never find a girl better than her. _**As if**!_

Hermione started to make her way past a purring Crookshanks down to the Head Common room to see a brooding Draco sitting lazily in his armchair.

"I can't believe they're celebrating that oaf's return." Draco sneered without looking at Hermione leaving to meet Ron at the front entrance with the Professors.

"We could always celebrate you dropping out of school," retorted Hermione lifting her eyebrow suggestively at him.

"Going to see your _**brother**_'s… 'Grand return' …are you?" Draco remarked sourly ignoring Hermione's cheek.

"No, he's **not** my brother; but it was only a 'tiny mistake' to ever call him that. I'm going to see one of my two best _**friends**_and I suggest you behave yourself tonight at the celebration. Professor Dumbledore wasn't too upset with me for locking you up in a broom closet," replied Hermione smirking at a sneering Draco.

"You will pay for that, Mud." Draco growled in a low voice, making Hermione smile.

"I love it when you call me, Mudblood; it just feels like old times." Hermione confidently stated, smiling to Draco as she left to go official greet Ron.

_Confident and strong_. Hermione thought of herself as she made her way to the front entrance.

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now

O

**Billybob post chapter note**: Molly's dangerous temper was eluded-to early on (set-up) even as a student her wrath was feared. So HJG and RBW getting it both barrels (pay-off) can't be a surprise. Next) Hermione bashing in the above – was done to dilute Molly 'the dragon' hot anger from biting off Ron's head. The Malfoy-Weasley blood feud is even mentioned in cannon during COS. Calling Hermione a 'Malfoy wench' was I thought a clever way to redirected Molly's anger off of Ron.

Ron's day after chat with his Mum was I hope tweaked enough to give my readers a clue that the 'doormat Ron' that left didn't come home.

Did you also notice that Molly and and Hermione agree 'at this point' on how to keep a man, meaning - 'ON A SHORT LEASH' Weasley women are **not** damsels in distress, weak wallflowers - they are strong, confident with hot tempers. The question is whether this type of woman - if living with a dragon is worth the occasional pain?


	35. Chapter 35

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –DragonHeart**

Word count for this chapter;** 7,091**

**Chapter 35 – He returns bearing his shield …rather than on it. (Spartan saying)**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOoOo **

**O **

Harry looked around the empty Hogsmeade train station for Ron and then at his watch, that read ten-fourteen. He had snuck-away from school without permission – a major rules infraction, but he didn't care - for he knew that no one would call him on it. He was determined to be the first to welcome home his best-mate, and that's why he was sitting alone and unprotected on a wooden bench in the middle of a public railroad station waiting for Ron to show up. The only problem Harry gave any thought to was -in his uncertainty of whether Ron would be arriving by the ten-thirty train from London or by direct at the front gate by Apparition.

During the idle time while waiting - brought back the memory of the last time Harry saw him. Ron was racing down and out of Gryffindor tower raving about wanting to be a Hufflepuff - where doing the best for a friend was repaid in equal measure. He had left hoping to one day find a Ravenclaw girl to date, someonewho'd actually appreciate him. At the time he thought Ron was just acting barmy about finding out about Hermione and Draco and needed some time to cool off.

In hindsight Harry realized he almost lost the one true friend he ever had. For three long months Harry felt somewhat guilty over his role of keeping the truth from Ron. Then those feeling was only made worse when Hagrid told him how much Ron had suffered from Voldemort and the Death Eater Camp – without him being there to 'save Ron's bacon'.

_That bloody-monsters tortured him - almost took him away from me for good._ Harry's throat gulped in fear of losing another person very close to him. '_He got into that trap_ – _because ofme keeping secrets - but his getting hurt was his fault for not taking me with him -_

O

**-Pop-**

O

_- How could git even think he could survive without me? He almost died because Voldemort 'singled him out' just to get-at me. _

"Hem-Hem." Harry felt his anger twitch after listening to a very good Professor Umbridge imitation.

Harry jumped in his seat before turning around to see a frowning down at him - Ron. He was wearing blue jeans, a loose fitting – a beaten-up; battles scared …black Dragon-hide jacket, and an uncharacteristically 'new' white dress shirt – and straight as an arrow- 'conservative' black necktie - that looked as if it was made of genuine silk.

Not only that - but Ron looked to Harry as somehow 'older' and – wiser – then when he had left. Perhaps the 'older looking' impression came about because his normally shoulder length boyish hair - had been banish and replaced by a close cropped 'military style' haircut – or – the fact that overall he was definitely better built, 'muscle-wise' - as he now towered above Harry in height - standing a very solid six feet tall.

"Hello Potter," quipped Ron with a very big smile on his face.

"**Ron!**" Harry roared as he jumped over the bench and threw his arms around Ron to bear hug him.

_Thank Merlin he's alive!_

"I missed you too mate," replied Ron in a remorseful tone.

_Now, I'm going to kill him._

Harry released Ron and quickly swung back to land a good hard right-cross to Ron's jaw.

"**OW!**" Ron replied taken by surprise by this unexpected action – he spoke in a mockingly deadpan tone to Harry's best punch - reacting to it as if he had to the hot food from the night before- outwardly un-moved -as if he hardly felt the blow at all.

"**You Prat …how could you run off and me in the pinch, two weeks away from playing Slytherin and more important, why in hell didn't you take me with you!**" Harry angrily shouted to his Best Mate who gently rubbing his jaw.

"Oh that right, everything has to be about how events affect **you** - - ha-ha… okay, - - I understand now, side-kicks problems don't matter. For forgetting that fact alone - I do deserve a sock in the jaw."

"But _**don't**_ try to hit me again Harry", Ron said making a soft animalistic growl, -"you already got your 'one-and-only' **free** shot on me. Try it again and I will take you out, I won't take any kind of 'physical abuse' from anyone …not anymore.

"You'll take me out, yeah-right!" Harry said half joking as he paused to 'look-up' at a towering Ron face and his totally altered upper body strength.

"I'll tell you what mister Hypocrite, next time I sneak-out … to do some off-of Hogwarts grounds-'anti-dragon business' - I'll offer you the chance to tag along – okay?" Ron said in a serious tone.

"**You better take me with you!Between Hermione nagging about the rules, Neville's cauldron always exploding on me, Luna crying about the stupid dress code and her ruddy necklace, and Ginny pinching all my warm clothes - and - getting into the usual trouble with Snape - - I was this close to flying off to Romania to join you!"** Harry declared losing his anger to a huge smile on his face as he held his thumb and pointing finger an inch apart.

"Oh my god - -Your right, of course. How could I ever hope to **compare** my boring little-jaunt in Romania to the 'horrific troubles' you have had to endure –all 'safe and sound' back here - in you warm dorm bed," Ron shot back with deeply cutting sarcasm? As Ron's words finally stuck home – to a gob-smacked Harry - who could only reply with a deer in the headlights expression.

"Speaking of 'Dangerous experiences', I got you something", Ron said in a calmer tone. "It's important and it could possibly save one of your 'last few' remaining _**nine lives**_." Ron stated as he pulled out of his pocket and enlarged an identical if much newer looking black Dragon-hide jacket.

"For - me? - Thanks!" Harry was desperately trying to act as if Ron had never left and there never was a disruption in their friendship. And as far as Harry was concerned it never happened, because he didn't want it to **ever** happen again.

Harry quickly put on his new cool jacket that looked almost identical to Ron's.

"Now, Harry, try to listen, for this is the-'**l****as****t'** gift - I'll ever get for you!"

"Last-gift …why Ron?"

"Why – well let's see, I'll answer that question in nine words – '_**Public reading in the Great Hall of private post',**_"

"What?" Harry asked beginning to look worried.

"Merlin you're dense," Ron declared with an ice cold sneer. "The in public reading of private letters addressed to my sister in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Your idea I presume?" Ron asked his eyes narrowing to slits.

"You know about that?" Harry said instantly horrified.

"Hermione paid the _**Burrow**_ a little 'unexpected' visit last night, spilled the beans …to my **Mum**."

"Your Mum Knows?" Harry replied fearfully shocked.

"Just an overview, Thanks-so-much for being consistent …**Mr. Hypocrite**, here's something else you- '**kept' **-from me, and lord knows - you're getting better at keeping secrets, three months this time instead of just one."

"Oh Shite"

"Exactly,"

"Why aren't you pounding me into rubble?" Harry asked genuinely puzzled

"Why punish a Slytherin for being a **snake**, - you are after all …the exact same 'serpentine hypocrite' that you were when I left! Keeping things from me in the exact same way the Headmaster has done with you for six **long** years,- must be 'second nature' to you by now. In fact all that has happened - has just 'confirmed' my 'parting theory' ...that you and I were sorted into the wrong house. I really would have been better off in Hufflepuff," Ron replied shaking his head sadly in regret.

"I'm sorry Ron"

"**No** - you're **not**, or you wouldn't have done it in the first place."

"Are you still my best mate?" Harry asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, and don't that make me really pathetic - if _**you are**_ the best I can hope for in a friend. Anyroad –as no one around here - is a comic-book hero, no one is prefect – me least of all. I have concluded that '**If'** I only accepted- 'flawless people' -as my friends …I will end-up the loneliest bloke on earth".

"You're a Marauder style prankster now", Ron said in an amused tone - "and all I can say is _**it's about ruddy time**_. With Prongs as your dad and Sirius as a god-father … I kind-of expected this and once you hooked-up with a pranking girlfriend like my sister – I knew it was only a matter of time before the Marauder inside you came out strong. I had honestly thought that being your 'best mate' would immune me from your 'victim list' – but I was 'yet again' overly 'naïve' in thinking that – wasn't I? Congratulations - you are now 'no different' than the backstabbing twins".

"You also know that I don't do pranks –Yes?" Ron asked casually.

"Yeah – and that's kind of odd isn't it?" Harry replied.

"Not at all - - Percival the 'bureaucrat' didn't do any pranking either and he's also horrible flying on a broom," Ron retorted. "That just goes to show that we Weasley's follow our own separate paths in Life - - Bill in 'banking' – Charlie with 'Dragons'. I've come to accept the fact that my days in your shadow are over, and your pranking me with secrets 'deliberately' kept from me – fully justifies my declaration of independence".

"don't" Harry bemoaned.

"You and I aren't the same blokes we were at the 'beginning of this term' and I advise you to realize that same unshakable truth. My dad taught me to accept people for who they are – and not try to change them" Ron said in a matter of fact tone. "During my prolonged 'co-op' holiday …loads of stuff my old-dad said to me as a child has suddenly gained 'life changing meaning' to me".

"Now – getting back to my 'last gift' to a 'best-friend' that I've come to realize is 'just as much an imperfect human' as I am. And Harry - I swear on everything I hold-dear …that you'll remain my friend as long as you can overlook my flaws – in the same way that I will certainly try to overlook yours".

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I will," Ron replied with a genuine smile - -"think-on-it, will you? How many times have you overlooked my 'pratish jealousy' over your boy-who-lived fame and wealth?"

"You're a good mate". Harry said in relief.

"No I'm not, I'm a horrible best-mate, but you're in the same boat I am in being unable to find anyone better - just like you wrote in your letter - - 'we are _**stuck with each other**_', remember?" Ron said his shoulders slumping sadly.

"Don't put yourself down". Harry snarled

"Yeah-right - -you wrote it and I'm the one putting myself down. Okay-okay, but before we move on - I really-really need you to keep in mind that from now on - things 'between us' are **not** going to be as chummy as they were before I left", Ron said sadly.

"Don't say that," Harry said

"Why-not, did you really thing I was going to stay a naive, gullible doormat for my entire life? I've done a bit of growing-up out there – and – and - …Anyroad - whenever you go out into off limits areas – like public railroad stations– 'without permission …I assume'," Ron pointed out changing the subject with a resigned chuckle."Whenever you go to places where the DE can ambush you – **wear this ruddy jacket!**"

"I will," answered a suddenly pensive Harry who looked up and saw faint outlines of numerous circles on Ron's Dragon-hide jacket. He instantly knew what they were from and mentioned it to Ron. "I see you got a bunch of spell burns on yours."

Ron nonchalantly shrugged it off before telling Harry, "Don't worry …I know you will get your fair share …before too long."

"Hopefully not as many," replied Harry as they turned and started walking toward the Hogwarts felt the overwhelming need to apologize to Ron about Voldemort …the letters and everything else. "Listen Ron… I know these last few months - - The letters … I don't blame you if you want to stop being - -",

Ron instantly interrupted and changed the subject yet again, things were awkward enough as it was - and Ron genuinely feared that if Harry continued on that line - - the damage to their friendship would be totally un-repairable.

"- - Harry, where's my sister? I want to have a few words with your more than willing **co-betrayer**."

"Ginny's got detention with Snape, but she will meet us when we get back to our room." Harry answered wondering if Ron even heard him 'trying to apologize' as it looked like Ron had something on his mind.

"Snape **renege** on his promise?" Ron softly growled - once again in a perfect imitation of an annoyed cougar, which caused Harry to do a double take in surprise, he saw a deep sneer of contempt on Ron's face that he usually reserved for Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy.

It warmed Harry's heart to see that sneer on Ron's face - against two people that he also very much loathed. It was a-bit of common ground – something they shared and 'things in common' - is the founding stone of any lasting friendship.

"No, the _**Bat Git**_ gave it to her this morning, the first day **after** the two weeks. He couldn't even wait for classes on Monday." Harry accused the evil Potions Professor.

"Figures, - **Bloody git!** And - - and where can I find… the Head Girl." - -

He heard a chuckle off to his right.

"What?" - - Ron timidly asked when Harry's couldn't resist smirking.

"She'll be waiting for us at the front entrance with the Professors." Harry said amused - now a little reassured, for this was more like the often bashful Ron who had left.

"Got my-self a new wand," quickly remarked Ron abruptly changing the subject a third time – which underscored the unnatural awkwardness in the friendship between Ron and Harry now - a fissure in their relationship that threatened to swallow them both – a tear that both boys were trying very hard to repair.

"Like your old one?" Harry said semi-desperately – trying to keep the conversation going.

"No, that's the weird part. The core is different it's made of a rare- 'Eugmilus' heartstrings of the sub-genii of the prehistoric 'Panthera '. Mr. Ollivander kept 'going off' that the wand picks the wizard and that it was very unusual for someone like me – just an average bloke - to change wand cores".

"Especially as I'm the only one in my family that now uses the non-magical heartstring of a thought to be of the extinct- European subfamily of the prehistoric saber-toothed 'red Panther'. My wand is still made of 'ash' wood- as I'm born in early March …but my core is that of some Giant Cat - while the rest of my brothers use the more traditional Unicorn hair inside their wands."

"I always said you were an odd duck," cracked Harry smirking softly at Ron. He said this as he also remembered Mr. Ollivander giving him that same speech about the wand picking the wizard.

"With my family, it's hard not to be." Ron replied in matter-of-factly semi-chuckle as he glanced up at the castle's front entrance.

Ron, by now could see the waiting receiving line of Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Hermione by the castle Entrance Hall – a sight that surprised him. Not to mention a huge group of his fellow DA members, Quidditch teammates, and some of his Gryffindor housemates that had all gathered to welcome him back. His father had given him a heads-up but still he didn't really understand the fuss.

As Harry watched Ron and the receiving line he couldn't help but notice that Hermione was looking rather odd as if she was seeing something for the 'first time'. He wondered if Ron noticed her expression as well - but judging from the huge smile on his face. Harry was sure that Hogwarts had never looked so-good to Ron as it did right then.

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione was a little bit taken back to see the huge group of Professors and students waiting for Ron.

She couldn't stop herself to think, "_Honestly,It's only a receiving line after all. They all have time to meet him later tonight during the celebration party._"

Of course, the whole idea of a party for Ron's return after only a three month Co-op seemed a little bit excessive to her, but she was still looking forward to it. She was definitely going to go and have some much needed fun. _Maybe Ron will get the courage to ask me for a dance. Lazy git._

"Is that him?" Lavender Brown shrieked in awe.

Before Hermione even turned her head she knew it was. The only problem was it wasn't him... he was different.

Ron walked up to the castle wearing a black Dragon-hide jacket and combat-style jump boots. He had on a brand-new crisply clean white dress shirt, a properly worn black tie and tight blue jeans, and his usually unruly red long-hair was cut way-short – in an almost Royal Marine style.

He was walking alongside a smiling Harry who also was wearing a black Dragon-hide jacket as well. But the difference between the two young men couldn't have been more apparent. While Harry looked really cute –'short and thin' - as a 'boyish' seeker should, - Ron on the other hand - - looked more like Harrys older brother, on leave from the military. The sense of 'military man' surrounding Ron worried Hermione, more than she dared to put in words – for it bespoke 'combat' and all the 'trauma' material she had recently read about veterans coming home from war

He was no longer tall, thin, and gangly. He was built like a Muggle body builder with chest and flat-stomach muscles bulging through his jacket. His arms were stockier with bigger muscles than she remembered and his tight blue jeans made her fancy to steal a view from behind him. To top it all off he strutted with a more confident walk up to the castle.

"_What the... how did I not see... was this him last night_?" Hermione wondered as she tried to desperately remember what Ron looked like last night without food all over him.

As Ron and Harry got closer, the girls led by Lavender, Parvati, and Padma broke away and swarmed all over them like Quidditch groupies.

"Never a **stick **around when yew need one, eh Hermione," cracked Hagrid. Hagrid was not so subtlety reminding her that he warned her that Ron would change into looking a-lot like Bill, Ron's older brother, who had been very popular with the girls when he was at Hogwarts.

Hermione scowled in reply as Ron was happily flirting with all the girls swarmed around him. She even did her best to ignore Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore snickering at her.

She barely had time to notice a red hair student flash past the receiving line and made a beeline straight for Ron. It took another second for Hermione to recognize it was Ginny as she cut through the circle of gaggling girls like a hot knife cutting through butter. She tackled an overwhelmed Ron with a warm loving hug.

Ron reacted by automatically smiling as he whirled a crying in happiness Ginny around in circles even as they maintained the tight hug. It brought a warm smile to Hermione's face and voices of awes to the girls watching. After a minute, Ginny was the first to release from the hug when Ron stopped spinning her – and she immediately slapped her taller brother across the face.

"**Ow! What the bloody hell … I go away for what feels like a solid year and the moment I come-back …everyone I was 'hungery to see' are hitting or throwing stuff at me!**" Ron shouted in confusion as he looked at his angry sister, before he glanced over to Hermione who was trying to hide the satisfied smirk from riding across her face.

"**I hit you - t****o knock some ruddy sense …into that thick head of yours,**" Ginny bellowed aloud for everyone to hear as she held her hands to her hips while Harry closed in on her from behind.

"I already tried, he's hopeless!" Harry declared as he grabbed Ginny from behind - which caused a shocked Ginny to lose her anger at her brother as Harry gently kissed the special hot-spot on her neck. Triggering her to close her eyes and moan softly.

"**Oh Merlin! - Not in front of me, - I'll go blind!**" Ron cried aloud in mock angst raising the back of his hand to his forehead and tilting backin a clear over exaggeration - - earning some laughter from everyone else watching. Ron shook his head then gave a small satisfied smile that his joke had worked - as he walked over to in front of Professor Dumbledore at the start of the receiving line.

"Mr. Weasley, let me officially welcome you back to Hogwarts," announced Professor Dumbledore before shaking hands with a smiling Ron.

O

-**Pop!**-

O

On Ron's shoulder Apparated a very big and clearly healthier blue Phoenix.

"**Bonnet!**" Ron happily declared, showing the first genuine smile since his arrival as he greeted the Phoenix perched on his wide shoulder.

Hermione watched as Ron timidly reached out and started to slowly pet the Phoenix. After a few strokes of Ron petting Bonnet, she responded by singing her Phoenix song. Hermione couldn't help but look love-struck as she listened to the song while her heart fluttered for Ron.

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

"Will yew look at that," observed Hagrid with a surprise look on his face as everyone was watching and listening to the Phoenix's song. All the while, Ron continued to pet Bonnet on his shoulder.

"What," asked Ron with a big smile on his face?

"I believe that's the first time she has sung." Professor Dumbledore informed everyone with sparks in his eyes and a small smile on his white bearded face. "You now have a new friend for life, Mr. Weasley."

"Really? Ron asked with great humility … Thank you for healing Bonnet, Albus... er... Professor Dumbledore." Ron said more formally as he then realized he wasn't allowed to say the Headmaster's first name in public.

"You are welcome, Ronald." Professor Dumbledore warmly replied as he leaned in closer to Ron so he could drop the formality.

"Hello Bonnet, it's nice to know that - you at least - won't conspire to hold me up to 'public ridicule' every Friday night like my best mate and back-stabbing sister have done." Ron said softly in barely a whisper - feeling relaxed in the presence of his pet, while Ginny and to a lesser extent Harry who were close-by _**cringed**_.

And then Ron decided now was time to inform Dumbledore of the secret papers he was relaying from Romanian branch of the Order. He leaned in closer to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. "Professors, I have some 'Anti-Dragon Business' they wanted me to update you on." Ron whispered in code to Professor Dumbledore and then stealthily handed over a magically sealed parchment. "I also need to brief you on the latest our search teams have about the 'Poachers'."

Professor Dumbledore nodded in understanding before stating, "Yes indeed, and we have a visitor from the Ministry who is here to inspect your …family surprise. Come to my office conference room in one hour, Ronald, after you've had a chance to unpack. As to the anti-Dragon business you mentioned - after Luncheon you can come up to my office at …"

"**Cough-cough!**" Harry said loudly from nearby, who Ron had forgotten was standing right next to him, coughing clearly to draw attention to himself.

Professor Dumbledore shifted his view over to Harry and then smiled. "Correction, Mr. Potter and you can come up to my office after Luncheon."

"As you wish Sir, however some of this might be out of- '_**Order**_' -for some people." Ron said giving emphasis on the word 'order'.

"That's alright Ronald, I have recently learned by your example the price to be paid for keeping 'things' from friends. Mr. Potter is welcome to come with you.

"Yes, **Sir**, as you wish." Ron said frowning hard at the Headmaster.

O

-**Pop!**-

O

It was Fawkes turn to Apparate as he was perched on Professor Dumbledore's shoulder. It didn't take long before both Phoenixes took off flying and singing together.

"Mr. Weasley, we have certainly missed you." Professor McGonagall warmly interjected to regain Ron's attention as she was standing next to Professor Dumbledore. She offered her hand out for a handshake with Ron.

"I sorry, Minerva, a handshake just won't do." Ron replied as he gently pulled the prim and proper elderly witch into a warm close family-style hug which he held for a-bit …as if she represented everything good that he was returning too. As he finally backed away Ron paused to put a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Now I know I'm truly back, Thank-you Minerva for … just being you," Ron said with warm admiration.

Seeing this Dumbledore announced with a wry smile; "I will naturally – deduct fifty points for this embarrassing bit- of familiarity with a member of the staff. Calling a professor by his or her first name is strictly-speaking against the rules."

Snape found this hilarious of course, laughing out loud and pointing at Ron and his loss of points ten minutes into his return.

Professor Flitwick - however was not so amused and once he recovered from Albus odd decision …spoke-up. "I think I shall award seventy five points to Gryffindor - - for instructing their student's not just to respect for their elders and **Head of House** - but also inspiring a genuine grandmotherly affection in her lion cubs. I don't know about you Severus, but I can't help but envy the deep 'loyalty' that Minerva has managed to instill in Mr. Weasley".

"Here-here", Professor Sprout said agreeing totally. Dumbledore looking around and instantly recognized that Filius spoke for the entire reception line except for Severus and decided to drop the issue.

"You have five months more of school before you can call me by my first name '_**in public**_'," Minerva said putting extra emphasis on the last two words.

"Yes Professor", Ron said with a smile of understanding. "it is true - I have the upmost respect for my Head of House, so please mark down my 'bad manners' as being due to the joy I felt in seeing you again after so long a period of time".

"In fact due to my admiration of you I have returned with a 'gift' for you. I want to give it to you before you give me a mountain of homework that I missed – and I change my mind of the 'quantity' of missed material." Ron stated. "It's a Gold and Silver Matriarch Dragon pendant that symbolizes power, and wisdom. I saw it and instantly thought of you."

Professor McGonagall reached out and accepted her gift before saying, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley... Ronald it's beautiful." Ron watched as she looked down to admire the pendant.

"And yes, Ronald, I do have a mountain of missed material for you to catch up on along with the two Ravenclaw's- 'you requested before leaving' -to help you. I have Miss McDougal standing-by to assist your revisiting in Charms and Miss Turpin to assist you in my subject of Transfiguration", Professor McGonagall responded, while smiling at Ron as he rolled his eyes and then outwardly softly groaned.

Hermione felt a sting of disappointment in discovering that Ginny had been spot-on, about her head of house turning to Ravenclaw's to help Ron catch-up on his missed class assignments. She had hoped to be assigned to that task - so as to obtain some much needed alone-time with Ron to explain a-few things.

Ron moved down the receiving line to stand in front of a sneering Professor Snape tightly holding his robes together. Ron merely responded by holding onto his big warm smile.

'_Not even bloody Snape could ruin this welcome reception', _Ron said to himself.

"If you hug me, Weasley, I promise you will live only long enough to regret it," growled Professor Snape as he was unable to take Ron's smile off his face for a second.

"I'm sorely tempted to - professor, I'll say that much. I was even double-dog dared to do it by a dear friend, - but I just can't allow myself to get that close to you- Well, -not without a wooden stake in my hand".

"What's that?" Snape snarled in semi-confusion

"I'm just amazed - - beyond description, to see someone of your 'reputation' … out in _**sunlight**_. I honestly didn't think you'd risk it - what with the genuine possibility - you might …just burst into flames." Ron retorted, making the comparison of Professor Snape to a vampire and earning chuckles from all the others in line including Ginny and Harry.

Snape was stunned for a brief instant – before drawing back in an evil frown and answering.

"I only came here to pick up that which was promised," snarled Professor Snape indirectly mentioning the Dragon liver as he scowled at Ron and then over to Harry.

Ron smiled and took his miniature trunk out of his Dragon-hide jacket pocket and enlarged it.

**Engorgio!**

"One freshly refrigerated Dragon liver as agreed upon," countered Ron pulling out a heavy white box out of his trunk - but before handing it to the ungrateful Professor Snape Ron had a question to ask.

"Before I give this to you - tell me the truth, I don't have a chance in hell of making up the three months of class lab work …do I?"

"**No** Mister Weasley – frankly – it would be better for you to repeat this entire year than to try to take the N.E.W.T. exam …in your current state of ignorance."

"Severus I thought we discussed this?" Dumbledore said with instant semi-snarl with Minerva and the other professors glaring at him in the background.

"No …Albus **you** discussed it and didn't want to hear my response, Weasley's only option is to repeat the year."

_I'm going to hate myself for doing this_. Ron thought to himself as he reached into the trunk again.

"Never-mind, Professor, at this point …I actually **agree** with you. Potions are a hands-on subject and therefore impossible to make-up. Nor do I intend to repeat this year. So now that I know your honest views, I'll be dropping _**Potions**_ all-together along with _**Defense against the dark Arts**_. Ron said to a stunned speechless Snape who had expected a huge argument.

"And to show that I have no hard feelings over this issue, I have a another belated Christmas present …to help you on your research of finding a cure for the Cruciatus curse – no strings attached. It's a liter of fresh Romanian Longhorn Dragon's blood that I collected just yesterday."

Professor Snape was a bit taken back at Ron's generosity and could only nod at him as he collected the liter of Dragon blood with the liver and quietly left for the Dudgeons.

"I still don't trust him," Ron offered to anyone listening and then swiftly moved down the line after hearing the soft growling cough of Professor McGonagall beside him.

"Ronald, what about your dream, - - to become an; AUROR?" Minerva asked his back sadly

"Dreams **die** …all the time, Professor. Sometimes for reasons beyond our control," Ron replied looking again directly at a confidant and proud-appearing Hermione.

Ron then moved again to in front of Professor Sprout on the receiving line.

"Professor, I had a dickens of a time getting these buggers past Magical Customs, luckily Dad threw some weight around." Ron stated as he pulled out a glass case of Dragon fire-ants and handed them over to a smiling Professor Sprout delighted to have them. "Wendy told me this little lady there is the Queen and it would be good for her to start her own colony with your own collection of Dragon fire-plants."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I'll take them to the Greenhouse right away." Happily replied Professor Sprout with a huge smile on her face as she rushed to her Greenhouses with Neville following.

Ron moved down the receiving line to a smiling Professor Flitwick standing beside Hagrid. He was barely higher than Hagrid's kneecaps.

"Professor, I was at a loss on what to get you for awhile, until I saw this book on Charms used to raise Dragons. I figured it would be more of an easier read than my five foot essay you assigned to me." Ron summarized as he was now squatting down to be on an eye level with the dwarfish sized man while handing the book over to Professor Flitwick.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Weasley, and welcome back to Hogwarts," excitedly replied Professor Flitwick with that high pitch voice of his.

Ron still smiling added something unexpected. "Professor I need to speak to you-'privately'-about a special Charm I need created, who is your second-best student on the subject?"

"That would be Morag McDougal, as Professor McGonagall has already pointed out - but Miss Granger is top of the class in the magical subject of Charms.

"Top of any class for our Head Girl is only to be expected, but I rather not 'impose' on her for this project. For one thing - I understand the 'post' is very time consuming. Secondly - the last time she did some research for me she expressed-'forcefully'-her great displeasure at not thanking her properly. I need someone who might think me 'mature enough' to tell me 'everything' - and will **not** exact payment for services rendered in-'_**burnt' -**_human flesh".

Hermione looked in gob-smacked confusion for a moment - and then horrified at Ron's comment, as she suddenly remembered the hot gravy.

"I'll see what I can arrange Mr. Weasley", Flitwick said suddenly feeling very pleased indeed in be included in one of Ron's adventures

Nodding happily Ron moved over to an even bigger smile from Hagrid.

"Well yew can hug me, Ron," Hagrid declared as he picked up Ron into a huge bear hug.

"Hagrid... **Hagrid... I... can't... breathe!**" Ron gasped.

Everyone started laughing as Hagrid dropped a gasping Ron back down to the ground.

"Oh-sorry, eh…I don't know my own strength"

"It's...-gasp-...Ok, Hagrid, and thank you for taking care of Bonnet. We've been through a lot together." Ron wheezed for air.

"Ah think nothing of it." Hagrid said with a huge smile on his face as he lifted Ron on his feet with his massive right hand.

Ron tried to ignore the fact that his head was still spending a little as he informed Hagrid. "I have your essay, now I know you only wanted twenty feet, but I got forty for you." Ron guessed correctly that Hagrid didn't necessarily enjoy reading and grading a lot of the student's homework and when he grimace at Ron's declaration he knew he was right.

"Don't worry - it has loads of pictures and illustrations of all your grandkids growing up. I even manage to put in ten feet about all I managed to learn about Phoenixes before you and Albus showed up at the preserve."

O

O

**Hermione's POV: **

Hermione was flabbergasted with her mouth wide-open at Ron writing double what was required on an essay for his homework. _This has got to be a record… or… he's an imposter._

"Thank yew, Ron," Hagrid bellowed as he took the huge scroll and slapped Ron on the back almost knocking him down and out.

Hermione watched Ron say, "And I thought you might want to have my **Class C**…Dragon Handler license study books. In case, you know… you can get away this summer for some field research."

"Ah, that be easy fer me tu take, but I'll look at them tu use fer our class. I might even be able tu make it a requirement on the NEWT." Hagrid boasted in pride.

Ron handed the books over to Hagrid before moving down the line to finally stand in front of Hermione. He very intensely starred at her, taking in her ever so prim proper appearance instantly noticing the all but sterile aura that surrounded his **'sister'**.

"_She must stand in front of her mirror every day before going out; to make sure she doesn't resemble anything feminine or sensuous."_ Ron thought to him-self, "_at least the Gerona sisters made an attempt at making themselves attractive to the opposite sex._

_What a horrible waste of a genuinely pretty girl."_ Ron was about to say something when a small house elf came running out of the castle and tackled Ron's leg with a hug before shouting.

"**Mr. Wheezy is back, my Wheezy is back!**"

"Oof... Hello Dobby, I missed you too." Ron stated while smiling and dropping to one knee so as to be on the same eyelevel with Dobby who was wearing an odd assortments of knitted hats that Hermione had sewed. "I brought you two dozen dish towels with tiny dragons embroidered on them as gifts for you and my other friends down in the kitchens – as dishtowels aren't clothing - I figured they'd accept this _**GIFT**_ from me."

Ron reached into his Dragon-hide jacket and pulledtwo plastic wrapped large packages of dishtowels and gently handed it over to Dobby.

"**Wow – Wheezy got Dobby and his friends beautiful clothes to wear!**"

Hermione couldn't help herself as she rewarded Ron with a broad smile that he noticed. Unfortunately, it must've been too much for him as he accidentally blurted out his response.

"Then it's okay? – They aren't clothing – good-good - - - I was hoping you'd accept this gift - it's the least I could do for you after letting me pinch all that late night food in the kitchen while I chatted with you and your mates about …**her**." Ron boasted unconsciously, before he finally realized what he just said aloud - in front of Professor McGonagall; no less. Hermione watched as Ron got red in the face and **ears** - then slowly turned his head to see Professor McGonagall scowling at him.

"Not that I've done all that chatting about the Head-Girl with you lot; - not in a very long-long time; - - many years as a matter of fact." Ron lied franticly with his ears now turning blood-red …a dead 'give-away' of his dishonesty. The problem was twofold – one) Ron was a horrible liar and two) House-elves were well known to not lie – at all.

"But, Mr. Wheezy - Sir, you did it all the time before you left, it was only you that stopped my friends from doing nasty things to my _**Grangee**_", innocently replied Dobby not realizing Ron was lying.

Hermione looked horrified at having what Harry had told her about Ron stopping the house elves from poisoning her confirmed by Dobby. While yet another round of laughter broke out as Ron tried to avoid the look of Professor McGonagall - while he moved over in front of Hermione who now looked at the boy - - no - - at the man …in front of her as if he was an alien from Mars. To every-one else looking on this gaffe however, especially Harry had the same thought - -

'_Nope, he's definitely the same old bumbling Ron'._

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

"Miss Granger?" Ron questioned in a tone that matched Hermione's formal attire, as he was trying to gauge her mood and reaction toward him while at the same time looking deeply at her.

"Mr. Weasley," Hermione replied coldly as she extended her hand out.

The whole thing suddenly seemed tragically comical to Ron. _A handshake! After what you did to me last night? Raving mental she is._ He shook his head and smiled at a gradually getting nervous Hermione with everyone watching. Ron reached out to grab her hand but instead of shaking it he held tightly on to it.

"Professors' I want to say thank you. Now, Harry would you be kind enough to take my trunk up to 'your' dorm room and keep my sister _**out of it**_ - or her Christmas gifts - until I get back up there?"

"Sure, Ron." Harry replied and then Ron noticed the smirking expression of Ginny hungrily looking at his locker. He deal with her later, but for right now he had only one other thing on his mind.

"I'm going to have a private five minute conversation with Hermione here, and then I'll come up." Ron proudly declared to everyone before dragging a shocked and smiling Hermione with him by the hand through the front entrance and down the hallway

O

END Tran – for now

O

OoOoOoOo


	36. Chapter 36

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 36 - 'In the room of Truths'**

**Words in this chapter; 8,246**

**O**

**O **

**OoOoOo**

**Roll film **

**OoOoOo**

**O**

**O**

**Hermione's POV:**

After a few minutes of Ron dragging Hermione by the hand down the classroom hallways, they finally stopped outside the first year's Charms classroom.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she tried to pull out her hand from Ron's tight grip.

Ron spun around to answer her question as he softly pulled her inside the classroom.

"I've learned a few things since I left." Ron declared with a more mature look about him. "I've learned life works in cycles; birth, growing, then death. This classroom is a part of _our _cycle."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked totally confused at Ron's behavior and then around at the empty classroom.

"No it's wing-gard-ium …lavi-osa," Ron mocked her as he pointed to the front row desk where Ron and Hermione had set during their first year.

"It is - you were getting it wrong." Hermione pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Ron briefly flashed a frown before he continued on. "And I haven't gotten anything 'right' with you since …have I? Made fun of you after a class in here at Halloween - - didn't I? - And it caused you to spend the day in the girl's bathroom where Harry and I fought the Troll."

"I remember," Hermione stated then dropped her arms as she studied Ron and wondered where he was going with this. "We all became best friends after that." She was almost wishing Ron would get to the point.

"Three months ago, right over there in that corner - I watched Malfoy drag-down your knickers." Ron declared pointing to a corner desk in the back of the classroom.

_Oh no_. Hermione gulped in fear as she remembered this classroom used to be one of Draco and her private snogging places. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she couldn't bear to see the disappointment and hurt on Ron's face.

Evidently, Ron must've sensed it as he grabbed a hold of her hand to gain her attention. "It's okay Hermione …people change over time, their tastes in certain things alter. I realize I'm partly to blame…you know the old saying - - _**Faint heart doth not win fair maiden**_; I recognize now that I had my chance and I _**muffed it**_. Of course, you could have made your point without wasting good food like that."

Hermione relaxed a little as she looked up to see a sad small smile on Ron's face. "I did cook it for you." She responded. Her smile grew even bigger as she remembered him the night before wearing mash potatoes, spring peas, dinner roll, and sliced vegetables all over him. Not to mention the look on his face when she poured hot steaming gravy into his pants. The more she thought about it the more she couldn't help herself - and soon she was beaming back at Ron in genuine mirth.

"Yeah, I could tell that you truly _**enjoyed **_inflicting_** physical pain**_ on me last night. That _**Hot gravy**_ that you poured down the inside of my pants caused second degree burns and painful blisters, and that thought alone - must have been very 'exciting' for you," Ron said calmly to a now stunned-silent Hermione. "I'd heard rumors that Malfoy was a bit of a sadist, so clearly you must have learned the joy of inflicting pain on others …from him".

"Ron …I …I" Hermione stuttered, horrified at Ron's implication.

"I'm not in a position to judge what you find sexually enjoyable," Ron said interrupting Hermione's babbling with a raised hand, "after all - in every letter I received from Harry and my sister, they went on and on about how you insisted that I was **no more** than a friend to you, that Harry and I were the brothers you never had".

"I don't deny seeing Harry as a little brother, nor can I deny mothering him, scolding him and even being infuriated by his unthinking recklessness", Hermione said honestly.

"And you are a tiny female bully that enjoys bossing people around – especially Harry. Do you know that about yourself?" Ron asked – but softly and not unkindly as if speaking a simple truth.

"Yes and I have other faults, made many mistakes over the years, this term more than any other. One of my biggest was in 'referring to you' as my 'brother figure' in the same way that Harry is to me. You are without doubt the most confusing, disturbing and irritating boy I have ever met. Hermione asserted as she moved closer to Ron who eyes were filled with pain as he staring at her.

"Don't forget that I also have the'maturity of a teaspoon', the table manners of a 'pig' and that you once called me the 'most insensitive wart you had ever had the misfortune to meet." Ron continued.

"Why must you always put yourself down," Hermione asked in a sternly disappointed tone.

"Put myself down, oh now there is a laugh," Ron said. "I've just 'repeated' just three of the many things **you've **said about me over the years to deflate what you must have considered my '_**too big**_' ego. You and Harry always say I put myself down – when in fact you two and my family are the 'main source' of most of the put-down remarks".

Now Hermione was openly glaring at him in classic female pose of disapproval – right down to the tapping right foot.

"Oh never-mind, you are always right and I'm always wrong. But honestly - I do remember every cutting remark and every despairing comment you've made about me – combined with those from the twins, Harry and my backstabbing sister - - - and after you add them all up – it's little-wonder that my _**self-esteem**_ is so mucked-up.

As to the subject of my romantic failure with you, being my entire fault and mine **alone** …what can I say?" Ron asked in a deceivingly soft tone. "If that is what you believe – who am I to argue with the smartest witch of our age. It must be true – my inaction in not speaking-up last summer must be the **sole** cause for you to ending-up in bed with a Malfoy …for only a total fool like me - would think that a modern-witch living in this century has **any say** in 'whom' she fornicates with. You were naturally right-again as always - that exclusively the man's medieval-choice; isn't it?

"I didn't say that last night," Hermione protested strongly.

"And it will no doubt please you to learn - that after your 'tell-all' of last night. Both of my parents now **agree** with you about 'everything'," and Ron then raised his voice sarcastically for this next-bit; 'THAT EVERYTHING IS MY BLOODY FAULT',"

"I must have 'hexed' you with the _**imperious cures**_ removing your 'free will' …hexing away all your other options in the Malfoy matter - - didn't I?" Ron then declared in a far more calm tone of voice; -"**M****y failur****e** over the years in not treating you in the more 'proper manner' that Slytherin Head-Boys do …I neglected to abuse you both verbally and physically – I didn't treat you as they do their breeding chattel… these obvious-shortcomings of mine - will haunt me to my dying day." Ron said with overdone sarcastic regret.

Hermione of course, heard the dripping-thick _**bitter cynicism**_ in his tone and it hurt her badly. She then watched stunned speechless as he gulped for air and re-gathered his composure before telling her.

"Hermione, no other woman that I've ever met… and you are a woman – has made me as crazy, insanely jealous, desperately lovesick and a million other emotions to numerous to list - - like you have. I tried to forget how much I **love** you …I really did, even with all that extra time - but I couldn't - you're just unforgettable. You're brilliant, beautiful, brave, and billions of other marvelous things I should've told you before …it was too late."

Hermione's heart was racing in jubilation as she looked deeper into Ron's eyes. She wanted to hear this from him for what seemed like the last several years and now that it was happening she wanted to make sure she got more of it.

"Yes, you should have and I should have told you how '_**s**__**pecia**__**l**_' a friend …you are to me.

"I'm glad that you still see me as 'any kind of friend', especially after hearing in the Great Hall the contents of what should have been private letters addressed to my biological sister – letters that must have been terribly embarrassing for you".

"Ron – about that- -", Hermione began only to be drowned out by Ron's ongoing rant.

"I cannot properly express the depth of my gratitude for you being my only true advocate here at Hogwarts. It is a Wizarding-debt I doubt I will ever be able to repay. You and Bonnet are the 'only two' I can trust to guard my back in all of the United Kingdom. I hope you'll accept my heartfelt thanks fo all you have done for me".

"You are most welcome, Ron" Hermione said with a warm smile.

"I've also come to understand that in calling me a brotherly figure - - - all boils down to a matter of bad **timing** and **personal preference**, in the same way that some blokes only fancy big-chested blondes." Ron said although each word felt to him like death by a thousand cuts.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for romantically making a mistake by becoming involved with the wrong 'rich seeker' – a bloke that misled you. This was my fault **too** for not making it clear that not everyone is as 'honorable' as your other brother …Harry. I…I failed in this duty, 'according to my father' and can only hope that by admitting all of this now, 'to your face'–by my accepting full-blame for the ferret tryst – my confession will give you the closure you'll need to put the pathetic romantic ambitions of Harry's comic sidekick forever - behind you.

This gave Hermione pause as she asked herself, '_what does he mean …behind me?'_

"We should definitely be more honest and open with one another." Hermione stated when she found her voice again. As she leaned into Ron's chest and looked deeper into his blue eyes. "For example, this rubbish about me enjoying the infliction of pain, I mean …Honestly Ronald - I' don't have a sadistic bone in my body."

Inexplicably, she saw a flash of sadness and deeping-regret abruptly appeared in Ron's care worn eyes. It was only then that she noticed that Ron's blue eyes weren't the same as before he left. They seemed to be darker, 'older' and there were signs of deep down pain, nearly unbearable trauma based-sorrow, and most importantly 'unspoken secrets' behind them. Ron's eyes were hiding something from her 'as if' there was something that he feared to terrible to share with her.

Ron timidly stepped back and collected himself emotionally …before he replied back to her. "Like I said last night – what 'I feel' about anything doesn't matter anymore as I am clearly _**not your type.**_ – With that in mind - it's no longer any of my business whether 'you are a sadist or not'. Although I'm not a Masochist myself…as a semi-sibling and- 'close-friend', I should be able to accept the 'good quirks' along with the 'bad fetishes' about a person – like Harry pranking me with the letters - without being judgmental, for that is what true **friendship** means …at least to me."

"Me too," Hermione replied feeling more than a little confused as to where all this was heading.

"The... the problem is that after the physical pain you inflicted on me last night –'combined' with three months of letters wherein you repeatedly insisted to Ginny that Harry and I was no more than just 'brotherly figures' to you. I have been - forced - to accept your 'definition of our relationship' as that of being just very-close …semi-siblings and - **nothing more**."

Hermione's heart missed a beat as she too stepped back in pain, realizing only now the misleading messages she had sent Ron through Harry and Ginny had painted herself into a corner, and this misjudgment …like dating Draco …lanced into her heart like a dagger.

Ron noticed the distance and immediately spoke up. "I'll be honest with you, because of the one-sided love… I've feel about you, I doubt that I'll be truly comfortable with you dating other blokes …at least for the short term. However, I will work on it and over time …perhaps as soon as one year or so - after graduation, I'm sure I will become more 'tolerant' of your **type** of boyfriend."

"My type …of boyfriend,? She asked still a-bit stunned

"Viktor has written to you …has he not?"

"Well yes …he has …but he…."

"- - That's great to hear, as your semi-**brother** - I much prefer you being with Viktor rather than dating Malfoy again," Ron interjected with painful reluctance. "Viktor's a real nice bloke and he clearly adores you - -"

"…Ron", Hermione tried to interrupt … "Viktor and I are…

"… As a stereotypical-overprotective and hot-tempered **Brother**," Ron quickly interrupted "It's considered unwise to tell me the details about your 'Love-life', - ask Ginny, my other sister about her experiences with me on that point," Ron said holding up a hand to stop Hermione from saying more.

"Again – I'm just grateful that the uncomfortably honest feelings that I expressed in the letters as read aloud in the Great Hall - didn't embarrassed you to the point where it ruined the six years of friendship that we have already shared. Please feel free to chalk-up any awkwardness in my behavior for the remainder of this term to my 'famous' teaspoon worth of **maturity**".

"You want to go back to being just friends... I understand." Hermione said to him in a semi-daze as she held her chin-up and forced herself to be strong and not to cry in front of him.

"Yes… Thank-you," Ron softly replied with a look of heartbroken regret and longing in his eyes.

Hermione had to admit that there were times when she didn't understand boys at all - even more so when it came to Ron. He was conceding the fight, without firing a shot. Yielding to;'hear-say' as conveyed through Harry and Ginny - that she regarded him as a brother.

However the longing in his eyes, the raw and painfully obvious hunger as he looked at her - were sending Hermione very mixed signals. She had to know for certain.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Hermione," Ron replied with forced calm.

"What happen in the Death-Eater camp - after you fell in the well?" Hermione asked. - Instead of arguing the point that she didn't regard him as a brotherly figure or that she wasn't a sadist - as she had intended to. Instead of acting like a modern witch and just 'snogging him senseless', to prove her attraction to him - - her courage abruptly abandoned her.

She honestly didn't know where the-'Camp Question'-came from, it seemed to just pop-out of her mouth uninvited and she immediately regretted asking it - as she was looking , even deeper pain, overwhelming regret and longing for 'something lost' suddenly filled Ron's eyes - - and then a moment later Hermione beheld… all emotion drain from his face. With great effort he pulled himself together, his body suddenly going stiff - as a 'beaten into the ground' Royal Marine would after a sharp battle - bleeding from various wounds would trying to stand at attention.

"Like I tried to make clear last night, certain issues don't matter anymore - and as you don't fancy **my type of bloke** …there are some things that even the 'closest of friends' aren't required to share. In other-words …what happened over there – especially my experiences during 'battle' have left me with serious emotional and mental scars …that I just don't feel comfortable sharing …with a mere semi-sister".

Hermione winced again.

"Now come along - your _**five minutes**_ are up and Ginny is probably going bonkers by now – after Harry without doubt betrayed my trust again …by allowed Ginny to break into my magically sealed footlocker – when I actually have my backstabbing prankster sister's gifts in my pocket." Ron said to Hermione in a sadly resigned tone as he headed to the door of the room of truths - - the first year charms classroom.

Hermione knew Ron well-enough to know that he was deliberately avoiding certain subjects and there was a great deal of things Ron wasn't telling her. She even began to wonder if Ron was being truthful with her about just wanting to go back to being friends.

"Ron, are you telling me the truth?"

"I have answered you as honestly as I know how …considering the circumstances, but before I say any more - why don't you answer the question you hit me with last night… do you love me?"

O

O

The response from Hermione was a solid minute of total silence, the longest, most painful minute that Ron had ever endured. Her cheeks flushed red, her eyes went wide …until finally …she looked down at her feet in deep embarrassment.

"We need to go." Ron said finally breaking the silence as he nervously ran his hand through his red hair. He sighed in defeat as he looked upon his unrequited love one last time - and then turned about and briskly marched off - walking out of the classroom without looking back.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Ron's POV:**

"**Where is it?**" screamed Ginny's voice that Ron could hear all the way down in the Gryffindor Commons room.

After hearing this, Ron was finally able to relax and smile for the first time since leaving Hermione behind in the charms classroom. He was purposefully made his way up to the 7th year male dormitory room slowly in an attempt to recover from 'yet another' of Hermione's' brutal rejections.

'_Remember why you came back – and only after its done and over with - can you give a thought to the future, - - - besides, the longer you let Ginny stew- the better,' _Ron thought to himself as he lazily climbed the spiral staircase.

Ron looked into his old seventh year male dormitory room which now seemed to him to have greatly shrunk in size - - only to see it full to overflowing of laughing and giggling bystanders. Neville, sitting alone - Luna sitting next to Dean, Colin, Dennis, Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, along with Mr. Hypocrisy, standing in the center of a disaster area calmly looking-on.

His frenzied and greedy sister, Ginevra was on her knees throwing his school books, scorched work clothing, posters, old patched clothing and s odd assortment of empty ink bottles, blank parchments and other things of little value that Ron had pre-planted in his old school trunk - with this very event in mind. Now he found himself looking-on with resigned amusement as his sister emptied-out of his spell blasted-open old school-trunk frantically looking for her green Dragon-hide jacket Christmas gift.

Ron then stepped-up to a chuckling Harry as he came inside the room while watching Ginny tearing through the last items in his trunk - - "Enjoying your-self Harry?" Ron said bitterly. "Why am I - **not surprised** - to find that the sealed-locker that I 'entrusted' to the safekeeping of my 'so-called' best mate, within moments of it going 'out of my sight',has been magically ripped open – - without permission, _**mind you**_- - and the private-property it contained spilled …for the amusement of other Hogwarts students. Hold on, you're six days early Gin-Gin, this isn't the great Hall …**nor** is it Friday."

All of the humor on Harry's face drained as he turned and looked at his friend with growing horror.

"**Ron!**" Ginny roared to him after hearing his voice in the room, but not really listening to what he had just said to a now gob-smacked Harry. "**Where is my jacket?**"

'_Oh you miserable little shite', _Ron thought before saying_; "_Oh you mean the jacket you'd get for **not telling** anyone what I was doing in Romania, the reward for _**not letting**_ anyone but you and Harry 'know the intimate contents' of my private letters. The expensive compensation for making bloody sure that our dear Mum never found out what I've been doing." Ron stated calmly before scowling a murderous look at his little sister.

Ginny immediately froze in fear and started to babble her defense. "I... I, no… I - -"

Ron lifted his arms and hands out to make a neck-chocking grip with his shaking hands as he moved toward Ginny's neck. As Ron predicted in advance - Harry immediately jumped to launch another punch at Ron's jaw in an attempt to save his girlfriend. - - But 'this time' Ron didn't allow the punch to land and in a blur of motion– involving a martial art as yet unknown in the Wizarding world, Harry suddenly found himself flying in the air - back onto his own empty-bed in the dorm-room.

"**Ron, stop - - I made her do it!**" Harry wailed to him, stunned that he'd been thrown- seven feet into the air and onto the only empty mattress in the room.

The only problem was Ron 'knew his sister' and no one …not even the twins could make 'Ginevra Molly Weasley' do something that she didn't want to do in the first place and he said as much: **"M****ade her do it my arse! No one in my family has ever forced Ginerva to do anything she didn't want to do except for our Mum. Now this is a family matter; so stay out of it, Potter!**" Ron roared back as a very scared Ginny rapidly crawled on her knees to the other side of Harry's bed.

Realizing that fighting Ron physically was now a losing proposition Harry tried to reason with him. "No, you can't hit her. You love your sister, Ron."

"Don't be thick Potter I don't hit, women …**ever**. We were taught as nippers that all women are untouchable, although I have to admit there is now a big exception to that general rule - for any female DE with a weapon trying to kill me – is fair-game … An example of this is being Bella Lestrange".

Harry couldn't disagree with that point

"As for your girlfriend – my sister - - I 'used' to love her without question - - until our Mum almost yelled my head off just last night when Hermione came to the Burrow to tell her, what every bloody student at Hogwarts already knows, - - the entire content of my private letters written for the eyes of my sister and no one else!"

O

Everyone in the room froze in place hearing this - for they too had heard Ron's repeated requests for privacy.

O

"I knew that my Mum would find out some of what I did over there", Ron admitted sternly. "Sooner or later my Mum always finds out about the messes I get my-self into – I'm just lucky that way. Little naïve Ronniekins just wanted the right to water-down the worse-bits – to tell her my-self 'in tiny-stages' over an extended period of time - about my miss-adventures in the land of Dragons - in a way that was hopefully 'less threating' to my 'continued existence'. I foolishly believed that it was my story to tell - - worse yet I gullibly believed I could trust Ginny …my beloved sister – a girl who guarded my back as a child against the Twins pranks- with my inner feelings".

Ginny winced upon hearing this.

"Moreover, if you think about it it's just one less Christmas gift". Ron said in a softer and yet equally toxic tones. "Ginerva's got a big family who spoil her rotten - all the time. I found out only last night during Hermione's visit - that I put my trust in the 'wrong' sister - - that the girl that '_**fell for**_' a Malfoy – his BDSM plaything this term – a sadistic bunk-mate who taught her how to inflict pain on blokes - - was ten-time 'more interested' in protecting my back – than anyone connected to me by blood".

Ginny cringed again

"I'm deeply grateful for what she tried to do for me," Ron snarled in regret like an angry cheetah, "and I want you all to understand that will defend with my last breath my _**one and only**_ …true-blue defender here at Hogwarts. I regret more than ever my lack of courage for not reading any of her 'post-Draco' letters that might have clued-me-in to what was **really** going on back-here - - behind my back".

"Oh no, stupid old-me had to learn only last night that my little Gin-gin had taken a chapter from the 'book of betrayal' as taught to her by her Slytherin like -'boy-who-deceived boyfriend' and together they shouted from the roof tops - - the very feelings that I could never openly admit 'out loud' to the girl of my dreams, literally putting my soul on public display for the whole school to **laugh** at!"

"Ron – I - - I mean, I didn't," Ginny began from behind Harry's bed.

"**So don't worry, Mr. Hypocrite, I will not physically abuse anyone - especially someone I care about – for this Weasley is not a sadist. Nor will I ****ever**** strike-down my sister from behind when she isn't looking, for I'm not the TYPE of bloke that enjoys harming members of my own family",** Ron shouted loudly before changing his angry tone to one of indescribable disappointment.

"I fully expected my school-trunk to be broken open, it was a just a little-test I admit - to see how far I could trust either of you again – after my return. The resulting entertainment for the amusement of all those gathered here – gave me the answer I was looking for – yes destroying my truck has been highly informative".

Harry and Ginny were now looking at each other in stunned silence - and at the same time looked deeply embarrassed.

"If nothing else - - My trunk test just proved beyond doubt - why I should have stayed in Romania", Ron admitted sadly. "Tactical situations on the ground constantly change during battle and I've been carefully taught to accept the any situation as-is, and not to waste time wishing for something better. So for me these last twenty-four hours has been a major teaching moment". Ron looked around at all of his childhood friends standing gob-smacked in the dorm-room and part of him mourned the demise of the simplistic class clown, the gullible boy that ran-away from his teenage heartbreak.

"Look folks – I'm sorry to have spoiled your fun here'," Ron said softly. "But I really didn't come back to be the butt of 'Benny Hill' style of physical humor. And before Dean gets a chance to ask, I was exposed to Muggle comedy in Romania – director Vargas is a huge fan of _**Benny Hill**_ and the _**Three Stooges.**_ In fact I learned loads about the Muggle world while I was 'busy' in the streets and alleyways of Budapest, with loads more still to learn".

"But before I go-off into another 'off subject tangent' that both of my mentors hate – I'll come back to the point. Harry and Ginny you have utterly _**failed**_ my first after coming back - 'test of trust' and you both have to understand what that means to the three of us. Right from the off - as of now - you two are both on probation – if you prank me just one more time- -"

"- - You'll do what, you don't do pranks and you won't hit me," Ginny interupted thinking she was calling Ron's bluff.

"I'll do nothing," Ron replied.

"I don't understand?" Harry said in a worried tone.

"Do you know what shunning means – or the old English word scanian?"

"In the Wizarding world the 'Scanian Curse' is equitant to the modern Muggle avoidance charms only designed to be directed at one specific person."

"If I used this spell on you and Harry neither of you would be able to see, hear or speak to me ever again. I would be invisible to you …forever.

"Ron you wouldn't?" Hermione asked horrified at the thought.

"Of course not - that would be the epitome of childish behavior. I don't need a spell to stay away from _**betrayers**_ and people I can't trust. So I'll do nothing the next time either of you stab me in the back again. I'm just giving you both fair warning – in front of these witness that I have drawn a line in the sand, cross that line one more time and we are done. I won't just brush-off without comment your humiliation of me in publicly – there will be dire consequences to anyone who abuses me verbally or physically," Ron growled as he continued to look daggers at a cowling Ginny.

"I'm freshly back and none of you understand all I went through – there was loads of stuff I deliberately left out of my year in Romania. Stuff that- -"

"- -Three months Ron", Harry interrupted with a big smile at Ron's alleged mistake. Everyone laughed at Ron's slip-up except for Hermione who stood in the doorway wide-eyed in realization of what that 'slip of the tongue' really meant.

That was the same moment when Ron looked over at the door to notice that a gob-smacked Hermione had slowly and quietly come up the steps and had entered the room to join the others. He could see the shocked surprised on her face and he noticed that she was now staring at him **hard** – looking him over from head to foot - - very carefully as if looking for some 'outward sign of change' - scanning his face and short hair as if half expecting twin horns to suddenly become visible on top of his head.

At least the resigned unhappiness and pain she had displayed in the charm classroom had been replaced with her more traditional confident and in-charge posture of a young woman thinking really hard. Ron naturally assumed that her new upbeat attitude was a result of putting an embarrassing part of her year - his read aloud love letters – to an end. He personally ached for another welcome-home warm embrace, but as he **wasn't her type**, she would most likely _**object strongly**_ at such an inappropriate display of intimacy - - he didn't want her to think of him as some utter-nutter or a celebrity- _**stalker'**_ -and to do what he'd come back to do …he had to stay on friendly terms with her.

Under the circumstances he had to be close to her as a best-friend could be. There was no longer the risk of something more; her silence to the love question settled that once and for all. Ron just had to avoid making any foolish moves on the Head Girl until after his task was done - if he mucked-up his freshly renewed **fragile** friendship in a way that might cause Hermione to feel so uncomfortable around him to the point where she'd totally stay away from him - such a distance could prove deadly.

_The whole school knows that I love her, and she's just turned me down …__**flat**__. I can't risk being a bigger fool than I am already - by pursuing her further, especially as I now know the answer will always remain __**no'**__._ Ron thought, as he moved over to his empty hanging closet beside an unsettled Harry rubbing Ginny's back for comfort.

Ron pulled out his new wand an with a whispered-spell …hexed his scattered belonging back into his wrecked foot-locker with un-characteristic neatness. Burnt work clothes were magically refolded before dropping back into the trunk almost absentmindedly - as Ron refocused his thoughts back toward getting revenge against his sister. To that end, he pulled out of his jacket - an old birthday card that he had been saving for almost ten years. He then turned around and handed it off to a now subdue Harry watching him and then Hermione.

"Give this to your girlfriend. She likes to read letters aloud in front of a crowd, so she can read this one too."

O

**Harry's POV:**

Harry took the old card from a sneering Ron, as Ginny stood nervously beside him peering over his shoulder to see what Ron handed over to him. Harry wasn't sure what Ron was up too, but with the Weasley family you never ever could underestimate their ability to get payback on one another. Harry looked down at the old card and slowly read the familiar handwriting.

_Ha-ha. I love this family._ He smiled in a big grin after reading it and he handed it off to a quizzical Ginny. Ginny after a few seconds recognized her own handwriting and the old birthday card.

"**No way, I'm not reading this!**" Ginny defiantly bellowed as she tossed Harry the card and crossed her arms over her chest to pout.

For some reason, Harry had a feeling that Ron was expecting this and he had a Chess master's plan to counter. "Oh really?" Ron inquired as he was watching his sister shake her head **no**, before turning his body and giving a still thinking hard Hermione a wink. She ignored the gesture of course - for Hermione clearly had a 'intellectual puzzle' in her teeth and Ron knew better than most - - not to interrupt her until it was solved. Everyone else in the room was by now just as interested in what the card said and Ron reason for having Ginny to read it.

On cue, Ron started his attack. "I probably should tell everyone that I made a detour to Diagon Alley this morning. Manage to get a nice shiny new wand for myself." Ron announced to the room by holding-up his new wand and whirling it around in his hand. "Then I got seven brand-**new** and expensive jumpers in _**sky and dark blue**_ to replace the 'maroon' ones I've always hated – **new** dress-robes that actually fit-me …a few **new** dress shirts in white that I'm going to wear with my brand **new** school robes. And four pair of American made blue-jeans – nothing second-hand in the entire lot" Ron said proudly.

Hermione ever a stickler for rules chimed in. "You can't wear the blue-jeans, we have a 'content' regulation as enacted by the Board of Governors in 1929 – so clothing not made in the UK are illegal under the current Hogwarts dress code."

The room broke out in a soft groan from several people in the room including Harry.

Ron, to his credit, played dumb about all of it.- "Dress code? - We have a dress code against non-UK products? Eh… whatever… I was just trying to show off my new improved taste of fashion, but if the Head-Girl says **no**, who am I to argue. I'll just save the new trousers for post-graduation bird-flirting back in the pubs of Budapest. Now where was I?" Ron stated looking confused at a stern at a unbending looking Hermione and then back to the other people in the room shaking their heads and rolling their eyes at her.

"Oh yeah… I also acquired other _**non-hand me down**_ …after class - casual clothing. I got... half-dozen American made denim dress-shirts that I picked up in Muggle London. Worn with my new blue-jeans and my dragon-hide jacket… for the first time in my life - - I don't look like a walking advert for a second-hand shop. It's great to walk into a Pub and not be treated like someone fresh from a homeless shelter. Those Muggle's are amazing they can really make some neat looking clothes."

Ron pulled a small brown leather-box from the inside pocket of his jacket which he enlarged into the proper size for a modern-bit of large leather luggage. Which he put face up on his unmade-mattress He then unzipped the top to reveal his neatly packed new clothes his shirts and jeans on the left side – on the right side as he described; "But the coolest stuff I acquired lately, where two brand new ladies-cut Dragon-hide jackets. Regretfully - I no longer have anyone to give them too."

Ron then held-up for all to see a deep green and then a Chinese red Dragon-hide jacket.

"**Please, please, please!**" Ginny instantly broke down at the sight of her long promised jacket. She was off Harry's bed and was jumping up and down pleading with her older brother.

Ron turned this way and that - holding out the beautiful jackets for everyone to see, but far enough to be **out** of Ginny's reach before he cruelly hung them up in his empty dorm closet - as he continued to ignore his sister's begging and pleading.

"Of course, no bloke can wear a lady's jacket to the end of term Leavers-ball dance without a formal ball dress. So Charlie and I put in together and bought a fifty Galleon gift certificate at Madam Makin's dress shop in Diagon Alley."

"**Oh please, please, please!" **Ginny wailed to a non-caring Ron and then when she realized her pleads were going nowhere - she tried to get Harry to make Ron give them to her. "Harry, please make him give them to me." Ginny almost cried as Harry shook his head no and handed her Ron's old birthday card.

"Now I know you-lot will want to laugh at me for wearing an expensive Ball gown, under a dragon-hide jacket - - but with these shoes – **I'm going to look hot!**" Ron joked.

Everybody started to chuckle at the mental image of Ron wearing a dress as he enlarged a clear crystal glass shoebox with a pair of shiny '_sparkling black'_ lady heels inside them. Harry remembered they were the same shoes that Ron and he saw Ginny drooling at through the display window on Diagon Alley during the summer.

"Those... their …**Brunomagli**," Lavender shrieked, running over to look at the expensive designer shoes. "**They are sooo gorgeous!**"

A weak voice was heard in the room from Ginny as she was reading the birthday card.

"To my favorite loving broth..."

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you, I'm sure you spoke louder than this when you humiliated me every Friday in the Great Hall " Ron calmly stated as he stuck his jaw out and tilted his ear in the direction of a tight-lipped Ginny.

"**TO MY FAVORITE GIT BROTHER!**"

"I'm sorry to stop you again, but was that in the card?" Ron smugly interrupted looking at a red face pouting Ginny.

"**To my favorite loving brother! - - I want to tell you on your birthday what you mean to me. You are sweet, loving, and funny, but most of all you are always there for me when I need you. I can't imagine not having you in my life as none of my other brothers or friends understand me as you do-"**

"Make me feel it," interrupted a proudly victorious Ron, smirking hard at his red faced little sister as she read out-loud his old birthday card.

**I want to wish you a happy birthday and hope that you have many more because you truly deserve happiness and love**

**Your loving sister,**

**Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley**

"Anything else?"

"**XXXOOO!**" bawled an embarrass Ginny.

A round of applause and laughter broke out as Ron slowly walked across the room to Ginny with the green Dragon-hide jacket, the gift certificate, and the shoes.

"In spite of what you've done to me over the years, I still love you a little-bit." Ron added to Ginny who was no longer able to hold her temper of being embarrassed as a smile broke across her face.

"Thank you, Ron. I'm really sorry that I read aloud …all your letters."

"**No you're not**, you have a cruel-streak a mile wide - and I just thought I could trust my little-sister …me-bad. I was naive …yet again. But it's all water under the bridge, right Ginerva? Just don't do it again, or I will **shun** – you. One more hurtful prank – and you and I are done – one more and you will be dead to me. Got it?"

"Yes-yes I understand", Ginny pleaded but Ron shook his head knowinf she wasn't really listening.

"Only a huge fool trusts a Weasley, I've just been too **thick** to catch-on before **now**," Ron spat bitterly. He then reached out and reluctantly hugged his worried-looking frowning sister …before finally handing Ginny her presents while mumbling softly. "There is no greater fool in the world like a trusting fool,"

Her frown abruptly vanished and she squealed aloud and giggled madly as she put on the Dragon-hide jacket.

"Ginny, I already told Harry this. This is my **last** gift to you – and frankly … if open-war wasn't about to break-out here – after what you did to me - it would be a cold day in hell before either of - 'my betrayers' -would have gotten these jackets. It's **not** just a pretty coat – it can **save** your life so **always wear this jacket!** No exception, if you are off Hogwarts grounds for any reason you better be wearing this jacket." Ron said with a deadly serious face.

Ginny barely listened to a word he said as she was feeling the Dragon-hide on her jacket. Ron shook his head and moved back over to his closet.

"Ginny, you can have one of my Irish-wool jumpers or denim-shirts if you give me your **sworn unbreakable vow** as a witch - not to pinch any of my other clothes for the rest of the school year."

Ginny darted over to Ron luggage , grab a denim shirt that because of their 'difference in siz'e would most likely end-up for her as a night-shirt and was about to leave, but stopped then turned around and kissed Ron on the cheek affectionate before dashing out of the room, with Harry shaking his head in amusement not far behind. After a brief pause and smile, Ron continued.

"Now for the rest of you loafers I got a few Quidditch posters, a few apology bottles of perfume for the Patil twins as part of my act of contrition for the horrible Yule Ball. For Luna I found a neat little book on the search for Crumple-Horned Snorkack, as for you Dean, a great book on Quidditch Keepers techniques. Sorry Dean, I couldn't help myself, I just had to read it. It's really a great book with a lot of cool moves to use.

Neville old chum I got you a few books on eastern European plants and herbs, and for Seamus, the 'kinky sicko' that you are - - the English translation, of a out of print book entitled; _**The Sexual Perversions of the Russian Succubus**_ "

"Thanks Ron, way-cool" Seamus eager replied jumping up to claim his present.

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione quickly realized that she was the only person in the room who hadn't gotten a gift. Until she looked over Ron's shoulder to noticed the Chinese red Dragon-hide jacket hanging in his closet. She also noticed that it was in her size.

"Ah Hermione, I forgot to give you something during the five minutes of private truth you so forcefully requested." Ron said hesitantly as he moved over to her. "I also meant what I said, - I have your **back** Miss Hermione Jean Granger, - your problems are my problems, anyone who pranks you – pranks me."

Hermione half-smiled in irritation as she realized her 'unneeded protector' was back - before she abruptly figured-out that his comment was intended for her - instead it was meant for everyone else in the room to repeat to gossip system. Harry and Ginny must have wrote him about all the minor-pranks she had been suffering and his last little speech was intended to cause those inconsequential pranks to end.

Next she expected him to hand her the red-jacket. To her utter surprise, Ron reached into his own jacket and pulled out an envelope. After a second or two of hesitation, he reluctantly handed it over to her. She could tell he had an internal battle with himself over giving her the letter at all. She found out why when she looked down and gasped for this letter, was from none other than Victor Krum, her former-boyfriend and pen pal.

"It's from Krum... Victor... Krum; He sent it to me - just before I left to come home and asked me in an attached note to 'personally' give to you. As you can see for yourself; the seal is unbroken and it's not been open, so I didn't read it".

"…He's an alright bloke, Hermione - and he likes you **a lot**." Ron declared in a reluctant tone …clearly uncomfortable with the whole idea of promoting Viktor to Hermione as a potential boyfriend.

"**Thanks, Ron**!" Neville shouted across the room breaking Ron's attention away from a speechless Hermione.

"No sweat... just glad I got some money from the Quidditch match and the Co-op to buy my-self some _**never used before**_ stuff and everyone I care about here some nice gifts for a change. Now if you will all excuse me, I have a meeting with the Headmaster and representatives from the Ministry."

Ron left the room still wearing his dragon hid jacket and then a few minutes later everyone else filed out of the dorm-room except for Hermione who slowly sank down on the corner of Ron's still unmade mattress – next to his neatly-packed new leather suitcase staring into his open closet at the red jacket. Red was her favorite color and she knew the jacket had been originally intended for her

_I... I can't believe it!_ - An astonished Hermione thought over the entire events of the last twenty-four hours. - - _I had him alone, he didn't deny his love for me, but when he asked the same question I did last night, I froze, all I had to say was __**three words**__, and he would have been mine. _

_What stopped me from telling him how I feel, and why does everyone believe this rubbish that rich seekers are my type of bloke …or that I shagged Draco. - - - _

_Damnit …I'm not a __**sadist**__ …I didn't mean to …burn his …groin area. I was carried away in the heat of the moment__**. **__ Why does he now, after years of arguing over anything and nothing. Does he proactively decide to agree with me …without the usual fight, that he is just a brother to me and all we can't ever be more …than just friends? Sweet Merlin am-I ever going to get '__m__y' dragon hide jacket?_"

Hermione rested her forehead on one of Ron's bedpost and started to softly cry.

_Don't do something rash - Granger be patience plan your next move... right from the off - change tactics; I've clearly sent the wrong message through Ginny and Harry, and now- because of the letters - Ron has come to no-longer trusts them as fully as he did before. So no more surrogates - it's time to make my own moves – and go proactive and change his erroneous perception of how I feel towards him._

_But first, right from the off; I need to sort out how much he means to me, before one of these husbands hungry seventh year girls sink their claws into him_. Hermione reflected as she remembered her mother's advice to her over Christmas.

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran** for now.


	37. Chapter 37

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

_**Chapter 37 … Late again Mr. Weasley **_

**Word count within this chapter: 7,294**

**Billybob note - **where did everyone go? -was there a party and I didn't get a invite? to those few still reading this thanks - and please keep reviewing, your insight helps keeps this rewrite honest.

O

**OoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOo **

O

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave very differently than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act - '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Again if you can't handle it – by this point –why are you still reading this?

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

O

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

O

**Headmaster's office – just before noon**

"You're thirty minutes Late Mr. Weasley" Professor McGonagall said in a disappointed - - to a clearly out of breath and rumpled in appearance Ron as he rushed through the door.

"Sorry all, I was …unexpectedly delayed." Ron retorted in an out of breath gasping tone, his dragon hide jacket sporting two still smoking spots on his right shoulder from freshly made spell burns – there was also a fresh cut or two on his right cheek and chin clearly visible to Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall who reacted to the battle damage with surprise as did a quiet little man who sat perfectly still in his chair - unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Your welcome-home from our Head Girl went better than expected, I see," Professor Snape sneered with his back to Ron - as yet unaware of his battle-disheveled appearance.

"The Head Girl – pant - pant - wants **nothing** romantic …to do with me - **Sir**, gasp – pant I thought everyone here 'knew' that. I'm not her type." Ron replied with noticeable anger, "As to my current appearance, - - that is due to a second and 'less than friendly' welcome home that I received from four upstanding pure blood boys from Slytherin House.

"What do you mean Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I mean that I was 'attacked' on my way here, ambushed on the third floor corridor near the room where they once kept Fluffy in …all those years ago.

"Who would do such a thing?" McGonagall demanded to know.

"Ask Snape, he put them up to it" Ron replied bitterly, - looking at the Potion Master's back with clear loathing.

"Preposterous, Headmaster I demand this boy be punished for his lies." Snape retorted unfazed without turning around to look at Ron.

"Ronald, I really am disappointed in you, - I think you owe professor Snape an apology. The Headmaster said dead pan, curious as to how Ron would prove his claim.

"Apologize to the Bat-Git …not on your life – that toad sent four of his goons to kill me and …"

"- - It's a pity" Snape interrupted again still without turning around, "that there are no living witnesses to support you ridiculous accusations."

"OH, I see now, 'not bad' Professor, a 'win-win situation' no matter how it went down - Bravo. Now let's see if I got your plan right," Ron said as Minerva used the tip of her wand to heal the cuts on Ron's face. And once done Ron stepped away from his head of house - traightens up to face the potion Master in a textbook perfect combat stance.

"If your four assassins succeeded in killing me, they would have passed the entrance exam to become Death Eaters - and then you would have snuck them out of the castle before my 'corpse' was discovered and by tomorrow Voldemort would have four more 'proven DE-troopers' in the ranks."

"On the other hand – if in defending myself against four to one odds …I managed 'to kill' even one of my attackers. The barristers of the families of these so-called 'innocent' pureblood children - would use their wealth and influence with the Ministry to have the order of Merlin first class 'alleged hero' of the Romanian Death-Eater camp incident arrested for Murder, tried - convicted and given the kiss, - - - thereby undoing the damage done to the Death Eater cause in the United Kingdom, by discrediting me.

"A flight of pure imagination Mr. Weasley, and utterly un-provable," The Potion Master sneered, although, Dumbledore and McGonagall both found no flaw in Ron's chess logic.

"A good point professor, but that assumes that I disobeyed a direct order"

"What order Ronald" the headmaster asked politely as he looked on in disapproval at the exchange

"Last chance to come clean Bat-Git" Ron said in a warning growl, ignoring the headmasters question - - "the four incompetents you sent my way would have had a half-decent chance against me if even one of them had any idea of the difference between a formalized duel favored by the Wizarding nobility of the Continent and the average Pub Brawl.

Once they lost the element of surprise when I called them-out ... to a man, they emerged from hiding and lined-up to face me - - LINED UP OUT IN THE OPEN. Not one of them understood the most basic concept of Battle strategy or the value of cover. Truth is - - what I just experienced was perhaps the worst ever 'ambush attempt' in history.

There are military advantages to superior numbers – but your four wantabe's threw that advantage away by facing me – standing- _**perfectly still**_ -in a straight line, they didn't move or try to dodge – they just stood there clumped together making no attempt to spread-out. It was like shooting fish in a barrel. One big _**stationary target**_", and when in reply to this Snape still regarded him only with contempt, Ron shrugged his shoulders turned to the headmaster and said with thick formality.

"Mad-eye Moody taught me that a working knowledge of Wizarding custom and law is a Auror's 'best tool' in obtaining a conviction, so with that said; All Hail Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I a humble citizen, _**legally of age**_ by Wizarding Law come to you seeking Justice," Ron incanted in a deadly serious tone, according the ancient form of a boon-seeker. Stunned the headmaster responded by reflex

"Come forth citizen and state your case." Albus said semi-stunned

"I come to you today with the charge of five counts of conspiracy to commit murder and four counts of attempted murder. I accuse Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy of attempted Murder and the same four plus one other - to be named later - of Conspiracy. I present as evidence - captured wands from three of my fallen attackers, these wands were obtained from the scene of the crime according to Auror procedures and regulations. The spell "**Priori Incantatem**"can be used on any of the captured wands to prove near unforgivable curse level spells –hexes used specifically to **kill**.

Secondly I stand ready to provide pensive evidence of my memory of the attack from ambush and 'freely and without duress' agree to submit to **V****eritaseru****m **to support my charges.

"It's a pity there is no one 'living' to dispute these ridicules allegations," Snape countered

"Oh didn't I mention that your precious Head-boy bolted like a jack-rabbit when the battle turned against your wannabe's. - He threw away his wand half way through the fight and cowered by the statue of the humpback wizard and begged for his life after I took-out the others. He was just 'brave' enough to 'sell-you-out' in a futile attempt to save his cowardly arse".

"And you killed him in cold blood I suppose - an unarmed wizard", Snape charged with thick venom.

"Draco would have killed me without hesitation – had the situation been reversed – and you know it. But here again you accuse me of disobeying 'a direct order' from my commander, and therein lays the fatal flaw in your plan. The Headmaster here instructed me in Romania not to go off on any vendettas against any 'DEATH EATERS', to _**take prisoners**_ whenever possible, so that they could stand trial for their crimes. A good solider obeys orders when he can, and that is what I did.

"You took them **ALL** alive?" Snape asked in gob-smacked horror

"it wasn't easy, but Yes - I did,"

"Headmaster, you saw no 'immorality' in invading my mind 'illegally' before I left school, feel free now - to look into my memories about the attack, as further proof of my charges."

"Ronald – look me in the eyes!" Albus said as he entered Ron's memories."

O

O

"What he claims happened is true Severus, an apparently carefully planed - unprovoked attack by four students using spells intended to kill," Dumbledore declared sounding very annoyed. "By calling on me according to ancient custom, I am all but forced by law to conduct a full investigation which will naturally including the use of – Veritaserum - on Mr. Weasley's attackers. Is it wrong for me to assume that they would link you to this crime?

"No Headmaster, I did arrange the ambush", Snape replied causally. "The Dark Lord has several highly devoted supporters among the students here - with the greatest number among my Slytherin's, all of whom heard the Weasley girl announce while reading her brothers letters that Ronald would not be returning, and then less than a fortnight later you 'announced to the entire school' a change - that in fact the victorious Weasel would returning to Hogwarts around this time today. This information was passed on to Voldemort who in turn - because of his great defeat in Romania - 'ordered me' to have the boy killed on the first day he returned here."

"And the reason I was not told of this?"

"**Plausible deniability** of course, as Mr. Weasley has already pointed-out; the situation was a win-win for the school either way. The ordered attack the boy had to be carried out, with the outcome getting four of the most vocal Death Eater supporters out of Hogwarts …either as full-fledged Death Eater 'line troops' for Voldemort - or - **dead**. The cost was small, one Weasley out of a family of six, a fair exchange for ridding Slytherin of Voldemort's most devote followers. By the way Mr. Weasley …Nicolas will be very disappointed that you took them alive."

"I'm sure he will be," Ron replied, still in his combat stance – never taking his eyes off of Snape.

"Severus, I'm appalled; these are mere boys, and students of your own House. How can you be so casual about their possible death?" McGonagall said shocked beyond words

"They _**'botched it'**_ Minerva, and the Dark Lord does not forgive failure - - besides, these boys are as 'good as dead' anyway and for two very good reasons. For one thing; Voldemort will not be happy to learn that **four** seventh-year Slytherin's couldn't manage to 'kill from ambush' a single 'unsuspecting' Gryffindor. He'll order them killed just for the 'incompetence' that the once again victorious Weasel has just pointed out - - and secondly for being captured alive, which puts me a risk, his so called 'spy in place' here within Hogwarts.

"That's easy to solve, just go down to the third floor scene of attack and obliterate their memories of the entire incident…" Dumbledore said casually to Professor Snape over McGonagall's plain as day disapproval.

"So much for getting _**Justice**_ in the United Kingdom," Ron declared sarcastically.

"Ronald, in times like these, the rule of law has to be flexible to serve the greater good." The headmaster tried to explain to a clearly annoyed Ron.

"So the lot-of-them get off Scott-free I imagine?"

"Don't think for one minute that this incident with go unpunished, I would just prefer to limit the damage to just those directly involved." Dumbledore said trying to convince Ron to back down.

"Snape hand-picked my assassins, planed it and ordered it done, without letting you know in advance of the premeditated murder of one of your students, …so - how isn't he involved" Ron shouted while never taking his eyes off of Snape.

"Ronald as your overall commander, I am telling you to drop all charges, let the leadership of The Order handle this."

After thinking it over for a couple of minutes, Ron sighed in disappointment his body going back to that of a solider at attention as he said, "alright Sir …I'll obey you, but I have a few conditions".

"Which are?" Minerva said trying for a peaceful solution.

"I want your 'Word of Honor' that my attackers and I mean all _**four**_ of my attackers - - are to be confined to a specially created dungeons dorm-room outside of Slytherin house when not at class …for the remainder of this 'entire' school year. No meals with their house in the Great Hall, no Hogsmeade visits, social interacting of any kind- or – attending Quidditch matches".

This goes double for the Head Ferret; I want him removed as head-boy, moved permanently out of the head suite- stripped of all power and authority. He and his fellow criminals are to set a part - I want them all officially shunned by the rest of the school.

"I can't unilaterally remove the Head-boy from office", Albus explained reasonably. "I can however 'suspend him' and remove him from the head suite, - but only the _**Board of Governors**_ can remove Mr. Malfoy's head-badge permanently. I will be informing them of this case of attempted murder and recommending proper punishment,"

"Good enough – as long as from 'this moment onward to the end of term' we have Hermione as the one and only Air-head" Ron countered.

"Agreed", Albus replied

"- - And as for housing the accused"? Minerva inquired.

"There are plenty of empty dungeons down there that can be converted for this purpose. I'm serious about this - they are to be 'shirked' by their Housemates with a 500 house point automatic deduction imposed for **any** contact reported by anyone between my attackers and any other Slytherin".

"If just one of them breaks this deal – or - their solitary confinement is ended prematurely for any reason; then all four are to be expelled, and their records here expunged as untrained wizards.

Also, _**when**_- or -_**if**_ …those fine pureblood boy's try again, - I want you as headmaster to personally abuse-your-office to bend the law _**in my favor**_ …if those fine boy's 'accidentally' end up deeply mutilated or dead during their second attempt.

"I must protest Headmaster, this deal 'stanchions murder' if they try again - secondly their punishment is the same as prison" Snape said furiously.

"As for you Bat-git, I formally warn you - that I won't be as easy to defeat as Harry was - during the DE raid conducted at the end of my sixth-year", Ron said with an animal like growl. If your master orders you to personally kill me to rectify your pure-blood boy's- _**botched attempt**_ -and you fail as they did – I won't leave enough of you to bury".

"You think Nicolas taught you enough to take me out?" Snape sneered loudly in contempt

"In a heartbeat – besides - If there was any justice in this country - Azkaban - is where these upstanding boys would be right now …you too for that matter!" Ron retorted hotly.

"Ronald calm your-self," Minerva said appealing to her grandmother like status in Ron's mind to make him see reason. "Do you have any other conditions?"

"Yes Professor a really big one," Ron said in a deadly serious tone. "I want the names of all wantabe's at Hogwarts – I'm sure the Bat Git knows who they are".

"I refuse," Snape spat with derision

"I agree with Professor Snape, those boys and girls can yet be saved". Dumbledore said with a frown of disapproval.

"Fair enough," Ron replied having fully expected this countermove. "In that case then I must consider- ALL -of Slytherin house - as a 'deadly threat' to my primary. And any attack 'large or small' on me, my sister, Harry or Miss Granger from anyone in this school - as being pre-planned and fully authorized by the BAT GIT here. Which means sir - 'deadly-force level' retaliation …against **all** of those involved".

"Is that a threat boy?"

"You started this – I'll finish it."

"Stop it both of you – I'll have no duels in my office". Dumbledore said unhappily.

"Then leash your dog. If your spy will not reveal who are the DE wantabe's here - then all Slytherin's must be considered potential murderers", Ron replied more than ready to fight.

"This is preposterous!" Snape snarled in outrage –wise-enough not to make any sudden moves.

"To whom Severus," Minerva hissed from nearby - equally outraged on Ron's behalf. "You admit to sanctioning the cold-blooded murder of one of my students - you planned it and helped carried it out – I don't believe it unreasonable for my student to want to know how many other potential murderers you have in your house".

"Minerva - please?" Albus protested.

"Please what?" She answered. "For years beyond counting Slytherin has bullied and intimidated the other Houses. - Gryffindor isn't the only house to have suffered from the bias of Severus in protecting the wrong doers. I and the other Heads of Houses have warned you of this Albus, and now Slytherin is the source of attempted murder".

"This is a isolated incident I'm sure", Albus said trying to do damage control.

"Rubbish Albus, - if you don't take serious steps to curb these kinds of over-the-top incidents you may well have open-war going on in our Hallways.

"I won't allow that to happen." Albus said firmly.

"You've done little to stop it **so far** and both Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout have spoken to me repeatedly about the growing lawlessness of Slytherin". Minerva said to which Ron could only look on gob-smacked at his head of House defend him".

"Minerva …calm yourself".

"No Albus – I don't think I will - not this time, we are talking attempted murder here! An crime your potion master planned. Sweet Merlin Albus – what will it take to get a reaction out of you? As you might recall I strongly objected to what Nicolas taught to Ronald in Romania – but clearly that training save his life today. I agree with Ronald about the potential threat from Slytherin and will do all in my power to protect Him and the other members of my house from the killers in Slytherin".

"Are you threatening me too, Minerva," Severus sneered arrogantly.

"You touch a hair on her head – and I'll - -" Ron growled

"- - That won't be necessary Roland," Minerva interrupted. "I may look old, but I can still take care of myself."

"Gryffindork bravado, - how quint"? Snape scoffed.

"Remember Bat Git – not enough to bury." Ron growled again like an angry lion ready to pounce.

"Stop this at once, we've gotten off topic here – Let's finish-up the terms of - the _**guilty four'**_s punishment. Shall we"? Dumbledore said trying to keep things reasonable. "Is there anything else you want done Mr. Weasley?" Not at all happy that this 'unfortunate occurrence' had caused an 'open rift' in the relationship of his senior staff.

"Yes sir - - There is to be no blaming the _**imperious curse**_ for what just happened. The Bat Git can go and wipe their memories concerning 'how' they got the order to kill me - - to protect his _**sorry-arse**_, - - but our four wantabe assassins can't hide from what they tried to do under the excuse of the _**imperious curse**_. I demand the whole incident be made an **official **Hogwarts secret…"

"Ronald that will be the last time I want you to forget Professor Snape proper name and title- -" Dumbledore said as Snape smiled in approval.

"You want me to show respect for the bloke that just admitted to his part in trying to kill me?" Ron asked genuinely amazed.

"The boy has a point Albus". Minerva said.

"It's in the rules," Dumbledore said somewhat weakly.

"Alright, I'll try – but your potion master better avoid me in future - if he gives me the slightest excuse I hex him into the hospital wing", Ron snarled. "As for the incompetent children he sent because he was to cowardly to face me himself –my terms stand as stated, break any part of this deal and _**the gloves come off**_ – and I take justice in my own hands - - is that understood".

"Yes- yes – you have my word - the internal school punishment for _**the guilty**_ will last until the end of term. And by making it an official school Secret will mean that the entire school will know truth," Dumbledore said far too casually for Minerva's liking - - interrupting Ron with a huge smile of approval and a twinkle in his eye. "That way the Death Eater wantabe moment inside of Hogwarts will have suffered another hugely humiliating defeat at Mr. Weasley's hands – thus encouraging the neutrality rumors currently running amuck inside Slytherin house.

"Yes sir, that's the idea," Ron retorted.

"Headmaster this is outrageous, you're not seriously considering this proposal …are you?" Snape demanded with his usual snarl.

"I'd take the _**plea bargain**_ if I were you Severus," Minerva said with a sneer, "My student is being more than generous, attempted murder would mean twenty years in Azkaban for all **five** of you otherwise."

"I agree with Minerva, and there will be no reprisals point wise against any other House for this failure Severus. No detentions given-out either. Also I'll want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow to discuss withholding information from the Order".

"Yes Headmaster," Snape said acknowledging the unspoken dismissal as with cloak flaring dramatically he swept from the room.

O

O

**Entitled: -**** The headmaster the lion and the wardrobe**

O

O

"Is it my turn now?"

"Sweet Merlin …Harold," Dumbledore exclaimed in surprise, "I'd forgotten that you were here with us, I don't need to tell you – do I? - that what you heard in this room…"

"…Stays in this room," the tiny man said finishing the thought with a chuckle. "Honestly Albus, as long as I've been an agent for the Order inside the Ministry, you'd think that by now you would have come to appreciate my ability to hide in plain sight".

"Yes – yes – yes. Stay perfectly still in a room of overly active people does tend to make one almost invisible. But pulling you back onto task now, what do you think of our Mr. Weasley?"

"Let's not rush to judgment here Albus; I need to ask some questions first. For example, during this ambush, were you tempted to transform?" The tiny man asked Ron.

"Yes sir at first, the temptation was very strong".

"But you resisted the 'call of nature', did you not, in spite of a four to one disadvantage?"

"Yes sir

"Why?

"The promise I made to the headmaster, to take prisoners. If I had transformed, the- 'predator instinct to kill'- would have been all but overwhelming – just the way it happened during the Rockwood tent incident – which I now remember fully. Staying human was my 'only chance' to take them alive.

"Do you now 'regret' that decision, now that you know the truth about the impossibility of getting any kind of true Justice within the United Kingdom?

"**HAROLD**!

"Albus, you told the boy to bring criminals in to face justice and the first time he does it, you bend the law to protect the perpetrators from a clear-cut case of attempted murder - - just to serve an obscure political end. Great morality lesson you just taught Albus, one that this boy won't soon forget I'll wager. What was it …that you were trying to convey - - _**two different standards for criminal acts - or**_ – _**that the ends justify the means**_?"

"Harold, please …address the issue at hand, and save rubbing my face in my own hypocrisy for a later time".

"Ok then! Mr. Weasley, how many types of animal can you shape-shift into?

"Just the one, a Cat!", - Ron retorted

"Excuse me I misspoke, how many different types of Cat can-you transform into!"

"Oh, well in that case, - so far …just – seven," - Ron retorted

"Are all of them predators?"

"No sir – six are normally considered to be oversized predators and one is a domesticated house cat," - Ron retorted

"Which type of cat is easiest to transform into?

"The enormous version of a prehistoric saber tooth red-Panther," Ron replied

"…and the Hardest?"

"The house-cat," - Ron retorted

"I realize that you are tried after your hall-way wand battle, but would be so kind as to show us a couple of transformations?"

**(Twenty minutes later)**

"Thank-you Mr. Weasley, that was most impressive. Now here is what I want you to do, try to take some time each day to transform into **all** of your cat forms".

"I do that now, sir," - Ron retorted respectfully.

"Every day?"

"Yes sir," - Ron retorted

"Why?"

"So I can sleep," Ron replied somewhat embarrassed. "I've just finished a most unusual multi-month co-op away from school, and my transformation at night was actually, professor Remus Lupin's idea. He felt it might be a way to reduce the nightmares that I suffer from, - for as an oversized 'panther', life is a lot less 'complicated', as it kills to survive. We humans have moral and religious inhibitions against killing …even in self defense - and this moral conflict cause trauma which triggers my nightmares".

"That's a rather brilliant psychological concept. When did you first start these night-time transformations?" Harold asked sounding intrigued.

"I began to transform into a prehistoric red-panther a few nights before the Headmaster first came to see me. This Giant Cat which actually looks 'more like' a gigantically-huge 'cougar of today - than a modern-day black panther.

"Are there noticeable differences besides size and color?" Harold asked.

"Yes sir, as a saber tooth - Nicolas discovered a toughness of hide that is vastly superior to the spell resistance qualities to most 'hexes of power'. Old Nick felt my panther was comparable in skin toughness to the average adult Dragon, Giant or Troll."

"So in this prehistoric panther form - you'd be extremely hard to kill".

"Yes sir, difficulty to harm appears to be in direct proportion to size of the transformation," - Ron retorted. "Anyroad; as I said I started to transform at night just before the visit of the Headmaster, and every night thereafter. I'd wander about a-bit around the preserve buildings after midnight and then a full night's sleep would come easily to me.

"What you are now, Mr. Weasley is a rarity - genetic throwback as it were. As with any gift – changing into multiple cats will come with its own fair share of _**pro's and con's**_ I'd suggest headmaster that you allow this young man the freedom of your castle at night", Harold declared firmly. "I also suspect that his old dorm room has become somewhat claustrophobic since he left and I highly recommend that one of the smaller unused classrooms or the old married student quarters in the abandoned east tower be converted into a 'lion's den' for Ronald's use.

"Yeah, your spot-on about that," Ron declare in a surprised tone, - "it's odd really - before I left, it was roomy enough, but I was just in it a-bit ago and now the dorm feels downright tiny.

"Creating a sort-of… 'lion's den' will not be a problem Ronald, I will undertake the task personally - - but will you be able to avoid the prefect patrols, and Mrs. Norris?" Minerva asked.

"Of course he will," Harold retorted with a chuckle, "he'll be able to sense their location from far off. - Mrs. Morris in particular will avoid his territory 'once marked' out of an instinctive sense of self-survival. Mr. Weasley will hear, see and smell them - long before they come anywhere near him, and Mr. Weasley don't be surprised if 'most if not all' of your **cat** augmented senses carries over into your human form …or have you already discovered this?"

"Yes sir I have, I knew with one exception the identity of everyone in this room from more than half-way down the hall." Ron admitted

"Another reason why the Slytherin ambush didn't work," Harold informed Dumbledore and McGonagall, "for no matter where or how well they hid from Mr. Weasley, he could smell them long before he came into spell range. Those Death Eater wantabe assassins' never had a chance actually".

"Harold need I remind you…" Dumbledore began only to be cut off by Harold, who raised one hand to stop the headmasters rant.

"No Albus …you don't have to tell me again. However, in light of what I have overheard today …I assume that Severus Snape had no foreknowledge of Mr. Weasley 'special' talent".

"I was going to tell him after you confirmed Remus Lupin's initial diagnosis of Mr. Weasley being 'what he is' - a totally untrained _**shape shifter**_. But now in light of his part in the attempted murder – I think it better to withhold this truth from him," Albus said this not realizing as he said this that all the Headmaster portraits and a fair few of the ghosts were listening in very closely. One of the ghosts, the official Ghost of Ravenclaw took particular interest in the Headmasters words.

"For this young man's direct benefit - I am going to have to 'officially contradict' - Remus diagnosis of Mr. Weasley 'talent' and I strongly suggest you tell Severus my new diagnosis… **only**." Harold said with extra firmness.

"You know of course Albus, that the irrational fear and prejudice against _**shape shifters**_ even 'untrained ones' is a hundred times worse than the current bigotry imposed against werewolves. If the Ministry or the Death Eaters were to learn of Mr. Weasley's potential abilities, he might have so many restrictions forced upon him - as to make prison feel liberating. Even the remote possibility of Mr. Weasley at some point becoming a shape-shifter in future could make life very difficult for him.

"I was going to speak to you Harold along those lines, and it's gratifying to discover your empathy with Ronald's plight," Albus said greatly reassured.

"Yes – yes, quite right, well as I said – it would be a totally different issue if there was a shape-shifter still alive anywhere in the world to gently-coax Mr. Weasley into his full potential – luckily for all of us - there hasn't been a **living** full shape-shifter seen anywhere in Europe for the last two or three centuries.

"Why lucky?"

"According to legend and folk-lore …a fully trained shape-shifter can literally transform into anything – birds. Animals and even other people – and like a human chameleon they could - even while moving - blend into their surroundings so perfectly as to be totally invisible. They could turn into inanimate objects like furniture at the blink of an eye - - at least according to legend ...that is". Harold said in a matter of fact tone.

"Just the fact that all you can **ONLY** change into is cats is a 'blessing' and makes Lupin's preliminary diagnoses incorrect. Remus knowledge of dark creatures is impressive but shape-shifter 'folklore' isn't his specialty. I say it's lucky because if you actually were a 'shape shifter'- your very existence would pose such a threat to England's magical community – it would be my swore-duty under current-law to try to kill him here and now".

"You're not serious?" Minerva asked horrified.

"The law is the law, Professor". Harold explained. "Multiple cat forms is the key here. Remus Lupin 'alleged' this young man was a shape shifter 'because' of his unusual ability to transform into more than one animal - but we have records of several- _**Multiple Animagius**_ – currently living peacefully in England today, it is an extremely rare gift but not an overly dangerous one.

"So I'm not a shape shifter?" Ron asked sounding a-touch disappointed.

"No I don't think so" – Harold said in a reassuring tone while glancing at all the headmaster portraits who were both awake and listening in very closely. "If you were, only multiple Killing curses hitting you at the same time could even harm you, Have you tried to transform into something other than a cat?"

"Yes sir, Remus asked me too - but I couldn't manage it," Ron replied sadly.

"Don't be disappointed lad"; Harold said feeling greatly relieved as he noticed even a greater number of the castle ghosts now leaning out of solid-stone looking on. '_This 'show' regretfully had a huge audience_' Harold thought to himself and that worried the tiny wizard as he looked through the assembled ghosts looking for one in particular.

"Being a shape-shifter is more of a magical handicap for anyone inflicted with it than a real benefit" Harold said aloud in way of warning.

"Remus Lupin made a mistake, because he most likely doesn't know that shaper-shifters as a sub-wizard species 'died out' centuries ago and have officially been declared by the Ministry an extinct mutation. Personally I think that Lupin acted irresponsibly to try to push you into different animals to prove or disprove his incorrect shape shifter theory".

"With that thought in mind – I should warn you to not try to expand the number of cats you can currently transform into - unsupervised by someone 'fully knowledgeable' on the subject of your 'gift'," - Harold said as he finally made eye contact with the one ghost he was looking for - whose head nodded slightly in the affirmative - at the unspoken request.

"We in the Department of Mysteries have discovered that the main problem with 'multiple transformers' is sooner or later - Mr. Weasley runs the risk of transforming into a cat and then be unable to change back. This disadvantage has been known to happen to even regular Animagius – isn't that so Minerva", Harold said firmly.

"Yes that is correct Ronald. You and I need to spend some time in private to more clearly 'define' your seven cats, - your transformation time is quite remarkable compared to mine – but Harold is right - the risk of not being able to change back should always be kept in mind".

"When is the risk the greatest?" Ron asked now genuinely worried.

"If you are seriously overtired – or – badly injured as a cat. Harold said sternly. But now that we have determined what you are **not** - - I think it is better for all concern legally speaking that I classify young Ronald here – 'more correctly' - as a **multiple Animagius** rather than an 'illegal' shape shifter. And as long as he 'only' transforms into cats – that diagnoses is perfectly correct." Harold said in a no-nonsense tone staring his warning directly into Ron's eyes - as he rose to his feet to leave.

"I don't understand sir?" Ron said sounding puzzled.

"Even highly educated people miss the dividing line between a _**multiple Animagius**_ and a _**shaper shifter**_. Cats lack the Pack Mentality but on the other hand they are very much territorial animals. They are very protective of anything the regard as belonging to them. This is particularly true for their mate. Male lions fight other lions to the death in defense of their pride. Would it be indelicate of me to ask about you and the Head-Girl?

"My feelings for the lady are one-sided; apparently I'm not her type". Ron said deeply embarrassed.

"Good- good … a girl must be very special to be married to the 'thing' – you **might** become. And legally speaking, even as a '_**multiple**_' – you are no longer considered fully human by the Ministry – which makes you under magical law – a thing. instead of **just** a wizard"

"Yes sir Nicolas told me that already," Ron admitted sadly – feeling a little-bit more isolated from the rest of humanity than when he had entered the office.

"By limiting your in-public transformations to the house cat and keeping the enormous saber tooth panther in reserve - that way no-one will jump to the same 'incorrect conclusion' as Remus Lupin did".

"I still want you to transform into the biggest cat you can manage - when it's late at night and you are unlikely to encounter any other students. Harold pointed out. "During the day however - transforming into any of the other cats would be fine as long as these cats are of the 'proper size'."

"So the lion, tiger and leopard are alright". Ron asked

"As long as they are no bigger than the way a Muggle would see them - of course it will be alright. Minerva I think can help you define the size issue. But the more I think on it... the more I believe that the house-cat form would be preferable for you – during daytime - as it's less threatening to the narrow minded".

"Try transforming as often as possible into a young cat or better still …a cute kitten. Underplay your strength around others …especially around your enemies; let them underestimate you – keeping the saber-tooth panther in reserve until you need it most".

And with that said - Minerva and Albus fell into a loud heated discussion on where to locate Ron's Lion's den - meanwhile Harold pulled Ron aside and leaned in close and whisper something important into Ron ear – a-bit of private advise that left the boy very surprised - - and then after making his farewells - left the headmasters office and Hogwarts for London.

OoOoOoOo

"That was excellent advice Ronald, something I endorse completely, but what did he say to you at the end" Dumbledore asked with McGonagall nodding her head in agreement, come back here after dinner with Harry and you can give your report.

"Sir, with no offense intended," Ron began with hesitation, "but I think Mr. Harold last bit advice was a-bit mental. He told me to talk to the all ghosts here at Hogwarts - about what they remember from two hundred years ago and the horrible mistreatment of shape shifters – back then – as a warning to me of the great-danger to me personally - if anyone here even remotely thinks I can one-day become a shape-shifter. Kind-of odd don't you think?" Ron asked respectfully.

"Shifters were hunted down and burned at the stake in their human form as I recall. Perhaps, he has a reason for his caution; I highly suggest you follow his advice. For the present you are dismissed, return after lunch with Harry", Albus began.

"Unless Harry has become an official member of the _**Order of the Phoenix**_ since I left - - I believe he should be excluded. The report I'm about to present concerns ongoing Eastern European Order operations, which in my view should not be passed-on to people who make a **habit** of making - _**private business - **_into a Friday evening public entertainment".

Both professors were of course offended by this comment.

"I was in the Great Hall for the reading of most of your letters …Ronald," Dumbledore replied stiffly, "and they provided a huge moral boast for the students here - that outweighed any security violation concerns. Mr. Potter is involved in this war as much as you are and has a right to know what's going on.

"As you command - **Sir**. " Ron said standing at rigid military style Attention.

"While we are speaking of order Business," Albus said in an apologetic tone, "I wish to express my regret at not informing you of your official status within the Order sooner, mainly out of fear of your mothers negative reaction – therefore I didn't not place your name officially on the rolls until this morning.

"My Mum now knows all about my …activities in Romania …thanks in large part …to **you** giving the Head-Girl permission to visit my home the night of my return to England.

"Yes Arthur told me that …this morning".

"Thank-you for the reminder, as I have not expressed my proper gratitude, to you Sir and to my Head-of House for the 'steps' you both took in protecting the 'privacy' of my letters." Ron said with rigid formality.

"About that …" Minerva said suddenly deeply embarrassed.

"No need to apologize to a doormat, Professor. You both - **played me -** expertly by letting me go to the preserve thinking it was '**just'** to get over …my heartbreak. Nothing in the homework assignment sent to me - did any of the staff …'clue-me-in' to my letters being read aloud," Ron said in a monotone in a futile attempt to hide his bitterness.

"Ronald, Minerva had no part in my decision to send you into combat or to keep the secret of the letter writing from you. I bare full responsibility for that, " Dumbledore declared firmly as McGonagall standing nearby looked deeply hurt at the implication

"If you say so …Sir," was Ron stiff reply – clearly in disbelief.

"Getting back to your status as an Order member," Albus said with no small amount of self-loathing over what he had done to the boy in front of him. "After speaking to your father this morning, now that you are officially on the '**OotP'** roster, this retro-active change in status means that the same monthly stipend your brother Charlie receives will start to be deposited in your Gringotts account …perhaps as soon as this afternoon."

Ron made no reply to this; instead he remained in a rigid military style attention.

"You'll shortly find three months' worth of… back-pay, plus interest in there, Ronald." Albus said trying and failing to make amends, "As well as six-month's worth of half-pay as a Romanian Auror," Albus said with a half-smile. "The Eastern-European Ministers voted to give you the Galleons as a gesture of their gratitude for locating the Camp. They also insisted on presenting you with the Romanian '_**Order of the Wounded Lion**_' which is their version of our _**Order of Merlin first Class**_

"That's a great honor Mr. Weasley." Minerva said smiling weakly nearly overcome with remorse.

"Will that be all, Sir?" Ron said without emotion.

"Yes, dismissed," Ron saluted – then spun around and departed.

"Albus, what happened to that boy?" Minerva said

"Wand combat …death and I'm the one that sent him into all that …may God forgive me." Albus said nearly in tears of regret.

OoOoOo

**O**

**End Tran** – for now


	38. Chapter 38

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

_**Chapter 38 – here to kill**_

**Word count within this chapter: 5,805**

**Billybob note: Real life -** has hit me rather hard lately, I received an unexpected truck-load of 'lemons', from 'someone' clever enough to forward it to me – as he had enough already - - leaving me a-bit short tempered. As I did not want to take my lemon-based depression out on this story - I gave myself a brief detention (time out) in a corner - doing lines - to sort out my head.

**O**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOoOo **

_**O**_

_**O**_

**About two hours later, after lunch, Harry's POV:**

Harry watched as Ron pulled out of his jacket and then magically expands a huge map of Europe for Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and him to see. Even Bonnet, the blue phoenix that Ron had saved from the Death Eater camp was paying attention to what Ron was doing. This was rather amusing because Bonnet seemed to prefer Ron's shoulder than her perch beside Fawkes.

Harry laughed softly to himself at how Ron looked 'just like' a pirate with a parrot on his shoulder.

"May I begin Sir?" Ron said very formally.

"Yes Ronald", Albus said in his friendliest tone

"Order search teams managed to pick up three Death Eater camp stragglers; two trainees in Veles, Macedonia and one in Vrasta, Bulgaria. Now keep in mind, we don't have any solid proof, but two of them 'volunteered' information that they were ordered to meet in the Schwarzwal region in Germany along the French border in a few weeks time".

"We're not sure if that's the new camp or just a way-station for somewhere else." Ron spoke with seriousness that Harry found unnerving. His easy-going nature had suddenly vanished.

Harry couldn't help but wonder; was this the same best friend, with whom he used to have fake chicken wand fights with in the back of Professor McGonagall's class. Was that little-boy gone forever now - for there was nothing of a boy in his manner? For Ron was delivering a very important intelligence brief about the war to the highest level leadership of the Order. Harry glanced over and saw a similar look of pride on Professor McGonagall's face as well.

"Director Vargas has already contacted his counterpart in France and has asked that a search team be sent. At the time I left Romania they hadn't been able to find anything yet. Still, there is some good news to all this. It looks like that except for a few vampire covenants still loyal to Voldemort and a few well-placed …deep-cover spies in the Ministries; I'm willing to bet that Eastern Europe is almost Death Eater free."

Harry rewarded his best mate with a smile and watched admiringly as Professor Dumbledore offered Ron a Chocolate Frog.

Professor Dumbledore continued to stare at the map as he ate the legs off his Chocolate Frog. He slowly sat back down in his chair before he gave his appraisal, "I don't share your opinion; Ronald, the DE movement has taken a heavy hit over there – but so long as Dolohov is unaccounted for - Eastern Europe is still in danger- -"

"- - Dolohov is in England," Ron interrupted, as if stating a fact and not an opinion.

His firm statement of fact - didn't go unnoticed by the others in the room and Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and looked at Ron visibly stunned – enough to pause for a moment before asking his follow up question.

"You seem very certain of this, Ronald. May I ask why?"

Ron hesitated for a second then softly answered the Headmaster, "Only if I can 'once again' have your solemn word **as a wizard **that what I reveal will stay between you and me …alone?"

Harry was instantly floored that Ron had asked that. Even Professor McGonagall seemed a bit taken aback by his request.

"What you say before me, you can say to Minerva and Harry." Dumbledore answered, looking a bit surprise himself at Ron's request.

Ron swung around to see Harry standing open mouthed and Professor McGonagall wearing an extremely concerned expression.

"I'm sorry. I want you to know that I would die to save either one of you in a heat-beat. But as no one in this ruddy-castle has any concept – besides Hermione - - of keeping my secrets …private".

"Ronald", Minerva began to object - only to be interrupted

"- - Look - - I realize that you all feel I'm overdoing my reaction to the letters - but I don't regard what has been done to me as a easy to forget lark".

"I left here because people I trusted betrayed my trust in them", Ron continued. I came back to find nearly everyone having a 'huge laugh' at my expense. You all must think this is just another amusing adventure of the trio's _ sidekick-clown, but I see things differently. For as far as I'm concerned there is no one here – that I_** can one-hundred percent trust**_ to safeguard my back - - except for …maybe - my semi-sister Hermione.

Believe me when I say – that if I could do this-task …alone I wouldn't be at Hogwarts right now. I just can't risk someone else finding out about this and then casually revealing everything …including my planed counter-moves during a Friday evening entertainment."

"And if I refuse your terms?" Albus said sternly – for he was as guilty as the rest.

"Then I resign from the 'Order' right now, and walk out of here and handle this issue – _**my way**_," Ron spat like a angry-cat in an ice-cold monotone.

Harry wasn't the only one stunned – he just couldn't think of what Ron could know that he didn't want Professor McGonagall aware of. After failing the trust test of that very morning Harry fully understood his exclusion. For whatever reason, Ron was deadly-serious about this **task** – whatever it was.

After a brief pause, Professor Dumbledore looked at Ron and then over to Professor McGonagall who looked offended and more than just a little hurt – mixed equally with embarrassment over her part at ruining Ron's trust in 'anyone' at Hogwarts. After thinking it over for a-bit, she reluctantly nodded back at Albus to let him know that she agreed with Ron's condition. Knowing in her heart she had much to make-up for.

The headmaster then glanced over at Harry and Harry took one last look at Ron before nodding his agreement as well.

"Very well, Ronald, we agree to your conditions."

Ron nodded, and then pulled out a worn letter from inside his jacket and handed it over to Professor Dumbledore. It took the Professor a while to read the letter, as he seemed to examine everything about it, from the paper to the writing. Harry could tell from Dumbledore's expression that it was as serious as Ron had stated.

Dumbledore slowly stood up when he finished reading and walked over to where Ron was standing. He laid a hand on Ron's shoulder, held it there for a moment and then made his way toward the fireplace.

Harry continued to watch as Professor Dumbledore tossed a handful of floo powder into the fireplace.

"**Under-Secretary, Weasley's office!**"

"**Arthur**, we have an update. Please inform Kingsley to brief the Aurors that Antonin Dolohov is back in Great Britain."

Harry and Professor McGonagall were both stunned as they watched Professor Dumbledore talking into the floo network about Dolohov being in England. Harry looked back over at Ron who was still standing stiffly by the Headmaster's desk.

"**Great Merlin!**" Mr. Weasley shouted back. "I thought he was still in Eastern Europe."

"Not anymore, Arthur. Also, it would be a good idea to put up new wanted posters of him and to alert the press."

"Dolohov now has a pronounce limp in his right leg, his right arm is all but useless and he carries and uses a wand only in his left hand." Ron added to both Professor Dumbledore and his Dad.

"Is that Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked, turning his head to see his son.

"Yeah, - Dad." Ron softly answered.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Mr. Weasley asked angrily.

"Sorry, Dad, I'll explain later."

"Ah-um... Okay - Albus, any other new information?"

"That's always seems to be the question when dealing with your youngest son." Dumbledore negatively remarked as both he and Mr. Weasley gazed hard at a stone-faced Ron.

Ron continued to say nothing, even under everyone's hot stare.

"Thank you Arthur," The Headmaster finished as he realized that no new information was going to come from Ron.

"Yes... bye Albus. **And Ronald I expect to hear from you - ****soon****!**" Mr. Weasley demanded before leaving the Floo Network.

Ron nodded his head in understanding and then he swiftly reached out to collect the letter from the Headmaster's desk. He buried it back deep into his own Dragon-hide jacket.

O

O

Professor Dumbledore slowly walked away from the fireplace and over to Ron. He stared directly at him through his crescent moon glasses.

"You didn't come home to finish your education - did you?

"**No Sir**, not really – at first, I intended to just stop him, but after today's 'special lesson' in Wizarding justice …that you so kindly gave me - - the 'gloves came off' and now I've decided to avoid all the legal fuss over 'greater good' complications' surrounding 'His' possible arrest – and just **kill** the ruddy-bastard," Ron replied stone-cold monotone.

"You are withholding information again", Dumbledore said sternly.

"And you could have told me directly that my private mail had become a 'Friday night spectacle' during your Romanian visit. I'm sure you had good reason for keeping me in the dark – so the way I see it - I have been just as forthcoming and candid with the telling the truth as you have been over the years - Headmaster," Ron replied equally stern. The unspoken message was clear – Ron no longer regarded Dumbledore with the same Hero worship as he had as a child.

"You are _**o**__**rdere**__**d **_to behave henceforth like a normal student," Dumbledore said in his most commanding voice - - having been caught-out by the hypocrisy he had displayed earlier that morning. Trapped in his own legal 'double standard' - all Albus could do was try to put the genie back into bottle.

"You are to finish the school year guarding your primary as you were supposed to be trained to do. It will be the job of the Ministry Aurors to catch him?" Albus said knowing full-well how unlikely that was.

Ron gave the headmaster a look that clearly indicated his doubts …but nodded his in agreement anyway. "Just so you know …the number of people I regard as my 'primary' as you put it – greatly expanded after **noon** …today".

"The way I see it …after Alastor's Auror teaching - - by deliberately and with criminal- level predetermination - - 'withholding from me critical information concerning the identities' of the DE wantabe's operating here …within Hogwarts – your lack of cooperation is making my task of protecting my primaries a thousand times more difficult".

"Ronald", Albus said in a heavily put-upon tone. "As we have already discussed - some of the people with DE wantabe leanings here - can still be 'saved' from the path taken by their parents. – I will **not** throw the baby out with the bath water.

"And I swear on my family's safety – to respond with **equal** force 'spell-for spell' to any wantabe attack on me or my primaries", Ron said in a calm and reasonable tone. "I will not do more harm… 'hex-wise' - than theses killers shoot at me. But if anyone 'here' helps that bastard 'get in' ...then the restrictions on the rules of engagement for his little helpers …come off".

"Agreed", Albus said trying hard to regain control of this conversation.

"You and I know his principal target and who knows – if we end-up having another mini-DE invasion as we did last term - - perhaps Harry will become a secondary target – after he finishes with- -" suddenly Ron's entire body all-but openly trembling in animalistic anger, and he instinctively began to growl like a furious lion - - and then just as sudden Ron realized his temper was getting the better of him – so he bit back the roar of defiance on the tip of his tongue – and then he paused for a few moments to regain his composure.

"I'm sure one of your pet snakes can find another 'secret way' to get a DE raiding force undetected into this castle – Draco has a fine track record for doing that kind of thing. By-the-way Professor, what punishment did you allocate to Draco Malfoy for letting into a castle full of children – six death eaters?"

"Mr. Malfoy's punishment for last terms 'incident' is not open to discussion at this time," the headmaster retorted feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"No worries Sir - I given-up any hope of equal justice from you", Ron said sadly. "Besides – I won't go looking for 'the bastard'; the 'UK' is too big to make that practical. Also, I know his plans and to carry them out, he'll have to come here …to me. The moment he steps 'one toe' onto Hogwarts proper; – _**I kill him**_, - and …any other DE with him from the outside …or 'inside' these walls."

For the second time, Harry was floored and shocked. Even Professor McGonagall seemed aghast at Ron's declaration of inside Hogwarts threats. Only the headmaster found the ability to talk.

"Ronald my original order still stands. He is to stand trial for his crimes. You more than most understand my reasons for this and the importance of it," Dumbledore declared, as he took Ron's last comment as a statement of fact.

"Stand trial for his crimes - - so that **Justice** may be served", Ron sneered with bitter contempt, "Really Sir, you must be joking. Justice …like the kind I got earlier today? Headmaster; I'm not even as naive as I was when I left this room - and after the lesson you taught me 'mere hours ago' - - your clear abuse of our Justice system to safeguard the lot of them …in my preview - - permanently sets me free of any take prisoners promise that I made in Romania - - when I foolishly believed in justice under English Law under the reign of the current Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."

"Under special circumstances - -"Albus began weakly in protest only to be interrupted

"- - Is that what you told Sirius Black when as 'Chief Warlock' you allowed another Order Member to rot in Azkaban for twelve years without a trial. No Sir – with all due respect - I won't allow **you** to sacrifice - **or** - put at risk those I hold dear …just for the sake of trying to save from divine damnation those evil-bastards …who do not want to be saved. Keeping things from me for the 'greater good' doesn't cut it anymore".

"I've made my share of mistakes in how I've treated you this term – I admit that, however- - " Albus began

"- - I'll keep the deal I made with you today – for my word of honor means a lot to me", Ron interupted softly. "But the gloves are off when it comes to him. The moment that 'piece of dirt' sets foot on the school grounds - **he dies!**" Ron growled-out his oath.

"Both of you will live regretting this decision." The Headmaster reasoned sadly.

"So long as **she** lives, marries the kind of bloke she fancies and has a house full of brilliant nippers - I don't ruddy care," Ron stated with grim determination. Ron then ended the discussion and walked away from Albus's desk …as he put Bonnet back on her perch next to Fawkes.

"She should be told, Mr. Weasley." Professor Dumbledore warned Ron, as he sat down behind his desk looking a-lot older and tired than when he had left it.

"Like you told Harry about the prophecy right from the off- **or** -me about the letters" Ron said, - - "**No**, Professor - after the last time, she had nightmares. I think it better if we go with the game you're still playing; -'withholding critical information', from one of the pawns on **your** chess-board - - so that she remains; relativity-innocent in all of this".

"He's going to have to kill me to get to her. I couldn't protect her last time - - I lacked the skill - but by Merlin's beard …I swear I'm going to protect her now." Ron declared with grim determination

The room was silent and even the Headmasters' portraits were stunned into silence as everyone waited for Professor Dumbledore to speak.

O

O

**Professor Dumbledore's POV: **

O

"I see that I can't persuade you to see reason on this."

Ronald nodded affirmatively as he looked back to the tight lipped Headmaster who knew his decision that morning had come back to bite him.

"You are to return back to the Gryffindor tower where you shall carry out your remaining months at Hogwarts as a regular student. That will be all, Mr. Weasley. "

O

O

After Ron saluted – did a crisp about-face and with Harry following sheepishly - they both left the Headmaster's office. Once they were alone – in the office Minerva spoke up, "Dolohov threatened Miss Granger, I take it?"

Professor Dumbledore said nothing in reply. However his silence was all the confirmation that Minerva needed.

"**Oh dear! - The poor child!**" Minerva squeezed at her chest in fear. After sitting back down in her chair and regaining some of the color back in her face she spoke. "Still, I can't imagine anyone better to protect her than Ronald - - be it Mountain Trolls, Acromantula's, or even Antonio Dolohov."

Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement before saying, "Ronald clearly intends on doing this- '_**dirty-work**_' -all on his own …I see that now. I'm sure he wants to spare Harry from getting any blood on his hands - and that's why he wanted to exclude him from this briefing - but Harry won't sit for that, they'll both be in-it up to their teeth before it's over."

"So I shouldn't be surprised to find a grossly oversized 'red colored' saber toothed panther …protecting the Head suite hallway in the middle of the night."

"No I imagine not" Dumbledore replied with a small sad chuckle.

"What do we do to protect them, Albus?"

"Concede the inner defenses to the best wizard bodyguard in Scotland, and focus on the defenses outside the wards surrounding this castle.

"But how do we do that?"

"_For that I'm going to need Severus." _Albus said to himself

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Harry's POV:**

Harry was past livid even though he knew Ron had his reasons, but he also wasn't stupid enough not to figure out that the letter was about Hermione. Harry ground his teeth and said nothing as he grabbed the back of Ron's jacket and dragged him inside an empty Charm's classroom.

Ron smiled bitterly as he recognized the classroom and remembered it as their first year Charms classroom and what that meant to him. Harry spun around and did a silencing and locking charm on the door and then he turned to yell at Ron.

"**RON! This is all about Hermione you prat! Now what's in that bloody letter! And what does Dolohov have to do with this!**"

"Mind your own business, Potter. This doesn't concern you, - go back to pranking first year Hufflepuffs with my little sister, leave this kind of 'work' to the professionals", Ron retorted as he pushed Harry away from him.

Harry responded by moving back into Ron's face. "**Slytherin-Dung! Hermione is my friend and if she's in danger, I have a right to know!**" Harry then pushed Ron back in the chest to make his point.

Ron stepped back into Harry's face not backing down an inch. "**No! I'm not telling you!**"

"**Why not, you stupid-git —**," Harry bellowed.

"**Watch it Mr. Hypocrite …you push my buttons again - and I might have to put you flat on your arse…A****GAI****N. But basically;**** this is one ****letter**** that won't be read aloud ****Friday night**** in the Great Hall by my back-stabbing sister and YOU. **

**More importantly; if Hermione suspects anything or sees you suddenly acting differently when you're around her... she will have those bloody nightmares again!**" Ron screamed back into Harry's face, reminding Harry of last year when Hermione had several painful nightmares about Dolohov almost killing her.

"I thought you forgave us for the whole letters thing?"

"Forgive you-lot **yes**, trust you like I did before … oh hell _**NO**_

"I said I was sorry …didn't I?"

"Damn-it, Harry – I refuse to give you a quick-pass on this …You don't think things though – you just act! You rush off to do what you think is right at the time and to-hell with the consequences. You need to grow-up a-bit. Think-on-it, you made a promise to Hermione that darn-near killed our friendship forever, - and then you yielded to 'popular demand' and read the contents of my _**inner soul**_ to the whole ruddy-school. Right now, I don't see you having done a whole lot in my interest.

"Ron …I" Harry stuttered.

"Then-again, you've haven't been all that good a friend to Hermione either – but that is going to change – real fast. You have completely failed to prevent her reputation from being dragged in the mud and you haven't supported her as Head Girl as you should have, causing her to become - as you both told me repeatedly in letters - the most universally hated Head Girl in the last three centuries."

Harry winced again as he heard first hand a list of his recent failures as a best friend and then he exhaled slowly in understanding - as he realized what Ron was trying to do; He was protecting Hermione from herself. And from the look in Ron's eyes told him he was going to do it no matter what.

Harry felt he had to play the pessimist by playing devil's advocate with Ron.

"Ron, there's no way you can keep this from her, tomorrow or Monday at the latest, it will be all over the press."

Ron said nothing as he started to leave the classroom.

Harry provided more information to Ron about the need to tell Hermione. "**Ron she reads the Daily Prophet everyday – she's going to find out!**"

Ron turned around to answer Harry. "I got a plan for that. Ginny is not the only sneaky one in this family. I spent part of the afternoon-"

Harry interrupted to snidely remark. "What - buying new clothes?"

"Well I did that too – but primarily I was canceling her subscription to the _**Daily Prophet**_. Bloody hell, it took me half of last night to learn how to copy her handwriting style. Not to mention getting all the material I need to make the potion —"

Harry interrupted again, "A potion? Ron we're not talking about some Polyjuice Potion to hide Hermione with. You need to tell her the truth before it's too late."

"Oh that's _**ruddy-rich**_ coming from you, _**Mr. Hypocrite**_." Ron said focused his eyes on him and uncharacteristically told him straight up. "Harry, I'm more than willing to give my life 'protecting you' during this bloody war - and less than a few weeks ago …I put my life on the line to save my team-mates at that bloody camp. Now I'm telling you flat out, that I'm more than willing to _**Kill **_…without hesitation_** anyone**_ who threatens… MY Hermione."

"Okay-okay I understand that-bit, but what happened to you this morning? Something big turned you so hard against Dumbledore – what was it?" Harry asked.

"Do you know that I was attacked on my way to the headmaster's office after giving Ginny her dragon-hide jacket"

"Yeah, such **news** spreads fast – but where did it happen?" Harry asked calmly for after six years of similar incidents – such things were almost common-place.

"Third floor, between the hunchback statue and the chamber where they kept fluffy."

"And 'Who' attacked you?" Harry asked.

"Draco, Vincent Crabbe, Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini …in one, if not the dumbest ambush I have ever encountered. Right from the off - old Nick taught me to move without making any noise, so my attackers didn't 'hear' me come down the hall. Secondly; they were supposed to be hiding and ready to pounce and yet they were chatting away to one another - rather loudly in fact - from their separate hiding spots – so I had no trouble in discovering there hiding spots. Third; they picked the darkest part of the third floor hallway which limited their ability to see, but didn't affect me at all".

"So you can see in the dark now, like Mrs. Norris flinch's cat", Harry asked

"Yeah – sort-of", Ron replied sheepishly.

"So what happened next?" Harry inquired.

"I stood in the hall semi-concealed in a niche in the wall and from the darkest called out to them - by name".

"And," Harry asked in an excited tone - as only then he noticed the fresh spell burns in Ron's jacket.

"Crabbe then called out 'hey-guys he's here, let's kill him', and started wildly shooting killing spells into the dark - - without taking the time to aim - - moments later the other wantabe's joined in, firing hexes wildly into the dark-hall."

"Did Dumbledore come along and save your arse", Harry asked with a snicker.

"No Harry, no-one came along", Ron said sounding disappointed. – "I have undergone a change – during my co-op holiday, I've learned how to fight properly so I didn't a teachers help – or yours, to save my bacon. I just laughed at their amateurish ambush – mocked their lousy aim. Of course my mockery infuriated my incompetent attackers to the point where they abandoned their cover and lined-up to face the darkness shoulder to shoulder".

"No way" Harry said in disbelief.

"Not the sharpest knives in the tray – that lot". Ron replied with a soft chuckle.

"Anyone hurt?" Harry asked with clear hesitation.

"Nothing they can't recover from," Ron said unhappily – "for I was under orders to take prisoners and I foolishly-thought …that if I turned them in – I'd get justice and they and the bloke who planned that laughable ambush - would go to prison".

"And our Headmaster overruled the law", Harry asked putting the pieces together.

"Harry - Albus Dumbledore has kept things from you for years, bending the Hogwarts school rules and manipulating Wizarding Law is 'child's play' to that old fox. I made a deal with him – word-of-honor stuff …concerning my attacker's punishment that I fully expect him to break".

"Professor Dumbledore would never break his word of honor – would he?" Harry asked in a semi-worried tone - suddenly remembering how long the prophecy had been kept from him.

"For the 'greater good' – as he sees it, yeah …I can foresee him doing whatever he thinks is best", Ron admitted sadly. "And haven't we been doing whatever we had to do – for years – and to hell with the rules, like when we went to the Department of Mysteries without official permission? So I'm not all that surprised when Four DE wantabe snakes tried to kill-me a few hours ago, and Dumbledore instantly started looking for ways for the wrong-doers to escape criminal punishment".

"That's not fair", Harry growled.

"Come-on; Harry… think-on-it for a-bit! The headmaster bent to near breaking - the underage magical-usage laws for your specific benefit after the Dursley/dobby incident. Think of all the rules we broke in second year, rules bent in our favor so that we not only rescue Ginny - but also win the house-cup".

"We've gotten use to the Albus manipulation of things and spinning facts around to get us out of trouble", Ron continued. "But it is naive to think that he's only bent the rules for the benefit of Gryffindor exclusively.

"You're spot-on about that!" Harry exclaimed. "Draco has gotten away with loads of stuff for years now …above and beyond avoiding any kind of punishment for letting in the DE during or sixth year …as you so cleverly pointed out", Harry said sounding proud this time.

"Hermione I bet - always knew about this flaw in our beloved Headmaster and just assumed we knew it too. Brilliant and beautiful is that girl", Ron said in admiration that bordered on worship. Harry noticed the reverence that Ron displayed at the mere mention of her name and felt sorry for his best-mates ongoing heartache.

"The old fox must have a phobia to rescue people from the big-trouble they get into, and Merlin knows the trio nearly got 'expelled' from Hogwarts - - a dozen times over the years", Ron said. "I'll wager that Dumbledore plays his manipulation games out of some internal compulsion to 'save' those in peril all for the 'greater-good' – with the trio rescued so ruddy often …due primarily to the 'Orders' fixation over the prophecy".

'Ya-think', Harry exclaimed with a snort.

"Look Harry – I'm a little slow on the pick-up at times about things right under my nose- -"

"- - like Hermione,"

Yeah, I muffed my chance with her, and thanks so much for rubbing salt in that wound", Ron said with a sad half-chuckle. '_You aren't her type_' he said to himself before saying out loud - "Apparently Dumbledore has determined that the trio shouldn't have everything go the Chosen One's way - and has taken-up a new pet project – to rescue Draco and the other DE wantabe's from them-selves".

"But we're talking attempted murder here …Ron" Harry pointed out

"It's the only explanation I can come-up with – without Hermione around to point-out the flaws in my logic", Ron said with a deep sigh of regret. "Did you notice that Hermione wasn't invited to the DE war briefing – last term she would have been?"

"If she was there, your so-called secret DE target would be exposed", Harry pointed out with a chuckle of his own.

"Yeah-yeah I know – but doing this '**TASK**' without Hermione clever insights - is like trying to swim with only one arm. She was great at helping 'us' figure for what happened and what to do next - if nothing else. I miss the old days – the three musketeers Trio days, Harry – okay?" Ron said sadly.

"So Draco need to be protected from himself and the law, he has to be saved in spite of letting the DE into Hogwarts last year and now from trying to kill you. He's also protected Snape more times than I can count, kept him from prison after the first war", Harry said as if suffering an epiphany.

"We are all - just pieces on Albus's _**world-stage**_ chess board match with Voldemort. In Romania I woke-up to that uncomfortable truth, good thing to - don't you think?" Ron said. "I've accepted being the 'thing' that my co-op turned me into. I've come to expect the games old Dumbledore plays with people, you included - and I've done things I'm frankly not proud of. Today I learned …the hard way - that Dumbledore will help you one day and Slytherin the next and all out of a 'desire' to be 'fair'."

"Soldiers aren't interested in a level playing field, fighting battles with even numbers - - in war we want to win – with minimum casualties on our side. We don't fight for God, country – or some idealistic 'greater good' - soldiers fight for their mates. I've killed to save my teammates because I trusted them to do the same for me if my back is exposed - that's the reason the letters are 'still' sticking in my craw – it's all about life-or-death trust".

"And I've betrayed your trust multiple times this term", Harry said sadly.

"At least you admit it, Ginny never admits to the pranks she pulls and Hermione never apologizes", Ron said. "People around-here …still think of me as some clumsy fool in the hand-me down clothes. Four snakes thought they were ambushing your dimwitted sidekick. They underestimated the thing I became in Romania this morning and have paid the heavy price for it. Snape too believed I would be the same **easy mark** I was when I left and he too was terribly wrong".

"I'm not the same little-boy that left – Harry. I didn't come back to finish school – I didn't come back for you, Ginny or any of our other dorm mates. I didn't come back out of fear of my mother's temper. I'm here to keep a promise – to fulfill a solemn vow to protect my … 'semi-sister', - a girl I'm trying to hook-up with Krum …for Merlin's sake. So go back to having fun as a prankster with my sister – your girlfriend …and leave this unpleasant task - - to me",

Harry couldn't say anything in response, even if he did, it would've come across as petty when compared to the ultimate sacrifice of loyalty and love that Ron was willing to make. He could only watch gob-smacked as Ron lifted the spells on the door and walked out.

Harry didn't like being in the position of sidekick for a change. But he trusted Ron to do the right thing regarding Hermione's safety. The problem being that he knew he would have to help Ron 'cover his tracks - hopefully 'long enough' for the Order or the Aurors to capture Dolohov. He also had a hunch that Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall would be doing the same.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**End Tran - for now**


	39. Chapter 39

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 39 - The Story of My Life (Part 1 of 2)**

**Words in this chapter; 8,846**

O

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave very differently than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act - '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Again if you can't handle it – by this point –why are you still reading this?

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name._

_**Billybob note:**__ As you have noticed the updates have slowed down from three a week to one – and one of the reasons for this is I am still trying to cope with a truck load of unexpected 'Real life' lemons and don't want my problems to reflect in this story. _

_To the few readers of this rewrite that remain with me - another reason for this slowdown cannot be more obvious. The Ron that came back in my rewrite is a __**very different**__ person than Sir Buck's fun-loving original Ron. His training and combat experiences in Romania under Nicolas has taken him in a different direction than the limited Auror training Ron received in the original. _

_I have been accused in reviews of having Ron 'play' at being a soldier, thanks to a more powerful time turner from the British Ministry than the 'toy-like' device Hermione was 'loaned' in cannon – Ron isn't playing. - - Enough said. _

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll Film**

**OoOoOoOo **

O

O

Ron felt the sudden shock of the cold water hitting and rolling down his muscular body. As much as he wanted to stand under the showerhead with warm water, he needed the cold water instead.

_I'm a pathetic tosser!_ Ron thought angrily of himself as he shuddered from the cold shower. _She saw right through my evasions …_

Ron remembered Hermione looking deeply into his eyes as she said, "_Tell me the truth, Ron._"

…'_You call me brother because I don't deserve you, you are going to end-up back with the ferret – or pregnant by Krum - anyone b__ut m__e - and there is nothing I can do about it. I love you even more than I ever thought I could - and it's __**all**__ one sided'. _Ron told himself – _and that's the ruddy truth_.

-**Thump!-**

He banged his head against the tile wall in the 7th year Gryffindor boy's bathroom in frustration.

**-Thump!-**

_I can't believe they are throwing a welcome home party for me. The banner should read, 'Loser returns home to save the secret love-of-his-life by killing in 'cold blood' …if necessary - - a real piece of scum'_. Ron thought angrily.

**-Thump!-**

"Bloody Dolohov - I am so going to rip your bloody heart out. You lay one finger on the girl I love; if you so much as look at her... **You're dead!**" Ron murderously growled like a furious cat with pure hatred for Dolohov while at the same time trembling with unfathomable fear for Hermione's safety.

His heart almost skipped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Uh...Ron, you need to hurry, the party starts in fifteen minutes," Harry stated from outside the shower stall and it was obvious that he heard Ron's last comment.

Ron grunted back to him in reply.

"**Harry, tell him to hurry up. He's going to be late for his own party**!" Ginny also nagged from outside of the bathroom.

"**I'm coming!**" Ron snarled back to her as he turned off the cold shower and grabbed his towel.

"Honestly, Ron, you think you be in a better mood. It's not like we are going to a party with a lot of dancing in your honor, you prat." Ginny nagged at him like only she could from outside the bathroom.

"There's going to be dancing? …To what kind of music – if it's modern – I'm not doing it – I'm rubbish at it." Ron asked, as he dried himself off and tied the towel around his waist. "Now give me a waltz or a tango and I'll give it a go - -"

He walked out of the boys shower room to find Ginny's sitting on a wooden bench in the dressing room just beyond, in a direct violation of protocol and school rules. This wouldn't have happened three months ago – but apparently **all** the school rules ended at the Gryffindor portrait hole and Ron couldn't help but wonder if the sliding stairs into the girl's dorm still worked.

Fighting the ongoing fascist rule enforcement was one thing – but the opposite extreme of 'total anarchy' wasn't the answer either. The sight of his sister in an 'off limits area' just a few feet from the boys showers - made Ron realize that he was going to have to have 'a chat' with Harry and the other Prefects about reestablishing order within Gryffindor.

His sister's dress was another problem – it was a walking protest against the overly strict dress code. The dark green _**halter-style**_ cocktail dress that Ginny had on was clearly of Muggle origin and perfectly modest in the front – covering everything right up to the neck. **Butt** when she turned to bend over to hand Ron his jeans – Ron saw that his little sisters dress was little more than a flap of material attached to a tight mini-skirt. It was without sides and all-but backless - all the way down to the crack of her arse. By design it 'focused' attention on the buttocks region – which was the area Harry was staring so hard at.

To add 'insult to injury' concerning his best-mates fixation on his sister's arse - - by Ginny bending over even slightly …Ron could see - - - more than he ever wanted to of his clearly braless sister. Embarrassed 'beyond description' Ron instantly looked down at the tile floor and discovered that Ginny was also wearing her sparkling-new, black '**Brunomagli'** heels.

"- - Nice towel, but I think Professor McGonagall will want you to wear a bit more in the way of clothing," quipped a radiant and deeply sarcastic Ginny as she straighten up and turned back to face her brother. Ron all but literally bit his tongue in half to keep what he 'felt' about his sister's slutty attire from pouring out of his mouth.

'_What Ginny wears in public was no longer his problem_', he told himself. '_And from the spell-bound expression of lust on Harrys face – an argument over a far too revealing dress was not one you could expect to win. Besides - - It was better to get a few all-round pictures of Ginny's dress tonight to be employed as leverage to get her cooperation later …in the plan. _

"So what am I suppose to wear for this party – my newly-bought formal dress robes or my old school uniform?" Ron asked with uncertainty as he moved in front of his neatly packed suitcase.

"Just wear your new silk shirt and blue jeans. It's taking place in the 'Room of Requirement' which the headmaster has declared 'neutral ground' for tonight only - so even the Air Head can't say anything about what people wear," Ginny answered as she deliberately wiggled her barely covered butt at an all but drooling Harry's face.

Ron again shook his head in 'resigned acceptance' – he had given his blessing to this, and his word of honor could not be taken back. He should have expected his sister to rub his face the sexuality of her relationship with Harry. She had gradually become a very sadistically cruel prankster, taking the humorous pranks of the twin's one step or two further into the dark side. Fred and George were after no more than a good laugh Ginny on the other hand was the type that would actually 'enjoy' her brother's torment and suffering.

'_Perhaps being possessed by Voldemort during her first year was to blame'_," Ron said to himself sadly.

This prankster spirit inside Ginny was why Ron hadn't believed Harrys' claim that he had forced Ginny to publicly share Ron's private letters. Exposing her brother's secrets feelings to everyone was, now-a-days a 'classic' Ginny prank.

'_Never again'_ – Ron said to him-self, '_never again would he turn his back on his sister or Harry - - his **total** trust in those two pranksters was now dead and buried'_. He reached for his jeans and he glanced over to see Harry putting on a brand-new and more recent version of the black wizard dress robe that he had worn years before at the fourth-year, Yule-Ball.

Then Ron shook his head again in acknowledgement of the clearly apparent; 'short leash' that Ginny now had in controlling Harry. A-lot had change during the three months he'd been gone.

"Hurry up," moaned an impatient Ginny, as she waited on Harry and Ron to dress.

Ron smirked to himself at what he was going to do next to irritate his little sister; he dropped his towel to put on some boxers.

"**Ah! I'm going to go blind! - I just saw my brother's butt!**" Ginny screamed in over-exaggerated mock horror - as she slanted back her head and half-covered her eyes with the palm of one hand.

"It's your own fault for being in the 'off-limits' area of the boys shower room, little sister. But think of this as educational - - it is the …'Best looking Butt'… you'll ever see." Ron cracked as he put on his blue jeans.

"Ewww, No - - it's a distant... very distant second." Ginny judged as she gave a lustful leer over at Harry, who was still dressing, with a sinful smile.

Ron, in noticing Ginny's lustful stare at Harry's backside – forcefully held down his growing anger over what that look and comment clearly implied - '_Not my problem_' he repeated his manta in his mind – _'She is old enough to make up her own mind. Don't let Ginny distract you – focus on the mission'_, - he thought as he put on some deodorant and a splash of cologne that he just bought at a store in Diagon Alley.

"I've noticed you have a lot more scares on your chest than last summer, you got them in Romania - didn't you", Ginny asked.

"Yeah – I guess I did", Ron replied.

"There was loads more that happened over there than you put in your letters – wasn't there".

"Good thing that – otherwise I might not have survive mum's temper last night." Ron replied with a half chuckle. "Charlie was all upset that I ended-up spending more time in the Medical-unit of the preserve than he did".

"Well you always were clumsier than he was," Ginny teased.

"Sure – just go on thinking that," Ron replied in a bitterly resigned tone.

"Ginny, please – cut Ron some slack, he has barely been back twenty-four hours," Harry interjected his own temper rising.

"It's okay Harry – you better get used to this 'old-chum' …after all …this is how our Gin-gin shows affection. Your girlfriend is … well - - she is no meek-willed... docile-wallflower.

"Yeah – I've found that out on my own thanks" – Harry replied with a snort.

"So - - we're seeing fresh battle scars?" Ginny asked casually after realizing her- 'joke of embarrassment' -had fallen flat. Growing up with six brothers that shared one bathroom – her knowledge of 'male anatomy' was actually rather extensive. With her attempt at humor a failure - she then strolled over to him and picked out a **new** white dress shirt and black tie for him to wear from his suitcase sitting open on the bench.

"Well let's think – I've been dragon stomped-on, scratched, flambéed and swallowed whole only to be chucked back-up again. Then I got-myself in the middle of a Dragon civil-war. And that's just my day job".

"And you want me to spend three months up there?" Ginny asked semi-amazed.

"Yeah, you'll do far better than I did – one female 'red-haired' fire breathing dragon - playing with others of her kind", Ron joked.

"Cute Ron – real cute", Ginny countered.

"You didn't get all those scars playing with Dragons", Harry said sounding worried.

"Nope, you've been under the Cruciatus curse enough times to know what being tortured by old-Tom feels like". Ron replied. "Then there were all the street and Pub battles I got into in Budapest".

"But they're ugly scars Ronniekins – surely there is something you could do magically to lessen their appearance?" Ginny said sounding genuinely concerned.

"And why do you think I haven't already taken advantage of that kind of magic", Ron softly protested. "The preserve had a really great Healer, he did his best – and this body and the way it looks now, is what was left-over when he finished. Everything works – two arms, eyes, ears and legs. Mad-eye deliberately chose to stay the way he looks – he could have magically re-grown a new eye and leg. I've had to regrow- -"

"- -What did you have to regrow- - " Harry asked deeply concerned

"Oh Never-mind, I don't want to bore you both. This banged-up flesh of mine - is a visible record of what I went through, I am what I am. Do I really have to wear my silk black tie?" Ron asked changing the subject calmly while he put on his Dragon hide jacket.

Ginny frowned at first... for Ron was clearly keeping things from her - but swiftly switched to a small smile after thinking about it. "Normally I'd say yes, but since the party is in your honor. - You don't have to wear one, and by-the-way this event is 'indoors' – so you don't need to wear that beat-up jacket either" Ginny warmly replied and even unbuttoned the top button on his shirt.

"Ginny, you better get used to me wearing this whenever I can", Ron said softly as he slipped on his dragon jacket and padded it down to reassure himself of 'all' it contained. "Secondly; do you happen to know if - uh... Hermione is going to be attending this party?"

Her reaction instantly told him that he had touched a nerve with her.

"**What did you say to her Ron?**!" Ginny snapped, instantly turning her lustful expression into anger at Ron.

"Nothing really, - I told her 'I loved her' – and asked if she loved me back - - and was turned down **flat**." Ron said in a monotone trying desperately to keep the mammoth hurt out of his tone of voice.

"Oh, sweet Merlin, she didn't …**did** she?" Ginny replied as her anger ballooned into full fury, with Harry looking-on with an extra shocked expression on his face

"Aagghh! - - Hermione you stupid bookworm berk, how can you be such a git?"

"_**GINNY, SHE IS NOT A BERK NOR IS SHE A GIT**_ "Ron roared back, I'm not her '**type'**, it's just that simple. We aren't the soul mates that you think we are …okay? I did what Harry asked me to do in his letter – I told her how I felt out loud; got- '_**right in her face**_' -doing it too and she acted embarrassed by my heartfelt confession- -"

"She actually turned you down," Harry asked softly semi-stunned still not wanting to believe it.

"Yup - - she must believe that she can do better than me and of course that's true …for she can. So quit playing matchmaker with me and the Head-Girl …My feelings were always one-sided, - she only feels brotherly affection for me. Deal with it. Now; do-me an immense favor, go check on her and make sure she comes to the party?" Ron pleaded to his sister for her cooperation.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, but having committed herself into helping him in any way possible to regain his trust. Nodded her head in Ron's direction and said "Alright, Ron – I'll do this, I want a '**word'** with the AIR-HEAD anyway - - just make sure Harry doesn't dance with anyone in a shorter skirt than mine - until I get back."

Ron exhaled in relief before he agreed to do whatever she wanted for helping him out. "Shorter skirt – is that possible?" to which Ginny snarled at him. … "Okay-okay, He won't. No one is allowed to 'trespass on your property' while the 'Great Deceiver's' bodyguard is around. You're the greatest, Ginny. What would I do without you?"

"I'll wait for you Gin," replied Harry. He smiled at his blushing date as she smiled back at him.

Ginny quickly left the room to go see Hermione, while Harry turned to his best mate and asked; "what is this 'Great Deceiver'…rubbish?"

Ron turned his head and said to Harry – "just a private nick-name I'm toying with or would you prefer 'Mister Untrustworthy'?"

"The letters again?" Harry asked unhappily.

"Oh – you're quick" Ron snarled back.

"How do I re-earn your trust?" Harry pleaded.

"Harry, up to the moment I found out the truth - you automatically assumed I'd give you another free pass at publicly humiliating me – every Friday for months. You have taken loads of stuff for granted this term and that stops right now. I made a commitment – years ago and I'm going to keep it. I've got your **back**… Harry James Potter; I'll do anything I have to protect you – just like Hermione would - to make sure you defeat Voldemort. - -"

"- -And I'm very grateful for that, Ron."

"You can trust me to do the task I came back for, as you have already guessed that is the only reason I came back. I'm not here to graduate – I'm here - at least in part - to repair… if I can, the mess the old trio has gotten into this term".

"I'm sorry Ron."

"Sorry doesn't **cut it** this time Mr. Hero, if you want to earn back the trust of a best-mate again- - "

"- - Just tell me how?" Harry asked franticly.

"Right from the off - - Dance two songs with 'our sister' Ms. Granger? It's time for all of Hogwarts to see that you are 'openly supportive' of the current Head-girl; it's time for **us both** to be seen closing ranks behind our semi-sister. Malfoy is out of the picture - as he was suspended today as Head-boy – for the ambush attack I've already told you about".

"Attempted murder", Harry snarled his temper flaring.

"The important thing is he's no longer in a position to interfere with our efforts to restore Hermione's tenure as Head-girl", Ron said. "I don't really expect his suspension to stand for long; because Draco is the '**Bat-Git's**' favorite … for reasons unknown. But while he's out of power - for as long as it lasts – you and I are going to try to rebuild Hermione's reputation."

"How do we do that?"

"We circle the wagons, - close ranks behind a girl who has _**saved our arse's**_ more times than I can count," Ron said in deadly seriousness. "You've told me that the two weeks without dentations from the bat-git …has bought – **me** - a whole-lot of …"IOU's"… from every house but Slytherin. I'll be calling them in shortly".

"Why don't you dance with her tonight?" Harry interrupted as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

"I intend to, what part of - **we** - 'rebuilding her reputation' didn't you get? You dance with her as a brother-figure … then I can dance with her... as would any other old school chum," Ron sadly replied. "A very 'public reminder' of her 'importance' to **us both** will go a long-way in regaining some much needed respect for her title.

"You still love her – don't you? - Even though you're not her type at all. When are you going to get over her?" Harry demanded to know.

Ron closed his eyes in pain as he truthfully answered, "When Hell freezes **solid**."

"Come on, my friend, you don't want to be late for your own party."

O

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione listened to a voice behind her Head Girl's bedroom door from her bed.

"**Hermione Jean Granger!"** Ginny screamed her anger beyond measure. "You let me in there – right _**NOW**_."

"Go away, Ginny... I'm tired." Hermione lied as she rubbed away the tears running down her face onto her pillow.

"**You** **let me in, you ruddy-heartbreaker or I'll hex the door down …five …four …three …two!**" Ginny shouted impatiently and forced Hermione to do the counter-spell to the locking charm on her Head-suite bedroom door.

"_**YOU BITCH**_ - - How could you do that to my poor lovesick brother." Ginny stated as she walked into Hermione's Head-Girl bedroom.

Ginny rant abruptly ended when she noticed that Hermione was red-eyed and disheveled as she sat on her bed in Ron's borrowed jumper - unable to look up at her. Ginny also seemed to notice that beside the bed were two empty cartons of 'Rocky-Road' ice cream.

"Oh Merlin, two cartons of Ice Cream definitely constitutes a lovesick for Ronald Weasley record for you. Soooooo …exactly how did my stupid Prat of a brother **muck-up** his confession of Love?"

'_Merlin, I love Ginny during times like this'_, Hermione thought to herself before she with considerable hesitantly she answered. "He didn't …it was sweet and heart-felt and everything I have wanted him to say to me for years".

"**NO WAY**" …Ginny exclaimed in disbelief.

"But then he went and did a truly horrible thing. - - - he agreed with everything I ever said to you and Harry... you know …the rubbish that he's just like a brother to me. He said he understood how his silence had ruined his only chance with me - during fourth year …I assume, - he's talked-up Viktor's potential - and then the Prat went and took **full blame** for us not becoming romantically involved".

"Ron wants you to go back to VICKY? – that doesn't make sense," Ginny exclaimed

"He fully accepted his role of brother-figure …the Git even wished me luck with 'my type' of bloke – he even gave me a 'love letter' from Viktor up in the boys dorm room. And 'worst of all' he asked - - he asked - - asked …if I loved him," this comment just seemed to stick to the end of her tongue like vinegar - sour and bitter. The sour taste was killing the smooth delicious taste of Rocky-Road ice cream that she had worked so hard to get.

Hermione's answer seemed to catch Ginny by surprise. "He confessed his feelings for you - - really? - - Ron said all that? And then you shot him down, rejected him cold and hard."

Hermione could only nod her head.

"I just don't understand, …so explain this to me - - - if you got the 'brother-figure' out of Ron that you claimed for months you always wanted …so why are you showing signs of the classic- 'he broke up with me' -ice cream binge and why did he just beg me to make sure you go to the party?"

"What," a confused Hermione asked as she looked up at Ginny for the first time since she came in the room?

"He wanted me to make 'damn sure' that you're coming." Ginny explained. "Why would he say that if he just wanted to be a brother to you?"

"Really... then maybe he still cares." Hermione deliberated aloud thinking maybe Ron was just scared or confused.

"Cares, - - of course he cares for you, the blithering idiot **loves you**." Ginny declared frustrated and beyond annoyed. "He just thinks you don't love him back - you stupid berk – and that why he's 'gone all noble' on you. He told Harry and me that he admitted his love - asked if you loved him back - and you shot him down".

"I didn't technically 'shoot him down', when he asked if I loved him back … I froze - - - my mind and tongue refused to function, by the time I came out of my daze …he was gone." Hermione admitted before breaking down into tears.

"Hermione snap out of it and tell me straight-out, are you in love with my brother?"

"I don't know, I fancy him, that much is obvious, isn't it? But **love** …about that …I'm not so sure. Love means s a life long commitment - the; make babies - until death do us part bit."

"Did you ever have sex with Draco – he claims you didn't?"

"Intercourse; - - oh hell - - **NO**!

"You mean you went down on…" Ginny began

"Once"

"Ewww"

"He didn't …finish, we were interrupted with things barely underway by a house-elf with a message for him." Hermione declared clearly disturbed by the memory. "Please Ginny can we talk about something else every time I think of what I did with him - my skin starts to burn."

"Did you volunteer to give him the hummer, or did he force the issue."

"Ginny… please"

"Hermione I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't vitally important, I need to determine your mind-set at the time, the level of reluctance to have sex with the ferret".

"Why is it important?

"To be brutally honest, if Draco forced the issue, you might have …to make the experience more - - palatable - - imagine you were doing it to someone else?

Hermione hesitated, the cheeks of her face going deep red with embarrassment for this wasn't an easy thing to admit, but finally in a whisper she said; "yes Draco compelled me to do it …and yes I did - to make it easier – mentally pictured that I was going down on …**Ron**."

"Did you ever spend 'nights on end' dreaming of giving head or shagging the ferret?" Ginny pressed.

"_**NO … definitely not"**_

"Did you ever dream of giving head or shagging my brother?" Ginny asked

"_**Loads of times**_ but that doesn't mean I love him."

"_**YOU RUDDY IDIOT**_, when the 'love word' finally comes out of a boy's mouth it's time for marriage. I've been shagging Harry for a week now - like a 'rabbit in heat' and with each 'bunk-up' …I fall a little more in love with him, but neither one of us are **ready** for the kind of life-long 'monogamous commitment' that the phrase; '_**I love you****'**_ said out-loud …brings".

"But Ron said he loved me, straight out – without hesitation several times … that must indicate that he doesn't understand the 'adult level importance' of saying it out loud …as you just explained. When blokes say the "L" word at Ron's age; 'Normally' they are in a hormonal crazy-urge to get laid."

"There is nothing 'normal' about any of my brothers, don't you remember the letter were Ron talked about his lounge dream, the Book-smart wife and the red-bushy haired nippers. You can't be so naïve as to 'not realize' that he was speaking about **you**" -

"I figured that out on my own thanks", Hermione snorted.

"Ron isn't a late-teen pussy-hound like Seamus is. He's the settle down and be faithful to one girl for life …type. I know he's not perfect - meaning he's **not** a seeker or rich …" Ginny began only to be cut off abruptly.

Rumbling like a angry lioness … Hermione shouted in outraged. "RICH, QUDDITCH SEEKERS ARE NOT MY RUDDY TYPE. SWEET MERLIN …I'm SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLE THINKING THAT!"

"Alright – Hermione, I'm sorry, - - but for the record …what is your type?"

"I don't honestly know if I have one. All that I'm sure of at the moment is that I 'fancy like mad' a red haired 'poor as dirt' Quidditch keeper, who are a part time Dragon handler and full time heroic **idiot**."

"Hermione, we need to get you fixed up. You've lost the first skirmish, there is no denying that - - but now it's time to 'regroup' – and counter ATTACK", Ginny observed as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione kept pondering why - Ron if he truly loved her - - hadn't just 'snogged her senseless' earlier that afternoon. "Maybe he just wants to take things slow for a-while. I did mess things up 'a tiny-bit' between us by dating Malfoy. I just have to be patient like my mother said and gradually change his mind about several erroneous 'perceptions' he has developed about me. After all he didn't have to come back to **me**, - - - back to school, I mean" - softly stated a blushing Hermione after her slip of the tongue, while allowing Ginny to drag her off the bed into a chair facing her dressing mirror.

"Okay, now let's think about how we are going to make the Git suffer for being incredible obtuse and stupid enough to' buy into' you're… 'Like a brother' rubbish so totally." Ginny sadistically remarked – overlooking her part in that-bit of misinformation - as she walked back and forth plotting yet another 'Ginerva style prank' directed against her dimwitted brother.

"Ginny he didn't turn me down, I shot him down." Hermione reluctantly admitted

After a minute or two of thinking, Ginny stopped and twisted her head around toward her with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes and a smirk written across her face. "You don't have much of a track-record at dating so you must understand that sometimes with girls a clear **no** actually means **ask me again**, - besides it's always a good thing to keep a boy you fancy in a 'constant state' of mental confusion".

"What? I don't understand", Hermione replied confused.

"You're going to have to get his attention again – right? You do this by dressing sexy and dancing with loads of other guys tonight." Ginny ordered as if they were marching orders during wartime.

"First we start with... let's see… hmm, someone who is cute and available. **I got it - Justin Finch-Fletchley!** He's a 'pounce and totally spineless', but he owes me a HUGE favor and he'll do for the opening round."

"The …opening round?" Hermione inquired in horror as she looked at the serious gleam in Ginny's eyes.

"Ten rounds of attractive men... no even better, - **twelve different blokes!**" Ginny rejoiced. "Twelve doses of pure jealousy severed up raw - for one stupid Prat named, Ronald Weasley."

Hermione had to admire Ginny's spunk - but the fear of what she was planning made her worry. "Ginny, **- NO** - - I …I …you have no idea how bad his jealous rage can be. They can last for years, trust me on this. Beside I don't wanting him thinking I prefer anyone but him. He already thinks that way about Viktor".

"Don't I need to prove to him that I fancy him above all others? So **no twelve blokes** or anything else, that might provoke an overheated bout of jealousy -" Hermione almost regretted saying that as the look of disappointment spread over Ginny's face.

Ginny thought it over and then offered a compromise. "We can't have the git thinking that you've been dateless since the ferret either - Okay, will just stick with a **one** dance partner, that he has to 'win you back' from – someone good looking but not too impressive. He needs to 'fight for you again' - that is the way courtship works around here; he needs to make his move on you.

"Don't you think all his letters already did that?" Hermione groaned loudly in annoyance - causing Ginny to settle down even more.

"Alright …alright – you've made your point - forget the twelve blokes; I don't really think there are five blokes in the entire school that would want to dance with you anyway – but Ron doesn't 'know that', does he? I just forgot for a second - how much the guys around here dislike you - but Justin owes me big, so he'll have to do what I say. Look at it this way, if you don't let Ron see you dancing with at least one guy than he'll never know what he's missing."

Hermione hated to admit it. Ginny was right. - _At least a jealous Ron – will be something she knew how to deal with – I'd be somewhat back on familiar high-ground – with him begging my forgiveness. _Hermione reluctantly nodded her head in approval at Ginny.

"Good, now I can't wait to see his face." Ginny celebrated as she picked out a dress and made some alterations with her wand for Hermione to wear.

Somehow, Hermione knew deep down that Ginny's plan would _**back-fire**_, like the owner, it had 'sneaky prank' written all over it. The problem was …she was already wondering what the cost of a now rejected by love – yet again - Ron would be… for her.

**O**

**Ron's POV:**

Ron looked up from his table to see floating enchanted moving pictures of himself being stepped on, spitted out, fireballed in the butt, and chased after by Dragons throughout the Great Hall.

'_Great, my own party and I am still the butt of the joke. I have to keep lying to the girl I care most about. Who is probably going to miss this public humiliation - - lord-knows… I wish- I could?' _Ron said to himself.

'_Professor Dumbledore is calling me Mr. Weasley again. My Dad is plenty sore at me. Harry is trying so extra-hard to be trusted again and Gin-gin is acting as if I never left. Somehow my clever little sister is going to twist my latest romantic rejection in the Charm-classroom to her advantage - and there is nothing I can do about it - as I desperately need her help with the plan. _

_And to top it all off a homicidal maniac could at this very moment - be sneaking into this castle to kill my Hermione_. Ron pessimistically considered in his head - as he was sitting at a round table with a quiet Harry to his right …next to Ginny's empty chair,

Across the dance floor not twenty five feet from him, Ron saw with gob-smacked surprise his dorm-mate Neville sitting between Daphne Greengrass and a sour faced Gregory Goyle who sat across from him at the table. Greg's bitter thoughts were on Pansy Parkinson who had not attended to dance. Luna and Dean also sat with Neville at this oddly mixed couple table – the only table to hold more than one house.

Ron kept staring over at the door of the Room of requirement - in the hope that Hermione would come walking through them.

"Ron, I think everybody is waiting on you to say something," Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

"**I'm not doing dung until Hermione gets - -**," growled an inpatient and frustrated Ron.

He stopped in mid-sentence to see a radiant and gorgeous Hermione, with her long curled hair tied stylishly back with a red bow, gracefully walk into the magical recreation of a fancy Ballrooms. She was wearing an elegant dark red silk dress with straps that clung to her body like a second skin - the dress was cut off a few eye-provoking inches above her slim knees revealing long smooth thin-legs for everyone to see. The dress also had a noticeable **low** 'V' bust line, revealing the soft curves of her small but nicely perky cleavage.

Hermione stopped briefly at the entrance to scan the crowd searching for Ron, half- listening to Ginny chattering on and on about proper means of regaining Ron's romantic interest.

"**Wow!** Ginny looks sooooooo hot," remarked a very-excited Harry without thinking - he seemed to forget that Ron was sitting beside him - as if he really hadn't even 'noticed' the way his biological sister was dressed.

Ron couldn't help but feel the swell in his heart and pride as Hermione glanced over at him. Their eyes locked and his heart felt nothing but jubilation. She warmly smiled over to him before brutally breaking eye contact with him to scan the elf decorated ballroom looking for someone else. Then, Ron felt colossal nearly overwhelming misery, his heart all but stopped beating as Hermione walked turned away in the opposite direction toward another table.

This was followed by his heart moaning in the pain as the Head girl with Ginny at her side began talking with Justin Finch-Fletchley who coincidentally was sitting next to an empty chair. Ron knew Justin to be the Hufflepuff Quidditch team's current **seeker**. She was going after her 'type' subsequently, his heart screamed in agony at this realization.

When he watched her seductively sit down very close to Justin leaning in to whisper something in his ear – Ron's heart meekly whimpered - as another nail was hammered into his heart. This was why he didn't want to come back to Hogwarts – he knew that seeing Hermione flirting with her latest boyfriend - would be emotionally – very painful. With considerable effort Ron broke his gaze away from Hermione and her new boyfriend to stare down at the empty seat beside him. Ginny was looking extra pleased with her-self, walked over to their table and set down next to Harry.

"Thank you, Harry. Ron, I don't know why you were so worry about her showing up. She's been looking forward to some dancing and a bit of fun for months." Ginny boasted softly twisting the knife into her brother's broken-soul, causing Ron's feelings of jealousy to come boiling up inside him - as he clinched both of his fists underneath the table. He didn't need this – seeing her with another bloke – maybe his plan was undoable and he should do his task from outside of the castle proper – as his bitter jealousy grew Ron was more than half tempted to get up and walk out.

A gentle hand, most likely Harry's as he was the only one sitting next to him, came to rest on his arm in an effort to calm him down. It didn't help all that much as Ron could only think about beating Justin into a bloody pulp.

"Maybe some dancing will be good for **all** of us." Harry calmly suggested to the table, more so at Ron. "Ron, didn't you write us - that you owed Padma Patil an apology dance?"

_An apology dance,? _Ron wondered as Harry broke him away from his murderous thoughts. He forced himself to concentrate about what Harry had just said and that's when he noticed the small frown of disappointment on Ginny's face. Somehow, he suddenly knew, 'right then and there', that this was a set-up, another Ginerva inspired prank at his expense – as a more likely reason for Hermione setting at the Justin's table.

_Why you little bloody sneak, after I got you those new expensive shoes. _Ron angrily thought as he watched Ginny resume her neutral expression and then looked away when she noticed Ron was watching her.

'_She can't help-it I suppose. Pranking me like the twins did for years must be second nature to her now. Then again Justin is her type and I could be completely wrong about a possible sister prank', _Ron thought to himself while mulling-over the possibilities in his head_._

"Why yes I did, thank you Harry." Ron said as he stood up and stepped away from the table.

"**It's time we liven up this party!**" Ron roared madly, getting everyone's attention in the Great Hall.

He knew he was behaving like a howling raving mad lunatic, but right now he really didn't care. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the public announcement speakers in the upper corners of the Great Hall.

"**Let's see – some music first!**"

"**Cantum Cantus!**"

Ron performed a spell he remembered his older brothers' Fred and George used to use to turn on the wireless radio with. He kept switching the channels with his wand until he found a station with some lively dancing music by the Weird Sisters. The rhythm of guitars, drums, lute, cello and bagpipes were playing a lively beat throughout the Great Hall.

"**Mr. Weasley – turn it down!**" Professor McGonagall ordered from her table near his with the other Professors including Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor," replied Ron smiling back at his Head of House as he lowered the volume a little. "Now we need some... uh… dancing lights."

"**Aura Versicolor!**"

Nothing happened as Ron realized he must have done the spell wrong. He tried again.

"**Aura Versicolor!**"

Nothing still happened, except for Hermione yelling across the dance floor.

"**You're doing the wand movement wrong! - Point, circle, and then flick!**"

Ron flinched not wanting to turn around and look angrily at Hermione as everyone started laughing at him.

"**Aura Versicolor!**"

The Great Hall's ceiling changed into a flashing rainbow of colors and lights that immediately silenced the laughter after he followed Hermione's instructions.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley," commented Professor Flitwick his Charms Professor.

"Thank you, Professor, but I don't want to do a five foot essay on it, thank you very much." Ron remarked to his Charms Professor in a cheeky voice causing the Professors at their table to laugh at his joke. No doubt it was a running joke among the teachers to give him long essays every week while he was in Romania – something else Ginny was responsible for.

Ron looked around the Great Hall to see a flashing Padma Patil and her date Michael Corner - sitting at a table across the dance floor with Lavender, Seamus, and Parvati her sister. _Here goes nothing, it's not like everyone is watching me hoping that Potter's clown makes a bloody fool of myself_. Ron thought while holding a fake smile on his face as he slowly walked across the dance floor, past a smiling Hermione to Padma.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt you folks. Padma, hi... uh... I owe you a dance and a huge apology." Ron nervously said to a surprisingly thrilled Padma.

Padma's face broke out into an agreeable smile and she offered her hand to a relieved Ron. He even took a small satisfaction at the frown coming from a seventh year boy whose name escaped him at that moment, who was sitting next to Padma - as they both walked pass Hermione's table to the dance floor. He managed to look back to glance over at Hermione who was angrily looking away.

Ron admittedly felt a little bit nervous as he softly placed his hand on the small of Padma's back and then slowly started to ballroom dance with her. However, his confidence gradually grew as they dance the waltz across the dance room floor with everyone watching. He even made a 'prayer of thanks' toward his mother and Bill for forcing Ginny and him to take dance lessons when he was ten years old. Ron even made a silent thank you to Jane, Tania, and the Geoana sisters in Romania for giving him a refresher in dancing with him a few weeks ago.

Ron took his first glance off his dance partner, Padma, to look around the dance floor to see that it had filled up with his fellow students and a few of the Professors. He also agonizingly watched a smiling Hermione walking to the dance floor with that **rich** seeker …_pretty boy_ Justin in tow.

"You better not be looking at her," softly growled Padma at Ron as they continued to dance.

"Who," responded Ron holding a fake smile on his face as he looked back down at a sulking Padma?

Padma's eyes narrowed as she replied, "Morgan Le Fay, you know who. The same bookworm you couldn't keep your eyes off for the last three years."

"Oh, we're just siblings now, or so she tells me. Apparently I'm not her type. She prefers rich Quidditch seekers. That is why I'm not all that surprised that she's chatting up Finch Fletchley tonight. He's still the Hufflepuff seeker is he not?" Ron asked trying desperately to sound casual.

"Yes he is …as a matter of fact, and his family is among the top 400 wealthiest families in the United Kingdom. And if you're wondering how long they have been seeing each other, I can't really tell you. Because this is the first time I've seen them publicly out-together, although he is - as you say - her type," Padma agreed thoughtfully

Attempting to hide his reopened heartache, Ron tried to cover his sorrow with some cheek. "So how much of a chance do I have against that stuffed shirt you were sitting next to?" Ron lied, as he wanted to change the subject and not caring the least what the answer was.

"**None**, - so long as you continue to suffer from your; 'Granger fixation'. Lavender is right about that by the way," Padma purred in Ron's ear, pressing her beautiful body desirously against him. "The whole school knows from your letters how you feel about her, in the same way that everyone knows the Air Heads often repeated mantra that poor as dirt Quidditch goal Keepers aren't **the type** to gain access into her knickers. If you ever get over the fact - that all you'll ever be to her is a _**brother**_, - then come see me. Thank you for the dance, Ron." Padma established to him as the song ended and then to Ron's surprise she leaned forward.

-Puff-

"You don't know what you're missing," sexually commented Padma after kissing Ron sensuously on the lips before sliding slowly out of his arms.

Ron could tell from the blazing fire in Padma's eyes; he would be missing a lot. He was even more spellbound while watching Padma's hips enticingly swayed back and forth as she walked away from him to return to her table to sit with her livid boyfriend, Michael Corner.

Fortunately, his hands didn't stay empty very long - as girl after girl jumped at the chance to dance with him, each one offering to comfort Ron in a sexually seductive way to get over his latest rejection by the fridge Air Head.

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Hermione had to admit to herself, as Ron walked across the dance floor with a background of flashing color lights and pulsating music, that he was definitely the sexist man in the room. From Ron's red, military close cropped hair, to his broad shoulders, bulging muscles encased in his dragon hide jacket, tight blue jeans, silky flowing white shirt tucked into his small muscle waist to his cute butt; Ron was drop dead sexy. She couldn't help herself as a huge smile extended across her face and her heart swelled with desire for him.

_This is going to be the happiest moment of my life. He's going to ask me in front of everyone_. Hermione declared to herself as a smiling and nervous Ron walked over toward her.

_What the…_ Her heart stopped beating as she watches Ron walk right past her. Her heart moaned in pain as she listened to Ron talking to another table behind her.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. Padma, hi...uh...I owe you a dance and a huge apology."

Hermione bite her lower lip hard in an effort not to break down crying in front of - everyone as her heart screamed in agony. Finally, her heart meekly whimpered as she can hear both of them walking past her seat to the dance floor and she angrily looked away.

_He wanted to dance with her! That... that stupid stuck up Barbie doll. She's been with more blokes than a Royal Navy slag when the fleet is in port. Half dozen glasses of fire-whiskey down her gullet and she'll bunk-up with anyone, anyway they fancy. _ Hermione angrily thought as she tried not to look at them dancing.

It didn't last as her rebellious eyes' looked over at the dance floor. Ron was gracefully and elegantly dancing with Padma around the dance floor with truly amazing skill. It reminded her of Ron's athletic talent as Keeper, except for the part where he was dancing agonizingly close to another girl and her heart whimpering in angst, she could've watched him all night.

"So...Hermione, would you like to dance?"

She forcefully yanked her view around to see Justin nervously smiling at her.

"Justin would you like to dance?" Hermione asked in a firm voice ignoring whatever he said before.

"Ah… sure," replied a smiling Justin as he stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I'll have you know I'm an excellent dancer."

_Whatever, just shut up and look pretty_. Hermione answered to herself as she painted a huge smile on her face as they walked to the dance floor.

As the song ended while still dancing with Justin, she looked over his shoulder to see Padma kiss Ron on the lips.

"Why that - that jezebel wench." Hermione whispered softly all but growling in red-hot jealousy.

"What was that? Ah... Hermione... Hermione you're squeezing my hand too tight." Justin groaned as he was also making a face of pain all the while he was trying to release his grip from Hermione's hand.

"Oh, - sorry Justin. I'm just really excited... about … about, dancing with you." A clearly embarrassed Hermione outright lied while releasing Justin's hand, she had to watch him shake it around in relief to get blood flowing back to it again.

"It's okay... ah maybe we should sit down and talk a little. I've been wanting for some time to talk to you about perhaps going into Hogsmeade some time … I've hear that you fancy seekers …like me, and Ginny just told me in a whisper, that you might consider going out – like on a date?" A nervous Justin suggested while looking at his sore hand.

Hermione wasn't paying all that much attention to Justin's proposition as she noticed Lavender jump into Ron's arms to dance with him.

"**No!** …I mean we can talk about all that - later. Let's get to know one another on the dance floor to see whether or not we fit together as a couple and please promise to try to be more careful about stepping on my toes." Hermione quickly remarked watching over Justin's shoulder as a smiling Morag McDougal the Ravenclaw brunette and news member of the Potter inner circle laughing softly as she danced with Ron. Morag actually got the next three dances and she and Ron conducted what looked like a very serious discussion

"Okay... sure." Justin nervously replied as he gingerly resumed his dance position.

Throughout the night Justin and Hermione continued to dance exclusively with each other, causing no end of gossip. Every so often the Head Girl and Ron kept trading glances at one another.

Morag took the empty seat next to Ron when the band took a break and she was seen drawing something on a napkin. Even Professor Flitwick joined the technical discussion, making Hermione wonder if this heated conversation was school-work related. After this chat broke-up Morag disappeared back into the crowd and between Ron's endless changing dance partners and Justin's endless talking about himself, Hermione soon began to wish that she stayed in her bed.

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran **– for now


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter # 40 - The Story of My Life**

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter word count; 5,277**

**Billybob note: **good news – I just read a rant in chapter 31 of BuckNC story '**Escape**' in which he promises to republish DragonHeart as soon as I'm done with this rewrite. I don't know which version he will be reposting, but I'm looking forward to it – with a smile - like the return of an old friend.

I will finish this, come hell or high water. I have never abandoned any of my works – and I won't start now. I ask all of you to continue to review – to point out my plot-holes – give me plot ideas to improve this. Although I wrote this rewrite years ago, I am still tweaking this (big-time) - due precisely to all of your helpful input. Believe me when I say - that this is still very much a 'living story' that **you** who review - are directly effecting.

I admit that I won't take every suggestion I get, and the 'flames' on how terrible this is - I've been using to toast marshmallows, LOL :-)… anyway I'll keep posting this - even if at the **end** the only one reading this …is me!

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

**Ginny's POV:**

Ginny felt deeply disappointed, her brother was usually an easy mark for an 'emotionally hurtful prank' and the set-up had been so easy because Hermione when it came to something not in a book - was generally clueless about personal matters. Ginny looked up at Ron glancing over at Hermione and Justin, and she simply thrilled at his obvious pain. Then Hermione would glance longingly back at Ron and his current dance partner, big chested Lavender Brown was an equally painful sight for Hermione. Ginny to top-off her current prankish glee - she would then sigh to herself as she was dancing with the sexiest-man-in-the-room and her dreamboat _**property**_, Harry Potter.

Her plan and thinly disguised prank to get Ron jealous enough to openly fight again to win Hermione's heart was definitely not looking so good. She looked angrily back at her lovely dance partner as he was the one responsible for throwing a monkey wrench in her plan.

"Harry, why did you remind Ron about Padma?" Ginny snarled at her date.

"Uh...I just wanted for him to have some fun, that's all." Harry nervously replied, but in a tone that suggest he was keeping something from her.

"Harry, they are both miserable now – look at them." Ginny snapped, while still dancing with her body pressed up firmly against Harry's.

"I don't know why she is, after all she shot him down romantically just this morning and she's hooked up with another seeker that **you** 'introduced' her too" Harry retorted in a foul mood. "No I'm not worried about Ron and the Air-Head - - I'm more concerned about the Slytherin's here tonight," Harry remarked a bit aggravated.

"I'd forgotten all about Justin being the huff seeker", Ginny lied as she glanced over to the corner of the Great Hall to see a glaring Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson sitting at a table surrounded by some of their unhappy housemates all of who were refusing offers to dance. More suspicious was the fact that Greg Goyle looked extra nervous as he sat at a separate table from Pansy. He sat next to agitated Daphne Greengrass and next to her – a utterly spellbound in love Neville Longbottom, who was looking at Daphne with hungry eyes..

"So they've brought it out in the open at last – good for you Neville?" Ginny said beaming, after seeing where Harry was looking.

"So it's true then? - Daphne is indeed Neville's mystery lady"

"Yup – you have to admire Neville's nerve; a bloke has to have 'really big stones' to court a female snake". Ginny said with pride in her Yule-Ball date and friend.

"I don't know about his sense of timing", Harry answered with a scowl at the Slytherin tables. "The DE wantabe's aren't happy about what happened today, yet another very 'public defeat' at Ron's hands. I sure they'd like nothing better than to spoil this party."

"I don't think that the DE wantabe's - in their typical Slytherin '_**failure' **_to kill my brother - is what gave Neville the courage to come out into the open with Daphne", Ginny said pouting a-bit. "If anything - the neutrals faction within the snake-pit must have been emboldened by Draco and his goons defeat."

"They deserved worse that confinement in the dungeons for the rest of term." Harry growled with noticeable anger. "It was attempted murder for Merlin's sake. Stranger still; Ron's not even upset about it. I heard him mumbling something along the line in the shower room - that Draco's failure had and I quote;

"What happened today had "_worked out better than what he originally planned to do, the important thing was that ferret is out of the __**Head Suite**__ and that's all that ruddy-mattered_'. Harry couldn't say more; especially with all the Professors wandering around." Ginny retorted as she looked back at a concern Harry and the other Professors' dancing around them.

"Something is going to happen at the Party ...I just know it! Have you noticed, Snape isn't here tonight; so his alibi is already set-up? He's supposedly has to move his poor boys into their new quarters and he's definitely got something up his sleeve besides a Death Eater mark." Harry categorically stated while spinning Ginny around the dance floor and then grabbing her again.

"Whoa you've gotten a lot better at dancing," commented a giddy Ginny at how good a dancer Harry had become.

"I thank you for teaching me," Harry beamed a smile. "Ah, Ginny… I got to warn you - I promised, Ron, I dance two songs with Hermione."

"Why?" Ginny could feel her face turning red as she scowled at Harry then over at Ron dancing with yet another girl.

Harry gulped before he timidly answered, "No reason."

"_Liar!"_

"Harry," Ginny griped as she wanted to know the truth.

"He wouldn't like it if I told you." Harry pitifully replied back as he had the look of being caught up in his honor and pledge with her stupid brother to the bond that they shared.

Ginny wasn't about to stand for that and started to tell him so. "Harry, let me clear you up on something. I'm your girlfriend. This means you are only allowed to dance with me. And if you want me to **sleep** with you tonight and snog you senseless …than that fact damn well better override your promise to my Prat brother. **Now - why!**"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and even Ginny was a bit surprised with herself. She wouldn't have dared to use the courage to say that to him a few years ago.

"Ah...okay, Gin… okay you win. Ron wants me to help him restore respect for our Air-Head …and save what's left of her tenure. So by being seen dancing with her - it will be assumed that I'm now openly supporting her 'head administration'. Ron the hero of the letters then does the same thing – and people will think the trio has 'closed ranks' and reunited - - which is something I want as well. So I dance two songs with her so he can dance the last two songs with her."

"That's stupid why doesn't he just dance with her now?"

"He feels bad enough after being dumped today and I imagine that he wants to dance with her to prove he can still be friendly with her at social **stuff** like this."

"Okay …that's even stupider, He loves her, the stubborn Prat, staying close to someone who's in denial over her own feeling will be like rubbing salt in the open wound."

"That's true enough, but as long as Hermione feels the way she does …what can we do? Harry retorted frustrated.

"Oh the iceberg is melting;" Ginny said with a chuckle. "I got her to admit that she fancies Ron more than just a friend, but she's terrified of the 'L' word and has serious problems with 'commitment issues'. And after sending all those 'you're my brother messages' through us …she thinks she's muffed it. I'm pretty-sure that if we could get the two of them to dance - - she'd spontaneously combust. So what's the real reason behind him saving her tenure if she keeps rejecting him?"

Her last question seemed to tug at Harry in a way she didn't like. "I can't tell you, Ginny, girlfriend or no girlfriend." Harry answered and then dropped his hands away from a shocked Ginny.

From Harry's tone and expression, she could tell it was serious enough for him to risk breaking up with her. She felt cold as Harry had slowly released her from dancing with him and to her own surprise she silently nodded in understanding back to Harry. He slowly returned back into his hands as they resumed dancing again. She now fully realized her love for her brother and her sister love for Hermione was being trumped with her love for Harry. Involuntarily she tightened her hold on Harry and laid her head on Harry's shoulder as they continued to dance. She was thinking her worst fear was that of losing him.

"It's okay, Gin, it will all work out. I know it will and if not …we can always tie them up together and toss them into a broom closet naked," whispered a sympathetic Harry into Ginny's ear.

Ginny pulled her head off Harry's shoulder and looked deep into his green eyes before saying. "I just want them to be happy, but I don't want to lose you, Harry."

Ginny couldn't help but let a tear roll down her face and stood there amazed that Harry would be wiping it off.

"You're not… it's just-," Harry softly spoke. "I don't know what I can say, but just know that it's important. So Gin, please leave it alone and let them work it out by themselves."

She silently nodded in agreement to his request as she felt Harry's sincerity and trust.

'_I love you, Harry'. _She thought to herself

**Ron's POV:**

Ron anxiously looked over to see Harry finished his second dance with Hermione.

"Thank you very much eh..." Ron stated as he looked back down at the 5th year Hufflepuff blonde girl he was dancing with.

"Cindy," The girl responded smiling dreamily at him. "We're in the DA together, since last year."

"Oh yeah, well thank you very much Mindy. _(A/N: deliberately not misspelled.)_ I want to go dance with my best friend before the next song starts." Ron answered back then immediately left her before she could even reply as he was trying to briskly make it over to Hermione before the beginning of the next song.

He walked over to Harry still holding on to Hermione as he was waiting on him.

"Hi, say Harry san I step in?" Ron asked a relieved Harry facing him and watched Hermione's back flinching at his voice.

"Sure, Ron, I need to start dancing with Ginny before someone else does. Thanks, Hermione."

"Thank you, Harry, its refreshing to know a true gentleman." Hermione stated to Harry before turning around to look up at Ron giving her a frown.

"What Just-a-boy not behaving himself tonight?" Ron rudely snapped as he extended his hand out to dance with a bad-tempered Hermione.

"His name is Justin. Can you even remember the names of all the girls you dance with tonight?" Hermione snarled in reply before reaching out to grab Ron's hand to dance with.

Immediately after Hermione touched and held Ron's hand, the Great Hall's Enchanted Ceiling turned from a clear starry night into a fast approaching dark grey cloud.

-Plop-

Ron looked up to see a single raindrop falling on top of his head, then another. Within a few seconds, he was standing in a fierce magical rainstorm.

"**Awwww!**" Numerous wet girls screamed as everyone jolted out of room of requirement all of the other guest were soon gone, except for a frowning Ron, holding in his arms a growling Hermione, a smiling Professor Dumbledore, and an outraged Professor McGonagall, who stood off to one side underneath a magical floating in the air above their heads giant beach umbrella.

The rain was running down all over his soaking wet red hair as Ron muttered, "The story of my life."

Hermione wasn't even listening as she was scanning the Great Hall for someone. "**Slytherin's - - Grrrr, I'm going to hex the-lot into next month!**"

Hermione was about to storm away but Ron held tight on her hand. "**Mione don't worry about it! Will you still dance with me?**" Ron yelled over the roar of the rainstorm.

Hermione seemed a bit surprised at his request. "**Ron we're getting soaked! We could catch a cold!**" Hermione hollered in reply to him over the loud noise of the rainstorm.

By now Ron had noticed her bushy brown hair was now soaking wet, and hanging straight down her back, with some of it splashed against her face due to the strong rainstorm raging in the room. Even her once beautiful dress was ruined and becoming more transparent by the second, as it clung to her body like a second skin. The clear as day outline, of two perk nipples came into view, due to the cold water rain, poking out proudly from her small bosom.

Ron was instantly aroused by this sight and holding her as close to his body as he was, Hermione felt his erection pressing against her thigh, causing her own long suppressed desire to erupt - - as for the first time in her life, Hermione Jean Granger, felt the all but overwhelming urge to have sex with a man. There was none of the second guessing and doubt that she had experienced with Draco. She knew with absolute certainty that she wanted Ron inside her, she wanted his lounge dream, and she wanted his children - the outing in the play-park - the whole nine yards.

That was the moment, soaked down to the bone looking like a kitten that had fallen into a bath - was when the last of her romantic uncertainties vanished, it would be a while before she could say it out loud, but from that moment on she felt it. Hermione was in love with Ron Weasley, and there was no way she was going to let him get away …again.

While Hermione was savoring her epiphany Ron was building a sad memory, she looked like a half drowned rat, shivering in cold rain water but Ron couldn't have cared less, in his view - he thought she never looked more beautiful than she did that night as he gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"**I don't care!**"

"**What do you care about?**" screamed an accusing Hermione at Ron.

Ron said nothing as he forcefully grabbed a soaking wet Hermione and pulled her to close to him to dance. Even though they could barely hear the music over the roar of the rain, Ron felt he was in heaven as he slow danced with a silent Hermione across the empty flooded dance floor. It didn't take long for her to rest her head on Ron's shoulder and sigh happily as they danced.

Ron hadn't even realized that he was being watched as he heard a loud voice over the rainstorm. "**If you don't mind, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger; I'll leave you two to clean up! Goodnight and it was an excellent party!**" A very wet Professor Dumbledore bellowed before taking his leave along with Professor McGonagall under their magical giant umbrella.

Ron watched as Professor McGonagall, took one last smiling look at the both of them before closing the doors behind her. Ron and Hermione looked around the raining Great Hall to see that they were alone and then back to each other. They continued to say nothing to one another as Ron held Hermione tight to his body and she laid her head on his shoulder all the while they continued to slow dance in the rain.

O

**Two hours later:**

O

"Ron, we are so past curfew." A teasing Hermione stated while holding hands with Ron and smiling as they make their way to her Head suite.

As they were walking down the hallways, their shoes and clothes were making loud wet swooshing sounds.

Ron who couldn't stop from smiling replied, "Yeah, but it was my party. I can be late leaving it if I want too."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but was continuingly smiling back at him. "Ha-ha, Ron, that's no excuse for being out past curfew."

"You know I never have been a huge supporter of the curfew rule." Ron teased her.

"With all your late night kitchen raids it's not a mystery why." A smiling Hermione joked as they reached the portrait entrance to the Head suite still holding hands with Ron.

"I... uh... thank you for the memory, Hermione. Tonight for me - will offset in my heart - another dance we both went to years ago," Ron reluctantly stated as he sadly realized the night had ended. "A dance where you were the most stunningly beautiful girl - - the dance where I fell hard… for the date of another bloke."

"You're welcome." Hermione managed to answer nearly overwhelmed by another confession of romantic feelings - instinctively she leaned forward and kissed Ron on the cheek.

O

-Puff-

O

Ron smiled, but he wished – for a Hermione kiss that for once would land on his lips.

"Ron, I have a confession." A thoughtful Hermione offered.

Ron couldn't help himself as he tried to lighten the moment after his disappointment at getting a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Does it involve thong style lace knickers or better still …going without?" A smirking Ron joked as he imaged Hermione wearing a tiny thong - as he hungrily scanned down her soaking wet body.

"You can be such a sexist-pig, Ronald. Now be quiet and don't ruin this." Hermione stated with a hint that she wasn't too upset with him.

"Okay, Mione." Ron agreed as he became serious and listened.

"Ron, I wanted to say - that the only reason I danced with Justin tonight was to make you jealous. I really just wanted to dance with you tonight", Hermione stated as she squeezed Ron's hand. "I'm still upset about this morning, that I didn't answer you last question. It's such a huge step for me …a step that I'm not yet ready to take. I agree to tease you with Ginny's '_**jealousy prank**_' to refocus your attention back on me".

"You don't have to prank me; you've had my undivided attention since the fourth year _**Yule Ball**_." Ron said softly with such sincerity that the words sent a chill down Hermione's spine.

"And just so you know," Hermione said just so she didn't jump him right then and there and snog him senseless. "I didn't realize that Justin was the Hufflepuff **seeker** until the party was more than half over. Ginny was the one who hooked me up with him so the seeker part of it was just a stupid coincidence and not intentional."

"That's not true, I don't doubt that you didn't know – but my sister the prankster knew exactly what she was doing. She plays Chaser for the house team so she knows everything there is to know about the other team's players".

"Yes that's right – she set me up", Hermione said only seeing the truth now

"But the important thing is that you didn't keep this from me, like dating Malfoy. Keeping things from me - - - I hate the lies that are intended to hide from me a painful truth. The long deception of the letters just eats at my soul. By admitting to the jealousy prank that has to be the most honest and forward thing you ever said to me." Ron declared, in shock and genuinely surprised by Hermione's candidness.

"I know and if you want to …give being more than just best friends another go, - I'll do a lot more of being totally candid with you from now on." Hermione boldly offered as she noticed Ron wanted to say yes.

"Will this 'only the truth' policy include everything Viktor?" Ron asked not daring to dream.

"Ron, you have always been wrong about how I feel about him, he is just a friend. And if this is about my so-called 'type' of bloke that I fancy, wealth and fame aren't important to me …at all. Draco was a mistake I made because I gave up hope that you would ever say anything to me about your feelings. I like you Ron …I always have, and if you would like to be more than a friend to me..."

"- - So Viktor is out of the picture totally, you didn't go-out on any dates with him, - **or** – go see him during Christmas break last year - **or** - spend any-part of your summer holiday with him?" Ron asked in a semi-desperate tone- for a-lot hung on a truthful answer.

"No Ron I never 'traveled to Bulgaria;' to see Viktor, - - and as for last summer I was in southern France with my parents and I didn't run into anyone I knew from Hogwarts!" Hermione said, which although not a lie, it wasn't the entire truth either.

'_D#$&… this war! D#$&… to hell Antonin Dolohov for compelling me to come back to this hornet nest of liars!'_ Ron screamed inside his head.

"Mione..." Ron said after forcing down his anger and putting on his best poker-face. "You have no idea how much I want to take you up on the idea of being **more** to you - than the brother-figure I am now. But after this morning in charms …I hope you'll understand why I'm a little hesitant about your sudden change of mind just a few hours later. Unless you've decide to answer my question of this morning"?

Again time stood still – another minute of painful silence.

"So I can assume that nothing has changed since this morning. I need a little more time than just a few hours - before I could put behind me this morning's rejection …and resume our …'close friendship' as you have requested." Ron said stiffly unable to keep a sudden hardness out of his voice.

"How much time will you require?" Hermione impatiently snapped at him …in disappointment …and more than a little sexual frustration. She had failed to notice the moment or the reason for his sudden coolness.

"Just a... until some things get cleared up, I promise - - - And Mione, let me repay your total candor with some of my own" Ron avowed as he remembered why he had come back and it wasn't to play fool for Hermione's a second time.

"Yes Ron."

"My sister's 'jealousy prank' worked perfectly, I was most definitely jealous of you being with another man. Goodnight Mione," Ron gentlemanly declared with a bow as he then turned to go.

"Goodnight Ron," replies Hermione smiling at him for his honesty at being jealous. She stood in the doorway of the Head-suite and watches the soaking wet boy head down the hall; she still knew that something was going on with Ron, beyond battle trauma – which she incorrectly assumed was causing him to hold back from the relationship they both wanted.

"Patience, yes mum I will be patient and wait, for him, for us!'" she said to herself.

O

**Meeting in the hallway**

O

When Ron had disappeared around the corner Gregory Goyle stepped out of the shadows behind the statue of _**Gelinda the good witch of the north**_ and moved over to where Hermione was standing in daze in the doorway of the Head suite - - opening staring with longing in the direction that Ron had departed. Greg was chuckling softly to himself as he realized how open Granger was to be seriously hexed - a change for revenge that Draco would at that moment do just about anything for.

The four wantabe's banishment from their house – the loss of the comforts of the head-suite, the rumored punishment they faced from their Dark Master - the perks Greg would have earned for hexing the oblivious Granger - was an opportunity that Greg happily passed-over.

"You've got it bad Hermione," Greg said as he looked at her 'standing there shivering' in her dripping wet ball gown.

"I believe your right Greg," Hermione replied in a good mood, "you're out after curfew, and you don't usually do that without a good reason. So tell me, what message to you bring from my ex-boyfriend …and ex-Head-Boy ...Draco".

Spot on, - ten points to the frigid Air-head." Greg retorted with a pleasant smirk. "But before I pass-on Draco's verbal stupidity in taking credit for tonight's inside rainstorm, I can't help making a personal observation. You know, it always surprises me how someone allegedly so book-smart can at the same time be so romantically-dumb."

"What are you going on about?" Hermione said in an angry tone spinning around to confront him with hands on hips.

"Well I couldn't help but overhear you hallway chat with the newly victorious Weasel, and I can't help but wonder how continuing to deceive him will help win back his affections."

"I didn't deceive him!" Hermione said clearly angry

"Yes you did Hermione; and I can't help if his abrupt change of mood - had anything to do with lie you just told. Remember 'old-girl' - you were the one who told us all at the Slytherin table about you most recent summer holiday _**just eight months ago**_ and with 'whom' you spent two glorious weeks in Monaco".

"I'll freely admit that you weren't 'exactly lying' when you told Ronniekins that you didn't 'go' to Bulgaria to _**seek out**_ Mr. Krum, while at the same time avoiding the whole truth about him seeking out your company on the **topless** beaches of southern France".

"I must say with admiration …Well-done Granger, your half-truth to the Weasel was every bit a clever deception worthy of the biggest liar inside Slytherin house, and the thick Prat was none the wiser - that _**you're still**_ '_keeping things from him'_ once again. Tell me do you use the same techniques on Potter; are you ever **up front** with anyone?"

"You know Greg; none of this is any of your business, so **snog-off**" Hermione declared feeling deeply offended.

"That's very true …old-girl," Greg replied. "But a lie like the one you just told can bite you in the arse when the truth is discovered later on. And taking the Weasel king down a peg or two at the same time by revealing the lie to him - is something that old Draco and his mates in solitary confinement dream about every night".

Suddenly Hermione's face went very pale.

"You've been up-front and square with me and Pansy right from the off, and we'd like to thank you for getting the ferret out of our hair for the rest of term. It's kind of nice to snog your girl without fear that her fiancée will catch you at it"

"She doesn't love you Greg" Hermione said with sadness and regret.

"Yeah, I know that. Makes me sympathetic for the weasel, for he like me …fell in love with rich girls that don't fancy our _**poor as dirt**_ type."

"Speak for Pansy –when you say that, Greg - - she may not fully realize the true worth of life mate – a man who make daily living a joy – and her bed warm at night – as being a greater treasure than a mountain as cold gold". Hermione said. "If truth was told – I've been rather naive in the proper judging of character - for I didn't see the sterling character of Ron, until just recently. However the letters he wrote Ginny have finally opened my eyes to his heart-felt feelings for me, feelings I'd be a fool to ignore. He's changed, Greg – he's had the last of his innocence ripped away by war. He's somehow older than just the three months he was gone – he's grown-up …put his childish ways behind him, and now I have to catch-up to him in maturity."

"Rumor has it you shot him down today"

"Bad news travels fast, but yes I did make a tactical error this morning, happily, one single skirmish does not decide an entire war," Hermione replied coyly.

"Sooooo, - You're going after the Weasel?"

"Greg he has a name, like you do, please use it."

"Yeah, right …sorry, Well I best be getting back, good luck with the weas… I mean Ron."

"Greg, - the message - - from Draco?"

"Oh Yeah - I almost forgot. "Draco says that he's not done with the Scar-head's Mud loving sidekick, If he can't hurt him physically, he'll crush him emotionally - by attacking you, tonight's rainstorm was just the opening round of a long war of attrition."

"Honestly Greg, what harm can he do? "He's suspended as a Head-boy, his power of that post striped away and his incarceration in the dungeons has rendered him 'more or less' **impotent**."

"I don't know Hermione," Greg said puzzled. "Today has solidified his reputation as a physical coward, as he abandoned his mates when things got sticky. He ran away in battle, from the very people he has to live with now, so that can't be much fun".

"On the other hand there my Head of House - - Pansy suspects that he has a 'thing' for Narcissa or her allegedly gay husband – who know? Perhaps Lucius didn't sire any children… perhaps Draco is of Snape's begetting - - - but that's just wild rumor and you didn't hear any of this from me. Then there is that trust fund of Draco's; once he's out of school his money can buy a lot of trouble for a bloke as poor as dirt-poor as Ron is, who can't fight back galleon for galleon."

"We'll fight that battle together …he and I. Thanks for the warning though."

"Goodnight Hermione"

"Goodnight Greg"

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Trans** – for now

Post chapter note; This isn't Thursday – I'm posting this early because I have another war of the rebellion reenactment to go to – on the actual battlefield 150 years later. I be back next week – so stay tune.


	41. Chapter 41

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 41 – entitled: 'BuckNC stuff'**

**Words within this chapter; 5,019**

**Part a # – You have mail**

**Part b # - Loyal Servant**

O

**Billybob note**: this is part of the stuff I'm keeping from the original - - why? **I like it** so much I'm not going to tweak the first bit at all – the second bit – I have tweaked… Okay.

Besides; both of the bits below is a-part of a plot (SET-UP) for a great (pay-off) scenes of my own design …later-on

Also included - - - is a special blast from the past, words of wisdom from my brilliant mentor – Sir BuckNC.

Enough said

O

OoOoOoOo

Roll Film

OoOoOoOo

O

**BuckNC original story Author's Note: **A little treat for you. In Mum's Sales Pitch, Ron defended himself in front of his furious Mother by falsely accusing Charlie for all those Order missions that he did with Charlie. With that in mind it always sort of stood out in my mind, being that Mrs. Weasley is not a woman to mess with, that there would be some sort of repercussion sent Charlie's way.

The reason behind this chapter was I've been itching to write something new again. So I thought this might work in the story. In truth, it doesn't. When you're telling a story you shouldn't deviate off the plot that you're telling with a lot of peripheral material. (Like Billybob does **far** too often) However, this is funny and I have a feeling that a lot of you are suffering withdrawals from Ron's letters about the Preserve. So enjoy.

O

O

**Charlie's POV:**

"I'll be okay," Charlie informed his girlfriend Tania of his bandaged arm at the Preserve's dining room table during breakfast. "Apollo just gave me a little swipe with his horns for not bringing out the fire-plants fast enough during his breakfast."

Tania smiled in relief and commented seeing him eat, "Males and their constant need to eat like pigs during breakfast."

Charlie noticed the small smirk on his girlfriend's face as he was about to swallow a good part of a five layered pancakes with butter and syrup running down the pancakes and his fork. He wasn't sure, but for some reason he had a feeling that the comment was directed at him instead of the Dragon, Apollo.

He admittedly stopped for a second to think of what she said but figured she must've meant something else. After shrugging it off, he then quickly inhaled the warm syrup pancakes into his mouth not giving anymore thought as to what Tania really meant.

_Women, go figure. Hmm… these are good. Need more syrup._

Charlie reached wide across the table to grab the syrup bottle not noticing Tania rolling her eyes before she settled in to sipping her coffee.

After a minute of Tania silently watching him eat the rest of his five layered pancake, half dozen pieces of bacon, a good helping of buttered toast with preserve, and some Pumpkin Juice, Tania finally broke the silence. "So have you heard from Ron?"

As if on cue, Jane came bouncing up to the table carrying Danny—her magically stuffed Dragon—inside her mail bag.

"Morning Uncle Charlie, morning Aunt Tania," Jane cheerfully greeted them as she took a seat next to Charlie.

"Morning Jane," answered Tania and Charlie with as much enthusiasm as they could muster as it was still too early in the morning.

"Charlie, I have a few letters for you. Including one from Ron and…"—surveying the letters—"it looks like your Mum," Jane informed him happily, as she no doubt wanted to hear about Ron at Hogwarts.

That hadn't really surprised him as much as the letter from his Mum who he usually wrote on Sundays'. To his later regret, he reached out and grabbed his Mum's red letter first.

The red letter with its steaming smoke had magically hovered in front of Charlie's as his heart thumped loudly in fear. He prayed that the howler wasn't from his Mum.

"**It's another Howler!**" Jane shouted, and as if playing a hide and seek game immediately dived under the table.

However, the rest of the staff after hearing Ron's howler were fooled into a false security as they mildly watched on from their seats.

_Please Merlin let it be from Dad…_ Charlie thought.

"**CHARLES WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TAKE RONALD ON ORDER MISSIONS WITHOUT MY ****direct**** PERMISSION! **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ENDANGER HIS LIFE BY TAKING HIM TO FILTHY PUBS! GETTING INVOLVED IN BAR-FIGHTS AND MERLIN KNOWS WHAT ELSE - YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING UP THERE! **

**I WON'T ALLOW IT! **

**YOU'RE TO COME STRAIGHT HOME FOR EASTER TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF, YOUNG MAN, AND I'M NOT GOING TO HEAR A WORD DIFFERENT ABOUT IT! " **

The Howler changed tones as it spun around to talk to a gulping Tania.

"**Oh, and, Tania dear, it would be lovely to have you come as well."**

The Howler spun around again to face an open-mouthed and dreading Charlie. As Tania now recovered from her shock as well as all the other staff ducked under tables.

"**AS FOR YOU, CHARLES ARTHUR WEASLEY, I EXPECT FOR YOU TO START BEHAVING LIKE A GENTLEMEN AND NOT SOME DISGUSTING, FILTHY, VULGAR VAGABOND! **

**TO THINK I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU, HEARING ABOUT RONALD AND YOU PARTICIPATING IN PETTY CRIMINAL BARFIGHTS! IT'S A DISGRACE TO THE WEASLEY NAME!"**

**-KabbbbbOOM!-**

O

OoOoOoOo

"Charlie… Charlie… Can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked him as he slowly reopened his eyes.

He wasn't sure from the faint outline that it was Tania, even though it sounded like her.

"Don't move, you're in an intensive-care hospital bed."

Charlie thought that was a weird thing for her to say to him. He also wondered just exactly how he ended up on the bed, or for that matter why he was feeling as if a Dragon just sat on him.

"Ah… what happened?" Charlie asked, not knowing too many words at that moment to eloquently ask how he ended up on a bed with her in front of him.

He was by now able to see more clearly, as he was now able to make out the worried face of Tania and the scrunched up face of Jane standing beside her. He also realized that the bed he was on was the infamous Weasley bed in the Hospital wing at the Preserve.

"U—Uncle Charlie, are you still alive?" Jane timidly asked as she stood on her tip toes to view him.

"Of course I am," answered Charlie, thinking that it was a silly question to ask him.

"Good… ah, Uncle Charlie?"

_Merlin, not another question!_ Charlie thought, as he tried to prepare himself for Jane's unquenchable thirst for knowledge. "Yes, Jane?"

"Shouldn't you have eyebrows?"

Tania immediately jumped into the conversation as she held back Jane from looking on.

"That's not important right now," Tania said rather hurriedly. "Charlie dear, can you remember what happened?"

Charlie thought this was another strange question to ask him, but answered anyway.

"I was eating breakfast—"

"**Then Kaboom!**"- -Jane excitedly added for Charlie to say.

Except, Charlie couldn't remember that part; actually he really couldn't remember anything past eating a huge portion of syrup covered pancakes.

"What happened, again?" Charlie asked Tania pointedly, as she watched him from beside his bed.

Tania hesitantly answered as she reached out and held Charlie's hand, "You sort of suffered a memory loss from the blast of your Mum's howler. Don't worry though; Director Vargas assured me that the dining room can be repaired in under a week. As for your memory-"

Charlie interrupted, "My Mum sent me a Howler?"

Tania grimaced a little before she replied back to him, "Yes… she sounds like a… very interesting woman. We're to meet her during Easter—"

Charlie gulped air before feebly saying, "You and me… are to meet her."

Tania nodded a yes back to Charlie as his Mother's fears reached a climax.

"It should be fun," Tania offered to him, and then kissed him on the cheek. "I have to get back to work. We can talk about this tonight when you're feeling better."

Tania gently grabbed Jane and started pushing her toward the door.

"Bye, Uncle Charlie. I hope your hair grows back," Jane said as she waved goodbye.

On pure reflex after what Jane said, Charlie reached out to feel the rolling bumps and bruises on his head and not his flowing red hair. He groaned in embarrassment at how he must've looked in front of his girlfriend, Tania.

At the corner of his eye sitting on the nightstand next to the Weasley bed was a picture of the entire Weasley family during the World Cup. Charlie looked over to see the twins rolling around hysterical on the ground and pointing at him. Percy was impatiently looking at his watch as if he was late for a Ministry meeting. Ginny and Harry were both hiding their mouths as they tried not to laugh aloud at him, but both failed miserably. Bill and his Dad were both shaking their heads and carrying a smile at them and the others. All the while Hermione seemed to be busy pointing and lecturing at a nervous Ron. It seemed Ron was trying his best to hide behind a laughing Harry and Ginny to avoid being seen in the moving picture.

_Why that little… Oh I am so going to..._

Charlie just figured out he owed his little git brother another slap in the back of the head.

O

**O **

**Chapter41 - Loyal Servant**

**(tweaked)**

**Peter Pettigrew POV:**

Peter Pettigrew never understood his cruel master's decision to work with Severus Snape. He had told the Dark Lord over a hundred times not to trust Dumbledore's Potions Professor, but he continued to scoff at him whenever he mentioned it.

_I have no choice, but to remind my Dark Lord and Master again._

"My Lord, Severus Snape is here and wishes to speak with you. He claims it's urgent." Peter stated as he bowed low in front of his Lord.

His Master was sitting on his golden high chair next to an end table with a plush red pillow on top of it. On the pillow sets his venomous pet snake, Nagini.

Oh how he hates that snake. His Dark Lord kept threatening to turn him into a rat permanently and then feed him to his pet as a snack.

"Send him in." His Master ordered with a cold shallow voice and with his face covered in the dark shadows.

"Yes s..sir, but it's my duty - -," Peter nervously replied.

"I tell you what your duty is - - it is to serve me. **Now be silent!**" His Dark Lord demanded of him not wanting to listen to him again.

"Yes..s sir, but you shouldn't trust him my Lord, after your first uprising Dumbledore claimed he was a spy for - -"

"**Silence!** I'm well aware what Severus and many of my other followers did when they believed I had passed-on at Godric Hollow, You too …went into hiding as a pet - as I recall. Now let Severus in- or -you can be an evening snack for Nagini instead."

"**Hiss!**" Nagini added moving her head up to look hungrily at Peter.

"Yes..s, **No!** No my Lord... I am your loyal servant," replied Peter scampering over to the door to let Severus Snape in.

Peter watched as Snape quietly walked in to the fire torch lit chamber.

"Severus, this is an unexpected surprise. I trust you have good reason for it." The Dark Lord coldly stated to a bowing Severus Snape.

"I do, my Lord. A full-press search by the Ministry and the Order will commence tomorrow for Dolohov."

"Let them search Eastern Europe," quickly replied the Dark Lord disappointed at the lack of useful information that his best spy brought to him.

Peter could tell from Snape's sneer that his Master's disappointment would be short-lived.

"They know Dolohov is in Great Britain - by his own ineptitude, my Lord."

"**What!**"

"He foolishly wrote a letter to the youngest Weasley boy telling him that he has come here to meet you." Snape calmly informed his Lord of the facts.

"I wasn't aware my orders were to be made... **public**." The Dark Lord spit out with his eyes getting redder by the second.

"It's worse than just that, my Lord. He wrote this letter threatening to kill the Mudblood girl, Granger. The Weasley boy has enlisted his father - the Undersecretary to the Minister and Dumbledore to help him find Dolohov. After the botched attempt to kill him the first day back I have good reason to believe that the Weasley boy came back from Romania solely as part of some personal vendetta against Dolohov. The unexpected skill he showed during the camp fight and the four boys you ordered to kill him upon his return - indicates to me a level of training superior to anything we have encountered before".

"I have to agree on that point", the dark lord said thoughtfully.

"Dolohov has already 'failed' against him once already, My Lord. In a one on one duel …I feel he will fall to the Weasley again – The boy has killed our men before without mercy - but then captured alive your Slytherin assassins – my fear is that he will kill Dolohov eventually - but not before gaining every ounce of valuable information out of him first."

"Yesssz. I do remember the boy saying a few nasty things to Antonin." The Dark Lord commented with a snake lisp as he no doubt remembered the Weasley boy threatening to rip out Dolohov's heart under the Cruciatus curse.

"The Weasley boy was taught by that Greek-born unspeakable Nicolas - My Lord. That man has trained all of the Ministries hit squad – their best fighters. From the official report I read, that gives Weasley …Nicolas finest student and protégé - a body count of at least twelve from the camp alone, and if we add in the incompetent assault by those idiotic boys his first day back - should have added four more, but for some reason he took the dupes alive. This foolish act of mercy has angered Nicolas - while at the same time brought him even closer into Dumbledore's inner circle."

"And he's Potter's best friend, yes, I know", the Dark lord interrupted. "Do not fret over the botched attempt at Hogwarts - those untrained boys where never meant to succeed – I merely wanted to test the Weasley's self-control. I know already that the youngest Weasley boy can kill – but the unexpected restraint he showed against a blood-feud enemy – like Malfoy …that is the most revealing thing".

"My first theory was that Dumbledore deliberately turned Potter's dimwitted sidekick into an enforcer - a mindless sword …a private executioner that would kill whoever Albus ordered killed. I've been toying with the idea my-self … I decided to test notion with those four idiotic student assassins – which instantly debunked that theory. This sword can think – reason things out logically… you say he figured-out your part in the plan?"

"Yes My-lord"

"Luckily for you - Dumbledore values your services above his red-haired killer – otherwise you would be in Azkaban now. You would be of **no use** to me in prison Severus", the dark lord hissed - his death threat obvious. "Coming back to kill a sworn enemy I can understand – but why would a pureblood boy degrade himself by protecting a Mudblood?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I don't claim to understand it, My Lord - but he seems to be in love with the Mudblood—"

"Love – a useless emotion." His master scoffed.

Snape continued without making comment of the Dark Lord's aversion to love. "Granger is his greatest weakness - and I'm certain he will stop at nothing to get at Dolohov to protect her. Love is the weakness of all Gryffindork's, and the irony of it all, is that this particular Mudblood doesn't return any of the Weasley's feelings. I believe you read the reports about-"

The Dark Lord interrupted to finish Snape's sentence. - - "My training camp in Serbia; Yes, Severus - I read the survivors reports on his foolish heroics after I left. Perhaps … I should offer Antonin head to him and the guaranteed safety of his Mudblood paramour in return for his service to me."

"I doubt the ploy would be successful my Lord, he's fanatically loyal to Potter. They even consider him as a member of the Weasley family."

"Pity. Of course, they will all be dealt with at the proper time." The Dark Lord declared as he set back down in his high chair then reached over to pet Nagini wrapped in coils on her red pillow.

"**Hiss!**"

"Yes, my Lord." Severus Snape responded as he bowed down to the Dark Lord before he began to back out of the room.

Snape was caught before he could fully-leave by the voice of his master. "Severus I do not want you risking your liberty or your usefulness as my spy - by personally trying to kill the Weasley boy – nor are you to provoke him by harming his sole weakness, the girl, - - at least not for now – is that understood?"

Peter knowingly smirked to himself as Snape flinched before he calmly responded, "Yes, my Lord."

"Hmm...Why did you not inform me of the military style attack on my training camp in Serbia? I lost a great deal that day – my Eastern European finical backers, loads of recruits and Rookwood's research …all destroyed. Our take-over of that part of the world has been set back a decade if not more"

Peter's smile grew as he saw his master's eyes grow redder.

"I...I thought the reports I received were false, my Lord. I just couldn't believe the Weasley boy could survive an face-to-face encounter with - -"

"- - with me? - No -, Severus, some of my original Death Eaters - and the new recruits under their command, failed me yet again. Apparently, Dolohov was too weak and foolish to assign guards at the well I sent the boy to die in, or at the cage where I had left the others to die."

Snape briefly sneered in agreement. "I have often advised you against putting too much faith in Dolohov's command abilities, my Lord."

"Yes you have, Severus, and I shall deal with the matter personally. You have done well to inform me of this, Severus." The Dark Lord stated as he displayed a small smile toward Snape.

"Thank you, my Lord," replied a relieved Severus Snape as he bowed again then started to back away as to leave the room.

"Severus."

"Yes, my Lord?" Snape gulped with a tint of fear in his voice.

Peter watched as the Dark Lord quickly stood up from his high chair with his wand pointing directly at Snape's chest.

"If there are any more planned attacks on **any** of my camps, training or logistical. I expect to hear from you before an attack is launched."

Snape didn't even have a chance to respond before the Dark Lord yelled his punishment.

"**Crucio!**"

"**AAAGGHH!**" Severus Snape hollered in excruciating pain to the joy of Peter as he watched Snape dropped to the stone floor in howling pain. "**Yes... my... Lord**!"

However, his happiness was short lived.

"You may go Severus, remember my order, leave the Weasley killer to me," ordered the Dark Lord - releasing the Cruciatus Curse on Snape who was in a twitching fetal position.

Snape slowly crawled up from the floor and offered Peter a grievous scowl before jerkily walking out of the chamber with Peter slamming the door behind him.

The voice and tone he heard next told him that his Master wasn't done. "It would seem my Loyal Servant that the Weasley boy's weakness is **not** spiders."

His Master was now staring at him with his eyes' dark red. What was even worse was the fact that he hadn't put away his wand and it was now pointing directly at him.

Peter gulped in fear before he offered his defense. "My L..Lord - it was spiders."

"Then why would he risk his life trying to protect the mud-blood?"

"I… I don't know—"

"**Crucio!**"

"**AAAGGHH!**" Peter squealed in agony.

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now

OoOoOoOo

O

**Billybob's post chapter**: The below I include as a special treat – a blast from the past. They are BuckNC original story rants on the subject of Draco and Bad-Boys in general. I've kept them in my rewrite to give- y'all -insight into the mindset of my mentor – Sir Buck

The 'rewriter author' supports fully the views expressed in the below.

_**please disregard if you're weak of heart**_

O

**BuckNC's: I feel the need to rant, part one**.

_I got a rather disturbing review that I'm not going to go into detail. Not that it was bad, it was just … what's the word… delusional. Yeah that works best. Delusional._

_One reviewer, who I will not name, informed me that Bad Boys often make the best boyfriends which left me speechless. I was like "Really?" Then personal experience and logic came back to me as I said "I don't think so." _

_Not only that but her Bad Boy boyfriend will by now be looking for a new girlfriend to upgrade. No it will never happen, you say. Word, I say. And to boot the nice Good Guy that you could've dated is going to move on and date someone else._

_What the heck any of this has to do with Harry Potter, you ask. Simple, the word of the day is Pride. As Ron Weasley's sin is pride. There have been many female writers that have written post HBP fics depicting why Ron started dating Lavender. Universally, as most women are Pro-Hermione, they've declared __**Ron to be at fault**__ for this tragic and brain dead decision. What they don't accurately explain is Ron's pride._

_A guys' pride should be marked fragile and perishable in every since of the word. Ron has had to swallow a good bit of his when dealing with our head strong Hermione. She's bossy, demanding, and sometimes distant to those around her. She rather spend several hours alone in the library than an hour playing Exploding Snaps with Ron and her other classmates. _

_She rather talk about Harry's safety, Prefect patrols, class work, and homework more than she would like to talk about going out on a date. This can be rather frustrating to an outwardly going guy like Ron. Still our boy quietly persisted with a torch for Hermione. _

_Even our Harry Hermione shippers knew that Ron carried a torch for Hermione from the Yule Ball to HBP, except they thought Hermione never reciprocated. To some degree - they're right. _

_Now back to Ron and why he went out with Lavender. Now keep in mind that throughout Book 5 that Ron did not row with Hermione and generally he quietly sulked whenever he saw Hermione write to Vicky. By year six, HBP, as Hermione was telling Harry that he's fanciable and Ron was trying to get her attention you could certainly see Ron's pride taking another hit. Even when Hermione gets complimented by Professor Slughorn do you see Ron trying to get her attention as he said he would've said those nice things about her being smart too._

_Now keep in mind this boy has been swallowing a lot of his pride for well over a year and a half trying to win the attention of our fair lady, Hermione. So I can imagine he was on cloud nine for two weeks after Hermione invited him to the Christmas Slug party. _

_Now here comes the problem, we can all agree the incident in the hallway with Ginny was the spark that lit Ron's pride. He had been waiting and hoping to date Hermione, got it, and then come to find out that she had a past fling with Krum, our proverbial Bad Boy. _

_Ron's pride felt as he was betrayed and he for the rest of the week snapped at Hermione on every occasion. The straw that broke the camel's back was the Quidditch incident when Hermione thought Ron played well because of the lucky Felix Felicis potion that she and Ron thought that Harry gave him. Yes, Ron thought Harry gave it to him too, however Ron's pride was wounded yet again when Hermione outwardly accused him of cheating for playing so well. _

_As if by saying he wasn't any good to begin with. Now don't forget that Hermione helped Ron win the Keeper position by giving Cormac McLaggen a nice little Confunded hex. Obviously she thought Ron needed the extra help to win the position._

_Anyway, Ron lashed out at Hermione and felt that this was the last straw. He purposefully went up to the Gryffindor Commons room and made himself available to anyone else. Lavender was merely a friendly warm body that seized the opportunity. In simple words that a lot of female author's don't understand, __he gave up on Hermione__. _

_Now here's the correlation to why Good Guys won't date girls who dated Bad Boys. It's Pride. Good Guys don't like to be second runner ups with a girl. We don't want what some other jerk tasted and then discarded. "If you're too stupid to see that I'm a better guy to be dating than to heck with you," is our manifest, our universal declaration against girls that prefer to date Bad Boys. This is Pride. _

_Ron's pride got the best of him and he didn't want to be Hermione's second. Even after Hermione attacked him with the canaries he told himself that he had every right to date whomever he wanted. He continued to date Lavender even when he clearly didn't want to. It wasn't until his near death experience where he pushed aside his pride and dealt with the bigger issue of being with someone that you love. That's a rather huge growth on Ron's part that most women are not going to see from most guys. In fact, it took me several, several years to accomplish what Ron did in a few weeks in the Hospital wing. So I say to you be wary of your choices – it can have dire consequences that magic can't cure._

O

O

**BuckNC ;-) …BEST EVER - original story - Author's Rant: (circa 2006-09AD)**

_Sweet Merlin! I created a firestorm on my last rant. And after re-reading it this week you got to wonder how full of crap I am. A lot apparently… anyway let me clear up a few little details that got lost in the translation. Some of you seem to have a problem designating Bad boys from the Good Guys. _

_So seeing how I'm rather Punch Drunk this week, I'll explain it in my rustic Southern redneck way._

_O _

_If your boyfriend has to ask the Guards first for permission to touch or kiss you, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend treats your purse as his personal ATM, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend meets your Mom and mentions that all three of you could really have some fun, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If you boyfriend is not able to make it to your High School Prom because his Warden won't give him a weekend pass, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend can tell you the names of all the dancers at the strip club and their favorite drug habits, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend tells you that you could earn him some extra money by "spending time" with a few of his friends and acquaintances, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend asked you when you will be back in town and what's your girlfriend's telephone number is, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend asked you to run a "special package" across town and be careful of the cops, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend points to a line of cocaine and said "That's mine so get your own," then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_Actually if your boyfriend even has a line of cocaine, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend suggests you take a "safe" little blue or pink pill to help you get in the mood, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend wakes you up from a coma like sleep in the nude the next morning after you took that little pink or blue pill, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_If your boyfriend suddenly disappears off the face of the earth a week after you tested positive for being pregnant, then you might be dating a Bad boy._

_Finally, if your boyfriend helps bring in a bunch of murders and thugs on school property to help him kill your beloved Headmaster, then you are definitely dating a Bad boy._

_Now I hope this helps you__! _

_O _

_O _

_(Billybob comment on the above rant)_

"_And now you know the - 'real' - Draco"_ ;-)…


	42. Chapter 42

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Word count within this chapter; 7,337**

**Chapter 42 – entitled; Harry …Get Your Jacket**

O

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave 'very differently' than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Have any of you seen the motion picture entitled; **The Curse of the Black Peal**. I am referring to the exchange between Elizabeth Swan and Captain Barbosa over the 'correct interoperation' of the "Code of the Brotherhood." The good Captain refers to the code as 'guidelines' rather than rules. That is how I see HP Cannon - as 'flexible' guidelines instead of rigid …**set in stone** rules. Savvy

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

**OoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOo**

O

O

**Ron's POV:**

Ron transformed into a oversized panther soon after leaving Hermione at the head suite, he ran full speed down the hallways and stairways and out of the castle without encountering anyone but the caretakers cat Mrs. Norris, who was frighten 'near to death' by the sight of the oversized prehistoric beast.

Ron needed to have another 'big think' down by the lake, for he was a bit confused by Hermione's actions during the last few hours. First off, all the 'he's just a brother to me rubbish' mantra shed conveyed through Harry and his sister, and then she'd shot him down cold in the first floor charms classroom, by her silence to the LOVE question. He had left the first-year charms classroom thinking it was over, she didn't want any part of him, and to rub in his face her type - that same night, she had danced with Justin a (the huff seeker), only to totally reverse her position at the end of the dance when she had heavily hinted at a possible more than just friend's relationship with him.

The dance thing smelled like a Ginny prank to Ron but that didn't lessen the feeling that all women were confusing creatures, from the planet Venus not at all understandable to the males of the species - - blokes from Mars ...girls were to subject to change of mind without prior notice for Ron's peace-of-mind. Taking some small comfort from this acknowledgement of female insanity - he headed back-up to the castle to get some sleep.

Walking through Hogwarts with a broad smile on his face was a new experience for Ron, but after a night of slow dancing with Hermione who could blame him.

_How could you not have a smile_? Ron thought happily.

Ron had returned to his post on the head suite hallway a little over an hour after he had left Hermione at the door, he could check by smell her presence inside the suite and he could hear her breathing as she slept. Reassured that she was safe, he laid down on the floor in front of the door and half dozed for the rest of the night. When the half glow of sunup graced the hall windows Ron transformed back into his human form …complete with his still soaking wet clothes'.

He walked through the hallways in a good mood - entered his old dorm room ten minutes later and was nearly overcome by the 'pungent smell' of recent sex, his attention suddenly focused like a cobra on an eerie bluish glow on Harry's bedpost curtains.

'_Odd...why does Harry have a silencing charm on his curtains?' _he asked him-self

_Probably tired from last night and it must be trying to get some uninterrupted sleep – what-with Seamus bunking up with Lavender making noise (a screamer he had been told)'_, Ron answered to himself as he finally forced himself to walk over to his best mate's bed.

'_I only wanted to dance with you', _Ron turned his thoughts toward what Hermione had said to him the night before. '_I got it so bad – now - I've got to get out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold or something, I figure a nice hot shower and then stretch out for a bit as a human being - who knows I might get a few hours a normal sleep for a change, wouldn't that be grand!' _

"**Yawwwn!**" Ron rudely yawned as he slowly walked in a sleepy daze to the boy's bathroom. He shuffled over to in front of the sink and opened up the cold water faucet before scooping the water with both of his hands.

-Splash-

"Bugger that's cold," Ron remarked after splashing his face with cold water from the sink and gave his reflection a good hard look.

"Oh yeah – I'm a sexy bloke. Don't know how any girl here can keep their ruddy-hands off of me," Ron joked at his goofy appearance. He dutifully brushed his teeth, before returning to the dorm for the soap and a towel; he kept in the dresser - turning on the shower head first to let the water heat up.

What caught Ron by surprise were two black sparkling 'lady high heels' lying discarded on the floor next to a green cocktail dress and sheer lace thong knickers within inches of Harry's bed. It took his exhausted mind a few seconds to comprehend the significance of Ginny's dress, underwear and shoes lying on floor, the exact same heels he bought yesterday for Ginny.

"What the... Oh, he's **dead**," Ron growled after realizing that his little sister was in Harry's bed.

He darted over to his pillow and pulled out his wand with a steely determination to rid the world of one Harry James Potter. At first he tried to yank the curtains back, but they wouldn't budge.

"Okay, Potter, guess what? I got Auror training from Mad-Eye," Ron said proudly as he remembered Mad-Eye teaching him some useful spells in Romania.

"**AperioConfestim!**"

A flash of white light streaked out of his wand and enveloped Harry's curtain. It took only a second for the light to cancel the bluish glow surrounding Harry's bedpost curtains.

Ron instinctively tossed his wand away onto his bed before yanking Harry's curtain open to reveal a sleeping Harry and a smiling and nearly naked Ginny snuggled up together. By then Ron's anger was at boiling point after confirming that Harry sleeping with his little sister. He forcefully grabbed a sleeping Harry and yanked him hard out of the bed and onto the floor. He quickly followed up by jumping down on top of Harry as he started to choke a now fully awake boy.

"**How dare you 'shag' my sister?**" Ron roared as he tightened his grip around Harry's neck.

Unfortunately, his yelling woke up everyone in the room even his sleeping 'dead to the world' sister, Ginny. Harry tried to loosen Ron's grip as he was gasping for air and failing that he tried to reason with an enraged Ron.

"**Ron**, –gasp- **I** –gasp- **can** –gasp- **explain**?"

"**Explain what you hypocrite bastard! - I trusted you to do right by my sister!**" Ron hollered as he squeezed his grip even tighter around Harry's throat.

"**Ron, let him go!**" A shocked Ginny demanded, dressed only in one of Harry's …too-small for her …_**second-year era**_ worn-thin …tee-shirts which left her 'bottom-half' (without knickers) fully exposed. Once she realized what was going on - she immediately scrambled out from underneath the blankets to stop Ron.

"_**Ron**_, –gasp- _**I**_ –gasp- _**love**_ –gasp- _**her**_!" Harry confessed with what possibly could've been his last dying breath.

"Really?" Ron and Ginny asked in unison - but for very different reasons.

"**Get off him!**" Ginny shouted at Ron after the shock of Harry's last declaration wore off her.

Then she started hitting, slapping, and kicking him like a crazed animal, all the while Ron ignored Ginny's feeble attack in the same way that a bull ignores buzzing flies - still Ron kept his hands around Harry's neck.

"What the hell ... **Ron, let him go**!" Dean hollered as he burst out of his own curtained bed and ran over to them and tried with Ginny's help to push Ron off Harry.

"**Hold on – one dam minute!**" Ron ordered as the shock of Harry's declaration wore off. He finally released his grip from Harry's neck at the realization of what he had just said had set in.

"**GASP! –pant!- -pant!-" **A purple faced Harry gasped for air as Ron still sat on top of his chest.

"Did you mean that, Harry?" Ron inquired his fist drawn back and ready to strike - after Harry's last statement - ignoring all of his roommates and Ginny gathering around them.

Harry nodded his head a few times before he could mutter. "**Yes**... I do. I'm sorry, Ron, I should've told you I was sleeping with your sister."

Ginny rewarded Harry with a huge silly smile before punishing Ron with a huge slap at the back of his head.

-**SLAP!**-

"**GET OFF HIM YOU OVERPROTECTIVE PRAT!**"

"Okay-okay …but it's my job to do that," Ron explained his actions as he got off Harry and then offered his hand to help Harry off the floor.

Harry, who was finally breathing regularly again, reached out and grabbed Ron's hand before getting up off the floor.

However, Ginny wasn't satisfied with Ron's answer. "**It is not your job! Honestly, I'm old enough to take care of myself and make my own decisions. You stupid Git,**" An angry Ginny barked at Ron as she was collecting her heels and dress.

Ron, feeling a bit more embarrassed - than worried about Ginny's temper thought of a way to solve his problem of asking for her help. "**You're right!** I should've been choking you instead of Harry," Ron snapped back at his angry sister.

"What?" growled a livid Ginny as she then borrowed Harry's bathrobe to cover her fully-exposed lower-half.

Ron took this moment to use what Hermione told him about Ginny's little plan. "Hermione, told me about your stupid prank to make me into a madly jealous fool last night …and now I find you in bed with a '_total stranger'_."

"**A stranger? …HE'S - HARRY, YOU STUPID GIT!**" roared an enraged Ginny.

Ron bravely replied back, "Well, I was going to leave 'that part' **out** of my letter to Mum, no sense getting Harry in trouble **too**."

The mere mention of his Mum's name caused Ginny to freeze in place as an expression of genuine fear to appear on his sister's face.

"You... wouldn't...dare," a frightened looking Ginny whimpered.

"Ron - -," Harry said but stopped when Ron held his hand up and out for him to stop.

"I would and I will, unless you do a small - little - teeny weenie… favor for me – to buy my silence." Ron offered to his little sister.

"**Ronald Weasley, you can't blackmail me – and you are this close to getting the mother of all Bat Bogey hexes …if you think-**" Ginny shouted, as she pulled out her wand.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are this close to getting a very loud…_**explosive-Howler …**_from our mother, if not an _**in your face **__**visit**_ from her, live and in person" Ron retorted knowing full well that he was mere seconds from getting hexed by his sister.

This threat gave Ginny pause; a visit from an insanely furious Molly was not something any of her children looked forward too. Luckily, Harry saved the day. "**GINNY DON'T!** For me - please don't."

"**Aagghh, Ron you will pay for this!** Mark my words," Ginny vowed.

"I already did - with those expensive shoes," Ron stated as he pointed to Ginny's black heels. He didn't give her a chance to respond as Ron motioned for Dean to join them. "Dean, I need you too, by the way where is Neville and Seamus?"

"Seamus bunks up with whatever bird lets him – **the dog**. As for Neville, he has a private study attached to one the smallest of the greenhouses; you know the one that use to be used for storage. Professor Sprout arranged it for him. Strangely enough, its 'entrance' sits right next to the main stairway leading down to the Slytherin commons room", Dean replied with a knowing smirk. "I don't know if you noticed - but during the song tonight - - before the last one, Neville was seen dancing - with Daphne Greengrass tightly in his arms."

"Neville's mystery woman is a Slytherin?" Ron declared stunned and genuinely gob-smacked at the concept.

"Neville has been discretely courting Daphne for some time," Ginny admitted. "She has it as bad for Neville as he does for her. His Gran …I'm told - has even approached Lord Greengrass over a possible 'Bride Price',"

"His Gran wants to buy her?" Dean, being a half-blood had to ask.

"No-no, 'bride price' is the Wizarding equivalent of a male dowry", Ginny replied. "pure-blood stud-bulls are very rare'

"He's not actually bunking-up with her in the Slytherin Dorms – is he" Ron asked in a deeply worried tone

"Nah – that would be beyond foolish. No it's for things like this that Neville's 'private study' comes in real handy", Dean said with a beaming smile. "Neville gave me a private tour when he first got the place. It's got its own private bath in there, a tiny green house for his experiments and a really comfy futon bed too. Neville's been sleeping down there - more often than up here - since before Christmas - and if rumor-mill has it right - he rarely sleeps alone - lucky bugger".

"Okay... now that everyone knows about Neville's all but formal fiancée… what's up, Ron?" asked a confused Dean moving over to sit on Ron's 'unmade' bed as he listened to him.

"Don't ask me why you are doing this, but I want all of you …including Neville and his no longer mysterious lady friend - - - and you will do it to …or else Ginerva. I need you all to guard Hermione _**at all times **_from surprise attack - when she is not with a Professor, in the Commons room – or –with me".

"I take care of keeping her safe in the Head Suite at night, - I have that already 'arranged' with the headmaster", - Ron said in explanation as he pointed to everyone that he had just unilaterally volunteered.

"After tonight - who would dare attack the reformed trio – everyone saw the way the three of you closed ranks around the **Air Head**?" Dean asked now looking bewildered and yet still a-bit upset with Ron.

"None of your business and you _**can't tell**_ Hermione you're doing it either, it has to be done in a way she won't notice that you're watching her. Which means silent and from a distance, but she can never be alone." Ron explained his new plan to guard Hermione to them and Harry and Dean immediately agreed to it.

A new voice asked a follow up question. "Ronald, why can't we tell her?"

Ron looked over to see a shamelessly naked Luna pushing back Dean's bedpost curtains and getting up to join them.

"Merlin – girl, get some ruddy clothes on, – by the way - am I the _**only seventh year**_ student in this bloody castle that isn't getting lucky?" Ron griped aloud as Dean rushed over to cover his immodest girlfriend with his bathrobe.

When his question was answered - with very telling embarrassed silence: "You just can't." Ron continued "That's all you need to know for now."

_I must be the only virgin left among my peers in here; even Hermione has more sexual experience than I do. I wonder if I could get Hermione to … when things get better between us …nah – she'd kill me if I even asked – after all as I'm a semi-brother to Hermione that would be semi-incest. _

"Okay, Ron." Harry cutting into his randy thoughts.

Ginny wasn't as agreeable. "Harry? You can't seriously agree to this Pratt's request," Ginny bellowed as she looked over to scowl at Ron.

Harry warmly smiled at Ginny before he spoke. "Sorry, Gin. Do you remember our discussion last night?"

"Yes... but-" a confused Ginny answered.

"Please do it for me, Gin," Harry pleaded and from the look that Ginny was making toward Harry she would have agreed to anything he asked.

"Thanks and in exchange - - I'll try to turn a blind eye to **all** of your err… sleepovers," Ron offered as payment to his dorm mates for their help.

"You'd better," Ginny hissed at him, and then stomped over to a relieved Harry and passionately kissed him in front of a now nauseated Ron.

Ginny gave one last evil look at Ron before leaving.

"Harry, you do realize that being with her …means you do like to 'live dangerously and on the edge'." Ron said as he commented on his sister's temper and Harry's life as he watched her leave.

"She's not boring... are we okay, Ron?" A worried Harry asked him.

"Yeah. Harry, I uh… I might have overreacted… a-bit." Ron said, feeling a bit ashamed at trying to kill his best mate.

"Yea-Think?." Harry stated while rubbing his neck and smiling at a relieved Ron.

"Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, Ron." Harry replied before asking. "So why are you up so early?"

It reminded Ron on why he got up so early. "Ah… Harry, I could use your help."

Ron watched as Harry rolled his eyes before agreeing, "So what do we have to do?"

O

O

Ron got up again very early Monday morning and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. He definitely hated being up early but with Hermione being a morning person he had no choice. He carried to breakfast a small beaker of potion in his house robe that took Harry and him the entire day before to brew. After he sat down at the Gryffindor table he took out the potion and slowly poured the steaming brown liquid into his coffee cup.

_With a bit of luck, Hermione won't know what hit her. _

Hermione as usual, entered the Great Hall early, and after a brief second of surprise to see Ron up so early, she sat down beside him where he was already eating.

"Morning Ron. I can't believe you're up – where were you yesterday after lunch?" Hermione stated then changed in mid-sentence to ask him a question that he could tell she was dying to know.

"I was practicing Quidditch –'munch'- with Harry," Ron lied as he stuffed his mouth full of sausage.

Hermione didn't even counter him with a angry follow up question as he was busily eating. She smiled warmly to him instead, then grabbed a piece of toast and poured herself a cup of hot coffee. Later a sleepy Harry and a very sleepy Ginny joined both of them at the table. This was followed, as if on cue, by The Daily Prophet delivery owl flying into the Great Hall and landing beside Hermione as she sipped her coffee. At the same time, Ron could see a frantic Dobby running toward Professor McGonagall at the Head Table.

Hermione dutifully untied the paper from the delivery owl's leg then reached down into her robe to pay the Owl two Knuts. This gave Ron the opportunity to slide his hand over and "accidentally" knock his coffee cup over the Daily Prophet front page of Antonin Dolohov's picture and headline. The potion immediately on contact started to dissolve the paper into an acid residue in less than a second.

"Oh sorry," Ron calmly announced as he picked up his cup with it still tilting downward dripping the brown liquid potion over the paper still dissolving.

"**Ron?** What have you done to my paper?" Hermione shrieked.

"Hold your knickers. I just spilled my coffee over it," Ron feigned as if it was an accident while giving his best innocent look to an angry Hermione.

"**That's not coffee, Ron!**" Hermione shouted after watching every bit of her paper dissolve.

"Hey – you're right - _**it's not**_, what is it then?" Ron acted surprised and then spoke before Hermione answered him. "Very funny, Harry, was it your prankster girlfriend's idea to give me the mickey on my second day back," Ron explained hoping to throw Hermione off the truth

Harry's mouth opened in confusion - - not remembering at first - that he was _**part of the act**_ before adlibbing, "**no**, it was my idea, actually; I'm finally pulling off a few pranks of my own. I would've loved to see you babbling in Professor McGonagall's class this morning."

Ron briefly smiled to him for helping out. "Har-har, good thing I knock it over. You've been hanging around Fred and George too long." Ron stated.

"**It destroyed my newspaper!** You and your stupid pranks cost me a perfectly good newspaper," Hermione protested at both Ron and Harry.

"Oh relax, Hermione, I don't know why you read that dribble anyway," Ron replied, in his usual rowing manner with Hermione.

"Humph, you know why I read it - to get news about the **war**," Hermione huffed.

"Why, you don't need the paper for that rubbish - you've got Harry. Besides I've had enough about the war to last me for the rest of the school year, thank you very much."

Ron noticed the guilty look on Hermione's face as if he struck a nerve with her about the last few months. "I'm sorry, Ron, but it's still important that one of us keeps up with the war."

"Hermione, please don't talk about it. I just want to have a nice quiet time of studying for my NEWTs'- - for the next five months. I only want to be a student and I would appreciate it if you kept the news of the war away from me, believe me I've already had my fill." Ron lied again hoping to put enough guilty on her to drop it.

Hermione didn't get a chance to reply as a stern faced Professor McGonagall walked up to them.

"Excuse me Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "It has come to my attention that - as the Head Boy, has freely admitted to an attempted murder assault on Mr. Weasley on his first day back with us and has accepted Hogwarts school punishment."

"The Head Suite was emptied of Mr. Malfoy's belongings last evening during the dance. Furthermore, his Head boy duties, rights and privileges have been suspended until a full Board of Governors hearing - - which will take place sometime in mid-March. Not wishing to deny Mr. Malfoy due process, no effort will be made to select a replacement Head Boy until the issue is settled.

"What?" muttered a confused Hermione who had no idea of what had taken place since Ron return the previous day.

Professor McGonagall looked apologetically to Hermione. "It means Miss Granger that until further notice - - you are the one and only Head student here at Hogwarts. There is no longer any need to obtain the consent of the Head boy for any **moderation** of the punitively harsh dress code currently in force.

Hermione looked puzzled her face a blank, while the others around her looked hopeful for an easing of the dress code.

Professor McGonagall smiled before she answered. "Do you wish some time to review the dress code before 'easing' the restrictions?"

Ron looked over to see Hermione looking like a stunned goldfish, her mouth wide open before she regained her customary composure, "No professor, I won't need any time, the old dress code worked well enough for the last hundred years, and I see no need to change it."

Very well Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said clearly disappointed. "Let it be written in the history of Hogwarts, that _**you alone**_ are solely responsible for the moral, goodwill between the houses and proper etiquette of dress for the class of 1998." Professor McGonagall declared with the same hint of sarcasm that Pontius Pilate might have uses in washing his hands of responsibility.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look of concern, Ron was doing all he could to save Hermione's life, but he was all but helpless to prevent Hermione from becoming the most arrogant, self-righteous and- _**HATED**_ -Head Girl in the History of Hogwarts ...baring none.

"Professor", Ron suddenly interrupted. "Can Hermione get back to you on the dress code issue? I think she shouldn't make a rush to judgment mistake – here."

"Ronald" Hermione hissed back a warning.

"Do you want me back as Prefect or not?" Ron countered hotly.

"Well yes - I do", Hermione said with dreamy eyed hope.

"Then leave the dress code to me, and I'll do whatever you say – support your tenure one hundred percent," Ron said with total sincerity.

Hermione's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts - a close working relationship with Ron as her hugely popular chief Prefect would be just the ticket to save her reign as Head girl. Even the Slytherin would start cooperating again. And personally having Ron at her beck and call and by her side night and day - would give her the golden opportunity to mend some romantic fences as well.

All the others including Professor McGonagall were holding their collective breath waiting for Hermione's answer.

"- - And all you want in exchange is the 'final say' on **all** dress code issues?" Hermione asked Ron directly.

"Yeah, that's right, is this too high a price to pay for my services?" Ron replied nervously for there were more than just uniforms at stake here.

"I'll need your help with 'all the other' Head duties, is that alright?" she inquired tentatively.

"Anything for you - Mione," Ron said giving her his famous lopsided grin.

"Alright Professor, I'm delegating the dress-code issue to my second in command, chief-Prefect Weasley - - if that arrangement will be acceptable to you - and the rest of the teaching staff.

"I'm sure that having Ronald Weasley as a 'temporary' replacement Head-boy will be 'as acceptable' to the headmaster as it is to me. Thank-you once-again Miss Granger for _**persuading**_ Mr. Weasley to come back – this time as a Prefect – for I was frankly at a loss as how to get him to resume his duties. I will feel better about the security of the halls at night with Ronald patrolling them", Minerva said while giving a knowing look at Ron and his Cat persona.

Hermione all but beamed at getting her favorite Professors approval, while it warmed her insides knowing that Ron was back where he 'belonged' – by her side.

Everyone else at the table - uttered sigh in great relief, for the dress-code disaster was over.

O

O

By the next morning, although the official announcement was yet to be made, the gossip-system grape-vine had already spread the word about Ron becoming temporary Head-boy and also that relief from the tyrannical dress code would be quickly forthcoming.

Even the Slytherin's welcomed the news – especially when they heard that the hero of the letters had made it plain that anyone who 'messed' with the Longbottom/Greengrass relationship was messing with Ron personally. With a champion of young love firmly in place - to offsetting the tyranny of the ice queen Air-Head -'things were looking up at Hogwarts'."

The entire school was in an upbeat mood, excited and happy when Hermione got a delivery of The Quibbler versus her usual subscription of The Daily Prophet. To top it off, she really got angry when an owl delivered a confirmation of her cancellation of her subscription of The Daily Prophet. What made her even more livid was when Luna Lovegood congratulated her for her new yearly subscription of The Quibbler.

Through it all - Ron swore he knew nothing about it and knowing full-well that Ron didn't prank - she then accused Ginny of pranking her – Ginny and Harry's overeager firm denial to a openly disbelieving and angry Hermione did nothing to dampen the high spirits of everyone else around her.

Ron did try to convince Hermione that The Quibbler had more useful news than the Prophet, at which point Ginny had to bury her face in Harry's robe to muffle her laughter. Harry wasn't much help either, as he held his hand over his mouth so that Hermione wouldn't see him laughing. Needless to say, Hermione didn't believe a word of it, she scowled at Harry and Ginny for the rest of the day - but she couldn't do anything about it for at least two weeks. It was going to take that long for her to get her subscription back with the Daily Prophet again.

In Ron's original plan, as put together 'before' the welcome-home dance - - was to behave as an classic romantically rejected suitor and semi-brother to Hermione. He would try to reestablish a friendship and had hoped to 'depend' almost entirely on Harry, Dean and the others to change all of Hermione's seating in all her classes he no longer shared with her to the farthest desk away from the doors and the windows.

Ron originally thought that the 'close in defense' would have to be handled by individuals other than himself, - - persons who had not confessed their one-sided love in weekly letters – people that Hermione would be more likely to accept in close proximity.

As Ron was no longer attending Potions, Herbology and Defense against the Dark Arts- or –Astronomy - Ron had hoped to focus on securing the Hallways of Hogwarts against attack during his now abundant free time. One by one the Marauders Map's secret ways in and out of the castle were closed and secured by bobbie-traps and alarms that would make Dolohov entrance a painfully deadly experience.

In his cat form at night he roamed the outer wards and were he found a weakness he repaired it. Ron still attended newts level Charms and Transfiguration with Hermione where Harry, Neville and Dean had boxed the girl into a back corner - - with Ron paying more attention to the door than the classwork.

By his side in _**Charms**_ - much to Hermione's great annoyance was Morag McDougal - Ron's smart and pretty tutor in that subject – who spent many an afternoon – trying to get Ron up to speed in all the material he had missed. Lisa Turpin preformed the same function in _**transfiguration**_. Although it was plain to anyone with eyes that Lisa was far more reluctant to be in Ron's company than Morag.

Hermione was quick to notice that Ron was far more popular now with everyone after his return from Romania – especially the girls. He had always been outgoing – with a kind word for everyone he met and perhaps Hermione was just being overly sensitive – but in her soul she doubted it. Hagrid's warning about needing a stick to beat off competitors now haunted the sleep of the head girl.

Lisa kept her distance, as was proper - - maintaining her personal space. She 'appeared' helpful in her revisiting - but didn't mind being interrupted in the library by other people when tutoring Ron. Morag on the other-hand from Hermione's observations - was far more 'territorial' and far less tolerant of interruption concerning _**her time**_ with Ron. The difference in approach for the two girls could not have been more obvious. Whereas Lisa kept the chief prefect at _**arm's length**_ - - Morag was …not exactly all over Ron, but her more than academic interest in Ron was noticeable.

Ron appeared to take Morag and the other girls contending for his time in stride. When prompted; he spoke of Morag - while doing Head business with Hermione – in generally friendly terms describing ancient family ties – of long ago cousins marring other distant cousins …for among pure-bloods - the connection to other pure blood families was never all that remote - - meaning close acquaintances several times removed was all but unavoidable.

"I'm just as closely related to Morag as I was to Sirius", Ron would say. "I'm a cousin- twice removed - to Susan Jill Prewett, on my Mum's side – actually. With so few magical people in England if it wasn't for the fresh blood brought in to our community by Muggleborn's - like you - Hermione - - we'd all be inner-breeding with first cousins and sisters like the ancient Egyptians".

Luckily for Ron …sixth year Luna was 'smart enough' to take 'advanced' Ancient Runes with seventh year Hermione and Neville was taking Arithmancy so all of the Head girl's classes were all covered. Hermione's new desk in the Potions class was so deep behind the other students that it was poorly lit and poorly ventilated.

"Harry, why do you want to sit here?" Hermione would grip as she had to squint to see Professor Snape's chalkboard of instructions.

"It's the farthest away from Snape," Harry answered as he chopped Hell-borne plants to add to his cauldron. He smiled as he saw out of the corner of his eye the same tiny kitten once again 'casually' stroll by the outer door leading into the classroom.

Hermione, like before, wasn't satisfied with his growing list of fabrications or answers as Harry viewed them. "It's sweltering back here. At least we got a breeze from the door in our old seats."

"I like it here," affirmed Neville as like before he helped Harry by ending the discussion on the subject with Hermione.

O

O

**Harry's POV:**

Harry quickly began to think that Ron was going way overboard with all the desk changes and having Hermione accompanied at all times by, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean and himself, as there was no way in Harry's mind that Antonin Dolohov could possible get into Hogwarts pass the wards, students, ghosts, and Professors undetected. However Harry's protest died the moment Ron reminded him of that was what they said about his departed Godfather, Sirius Black, during his third year. Ron had awoken one night in his bed to find Sirius standing over him with a knife. Hearing that he had to concede Ron had a point.

Still, the good news so far was that Ron had a talk with his father, Mr. Weasley, and shortly thereafter, a Minster of Magic directive came out from it. The directive ordered that every sighting or lead was to be followed up immediately by Aurors, Hit Wizards, or by members of the Order – no exceptions.

Overnight, Dolohov had now become the most wanted wizard in Great Britain - behind only Voldemort. Every wizard establishment had wanted posters of his Azkaban prisoner picture. The Daily Prophet and the Wizards Wireless Network, WWW, were giving daily updates to the magic public about him and the ongoing search for his arrest. Simply, the squeeze was on and it was just a matter of time before Dolohov showed himself.

There were rumors floating about in Hogsmeade of a new beast of enormous size being sighted prowling about the edges of the forbidden forest nearest to the school – in areas that even the Centaurs now avoided - but s-far …no teacher or student had admitted to have seen this beast.

OoOoOoOo

The ironic part was that Dolohov showed up five feet away from Ron's 'empty' bed a 'week and half' after Ron's return to school – in one of Harry's dreams. To be more precise Dolohov showed up in his lightning bolt scar nightmare courtesy of Voldemort.

"Antonin, you have failed me for the last time," hissed a cold voice coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Lord it wasn't my fault, Rookwood was responsible," whined and begged Antonin Dolohov before him.

"**Crucio!**"

"**Aaaggh!**" Dolohov screamed in pain as he was twitching on the stone floor in front of him.

Harry or more precisely Voldemort slowly released the Cruciatus curse off him.

"L..Lord please forgive me," begged Dolohov for his life.

O

O

**Ginny's POV:**

It was bad enough waking up from one of her own nightmares of Tom Riddle from back-in first year; it was worse waking up to someone else's.

"You're weak with failure and I will have no more of it, **Avada Kedavra!**" Harry shouted from his bed in a spot on perfect imitation of the cold voice of Voldemort.

Ginny flinched in fear at hearing that voice again. _Voldemort… Merlin, its Harry! _She sat up and threw the blankets off them as she tried to wrap her body around the convulsing form of her boyfriend. She'd seen enough of Harry nightmares during the Christmas holiday that she knew how to break the link between Voldemort and Harry.

"**Wake up, Harry!**" Ginny pleaded as she shook Harry on the shoulders.

Ginny wasn't the only one awake as Seamus - with sheer-lace teddy clad Lavender beside him and Dean with a shameless naked Luna - abruptly covered 'once again' out of habit **now** - by Deans bathrobe - as the small group of friends gathered around Harry's bed watching as a semi-naked Ginny tried to wake up Harry.

"Is he..." Dean stuttered.

"Should I get Professor Dumbledore?" a worried, Lavender asked.

"**Damn it** - **Talk to me Harry!**" Ginny begged as he shook Harry even harder by his shoulder to wake him up.

_Please luv, wake up! _

O

O

**Harry's POV:**

Harry, as if forced awake, opened his eyes and inhaled a deep breath of air. He noticed that an almost teary eyed Ginny was on top of him - straggling her boyfriend's hips, - shaking his shoulders.

"He's dead Ginny. Voldemort killed him," Harry finally spoke after remembering his vision.

"Ruddy Hell Harry, you scared the shite out of me," Ginny cursed exasperated.

"Harry, are you ok?" asked a worried Luna from beside his bed.

Harry looked up to notice that everyone was nervously looking at him from beside his bed, except for Ginny who seemed to be a bit relieved and shell-shocked.

"I'm … fine," Harry answered.

Ginny rudely spoke the words Harry really wanted to say. "You heard him, nothing more to see here - - now everyone back to your own beds."

"Do you want me to tell Professor McGonagall?" Dean said inquired as he once again tied closed his night robe onto his drop dead sexy …if shamelessly naked girlfriend.

To the surprise of Dean and the others, Ginny answered with an abrupt, "**No!" **Followed by a bit of cheek, **- "**we don't really want our head of house to know about what goes on every night in this dorm room of- _**lust and debauchery**_ ...do we?"

Seamus laughed out loud at that comment, with the others chuckling softly before heading back to their own beds. It was only ten minutes later when the room had settled down and the bedpost curtains around Harry's bed reclosed that Ginny in a whisper asked;

"Are you sure, Harry? Could it be a fake vision, like before?"

Harry knew what she was implying, the fake dream he had of Sirius from Voldemort that had lured them all into a trap.

"**It was real enough - Luv!** I felt his hate to kill before whenever he used the killing curse, it was the exact same."

"Okay, Harry. I believe you… I even recognized his voice… but we should find Ron and tell him. If he's dead - his body will show up and that will be the end of this bloody mess, my brother can stop being paranoid about Hermione's safety and start snogging her instead."

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Harry and Ginny waited an hour …until the others in the dorm room were sound asleep again before sneaking out under the invisibility cloak to the Head suite hallway. That was where they found an oversized white Bengal tiger semi-asleep and blocking any unauthorized entry into the Head suite.

Oo - begin flashback

Harry had already wondered where Ron spent all of his nights after his return, and on the third night of waking up at two in the morning only to find Ron's bed once again empty. Harry had pulled out 'the map' and had seen his friends name in front of the door into the head suite. He'd been stunned to find an oversized Lion instead of his friend at the doorway and would have hexed the beast had not Ron transformed back into his human form. The two boys had talked long into the night, and Harry had agreed to keep his secret of _**multiple-animagus **_from everyone …except for Ginny.

Oo - End flashback

After waking the guardian of the head suite, Harry recounted his vision of Dolohov's death for Ron who oddly enough – suddenly had Crookshanks climb in and start purring in his lap - - after a half hour discussion it was finally agreed that for the sake of Hermione safety - they would all continue to behave as if Harry had never experienced the vision.

That was the plan and they kept to it - until Friday morning, two days later during breakfast when Hermes, Percy's owl, delivered a letter to Ron.

O

O

"What did Percy write to you about?" Ginny requested about her older brother with a curious Hermione casually looking-on while pretending not to be listening at all to Ron's answer. This conflicting 'hot-and-cold' body language was of course - playing hell with Ron state of confusion.

"It's... it's a belated thank you for that gift of Quills I got him last week," Ron answered, while looking deeply serious - as he quickly stuffed the letter into his school robe. "Harry, I left my homework for our next class somewhere up in your dorm room. Will you help me find it before class?"

"Honestly, Ronald, you need to be more careful," Hermione said half-consciously while sitting so close to Ron as to be half in his lap, and yet to counteract this come-hither body language - she spoke to him in her standard asexual lecture mode. '_Solid golden proof that all girls are mental'_ – Ron thought

Harry could tell from Ron's abrupt mood change that it was something else. Gone was Ron's somewhat overdone 'joking and carefree 'persona he had been caring-off since his return to Hogwarts. In its place now was the same deadly serious manner that Harry had briefly seen in Dumbledore's office during the briefing.

"Sure... we will catch you girls later," Harry stated, as he left his half-eaten breakfast behind and walked with Ron out of the Great Hall.

"Harry, get your jacket," Ron whispered to him.

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	43. Chapter 43

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Word count within this chapter; 6,889**

**Chapter 43 – Field Trip**

O

This re-write will be **AU** …which means it will be set in an _**alternate universe**_ – as far from the world JKR wrote about in books six and seven, which means dear reader …that **my** version of Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hermione will behave 'very differently' than JKR's …characters. So _**of course**_ the people in my tale are going to speak and act '**OUT OF CHARACTER / and OUT OF CANNON' …duh! **

Have any of you seen the motion picture entitled; **The Curse of the Black Peal**. I am referring to the exchange between Elizabeth Swan and Captain Barbosa over the 'correct interoperation' of the "Code of the Brotherhood." The good Captain refers to the code as 'guidelines' rather than rules. That is how I see HP Cannon - as 'flexible' guidelines instead of rigid …**set in stone** rules. Savvy

_**A semi-Classic Disclaimer**__: All characters of the Harry Potter books are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, and Time Warner. This remake of the BuckNC 'classic' Dragon heart is strictly for non-profit Internet entertainment of those '__**few'**__ who will read it … and if JKR wishes to sue me, tell-her I do not have a dime to my name_

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

O

**Harry's POV:**

"Do you have any idea what Professor McGonagall is going to do to us for skipping her class to do an unauthorized mission for the Order?" Harry barked as they were walking to the Hogwarts' front gates to Apparate.

"I didn't know dating my sister turned you into a sissy-boy," Ron cracked back, as he looked over at Harry with a stupid little smile on his face.

Normally, Harry would've tried to punched him for his stupid little cheek remark, except this time, Ron was asking him to do something that was even stupider than his joke.

"This is brainless Ron. Why are we even doing this?"

"Look...Harry, you don't have to do anything here, if you don't want to be a part of this, then just turn around and go back, I won't stop you. However If you _**turn tail**_ now - I don't ever want to hear you complain again about being left behind or the not taking you with me …_**dragon-dung**_ you fed me when I first got back. I am perfectly fine about going alone on these little adventures of mine. This is after all, my vendetta, not yours." Ron said stopping just a few feet short of the front gates and turning to face his dumbstruck friend.

"As to why I am doing this that's obvious, who else do you know of in England at the moment besides me, that has had a better close up in-your-face look at Dolohov during the last three months?"

"Harry I just... I have to be absolutely sure he's dead that's all. And personally I don't give a bloody dam if Professor McGonagall gives me detention until I graduate...**if** I graduate at all, that is? After all, I didn't come back here to finish school, I came back to keep a promise I made to defend her from that piece of filth. With him dead, maybe I'll be able to sleep at night again, and all the hell I put you, Luna, Ginny and all the others through these last few days will have been worth it."

Harry had a hard time arguing with the part of him that was still itching to be more useful and more involved in the war. He even remembered the times when he heard Ginny reading Ron's letter about going on Order mission in Romania and how jealous he felt.

_'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives'._ Harry thought to himself as he considered his recent lack of involvement in this war.

After Ron and Harry moved pass the front gates and through the wards, Ron turned around and spoke breaking Harry from his thoughts of his future.

"Last chance Harry... If you turn back now and leg it, you might still get back in time to make McGonagall's class. I have to go; you on the other hand… **do not**." Ron said in a deadly serious tone.

"No way am I letting you leave me behind again - you Prat" Harry said with a small smile,"

"Good, now that it's settled and before we go, Harry, let me give you a thirty second lesson on your jacket."

Ron unzipped his own black Dragon-hide jacket and started pointing at the stuff inside of it.

"You already know that Dragon-hide will protect you from minor curses and hexes. Not the Killing curse or the Cruciatus curse, so don't get cheeky with Voldemort. Learned that the hard way-" Ron stated as a semi-joke, as Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"- Now what's really great about these jackets is the stuff they carry. You got four potions in your right upper pocket in small unbreakable vials. The vials are from left to right: an Anti-poison potion, a twelve hour healing potion, and a Pepper-up potion. Now don't use that unless you really are in a bad way… just don't use it. Finally, you got a Weasley special."

"What's that?" Harry asked as he watched Ron pull out a dark slimy green vial out for him to see.

Ron smiled in achievement as he boasted, "An Anti-Hangover potion."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Ron, are we really going to need that one?"

"Oh yeah, you have no idea how often I had to use it."

"I bet," Harry muttered under his breath to which Ron ignored.

"Now on the lower left pocket you have a vial of floo powder. Mad-Eye said you never know when you might need to use that. Also you have a Muggle switchblade knife, good for stabbing or cutting, two empty pockets, and one secret hidden pocket to carry letters and what not. You might laugh at this, like I did, but it saved my life. You have a pocket with a small Muggle box of waterproof matches. Useful little buggers… **don't ever lose them!**"

Harry sees Ron's eyes light up when he talked about the matches. Not to mention how passionate he is about the jacket in general. He senses that there is more than one adventure that Ron didn't mention in his letters to Ginny and calls his friend on it.

"Hey Ron, what are those other bulges for? They look like knives."

"They are …several throwing knives and other stuff that you aren't trained to carry, so don't worry about it." Ron said gently rubbing the hilt of his combat knife.

"When are you going to teach me- -" Harry began only to be interrupted.

"Some of it I'll pass on, because you and the others need it - - but **not** most of it – I don't want you to become what they made me into", Ron said with clear regret.

"Why not?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

"Because; - I'm a monster, a walking-talking loaded gun with the hammer half-cocked… sitting on a hair trigger." Ron snarled sharply – abruptly expositing his carefully hidden feelings of self loathing and regret.

"You know about Muggle guns?" Harry asked semi-stunned by this outburst.

"Yeah …and loads of other stuff, you don't need to know about." Ron replied with sadness

"Why do I sense that there was a whole lot more that went on in Romania - than you ever wrote Ginny about?" Harry asks staring hard at a young man who blushes in embarrassment at the question.

"Well Harry that is because there was a whole lot more that happened, but I didn't want my sister or you to fuss over. Terrible things happen in a war, stuff that gives me nightmares, even now weeks later."

"Are you ever going to tell Ginny and me about this terrible stuff?" Harry asks this time out of concern.

"No Harry...I am not. I didn't tell Dumbledore any details 'voluntarily' and I am not telling you. Let's...just say that ...I have loads of blood on my hands. I am not a cold blooded murderer like your average Death Eater, but I have killed people in combat and those memories haunt me."

"That's why dropping potions with the Bat-Git wasn't such a hard sacrifice. I've sort-of lost interest in being a professional Auror while staying at the preserve. I'll see you though the end of this war and I'll be by your side to the end… just like I promised - - But when it's over, I just want to go somewhere, live quietly and raise a bunch of red haired kids... or maybe not" Ron voice faded away and he got a sad far way look on his face when he mentioned his ruined dream again, - sad due to his confusion over where Hermione stood with him. Shaking his head to clear his mind he got back on task.

"In the upper right pocket you got Muggle plastic gloves. Aurors use them for collecting evidence without leaving their own fingerprints. Amazing what theses Muggle's can invent… can't wait to tell Dad. Now in the bottom left pocket is where you put your wand in. Like this."

Harry watched as Ron pushed his wand in backwards and upward into his Dragon-hide jacket from the bottom left side.

"See… All you have to do is pull it out from the bottom of your jacket. We timed it to be a full two seconds faster than it takes to pull it out from your robes."

Harry nodded in agreement that would be very useful indeed.

Ron zipped his jacket up and looked back at Harry. "That's about it, any questions?"

Harry could only think of one question. "Yeah. Ron, just how are we supposed to walk into a murder crime scene?"

Harry watched as Ron seemed a bit shock at his question before he shrugged his shoulders and spoke. "Well… we just walk in… I guess. **Apparate!**"

-Pop-

"Stupid troll," Harry griped before leaving to join Ron. "**Apparate!**"

O

**Ron's POV**:

Ron looked around to find Harry and him standing on a grassy and muddy farm hill that had numerous small patches of snow still left on the ground. On the slope of the hill, no less than a hundred meters away was a body underneath a white sheet surrounded by photographers, Ministry Hit Wizards, Aurors, Mad-Eye, and Remus. Ron watched as Remus was kneeling on the ground beside the body while Mad-Eye was busy talking with some of the younger Aurors.

Ron wasn't going to admit it to Harry but he wasn't sure how he was going to get past all the security to take a good look at Dolohov. Even though he didn't know how he was going to pull it off, he was determined to make sure that Dolohov was really dead and couldn't harm Hermione ever again. Hopefully, Harry or he could come up with some plan or excuse to get past the guards.

Ron smiled to himself as he noticed the young Aurors and Hit Wizards acted a little bit fearful of Mad-Eye growling orders at them. Obviously, he trained a good many of them as they kept busy under his all-seeing magical eye.

Ron nervously looked over at Harry, who also noticed Remus and Mad-Eye.

"Let's go see them."

Harry nodded in agreement and they started walking up to the perimeter of the crime scene where a Ministry of Magic Hit Wizard stopped them.

"Oi, this is a restricted area," the twenty-something male wizard declared, as he held his hand and wand up to stop them.

"Aurors," Ron calmly lied.

Except this time the Hit wizard wasn't buying it as he scrunched his face observing Harry and him.

"Aurors huh, well then where is your identification? You look like a bunch of kids to me," the Hit Wizard sniped as he sneered at the both of them.

For whatever reason Ron could feel those were the wrong words to say to Harry.

O

**Harry's POV:**

"You look like a bunch of kids to me," the Ministry wizard sneered at him like he was nothing more than a kid out on a broomstick joy ride.

_What the… kid? KID! Who the bloody hell does this guy think he's talking too!_

The word 'kid' gnawed at Harry like he was hearing criticism from his Uncle Vernon; especially after all the things he had to face over the years. Harry walked angrily straight up to the Hit Wizard and stared him in the face.

"You want to see my identification? I'll show you my identification," Harry said, as he pushed back his hair to show his lightning-bolt scar, much to the shock of the young wizard. "**Now step your arse aside!**"

"The… the chosen one," muttered the stunned young Hit Wizard, as Harry walked straight past him into the perimeter.

Behind him he could hear Ron talking with false bravado to the now speechless wizard. "You're lucky - **I would've stunned your arse!**"

Harry had to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing at Ron's reply as the red-head joined up with him. Together they walked right pass the Aurors, Magical Investigators, and the other senior Hit Wizards straight to the white sheet covered body before being addressed by Mad-Eye.

"**I didn't know Hogwarts is having a 'field trip' to a crime scene, Chew Baby!**"

Harry remembered that was what he called Ron for getting eaten by a Dragon. Ron merely smiled back to Mad-Eye and then tapped Harry to have him watch as he pulled out his Muggle plastic gloves from his jacket and for him to do the same.

After that Harry responded back to Mad-Eye. "I thought Remus and you might need some help. Seeing how you two old codgers are literally falling apart.

You codgers should be grateful to have some young-blood picking up your slack," Ron cracked aloud for everyone to hear as he knelt down in the muddy field beside the dead body.

To a little bit of Harry's relief all the young Aurors, investigators, and Hit Wizards started to laugh at Ron's cheek before Mad-Eye's growl shut them up.

"You will wish that Dragon ate you when I get done with you boy."

Ron smiled again at Mad-Eye's threat. Obviously, he must've felt like he was on an Order mission with Charlie, Mad-Eye, and Remus again.

Ron didn't even hesitate to retort back. "Oi, forgot to introduce my new partner and the newest member to our 'off the preserve' team. This is Harry. Harry this is Mad-Eye and the other old codger is Remus," Ron said to Mad-Eye and Remus' annoyance at being re-introduced to Harry who they knew perfectly well.

Then Ron tossed the white sheet off the dead body to reveal a decomposing adult male lying face down in the mud. Harry knelt down on the other side of the body not sure what Ron was going to do, but mimicking his actions as well as his sarcasm at Mad-Eye and Remus.

"Hello Mad-Eye, hello Remus… or would you two rather I call you Moody Moony."

"Ha-haha. Good one," Ron softly laughed at his cheek.

"Who said you were our teammates or Aurors for that matter? **You're an Auror when I say you're an Auror!**" Mad-Eye growled with a weird angle of a smirk on his face as Remus moved up to stand beside him.

"Harry it's not safe for you to be here," Remus warned as he looking down at Harry with concern written across his face.

"Is anywhere 'safe' anymore Remus?" Ron asked with a sad sigh.

Harry looked up at Remus and noticed almost immediately that he was looking a lot older than the last time he saw him during the summer. His hair was mostly turning grey and his face bore fresh scars since the last full moon. Ron was almost right about Remus and Mad-Eye literally falling apart. War and old age had taken its toll on the both of them.

After watching the cool grey eyes of Remus stare down at him he scanned his view around to see Ron patting down the body. Then he turned his gaze around the hillside to see all the Aurors, Hit Wizards, Investigators, and Press watching them.

"Lupin is right lad – You're a prime target of the Death Eaters, and you are exposing yourself for nothing but a piece of discarded trash, it would be easy to take you out, what with all the lack of security at a crime scene," Mad-Eye said with a casualness no one felt. "Chew-baby, what in bloody hell are you doing?"

Ron was busy emptying the bodies back pocket and continuously patting the dead body down. In spite of that, it didn't slow him down enough to answer with a reasonable explanation. "I thought I could pinch some pocket money off of him; easier to do when they're dead."

_Oh that's sick—_

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's disgusted look and then said, "**I'm looking for clues you senile Git!**"

Mad-Eye chuckled but quickly changed his face into his customary sneer as another twenty something Auror approached Ron and Harry.

"I already collected evidence off the victim. I got a used European made wand, a money bag, and couple of matchbooks from a Knockturn Alley Pub called '_Vladimir'_ and a pack of American made cigarettes," the young Auror remarked in an almost Percy-like voice of efficiency as he held out a plastic bag with the mentioned contents in them.

For some reason Harry noticed that Ron wasn't impressed as he ignored the Auror and rolled the dead body over to check the front side of him.

"Help me, Harry," Ron whispered to Harry.

The idea of patting down a dead person wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he woke up this morning.

"He's dead, Ron," Harry whispered back to him with a look on his face that said, this is pointless.

Ron grunted in frustration before he whispered back, "No really? …do tell! He isn't going to get any deader now is he - so help me? It's like harvesting Dragons - you get use to smell after a bit." Harry noticed Ron was clearing the mud off the dead body's face to see who it was.

"What's a matter, Potter, does death make you squeamish?" Mad-Eye taunted him as both Remus and he were watching them.

Harry flashed a look of pure annoyance back at Mad-eye before he started to help Ron with removing the mud off the dead body's face.

Harry and Ron immediately recognized him as Antonin Dolohov. It seemed a fitting end to his nefarious career to find him dead and lying face down in the mud. Harry nodded to Ron in agreement that it was definitely the Dolohov he saw three nights ago in his dreams begging for his life from Voldemort. He even noticed a small sign of relief come from Ron. It lasted only a second before Ron continued his search for clues. It was to Harry's own excitement that Ron found the first clue.

Ron pulled out from inside Dolohov's brown shirt a small yellow book of Muggle matches with the label, _Gypsy Tavern_ on them. Ron handed the book of matches over to Harry and from what he could tell Ron knew the name and place of it.

"What you got there, Chew Baby?" Mad-Eye inquired, as both he and Remus moved closer to them.

Ron said nothing as he took back the matches and stored them in his jacket. He simply nodded for Harry to continue on. However, Mad-Eye wasn't the type of bloke to be ignored.

"**I said what do you have?**" Mad-Eye bellowed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, are you talking to us? I am Sorry; I only share information with my partner and those few 'Order' teammates, who actually share information with me." Ron replied as he cut with his pocket knife, the dead man's right arm shirt sleeve to reveal Dolohov's right arm and the slashing scar he had given him during the bar fight. He does the same thing to the left sleeve to confirm the presence of the infamous dark-mark, which all Death-Eaters wear.

"You don't give much information to anybody Weasley," Mad-Eye snapped back to him as he was referring to all the times Ron had withheld information from the Order.

Harry felt an overpowering desire to come to the defense of Ron.

"He does, but only to the people who show enough respect to give him some," Harry defended his Best Mate as he lifted the left arm shirt sleeve up to confirm the Death Mark on Dolohov's left arm.

Remus diplomatically spoke up before Mad-Eye could retort.

"We found a few footprints to the side… over there." Remus pointed toward a few muddy footprints about four meters away. "It looks like the body has been here since Thursday."

"Let me guess five foot six, two hundred and forty pounds (1.6 meters, 109 kilograms)-," Harry proclaimed as he wasn't impressed with the new information that Remus was sharing with him.

"Has a silver hand, and a rat face," Ron added, as he broke into Harry's description of Peter Pettigrew.

"With the name of Peter Pettigrew, and it was early Thursday morning around one or two a.m.," Harry finished, as he continued to search Dolohov's body with Ron.

In fact, he wasn't surprised at all that Remus and Mad-Eye were only feeding him crumbs of information. That in itself was what Ron called the standard operating procedures of the Order, treat them like kids and tell them nothing.

"How did you-," Remus gasped, before he stopped asking when he saw Harry point to his scar.

"Help me with the boots," Ron asked, as he moved over to the right foot of Dolohov's body.

Harry moved to the other boot and found it difficult to even get the boot off as rigor mortis had set in. From Ron's grunting he could tell that he was having the same problem too. After a few heavy yanks from the both of them they finally managed to get the boots off.

_Aww Merlin!_

Harry and Ron both twitched their noses as the smell of Dolohov's dead feet overwhelmed them.

"**Aagghh, he reeks!**" Harry griped, as he tried to get a breath of fresh air.

Harry lifted his boot upside down and founded a folded up map in it. He smiled over at Ron as he pulled it out.

Ron roared in celebration. "**Young-bloods one, Codgers zero!**"

From what Harry could tell, Mad-Eye's magical eye spinning around in his head and the shocked look on Remus' face said they had definitely gotten one over on them.

"I thought you said you checked him," Mad-Eye angrily growled, as he moved over to in front of the young Percy-like Auror.

"I…I did sir, I must've-," the now nervous Auror replied, under the angry scowl of both Mad-Eye's normal and magical eye.

"**You must've what? You did or you didn't check him!**"

Harry instinctively jumped to the rescue of the scared and speechless young Auror. "Hey, Mad-Eye you're the one with the magical eye. What's a matter looking at a dead body - make you squeamish?"

Even Ron started chuckling at this.

Mad-Eye's scowl shifted back toward Ron and himself before he growled, "**Grrr, just because you two idiots somehow managed to stand up against Voldemort - doesn't mean I'm going to cut you any slack, got it!**"

Ron rolled out the map and held it up, blocking their view of an incensed Mad-Eye.

"It's Germany, France, and Switzerland," Harry stated, as he pointed out the countries to Ron.

"So much for X marks the spot," Ron griped in disappointment, after searching the map for any mark that would represent where the Death Eaters were.

It was Remus who would answer the question on where the X was on the map. "Maybe there is a mark on it - one that you can't see." Remus moved over to between them holding the map out.

"**Luminous Fingerprints!**" Remus commanded as he touched the map with his wand.

Blue fingerprints started to glow around the edges of the map and a few in the center twenty kilometers from Freiburg, Germany.

"X does mark the spot. Ron, I believe the score is Young-bloods one, old Codgers one," Remus antagonized Ron as he flashed a smile toward Harry.

Harry remembered his Muggle geography that he studied before going to Hogwarts. "This looks like the Dark Forest and this must be the location of the new Death Eater's camp. **Yes!**" Harry surmised with excitement racing through his body with such a huge discovery.

A silent Remus looked over at a shocked Mad-Eye, both taken aback by their discovery. After Harry and Ron high-fived one another, did Harry notice Mad-Eye nod to Remus.

Remus leaned in between them to whisper. "You have to keep this to yourselves, but we have a report that Bellatrix Lestrange is now in charge of the training of all new Death Eater recruits. So it won't be long before she has them doing Muggle killings all over Europe – as practice."

Harry and Ron were both astonished that they were given such high level secret information. It was as if they were being treated as equals. After taking it all in Harry tapped Ron on the jacket where he had put the book of matches away.

Ron nodded in agreement before he took out the book of matches to show Remus and Mad-Eye.

"It's a small _**Vampire customers-only**_ pub outside of Sofia, Bulgaria on the Balkan mountains. Charlie and I checked it out one night before Christmas. It was a small and pretty much out of the way - with watered down blood-plasma drinks. We didn't see any poacher activity there so I can't imagine why he would have a match-book from there on him. Especially seeing how he was still alive at the time and going into a Vampire only pub is a good way to become lunch for those suckers. Besides: he didn't need matches he could use his wand to light his own cigarettes."

"The two other matchbooks you found – for the local pub", Harry asked, "Anything 'odd' about the place?"

"Now that you mention it, '_Vladimir_' is known to be the primary hangout for England's Vampires", Remus pointed out. "So this dead guy carries around matchbooks to known Vampire Hidey-holes. That can't be a coincidence".

Ron then proceeded to updated them all on another little adventure that never made it into any of his letters to Ginny, because it contained a - none to humorous - wand and fist fight in a dark alley in Sofia with a half dozen Vampires on the way back to the dragon preserve, - - with Harry, Remus, Mad Eye, and even the young Percy like Auror intently listening intently to every word.

"Charlie got cut-up …kind-of bad, but not bitten - the bad guys on the other hand - - didn't walk away at all, so it wasn't all that waste of a night - after all. These local matchbooks could have been a-part of a Dolohov led effort to recruit British Vampires into the DE army" Ron said with a knowing smirk.

"All of my contacts tell me the Vampires are staying neutral in the upcoming wizard war". Mad-eye said in a worried tone.

"Maybe that's why Dolohov was recalled to England", Ron said reasoning it all out the best he could. "Here is yet another example where Hermione's insights would-reap huge benefits. All I see from this evidence is possible foot soldiers – lined-up on a battlefield".

"Whereas Hermione could figure-out the bait Antonin used. What it was that Dolohov offered the Vampires to get them to join the DE side. He was successful in getting those un-dead blood-suckers to join the DE movement in Eastern Europe – in fact - a few of their surviving covens is all that remains of the DE in the east".

"She'd help if you asked her?" Harry pointed out softly.

"She'd also ask me why I wanted her help – which would reveal why I really came back. My elaborate house of cards… put-up solely to protect a girl who doesn't in her 'view' needs protecting …from Dolohov or anyone else - A girl who doesn't see me as her type and would 'deeply resent' what I've been doing all this time …on her behalf."

"NO – Harry, asking for her help on another 'off the preserve' vampire investigation that would not end well – for me - - - So remember old-chum, not a word about any of this - - to **any** of the women in my life, I have had enough hot-gravy poured down my trousers to last for ten-dozen lifetimes."

"So why the matchbook," Remus asked try to get the group back on topic

"Probably kept it to remind him where to floo to contact the Vampires in Eastern Europe and here, I'm guessing that he deliberately – by his own choice – became their **only** 'living contact' with the DE, - if he was irreplaceable as a connection to them – he must have thought it made him less likely to be killed 'out of hand' by his old-gaffer Voldemort" Harry deduced, as he looked up from the book of matches to Remus and the rest.

"Good head on you Potter,' Mad-Eye remarked, as if he was evaluating Harry's potential for becoming an Auror.

Meanwhile, Ron had shifted his focus on the plastic bag that the young Auror was still holding.

"Can I see that money bag?" Ron asked, and then grabbed the plastic bag before the young Auror could even respond.

Ron quickly opened it up to reveal a few shiny Galleons. He slowly smiled to himself as he gazed at the Galleons coins.

"Look familiar?" Ron inquired, as he tossed a Galleon to Harry, Remus, Mad-Eye, and even the confused young Auror.

"Young-bloods two, Codgers one." Ron proudly declared.

Harry looked down at his palm to see an ordinary gold Galleon from the Gringotts Bank of London.

"What so special about these?" The young Auror asked.

"Being poor does have some-benefits… now and again. You get to value each Galleon you ever have or saw. And I've always wondered why all those Death Eaters in Romania had brand new shiny Galleons with the stamp of Gringotts Bank of London on them. Notice the serial numbers have the exact same Goblin goldsmith and date it was made as the Galleons we found on the Egyptian trader and the Death Eaters at the Serbian camp. Which means all these Galleons - - -," Ron explained to everyone's amazement.

"- - Came from the same vault in Gringotts," Harry finished for Ron, a growing smile on his face because he knew what Ron was leading up to.

"Exactly," Ron responded to him, a smile on his face.

"When did you get smart? Hermione would be proud."

Mad-Eye decided to interrupt Harry and Ron congratulating one another. "**He's not!** He's barely paying attention in class, I hear. Dropped-out of Potions among others, not going to pass any NEWTs' that way, are you Chew Baby?"

Harry watched as Ron frowned at Mad-Eye reminding him that he no chance to become an Auror without passing the Potion NEWTs' exam, although Ron found it comforting that the old Auror had been keeping tabs on Ron since his return to Hogwarts.

"**Ron! Harry! Sweet Merlin …what are you two doing here! You two are supposed to be in school! Molly will kill me if she finds out you're here!**"

Harry and Ron flinched at the familiar voice before slowly turning around to see first under-secretary to the Minister of Magic Mr. Weasley and a frowning Kingsley Shacklebolt, Chief Auror of the Ministry and secret member of the Order, walking through the standing crowd of Aurors, Hit Wizards, the gathered press corps and Investigators. Harry didn't realize it but everyone was watching Remus, Mad-Eye, Ron, the young Percy-like Auror, and Harry circled around the dead body of Dolohov.

It didn't last long as immediately all the Aurors, Investigators, and Hit Wizards stopped watching and once again became busy to avoid the notice of Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye.

"Ah…hi Dad…we just - -," a red faced Ron offered, rising to his feet and walking over to his father harry in tow more than a little bit nervous under his father's stare.

"Boys, you know you're not supposed to be here," Mr. Weasley reminded them, as he stood directly in front of them.

"Ron had to identify the body Mr. Weasley, for reasons I think you know all too well" answered Harry a little bit nervous to be under the stare of a man he views as the closes thing as a father he ever had.

"I had too dad. Who else know Dolohov's face better than I do? We had a bit of history in Romania as you know - and he was the 'main reason' I came back at all, just like I told you the other day " Ron softly replies to his father.

"Harry? He's been at Hogwarts," Mr. Weasley replied, still a bit confused.

"No sir …not physically. But I had a vision two nights ago of Voldemort killing Dolohov," whispered Harry to Mr. Weasley, Remus, Mad Eye, Kingsley, - - while Ron scanned the crowd for any possible threat. "Also by coming here we managed to discover clues to the possible location of the new Death Eater training camp."

"**Merlin!** Have you really?" Mr. Weasley gasped as he looked to Alastor and Remus for confirmation – suddenly no longer upset with them and was now excited to find out where the camp was.

"Yes, it seems they were very helpful - even though they're a bunch of under-trained Aurors," Mad-Eye agreed and then backtracked when he realized he called them Aurors. "Not that they're Aurors, by any means."

Mr. Weasley and Kingsley were both stunned at the news and Mad-Eye's acknowledgement.

Ron quickly followed up, "Not only did we find the map, but we got a good hunch about the source that's been funding all of this." Harry noticed Ron was determined to pitch his theory about the Galleons. "Dad, I'll bet you Chudley Cannon's season-tickets that it leads back to the Malfoy's'."

The news about the Malfoy's didn't really surprised Mr. Weasley, not half as much as the location of the Death Eater recruitment and training camp. In fact it seemed father and son apparently carried the same family hatred of the Malfoy's'. It just so happened, that Harry shared their view on the subject as well.

"Ron, Harry. You can't idly throw comments like that around without proof. It wouldn't surprise me in the least that they are involved, but we need proof. The Malfoy's vaults fill a lot of pockets in the Ministry and the courts." Mr. Weasley whispered back to them after nervously looking around to make sure no one else was listening in.

"Mr. Weasley, can we search their financial records to find out?" Harry inquired in a whisper so that only Mr. Weasley, Remus, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and Ron could hear.

"The Ministry couldn't request and get the time of day from the Goblins right now. Mind you, we improved our relationship with them since the Fudge administration, but they would fight tooth and nail to keep their largest vault holder's financial records secret," Mr. Weasley explained.

"**Bugger!**" Ron shouted after realizing it was a dead end.

"Don't get flustered about it, when it comes to cutting through the goblins bureaucracy the Ministry has someone who is an expert at that kind of in-fighting. I'll contact Percy and put him on it tomorrow …first thing.

"Percy - Why him?" Ron growled in anger and resentment.

"Now – now Ronald, your brother has reconciled with the family during your absence from the United Kingdom. Even Molly has forgiven him. He used the ultimate trump card on her and her reluctance ended abruptly."

What trump card?" Ron asked only to be shouted down from the police line by a very familiar voice

"**HARRY POTTER! HARRY POTTER! WHAT ROLE DO YOU PLAY IN THIS INVESTIGATION?**" screeched the unmistakable voice of Rita Skeeter. Apparently, she managed to worm her way back into her old investigative reporter job for the Daily Prophet again.

"Gerrr," Harry growled in anger as he looked down the hill to see Rita and a bunch of photographers taking pictures of them.

"**Merlin!** Easy Harry, we don't need any more bad press," Mr. Weasley stated, and then placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

The reassuring hand and the sympathetic look from Remus helped calm him down before he commented, "I wish Hermione kept her in that bloody glass jar."

"Stupid Dung Beetle," Ron cracked, as he too frowned at Rita.

Mr. Weasley offered fatherly advice to both Ron and Harry.

"Well she's a Registered Animagius now. So there's not much you or we for that matter can do to her. Just tell her 'No Comment' and I'll address them later."

O

**Ron's POV: **

Ron felt a pain in his stomach reminding him of something he feared all week. He realized he had no choice but to tell his Dad about it.

"Dad with Bellatrix Lestrange training the Death Eaters there's something I've been worried about all week," Ron said then hesitated, as if he was a bit embarrassed to say anything front of Harry.

Ron whispered the rest of his concerns directly in his Dad's ear and then stood back to watch as his Dad reacted with a knowing smile and a look of pride.

"Remus, Alastor. Please go with Ron and Harry. Ron will explain the mission on the way. I fully authorize any expense incurred, but I want this done 'at once' and without delay. Then, after you are finished, take my two delinquent boys back to school," Mr. Weasley ordered.

Mad-Eye grumpily nodded while Remus flashed a smile at Harry and Ron.

"**HARRY POTTER! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS FOR THE PRESS? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO HIDE FROM THE PUBLIC?"** Rita hollered, no longer patiently waiting for an answer from Harry.

"I'll deal with her - you four take off." Mr. Weasley ordered, as he looked back down the hill at the growing and now restless press, barely being physically held back by Hit Wizards and Aurors.

"Hold on," Ron impulsively remarked, as he walked back over to Antonin Dolohov's dead body.

Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out Dolohov's broken wand that he took from him a few months back. He scowled down at the body with disgust as he dropped the pieces of wand on top of Dolohov's empty chest. Then Ron lifted Dolohov with his foot and kicked him to roll back over where he found him with his face buried in the mud.

"**Someone bury this rubbish!**" Ron growled, to the Percy like Auror before walking over to Harry, Remus, and Mad-Eye who was giving him an approving grin.

"Boys be careful, work hard at school and make me proud," Mr. Weasley made them promise. Harry and Ron both nodded.

Ron ordered to his team, "Just Apparate on my wand."

"**Apparate!**"

O

OoOoOoOo

**End Tran** for now

O

**Billybob's post chapter note**: I am posting this early due to a surgical procedure I will be undergoing on Thursday. As recovery time is uncertain - my next posting could be delayed. Thus giving my reviewers a chance to give me their ideas/ imput …on the Vladimir investigation (hint-hint)

O

**OoOoOoOo**

O


	44. Chapter 44

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Word count in this chapter: 10,546**

**Chapter # 44 - The Woes of Mrs. Granger**

**Billybob note, **this was tweaked 'before' my procedure took place, I hope it's still okay

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo **

O

**Ron's POV:**

"Where are we… wait this is London." Harry commented as he was walking out of a park alongside Remus, Mad-Eye, and Ron to see a line of well-dressed British soldiers on horsebacks marching by.

Ron watched as the red uniform soldiers were surrounded on both sides of the street by Muggle's taking pictures of them. The horse riding soldiers were all trotting toward a large gray building further down the street?

"That's Buckingham Palace." Harry stated as he pointed to the large gray building.

"Is that where the Muggle Queen lives?" Ron inquired as he remembered his father telling him stories about the Royal Family and the huge mansion she lived in.

"Our Queen, she is your monarch too - Ron, but yes - that's one of her homes," Harry corrected Ron who didn't really understand how there could be more than one big palace - where she lived.

"You mean to tell me she's has more than one of those?" Ron asked in disappointment after looking over at the huge building again. "How in bloody hell is she supposed to remember which room she keeps her clothes in? Dad told me there were over a hundred rooms in there."

"She has loads of servants to help her," replied Harry smiling at Ron.

"House-Elves?"

"No, - just other Muggle's." Harry answered as they continued to watch the foot soldiers march by. Then a rather under-dressed young bird waltzed by the four men and Harry, Remus and Moody couldn't resist the temptation of giving a close look at the short skirt, plunging neckline …bit of eye candy that walked by. Only Ron seem oblivious to the young woman's' display of her abundant sexuality, and when Harry noticed his best mates lack of interest in a sexy bird, he nudged Remus and whispered; "He's got it bad"

Ron shook his head absentmindedly before muttering, "Good thing probably, the last thing we need is for Hermione to go after the Queen about SPEW." Ron cracked to a smirking Harry shaking his head sadly.

Ron looked back to see Mad-Eye, Remus, and Harry all directly looking at him for what to do next. He had momentarily forgotten that his Dad had put him in charge of this little adventure and he was feeling a little bit like a fish out of water in this huge Muggle city. It didn't help that he hadn't been in the Muggle parts of this city since he was a little 8-year-old kid with his Mum and Ginny and he was only going off what he remembered seeing from the playground's swings at that time.

Quite simply, Ron was looking hard for a color sign that indicated the London Underground. He remembered from his youth - that the sign stood next to small structure that Muggle's used to descend into the ground - on a device called an 'es-ka-lator'. Ron had never seen before - a Muggle moving stairway that his Dad had described - but he believed that such things existed. The concept of Muggle's using underground trains to transport mass number of people throughout the city made logical sense to Ron.

He just needed to find the sign, but with all the Muggle's standing around he couldn't see it.

"Ron, what are you looking for?" Harry solicited as he was walking alongside him with Remus and Mad-Eye following.

Ron hesitantly answered as he kept looking. "A sign that says - - **right there!**"

Ron pointed out the color sign that read, "London Underground" next to what looked like a small glass bus stop. He had to yell it over the background noise of Muggle's clapping and talking, and horses' clip-clopping as the soldiers' continued to march by them. All the while he had to admit the sights and sounds enticed him to wish that one day he could come back with Hermione who 'just might' give him a proper tour of Muggle London.

After scurrying over to the entrance, Ron watched as a few of the Muggle's got on the down going 'es-ka-lator'. He then repeated their actions as he bravely walked on top of it himself.

_It feels weird._ Ron thought as the ground lifted him up and then downward at an angle in a slow motion.

"Not so bad, compared to the Knight's Bus," Ron commented to the others following him.

Ron even started smiling in excitement at how well he was fitting in with the Muggle's. That was before he was rudely faced with Harry shaking his head at him in disdain before he sniped at him.

"Hermione's right, you really should have taken Muggle Studies."

Ron dropped his smile before snapping back at Harry. "**Shut-it, Harry!**"

What Ron didn't noticed at the time as he was busy looking backwards at Harry was that the 'es-ka-lator' was leveling off and pushing him into a medal plate causing him to trip and fall forward onto the cold dirty tile floor. If that was embarrassing enough he quickly heard the chuckling and laughter of Harry, Remus, and Mad-Eye.

"Stupid 'es-ka-lator'… what's wrong with using regular bloody stairs." Ron argued as he stood back up and gave a stare for the rest of them to stop laughing at him.

"Where to now, Chew Baby?" Mad-Eye inquired with a grin on his face as he unlike Ron gracefully stepped off the escalator.

Ron frowned before he answered. "Dad told me that they keep a ton of maps down here."

"They got one over there." Harry said as he pointed to a huge color line map of train routes throughout London and the surrounding communities.

Ron nodded in reply as he walked pass some busy Muggle's over to a giant color map of London on the wall.

"There." Ron pointed out on the color map.

"New Cross… that's where Hermione lives. Why are we going there?" Harry asked while raising an eyebrow at Ron.

The problem was the second before Harry had said 'New Cross' Ron would've paid good money, if he had any, in a wager that Harry had not known they were going to Hermione's house.

"You've been there …before?" Ron accused

"Yeah – once, just for the day …years ago," Harry said without thinking forgetting that he wasn't supposed to reveal his secret visit … '_**shite**_' he thought.

"You didn't get the same invite – did-you - Chew-baby?" Alastor asked with an embarrassing chuckle that no one else shared.

Ron's face turned bright red – feeling hurt from the exclusion, but said nothing - instead he looked hard at the map instead - for the different trains they would need to take to get to her house.

"We need to take Bakerloo, District, and then East London to New Cross. Hey, do any of you have any Muggle money? We will need some to get across a city this size."

"Pounds, yes Ron, I have about twenty Pounds and Hermione is definitely right about you needing to take Muggle Studies." Remus stated, while pulling out the large notes out of his wallet.

"You're right of course," Ron admitted with surprising candor. "I can see that now. I just never thought I would need to negotiate the Muggle World on a daily bases. With port-keys and apparition - we wizards don't normally travel in the same way that Muggle's do. It was a big mistake to assume that Hermione would always be around to handle the Muggle things in my life. It's clearly too late 'now' to start taking classes on Muggle's way of doing things at Hogwarts. But I'll correct this blunder as soon as I can after graduation."

"You're pulling my leg", Harry said in surprise.

"No I'm not, too many wizards like me - are oblivious to the Muggle world – we've isolated ourselves in our own little society and shops, and turn a blind-eye to so much", Ron said in a determined tone. "That has to change – for me anyway – that stupid 'es-ka-lator just proved how much I have to learn. It's beyond-stupid to just ignore the other half of humanity".

After paying the toll to a Muggle in a small gated booth, they made their way down to the train and waited with a large crowd of Muggle's. It seemed rather odd how some of the Muggle's would openly stare at the four of them, considering the gothic subculture so popular in London – they gave special attention to Mad-Eye's missing leg a man who had to use a glamor spell to conceal his magical eye.

Finally, they managed to get onto the train and find some empty seats in an otherwise empty carriage - far away from the other Muggle's - to talk quietly with one another without being overheard.

"So, Chew Baby, what's so important that drags us away from an active murder investigation?" Mad-Eye whispered to Ron for an explanation with Remus and Harry listening in.

"What's active about it? - We know the identity of the victim and we know who killed him – the only uncertainty is 'how or when' old Tom will get arrested", Ron said. "I've been worried about something else all this all week while Dolohov was on the loose. The quickest and easiest way to get at Hermione is through an attack on her Muggle parents. To draw her out into the open - in the same way we got pulled into the Department of Mysteries trap"

"But Dolohov's dead now," interrupted Harry.

"Yeah, that's true - - but with Bellatrix LeStrange in charge of training now, And Hermione's six year association with you Harry - - they're more vulnerable than ever." Ron retorted back.

"She is your friend too …Mister Hero of Romania", Harry countered

"So what do you propose, Ron?" A sympathetic Remus asked.

"I was hoping to check _**the wards**_ the Ministry put around her parents' home. I know its standard policy to put 'defensive wards' around all of the Muggleborn's homes – but knowing our Ministry and the incompetent way it usually works. I can't help fearing 'shoddy' government workmanship. If the wards around the Granger home are rubbish, as I fully expect them to be. I want to bring them up to code and beyond, reinforce them wherever possible, put in place an alarm system in case they are attacked - - and plant a few _**surprises**_ to slow the Death eaters down if they do break through".

"Hopefully the 'Bobbie traps' I intend to plant will slow down any DE attack long enough for the Ministry to send reinforcements. Then I want to put up the same kind of wards around their tooth business and get them to randomize their routes to and from work." Ron timidly explained as he was trying not to notice the huge knowing grin from Harry.

"Oh you pathetic love-sick puppy," cracked Harry at Ron who was grimacing at Harry's ribbing.

"**Shut-it, Potter! – I'm a b****rothe****r to her and so are you – it's our job to keep her safe!**" Ron roared

Remus noticing Harry's ribbing and Ron's anger with him decided to intervene. "Very noble of you to think of your… err, friend's parents well-being in a time of war - like this." Remus tactfully stated to ease Ron's mood from Harry's teasing.

"Thank you." Ron replied, sitting back in his seat a little bit prouder of himself after what Remus had said.

Harry on the other hand wasn't about to let it go. "Noble yes …but also pathetic, when you consider that she's made it repeatedly clear - - that you're not her type."

"What is her type; Harry?" Mad-eye inquired, knowing full well by now that the Granger girl was Ron's primary weakness.

"Well let's see, I'm her best friend and I'm a Quidditch seeker and well …rich. According to her established pattern of boyfriends, as pointed out by Ron himself, all of Hermione's romances share three primary things in common; Rich and famous Quidditch seekers. The list so far begins with me, her favorite non-blood related brother, then to Viktor Krum, Draco Malfoy and just recently - she was seen in the arms of Justin finch-Fletchley the Hufflepuff seeker."

Immediately Mad-Eye and Remus started laughing softly.

"If Hermione is your type – if she is such a long term best friend – why aren't you the one thinking about her parent's safety – do you give any thought to your own girlfriends family safety", - an angry and hurt Ron shouted at Harry shutting him up abruptly. It didn't help Ron's foul mood in the least that Harry had teased him 'without mercy' in the _**Weasley style**_ on the way to Hermione's house.

O

**The home of a princess**

O

"Number Twenty-Six … 'Amersham court'. Yup - this is it." Ron stated as he looked up to see the massive three story Victorian manor house with its rough iron gateway, huge manicured putting green lawn and a multi-port car park. Realization and fear hit Ron with the fact that Hermione's parents were mega rich compared to his. This was something he could never offer Hermione as 'Dragon handlers' weren't known for making a lot of money.

'_Maybe this was one of the reasons - why she started dating blokes like Krum and then Malfoy_. _Like attracts like – Wealth is drawn to Wealth'_ Ron thought to himself …becoming ever more depressed at the unlikelihood of his making a-lot of money in his lifetime - as compared to the Krum's and Malfoy's of the world. '_Morag is from a middle-class background like me - and she's smart as a whip too. Perhaps at the end of the day – a middle-class girl might be a better 'type fit' for an average bloke like me'_, Ron thought to himself. '_Face-facts_; _Hermione's type isn't from the middle-class – she prefers 'toffs' like herself - and she has seen the Burrow – no-wonder she never invited me here – there is no comparison in life style'_. This new found reason for low self esteem brought on a deepening feeling of dread in the pit of Ron's stomach.

He shook his head to clear his mind of the, '_B__etter off without m__e'_ mantra repeating over and over in his head, and got back to the task at hand. Ron then got a deadly serious expression on his face - as he withdrew his wand and began to inspect the Ministry installed wards. He had barely begun, and what he had found so far - had sent shivers of dismay run down his spine, suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Need a little help there little brother?"

Ron spun around to find his brother Bill with his wife Fleur standing next to Harry Mad-eye and Moody all of them shaking hands.

"Dad flooed me at work and said you needed a spot of help from a pair of married curse breakers, expertly skilled at creating wards and breaking into wards made by others".

One hour later, the shoddy workmanship of the ministry 'ward-builders' had been replace by a first class set of nearly unbreakable outer wards. Bill was by then deeply impressed by some of the unspeakable level Bobbie-traps that his youngest brother had carefully installed in the Granger lawn.

"The wizards who constructed the ancient Egyptian tombs I cracked open when I was younger - could have learned a thing or two from you Ronniekins on multi-layered defense," Bill said proudly. "Old Nicolas taught you how to do this stuff I imagine?

"Yeah, that's right," Ron said proudly after planting his last 'surprise'. "These babies are target specific which means elder brother that they can't be triggered by Muggle's or ninety-percent of wizards …it will take a dark mark burned into a blokes left forearm to set them off, and when they blow, sweet Merlin look-out."

"Are you going to plant more of these inside?" Bill asked looking around at the magical fortress the Granger home had become.

"A fair few, but these are primarily delaying tactics to slow a home invasion down until proper-help arrives. The Death Eaters aren't going to get close to the unarmed Grangers without taking serious casualties."

In spite of his own fears for Hermione's parent's safety, when the outer defenses were properly upgraded, Ron said goodbye to his brother and sister-in-law and then with calm determination walked up to the front door with Remus, Mad-Eye, and Harry following. Then with clear trepidation he knocked on the heavy wooden and brass ornament door.

-**Knock**- -**Knock**-

After a few seconds of waiting they were greeted by Mrs. Granger who was startled at first, but calmed down after looking at Harry and then the others.

"Hello again – its Harry …isn't it? It is so nice to see you once-again – why isn't Hermione with you this time - Is something wrong? Is Hermione all right?" A suddenly nervous looking Mrs. Granger asked pointedly to Harry.

"She's fine, Mrs. Granger, can we all come-in and chat a-bit?" Ron spoke up drawing Mrs. Granger gaze off of Harry.

"Oh, please come on in. **Darling! - - Hermione's best-friend is here again with a few of his cohorts to speak to us!**" Mrs. Granger shouted behind her into the hallway.

Mr. Granger immediately came into view holding a newspaper with a questionably look on his face as he gazed at the quartet standing just outside of his front door.

"Is Hermione alright - Harry?" he asked

"Yes sir, she's fine and she's still at school. Can we come in?" Harry answered slight embarrassed at being recognized by both of Hermione's parents whereas Ron was not - - Speaking-up this time to reassure them both of Hermione's safety.

"Certainly, please come in." Mrs. Granger remarked in a polite voice but with an uncertain expression as she opened the door and stepped aside for them to finally come in.

Harry, Mad-Eye, Remus, and then a hesitantly Ron in the back of the group stepped into an expensive blue marble foyer with a huge living room off to one side, a staircase straight ahead and an elegant dining room to the left of them. Ron had never seen a house so elegantly furnished and majestic in appearance in all his life. Everything from the carved wooden handrail on the staircase to the crystal chandelier above them had Ron in awe of such a grand house.

'_I wonder if the Queen has it this good_?' Ron contemplated to himself as he was a bit nervous to go in any farther.

-**Swoosh!**- -**Swoosh!**-

Ron immediately looked down to the noise of Harry and Mad-Eye walking across the marble floor with their still muddy boots on.

"Oi, you two - - the blokes-raised in a ruddy barn? **Get back here and take your muddy boots …off!**" Ron ordered loudly - with a scowl on his face. He couldn't believe they would disrespect a house like that, especially Hermione's.

"Oh sorry," remarked Harry looking embarrassed at Mr. And Mrs. Granger looking at them and their reaction to Ron's outburst.

Mad-Eye snarled a bit at Ron before he went back to the foyer and took his old boots off. Harry on the other hand seemed a bit more apologetic and quickly took his shoes off next to Ron and Remus.

Mrs. Granger finally spoke to break the silence. - "Don't be silly dear, it's alright - it rained last night - we understand." Mrs. Granger then turned and smiled directly at Harry. "Tell me Harry what brings you here – another social call – you've already 'met the parents' – so to speak?"

"No ma'am," Harry said looking uncomfortable - in a frowning Ron's direction.

"There is no reason to be embarrassed - you're Hermione's oldest and very best friend – Michael and I already think-of you as family. I've heard my daughter speak so much about you- 'almost exclusively' -over the years. You do know how happy we both are that you two have gotten …so close." Mrs. Granger embellished as she grabbed Harry by the arm and guided him to the living room - leaving behind her wide-open mouthed in stunned surprise 'spouse' …an deeply irritated Ron, - an eyebrow raising Remus, and a head tilting Mad-Eye looking at Ron standing furiously – all still in the foyer.

Mr. Granger after taking his eyes off his wife's 'very peculiar' behavior spoke to Ron, Mad-Eye, and Remus. "I… uh… please join us in the living room."

Ron respectfully nodded back to Mr. Granger and entered the living room to listen to Mrs. Granger talking.

"So Harry, why didn't you bring Hermione with you this time? I hope you two aren't having a tiff- or -would it be more accurate to describe it as a lover's quarrel."

Ron tightened his jaw, as he stared daggers at a very surprised and speechless Harry. After getting over the shock of what Mrs. Granger had said to Harry he countered with a firm, "No ma'am."

For some reason Ron felt the need to be direct and to the point. "We came to increase the security around here. What with the war and everything, I - -" Ron determinedly emphasized the word **war** to Mrs. Granger. "- - thought it would be a good idea to strengthen some magical wards around your house and tooth business."

"What war?" Mr. Granger inquired strongly - by jumping into the conversation as he looked at Ron, then at a suddenly serious Remus, and a bored Mad-Eye.

"The war… Voldemort… He-who-must-not-be-named …Death Eaters?" Ron threw out names to both of the puzzled Grangers in the hope that something sounded familiar to them. "**You mean you d****on't kno****w** **anything!**"

Ron watched as Harry slouch his shoulders then looked up to signal to Ron to shut up. Not that it matter, as Ron was beside himself in anxiety at Hermione's parents not knowing anything about the war.

Mrs. Granger as if noticing Ron for the first time snapped back at him. "Excuse me, we know a great deal, but not very much about your world or its politics. Not that we don't want to know it's just-"

"**Hermione!** You arrogant, pain-in-the-arse - -" Ron interrupted to answer the source of their ignorance and in the process ignored Mrs. Granger fuming looks.

"How **dare you** come in to our house and speak ill of our daughter in such a disrespectful fashion!" Interrupted an angry Mrs. Granger all the while Ron was pacing back and forth in stocking feet on their living room Oriental rug.

"**Honey -** I think we better listen to this." Mr. Granger wisely cut short his wife's rant realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"**I will not!** I won't listen to such lies from this… rude and ill-mannered, '_**clumsy'**_ boy - who's not cultured enough to be any kind of friend with our sweet innocent daughter." Mrs. Granger bellowed while staring at Ron with disdain.

"Your - - sweet - - innocent - - daughter – **Ha!** Let me tell you something about her." Ron angrily rowed with Mrs. Granger while pulling out from his jacket a wanted poster of Dolohov for them to see. "**This piece of crap right here, until about two hours ago when we identify his ****dead**** body - was trying his very-best to m****urde****r your sweet innocent daughter!**"

Ron tossed the magical wanted poster of Dolohov down onto the living room table in front of a shocked Mrs. Granger.

"**Ron!**" Harry angrily roared looking up at him to shut up.

"What Harry? We should act like Hermione does and not tell them the truth. Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Granger your life is not in grave-danger this very moment because of course - there is no war - as far as you know – there is no maniac dark lord wizard determined to kill every Muggleborn witch that lives and the Muggle parents that gave birth to her. Is that what you want Harry …to leave these people, 'defenseless and ignorant', when Death knocks on their door?"

"**RON, it's not your place to tell them!**" Harry howled as he stood up and challenged him to be quiet.

"**Stop!**" Mr. Granger ordered regaining everyone's attention. "Let's all remain calm. Now, please slowly explain everything to us."

"Perhaps this would go down easier over some tea." Remus diplomatically suggested to the nod and approval of Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Ron and Harry were still angrily looking at one another when a stunned and shocked Mrs. Granger got-up …went into the kitchen and returned some time later with a cover pot of expensive china containing warm tea. With trembling fingers Margaret slowly poured the teacups with tea and handed one off to everyone in the room - except Ron.

He said nothing over this obvious slight - instead he reached over poured his own tea into an empty teacup from the living room table then found an empty armchair – away from the others to sit on.

"Now please explain to us this war and how this directly affects our daughter." Mr. Granger calmly demanded, wanting to bravely know the truth.

"It's a -"

"Well -"

Ron and Harry responded separately but then each stopped for the other to continue speaking.

"Perhaps I should explain." Remus offered politely - as he smiled at everyone over the confusion between Harry and Ron.

"Yes, anyone but _**him**_ would be fine." Mrs. Granger remarked sharply while pointing her head at a hurt and angry Ron.

Ron careful chose his words to control his own anger at Hermione's mum. "Excuse me, Mr. Granger." He pointedly mentioned to Mr. Granger instead of her. "I'm going to add wards and a few defensive devices to the inside of you house. Remus I beg you - - please, - tell them everything."

Ron then swiftly got up to his feet - as he didn't want to spend one second more in Mrs. Granger company - and was about to put his teacup back down on the polished-silver serving tray onto the living room table when- - -.

"- -Be careful there, that's my favorite set and I don't want any clumsily bumpkin breaking it." Mrs. Granger commanded stiffly as she watched Ron stiffen his back and jaw before slowly placing the teacup carefully back on the table.

Ron respectfully nodded at _Mr._ Granger and uncharacteristically in silence walked out of the living room toward the rest of the house.

"I'll go help Chew… err, young master Weasley." Mad-Eye stated placing his teacup on the table and then respectfully tipping his Bower hat to Mr. and Mrs. Granger before leaving to join Ron.

Ron was grumbled softly to himself as he carefully put reinforcing wards on the dinning room windows when a chuckling Mad-Eye came into the room.

"You got some Mother-in-law there, ha-ha." A smirking Mad-Eye cracked as he was enjoying Ron's distress.

"You mean Harry's mother-in-law don't you?" Ron retorted. "Where you a-part of Harry's _**OotP**_ guard-detail - when he came over ...the first time?"

"No, I wasn't", Alastor replied without further elaboration

"Just help me with the windows and patio doors. I want to put a couple of Bobbie-traps on every outside doorway – make any attacker think twice," Ron snapped as he now fully realized on which side of the family Hermione got her pain-in-the-arse know-it-all arrogance

O

Ron and Mad-Eye had just finished with placing numerous wards around the inside of the Granger's second floor (A/N: first floor in American houses) and Ron was now taking his time to explore the third floor of this huge and expensively decorated home - while Remus and Harry could still be heard taking turns bringing the Grangers up-to-date on the current situation in the Wizarding World. Apparently from the duration of the discussion down in the living room Hermione had been keeping her parents blissfully ignorant.

It wasn't hard to find Hermione's bedroom – no that wasn't actuate – it would be more correct to describe her 'sleeping area' as a suite of spacious rooms - attached to a private bath and a small well-stocked library. The private bath alone was larger in square-footage than the entire main floor at the Burrow.

All of the walls in the main suite were covered 'foot to ceiling' by big wooden bookshelves - with a massive rolling-top 'oak desk' in one corner. To one side sat a Muggle device that Ron assumed was a come-putt-tory …he had heard some much about and the small sitting room attached also had four big bay windows and screened balcony that overlook the extra huge English garden in the backyard. Next to the door leading to the balcony - was an elaborate owl perch with a water bowl and an owl treat dish.

"No wonder Pig takes so long coming back." Ron muttered aloud mostly to himself, as he didn't have an owl perch at the Burrow.

He noticed even further that next to the other window was an elaborate and fully carpeted cathouse with a small pillow on top of it with the name 'Crookshanks' embroidered upon it. Ron smiled to himself as he walked around the room to see a gold and red satin four-poster queen-sized bed with a stuffed otter doll between the pillows. Next to the bed sat a night table with a still Muggle-like picture of Hermione, Harry, and Ron during their third year. After watching for a few seconds and seeing that the picture didn't move, he walked back over to the library side of her room to look at all the numerous Muggle books. He also half-listened to the thumping of Mad-Eye's wooden leg as he entered the room behind him.

"Close your eyes boy," Mad-Eye ordered after walking into the room.

"Why?"

"Do it," Mad-Eye barked while Ron reluctantly closed his eyes and turned to face Mad-Eye.

"You've been in here for over two minutes. Now from memory tell me what you saw," Mad-Eye ordered as he was testing and training Ron's ability to become an Auror like he used to do at the Preserve.

"Err… four windows, all the walls have big oak bookshelves with bloody tons of books, one owl perch… err one cat house with a pillow that has Crookshanks name on it, and a … a Muggle-style 'still picture' of a more youthful trio - sitting on the nightstand to the right of the bed".

"What else?" Mad-Eye interrupted impatiently.

"She has a stuffed otter toy on her bed – that's her Patronus."

Mad-Eye grunted his approval for doing a decent job at describing everything in the room before speaking. "A real Auror will have to do all of that in thirty seconds; you had over a minute. Now that you told me what you saw, what did you _**not **_**see**?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ron snapped back at Mad-Eye and in the process opened his eyes in disbelief at Mad-Eye.

"**Close your eyes or I'll shut them permanently!** Now tell me what you didn't see," Mad-Eye threatened as his magical eye was spinning in his eye socket and stopping long enough to look menacing at him. "Come on boy, think about it. What's missing?"

Ron thought about it for a few seconds going over everything he saw and then asked himself what he expected to see.

"I… I didn't see anything from our world," Ron offered, unsure of himself but wondering where Hermione's wizard books were.

"Good, now what should've you seen? Reason it out."

"She's a bookworm and no way could she could have fit all those books that she has acquired over the last seven years inside her Hogwarts trunk. I know that because I had to carry and load her trunk when we boarded the train at the beginning of every school year. It was heavy, but not that heavy".

"With this **suite** of rooms devoid of any of the usual trappings of Wizarding society – that would indicate that either she is embarrassed by magic or her parents are - with the latter being more likely. And she's too much of a bookworm to either throw her old books away or pack them into that attic - -"

"Not bad Chew Baby. It's just as important at a crime scene to ask what you don't see as what you do see. You will find the missing books and nick-knack's behind the bookshelf on your left," Mad-Eye lectured to him before pointing his wand at one of the bookshelves.

"**Adaperio Ilatens Cuniculum!**" Mad-Eye commanded moving his wand in an 'O' circle pattern follow by an 'S' swish pattern.

Ron watched as a bookshelf rolled forward and to the side to reveal a dark hidden room. He also noticed that funny looking cylinder metal arms were pushing the bookshelf and then realized, "That's Muggle made. Her parents must've built this 'safe-room' for her."

Mad-Eye nodded in knowing agreement. "It's an excellent way to keep our world separate from theirs. A lot of Muggle-born wizards and witches have something like this." Mad-Eye remarked, before he brought his wand up again and made a horizontal slash with it.

"**Adoperio Ilatens Cuniculum!**"

The bookcase immediately rolled sideways and backwards sealing up the hidden room.

"You saw me do it - now you open it," Mad-Eye ordered.

Ron stepped forward and after several attempts and taunts from Mad-Eye; he finally got it open to reveal a dark hidden room. Unfortunately, he barely got a glance inside before Mad-Eye closed it on him.

"**Adoperio Ilatens Cuniculum!** Do it again, so I know you have it."

Ron immediately frowned at what Mad-Eye said but didn't dare voice a complaint as he reopened it again and then had to close it a few more times to the satisfaction of Mad-Eye.

"There might be more than sawdust in your head after all," Mad-Eye offered in congratulations for learning the spell.

Ignoring Mad-Eye's sarcasm, Ron finally entered the dark hidden room with his wand lit - which revealed several bookcases of magical books - all neatly organized and cataloged – separating 'casual reading' from the missing Hogwarts textbooks.

Sitting on a table in one corner was Hermione's old black cauldron. Next to the cauldron Ron saw a book-shelf 'full to overflowing 'with various potion ingredients, a silver knife, a stone 'mortar and pestle', various empty beakers and test-tubes. In the other corner was a dusty table with a small parchment book held together with a brass lock – next to that was a comfortable reading chair with some unlit lanterns surrounding it. As if this was Hermione's private sanctuary – a hidden place to withdraw to and surround her-self with magical things.

Ron flicked his wand and magically lit the lanterns bringing light to the entire room. As if being guided by his curiosity he reached out for the parchment book on the table, but found it locked and magically sealed.

"Figures," Ron muttered to himself after remembering Hermione's attention to detail.

_What so important that she has a spell on it. Hmm…maybe it's a collection of love letters from the old boyfriend …Viktor. The bloke she denies spending that fortnight with in Monaco – just a pen-pal … yeah right? I do envy the lucky bugger about that. _

_After all, she wouldn't want a written account of that tryst to be seen by everybody …especially jealous little me. Merlin knows the Muggle photos of them were hard enough to take –bloody paparazzi. Be honest with yourself Weasley, now that I've seen how she lives – it's no wonder she thinks that a rich seeker is more of her 'type' than I am._

"Hey Mad-Eye, what's an Auror spell that will open a magically sealed parchment books?" Ron asked giving in to self-abuse as he yielded to the desire to know more about her Krum love-affair. He looked back to see Mad-Eye reading the titles of the various books on Hermione's magical bookshelves.

"'Reveal yourself,' is a basic one, however a good complex one is 'Adoperio Evolutionis,' with the same wand motion as before, Chew Baby," Mad-Eye answered with his back turned to Ron.

"So you think you have business in her personal stuff?" Mad-Eye taunted Ron as he turned to face him.

Ron figured that Hermione would've taken precautions against the easier known spell and decided on the more advance one.

"**Adoperio Evolutionis!**"

The book forcibly snapped open in a burst of golden magical sparks to reveal Hermione's handwriting.

oooooo

ooo

_**Hermione Granger's Private Diary**_

_Sixth year_

Ron's gasped for air after he realized what he was holding. Of course, that wasn't as surprising as his _begging for death_ eyes read her notes on the bottom of the first page.

_Ron "Prat" Weasley and Hermione Granger_

_Hermione G. Weasley_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley_

_Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Ron "Insufferable Git" Weasley-Granger and Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Mistress of Magic Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Healer Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Chief Prosecutor Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Chief Editor Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Professor Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Deputy Headmistress Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Auror Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Senior Barrister Hermione Weasley-Granger_

_Distinguished and Well Known Author Hermione Weasley-Granger_

On quick survival instinct, Ron quickly slammed the diary shut, pitched it back down on the table, extinguished the lanterns, briskly grabbed and then forcibly dragged Mad-Eye out of the hidden room, closed and sealed her secret sanctuary behind him before even saying a single word to Mad-Eye.

"If you value your life, because she will kill us both - you didn't go in there," Ron was never more serious in his life.

"Ha-ha, speak for yourself Chew Baby. I wasn't the one who read her diary," Mad-Eye gave a knowing big smirk at a shaking Ron.

"How… how did you know that it was her diary?" He timidly asked in fear of Hermione ever finding out what he did.

"This eye of mine can see through things Chew Baby, but isn't it comforting to know that just a year ago - you were at the top of her list?"

"Yeah it would - - if I didn't realized that the seventh year diary she has in her trunk …_**right now**_, might have a similar 'last name list' …with her name attached to the surnames of either Malfoy- or -better still …in my opinion - …Viktor Krum. The one I just opened is just as out of date …as I am. I'm not her- **type** -anymore; she got over me, and moved on to the _**rich and famous**_ Quidditch seeker crowd."

"Then why are you doing this for her?" Mad Eye asked genuinely confused

"**Ron!** **Hey, Ron, you up there!** There you are. Mr. Granger is looking for you," Harry interrupted, after entering Hermione's room and looking at a nervous Ron and a smug looking Mad-Eye.

Ron immediately considered his options and wisely chose a quick escape. "Yeah… err, good idea lets all go down and meet Mr. Granger. Come on, Harry, let's go downstairs and talk with Mr. Granger," Ron nervously repeated himself nervously as he grabbed a suspicious Harry by his arm and dragged him out of Hermione's room toward the stairs.

"I just spoke with him… Ron, **stop!** He only wants to speak with just you. Hey, was that Hermione's room?"

"Err… yeah… err, I just checked it out to see if… it… it was safe. It is! Let's go downstairs," Ron stated as he dragged Harry further down the stairs.

Ron watched as Harry shrugged his shoulders at his explanation while ignoring a chuckling Mad-Eye following them downstairs.

"Mr. Granger is in the kitchen waiting for you." Harry stated and pointed to the door that leads to the kitchen. Mad Eye tugs on Harry's Dragon hide jacket sleeve, holding the boy back as his best mate enters the kitchen.

"Potter, a word - if you please"

"What do you need?" Harry asked seeing the concern on the old Aurors face.

"I need to know if the Granger girl has 'any clue' as to what your young friend has gone through for her sake. I get the feeling from Chew Baby that his love for the girl is unrequited... is that so?"

"Well to be honest Mad Eye, I am not as sure as I once was, she said things while he was gone that made me believe that she regarded Ron in the same non-blood related _**brotherly way**_ she's always regarded me, but once he comes home she behaves in the opposite way, blatantly flirting with him constantly, never wanting to be far from his side.

"Still, when all is said and done, if she has romantic feelings for him, she hasn't said anything definite _**to anyone**_ about it …not in my presence anyway. she hinted to Ginny her closest and just about only friend at school, that she somewhat 'fancies' him, but she keeps running hot and cold, one minute she all but in his lap, the next she's yelling at him and calling him lazy or stupid. I know he loves her, he has told me as much.

"No Moody, she is the problem now, she use to complain that he was to much a coward, never brave enough to expresses his feelings, now his are out in the open, the whole school knows, and she is the one … well its sad all around.

"From what he told me he wasn't home a couple of hours - before she was screaming at him and pouring hot gravy into his lap. Gave him groin-burns and caused him loads of pain. He's openly confessed his love to her and she shot him down not twenty-four hours later. There was none of the hugs and impassioned kisses you'd expect from a girl who was allegedly welcoming home the boy she cares for so much.

O

Ron timidly opened the kitchen door to see a white-faced Mr. Granger trying to pour his tea with his hand nervously shaking out of fear. Ron couldn't blame or think less of him as he realized the sudden awareness of the war and Voldemort would make any Muggle, or for that matter, wizard nervous and scared to death as well.

Ron understandably felt sympathy for Mr. Granger as he walked over to where he was sitting at the kitchen table. He quietly reached out and slowly tightened his handgrip around Mr. Granger's shaking hand on the teapot handle to help him pour his tea. After finally pouring the tea into his cup, Mr. Granger swiftly gulped his tea down then rewarded Ron with a small smile and nod for helping him.

Ron decided to cheer Mr. Granger up a little as he set down at the kitchen table across from him. "I feel the same way every time I row or get yelled at by your daughter."

His reaction was what Ron was hoping for as a small chuckled came from Mr. Granger. "Ha-ha. She is a tough one alright - Ron is it?" Mr. Granger asked for his first name.

Ron even noticed that Mr. Granger was regaining some of the color in his cheeks.

"Yes sir, Ronald Weasley, but everyone calls me Ron," He responded in his friendliest manner then picked up the teapot and started to pour himself some tea. After a few silent moments, he looked up and followed Mr. Granger's long stare.

Ron noticed that Mr. Granger was mesmerized by a wanted posture on the table of an evil sneering Antonin Dolohov. He quickly seized it up with his fingers and balled it up in front of Mr. Granger.

"Nothing but rubbish," Ron offered as an explanation for Mr. Granger before tossing the balled up paper into a wastebasket next to the kitchen door.

Mr. Granger briefly smiled at Ron before he spoke up again. "I've met your father and mother - good people. In fact, they were the only ones willing to talk to us whenever - -"

Ron knew where Mr. Granger was going with his statement about the prejudice against Muggle's. "We are not all like that sir. Just some of the bad and snobbish ones; they won't talk to Muggle's it's as if they think they're better than most."

Mr. Granger smiled warmly at Ron as he took another sip of his tea and Ron noticed that he was slowly regaining his facial color and composure.

"Ron, you know in spite of what my wife says, you're right – my daughter can be very arrogant. Especially after learning that she's been keeping something this big from us."

Ron nodded in agreement at Mr. Granger as he took his turn to sip his tea before saying something to defend Hermione. "She's also the most brilliant, bravest, and caring woman I ever met."

Mr. Granger's eyes seemed to pop further open after what Ron had just said. "You said woman. To me, she will always be my little Bushy Munchkin." Mr. Granger quipped in disagreement, causing Ron to cough out his tea.

"**Bushy Munchkin! Ha-Ha!**" Ron laughed in hearty amusement.

Even Mr. Granger seemed to be laughing as he explained. "Yes, I would call her that whenever she would nag or boss me to death. Ha-ha - She hates it, and you have no idea how often I had to use it to quiet her."

"Oh, I have a good idea," Ron cracked in appreciation of Mr. Granger's woes of dealing with Hermione as he realized she nagged and bossed him to death too. It was definitely something they both had in common.

"I can imagine you do," Mr. Granger affirmed, his eyes becoming serious as he stared directly at Ron. "Mr. Lupin and your friend Harry have just told me this most amazing story about you going out of your way in protecting my daughter. Now, is this true?" Mr. Granger inquired with a serious tone.

Ron felt a bit nervous under the man's stare; he also felt a need to defend Hermione from her own father. "She doesn't need the protection, but yes sir, I did. Not that I got my hands on him in the end… I wish I did. It was his evil boss that beat me to it," Ron truthfully stated while looking directly at Mr. Granger.

After a few more seconds, Mr. Granger nodded at Ron.

"I believe you, Ron. But let me be clear on this: Hermione means the world to me and there's nothing I won't do to protect her. Now I expect that from the man she dates and marri- …err, she goes out with," Mr. Granger demanded of Ron as he offered his hand for him to shake in agreement.

Ron smiled widely and warmly shook Mr. Granger's hand, wondering why Hermione couldn't be more like her dad.

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot to me to have your permission. But in the end it's her choice - right? As far as I know right now - - I'm not her type, she prefers the Viktor Krum type of 'rich' bloke to dirt-poor me. You can pass that information on to Mrs. Granger, I sure she will be delighted."

Mr. Granger understood. "You let me worry about her. The Granger women can be a stubborn lot …but given time, they come around."

"Ha-ha, they are world class stubborn." Ron smiled in agreement at Mr. Granger who was starting to remind him of his own dad.

Mr. Granger nodded in agreement as he leaned over to Ron and said in a conspiratorial tone, "Yes they are, but in case you're wondering, they're worth it."

"I wouldn't know sir – as I'm not her type – I made a fool of myself recently only to discover the hard way that she doesn't feel for me the same way I do. But I still feel – how do I put this; very deeply about her happiness - really I do."

"I understand the feeling of being regarded as second best", Michael said sadly

"- - Sir, would you let me add one more thing to the defenses here,?" Ron asked suddenly getting a brilliant idea.

"Sure"

"Hold out your left hand, please!" Ron asked as he pulled out his wand pointed it at the plain gold wedding band on Mr. Granger's finger. He concentrates really hard before with a grim strained voice Ron gives the command; "PORTUS."

The wedding ring glows blue for a moment and as the light fades Ron said in a strained tired voice. "If all the defenses I've put in place fail, - grab your wife around her waist and pinch your wedding band with two fingers of your right hand then say _**Hermione**_, - - and you'll be instantly transported to the safest place in the world.

"Is this a portal-door, which Hermione made reference to once?"

"Close, it's called a port-key, and please …don't tell anyone I gave you one. Under our law, it's illegal to 'deliberately gift' a Muggle with a magical device. I could go to jail if anyone found out." Ron said nervously looking around to see if anyone had seen what he done.

"You'd go to jail to protect us?" Mr. Granger said in awe.

"If they hurt you …it hurts her - and I rather rot in prison for life, than see her cry at your funerals," Ron said with a grimly determined expression on his face.

Mr. Granger sat there and stared gob-smacked at the young man who clearly loved his daughter so much – as to risk… - - – and suddenly became very thoughtful.

O

After getting along so well with Mr. Granger, Ron felt a lot more confident around Mrs. Granger when he met her back in the living room. She was preoccupied with showing Harry, Hermione's childhood and baby pictures.

"Now, Harry, this is her wearing a blue evening dress at my cousin's wedding. She was the flower girl of course," Mrs. Weasley bragged to Harry not noticing the fake smile he was giving her after seeing each picture.

Ron rolled his eyes before he interrupted, "We're all done so we might as well get back to Hogwarts unless you want to keep searching for clues by sneaking into Gringotts Bank."

Ron watched as Harry rolled his eyes, thinking how stupid and futile that would be while Mad-Eye gave a soft growl, "You two would be pinched before you got two feet in there."

Mr. Granger added a question on the subject. "Isn't Gringotts Bank the one with the Goblins? Why would you want to go in there?"

No doubt, Mr. Granger remembered the Goblins being just as nice to the Muggle's as they were to wizards, Ron realized.

Harry started to wave off Ron to say nothing, as it would probably only cause more angst for them, but Ron wasn't about to lie to Mr. Granger.

"Yes sir, that's the one. We can't find a way to get at Dolohov's vault records. Without that, we can't trace the money to the people that have been paying for most, if not all, of the Death Eaters training. And that isn't good because there will be more Muggle killings if we don't stop them soon."

Ron listened as Harry softly groaned and then spoke. "What Ron is trying to say is that we are currently—"

"Dear, can't you request the records?" Mrs. Granger interrupted Harry to ask him a direct question. It also didn't escape Ron's attention that she was calling Harry "dear" and that made him a bit jealous of his best mate.

"No Ma'am. We can request all we want, but the goblins don't have to give it to us," Harry answered a surprised Mrs. Granger before turning his head toward Ron. "Ron, I think we need to be heading back to Hogwarts."

Ron noticed that Mrs. Granger seemed to be reluctant to let Harry leave her side and immediately responded with a suggestion. "Oh dear, not so soon - you just got here. Is there any chance you can stay with us for the night?"

Ron was definitely feeling angry and jealous as he scowled at Harry who was flashing him a it-wasn't-his-idea look.

"Well I… we really need to be going." Harry answered under Ron's scowl.

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger, I want to thank you for your hospitality and your understanding," Remus stated as he walked over to Mr. Granger and shook his hand.

Mrs. Granger, who seemed to realize that Harry wouldn't be staying, offered another suggestion. "Can't you get the information by billing him?"

Ron feeling a bit put out with Mrs. Granger, snapped back with a sarcastic tone, "We would but seeing how he's dead - I don't think he'll be good for it."

Ron watched as Mrs. Granger's eyes started to draw down to slits like Hermione's did whenever she rowed with him. "Your - _kind_ - do bury people, right?"

Remus tried to reach out to stop Ron as he stepped in front of Mrs. Granger to continue the conversation.

"What do you mean by our _kind_? Ron snarled.

"…Yes, we bury people." Harry said interrupting Ron's challenge.

Mrs. Granger was also inclined to argue as well. "Then bill his Estate for funeral services. If you knew anything about business you would know that you can place a lean against his Estate and his account at the bank."

"What good is that going to do?" Ron countered as he felt Remus tugging on the back of his shirt to separate them while Harry shook his head at him.

As if she were an older Hermione, Mrs. Granger placed her hands on her hips as she retorted, "His Estate includes the vault records which they will be legally bound to give to you if payment is not met."

Ron was speechless but full of desire to find fault with her argument, but just like with Hermione he was having a difficult time of it. "I… it's not that easy to just—"

Harry interrupted him. "We could do that. We just need Percy to write up a bill and an order from the Ministry—"

Even Remus jumped in, "The Goblins are very sensitive about making sure all bills are paid in full. They would absolutely insist upon it."

Mad-Eye seemed to be the only pessimist in the group. "Aye, but they never give up on them records, not without a fight."

"I don't see how we're going to get those bloody records," Ron started to reply, "But…"

"Language, Ronald." Mrs. Granger snapped at him, And Ron almost swore he saw almost he same look that Hermione has when she said things like that. Hermione always had a spark in her eyes to match the smugness that she was right and Ron was wrong. Even Harry started to chuckle at the similarities to Hermione and her Mum.

Ron frowned in defeat before he addressed Harry - if for no other reason then to stop him from laughing.

"Harry, we'll have to stop by the Ministry and pay my Dad and Percy a visit. Hopefully, Perce will know how to make up this lien thing."

"We're supposed to take you two delinquents directly back to school," Mad-Eye growled.

Harry was the first to counter with Mad-Eye and Remus for the side trip. "It's just a quick detour to the Ministry of Magic. You two can update Kingsley while Ron and I can go see Percy and Mr. Weasley. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes."

Remus looked over at Mad-Eye. "We really do need to update Kingsley with this. It's worth a shot."

Mad-Eye reluctantly grunted in approval before adding a few rules for them to follow. "You two will stay put inside the Ministry and you'd better not step a single foot outside of it - until we come for you. You got that Chew Baby?"

Harry quickly spoke for the both of them as Ron nodded in agreement, "We'll only go where this investigation leads."

With that Remus once again thanked the Grangers. "Well, we're grateful to have your advice and I want to thank you again for being so understanding."

Mr. Granger returned Remus' compliments. "Grateful that all of you came by and please, do be careful."

"We will, sir," Harry remarked as he smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Ron watched as Mrs. Granger returned his smile and then spoke up to her husband. "Oh darling, I almost forgot to tell you that I've invited Harry to come during the summer and stay with us and Hermione for a while."

Mrs. Granger turned her head slightly as she glanced sideways and noticed Ron's frown.

"Oh no problem dear, I've also invited Ron to stay with us too," Mr. Granger adlibbed back to his wife to the smiling relief of Ron.

"What… are you sure we will have enough room for Ronald; it will be awfully crowded," Mrs. Granger advised in a way that suggested to Ron that she didn't want him to come at all.

"Plenty of room, dear," Mr. Granger replied in confirmation against his wife's wishes and stood fast under his wife's suggestive glare.

Ron thought it was time to end this game he was having with Mrs. Granger - once and for all.

"Actually, Mrs. Granger is it okay if I bring my sister with me too? Her name is Ginny - she's Hermione's best friend and Harry's girlfriend."

Ron watched as Mrs. Granger's nose crunched up like Hermione's whenever Ron beat her at wizard's chess or an argument. Meanwhile, Mr. Granger looked away as he was tried to stifle his laughter. Remus and Mad-Eye weren't so kind as they watched on, softly chuckling to themselves. Harry however, turned bright red and had to mutter that it was time for them to be leaving. All the while Ron showed his lopsided grin at Mrs. Granger as he waited for her response.

"We'll see – dear," Mrs. Granger muttered softly in defeat.

"**Ha** – Ron it's been a delight to meet you, please come back anytime," Mr. Granger stated as he was trying to talk over his laughter at his wife's reaction.

"Thank you, Mr. Granger, I'll do that. Good bye, Mrs. Granger, I hope to see you real soon." Ron remarked as he put his boots back on again. He made a point of waving his good-bye at a speechless Mrs. Granger as he walked out the door.

Ron closed the door behind him but opened it up again and stuck his head back in to ask Mr. Granger for a quick favor.

"Ah sorry to bother you sir, but can I have your permission to call Hermione a Bushy Munchkin?"

Mr. Granger seemed a bit shocked at first but quickly grasped the situation by offering, "Only if you promise me that you will continue to take care of her."

"**Michael, don't you dare! She will be furious at us!**" Mrs. Granger roared her disapproval of the idea as she glared at the two of them.

Ron, ignoring Mrs. Granger refusal, stuck his hand out to Mr. Granger. "Deal."

Mr. Granger, also ignored his wife's refusal, shook his hand and nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, sir, ma'am." Ron replied while he was grinning from ear to ear before he finally left.

O

**Mrs. Granger's POV:**

She never felt more relieved to see someone leave her home as she did then. Not that it got her over her anger with her husband. "Michael, I can't believe you."

She watched the knowing and pleased look from her husband as he responded, "I like him."

Involuntarily she groaned in disbelief at her husband's choice for their daughter to date, especially when it was so obvious to her that the best choice was Harry. "_Why couldn't it have been Harry that she wanted to date?_" Mrs. Granger complained in her mind as she shook her head while her husband continued to smile at her.

In fact his next comment made her suspect her husband's sanity even more. "I think I'll write a letter to Hermione about him. Offer her some pointers on dating." Mrs. Granger watched as he confidently walked away to his study like a proud peacock.

"**Dear Lord, red bushy hair, freckled face, rude, and clumsy grandkids!**" Mrs. Granger loudly complained to her husband on what to expect if he carried out his plan. She was simply unable to accept the inevitable.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now

**OoOoOoOo**

O

**Billybob post chapter note**: - I am 'formally' requesting a full blown…'**E****dito****r' **to step in here,** - **for the remaining twenty-four (24) chapters of this story. I will give full credit for work done… a-lot of which will be different than the original. These chapters have already been written, but are in great-need of a healthy 'red pen' in regards to repeated themes – the removal of the non-plot related lectures – that y'all seem to hate.

I post – every Thursday, if no one steps up - the next chapter will post – 'unchanged' seven days from now.


	45. Chapter 45

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 45 of 67 **

**Entitled: Vladimir's for a bite**

**Words in this chapter: 5,733**

**Billybob note to readers**: this chapter is the 'direct result' of a reviewer's input on the lack of Vampires in HP fan fiction. Yes it will slow the pace a-bit, but it is done all in the name of 'male bonding' between two friends – who need to reconnect.

**BTW 1**: thanks for the response to my call for help, with my never-ending cold-blooded murder of the Kings English – bad-grammar and such - I realize how much I was asking. Doing my editing is a truly Herculean labor. – I have my own admittedly weird 'STYLE' as one reviewer 'over politely' called my ramblings. Some poor fool has taken me up on my challenge so _**with red pen in hand**_ (God bless him) he is going to make my style more readable. So y'all pray for his sanity – I sure will.

**BTW** **2** - Please review, helpful suggestions are always welcomed

**BTW 3** – this will be my last HP story, my reference guide the HP LEXICON is now gone from the internet, and without it – all authors of HP Fanfiction like me are royally screwed.

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo **

O

**Ron's POV:**

"This is where we leave you for the night," remarked Remus as he looked at Harry and Ron as the four of them stood in one of several 'secure' Apparition point's within the Ministry of Magic.

"Thanks Moony, Mad-Eye for letting us work with you," replied Harry as he warmly smiled at his former professors' while shaking their hands in turn in grateful appreciation.

"We make a good team. Now go back to school before you miss the last class of the day," Remus suggested as he angled his head in the direction of the apparition ring painted onto the floor. Relaying to the young man, who was the son of two of his dearest friends, that he firmly expected him to follow his instructions and not dally any longer, unprotected, outside of the walls of Hogwarts.

"Potter - start taking your studies more serious. You have to have top marks to get into the Auror program. I'll be checking on your progress. You can't just rely on guts and god-given natural talent to get you through, unlike *some* I won't bother mentioning." Mad-Eye warned in a soft growl - as he looked at Harry, and making a point of 'not' meeting Ron's gaze - - Mad-Eye was clearly disappointed in him - that after all his work, his star pupil in Romania was not going into law enforcement after graduation and that fact rubbed the old Auror wrong

Harry tried his best not to offer his friend a smile of triumph towards earning what could barely pass as praise from undoubtedly the grumpiest mentor he had ever had. After having to take a backseat to his best-friend for the most part during this outing, it felt … right … to once again be positively acknowledged by the scarred-veteran.

"Would that be because you think I have the potential of being an excellent Auror?" cracked Harry as a joke - waiting for Mad-Eye's nasty denial and to hear Ron's defensive snarl in-response towards being excluded in the jaded-encouragement. Harry knew that this was petty of him, over the course of the last few hours Ron had impressed him beyond reason and expectation. It was like he was seeing his best mate for the first time in his life. And though he had no problems with Ron taking the lime-light, he just didn't like the small pain of jealousy that had come at watching him so naturally assume the role of leadership. Harry for six years had gotten used to issuing instructions to both his best-friends and now - that their positions had been suddenly reversed during this 'little outing' – made him suddenly realize how much he missed being the 'Boss'?

To both Ron and Harry's surprise, Mad-Eye said nothing more on the subject despite Harry's clear opening for him to expand on the subject. The middle-aged Auror slowly turned around and walked out to the apparition point - followed by a knowing and smirking Remus.

Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock as they realized what just happened. Mad Eye's silence was as much a validation of Harry's 'potential' as a thousand words could ever be. After all, if the Auror had 'issue' with you he wasn't the Wallflower type who wouldn't say it straight to your face. The pair then shared a smile with one another before they themselves turned around - - and stepped into the ring. But right before they departed with the customary; '_**Destination – determination and deliberation'**_ - - Harry broke the comfortable silence. "Ron... I just want to say-"

Ron could tell that Harry was reflecting on all the things they did that day all the while trying not to get emotional over it. Ron was not looking to see his Best Mate get girly so he said, "Skip it, I know. I felt – **_useful_** when I first went on Order missions too. But don't let one low-threat day excursion go to your head, Harry. Today was, as they say, a Cake-Walk. All we did was walk a Crime-Scene with Moody and Remus and then pay Mr. and Mrs. Granger a visit at their home afterward. The next outing we go on could be a-lot more of a cock-up than this was. You just never know how a Mission will end. A month ago I agreed to a simple Stakeout with Charlie, by day's end - I needed a liver magically repaired and a third of my lower left leg looked like it had been mauled by a pack of dogs. BTW – don't tell my sister about that last bit, she doesn't need to know about every little scrape I got in. My advice, Harry, is to always prepare for the worst and hope for the best. "

Harry smiled back before finishing, "Thanks Ron – for everything."

Ron didn't feel the need to be thanked. If anything he needed to thank Harry for helping him over some of the rough spots. Especially with managing the Mrs. Granger encounter - an hour earlier. The absolute last thing he had expected was that she and he would come to 'verbal-blows'. But he really shouldn't have been too surprised; Hermione certainly was her mother's daughter. Of course it didn't help that Hermione's had invited Harry over – without including him- or -that her mother had so obviously taken a major 'shine' to his orphaned-best mate and had - in what could only be described, as having 'Great Expectations' for her daughter and Harry to walk down the aisle one-day.

Ron thought back to the contents of the fifth-year diary – and a long list of names such-as; _**Mrs. Hermione Potter**_. He would have laughed out loud at the idea of marriage between his two best friends before today. Now his soul was injured by that realization that Harry was more of Hermione's type than he was on his best day- or -the thought that for years Hermione had obviously been glossing over with her parents his friendship, focusing most of her 'stories home' on the courageous 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

Not wishing, Harry to read anything into his current silence, the red-headed male responded with a 'forced' carefree smile. "Nah, it's you that needs to be thanked, Harry. I couldn't have done any of this without your help. After all it was the boy-who-lived, who got us across that 'police line'. I would have been stopped cold. And 'Mione's mum and dad wouldn't have let me in the front door- or -offered me the time of day if you hadn't have been there to get us across the threshold. I'm grateful to Remus as well for so diplomatically smoothing things-over with them after my bad-tempered outburst." Ron admitted.

Harry nodded and looked around thoughtfully before speaking again. Ron's words carried a resigned hollowness to them like a good sport who was 'graciously' accepting defeat. It was so unfair. Sure, Mr. Granger was nice and the perfect host. But as far as Mrs. Granger was concerned, Ron was completely unsuitable as a son-in-law.

His secret visit to the Grangers was going to bite him in the arse and Ron not speaking of it - made that hurt - crystal clear. At some point, and some point very soon, Harry knew he would have to sit Hermione down and ask her if she 'at any time' fancied him. The obvious imbalance in their reception at her family home was a red flag – as was why Hermione had been excluding Ron from all her stories to her parent's.

"We, err, still need to get our hands on those financial records tomorrow if we're to have any hope of a lasting effect on the war", Harry said as he finally found his voice.

Ron also nodded in agreement before answering, "Even if we don't …it's still better than sitting on our duffs in AWOL detention at school".

"Speaking of breaking the Absent School Without Permission rules" – Harry said, the spirit of mischief thick in his tone. "Are you up to one more side trip before we go back to school and face the music? We're already in it deep for skipping today's classes. Might as well go all out and have something worth remembering."

"Dating my sister has really brought the long suppressed Marauder sprit '_**out of you**_' and I must say I approve," Ron said in obvious admiration.

"A little pranking has been good for me, Ron." Harry said happily. "It's as close to doing normal teenage stuff - as I've gotten to do in six and a-half years. Your sister spirit of mischief via the pranking of a few deserving Slytherin's has done wonders for my overall outlook on life. You should try it."

"Thanks but no thanks, been on the victim side one time to many," Ron replied with a tolerant smile. "Pranking is something you and your girlfriend share in common – and believe you me; I understand the vital importance of sharing mutual interests in a successful romance. Just do me a favor - don't do permanent damage to anyone - and don't traumatize someone either - like Fred and George did with me and spiders."

"So it was the spider prank that turned you off to pranking?" Harry asked as he finally understood why Ron didn't do pranks.

"Yes it was, I still have nightmares", Ron said as his body involuntarily shuddered. "The trouble with Fred and George, and they've been like this ...forever, they don't seem to realize when they've crossed the line from something being funny and into something being cruel. Ginny – now that I think on it - seems to actually prefer the cruelty based pranks – and you my friend should keep that forever in mind. To me a prank is only a 'good prank', Harry, if your intended target also see's the 'funny side' of it. Otherwise it's just victimization. And truth be told, I never had any interest in being thought of as a bully."

The smile The Boy Who Lived' had been wearing slowly retreated. Snape had once said that he reminded him of his father. That he too used to ignore School rules as well and used to target and pick on the young Severus repeatedly without any due cause. Harry had always thought that Professor Snape was exaggerating his father's behavior, even though he had once been privy to a glimpse of the Potion's Professor's memory during one of their 'special lessons'.

If he had heard the warning about Ginny's cruelty streak Ron had just said spoken-aloud by anyone else Harry probably would have just ignored it. Part of Harry always knew about how easy a funny prank could turn mean - he had been a witness many times over of the near paralyzing fear that would consume Ron whenever he saw a Spider web or became aware of a harmless arachnid scurrying across their Dorm Room floor. Harry also knew hooking-up Hermione with Justin had been mean.

Noticing that the carefree atmosphere had suddenly left the pair, and accepting that maybe his comments had contributed to this change, Ron proceeded to repair the damage he had done. "So, umm, in conceding that we are already in trouble for leaving school without permission", Ron said changing the subject. "And under the theory – of – '_**in trouble for a Knut – why not go for a gallon**_' where do you want to go now?"

Initially, Harry, was going to suggest they make a stop at the Twin's Joke Shop and pick up some supplies, but now he was 'off' that idea. Instead, he substituted it with seeing their earlier lead through. "Those vampire matchbooks have been nagging my conscious since we found them on Dolohov's body", Harry replied in a conspiratorial tone. "If the late Mr. Dolohov was really recalled to recruit them – vampires could be a great asset for Voldemort.

"And as Mad-eye would just as quickly point out, if he was still here – what crime has actually been committed here? As long as dead bodies don't start suddenly showing-up in large numbers - with fang marks and drained of the blood - the Ministry has no _**probable cause**_ to launch an all-out war on the British vampires", Ron pointed out.

"It was your idea, damnit," Harry countered hotly; "You're the one who said that Dolohov was most likely recalled to recruit Vampires. Are you now second guessing yourself?"

"Merlin, no! I still think that is exactly what that dead bastard was doing", Ron replied. "But keep in mind – British vampires are a tiny self-governing community _**concealed**_ within the much larger, _**also-hidden**_ Wizarding community. Dad has said they are officially tolerated as a magical 'alternate lifestyle' only as long as they draw no Muggle attention to themselves. In Eastern Europe, however, vampires are far more numerous. Controlling their 'feeding habits' are a bigger problem to the magical governments that oversee their covens. Many turn a blind eye to their activities because of the Vampire's influence. Some Vamp's have Vault's that put the Malfoy's to shame. So they're not the kind of creature that can be either intimidated or bribed easily, Harry. The way most Vampire's see themselves is that they are at the very top of the Food-Chain; Wizard's and Witches a few notches below them, and as for Muggles? Well, Harry, they're in the basement. Dolohov would have had to have offered something pretty irresistible for them to even consider any form of alliance with old Snake-Face."

"So you think this 'matchbook lead' is a waste of our time, that it'll lead us nowhere?" Harry asked sounding disappointed.

"I didn't say that - I'm not opposed to a little more snooping about – Harry. We're going to catch hell anyway, for what we did today. I'm just saying that without a 'criminal act' you really can't practice at being an Auror any-more …at least not today anyway. We can however – if you're willing - - play the 'Chosen-One card' one more time and perhaps get our foot in the door. If I went alone they would treat me as a snack, or worse – but with *THE* Harry Potter at my side it might make them hesitate.

"I'm not that powerful a wizard Ron", Harry admitted.

"You are on the other hand - the famous _**boy who lived**_ and 'draining you' would **start** the very 'war of extinction' that our vampires fear most. Sure, they might be narassistic, but they're not suicidal. If they hesitate and listen to what we have to say - perhaps we can offer them a better deal than the one Dolohov offered and thereby keep them at least neutral in this upcoming conflict. " Ron said as he watched as a look of concentration grew on Harry's face as he thought it over.

"Undo what Dolohov did would be a good thing for our side, but do you really think we have a shot at bettering Dolohov's offer?" Harry admitted getting an instant bad feeling.

"Harry, at the moment we don't even know what was even put on-the-table. Who knows, maybe all Dolohov offered them was a sack full of week-old radishes."

"Or he could have offered them the Crown flippin' Jewels."

"If they wanted the Crown Jewels; Harry - they would have taken them long before now. When you're an Immortal, shiny stones and gold have as much value to you as pebbles at the bottom of a pond. What ever Voldermort was prepared to offer them, it would be something of extraordinary value to vampires in general."

The Boy Who Lived found him-self nodding, genuinely surprised that Ron seemed to have such a clear and deep understanding of Vampire Psychology. "And to make our counter-offer we have to go where?"

'_Vladimir's_" Ron replied sternly.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**O **

The two young men appeared some one hundred feet down from the back door of Weasley Wizarding Wonders, the joke shop owned by Ron's twin brothers. By mere-chance they appeared in front of the very same shop window ledge where Ron had positioned himself as a kitten for his 'talk' with Hermione.

Looking up he noticed the name for this tiny out of the way shop – Black-Knight Chess Ltd. Looking into the display window Ron saw several Wizarding chess-sets for sale. But before he could say anything to Harry - his friend was tugging on his jacket sleeve and pointing down the lane toward the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

"It's this way Ron", Harry said sounding excited.

"Yeah – yeah, I'm coming." Ron said with one last glance of the Chess Shop. '_Another time –maybe_?' he said to himself.

As it fast approaching dinner time, the crowd in Diagon alley was thinning out. The two young men went into the 'dark side' of the Wizarding shopping center using the usual entrance – across from Gringotts Wizarding Bank was a tiny passageway in between two brick buildings that lead downward. It was an oddity of the Wizarding world, that as Diagon Alley was winding down and shops were closing for the day – the shops at the far end of Knockturn Alley shops were just opening –up in anticipation of the setting sun.

The realization of what he was seeing hit Ron like a ton-of bricks. He knew of course that the Wizarding community of Great Britain was not large enough to merit shops that were opened twenty-four hours - so most shops closed for the day around six in the evening. Even the 'human' serving dark-magic shops seemed to bunch up as near as possible to the Wizarding shopping area as if to shun the lower end of Knockturn ally.

_**Gringotts **_stood at the beginning point of 'Knockturn' and the lane gradually sloped downward on a five degree angle with _**Borgin and Burkes**_ at the mid-point, located some ten meters below what would be the Muggle street level, it was also the far end of shops that served humankind and the last shop open to the sky above. Anyone who had a map of the shops could easily see that Knockturn took a hard left just beyond **Borgin and Burke's** – at a street corner a few feet away that entered a covered area of shops that became more and more fully underground.

The clientele of the shops beyond this unspoken dividing line between shops that catered to living wizard and those that 'served' Magical creatures was regarded by most - like the border between two countries. Here could be found the tailors, grocers and other shops that served the Goblin community, Satyrs/Half-giants and finally after another left turn Knockturn Alley reached its dead-end – and the realm of England's Vampires.

Here stood Vladimir's a huge building of stone resembling a three stories tall burial crypt form the outside. By being completely underground and therefore safe from natural sunlight - it was also far larger that the small-dark, 'neighbor-like' Pub that both Ron and Harry had imagined. The inside was more like a well-lit Muggle lorry-stop on a Muggle high-speed motorway or a large combination shop that combined a section for imported wines and another for clothing. Everything that Harry had expected from watching vampire cinema on his Aunt and Uncles telly was turned on its head.

A ghostly pale girl in her early twenties approached Harry and Ron who were looking around gob-smacked at a far different Vladimir than they had expected.

"You two don't belong here" she said in a semi-bored tone. "According to our agreement with your Ministry - we of the Camarilla can live in peace in our 'Nest' as long as the Kindred do not use your Kline like feeding chattel".

"We are not tourists or fang banging thrill seekers; we seek an audience with your Prince", Ron said.

"You know of the Kindred, how can this be?", the girl asked genuinely surprised. "Hogwarts does not teach all that much of the Camarilla. I was told the 'Wizarding Kline' concentrated on the Caitiff the clan-less …the vampires who still foolishly seek the taste of flesh and fresh human blood".

"I've had more teaching in the 'Vampyre' than is customary", Ron replied looking slightly embarrassed. "As to whom we are, may I introduce my close friend; Harry Potter, the 'boy-who-lived'."

"Who?" - The girl replied genuinely unimpressed.

"Harry Potter, childe, the 'Chosen One' according to rumor", Said an older more stately gentleman, who looked far more like a stereotypical vampire than the twenty-something Gothic dressed girl who had first approached them.

"Forgive me Sire, I have never heard of any Harry Potter, besides - wasn't some wizard named Dumbledore, the Chosen-One?" the girl asked respectfully.

"That was fifty years back Childe", the older man said. "Although I must admit that I really don't know what this 'Potter' bloke 'looks like' either".

"Doesn't look like my scar is going to get us in the front door like you thought Ron", Harry said sounding disappointed for once that his 'fame' had no effect on these people.

"Guess not", Ron replied also somewhat crestfallen. "We are not looking for trouble here, and if you can pardon the intrusion - we will back-out-of here as 'peacefully' as we came in – with no harm done to either side, okay?"

"But you asked to see the Prince of this domain; can I assume that it was over something of importance?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied as he and Ron began to back toward the entrance, "but perhaps this subject matter should be handled through more official channels,"

"I shall inform the tribunal that you came by Mr. Potter. I am called Elder Dmitri and my childe's name is Kari - can I ask the name of your companion?"

"Oh, sorry about that – forgot my manners there for a second. My name is Ron …Ron Weasley" Ron said casually as he subtly reached inside his battered Dragon hide jacket for the two fighting stakes of 'solid oak' that he had learned to carry during his stay in Romania .

Neither Ron nor Harry expected the abrupt gasp of horror the older vampire uttered as he took a step back in obvious fear - when Ron said his name – nor the snarled hiss that the young girl uttered as she leaped half way across the room to land in a 'cat like' arched-back fighting stance on-top of a table with fangs visible and claws extended.

"You're **the** Ronald Bilus Weasley – the kindred killer, bane of the Sabbat?" the old man asked in a trembling tone.

"You've heard of me?" Ron asked gob-smacked in surprise.

"Yes – I have relatives in the main 'Ordoghaz' coven in Bucharest. I'm told you 'single-handedly' destroyed the two main 'Sabbat Clans' working for Voldemort." The old vampire said as Harry gave Ron a dirty look – as 'once again' he was forcefully pushed behind Ron's shadow. Harry was used to getting respect from the Wizarding world; the awe like hero worship and now - to be treated as a near 'non-entity' in comparison to **his** so-called subservient 'sidekick' was beyond infuriating.

"Is this old vamp by any chance referring to some of the things you left-out of your letters to Ginny?" Harry snarled.

"Now is not the time for this discussion Harry" Ron said urgently while still slowly backing-up. "Besides – Charlie had a hand in all that, as did Mad-eye and Remus".

"I know not of these others, only you". Dmitri said "Have you come to 'declare war' on Britain's Kindred?"

"No sir, our hope was to prevent one from starting," Harry interjected.

"Are you indeed?" Dmitri said as he tried toregained his composure. "Kari, get off the table childe and go wake the Prince. Tell her what has befallen – I shall wait here for your return.

"But Sire – the kindred killer?" the girl replied in a clearly terrified voice.

"If **THE** Weasley wanted to give us the 'Final Death' we would be 'dust' already". Dmitri said

"I think sir; that the reports of my 'exploits' in Romania – have been seriously over-exaggerated," Ron admitted sheepishly holding up his hands to show them empty.

"I smell Oak on you – are you saying you couldn't strike me down from where you stand?"

"My aim isn't that good sir," Ron replied honestly, not risking a lie.

"But all you still want a 'parler' with our prince", the old vampire said finding great comfort in that notion. "The French term for talk - a temporary truce to speak with our captain …safe conduct - called a 'parlay' in English".

"Yes – we didn't come here to fight", Ron insisted.

"Go girl – wake the prince, I'll be safe enough here – with our honored 'guests'."

O

OoOoOoOo

**One hour later **

OoOoOoOo

O

"Yes you are correct Mister Potter; the London Coven was in fact approached by the late Mr. Dolohov seeking an alliance. However I told him the same thing I'm now telling you. After consulting the elders of the Tribunal, my dominion has decided to remain firmly 'neutral' in your upcoming wizard's war. I also pointed out to the Death Eater that the London Clans that accept my rule - do not represent all the covens in the United Kingdom and Ireland." The Prince said while sitting at one end of a private conference room with several of her closest advisors standing in a line behind her seat.

"With all due respect, you must realize that your **claim** of neutrality will fall on deaf ears – when vampires are seen in the ranks of Voldemort's forces", Harry pressed strongly.

"We understand that?" The female leader of the nest replied, "But what would you have us do?"

"Help us", Harry replied while Ron sat in silence letting his friend take the lead during these discussions. "You tell us that there is a sect of vampires called that 'Sabbat' that fully embraces all the monstrous stereotypes of the vampirism. Their crimes of terror against us will paint 'all' of your people as the enemy of magical England.

"So to prevent a war with your Kine – I must make war on the Kindred?"

"Are you not already at war with the Sabbat? Aren't these human-haters your greatest risk of exposure to the Muggle's? I grew-up with non-magical people and although they have a-lot wrong about vampires – in general - they also have the superior numbers and worse-yet …the technology to wipe-out your people. The moment they become aware that vampires really exists- -" Harry said leaving the conclusion unspoken.

"Mr. Weasley you've let your friend do **all** the talking here, don't you have anything to add?"

Ron pulled one of his oak stakes out of his jacket and gently put it down on the table in front of him, making the Prince advisors instinctively take a step back. "I'm going to fight irregardless, but I won't hurt anyone who doesn't try to harm me".

"But your reputation?" Kari interjected

"Blown out of all proportion," Ron replied. "When attacked in Romania I defended myself and I'm pretty sure if someone came at you with a wooden stake like this - that you'd defend yourself too.

"And your point is?" The Prince asked with a knowing smile.

"Neutrality is a self-delusional myth, a dangerous myth that will cost the covens of this country dearly. Our civil war will 'sooner or later' spill over into the Muggle world. The threat that magic and vampires being acknowledged as **real** is too great for you to ignore. Join us and I'm sure the Chosen One will stand as the strongest advocate for your protection against annihilation".

"I will do that – I swear". Harry said sincerely. This unexpected vow caused a heated discussion to break-out behind the Prince among her elder advisors.

"Well clearly you have given us 'food for thought' and perhaps our 'neutral stance' should be re-visited", the Prince declared getting-up to her feet bring this meeting to an end. "Dmitri would you please 'safely escort' the 'Chosen One of our age' to the Knockturn 'dividing line' while I have a private word with the Kindred Killer". Hearing this Ron cringed.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

"Really Madame Prince, I don't know who told you about me and what I did in Romania…" Ron began once he and the Prince were alone.

"Relax Mr. Weasley, exaggerating your reputation has been my doing - for the most part, although even a truthful account of your actions in Eastern Europe makes you the most successful 'Vampire Hunter' since 'Abraham Van Helsing' and that name will always strike fear in the heart of any vampire with a ounce of sense.

"Then Why?"

"Every society needs a boogie-man, and when your people are as long lived as mine – it's healthy for the Kindred to be reminded that their 'end' is more possible now than ever before". The Prince said softly. "I realize that you resent the false reputation that I've been promoting about you. - But I also agree that neutrality is an illusion – the problem with that is the vampires of my domain and the elders of my ruling tribunal does not want to 'abandon that illusion' - by risking getting involved in a living civil-war".

"How does villainizing me change any of that?" Ron asked.

"When I first heard of your exploits in Romania it accrued to me to 'use you' like a pawn on a chess board, have you ever played chess?"

"Yeah a few times," Ron replied struck by the irony.

"You became my symbol, the modern Vampire Hunter" The Prince declared. "A nightmare made flesh; your purpose was to scare my people out of our traditional 'myth' of invincibility. Vampire's egos and our longevity have combine over time to give us an arrogant feeling of indestructibility. This mistake – my people thinking that with little effort on their part that they can exist forever - is the ultimate illusion. My task as leader of this coven is to keep my people rooted in reality.

"So you oversell what I actually did?"

"Not I, a Prince that lies to her people does-not stay Prince for Long. You actually did with some 'downplayed' help of others - nearly wiped out the Sabbat clans of Bucharest. The letters home from relatives over there mentioned you **by name** - because no doubt - of your escape from the death camp. They others with you were not named".

"All I have done - is help these firsthand accounts become 'far better known' among the English speaking vampire clans. Once the 'urban myth' of a modern Van Helsing got started. Once that snowball started rolling down Hill – the legend of Weasley the 'Kindred Killer' took root. You're coming here today will go even further in persuading my people '**out**' of their neutrality foolishness".

"Then you will help us?" Ron asked with clear eagerness

"Politics being what they are I cannot 'promise' the support of all the covens, for I'm not Prince of all of them". The attractively elegant and elderly female Vampire said. "However; by the time fighting starts in earnest - I believe I will have convinced enough of the clans - out of informed self-interest if nothing else - to forcefully keep the Sabbat out of your wizard's war".

"That will have to do I suppose", Ron said in disappointment.

"You and the chosen One have done what you could in keeping the Kindred out of your little civil war. We will be watching you; - Mr, Weasley – very carefully. I have been told that I have the gift of foresight, the ability to see the future is one of the requirements of being a Prince of the Kindred. Foreseeing what is to come is a blessing and a curse – in keeping my people out of trouble. A time will come when you and **not** your more famous sidekick will lead an army facing the Death Eaters. "I'm glad I have met you – for in your eyes I see the man you will become. Convincing me to be on your side will be Child's-play compared to the Lycan's - I fear getting them as allies - will be far more difficult".

O

OoOoOoOo

End Trans – for now

O


	46. Chapter 46

**A re-telling of – BuckNC's classic tale "Dragon Heart" as redone by Billybob**

Chapter # 46 of 67

Entitled:** Stakeout**

**Author's Rant: ** Disregard my former mention of "_this will be my last HP story_", because of a rumor concerning the demise of the reference source HP LEXICON. Instead, I just found out about the wonderful site called **Harry Potter Wiki**. Great site and I fully recommend it to others.

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo **

O

**Ron's POV:**

"Mr. Weasley."

"Mister Weasley and Mister Potter!" A familiar authoritarian voice echoed in his mind that strangely sounded like Professor McGonagall.

"Ron, Harry – wake up." Another voice echoed in his thoughts except this one sounded like Hermione.

Ron's eyelids swiftly opened after feeling a strong jab in his ribs. He had a feeling it was Hermione trying to get his attention. He was surprise to see that as he lifted his tired head and fully opened his eyes that he wasn't in the Seventh year boys dormitory. Instead, he was in a packed classroom where everybody was staring at him.

"What," mumbled Harry waking up after also getting jabbed by Hermione?

"Hahaha," roared his fellow classmates at their surprise expressions.

"Five points each from Gryffindor for the both of you." A stern looking Professor McGonagall ordered. "I will not having you falling asleep in my class ever again. Do you understand Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

Ron gulped before he dutifully replied, "Yes Ma'am."

"Yes Ma'am," replied Harry from beside him in the next desk over.

Ron looked over at Harry to notice that he had a little drool running down his face and his hair looked as if he ironed it on the desk.

"_No telling what mine looks like_," Ron thought to himself, as he tried to pat his head down under the watchful eye-rolling stare of Hermione and Professor McGonagall. "_We didn't get enough sleep last night after we went to Vladimir's._"

"As I was saying class, Trans-Species Transformation requires your upmost attention. We have long since passed the days of turning objects to other objects. Today we will focus on changing animals into other animals. Now who here can tell me Newt Scamander's third law of …"

"Where were you two yesterday?" Hermione whispered in frustration to the both of them.

Both Ron and Harry answered at the same time.

"Quidditch practice," Ron lied.

"Hagrid's," Harry lied.

By the fact that they had both answered with two completely different excuses it was obvious to Hermione tilting her head and staring daggers at the both of them that she wasn't buying it.

"We went to Quidditch practice then visited Hagrid," Harry diplomatically stated.

Like a dragon refusing to giving up on a fireplant, Hermione stubbornly dug in her heels.

"I don't believe you for a second. You shouldn't have skipped classes and you certainly shouldn't have left without taking me with you." Hermione puffed a bit hurt that they had left her behind.

"Hermione it was nothing. We just did some practice and help Hagrid with Grawp." Ron second what Harry said.

Fortunately, Harry and he was rescued from saying anything more by a stern look from Professor McGonagall for all of them to stop talking during her class. All three of them said nothing and it wasn't until after dinner that night, when Hermione left to get some books from the library, was Ron able to openly talk with Harry.

"Harry get you jacket."

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**O**

Clink, clink, clink.

"Ron your jacket is making too much noise with all that muggle stuff you're caring." Harry informed him, as they quietly walked to the Hogwarts front gate.

"It's not that loud." Ron defended all the throwing stars and knives that he was caring.

Clink, clink, clink.

"I realize ever since you came back that you like to lecture everybody and you refuse to listen to criticism. However, you think you might for one second listen to your own self. You sound like metal wind chimes." Harry teased him with a knowing look.

Clink, clink, clink.

"Okay – maybe I'm a bit too cautious and overzealous, but they are very useful." Ron defended his weapons.

Clink, clink, clink.

"Useful for what?! A wizard would just you the repelling charm." Harry quipped, as he pulled out his wand to demonstrate how quick it would take to cast the spell. "Or were you planning to use them on vampires because I don't think metal is the way to go with vampires. Oh wait, this would be criticism - just ignore what I said and continue to carry all that heavy weight that makes you sound like a noisy garden ornament."

Clink…

Ron stopped walking to realize how right Harry was about all the weapons he was caring. Not that he was going to give Harry the satisfaction of admitting that he was right. "Shut up, Harry. Wait a second, I need to take a piss."

Clink, clink, clink.

Ron walked over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest nearest the gate and discreetly started taking out all the stars and knives from his jacket. He buried them under a pile of leaves to never be used again before rejoining a knowing Harry.

"Actually, now I don't know if I can stand the silence of you jacket. It's like I can't even hear you coming now," Harry appraised.

"Shut it. Now come on we need to stakeout Vladimir's for the night." Ron ordered to his partner after re-zipping up his dragon hide jacket minus the useless weapons.

"Vladimir's? Why are we going back there?" Harry queried in a surprise tone. "I thought after talking to the Prince what-his-name that they were going to be on our side."

Ron started chuckling at his new partner's rookie status when dealing with vampires. "Ha-ha. Yeah nothing like trusting a vampire to be truthful."

Ron rolled his eyes at the naivety of Harry's blind trust. "You didn't think blowing smoke up my arse at calling me the Kindred Killer was real did you? Haha – Kindred Killer?! What is that? Oh Mr. Weasley please kill me softly. HAHAHA!"

Harry started to see his point, "Yeah I did think that was a bit rich, but I didn't want to say anything that would start off a lecture."

"Okay, I've been a bit wound up a little since coming back. You be the same way if you thought Ginny was in trouble." Ron explained his over the top behavior as of late. "Now let's go."

Harry wasn't satisfied with his apology and wanted more. "I know you're worried about Hermione, Ron, but you can't go around treating your best friends and supporters like you have been. It's not you."

"A lot's changed," remarked Ron feeling a bit wounded by Harry's comments. "I… I know I've been acting like I know everything and everybody was less useful than me, but it's only because I've been through so much. I don't want you to suffer like I did."

"Ron, I know what it's like to suffer. Hello, boy with scar?" Harry quipped, as he pointed his finger at the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

"I'm not saying you haven't been through a lot Harry. I know you have. I… I just want more respect than I've been getting from everybody."

"Ron, we all respect and appreciate what you've been doing. Just cool it a bit. You've been wound up tighter than a Blast-ended Skrewt."

"Okay, I will - I promise. Now can we bloody go?" Ron pledged to his best mate.

Harry nodded yes before they started to walk out of the front gate together. The silence didn't last long, Harry had another observation. "If you think they were lying to us when they said they would join our side, what are we going to do?"

Ron truthfully answered, "Vampires only care about themselves. That's why they worked with the Death Eaters in Eastern Europe. Dolohov either paid them off with muggles to drink or tortured and killed them for refusing to join him. Either way in the end, they were easy to manipulate. This is why Voldemort likes using them. To him vampires are nothing more than cannon fodder, or expendable pawns that he can control."

Harry was quick to point out before Ron apparated to Knockturn Alley. "You didn't answer my question on what are we going to do?"

Ron smirked before he answered like he did the day before, "Well… we just walk in… I guess. Apparate!"

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**O**

"Now remember Harry. It's important that we control the room. I'll be in front by the bar mirror and you'll be in the back near the back door." Ron explained their rolls before they walked into Vladimir's. "Normally, a crowd this big would require a four person team with one in the front, one in the back, and two in the center. Seeing how it's you and me, it means we are going to have to be extra careful if anything goes… er, hairy. No that would be with Lycans. If anything goes batty, then start shooting. The whole point is we want to herd everybody through the front door in the confusion of a fight. That should provide us with cover and it keeps anybody innocent from being a dead spectator."

"What happens if there are too many?" Harry asked.

"We bolt to the closest door. You in the back and me in the front with the rest of the people fleeing. We meet back up at Hogwarts." Ron answered as he opened the bar door for them to enter.

They hadn't even made it more than a meter inside before they saw a familiar face in a sea of gothic looking vampires. Mad-Eye Moody was standing next to the bar looking rather angry with the both of them for being there. Not that Harry or he cared a knut about it.

"Harry, go find Remus in the back. Don't make a move until Mad-Eye gives the signal." Ron whispered over to Harry.

Harry nodded at him and carefully made his way past the crowds of rowdy vampires to the back of the pub where they both assumed Remus was hiding at. Ron casually made his way to the bar and ordered a drink without even acknowledging an irritated Mad-Eye.

"Firewhiskey straight," Ron ordered to the old pale vampire bartender sneering at him.

"We don't serve wizards here, especially kids." The snide bartender stated.

Ron remembered him the day before as Elder Dmitri. Except that yesterday he was a lot more respectful. Apparently, something had changed since then.

"Elder, right? Listen Elder, you get me that glass of Firewhiskey or I'm going to be less of a Kindred Killer. By less I mean the kindred part." Ron quantified as a matter-of-fact.

The vampire grunted in contempt, but he also wisely poured him a shot of Firewhiskey. Ron drank the shot in one fell swoop before he ordered another. "Another, and this time make it the good Firewhiskey not this water down dung."

While the angry bartender reached down in the back of the liqueur cabinet to get a better bottle, Ron noticed Mad-Eye in the bar mirror had discreetly moved away to the center of the pub to an empty booth. Remus shortly joined him thereafter from the back. Ron took an odd bit of satisfaction that both of them were a bit displeased to see they had new partners there helping them.

"Old codgers one, Young-bloods three." Ron proudly remarked to himself.

Ron watched as Mad-Eye and Remus settled in, while Harry kept a watchful eye from the shadows in the back of the pub. It was a few hours later by four in the morning did they see anything promising. A young female vampire came racing up to the bar to speak with Elder. Ron immediately remembered her as Elder's daughter Kara Dmitri.

"I need to speak with you father, they want us to carry out a mission-"

"Silent Kara," Elder barked at his daughter then shifted his head in his direction.

Kara turned her face toward him before she flashed a look of recognition and then fear.

"What mission, Kara?" Ron demanded to know as he pulled out his wand from his jacket.

On the sight of his wand, she bolted through the pubs crowd toward the back door in an attempt to escape. She didn't even make it past Mad-Eye who magically stunned her by his booth. He obviously was watching both of them with his magical eye.

"Leave her alone!" Elder roared at the top of his lungs before flying over the bar to attack Mad-Eye and Remus.

Ron shot a Freezing charm at him before he even flew over the first booth. Not that the yelling and spell didn't set the whole bloody pub into a battle royale. The outraged and drunken vampires swiftly started attacking Remus and Lupin in the center of the pub. That was his cue to shoot several Fireballs at the ceiling and then at a few of the attacking vampires to start a panic for everyone to leave. It worked, which was a good thing as Harry was super-busy stunning several vampires in the back of the pub. Harry was holding his own, but eventually he was going to be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of vampires. Remus and Mad-eye on the other hand were two old wolves protecting their capture prey, Kara, from the horde of vampires trying to rescue her.

By now, the vampires that had been hit with his fireballs were now screaming in blood-curling howls as they raced out of the pub afire. Their screams drew the attention of most of the vampires and they too wisely fled out the front door. All the while Remus shielded Kara and Mad-Eye magically kicked the last remaining vampire through the wall to the street. Mad-Eye had done it with so much force that the "football" vampire had punched a good size hole through the wall.

"Chew Baby what are you doing here?!" Mad-Eye roared after he had briefly celebrated his winning kick with an eerie looking smile.

Ron completely ignored his question and scanned the blazing pub to see if his new partner was okay.

"Harry, you okay? No bite marks?"

"I'm fine. A couple of them tried to sink their teeth in me but I didn't let them." Harry answered as he joined them in the front. "What started it?"

Ron quickly answered before Mad-Eye could blame him per usual. "Mad-Eye and Reamus, they overreacted again. Good thing for them we kept our cool."

"Just keep telling yourself Chew Baby that I'm going to hex you into an oozing puss toad. Then you really won't be surprise I did." Mad-Eye growled at him for being a bit cheeky with him.

"Harry, it's not safe for you here?" Remus reacted to Harry's presence like a broken record from the day before.

"Oh give it a rest," griped Ron before even Harry could say it. "This one said she had gotten a mission. We need to get her chained up and talking before sunrise."

Mad-Eye grunted in approval before adding, "We can take the other one too. In case one of them doesn't want to talk."

Ron agreed but strategically offered a different approach. "We can learn more from them if we separate them."

"Good idea, Ron." Remus agreed as he magically levitated both of the prisoners out of the burning pub.

"Crack!"

"How much longer before the roof caves in?" Harry asked as they followed Remus and Mad-Eye out of the burning pub.

Ron answered Harry using his numerous experiences of burning pubs. "After you hear the roof make a loud cracking sound like that, you have about two minutes to get out."

"CRASH! Boom!"

"Or less." Ron offered with a shrug to an eye-rolling Harry.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**O**

"This is it," Harry asked in a bit of a disappointment.

Ron shook his head yes while sitting peacefully on the park bench. Beside him on the bench was a gagged Elder magically restrained with thick iron chains.

"Shouldn't we be asking him something," Harry inquired like they were suppose to be following a checklist of vampire interrogation.

"No need, he's not going to talk until it's near sunset." Ron explained, while he set comfortable on the bench. "Plus, I want to make sure we get spotted by his friends."

Ron scanned the muggle park and then finally saw a pair of vampires hanging up in a tree a few hundred meters from them.

"Hey Elder, wave to your friends." Ron joked to his prisoner, and then waved to them with his wand.

Ron smiled over at Elder after he saw the vampires flew away. "Ah looks like they left you Elder. I wonder why?"

Harry ad-libbing off him added a note on the subject, "No one takes the time to enjoy a good sunrise anymore."

"It is a perk of the job." Ron explained. "I remember we were out in Sofia with this arrogant vampire. He wore one of the ruffle silk shirts, a real snob. He was a piece of work. Kept telling us he wasn't going to do this and wasn't going to tell us nothing. He just wouldn't talk, rather committed to it."

Ron looked over at a gagged Elder who was intently listening to his every word.

"He didn't. He was a man of his words. We sat on a park bench just like this one and watched the sunrise together. Merlin, did he light up like a candle. Could used him as a fireplace starter. Well right after that we all left him in a pile of ashe and went back to the Preserve. Never really did notice that some of his covenant vampires had been watching us. They immediately told the Death Eaters who told Dolohov what happened. Dolohov didn't really care to find out if the guy even talked to us or not."

Ron paused a few seconds, lost in the horrible memory of finding out what Dolohov did to them.

"Ron," nudged Harry for him to finish.

"Yeah… he uh… he killed them. Children, women, men… the Death Eaters completely wipe out the entire covenant of vampires in Sofia to make an example if anyone dare to cross them by talking to us."

Elder was in complete shocked and denial of his story.

"Weird thing about it was Charlie and me got the credit for killing all the vampires in Sofia. After a while you don't really care they think that you did it. I did at first and then Mad-Eye reminded me that Voldemort wants me and my family dead."

Ron looked back toward Elder. "You want to kill me Elder? The truth is Voldemort, who I know you know who he is, is trying to kill me. He's come bloody close a few times already."

"Me too," added Harry understanding the struggles that Ron went through at fighting Voldemort and Death Eaters.

"When you come to terms with that, you really don't give a slug of caring about some stupid vampire and his family. After all, they just end up like a pile of ashe."

Ron noticed that the glow of sunrise started to engulf the sky. Elder noticed it as well and started trying to break free of his chains. Ron flicked his wand for them to get even tighter than before.

"I think it only be fair if we ask him at least one question before he burns up." Harry diplomatically offered.

"Whatever." Ron callously stated.

Harry pulled back his gag and listen to the vampire, "**my daughter, where is she?!**"

"Not far. Okay Harry, this one is not going to talk. Let's go over to Kara and see if we can torture her for some answers." Ron stated as he stood up and started walking away.

"They will kill us if we talk." Elder shouted at him.

Ron shouted back as he continued to walk away. "**You're dead already!** Your friends are probably telling Voldemort that you talked. He'll have killed your entire covenant before sunset."

"If… if I tell you will you let my daughter go?!"

Ron stopped walking and turned around to face a desperate and pleading father. "You can leave with her. Like I said they are going to kill you both if they find you. Moreover, you can warn your covenant to run for it as well. Otherwise, they're dead too."

Elder nodded in agreement before saying, "They wanted us to attack a muggle family that has a mudblood witch. Kara knows their names. I only know the location of their house."

As if feeling a bad premonition, he asked anyway. "Where?"

"New Cross."

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now

**OoOoOoOo**

O


	47. Chapter 47

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 47 of 69**

**Part one**

**Entitled; Nothing but Rubbish**

**Words in this chapter: 10,871**

**Billybob note; item # 1) **I'm posting this a day early due to a holidayin America, because tomorrow is my family gathering and football.

**Billybob note; item # 2) **The last chapter number 46 was written by a 'guest author', and he made me promise to post it **AS IS** – which I did, - in fact I did not even read it first – before it became a part of my rewrite. Anyone who knows my style of storytelling can see that 46 does-not contain the usual abuse the Kings English as I have a well-earned reputation of doing. I tell you this so you know why the 'tone is different' from this point onward.

My brilliant editor/contributor - 'Eckles' - and I will stumble along from here** – **proving the** guest author's **intended point, - that he can write a better 'light hearted' tale than I do. As if I didn't already know that - so No surprise in there… DUH!

Ron's one chapter return to being 'comic relief' for Harry – **is now over** as Ron will not rattle anymore when he walks. This chapter is huge so as to get the train of **continuity** back on the tracks.

I leave my readers with one last puzzle – who of my many reviewers did a guest star bit in penning chapter 46 within this re-write?

**O **

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo **

**O **

Harry's POV:

Several hours later, half-way through the evening meal.

O

O

Harry felt physically tired and yet at the same time emotionally satisfied by all he and Ron had accomplished at the Vampire Pub the previous day. He felt back in charge. Especially as far as dealing with the vampires were concerned - but also mostly because Ron had deliberately taken pains to be in the 'back seat' during their latest visit to the Ministry to report-in to the authorities about the previous night's adventure.

Everyone there naturally assumed that Harry had been the 'leader' during the 'Vladimir incident' and Ron had remained silent when Remus, Harry and Mad-eye spoke at length to the '_**Minister himself**_' about what had happened. The Ministry's reaction to the Pub fire in London's and the main coven abrupt disappearance was semi-controlled bedlam.

The news that the now openly hostile vampire population of England had perhaps joined the DE movement 'enmass' - sent shock waves throughout every department within the Ministry and it was a good thing that Harry had the first class period of the day '**free**', because he spent a good part of it being debriefed by the Auror department and Ron's dad in particular.

During it all – the interview/questioning Harry got the subtle option that the betrayal of the vampires - the end of their neutrality had been actually expected. Later Remus let slip over 'biscuits and tea' in the cafeteria - that the Lycan population was not 'as organized' into a clan structure as the vampires were. Which meant - that the DE recruiting of werewolves would be on an individual basses and not an entire army in one go, like the vampires.

On the way back to the castle after a missed breakfast Ron had made a point to return to the spot he had buried his throwing stars and knives and put the lot into a canvas sack – once back in the boy's dorm he 'sorted through' what he had and greatly reduced the volume of what he carried so as not to rattle when he walked. The rest of his throwing arsenal was packed away for good.

Carrying enough metal to make a wheelbarrow - had been beyond stupid and Ron had repeated apologized to Harry on the way back to Hogwarts - once the two boys were alone. Saying over and over to Harry - that he had been right in taking him to task on that bumbling idiotic mistake. Making noise in combat was a major No-No and his old-tutor Nicolas would most likely 'tear his hide off ' when he heard what Ron had done - - and pin his arse to a wall as an example to all the others of a green as grass _**shave tail**_ making such a 'basic training' mistake.

Harry didn't understand the reference but didn't press Ron about it. And as to the reason why Harry didn't bring it up all had to do with the dragon in 'high-heels' sitting in the center of their dorm-room. Ron had been cooperative during the debriefing at the ministry is speaking about both 'visits' to _**Knockturn Alley**_ while remaining tight-lipped about their visit to the Grangers.

Now it was fast approaching dinnertime and Ron had still made no comment about Harry's 'secret visit' to the Granger home, or to Mrs. Granger several references to a possible romantic relationship with Hermione - and Harry didn't really know what to make of his friends silence on the issue. He knew Ron well enough to know that just because the subject hadn't been raised it didn't mean that somewhere in the back of his mind it wasn't tick-tick-ticking itself down like some emotional time bomb.

And at that precise moment Harry was in too good of a mood to force the issue prematurely. So instead of brooding over the disaster at the Grangers – Harry chose to focus on the several loose ends still to finish up at Gringotts. But overall, he felt generally happy – because after two days of secret authorized missions for the _**Order**_ - for the first time in many years - Harry was actually doing something proactive to bring the war to an end instead of 'sitting on his arse' at school waiting for some threat or danger to come to him.

Harry also noticed that by wearing nearly identical black Dragon-hide jackets (_minus, of course the scorch marks that presently marred Ron's)_ helped make him and Ron stick-out like a Mountain Troll causally walking into the Great Hall wearing a tutu. Whenever the pair entered through the massive doors everyone in the Great Hall stopped whatever they were doing to openly stare at them. For whatever the reason, Harry, felt an overwhelming urge to strut. He had often tried to avoid being a spectacle, but in this instance, with his best mate by his side again he truly felt as though he could tackle Voldemort and all his minions with one hand tied behind his back.

The other students were still wearing their customary school uniform and robes from earlier in the day. The Slytherin Table offered offensive looks their way, but Ron, uncharacteristically, showed zero interest in their amassed sneers. His growling stomach was blinding him from noticing such trivialities. The only thing he was focused on was the huge portion of lamb chops and mash sitting on the Gryffindor table.

Harry slowly made his way towards his side of the table where Ginny sat next to his empty space. While Ron hungrily strolled straight over to the first empty spot he saw and then plopped down. Apparently, the two boys were so hungry that they were totally oblivious of the whispering and pointing from their fellow students and professors towards their extravagant entrance.

Ron hadn't notice the commotion that he and Harry had created and started to fill his dinner plate to the brim with food - all but oblivious to even Hermione's soft growling from where she sat next to Ginny. Of course, as mad as Hermione was with Ron - it was nothing in comparison to the disgusted look Harry was getting from Ginny.

"Grrr, Harry Potter, where have you been – this time?"

"Grrr. Ronald Bilus Weasley, where have you been?"

Harry immediately froze in mid-bite; not even so much as gulping for air as he looked at Ron for help - as the realization of all he had left behind hit him like a ton of bricks. Unlike Ron, who seemed unmoved by Hermione's anger, Harry began to tremble. His eyes were fixated on a scowling Ginny whose lips were growing thinner by the second as she stared at him, waiting for his answer. Ron, however, just kept on stacking food upon his plate, one lamb chop on top of another. Pausing in his self-assigned duties only long enough to instinctively pick-up the table's Gravy Boat and moved it beside his now near overflowing plate, out of reach of a certain bushy haired female sitting opposite to him.

Seeing this 'telling gesture' of self-protection …and knowing what it meant was an action that had the Head Girl fold her arms and glare at Ron in heated annoyance, scowl threateningly and then a very audible and temperamental *huffing* sound

"Harry, where did you two Prats go? Two days in a row you and Ron have disappeared on something fully authorized by the headmaster. Dumbledore refused to elaborate on your _**distinct educational experience**_ - and you two had us both worried sick! I'm your girlfriend, Harry! You're not supposed to keep secrets from me, or for that matter to exclude me in anything you and my idiot-of-a-brother do!" shouted Ginny, earning the laughter and grins from most of the people at the Gryffindor table if not the entire Great Hall.

Harry's mouth by now was wide open as he turned his head toward Ron once more looking for help. Unmoved by the tension surrounding them - Ron finally looked up from his plate. He saw his best friend trembling in fear of his baby sister and that was when the absurdity of their situation became clear to Ron and he had to fight with all his inner strength to strangle down the urge to laugh. Harry, the famed Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the same bloke who earlier that day had paid his second visit to England's largest a 'Nest of Vampires' fought loads of them and emerged unscathed - - was now all but cowering after being confronted by the youngest Weasley.

"We... we were helping Hagrid again," hesitantly replied Harry as he once again took the valiant lead in this most dangerous of tasks of trying to pacify the female red-head.

"Yeah, we were helping Hagrid... all day... out in the forest. Just us. No one else." Ron quickly added, in an amused tone.

"Really? And what were you doing *_exactly_*?" asked a skeptical Hermione, pressing the question back to Ron and then Harry as if she knew they were both obviously lying.

"Yeah, Harry. What were we doing exactly?" Ron countered to his best friend. He had, after all started this little lie of theirs, and he was now curious to see where Harry's creativity would lead them both.

Harry sent an icy glare his best mate's way as Ron continued to suppress his laughter at the absurdity of their situation. The truth was that Ron didn't care that they had snuck out of School, and he certainly didn't care whether or not Ginny or Hermione knew about what they had both done either. But it was clear, Harry did. So for this reason and this reason alone, Ron would remain silent and support his best friend in whatever fib he wanted to tell.

Besides they both knew that eventually they would have to pay for their little adventure. Tomorrow or the next day at the latest - the _**Daily Prophet**_ would report the fire and the vampires fleeing the country. Had Ron gone alone his part in the Vampire Pub fire would be overlooked (as usual) by the press? However Harry had been there too – and that meant front page. The _**Daily Prophet**_ had yet to report the Dolohov murder, and combined that with the vampire fire and you have a Wizarding media volcano ready to erupt.

Sure they didn't expect to get grief at the immediate hands of Ginny and Hermione. But hell, the worst this pair could do was 'yelling at them' a-little. When the news of what they had done in the last twenty-four hours became known all hell would break lose? So in comparison to what they were getting now - to what they both could look forward too with their Head of House, Ginny and Hermione's behavior tonight was pretty much comical to Ron.

"Oh... uh we were helping Grawp with his English," remarked Harry, desperately reaching for same lame answer that they had given the previous day – not that this excuse reduced Ginny's scowl one jot.

"Ha! As if!" snapped Ginny who was clearly not buying a word of it.

"How can you *both* be alone? When you are *both* out in the forest – together - and be with Grawp all at the same time? That would mean you weren't actually alone, doesn't it." Hermione answered with a piercing tone of victory - her voice loud enough to carry throughout all of the Dining Hall.

Ron, who was no longer effected as he once was by Hermione's stern looks took pity on Harry's 'fear of a girlfriend' and attempted to come to his rescue, barely offering Hermione a glance. In an exhaustive tone he declared.

"We try and do a good deed for our dear friend *Professor* Hagrid and here you both are ready to bite our flippin' head's off. Shame-on you both. Tell me, 'Miss Head-Girl, are you miffed that we were gone for most of the day- or -are you miffed that we spent that day trying to teach a Giant how to _**speak human**_? And here I thought you were pro-active when it came to magical-creatures civil-rights. But obviously you're bias to only helping House Elves and Hippogriffs. I genuinely had thought better of you, Ms Granger."

Hermione mouth opened and then immediately closed. Her eyes began to dart up and down the table as Gryffindor student's all began to shake their head in disappointment at her 'hypocrisy'. "It … it's not true!" The Head Girl stuttered out. "I believe in the education for all magical beings. Giant's too. Everything has the right to try and lead a better life. Not just Elves. Every magical creature!"

Ginny glared at her older brother, aware that he had just removed an ally from her ranks and not willing to let him get away with it. "Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell me, big brother, what words did you spend *all day* teaching him?"

Not missing a beat, and picking up the gravy boat to pour the thick brown sauce over his chops, the male Weasley answered. "We taught him words like, '_**I'm hungry**__'_ and _'__**Mind your own ruddy-business**__**'**_." Ron snapped hotly as he slammed the gravy-boat back down upon the table, catching everyone in earshot by surprise.

"You might be Harry's girl, Gin-Gin, but he's not answerable to you. He's his own man. Always has been. He doesn't need your permission, just your trust. And if you can't trust him to spend the day with … Grawp, then it really doesn't say much for the strength of your relationship. Does it?"

Ginny was about to shout back at her brother but a surprised Hermione, "Humph," extinguished her row before it started. Thereafter both Ginny and Hermione then crossed their arms in union over their chests with a pout. Aware that with 'Ron's Hero Status' still riding high amongst the other students of Hogwarts, that if they both continued and Ron proceeded to get more and more defensive they would most likely lose in the popular court of public opinion.

So instead they commenced the 'classical' female silent treatment. And whilst Harry trembled under the glare of a hotly fuming Ginny – Ron, with the memory of Margaret Grangers earlier treatment of Harry firmly in his mind – said to himself for the thousandth time mentally; '_NOT HER TYPE OF BLOKE_' – and continued to eat his evening meal in resigned silence, immune to the bushy know-it-all's own patient glare.

OoOoOoOo

It was clear to both he and Harry about a half-hour later - that they would be suffering a no-talking-with-the-boys punishment - until they gave up and apologized to both of the girls over their actions that day. It was during this time of forced-silence that Harry looked up to the Head Table to see Professor Dumbledore raising his golden wine goblet and toasting both of them with a smile. With a kick to his shin, Ron raised his head and saw what Harry was gesturing too. As he looked back over at Harry, the so called Kindred Killer gave his friend the first smile since leaving Knockturn Alley.

The 'salute' of the old Wizard to the two Gryffindor's was seen by many in the Great Hall. Most notably by the two aggrieved female's sitting closest to the pair. The fuming females shared a look with one another; they're eyes exhibiting a concern that anything that would earn such a warm tribute from Dumbledore was something that was either very fool hardy, very dangerous or maybe even both.

Unlike Harry, however, Ron did not see the point in cautiously acknowledging the Aged Wizard's Gesture. He was sick and tired of this kind of discreet acknowledgement. If Dumbledore wanted to express his pleasure to them, then it was time he stopped being so damn clandestine and just do it! Who knows, maybe if he did that that would both put Gin and Hermione in their place and 'lay-off' of them - and give him and Harry a chance to have their dinner without suffering from the 'I-want-to-rip-the-Skelton-from-your-body stares they were giving them.

Boldly, Ron, stood up, faced the Head of House Table at the front of the Hall and returned the offered toast by lifting his half-empty glass of Pumpkin Juice high in salute to the Headmaster. Harry on the other hand respectfully nodded 'sheepishly' in reply toward a now smiling Professor Dumbledore. Who had now chosen to mirror's Ron's action and was now also standing. At Ron's gesture he offered a respectful and short bow. The entire Hall fell silent at the unusual courtesy, and as both student and headmaster retook their seats, the four large House-table's then burst out in whispers - each person in the Great Hall trying to decipher the possible cause for this bizarre action.

Harry then noticed Professor Dumbledore as he sat back down lean over and softly whispered to an incensed Professor McGonagall who was now looking down the Gryffindor table rather nastily and at Ron in particular. Instantly he remembered that she was in fact the same Professor whose class he'd skipped to go on their unauthorized jaunt to a crime scene.

Ron was looking in McGonagall direction as the meal ended and as the other students were rising to go back to their Commons Room. Harry noticed Ron offer his head of house a curt nod of acknowledgement of her anger. As the four rose, Harry was held in place momentarily by a furious Ginny and Hermione - preventing him from joining his compatriot on the other side of the table. The male Weasley took advantage of Harry's temporary capture and proceeded to march 'alone' - towards his furious looking Head of House. Ron met Minerva half-way but before she could speak, he addressed her: "Professor, we need to talk."

"I firmly agree, Mister Weasley."

"The time of me keeping secrets from you is now over – and I need to explain to you – privately – the real reason I came back to Hogwarts." Ron said firmly.

"Is that so, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor," Was his no nonsense reply?

Harry, struggled to escape the girl's clutches - resisted their urging to go with the others back to the Commons room – 'to talk' further over the events of the day. Instead he 'stood his ground', just a few feet behind Ron – ready to take his share of their punishment for going AWOL. Both girls exchanged puzzled looks as they stood flanking Harry some ten paces behind Ron and near the door. Minerva however - lifted a hand to stop Harry from coming any closer.

"A private chat is exactly what I had in mind Mr. Weasley", Minerva said in barely controlled anger. "Can I assume that your little excursion over the last two days - was your idea instead of Mr. Potter's?"

Glancing over his shoulder and seeing both Harry and the girl's several feet from him he responded matter-of-factly but precisely. "Yes Professor and I take 'full responsibility' for taking Harry off of school grounds. You might even say that I as good as kidnapped him. Because he had no idea where we were going or even what we were going to do – he followed me out-of loyalty. I really don't feel that his actions can be classified as an accomplice to my actions, can they?"

Minerva rolled her eyes. "At ease, Mr. Weasley", - My father was a Muggle by birth and a sergeant-major in the Black Watch. I can recognize a soldier standing at attention from a kilometer away. All I want to know is - - - is your mission … the one outlined in the letter I wasn't privy-to …over now? Better still; do you intend to finish the school year here?"

At the term 'At Ease', Ron, responded in kind - taking a more relaxed posture before he offered his 'Head of House' a reply. "My … vendetta is finished, - Yes ma'am. She is safe, or as safe as I can manage – she and her Family." Ron then paused for a moment to gather up his thoughts. "I won't lie to you, Professor, I had thought about leaving Hogwarts at this point." There came three gasps of shock behind him as he finished the sentence. "- But my primary mission has developed a few unexpected twists – twists which should keep me here until the end of the school term. So on that issue too I would like to properly explain myself."

Looking over the tall boys shoulder and noticing the betrayed looks of Harry, Hermione and his sister, Ginny, Minerva offered a curt nod and a question. "This explanation is something you would prefer to do in private, I assume?"

"Yes Ma'am, Harry has had a hard …long day," Ron said with total candor. "He can be dismissed - he's not as use to engaging in 'unauthorized'; _'off the preserve anti-dragon activity' _as I am".

"I agree fully", Albus said, appearing from out of nowhere to abruptly stand behind Professor McGonagall. "Harry why don't you and the rest of your Party go up to your Common Room", he said speaking louder – "while we have a word or two with Ron concerning everything you did today …in helping Hagrid … with Grawp's English Lesson." Albus said with the customary twinkle in his eye - - "Ronald should be up momentarily, after he has received his … punishment."

The headmaster then turned and walked away, being joined by both Minerva and Ron. Leaving behind an utterly gob-smacked looking Harry and two very worried and confused girls.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**The Gryffindor Common Room:**

After reporting fully to the **OotP** leadership over the events of the day, Ron settled down to play a quiet game of Wizards' Chess. Harry hadn't even realized that Ron had arranged for a table, where he had an unobstructed view of both entrances into the Gryffindor Common Room, until he was beckoned over to play by the male-Weasley.

As this game took place well before curfew – Hermione, as Ginny's guest, was busy 'pretending' to do homework with her red haired friend. While every 'now and then' – the two girls would glance over and watch the boys - like a pair of hyper-vigilant guards watching a duo of dangerous prisoners.

As the game sped up, and with both males painfully aware that they were the subject of the female's interest, and not in a good-way. The two recent escapees of Hogwarts engaged in co-conspirital whispers of their own. An ironic case of shared-curiosity where both Ron and Harry began to softly comment among themselves on what the girls might be theorizing over what and where they had gone that day.

Harry spending most of his time doing his best to ignore the painfully large Hippogriff in the Room and not ask Ron outright - about what the three of them had heard him say to McGonagall an hour earlier. That being; that Ron had previously planned to quit his Hogwarts studies once Dolohov had either been captured or killed.

But now, thanks primarily to the 'loose-ends' left by the dead Death Eater, Ron had reason enough to remain, at least for a little bit longer. Regardless, Harry felt more than slightly betrayed upon discovering this interesting tidbit, and he was certain that the Girl's undoubtedly felt the same way. Especially, Hermione.

After the three of them had been sent away by Dumbledore back to their House Commons Room, the Head Girl turned on both of them. Demanding to know if they had been 'privy' to Ron's secret plan of concluding his studies before graduation - and blaming them both for not raising this issue with her earlier - if they had. Only by the fact that he and Ginny were also in a semi-state of shock at overhearing this news, had prevented Hermione from bring-out the old thumb-screws to elicit a complete confession from either of them.

All three, by this stage, were justifiably angry at Ron for excluding them from his long-range plans. But all three, thanks to their own recent and assorted history of betraying his trust and affection (in one form or another), were also now equally nervous of what his reaction would be if they all ganged up on him and challenged him on this departure issue.

Harry knew well enough that Ron didn't necessarily *have* to remain in Hogwarts to do follow up on Dolohov's loose-ends. In fact it would probably be more convenient for his investigations if he wasn't here at all. And it was only by this fact alone that Harry was able to strongly urge both Ginny and the fuming Head Girl not to make a 'huge deal' out of the matter. But still, the hurt and sense of abandonment he and they felt at hearing Ron's earlier words did not disappear from their heart's completely.

Ron with his cat amplified hearing had managed to eavesdrop Ginny whisper to her fellow Guard, "_I bet they went to Knockturn Alley" _Ron chuckled softly to himself at his sister's strangely correct guess - but said nothing out loud of Ginny's other wild theories - as he was too preoccupied with stealing the occasional glance of Hermione when she would temporarily look away from stealing glances at him. He even managed to observe Crookshanks happily sleeping curled up beside Hermione and thought to himself how lucky that bloody cat was.

It seemed to him that the distance that now separated him and her wasn't just the few meters of physical space - but rather hundreds of Kilometers of emotional separation. Separation made possible due to countless lies, hidden one-sided feelings, and uncomfortable truths. Wondering if she had heard from Viktor, his eternal rival for her love, tormented him nearly as bad as knowing that she had, not so long ago, found pleasure in the embrace of that miserable Slytherin Ferret.

But still, the question of whether or not she and Viktor had renewed their relationship was like a sore that would not heal. Ron found some comfort in 'old Vicky' because he now knew the Bulgarian Seeker was a decent sort of bloke … once you got past his ridiculous accent of his. If he had to lose her to another bloke Viktor was clearly the lesser evil.

Once again however - and like many times before, he was left wondering why he should even care 'as much as he did' over Hermione's love-life. The whole 'jealousy' thing should have well and truly run its course by now, shouldn't it? Wasn't there an entire World full of desirable single witches? Yes, there was. But sadly none of them not even Emma Watson compared to Hermione Granger.

And if the whole _'Krum'_ Issue still wasn't enough – Ron now had to deal with the knowledge that Harry been previously invited to the Granger home. An invitation that had been never extended to him - naturally. If Harry had told him years earlier of the Granger's courtesy, he wouldn't have minded. At least he wouldn't think so. Harry's life during the holidays was rubbish. So he would have been pleased if his best mate had someplace to go for a few hours instead of being at the Dursley's beck and call.

But Harry hadn't told him, and neither had Hermione. It was all this **hush-hush-we-mustn't-let-Ron-know **aspect of Harry's visits that really tore-up his guts. And then, of course, there was his 'reception' when he did show up on their doorstep. Mrs. Granger obvious desire to have Harry as a _**rich-famous Quidditch seeker**_ son-in-law was more than his admittedly hot temper could bear. It was one thing if Mrs. Granger disapproved of him for some sort of slight, but she had never once even tried to get to know him. Her resentment of him had no basis in fact at all. She was so fixated on the fame and wealth aspect of Harry, and probably Krum too? That a normal bloke like him would never have gotten a fair shot at Margaret's daughter.

Bill had once said to him 'years ago' that if you want to know how a girl will look and behave in twenty to thirty year's time, just look to their mother. That thought sent shivers of horror down his spine, and he now began to wondered if he had probably just 'dodged' a 'misery bullet'- concerning Hermione.

'_So Hermione fancied Harry at some point – no surprise there, not really'. _Ron carefully reasoned with himself - only half-paying attention to the chess game he used as a cover for sorting things out in his head._ 'I wonder if her fifth year diary had a page of married names attached to the Potter surname. Mrs. Hermione Granger-Potter …yeah-yeah …I can see that, that's far more believable than Mrs. Hermione Granger-Malfoy!' _

'_I wonder what it was that made her ambition to be a Potter stop and when she first started thinking of Harry as merely a brother as well? Did Harry do something wrong that caused Hermione to chuck her thoughts of marriage to him into the bin? Did I make the same mistake? _

_**No**__. You told her how you felt – to her face – then asked the 'L' question, Weasley, and she turned you __down__ flat. She didn't even provide me with an explanation, just shocked silence at my 'audacity' to have even 'asked her'. And that's as good of a refusal as actually saying the words! If she had said, 'yes', or even had offered me a tentative 'maybe', my heart would be soaring higher than any Nimbus could fly.__ But she didn't, so man-up for the rest of term, Weasley – then move back to Romania after graduation and finally - like Charlie - move on emotionally. _

_Even if she was to say she 'Loved Me' right now, because she is aware of my plan's to leave - we both know that it would be nothing more than a 'ruse' to get me to stay around. A trick for my own-good, a deception in words that she wouldn't really mean'. _Ron thought as he moved his Knight to the left side of the chessboard.

That's when Ron looked back over at Hermione and saw one of her long curly brown independent strands of hair elegantly fall across her face. Impulsively, he almost jumped out of his chair to lift the strand out of her face to steal a chance to run his fingers through her hair. Unfortunately, Hermione automatically swept it back before he even had a chance to move an inch. To make matters worse she turned her head to look over at Ron who quickly pointed his head downward at the chessboard to avoid being caught watching her.

'_I am such a tosser_. _Hopelessly in love with a girl who will never love me back – you're 'second best' in her books …yesterday's news. I can almost envision the invitation to the wedding – it will read something like; - - The families of Granger-and-Krum… '__**Hopefully it will be Vicky'**__ … cordially invites you to the social event of the century' _Ron thoughts on his worst fear, that-being … losing Hermione to someone else – drove his depression even deeper.

It was then that Harry whispered a request after moving his Bishop across the chessboard toward an attacking position on Ron's Knight. "Ron, can I see Dolohov's letter?"

Ron thought it over for a minute and then nodded silently in agreement as he pulled out a wrinkle old letter from his jacket and securely handed it to an inquisitive Harry. It didn't take long for him to noticed Harry's face swiftly turning toward murderous rage over a dead man's last rant.

O

OoOoOoOo

_To Ronald Weasley,_

_They say the friends one keeps and the enemies they gain are the true measure of a person. I have no friends and as for enemies; I have had several over the extent of my life. But none as passionate as you. I have buried many who I consider worthy of my attention, and of those I have not killed I have made them living shells of what they once were. Living out their nightmarish days in the tender embrace of St Mungo's 'Locked Ward'. But you? _

_You Mr. Weasley have greatly surprised me. You not only endured, but you thrived in the mayhem you helped create. By surviving yesterday against the Dark Lord and his formidable powers you bought yourself to the attention of many. To my recollection, avoiding death at my Master's hands has only happened *once* in my life-time._

_So for a mere boy I had thought to be little more than Potters comic relief and sidekick, to witness you defiantly rejecting death and then fighting forward was in truth an awe-inspiring spectacle to behold. You killed eleven of the Dark Lord's Death Eaters and that weakling Rookwood without even using your own wand. I know this …for as I'm sure you recall, I broke your Wand just as you broke mine. _

_Death done with bare-hands is such a … personal thing, is it not? Spell's are to so clean and clinical. To really appreciate a death you need to feel the slippery-stickiness of their blood on your hands. You need to become heady with the aroma of their dying scent as it passes over and through you. My Dark Master has killed so many with a wand, but I doubt he could ever appreciate death as you and I do. Yes, young Weasley, I am comparing you to me. I saw your face as you fought and I saw your face when you killed. You did not pause. You did not hesitate. You moved like a grim-dancer-of-death. A Predator to all living things. It was poetry. It was *beautiful*. _

_Upon my own wand's loss I should be full of anger towards you, not only by destroying an extension of my magic, but also for arranging the destruction of our training camp in Romania. And believe me had you not escaped from the well, that camp would still be up and running now. But instead, you have earned my undying respect. You are an adversary whom I will take great delight in destroying …slowly._

_As is understandable, my Master was not pleased with me for his Camp's destruction. But as they say, easy come, easy go. As much as it may have damaged my standing with the Dark Lord, it is still only a temporary inconvenience. My skill as the contacts with the undead saved me once again. Even now I am in the process of identifying several other alternative locations for his approval. And by the time this letter has reached your hands we would already have started laying the foundations for the new Training Grounds. _

_After you and your companions had done and had risked, at the end of the day, amounted to all but naught. I have even heard through the grapevine that you had received little to no credit for what you had accomplished - - just a couple of quickly forgotten accolades. What are medals worth compare to the wealth and power that comes from serving the Dark Lord? _

_If you changed sides in this war - you could rise far in his ranks if you were prepared to compromise some of your outdated beliefs. Think on it, Young Weasley. Does 'Your World' offer the same rewards as the Master? In his 'World' what you earn is through the courage and strength of what you can *take*. You don't wait for it to be given; you seize it and make it yours! You could be a Death Eater of unparalleled standing. _

_Besides; you have the ears of the despised Potter-boy. How easy would it be for you to take advantage of this proven intimacy? What rewards would be lavished down upon you by the Master if you turned over Potter? Wealth? Women? Fear? Respect? Envy? These would be trivial things compared to the compensation's Lord Voldemort would joyfully give you for merely serving up 'The Boy Who Lived' on a silver platter. _

_You might even earn immunity for your treacherous Blood-Traitor Family of yours. Think hard, young Weasley, in exchange for 'one life' you can save a half dozen people who share your blood. Of course, I know you will never accept this generous offer to join our ranks. But I had to make an effort to try and persuade you. You have that kind of … potential. _

_Since your encounter, the Dark Lord is focusing a great deal of his attention upon you. Fore he also see's your … potential. In the long-term, young Weasley, it may be better for you to surrender to his whims now. But I hope you do not. We have only just begun to play, you and I._

_Before your pathetic older brother and teammates saved you by taking you with them, it was me you were coming after, wasn't it? _

_I must know, were you upset at finding that pathetic Rookwood in his lab instead of me? I could easily tell from your expression that you were. For me to know that my escape from your clutches elicited such a rage was truly warming to my soul. To witness such vindictive intensity from someone so young and someone who thought them-selves to be 'noble and good' was a delicious spectacle for me to behold, even from afar. _

_In truth, young Weasley, there is no difference between you and I. Only the circumstances that helped 'mould us' into the Wizard's we are today. We are both, in our own twisted way, Monsters. A Monster like me - 'knows' another Monster when he sees one. But whereas my beast is free to roam and have sport. You keep yours locked in the cage of __**outdated morality**__, giving in to allowing it freedom only sparingly. _

_Because I now look upon you as a worthy rival I deliver to you this advice. You restrain your inner-beast at your peril, young Weasley. And therein lays the path of true madness, a madness you cannot escape from. You are a savage. A beautiful and unrefined savage. Accept this fact and you may find some level of peace within yourself. Resist and all who you love will suffer._

_Earlier today I spoke with one of the member's of Dark Lord's Inner-Circle, I mentioned your name in passing. And he wished to know if the stories he had heard by some of the few survivor's at the Training Camp were true. That you faced the Dark Lord without fear in your eyes and slayed down a dozen of his most faithful followers, all without the benefit of magic. I told that silver-haired sycophant the truth and his reaction was priceless. Aghast he was. Later, he revealed to me the most delightful gossip towards your unspoken love for another. How stupidly romantic! _

_Why would you foolishly risk your own life for a disgusting Mudblood time after time when she is at this very moment having sex with your worse, 'blood-feud enemy' at Hogwarts. HAHAHA! Discovering this __**truth**__ took my dark-heart into twisted realms of delight. Knowing that as you mend, alone and in pain, your worst enemy is presently grinding into her another continent away. And that his throbbing manhood feeds her most fevered urgings. _

_You call yourself a Pureblood, how nauseating pathetic you are. When will your Muggle loving kind ever learn that the only emotion which means anything in this World is the desire for power!_

_You truly are a wonderful complication to my life, Ronald Weasley. Logic dictates that I should 'put you down' fast, but I am sinfully enjoying this little game that we have now begun together. And as you have proven yourself to be a surprisingly worthy adversary, I will instead offer you a single boon. A selfish one, though to be sure but I feel that we should extend our 'fun' so that it … temporarily … includes others._

_Tell me my new, dear friend, did you already know about your Mudblood and the Malfoy-brat? If you didn't, then you are a greater fool then I ever hoped to believe. As Draco is a pureblood and is fully-aware of whom he can and cannot marry, let me reassure you that once he becomes 'bored' with that common-mud …trollop, he will discard her. _

_In fact my sources have told me that when you finally caught Draco servicing the 'mud-sow', you became so upset that it was the main cause as to why you left the safety of Hogwarts to join us in Eastern Europe. If this is true, then I am eternally grateful for Draco mounting the mud-witch. For if it wasn't for this odd-string of circumstances I would never have had the chance to acknowledge you as my equal. Tell me, just between us Monster's; - does your heart still ache for her as much as her loins obviously ache for Draco's … 'attention'? HAHA!_

_Don't worry my dearest enemy we shall not be apart for long, I will make sure of that. I am to report to my Dark Lord in England soon and after I have paid my respects to my Master; I'll stop by Hogwarts and finish the job I began two years ago during the Department of Mysteries skirmish. It is the least I can do. _

_Thus I shall remove all possible … 'distractions' and help cement our new 'relationship' with one another. Do not concern yourself with the petty details, I promise to make her end a particularly … brutal and gruesome one. And she will go beyond the Veil knowing the heartache she had caused my new best friend. I will ensure she regret's every tantalizing moment she shared with that unworthy Malfoy whelp. And I promise not to let her die until her tears threaten to drown her and your name, repeatedly whispered, leaves her mouth as she begins to choke on her own blood._

_You need not thank me for this consideration, Young Weasley. In truth I actually look forward to providing unto you this favor. As it will ensure that when next we meet face-to-face, I will once again see that wondrous rage upon your face and in so doing I will know that this rage will be for me and me alone._

_Until then I remain your faithful adversary and your eventual death._

_ A. Dolohov_

OoOoOoOo

O

"Proper burial doesn't even come close to describing this bloody piece of crap. What a Psycho." Harry angrily whispered to Ron.

"That letter is a lot of things … Dolohov was a lot of things, Harry. But that Monster was at least honest."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry hissed out. "You must have realized he was writing all that tripe just to get a rise out of you. You shouldn't have bought into his game, Ron."

Ron forlornly looked out at the view through the nearby window. "He didn't write anything that wasn't … truthful, at least from his twisted perspective."

"Truthful?! He*"

"*He was right, Harry. I was … *am* a monster. What did he call me? An unrefined savage – on that point he is spot-on. You weren't there, Harry. You didn't see me. I even scared, Charlie - - Lord forgive me - I *scared* myself! I lost it. I lost it big-time. And what happened after? They gave me medals for it. They rewarded me for being a heartless killer, Harry. I didn't get the Order's for saving anyone's life, I got them for *taking* lives. Do you really think I should be proud of that?"

Harry looked back down at the letter, deciding to change the subject. "And that nonsense about Hermione and Draco*"

"How can you say with total honesty that she is still untouched sexually?" Ron responded almost curtly.

Defensively Harry responded. "Because Hermione promised both me and Ginny that she didn't … that Draco didn't … she assured Ginny that she was still a virgin, Ron. Even Draco has said he didn't 'do' her, Hells-bells Ron - his family would disown him if he got a Muggle-born in the pudding club".

"There are other ways to have sex that doesn't risk pregnancy," Ron replied sadly.

"And I tell you that she wouldn't lie about that. She had no reason to lie… about Draco. I mean it wasn't like we didn't already know she was going out with the slimy git."

Ron's expression became slightly chilly. "You mean *you and Ginny* knew she was going out with a self-centered sadist for a month before I did, and did nothing to save her from the ferret."

Harry was about to answer back, but thought better of it. As his best mate and his sister, he and Ginny were still on very shaky ground, obviously, where it came to their willingness to keep the truth of Hermione's Affair with Draco **from** Ron. And Harry really couldn't blame him for not wanting to be reminded of their lapse of judgment.

If the tables had been reversed and it was Draco with Ginny and Hermione and Ron had actively kept him in the dark then he doubted he would have been able to forgive either of them. At least Ron was still prepared to talk with him and meet everyone halfway. He had proven to be the 'bigger man' then he would have been under the same circumstance.

"You and I have both heard the stories about Malfoy, Harry. Draco's … perversions … is one of this Castle's worst kept secrets. And any girl who agrees to go out with him knows exactly 'when' she has to 'put out' for that scum-bag or get dumped. He's not the sort to wait three months and NOT get something sexual out of a bird".

"Think of the girls we already know about – the ones Draco's discards that get forever stamped as being 'easy' by the rest of the male-students. Blokes who only want to take their turn on the trollops after Draco is finished with them. Unfortunately for these girls - not too many blokes 'want' anything to do with Draco's 'leftovers', except for a few perverted Slytherin's. And they pass those poor girls amongst themselves like they were Wizarding Trading Cards".

"I even heard that two girls from Hufflepuff and one from Ravenclaw, at the end of last year had to transfer to Beauxbatons in order to gain a fresh start to finish off their studies. All because they wanted to get away from their now damaged reputations."

"That's just a rumor."

Ron shook his head sadly. "It's no rumor. Fleur, my very sexy Sister-In-Law wrote to me several times whilst I was in Romania. She told me all about them. If it wasn't for her letters, I probably would never have been able to read half de-stuff you and Ginny sent me. "

"That was nice of her." Harry snarled in resentment making a mental note to send Fleur Weasley a sarcastic thank-you note by way of Hedwig tomorrow.

Ron surrendered a small smile at the pleasant memory of his incredibly desirable sister-in-law's written words to him. "Yeah. Yeah, it was - actually. Bill had told her about why I left Hogwarts – Ginny's doing I suspect - - and she wanted to lift my spirits a bit. If it wasn't for her encouragement, I doubted I even would have had the audacity to go out with that Watson-bird".

"Fleur wrote all the stuff you probably would have expected, same stuff my Mum and brothers wrote to me - actually. She wrote to me rubbish like: _'It's her loss', 'If it was meant to be, it would have been'_, and the ever popular: _'If she can't see what a great catch you are, then you're best without her in your life.'_ She also wrote that; _a girl attracted to a Malfoy is clearly not the 'type' for a male Weasley'." _

"She even promised that once I had gotten over having my 'blue-moment' and was ready to _move 'on' and upgrade to someone loads better'_, that she had a few half-Veela girlfriends from school - _who would like to snag their very own Weasley_. Bill had obviously made quite an impression on a few of her former classmates and I get the impression that Fleur 'didn't much like' the attention some of them were showing Bill".

"Fluer's friends tried to steal her husband?" Harry interjected not thinking highly of Fluer's friends.

"Yeah, apparently stealing a spouse is okay with Half-Veela's. In light of this 'fidelity issue' among Veela's - - I politely declined Fluer's generous offer. Thankfully she would only do this for me - if I was genuinely interested in her playing 'Matchmaker' on my behalf. As if; I wasn't already getting that kind of 'help' from the Twins back-home".

"Ironically - Fleur also admitted in one of her letter's that she had at one time considered introducing some of these Veela hussies to the Twin's, but then she thought better of that idea - given their _**lonely hearts dating service**_ prank that the twins unique sense of humor pulled on me."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Ron, aren't most of her girlfriend's about her age? Wouldn't they be a couple of years older then you?"

"A girl of twenty-one or even twenty-five isn't a real problem for someone like me. Hermione was older than I am – so I clearly use to fancy older-women. Besides I don't think she was really serious, Harry. Just trying to be nice by pretending I'd be attractive to a Veela. I think of it as showing me a bit of a light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel."

"Are you sure about that? Fleur has always struck me as a straight shooter. Even during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she wasn't really comfortable manipulating the other competitors by using her Veela _**gifts**_."

"Harry, she was just trying to be nice to me - she even wrote that her little sister, Gabrielle, had offered to 'take my mind' off Hermione. Her *little sister*, Harry. That's when I knew 'for sure' that she was pulling my leg. She wrote that as soon as she had mentioned my situation to her sister, Gabrielle spent the following week asking her to write to me and see if I wanted to come over to their Château after I graduated."

"That sound's pretty … serious, Ron. Not a put on."

Ron gave Harry a hard look of disbelief ignoring his cautionary words. "She went on and on telling me that Gabrielle was now in the midst of 'full bloom'. What the Hell does that mean? Is that French-Woman-Speak for 'bloomin' attractive'? She's a half-Veela like her big sister and I already know from the World Cup Match we attended - that most Veela's are flippin' gorgeous".

"I saw Gabrielle at the Wedding. She was dressed like a woman twice her age like one of those little-girls attending some 'princess pageants'. And then out of nowhere Fleur wrote that her daddy would be _**loads happier**_ if I could just hold off- _**plucking the flower**_ - just a few more years - until Gabrielle comes of Age. I have absolutely no idea what she meant by that - - and what does having a License to Apparate have to do with anything?"

"Ron, I think Fleur is trying to set you up with her sister" Harry said in deadly earnest. "And I think she's serious about it too."

"Your delusional, Potter. Gabrielle is what now – **ten** years old?"

"Veela's are not fully human – maybe they mature earlier? – As I recall, Ron. Gabby did spend a lot of the Wedding making Doe Eyes at you."

"She is TEN years old, Harry and No, she wasn't." Ron bemoaned

"Yeah … she was. But whenever you looked her way, just like what you were doing with Hermione a few minutes ago, she'd turn away at the last second. It gave me, Ginny and Fred and George all a good laugh too. It was hysterical. And I think 'Bloom' is woman speak for maturing-**physically** …very-nicely."

"…."

"Seriously, Ron. I think Fleur has designs on you dating her sister."

Ron turned his head back to the window, uncomfortable with implications of Harry's wild theory. "Err, that is one sick thought Harry, only a total nut-case would imagine me in bed with Gabrielle, it's like something out of a trashy bit of fiction. Thanks loads, Harry.

"Did Fleur say anything else in her letters?"

"Yeah – she did. Fleur once wrote to tell me in one of her first letter's that I should not feel angry towards, Hermione. Only remorse. That she made the choice to bed the Ferret and that she would have to weather the consequences just like those Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw exiles have done."

"Ron, come-on, Hermione's too … 'proper' to ever engage in premarital sex or the kind-of sadistic stuff Draco was into. You know that. Everyone knows it."

"So you are saying that Hermione is untouched?"

"Well yeah," Harry shot back after a moment's hesitation.

"You're as bad a liar – as I am, Harry" Ron replied sadly. I happen to have evidence that Hermione is sexually experienced."

"What evidence?"

"It's not a secret I can share, go ask Hermione – maybe she'll be more forthcoming with you - than she was with me".

"So you think Hermione had sex with Draco", Harry asked.

"Most of my brothers do – Fleur does and Dolohov did too."

"I still say that Dolohov was trying to get under your skin- like I said", Harry said feeling the need to change the subject. "And by the looks of it he succeeded." Harry pointed-out.

"Yeah, he did. And I should have burnt that letter as soon as I read it. But instead I kept it. And there hasn't been a day go-by where I didn't re-read it a dozen times over. And each time I did I swore I would never let that animal come close to hurting Hermione again - - especially because of me. And for as much crap as you say there is in what he wrote, what he wrote is still what he believed. After all, why tell a lie when the truth can do so much more damage?"

Ron then silently looked back down at the chess board and contemplated his next words. "There are more truths in that letter then lies, Harry. You just have to sort-out which are which. I swore I would keep Hermione safe, and though his death wasn't through my hands, at least not directly, I'm still not gonna have any problem's sleeping soundly tonight. That alone makes me a Monster. Actually, now that I think about it, I believe that this 'savage beast' will be sleeping a whole lot better from this day onward." Ron mumbled and Harry nodded back.

Ginny, who no doubt read Harry's solemn expression broke the silence between them to shout out to Harry a direct question. "Harry, what's that you're reading?"

Harry quickly responded with something Ron had said earlier and moved his Queen out of order to help reinforce his Bishop, pretending to be more preoccupied with playing Wizards' Chess. "Nothing. Nothing but rubbish."

Ron yanked the letter back and started balling it up in his palm before either Ginny or Hermione had a chance to read it. But by doing so however he immediately raised the suspicion of both of the girls.

Ginny, however, wasn't going to be dissuaded as quickly as she was before dinner and immediately followed up her original question with another. "If it's nothing - then let us see it then."

Harry pretended not to have heard Ginny's request, instead he moved one of his other pieces out of order once more and thereby taking Ron's Knight against the shouting of "foul" from Ron's other chess pieces. Meanwhile, Ron had busied himself by shoving the balled-up letter deep into his Dragon-hide jacket, moving his last remaining Rook to Harry's now unprotected Queen. This made Harry fume even more as he was forced to watch Ron's Rook decapitated his Queen's head straight off her chess piece body. And it certainly didn't help his temperament as he watched Ron's Pawns playing football among themselves with the Queen's severed head and shouting "Rubbish".

"Stop that," growled Harry pointing his wand at Ron's mischievous Pawns.

"Ron, we want to **read** that letter." Hermione demanded of him, speaking up for the first time since dinner - her voice shaking a-little …and lacking her usual tone of self-confidence. Not sure if taking such an assertive position was the right thing to do after she and everyone else had heard - Ron admit he was going to leave Hogwarts at the end of the term …and following Harry's advice not to antagonize the issue with him.

But instead of addressing the Head Girl, the male Weasley got up and made his way over to the front of the fireplace. Striding passed both females, refusing or unwilling to meet their curious eyes as he did so. "There's nothing to read, Hermione. It doesn't matter – not anymore." Ron answered back, repeating the same phrase he had used during dinner on his first night home – which caused a dozen alarm bells to go off in Hermione's head as she too remembered Ron using that term clearly.

Now she watched, with all her senses tingling, as Ron with grim determination pulled the balled up letter from his pocket. Unfolded the wad flat once again and held the wrinkled piece of parchment firmly in his grasp, re-reading it for the last time. A series of conflicting emotions playing-out across his face under Hermione's intense scrutiny - First; anger, then regret, sadness, loss and then finally an odd sense of triumph. He then casually tossed his 'bane' into the fireplace.

Ron then, and with a grim smile, said nothing more as he watched it quickly burn to ash. Had he looked over his shoulder he would've noticed Harry proudly looking on at him, not that he needed 'The _**Boy Who Lived's**_ approval, and two confused expressions upon both females.

After several tense moments the Head Girl broke the silence and pressed on for answers. Every fiber of her being was telling her that whatever the boys had done together that day, it was somehow linked to the ashes which were presently sitting at the bottom of the fireplace. "What did you two **really** do today and what was in that letter?"

Ron thought back to all of the things he had done today and the days leading up to this one. And in so doing it seemed to awaken a new feeling of confidence. Of freedom that prior to now he felt as though he did not have.

"_We did nothing that either of you should get upset over_ - _**Luv**_." Ron uncharacteristically answered back with a casual attitude. The worst of everything was truly over. Dolohov was dead. And Hermione was safe.

He took a deep and cleansing breath as he allowed every tension in his body dissolve into nothing. Dolohov's poisoned words could no longer harm him or keep him up at night worrying. He boldly moved away from the fireplace towards the now speechless Hermione, who was trying to process the sudden and intimate term of being called '_**luv**_'. That's when he did the most daring thing he had done since his return to Hogwarts, without invitation, he leant over and softly kissed Hermione's forehead and brushed another loose strand of her hair over her ear - allowing his breath to linger upon her soft fine skin.

If Ron had called her 'luv' and had followed this word with these same actions the night before, Hermione, had no doubt that her legs would have become jelly. But now? Given the tension of the Commons room, since he had returned from speaking with Dumbledore and McGonagall concerning the day's events, - as well as his skillful avoidance of answering any direct questions after rejoining them. It was hard for her to take such beautiful language and his sensitive gestures seriously. In fact she was almost of the mind to believe he was mentally laughing at her.

Not shifting his face from hers, and whispering like a lover would into her tiny ear, the male Weasley pressed his advantage. "I'm a little bit stiff and sore from today, so I'm going to soak for a bit in a hot … perfect … bath. Care to join me, Miss Head-Girl Granger?" Ron teased.

Hermione released a small and uncharacteristic groan of desire, something that caught the other two spectators' and even herself, by surprise. She was stunned at the presumption of his words and yet at the very same time incredibly aroused. She quickly composed herself as she now observed a small and amused smile grow over his magnificent lips at her sudden embarrassment.

"Not tonight - thank-you, very much *Ronald*!" Hermione fired back at his leer with as much prim and proper attitude as she could possibly muster under the circumstances. Now, with seeing the twinkle in his eye, proving to her more than ever she was being mocked. After all, Ron was not the kind of boy to make such a lewd suggestion in public, let alone in front of Harry and his sister. In an odd kind of way, Ron, was as much a puritan about public demonstrations of affection as she was.

Why would he be so suggestive and at the same time so discourteous towards how his words would affect her?

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take a soak all alone …and there is no fun in that. Can I borrow a towel or two Harry?"

"Sure – you'll find the clean ones in my foot-locker", Harry replied automatically.

"Okay - - night all… and a special goodnight to you, - 'Mione."

O

OoOoOoOo

End Trans - for now


	48. Chapter 48

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 48 of 69**

**Part two**

**Entitled; Naked and wet**

**Words in this chapter: 8,885**

**Billybob note: sorry this is late, my mother fell and at her age it takes help from all her sons to recover**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo **

**O **

**Begin flashback**

**O **

"Okay - - night all… and a special goodnight to you, - 'Mione."Ron offered with a playful tone to the presently seething Head Girl.

**End flashback**

**O **

Again, she found herself brisling at his forced over familiarity, a familiarity that had been lacking since he and Harry walked into the Great Hall earlier this evening. She wondered that it would serve him right if she *did* decide to call his bluff and visit him in the Boy's Shower's. She'd like to see how 'smooth' he'd be if she walked into the boy's bathroom while he was standing there in his Birthday Suit.

After all, it's not like he didn't invite her to do just exactly that. She even had two witnesses to support this claim. He would be deservedly humiliated, and rightly so. How dare he try and make fun of the School's Head Girl. She would be standing there with an amused expression and he would be all … naked … and … and …'glistening'. His- 'oh-so-yummy' muscles tight from being … pounded repeatedly by the ice cold droplets of water …assaulting his perfect, fair and freckled skin …pouring down in streamlets to glide over his 'perk' buttocks. Oh-yes; …very yummy indeed.

Involuntarily she swallowed. Her mind now being pulled back from a very pleasant setting, just in time to watch Ron turn away from her and leaving a gapping Ginny, and a proudly smiling Harry.

When Ron disappeared at the top of the stairs, Ginny lit into Hermione good and proper, "Are you completely daft? Ron was flirting with you. OPENLY FLIRTING WITH YOU, you stupid Bint! A little harmless sexual banter on your part and … and … Merlin-in-a-Brothel, Hermione! For the past week you've been whining about not having the right opportunity to let him know exactly how you feel towards him. And then he throws this in your lap and what do you do? You _**snap**_ his head off. Why can't you be a true Gryffindor with him for once?! All it would have taken is for you to have said something like: '_Do you need help washing your back'_, and he would have seen you as something other than a ruddy-sister figure."

"Don't be ridiculous Ginny; Ron wasn't serious. He was just trying to get my Goat. And he obviously didn't want me to continue on with my line of questioning about where he was today, or the contents of that damn letter. So instead he chose to distract me by making unnecessary and 'suggestive' comments to try and derail my train of thought." Hermione replied in a perfectly calm, know-it-all tone.

"No duh, Sherlock! When you've grown up in the same house with the Twin's and had the opportunity to watch those Master's at work confounding both our Mum and Dad. You pick up on a few things about 'redirection'. And you fell right into his trap, didn't you? You looked all like a stunned fish and he swagger's away like he's the bleedin' king.

For God's sake, Hermione, show some balls and take the initiative. Because if you don't, then at the end of this Term he's gone. And no amount of begging and pleading will get him back. He'll go to the same place all Weasley's go to get over their heartache. I barely ever see Charlie; anymore. He went off to join the Preserve when I five, before that he was a student here and I don't really have a clear memory of him back then. In the past eleven years, he's only been home to visit ten times. 'Ten', Hermione. And a quarter of those I've been here at school for. If Ron ends up just like Charlie, if he cuts himself out of my life like Charlie did, and it's all because you were too proud or too much of a prude to meet him half way, then as much as I care for you, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you, Hermione."

Hermione had watched her dearest friend's face morph from anger to misery all within several seconds. The tears beginning too brim over the edge of Ginny's eyes evidence of just how seriously the young woman was towards her own words. It was true. Regardless of whether Ron's intent was to either tempt or provoke her, he had issued her an invitation to join him in the Boy's shower-room.

Nervously she looked over to Harry, who was coming up behind Ginny, wrapping his arms around her waist. His expression was near unreadable, but she could easily see the urgency in his eyes. An urgency that was dictating she needed to make a decision one way or another right now and that no one here had the right to make this decision on her behalf. Not even Ginny. Her course of action, for good or bad, would have to be her's alone and she would be the one to live with the consequences.

Suddenly the earlier images of Ron emerging from the shower, in all his naked glory, assaulted her minds-eye. And in these ethereal images her decision was made for her.

"The Prefects bathroom is far too public a place for that kind of thing. I mean the kind of thing Ron and Ginny are suggesting. Only a pair of fools would attempt to 'copulate' in there. The … the risk of being caught in the act is far too great. It could mean instant suspension. What if someone walked in at the wrong moment?" Hermione mumbled, staring with longing and at the boy's dorm stairway, missing entirely the embarrassed yet slightly amused looks that Harry and Ginny were exchanging with one another.

"And the boys seventh year showers runs a 'risk' a thousand times greater when it comes to unwanted interruption," Hermione continued **as if** this was a purely intellectual discussion and for her it was. "Moaning Myrtle is rumored to frequently float in and out for a good peek and private show, what if she happens to materialize …*"

"*Morgana's Chastity Belt, Hermione." Ginny found her voice once more. "I wasn't suggesting that you actually engage in naked bathing or swapping of bodily fluids! But just a little playful banter… mixed with heavy sexual flirting-style innuendo. I'm not instructing you to jump on top of him and then ride him rough to the finish line. Just show him that you're just as interested in him sexually as he is with you, that's all. And to do that you need to take some risks. Risks that will let him know how far you are willing to go outside of your 'comfort-zone' to let him know you're interested."

Hermione began to chew into her thumb nail, her eyes taking on a far-away-look. "Having sex in a bath is not undoable here, by-the-way," Hermione continued to mumble, casually dismissing Ginny's earlier words as though they had never been spoken. "I was thinking, as a practical matter of course, if one did contemplate fornicating in a bathtub. It would undoubtedly be better if such action was done in the Head suite bathtub, as it provides an uninterrupted location for such activity. It is widely rumored in '**Hogwarts a History'** that this particularly large and spacious roman style bath, has been the 'point of conception' for a least two dozen Wizarding children over the last 400 years."

"You're kidding me, that's in there?!" Harry asked in stunned disbelief.

"Harry, my dear friend, '_**Hogwarts a History'**_ is a complete history of this castle, and that naturally includes the sexual escapades that went on here. No names, of course are mentioned. But there are plenty of secret bedrooms in this castle, all magically created for lovers … by lovers of all tastes and manner of perversions - as a special extension of the _**room of requirement**_. Each one, including the password to enter and location …can all be found within the pages of _**Hogwarts a History, **_if you know where to look and can follow the clues", Hermione said in the same tone she used to answer a question in class.

"Why didn't you say anything before now?"

"I have told you for years that Hogwarts a History is a great and informative book, Harry. In fact for those wise enough to carefully read it more than once, they will find new sections appear corresponding to the age and sexual maturity of the reader.

"Hogwarts a History is a sex manual? …Hermione my old friend," Ginny said in an excited tone "let's go to the head suite and you can show me a few informative chapters designed for a young heterosexual couples."

"No need - I have it here." Hermione went over to her satchel and removed a very faded and obviously over-read copy of the Book in question. "Open it up to chapter fourteen the whisper to the chapter title the password …which is **'erotic'**. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I should pay Ronald a surprised visit." Hermione said as she made her way up the stairway.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Seventh Year Boy's Bathroom:**

Ron's solitude in the 7th Year male's dormitory shower room didn't last long as a resolute Hermione gently stepped in, just in time to catch a starker's Ron with his back to the door. Hot steam filling most of the room from other running shower heads that Ron had started moments earlier to warm the tiled area. Water mixed with steam causing small beads of water to form on his skin and begin the cascading journey down the well-defined muscles of his lower back, where the droplets then veered off and parted over his backside.

Lying off to one side, a few feet away, a huge terry towel and on a bath stool on top of that, a neatly folded pair of Chudley Cannon pajamas that he had summoned with his wand. Hermione discovered her mouth becoming painfully dry, despite the density of moisture in the air, as she observed Ron unnoticed. She never considered herself a peeping tom, but she could not deny the exhilaration she was feeling at spying on him. She wished she knew a spell that would allow this moment to stretch and play out in slow motion.

She tried to take an additional step forward, but found her feet frozen. Her mind now a blank. What was she going to say? _'Need help washing your back'_ is such a Lavender-thing to verbalize. True, it was 'forward' and it carried a certain sexual-assertiveness that Ginny was demanding of her. But it also opened the door to the question of what if Ron said 'Yes'. Given how … playful … he was downstairs' there was no guarantee that he wouldn't do just that up here as well. And then what? She'd probably have to follow through or she'd look like some sort of Tease.

Absently she looked over to a nearby steaming mirror and considered whether or not she was up to the task if he did indeed invite her to clean his back. Lavender had the … ampleness … to make such a sorted suggestion desirable to a man. Her bodily shape, however, was a lot more … practical.

Desperately, the Hogwarts Head Girl looked over the tiled room hoping to find something else she could focus on other than her physical shortcomings in comparison to Lavender Brown.

_Maybe I could ask if he needed an extra towel? No, he's already got two on standby. Pajamas? Nope, sitting right there. Soap and shampoo? Over by him. Slippers? Sitting right beside the stool. Dragon Hide Jacket on a hook? Che* Hang on! I know those Jacket's are waterproof, but why in Merlin's name would he bring it into the boy's shower? He did tell, Harry, to always keep it close for safety. But bringing it into the Boy's Shower with him? Paranoid much, Mister Weasley? _

_*Sigh* Ginny's Dragon Hide looks so stylish on her … and it will keep her safe from most offensive spells. The only one he hasn't given a Jacket to is me. And I need it probably 10-times more than Harry and Gin put together at the moment. Even with the blanket warnings by Harry, Ron and Professor Dumbledore, I still get the occasional pot-shot taken at me to class. A Dragon Hide Jacket would certainly prevent me from feeling the effects of a 'Shoving or a Chill Hex'. And Ron has that beautiful Chinese Dragon Hide one just sitting alone in his footlocker gathering dust. It would look perfect on me. More perfect then the one Ginny wears, though it does suit her nicely. _

_At least the Chinese Dragon Hide one has front pockets, unlike hers. It's more practical. You can put shrunken books and quills … Why *hasn't* he given me a Jacket of my very own?! Doesn't he want me to be safe like he wants Harry and Ginny?_

As these questions flowed through her mind, the angrier she became. Well, maybe not 'angry'. Just incredibly curious, curious on why he had excluded her from his gifts. Actually, no. She wasn't really curious. She could easily imagine why. She did break his heart and made him flee all the way to Romania in order for him to repair it. But didn't he return with a bygones-be-bygones attitude? And wouldn't that Jacket have suited her perfectly? Her curiosity for answers once more rose up and stomped down all other thoughts. With now steady and determined steps she moved forward and didn't stop until she had halfway spanned the distance between her and the now showering male.

"Ron… Ronald, I wanted – I was hoping to speak with you before you went to bed." Hermione announced with a slight cracking of her voice.

Ron gulped in surprise and stiffened at the sound of the recognized voice. Freezing in place and fearful of turning around to confirm who was standing behind him. The mere thought of Hermione being in the boys shower room, especially with him all undressed and naked, was easily the subject of both his wildest and happiest dreams, yet at the same time this same scenario also played out more than once in his most feared nightmares. Usually in those horrid occasions she would be laughing and pointing at an area of his anatomy that he had always worked hard to keep hidden from her. And saying, through her giggling-fit, that he just didn't '_measure up'_ to her expectations.

Without turning around he voiced a meek reply, "You know, you're not supposed to be in here Miss-Follows-The-Rules. But … I guess … considering that I'm sort-of in a strange way, like family to you, I suppose it will be alright. But … stay way over there just the same, alright?"

Hearing the semi-sister implications in Ron's words made Hermione suddenly feel quite nervous and a-little nauseous. The thought's her mind was presently supporting was certainly not the kind one 'sister' should have for her 'brother'. Not knowing what to say next - she merely nodded to herself, now feeling bad at following through on Ginny's instructions. As much fun as it was to play this scene out in her mind downstairs' in the Common Room. Up here, right now. She didn't find it as amusing anymore. She now couldn't help by put herself in Ron's position. If she was the one having a shower and he had just walked in she doubted if she would ever be able to forgive him. 'Invited' or not. She'd be screaming and crying and throwing whatever she could get her hands on, ordering him to leave.

Fortunately, Ron wasn't doing all that. But it was clear that he wasn't at ease with what was happening. Hermione moved over to the closest wall, an area that should just be in the periphery of Ron's sight. There she tried to arch her back, doing her best to imitate one of the remembered poses she had seen that harlot, Emma Watson; do in Lavender's Muggle Glamour Magazines. It didn't particularly feel too natural, and she felt that if she hadn't had the tiled wall there to brace her, she suspected that she would have toppled backwards. _Oh yeah. *Real* Sexy_. She maintained this pose for several seconds, but it became clear that Ron was not in the mind to turn his head around and be 'seduced'. So instead she gave up and hoped that she could feel her way through this seduction-thing by way of conversation. Maybe there would be an opening she could exploit.

Hermione took a small gentle gasp of air and softly spoke to the Bathroom's other occupant. "If you're not going to tell me what you and Harry did today- -*"

"*- -Which I'm not. So if that's all you've come up here to ask me, can you now please leave?" Ron stressed nervously.

Hermione refused to be put off by the directive. "*ahem* If you're not going to tell me what you and Harry did today then … maybe … can you please tell me whom the red jacket is for."

Ron naturally seemed a bit dumbfounded by this question 'from out of nowhere' – it was impossible for him not to detect a strain of anxiety in Hermione's voice. But he was unsure why she would be the 'nervous one', after all, it was him who was standing there butt naked. A dozen explanations flashed through his mind as to why this was, the most pleasurable one being that she was there to try and seduce him. But if that was the case, why did she bring up the Dragon Hide Jacket? His dorm-mates had already told him that she checked his otherwise empty foot locker every time she had entered the boy's dorm, dreading the day when the lonely Chinese Red Dragon-hide Jacket folded within would disappear - - only then to appear on some lucky Hogwarts girl a day later. A jacket that the Head Girl would prefer to have had hanging in her own dresser, and that would have been the case had she not mucked-up the 'L' question – that he had put to her on his first day back.

Could she have come here hoping to 'earn' the Jacket once and for all? Ron mentally shock this thought away. No. His Hermione would never prostitute herself like that, never! Not in a billion years. If the Jacket meant that much to her then she could have it. The last thing he would ever want would be for her to debase herself for it.

But being uncertain of her motives, the wet male, decided to confirm his suspicions and just hope that the Love of his Life proved him wrong.

"Oh that. I ahh …I'm planning to give it a very special girl. Someday, if I'm lucky, I just might find someone who could actually fancy a bloke like me. A bloke who 'might' end up on a professional Quidditch team as a keeper." Ron said with thick bitterness, unintentionally playing with Hermione's emotions for no other reason than to vent his own frustration and to see how she would react. Doing his best to suppress his awkwardness at being naked in front of her.

He was rewarded with a reply filled with 'contempt and disgust' as she snapped back, unaware that her own virtue was being tested. "Oh and who would that be? Probably some brainless sow, with a gigantic bosom, someone that's better looking - and completely horrible." Hermione wasn't too certain where these words were coming from. Maybe it was because just moments before she had just supported the thought of Lavender soaping Ron's back. It wasn't like Lavender wasn't 'advertising' her interest in Ron of late, but she still wasn't being too subtle about it either. _Oh God, How can I take those words back without sounding like some jealous cow?_

Ron interrupted her before she got further into her rant and would not be able to take anything back … or explain the sharp and unforgiving words she had just said. With forced gentleness to try and defuse her anger he answered matter-of-factly, using her own words from years earlier against her.

"Well you know, you did tell me _**once**_, that there should be somewhere …someone dumb enough …who'll give someone as pathetic as me – a go."

There could be no doubt from Hermione's loud gasp, that she still remembered her own words spoken against him years earlier when he was desperately looking for a date to the Yule Ball. Having now been caught in one of her earliest regrets she regrouped, all she could do now was try and defend herself without sounding like a hypocrite. Standing straight and tall she replied with no to little emotion showing in her delivery. "Well, you'll have a hard time finding one, they'd have to be really dense if they can endure your cruel and tactless wit," Hermione retorted.

Ron was never the type of person, when the gauntlet is thrown down, to refuse to pick it up, - or -to realize the line of no return had been crossed. Curling his hands into fists and suppressing a small growl rising in his throat. Ron mentally picked up that proverbial Gauntlet with muster. "I must be worth something to somebody, Hermione. Especially if you're presently in here with me."

"You - you invited me!" She said stomping her foot upon the wet floor tiles, losing all effort's she had earlier made to appear look desirable as she did so.

"I may have invited you, Ms Perfect-Prefect, but I didn't invite your abuse. If you want to give me a hard time can it wait until I have some clothes on?"

"Clothed, naked, it wouldn't change my opinion on what an unbearable oaf you can be Ronald Weasley!"

The male released a loud and sardonic laugh. "Just as I thought," He then retorted hotly. "I knew that you only pretended to find my sense of humor amusing. That you weren't laughing with me, but at me! I've often wondered how many letters to your beloved Viktor had been filled with complaints of the droll and childish bits of mirth that you had to endure over the years from Harry's pitiable sidekick. Or how you and the Ferret, while cuddling in the Head-suite… would probably both laugh yourselves to sleep over my cluelessness."

Hermione recoiled, as it was common knowledge that her 'time with Draco' was an 'off-limits' subject. It was the greatest regret of her life and for the past week she and Ron had been successfully avoiding that-bit of ancient history. So why had he just bought it up? And with such venom! Did he really believe she would whisper such things to his most reviled enemy?

"Speaking of Viktor, I've been wondering what you've written to him about me since my return", Ron snarled out like a frustrated jungle cat, his back becoming hunched. "I can almost picture it_; Dearest Viktor; Ron as a brother figure has returned just as he left - nothing more than an immature child - compared to you that is. I've never met a __**Better Kisser**__ than you- or -anyone manlier …my darling Viktor._ I can almost envision- _**your**_ -Krum 'strutting his stuff' on some excluded *PRIVATE* Mediterranean Beach somewhere … holding your hand."

Hermione gasped. Did Ron know? Goyle had warned her days earlier that secrets had a way of revealing themselves at Hogwarts. Had someone told Ron about her and Krum going to a nude beach when they were in France together, dating? That he had seen her without a top on?!

"Then there was that oaf, Cormac Mclaggen, a momentary misjudgment quickly remedied," Ron continued. Your first negative encounter with a Quidditch keeper I suppose. Was he the reason you think so badly of blokes who 'hold' that position, Hermione? But of course – according to Harry - even Mclaggen had me beat on the Quidditch Pitch – until you 'helped' me win during the Try Outs."

She gulped. "You … you know about that?" Hermione asked feeling horrified.

"Yeah – Harry told me. He saw it as a chance of winning back my trust. He didn't tell me **all** his secrets, mind-you, any more than you've 'told me' yours - for that matter. Just the ones that Harry was privy-to that involved me in some way. People, it seems, get great pleasure keeping things from me I've discovered. Some secrets I've tripped over accidentally, in a charms classroom - with my clumsy feet. But most of the time I remain blissfully in the dark".

"I now look back on that Keeper selection, and I wished to Merlin, you'd kept your nose out of it. I would have much rather have lost fairly then to discover later on I only got my shot on the team because you sabotaged his effort's. But that's life I guess, I'm sure you tried hard to make it up to him. Old Mclaggen clearly didn't need a luck potion to get lucky with you …now did he?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" - Hermione screamed.

"Cormac was your official date to the Slug Christmas party last year. Why? What do you think I meant?" Ron replied without thinking. "Is it Draco we should thank for giving you a perverted mind - - Oh- never mind, just forget I brought it up- -"

This was more then she could take. This whole thing was supposed to be 'playful' banter. With heavy sexual innuendo. How could she have messed it up so badly? Viktor, Cormac and now he brings up Draco. If he was harsh about her with the first two, then what he would say about her and Draco … He knew about the Confounding Hex and he might know about the Nude Beach in Monaco. What things about her and Draco did he *also* know? She couldn't bare it. Hearing such vileness leave his mouth and knowing that it was targeted upon her was too much for her to manage.

"STOP! Please stop! If you ever cared about me, please stop now!" she pleaded.

Ron turned his head to see that his female adversary was now sliding down the moist tiled walls, her hands balled into tiny fists covering her eyes. His stomach clenched in self-loathing at the pathetic sight she fostered.

"**Oh hell**, let's not do this anymore, - alright?" Ron said as he made a quick path across the floor to catch Hermione before she met the floor. Discarding the fact that he was completely wet and naked as he did as much gentleness as he could muster, he held her close to his body as he tried to lift her back up into a standing position once more.

"This constant rowing to avoid expressing what we both really feel about the other is getting old," Ron said in a defeated tone, his voice thick with remorse. - -

"Draco **won**, alright. He and several other seekers - did things to you – *For* you. They made you feel things - - things that I didn't … that I couldn't. **I get it now.** I do".

"You think I'm some pathetic loser because I didn't make a move on you years earlier. That all this is my own stupid fault. And you're right. But I wasn't prepared to risk an amazing six year friendship - over feelings that in the end - turned out to be one-sided.

Even had you given us a go – I've screwed it up, in no time - and let's face it, you know that's the truth given my track record with you. I would have lost not only the one of the best friend's I ever had, but also the love of my life. There is no reason for you to rub salt in the wound of my romantic shortcomings, Hermione. I've been doing that to myself every day for the last three-years, ever since the Yule Ball"

Hermione drew hands away from her face and allowed Ron to wipe her tear tracks clean, and like some kind of magical auto-focus and with the steam no longer obscuring her sight, he came into magnificent view. She drunk in Ron's caring and tormented eyes and she could not stand it. It was far too painful to see how much he cared for her reflected in those magnificent blue orbs.

Instinctively she averted her gaze, and generally in these instances she would look 'down' to her feet automatically. Unfortunately what happened when she did so- in this instance would now be treasured in her memory for all time. Ron was naked. Very naked. This wasn't a dream or a fantasy. He was naked and he was holding her closer than he had ever held her before in her life. Ron was at least a half-foot taller than her and that meant his waist was pretty much at level with her line of sight … Oh yes; she got herself a more then decent eyeful. Given Ron's … proportions … the mystery of how come there were so many Weasley's became apparent. She was certain that the old saying 'like father, like son' must have applied as she now doubted she would ever be able to look at Mr. Weasley, or Mrs. Weasley in the eye without blushing - ever again.

But as much as her eyes became engross towards the … enormity of things. Other matters also revealed themselves to her as she finally-forced her eyes upward to Ron's chest and beheld sights that before now she had been naive about. Scattered across Ron's chest and abdomen there were an assortment of healed scars and burns. Dozens upon dozens. Her eyes began straying over each offensive mark, each marred patch of skin bright red pink after spending several moments being bombarded by steaming hot water. Some marks represented a minor injury and others representing something that had the potential to be so much direr.

She saw wounds that were obviously the sign of claw marks and others that could only have been made with a bladed weapon of some sort. She felt violently ill, with her fighting every impulse not to escape Ron's beautiful embrace and flee to one of the available toilets. So distracted was she at what she was seeing that the additional words leaving her Protector's mouth became lost to her senses.

"Look I've had a long day and you're mad at me for not telling you where we went or what we did. I'm too tired to row with my semi-sister… and I'm not going to tell you what we did, so give it a rest will you? Honestly, what purpose is served after an evening of the cold shoulder? For you to come up here now, switching tactics? Then yell and demean me over some stupid jacket?!.

"Can't you take some satisfaction from the fact that I need a **cold** shower to get over how beautiful you looked in the Commons room - sitting in that ruddy chair reading your ruddy book?"

Ron's angst was so thick it could be easily cut with a knife. And it was only in hearing how he had seen her as 'beautiful' that had stirred Hermione from her internal ponderings

"I love you, Hermione. But you don't feel that way about me" Ron bemoaned as soft tears of despair dripped down his face. "I can't play your rowing game anymore, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Please leave me with some shred of dignity".

"I … *know* I wasn't your first choice, or your second or third. I try not to be jealous of your 'experience' with other men – but I can't pull it off. I realized on some level that your kind of woman are far better suited for the … Harry's of this World. Or the Viktor's. Even the Justin's or Cormac's – but the thought still hurts".

"I will never travel in the same sort of circles you and your Mom and Dad do. That's one of the things I realized today. We're from two different Worlds. So why don't we leave off for tonight? Go back to your precious Head-suite. Do anything you want with 'your type' of bloke, but please …torment your 'semi-brother' no more for the rest of the night".

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**HERMIONE POV**

Part of her was furious at him for throwing back into her face the mantra she had recited a hundred times a-day for three-months while he'd been gone. The, "your just like a brother to me and the I'm not your type rubbish. Words that later he'd repeatedly throw in her face again and again due to a series of odd …unexplainable '_**coincidences'**_ in her dating history. She should be now yelling at him, but her anger was made all but impotent by the pain and longing she heard in his voice as he had said these things to her.

How could any man love her as strongly as Ron did, and at the same time think himself unworthy of her love? The soft and defeating words he just gave voice to wasn't filled with insults aimed at her; instead they were filled with self-convincing rationalities of why she couldn't love him. Why she *shouldn't* love him.

Perhaps it was the very depth of Ron's overwhelming love that frightened her so much. And unable once again to correct him or give voice to her own strong-feelings for Ron the man, Hermione pushed Ron away from her – scrambled to her feet and fled the shower room in tears. Leaving behind someone who refused to believe that his romantic failure with her …was now anything but 'one hundred percent' his fault.

"**Hermione, wait!**" The naked male hollered as Hermione ran out of the shower room and into the boy's dorm where she collapsed down onto Ron's unmade bed, sobbing uncontrollably.

"**Hermione! You're going to get the ruddy-jacket… Okay" **Ron said running into the dorm room with the huge terry towel wrapped around his waist. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in there, I 'forgot my place' for a moment, okay?"

She wailed into his unmade mattress. She didn't want to hear this. The last thing she wanted was to discuss that stupid jacket, or for him to think that was why she was so upset. Or even for him to apologize for being one of the most decent men she had ever met in her life. Did he really think she was so 'superficial' that she would get 'worked-up' over some jacket, no matter how beautiful it was?

Ron sat down next to her and started to pat her back gently. "I had silly ambitions for that jacket, a foolish idea to give it to a girlfriend. As that's clearly not going to happen now, and as you've obviously got your heart set on it …"

With clenched eyes, Hermione heard Ron get up and open his Foot Locker. The next thing she knew she felt a hefty weight being draped over her shoulders. "So Hermione - instead of a girlfriend, how about I give it to a girl who is …I hope, still my best friend and a girl? I would have done it before now, but the thought of giving both ladies jackets to my **sisters**, one of whom isn't related to me by blood, required more than my traditional 'teaspoon worth of maturity'. I… I'm working on it though, just a few more things to clear up and I'll be able to put to rest, once and for all …a long cherished dream.

"By tomorrow, or the next couple of days at the latest, I'll have the final pieces to a very difficult puzzle in place. Then I'll ask the question I first asked you when I came back."

"Ron …"

"Don't say anything now, Hermione. You're beyond upset. You're all emotional at the moment. I want you to be thinking clearly. You … you know what I'm going to ask you. So I want you to think about it, like it's a question on a Major Test. A test you want more than anything to get top marks for. But I will only ask you one more time. And if you still feel the 'same way' you did when I first asked you … well, you can still have the jacket and I'll try to be the best **f****rien****d** I can be - from then on …okay?." Ron asked fearfully.

Ron stood there, dripping wet, next to his dorm bed – holding closed a huge towel wrapped around the middle of his body. He would've liked to have seen her face as he waited a few painful seconds before she replied but she was still keeping it obscured.

"Were you … were you always planning to give **me** – the jacket?" Hermione asked her voice trembling in deep emotion.

Ron sat back down beside her and pushed a curl off her face, proudly speaking the truth as he laid his right hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. It's always been intended for you. Why do you think I had it made to your size? I've just been waiting for a few things to clear up before I could properly give it to you, that's all.

"In the week I've been back I've been getting some conflicting signals from you. Signal's that I've probably 'responded to' in the wrong sort of way. But at the end of the day, Hermione, all I want … all I've ever wanted, was to make sure you are always safe and as happy as you can be. It's hard to accept that your happiness most likely will not happen with me. But as long as you're safe and happy, I can 'get by' just being your friend … your *best* friend."

"I … I never seem to give you enough credit, do I?"

"Let's just say you have always helped keep me grounded."

Hermione surrendered a small laugh, which was certainly out of sorts with the feelings she was presently having running rampant in her body. Part of her wanted to reach over, grab him … towel and all and snog him senseless. Whist another part of her, the logical part of her, knew that if she was to do so it would be a bad idea. Ron was giving her a chance to muster up all that she was feeling and leave with some measure of decorum. She had not truly said or done anything in which she could be ashamed of, that being said, Ron also didn't say or do anything in which *he* should be ashamed of either. Despite the unusual setting, this was a long overdue moment.

She understood better Ron's pain, it was no longer a commonsensical issue that she had mentally dissected and empathized with. She had now witnessed it first-hand. The raw pain she had caused was a pain she herself felt when he lashed out at her. Viktor, Cormac, Draco, Justin. Each name was another wound on his flesh, but to her they were mere passing fancies and realizations. The only name that confused her was his inclusion of Harry in that 'Rogues-Gallery' line-up.

She pushed herself up off the unmade bed and offered him a small sheepish smile. "I've made a real fool out of myself tonight, haven't I, Ron?"

"You're a lot of things Hermione Granger, but you're nobody's fool."

"I feel like a fool though. And I'm starting to think I've been a fool for more years then I care to admit. More a fool then a Gryffindor is what your sister would probably say to me about now."

"You really shouldn't listen to what Ginny says, I never do."

Hermione released another small chuckle. Only Ron could make her laugh when only half a minute earlier she was wailing like a new born baby. "You are right though, Ron."

"I usually am." He said with a broad smile.

Hermione stiffened another giggle from escaping her mouth, and did her best to appear stern once more. "Stop that, I'm trying to be serious here."

"Sorry." But his smile never left his face.

"You're right, I'm confused right now. Just give me a little space …don't pressure me, Ron. And please, please don't make this into an ultimatum." Hermione said her lower lip trembling, "If I'm going to answer 'that question' again, I need the opportunity to figure it all out on my own. I know you well enough, Ron, to know for you this is 'all or nothing' deal. You're thinking in concepts of 'forever', not a month or a year, or even five years from now. For you this is a Death-do-us-part thing."

"Is that so wrong? It worked for my parent's. They met each other here as students and they just 'knew'. And their two of the happiest people I know."

"Yes. I know. But your mother and father are exceptional. I don't …*"

"*… Want to make a mistake?"

"Yes … No … at least not like that. I've made so many mistakes lately, especially where it has come to my … romantic choices. The last thing I want is for you to be classified as one of them. How long are you prepared to give me? How long did you say it would be until things have cleared-up?"

Ron gently stood up and placed both his hands upon her shoulders. "Not long at all now, that's really what Harry and me were doing today – clearing things up."

Hermione nodded, reaching up and softly squeezing the right hand that was resting on her left shoulder. "I'm happy to hear that. The sooner you 'clear things up' the sooner I guess I can give you my answer."

"You can give me your answer now, if you really, really want too and walk out of here either way – jacket in hand?"

Hermione shock her head in the negative. "Ron, you're naked … I'm standing beside your bed. I was in tears less than two-minutes ago. Tear's you caused me to shed by the way. This is not the setting you and I should try and immortalize as an important milestone in both of our lives."

Ron moved closer, his voice becoming huskier. "So you're saying that this answer of yours has the potential to being an important fork in the road between you and me?"

Hermione playfully pushed the looming male back, doing her best not to release a smirking smile and failing as she did so. "Let's just say I'm getting rather tired of waiting to get something - something that has always belonged to me."

There were two very different meanings to what Hermione had just said - with Ron naturally misunderstanding her once again. It's remotely possible that she meant he 'belonged to her' – as a boyfriend would. However 'words' thick with potential misunderstanding combined with her current inability to express her feelings properly in a straightforward fashion - may have gotten in the way yet again.

Ron studied her face, trying to identify some small tell that would permit him to predict her intentions. He wished with all his soul that all the past mishaps between them hadn't made him so paranoid. But his earlier words to Harry came fore front in his mind. '_Hope for the best, plan for the worst._' And in this instant the 'worst' was her desires to 'take ownership' of the Dragon hide Jacket, which was as good as hers - given that he had already promised it to her regardless of whether she wished to be his girlfriend or not. And knowing his luck, of which he had very little, *that* was exactly what she was referring too.

"Ah… I… see, yes it's … umm … a very fine jacket and your favorite color too as I recall. It should make you very happy … and safe."

Hermione offered him a very puzzled and confused look. Weren't they just exchanging playful banter, bordering on sexual? Isn't that what Ginny told her to do to grab Ron's interest? Did she do it wrong? No … how could she have messed it up again?

"You'll look simply beautiful wearing it during your next Hogsmeade visit, as it will bring out the color of your strikingly radiant eyes. Perhaps you should write Viktor tonight and invite him – as your date - to the Valentine mixer you once proposed - so that he can see for himself how truly-beautiful you look while wearing it."

'_VIKTOR? Why is he mentioning, Viktor again? We had just found some common ground together. Is he reconsidering everything_?' "Goodnight Ronald." Hermione said in a confused huff, as she stormed out of his dorm – leaving the red jacket behind on the bed - running full tilt until she reached the cold comfort of her empty and lonely Head suite. She then plopped down on her bed, teary eyed and horribly confused, both emotionally and logically.

OoOoOoOo

She spent the next hour reviewing in her mind, everything that had happened that night; that he had called her LUV followed by a kiss on the top of the head … '_now that had been extremely promising'_. Hermione had thought. What she had seen in that shower room had also filled her with a 'hunger' for intimacy - - that made what she'd felt for Draco on his best day – 'pale in comparison'.

We argued and then made up. Nothing unusual there.

_So what went wrong?_ She asked herself.

Why when she had been stretched on his bed … Vulnerable - - with a naked, - dripping wet, - simply gorgeous Ronald, wearing only a towel, was towering above her. Why in Merlin's beard was she now - back in the Head suite _**alone**_, with her clothes still fully _**intact**_, when 'by all rights' she should be naked right now, in his arms covered in sexual induced sweat, wondering if she gotten the birth control charm right?

It took Hermione less time to figure out the solution to this problem than it did to actually voice it. If Ron had been Draco, which she was grateful he wasn't, he would have started offering her a shoulder 'rub' to make her feel better and slowly navigate downwards. But Ron wasn't Draco. He was decent. And he respected women, almost fearfully thanks to Molly's upbringing. He would never try and take advantage of a girl when she was at her most vulnerable. Damn him and his noble virtue!

Still she couldn't properly blame him for being a gentleman; it was one of the things that made him all the more attractive to her. No, the fault lay with her. She knew Ronald Bilius Weasley better than anyone. There were nearly a half-dozen opportunities where she could have taken the initiative if she was bold enough, but instead she chose to use words instead.

_When am I going to finally realize that intellectually understating seduction isn't going to work on Ron? Words have always acted as roadblocks for us …especially when the 'drop into his lap and snog him senseless approach' that Luna, Lavender and even my own mother had so successfully employed with their men …would have worked so much better. One passionate kiss would have been enough to let Ron know exactly how I feel without actually having to say the words!_

She spent a good part of the rest of the night sobbing over her lack of proactive …fleshly aggressiveness to physically claim as her own, the best man to ever come into her life,

"_Sweet Merlin_" she shouted in her mind over and over, "_why did you make me such an incompetent seducer."_

_O _

OoOoOoOo

O

**Harry's POV:**

Harry climbed up to the 7th Year male's dormitory to find Ron sitting wrapped in a towel on the corner of his bed looking down at his feet deeply depressed. He noticed immediately the overwhelming sadness on Ron's face as he lifted his head and gazed out the window at the moon. Harry had a feeling, now that Hermione and her parents were safe and she would never know how much danger she and her family had been in.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry."

"Are you ever going to tell her about the letter?" asked Harry putting on his pajamas to get ready for bed.

"Tell her what, because it never happened." Ron lied to Harry as he no doubt hoped to end the subject of Antonin Dolohov trying to kill Hermione forever.

"Ron."

"Yeah, Harry."

"You have to realize that sooner or later the girls are going to find out about our little adventure in Knockturn Alley".

"If you're wondering if I'm aware that you and I are living on borrowed time concerning the vampire thingies, the answer is yes". Ron said in a casual tone.

"Hermione is going to be furious that we didn't take her with us," Harry pointed out.

"Does that really bother you? The Hermione of sixth year I would not consider leaving behind", Ron admitted candidly – "but that girl and the post Draco Hermione are not the same person. The ferret changed her, just like Romania changed me".

"I know you have changed Ron – grown-up, seen hell. And in spite of everything you still have your moments when I can't help but think how lucky I am to be your Best Mate - and this is one of them."

"Even after I dragged you into a battle with Vampires?," Ron asked.

"You didn't drag me, besides; I'm sick of you having all this **fun** alone", Harry joked.

"Fun?"

"You know what I mean, but now that you brought it up – did we do any good on the Vampire issue? They are openly against us now.

"Perhaps yes, - - perhaps no – Joining Voldemort is a losing proposition for vampires", Ron said reasoning it out. "When our war spills over into the Muggle world – the war of extinction for their kind begins. Muggle technology is such that tracking and killing Vampires becomes child's play.

"Vampires have more to fear from Muggle's than they do from wizards?" Harry said genuinely surprised.

"Wizards are few, and we know we can't win a war with the non-magical folk …vampires far fewer – the number of Muggle's is huge".

"So what did we accomplish?"

"We forced their hand Harry, brought their allegiance with Voldemort out into the open, before the dark-Lord was ready. My guess is they ran – went into hiding somewhere on the Continent motivated by a strong sense of self-preservation, took their chess piece off the board. A few will fight with the DE, just like the Lycan's but the majority I now believe - - has _**legged it"**_

"And that's means fewer we have to fight in the last battle," Harry said comforted.

"Exactly - - Good night, Harry." Ron said as he stood up dropped his towel and transformed into an oversized leopard, so as to spend another night guarding a girl that he had now totally convinced himself would never love him back.

"Good night, Ron." Harry said to the departing cat, proud of his best mate, and as he climbed under the covers, alone for the moment in the boy's dorm-room, Harry muttered to himself, "Hermione you're a ruddy fool."

O

OoOoOoOo

End Trans – for now


	49. Chapter 49

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Edited and tweaked even more by Eckles71 **

**Chapter # 49 of 69. Second retweak**

**Chapter title: "****WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!"**

**Words in this chapter: 11,061**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo **

**O **

Hermione's POV

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall nibbling on her warm toast, her mind relentlessly replaying every drawn out second of the events of the previous week. Obviously, since Ron's triumphant return to Hogwarts, there was a lot for her to reflect on. And then when she took a moment to consider the three-month drama leading up to his homecoming, well, it made this past week look almost tranquil in comparison.

Reflecting back on these experiences, as well as the various actions that had lead up to these moments, she had to admit there had been loads of mistakes made. Mistakes, if she had to be honest with herself that could be laid at both her and Ron's feet. But admittedly this term - more than at any other time previously - most of the recent missteps had fallen at her feet than at Ron's, but still, it did not neutralize or absolve either one of any assorted blame in this mess. Two wrongs, after all do not make a right.

As she took another nibble, she considered her own heart more deeply. Wondering why the mere utterance of the 'L' word kept stalling in her throat. She had no difficulty confessing her confusion over her feelings to either Harry or Ginny. She knew she strongly fancied Ron …but why was it next to impossible for her to speak this 'truth' to the person it was intended for? She fancied Ron like mad, she always had. Ever since she had pointed out to him that he had a smudge of dirt on his adorable nose on the Hogwarts Express on that fateful first day. Even as an eleven-year-old she found him oddly … appealing. He was so damn likable and casual. Other student's gravitated towards him and his amusing charm like moths to a flame. If it wasn't for Ron, she and Harry's circle of friends would be a great deal smaller.

But it wasn't his likable-charisma that made her heart quicken, it was because he challenged her… in nearly everything. He could have an argument … a heated debate, really, with her on almost any subject and not give an inch. And he wasn't a hypocrite either; he stood by his core-beliefs with stubborn conviction. And when … or if … she was ever able to prove him wrong he never sulked or was bitter about it. Rather, he accepted with surprising grace that he was in the wrong and they moved on to other things, with no hard feelings.

That was how she discovered Ron respected her. Harry, Viktor and Draco would always give in within the first few seconds, not seeing the point in having a drawn out verbal battle. But Ron met her head-to-head, word-for-word. He refused to be a push-over. She found their rows, in a strange perverse way, as incredibly arousing. What did Ginny call it? Oh yes, verbal foreplay.

She … Loved him, fully and totally. Of this, there was no longer a shadow of doubt in her mind. But as the years grew she started too given up on her secret-love for him, it all boiled down to miserable communication skills really - - and fear of expressing something that didn't come directly from a book. Raw feelings could be scary especially her own,

So in the end what did she do? She decided to entertain the notion of loving someone else instead. Whether the choices she made were semi-good (Viktor) or really-bad (Draco), she had to admit that they were choices that provided her with a valuable learning experiences. Experiences that she had to explore at her own pace, in her own time and in her own way.

Her mother always said that there were as many flavors of Ice Cream in the world as there were types of men. And that smart woman samples as many as she could before she settled down with just one taste for the rest of her life. Hermione sighed, she dearly loved her mother, but sometimes her '_pearls of wisdom_' came off sounding so … so imbecilic. She could never treat another person, especially someone she might actually care for, as though they were a mere 'flavor' to be sampled.

Hermione believed that her mother dearly loved her father, but she also knew that when she and her father were at University together studying to become Dentist's, that her mother had 'gotten around' and 'played-the-field'. She didn't get around in the sexual way … at least Hermione hoped and prayed she didn't. But from the various snippets of overhead private conversations between her parent's late at night when they both obviously thought she was in her bed asleep and not reading one of her text books under her covers. She knew her mother had a tendency 'back then' to go out with any bloke willing to ask her and who was also had the 'dosh' to pick up the often 'expensive tab' for the pleasure of her company.

The reported Smartest Witch of her Age took another nibble out of her toast and silently acknowledged to herself that she was getting nowhere-fast and that she was just going around in circles. For days and weeks she had been rehashing over and over in her mind the various virtues of why she should have any feelings for Ron. And the outcome of her ponderings was always the same. Because she did! He was the first thought she had when she went to sleep at night and he was the first thought she had when she woke-up. Even when she was 'with' both Viktor and … Malfoy, Ron always found some way to sneak into her thoughts.

For months during his absence and whist she was dealing with the scorn on Harry and Ginny, as well as nearly every female student in school. She had blamed Ron for not having the guts to have asked her out. But his confession to her the previous night had echoed her own long held fears and insecurity. He had said he never asked her out because he was afraid that if their romance failed, or if she had outright rejected his confession, that he would not only have lost a lover, but he would also have lost a best friend. And to be fair, she had to admit she had worked extremely hard, and obviously very successfully, in concealing her own romantic interests in him for these exact same reasons.

So after hearing this, how could she find it in herself to resent him for being so … so wonderful? And how could she hate herself anymore than she already did for dating, of all people, Draco Malfoy and subjecting him to so much emotional pain?

The only compensation she had gained from her 'lapse of judgment' was in knowing that Ron's reputation had somehow, and mercifully, exited this 'perverse tragedy' …unscathed. The only villain in this twisted soap opera was, in the eyes of the student body and the Faculty, her and her alone. Ron had fled Hogwarts thinking that the entire school would look upon him as a 'pathetic cuckold', but he couldn't have been further from the truth. The girl's all sympathized with his heartache and the boy's … well, with the exclusion of Greg in Slytherin House; they were all able to relate to the pain of his unrequited love.

And it was in this where her problem presently lay. She had now gone over the whys and wherefores of these events so many times that they were beginning to lose their impact upon her. Yes, she still teared up. And yes, she still screamed assorted self-abuse deep into her pillow every night when she went to bed. But with each passing day her sadness and self-loathing began to slowly consume her internally, with little to no focus on which of the many present miseries was causing her the most distress. And the more she revisited these past events in her mind, and recalled her cold comments and conduct the more she started to convince herself that Ron would undoubtedly be better off without her in his life and that he deserved someone a thousand times better.

Yet as much as her knowing that Ron would be undoubtedly better off without her, she also knew that she could never be happier than if she was with him and only him. And there in, as they say, was the rub. Ron had the potential to soar high and clear, whereas she would plummet like a sack full of old rusty hammers.

She needed him in her life a 'Hell of a lot' more then he needed her.

The Smartest Witch leaned over and grabbed her Pumpkin Juice, studied it briefly and then began to consume the contents of her goblet until it was empty. Last night everything was so clear, both in her mind and in her heart. If Ron had dared to ask her that 'question' again, she knew precisely what her answer would have been. She wouldn't have blinked or thought twice. But instead - Ron insisted that she take some time to ponder her response carefully. Ron was placing everything on the line by giving her this second chance, could she do any less? She could not treat this matter flippantly. Ron had specifically asked her to treat his question as though it was one upon an important Exam. An Exam she wanted to get top marks for. This was Ron subtly instructing her … asking her … *begging her* to look at all the angles, and not to offer a knee-jerk response. He was asking her, whilst at the same time without asking her, to reflect not only on the 'question' itself, but also upon its consequences. Because once he had asked her a second time he would not be asking a third. So it was for this reason alone, she had not permitted herself to think of anything else since their shared moment in his Dorm Room.

Her father once told her, many years ago, that if she ever found herself caught between trying to figure something out - something that she deemed vastly important to her. That instead of doing the ever-popular '_Pro and Con'_ List, that she should look instead towards doing a 'Have and Needs' List and seeing whether what she had set her mind on possessed the criteria of both. This List would force her to make distinctions between what she had to *Have* in her life and measure it against what she believed she *needed* in her life. And then, if the things in the 'Have' column and the things in the 'Need' column cancel out everything she had set her eye upon, and then the decision had already been successfully made for her without the fuss of constant reexamination and justification.

It took Hermione Jean Granger the length of two-minutes to mentally comprise her 'List'. And unsurprisingly, Ron had proven to address each and all of her criteria's. He was caring, honest, passionate, romantic, brave, funny, considerate, respectful, wise, strong, and loyal … and … and … Merlin's Garter's, boy was he *BIG*. But these were just 'tidy' little words to describe the whole.

There was now also something else about him. Something she just could not put her finger on. Yes, he was now exhibiting a great deal of confidence ever since his return to Hogwarts. But it wasn't smug-confidence like, Draco. It was a quiet confidence, a comforting confidence. Ron's short time at the Reserve in Romania had somehow forced years of maturity upon him. The various experiences he had whilst he was in Eastern Europe had changed him profoundly.

He acted differently now, considered things differently. Heaven's, he now even walked differently. He used to lumber around like his feet were made of blocks of lead, but now he walked with a tread softer and quieter than that of Crookshanks. He was also no longer the immature-one in any group, just the opposite actually. He was now painfully *mature*. And even though she was a few months older than him, ever since his return, she would sometimes catch him looking at things with a casual amusement. And instead of *her* being the 'older' one, she got a genuine sense and feeling that somehow this title now fell 'squarely' upon his shoulders.

And as much as these various changes should have sent every alarm bell in her mind ringing, she now found this new '_mysterious-Ron'_ all the more desirable. Sexy and adult level desirable. Not that she was willing to admit such a thing last night when he was coyly playing his little mind-games with her.

_Oh God in Heaven! I saw him naked! He held me while he was naked! How can I be expected to focus on anything today after a night like that?_

The normally prudish-witch clenched her tiny hands into fists and gently started to pound her temples. Dammit! She had only just stopped thinking about that amazing moment two-hours ago, and now it had clawed its way back to the front of all her thoughts. She had thought that if she had changed venues and was no longer holed up in her private room, but in a public place like the Great Hall, she would be spared her provocative imaginings. How in Merlin's name could she exercise from her mind the naked work of art that was Ronald Weasley?

Suddenly she found herself shivering as she was never had before. She now realized why seeing Ron in the buff was not only exciting to her, but also very familiar. _Work of Art? Oh-My-God! Why hadn't I seen the similarities before? I spent over an hour in front of that statue four years ago when my family visited Florence for our holiday. Why haven't I ever seen it before?_ _Obviously, because you've never seen him naked before you stupid-cow._ _Ron is, in nearly every detail, from musculature to face, with the 'obvious exception' of the size of his … male package. Ron is an almost perfect dead ringer for Michelangelo's 'David'!_

As this realization settled into her mind, she felt her knees starting to turn into rubber. And '_butterflies_' that were usually so quiet and still in her stomach begin to grow to Hagrid-size and go on a rampage. Her mouth became dry, and then a mere second later suddenly went into overdrive, threatening to drown in her own drool. Ron … Ronald Weasley … was comparable to what every reputable art critic around the World calls the perfect male form! He is not only perfect 'artistically'. But- '_functionally'_ -as well. He was everything she could desire and want in a boyfr … *NO*, in a life-Partner!

Paranoid fear suddenly gripped her, drawing herself out of her musings she looked up and down the Gryffindor table with suspicious eyes. Did any of the other girl's share these thoughts of him? Has anyone else ever seen the resemblance? Probably … maybe … no, definitely not. None of these dimwitted bints are interested in Renaissance Masterpieces. No, they are more focused upon contemporary fashions, the latest trends in make-up and music.

But then-again, to the best of her knowledge she's the only one who has ever seen him gloriously naked. But if word ever 'got out' how … well … everything about him, she doubted that any personal threats of detention would be able to stop the avalanche of female admirers from knocking down his door. Heaven's, she had seen Lavender's leers and a dozen other girls in their class steal momentary glances of admiration his way when his attention was elsewhere.

Presently, Ron was a free-agent. But everyone knew who he had his heart set on. Close to half-of-the 'single-population' of-the-school were waiting patiently for her to screw everything up. And then they would pounce on him like a hungry lioness would upon a wounded zebra.

'_Arrgh! I've got to make him understand that I want him as my boyfriend… oh hell Granger …get a grip" _Hermione said to herself in an angry tone, '_admit it, you don't want Ron to be just your innocent – holding hands 'teenage' boyfriend, - you want him as the adult he has become and in your 'bed' every night_. _You want him to do the kind of things to you that you wouldn't let Malfoy do. And you want to do things to him that would make Draco blush for a month. _

Hermione's face was now beet red in shock, her breathing was now very fast and shallow, as she suddenly realized to her 'great shame' that she was fully aroused and having forbidden sexual thoughts about a boy - while sitting in the great hall …at breakfast. Her cunning plan of relocation had failed. It now seemed that it didn't matter where she would take herself, thinking about Ron, naked, and **sex**was now becoming a very pleasing habit.

Hermione mentally chastised herself again over her fantasy-indiscretion. Here she was, at seven-in-the-morning, having breakfast in the Great Hall and as 'randy as hell'. All because of Ronald…_'I'm-too-Sexy-to be real'_…Weasley. He should have put out the fire in her loins the previous night. He should have dragged her under the water of that shower - ripped the clothing from her body - slammed her against the shower stall wall and mounted her like a prized stud - - just as she had read in one of Ginny's erotic novels.

'_Oh heaven help me,'_ Hermione thought, feeling beyond horrified, all as she started to lick her lips in forbidden contemplation; _'What's happening to me -Sex has never been a priority in my life? – Education and career have always come first_. _Sex is only for making offspring's – or it's a tool that sluts use for the control of their males… __no-one__ *actually* desires sex for its own sake – except for trollops like Lavender. Its singular purpose is for procreation, nothing more.'_

Suddenly another image of Michelangelo's David flashed in her mind and she now knew the most appropriate word to presently explain her conundrum. It was Lust.

'_I've always prioritized romance! Sure, maybe a bit of harmless snogging here and there. But not once have I ever had these kinds of random thoughts. What is happening to me? Has Ron somehow managed to put me under some kind of … lust spell? Just so I say the 'L' word'. No! No, he wouldn't do that. Draco, would …without doubt. But not, Ron. _

'_No! I refuse to let silly hormones make me do something I'm not ready for. Something extremely fishy is going on with my emotions this year, but for the life of me …I can't figure how Ron is doing this to me. Was me seeing his baby-maker last night the sudden cause of me having all these sexual thoughts? Am I that shallow? I've seen Draco's … sausage … held it in my hand and I even put it in my …- - and all that horrible experience did was make me feel nauseous.' _

Hermione balled her little hands into fists once more and repeated hitting her temples again. If she continued to think of Ron naked she feared she would have some kind of accident on her seat she was already damp down there she could feel it. An accident she would not be able to easily explain to Mr. Filch. In another effort to distract herself she decided to focus all her thoughts on what possible secret Ron and Harry were keeping from her and Ginny.

"What are you doing to me … Ronald Weasley?" muttered Hermione …talking to herself.

"Shh, here they come." Ginny whispered from across the table. Hermione had been so preoccupied with her morning 'considerations' that she hadn't notice the female-Weasley sit down opposite her less than five minutes before.

Hermione craned her neck to the direction of the Great Hall's entrance and noticed her 'semi-sleepy-looking' Ron, her red-haired Adonis, and a very determine looking Harry walking toward them for breakfast.

Hermione and Ginny both immediately noticed that they're were wearing their Dragon-hide jackets again - - over blue jeans as opposed to wearing the required Hogwarts school uniform and robes like everyone else were that morning.

"Morning Gin-gin, Hermione." Harry announced after reaching his usual spot at the Gryffindor table beside Ginny.

But he didn't even set down instead Harry reached across the table and poured himself a cup of coffee. Ron on the other hand gave a half-awake smile to the both of the girls before he started grabbing handfuls worth bacon and biscuits, which he then shoved into the outside pocket of his jacket - ignoring a puzzled by his actions Hermione. Whose arousal had spiked higher due to the source of all her lustful thoughts standing so close to her.

She just looked up …at her man, with passionate bedroom eyes, desperately trying to screw up the courage to say something …anything, before he went off to 'clear up' those final mysterious details that prevented her from getting her Jacket, - the '**physical symbol'** in Hermione's mind of becoming Ron Weasley's life-mate. What was even odder was while as Harry was drinking his coffee Ron reached down and 'burrowed' Hermione's presently undrunk coffee cup that had been placed besides her now empty goblet, and took a quick drink for him-self.

After Harry had finished and before Hermione could yell a demand at Ron to 'work havoc' upon her body, to take-her then and there as Tarzan ravaged Jane in the jungle. But before any of that could happen - the object of her 'morning fantasies' calmly announced; "We got some … err… stuff to do this morning. So we'll catch you girls later." Harry then leaned down and kissed a bewildered Ginny goodbye on her cheek and left the same way her had come.

Ron by now, had finished drinking Hermione's coffee, he then carefully put it back down on the table beside her, - - he reached up slowly and gently lifted her chin to look her deeply in the eyes – offering her a 'look' thick with 'longing and love' before saying ever so softly, "Later."

With that simple romantic gesture – Hermione nearly swooned on the spot. Once again oblivious of the effect he had on the girl - Ron turned and jogged to catch up with Harry, leaving behind - a lust-dazed Hermione …dangerously close to the edge of spontaneous combustion - and a deeply confused Ginny watching them go.

It was only the delivery of morning mail to Ginny and Hermione that startled them out of their confused-stupor, which kept them from immediately speculating as to where their boys were going this time.

Hermione could only frown again as the owl delivered her another copy of The Quibbler. It was still going to be another week before her subscription to the Daily Prophet was sorted out correctly and promptly restored.

"They're up to something again and it's definitely not helping Hagrid." Ginny stated the obvious to Hermione as she untied a letter off a very ancient delivery owl's leg.

Hermione noticed that one of the letters appeared to have a Gringotts seal on it and that it was addressed to Ginny. _It_ _must be from Bill …her brother._

Hermione, however, received an unusually thick letter and happily noticed that it was from her father. It didn't take long after reading his letter to her for the Bookworm's mood to abruptly change. The first two pages were of nothing but praise towards, of all people, Ron?! How on earth did her father get the chance to know Ron so well?

"This is weird," declared Ginny putting her letter on the table and looking over at Hermione. "Bill just wrote that he really enjoyed working with Ron on the _**defenses**_ …but doesn't say what or where these defenses are for - and then he goes on-and-on about _**pitching**_some unnamed idea to his Goblin bosses. Finally, Bill asks me to pass on a message to Ron and Harry before they leave this morning. I'm to tell them that they are to meet him and Percy at the Leaky Cauldron at nine o'clock instead of eight.

"This will allegedly give Ron and Harry more time to and I quote; **recheck the defensive perimeter of the business** …whatever that means. This means our boys aren't going to be in the forest today helping Hagrid like Harry and Ron told us last night.

"Who's your letter from?" Ginny asked after looking at Hermione's expression and her failure to saying anything about what Bill had written.

"My father," muttered a semi-shocked Hermione as she had just finished reading the fourth page of her father's letter. Her face going ashen white as her eyes continued to drift over his perfect writing. "He says he now knows all about the **war**, and that he enjoyed his visit with Ron …_**y**__**esterda**__**y**_. He says he had a long talk with both of my friends, he said that their afternoon together was very … revealing. He also said he likes Ron, but is warning me that my mother is still very much 'fixated' on Harry."

"Harry? Why is your mum fixed on Harry? On my boyfriend? …Hermione - answer me?"

Hermione shrunk in her seat, and she desperately wished she had a certain Invisibility Cloak right at this moment.

"HERMIONE. WHY IS YOUR MUM ZEROING HER INTEREST ON MY BOYFRIEND?" Ginny growled exposing the famous Weasley temper

"Mother … my mother likes Harry; she thinks he has the right … 'temperament' … to be my future husband." Hermione Granger's eyes looked up from her letter to see Ginny's mouth start to form a snarl. She was probably three-seconds away from receiving a blow-out of Molly-Proportions. Quickly she then rushed her words to try and calm her best friend's temper. "But my Dad believes rather strongly, that I should rethink my preferences when it comes to - '_**my type'**_ - of boyfriends.

"Not only that, but he's invited Harry, Ron - and you too Ginny, to stay with us during the next summer holiday." Hermione said hoping that it would pacify the redhead.

After several seconds and three-deep breaths, Ginny's face returned back to its natural color. She then shock her head in disbelief. "This is all getting too weird for my tastes," summarized Ginny just as a teary-eyed reddish-brown haired Susan Prewett came running up to them, smiling.

"Have you seen Harry or Ron, I thought I just saw them standing here?" Susan inquired with the oddest of happy expressions on her face as tears were rolling down her cheeks. Hermione also noticed that she was tightly holding onto a copy of the today's Daily Prophet to her chest as she frantically scanned around the Great Hall looking for either Ron or Harry.

"No, what's wrong Sue?" asked a concern Ginny looking at her mixed emotions as Susan continued to cry joyously.

"**I just want to grab them by the collar one at a time and kiss them ****hard****, right on the mouth!** Please tell them - -" Susan proudly declared before getting interrupted by a now threatened Head Girl.

"**Excuse me!**" Hermione angrily asked, she was livid with the notion that she was being asked to help Susan kiss '**her****'** Ronald. She even found herself reaching for her wand under her robe before Ginny stopped her by speaking up.

O

OoOoOoOo

**Prophet tells all **

OoOoOoOo

O

"Relax Hermione; she's mine and Ron's first-cousin …as in Molly **Prewett** Weasley." Ginny informed her of the Prewett family relationship to the Weasley's'. "Why, what did they do Susan?"

"They…" Susan paused to wipe the tears off her face before she continued to speak. "It's been so hard since that monster killed my uncles and now. Please just tell them I want to see both of them."

Hermione was feeling a bit guilty over wanting to hex Susan into pieces, nodded her head in agreement before glancing down at Susan's copy of the Daily Prophet to see a moving picture of Ron on the front page.

"Susan, can we see your copy of the Daily Prophet?" Hermione begged especially as she now knew for certain that it must've been Ron that cancelled her subscription.

"Oh, you haven't read it? On the front page is about them identifying _**… **__**it**_." Susan offered with a smile as she laid out the paper on the table for them to see and read.

Hermione immediately began to wonder what the relationship of Ron and _**it**_ was as she tried to read the headline but couldn't before Susan flip the page.

Susan started rattling off more news as she started to flip through the pages while she was talking. "On page 4 it has a huge article of how Ron fought that monster in Eastern Europe. And on Page 7 how he got the Order of Merlin First Class for service above and beyond…, you must really be proud of him." Susan looked directly at Hermione waiting for her response.

"Among other things," tactful replied Hermione with a forced smile not saying what she really felt about Ron at the moment.

"Oh and Harry has several big articles on him as well what with him leading the investigation and all." Susan stated as she turned her head toward Ginny. "On page 2 about how Harry helped research the location of _**it**_ and the Death Eater Camp in Serbia. Plus, on page 5 they talk about Harry battling evil forces single-handedly …at the Department of Mysteries two years ago."

Hermione noticed that Ginny was also struggling to keep a smile on her face for Susan Prewett. Apparently Ron wouldn't be getting hexed into next week by himself.

"The best picture of both of them has to be on the front." Susan declared as she finally pulled the pages back revealing the bold front page headline of "**The Chosen One and Rupert Wusley - leading investigation into Death Eater - Antonin Dolohov's - murder"**

(**A/N**: Ron's name _Misspelled on purpose_. Newspapers in cannon never get it right)

Beneath that was a giant moving wizard's picture of Ron and Harry removing items from the dead body.

_DOLOHOV__!_ The mere mention of his name was enough to turn Hermione's blood ice-cold. Instinctively, she placed both her hands over her chest. Her memories being 'cast back' to that dire moment in time when she had faced him in the Department of Mysteries.

How many dreams … no, nightmares … did this poor excuse for a Wizard intrude upon and torment her - - Dozens - - Hundreds? She wasn't sure. But what she was certain of was the evidence of her own eyes. And her eyes were now presently locked with the front page of The Prophet and the …as she looked down at the paper to see another moving picture of Ron dropping Dolohov's broken wand on his dead body then kicking him over to lay face down in the mud.

Ginny was also looking at another front page picture of Harry and Ron inspecting Dolohov's body as a bunch of Aurors, with Mad-Eye Moody, and Remus Lupin among those gathered around them.

"So that's the name of the Death Eater - that Ron has been protecting you from, the same bloke who tortured him in Romania. No wonder he went 'nutters' having us watching over you all last week." muttered Ginny …thinking out loud as she studied the headlines not quite realizing that she'd said the whole lot …_out loud_.

"**What?**" Hermione snapped, A wave of emotions crashing down in her heart with that single word. As relieved as she was to discover Dolohov was no more, to hear Ginny admit that she had been -under a death-threat and no one had bothered to inform her of this peril, well … she felt enraged. She felt like a fool. She felt … she felt exactly what Ron must have felt like when he had discovered she had been seeing Draco secretly and everyone had known about it but had intentionally kept it hidden from him.

Ginny gulped before looking apologetic at Hermione. She confessed everything. "Ron **made** Harry, Neville, Luna, Dean and I to always be around you. He swore me to secrecy, Hermione, and Harry kept making me help him and not tell me why. I'm sorry. I should've known it was something serious after Ron chewed out poor Neville for not watching you closely enough - - when you went to the girl's bathroom last Thursday."

Hermione offered her best friend a curt nod, but was unwilling to let the female Weasley off the hook that easily. "Ron didn't make you do anything, Ginny. You had free-will. Just as Harry did, the same free willyou exercised in keeping my tryst with Draco from Ron. And we all know how well that turned-out".

"I'm not blaming him for protecting me, by keeping this from me – I need you to understand that there is a down-side to keeping secrets because sooner of later like with me and Draco you get caught out. But don't you dare shuffle what I'm feeling at the moment over you and everyone else keeping this from me, not warning me and then lumping it all on Ron's shoulder's. Am I annoyed with him? You have no idea, *how* annoyed I am. The last thing you want to do is confound that annoyance with something that is not related to him, but to all of you".

"But that conversation is for later – right now Ginny I need you to get the jacket Ron bought you and meet me in the Gryffindor Commons Room in five minutes." Hermione ordered before snatching the paper up and her father's letter as she stormed past a confused Susan.

O

OoOoOoOo

**Hell hath no fury**

OoOoOoOo

O

Hermione never wanted to hex Ron so bad in her entire life and that was saying something. Hex him and then cover him with kisses. Love sure was confusing at times. She briskly reached the top of the tower and the seventh year boys dorm-room which she stormed into unannounced, completely ignoring the presence of Seamus …the only boy in the room, who was starched out on his bed looking at an adult magazine.

Hermione marched straight over to Ron's dresser, as she without hesitation, pealed open and then **off …**her outer house robe, her sweater quickly followed and as a stunned speechless Seamus looked on in a amazement, with shirt buttons flying in all directions Hermione Granger 'tore open' the front of her plain white regulation school shirt and tossed it on top of Ron's former mattress

"**Whoa!**" A gasped Seamus, as he saw the plain white cotton bra that Hermione was wearing, not realizing how few boys had ever seen this particular Head Girl in this state of undress. Not that Hermione had even noticed that she had just stripped to the waist in the presence of Hogwarts biggest romantic bull-s**ter and resident pussy-hound. A boy, whose boastful bragging of unbelievable sexual conquests …would now put him in the classic position …of _**the boy who cried wolf**_.

For their Seamus was, all alone in a dorm room with a shirtless Hermione Granger gasping wide-eyed in silent disbelief as the prim and proper Head Girl stormed over to Ron's dresser and angrily slammed the door open. She yanked out one of Ron's new dress shirts and casually tossed it onto Ron's bed.

However it is important to note at this momentous instant in the sexual history of Hogwarts - - - that before Hermione put this clearly 'stolen' …oversized Ron-shirt on, deliberately buttoning **only** two of the shirts …bosom-level button holes, which left the garment held together - while hanging seductively open above and below bosom level.

Hermione Jean Granger, often called '**frigid**' by many, - - **paused** …just long enough before putting on one of Ron's new dress-shirts to reach up to the front of her cotton bra and with deft fingers popped open and then removed her bra before a stunned silent audience of one drooling and stunned speechless Seamus.

All during the strip show Hermione had her back turned toward Seamus – thus the furious Head Girl provided her unknown audience with the sight of her the soft bare flesh of her back while spouting a heated diatribe of _**descriptive adjectives**_' – that she felt best 'described' her current feelings toward Ron. "**He's a lazy, tactless, scheming, over-protective, idiotic, and stupid. He's …a jerk …a Prat, who is totally noble, completely lovable, and a sexually irresistible …****GIT****!**"

Hermione then stunned Seamus again by reaching under her uniform skirt and drawing 'down and off' her matching plain cotton bikini style knickers all the while shouting at a red dragon hide jacket hang in Ron's dresser. "**YOU WANT ME TO PROVE MY 'CARNAL' INTEREST IN YOU - - MR. DROP DEAD GORGEOUS WEASLEY ****all naked and Dripping wet with your baby-maker mere inches from my mouth, ****- WELL HOW ABOUT ME COMING AFTER YOU, - RANDY AS ALL GET OUT - WITHOUT THE BENEFIT OF IMPEDING UNDERWEAR?"**** Let's see how *YOU* Like them apples …?"**

Hermione stuffed her bra and knickers into a deep pocket 'inside' the dragon-hide jacket, and them yanked it off of the hanger, and put it on. She then pulled the pins that held her hair tightly in a bum behind her head, - which she then violently shook, setting her bushy hair free to fall down to her shoulders. With her transformation now complete, she looked into a nearby full length mirror on the castle wall …that was just barely outside of the view of Seamus - and saw her reflection, laughing a bit hysterically as she saw herself wearing for the first time the red Chinese Dragon-hide lady's jacket as she shouted out loud at her reflection defiantly:

"**Both t****his jacket …and the man that bought it …Belong to ****ME****!**"

She walked back over to her school robe on Ron's un-made bed picked her wand and Susan's copy of the Daily Prophet and turned to leave.

"Her …Hermione, are you okay?" reluctantly asked Neville from where he stood having just entered the room from the hallway, having only heard or seen an angry Hermione declaration of ownership of one Ron Weasley..

Her only response was, "Neville will you keep my school uniform safe until I come back?"

"Sure thing Hermione" Neville replied as the Head Girl shoved her uniform outer robe and other outer-clothing into the herbalist unresisting hands, before storming passed him and ran down the stairs.

Seamus looked at Neville still in a state of gob-smacked disbelief. He had watched the entire scene play-out before him - seen her stormed out of the boys' dorm room knowing full-well… that Hermione had never acknowledged his presence in the room. The inquiring look he got from Neville, the _**what the hell happened**_ unspoken question plain on Neville's face told Seamus full-well that …no one would ever believe what he had been witness to, Finally finding his voice the Irishman said in a soft monotone,

"Before you ask – I'll just say that after what I just saw …Hermione and Ron need to _**shag for a solid week**_, and get whatever they feel for each other … out of their systems, before they drive us all nutters."

O

**Ron's POV:**

Ron walked toward the Leaky Cauldron a frustrated young man; his trip to check the defenses of a certain London tooth business with Harry had turned into a governmental muck-up nightmare. Some pipsqueak clerk in the _**Muggle-born Defense Office**_ had gotten the Granger tooth business mixed up with a fully Muggle owned …Steamer Truck shop, so that the abysmal wards done under a governmental sub-contract, had been 'put up' in the wrong location.

Ron as he walked out-of Muggle London couldn't help but noticed the displeasure on Harry's face for the outburst of temper that had made them late to their meeting with Bill and Percy.

"He was a stupid illiterate Prat and all I did was tell him that …to his face," Ron whined to Harry rolling his eyes.

Harry wasn't having any of it as he retorted, "I can't believe we're going to be late because- YOU -picked a fight with some Ministry flunky, whose lack of cooperation …I might add, cost us an extra hour of red tape."

Ron immediately frowned at Harry for mentioning his ill-advised slip of the tongue, which almost meant that the Granger Tooth business was to remain unprotected. It had been Harry once again using his _**Chosen One**_ …'trump-card' status, which had finally gotten the task done.

Ron continued to frown as they made their way to the Muggle entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. However, as soon as they walk in they both hear a familiar voice.

"They're here now, - - four butter-beers please, Tom."

Ron looked over to his right to see a smirking Ginny and a smug Hermione, both wearing ladies dragon hide jackets fully zipped up to the collar …while staring at them from a corner booth.

"Bugger," Ron groaned as he watched Hermione's lips go thinner and her scowl turn deeper by the second at him.

"Ginny?" Harry surprisingly asked not yet comprehending the trouble they were now in.

'_And they call me slow', _Ron said to himself

He sighed in defeat in the direction of a grim looking Hermione as he moved over to the booth where the clearly furious Head Girl pointed at the empty space next to her indicating with a jabbing down motion with a pointed finger for him to sit down.

'_Merlin, this is not going to be pretty,' _thought Ron, as he realized that Hermione's ignorance of current events was now - **o****ve****r**.

"Nice jacket, Granger - - wherever did you get it?" Ron snarled sarcastically under his breath but otherwise said nothing 'loud enough' to be heard as he dutifully sat down next to a scowling Hermione and a smirking Ginny who seemed to be enjoying the trouble he was in. .

Ron couldn't help but find this bit of déjà vu …ironic. Just the previous evening in the 'Great Hall', Ron, had encountered the same pair of girls just as furious as they were now at him - and had found the sight silently amusing. He supposed that his concept of something to be afraid of had altered. After standing dead center of a Dragon Civil War, being tortured multiple times by Death Eaters, staring down the Dark Lord himself and facing giant spiders in a dark well – the experience had made him a little 'jaded' where judging life and death threat's was concerned. The absolute worse that either **Viktor's girlfriend or Ginny** could do would be to yell at him. And that was a piece of cake

Harry on the other hand was still standing by the edge of the booth looking worriedly at a furiously smug Ginny.

"Ginny …you can't stay." Harry declared firmly.

Ginny immediately turned her smugness toward Ron, but when her brother said nothing to Harry's comment, she turned her expression of defiance back toward Harry instead, realizing that she was obviously not going to get the reaction she was wanting from her big brother.

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do, - I'm staying, Harry, whether you like it or not." With that Ginny crossed her arms over her chest to signify that they would have to carry her out kicking and screaming.

"Hermione, Miss official-keeper of the rules, can you talk some sense into a sixth year student – who is away from school without permission?" Harry asked.

Ron made a small glance over to Hermione and briefly considered saying something similar toher, - but one look from Head Girl, wherein her expression almost dared him - to say something – anything, to the same effect – and knowing full well that doing so would mean his instant and very painful hexing.

Ron in gaging the situation decided, as any combat experienced person skilled at fighting Death Eaters or handling angry-hungry Dragons would - in a similar position. Wisely remembering the infamous **food incident **this fearless warrior pointedly look down at the table and concentrated hard on keeping _**his big mouth**_ shut.

Instead, Ron just shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal way with an 'I-don't-care-what-you-do' facial expression toward Hermione, something that obviously was striking a very painful nerve with the brainiac, much akin to waving a red flag in the face of an enraged **Bull**. This calculated move was designed to trigger a Granger explosion and he calmly braced himself for the blast. Knowing that she had to have her '**say**' in the form of a 'yelling fit' – before she could look at things …more reasonably.

Ron did however notice out of the corner of his eye that Harry was rolling his eyes at him with disappointment for the lack of bravery toward the girls. Finally giving it up as a bad deal, he timidly sat down beside a very smug Ginny mumbling angrily over a lack of support from his best mate. Like the seconds ticking away before the bomb went-off they four of them sat in chilling silence and watched as Tom delivered a tray of four Butter-beers to the booth who then smiled and roughly patted Harry on the shoulder before leaving.

Only after Tom had departed and Harry ever so unwisely - pointed his wand hastily at the other patrons of the bar and muttered, "**Muffliato**!" so they wouldn't be overheard, did Hermione unleash and finally to take Ron to task for the past week.

'_Here it comes_' Ron said to himself

"Ronald Weasley, I swear if I live to be a thousand years old- -"

Harry interrupted her row with Ron - to ask Ginny; "- -Scream at him later – Hermione! Ginny, how did you know we would be here?"

Ginny replied with a disappointed look on her face as she seemed to have been looking forward to watching Hermione **yell at** her brother. "Obviously not from either you or Ron – it was Bill that sent me an owl post saying that he would meet you here at nine and that he would help pitch your ideas to the Goblins. Now what idea precisely is it …that you and Ronniekins were trying to pitch? I think me and Hermione deserve to know what's going on with you two - - and no more of this crap about you helping a Giant with his English."

Ron unwisely spoke up for the first time, as he didn't want to tell Ginny or Hermione anything that would tip them off to where the boys were going next or as to why.

"It's None of your ruddy business - - Ugh …cough… cough." Before he could finish his sentence he got nailed in the ribs with a sharp elbow from Hermione followed up by a splash of Butter-beer in the face from her cup.

After his fit of coughing for air and swiping the butter- beer off his face ended, Ron slowly rose from the table, and looked down at a surprised Hermione and said in a forced-calm whisper declared.

O

OoOoOoOo

**- The final straw**

OoOoOoOo

O

"Excuse me Miss Granger; clearly you have me confused with one of your more _**w**__**illin**__**g**_ victims of your particular brand of- '**food** **sadism'**. In that point alone you are dead wrong, it was my mistake to allow you to abuse me without reprisal - the first time this happen …but I point blank refuse to have food - hot or cold - thrown upon me …**again**.

"Harry, we're leaving." Ron said in a cold-as-ice tone carefully keeping his temper under control while in public, he then abruptly spun around and stormed out of the pub in the direction of Diagon Alley. With a stunned Harry, a shocked Ginny and a gob-smacked Hermione left behind to sort out his outburst.

Harry as he watched Ron storm off – and quickly coming to understand the seriousness of the situation, got up to follow his furious best mate, but before he could run off, he gave the reason for the meeting to the girls. "We're supposed to be meeting with Bill and Percy here to give the Goblins a bill for Dolohov's funeral and burial, but that won't happen now due our Air-Head's _**kinky habit**_ of throwing 'hot food' at Ron." Merlin-on-a-bike, Granger, what did Malfoy do to you? That can't you keep your 'dominatrix tendencies' behind the closed doors of the Head Suite?"

"Stay where you are Potter," Hermione growled, "this discussion is between me and Ron."

"**No** – Hermione – I won't, you mucked-up what could have been a truly enjoyable double-date, for us all. Just like you mucked-up flirting with him last night. And I for one …am sick-and-tired of you causing him pain, both emotional and physical".

"You really are a … a … stupid cow, aren't you? Malfoy was right about that much, anyway. I've tried to support you. I've tried to encourage you. I've even tried to protect you from your worst enemy. But everything I did was wasted on you - isn't it? WAIT TILL I GET TO KNOW THE REAL DRACO – remember that rubbish? Everyone in the ruddy school knew he was a womanizing sadist …but you knew better, didn't-you? All the warnings Ginny and I gave you …wasted. You must be one of those rare personality types that are never happy unless they're completely miserable or they're making someone else's life miserable."

Hermione was so gob-smacked by the intensity of Harry's degust, that she turned to Ginny for support but she found her friend frowning at her as well. "Ginny, it's not what you think, I'm not sa …sa, sadist."

"Well …you could have fooled us," Ginny said with clear distain as she stood up. "You stay here and meet–up with Bill and Percy, while Harry and I track Ron down. We should be back in about twenty minutes or so …after all, he can't be too angry, you haven't caused him second degree burns **this time** …not yet - anyway!"

"Ginny, I told you about that incident …in-confidence, and I see you couldn't resist the urge to tell Harry about it. Besides …the incident …was not intentional …it was a heat-of-the-moment …**fluke**!" Hermione cried out to the backs of her departing friends.

O

Ron was waiting for Harry a few shops down from the Leaky Caldron, he was still angry and his mood didn't improve when he saw Ginny walking with Harry towards him.

"Did the Head-Sadist go back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked with a cat like growl of anger.

"No, she stayed behind to intercept Bill and Percy," Ginny said with a scowl. "Really Ron I think your blowing an once-in-a-lifetime occurrence way out of proportion. Hermione is no more a sadist than you are a Masochist."

"I'm not even going to bother to ask, how you both know about that, - but now that you do …I mean …you saw what she did to me, first its butter-beer …then what? They serve hot food in there!" Ron shouted – openly rowing with his sister. "Besides, she **stole** that jacket out of my dresser; I didn't willingly give it to her…"

"… and I steal your jumpers, Harry's too come to think on it. An old established tradition it is, burrowing 'without permission' your boyfriend's clothes and then wearing them, goes back centuries," Ginny interrupted as she explained dating customs to her brother.

"She isn't my girlfriend, Ginny."

"Come off it Ron, she's your girlfriend in everything but name and snogging privileges" Ginny replied in a very put-upon tone. "The entire school knows it; they've known it for years. That's why she was such an easy target for the Ferret; no other bloke at Hogwarts was even going to bother. They know it's was always going to be you and her."

"She isn't my girlfriend Ginny, I'm not her type, - - Krum and Harry are**- **ask Mrs. Granger if you don't believe me …but I'm not." Ron shouted.

"Maybe, she's changed her mind about what is her type now, Birds do that mate - - change their mind that is". Harry said trying desperately to sound reasonable and doing his best to down play the fact that Hermione's mother had had him already measured out for a wedding tuxedo. "Gin changes her mind all the time."

Ron offered a scoffing laugh at his sister's now stormy expression as she started to stare daggers at would-be/could-be …at the end of the day, her **ex-**boyfriend.

"Sure she did," Ron said. "First she fancied Viktor, then you - then Cormac and finally Malfoy", she's changed boyfriends loads of times over the years. I just never made the list of blokes she has fancied. Don't believe me ask Hermione's mum", and Harry of course in hearing this cringed in dread

"Why do you keep saying that Hermione once fancied 'my' Harry?" Ginny said her eyes growing big and then narrowing into angry slits. "She said this morning that it was her 'mothers' idea, not hers."

"I didn't know about it myself – until just yesterday" Ron said in a hot temper gesturing towards Harry. "Ask him about all-of-his **top-secret** 'visits' to Hermione's home, - how they treat him like he's already a part of the Granger family.

The Boy-Who-Lived knew right that second - that he would be paying for those 'innocent' visits - - especially when Mrs. Granger had mentioned them repeatedly - so … sinisterly. But the absolute-bloody-thing he ever expected was his best-mate to make it known ahead of his girlfriend. He felt as though he had just stepped on a Landmine and any change of pressure would be enough to trigger the mother of all explosions

"Shut-it Ron, - - Ginny …sweetheart, I can explain- -" Harry began to sweat nervously - suddenly feeling like a cornered animal.

"By all means - Please do!" Ginny snarled

O

**Twenty ****very long for Harry ****…****minutes later**

O

When Ron reluctantly followed Harry and a still fuming Ginny back into the '_Leaky Caldron__'_, he found that the corner booth now contained three people, Hermione with her face buried in one of three thick ledgers alongside Bill who was helping the Head Girl translate some of the more obscure aspects of the Goblin language and across from them set Percy, looking practically smug …in his hands was a copy of that mornings Daily Prophet

"Well done Harry, you too Ron," Percy said rising to his feet as they approached the table …with Ron stopping ten feet short of the booth where the others were – preferring instead - to keep his distance, by pulling out a chair from underneath a empty table - some five feet from the one where Hermione sat – a table that also had a clear field of fire to the only two ways into the pub's commons room.

"I had no idea that Harry was tracking down Dolohov, 'single handed'. How you kept your part in the investigation secret, especially at Hogwarts is a wonder, let me tell you?" Percy continued.

Hermione briefly looked up from what she was reading only to see Ron shake his head sadly in a resigned way. She suspected that Ron had led the investigation in the same way her had organized her protection - - in secret. Once again he was being denied credit for work done - - but such trivialities were unimportant - for Percy had just reminded her of Ron's Daily Prophet scheme and it was at this point that she hadreached into her own red Chinese Dragon hide jacket and pulled out Susan's copy of the same newspaper. She slammed it down on the edge of the table – within sight of a speechless Ron as she snapped, "Oh Ron is good at keeping things to himself, aren't you Ron?"

Ron leaned forward to get a better eye-full of the paper without attempting to move his chair closer. "Your right, I have learned to keep things to myself …my so-called friends taught me how …just this term, isn't that right Miss secret tryst with a Head ferret?" Ron retorted hotly. Hermione eyes' went huge and her face turned red as she realized - too late - her own hypocrisy, as well as the genuine possibility that everything was a 'one time too many. That Ron would now - never ask her 'the question' again.

It was at that moment that Ron realized that Harry who had 'not denied' the single-handed crime solving comment**-** also had a problem of speaking before thinking - when the Chosen One asked: "How did you get a copy?"

Hermione, clearly angry - answered his question. "Susan Prewitt came by to thank both of you and she loaned us HER copy."

Ron could tell with the way she mentioned 'her copy' that she had figured out who had cancelled her subscription in the first place. Harry reached over the table and pulled the newspaper toward him to look over, before looking up worriedly at Ginny.

"Don't even dig yourself in deeper with some lame arse excuse like my stupid brother over there is trying to come up with." Ginny said to Harry as she pointed her finger at Ron.

'_She change her mind about me, sure she did Ginny …when pigs fly?- __All she wanted was the stupid jacket - that's all that Toffs are interested in – ruddy expensive material gifts. All that crap about more time –to figure out how she felt about me - pure rubbish'_ Ron thought to himself as he groaned - he could feel the anger radiating off Hermione who lucky had Bill sitting in-between the furious Head Girl and the nearby table where Ron now sat alone – and hopefully – out of range.

Fortunately he was saved by his older brother Percy who was ever so-smartly wearing his officialMinistry robes, a brown leather briefcase in his hand, and his golden shiny Ministry badge that had a letter M on it on his lapel. What he was also wearing was a look of confusion at seeing the girls there at the prearranged meeting. "Ginny, explain to me again - what you are doing here?"

Ron watched as Ginny flashed a small smile at her pompous brother and repeated what Harry had told her. "We're here to deliver the bill to the Goblins for Dolohov's funeral and burial. So Percy is that the bill?"

With that Percy oblivious to everything except his own ambition proudly announced it was. "Yes, yes it a complete bill for all the services the Ministry took in his burial—"

"Disposal of the rubbish," sniped Ron softly - and for the first time he did not get verbally reprimanded by Hermione for referring to Dolohov as trash. In fact her head snapped-up and she stared intently at Ron …her mind whirling with the memory of a burning piece of paper …and the - 'nothing but rubbish' – comment… from the night before.

Percy continued on as he proudly listed everything he documented in the bill. "Handling of the body, legal declaration of his death from a certified Healer, the funeral, and general administrative fees that I calculated the Ministry paid out to properly declare him dead and-" Percy looked over at Ron and rephrased his next sentence for his benefit. "Er, disposal of."

Ginny glancing over at the bill whistled a surprised at how big the bill was. Percy seemed extremely proud of his part in this as he boasted, "I must say this is an excellent idea to raise much needed funds for the Ministry and I even mentioned it to Dolores Umbridge and she thought—"

"Who cares what she thinks." Harry snapped at the mentioning of her name. "So what's was the final cost?"

Percy seemed a bit insulted at Harry's suggestion about someone that Percy foolishly respected - but said nothing more on it knowing full well that the rest of the family wouldn't appreciate it if he went 'against Harry' again. Instead he said exactly the cost and nothing more.

"Four hundred ninety two Galleons, eleven Sickles, and four Knuts."

Ron almost gasped at the cost as he shouted back at his older brother. "**Four hundred ninety two Galleons! What did you do, bury him in Westminster Abbey!"**

Percy already a bit flustered from Harry and now Ron defended himself. "It's the entire cost and fees—," to his surprise he was interrupted by a smiling Harry.

"Perfect, good job Percy," Harry said happily. "There's no way he's got that amount of money in his personal vault."

"There wasn't," Percy said shaking his head in confusion, "I believe that you all are under a mistaken impression here, this meeting wasn't in regards of present the bill to the Goblins, William and I did that at seven this morning, you're here to carry back to Hogwarts the Dolohov account ledgers".

"What? We wanted to be a-part of presenting the bill; we wanted to see where all the gold he had come from."

It was then that an inquisitive Hermione finally spoke up and asked pointedly, "Ron …Why are you 'so interested' in where Dolohov got his gold?"

Harry said nothing because Hermione was staring directly at Ron and asking him for the truth and that was why Ron finally confessed.

"We got the idea from your Mum actually; she had the idea about putting a lien against Dolohov's vault and forcing the Goblins to let us see his financial records to see who's been supplying the gold to pay for the Death Eater activity in Romania. Apparently Dolohov was the paymaster for that operation …because all the gold we found over there had been minted over here in London"

Harry smiled over at Ron before adding, "Ron thinks that one of Voldemort's biggest financial backers is the Malfoy and Nott families. With a bit of luck …the deposits into the Dolohov vault will lead us back to the other 'DE supporters' vaults and if the Ministry can seize them, which should put a major crimp in Voldemort's operations here and on the continent."

For whatever reason - and by now Ron had accepted the fact that he would never understand the mad-behavior of the female gender. Apparently Ron's explanation of one of the things that he had told Hermione still needed to be 'cleared-up' …obviously delighted beyond measure - Ginny –who squealed in joy, and threw her-self into Harry's arms and snogged the poor boy senseless.

A few feet away Ron sighed sadly and felt the bitterly jealous**, **of a boy stuck outside the candy store window - as he watched his sister demonstrate her love for his best mate, realizing that sometimes _**envy**_ could be a physically painful emotion. Somewhere off to his left, however and outside of his line of sight …Ron heard a familiar female voice with grim determination mixed with obvious anger – literally command his brother Bill to "_**MOVE OUT OF MY WAY**__** …**__**NOW**_"

Ron turned in the direction of the noise in time to see his bother Bill get up from his seat and step aside and out of the way of a very resolute looking …Hermione Jean Granger.

'_I'm in for it now, my stay of execution is over …well Weasley, take this final row …like you did the food rant - - like a man' _Ron thought to himself as he braced his body for the expected 'physical- or -verbal' abusethat he thought was coming his way. He'd deceived her for a solid week; canceled her _**Daily Prophet**_ subscription - so her retribution wouldn't-be-pretty, of that much …he was sure.

Hermione marched up to a man expecting the firing squad, but shouting at Ron was the last thing on the mind of a girl who had read that morning …a long letter of nothing but praise from her father. A letter in which, she read of a man who had gone to the extra effort, to reinforce the defenses of her family home. Who had according to her father - had convinced her dad of Ron's love for her, the first boy ever – to be 'worthy' of his little girl.

Hermione had always been a daddy's girl and she had also been extra-good at reading between the lines. That letter this morning had more or less contained her daddy's blessing. Ron surely hadn't discussed marriage with her dad, but the tone of her dad's letter - combined with Ron's reveled 'little-nippers lounge-dream' cleared 'some' of Hermione's lingering doubts. Now all she had to do was to convince her sometimes dimwitted Ron …that he was her type.

She boldly stepped into Ron's personal space – she laid both of her hands palm down gently onto his chest and looked up at him. There was a single tear of emotion running down her right cheek and an expression on her face of such overwhelming emotion that no words were needed. Instinctively Ron reached out and with his right hand gently wiped away the tear, as he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers in a tentative kiss.

This kiss was followed by others; all of them more aggressively passionate than the previous one, as Hermione 'pounced' on her man and unashamedly …snogged his poor brains out. Obvious to his brothers, his sister and his best mate Ron concentrated do totally on the passionate kisses he was getting **and giving**, - he only half-heard a voice deliberately louder than necessary declare.

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!"

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**END Trans** –for now


	50. Chapter 50

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 49 a**

**Edited and tweaked by Eckles71**

**Entitled: - Christmas break**

**Words in this chapter: 80**

**Billybob note: Number 1) **Wayne and I are going to take a break until after Xmas to spend time with friends and family. This fiction is not abandoned. Please keep sending in your helpful input.

Repeat - - This story is not abandoned

Have a great Holiday

Billybob


	51. Chapter 51

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Edited****and tweaked even more by Eckles71**

**Chapter # 51 of 70**

**Entitled: - Misadventures of Dragon-heart**

**Words in this chapter: 9,205**

**Billybob note: Hey – remember us? No we haven't died – we just went off for a bit to see if you'd miss us. Well I'm back and fully prepared to abuse the written word right-left and center. **

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo **

O

**Ron's POV: **

Ron knew only one thing after 17-years of living on this planet and this was it : 'Girl's were weird.' Probably not the most profound of statements, but one that was completely accurate from his perspective. Just when he thought he had a grasp of the fairer sex, they would do something completely unexpected. Not that at present he was complaining. In fact if he was to be asked later by Harry he'd probably say that he enjoyed that he didn't understand them. It made life more interesting. More exciting.

Case in point, right at this moment, he had the love of his life trying to suck the oxygen from his lungs. Ten minutes earlier he was more then willing to swear her out of his life for good. Yeah, like that would have actually happened. But, now? Now was a completely different Quidditch Game, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Ron wasn't quite sure why his eyes' were shut, his head was tilted, and his lips were moving over someone else's. Even his hands were in on the act as his right hand was running through something entangled and his left hand seemed to be pulling at the 'perk bottom' of someone he was kissing to bring her even closer to him. His entire body and it's physical urgings were completely involuntary. It was though he was someone else. His mind was heady with every desire and every possibility.

Unfortunately, after running out of air he thought it might be wise to find out 'who' he was kissing so passionately. He had to be certain it wasn't another one of his randy day-dreams that he always was having about Hermione.

Ron reluctantly opened his eyes to see the face of Hermione pressed up against his.

_Wait a minute – this was – it couldn't be? …WHOA!_

Hermione as if sensing his consciousness pulled back from the kiss and slowly stepped back, a sort of breathless look of joy on her face like she had just received an 'Outstanding mark' on a really hard Ancient Runes test or something.

If that wasn't weird enough - Ron somehow, found himself in the middle of the Leaky Caldron with Harry, Ginny, Percy, Bill, and a bunch of unknown patrons of the pub looking at him like he was completely nutters. Of course, he thought for a second he might be, after all; '_Sweet Baby Maeva_ -_ did my dream really come true, did I actually kiss Hermione Granger? And …why is everybody looking at me?_

He felt like he woke up from the world's greatest dream. During the kissing he had felt a surge of magic course-through him making every nerve ending tingle. The feeling was indescribable … but then reality came crashing back down on his head when he realized just how many people were staring at both him and the young woman in his arms.

"About bloody time," Harry said, smiling from ear to ear. Although overjoyed at the miracle he had just witnessed – he also knew that his closest female friend simply hated public displays of affection and also knew that later on today, when the adrenaline of this moment had worn off that she would be horrified at the spectacle she had made of herself and Ron. So in order to distract her from thinking too much of that future moment, Harry, quickly brought everyone's attention back onto him-self.

"If the Dolohov vaunt was empty when it was supposed to contain a thousand plus in gold, - then this whole adventure turned out to be a wild goose chase."

Bill quickly contradicted Harry's statement, after he surrendered a well-deserved winked at Ron, "You'd be right except for two little details. Like I said Harry, the vault had to have been emptied sometime after Dolohov death, and according to _Daily Prophet_, that was 'only' a couple of days ago. Secondly there was far more than one thousand in there when the gold disappeared.

"According to the records Perce and I saw, the last physical inventory of that particular vault was a fortnight ago and during that audit it showed some four million in gold still in there, …so somewhere between the inventory and this morning - that vault was emptied ...with no paper trail as to 'who did it', or where the gold 'went'."

"We were able to find out that Dolohov had an inbound gold transfer pending on the day he died," Percy interjected thoughtfully. "And according to the Goblin's records that transfer was to come from two still 'active' vaults; a trust fund account and a dowry account. With the transfer still pending, I put a Ministry lien on the incoming transfer. That meant that the Goblins were compelled to take us to the vaults to get the funeral money owed to the Ministry. To the goblins gob-smacked surprise they too also proved to be empty."

"Only a Gringotts Goblin account manager- or -someone who has legal rights to the vault would be able to 'remove' anything from it." Hermione spoke matter-of-factly as she returned to her seat after removing herself from straddling Ron. A light shade of bright pink discolouring her cheeks.

"That's right. And because of that well known fact - it was then that; _all-hell broke loose within both Gringotts and the Ministry_. The goblins who were our escorts had a major hissy-fit and had to call in the branch supreme Manager. You see, both a trust fund and dowry account are officially designated as deposit only vaults - which made any transfer out of them highly illegal," Bill explained, leaning forward in a conspiratorial way to help emphasis the enormity of the situation.

"Neither individual that they are set up for can control or withdraw even a single Knut out of their vaults. In the case of this particular trust fund vault, for example, not one hen-penny could be touched until the student in-question either reached the age of twenty five or graduated from Hogwarts as a fully certified Wizard.

"The Trust Fund Vault, it belonged to the Head ferret didn't it?" Ron asked in a grim depressed tone. Ron's referencing of Draco caused Hermione to nervously turn around to face away from Ron, no longer able to bare the hurt and disappointment that she suspected now showed on her Love's face.

The second youngest Weasley' eyes glazed over, taking on the visage of a man looking a thousand yards in the distance. To an outside observer he would have appeared to be in some lost and tormented thought. But truth was he was drawn to how differently his life was now, after a simple and passionate kiss then it was this time yesterday.

The thing was, Ron wasn't feeling the least bit 'jealous' of Hermione's past boyfriend's, at least not at that moment anyway. His not so funny holiday in Romania had taught him many lessons and one of the more important ones was not to waste precious time with either resentment or jealousy. A claim that was at times easier said than done. The ferret, Viktor, Justin … even Harry. Those blokes had won her romantic favor, but where were they now? Whose lips was she kissing less than two-minutes ago? His. And if he had his way, she would be kissing his lips alone till his dying day. Still, it didn't help that whenever 'The Ferret's' name came up in conversation that he felt that the blonde-haired git was stealing something precious from him. Stealing her time, stealing her history.

_But Oh Merlin she smells …so beautiful. _ Ron thought as he deliberately tried to focus on anything but the unwanted 'painful mental vision' of Draco shagging his girl senseless in the Head-Suite. He closed his eyes to the psychological pain and breathed in deeply the 'vanilla scent' of her bushy brown hair to defuse the situation.

'_Savor the moment_' he said to himself again and again. _Don't allow what you have only just now gained to be ruined_.

"That's right, the trust fund vault did belong to Draco, but he couldn't legally order a transfer of funds until after he graduates, which isn't for another five months, that means he personally cannot be behind the missing gold," Bill explained.

"Damn-it there goes my hope of the ferret joining his father in Azkaban," grumbled Harry. "Okay, how about the other empty vault, who did that one belong to?

"The dowry vault that we found empty was opened seventeen years ago for one - Pansy Genevieve Parkinson - and after coming of age she could never touch the gold in her vault - - as it's content's constitutes her marriage dowry. The gold legally belongs to her future husband and he cannot withdrawal from it until ten days after a legally binding wedding ceremony has been 'fully consummated'. Her parents can lawfully take out gold, but there is no record of them ever doing so. The Parkinson account was audited just two days back and what was in-there then …is gone now", Percy explained ever so formally.

The Boy-Who-Lived pondered this dilemma. Why couldn't everything have come off 'neat-and-tidy'. But they were now left with more questions than they had answers, and on top of that there was a mystery of missing millions and a dowry unaccounted for. Anxiously he looked over to his best friend. Ron had been the one who had spearheaded everything from the start of this investigation, he must have had an inkling on how best to proceed. Unfortunately what met his eyes was not a focused-Ron. But rather a Ron whose mind looked as though it was anywhere but where they were presently sitting.

"Hey Ron, stop staring a Hermione and rejoin the discussion, will you? We need to figure out what to do next…"

Ron was drawn out of his daze to see a frown on Harry's face, and an exaggerated eye-rolling look from Ginny, and a pleading look from Hermione to come back to earth. "Yes… yes. I was paying attention … Empty Vault's … No Access recorded … Theft of million's." The red-head snapped at the bespeckled best friend. "Did I miss anything?"

"Err … The Minister of Magic will most certainly hear of this multiple robbery, with over four million in gold removed from the three vaults - without the approval of the owners, it is just a matter of time before a major financial disaster takes place," Percy declared. "Once the public learns that their money is no longer safe in their Gringotts vaults, - - that the goblins entrusted with protecting their assets are in fact helping themselves to the gold in their vaults. The instantaneous loss of confidence could-well result in a rash of withdrawals from Goblin banks worldwide.

"The entire financial world would be ruined overnight by this news, perhaps irreversibly as there has never been the need to question the Goblins guarantee on the safety of their depositors." Bill declared with an evil smirk.

"Luckily for the Goblins they had a loyal employee like Bill there, to brow beat the pompous Ministry official… _meaning me_ …into giving an internal Goblin investigation time to return the lost funds," Percy said with a self-satisfied smile. "Even the goblin branch manager acknowledged that the theft was done by a pack of traitorous Goblins' acting in He-who-must-not-be-named service," Percy continued - almost chuckling.

"Right. So how much of that four million belongs to Malfoy and Parkinson?" Harry asked

"About seven hundred thousand was in the trust and one hundred thousand in Parkinson's dowry," Percy replied automatically.

"And we don't think old Tom has anything to do with it?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it – each individual galleon weighs one troy ounce, that's about 125 metric tons of gold. Not an easy thing to move secretly. No the gold is still in Gringotts the question of the hour however is - where"? Percy said

"The Goblin community and the London branch manager himself - were willing to do just about anything to avoid a worldwide financial panic," Bill said smiling broadly, "I pointed out that a wedding before June was unlikely in Miss Parkinson's case and as the trust fund wasn't _accessible_ by young master Malfoy until around the same time that would give the goblin community five months to either find the stolen gold or replace it out of their own funds. The deal Percy and I made in exchange for granting the bank this extra time is the reason we acquired the uncensored account ledgers for the Dolohov vault.

"I still don't understand the problem." Ron asked puzzled. "So what if you don't have the gold? We still have the ledger. We have all the information we wanted, the names of the pure-blood depositors into Dolohov's 'DE' vault. With that we'll soon know who has been backing Voldemort financially here in the United Kingdom. With those names we can cut the Death Eaters off monetarily - -"

"- -Just like Ron did in Eastern Europe a month ago," Harry exclaimed happily interrupting his best mate.

"Yes and **NO** Harry" Bill replied his smile instantly fading. "All goblin account ledgers are encrypted using an ancient Goblin battle code that dates back to their last rebellion against us wizards. No living human has been able to decipher a Goblin account ledger in the last one hundred and fifty years. That's why the Goblins gave us no trouble about loaning the Dolohov account ledger to us. They have every reason to feel confident that their code is unbreakable."

Ron laughed at his brother's errant comment, concluding his chuckles with an amused shaking of the head.

Unlike Ron though, his eldest brother didn't see anything even remotely amusing. In fact he was feeling quite frustrated at their predicament. "Ronald, don't you understand me? I've worked for Gringotts and even after ten years of employment I can probably only understand one word in ten of their language and that's when they aren't encrypted."

"Yeah – yeah, …so what? We have a secret weapon. One that they and you obviously haven't accounted for."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Not a 'what', a 'who'. The same secret weapon that has pulled mine and Harry's arse out of the fire more times then I care to admit. Someone you and the goblins have never encountered on a one-on-one battle of wits before. Someone who excels at solving the unsovible, dcyphering the undecipherable. The undisputed smartest Witch of her Age, Hermione Jean Granger. Go on, Bill, Perce, look at her. Even now, she is working out the means to break this so called unbreakable code for us. Searching through that magnificent, bushy-haired mind for us every obscure reference she has ever read on Goblin's. And trust me guys, if it's ever been written then she's probably read it." Ron boasted - his overwhelming pride in his lady-love undeniable.

Hermione, who'd been lost in thought, suddenly became aware that everyone was looking at her, instantly self-conscious she exclaimed… "**WHAT**?"

"Is Ron right? Have you thought of a way to break the goblin code?" Bill asked sounding more amused than surprised.

Stunned by the question Hermione answered automatically, "Well … yes actually, I'm sure there is a way, there are plenty of books on the goblin rebellions in the Hogwarts library, a collection bigger by far than the Ministry archives. I was just sorting out in my head a classic two pronged approach to this problem. Percy could check the top-secret archives within the Ministry, with his father's as under-secretary to the Minister - opening doors that would be otherwise closed to us.

"Meanwhile I could consult with Professor Binns the **History of Magic** instructor; he's the leading authority on the Goblin rebellions in England. Between the Professor and the library as one source and anything Percy can find from within the Ministry and it's Archives as the other source. I feel reasonably confident that the code can be broken."

"Right you are then, we have a plan, now back to Hogwarts the lot of you," Bill said in a pitiful attempt to sound commanding.

"Hold on, - not so fast" - Ron said holding up his hands in a slow-down motion. "As absolutely delightful it might be for us to return to Hogwarts, I've just been kissed by a girl I have held a torch for the over the past three-years. You'd be daft if you think I'm going back to School while I have a chance to make this day even more memorable than it already is. We're going to have lunch together in one of those swank cafes, go for a walk, poke our heads into a few shops. We're going to make a day of it. Doing 'coupley' things. If you have a problem with that … if any of you have a problem with that, then you better expect the Hexing of your life because I'm not going to naff this opportunity up. And if we catch a bit of heat from Dumbledore and MacGonagall when we get back for breaching School rules, then I'll be the one to wear it and happily. But *WE* are going on a date, and I dare you four to try and stop us."

"You want to go out …with me?" Hermione asked genuinely amazed at being asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to let things _**clear-up**_ first with this Dolohov business, but that isn't going to happen anytime soon - by the looks of things. And yeah, I know I may be rushing things - - with you still sorting out how I fit in your life, but you did mention awhile back wanting to give the more than friends thing another go …and - -" Ron said his anxious voice fading away to a mumbling whisper at the end.

"Yes Ron, I would love to go on a date with you, in fact, the more romantic the better." Hermione answered boldly

**OoOoOoOo **

"All-right then - Hermione and I are going to do some shopping and maybe get some ice cream," declared Ron ignoring his oldest brother order to return to Hogwarts. However, he was smart enough to notice the frown that appeared on Hermione's face - so he further added, even a bit reluctantly, to 'where' they were going shopping - before Bill or Percy could argue back at him.

"I guess we need to stop at Flourish and Blott's **first** …for a few reference books on Goblin language and such - and from there …who knows."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in excitement and Harry could tell that she was having a 'conflict of interest' problem, for she was torn between the desire to lecture Ron about being safe by following Bill's orders - versus her over-eager desire to go shopping …especially for books. Fortunately, Ron made the decision for her, grabbing her by the hand and walking firmly in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron entrance into Diagon Alley.

"**Ron! Ron, it's not safe!**" Percy cried out to Ron and Hermione, but on hearing Percy, Ron stopped in mid-step.

"Listen Percy, nowhere is perfectly safe. Not anymore. At the moment, we are about as safe as anyone of us can be. At least for a while, and I intend to take advantage of that. Bill I need you to take the ledgers to Hogwarts and turn them over to the headmaster, he can ask Professor Binns to consult with 'Mione when we get back. Meanwhile Percy can go talk to Dad and get his permission to examine the archives.

"Look especially into the Military records; they had entire code breaking units in the Muggle War in the 1940's …so maybe the Wizard-goblin wars had something equivalent to them. Perhaps the code has already be broken and the cipher has just been lost in one of the thousand cabinet's in the Ministry Basement, - - but somehow I doubt it. It won't be a small task Percy, but it will be one I think that will be right up your alley. As for me, I'm taking **my** best girl for a small lark …before she buries her head in research for the next fortnight …ignoring me so as to crack the so-called unbreakable Goblin code wide open."

Bill and Percy Weasley looked at one another dumbfounded. Were they just receiving Order's from their baby brother? What was more than the fact that they were receiving Order's, they also felt an inclination to … follow them.

Leaning over to his younger brother's ear, Bill whispered. "If the Twin's ever find out about this, we'll never be able to live it down."

All Percy Weasley could do was nod with agreement as he watched Ron and Hermione Granger turn and leave the Pub.

Harry stood off to the side and watched as his two closest friends take a huge leap toward a long overdue relationship. A wave of pride and satisfaction overcame him, if anyone deserved a 'day-off' to enjoy themselves, then after everything his best mate had gone through the past few months, it was definitely him.

As if following Ron's queue to leave Ginny got up from her seat, shouting out to her older brother over the low rumbling din of the Pub's patron's. "Ron don't keep Hermione out too long in the bookshop, she and I need to spend some time over at Madam Makin's." Ginny then extended her hand towards Harry who took it without a second's hesitation. If Ron and Hermione were going to make a 'Day-of-it' then they might of as well. He and Ron could catch up later in the afternoon when both girl's were looking into formal dress gowns to wear for the Leaver's Ball." (_A/N: British for Graduation Ball_)

"No. It's one thing for Ron to stay out of Hogwarts for a day, he's of Age. But you Gin-Gin still have a full 3-months till your legal." Bill tried to give orders, only to be ignored

Harry tried to suppress a laugh, did Bill really think that would work on her? "As much as I love to spend time in a bookshop with those two," Harry interjected into the conversation pointing at an excited Hermione as the pair walked through the entrance/exit of the Pub. "I and your darling baby sister have more adventurous tastes then spending a free-day rummaging through book stacks. Ginny and I will catch up with them later, we have a stop to make first.

"Ginny-Luv, I believe that a quick side trip to the Quidditch Shop is possible to pull off …first - while Hermione is hunting for rare out of print reference books." Harry quickly added in a stage whisper to Ginny as he also ignored Bill's return order.

"Yes by all means, the Quidditch shop first. Bye Bill, bye Percy." Ginny said, and then she kissed both Bill and Percy on the cheek.

"Ginny, you can't leave … and Harry you should know better than to - -" Percy began.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the hand and they both swiftly walked away from Bill and Percy who stood abandoned at the back entrance of the Leaky Cauldron, - but not before hearing Bill tell Percy in exasperation. "Ah forget it, let Mum worry about them. Come on, Perce, I buy you a 'pint of bitters' before we get cracking. Our little brother- **t****he genera****l** -may have given us marching orders, but …I for one …am going to fortify myself with a pint-or-two, before I obey them."

Once out of earshot, Ginny began to punch Harry's upper arm in excitement. "Harry … did you just hear what Bill called Ron? 'The General'. Remember that prophecy he sent us a month ago? Wasn't there a line in it referring to a General of the North of some sort? I think we may have just discovered another referencing clue to help make sense of that muck of words of his."

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Meanwhile …back at the Leaky Caldron**

"Did you get to explain things to Ron" Bill inquired over a pint.

"Not yet, that's why I jumped at the chance to be on this mission, from the minute he got back, I… I think he understands better than anyone else in the family, why I did …what I did."

"Gee wheeze thanks …Percival," Bill retorted as he affectionately slapped his brother's arms.

"Fleur pursued you William, as Audrey did with me, and after something Charlie mentioned in his last letter …I'm beginning to wonder if Tania isn't the relationship aggressor with our family Dragon handler."

"We like strong willed women, Percy, it's a Weasley lovesick trait, and if you think about it, Ginny has been in hot pursuit of Potter since she was eleven." Bill replied with an amused snort.

"Exactly and that's why I'm worried. From everything I've been told by the family …Ron is obviously the one **pursuing** Granger; and that goes against a clearly established family courting-tradition …one that goes back fifteen generations. Ron's done things for her that goes above and beyond what a normal bloke would do for any bird …especially a Weasley - - and she …doesn't seem to notice any of it. I chased after Penelope at Hogwarts in a very similar way to what Ron is doing for Granger now - and you know how well that ended"

"Not a hen-penny to your name and discarded." Bill said his smile now gone.

Percy nodded sadly. "Exactly …I saw her acting lovey-dovey just now and Ron clearly loved it," Percy said in a worried tone. "However, Granger's behavior this morning is radically different than what Mum, Dad and the twins have repeatedly described to me".

"After years of horrible rows that they got into at the drop of a hat, the _**frigid old-maid**_ style of dress that even I remember from Hogwarts, and now - all of a sudden - out of nowhere …she goes after him like a shameless seductress. That's out of character for her …isn't it?" Percy asked.

Bill unconsciously turned his head towards the door both Ron and Hermione had walked out of less than five minutes earlier. "Yes …I know what you mean, I never expected …not in a hundred years …to see Ms. Granger showing affection in public – kissing him like that …_**with tongue**_ …the sight left me stunned. That … that wasn't love I saw, Perce. That was lust."

"My thoughts exactly. I know that I'm considered a stuffed shirt most of the time, Bill. But even I know how a sexually inhibited bird behaves; I see them at work all the time. Everyone in the family I talk to believes that Granger is a classic cold-fish; I've even heard that she doesn't think of Ron as her 'type'. Then she comes on to him twenty minutes ago like a slag-in-heat …it … it just doesn't sit right with me."

Bill put down his beer and folded his arms in-front of him. He knew from experience that his younger brother was building to something and he had a gut feeling that he wasn't going to like it much when he did. "Does this diatribe of yours have a point, Percy?"

"I'm afraid that Granger might-be setting him up to be dumped-cold… just like Tonks did to Charlie …in the Great Hall… with the whole school as witnesses. Nymphadora told her friends that she had to lure him in under false-colors and then dump him hard and public as the guarantied way to get lovesick Charlie who she accused of being a _**crazy-stalker**_ …to leave her alone. Poor Ron loves Hermione way-more than Charlie did Tonks …and that was a hundred times stronger an attraction than I ever had for Penelope; I mean its ruddy obvious."

"So far so good, Professor Logic …lead-on," Bill said nodding glumly.

"So let's say …just for the sake of argument …that she is a sadist, just like Ginny told us that Ron had accused her of being …just before we arrived. Isn't it possible that she might have been all hot-to-trot affectionate with him today just to build up his hopes …before she pulls off a gigantically humiliating - dump in public, in order to scare him off of pursuing her …for good . Because a sadist would get-off on causing a bloke that kind of public emotional pain."

"Yeah that thought accrued to me too, pretty much as soon as I saw her straddle him. I've only met Hermione a few times, but she never struck me as a bird who would take the initiative. She is more … reserved. I was half expecting something to go south." Bill retorted.

"Generally I don't like thinking the worst of people, except Fred and George, and let's face it with their track history, who could blame me if I did? After I put my foot in it with Harry, I really learned my lesson. But I'm not wholly comfortable in the way that Hermione threw herself at him. It seemed so … out of character. And that's what has me so weary. If she ever pulls the rug from under him … if he ever finds out that she was having a 'spot-of-fun'. C'mon Bill, you know Ron as well as I do, he's probably the most sensitive Weasley there is. He takes these kind of things to heart. If Hermione ever … changes her mind. When that happens …our poor lovesick brother is going to be totally devastated, a million times worse than Charlie ever was. Think-about it Bill …Charlie's only **now** dating again, that's nine years of being a 'girl-shy' single."

"Ron's been semi-dumped by Granger once already Percy, although she never actually went out with him on a single date, so technically we can't claim that she has cheated on him."

"My point exactly. Semi-Dumped and he ran away to Romania. Repeatedly putting himself in life and death situations. I wish to Merlin I could share with you the Report's the Order had to submit to the Ministry in order for Ron to receive his Order of Merlin first class medal. Trust me, whatever you have been told is probably the watered down version."

Bill was now curious, but he knew that he would probably never get anything further from Percy other than what he had just been told. As annoying as his younger brother was at times, he did take his duties with the Ministry very seriously. And he would never breach an official secret, not even at the expense of his life. Instead the elder brother just continued with their round of concerns. "It's hard to believe that Granger had even dated Draco Malfoy. If Ginny, Harry and Ron hadn't substantiated it …*"

This announcement was enough for Percy to indulge himself in a coughing fit mid-swallow. Hermione's former beau was obviously news to him. "***WHAT** …so he's hopelessly in love with a Malfoy hump-n-dump discard. Why in Merlin's name is he doing that?" Percy replied gob-smacked after wiping himself down. "Penny, at her absolute worse was never disloyal to me with a DE wantabe. You know how dad and mum feel about all the entire Malfoy clan and their women. Ron's must be one lovesick puppy if he's fallen for a bird that 'shagged' a Malfoy. Is that what the _"M__asochist- __g__lutton for __p__unishmen__t_" crack back in the Pub …was all about?

"No, the charge of Granger being a sadist isn't a new one, not for me anyway. Dad mentioned in passing …just the other day …that Granger once poured hot gray down Ron's trousers …on his first day back in-country in fact. But it was Granger bunking-up with Malfoy …that was the primary motivation for Ron running-off to Romania, according to Charlie"

"Details …Bill, I want details!"

"After we take the ledgers to Dumbledore, let's pop over to my flat. I have a graphic novel that will explain Ickle Ronniekins tortured love-life a-lot better than I ever could", Bill said. "But now that you reminded me of the Tonks public dump of Charlie, I can see the comparison "set-up' in Grangers behavior this morning. My question now …brother mine …is what do we do if you're correct and Ron's is enjoying his last-meal before his execution?"

"Well, right from the off …I'm praying hard that I'm wrong …that Granger is sincere in her uncharacteristically aggressive pursuit of our ickle Ronniekins".

"And if she pulls a Tonks-dump?" Bill asked as he stood to pay the check.

"Then we do all we can to pick-up the pieces," Percy said as the two brothers headed for the door. "I haven't seen Charlie face-to-face in years. I hate to think of Ron going into exile to Romania for nine years …or more …just to get over a Granger dump."

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Hermione's POV:**

Ron had enjoyed a double scoop of his favorite chocolate, caramel, green magical sprinkles, and jellybean ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, after Hermione had forty-five minutes of 'uninterrupted time' browsing at Flourish and Blott's. He un-characteristically followed her around the bookstore in respectful silence, playing the role of dutiful boyfriend - by carrying the ever increasing pile of Goblin related reference books that she had picked out.

Never once complaining or pouting about the waste of time. Ron's eyes every so often, slowing roamed up and down her body, but not in a vulgar mentally-undressing way - or Hermione would have promptly hexed him. When she saw his facial expression and noticed that it wasn't lustful …it was more akin to the look of awe that an art lover has when looking upon a masterpiece. The love on Ron's face was so palpable …it humbled Hermione to see it and know that it was being directed to her and her alone. Never in any of her associations, whether it was Victor or Draco had she felt so treasured or cherished.

Hermione quickly became distracted by 'the looks' she was getting from Ron and reluctantly had to pay and leave with the only five rare and out of print books that she had time to find on the Goblin Rebellions and 'two' that Ron was hopefully unconscious of. The titles of which had faded to the point of near invisibility : 'The Mysteries behind Shape Shifter Transfigurations', and something else she was really looking forward to reading, 'The Cornerstone of Wizard into Magical Beast transformations'.

"I can't believe they didn't have more books on the ruddy Goblins," grumbled Ron softly as he carried her purchases out into Diagon Alley for his lady love. "Has Professor Binns single-handedly killed all interest in the subject?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before she retorted, "These are very interesting books and you would think so too if you read something other than Quidditch magazines."

Ron allowed her slight towards Quidditch slid, his eyes searching up and down the cobbled street. When he found nothing that was out of place or had alarmed him he leaned in to her ear. "How long have you known about…my secret?" Ron asked in a whisper.

"If you mean your transformations, not long," Hermione said blushing at being caught out. "I overheard your tutor Nickolas reporting his discovery to Professor Dumbledore a few months ago, but he didn't mention any names. However, when I found a magically enhanced oversized African Lion asleep in front of my door one night and a huge leopard the other, it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Now it was Ron's turn to blush in embarrassment. "You didn't say anything"

"I knew you would eventually tell me about it. It mustn't have been easy for you, keeping such a big secret to yourself. Does Harry know?"

Ron shock his head. "No Luv, besides Nickolas, the Headmaster, McGonagall and a bloke from the Ministry, no-one else knows **what** I am …except you. And I trust you above all that-lot," Ron offered her in a soft whisper, which sent a shiver of arousal down her spine for not even Harry trusted her this much.

"You … you should tell him. Harry, I mean. If you don't and he finds out some other way, he'll be deeply hurt."

"It's not an easy thing … confessing to someone that you're a freak-of-nature. You'll probably read about it when you go through those books of yours. But my grasp on anything that is … well … 'me'… when I have transformed … well, it's not exactly solid. Everything I do is more instinct then that of reason. It's kind-of scary in the same way that it's also pretty liberating. Does … does that make any sense to you?"

Hermione dearly wished to pursue this topic further and deeper, especially when she had heard Ron refer to himself as a 'freak'. How could he think of himself as such? What he was … was astonishing. He wasn't an Animangus, he was a legitimate Shapeshifter. The rarity of what he was… was fascinating. She was about to challenge him on this but unfortunately at this point, Hermione looked over to see an almost giggling Ginny and a knowing Harry, who was having a hard time trying to keep a smile off his face, come racing up to them. Spotting them, the wayward pair picked up their pace so that they may join them as they were about to walk down to Fred and George's store.

Upon catching up with them, Ginny, offered with a broad grin. "Ron, we thought it would be wiser if you and Harry go in the back way. You know to make sure it's safe and no one is following us."

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing that wasn't the real reason – just from the blatant look on Ginny's face and she had a good feeling Ron did too.

"I don't believe you," snorted Ron flat-out to his sister whilst at the same time he was trying to keep a book on the top of all the other books she bought from falling off.

"It's true, isn't it Harry?" Ginny quarreled.

"Ah… yeah – sure it is. Come on, Ron, we don't want anyone to see us enter your brothers' shop – it's not safe."

Ron flashed a suspicious stare at his sister - but relented at Harry's suggestion and made for the back alleyway into Fred and George's shop. As Ron and Harry walked away, Hermione turned to ask Ginny what was really going on.

"Now, why can't Ron enter through the front?"

Ginny smiled from ear to ear but she didn't answer. Instead she took Hermione by the arm and led her around to the front of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes joke shop. In the window was a giant size poster of a magical cartoon drawing of a red-hair boy that bared a close resemblance to Ron with his work pants on fire. This cartoonish character was being chased by a huge fire breathing Dragon. The title above this moving picture read, "_**The Misadventures of Dragonheart.**_"

"No …they didn't," gasped Hermione at the thought of Fred and George publishing a graphic novel about Ron.

"**It's brilliant!**" Ginny proudly declared.

"Thank you, little sister," said Fred or maybe it was George - as 'one of the twins' stepped outside the front door to meet them.

With that a giant ball of flame erupted on the giant size poster burning it to a crisp before magically re-appearing again without so much as a burnt mark on it.

Hermione had to bite back a growl on Ron's behalf, - as before her very-eyes …played out yet another cruel-prank on the only Weasley she knew of that didn't actively prank-back his siblings. Instead she looked over at an overly proud looking George- or -maybe it was Fred with a mixture of disbelief and rapidly growing disapproval.

"You wouldn't believe the consumer response we've gotten from this. We're outselling_ The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_ comic books by almost five to one. It's our most profitable item at the moment. Lee did the layout, Fred took the pictures we received from Charlie and re-graphed them to look like a Muggle graphic novel, and I translated Ron's letters into the dialog and added a background story to fill in any gaps in the plot."

"I always said you two had a death-wish," Hermione said exasperated, "exactly how do you think Ron will respond to this, the 'combat experienced warrior' - that he is now."

"Oh we can handle anything Ickle Ronniekins throws our way; there are two of us to his one …after all." Fred snorted finding the concept of Ron the warrior rather amusing.

"Can you really?" Hermione retorted with a smirk, "You're still thinking of Ron as the gullible boy who left Hogwarts three months ago. You're not taking into account all the fights he's been in since then - where the odds were often five to one. You're forgetting that he's been trained by a former member of the unspeakable hit squad. Add all that to his infamous temper and …"

Suddenly the hilarity of the situation now became lost to Ginny as her previously smiling face suddenly took on a more grim line. "You know, she's right." Declared Ginny giving George a hard smack on the arm. "Sure, 'we' might find the comic book version of his adventures in Romania funny, but you idiots don't realize how much Ron has changed since his experience in that Death Eater Camp. When he finds out what you've done to his image without his consent, he'll literally - kick your arse. That's if your lucky."

'_Ron is going to go stark raving mad'._ Hermione shuddered to think of what he would do when he saw what his older brothers have been doing.

"**Oi, Fred, George – get back here …NOW!**" screamed Ron from the back of the store causing Hermione to groan.

*** Mum is at the back door**

**O**

Intrepidly Hermione walked into the store toward the back office followed closely by a tense Ginny, and a foolishly unperturbed George, who almost seemed to relish the idea of an argument with a barking angry Ron. They didn't believe that there wouldn't be anymore than just a huge row over their hottest selling item, the graphic novel about Ron. The twins took a great deal of pride at how successful their joke shop was, and publicly mocking their baby brother had proven to be a big seller.

"What do you want …you stupid Prat." George challenged.

"What's this then?" Ron asked unperturbed as he pointed to a stack of boxes clearly marked, "_**The Misadventures of Dragonheart.**_"

"The older he gets, the stupider he gets… I wouldn't think it was possible," George crowed as Fred joined the others - nodding at his twin in agreement. "It's a graphic novel, you Git, concerning the misadventures of our brother …Ickle Ronniekins in Eastern Europe.

Even Harry chuckled before Ron gave him a nasty look. One look was all it took for the Boy-Who-Lived to silence himself and surrender a gulp. "You in on this too?" he asked sounding very disappointed.

"Oh No, - not this time," Harry said firmly in denial, the last thing he wanted was to be first-mate of the Twin's Titanic. "Your loving siblings did all of this _**on their own**_. Ginny and I only found out when we passed their shop on the way to check-out Quidditch supplies. I swear to you, Ron. We had nothing to do with this."

The twins shook their heads in pity at the strangely calm Ron and turned to go back toward the front of the store to attend to customers, but Ron suddenly moved …with a blur like motion and two throwing knives abruptly appeared in the door frame mere inches to the side of each of the twin's heads, causing both boys to abruptly freeze in-place.

"Don't you dare move until I tell you, we're not done here. Not by a long shot." Ron said in a hard tone thick with malice. "You've pranked me _**one time too many**_, and now you're going to pay the piper. You Prats are about to experience a whole new level of physical pain, and when you get out of hospital …a month from now. You'll have to rebuild this ruddy shop from the ground up - for when I finished with it …no two stones will be left one atop the other.

"You're bluffing" George said careful not to make any sudden moves as he looked back and forth from the knife stuck in the doorframe to Ron, displaying genuine fear for the first time in his life. Hermione, Ginny and Harry were shocked and unnerved as well.

Ron's eyes never left his prey as he addressed his best-friend. "Harry, take the girls back to Hogwarts. Fred, George and I have some business to discuss and it won't be a pretty thing to watch," Ron said in a near whisper while going into a classic combat stance. The room was turning colder by the minute as everyone in the room realized for the first time exactly what Ron was capable of.

"You can't kill your brothers, Ron, you'll go to prison" Hermione said suddenly fearful.

"**Kill**?" Fred squeaked.

"I don't need to kill them …Luv – death doesn't teach anything. Unbelievable Pain on the other hand …*THAT* is a great educator." Ron sneered. "And if I do say so myself, I'm a hell of a Teacher where that particular subject is concerned."

Hermione took a moment to look for a way to defuse the situation. She looked around the twin's rather odd-looking 'office' trying to think of way to keep Fred and George physically intact. The room had two cherry oak desks on the far left that faced each another. On top of the desks were various magical items that fell apart and then either rebuilt themselves or had several pieces of odd looking bomb-shaped candy that would turn bright red then explode into a miniature mushroom cloud of smoke.

Above the desks, high on the wall sat a golden framed magical-moving portrait of Professor Dumbledore who seemed to be quietly sitting on his high chair in regarding the room in silent amusement. The right side of the office resembled a living room, including a couch that resembled the one in the Gryffindor common room. Next to the living room area was a small kitchenette with an empty cobwebbed pantry and an old disconnected ice box

It was at this moment that the portrait of Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "Perhaps I could be of assistance here by pointing out, that in this particular case, violence is not the only option. I tried to dissuade Fred and George from going forward with their comic book proposal, but I was as unsuccessful as my attempt to talk them out of it- **or** - their lonely-hearts …dating service advertisement prank.

"However, this time the publication of their graphic novel will work out to your financial benefit Mr. Weasley." This last sentence earned from the angrier red-head a brief moment of consideration.

"Go on." Ron growled out.

"Well, Fred and George, in spite of my repeated warnings have outright broke several copy-write laws by using almost verbatim your story as written in your _**private post-Letters**_ to your sister. The illegal use of your image without your written authorization is also subject to legal redress. Under the Wizarding laws of Great Britain - such an obvious case of plagiarism is subject to considerable compensation through litigation."

"He can't sue us …we're family!" Fred said shocked. "Ron … we're your brother's."

"So? I've got three more. I won't miss two. Especially two who have caused me as much problems as you have over the years."

The Head Girl gently placed her hand on her new-boyfriend's shoulder in an effort to redirect Ron's attention away from the Twin's for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore has a point Ron, why get your hands all bloody when with the proper solicitor you could end up 'owning this shop' and every hen-penny the twins have made since they opened it," Hermione said reasonably in full agreement with the portrait.

"Stay out of this Granger," George snarled. "This is our blood, our sweat, our legacy."

"NO …I don't think I will," Hermione smirked – "Blood? Sweat? Did you even read his letter's you Prat? You took something he did … something that was profound and … courageous and made it into a comic."

"Graphic Novel!" The Twin's both shouted out in union.

"I don't care, what you call it. But if that rendering in the front window has anything to do with how you have portrayed him in your pathetic little pages. Then I think you will get everything you deserve. And if you both end up living on the street instead of being fed through a straw then you should consider yourself grateful."

Hermione then gently squeezed Ron's shoulder. "Honesty Ron, I don't want you to get all worked up and sweaty by beating into a pulp your idiotic brothers. They're really not worth it. They talk a big game, but you and I both know that they're immature and petty … quite childish, really. That's why no girl has ever been able to take them seriously. And that's why I take you *very* seriously. On your worst day, Ronald Weasley, you are ten-times the man both of these prat's are on their BEST day."

Hermione almost purred in a husky seductive tone. "Look at you, all worked up, hot and sweaty – which is fine in itself - but I want to be the cause of your labored breathing, not them."

That husky tone …slow and soft, all but dripping with sensuous promise, coming out of Hermione's mouth was what finally broke through Ron's combat stance concentration. His desire for her was his sole weakness, and she knew it - and with that knowledge she played her 'trump card' by reaching up and seductively pulling down the zipper of her jacket. After _**making darn- sure**_ that her-back was fully turned away from everyone else in the room as she focused on her intended target.

Everyone in the office was so gob-smacked by Hermione blazon attempt at seduction, that they just stood-by stunned out of their minds …as the Hogwarts Head girl undid and pulled wide open her dragon hide jacket thus revealing - for the exclusive benefit of a utterly spellbound Ron, the mostly unbuttoned dress-shirt that she had 'burrowed' that morning from his dorm dresser.

Ron's eyes went wide at the sight before him and his rate of breathing increased dramatically as a suddenly very aroused young man openly stared at the soft flesh exposed by the partially opened shirt.

"Sweet Merlin …Mione, you're not wearing …"

"Underwear, yes…I know."

"Not any?" Ron squeaked

The Bookworm smiled playfully, pleased at the reaction she had inspired in her man. "No. Not any. I came to the Leaky Caldron this morning to lay claim to a new boyfriend and perhaps … maybe … the potential **father** of my children.

"I've read in one of Lavender's trashy magazines that this 'bold as brass' approach, to get a blokes undivided attention - - seems to work well for most blokes. It certainly has it seems for Luna with Dean, so I thought I'd give it a-go myself." Hermione said as she slowly approached the boy she fancied.

Ron found it nearly impossible to draw his eyes away from his girlfriend's chest and back to the Twin's, who were at that moment carefully eyeing the opened door next to them, doing their best to ignore the two knives that remained deeply embedded within the doorframe.

"But I'm not you type?" Ron half-heartedly …weakly protesting.

Rather than argue the point, Hermione employed a different strategy. "That's true, but then again, I haven't had all that much luck with Seekers, now have I? So I thought I'd give red-haired 'Keepers' a go, - do you know of any that might fancy a know-it-all bookworm?" Hermione all but purred as she pushed forward to the point where her shirt covered -'protruding nipples' lightly touched the front of Ron's jacket while Ron smiled and weakly nodded his head in the affirmative.

Behind them, Ginny was first to break out of the shock of Hermione's behavior long enough to elbow Fred and 'nod her head' in the direction of the door, a moment later Harry did the same thing to George. Once outside the room – the door was magically closed behind them - their exit completely unnoticed by Ron and Hermione - the four of them moved to the front of the shop.

O

OoOoOoOo

END TRANS _ for now


	52. Chapter 52

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 52 of 70**

**Edited and tweaked by Eckles71**

**Entitled: Mum at the back door**

**Words in this chapter: 10,421**

**Billybob note – it is time again to sing the praises of my Editor and co-conspirator in this rewrite; Eckles71 He has taken my; 'illiterate ramblings' and made this chapter a far more enjoyable read. He has tweaked my tweaks and I for one am beyond grateful. So-there!**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo **

O

**O **

With the door firmly closed behind them, the youngest Weasley addressed her two troublesome brothers. "You both owe Hermione **big time** for this. She just saved your arses from a major whopping."

"C'mon, Gin, it's Ron. He was just doing a bit of posturing. Y'know, flexing his muscles to let us know he wasn't happy. Sure, the knife thing kinda caught me and Forge by surprise, but he never really would have laid a finger on us."

The Weasley female folded her arms in front of her. "Oh Really? Maybe the pair of you should ask Harry whether or not Ron is the 'pacifist' you both are deluding yourself into believing. Because Harry is his best friend, but that little fact didn't stop Ron for planting him on his arse. With the promise of *more* arse-planting and worse if he … what would you say is the best word to describe the conditions of his threat, Sweetie?"

Harry was looking quite cowed; the last thing he wanted was to be reminded of that incident, especially in front of the Twin's. But he knew his girlfriend was trying to make an important point to her brother's and he knew that if he wasn't upfront that they would probably dismiss her warnings. "That if I ever disappointed or betray him … or our friendship again … he said he would be done with me for good. And I … I believe him."

"See? So if he's prepared to wash his hands of Harry … the guy who has been his best mate since he started at Hogwarts. The same guy who had saved his life and our dad's might I add. The same bloke, who ventured down into the Chamber, fought and defeated a Basilisk in order to rescue his baby-sister. If Ron was willing to clean his clock and then tell him he would turn his back on him if he ever tried to screw him over again. Then take our word for it, if he said he would have put you idiots in St. Mungo's for a month and tear this place down brick-by-brightly-colored-brick. Then he would have. Hermione just threw herself on a grenade for you prats."

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Gin-Gin, I think she 'jumped' more then she 'threw'. I'm pretty much dread thinking about what those two might be doing in there on our desk's if I'm completely honest with you … ow-ow-ow-OW*"

Faster than a Slytherin taking advantage of a Hufflepuff, Ginny Weasley, stretched out and took Fred's ear in her hand and began pinching it for all it was worth. "Listen to me you Git. Regardless of what may or may not be happening behind that door at the moment, you tease or make any jokes about it to anyone … and I *mean* anyone … Hell, if you two even speak about it aloud to even yourselves, I will Bat-Bogey you into oblivion. And I will comeback every day and hex you again and again until the end of time. I swear to you both I will. I have waited two-years for those two to get their act together and I will not have its 'life' put in jeopardy because you two want to get a quick and cheap laugh at their expense and embarrassment. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

Wishing to be released from the 'pinch-of-death' Fred nodded frantically as his identical-brother offered his assurance that he too would abide to be forever-silenced on this matter.

Confident that her point had been made, Ginny, released the elder brother from her clutches. "It seems we have now reached an Accord on *that* issue. Now onto the other Hippogriff in the room, I suggest a sixty/forty split of the profits from your graphic novel, with Ron getting the sixty."

The identical brother's looked at each other in amazement, then in union to their little sister. "That's highway robbery. Okay, maybe … *maybe* … he deserves to get a share of the profit's. But ten-percent, Gin-Gin. We're the ones who've done all the work."

Ginny folded her arms again, something that was proving to be a 'tell' for her and something that was not boding well for the twins. "Actually, now that I think on it. Those letter's you are basing your cartoons around...*"

"*GRAPHIC NOVEL!"

"* Whatever … those letters were addressed to me, weren't they? They're *my* property. Ron was the author, but *I* was the intended recipient. The fact that *I* chose to share the content's with other's at Hogwarts it doesn't change the fact that his words were intended for me … and of course Harry … and no one else. I think, according to your portrait, that I've also got a stake-share in this 'success' of yours. Don't you?"

"Gin, c'mon, be reasonable."

"Reasonable?! What you two did was unforgivable. You made your little brother a laughing stock for every Witch and Wizard in England."

"Five minutes ago you were laughing about it in front of the shop. So don't you get all High-and-Mighty, Missy." Fred said with some venom in his voice.

"You're right. I'm a hypocrite. I enjoy pranking Ron just as much as you two do. And I did find it amusing, right up until the point I realized just how upsetting it would be for Ron. And after that - I thought what you two did went beyond mean and hurtful. Usually pranking Ron is a private thing with no more than a few outside the family in on the joke. But this time you two went public, Your humiliation of him is now all-but nation wide. The laughing stock of the entire Wizarding world makes this prank one of the most despicable things you have ever done to him, and considering that very long-list of despicable things, that's saying a lot. And I'll be damned, especially after my own role of embarrassing him in front of the school with my weekly readings, that I'll let him be embarrassed further by you two moron's in front of all the Witches and Wizard's of Great Briton."

"You embarrassed him in front of all of Hogwarts, how is what we did any different?" one of the twins asked

Gently, Harry came up behind his lady-love and carefully placed his hands around her waist. "Face it guys, what Ginny read in the Great Hall was a mixture of heroics and humor - what you did was pretty much plagiarism, and only of the humiliating parts of his letters. You can lose everything if Ron chooses to sue. Personally, I would offer him the 60/40 deal. Keep my mouth shut, and pray that he doesn't want to take you to Court."

"He wouldn't do that to us."

"Six months ago I probably would have said, _'No, he wouldn't'_. But now …. ?"

Ginny seeing the genuine worry starting to take form on her brother's faces now decided to go in for the 'kill'. "Would you prefer to spend a month in hospital? Because the new-Ron's is exactly the bloke to put you there …given half the chance." Ginny purred out in delight at the rare opportunity to put the 'fear of loads of pain' into the twins.

George looked to his brother. "Y'know, Fred, sixty-forty split really isn't all that bad. I mean, we're making more on this venture then we really know what to do with. And that's a better distribution-rate then Ron taking everything. I mean, you saw how pissed he was three-minutes ago. If he wanted to shut our little publication down … he probably could, and then where would we be?"

"Yeah, but sixty-percent of the profit's, Fred? I feel as though I should reject it just on principle."

"Principle? George, we both knew going in on this that we we're taking a big risk. That portrait of ours did warn us time-and-time again, just like he said. We ignored him because we didn't think Ron would actually have the bottle to do anything. Looks like we've been proven wrong on that today and we're just going to have to wear it. I mean, would you rather it is a hundred-percent … plus everything we got?"

"Of course not. But Fred this has been our biggest earner all year. Plus we got all that merchandise lined up to be released next month. The Board Game, the Plush-Toys … the Coloring Books. This is a Gold Mine. And now all we get out of that is 40-percent?"

"Forty, if we're lucky."

Harry and Ginny just stood there stunned; it was Ginny who came to her senses first. "Board Games … Coloring Books … are you KIDDING ME?!"

George just shrugged his shoulders at his sister's outrage. "It was the obvious next step. The Novel … well, we can't get them printed fast enough before we're sending them out the door. We're even getting them translated into French, Italian, Spanish, Russian, Bulgarian, Romanian and Japanese. By this time next year, if our projections are accurate, 'Dragonheart' will be known in every Magical Community around the World. And then … Feature Film's … we've already got our eye on a young Muggle. Rupert something-or-other. Bit of an indie-actor, nothing really mainstream. 'Driving Lessons', 'Cherry bomb', 'Wild Target', 'Into the White'. Solid actor and pretty much a spitting image of Ronnie-kins. We're still working our way up to that though; it's all in the development stage right now. We have even contacted that cinema-actress friend of Ronnie's - Emma, to see if she could get the ball rolling. She simply loved the Graphic Novel - a huge fan. Its our people calling their people right now, that kinda stuff. But as you can see, we've got legitimate plans. This is not an in-out deal for us."

Harry was working hard to hold Ginny back, and if he was completely honest with himself he was actually wondering why he should even bother. If Ron went spare on a simple comic of his adventures in Romania, having a feature film made glorifying his 'Mr. Bean-esk' exploits would be that last straw. Then it hit him; hit him like a Mountain Troll with a shiny new club. The Twin's *hadn't* been telling the entirety of Ron's adventures, only the demoralizing bits. He firmly encircled his arms around a furious Ginny and squeezed her in order to get her attention and to encourage her to calm down.

With a steady and firm voice, the Boy-Who-Lived, addressed the enturprentures and future Movie Mongol's. "He's never going to go for it. You both know he won't. As soon as you mention _**Plush Toy**_ to him, he'll hex you both to Kingdom-Come. But perhaps - me and Ginny could convince him."

"WHAT? Not on your life, Potter." Ginny yelled out.

"He'll be more likely to accept from us, a proposal that the twins could never sell - we could convince him to go along with this." Harry continued, doing his best to ignore a squirming Ginny who was now out for *his* blood as much as she was out for the twin's. "But before we even agree to try you two will have to make some adjustments."

Cautiously, George asked. "What kind of adjustments, and to where?"

"Too everything. Tell the entire truth. C'mon guys, Ron wasn't just some bumbling idiot getting his arse singed by Dragon's. He also got neck-deep in a Dragon Civil War and personally saw to it that the 'good-guys' won. He fought Death Eater's over there more times than we can count. Played in a Championship Quidditch Game between Romania and Bulgaria and kept the Bulgarian professionals scoreless. He stared down Voldermort ...dammit Got tortured, escaped and freed member's of the Order who were about to be killed. All that plus a pretty damn compelling back-story of a broken heart. Now I don't know what kind of movie you were planning on making, but if I was going to pay to see anything, I would much rather see *that* then some Rupert 'something-or-other' tripping over his shoe laces and getting his bot-bot burned by some over-sized lizard.

"What I'm saying is don't make Ron a joke, make him what he is: A Hero. Seriously, Fred … George … if you're going to tell his story, then tell it accurately. If you tell the truth and give Ron a small bit of 'creative-control' you could actually win out here. Making more money than you ever dreamed possible. You can even sweeten the pot by contributing 5-10 percent to Charlie's Dragon Reserve. The goal should be to make Ron a partner, not an adversary."

By this stage, Ginny, had stopped struggling and was now looking up at her man with both pride and awe. Even if Ron rejected the whole thing, she knew that the mere fact that Harry had tried to solicit for it on his behalf … well … it would go a long way in repairing and re-strengthening their friendship.

"Y'know, George, Harry might be on to something. There hasn't been a bonified Wizarding Hero since Lockhart, and he ended up being a fraud and a phony. Maybe it's time 'The People' got the real-deal?"

"One final point," Harry said softly in way of warning. "I bet you two have been as stunned as Ginny and me at the way Hermione has been behaving today. If she has finally decided to claim Ron romantically, you two would be wise to include her in any of your merchandising schemes - and I mean before you approach Ron. Hermione has more 'positive influence' on Ron than even Ginny and I do."

Fred nodded, but it was clear his attention was presently somewhere else. Most notably upon the clock on the far wall. "Speaking of sexual influence - should we be leaving them alone back there?" He asked in a puzzled and concerned tone. "Dumbledore flooed us a little while ago, before you four showed up. Telling us that he's sending a bunch of '_**Order**_' members to, 'escort' the four of you back to school post-haste, - - told us to tell you-lot, that 'Leaver's Ball' dress hunting can wait for another day. That was all of 15-minutes ago … maybe we should … y'know, knock on the door and give those two a head's up? Otherwise they might*"

"*WHAT RUBBISH, we're here now, the dress shop isn't twenty yards away, an hour more or less and we'll be done", Ginny retorted forgetting her earlier anger at the Twins and now focusing on a new outrage.

"We *are* already aware of that, Gin-Gin. We are members of the Diagon Ally Shop Guild; we know where our neighbors are located." a knowing Fred smirked before becoming serious again. "Dumbledore just wanted to warn you-lot that you're all in grave danger, but then again when are you guys never in grave danger? He says that Harry's old friend _**Tommie Riddelkins**_ will stop at nothing to keep those bank records private.

"Ronniekins is already 'in deep' due for mucking-up his plans for his wantabe's at Hogwarts and now the British Kindred. The bounty on our little brother's head has doubled in just the last week. The difference in the dead or alive price on Harry and Ronnie is only a few bob now. The only difference is that You-Know-Who wants Harry alive, where as with our dear little brother, old Snake-Face is more than happy to pay for a corpse. That's why Dumbledore gave orders for several members of the Order to meet you here and provide security."

O

O

"Ah there you are," announced Bill as he entered the front door of the shop followed by a frustrated Percy. "Ginny where is Ron and Hermione - - we have to get you out of here now. - - -Oi – hold on …what this then? Harry is that lipstick on your face - - is that my little sister's pink lipstick …ON YOUR FACE?" he now bellowed.

Bill stopped in his tracks as he openly stared at a very pleased-looking Ginny who didn't look the least bit ashamed about snogging her boyfriend and a suddenly embarrassed looking – brightly blushing – Harry, who was vigorously rubbing his mouth and face with the sleeve of his Dragon-hide jacket.

"Ron, where in ruddy-Hell are you? _**I thought you said you would**_ … **handle this!**" Bill shouted as he heard a door open as Ron and Hermione hand-in-hand exited the office and entered the front of the shop as Bill turned to scowl at him instead of the guilty party.

"I … ahh…," Ron looked over at his little sister who seemed to be almost pleading with him to stand up for her. "_**I am handling this**_, Harry is Ginny's boyfriend and I'm keeping an eye on both of them so **mind your own business, William**," Ron trumpeted a dangerous edge clear in his voice.

Bill and even a quiet Percy looked at one another. Both doing their best to disguise the fact that they were feeling more than a little bit intimidated by the youngest male Weasley at that moment. Before either one could reply they were interrupted by a timely knock on the back door.

'**Knock. Knock'**.

"Who would want to come in through the back?" asked Harry as he pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the door.

Ron regaining his sense about him immediately followed suit, as did the rest of them. Percy who wasn't a bit pleased at being here was the first to offer his idea at whom it was. "Any self-respecting wizard that doesn't want to be caught seen at this silly little store would be my guess."

"**We heard that!**" George yelled from two feet away.

"**And you're lucky we allow you to step-foot in it!**" voiced Fred in the same heated tone reminding everyone that Percy still had to make amends for his past.

**Knock. Knock**.

"Psst, open up. I know you're in there," voiced a soft, but oddly familiar voice.

Ron seemed to be the only one with the courage to speak up. "Who is it? What's your name?"

The voice he heard next was unmistakable. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, if you don't open this door this second …before I'm seen and publicly humiliated, I swear I'll have you cleaning the floors at the Burrow for a month with your new clean-sweep broomstick."

As if someone had lit a fire under his backside, Ron leaped toward the back door and wisely opened it to reveal a rather plump woman with a shawl over her head to protect her identity. Even odder was the fact his own stomach rejoiced in relief at the first sight of his mother and the large picnic basket she carried. Ron was also greatly relieved to hear, from somewhere behind him, the unmistakable sound of a Dragon hide **jacket-zipper** being pulled all the way up to the collar.

Knowing that Hermione was more modestly attired - Ron watched as his Mum stepped around him and inside the shop. Molly then quickly shut the door behind her before taking the shawl off, breathing a sigh of relief at not being caught entering the back of this particular store. This was all short lived nonetheless as she immediately took on the motherly duties of scowling at her children.

O

**Mrs. Weasley POV:**

After slamming the door shut, she made small praise to Merlin for not being caught entering the place that she swore a two-years earlier would close down in bankruptcy in less than a month. To her utter disbelief she found herself standing in the very back of her sons' successful shop.

_Thank Merlin; Augusta Longbottom didn't see me enter. I swear I never hear the end of it._

As she looked around to see the shocked stares of a gulping Bill, a surprised Percy, a fidgeting Ginny with her hair all ruffled, a gaping Harry who was wearing traces of some odd looking smeared pink lipstick on his cheeks. Over on the right she beheld a strangely embarrassed looking Hermione - gently yanking on the back of Ron's shirt to make him step back to where he could stand beside her. Their hands instinctively intertwining and a breathless Ron whose mouth was opened in a perfect O making him unable to speak.

For a brief moment, Mrs. Weasley smiled, when she saw Ron and Hermione standing 'couple close'. _'That boy took my advice after all, - well-and-good - it's about time he settled down" _she thought to herself before the frown returned to her faceas she realized a lesser woman would've completely disobeyed Albus Dumbledore's order to report to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes store for a top secret mission.

However, when Albus told her that Ron, Harry, would all be there carrying out a top secret mission for the Order of the Phoenix …instead of being safely away at school where they belonged, she immediately rushed to Diagon Alley and stepped foot inside a store that she had till that day refused to step inside of.

She was somewhat surprised to find Ginny and Hermione out of school as well, but assumed that the failure to mention the presence of the two female members of the Gryffindor four Musketeers had merely been and oversight and not a deliberate act of omission. The only thing that concerned her after making sure everybody was alive and safe, was to decide which one of her elder sons would be 'getting an ear full' - first.

"**William Weasley! - Percy Weasley! What are my children still doing here …in this, this-" **

**"- - George! - George! I found the source of all the yelling that's interrupting our well-respected and lawful business!"** Fred boasted towards the front of the store as he walked in looking as if he won the lottery.

His twin brother, George, entered the back room as well and his face wore the same Merlin-awful grin as Fred's. "You don't say, Fred. Why bless my soul. Fred, look it's our own beloved mother."

"**Knock it off you two**," voiced a disapproving Hermione with her hands now on hips as she frowned at the two of them. "Show your mother some respect. Can't you both see how uncomfortable she is at being here?"

'_Thank you, I swear to Merlin if Ron lets her get away I'm going to hex him for a week',_ Mrs. Weasley thought as she smiled at Hermione.

Fred and George crackled with laughter at Hermione's suggestion and pressed on. "Didn't she say or was it swore-"

"Swore to Merlin himself, I believe Fredrick."

"Yes, she swore that she would never-"

'_Oh dear here it comes',_ Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"—ever step foot-"

'_Twins, why did I have to give birth to twins?'_ She thought to her-self shaking her head in regret.

"- - in our business."

'_It's all Arthur's fault. I knew we should've been more-strict with them when they were younger'._ Mrs. Weasley tilted her head up and defiantly looked back at her twin sons before glancing around the room.

"I see your office is just as filthy as your bedroom."

Happily, she noticed the comment took a bit of the cockiness out of her once grinning boys. She even noticed the open pantry doors next to the small kitchen that was filled with nothing but cobwebs.

"Businessmen, humph. I see now why you survived for this long. **You've been living off my table for the last two years! This place is filthy, nothing but filth!**"

Percy smugly chuckled in agreement while the twins frowned in anger and started defending themselves.

"We were going to clean up-"

"— It's just - - we've been really-really busy."

Mrs. Weasley was on the offensive and was determined not to let up as she walked over to the kitchen to see a sink full of dirty dishes. "An outright lie if I ever heard one." She waved her wand and magically started cleaning the sink full of dishes.

"**It is not a lie!**" roared George.

Mrs. Weasley was horrified but secretly delighted to find what she saw next. In the icebox she found a carton of greenish blue moldy Chinese food that looked like it hadn't been touched in months. "**Merlin!**" shrieked Mrs. Weasley sticking her nose away from the carton. "**This is disgusting!**"

"Mum's spot-on …about that," grumbled Ron at the livid look of Fred and George shot at him.

"We were going to pitch that, we just-" One of her sons lied as she knew they had an inability to toss out garbage or pick up their own clothes without being told to do so numerous times.

"Percy, Bill, I'm going to need you to go over to the market around the corner and pick up some cleaning supplies," Mrs. Weasley commanded.

"We're going to need some money," Percy reminded her even though she had a good suspicion that Percy had more than enough on-him to pay for it.

"Check these businessmen's cash register and only by the grace of Merlin if we're all lucky, will they have a Knut or two for you to use," She boasted while doubtfully looking at a now disgruntled Fred and an equally disgruntled George. "And take a couple for yourself, for the inconvenience of making the trip."

"Oi. That's not right."

"Neither is letting your home-slash-establishment become a Garbage Dump. But you've let that happen, haven't you. And if it takes you losing a few coins from your daily profit's to learn the importance of keeping a clean home, and then consider it a lesson well learned."

O

**OoOoOoOo **

– **What's for Lunch?**

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

**Harry's POV:**

Harry watched Mrs. Weasley use her wand to clean months' worth of dirt and grime off of the small cooker in the corner, before pulling out a kettle from the picnic basket and starting a pot of tea. Amazed at how easy she was making it all seem and dismayed at why the Twin's hadn't even bothered to do as much on their own.

He happily sat on the couch smiling in delight as Mrs. Weasley transformed the tiny pantry into something clean enough to serve the large crock of Irish potato soup and freshly made sandwiches which had been all she could prepare before rushing over to Diagon alley.

The truth of the matter was - and Albus understood this fetish of Molly's all too well - that there was simply no way that Molly Weasley was going to take her children _**anywhere**_ before she had a chance to feed them. With that in mind she had brought enough food to feed herself and the rest of the Weasley brood that had gathered at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes at midday on a Saturday afternoon.

As Harry watched Ron argue with his mother over letting Hermione cook, an openly jealous Harry Potter realized that Ron would never fully appreciate how lucky he really was.

"I think, Hermione, has the potential to become an excellent cook-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley... I mean, Molly."

"Mum, she… its only soup and sandwiches you don't need Hermione's help."

Harry was a bit confused as to why Ron was arguing with his Mum and Hermione, even though he was sure Ron was going to lose. While Bill and Percy on the other hand had managed to separate a defiant Ginny from him - they were trying their best to have a _**brother-sister discussion**_ on the birds and the bees.

"**I am old enough to make my own decisions!**" Ginny shouted her anger red-hot

"Gin, we are not saying that you can't- It's just that, officially, you're not yet of 'Age'. In a few months*"

"*Ten year's." Percy hastily corrected his brother.

"Yeah … right … Ten Years … you will be mature enough to make mature decisions."

"Bill's right. We're just saying that maybe you need to be concentrating on school work instead of - you know …boys."

"Shut it, Percy. I never said anything against you when you 'went batty' over _High Maintenance_ Penelope Clearwater at Hogwarts - and as for you, Bill, I wouldn't even be talking what with you and Fleur did in the Burrow's work-shed during Christmas-"

"**We're a married couple!**"

"Before you two were even married you were constantly running to the back of Mum's garden. Bloody-hell, I could hear the moaning through my window."

Harry smiled to himself, as he realized that Bill and Percy were also going to be in the loss column for the day. All the while, Hermione started busying herself to help Mrs. Weasley cook and completely ignored Ron in the process.

"I swear to Merlin, I have nightmares even now of 'Fleur' giggling and moaning with that fake little-" Ginny described to an angry Bill with a look of horror spreading over her face.

"**Ginny**!" Bill roared for her to stop in defense of his wife.

'_Ron's a lucky bloke. I've grew up without a real loving family and he has no idea what it's like to be complete ignored and not loved',_ Harry reflected on his horrible childhood of living with the Dursleys.

"Hermione - - please?"

A now frustrated Hermione scowled at Ron before telling him off. "Ron, that's enough. I'm cooking for you again and that's final. I am not now …nor have I ever been a sadist, - what happened the night you came back was due to three months of pent-up frustration and worry, it was a 'once in a lifetime' occurrence, that will **never** to be repeated. Now go over there and set the table with clean dishes and silverware."

Ron offered the Love-of-his-life an annoyed look to being chastised in front of his mother. "You're right, 'Mione. I guess I'm just irritable because I'm thirsty. I mean I did have a Butterbeer earlier in the day; unfortunately I didn't get a chance to drink it. Hmm … I wonder what happened to it?"

"Fine. A *TWICE* in a life time occurrence."

"Hermione a sadist, - what utter rubbish? Now you heard her, young man, get busy with setting our places." Mrs. Weasley commanded, as she waved her wand and transfigured a workbench into a huge dining room table. "As for you two," she looked pointedly at Bill and Percy, "Leave Ginny alone.

"Ginny, come over here and help me in the pantry." Ginny gave a small snarl to a defeated Bill and Percy before walking over to Mrs. Weasley and Hermione. "William, contact Albus and tell him that our return to Hogwarts will be …delayed."

"But-" whimpered Ron in one last desperate attempt.

However, Hermione gave the last word on the subject as she pointed at the dishes and silverware on top of the table.

"Ron …set-out the dishes and cutlery."

Harry couldn't help but snicker at the sight of a tight-lipped and frowning Ron beaten into submission by two witches - - remembering all too well his commanding presence while confronting the vampires. A jealous animal in Harry's chest growled a-little in anger at the memory of playing Ron's sidekick twice during the previous couple of days. He still wasn't comfortable with the 'role reversal' even if Ron carried off being the leader so well. That's when Harry remembered the Pub incident that very morning and Ron taking charge yet again. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy … or … envy. He would never begrudge Ron a chance to shine, but it was the fact that he took command so... effortlessly. Madeye and Remus actually had sought Ron's contributions the other day. It was also quite jarring to know that Voldermort had judged Ron so much of a threat that he had a 'Kill-on-Sight' Bounty on his head whilst he just had a 'Capture' one on his.

Still, it was a major comfort for Harry to see Ron and Bill, meekly doing what their mother and Hermione ordered them to do. Weasley's strong willed women kept their men on a short leash and looking over at Ginny, Harry had a sudden epiphany: - **Strong-will** applied to Ginny too and that realization made him laugh. Unfortunately, his chuckling managed to catch Ron's attention as he snapped his head over toward him.

"Oi, what are you laughing at Potter? Get over here and help."

Harry watched as Ginny turned her head at him and gives him a commanding scowl - and he started laughing again as he got-up and walked over to a frustrated Ron. '_Loving family'_, thought a smiling Harry as he grabbed a stack of clean plates to use for Lunch.

However, he wasn't sure if the notion of a loving family was going to hold up after hearing a voice from the front of the store.

O

**Mr. Weasley's POV: **

Admittedly, he never liked working on a Saturday away from his family, but for the rarest of occasion his work today was his family. He grinned a little at how proud he was to have such a brave extended family. It was times like this that he often remembered his Hogwarts days of being excluded from joining Professor Horace Slughorn's suppers. _To think that blowhard Slughorn never thought I would amount to much - HA!_

He glanced around the alley to make sure no one was following him and even managed to pass the boy's shop a few times to throw off anyone that might be watching. To the casual eye he was picking up weekly supplies on Diagon Alley for his family. His last stop at the WWW would be thought of more as a brief family visit after he had finished his shopping. No one would even suspect that his visit to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was in fact, connected to a top-secret mission for the Order of the Phoenix.

_I can't believe that Bill and Percy managed to get their hands on Antonin Dolohov's vault records, _Mr. Weasley reflected to himself as he tipped his hat at some elderly witches passing by. They respectfully nodded back to him and he continued on his way to the Owlery to buy some Owl treats for Errol, his retired family owl.

_Now if we can only crack the Goblin battle code and prove it was being used for as the main marshaling account for those pure-blood families' contributions in supporting He-who-must-not-be-named operations here in the United Kingdom. Then I could have the Ministry freeze if not outright confiscate, all of the assets of those pure-blood bigots, then the war would end abruptly _Mr. Weasley said to himself as he visualized the financial demise of the hated Malfoy's considering their downfall to be a major victory in the war.

After purchasing Owl treats, a small assortments of sugar mice, and a new ball of magical yarn for his wife he made his way back to WWW. He took one last look at the store's front windows' reflection in order to make sure no one was following behind him. When he was sure the coast was clear, he entered the store and immediately noticed the blazing display stand of his sons' new comic book, _**Misadventures of**_ _**Dragonheart**_.

"Hello Boys, this is so good. I actually saw a whole bunch of kids up and down Diagon Alley reading intently Ron's Graphic Novel."

O

**Harry's POV:**

Harry never got the opportunity to talk to Ron before a proud Mr. Weasley confidently walked into the back room. He stopped dead in his tracks at the surprising sight of his scowling wife.

"Arthur Weasley, we will talk about your twin sons blatant bit of illegal plagiarism later, in private. That you apparently knew in advance, that they were going to do this - without gaining Ronald's permission before-hand or at the very least sharing any of the profits with him - is in my view …beyond contempt."

Arthur Weasley deflated under the glare of his wife. "Molly-Luv, how did you find out about it? "_**The Misadventures of Dragonheart,**_" a Graphic Novel it hasn't been in print very long.

"I was visiting Great Aunt Muriel Prewett the other day and one of her nephews was visiting as well, he had a copy. It was a very enlightening novel indeed, full of details that you somehow left out, of your longwinded explanation of Ronald's …so-called - **perfectly safe** - employment at the dragon preserve. Safe was he? On page 83 he was gobbled up and spat out by a Dragon, Arthur. Your youngest son was nearly eaten. And you didn't think that fact was worth mentioning to me. His mother!?"

Arthur offered a wry smile in defense.

"That, plus the fact that Fred and George are not hesitating to take advantage of the situation by depriving him of his rightful share of the proceeds was just an obvious assumption on my part. What kind of father, Arthur, would knowingly allow two of his son's too cheat another?

"I guess this is just more proof that I've been telling you for fifteen years, you let those two get away with near-murder. You always have. '_Oh so he's a little bit scared of Spider's now. Not a big deal, Molly, he'll grow out of it?'_ That prank was 16-years ago Arthur and Ronnie still trembles something horrid whenever he sees a spider's web. And let's not forget that Unbreakable Oath business …*"

"*I dealt quite firmly with that, Molly."

"Yes, you did. But it should never have even reached such a stage. Neither of them had any appreciation for the magic they were using. They were curious, they thought they could do it, so what did they do? They were going to test their skills on their five-year old, completely innocent, little brother. They were mid-binding when you discovered them, Arthur. If you had walked into your Study just 15-seconds later, it would have been too late. Fifteen-seconds, Arthur! That's how long it would have taken for them to kill our child. Fifteen!

"They said they were sorry, like they always do, but they never learned. There were never any lasting consequences to their thousands of varying actions. What I'm saying Arthur is that where the twin's were concerned, because they made you chuckle with their antics, you allowed them to do the most shameful and most callous things to poor Ronald. Shrugging it all off like it was never mind, or '_Boys-will-be-boys'_. When does it stop, Arthur? When do they stop being 'Boy's in your eyes and start acting like 'Men'? Tell me, tell me please. Because I am personally living for that day when I can stop apologizing to people on their behalf."

Arthur looked around the room … the silent room … the Twin's looking down to the floor shamefully, especially as their mother had bought up two of their greatest regrets in the 'Life-of-Ron'. All the other eyes of the room had a sad glaze in them. Like what Molly had said was what they were all thinking, or at least had thought at one point in their lives. That he favored Fred and George more then he could, and had, ever favored Ron. But the eyes that broke his heart the most were the eyes of his youngest son. Eyes that told Arthur that he had long ago, silently, accepted all that his mother had just imparted as the truth.

Nervously, Arthur cleared his throat. "Molly, they 'assured me' that they were setting aside the **lion's share** of the profits to give to Ron upon his return. It was to be his 'grub stake' like in the American Muggle Wild West. Seed money set aside in a special Gringotts account they had set-up for him …to access after graduation. So that Ron wouldn't be forced to take the first job that came along to support his new bride - like I had to do …right out of Hogwarts." Arthur explained sincerely, with a blushing apologetic look toward Hermione, who 'blushed right back' at him and nodded - knowing full well that she was most likely the bride in question.

However, when Arthur looked toward his twin sons for confirmation of this …their deeply embarrassed facial expressions, with eyes again directing themselves to their feet, told everyone one in the room that not a single Knut worth of profit had been diverted as the pair had earlier promised him.

Never had Arthur Weasley felt so betrayed by his own flesh and blood. With a soft, but trembling voice to reveal his fury, the patriarch forced out an order to the twin's, one that would to be denied at their peril.

"Boy's I want to see the bank book records of Ron's share of the profits, and I mean **right now**!" Both boys refused to look their father in the eye or answer his request, which spoke volumes. His wife was correct; he had given the Twin's far too much faith. Faith that they would do the honorable and decent thing by their sibling. He had allowed himself to be deceived by their promises. How many other times, he wondered, had this devilish duo looked him in the face and lied to his heart? He dared not even consider that question now, as he felt that if he offered it more thought then to think it then the answer would tear his heart in two.

Seeing this, her heart breaking at the devastated expression on Mr. Weasley's face, the Head Girl spoke up. "Ron, right after lunch," Hermione said interjecting into the conversation casually from her seat at the table. "I think you need to find yourself a vicious …take-no-prisoners …cut-throat, barrister. With a-bit of luck, you'll own this pathetic joke shop within a fortnight."

"No-way, do you know how hard we worked to get this shop?" Fred exclaimed horrified. "Look, Ron, it's an oversight. That's all. We've got plans. Big Plan's. Ask Harry … and Ginny. We've been so involved with getting this side-venture up and running that we've neglected a few things. That's all we've done. We've been keeping track of all incoming profit … George … help me out here!"

"Fred's right, Ron. Oversight. It happens. But we're taking things in a new direction. Less slap-stick, no more 'cheap laughs'. You'd be proud of what we plan to do, Ron. I swear we'll make it up to you. Every rotten thing we've done to you over the years, we'll make it up to you. But we can't do that if you take everything that we have. Please, Ron."

"Oh, this is sweet," Percy exclaimed in pure delight. "To think …at long last …the twin tormentors of my youth, the source of countless pranks when I was Head Boy will be brought to ruin by being caught …red-handed …stealing from their youngest brother."

Ron rose from his seat, his appetite gone and just stood by the door, a grim and determined look on his face, 'wondering how' Dumbledore would arrange for the twins to escape justice in the same manner that he had done for Snape. A glance at the portrait confirmed this fear as the headmaster expression in the painting was one of deep concern.

A moment later Dumbledore spoke up – "Now I think more on this Graphic Novel business – I believe that seeking a litigated solution to this problem through the courts - right from the off – before attempting any-kind of peaceful negotiations - would be a foolish course of action, rash and impulsive. The negative effect of the removal of this joke-shop from the market-place on the unsteady morale of the nation …during these dark times would be …"

"- - detrimental to the - '**greater good**' …eh professor?" Ron snarled …interrupting the headmaster in a totally degusted tone. "Why aren't I surprised to hear that dribble come out of you?"

The image rose from its painted seat. "Mr. Weasley, I appreciate the emotions that is presently welling up within you, but that does not mean you can speak to me with such impudence."

"You do realize that you're just a mashing of magical oil based paint's, right? You're not the *REAL* Albus Dumbledore."

"That maybe true, in the physical sense, but I still possess his intellect, his sensitivities. I have a sense of 'self' and 'worth'. I may not have blood running through my veins, or oxygen in my lungs. But I am as good of a substitute for the real thing than anyone else presently in this room. And as Albus's proxy I command you to drop, forthwith …any plan you may be contemplating in regards to seeking a legal remedy to your brother's alleged plagiarism." The fake-Dumbledore said showing a rare display of anger.

"Equal Justice under the law during your watch …Headmaster, appears to be as likely as it would be if Voldemort was running things," Ron retorted, unimpressed.

"**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, I DEMAND THAT YOU APPOLIGISE AT ONCE!"** a shocked and horrified Molly screamed at her son, as everyone else in the room stood by - utterly gob-smacked at Ron's statement. The headmaster too was stunned for an instant and then became thoughtful. Regaining control of himself and with a heartfelt sigh of regret he said softly

"Ronald …my-boy, have I single-handedly ruined for 'all time', your faith in the British Justice system.

"Yes Sir …pretty-much." Ron said shaking his head sadly in regret. "Or perhaps I'm jumping to a conclusion …maybe it's just justice for your gullible pawns that is so easily disposed of. Two sets of rules …one for the Slytherin's, Death Eaters and the Malfoy's of the world …and one for me. Y'know, there's only so many times you can kick a dog before it decides enough is enough and bites back.

"I'm tired of always being kicked, 'Headmaster'. Kicked by my best friend who lied to me for months. Kicked by my own family who dismiss me, try and cheat me, or who put their friendships before blood.

"Kicked for being thought of as 'expendable' by the Order. Sending me out on Mission's that I didn't understand, forcing me to kill or risk being killed and then being told because of a technicality I couldn't even receive any 'Rewards'. I've been kicked in one form or another for so long and so hard that I've lost track who it is that's 'kicking-me-now'. After a while you lose track of the 'faces' and can only identify with the pain. When does it end? If I can't trust my friend's, my family. The Organization that swears it's trying to 'help' me. Who do I trust? You want the answer to this riddle? You end up trusting no one and only trusting yourself."

Silence met Ron's ears as he paused. Waiting … daring … hoping … someone to challenge what he had just said as 'wrong'. But all he got was the deafening sound of silence.

"I've always been just a pawn on your Voldemort Chessboard …haven't I - **SIR**? A convenient doormat to be walked over without a second thought - - by you, The Minister - my brothers, my sister - my best mates …even the girl I fancy …everybody. I'm just the means to your ends – aren't I?" Ron said …his eyes began to water, he open his mouth to speak again but nothing came out …a moment later with a – **pop** - , he was gone.

"When I get my hands on that boy …" Molly began before turning to Dumbledore's portrait - "I'm so sorry Albus; he had no right to …"

"You forget yourself, Molly. Ronald was right; I'm not the real Albus. But right now I feel the real Albus's shame." Dumbledore image said interrupting …"Your son had every right to be angry and hurt. From his point of view; there is no justice **for him** in England. Each time he came to me with the Law firmly on his side …each time; for the 'greater good' …I had to deny him justice. Each time, I forced myself to turn my eyes elsewhere and not permit myself to see my very own hypocrisy."

"That may be all well and true Albus, but there was no cause for him to be so disrespectful to you." Molly said apologetically

"I disagree, Molly," the headmaster portrait replied with a dejected sigh. "In hindsight I can understand fully his disillusionment with me; I've just been rather rudely knocked off of the high pedestal that so many people seem to put me on, and frankly I find the experience somewhat refreshing.

"Your son is the first person in a long time that I can speak to that won't reply to me with an attitude of semi-worship. Now I understand why Harry considers Ron such a close friend. Ron doesn't see Harry or I …as anything other than a regular … blokes".

Harry heard all of this, saying nothing, but nodding his head in agreement at the Headmasters insight. Suddenly his jealousy over being supplanted as leader on a few outings with Ron seemed so petty in comparison to distrust that had slowly been cultivating in his best friend's heart all these years without him knowing it.

"I think it's good for _all of you_ to have me exposed as being just as fallible in judgment … just as likely to make a mistake …as any other normal human being. Ronald does that, you should too".

"I need to go to him," Hermione said abruptly getting up from the table only to pause with uncertainty half way to the door, "but I don't know where he went."

"I am sure he didn't go far Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said with a tiny twinkle in his eyes and a small but noticeable smile. "The most important people in his world are where you are right now, your safety and Harry's, has been his number one priority for years now - and I can't see him deserting his post just because of my verbal blunder."

"But where is he?"

"Unless I am greatly mistaken I believe he can be seen by peeking out the back door of this joke shop," Dumbledore said with a sad chuckle. "Nicolas is too good a teacher in the art of being a bodyguard for Ronald not to have taken-up a defensive position somewhere in Diagon Alley, somewhere he would have a clear field of fire at the only two entrance points into this pranksters' paradise."

"He's not out there professor," Bill said peeking out the door.

"Let me" Hermione said with a snort, "you don't know what to look for and I do" she said pushing Bill out of her way.

There were numerous people walking back and forth in Diagon Alley at lunchtime and after scanning them for a moment or two she switched her attention to those places where someone could watch the building that she was in without being conspicuous. When this search also turned up empty …she was about to give up …when she noticed, sitting on a window ledge of the display window of '_**Black Knight Chess ltd**_.' a tiny Wizarding chess shop just across the lane from its far more famous neighbor the joke shop.

On this insignificant and often overlooked window ledge sat a small- tan -**house-cat**, with piercing blue eyes that seemed to be carefully scanning the crowd as it passed by. It was the exact same tan color as several of the oversized semi-magical cats that had guarded her Head Suite door for the last week or so. This was her man, protecting her again, and as much as she didn't need it …she couldn't resist the urge to smile warmly at the thought of the love behind such devotion.

"Can you see him Hermione?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes Harry I can, he's not far away, just as the Headmaster said."

"I'll get him," Arthur said in grim tone of voice "I need to apologize for not looking out for him properly concerning this Graphic novel business."

"Arthur, you stay where you are! Let Hermione do that, she is his-girlfriend now …aren't you dear?" Molly said, obvious concern for her son lacing each word. Hermione said nothing in response …however she did smile and blushed bright red at the 'title' of girlfriend, before slipping out the back door. "For right now Arthur, you're under-foot … take your seat at the head of the table," Mrs. Weasley growled, as she pointed her wand at Mr. Weasley and then at the head of the table.

Mr. Weasley was never a man of fear or panic as long as Harry had known him, but from the quickness at which Mr. Weasley swooped down into his seat at the head of the table it was clear he wasn't a stupid man either.

"It... the soup smells delicious, Molly. It is a shame to waste such a fine luncheon," offered Mr. Weasley in a pleading fashion to his wife. She scoffed at him before turning around to finish cooking the soup. He could see many cold and lonely nights in the near future ….

O

Hermione walked across the narrow lane that constituted Diagon Alley as casually as she could under the circumstances, once again with conflicting emotions raging inside of her. First was a feeling of intense anger at Ron for the gross disrespect he had shown the Headmaster, which was somewhat tempered by Dumbledore's surprising confession that it was more than justified. Hermione like everyone else in the room had regarded the Headmaster as infallible for the longest time it had proven a shock to her system to have suddenly her new - boyfriend? - expose the truth about the old wizard.

The second emotion was harder to pin down, for in standing up to one of the most powerful wizards in the United Kingdom, Hermione found herself more than merely admiring Ron's sense of fair play. His apparently futile quest for justice when dealing with wrong-doers, combined with his secret diplomacy on her behave - with the House-elves of Hogwarts revealed once again to the Head Girl …once again, Ron's inner nobility.

"_Of all the blokes attending Hogwarts why was it …that only Ronald Bilius Weasley can make me __**furious enough**__ to Hex him - while at the same time make me love him even more?"_ Hermione said to herself as she spun around and with forced casualness that she didn't really-feel - - and lean against the building right next to the window still where a now unusually nervous cat lay.

"I need you to come back inside Ronald," Hermione half whispered to the cat next to her.

"You shouldn't be out here …Mione, it's not safe for you" The cat replied in an even softer whisper.

"You can talk?" a gob-smacked Hermione declared louder than she intended.

"Yes Luv, it goes hand-in-hand with what I am, but please keep your voice down, people will think you're daft …for speaking to a cat." Ron whispered back looking around franticly in fear he had been overheard.

The absurdity of the situation caught Hermione's funny bone and she briefly laughed out loud at the entire concept of having a two way conversation with a house cat.

"Come back inside …please. After lunch, Ginny and I are going Leavers Ball gown shopping and I want your approval of what I pick out," Hermione said glance down the Alleyway to see if anyone was close enough to overhear them, but when she turn back the cat was gone and Ron was in its place leaning casually against the building …just as she was.

"Merlin that was fast," Hermione exclaimed stunned.

"You'll find – when you've read into that book on Shape-Shifters a-bit more …that creatures like me …take a fraction of the time that an Animagus like Professor McGonagall does to become a cat. The Shape-Shifter transformation in the abruptness of the change, even beats out a Metamorphmagus like Tonks …I mean Mrs. Lupin of course."

"**You're not a creature Ronald**," Hermione said with a growl of anger. "I really wish you would stop putting yourself down all the time."

"Sorry Luv," Ron said in a sad tone, "but according to the Ministry, things like me …and I'm not trying to start some silly row with you, - are regarded as just that: A **Thing.** It's the legally correct term for me now. Anyroad …what I have become, are defined under Wizarding Law - as only half-human …semi-magical **creatures. ** So …I am what I am, with no put-down implied or intended."

"That's utter rubbish; creatures don't have any rights under our law."

"**Exactl****y**, so please Luv, guard my secret carefully …or I'll literally end up in a cage. Oh, by the way – don't tell Albus anything that you find out about me, I don't trust him half as much as I did before I left for Romania. "

"Honestly Ronald, don't be ridiculous, there isn't a court in England that would …" Hermione began only to have her voice fade into horrified silence as her mind finally caught up to her own words. Now she knew why Ron was so upset a moment earlier and why he had argued with Dumbledore over there being 'no justice' for him. As a Shape-Shifter … as a 'Thing'… he had even less legal rights than a House-Elf did.

Ron returned a sad smile to his new girlfriend, her sorrow-filled eyes betraying that she now finally understood his predicament. Even though morally and ethically he was in the 'Right' where it came to what the Twin's had done to him. But legally? Legally, he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"You see? For 'My Kind' there is no Justice to be had in the United Kingdom. The same chief of the Wizengamot that won't let me sue Fred and George , **d****enie****d** Sirius a fair trial and let him 'rot in prison' for twelve years – and found excuses not to press charges of 'attempted murder' against your former boyfriend - - Merlin's Beard, Hermione, I doubt that I would even be allowed to get married to the witch I fancy - - someday." Ron replied bitterly, verbalizing the conclusion Hermione had reached when her voice faded away.

"Ron you have to leave England, right away" she said now genuinely worried for him.

"Sorry, I can't do that," Ron said standing up and straightening his shoulders. "My best mate needs me to stick around for a-bit. He needs my help with a real nutter, that's been giving him all kinds of trouble for years. Besides, there is this English-witch that I fancy like mad, - and if she'll have me, I have long-term plans for us."

"Teaching **my** red bushy haired _**nippers**_ how to play wizard chess and Quidditch?" Hermione asked with a happy little smile as she regarded her semi-official boyfriend with bedroom eyes. Ron then began to lean over to kiss Hermione again and just before their lips met - - - .

"YOU TWO GET IN HERE NOW, YOUR SOUP IS GETTING COLD" Molly Weasley shouted across Diagon Alley preventing Ron and Hermione from kissing.

"Your Mothers timing is a bit off" Hermione said in a clearly frustrated tone, as she pulled back from the 'almost' snog.

"I bet she thinks her timing to be flawless right now," Ron growled in a forced whisper as he waved in acknowledgement of his smiling broadly mother's - message.

"In-laws" Hermione growled in response unaware of the Freudian slip that she had just made to a suddenly very hopeful Ron, realizing her mistake and not in the mode to explain it - Hermione took Ron's hand and half lead - half dragged, him back toward the joke shop.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now


	53. Chapter 53

A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob

Chapter # 53 of 70 - - - entitled: Percy explains

Edited and tweaked expertly - by Eckles71

Word count in this chapter; 9,023

O

Billybob note: this chapter is admittedly an off-plot transit, and those of my readers who think I tend to lecture to much – by all means 'skip' this chapter. I'll post another chapter - whenever …my somewhat iffy health permits – Then you reconnect with this story then.

I've been told to drop this bit, but I stubbornly refuse. Me stubborn? …naw …no way - right? :-)…

This chapter concerns what I consider to be a major 'plot hole' in JK Rowling seven books, (yes I know it is blasphemy in even suggesting that) but it's true. This chapter concerns Percy Ignatius Weasley; age twenty-one … a character who was written out of the story at one point - without any 'real explanation' as to why he turned his back on his family- and then he 'reappeared' on the 'right-side' during the last battle. To me that is an _untold backstory_ that needs to be told.

If you are uninterested in the misadventures of Percy - - just skip this chapter. I'll be terribly hurt - - but I'll understand …sob, :-("" …(you're not buying this blarney - are you?)

O

OoOoOoOo

Roll film

OoOoOoOo

O

Molly POV

The dress shop trip was very enlightening to Mrs. Weasley in several ways. One it showed to her rather forcefully just how much Ginerva had grown up physically in the last two years, a truly shocking revelation that no mother is ever really and truly happy about. After all, as a mother she always secretly cherished the innocence of her son's and daughter's childhood. To witness her … development into adulthood only helped emphasis that her 'innocence' was now possibly something that would forever be resigned to the past and her memories.

Secondly, the Matriarch couldn't help but note the drastic difference in the depth of feelings that her youngest son had for the Granger girl compared to what Harry obviously felt for her little girl. The difference was … striking. From her own experience with Arthur, Molly expected both boys to fidget in the dress shop, for no male is all that comfortable when they are dragged to play the role of 'porter' to carry about all the purchases a woman makes while clothing shopping. Harry …bless his heart, showed all-the classic signs of '_I rather be anywhere but here'_ – symptoms. The A-Typical demonstration of a reluctant male in a girly dress shop - Ronald, on the other hand, was behaving as if he had just won a grand prize in a contest; in the form of a front row seat to a sold out concert of the famous musical group the '_Weird Sisters_'.

Where Harry was bored and acted put upon, Ronald was eager, sitting on the edge of his seat straining to get even a tiny glimpse of Hermione, - Molly's sometimes -'_second-daughter'_.

'_Sweet Merlin on a bike'_ Molly said to herself _'I had no idea that Ronald had it *so bad* for the girl. I mean, I knew he fancied her, the signs where painfully obvious to all with eyes to see. But the way he has looked at her this morning makes it plain that he is hopelessly in love with her. And I truly do not know if that is a good-thing or a bad-thing for a boy his age. He is still far too young to deal with the weight of these types of feelings. They both are. And with a new War looming … the pursuit of Love isn't a sprint; it should be treated like a marathon. _

_Granted, they have both endured much to reach this point. And they knew each other far better than both my-self and Arthur did at their age and we married right out of Hogwarts. But we didn't have to endure the same … hazard's … as they have. Arthur and I grew together naturally, whereas Hermione and Ronald … well … their hearts have been more or less forced towards one another by both danger and circumstance since they were 11. Still, I cannot think of any other young people who better complement one another then they do. But if there is one thing I have learned from William's many … *many* … lady-friend's in the past, it's that a candle which burns twice as bright also burns half as long.'_

Molly paused to look at her youngest son again as the poor boy stared with the concentration of a cobra at the dressing room curtain, behind which his *lady-love* was changing into her sixth ball gown. _'Yes – yes my little boy is in love, Ronald has all but drooled, each time Hermione has emerged from the changing room. From Harry all Ginny is getting is the classic __"that looks nice__" comment which really means "__are we done yet__?" _Molly said to her-self in disappointed-defeat of her semi-adopted-son's behavior compared to that of her last physically-born son.

Ron had somehow worked-out that Hermione's choices of gowns were not so much for her, but rather to please him. So each time she emerged from behind the curtain, in a dress that accentuated her figure or highlighted her eyes, Ron knew that this most pleasing display was not to attract praise from other boys at the _**Leaver's ball**_. But rather was a concentrated effort on Hermione's part to please and arouse him alone. That she was deliberating trying to make her herself as desirable and as possible for his *sole benefit* and not for anyone else - gave Molly genuine hope for the first time since the disaster of the hot-gravy incident that her sons total Love for this girl was finally being returned.

Ginerva on the other hand, well, the two in Molly's eyes could not have been approaching this whole experience with more differing perspectives. Whereas, Hermione was dressing like a … Princess, her own flesh and blood daughter was going slightly more … *showy*. Ginny had wanted to try-on outfits that would have, in Molly's option, been too daring for even a street-walker to wear while prying her trade. Molly certainly had her work cut out for her that afternoon to try and *tone down* Ginny's exhibitionist tendencies while at the same time encouraging Hermione into ball-gowns that were a-little-bit more … brazen. And as much as she secretly approved of Hermione's first-choices, she thought '_You're only young once_'. And she believed that after the whole Twin-situation ...a couple of hours before. That Ron would probably benefit from having a throng of other male-student's all wish that they were him, even if it was just for the night as he escorted Hermione around the Hall and had the sole pleasure of dancing with her and her with him.

Once the gown selection was over, it was time to acquire those lingerie accessories to be worn underneath. It was at this point, to Harry's disappointment and Ron's greatly embarrassed relief that Molly sent the two boys out of the shop to take up guard positions with Bill and Percy.

Her husband; Molly was delighted to know, - was at that moment expressing his great displeasure with his twin sons over their most recent commercial venture. His anger in the two-devil's towards being deceived was only secondary to his rage that for the past month both Fed and George had been placing every bit of profit from said-venture into their private accounts.

After years of neglecting his responsibilities as a father who handed out 'balanced-punishment' to all their children, it was now time for the Twin's to get their comeuppance. In truth, Molly, presently felt very sorry for those two-troublemakers. For the extent of their lives they had always had Arthur's Protection. They had never been fully exposed to his full-blown disappointment. Right at this moment she could imagine her husband going through every Business Ledger of the Twin's and demanding to know what every Knut was for.

The only way her husband could, and he knew this, to make right not only to the rest of his own family, his youngest son, but also to her as his wife, was to go to task with the pair and make them fully accountable. With the business-sense the Twin's possessed she would not be surprised if they had, over the past 4-weeks, already saved and put aside enough gold from the _**Dragonheart Graphic Nove**_l to be able to *buy outright* a small cottage somewhere out in the country.

Regardless, she knew that Arthur would make right on their earlier promise to him, as well as the pair's earlier reassurances to Ron that they would 'fix-it'. How they would mend his reputation, she had no idea. But she knew from embarrassing experience that the Twin's were resourceful and when they put their minds to a Project that whatever it was it would get done.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Percy explains

O

Once out of the shop the two boys paired up with Bill and Percy, with Bill taking Harry down to where they could watch the back entrance into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and Ron and Percy taking up their post in front of the dress shop, out upon the now busy street.

After a very long period of uncomfortable silence; Percy, finally cleared his throat in preparation to speak his mind. "Ron, I asked Bill to take Harry off with him, so that you and I could have a word or two in private."

Ron stiffened; he was expecting something like this. The moment Percy began re-integrating back into his family's life, he knew that the elder brother would try and 'reason' with him. Granted, he was surprised it had taken the third-born of the Clan this long, but no less surprised at the ease in which Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, as well as Ginny had been too forgive-and-forget his earlier betrayal. Whatever angle Perce had used on them was obviously one that was compelling. But as compelling as it might have been, Ron had vowed he would never forgive the older brother. Never.

Reading his younger brother's silence correctly, Percy sighed. This was not going to be as easy as it had been with the others.

"I can tell that you're still mad at me for what I did to you in the past and my overall despicable treatment of the family and of course Harry. I'd like a chance to explain …as best as I can my actions and the reasons behind it. There is a lot you don't know, Ron."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Percival," Ron said in a sneer. "I don't know how you managed to sweet talk Mum into forgiving your betrayal, almost overnight - or - the rest of the family for that matter. I have no control over other people's forgiveness, - only mine. As for me personally, you are dead to me - I will try to avoid you in future at family gathering and I would greatly appreciate if you and the former Penelope Clearwater stay away from me and mine. You will never be welcomed in my home, when and if I finally get one - do I make myself CLEAR."

Percy gripped the metal railing of the street barrier and squeezed it so tightly his grip became chalk white. "You've always been a wanker, haven't you? But not once had I ever thought of you as an idiot."

Ron's mouth involuntarily opened. Did Percy just call him a … Percy never swore. Not in all his years. He used to say that name-calling was the sign of an inferior vocabulary. Sure, he might use words like Prat, Pillock, or Git. But… 'Wanker'?

"Do you honestly believe you have been Albus's only Chess Piece on the Board, Ron? Do you think you were the only Weasley he has *used* for the benefit of the Order? If you do, then you've got an over inflated opinion of yourself."

Percy's seething words caught the Goalkeeper so much by surprise that he couldn't help but now turn to face him. What he viewed was his brother looking back at him with more anger and pain then he had ever seen in his eyes before. For a moment he was almost expecting the elder to try to box his ears in. Instead, Percy's lips curled back into a snarl.

"You have no idea what I have done, what risks I have taken - all for the sake of our family. But more importantly Ron, all for the sake of you. Who was it that always protected you from the Twin's pranks before I had to head-off to Hogwarts? Who was it who kept turning a blind-eye to you and Harry gallivanting around the Castle *after curfew*? Let's be honest Ron, you and Harry weren't exactly master-thieves back then. Even with that blasted Cloak-of-Invisibility, you'd have to be deaf not to hear your lumbering feet coming down the corridor. Show me a little respect, Ron, and I'll show you the same."

Nervously, Ron nodded. Caught completely by surprise by the aggressive tone and …. Well … assertiveness of Percy Weasley. "Okay, Perce. You've got my full attention."

With this comment, the elder-brother's face softened, if only slightly. "That's all I want, Ron - - just a chance to plead my case, without any pre-conceptions on your part - towards my supposed-guilt."

"So is this the part where you apologize, I swat the back of your head - we hug and then go back to how things were before you moved out?"

Percy barked out a short laugh and shook his head in the negative at the audacity of his younger brother's semi-joking comment. "Who said anything about *me* apologizing? I've got nothing to apologize for. You on the other hand will probably be begging for my forgiveness by the end of the day. Just as the rest of my ungrateful siblings have done."

Ron was about to argue that last point, but then he noticed a small smile form on his brother's lips. Percy let go of the railing and took a relaxed posture. This surprised, Ron, yet again. Because he never thought Percy had a 'relaxed-posture'.

"Everyone knew I was aiming towards joining the Ministry upon Graduating Hogwarts. But did any of you lot ever wonder *why*? I mean it's not like I would end up rolling in dosh, is it? Head Boy. Top of Class in every subject I took. Nearly broke the School Record where it came to NEWT's and OWL Result's. Why go to work as a low-paying beauracat?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno. Thought it was up your ally. Everyone did. Rules, Order, Policies, Law. It was pretty much your thing."

"Hardly. When Harry began at Hogwarts, I was a Prefect. But after that first night, and when we all knew which House, Harry, was sorted into, Dumbledore approached me on the sly. Asking me to keep a special eye out for the Boy-Who-Lived for him - and to report his various movement's within the castle. Sounds simple, but believe me, it was the complete opposite. I still wonder sometimes if Harry ever wondered how the Headmaster always *seemed to know* what it was he was doing or where he was going. I'm dead certain I wasn't the only person asked to keep a 'special eye out' for him. I know of at least four Portraits and two ghost's that also reported directly to the Headmaster whenever they saw him … and ***you*** … behaving suspiciously".

"The following year, I became Head Boy, probably because … I greatly suspect … of my repeated co-operation with Albus's demands on me to snoop on Harry movements for the three solid years prior. Albus was as surprised that Harry latched onto to you as a *best mate* as I was. That you insisted that your friend Harry spend part of each summer-hol with us at the Burrow; played into Albus *chessboard scheming* perfectly. Between me and our Parents Harry was now being carefully watched almost year-round".

"So if you were Albus in-house spy on Harry within Gryffindor, why did you get the promotion to Head-boy? It would reduce your ability to keep-an-eye on Harry," Ron asked reasonably.

"Good question little brother", Percy replied, "The truth is - who does and doesn't get awarded the Head Badges has more to do with Dumbledore's manipulation of Hogwarts inner dynamics *politically* than educational merit. Next to the Professors only the *Heads* have any kind of real power over the other students. Albus, has over the years used the Head-badge to *manipulate* the overly ambitious-types. It tends to keep people like me in-check, otherwise how else can you explain a Malfoy getting one and not the more famous Harry?"

"We both know that Harry avoids the spotlight like the plague and you probably wouldn't have given a toss whether you Head Boy's or not. So why on earth did Albus put Granger and Draco together as heads? There have been in the past *Heads* who didn't get along, but even you must admit that putting Granger and Malfoy in charge of the dress-code has been a disaster so huge it nearly brought the four house close to open warfare in the hallways. It took your return to Hogwarts and becoming *Grande Prefect* to sort it all out."

"I didn't do all that much," Ron said looking down to his shoe's, contemplating his brother's words carefully.

"You've had a bigger positive effect on the student body and inner-house cooperation than I did as Head-Boy, but more on that later. I had a relatively quiet-year as Head-boy, in spite of the trios' usual - yearly *adventure*. As I approached the end of my last year Graduation, I was contemplating how best to use my NEWT marks on my resume. I had my sights on several private industry positions and that was when old Dumbledore asked me to consider doing both him and the Order a major service".

"There I was, Ron, all of 17, at the starting-point of perhaps a brilliantly successful business career - standing in Albus's private office with Fawkes pruning himself on the stand beside me and the great Albus Dumbledore asking ***me*** for help that only *I* could provide. It was one of happiest moments of my life, Ron, for I *admired* that old wizard as highly as you did at the beginning of this term, before he put your girl in the path of a evil charmer.

"He told me that he had concerns towards the current make-up of the Ministry and those presently in power. He said that a storm was brewing on the horizon and he needed my … *talents*. Apparently I had greatly impressed him with my … subversive talents and guile. I was flummoxed. Just of 'Age' and The Order of the Phoenix needed my expertise to do some 'Great Good'. He all but pleaded with me to be his 'Man-in-the-Ministry'. That my age, wit, and the fact that Dad was a Ministry Man himself from waaaayyyy back, provided me with the perfect cover to be the perfect mole for the Order."

"Mole?"

"Yeah, Ron, a Mole is another name for a spy." Percy chuckled as Ron's surprised expression. "Albus asked me to infiltrate the Ministry and identify Voldermort-Sympathizers and hidden Death Eater's who had not been successfully *culled* during the Purge 15-years ago. Why do you think I always 'coincidently' found myself in department's being run and managed by former DE's or their lackey's? Trust me, that wasn't a coincidence and it wasn't easy to arrange either. It took a lot of strategic maneuvering on my part, and then there was the whole issue of getting them to trust me. Fortunately, most politicians are a very vain lot. All it took was for me to be a sniveling boot-licker, answering to their every beck-and-call request, and then they would pretty much give me the keys-to-the-kingdom. On the outside I came across as some overly ambitious prick, but in truth every Intel I was able to gain was in-turn secretly making its way into Dumbledore's hands and that of the Order."

Again, Ron's mouth involuntarily opened. "I … I had no idea. You a ruddy spy – no-way? You are pulling my leg - it can't be true!"

"You've been a member of the Order for how long?"

"More than two-months, but not … y'know … official-like."

"In operational briefings you've attended, have you ever heard Anyone refer to an inside the Ministry informant called; 'the little Birdie'?"

"Well … yeah …"

Percy then extended his hand in an offering to shake Ron's, a broad smile upon his face. Confident that his Case had now just been met. "Hello, I was once the *Red-Robin*, nice to meet you."

Ron took his brother's hand and limply shook it. His eyes growing wider with *shock* at this discovery.

Percy, obviously getting a lot of joy at Ron's reaction offered him another hearty laugh. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to tell *you lot* this little secret, your face is almost as priceless as Fred and George's was."

"Do Mum and Dad know?"

"Of course Mum knows... now. Albus told Dad in advance and he tried to talk me out of it: naturally. Told me it was too dangerous. Mum wasn't told at the time because she would have forbidden me doing it. Like that would have actually have stopped me. No one else in the family knew - just Dad and Dumbledore - under the theory of the fewer who knew the safer I'd be. I am a Gryffindor after all, Ron. So doing *brave and stupid things* is what we do each-day before breakfast. Besides it was for Harry, the boy-who-lived and to keep him safe. And then, by extension, to keep you and everyone else safe as well."

"Why are you able to tell us now?" Ron asked.

"I had carefully worked my way up the ladder in the Ministry one corrupted department after another until in 1995 I became a-part of The Minister of Magic; Cornelius Fudges *personal staff*. Old Cornelius was deep in Lucius Malfoy's pocket – the scale of bribery was huge. I was in the perfect spot to pass-on loads of DE insider information, but then - last May you and Harry paid the _**Department of Mysteries**_ an after-hours visit where He-who-cannot-be-named was seen by loads of people. Minister's Fudges *fall from grace* came fast after that. And when the New Minister _**Rufus Scrimgeour**_ took office the first thing he did was replace Fudge's people with his own staff, and I found myself un-employed".

"So where are you working now?"

"I'm the Fourth undersecretary to the Director of the Diplomatic Office …*magical foreign Affairs*. My pay bucket is half what it used to be and yet - I handle all issues that involve our Wizarding UK consulates in New Zealand and Tasmania. I am as far-away from the inner workings of the Ministry as a bloke can get and still work for our government. So my days as an anti-DE spy abruptly ended".

"Who did you tell first," Ron asked

"Bill I told a month ago, he was the first - then came the Twin's. I'm not too keen in writing all this down and sending it to Charlie; I'd rather do it in person. As for Ginny? I'm holding off until she comes of 'Age' and can better appreciate everything I have to share with her. In the interim I'm praying that she takes her queue from everyone else, and by the looks of things she has."

"And Harry and Hermione?"

"No. They're both completely in the dark. Which is probably a good thing given that Harry apparently is susceptible to having his mind violated by the Dark Lord and all. And as for, Hermione … well … I'm still *on the fence* towards whether I should even trust her with all this - After what she has put you through over the last few months, by willingly dating a Malfoy, she became just the kind of pawn Albus needed to manipulate you into your Romanian training. She seems to fancy you today well-enough - but how do I reconcile that with her *lack of interest* in you over the course of the last couple of years".

"Just because I was 'out of the Family-Circle' didn't mean I was out of *the-know* when it came to my youngest little brother and his multi-year crush. It was one of the few concessions *I thought* that Albus had agreed too - that he would keep me *fully appraised* of what was happening with my family. What a bloody-joke that turned out to be - I should have known better than to expect Albus not to manipulate what family information he *passed on* to me".

"Honestly; Ron, It wasn't until just recently that I became aware that Albus had *perhaps* played matchmaker for Granger and Malfoy. He never bold-faced lied to me, but as you have learned *at some cost* he not always all that *forthcoming* with the *entire truth* about things going-on back home. Had I known before I signed-up that Albus was such a manipulative schemer I wouldn't have become his pawn."

Ron looked at his brother and tried to force down a growing sense of pride. If anyone, Weasley or otherwise, could have navigated the Chamber's of the Ministry. Percy as a spy within the Minister's personal staff, keeping his cool and not-getting nabbed – was the ultimate of stunners - all the while operating this clandestine Mission for the Order, with most of his own family none the wiser. Unlike the rest of the Weasley's, who allowed their emotions to govern their actions, Perce had been the exact opposite.

In the past, Ron had always complained that Percy was cold-blooded, now he realized just how wrong and yet at the same time how close he was to the truth. Percy wasn't cold-blooded; he was downright 'chilled'. A small smile tugged on Ron's lips. All these years. Two. Five. Ten. Fifteen. He thought he knew what made his brother tick. But Percy wasn't some … flop. If he had been doing what he said he had then he was a hard-core *Hero* showing more courage than Ron felt he had on his best day. He had proven himself to being tougher then Charlie, cooler under pressure then Bill and sneakier then Fred and George. It was a lot for him to accept and come to terms with, especially after years of cursing his name.

"Tell me, Perce. How did you do it? Three-years and not being caught-out?" Asked Ron, doing his best to conceal the growing awe in his voice.

"Not going to lie to you, Ron. I had more than my fair share of close calls. Operating without support or sanction … is not an easy thing. Especially if you're snooping right under Fudges nose as I was. I was nearly found three years ago. Right after I left the _**Department of**_ _**International Cooperation**_ I was caught going through the filing cabinets in the Ministry's _**Human Resources office**_. They bought me before a special committee of the Wizengamot headed by Delores Umbridge and ordered me to explain myself. Of course by this time I was starting to get a reputation around the Ministry as being a very *unlucky* person to have in your employ. As most of my former Department Heads, or members of their immediate families, tended to end up, having to *retire in disgrace*, take an extended *dirt-nap Gardening-Leave*, like both Crotch's did, *or* wind-up keeping *a cell warm* in Azkaban."

"So? What did you do?"

"I used my wits, Ron. The same wits, Dumbledore praised me for having. I told them I was discouraged, that for a bloke with my qualification's - I should have my pick of Departments; but no Department Head's wanted to 'give me a go' me after the - *Barty Crouch Sr. incident*. It wasn't my fault that my gaffer (boss) had been killed by his own son. Basically, I turned the tables on their little Inquisition and forced these Head-of-Department's to explain them-selves to the whole Wizengamot as to why I wasn't at the top of their 'Hiring-List'.

"It was brilliant gambit, even if I do say so. None of the Department Heads, of course, could come up with a reasonable explanation. So in turn they ended up helping support the reasoning behind my frustration. I closed off by saying that I was trying to find my permanent-file and seeing if there was any 'black marks' besides my name in my quarterly-appraisal. I knew there wasn't. So then I added that I also thought that my inability to 'climb-the-ladder' may be a result of some vendetta against Dad."

"WHAT!?"

Percy waved off Ron's sudden anger. "Ron, I was thinking on my feet. I knew there were at least several Death Eater's in the group standing in judgment of me besides Umbridge. I had to come across as an angry and annoyed brat. A person who placed his career above any family obligation or loyalty. I sold it with everything I had, because if I didn't … well … I don't have eyes-in-the-back-of-my-head, Ron. Unlike you and Harry and Hermione, the enemies I was making kill from the shadows and by complete surprise. They don't look you in the face and deliver a monologue on how dangerous they are and how they're going to piss on your grave. My enemies would just wait until I walked passed them and then … well … sometimes, Ron, it is necessary to look as though you are patting someone on the back in order to hide the fact you are about to stick a knife in it."

"I'm guessing the whole 'Dropping-Dad-In-It' worked though, given that you're still alive."

"It worked like a charm from a Leprechaun. But I was still about as popular in the Ministry as a Leper at a Single's Night. I needed to do something drastic, something that would have them not question my … overriding ambition. I knew … or at least suspected … after the Filing Cabinet Incident that my Owl's were being intercepted and my personal letter's were being read before being sent on".

"Albus knew this too and arranged for me to *adopt* the house-elf of a friend of his who had died the last of his bloodline. My new house-elf Tweaky thereafter hand-carried *all* my DE related information directly to Albus. With all other means of communication being watched or overheard I took a huge gamble. I wrote to everyone, telling you-all to all to distance yourselves from Harry. That he was bad-news for the entire family. That the Weasley's *association* with Potter was making things difficult for me at the Ministry. Dad was quick to figure out what I was doing, mainly because he was the only one who knew that I was Albus's spy at the Ministry. He also knew that I would not be writing what I had written unless there was a very genuine *threat* to my life, and that I needed to very-publicly 'redefine' my allegiances."

Ron nodded, painfully aware of their parent's reaction to Percy's estrangement from them, and only now fully understanding the full scope of it all. Why their mother had worried herself sick and why their father always had a sorrowed expression on his face whenever the topic of the Treasonous-Percy was raised at the dinner-table. "Dad once said that Mum cried herself to sleep every night for a year and that he felt absolutely hapless whenever he saw you walking the corridor's of the Ministry. I guess I now know why."

Percy nodded. "How do you think I felt? Especially after I received all-those Owl's back from you-lot? I was stunned that Ginny, even knew that kind of language. And as for the Twin's … them hexing the paper so that tuff's of red hair would grow from my palms … well … *that* certainly wasn't appreciated. It took a week for that spell to wear off. I was forced to wear gloves for eight-days. Bill and Charlie were slightly more civil, but certainly not short with regards to their collective disappointment in me. And as for your letter …"

"Don't. I … I don't need to be reminded of what I wrote to you … I'm sorry … I didn't know, Percy."

"That's why what you lot did was so … benefiting … to my cover. You lot are terrible actor's, and I needed your rage to be genuine."

Ron dug his hands into his jean-pockets. "So I imagine your situation changed when Fudge was sacked?"

"Not right-away, Albus was very reluctant to give-up his ever so clever *Ministry pawn*, and tried to pull stings to get me reassigned to a department where I could still be of some *value*. However as a member of Fudges staff I was untouchable by all the Heads trying to *suck-up* to the new Minister. I found a posting in the foreign office by mere chance and only because no one gets promoted *out-of* the diplomatic corps. I was now as far away from any DE corrupted department as a bloke could get. Any yet Albus still didn't want me to blow my cover. Meanwhile on the sidelines and away from the limelight my entire personal world changed," Percy said and with a smile reached into an inner pocket of his coat robes and pulled out a photograph. He handed it to an accepting Ron, who studied it a moment before looking back curiously.

"So who are the baby and the woman?"

"The woman … her name is Audrey. The baby? Well, that baby is your niece, Ron."

The youngest Weasley of the pair did a double-take on the picture. Studying every detail. Eventually he sputtered out. "But what about Penelope? I thought you two …"

"I didn't marry, Penelope, Ron," Percy admitted. "We broke up shortly after graduation, she was a bit high-maintenance and as a junior clerk at the Ministry, well, my pay packet couldn't keep up. Champagne Tastes, on a Beer Budget. She married a son of a rich business executive and now lives in Canada, or so I hear."

"Okay, I'll bite." Ron said genuinely curious. "Audrey-Who and how old is my niece?"

Percy looked at his watch and nodded to himself before he answered. "Audrey is the woman I married two months, ten days and five hours ago. While our daughter, Veronica Molly Weasley, turned four months old just yesterday. She has, as you can see been cursed with the distinctive dark red hair as all in our brood have. And the bluest and clearest eyes you will ever see …" Percy began only to be interrupted.

"Oi, hold on, either your math is a bit off there or you're a villain of the worse sort. Why did you wait until after this nipper was born to marry the mother of your child? Fluer's been in the pudding club for five months now, but Bill married her before he put a bun in her oven." Ron said becoming furious as the implications of what Percy had done hit home. "Weasley's are not bounders. We don't produce children out of wed-lock. Mum and Dad drummed that into us ever since we all realized that boys and girls are different. Why the *Hell* hasn't Mum killed you?"

With a smirk, Percy, pointed to the child in the photograph again. "Because little 'Ronnie' is adorable and Mum's now finally a Grandmother. So I got myself a free pass."

"R…R…Ronnie?!"

"Yeah, Ronnie is short for Veronica. Didn't you know that?"

The older-Ron looked again at the picture. "Oh you flippin' git. You turd with a face."

Percy's smile grew even larger as he held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, don't blame me. Audrey picked it out. Veronica was her Grandmother's first name. And I needed to do something to *get in good* with Mum and Dad, as I did as you said, had a nipper out of wed-lock. So I picked 'Molly' as her middle name.

"I, baby brother, am now set for life as far our Mum is concerned. First of her children to make her a Grand-mum, *plus* a girl at that *and* I've named it after her."

"Dad always said you were the *sharpest* Weasley in a dozen-generations. I guess this about proves it."

"Bet your arse it does. Still there is a downside, at the last Sunday Dinner we went to at the Burrow, Audrey and me had to *literally* pry Mum's finger's apart in order to have her let go of Ronnie so we could all floo home at the end of the night. Mum and dad absolutely adore her."

"Maybe … But she's a … she's a basta*"

"Oi! Say *that word* about my little-angel around me, Ron, and I swear I will finish what Voldemort and his minion's couldn't. Got me!"

"But you weren't married to her mother when she was born."

Percy shrugged. "True. But Audrey was married, just **not** to me. Divorce in Wizarding England is next to impossible; the Wizengamot has to approve it by majority vote. That takes loads of gold and considerable political muscle. Audrey's divorce ended-up taking a little bit longer to come through than we had expected. But as soon as it all became official, I had a priest available to hear us deliver our vows to one another. Audrey was a *free-woman* for all of five-minutes before she became my wife. The really hard part - of course – was filling out the paperwork to officially 'adopt' little Ronnie as mine, even with the *eager help* of her ex-husband Michael; there were roadblocks galore. But hey ….*"

"*YOU ADOPTED YOUR OWN CHILD, MY NIECE?"

"Yes I did, I had too, and keep you voice down, people are staring at us," Percy continued in a far more reasonable tone. "I couldn't legally claim Ronnie - because as Michael's legal wife at the time of birth - Ronnie was legitimately his child; not mine."

"So she was married? You had an affair with a married woman - got her pregnant, cuckolding her poor husband …or didn't he know that you were shagging his wife?" Ron asked in a fierce angry whisper.

"Oh he knew alright, in fact Michael was damn supportive during the whole thing. Once we were together as a couple - my only instruction from him was to keep her happy. Real nice bloke. You'd like him, Ron."

"N…nice. Are you kidding me?!"

"It was fine; Ron, really. He noticed at one political function that my eyes were lingering too often to be polite - on the form of his young …attractive wife, while she was *looking me over* like a lioness does her latest kill. No woman has ever before looked at me with such unashamed hunger. She watched my every move for the longest time, leaned into her husband asking something of him in a whisper - while pointing in my direction. Later on, before the Ball started to break up, Michael - - the husband, approached my table and asked if I was interested in getting to know his wife… y'know … up for it?"

"BUT*"

"Michael is unshakably *Gay*, Ron. He's not feminine in appearance or action by any means - but he's definitely batting for the other team. They had … y'know … a marriage of political convenience. She came from a dirt-poor Spanish family, like us Weasley's - while Michael's parent's had buckets of dosh. His ambition is to one-day become; the future Minister-of-Magic and he and his family knew that was never going to happen if his … sexual preferences … were discovered. So they organized a fake marriage and bought him a pretty wife. Sure they shared the same bed, but he never touched her Ron, in either the physical or romantic sense".

"I mean … yeah … the two of them grew to love each other, but it was more like brother and sister. Ron – you've known me most of my life – I'm not one to *indulge* in flights of romantic fancy. I've never been a believer in the nonsense of *love at first sight*. But there was something about Audrey that drew me in like a moth to a flame".

"After Michael did a discreet background check on me – and shared what he learned with Audrey - there followed a few weeks of – oh how can I best describe it - *chaperoned dating* – where we hung-out together as if close friends. Michael's social elite friends got used to seeing the three of us laughing at restaurants and wandering about Diagon Alley. During this time Audrey got to know me – and I her; for she is beyond clever, cultured, and elegant. The more we did things together; the more Michael became convinced I was the right choice".

"He confided in me once over dinner that he always felt *dead guilty* for depriving his wife of a physical relationship she craved so much. Once she finally had her husband's *blessing* to pursue me – our rather odd courtship began. One minute she would innocently flirt, the next she come on to me all seductive. Her banter was witty - her humor warm and the biggest surprise of was that - I – Percy of all men on earth - was the man she wanted and apparently she wasn't about to take no for an answer".

"She has the traditional hot Hispanic nature that gives a whole new meaning hot tempered seductive beauty. – She didn't come-off like a slag in any way and yet there were times I thought she was straining at the bit – like a horse at the gate before the race begins - in her eagerness to *get* me".

"You're a goner Percy, totally in love with your own wife," Ron said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah I am – and ain't it **GREAT**! Percy said all but beaming with happiness. "Any-road - - I wanted her and she wanted me so when Michael wisely decided to step out of the way. Like a lioness in Africa she pounced on her prey …**me** – in minutes all the *Weasley arse-backward mating traditions* I use to think *silly* were fulfilled - it was Divine match-making at its finest. Michael only condition to the physical aspects of our affair was that we had to be discreet. And we were."

"Then what happened?"

"I guess I cocked-up an anti-conception-charm or something. And Audrey fell-pregnant. Her husband didn't have the heart to order Audi to have it terminated, like I said Ron, Michael really is a nice-bloke. So we made an elaborate scene where he discovered Audrey had been unfaithful with me. It was a full-on social scandal."

"How come I never heard about it in the Prophet?"

"Because like I said, Ron, his family came *fully-doshed up* - and he was on the top rung of the Ministry Ladder, the indispensable *right hand man* to Rufus Scrimgeour himself, our newest Minister of Magic. It served no-one to embarrass him. Divorce proceedings were only concluded due to Michael direct intervention. In exchange for Audrey not fighting the false-notion that little Ronnie was of his *begetting* she got her 'freedom' from a love-less marriage, plus a rather large pile of gold".

"Michael got himself the sympathy of some of the _**Department Heads**_ who also had very-young-wives and just the *suggestion* that he had *sired* a child made his secret as a closeted-gay… fully-secured. Because after discovering his wife of four years had cheated on him with a low-level-pencil-pusher, how could he ever trust marrying another woman – ever again? He felt *honor bound* not to separate a new mother and child, and because I agreed to bring-up the baby - He ALLOWED me to adopt it. As for me? I got a woman I loved and a child I adore."

"And you're happy?"

"Madly so."

"Then I guess I'm happy for you as well … I suppose. I'm glad you're not doing all this spying-stuff anymore – not with a little one underfoot. It's too ruddy dangerous, Percy. You had to put an end to it. If not for Mum and Dad, then for your wife and child."

The older brother reached out his arm and extended to over his younger brother's shoulder. "That's exactly what Fudges *Fall from Grace* did for me, Ron. Eight-and-a-half-months ago, I showed up at Grimmauld Place during a Meetings of the **OotP** (Order of the Phoenix) and told everyone there that I had been sacked from the Minister's personal staff. That I had by *dumb-luck* found a posting in the Magical Foreign Office', otherwise I'd have been *banished* from government service and irreversibly unemployed".

"I also pointed my role in the Audrey social scandal which would also have prevented me from climbing the promotion ladder in the Ministry a second time. That I had acquired new responsibilities of wife and baby and my little girl's happiness took precedent over the *joys* of espionage."

"What did Albus do?"

"He tried to talk me out of Marrying Audrey or adopting my child of course. Went on about me being needed to do *undercover work* now more than ever. But the truth finally won out; Ron. All the rest of Fudge's staff left government service for good. I'm now a double *political pariah* due to the Adultery Scandal. I have been unofficially told several times now that I will 'never-get promoted ever again'. That my current posting in *Diplomacy* was a dead-end job for my career.

Michael even politely suggested that I leave government service – and try the private sector. He had too many High-Ranking-Supporters who didn't know the full truth about me and Audrey. My current place at the Ministry is … well, - there really wasn't any valuable information I can obtain where I am – not anymore. No more sitting in on High Level Briefing's. In Fudges fall from power I became overnight - *espionage impotent*."

"I'm guessing that Dumbledore probably didn't take this news all too well."

"Spot on. Albus likes to be in control, or at least be the one pulling the strings. The moment I took that away from him … well … he became a bit childish. Not quite a tantrum … more likes petulance. Disappointing is probably the best word to describe what I felt for him at the time. Don't get me wrong, I still respect him as a Wizard. He's probably one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

"But as a … Leader of men, commander of the Order - and human being? - He falls short. I remember being so impressed by him when I was a student. But now …. I told him as I was leaving the spy *game-board* and that if he wanted to defeat You-Know-Who then he would have to get himself another *Weasley-Stooge* because I had a family now to consider. Four days later I hear that you were on your way to Romania."

Ron again looked down to his shoes. Then his eyes once more grew wide at the realization. "Hang-on. Are you suggesting that's what Dumbledore did? Found himself another Weasley-Stooge - - in me?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. The timing is just … well, suspicious. But then again my years of operating in secret and undercover have perhaps made me a-bit paranoid. I didn't even know Hermione had been seeing Malfoy until Bill told me a few hours ago in the Pub. But it's something he would do. Putting a bloke with Draco's *lady-killer* reputation in the same Head Suite with Hermione, they would have either ended up killing each other- or -she would have eventually been *worn down* by his 'charms'."

"A good gambit - on Albus's part; if you think-about it. A grand bit of manipulation on both of you - she tries to reform the evil Malfoy and you become so broken hearted and vulnerable when you are *allowed* to learn of their tryst - as to be easy molded into whatever *chess-piece* he needed. Albus likes to plan ahead; Ron - very long-ahead. - I've begun to think that he's been cleverly manipulating his students love-lives for generations now. His plots are not played out in just one act. It's done in throughout the entire passion play. With those involved never knowing that they're being played. As far as they are concerned it's all *free-will*."

"No … no … I can't accept this."

"Look, I'm sorry. Perhaps this is just me sprouting pure nonsense out-loud. But I've been a spy long enough to suspect plots, within plots - - within plots. I just think that it's too much of a coincidence that you get sent to spend three-months holiday with Charlie, just days after I tell Albus to stick-it."

"But that would mean he would have been setting this whole thing up since the beginning of the year."

"Ron, Dumbledore started grooming me to be a spy at 16. Nothing would be beyond him. If he saw some *potential* in you he'd want to stack-the-deck in his favor. Of that much … I'm sure."

Ron opened his mouth ready to argue, but Percy headed him off. "Bill told me that you had discovered them in a Classroom together getting all touchy-feely, right? Why would they bother? They had adjoining bed rooms in the Head-Suites. I mean sure it's all kinky and stuff. But their School Head's, why *risk* being caught-out by a student? Let alone do it in a section of the Castle you were scheduled to Patrol? Tell me, Ron. Was that area one you usually do your Round's on?"

Ron had to think for a moment back to that dreadful night, he then shock his head. "No. I usually do the East Side and the Upper Level's. It … I was told it was changed because the Huffle-Puff Prefect had a stomach ache and was in the Infirmary. It was a last minute change."

"And who makes those changes, Ron?"

"The Head's. The House Master's. Or the- -"

"- -Or the Headmaster!"

Ron felt that he had just been kicked in the gut with a steel capped boot. He clenched his fists and a feral growl began to rise in his throat. "No … I can't believe this … I can't. That would mean- -"

"- -Tell me, Ron, when you were learning about Dragon's with Charlie did people show up *out of the blue* and try and teach you *other* things? People from the Order – *or* - personal friends of the Headmaster? That's what happened to me. Before I was to start at the Ministry, Dumbledore organized Mad-Eye Moody to pay me a visit. You lot all thought I was at a Day-Long Orientation Briefing by the Ministry. In reality I was at an Order's Safe house receiving a crash-coarse on Intelligence Gathering. Something like that would usually take weeks … or months … fortunately Alistair had himself a- - *"

"- -A ministry strength **Time-Turner**," Ron said completing his brother's sentence.

Percy nodded. "So it looks like we were both used. I was made a Spy while you were made into a Chosen-One's bodyguard."

"Assassin/professional soldier is probably a more fitting description of me now." Ron snarled out.

Percy chuckled once more, but this time there was no humor in it. "The Spy and the Assassin. Boy, us Weasley's really are a dark bunch aren't we?"

Ron looked at his older brother and nodded grimly. "Yeah, Perce – that we are - and may God help anybody that gets in our way."

O

OoOoOoOo

End Trans, for now

OoOoOoOo

O

What do you think – review and let us know (Billybob)


	54. Chapter 54

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Edited and tweaked by Eckles71**

**Chapter # 54 of 70**

**Entitled: - Granger Meltdown**

**Word count in this chapter; 12,000**

**Billybob note**: right from the off, Eckles71 and I are not DEAD. The *shotgun of life* just unloaded both barrels of *rock salt* into our butts recently and it is real hard to type on your keyboard when you can't sit down. Eckles71 has had work and major computer problems mixed with a mega-huge family event that he hosted. - - - while I … have suffered from severe health problems in the form of open-heart by-pass surgery. And how was your last month? ;-)…

**Beta's Note:** If I'm the Beta then I get a note. That's right, its none other than Bucknuts… I mean BuckNC. I'm pitching in to pick up the slack of these broken down old codgers. _Talk about needing a nurse. Billybob is taking more pills than I ever dreamed of._

**Billybob reply to Beta-note**: Buck speaks more truth than he knows. However as wise as BuckNC and Eckles71 are in the tweaking of this rewrite of mine - - I *reserve the right* to decide what ends-up getting published. When I asked for beta help I sent both gentlemen the entire tale, ALL 70 chapters … pleading with them to read the entire thing so they could see those bits in this chapter that are a set-up for a pay-off in later chapters. I have tried to tie in certain themes to later events. So gentlemen please be patient with me – there is reason in my madness.

Oh BTW – I do take into account my reviewers and their advice – for they see things I might have missed. The goal here isn't to stroke my vanity – it's to make a more readable story.

O

Roll film

O

(Just outside of Madam Malkin's *Robes for All Occasions*)

**OoOoOoOo **

**Granger Meltdown**

Hermione Ginny and Mrs. Weasley emerged from the Dress shop laden down with all sorts of Packages and at first Ron smiled big at catching sight of his new girlfriend. Ever since his 'talk' concluded with Percy, he had found everything … better. Accepting the fact that Albus had played him like a stooge had hurt his pride – but that he was only one Weasley pawn among many made his soul feel lighter.

In years past he would have gone out of his way to deny to stranger's that he and Percy were even related. But now that he had learned that *Percy the Git* had been Albus's *chess pawn* ahead of him – this fact gave the two siblings a unique *shared experiences* and a common foe – which balanced the books between them. It was the old saying all over again *the enemy of my enemy is my friend*. Suddenly they were on the same page again and truly reconciled; which felt real-good.

Ron's smile however quickly faded when he noticed the deep frown on the Head-Girls face with the thought as to *why this might be* filling every corner of his brain. Some conclusions were unlikely, others were downright impossible. What could have happened in the last 30-minutes that would change her mood so aggressively? Then he calmly considered that this *might not* be a 'new' issue, but rather an older one. As he remembered that he hadn't **yet** been yelled at …for his week-long calculated act of deception in keeping Dolohov plot to kill her … a secret. It would be just like her to bring up the whole Dolohov-issue … again – and right now. After all, she had not as yet been proven to be "_in the right_" … now had she?

Was this what his dad went through every time him and mum were about to have a row? If it was, then he would rather have it done and over-with quickly. Fighting with Hermione recently had become as exhausting as it was pointless. Neither of them really 'won' whenever they went toe-to-toe, in fact it was usually just the opposite. Mainly because of the way the *world was arranged*, peace was never fully restored between-them … until he apologized for upsetting her. Regardless of the merits of his argument – guys are always wrong.

Besides, it wasn't like he had been intentionally dishonest with her, so what if he had kept this particular 'truth' under his Wizarding Hat. It's not like it had even amounted to much. Moreover, Dolohov was dead now, and any threat's that monster had made died with him. So what if Hermione had been none the wiser. What would have been gained if she was 'in-the-know' except make worry her unnecessarily? At least she would be able to sleep without the nightmares she suffered after the fifth year encounter with Dolohov.

Okay, if … and it was a pretty big **'if'** … had things escalated … then yes, he would have been the first in line to tell her what was happening. But things didn't get that far.

More to the point, as much as she might feel as though he had wronged her with only one-week of secret's, she had still wronged him one-hundred times worse by keeping her several months of *nocturnal activities* with the King Ferret all to herself. If she wanted to make a point of 'deceptions', well, two can play at that game and he had a hell of a lot more ammunition then she did.

So once again Ron braced himself to be told off, but this time he wasn't proven wrong - - for the moment Bill, Harry Percy and himself encounter 'The Girls' ... Hermione boldly announced;

"Harry could you take my purchases back to the Head Suite and Mrs. Weasley, I'm not going back to Hogwarts right-away, I need to see my parents immediately." Hermione said in a tone that Ron recognized as her '_I'm fighting to keep my temper under control so don't you dare say anything that will make things worse_'.

O

**Ginny's POV:**

O

Ginny discreetly stepped behind her mother, hoping the matriarch's s larger frame might shield her expression – that naturally wasn't all that surprised to hear this bluster coming from Hermione's mouth , not after their little *chat* in the changing rooms. Ron angled his head so he could better spy Ginny's face as she shuffled to the side, studying his sister appraisingly. Ron was more than aware of what his sisters 'guilty' expression looked like. Whatever, Hermione, was about to unload he was almost certain that it had been instigated, whether it was intentional or not, by the youngest of the Weasley Brood.

Ginny inadvertently looked at her feet as she noticed Ron's attention upon her. After such a major step-up in her brother's and House-Sister's pseudo-relationship, the absolute last thing she had wanted to do was to *_**permanently**_* jeopardize it. Especially after her threat to the Twin's on what she would do to them if they had decided to step out of line and ruin things for the pair. Besides; she had warned the twins against doing something **major** to Ron – *mildly* mucking with the Air-Head mind for a lark - was an entirely different matter

It was just a bit of playful teasing and Hermione was so bloody-easy to wind-up. First there was the Puff seeker Justin and now this.

It was relatively harmless side-banter between girls in a dressing room. Certainly, the banter was nothing particularly malicious or overboard cruel.

There was no denial that Ginny had set-out deliberately to scatter a few 'dark clouds' around Hermione's and Ron's 'Sunny day'. She just wanted the fun to be gained by forcing them to publicly row for a-bit, - it was early afternoon now - and their lovey-dovey affection for one another was at this point … bordering on nauseous.

That - and Ron and Hermione's mature couple behavior certainly wasn't making her and Harry budding relationship *look very good* in comparison. Harry was the bonafied Wizarding World's *Chosen One* and she was supposed to be the 'Apple' of her Mum and Dad's eye. But ever since Ron and Hermione announced to their family at lunch that they were now officially … well, a couple … Ever since *that* moment a mere hour ago … a small rash of jealousy began creeping all over the youngest Weasley flesh whenever she caught her mother in the corner of her eye looking proudly at the two Love Bird's.

It had been mildly irritating when it was happening at the joke shop. Ginny had actually found it amusing to see Ron ordered about like a hen-pecked husband. But whenever Hermione exited from behind the curtain with some new frock, whirling herself around so that she could give an ever eager Ronniekins a good eye full, the twinkle and joy in her mother's eyes as she did this … it … it rapidly became more than Ginny could bare. Especially as whenever *she* made her exit from behind the same curtain to show-off her latest choice to a *clearly bored* Harry, all she earned from her mother were eye-rolls, 'tut-tut-tuts' and questions of whether the outfits she was wearing came *less sheer* or with a longer skirt.

NO - of course not; she really didn't have any intention of being … all that catty - all she wanted to do was take the luster off the pair. Get Hermione to go all moody and yell a-bit, just enough so as to remind their Mum of Hermione's past history of verbally abusing her kindhearted Ronniekins, and then she and Harry would *come-off* looking more like the 'Perfect Couple' again. But this *just for fun* minuscule-seized prank all of a sudden … backfired on her - and in a colossal way.

She had inadvertently *wound-up* the Head Girl's fury – **too much**, and instead of her comments causing only a few cross words, it now looked as though she might be held responsible for the ruination of Ron's first date with Hermione. Possibly even worse … the destruction of their budding relationship!

O

**Ron's POV:**

**O**

With a soft tone to help dull the edge of Hermione's aggressive one, Ron, answered matter-of-factly.

"I don't know why, Hermione. Their as safe as Houses" - (**An;** slang expression). "I warded, double-warded, and triple-warded their place myself. Merlin himself wouldn't even be able to sneeze in their general direction without setting off a hundred different alarms at the Ministry. I mean, do you really think I would go in there - all half-arsed where the safety of your parents are concerned? There's like a dozen layers of protection over that flippin' house of yours, not that your Mum appreciates it - I'm sure."

Ron then pointed to his elder brother for support on this matter. "Just ask Bill. He was there and checked everything I did, and from his own admission as a legitimate _**Gringotts Curse-Breaker**_, he couldn't find a way into your property without setting off several booby-tap's or two-dozen different warning signals."

The eldest brother nodded before answering. "Hermione, those wards were pure rubbish less than a month ago. I was honestly shocked at how bad they were when my wife and I got there. But now? I swear to you, Hermione, I have seen some pretty elaborate ward casting's done in my day. But nothing - and I mean NOTHING, compares to the work I witnessed Ron doing yesterday. Seriously, Hermione, each spell he cast is so compact and tightly laid that you don't know where one Ward begins and another ends. It's … it's almost … beautiful. A true work of art." Bill offered in defense of his brother.

- - I'm not saying the wards haven't been improved significantly," Hermione interrupted in a grim tone. "I also know your reputation Bill in constructing wards, so I have no concerns on that score. But you don't have to *lay it on* so thick".

"Actually, Hermione, I'm not 'laying it on thick at all" Bill said as he clapped his arm around Ron's shoulder in brotherly pride. "I had Fleur with me and she said the same things. Ron's Wand-work moved so fast that I couldn't keep up with it. He chanted words in … Romani/gypsy, wasn't it?"

"Russian … as well as some Romani. But mainly Russian." Ron corrected, "It's like I told you - - it was all a-part of the bodyguard stuff I learned. The better the wards – the safer Harry will be."

"A Russian spell, - just think on that for a moment; Hermione. Spell's I have never heard recited before. And if I haven't heard them, then what do you think the chances are that your Run-of-the-Mill Death Eater has heard them? Let alone be able to counter or breach them? There was even some Gaelic mixed-in there at some point".

"That was used on my surprises, makes them all the more difficult to detect", Ron said sounding embarrassed at Bills praises.

"As you must already know; Hermione", Bill continued. "English Wizarding school children are taught spell work *strictly in Latin*. How and when he learned to put-up these three culturally very-different Ward spells and bind them, one on-top of another on-top of another on-top of another. Linking them all together … is beyond me"?

O

**Hermione's POV**

**O **

Hermione folded her arms in front of her. Weasley overdone sibling Loyalty can only be tolerated for so long, and this was about her parent's safety …after all. Couldn't anyone appreciate the fear and worry she was feeling? Since Ron had returned, yes, she had seen him do some pretty impressive things. But Bill's sudden *adulation* was straining believability to its extreme limit? Learning to build defensive wards took loads of time, perhaps as much as a year. Ron had been away in Romania for only three months.

Besides; Ron didn't have the … aptitude or patience … that was required to cast Ward Spell's - especially at the skill level that the elder Weasley brother was alluding too. There could only be one explanation, and to be honest, she secretly hoped that this would be the case. Because if it was, then that meant her Parents were *actually safe* behind some very competent castings

"Honestly, Bill there is no need to lie to me to try to alibi him for what he's done; we *both know* that Ronald has had 'zero' training in ward construction. You built the wards and you are trying to give Ron the credit for your work - -", Hermione said in distain.

"Hermione I don't lie to family," Bill replied sounding insulted. "Ron's skills in ward construction are some of the best I've ever seen. Superior even to mine in nearly every way. Unless he somehow underwent the eight month Unspeakable training program during his ninety days at the Dragon preserver… but that is not possible – is it? Anyroad: Somebody taught my baby brother ward construction far better than even the training I got - and for me to declare that, you must appreciate the career-suicide I've just committed by admitting in public to any of this."

The Book-worm then raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. It was clear to her that Bill had just closed ranks around Ron in order to protect him and pushing the issue further would avail her nothing. "Whatever; I have no time to argue," Hermione said dismissing Bill's reply and thus insulting the two brother's even further. "I have to get home to inspect, '_Ron_'s *so-called* alterations to the Ward's the Ministry put-up and also undo *the damage* done to the inside the house."

"Did one of my surprises go off?" Ron asked deeply concerned and horrified.

"What kind of **surprises** did you plant, inside my family-home, Ronald? I mean besides telling my Parents, - without my permission - about the War." Hermione said through gritted teeth trying hard not to yell too loud. Exactly who _**asked you**_ to make major changes to the wards around my home, *or* to scare my parent's near-to-death …by giving them details of a magical conflict in which they are *literally defenseless*? It was my duty to tell my family of the danger they were in …not yours".

"You know that's a good point. - Tom has been back and running amuck for three years now – so exactly **when** where you going to tell your parents the Truth about the war?" Ron answered back hotly. "It appears to me that you've developed a talent over the years - concerning withholding important information from people who need it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but no response came-out. She stood there for a moment looking like a stunned carp, until she grasped at the thread of her original argument.

"Don't try and confuse the issue, Ronald. You were the one that crossed the Line yesterday – not me." Hermione was all but shouting now, her anger growing beyond measure with each passing second. "Both in keeping me in the dark about Dolohov and by *interfering* with my family."

"So two sets of rules - - eh?" Ron mumbled half to himself.

Hermione then shoved Ron hard in the chest with both her hands to emphasis her annoyance, a physical act that barely budged him an inch.

"Bloody-hell, Hermione, what was that for?" Ron said, touching the area of her assault with his hands.

"I heard what you said for one thing - and for another; being a first-rate-jerk and not asking permission before turning my *entire world* topsy-turvy." The Head Girl then blew a strand of hair off her face. "They're my parent's, Ron. Not yours!"

The former Dragon-Handler lowered his hands and placed them defiantly upon his hips. "Trust me, Hermione; I am more than aware of that small fact."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Precisely, what I said. I was not invited – as in ever - but for Harry and a few other carefully selected wizards? For these exclusionary few you have an 'Open Door Policy'."

"You're being ridiculous." Hermione puffed indignantly.

"Am I? Because I happened to have gotten a very strong indication from one of your parents … just the other day - that *I* wasn't welcome in your home." Ron answered, his head jerking towards both Harry as an unspoken backup to his incendiary words.

"That's … that's preposterous. You're imagining things," Hermione self-righteously declared.

"Maybe, I am. It wouldn't be the first time." Ron then looked again over to Harry, who at that moment looked as though he wanted to be swallowed up by the paving at his feet ... at the reminder of how Mrs. Granger treated him. "But at the end of the day – with all of this stuff combined … still doesn't change the fact that it's *too soon* after we rebuilt your wards for you to go gallivanting home. It's just not safe."

Hermione then jerked her thumb in the direction of the Curse Breaker. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought Bill just finished telling me how secure it was."

Not breaking his glare towards his diminutive opponent, Ron answered curtly. "Yeah, it is. After you walk through the front gate – - but you can't just Apperate onto your lawn anymore. You try that now and you'll run into my anti-appariation wards - and not only will you get splinched …but at least *half of your body* will get forcedly repelled to the lawn across the street".

"You have to Apperate onto the side-walk directly in front of your home and then physically walk across my Seal, in the gate of your premiere fence. Which *you'll* be able to do for the wards are already keyed to let you in. However; during all the time you've wasted to do that, you'll be a sitting duck. And I would rather not have you at risk anymore then you need to be."

"I'm of Age, Ronald. I can do what I want and if I wish to visit my parents then you have no right to try and stop me." Hermione shouted back at him, her tone suggesting that she wasn't going to change her mind or give in on this issue. "You are also wrong about not being accepted as a guest in my home, or so my father said when he wrote me this morning. – But whether you're invited or not doesn't give you the God-given right to *break-into my home* and change everything. I don't even want to imagine the kind of horror stories you ended up telling them both. They must be scared witless."

Ron averted his eyes, half looking away, half looking to the ground. He then snarled out an almost beastly growl, which took everyone surrounding him by surprise... Everyone, except for Hermione. "All I told them was we were at war. A minor fact - that you yourself failed to warn your own parents about. Nor did I tell them any _**Horror Stories**_ about the conflict, your mum didn't want to hear anything out of my *clumsy* mouth, on that issue" explained Ron, grabbing Hermione's arm briefly in order to prevent her from leaving.

"I had Harry and Remus explain it all … in polite diplomatic-terms. I stayed well and truly out of it. They now know all about the Death Eaters and how *vital* you are to Harry's survival. They also know of the important research you do for the Order, and they are aware of your ongoing fight against injustice for loads of magical creatures like the werewolves and the house-elves. I'm sure they also now know – thanks to Harry … how *absolutely critical* you are to him personally … and the war effort. How your brilliance is helping everyone in needs."

A fiercely independent Hermione then tried, unsuccessfully, to yank her arm away from Ron who was just as adamantly refusing to let it go. She was too angry right now to ponder Ron's heartfelt flattery.

"I don't have the time right now - to I sort all this out properly", Hermione retorted hotly. "Because, right now; I have to rush home and try to explain to my parents my *logical reason*' for not telling them the entire raw-truth.

"Once again a great point has been brought-up … and once again a question is still unanswered! – I've already asked it once and now once again - Exactly what are your logical reasons for keeping them in totally in the dark for the last three years, I'd really like to hear that*whopper* myself," Ron growled.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but no response came-out. She stood there for a long-moment looking like a stunned carp, until she grasped the thread of her original argument.

"Don't try and *confuse the issue with trivialities*, Ronald. I don't have to explain anything to you!" Hermione said hotly without thinking

"No you don't …come to think on it. I know you regret your *fling with the ferret* but you never did explain how he managed to seduce you away from your two oldest friends - Harry and me - way back at the beginning of term", Ron said suddenly calm and thoughtful. "It's a *need to know* bases with you … isn't it. You can keep things back but I shouldn't. Until today anyway– when I thought things would change for the better and you'd give me the chance to be taken into your _**full confidence**_."

"Chance to get full discloser? Ron, you've had almost 4-years of *chances* to get that privilege."

"True enough and I mucked them all-up …Yeah!" Ron shouted back. "Let's all take a moment – here and now – to thank Merlin that you're such an old fashioned … traditionalist witch - and not a modern liberated woman at all … you're just the type of damsel in distress sitting on her arse … waiting to be rescued."

"What are you going on about? I don't wait until things are handed to me on a silver platter. If I want something – I work for it – earn it and bring it home." Hermione growled. "Lavender is the damsel in distress type – I'm not!"

"Smartest witch of our age – I knew you'd figure that bit out". Ron spat sarcastically knowing that Hermione's wanting something and then going out and getting it – most likely didn't apply to him

"You're trying to tell me something that I'm *not quite getting* but I'll figure it out … later", Hermione said. "For right now I have to see my parents to repair everything that's happened since you stuck your nose where it wasn't wanted!" The Head Girl said before she blew aside a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "The only thing you accomplished yesterday is mess everything up."

"I didn't mess anything up and I deeply resent your implication that I don't take serious the defense of your family and their rich Manor house", Ron retorted hotly. "Odd thing about that – summer after summer my family has opened their humble home and welcomed you into their hearts. It's a pity that door doesn't swing both ways. But then again, given the … *Toff like quality* of your *tiny little* plush homestead," Ron said sarcastically, "But like I said before - the *likes of me* are far better suited to be mowing your lawn and tending your garden - front and back, - than actually sitting down and having afternoon tea with my betters."

"That's … that's simply preposterous. You're imagining things – and I am going home and speak to my parents and I'm going ALONE," Hermione sternly demanded.

On Hermione's third unsuccessful yank, Ron, gave her arm its freedom. His tone rapidly softening, the curtness of his voice being smoothed over by some sense of sorrow to a newly discovered fact.

"Look, 'Hermione, your Mum and Dad are as safe as they have ever been in their life. I would not have cocked-up something like that. Not for the people you love. And you know Harry and Lupin; they would never say anything … especially to Muggle Civilian's … about the War which would deeply upset them. And trust me, for what they were told, they are now better-off with being informed."

Ron's stance softened, as his face became more imploring. "I … I love you with all my heart, Hermione – everyone knows that. If my Mum and Dad had 'disapproved' of you being a Muggleborn …do you know what I would have done? I'd tell them to sod off and let me live my own life. Blood-purity and class distinctions are two sides of the same coin with me. All I want is a life where I can love who I want and who can love me in return."

Hermione head continued to shake in the negative, slowly at first and then picking up pace. As though the physical act was enough to dispel the conflicting social and class based belief system she was struggling with. After several painful seconds of silence, her throat began to produce words. "Ron … Don't … don't you dare make you're not being invited over to my parents' house … before this … into something … something so insanely foul. Don't-You-Dare!"

"They're my parent's, and they have the final say on who is and who is not welcomed into my home just like Molly and Arthur do at the _**Burrow**_. They *occasionally* read the _**Daily Prophet**_ I bring home - and naturally Harry and Viktor are frequently in the headlines. That I know famous people in the Wizarding world naturally perked their curiosity. But which celebrities I have invited to my home pales in comparison to what you did uninvited just twenty-four hours ago. I need to sort-it out – need to see with my own eyes that their safe … I need too …"

Harry; standing nearby felt embarrassed and hurt at being a-part of Hermione's dog-and-pony show of celebrities just to impress her parents … for the whole thing reminded him painfully of the _**Slug-club**_

O

**Ron POV**

O

Ron closed his eyes and nodded in defeat. "Fine then, Hermione … go if you must. But be reasonable – **please** … it's not safe to go alone, let Harry and I tag along. We both don't have to go inside with you – you're mad at me …I get that. I can wait outside and provide mission-security from the outside - while you and one of your … more frequent *celebrity visitors* can help you explain things in your usual logical way. Believe me when I say – that your-Mum will be *overjoyed* to see Harry again … so soon."

The Bookworm took a disbelieving step backwards to this now unexpected and rational compromise - relived beyond words that Ron hadn't tried to force her to stay. "Ronald, I don't need Harry's … *Unspeakable trained* bodyguard following me anywhere; I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." Hermione all but hissed in a threatening way while *ignoring* Ron's jealous hint that she might have fancied Harry at some point in the past.

"Then how about this as a compromise - take Bill instead of me to guard the outside ", Ron said in a pleading tone picking-up that fact that Hermione didn't seem to object to the idea Harry going back to her home.

O

**Hermione's POV:**

O

"Why don't any of you understand," Hermione asked rhetorically. "I don't want ***an****y*** witches or wizards wandering around my family home. Death Eaters as a general rule don't regard non-magical people like my parents as any kind of threat to their ambitions", Hermione snarled. "So as long as I kept their connection to the Wizarding world …*low-key*, they remained unnoticed by the wrong sort of people".

"Which meant they were; _**for the most part**_ - as safe as the countless thousands of other Muggleborn families. By interfering with the standard defenses that the Ministry put around my home, you and your family have drawn the *unwanted attention* of the DE onto my family".

"Sweet Merlin - Ron, have you only started to wonder **now** why you or Ginny have **never** been invited to my house, not even once?" Hermione said exasperated. I'm not half as thick as you are! I've thought things through … before I act. I've known for years about the ongoing blood-feud between you Weasley's and the Malfoy's and have done everything I could to insulate my family from your pureblood vendetta against each other. When the fighting comes out into the open, the Malfoy's will be *coming after you* and your family *_f__**irst***_. You-lot can defend your-selves … mine cannot."

The somewhat self-centered nature of Hermione long term plan of hiding her parents in plain sight left everyone who heard her *denunciation* feeling a bit cold, hurt and somewhat used. As Ron felt the full weight of what she had said sink-in to his soul unconsciously he took another step back from her. Hermione stunned by Ron's withdrawal and sensing the depressed-mood of those around her… made a half-hearted attempt at a very-rare apology.

"I feel bad about all this, really I do - I love you all so very much. You are as much family to me as my Mother and Father are. When the War starts and the battle lines are drawn, you will not be standing alone. I promise you that. I will be right by your side … Fighting with you all shoulder to shoulder. And if I am to perish I would happily do so under your Family's banner. That's how much you all mean to me. But *my* family are ill-prepared, and naive about magic. They have no concept for what is coming or how to fight back against spells and curses. They live mundane upper middle-class lives in a very mundane world."

Hermione then slowly turned back to face, a deeply hurt Ron, so that he could see the full gravity of emotions playing out upon her face. "There is a saying with Muggle's: '_Ignorance is Bliss_.' And I have worked so hard these past three-years to give them a blissfully quiet life, and now … now all that hard work is … it's ruined. In fact … the more that I think on what Ron did the other day at my home …the more angry I become. I have to put my family security above the social niceties of inviting most of *you-lot* over for a cup of tea. For years now… I've needed to- - - **Ron you thick witted, Prat!" **Hermione now shouted …her self-control gone.

"By putting *your nose* where it didn't belong; you have ruined everything. You blindly rushed over there without thinking - and made my parents far *bigger targets* then they were just two days ago – ALL done without my *prior knowledge or consent*. I had thought that since your return you had finally begun to think things out rationally **before** you acted …but I was wrong about that wasn't I. - I could never tolerate any husband of mine putting _**my parents**_ at such a risk *without consulting me* **first** - - not there is much of a chance of that ever happening. You'll never be my spouse …not after this fiasco".

"In fact, by going behind my back as you did yesterday, you're not even proving to be good material as a potential *_**boyfriend***_," Hermione screamed louder and more angry than at any time in her life.

"After six years of bitter experiences I've come to expect Harry to act impulsively", Hermione shouted accusingly at her famous friend. "Rub a cloth in front of your nose and *off Potter goes at a run* … hell-bent into danger like a crazed bloodhound. - Remember sixth year; Harry?" Hermione said hotly - before turning her full attention onto Ron and screaming at him just as loud. "But I expected *better of you* Ron I never thought you give in to the blood-lust that Harry gets caught-up in. there are consequences for every action taken - and only a mindless *BEAST* doesn't take that into account".

As soon as the phrase slipped over her lips, she would have given up her right arm to claim that one word back. Earlier she had desperately wanted to gain from her semi-boyfriend a reaction to her diatribe, and a reaction was what she now received.

In the heat of anger - she had sought a term … a one word insult that meant; a 'Lout' or 'Brute'. And that was certainly the perspective of how she wished that concept to be conveyed. But 'Beast' also had animalistic-undertones. And Ron was still dealing with the whole concept of being regarded as *third-class-citizen* a semi-human classification of being a THING … a _**Shape-Shifter**_.

For Ron to have been so open about his _**thing**_ status - to her just hours earlier, had taken a great deal of bravery and renewed sense of tentative trust - on his part. And she had assured him at the time that his dangerous *condition* did not affect the way she felt for him. And such was his faith in her … that he had taken this at her word. And now? Now, she was all but throwing that misplaced-trust back in his face. She had all-but called him an *savage … uncontrollable … brainless animal*, in a public place and in front of his entire family.

Ron's face contorted into a Mask of deep hurt and desperation, he then took a half-step forward to embrace Hermione – his expression pleading for her to forgive him for simply being what he was … A Beast …a dangerous **THING**. But so disgusted was the Head Girl at her own poor judgment and bad choice of words, she felt undeserving of his touch, all she wanted to do instead was flee from her self-inflicted shame.

She again shoved Ron backwards, more forceful then she had done earlier and rushed down the Alley to 'Apparate'. Not noticing as she ran - how many of the shoppers in Diagon Alley that Saturday had stopped what they were doing to eavesdrop on Hermione's over-heated rant. Her vision blurred by tears as with each foot fall taking her farther and farther from the young man whose heart she had just broken with her careless choice of vocabulary.

O

**Ron POV**

O

"**Hermione!**" Harry shouted in outrage at his best female friend for her scornful parting words to his best mate. He was about to take after her in pursuit when he felt a firm grasp of his upper arm, he turned to see his other best mate preventing him from taking any forward step. The expression on the red-headed male's face was of heart-break beyond description.

"Let …let her go, Harry. She knows what she's doing … she *always* knows what she's doing … she says what she means and means what she's say's." Ron then slowly turned and looked around at his small circle of family, forcing a slight ironic smile onto his face.

In Ron's point of view, he had just received *a dumping* that had put Charlie's to shame. He had heard repeatedly from his older brother's own mouth how the Hogwarts student Tonks had played him; cock-teased him into a frenzy of romantic hope, led-him-on with false visions of being together some day – then only to dump him *loud and public* in front of a filled to capacity Great Hall - - nine years ago.

After spending the last three months with Charlie Ron knew his brothers story backward and forward - - a *cautionary tale* about evil sadistic women …Charlie would say. History had now *repeated itself*, before his eyes, his best-mate and a good part of his family. For now just like his brother before him - Ron had been beautifully played.

His shoulders instantly slumped as all of the romantic self-confidence he had gained by Hermione's out of character sexiness bleed out of him like a *pin punctured* balloon. He didn't need to ask the 'L' question ever again – he had gotten his answer loud and clear. The moment she called him a 'Beast', he knew her true heart. All the brave and caring words she had supplied his ears just three-hours earlier. About him being a Shape-Shifter not mattering to her … they were all lies. All at once there was nothing in England for Ron, no future, and more importantly… no reason to refuse the Ministers most unusual proposal.

O

**Ginny POV**

O

Ginny standing off to one side; actually felt a-bit sorry for Hermione at that moment …considering the reception she was likely going to get - when she got home - from her parents. She also felt huge disappointment in Ron, - because by remaining so calm and reasonable …he ruined without making a big fuss a perfectly delicious prank …a bit-of fun designed to set-off a world class row, right in the middle of Diagon Alley. After all the effort Ginny had gone to by reminding Hermione about what Ron had done the previous day at the Granger Home, Ronniekins; the royal Git had ruined all her fun …by not fighting back.

O

**Harry POV**

O

"**Hermione!** **You can't leave!**" Harry shouted, but not willing to leave the tiny circle. He knew that it would have been all but pointless to go in pursuit. Hermione was a far better at Apperating then he was, as soon as he could get within arm's distance she would have popped to somewhere else. He just wished the afternoon, an afternoon that was mounting out to be so wonderful and memorable for his best mates, had ended better.

Percy and Bill exchanged looks where Percy cocked his as if to say to Bill *_'__**I told you so**__'*_ over what had just happened to their brother.

Harry meanwhile was giving Ginny an intensely disgusted look …knowing full well who had *deliberately* set-back the budding relationship between his two best friends. This pranking fixation of Ginny and the twins against Ron …the only brother who never pranked back; was 'the' one characteristic that Harry most intensely disliked about his girlfriend and on 'that day' he emotionally took a step back from a full emotional commitment to her …because of it. They would talk later about this in private …_**about that**_ he was sure.

O

**Molly's POV**

O

Molly also was stunned by what she had heard but understood more than anyone else her sons' rejection pain, for in her heart she had hoped that the *tragedy of Charlie* would never happen to another of her sons. And yet … that was what appeared to have happened right before her gob-smacked eyes. Not wanting to lose yet another child to exile in Eastern Europe - Molly attempted to rationalize Hermione's rash actions- with a-large dose of instant damage control.

"Poor girl must be worried sick about her family right now - and with all that's going on with random attacks on Muggle-born households …I can't fault her there", Molly said although her reason sounded *lame* even as she said it.

"Ronald …listen to me; Hermione isn't at all like Tonks, and you are no Charlie – so get that thought right out of your head," Molly said hoping to head-off a massive depression. "She was upset and spoke without thinking, I'm sure nothing she said a moment ago was *meant to stand*. You two can sort it all out at Hogwarts later tonight, as for right now, we need to get you three back to Hogwarts and report to the headmaster Hermione's unplanned side-trip"

Ron just shook his head to his mother's attempt to comfort him. "She called me a '**Beast**', Mum. That's the only word that really matter's … Not the hundred she used before it … She called me … She called me a murderous Beast … a mindless animal. And that's all I'll ever be to her, I guess."

O

OoOoOoOo

**Blue food fight**

O

O

**Harry's POV:**

Harry was exhausted emotionally by the time the three of them got down to the Hogwarts Great Hall for the evening meal. He had spent several fruitless hours with Professor Binns going over the ledger in Dumbledore's office …unable to get the history professor out of his *lecture mood* to answer specific questions. The need for Hermione's book-brilliance was more apparent than ever.

Ron had been no help at all; he just sat in a corner a *lifeless lump* and stared-off at a spot on the opposite wall, as if in a trance. The outward signs of his emotional destruction and indescribable despair were clear on his face – thus underscoring his inner torment.

Harry's fatigue after most of the day being wasted with the boring to tears professor Bins was only amplified - because it had been 'bad enough' over the years - having to mediate between Ron and Hermione, during one of their many classical rows. However it was ten times worse when his girlfriend, Ginny, was irrationally shouting furiously at a nearly comatose Ron in an attempt to *insult him out-of* his current zombie-like funk.

All the way down to the Great Hall Ginny had desperately attempted to switch the blame for the negative consequences of her ill-advised prevocational prank on Granger off of herself and onto the wreck of her heartbroken brother. The first *double date disaster* had been the result - in Ginny's non-stopped verbally abusive way of thinking – of Ron making - for *messing* with the Granger family defensive Wards.

The old Ron (of before Romania) would have lost his temper and fired back at Ginny's ridiculous charges, however the new Ron – the man that had returned back from the *Horrors of live wand combat* took the abuse pouring forth from his backstabbing sister without any reply - walking along-side Harry and Ginny *sighing occasionally* in resigned regret. From all outward appearances Ron was a beaten man, and Ginny seeing this …just tried even harder to provoke a fight with him.

Finally …Harry had enough, "**Shut-it Ginny**, Ron mistake of trying to protect 'her' was the same mistake that I would do for you and your family in a heartbeat. We may have been 'out of line' doing Hermione's job of keeping her parents *in the know* about the war. However the physical defenses the Ministry provided to the Grangers - - were **pure shite**, - a first year could have broken through them with no trouble. I also know *for a fact* that you're the *ruddy-bint* behind the ruining of their first date."

"Me …what did I do?" Ginny said in a *hand caught in the cookie jar* surprised tone that Harry saw threw without trouble

"Oh I don't know, she went into a changing room right next to yours, in a real happy mood, showing a little skin to tease Ron with and she was *unashamedly flirting* with him, I saw that with my own eyes. She was trying on _**Leaver Ball**_ gowns for a dance five months off …a dance she was going to as Ron's date. They even snogged a few times for Merlin sake".

"But when she comes out of that dress shop, she is *downright furious* at Ron, insults him and your family and then storms' off in tears. You're behind her mood swing, **I just know it** - and don't you dare deny it." Harry said clearly miffed.

It was against Weasley tradition for Ginny to admit to pulling off a prank - so there was no way she's ever confess to what she had done, but the ever so tiny; *smirk of satisfaction* on her face told Harry all he needed to know. He was romantically involved with a one hundred percent Weasley prankster, someone even more evil and cruel in her pranks …than her twin brothers had been on their worst days. There was clearly a *damn good reason* the twins respected and feared the youngest Weasley.

Ginny was dangerous in her own right and wasn't the slightest bit fearful about getting in the face of her victim – even a broken Ron, attempting to use her personal version of *_**tough love***_ to break his depression. Harry suspected in his heart of hearts that Ginny was trying extra-hard to get any-kind of reaction out of Ron - to get him to yell at her over what she had done, *vent his anger* at her, make her *pay* for her crime. The problem was Ron was having *none of that* and beyond the occasional sigh of acceptance - Ginny's brother was emotionally nearly dead. - Lastly after twenty minutes of verbal abuse Ron finally spoke-up.

"You should be pleased in the knowledge that Hermione's mother hates me, Ginerva." Ron said in a near whispered monotone unmindful for the most part of the surprised looks that Harry and Ginny exchanged. "She thinks I'm a *clumsy uncultured dolt* …and today we all heard the **truth** pour forth from Hermione's own lips - what she really thinks of our multi-generational Weasley – Malfoy *blood feud* and the martial prospects of any bad-mannered bloke like me.

"But as much as I suffered from Mrs. Granger's wrath yesterday, I learned a few things that should give you more than one sleepless night, Ginerva. Ask Lupin or Mad-eye about it …they were there too. Mrs. Granger was pushing hard for your *current* boyfriend …to _**dump-you**_ and instead 'date' her brilliant daughter. Over and over I heard with my own ears how** perfect **Harry and Hermione could be - *_**as a couple***_".

"From the less then subtle hints I heard - Harry and Hermione were an *item* at one point - and could be again …thanks to you. After you put in your two Knuts today, Hermione might reconsider having *another-go* at your seeker? Seeing as Harry has been over there far more often than I have – ... you didn't know about his *clandestine visits* to the Granger homestead - **did you** Giniekins?"

"I didn't go over there to get a new girlfriend *nor* did I visit as often as you might think", Harry protested weakly to Ginny.

"Although Viktor Krum might have Harry beaten in the sheer number of times he's seen her **topless** *or* as a frequently invited overnight guest," Ron continued … ignoring or not hearing Harry's near whispered protest. "There is a backstory to Harry and Hermione relationship that you and I know nothing about: Giniekins. Mrs. Granger even as we speak - could be *advising* her brilliant child on exactly how to get Harry *away from you*. "

O

**Ginny POV **

O

Ginny suddenly switched her full attention onto Harry, with a deeply concerned look on her face. She had noticed Harry's embarrassment covering the Grangers *wards incident* and his even more guilty looking expression … wherever Ron had hinted at a possible previous relationship with Hermione ?

"And I'll tell you this too - little sister," Ron said sourly. "Harry here …didn't object to strongly to the **idea** of *being with* Hermione - again. Maybe cruel girlfriends who enjoy ruining their brothers relationships … is wearing a little thin on his sense of right-and wrong," a red-faced Ron snapped as he was about to enter the Great Hall.

Ginny stopped mid-step and shot Harry another deeply-insecure worried look ... for Ron hadn't been the only Weasley who had noticed that Harry had always been top priority with Hermione.

It was so ruddy-obvious to everyone … that for Hermione – Harry came first, second and third … with the big shocker of this school term - that Draco had stolen even briefly Granger away from Potter. Even Ginny had thought for the longest time that Harry and Hermione would end-up together romantically – at some point.

But for reasons known only to Merlin - Granger had hooked-up with the ferret and that mistake had provided the opening that Ginny had long dreamed of. With the Air head snogging the Ferret - - Ginny had the opportunity to become involved with Harry. Granger may have given Harry a-go a few years back like Ron suggested – but she had still muffed-it. It was Ginny's turn now for her own *grab at the brass-ring* and she wasn't going to toss it in the bin like Granger had done twice. So Ginny took a second to shake her head to clear it of her Harry insecurities before switching back over to the offensive. "I didn't ruin anything; you're the stupid clod that *stuck his nose* in Hermione's private business."

Harry walked beside the two red-heads in a state of deep contemplation - he wasn't worried about Mrs. Grangers *plans* for him, he knew who he wanted. But Ginny throwing a monkey wrench into his best mate's love life, when deep down he had always thought - that she wanted them together as much as he did – was disquieting to say the least. Harry fully accepted that he loved Ginny, but there were times when Ginny enjoyment of a sharp prank - outweighed her concern for her brother's happiness.

As annoyed as Harry was with Ginny, he certainly didn't want either his starting Keeper or his favorite chaser in the hospital wing during the next game of the season. And Ron pointing-out the possibility that Ginny might lose him as her boyfriend to the Air-Head wasn't a good way to guarantee Ron's continued good health.

"Why must boys always act like idiots?" Ginny declared with a growl as she opened the heavy doors to the Great Hall.

"Well of course I'm an idiot," Ron admitted with deeply found bitterness – "for only a complete moron would trust his only sister not to sabotage her brothers first date with the girl that he has been in love with for … oh, _**the hell with this shite**_." Ron stated to the back of a departing Ginny who marched straight to her usual spot at the mid-point of the Gryffindor table. Ron however stopped well short of his usual place – in fact … just inside the door, sitting instead beyond even the seventh years – all alone - down the table closer to the door and as far away from Ginny and Harry as he could manage.

O

**Harry POV**

O

Harry hesitated for a moment wondering who he should sit with - feeling a bit sick and tired of this sibling bickering - merely wanted to settle down to a calm evening meal without more explosions. Things where getting better between him and Ron – especially yesterday … but Harry still felt he was treading on egg shells with his best-mate and feared that he was now stuck in the middle between his sometimes evil girlfriend and his *best ever* male friend. So with some reluctance Harry instinctively moved to sit next to his girlfriend and spoke to Ginny softly in a whisper with a tone of warning she couldn't ignore;

"DROP IT Ginny – not another word to Ron tonight, you've crushed your brothers hopes – and don't try any of your lame excuses on me – What you did today was way beyond mean- and I for one will not soon forget what ***you did*** to the four of us".

"Harry I didn't do- -"

"- -**That's a bold-face lie and deep down you know it**." Harry suddenly shouted gaining everyone's instant attention. "I'm really mad at you right now – and for the sake of what we have together – I'm going to take some time off from us - cooling down before I say something you might not want to hear - so if you are wise - you will not provoke me anymore tonight".

Ginny looked at Harry horrified and began to feel very-very nervous about *the line she had crossed* that afternoon. She was use to negative reactions to her pranks and winding-up Hermione at Ron was **always** childishly easy and good for a few laughs. Everyone around her was taking *this minor incident* far too seriously.

It was gospel truth that Hermione never apologized for anything, she explained her reasons …yes – but she never apologized. Ron had gotten her furious at him countless times before this - and had always swallowed his pride and gotten back on speaking terms with her. To get back to the status-quo in Ginny's worried viewpoint only required a-bit of cooling-off time.

OOO

Looking around hoping to find something to cheer himself up Harry couldn't help to notice a playful twinkle in Professor's Dumbledore facial expression at the Head Table where he sat. Alarm bells instantly went off in Harry's head as he beheld the unusual expression of the headmaster being a cross of giddy and mischief at the same time. By the time Harry had finally settled down in his seat next to his girlfriend, Professor Dumbledore abruptly stood up to make the evening announcements.

"I wish to say to everyone that even though the school year has passed its midpoint it's good to see that you students have finally settled into a more straightforward approach of learning. Like I was telling Professor Sprout just yesterday, we would all be amazed at the huge growth of children's minds if they'd dare to open a *school book and read it* - from time to time."

Harry had to smirk to himself as a number of his fellow students audibly groaned about studying.

"Now, now - -" Professor Dumbledore consoled the audible moans to a silence. "There's still plenty of idle time to be wasted - reading your favorite comic book or graphic novel, and with that in mind I'm pleased to announce that our esteemed Library has received just today …twenty five copies of the _Misadventures of DragonHeart_ a very popular and highly humorous comic book style **rendition** of our own Ronald Weasley's adventure in Romania." Professor Dumbledore declared to the student body and then quickly gave a small wink to a suddenly pouting Ron sitting alone at the far end of the Hall.

"However, with only a few days remaining before your next exams I can't stress to you enough the urgent-need for all of you to muster your entire mental-focus on studying. The staff and I would be greatly thrilled at such an unexpected surprise … if you do. Thank you."

Harry listened to an even louder groan from his fellow students before Professor Dumbledore sat back down into his High Chair. Immediately, as Professor Dumbledore sat down – dinner magically appeared on all the house tables for them to eat.

Harry couldn't believe what he saw next. He had to take his glasses off to re-wipe the lenses clean before trusting what he really saw. For the entire Gryffindor table was cover with various dishes of food that were **all** blue in color.

In fact, every house table had food that was very blueberry-ish in color - blue Sausage, blue Mash Potatoes, blue Marrowfat Peas and hot Gravy - even a blue Strawberry Trifle. Harry looked up in bewilderment toward the Head Table and was surprised to notice a softly-chuckling Professor Dumbledore happily nibbling away at a blue Treacle tart as if he were colorblind. Even the loud outraged of various students and a wide-eyed Professor Vector didn't perturbed Professor Dumbledore in the least as he continued to eat away at his tart while enjoying his *harmless prank* on the entire student body.

Harry, himself was caught off guard again when an extra thick foot long sausage was thrust into the air by a standing on her bench wickedly smiling Ginny. "Harry, wouldn't you say this looks familiar," Ginny shouted loud enough for all to hear. "I could swear that I saw with my own eyes - something of this length and girth *on you* - when you emerged from the boy's shower the other night – the bath that *I shared with you*," Ginny said proudly while paying little attention to her now highly embarrassed boyfriend, - for the focus of her comment was once again her brother.

It took only a second for Harry to realize that Ginny was on the attack **again** – ignoring completely his request to leave her brother alone. She was once again trying to get Ron out of his funk, a boy who showed zero interest in the food around him, for his plate was as empty as his expression.

Harry grimaced hard at his Girlfriends _**tough love**_ tactic and was so furious as to be at a loss of words - as looking down the table to where Ron sat and saw that he was beyond furious. His friend's back *arched like an angry cat* – his eyes narrowed into *tiny cat-like slits* of malice, his fingernail magically extending into three-inch claws. From a few feet away Harry could see Ron fighting the urge to *Transform* - struggling to keep his anger and frustration in check - while Parvati and the rest of the Gryffindor girls were not helping matters by loudly sniggering.

Ginny ignoring the fact that her brother was struggling with his cat inner nature to attack - quickly moved the sausage back down to her plate and cut off about three inches. Then she forked again it and thrust back-up into the air for all to see - - waving the *tiny nub* of sausage in the direction of where Ron sat.

"Ron, I was wondering …is this like what yours would look like in the shower?"

The entire table now howled with laughter as a now nearly out of control Ron, shifted his hands underneath the table to conceal his cat-like claws - his entire body trembling in barely-controllable rage – as he 'visibly struggled' to force down by *sheer force-of-will* his fury and thus … to remain *Human*.

Hitting a girl …any girl, with the razor sharp claws of an oversized panther was out of the question, - hexing his only blood-sister was also a big no-no, as his mother would kill him for it, … and Ginny – of course knew this – in fact she must-be *depending heavily* on this Weasley restraint.

"I warned you" Harry snarled in an angry whisper as he did what his best mate could not. He scooped-up a handful of still warm and freakishly 'blue' Mash Potatoes and pitched it straight at a jovial Ginny's face.

**Splat!**

"I told you to leave Ron alone," Harry said nervously as he looked beside him to see his no longer jovial red hair girlfriend wearing blue Mash potatoes on her face and hair. It was definitely a 'clashing look' for Ginny fashion-wise …and something that Lavender was all too happy to point out. A moment later there was a flash from Colin Creevey's seat. Oh great …a moving photograph!

"You look horrible wearing blue, Ginny. Ha-ha. It's not your color," Lavender said - "it completely clashes with your hair. Ha-ha… Snort."

Parvati turned her head in obvious amusement to look at Lavender shaking with laughter. "Did you just snort?" What the two girls should've been focused on was Ginny reaching for a bowl of blue colored peas.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Ron's POV:**

All in all, Ron would have to say that Gryffindor House did well for itself during what _**Hogwarts a History**_ would someday record … as the infamous *_**Blue**_ _**food battle of the Great Hall***_ – this observation came from a bloke who showed surprising maturity and wisdom by staying out of it. Was it so odd a thing – that at this *pivotal juncture* of his life … for Ron to have suddenly acquired a natural aversion to *flying* hot food?

First off Ginny pelted Lavender and she naturally retaliated. Lavender's aim was off a bit so that part of the _**blue **_mashed potatoes hit Dean. Knowing *all-to-well* how Pub fights start … Ron quietly got up from his seat and moved to stand by the door … carrying the hot gravy bowl with him. The Food fight then quickly spread to each end of the Gryffindor table – and then it rapidly expanded from there - to the other three House tables.

Peeves the Poltergeist was responsible for that part as he joined in and it quickly became a House versus House fight. By then … Professor McGonagall was screaming at the top of her lungs for it to stop … Harry, Ginny, Dean were pitching *every bit of food* they could muster in the general direction of the Slytherin horde. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall finally managed to stop everyone from further throwing of blue food … right **after** Ginny and Harry had managed to levitate and unload a number of pitchers of blue Pumpkin juice above the heads of the Slytherin table.

Most but not all, of the sixth and seventh year student 'snakes' were soaked to the bone, the lot-of-them …grinning like fools, having *given damage in equal measure* to what they had received.

Only two 'unscathed' females survived the food fight at the Slytherin table. One; was Daphne Greengrass who found herself 'almost completely' stain free due the bulk shield that abruptly appeared in front of her in the form of Neville Longbottom. Neville protected **'his'** Daphne with his body and magic, taking hits meant for his lady - an unselfish act of devotion that *did not go unnoticed* by the young-woman in question.

The second 'mostly' stain free female snake was Pansy Parkinson - and not-due to any lack of participation on her part. Members of the Wizarding nobility rarely get the chance to misbehave like a commoner, and she enjoyed this bit-of fun to its upmost. She threw as much food as anyone else at her table - giggling in happiness the entire time. She emerged dry and free of food stains for the most-part …due solely to Gregory Goyle, who had unhesitatingly made it his business to protect the** *ice queen*** of Slytherin-girls. However unlike Daphne, who *showered her gratitude* on her Gryffindork knight in 'food stained' armor with loads of passionate kisses, - Pansy gave her living shield a half-arse 'thanks' before rushing back to her dorm room.

In short, it was totally brilliant evening and the only thing that could've made it any better was if Hermione or Ron had been a-part of it. The fight itself **ended** – *by-the-way* only because McGonagall had managed to have the food ammunition magically taken away.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Weasley, do you have any idea how … irresponsible, immature, and adolescent that blatant disregard for school rules that was? …**Do you!**" Professor McGonagall exasperated to them with a furious and stern look on her face.

"In my thirty years of teaching I have never-"

"…Professor, I'm afraid I must interrupt." Headmaster Dumbledore stated with a sorrow and pained look on his face as moved closer to speak with them.

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall said in confusion of the grim look that the Headmaster was giving Ginny.

"This food fight began due to Mr. Weasley being insulted in a series of non-stop remarks concerning his *manliness* by his prankster prone little sister – several ghosts witnessed Ginerva verbal abuse in the hallway and reported it to me. Mr. Potter was merely doing what his best friend would not. Strike-back at his sister. I have personally observed Ronald Weasley accepting Ginerva's abuse - both physical and verbal - without response over the years and have *admired* the way he upheld the Weasley tradition of not striking a woman for _**any reason**_. Miss Weasley however has used her brother's restraint to push the envelope further every year".

"I believe it is time that this young lady – to finally learn - that her Twin brothers style of humiliation humor will not be tolerated at Hogwarts anymore. One hundred points will be removed from Gryffindor and I want Miss Weasley to spend the next thirty days isolated from Mr. Potter and her brother".

Ginny of course -looked horrified at the thought of being separated from Harry, and he wasn't too happy about the thought either.

"As for Mr. Potter, for starting this food fight and leading the attack on the Slytherin table," Dumbledore continued. "You also will spend the next thirty days in total isolation from your closest friends".

"As for Ronald Weasley, although I am grateful to see for once you display of maturity in *not engaging* in the food fight, I'm disappointed 'beyond measure' that as _**temporary**_ _**Head-Boy**_ you took no action in **stopping** this disturbance. When the staff gives a student power over his or her peers - it becomes their responsibility to enforce good behavior in the dining hall. Being newly elevated to the position - I can understand your hesitation to act in the presence of the staff- *or* - in the belief that *we Professor's* would handle this situation", Albus said and mentally Ron sighed in relief.

"Yes sir, I actually thought the staff handled *this disturbance* wonderfully- -" Ron began only to be interrupted

"- - However", Dumbledore continued; "As the person I personally put in charge of a simple 'in and out' **OotP** task – an assignment to retrieve the ledgers and *directly* return. A project that was to be handled 'low-key' without *drawing attention* to yourself or your team, - this simple task was instead turned into a major '_**Disturbance of the Peace**_' in Diagon alley of such magnitude that the *tale of it* appeared in tonight's Daily Prophet".

Ron stood in front of the Headmaster at first with a *deer-in-the headlights* expression on his, and as the realization of what he had done sunk-in … he quickly assumed a state of ridged military attention with a now resigned expression on his face, as if being blamed for things out of his control was just his destiny in life.

"When I give an **order** Mr. Weasley, I expect that order to be **obeyed**", Albus said sternly. "You were in command of this simple operation and allowing yourself to be distracted by *trivialities* directly threatened the safety of your primary … Mr. Potter - and for that alone - you will be punished".

"You sir will take all the Perfect patrols from dusk to midnight for the next thirty days – during the daylight hours when not in class, Quidditch practice or attending to your – *temporary Head-boy duties* - you are to be confined you the 'lion's den' quarters in the east tower. –You like your friends - shall also have no-contact in any form with your sister, Mr. Potter *or* the Head-Girl for the next thirty days – is that understood".

"By your command; Headmaster," Ron replied actually feeling somewhat grateful for the exile from Ginny. A month in solitude was just what the doctor ordered for a bloke who desperately needed to straighten out his misplaced loyalties. Going back to Romania after graduation … now seemed an all but absolute certainty.

"Yes, indeed, for the sake of student discipline alone - I command that the Gryffindor four be separated for a solid month." Dumbledore declared overly loud so that the entire Great Hall could hear. "With great-power comes great-responsibly Mr. Weasley. It is time for you in particular to _**step-up**_ to the *role* you were trained for. Perhaps if we separate you from the personal distractions that have plagued you since your return - you may *still achieve* your full *potential* … as I see it".

Hearing this Ron through back to his conversation with Percy and his *Weasley Stooge* theory concerning their family.

'_Ok, so Albus was putting me on a short leash that much is crystal clear'_. Ron thought to him-self as a *wicked-idea* suddenly accrued to him. '_I'm still his puppet - still a chess-piece, - but perhaps it was time to switch who controls this particular *Weasley pawn*._

"As for the primary trouble maker today, your sister," The Headmaster declared loudly – "Ginerva's overall behavior might improve with isolation," The headmaster said in a tone that reached all the way across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table.

O

**BuckNC:** **Author's Notes:**

"_**Always make the audience suffer as much as possible**_**." Alfred Hitchcock.**

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Trans** –for now


	55. Chapter 55

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Edited and tweaked by Eckles71 **

**Chapter 55 of 70**

**Words in this chapter: 5,732**

**Billybob note: **to anyone still reading this.

First off; I'd like to thank you for sticking with me this far. This rewrite in many ways has gotten away from me, mainly because I have been *tweaking it* for too many years. That is why I asked for an editor to **red-pencil** the unnecessary-bits … OUT. That idea hasn't worked out as I hoped - regretfully …with one of my editors anyway. But I wouldn't blame both of them for walking away from the un-manageable mess I have created

This story is also in many ways been my personal *Lord of the Rings* for like J.R.R. Tolkien I too have written the kind of heavily pro-Ron as the hero of a HP story - that I desperately want to read …but rarely found anywhere else. For too often in Fanfiction Ron is portrayed as a clumsy jealous clown …a man to be pitied … too often he is the only one to mucks-up things romantically. It was perhaps foolish to think I could change all that.

Tolkien also suffered from many of the same sins that I …as yet another untrained armature author suffer from … lecturing chapters – and wandering off on tangents that have nothing to do with Frodo and Sam. Tolkien of-course got away with it … although most readers found it an *up-hill* struggle. With all modesty - I do not expect to share Tolkien's luck. Maybe I should have broken my *tiny* tale into three books as Tolkien was forced to do with his 500k plus word story? Oh well … too late now.

Some have now called my tale an unreadable mess, but as I always finish what I start – for good or bad – I will therefore … publish the last fifteen chapters. My last posted chapter was a whopping 12,000 words long and as my mentor and friend told me kindly … and I quote: "_I've read 6 chapters stories that weren't 12k"._

I've just done a quick count of the *last fifteen*, and although I hope to shave it down a-bit **word wise** that's still 101,100 odd words to go *or* 8.425 of the 12k stories that my mentor spoke of. Knowing that none of you are gluttons for punishment … I hereby cast the "_**Finite Incantatem**_" on all my few remaining readers. The spell is ended … go ahead … Run for your lives,

I won't mind, after all … it is the wise thing to do.

As the theater empty's … I sit alone in the projection booth – and push the button to- -

OoOoOoOo

Roll film

OoOoOoOo

O

**Chapter title; An apple that doesn't fall far from the tree.**

**O **

**O**

**Mostly Hermione's POV:**

Hermione stood outside her front of her house with a torrent of nervousness. The new wards that Ron had arranged for had clearly included a powerful anti-Apparition hex, which had prevented her from appearing directly onto her front porch. This single new addition to the outer defenses of her home made Hermione blush with guilt, for it was something she should have done herself years ago …and hadn't. She had never found the time, something had always cause her to put it off and now as she forced herself to examine the Wards objectively, she was unpleasantly surprised at how extensive the improvements actually were.

Someone had clearly gone-in for _**defense in depth**_, for instead of a single Ward or barrier around her home; Hermione with a wave of her wand discovered the *three layers* of wards, she had been forewarned were there - - each one reinforcing the other. This made Hermione suspicious for from what she had read in the restricted section in the library, *defenses in depth* was not the standard method of Ward construction which *preferred* a strong *single ward*. How much of these improvements that Ron had a *direct hand* in was unclear, for Bill had never lied to her before. But as *defenses in depth* was a Muggle military concept it was unlikely that Bill would have known of such a purely Muggle concept. In spite of Hermione's *right from the off* anger over Ron sticking his nose where it didn't belong …her displeasure with him was greatly mollified by the time and effort he had clearly put into defending her parents.

Moving forward, Hermione passed through the walk-way gate of the four foot high stone-wall that stood at the border of the property with *no effort* - and she correctly assumed that anyone non-magical would never even sense that the wards were even there. She also correctly assumed that Bill had keyed her entrance into the front lawn area, and made some kind of arrangement so that the wards could be lowered for visiting witches and wizards, that were granted permission to enter from within the house.

Half-way up the walk Hermione paused and carefully looked around looking for the surprises that Ron had worried about _**going off**_. She tried a few different summoning spells and revealing hexes but nothing happened, she was pretty sure that Ron had planted something in her lawn and her inability to discover *what* …darkened her mood again.

Moving toward the front door, Hermione wand detected a fourth ward, within inches of the house's physical structure, especially reinforced in certain spots, such as doors and windows. Once again Hermione couldn't help it– although she fought the feeling – she was once again impressed at what Ron had done for her and her parents …which reminded her yet-again of how difficult it always was to remain angry at him for any period of time.

Her inspection of the outer defenses complete there was now nothing preventing her from simply moving her hand to either unlock the door with her own keys *or* respectfully knock like a visitor. Not that she was a visitor, after all Hermione had lived here all her life, when she wasn't at Hogwarts or the Weasley's. However, the problem has been ever since fifth year she's felt more comfortable at the Burrow than she had in her own home.

She used to tell herself, that it had been the war and her need to keep her parents safe that had compelled her to spend so much time away from Home. At that moment as she stood outside her front door, she finally acknowledged that it was more than just the war that had made her feel to be a stranger in her own home. She was a Muggle-born witch and with each passing year Hermione has grown more secure about her position in a Magical-world while less and less secure in her Parents …Muggle-world. It hadn't been an easy transition.

She could vividly remember her first few weeks at Hogwarts when she was a virtual outcast. Harry and Ron weren't even talking to her yet and Draco was constantly sticking his nose in the air and calling her a "Mudblood." It took a rather huge smelly Mountain Troll encounter to convince her it was worth staying for. Then with each passing school year and the adventures that had come with being Harry Potter's friend. Hermione began shedding the trappings of her Parents' world on her way to become the "Smartest Witch of her Age."

"Ha!" Hermione chuckled at the label people had used to describe her with …a title now replaced by; 'the cow in the stands' and 'Air-Head'.

After the Draco tryst, no one was calling her the smartest anything. Her current relationships with her two best friends could only be described as tentatively unresolved. Harry was at the moment acting somewhat friendly toward her again, but the 'closeness' they had once shared was gone. His open opposition to several of the decisions she had made as Head Girl this term, had driven a large wedge between them.

The fact that he also had a girlfriend now and wanted to spend most of his free time with Ginny alone in a broom-cupboard somewhere, had also added to the estrangement, however the biggest thing tearing apart her relationship with Harry had been her confusion over her romantic feelings or lack there-of toward …Ron. In fact, her track record when it came to love affairs in general, taking into account her last two long term boyfriends, ended-up being nothing short ... than a series of blundering disasters.

OoOoOoOo

"I am such an idiot." Hermione confessed, acknowledging at long last that her most recent abrupt mood swing toward Ron - was 'yet again' causing all kinds of havoc in her life.

She exhaled another warm breath into the cold February air around her, opened her jacket and with a flip of her wand… magically *spelled back on*, a *boringly practical* cotton bra and matching knickers. Putting her wand away she paused long enough for the proper rebuttoning - of Ron's burrowed dress shirt from bottom to collar, and tugging down her school-uniform skirt to a more *modest level* …before straightening her shoulders and saying to herself…

'_Now is the time for some unpleasant truths'. _

Hermione knocked on her front door hoping to find both her Parents home and reasonable enough to listen to her.

O

**An hour later in her living room**

O

"- - All I'm saying is… maybe, there are times when you should move past certain _**red**_ barriers toward a more open and fulfilling experience." Her Mum hinted to her in a way that she was eager for Hermione to do it.

Hermione was a bit confused at how the talk about the war and her keeping it from her parents had turned away from her attempt to explain - and had switched over to an embarrassingly frank discussion concerning her love life, her past relationships and into an open forum about dating boys. Her Dad seemed a bit ruffled on that part of the discussion as well. However, he remained understanding even if he was a bit distant, as he sat silently fuming in his armchair.

"Mum, I'm not … real comfortable talking about this ... with you." Hermione squeakily voiced to her parents like she was still an eleven-year-old.

Her Mum immediately flashed a warm "no-bother-at-all" smile over at her … even as her father's face broke into an expression of relief.

"Dear, I understand, completely. It's difficult to express hidden feelings for someone who has given hints of being already taken." Her Mum voiced in reassurance, as she reached over and patted Hermione on her knee.

"**What**?" Hermione asked in growing confusion.

"I remembered the tears I had to shed for your father before he finally saw the light." Her Mum continued on proudly. "It was such a relief for him too, for when he finally acknowledged his mistake that he had made in taking up with that little red-haired little *tart*, which had shamelessly used her sex appeal to *temporarily* …take him away from me. A girl he never really cared for. He learned the hard way, as I know you will one day, that it's better to be with someone …_**of higher**__** importance**_ _**in social standings **_than yourself - someone who you can have _**real feelings**_ for."

Hermione was even more confused now - and her father rolling his eyes didn't exactly help either. "Mother, I'm not following you."

Her Mum seemed a bit taken back that she hadn't properly conveyed her message to her. Then she leaned over to Hermione and whispered the rest in her ear.

"It's okay with us, if you want to date Harry instead of that other boy, what's-his-name."

Hermione's chin immediately dropped with her mouth stuck wide opened in shock. It took several seconds before she even had the ability to say something to her *romantically suggestive* mother.

"**Mum!** I… It's Ron that I …fancy …in a somewhat romantic fashion. **Who-told-you …that I ever wanted to 'd****at****e' …Harry? - - **I had a brief … twelve/thirteen –year old little-girl crush on Harry during my second/third year – it was a just silly crush – I was too young to know what Love felt like - you said so yourself?** !**" Hermione said in a scandalized voice.

Her Dad immediately shifted his view toward her briefly flabbergasted Mum.

"I… I… it doesn't matter what I said back then. What's important is that- **if** -you were to… you know – to switch your romantic attention 'back toward' Harry, I would certainly understand why you would be attracted ***again*** to the dear boy. He is …I'm told; Brave, charming and ever so cute, even with the glasses. The Potter name is one of the oldest in the Wizarding world –you've told me that - with its own *hereditary* Crest-of-Arms. Then there are those adorable green eyes - -" Her mother sighed - ad-libbing a bit - as she described Harry attractiveness to her daughter and then started to blush.

Hermione finally interrupted with what she believed all of this was coming from. "We're just friends, is this all because of that stupid Rita Skeeter's article in the Daily Prophet ... isn't it? I was just comforting Harry before he went off to face his Dragon; all because Ron and him were too stupid to talk to one another- -"

Her mother twisted Hermione's argument into something that sort-of supported her matchmaking attempt, "Precisely, I mean this other boy, what's-his-name …the one 'stupid enough' to be eaten by a dragon. For how many years have you written to your father and me tales of his repeated ***child-like immaturity***, his bumbling ***clumsiness***, - his ***horrid marks*** in exams? Did you – or did you not, write us that he would have 'failed' all his classes last term, - had it not been for your tutoring? This clumsy boy is clearly not your ***intellectual, social, or emotional equal***."

Her father for the first time during their discussion in the living room spoke up. "That's a bit unfair, Margaret."

She noticed her mother rounded her head over toward her Dad in anger. "Michael, how can we be certain? After all, he's totally the ***wrong type** **of boy*** for our Hermione. Her boyfriend's up to this point have shared *certain traits* in common, - traits that Harry clearly shares - but what's-his-name doesn't".

"The Red-headed, accident prone ***clod***, constantly argues with our little girl and they have 'nothing in common' except for helping loveable Harry of course. He's nothing more than a little ***comic sidekick*** to both Harry and our Hermione. There is no reason in the world for my daughter to have to settle for the bronze medal of relationships ***like I had to*** do - when she could, with a 'little effort' on her part …capture the ***gold***. " Her mum seemed to really relish saying this last part to both of them.

Normally about this time her father would either back down *or* recommend a different time to speak with her mother in private …about something had made her Dad unusually angry and determined. The strange thing was he had a look on his face - that he wasn't going to back down. In fact, she could see her Dad's eyes and he had a look that he was going to meet his wife's anger and misplaced logic …head on.

"Let me tell you a few things, Margaret. Right from the off; the boy's name is **Ronald WEASLEY!** I don't even know why I called him a boy just now, because when I spoke to him yesterday in our kitchen …he was 'every-inch' a **man**!" Her furious Dad pointed his finger in the direction of their kitchen and then started waving it in front of Margaret. "He a good man from a good family and Hermione could do a lot worse than him. In fact she has. This Draco bloke sounds every bit like the sort of *nobility Toffs* **you** used to chase after. As far as I'm concerned the whole world would be a lot better off with more blokes like Ron."

Her Mum was about to counter-attack but couldn't – because her father was on a roll.

"And I'm also sick and bloody tired of listening to your hogwash about '**my'** dating habits back at University. You know ruddy-well that you were the one dating every single rich *high-born* …**loser** at Cambridge with a pulse, - for ruddy-years you even gave me a second glance …or the ruddy-time of day. Ha …patiently waiting for me,** my bloody-arse!**"

"I was the one that was always there for you. The last bloke you dated before me … as I recall it, rolled you out of his Bentley in the middle of Trafalgar square in just your knickers and sheer lace bra …dropped you off at two-in-the-morning …so ruddy fast …that you didn't have time to grab your dress …or put your heels back on. I had to drive over thirty kilometers in the middle of the night to pick you up, and there you stood all but starkers, scared to death that you would get arrested for indecent exposure.

"**Michael!**" Her Mum roared, not only disapproving of his rude behavior and foul language, but also shocked by her daughter hearing the sordid details of her Scarlett Woman past.

"Then there was that bloody arrogant Prat …George; *_oh he's almost a royal__*._" Her father said in a girlish voice to mimic her mother. "He was nothing but a royal self-absorbed shite …who bragged to all his other arse-kissing friends - that you let him run his hand up your skirt, every bloody time you sat near him."

Hermione gulped in surprise at hearing her father using so much profanity. On reflexes she spoke up to correct him. "Dad, your Language." In hindsight, she should've kept her mouth shut.

Her livid father swiftly directed his anger toward her. "This is my house, Bushy-Munchkin, and I'm you father, if I want to say; bloody-this or arse-that …**I'm going to say it!**" Her father's behavior completely surprised her. She reacted by moving deeper into the couch away from him.

"Michael, how dare you bring up my romantic misadventures in the presence of our only child?"

"Don't you Michael me. Not after admitting that being married to me - was something that you had to **settle for**, because you couldn't get the 'rich bad boy' that you **really** wanted. Thanks-loads for finally confessing the truth - after all these years - that the real reason you suddenly pursued me so aggressively during our last year at university …had nothing to do with my desirability. I never went out with a girl even half as determined as you were …that we were *meant to be*. You chased after me Margaret, and poor gullible me thought it was because you were in love with me. Only now do I learn that I never came in first in your heart *or* even second, but a very distant **third**."

Michael …I didn't mean …it sounded bad …when I said it - but - I didn't intend …" stuttered Hermione's Mum as she began to cry …while trying to explain away the unexplainable.

"Didn't intend me to find out **what**? The secret of your; '**low regard'** for both me - and our marriage. No I imagine you didn't." Hermione's' Dad said, the pain and hurt in his voice obvious.

Hermione felt shocked and hurt as she listened to her parents' marriage dissolve around her.

"As you clearly believe that I'm not good enough for you, there is a **legal remedy** available to you that will free you to pursue your old boyfriend again. After all, according to the newspaper of just the other day; old-George just finalized the settlement in the divorce from his **fifth** wife. That makes him available to you again …for another-go. After-all …you feel that he's more worthy of you …than I am." Hermione's Dad said in a painfully resigned tone.

"So …go ahead …kick me to the curb and be done with it. However, before you run off and divorce me, I think that you need to wise up and acknowledge a simple truth. **We are in the middle of a war.** That's what Ron came yesterday to tell us about. **To make sure we survived!**"

The room settled into a pause as her father's truth settled among them.

"Harry and the rest of them were reluctant to tell us anything – they wanted to keep us in the dark, just like my own flesh-and-blood daughter has done …for years. Ron 'forced us' to face the danger we are living in …right now – he wanted us to know the raw truth – and let the chips fall where they may", Michael said in a heavily disappointed tone.

Instantly a fresh wave of guilt spread over Hermione as she looked down in shame.

"I realize we aren't magical," Michael said looking hard at his only daughter - - "but that doesn't mean we should be disrespected and ignored. Ronald Weasley was the only one that didn't see it that way. I tell you this, his family managed to do a far better job of raising him …than I've clearly done with my own daughter."

Her mother feeling extremely guilty about insulting her marriage - timidly interjected to weakly defend her daughter. "Michael, you're being a bit harsh. Now she's sorry for keeping us in the dark and she told us her reasons."

"No she hasn't. But you of course …don't see that …do you?"

Hermione looked up in fear at her father for what he was about to say next.

"She was afraid we'd take her away from there. She didn't trust us enough to make the right decision about her future."

Hermione jumped off the couch crying as she ran toward her bedroom.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Hermione POV**

Hermione had been crying to herself on her bed for about twenty minutes. All in all it had been one of the worse days of her life. She started this morning with finding out that Ron had repeatedly lied to her since his return. Although to be honest with her-self…after lots of thoughtful reflection …she hadn't been all that forthcoming about her tryst with Draco either.

He had tried to hide his resentment when the identity of the owner of trust account had been revealed, but she knew him well enough to pick out the signs of angst that others might easily miss. She also knew the reason why …of course. The ferret had **been with her** *first*, done things with her physically and to an extent that depressed poor Ron beyond words. She knew the way his mind worked; she knew he was tortured by not knowing for sure - - how far sexually she had gone with Draco.

To make matters worse after keeping her tryst a secret from him, she knew that just telling him that 'she hadn't' actually 'done' _**anything all that major**_ with Draco would not have the weight of believability that she once had. There had been a time when she could have told Ron anything and he would have believed it without hesitation, but due to her relationship with Draco …that blind-trust was gone forever. Ron now searched for a hidden agenda behind her words now – Harry too …comes to think upon it.

After a promising beginning to a long overdue possible romantic relationship with a boy/man she had always adored on the sly for years – the Luna method having proven totally successful. She ***had******* him – he was putty in her hands, one second, - and then the next moment, everything had fallen a-part. She had ended the perfect first date by completely losing it. Furious beyond anything she could recall - she had calling him unworthy of her as a boyfriend with zero chance to become her husband.

She had said things she hadn't meant to say, wrecking everything. Whatever Ron had done 'permission or not'- he had done to protect her and the rest of the Granger Family. In hindsight as she laid upon her own bed – reflecting on the weirdest day of her life – she knew full well the huge amounts of pain she had caused Ron with those few 'spiteful' words she should never have spoken.

Finally, or at least 'she hoped' would be the last bad thing to happen to her that day. Her own mother had 'let slip' that her father had been someone she had just _**settled**_ for when she hadn't found anyone better. Her mum had done perhaps irreparable damage …to her own marriage, by revealing that, while strongly encouraging her only daughter - Hermione - to basically do what she had try to do at university - to **steal; **fromher only remaining female friend at school - her more famous and rich boyfriend …Harry.

Was this the fear that had made Hermione hesitate – time and again - when it came to Ron? Was she like her mother, did she really feel that Ron was her second or third choice …not her first – not the best choice. Was she afraid to settle down with Ron because she couldn't be bothered to put out the effort for someone better?

O

OoOoOoOo

O

"Hermione, we need to talk." Her father said in a stern voice, from outside her bedroom door.

She wiped her face off and dutifully walked over to her bedroom door to open it. She didn't intend to say anything as she slowly opened it for her father. However she couldn't resist speaking when she noticed that he had a determined demeanor about him.

"Where's Mum?"

"I believe she's retired for the night and I'll be sleeping in the guest room until further notice, until your mother and I sort-out our …future together."

"Dad, I sure she didn't mean too…"

"Your mother has a habit of speaking before thinking," Her Dad said interrupting, "and I've suspected she felt this way about our marriage for many years, but my marital problems is not the reason I came up-here. I wanted to talk with you concerning what was said earlier in the lounge about your …**War**."

Hermione nodded in understanding as she solemnly took a seat on her bed waiting for her father to dispense whatever punishment she had coming.

"I first spoke with your mother in length after Ron's visit… No, I need to be **truthful**. I argued… with your mother concerning your punishment for keeping us in the dark." Her father said, putting emphasis on the word truthful. "We agreed that you need to keep us better informed about what is going-on in the Wizarding world, especially to tell us the truth when the news is bad, and a war that targets Muggle-born children and their parents …is very bad news indeed. This Lord Voldemort character sounds as bad as Adolph Hitler, an evil tyrant that your Grandfather fought during World War two."

Hermione, whose eyes had shifted down to the floor in shame, dutifully nodded in agreement about Voldemort.

"I realize that you're of age in that magical world of yours, but in my world… in my eyes - you are not."

The disappointment from her father stung worse than any spell she could think of.

"This summer after you graduate, if you are **not needed** to help Ron and Harry, you are restricted to this house for the entire duration of the summer."

Hermione's head shot up in confusion. _Did he just say *when I'm not __**needed***__ to help Ron and Harry?_

She looked over at her father who nodded in a small smile at her … that he did say that.

"So I can go back at Hogwarts and be with my friends?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yes. In fact I think it would be best if you go back right after we are finished speaking, your mother and I need to sort-out our relationship and we can't really do that with you here.'

"I doubt she meant to say those things Dad"

"I agree with you, but it's out in the open now and we are going to have to face the fall-out of her *Freudian slip*. However, let's not get side tracked here; I'm still angry with you for not letting me prove my courage and trust to you by letting you stay on at Hogwarts. You never even gave me the chance to see how brave I can be – like I was when I first learned that you were a witch and would be going to Hogwarts. I think … I've earned the right to be trusted. Not that I'm complaining it could have been far worse - - you could have cast a spell - forced us to forget all about this Wizarding civil war and move to another country … just to get us out of the line of fine. "

"Actually dad, I was thinking about - -" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"- - Don't you dare, even think about it. I'd never forgive you – **ever**. Don't you see running away solves nothing – besides; any such spell would make the worse sort of coward out of me. I would be safe and perhaps oblivious - while my friends and family had to stay behind and face death from evil wizards. You are my child - not the other way around, please honey if you have any respect for me at all –you won't rob me of my pride with such a *forgetfulness spell*.

Hermione looked her father in the eyes as she finally understood the pain that she caused by not telling him the truth before this - and at was at that *precise moment* that the Wendell and Monica Wilkins ***relocation plan*** died as an idea. "I'm sorry, dad." She lunged at him with a smothering hug that he quickly returned.

"It's okay, Bushy-Munchkin …I'll always love you." Her father said, as he playfully ruffled her hair around.

Hermione after hearing her father's nickname for her looked up at him with a question. "Dad, did you tell Ron about my nickname? Ginny told me that he used it to describe me several times while I was distracted."

She immediately noticed a guilty and caught look on her father's face as he stopped ruffling her hair and started to look away.

"Well… I… I might've - - sort of …made a deal with your Ron."

"What deal?" Hermione retorted, with her face bunching up in anger at what Ron might've done with her father.

Basically I agreed to let him use my nickname for you, in exchange for keeping you safe, which he will do anyway …I'm sure.

"I don't need him protecting me," Hermione said in an angry tone.

"He was fully 'aware' of that, and pointed that out THAT FACT to me rather forcefully," Her father chuckled softly in amusement, "I think that all your Ron really wants to do is to cover your back while you fight your own battles".

"He didn't do that with Dolohov."

"Honey …if a man that is in love with you, - isn't willing to step between you and someone trying to kill you, then he isn't worth having. Besides, be honest with yourself, if the situation was *reversed* wouldn't you have done the same thing for his family …to protect Him?"

"Sweet Merlin on a bike - Dad, I hate it when you're *_**spot-on right***_ about something," Hermione reluctantly admitted with a small smile.

"Go back to school Honey, you need to try to mend your …whatever you are calling your …interaction with Ron at the current moment,… is it just friends or is it a whole lot more? I meant, with this- *relationship* -being subject to chance at any time …without prior notice –stuff that you girls do?"

"Ron is a Prat …Dad!"

"A bloke who goes above and beyond the call of duty …to safeguard your parents' lives …is a Prat?"

"Yes dad, he's a devoted, caring, well-meaning and downright irresistible …Prat. A royal Git in many ways – but he is also **my Git**, my burden – the only man for me. Harry will never be my type daddy – but Ron truly is. The giant Prat that I yelled at today - said things I now regret ... while I once again put *my foot in my mouth* apparently – and he has earned one of my ever so rare apologies." Hermione admitted reluctantly.

"Then you have made your choice?"

"Yes and a little no", Hermione replied honestly. "I always use to fear that Mr. _**Heart on his sleeve**_ would muck-things-up between us. But since Christmas it has been my turn to speak first and think afterwards – I've put my foot in my mouth a half-dozen times this term and I don't like the feeling".

"You must be growing-up if you can admit that girls can damage relationships just as often as boys do."

"Boys mess it-up loads more often than girls …daddy!." Hermione protested

OoOoOoOo

"Michael we need to talk." came the half sobbing plea from Hermione's Mum, who stood down the hall at the door to the master bedroom.

'Go back to school Bushy Munchkin, you need to mend a few fences there. We'll take more about this the next time I see you.'

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	56. Chapter 56

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Edited and tweaked by Eckles71**

**Words in this chapter: 8,533**

**Chapter 56 of 70**

**Entitled; another missed Opportunity**

_**Billybob note to self – as no one else should be reading at this point: **_this is the point where I fully part company with BuckNC second version of Dragon Heart. His first version went one way, his second another … and my version - which mostly starts here - will take you into a 'third' all new direction.

There was nothing wrong with how BuckNC presented this story in either of his two versions; and I have heard rumors that my *lousy rewrite* has prompted BuckNC to salvage his reputation by republishing his far better original. (Oh Yeah :-b…)

So from this point forward is just *my warped vision* on how it should have gone. I can only hope that my subtle 'course corrections' through my 'tweaking' in previous chapters will make the transition from BuckNC to 'Billybob/Eckles71' rendition a smooth one.

Oh-yeah, Bill … don't forget to push the button to-

**O **

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll Film **

**OoOoOoOo**

**O**

O

Hermione Apparated in front of the gates of Hogwarts and began to walk to the castle … arriving about forty minutes after the beginning of the evening meal. She wasn't the least bit hungry, but she headed toward the Great Hall anyway so as to report her return to school. The last thing she expected to see was the Great Hall in a state of utter chaos and disarray. There was a substance that resembled blue mashed potatoes splashed against everything …all over the walls, - across the floor - and everything in-between, as if a riot had taken place in the Great Hall.

There were still some students in the hall quietly eating, mostly representing the first and second years of each of the four houses, but anyone above that …students from third to seventh year, were conspicuous in their absence. Standing in the middle of all this mayhem was an extremely stern looking Professor McGonagall, who in catching sight of the up till now *absent* Head Girl swooped down on Hermione like an eagle attacking a field mouse.

"Well – well, isn't this nice," McGonagall declared in an overly loud sarcastic sneer. "Now that the party is over, we are graced the pleasure of our Head Girl's company."

"What happened here?" Replied Hermione still too stunned by the sight of the great hall to mentally process the trouble she was in.

"Well, - let me see, IF YOU HAD BEEN HERE, ATTENDING TO YOUR DUTIES …AS A HEAD GIRL OF HOGWARTS SHOULD …YOU'D KNOW WHAT HAPPENED." The professor shouted at Hermione shocking the girl into silence.

"NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS OF TEACHING HAVE I BEEN MORE DISAPPOINTED IN A HEAD GIRL OF THIS SCHOOL. YOUR REIGN OF TRYANY WILL CERTAINLY BE NOTED IN THE HISTORY OF HOGWARTS. THAT YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE - WHO HAS SHOWN TOTAL INFLEXIBILITY IN LIEUTENANCY IN REGARDS TO THE ENFORCEMENT OF THE DRESS RULES HERE. SHOULD THEN BLATANTLY SHOW YOUR UTTER HYPOCRACY; - BY BREAKING ONE OF THE BIGGEST RULES OF ALL - REGARDING ABSENCE FROM THE SCHOOL GROUNDS WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION. - WHICH IS IN MY VIEW …BEYOND CONTEMPT."

"IF I HAD MY WAY, I'D PUCK THAT HEAD GIRL PIN RIGHT OFF OF YOUR DRAGON HIDE JACKET, WHICH IRONICLY ENOUGH - ISN'T PERMITED TO BE WORN UNDER THE DRESS CODE IN THE DINNING HALL, - BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME - I DIGRESS. Professor McGonagall shouted – just loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear with perfect clarity. Hermione, head down in shame accepting the reprimand as best she could, as her public humiliation continued.

"AS I SAID - IF IT WERE WITHIN MY POWER, I'D SACK-YOU AS HEAD GIRL RIGHT HERE AND NOW, AND GIVE YOU DETEINTION COVERING EVERY SPARE MOMENT OF YOUR FREE TIME ALL THE WAY TO THE END OF TERM. UNFORTINATLY, I HAVE BEEN OVERRULED BY THE HEADMASTER, AS HE FEELS THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE DENIED THE SAME *DUE-PROCESS* THAT MR. MALFOY IS RECEIVING.

"THEREFORE, UNTIL THE BOARD OF GOVERNORS FORMAL MEETING, WHICH HAS JUST BEEN RESCHEDULED TO MID MARCH …YOU ARE HERE-BY SUSPENDED FROM ALL RIGHTS AND PRIVIAGLES AS 'OFFICAL' BOARD OF GOVERNORS NAMED - HEAD GIRL. YOU, LIKE YOUR COUNTER PART MR. MALFOY, YOU WILL AWAIT YOUR FORMAL REMOVAL HEARING WHILE CONFINDED TO YOUR QUARTERS.

"DURING **ALL** OF YOUR FREE TIME …INCLUDING MEALS …YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO RECEIVE VISITORS, OR SPEAK TO ANY OF YOUR FELLOW STUDENTS AT ANY TIME IN-BETWEEN CLASSES. FINNALY, LEAVING THE HEAD-SUITE FOR ANY REASON OTHER THAN ATTENDING CLASS …WILL BE JUST-CAUSE FOR YOUR IMMEDIATE DISMISSAL FROM HOGWARTS.

Now follow me and I will escort you to your quarters." Minerva said in a softer tone of voice.

O

As they approached the door to the head suite, Hermione found the courage to ask a question, "Professor, before I begin my punishment, may I have a quick word with Ron? I need to explain some of the foolish-things that I said earlier today."

"Yes - I imagine you would," Professor McGonagall replied sarcastically "I received a full report of you actions outside the dress shop. Insulting the entire family of the very people who have welcomed you into their home, summer-after-summer …does rate a detailed explanation. However, Mr. and Miss Weasley are currently serving the first evening of their own …month long detentions for serious rules infractions done today - during the Blue-food fight that began in the Great Hall less than an hour ago…"

"- - They did all that mess?" Hermione asked interrupting her Head-of-house.

"Ginerva and Harry started it; then it escalated from there, until the entire hall was engulfed." McGonagall said to a stunned Hermione as they entered the head suite, where they found the headmaster waiting for them.

"I carried out your plan as instructed, Headmaster," Minerva said with relief as if an unpleasant task was now behind her. "The students still in the Great Hall will report to their classmates about Miss Granger's public humiliation and the terms of her punishment. So there will be no suspicion concerning Miss Granger spending all her free-time in the Head-suite attempting to break the Goblin code."

"So it was all a sham?" Hermione said in relief.

"**No** …Miss Granger, 'your' - breaking of the school rules did happen, so your suspension and facing a Board of Governors removal inquiry …is quite real," Dumbledore said in a firm tone. "You did break the absent without authorization rule …as did Miss Weasley."

"But Ron and Harry did the same thing."

"You are incorrect about that **assumption**," the Headmaster replied in a cold monotone. "As you know from the letters read in the Great Hall during his absence from us. Mr. Weasley was unable to collect a twenty five thousand Galleon reward for the capture of a particularly dangerous Death Eater …precisely because of the fact that *members* of the **Order** didn't qualify. He and Harry were on a fully authorized mission for the Order this morning …when they left."

"Out of courtesy, I did extent their permission to cover you and Miss Weasley because of your input on the ledgers deciphering and the clever way you prevented Ronald from destroying the Twins Joke-shop. However, your side trip to visit your parents, without the reasonable-protection Ronald offered you …that my dear Head Girl was very unwise - and done without permission."

"You know about all that?" Hermione asked.

"I had a full report – yes" Dumbledore said in a disappointed tone.

"What's going to happen to Ginny, it was my suggestion that we follow the boys, she shouldn't be punished for just following my lead?" Hermione said in an attempt to lighten her friend's punishment.

"I wonder if you will still *feel* the same way" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, "when I tell you, that Miss Weasley deliberately provoked you into yelling at Ron for sticking his nose where it didn't belong - which put a quick stop … in an otherwise flawless **first date**".

"And then after coming back to Hogwarts she tormented her brother - yet again - over the same issue, pouring salt into the open wound of what must be regarded as your **third** romantic **rejection** of him this term, - the provocation which caused Mr. Potter to start a massive food fight that accrued this very evening within the Great Hall".

"Ginerva did 'all of this' to her brother *and you* - with **deliberate-forethought** - as part of yet another Fred and George style **sadistic prank** …pulled off flawlessly by the otherwise *_innocent appearing*_ Miss Weasley. A young woman who exhibits, in my option, - both a special fondness of Ronald, as her sibling - defending him against all others one moment like a lioness over its prey - - and yet a moment later – turning on him - all in the name of one of her infamously cruel pranks.

"I sometimes fear that her possession by the _**Riddle Diary**_ during her first year - has resulted in a *duel-personality disorder*," Dumbledore explained sadly. The worst qualities of this *spilt* is manifested in a closet sadist attitude … that surges to the forefront without warning, often in direct opposition to her otherwise easygoing nature".

"Oddly enough Ginerva shares some of the mental torments that have also afflicted Harry. Her abrupt mood swings in particular in regard to his brother … are too similar to those that Harry suffers from to be *coincidental,* especially as he too was also *possessed* by Voldemort. This kind of shared experience is what makes Harry and Ginerva such an ideal couple …in my view. I had intended to give more attention to their combined *mental problems* … but the current demands on my time - makes finding a *discreet* mental Healer not easy, and making public the Chosen-ones mental issues would not *help* the *public's moral* in the fight against Voldemort."

"Have you told any of the older Weasley's any of this? Especially if it involves the *mental health* of their *only* daughter- -", Hermione asked.

"I don't wish to worry them and as I said … Harry's genuine attachment to Ginerva has already proven to be providing a *_**measurable positive impact**_* on both of their negative mood swings- -", Albus countered.

"- -So … not telling Ginny's parents everything - *or* withholding some vital information from them so that they could take action themselves – is all because you consider her 'romance' with the Chosen One for the *greater-good* of **his** emotional health? … and that is your *rational* for not getting Ginny to the mental Healer she clearly needs?" Hermione responded somewhat gob-smacked … before she remembered Ron's comments about being a *pawn* and suddenly realizing that her estranged semi-boyfriend might not be the only Weasley pawn on Dumbledore chess-board.

"Miss Granger as a witch of barely eighteen years, you are still very young," Dumbledore said in a clearly condescending tone, "and considering you childish behavior in light of the very reasonable offer of protection … by a person *expertly trained* as a bodyguard. I don't believe you are qualified or experienced enough to pass judgment on how I run things. Leave the Big-picture decisions to the adults in the room."

In light of being *talked-down-to* for the first time since coming to Hogwarts - as if a eleven year-old first-year. Hermione realized that for someone so convinced that he knew *what was best-for-everyone* … any future argument on her part would be futile. Comprehending that she had lost this verbal battle she quickly changed subjects.

"So what you are saying, Sir - is that one of Ginny's split-personalities deliberately threw a monkey-wrench into my first date with Ron?" Hermione asked trying hard to redirect the headmaster onto a safer area of discussion.

"Molly *overheard enough* of your dressing room conversation, to tell that Ginerva was *deliberately* winding you-up." Minerva interjected shaking her head sadly. "Molly told me, just this afternoon …that Fred and George use to take great delight in making Ronald suffer emotionally in the same way. Apparently - her only daughter seeing with her own eyes … how little Arthur has done in the past to stop this type of behavior – and has followed in her twin brothers footsteps – expecting the same over-forbearance from her father."

"Why would Ginny want to break us up?"

"I'm not sure that a breaking-up you and Ronald was her ultimate goal this morning." Minerva said in a reflective tone. "I believe her 'enjoyment' is derived from stirring up the pot …and watching her brother squirm. As Ginny knows full well there is *no one* that can 'make' Ronald ***suffer*** more …than you can - - a few words *from you* and his insecurities return with a vengeance. Molly can honestly see Ginerva's guilt in this, but she is still angry beyond description by what you said."

Hermione was confounded; she'd been manipulated first by Draco and now twice by Ginny. Worst-yet … not only that – but the once highly revered Headmaster of Hogwarts had apparently been manipulating her too. More than just the "information" he had been so reluctant to share with Harry about the prophecy had been withheld over the years. Harry, Ron, Ginny and herself *had all* been chess pieces on the Headmasters chessboard, right from the off … from day-one of first-year.

'_Smartest witch of her age – what utter rubbish, when I and my friends had been so easily played', _Hermione thought to herself, _ 'Albus was right – she was childish in not realizing that when it came to charming schemers, Draco was an amateur compared our much beloved Headmaster'_. With this epiphany she also realized that Ron's warning about not trusting the Headmaster as much as he had before going off to Romania ... now made perfect sense. The book-clever girl for the first-time in six years regarded the headmaster with genuine suspicion.

"As I said before; Miss Ginerva Molly Weasley - shows all the classic signs of an unchecked bully, and knowing that her brothers and father are reluctant to retaliate has only emboldened her over the years." Dumbledore admitted rather smugly. "However with Harry's influence …I still remain hopeful that she will learn the bitter-cost of her pranking cruelty against her brother."

"Professor, in light of what you've both told me - it's more important than ever that I to speak privately to Ron. I said some horrible things to him this afternoon. He must think it's over between us, that I despise him."

"He would not be alone in that opinion; his entire family took what you said to him as …what did William call it? …oh yes,** A TONKS style kiss-off**," Dumbledore said sadly.

"That's not what I intended to do at all, I was so angry, I couldn't think straight, I need to see him, right away to *undo the damage* of my heated words … please". Hermione pleaded, beginning to tear up.

"Minerva, what do you think," Dumbledore asked in such a way the made the final decision hers ... it was clear to Hermione that this was Albus punishment for her *daring* to question his handling of the Ginerva mental issue.

"A bit of advice, Miss Granger, from one woman to another," Minerva said in her best grand-mum tone. "As you can't seem to be able to decide whether you hate him or love him, for the near future anyway …until you've make up your mind …leave him alone, - at least until after Graduation".

Hermione took this advice hard – "but I have made-up my mind - I want Ron by my side".

"As what – a semi-brother like Harry? - From what Molly told me of what you said today, *she* no longer believes you want anything to do with her youngest son in a romantic sense - - - in spite of what you are saying right now. She referred to you as a *Malfoy-wench* several times this afternoon – so I would say that – **you've -** burned the last of your Weasley bridges … good and proper this time".

"I didn't mean any of it"

"In my experience from the last six years is that you don't say what you don't mean to say," Minerva countered. "I've watched you closely this term; Miss Granger and I have come to share Molly's opinion. I've watched you and your negative attitude towards Ronald this year and I'd say that you have already made your option of him *crystal clear* to everyone with ears… 'Both here at school - and even*louder* in Diagon Alley."

"Speaking personally"; Minerva said sternly. "I think Ronald in spite of his faults – has grown into the very fine young-man - that you've been *toying with*... like a cat with a captured mouse. It has been an act of cruelty; that frankly, I've found increasingly difficult to watch".

"But all that has changed, I want to be his girlfriend and even his wife someday," Hermione pleaded.

"Then you love him –eh? alright-then" – Minerva said sternly. "Look me straight in the eye and say that you'll *give up everything … including your Head badge* for his love," Minerva demanded.

*Silence

*Silence

*Silence

"I thought so - - in answer to your request Miss Granger to speak with Ronald - my answer is a firm **NO**, you've done enough damage to him for one day. Your punishment stands as stated. I forbid you to speak to Ronald face-to-face until **after** your 'removal hearing' in mid-March."

Her mind made up, Minerva McGonagall excused herself to oversee personally …the repair of the Great Hall, leaving in her wake the headmaster and an openly sobbing and now suspended Head Girl.

"Miss Granger, before I go, I feel obligated to reinforce the command of my assistant Headmistress," Dumbledore said in a soft grand-fatherly tone. "You are not to put **one toe** outside of the Head Suite tonight, or any other night …until after the removal hearing, I will not be able to protect you if you do. Once Minerva has made-up her mind there is no changing it".

"Nor are you to speak to Ron Weasley *_**face to Face***_ … and I must ***stress*** that it is only while he is in his human form does he have a ***face***. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" The headmaster said with a **sympatric** smile on his face and major twinkles in his eyes … that just the day before - would have fooled the Head-Girl completely.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she began to understand the headmaster's subtle-hint. She nodded in understanding with a small and growing thank-you smile on her face."

"Alright …good-night then" the headmaster said as he left, deliberately ignoring the soft thank-you that he heard as he departed. As the door closed the appreciative smile instantly died on her face. She was sure she was being manipulated again, this time by Albus – but *forewarned is forearmed* she didn't know what scheme the old wizard was playing by giving her a way around McGonagall restrictions … but her favorite novel *Dune* had a very memorable line. "_**The first step in avoiding a trap is acknowledging its existence**_."

O

Hermione spent the next few hours poring over the Dolohov ledgers, but frankly her heart wasn't in it, most of the time she found herself watching the clock on the wall. She had come to realize that Albus had only suggested *a way* to speak to Ron, as the *means-to a specific end* … specifically to win brownie-points of cooperation with-her over work on the ledger issue. But Hermione wasn't as naïve about the Headmaster as she had been just yesterday. At five minutes past midnight she took advantage of Dumbledore' *alleged blind-eye* to open the door of the head suite into the hall, crossed her fingers and call out.

"If the _**Great Cat**_ that protects my door at night is about …could he please come over and speak with me." The response was silence, so Hermione made her request again, and then a third and fourth time, but on her fifth attempt – from the darkest part of the hallway came a reply.

"You're not supposed to be speaking to me," a sad and depressed voice declared from the dark shadows of the hallway.

"Ron, thank Merlin. I need to explain what I said to you - today."

"Are you apologizing for the content …or do you wish to 'explain-away' the manner in which the message was conveyed?"

"Ahhhhh" Hermione stuttered not expecting that particular question, greatly embarrassed and not knowing what how to reply.

"Never mind, you don't apologize – for a second …I forgot that – especially to some …THING … like me. But I understand better than most, the urge to protect the people you love. Nothing is more important than that, Lions protecting the pride … it is after all – the 'cornerstone' of the best-mates code," Ron declared firmly.

"Like you have with Harry, yes I remember, but I thought I was more than just a best-mate …to you?"

"That hope - - sort-of …died …this afternoon, when you **firmly**; *put me' in my place*. So much for a second go romantically with a ***Beast**_*****_ …remember?" the voice from the shadows declared - - fading into a whisper at the end.

"- **-as** a boyfriend", Hermione emphasized avoiding the Beast term. "Yes I did say that, and I **regret** saying it with all my heart. Your sister had me all worked up … deliberately, to hurt you. Apparently I'm a favorite tool of hers - when she wants to be cruel to you,"

"And this is news to you? - Something you didn't realize before this? - That's kind-of hard to believe… isn't it? Especially after she maneuvered you to sit with *Justin* the Puff-seeker the night of my return," Ron was heard to say in a tone of sarcastic contempt. "Anyroad - Harry told me pretty much the same thing after detention tonight … while I packed up what little of my kit I still had at the dorm and moved to the guest quarters 'Lion's den' in the abandoned east tower."

"You were expelled from Gryffindor?"

"Well …yeah …the three of us are to be separated - its part of our punishment. Ginny for example …will be spending the next month as a guest of Ravenclaw - in Luna's dorm room …no less. Harry stays where he is, which makes sense really, as he is the de-facto Head of Gryffindor anyway."

"But …what about you …why wouldn't Hufflepuff take you in?" Hermione asked surprised to find Ron suddenly an unwanted outcast

"Well actually there-were offers to take-me-in from all three houses - including Slytherin … believe it or not?" The voice from the shadows said with a tone of genuine surprise.

Hermione smiled knowingly, not at all surprised at Ron's universal popularity. "And yet …you ended up in the guest quarters …because?"

"The headmaster said he didn't want a civil-war to break-out over where I slept for a month."

"There is an empty bedroom here in the Head-suite?"

"If you're trying to tell a joke …it's not very funny," Ron snarled with clear bitterness. "Haven't you **toyed** with me …enough for one day? You gave me a glimpse of paradise and then just as quickly snatched it away from me. A carnal side of your *personality* that you clearly had no intention of indulging in …not with me anyway".

"As pranks go it was a brilliant gambit to use on me - as I *fell for it* hook-line and sinker. Deja vu for us Weasley's really – history repeating itself. A belated – well done, on a 'public dump' perfectly executed. That two different Weasley's were in public humiliated *twice* in one decade - will probably haunt-me for the rest of my days."

"Ronald, what makes you think that I 'planned' what happened today?" Hermione said - becoming upset and defensive. "Haven't you been listening? Your sister set me up, took what you did at my parents and *twisted it* – turned a *good deed* and warped it into something poisonous and horrible. There is a genuine sensuous side of me …that you know nothing about."

"Yes - I heard you, Ginny lit the fuse, but she didn't tell you *what to say to me*, things about me you secretly felt deep-inside - but only verbalized today. I wanted *us* so bad – I pushed so hard … I became a stalker in the end as bad as Charlie. And Draco taught you how to use your sexiness as a weapon, I suppose … how very Slytherin of you," Ron said in a tone of bitter-sadness and regret so thick …it could have been cut with a knife. Hermione stood there speechless - not even remotely knowing how to respond.

"Let's review today using your 'famous logic'; Ms. Granger. The Hermione I knew before I left - is nothing like the Lavender we both know. During the six years that I've known you've never flaunted your sexuality in the way she does every day. All she thinks that she had to 'offer' any bloke is her body …and that's one of the reasons why it would have never worked out between us".

"Ginny wrote me of Lavender's interest in me while I was at the preserve and at first I was flattered – because for a *brainless bit of eye-candy*, she is drop-dead gorgeous. My problem with girls like Lavender is that every time we tried to actually talk …before I left - - - well let's just say that I tried it once …and there is nothing up-there… okay? I know there are blokes who don't mind a brainless bimbo – but I do. It wasn't long after that … I realized that taking up with her just as _**revenge**_ for your fling with Viktor or Malfoy would have been beyond downright stupid … even for me".

"Lavender wasn't the only girl that told Ginny that they now fancy me", Ron said sadly - "but it's like before … really – when girls flirted with me in previous terms as the means to *hit on* Harry the 'BOY-WHO-LIVED'. They had no real interest in the sidekick back then – and they don't even see the *real me* now – they see the _**Graphic Novel**_ comic-hero in the flesh. …oh well. We Weasley's aren't the type to attract fame, and have zero interest in the kind of *celebrity groupies* that swam around ***rich seekers***."

"I told you, I haven't had much luck with seekers," Hermione pleaded

"Yes, that's right …you did say that. Maybe you should switch to a brainy Ravenclaw _**Chaser**_ or _**Beater **_… if your *second go* with the Bulgarian doesn't work out. "

"Viktor and I- -"Hermione began awkwardly only to be quickly interrupted.

"- - you really surprised me today," Ron said desperate to change the subject off of the bloke who had … perhaps …been her first. "Any bloke - but me obviously …would have realized right from the off …that you of all people …wouldn't go braless in a public place …unless it was a part of some brilliantly clever plan to *make a point* … loud and clear - perfectly played-out… all for my benefit."

"Ronald …I mean …Honestly. The way I dressed today was **not** part of any childish-bit of payback. But I did do it to *make a point*, - I do admit that - for as you already know too many people around here already think that I have zero interest in you … yourself included – so I dressed the way I did - to correct that erroneous opinion, " Hermione said blushing hard.

"- - Aren't we so lucky that all of Hogwarts and **add** the rest of *Wizarding World* now-know precisely what you think of me – one single word in Diagon Alley cleared that issue-up for me perfectly", Ron said sadly - which gave Hermione pause - and reflecting on that point - she knew which word had cut him the deepest and that was BEAST.

"I wasn't thinking clearly – you sister had me so wound-up – I said that *word* in anger – without thinking … a term I didn't really mean to use," Hermione rambled-on …unable to call him an animal again – the shame was currently too great. "Don't let my poor use of the wrong term cancel-out everything else I did today. Think back about the way I dressed today, I was sending a message – As you haven't *taken proper notice* of my previous more subtle hints of interest - I decided to make my desires, crystal clear. Today for the most part was all about giving a *_**more than just friends'***_ relationship between us …another go. I concede that I went overboard in the dressing slutty ploy. When I decide to share my body with you…"

"As if - I'll ever 'live' long-enough to see that day," Ron shot back obviously hurt. "Or have you already forgotten what you said today about my husband prospects."

"We both know I have hurt your feelings very badly today and it wasn't over my silly *prospects* comment", Hermione sadly admitted. "You have no idea how much I regret using that horrible term on you, Ron. But you're blowing all of this out of proportion. We fight. We argue. We've been doing that with one another since before we were even teenagers. It's who we are. We are both strong-willed people who hate being told that we are *in the wrong*. What happened today was a simple slip of the tongue. And if you think that when you and I get into a relationship ... a REAL relationship ... that we won't butt heads anymore- -"

"- -That's not what I'm saying, Hermione" Ron interrupted. "I realize that you and I are not going to change overnight into the lovey-dovey style of silly teenage couples that surround us every day … but we do have destructive ... 'patterns of behavior' to contend with. I couldn't be your boyfriend for four-lousy hours … before you started screaming at me. It ... it shouldn't be this hard, to love you …Hermione."

"But we can put my mindless rant of this afternoon behind us ... in the same way we have our *too many to count* other arguments of the past few years", Hermione said firmly stating her case logically. "Think-Ron…think? - We've gone through *worse rows* than this, didn't speak to each other for weeks at a time … and yet still bounced back to being friends again".

"And don't you dare try to imply that Harry has held our friendship together. I love Harry, and would do anything for him … he is my dearest 'friend' ... but I would never walk away from someone I cared deeply about … just for the sake of dating someone."

"You didn't seem to mind walking away from Harry … just to be …with Malfoy ..."

"Draco was an error in judgment, Ron. An undeniable major error … I really thought dating a Muggleborn like me would make him into a more ... tolerant wizard. But I was wrong. Do you hear me … your famous *Know-it-all* was dead wrong. And you know what? I have never been happier for being proven fallible. Because it made me appreciate all that you, Harry and even Ginny the prankster have to offer me … as friends. My father often says 'The greatest reward comes from the greatest obstacles'. It's clichéd and corny. But it is also very true.

We've had a hard couple of years …I freely admit that. We have pushed the boundaries of our friendship in ways that many others would never have been able to comeback from. Say what you will about our arguments … but at least no one would ever accuse us of being a *BORING* couple."

"And what about Harry and Ginny?"

"WHAT? - Do you really think that Harry and Ginny's relationship is in any way normal or healthy?"

"Are you saying that with all the arguments …ours is?"

"For us? - Yes it is, Ron! We at least get things we disagree on *out in the open*. We don't let stuff fester and sicken. We express ourselves, sometimes a little more ... **forcefully** ... then what is the norm … but that is not necessarily a bad or an unhealthy thing for us. Sometimes we just have to agree to disagree on a particular issue. And as long as we both know that when we argue, that's all that it is ... an argument ... no lasting harm will be done".

"I have an opinion and I have a mind, and I am not afraid to utilize either one. I ... I also have more ... powerful feelings for you, Ron. Stronger feelings than I have ever had for anyone else in my entire life. I also have a major problem express those feelings. Especially with using the "L" word as you want me to. … But that *single issue* … so important to you ...can all be solved … given _**enough time**_. - We still have plenty of time this term to work things out between us," Hermione pleaded.

"Really …and what time are you talking about?" Ron retorted in a short tempered tone. "It's the middle of February already …there is only four months left before the **Leavers Ball**. If you subtract the thirty day separation detention *we all just got*, that reduces 'our time' to - _'work things out'_ - to a mere ninety days."

"That plenty of - -" she began.

"- -*Time for what …don't you see the writing on the wall? – I do! What …I've always feared, is what happens after graduation," Ron said interrupting her again, "when the three of us - **go our separate ways,"** Ron declared nervously as he confessed a long suppressed anxiety. "I can easily picture Harry going into the Auror academy and you going to a Muggle university for future study- *or* – directly into the Ministry …but me …well, where do I fit in? – I'm not like you and Harry, I didn't have my future career all mapped out by the end of second year. One week ago I couldn't remotely tell you what I intended to do *career wise* - after we leave here."

"There's time yet, you have plenty of options, especially after your smashing success on the Romanian National team." Hermione said trying to be reassuring.

"Quidditch is a young man's game; even 'extra good' goal keepers are washed-up by thirty-five. Then what - *_**coaching**_*?" Ron asked shaking his head **no** …while thinking out loud. "Dragon handling – no big pay-bucket in that either. I guess for someone like you – a bloke has to be really 'stupid' not to know at this point of 'seventh year' his choice of career – especially this close to graduation …isn't that right?"

"Well …I …", Hermione said stuttering …caught-out.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist about it," Ron declared with a sad half-chuckle. "I sort-off guessed you'd be disappointed. I'm sure *you've been disappointed* in me **a lot** over the years …being the insensitive-immature snot that I use to be. But you don't need to worry about me anymore; I'm a little more *world-wise* now - about being a _**Weasley Stooge**_ on other-peoples chessboards … for one thing - and hopefully I've grown-up after all my experiences- enough that if this puppet can't cut his strings like Percy did … I can at least change puppet masters".

"Precy? … puppet-strings? ... What are you going-on about?" Hermione asked now sounding a bit confused.

"Never-mind, I'm just rambling," Ron replied in a resigned tone. "Any-road, I'll be fine, I got a genuine; *job offer* just a few days ago, - matter of fact - - a *well paid position* with loads of benefits like health-care and early-retirement_** … **_that will take-care of my few needs right up to the end of my days".

"And what kind of job is that? I think I've earned the right to know," Hermione said

"You might say I'd be working for a *new branch* of the Ministry of Magic," Ron said looking sadder with each word spoken. "The way I see things - there have been loads of *forks in the path* this past term - life altering decisions that you and I have both made this year, without consulting each other – like you *taking up* with the Ferret – and me going to Romania".

"There was even a time when I foolishly thought that being with me romantically … would be a good long-term thing for you", Ron said in a semi-sob.

"I am beginning to think that way as well, we are far better together than a-part. You've changed so much since you left," Hermione said humbly with a touch of awe in her voice. "You've set your childishness aside in the last few months and become a really attractive **man**."

"I'll ask the hot-food question one last time …do you love me?"

- *Silence –

- *Silence –

- *Silence -

"I thought so," Ron said after a minute in a resigned tone.

"Ron …please?"

"No worries, good luck with Viktor …and *by the way* - keep the jacket", Ron replied with each stuttered word a new source of pain. "You wanted it so badly - and now you have it – without any annoying *sidekick strings* attached.

"Ron don't act this way – please – just because the 'L' word seriously scares me doesn't mean we can't make this work," Hermione pleaded hearing the bitterness in Ron's tone.

"I'm not the type that goes in for a meaningless *short-term* tryst," - Ron replied sadly, "or date someone just for the sake of dating. I'm beyond the point in my life of a *casual lark*, especially with someone I've known for six years. I'm ready for the *grow-old with me* stuff right now … and you are not – it's just that simple.

Silence

Silence

"In the end I'm willing to bet that my sister will suffer more from this 'separation' from Harry - than you will from me," Ron said changing the subject to fill the silence. "I can imagine that not being able to see her new boyfriend for the next thirty days is going to be hell, for ickle-Ginerva. You on the other hand … are used to 'long distance' love affairs where you don't see 'your bloke' for months at a time. Ginny is rather possessive about things that she feels *belong to her* – doesn't fancy things that are out of her reach. But then-again, you're not the type to *need anyone* by your side - … like I do".

"It's only a month Ron and then *they* can begin again - and so can we." Hermione pleaded.

"Only time will tell … for Harry and Ginny - anyway" Ron said skeptically, "I asked my question and got my answer".

"Answers to questions can change over time," Hermione said desperately.

"That true, but time is running out for the Hogwarts trio – isn't it?" Ron asked. "After this particular detention - I will *keep my word* and be as good a friend as I can manage. I will still be your senior Gryffindor Prefect and you can count on my total support …also as promised. You have worked really hard for six years to earn the '**right**' to wear that Head-Girl badge; and I'll try to keep you from *risking it again* by being suckered-into any of my future *_**off the preserve***_ miss-adventures."

"Why are you so fixated on the 'L' word anyway?" Hermione asked sounding highly frustrated. "Are you really sure you know the level of commitment that word implies," Hermione asked becoming irritated – "after-all: you're only seventeen".

"That's true enough, perhaps I'm *too ignorant* to know what *Love* really means - I can concede that possibility," Ron said thoughtfully. "I can even accept that **you** might-be still 'too young' to comprehend the level of commitment that the adult concept of life-long adult love requires. But speaking for myself; I think it is often a mistake to underestimate someone else's *level of maturity*, especially for someone like you - who has used a; *time turner*.

"A time-turner? What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione bemoaned.

"You used one as I recall … to take extra classes - and I've often wondered - with all that *extra time*, how did all that *additional-age* affect your 'maturity level', how old are you really – Hermione Jean… _**beyond**_ what it says on your birth certificate?" Ron replied and **not** in an insulting tone, but rather as if the thought had bothered him a-lot … for some obscure reason.

"That doesn't matter - you are still younger than I am, still only seventeen. You are no more ready for marriage than I am."

"Come to think about it - - you're *right* of course … maybe the 'L' question in regards to **you** is several years *premature*". Ron said reasonably in again a sadly resigned tone. "You have *ambitions* – and a *brilliant career* ahead of you to think about. Perhaps - if I'm still alive by then - I'll try to look you up - when you turn; say **-** *_**twenty-five or thirty***_ and then ask my question again".

"Now you are talking sense". Hermione replied smugly thinking she had won her point on waiting.

"I think I understand you better now, you still want a series of romances, A *boyfriend accessory* seen by others on your arm … like shoes and purse that match – because our society requires a straight-girl to have a visible male partner at her side – with anyone *without one* considered a social failure," Ron replied casually without a hint of the great bitterness he was really feeling. "Regretfully I don't *share your need* to have someone to date without any emotional strings, and therein perhaps, lays the big difference between us".

"I'm not ready to settle down, right now … I admit that, - but clearly I'm not expressing my-self properly", Hermione said with a sigh fighting down her growing frustration. "What's wrong with us just 'dating for a-bit', baby-steps of getting to know each other as a couple? We need to talk-out loads of things – personal stuff – that we didn't speak of when we were just friends".

"We've known each other for six and a-half years what more about me do you need to know? Come to think on it …I shouldn't be talking to you right now." Ron said; his depression deepening so fast he was rendered numb to Hermione's uncharacteristic lame style of flirting.

"Violating the separation part of our punishment would only apply ***if*** I was speaking to you in face to face …but …as you're currently some kind of cat; you don't technically have a face …so I can't get into trouble." Hermione said smugly.

"That's true …for ***you***," Ron said realizing that Hermione had *played him* yet again.

"Oh Ron … I didn't think - from your point of view - - you are violating punishment." Hermione said horrified.

"No worries, I'll turn myself in after finishing my nightly patrol". Was the reply in a soft monotone?

"They will add to your punishment for doing this", she said

"Nothing new-there, I'm not Harry."

"Stop-it Ron, Harry doesn't get away with everything!" Hermione said becoming upset at Ron over Harry special privileges, but not wanting to go off on a tangent … she changed the subject.

"Speaking of Harry is he as upset as you are - about what I did today?"

"Not really, I think that his anger more focused on my little sister …at the moment." The voice from the shadows said. "What she did to me today, or should I say …to me *through* **you**? Sort-of opened Harry's eyes to one of Ginny's least attractive characteristics. I don't think Harry fully realized until today …that he has hooked-up romantically with a 'mean-spirited prankster' that makes the Twins look like rank amateurs. The only female of the Weasley-clan has *clearly proven* to be - the deadlier of the species.

"Come to think upon it, you don't prank anyone – why not?" Hermione asked genuinely surprised that she hadn't noticed before this term the zero number of pranks that Ron had pulled off.

"I suppose, - being the youngest of the brood - I've been on the *receiving end* too often to get any enjoyment out of the hurting of others", Ron retorted. "Harry is more of a prankster than I ever-was …As the son of Prongs and all it's in his blood – and is one of the things he most shares in common with my sister."

"So, today turned out to be a disaster, for just about everyone?" Hermione said as she reviewed in her mind how her outing had ended

"That depends on your point of view," Ron replied with surprising insight. "With your brilliance we will crack the bank code in short order and then we'll put an end to the Death Eater movement in this country …once and for all. As I won't be *pestering you* for a solid month – just think of all the peace and quiet you'll enjoy. You see disaster …but I think today was all about clarity. All of our eyes were opened today, and we need time to adjust to the new reality".

"Where does that leave us …Ron? I really didn't mean to ruin our date." Hermione said in a worried tone.

"I know you didn't …Ginny played you – I know that, but at the end of the day - is there still an **us** … beyond close friendship? You are in no way ready for the kind of romance I have in mind – that much is crystal clear".

"Ron – I didn't mean to- -", Hermione began

"- - And there is nothing wrong with *expressing*- honestly -what you are and are-not ready for," Ron interrupted with genuine sincerity. "I actually must thank-you for the candor that you expressed today; I now know where we stand. Perhaps Viktor can *once again provide you* with the stereotypical romantic lark. The no-strings type of early-teenage romance that you still ...so clearly crave".

"I don't want Viktor as a boyfriend …again – how many times must I say it?"

"Whatever, there is still Justin … as a dating; *fallback* for you to chat-up, if you like. I hear he fancies you … loads!" Ron said sadly. "So… Ninety days to get through before graduation and then another 'five or six years' before you ***might*** be ready to *get serious* with a bloke. You are not ready right now for anything serious – I get your point",

"I really do deeply care for you," Hermione said.

"I know you **care** …the question is how much?"

"Don't push me…Ron; - I'm barely eighteen. I still need time to sort-out in my head the things that happened at my parents' house today. You have no idea what transpired there. I don't want to burden you with my personal problems - However, my concept of love and happily ever-after have been *shaken to its core*. Even with that said; I'm still _**definitely**_ interested in exploring a _**possible **_romantic relationship between us, after this punishment is over - - as long as we proceed very slowly."

"You want a romance, with holding hands in the hallway, occasional stolen kisses in a broom-closet", Ron spat.

"What's wrong with that? Other couples start-out that way". Hermione protested

"Like I said - - if you want more of that kind of *meaningless experiences* - I'm sure there are blokes here that will be more than happy to oblige you. Clearly you and I must 'agree to disagree' on this *romance issue* as you said. I do however - wish you good luck with whomever you fancy.

"Are you breaking-up with me", Hermione asked.

"You have to be together *as a couple* **first** - before you can break-up and I don't honestly know if the few hours we were a couple today – counts," Ron replied.

"I want to be your girlfriend", Hermione said.

"Well you are a girl and my friend, so you'll *get from me* the level of relationship that you are willing to *put into* our remaining time together. But right now it is time to press-on; I've got hallways to patrol. I broke detention just to speak to you, something I shouldn't have done…so Good night Miss Granger – I will speak to you *face-to-face* in a months' time, - - good luck with the ledgers" Ron said …calling her by her *last name* for the first time in six years – thus underscoring how deeply Hermione had hurt him that day.

And then, with an angry frustrated growl …the lion in the shadows shrank down into a tan house cat as and began to trot down the dark-hallway - away from the head suite. Catching sight of the retreating kitten Hermione shouted.

"Ron, wait."

"Whatever for: Ms. Granger?" - Ron replied. The emotional pain in his voice thick and when this question was yet again answered with **silence**,

The tiny cat uttered a tragically human sigh …silently turned about and slipped around the corner.

Hermione let him trot off 'emotionally damaged' yet again, she knew he felt rejected …again and frankly even *she knew* that she hadn't really done all that much to change his opinion on her desire for a relationship … the terms for which still remained slightly ... out of reach. She felt like a failure, that she had botched her 'explanation' without making the apology that she had told her Dad that Ron really deserved.

She had finally come to notice all he had done for her over the years …she felt a deep emotional attraction to Ron - - maybe it was love, perhaps it wasn't …but every time she tried to express her feelings in words …she got scared and **nothing right** came out of her mouth."

The last thought Hermione had as she turned back into the Head suite to cry herself to sleep was "**idiot **…you're going to lose him."

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now


	57. Chapter 57

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Edited and tweaked by Eckles71**

**Chapter # 57 of 70 **

**Entitled: solitary confinement - watching from the outside**

**Words in this chapter; 7,328**

**O**

**Billybob public-service announcement: **Do I need to remind everyone that my rewrite of Dragonheart takes place in an *alternate universe*. For those of you who might not remember … an AU story allows the writer to portray the classic characters of the HP books engaging in behavior patterns that is- ***r****adically differen****t*** -from the stereotypical *idiot, - underdog with a good heart – comic relief …class clown* that Ron is portrayed as being in the books … the movies and worst yet … Fan-fiction. Of course my Ron is out of character … he is the **Hero** of this story, not the *tag a long* side-kick, not the totally thick about girls …afraid to say how he feels about Hermione "nice-guy" buffoon. He might have been *the fool you are all use to reading about* - before he went to Romania … but the **war** changed him.

I just deleted a guest review because I don't want to read another accusation, (that I cannot respond too …BTW) that I'm as bad as the Ron haters. I'm not. My Ron is the hero of this rare tale, top-dog … leader of the pack … _**instead**_ of Harry - and here I thought you might enjoy the change?

Get out of your ridge mindset of Ron and see him in a different light … experience what the Hp storyline would be like with Harry as the sidekick. See the ever so prefect Granger … a girl that is never wrong in fan-fiction … make a huge romantic mistake and become filled with self-doubt and confusion. Enter the HP world of *Alternate Universe*.

**O **

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOoOo **

**O**

**Most if not all of the below is Hermione's POV**

**O **

Not surprisingly after tricking Ron into speaking with her - in violation of his punishment - but not hers. That was the last time Hermione spoke to Ron privately, for a painfully long month, in fact, she had next to zero direct contact with the only three people in all of Hogwarts that she was still on _**somewhat**_ friendly terms. Of course, she saw Harry and Ron from afar in the two classes that she shared with them both, however, in accordance with the wishes of the Headmaster, the famous trio of Gryffindor was physically separated seating wise …as often as possible by **every **professor in the school – barring none.

She was barely eighteen and knew in her bones …that she wasn't ready for marriage. And what was really infuriating beyond description was the fact that Ron had fully conceded that point – without argument that she wasn't ready. He had to be wrong; he couldn't really think he was *mature enough* at seventeen for marriage - just because his parents had gotten married right out of Hogwarts didn't mean that he should do the same thing..

This brutal *truth* didn't … however change the acknowledgement in the deepest part of her soul that Ron had been on one point … spot-on right, that they had known each far to long for the usual *baby steps* required when *going out* with a stranger. What she felt for him went beyond a silly teenage school-girl crush, and way beyond the fifteen year-old *Oh my god ... he's my boyfriend* excitement silliness. Ron clearly wanted *emotional commitment*, and she wasn't ready for that …not yet.

He also deserved a far better apology out of her. Especially for the **Beast** comment … but her stupid pride wouldn't let her apologize to anyone – not even the one she *almost certainly* loved. For Hermione Granger's 'pride' was her second greatest weakness – her first …she feared more and more each day – was the loss – of her greatest source of support & strength - - 'Ron'.

Hermione would spend many an hour over the next few weeks racking her brain in a futile attempt to devise a means of communication with Ron that didn't 'violate' their punishment. Owl-posts communication within the school between students was forbidden by the rules and most of the house-elves outright refused to come anywhere near her. Of the countless hundreds of elves - only Dobby could be persuaded to clean the Head suite - and serve her meals - and even he only did this due to a; *direct request* of his _**Wheezy**_.

As for Ron him-self, he might as well have stayed in Romania for all the attention she got from him. He seemed to take pains to avoid eye contact with her in the few classrooms they still shared, which although depressing … paled in comparison to the cold stares she was getting from Harry. Who wasn't the least bit reluctant to sit as far as possible - away from wherever she sat. She knew he was still more miffed at Ginny – than at her - But the looks Harry gave her made her feel responsible for the empty-shell of a man Ron had become.

The _**School Rumor Mill**_ spouted that Harry bitterly regarded the trio's *punishment separation* as highly un-justified … especially when it resulted in Ron frequent disappearing-act …alone, for *_**off-the-preserve**_" actives away from school on 'alleged' - OotP missions - - - that the rumor-mill spoke-loads about … but the headmaster *angrily* refused to *confirm* one way or the other. It was also obvious to anyone with eyes - that - Harry … _**not yet**_ an official member of the _**OotP**_ like Ron - was deeply resentful over the fact that he was _**once again**_ *stuck on the side-lines* … in the Voldemort war.

No one was absolutely sure about what Ron was doing while away from Hogwarts, but the *gossip consensus* was all-agog about him going off; *vampire hunting*. Supporting this conclusion was the fact that on the rare occasion that anyone saw sight Ron in the halls – or in the two classes he was still taking - - Ron looked about to collapse in physical exhaustion … sometimes sporting black and blue bruises, or walking with a limp – favoring an arm …with shoulders slumped and dark rings seen under his eyes.

Never a popular girl with her female peers, Hermione had over the years come to unconsciously depend on the company of the two male friends that she had made after the troll incident. Her near total isolation between; – September-to-October - during her first year was nothing in comparison to how she felt now. Since Draco's departure from the head suite, Hermione _**one and only**_ companion had been Crookshanks …her cat.

Even in the darkest days when Harry and Ginny had cut-her-out of their lives to show their displeasure at her relationship with the Ferret, - even then ...she had someone to talk to, for Greg - and to a lesser extent …Pansy would lower themselves - now and then - to have a somewhat civil conversation with the bookworm. But now in punishment for breaking the AWOL rules, she could speak to no-one who 'might' actually want to speak to her.

The loneliness of living in a fishbowl, surrounded by classmates that barely acknowledged her existence anyway, suddenly came crashing down on Hermione ego in short order. When it got to the point where even when her hand was the only one raised in a class to answer a question posed by a professor and she found herself being deliberately ignored – _then and only then_ did the epiphany accrued. Her parents born in a different generation had a favorite quote that seemed to fit this situation perfectly.

"_**Don't it always seem to go – that you don't know what you've got – till it's gone" **_

Hermione was learning at long last, through this epiphany and the realization that came almost too late … exactly how much she depended on …and how much time she had spent during her Hogwarts years '_alone_' in Ron's company. No so much with Harry's – but Ron's. Harry was at the best of times a moody bloke …*if the truth was told* and he spent more hours than Hermione could count - off by himself brooding over this-or-that. It was part of his nature and Hermione had never given it much thought …up to now.

For she now realized that Ron, _**could**_ have spent those countless hours out of Harry's company "Hanging-out with the other blokes of his age and gender" …taking about sports and pretty birds and what they'd like to do to a randy slag in a dark broom cupboard - for even Hermione was aware …from a book she had read once - that being crude and vulgar was *part and parcel* of the traditional randy teenage male …bonding rituals."

However, the ever outward friendly Ron hadn't done that. Even before fourth year and the Yule Ball, when he'd finally acknowledged that she was **a girl**. Ron had spent many an evening sitting with Hermione in the common room, sometime talking – sometime rowing full out …but more often than not, just sitting quietly - a few feet away, as she read a book. Keeping her company in respectful silence, offering companionship so that she wouldn't realize how – set apart – she actually was from her peers.

The Ron who came back from Romania knew Hermione better than anyone else, including Harry, so all the things a couple learn about each other during the first *fifty dates*, she already knew about Ron and he about her. So much for her declared 'need' to go slow with meaningless casual dating – Sweet Merlin she hated when Ron was spot-on about something.

In fact … Hermione Jean Granger's *_**seventh year**_* had been an eye-opener for her in a surprising number of ways. She realized perhaps too-late, that there was no hope of reforming an evil ferret …and that intelligent women posed a *measurable threat* to the macho based dominance of the small minded …both male and female. Hermione also now discovered the *low to non-existent social standing* that she had always had among her peers and classmates.

"After a fortnight of reflection and one epiphany later … concerning the devotion of a certain battered and bruised red-head - Hermione became extremely frustrated that she couldn't show Ron exactly **how much** more than a silly *teenage romance* she wanted out of him – without risking her Head Girl badge.

The perplexing question that continued to nag her was; what kind of adult relationship could there be… in-between a meaningless teenage fling and life-long commitment? She knew with total certainty that she cared for Ron, much more than she had for any mere boyfriend - but still not enough to acquire a fiancé/husband – not yet anyway. She was still scared-silly of the 'L' word …even more so now - especially in-light of her parent's apparently falling apart marriage.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

A mere three days into her punishment and bored out of her mind. Hermione began watching the _**body language**_ of her two best friends with secretive glances a hundred times per class. Although compelled to sit all by herself due to her now painfully obvious unpopularity among her peers. The head girl was quick to realize that Harry and Ron didn't seem to be suffering as intently from the loneliness of the forced separation as she was.

There was a reason for this of course. For both boys were now _**literally**_ surrounded by a swarm of girlfriend-hopefuls. With Harry forced to be apart from Ginny by his own 30 day detention, his sudden distance from Ginny's company was apparently being regarded by the female population of the student body of Hogwarts … - - _anyone above the age of fifteen - that is,_ …translated into - Harry had become a prime candidate for the crime of _**outright …boyfriend**__** thief.**_

Ever the *_Gentleman*,_ Harry attempted to remain cordial but aloof while in the company of these seductively clad, randy seventh-year girls …that hoped with the right amount of exposed flesh … to seduce their way into taking Ginny's place at the _**Chosen One**_ side. From a distance Hermione could see Harry's squirming under the attention of _**Husband Hunters**_ … which also appeared to be a source of mild-amusement for an otherwise depressed Ron … that seemed to actually semi-enjoy Harrys suffering.

What little comfort Hermione had was when at the end of class … Harry's would be seducers would re-buttoned their blouses back up to the collar and draw their skirts back down to the correct two inches above the knees before going out into the hallway. The professors did nothing when this happened; even Professor McGonagall turned a blind-eye to this blatant misbehavior, beyond occasionally reminding a student to straighten up their uniforms before entering the hallway.

As miffed as Hermione was about the lack of dress code enforcement within certain classrooms, when outside in the hallways the **uniform code** seemed to be enforced far more successfully than when she had been in direct charge. The prefects were ensuring that members of their own houses followed the rules to the letter while ignoring the actions of the other three houses, a complete turnabout from the 'house point war' over dress-code infractions that had been waged between the houses *before* Ron's return - only a fortnight ago.

O

OoOoOoOo

**What Ron did to solve the Dress code problem? **

OoOoOoOo

O

Hermione was quick to notice that when a student walked by her with a drawn down - lose tie - - a shirt un-buttoned at the collar, or hanging out in the back, Hermione would immediately begin to hear whispers abound concerning the _** Grande-Prefect**_ …and if the dress code violator overhear those whispered comments. It wasn't unusual for the offender to stop dead in his-or-her tracks - and immediately straighten their uniform on the spot …mere moments before the students own Prefect would run up to give the offender the …*what-for*.

Confided to the head suit except for classes - Hermione had given much thought to the authority vacuum which had been created when both Head Boy and Girl had been formally suspended from the discipline chain of command. Apparently Ron as Hermione's second in command – the officially sanctioned *temporary Head-boy*; now referred to by the student body with *tongue firmly in cheek* - as the Grande (meaning Great) Prefect - and apparently Ron was ruling the Hogwarts student body with far more respect than Hermione's zero-tolerance … _**'iron fist'**_ , approach ever had.

Hermione would also catch sight of the 'Slytherin four' … Ron's would-be assassins, in the hall –or - sitting in a tight group in a class. Not having to suffer the pain of separation from each other, the DE wantabe's only restrictions were against communication with members of their own house. Luckily Hermione wasn't permitted to speak to anyone at all - and that saved her from interacting with Draco. According to Rumor - Draco and his cronies had already cost Slytherin house close-to fifteen hundred points for being caught trying to pass notes to their snake Housemates.

From overheard gossip Hermione learned that Professor Snape was beyond furious with the four - as these notes were clear violations of their punishments. Dumbledore was hard pressed in finding reasons to keep the four from being expelled - so reducing the Slytherin's appalling house-point totals was out of the question. Every time Severus gave *plus-points* to his own house 'over nothing' - Minerva and Poppy strongly objected.

Because the four in the dungeon didn't care a- _**griffin's arse**_ -how badly they were hurting their housemates - someone else had to be the one to keep Slytherin in the running for the house cup…point wise. At first Hermione thought that Harry was somehow responsible for easing the Slytherin points disadvantage – behind the scenes – with Dumbledore's help …however Harry's popularity within Slytherin - being as he was Ginny's right hand prankster *assistant* … had never been lower among the snakes.

A few overheard- *loo conversations* -later … Hermione discover the truth. The plus points going into the Slytherin column was all the _**Grande-Prefect **_doing. The rumors behind this *odd behavior* on Ron's part – a bloke who wasn't known as being a big-fan of Slytherin's in general - was that he had 'made a secret deal' with the Slytherin prefects. In exchange for *plus points* all snakes had agreed to a *hands-off* policy concerning the Daphne and Neville romance, Ron had not only gained loads of brownie *_**IOU-points***_ with every snake at Hogwarts – he had also promoted cross-house dating.

Snape of course … hated beyond words when his students began dating outside his house in alarmingly growing numbers. He also despised Ron's growing popularity within his house … but being helpless to *reign-in* the failed assassins, the potion master had no other option but to play-along with the Weasley romantic gambit. His only source of comfort was in the fact that his students were at least dating other pure-bloods.

Words cannot describe how proud Hermione was in Ron - who had stepped-up to the responsibility of both missing Heads and acted with the authority granted him in the hallways and at perfect meetings. From conversations Hermione overheard in the girls loo - Ron apparently was actually delighted with the fact that he *lacked* the Head-boy **title** saying that Draco had '_**tainted**_' the badge of that year … to the point of *untouchable contamination*. In his own words; he was just a *temporary substitute* until a more permanent arrangement could be made.

The _**Grande-Prefect's**_ …God-given-gift - according to Professor Binns …was not only his sharp sense of humor … but also - his easygoing peaceful-compromise with personal problems - and unbiased-judgments over inner-house disputes. Anyone with a sense of fair-play could only admire how Ron kept Slytherin within striking range of the Quidditch and House-cup. For the first time in years the Head-boy spot was held by someone who didn't let the *title* go to his head.

Hermione had no direct way of knowing how Draco felt about Ron's tenure, but she could see - even from a-far … how frustrated and angry he was about being stripped of his Head-Boy *power* to abuse others.

The thought that Ron 'of all people' could so easily get complete cooperation from all the Prefects …including Slytherin - where she had utterly failed …magnified her sense of Head-girl incompetence and that depressed Hermione to no end. So she in an odd way sympathized with the frustration she saw on Draco's face. For it galled-her …that she had failed at something else that year - other than her obvious relationships debacles.

It had always infuriated her …that there were things that she couldn't do better than everyone else. It was painfully-humbling to discover at nearly nineteen, how much her _lack of people skills_ had cost her …in effectiveness as Head Girl.

With the house-point war concerning the **Dress-code** …in every hallway abruptly ended - and within days of the moment she had turned-over the festering problem to Ron. Hermione was amazed that he had turned the most irritating issue of her tenure … into a sort-of game that everyone seemed eager to play.

The rules of this game were strictly enforced by everyone …students and Prefects alike …***but only during classroom hours***… in the Great-Hall at mealtimes and in the hallways between classes – uniforms had to be worn correctly. That was the price; the ***stick*** - - that the student-body paid in exchanged for the carrot; the reward that came ***after*** school - that within all the common-rooms …and outside the castle …when the school day *officially ended* around four every weekday afternoon - - that was the moment when the uniforms came-off of every boy and girl as if made of poison-ivy.

The _**Grande-Prefect**_ …had been the one that first suggested the compromise that brought peace and order to the hallways – a suggestion that the Headmaster and all the staff had been more than happy to officially endorse.

The 'uniform' dress code of old as demanded and enforced by the now *suspended heads* only applied to those areas of the school under the *supervision of the heads* while classes were in secession, thus the stick/price part. However, the heads authority ended at the door of every classroom, where each professor control began - so *what was and was not* done about the dress-code fell to each Professors jurisdiction.

Hermione could not argue with that logic, *or* the clever loophole that the _**Grande-Prefect**_ had found in the uniform dress code …for any such code could only be enforced on a student ***in uniform*. ** Leisure clothing such as that worn after classes or on Hogsmeade weekends were not as strictly regulated in the rules - due the constant flux in contemporary fashion over the centuries.

That was the _**huge loophole**_ that Ron exploited to the fullest. Of course - it was a 'huge bother' to change out of uniform after class and then change back for dinner and back out again for the rest of the evening. However that was a small price to pay for the wearing of '_**personal accessories**_' when in leisure clothing. Going to such pains - - pissed-off everyone, so the displeasure the student-body had with the Hermione hadn't diminished all that much. That the _**Grande-Prefect**_ suggestion was in its own way …in open defiance of the Air-head authority - made the _**dress-code game**_ all the more acceptable to everyone and thus won the universal cooperation of **ALL** the Perfects.

The one and only 'complaint' about the whole thing … that Hermione heard whispered - through the Loo-gossip-network was the often repeated lament that the 'administration' of the _**Grande-Prefect**_ would end on the ides of March, when the board-of-Governor's would reinstate or dismiss one or both of the old-Heads.

OoOoOoOo

**Post-Graduation fears grows**

OoOoOoOo

Hermione also couldn't help but be amused at wondering how a _**hot tempered**_ Ginny was taking the news of the countless slag's throwing themselves at her now somewhat estranged boyfriend. And yet …as much as Hermione enjoyed the thought of Ginny being at least emotionally punished for ruining her first date with Ron, she still found herself sympathetic with the youngest Weasley's angst, as she felt the same sort of *jealous suffering* as she had to sit powerless as two attractive Ravenclaw's - two **big busted** …girlfriend-hopefuls - flirted shamelessly with "**her**" sad and always exhausted - *deeply resigned looking * Ron.

These two blazon hussies – those; know-it-all's – a pair of Hermione intellectual rivals - had shamelessly-attached them-selves to him - - during Charms and transfiguration and yet Ron was taking their near constant company … reluctantly …_**in stride**_. Forced to observe on from a distance - while under Hermione's discrete, - if somewhat - obsessive surveillance. Ron's behavior toward his assigned tutors and the eagerness with which they fussed over his minor injuries … appeared to bring him *briefly* out of his sadness and back into …his old …warm, friendly and outgoing self.

Professor Binns had told Hermione that Ron now sat meals at the far-end of the Ravenclaw table (near the doors) - it was part of his separation punishment from the trio – and it was there that the all-powerful _**Grande-Prefect - **_held court. The other prefects came and went seeking to consult with Ron over school issues and this happened 'more often than not' during lunchtime … as Ron was very often *absent* from the school grounds almost every afternoon including weekends.

Whereas Hermione saw Harry distracted – and sometimes mildly amused by the ever changing parade of 'marriage age' girls fighting to sit near him – Ron on the other hand was more *restrained and reluctant* in the showing of *any emotions* beyond the easygoing soft-spoken leadership style that impressed Hermione more each-day …right down to the ground.

The only positive thing Hermione could say about Morag and Lisa- had anyone asked her - was that when his 'tutors' were anywhere around him … no other *girlfriend hopeful* dared to approach Ron - as they did constantly with Harry. Morag and Lisa may have felt 'encouraged' by Ron's understated quiet charm - but Hermione, who him knew far better, could see him *gradually withdrawing* from his usual … far more outgoing nature of old. He was clearly in Hermione's option; *burying inside him-self *… deep emotional pain and perhaps … the same kind suffering from nightmares, that Harry did.

Time and Time again - she saw glimpses of a *resigned acceptance* in the back of his eyes and wondered …if her romantic reluctance to commit was the primary cause of it. Ron's expressed fear of what would happen to the trio after graduation - had caused Hermione more than one sleepless night recently. That he was keeping his emotional distance from the two bookworms Ravenclaw's - was both comforting and bothersome.

Ron …as the only wild card, after graduation for having *dropped out* of potions; his childhood ambition of becoming an Auror was literally **gone forever** - - and yet after being trained as a Wizarding bodyguard/assassin …that trade – *hit wizard* … didn't seem a good career choice either. Then there was that *Ministry posting* Ron had once mentioned, and that thought made her wondered - had he taken the job? … did his absence from Hogwarts have anything to do with this unknown employment?

If he hadn't taken the Ministry posting … what would Ron do after school and whether or not he'd even stay in England to do it - - finally *sunk-in fully* to an already worried Hermione, as she now fully realized that every day of separation - was one day closer to Ron walking out of her life …_**for good**_.

For it was clear to the girl that knew him best; that Ron was making *no effort* to make any kind of new social connections, beyond the casual - with anyone female at Hogwarts … which seem to indicate an avoidance of the *strings* that would have to be cut … if he returned to Eastern Europe after graduation. Was his lack of eye contact with her an indicator that he had indeed- ***given-up*** - on any possible romance with her - until she turned twenty-five – which was damnit … exactly the time-frame that she had asked for.

It was the oddest thing really. Every time Hermione at age eighteen had given any detailed thought to a three year separation from Harry during his training as Auror. Not seeing Harry until she turned twenty-one years old …the very- _**idea of it**_ -had made her feel a bit sad, but not devastated. Harry was not the problem. On the other hand thinking of losing Ron for six long years if not longer- or – worse yet to another country for that length of time … *or* more realistically to another woman permanently …had made Hermione every night break down into sobbing … out-of-control tears.

O

OoOoOoOo

**Oh how I hate the Gossip-network …or …the Creevey-Weasley affair**

**OoOoOoOo **

O

To offset a rapidly growing feeling of loneliness; a short time into her solitary confinement, Hermione found herself having to compromise one of her longest held principals… just to keep herself informed as to the goings-on with Harry and Ron. After spending six years ridiculing the '_Hogwarts gossip network'_, Hermione now turned to the inner-school grapevine as one of only two means of keeping tabs on her friends.

From the gossip that Hermione overheard, while spending a few extra minutes in the **Loo**, in-between each of her classes. Over the next fortnight, Hermione had learned that - - Harry had apparently been speaking of Ginny as if she was no longer his girlfriend …over what Hermione 'assumed' was Ginny's ruining of her brother's first date with her. Rumor also had it …that Ginny, unable to speak to her estranged boyfriend one-on-one … for twelve straight days, had foolishly responded to his aloofness with the '_old tried and true__'_ jealousy ploy, - - by allegedly …being caught in a broom cupboard snogging Colin Creevey.

Hermione heard and absorbed all this gossip in a state of healthy skepticism and the more she thought it over the more she doubted these rumors, - because somehow… all of it – just didn't sit right with her. She knew that Harry had the *invisibility cloak*, and with it …the Headmasters so-called forced separation from his estranged girlfriend became literally impossible to implement.

Hermione highly doubted Ron was getting any invisible cloak visits either, - but for different reasons. Blokes take separation from a friend a-lot better than girls do. Ron's three month stay in Romania being an obvious example. Harry and Ginny hadn't taken Ron's departure half as badly as she had done. Harry had used the time away from Ron as an opportunity to *chat-up* his sixteen year-old little sister, while the Head Girl had spent the time being **used** and romantically **betrayed** by a sadistic self-absorbed-ferret …*or* tossing and turning during sleepless nights in worry over Ron's safety.

Once again, as the two sets of rules within Hogwarts played out; all thanks to the Headmaster … while Hermione found herself frustrated by being kept away from Ron … her best male friend …the **Chosen One** …*appeared* to have unlimited access to Ginny. Harry was once again being treated in an entirely different manner than everyone else. There had been a time when the professors had turned a blind eye to all of the members of the trio's rule breaking, but now that they were being kept apart, Dumbledore's leniency only seemed to go to Harry and by 'limited' extension to Ginny.

Having extremely good reasons to suspect that Harry and Ginny were still seeing each other, it wasn't long before Hermione came to believe, that the Ginny-Colin tryst had been nothing more than a calculated diversion concocted by Harry, to protect Ginny from any possible Slytherin /Death Eater attack on Potter's now _**allegedly defenseless**_ girlfriend.

O

OoOoOoOo

**Oh how I hate all Ravenclaw Hussies **

OoOoOoOo

O

On the other hand, whenever Ron's name was mentioned in the _**Loo gossip center**_, it was always in primary reference to two seventh-year Ravenclaw girls …Morag McDougal and Lisa Turpin, who as Hermione already knew - where now constantly seen in his company …with Morag tutoring Charms and Lisa transfiguration.

So the talk in the girl's **Loo** had the two Ravenclaw girls openly competing for the right to be Ron's first-ever **official** girlfriend. The mantra in the **Loo** went something like this;

O

"_As Ron seemed to fancy extra smart birds as a requirement in a spouse …it was - after all - a __**vital **__component of his settle down and have children dream - as stated in his letters to Ginny. _

"_If the Bushy-haired …Air-Head in his vision didn't fancy him, then there were other brilliant brunettes at Hogwarts that were more than willing to *fill in* for the idiotic …Granger_." Besides it was generally believed that, "_Ron would get a-lot more snogging out of Morag or Lisa than he'd ever get out of the Malfoy-dumped and now possibly-frigid … and probably __**asexual**__ …Air-Head." _

O

Hermione naturally deeply resented the asexual allegation; after all …she had two hot-looking former boyfriends under her belt already, in the _**figurative**_ rather than the _**biblical **_sense. Victor and Draco were very different physically and if the two shared anything in common Hermione would have to say that both boys shared a deep _**self-love**_ … that she had mistaken for overabundance in self-confidence. All Victor wanted to chat about was Quidditch and how good he was at playing it. Draco was all about how powerful his family was, how when he spoke people should tremble in fear. Both of her former boyfriends had to remind her constantly how important they were … and yet in contras stood the Grande Prefect … a bloke who didn't appear to have to rub it in anyone's face … that he was in charge. There was something about the way the new Ron carried himself an understated leadership style that didn't need verbal reminders.

The fact that the new Ron showed none of the childish insecurities of the old Ron …however, didn't change the commonly held- *conflicting perceptions* -of him from the old to new. He had changed for the better in just a few months and his classmates were now hard pressed to remember the self-doubting old Ron. The same could not be said for the Head-Girl for people had two very different perceptions of her – she was either a totally sexual unresponsiveness shrew that hated all men – *or* - a sexually shameless Draco shag-discarded slag … that would put out for any male with a pulse. What she was all depended on who you asked.

As odd as it may sound …Hermione had felt more self-assured about Ron *romantic loyalty* while the boy had been in Romania constantly in danger from rouge Dragons and out to kill Death Eaters than she was during her agonizing detention separation, precisely because deep down Hermione had always known that Ron's **heart **had belonged to her alone; his letters to Ginny all but screamed that fact.

Now …however, after failing the **'L**' question test …not once but Many-many times …with the Hero of Romania home and allegedly safe from physical-harm, Hermione felt that she was more in danger of losing him than ever before.

OoOoOoOo

**The other source of news**

OoOoOoOo

The other disturbing bit of news Hermione had acquired … came from unguarded remarks she had gleaned from _**Professor Cuthbert Binns**_ during their frequent *Goblin consultations*. A randomly inserted question at odd times during the discussion broke the History professor out of his lecturing mode - which oddly enough - revealed two very interesting things. One - …that he spoke to the other ghosts in the castle far more often than anyone realized and two - …Professor Binns was a *_**huge gossip***_.

It was in this way that Hermione learned how her friends were spending their month long detentions. **Ginny** was learning pre-med matron-skills from Madam Pomfrey the school nurse and Hermione thought that battlefield medicine might come in handy during the upcoming war.

**Harry** according to professor Binn's …was spending his detention time getting special Auror instruction from Alastor Moody and Mr. Remus and Mrs. Nymphadora _**Tonks-Lupin**_. This was similar …if somewhat more Auror-centristic training, than what Ron had received while in Romania. Hermione was glad to hear this …not only because of the logic behind such training in light of Harry's career ambitions. But there was also; **none** of the secret *off-campus* **OotP** Missions for him to go on- *or* -always dangerous, Dragon handling …distractions for Harry to deal-with … and therefore the training could be more *Law-enforcement intensive* and less *blood-spattered perilous* than anything Ron had experienced.

At first Hermione had believed the Loo gossip … that Ron - was quietly going off on *far too many to count* OotP (order) missions for Dumbledore during his overly abundant 'free time'- for after-all … by taking only two classes – that left a lot of his mornings with nothing to do. *or* -he was getting similar training to what Harry was getting. But professor Binns quickly dispelled her of those notions during the second week of Hermione's detention. Ronwasn't to get any Auror training at all - and this was done by the *direct order* of Minister Scrimgeour …himself.

Hermione had once taken the time and sat down and figured out Ron's post-Romanian schedule; two hours on Tuesday and Thursday mornings for classes then add a few hours on those same mourning's set aside for tutoring on those very subjects whenever his tutors had a free period. - Once a week Quidditch practice during the early evening before dinner … out on the pitch - and the Grande Prefect duties that he performed daily during lunch - - - that left five mornings and seven afternoons with loads of free time - - moments that Binns said were filled with special …very hush-hush training … that none of the ghosts or house-elves were privy too.

Perhaps to preempt any 'heated backlash' from Mrs. Weasley, the Ministry of Magic had awarded Ron on the first afternoon he had spent away from Hogwarts - - an **Outstanding NEWT** in _defense against the dark arts_ for services rendered in Romania. Also it was rumored … that Ronald Bilius Weasley the youngest 'ever' recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class … was spending some of his free-mornings in a sealed shut special-chamber of the east tower in the company of a *unnamed* castle ghost.

Besides all this hush-hush activity several 'very mysterious wizards' who - according to Professor Binns - didn't seem to have last names … also spent loads of 'morning-time' with Ron when he wasn't in class. The only name tossed about that the Ghosts knew about and the one heard the most …didn't give Hermione any comfort at all …for it was an elderly man named **Nicolas**, a dangerous looking bloke with a heavy Greek accent.

When Hermione had *hotly confronted* Professor Dumbledore with the news of Ron's alleged *_on-going*__** Unspeakable training **_with Nicolas_**.**_ The Headmaster had responded *bitterly and in a very short tempered fashion* by uncharacteristically refusing to '_**confirm-or-deny**_ 'anything concerning Ron's so-called; *free-time* or month-long punishment, beyond the fact the Ronald's detentions were being overseen by the unnamed Ministry personnel exclusively "…and without the *assistance or oversight* of any member of the Hogwarts staff."

O

OoOoOoOo

**Conflict of priorities **

OoOoOoOo

O

In spite of Hermione's many worries, she somehow managed to convince herself – again and again - that she would still have eighty-nine or more days of time **after** …the hearing in mid-March …to mend her all but shattered relationship with Ron.

To make her period of _**incarceration**_ go faster …she kept herself extremely busy- every waking moment - …doing homework or totally engrossed in the Dolohov's ledgers project. By doing so Hermione had - without intending too - missed several important events that took place during her month long isolation.

OoOoOoOo

**For example**; there was the February weekend that surrounded **Valentine Day**, by the time Hermione had awoken that Friday morning, she had already convinced herself, when considering how much she was disliked by Harry and Ginny - -combined with her half-arse explanation to Ron. That there would be, no-one in the entire school, who would be likely to remember the imprisoned 'Air-Head', especially on the one day of the year _**dedicated**_ to lovers.

However, she couldn't have been more **wrong**. As she exited the Head suite heading toward her first class, she saw …written in huge red letters on the wall directly across from the suite door. _**'BE MY VALENTINE'**_

There had been no signature underneath the sign, but Hermione did see the clear impression of a tiny … *cat's paw print* - under to the hand painted message. The huge smile on Hermione's face remained there for days after that, while her dreams at night were filled with reading children's story books to a pair of red bushy-haired children who sat on her lap and called her mummy.

O

The other big event Hermione missed in February was the next Quidditch match of the season, Ravenclaw – versus – Gryffindor and this took place the week after Valentine Day …Saturday the twenty-second day of February. Naturally … Hermione was forbidden to attend.

Harry's team wasn't very strong in **Beaters **that yearand with the exception of Ginny the Gryffindor team was unusually 'weak' this term in **Chasers**. Its strength lay primarily with its **Seeker** in catching the snitch quickly and it's **Keeper** in preventing the other team from scoring.

Dean had done his best, but the disadvantage of not having a strong Keeper guarding the hoops …was never more apparent than during the Slytherin match that took place one month before this one. As fate would have it - the snitch evaded Harry for nearly two hours, during Ron's first match since his return. By the time Harry had finally caught the snitch, ending the match. The Ravenclaw Chasers and Beaters had brutalized Ron during their frequent attempts to score.

The only way that Hermione learned of the outcome was due to Professor McGonagall coming to the Head-Suite and breaking Hermione's confinement – just long enough for a trip to the hospital wing for a visit with a seriously injured …Ron.

O

OoOoOoOo

**In hospital again**

OoOoOoOo

O

"Brace your-self, Ms. Granger," Minerva said before opening the hospital-wing door. "Your three friends paid a heavy price for their victory today. Harry got by with just a few near-miss bruises, whereas, Ginerva Weasley came away from the match with two cracked ribs and a mild concussion".

"Ronald Weasley, on the other hand - suffered the most. With a broken right leg and arm - three cracked ribs, - a dislocated collar bone, - and a rather serious concussion …along with two black eyes. Our Matron - Madam Pomfrey …has given him a dreamless sleeping potion for the pain, - so he won't be awake during your visit".

"Due to these unusual circumstances surrounding todays rather decisive Quidditch match, I have set aside the non-speaking aspect of your punishment …for the next hour only; I suggest you take full advantage of my leniency".

But before Minerva could actually open the hospital wing door – it was push open from the other side - by a highly upset professor Flitwick and a teary eyed Morag McDougal, who walked right by a gob-smacked Hermione oblivious to her presence outside – while whispering intensely to her tiny head of house.

OoOoOoOo

Ninety minutes later when McGonagall returned to collect Hermione, The Head Girl was openly sobbing as she mumbled to herself on her way back to the head suite; when required to speak more clearly all Hermione had managed to say was; "You were quite right Professor, Ron is indeed a remarkable young man."

"He refused to allow Harry to replace him with Dean, for more time than it took to somewhat mend his injuries on the field." McGonagall replied in a clearly impressed tone. "His courage and ability to take punishment - I'm sure did not go unnoticed by the professional Quidditch scouts in the stands. With a bit of luck and the **right** girlfriend's **love **behind him," - Minerva declared sarcastically looking hard at the Head Girl, "We still may have a chance to keep that boy within the United Kingdom after graduation."

"But his injuries, won't the scouts frown on someone injured so often?" Hermione asked.

"Injuries are part-and-parcel for a professional Keeper, Miss Granger." Minerva replied. "The Keeper is targeted more than any other player on the pitch. Eliminate the Keeper and scoring becomes easy. No, Ronald showed today all the qualities of a – 'top drawer' Keeper. He took the hits, and still prevented the other team from scoring at all."

"**WHAT?"** Hermione said shocked.

"Didn't Mr. Potter tell you the final score? It was 250 to **zero**; Ronald didn't allow a single score through the hoops."

O

OoOoOoOo

End Trans – for now


	58. Chapter 58

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 58 of 70 **

**Entitled: – "Give****-it-up Granger", and "learning about the completion"**

**Words in this chapter; 8,135**

**Billybob note: *great news*, **BuckNC ... my mentor and friend (I'm not worthy) ... is re-posting the original of this tale. Chapter two is already up for your enjoyment.

No lecture chapters with Buck ... no more amateurish repeats of ideas again and again. No going *off plot* with stories tangents about minor characters ... no more 8k plus chapters where 12k equals a complete Ron/Hermione story. No sex implied or real - (because eighteen year-old boys & girls in England don't have sexual thoughts ...don't you know) just a few passionate *chaste* teenage snogs ...here and there. Ron the same jealousy driven ...lovable idiot from start to finish ... just the way he should be written!

And most important ... no more (**- -...) proper English ... wow ... can you imagine that?

just twelve chapters to go for those few of you determined to see this to the end.

**O **

**OoOoOoOo **

**Roll film **

**OoOoOoOo **

**O**

**(FLASHBACK) begins … what happened during the hospital wing visit**

O

"Shut-it Miss Air-head, you know nothing about us Weasley's. We welcomed you into our home, treated you like a long lost sibling and you disrespect us **loudly** …and in **public** …right in the middle of Diagon Alley. I know I crossed the line big time with my tiny prank that day, I openly admit that. But if you **loved** him, nothing I said …should have made you turn on him".

"Ginny," Hermione replied becoming instantly offended by the red-headed girl's tone. "I foolishly imagined that this being your first opportunity to speak to me after Diagon Alley … that you would want to explain to me why you ruined my first date with your brother? I frankly don't understand how what you did to us – is now my fault? Honestly its clear as day - - that I was provoked into that irrational meltdown. And for your information … I have tried to make amends for my inexcusable behavior both in person with Ron and via a carefully written explanation of my actions - which I sent in a letter form to your mother".

"So you sent a letter to my Mum and Dad, 'all well and good', but did it ever accrue to you to explain yourself to Bill, Percy, the twins, me and Harry. Tell me …have you told Ron that you love him …are you his **official girlfriend – right now**?" Ginny shouted back with a sneer.

"**No… not exactly, **as I said …I did talk to him, once after the incident - and told him of my genuine desire to become his girlfriend … I even suggested some casual dating - but that conversation apparently … didn't work out as well as I had hoped",Hermione replied sadly - "He wants more than I can offer right now. But on the other hand … I think he has now come to grips with the concept of *waiting for marriage* until we are both in our; … mid-twenties to early thirties, although there was *possibly* some miss-communication on that issue too".

"Some miss-communication … my arse;" Ginny snarled.

"Since then:" Hermione resumed trying extra hard to remain calm and rational. "Ron hasn't spoken to me during any of his nightly patrols - and for a really good reason, for as you well know - I'm not allowed to talk to him or to any of you, not even by owl-post. I've stood at the door to the Head Suite a dozen times since that first night and tried to speak to Ron - - but if he was in the shadows - he wouldn't answer me!"

"That's **not** the way *we* heard it", Ginny retorted hotly. "Harry and I have been told you tried to explain things logically *on day one* of the detention - and he didn't buy into *the restrictions* you placed on the *non-exclusive* dating offer you made to him. Maybe my Git of a brother has **finally** had enough of your playing with his heart", Ginny loudly snarled back.

"Ginny …calm down, we have to speak softly or Madam Pomfrey will boot all three of us out of here," Harry said in a forced whisper – trying to remain neutral.

"Fine …I'll be calm," - Ginny said with clinched teeth, fighting to keep her infamous Weasley temper in check. "Harry and I just had a nice chat with Morag before she left here. She doesn't share your problem in deciding whether or not Ron is worth her * adult relationship* time and effort. Her help in deciphering the parchment scroll earned her a spot in Harry's inner circle of friends … before Ron's return. - So Harry has gotten a change to get to know her before she actually started to tutor Ron".

"Hermione, - she's almost as smart as you are and from what she has told us - her type of boyfriend is actually the outgoing- ***kind-hearted***sort with the *sharp-witted sense of humor* …that my brother personifies. She has been seen by his side for part of every day since his return to school - and that's beyond her allotted tutoring time. He, Morag and Professor Flitwick have also been thick as thieves since his return putting in extra time together developing *some kind of* anti-legilimens charm".

"Is that what they've been working on- -" Hermione began as the reason for Morag getting more attention at lunch than Lisa - suddenly became clear

"It's supposed to prevent eye-contact and a legilimens can't get into your head without eye contact", Harry interjected softly.

"More importantly to my brother's wellbeing … Morag is romantically unattached at the moment and she says she has been impressed by the polite and respectful treatment she's been getting from Ron. Blokes that aren't intimidated by brainy birds are *very rare around here*", Ginny said harshly, "and she - unlike you - appreciates that type of bloke enough to be openly aggressive about being around him, which I might-add is the traditional way that a girl becomes a Weasley wife".

"I've watched her too - she acts like a Shameless Hussy, she is just another 'Lavender trollop' dressed in Ravenclaw robes," Hermione roared in angry complaint.

"Just because she has a figure and a noticeable bosom doesn't automatically *brand her* as a slag", Ginny hotly replied. "You'd be spot-on …**if** she was trying to show-off the size of her bosom every change she gets – like Lavender - but she doesn't … nor does she flirt shamelessly with any bloke with a pulse. Morag just doesn't have that kind of reputation. She appears to be a genuine - *one-man woman*".

"If you were somehow privy to my hallway chat with Ron … _**as you claim**_. Then you have to know that I asked repeatedly to become his girlfriend … and- -" Hermione began only to be blow-over by Ginny's non-stop diatribe … who naturally didn't acknowledge anything Hermione said.

"From what I've learned of Morag while staying in Luna's dorm room - her track-record with boys here doesn't indicate a *Lavender attitude* either. You might recall my punishment has temporarily bunking with the Ravenclaw's and that fact - has made chatting up with that pack of 'Know-it-All's … real easy. It was plain to me after a fortnight over there … that Morag regards my brother as a genuine catch".

"She doesn't fancy male Ravenclaw's because they are *allegedly* to book-smart to be *any fun*. In fact … from what I've heard rumored - she's has no objection to understudy the role of the- 'bookworm in a chair reading a book' -bit …from Ron's favorite lounge-dream. All told; - I'd say that considering the way she has been pumping Harry and me for information on my brother – and that includes just before you came in - - the moment Ron finally loses his *_**Granger fixation**_* - - she's ready 'right then and there' to step-up and take your spot – which means having it all - loving children and a career."

"How many times do I have to try to 'fully explain' to the two of you the reasons behind what I said and did …on that horrible day?" Hermione asked sounding defensive as she began to softly cry.

"What you did in Diagon alley is **not** the only reason behind why I'm being so short with you right now," Harry admitted reluctantly. "Sweet Merlin on a bike; Hermione – even I know – you have **never** publicly flirted with a boy with the clear intention of driving him *all randy* … only to … turn suddenly frigid-cold and give him the biggest case of blue balls in the entire country. In six and a-half years I have never seen you – not even once - - use sex to get your way with a bloke.

"I did nothing of the kind"

"Bullocks, Hermione", Harry snarled back bitterly. "I bloody-well saw it with my own eyes. You came on to him hot and heavy …*sexy as hell* for a-bit, - you got him all worked up and then you abruptly stormed off in a huff, leaving behind the most *sexually-frustrated* heartbroken bloke in all England. That was both **cold** and **cruel - - - **and from what the Weasley's told me as we picked up the pieces – to return a broken Ron to Hogwarts - it wasn't the *first time* a Weasley experienced such a devastating …*in public ambush dump*.

"_**Ambush dump**_ – what are you going on about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm willing to wager that _**by-now**_ …you *already know* what I am talking about – but I shouldn't complain about how you dumped him – what you do to Ron is none of my business actually. I've told him over and over that he's not your type and that he's been trying too hard to chat-you-up. His Granger fixation brought this on … I just know it. Ginny winding-you-up just gave you the excuse you needed. The poor bloke has been stalking you for years and perhaps he's finally gotten the message.

Speaking for myself ... our little *adventure off campus* and the food fight that followed has changed my life for the better. Arthur and Molly now know that Ginny and I are a couple … she has been getting healer training in spell injuries and I've been getting special Auror training – almost every day since my punishment began," Harry said in a more upbeat tone.

"For the first time since coming to Hogwarts I'm getting genuine *wand combat* training - by teachers who actually *know what they are doing*. Not surprisingly - my Ministry instructors had heard *all the gory details* of what you did to Ron at Diagon Alley. It's hard to keep secrets in a community as small as Wizarding England".

"Yes - I do know that - regretfully," Hermione replied sadly.

"In particular; _**Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin**_ had no qualms about pointing-out that when she was the student at Hogwarts she had once been forced to employ – during her sixth year – a very *similarly cruel and heartless* cock-teasing bit-of *public humiliation* just to *_**get rid of**_ *a seventh year boy that she referred to as; - that *crazed* Gryffindor stalker".

"Meaning; I was told in full detail - Dora's version of what happened to Charlie," Harry said in a sad matter of fact tone. "Dora's version of the story was different from the Weasley's tale ***only*** in the primary-cause behind ***why*** she felt she had to be so *extra harsh* to get-rid of an unwanted suitor – and when I confirmed to Dora the after-effects of her very *public kiss-off.* She expressed regret –only so far as what she called the stalker's 'immature over-reaction' to the entire incident".

"- – sound familiar Hermione? " Ginny hissed after a short pause.

"That's right you did say to me the Ron wasn't mature enough to handle your relationship with the Malferret … *because he didn't - _**know the **__**real**__** Draco**_*," Harry snarled in an angry tone of voice. "Anyway …by comparing the two versions of what happened to Charlie It quickly became clear to me that my heartbroken best-mate wasn't the first Weasley to wear his heart on his sleeve - ***or*** – to be more than a 'little thick' when it came to dealing with the subtle-hints – of- ***get lost*** – from an *overly intelligent* witch".

"I never intended to *mirror* what Tonks did to Charlie –because for one thing I truthfully didn't know *anything* about the *_**Tonks Dump**_* until after the Diagon Alley disaster took place". Hermione replied in protest - automatically defending her actions. "Nor did I plan in advance what happened, - I was 'provoked' deliberately by your prankster girlfriend - to the point of temporary insanity."

"Harry, please - think back, I was dressed to seduce; I prodded and pushed my meager physical charms to the maximum just to counteract the silly rubbish that I don't *fancy* Quidditch goal-keepers. Even you have to admit that the *Luna sexiness ploy* to get a potential boyfriend's attention … was working – Ron even kissed me in public. I know I said things *later in that same day* that was most unfortunate, but there was **no plan** to *dump anyone* - our first date was a smashing success until your girlfriend ruined it", Hermione said rational bitterness.

"She has a valid point - Gin-gin", Harry said while turning toward his girlfriend.

"Okay-okay", Ginny said holding-up her hands in surrender. "I'll concede the point that I worked you up - I'll even take some of the blame for ruining that afternoon. That was however fourteen days ago. So all the days that have passed since then – what have you done ***lately*** to counteract all the ***get-lost*** hints you've been dropping ever since Ron came back from Romania?"

"Well for one thing … I refuse to use sex to continually manipulate a man. Unlike some girls I know. Gain his preliminary attention - yes …trap him …NO," Hermione retorted hotly cocking an eyebrow accusingly in Ginny's direction. "No secrets at Hogwarts – remember."

For a moment an expression of *pure-panic* crossed Ginny's face as a look of puzzled curiosity crossed Harry's face. Fearing that *a skeleton* in her - *closet fun* with other boys was about to be revealed … so Ginny quickly shut her mouth.

"But it is a good thing for everyone - that I'm very-good at keeping secrets," Hermione said looking ***Hard*** at Ginny. "However I digress, my main point is that after-all the extreme's I went to get Ron's interest in me that day. Why does everyone think that I don't …deeply care for- -" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"- -I'm good at keeping secrets too; Hermione, when it suits my purpose", Ginny replied in an unspoken threat to match Hermione's. "I nearly lost Harry over what I indirectly did to Ron and no separation detention on this earth was going to keep me from begging Harry's forgiveness on the **first night** of our detention. I was fully prepared to be expelled in exchange for seeing Harry for ten minutes".

"You on the other hand … verbally abused my brother in public – in front of my mother, telling him that he'll never be good enough for you. And since then - you've only made - **one** -feeble …**half-arse** attempt at an *apologize* over what you did." Ginny said ignoring Hermione's comment entirely,

"Gin-gin – sweetheart", Harry interrupted softly while looking at Hermione with deep scorn, "How many times must I remind you that Hermione *doesn't apologize* – as in ever - she explains herself – but never-ever apologizes".

"Oh yeah – right you are", Ginny replied looking equally sour

"I do apologize when such a thing is justified", Hermione pouted sounding a-little hurt.

"You've apologized to Ron – have you? Exactly when was that – during the six years you've known him?" Harry asked bitterly in obvious disbelief"?

"I - - I …well – I, can't think of an example at the moment", Hermione stuttered.

"Of course you can't – because there isn't *even one example* of you apologizing to anyone", Ginny declared totally exasperated. – "Everyone at Hogwarts knows that. 'You think' of yourself as never being *ruddy-wrong, about anything* - - just grossly misunderstood. What part of 'no secrets at Hogwarts' don't you understand … you silly-bint?"

"At least four portraits and two castle Ghosts witnessed your Head-suite hallway's lame attempt at 'explaining away' your horrible behavior - instead the *straight-forward apology* that a situation like that demanded and they also *heard you* tell him to shod-off until you were *at least thirty years old*."

"I did not!"

"**BULLOCKS**; Granger, – if you didn't … then explain to me the exhausted zombie of a brother that I've seen staggering down the halls – The emotionally resigned look of *carrying-on without you* on his Face! Explain why he hardly smiles anymore. As for why no-one here thinks you even remotely love; Ron. According to all the ghost witness – my brother asked ***the question*** … 'flat-out' and you said **NO**, -… yet again", Ginny interjected forcefully.

"That not true …I didn't verbalize …anything …to that question".

"Anything that isn't a 'loud and clear' - **YES** …is a no …a clear rejection. We are talking Ron here –remember," Harry interjected hotly.

"But I did ask to be his girlfriend", Harry."

"Girlfriend eh? - meaning what?" Harry inquired hotly.

"I know that conversation didn't work out well, but after this detention, things are going to be very-different between us." Hermione said in a determined tone.

"Well you got that in one, Hermione. For things will be different when my brother finally *buys a clue* and acknowledges that you've been playing him this year. There is *no reason* on this good-earth for him to wait thirteen-years to find a bird to settle-down with".

"Thirteen years?" Harry asked looking at Ginny confused.

"Until he turns thirty, like the Air-head here … demanded," Ginny spat.

"You couldn't be more wrong about this; Ginny," Hermione replied.

"We tried to get you to chat-him-up, the night he and Harry fought the vampires. A-bit of flirtatious sexual banter, implied sexual innuendo, but instead you *stormed up there* demanding some stupid jacket. We've gotten very-tired of trying to get you take-hold of a man - that ***was******* yours for the taking. But there is always an excuse for you – isn't there? – always a reason to delay – put-off – make him wait."

"Harry –Please?" Hermione pleaded with no effect on her sour faced friend

"- -With a few *subtle nudges* in the right direction from Harry and me", Ginny interrupted in her most evil prankish voice. "Ron will ask Morag out on _**a real date**_. When that happens; Harry and I will be right there to make *ruddy sure it goes off* without a single hitch."

"The exact opposite to the sabotage you pulled on my attempt at a date with Ron?" Hermione asked horrified.

"You've had more than one opportunity to chat-up Ginny's brother before and after the Diagon Alley incident and you've muffed it – every-time. Ron's has been back home *three weeks* for Merlin's sake", Harry growled. "You've wasted twenty-one days while you've struggled to reconcile how you feel about him".

"I've made my share of romantic *missteps* this year; there is nothing to be gained in denying that fact. But my romantic play for Ron a fortnight ago was **genuine**", Hermione said sincerely. "And you can tell him for me - that as far as I am concerned – after of our '_**Misadventures of Dragonheart**_' encounter in the twins shop …Ron's lovely-arse …belongs to me as my official boyfriend".

"I can't have a 'bloke to bloke' chat with Ron right now any more than you can," Harry said his tone sounding strained … but reasonable. "Besides ... such an important *ownership message* should be delivered in person".

"Agreed - and I will tell him that – the moment this detention is over." Hermione said in grim determination.

"Seeing-is-believing", Harry said sadly.

"What are you trying to say Harry". Hermione asked in a fearful tone

"Well – we all know Ron's type of bird - and if I have to blunt – all the sexy Lavender's of Hogwarts never stood a chance with Ron – mainly because *_**they-**__**weren't-you***_. Meaning; that up to now …you've never really had anyone to compete with for Ron's attention. - However, his little trip to Romania changed all that. His letters home has gotten the attention of the smart birds within Hogwarts".

"Hanging out with that pair of Ravenclaw bookworm's – Ron has discovered for the first time in his life that his *special type of bird* actually exists here …and by the *cart-load*. I doubt that Ron being the *stout Gryffindor* that he always was - gave any real thought to the girls of Hufflepuff- *or* -Ravenclaw before this. Frankly; even I was surprised at how much Morag and Lisa are like you."

Hermione when she heard this - gave Harry a look of hurt betrayal – as if her friend was dealing with the enemy.

"I've never believed that a dumb as a post, bare-foot and pregnant breeder was what Ron was looking for … that he fancied you for years proves that much. - Nor is he like Seamus who lets the 'head in his trousers' control his current choice of girlfriend," Harry continued. "He is more than any of his older-siblings taken the concept of *respecting women* - to the maximum. Ron I think - sees all birds as a *people first* – with you being *the best example* of this characteristic".

"Harry I've known Ron for six plus years –so I know what type of man he is," Hermione replied.

"Bill confessed to me in an owl-post … recently", Ginny interjected softly, "to being the polar-opposite to Ron when it comes to birds. Prior to Fleur showing-up and getting his life under-control; Bill use to chase anything in a skirt. - He'd see *a pretty face with a nice rack* and he would be all over the girl …right from the off. Most of my brothers *as a general rule* **are** I hate to admit …*male chauvinist sexist pigs* - especially when it comes to dealing with women,

"With Ron being the sole exception – I suppose?" Hermione said with a snort.

"Ronnie was always the odd duck of our family in so-many ways," Ginny commented with a mild-chuckle. "I have often wondered if he was adopted. However; Morag - on the other hand – from everything I've overheard … sees *Ron's potential*. He has changed so much since his battle-holiday in Romania – I can see it, Harry can see it –why can't you?"

"Ginerva, haven't you been listening," Hermione growled. "I do see Ron's good qualities and I have noticed how much he has changed. If you hadn't interfered he would have been my official boyfriend for weeks now and- -"

"- - Every time I talked to Morag, it was the oddest thing," Harry interrupted absentmindedly - as he stared off into space thinking hard for a moment. "She behaved as if speaking to me *was no big deal*. That's been a shockingly new experience for me this year - to have Girls come to me and all they want to do - is talk about Ron. I haven't told him about these inquires – of course".

"Such news would undoubtedly - swell his head", Hermione chuckled with an un-lady like snort at the end.

"With the old Ron, before he went to Romania … oh hell yeah", Harry said chuckling softly himself - somewhat embarrassed by the memory of his friend's one-time overwhelming desire for personal fame. "But he's not as bad as he was fourth year - you have to admit that – he's come to figured-out *the cost* of the *boy-who-lived* **fame** - - he's learned the hard way about girls that hung on his every-word – just to find-out stuff about me".

"To tell the truth I sometimes find it really amusing now - - to be standing in Ron's shoes for a change and have girls come up to me hoping that I'll *introduce them* to my far 'more famous' best-mate … the hero of the Dragonheart comic - - plain old Ron."

"Yes I know, he told me about that". Hermione admitted softly.

"My chats with Morag and being *referred to* as Ron's sidekick this year instead of the other way around - has made me realize how Ron must have felt all those times. Hearing all these girls speak to me – in a way that made me feel like I was the comic-relief … to Ron's 'chosen one' has been a real *eye-opener* for me. Actually come to think on-it …that's been happening a-lot since his letters started arriving here".

"Speaking of that I'm curious" - Hermione asked suddenly eager to see Harry handled this role reversal. "Being second fiddle, to someone else – how does that make you feel Harry, does it make you resent Ron? – are you jealous of his newly won popularity?"

"Don't treat me like a psyche test subject under a microscope: Hermione," Harry retorted sounding highly irritated. "I was *trying to make a point*. I've been trying to get to know more about both of Ron's Ravenclaw tutors, so as to figure-out why they were assigned to Ron instead of you".

"What did you learn?"

"Right from the off – Ron asked *before he left* for someone _**other than you**_ to do the missed material revisiting, I sure you can figure-out why," Harry replied. "I've also learned that Lisa Turpin doesn't like Ron half as much as Morag does, for one thing. Lisa didn't want to tutor Ron at all - for reasons she refused to explain … for two. That both girls were 'enchanted' – (their term), by his letters home and Morag found in Ron the first boy/man at Hogwarts that she could admire and be attracted too – whereas Lisa liked the humor but seemed to disapprove of Ron's adventures in the east …again for reasons unknown.

"So-a first date shag – from Lisa is completely out of the question" Ginny casually added with obvious disappointment.

"You sound like you're deliberately trying to get your brother- -", Hermione began sounding horrified

"- - **Laid**…yes that's exactly what my goal is." Ginny replied hotly with barely suppressed delight. "As you've had similar 'fun' with Krum & the Ferret and Merlin knows who else?" She said looking hard in Harry's direction.

"Ron was wrong about that … Hermione and I never dated". Harry said in a firm enough tone to remove all doubt

"Nor …did I have all the 'fun'… that you think I did with my other boyfriends," Hermione replied sourly.

"All of my other brothers – even Percy 'god-forbid'," Ginny continued as if Hermione hadn't spoken, "left Hogwarts 'experienced' with the opposite sex. As I've been enjoying Harry's …'company' …for some time now – that leaves Ronniekins just short of turning eighteen - - with his cherry firmly intact." The youngest Weasley brazenly declared - without blushing at all, while Harry face - a few feet away mirrored to a far greater extent his girlfriend's flaming red hair.

"In fact, **all** the other blokes in Ron's old dorm room have gotten **Lucky** during this ... their seventh term, - even Seamus. Now wouldn't it be kind-of nice …if my brother felt he was *good enough* to get into a 'nice girl's' knickers, - especially by a girl that actually …_**wants-him**_ to be in there?" Ginny said sarcastically. "Which leaves you; *miss frozen-shut undies until I'm thirty* - off of the short list of possibilities"?

"My knickers aren't frozen", Hermione replied irritated.

"Not to Vicky or the Malferret apparently", Ginny countered hotly. "But you're not seeing my point – after Diagon Alley …Hades underworld would have to freeze as solid as your quim - before you gave Ron a half-decent _**slap-n-tickle**_. Even without my **'negative help'** in Diagon alley - Ron still would have still ended-up with a case of blue-balls at the end of the day".

"Well you know why Ron ended-up- -" Hermione began, only to be interrupted

"- - Now hold-on a second, I don't want to rehash who's responsible for that disaster", Ginny said to forestall another argument. "But did it ever enter you logical calculations that perhaps – my *prank interruption* got you *off the hook* of having to *pay-off* for the unstated sexual invitation your lack of underwear *implied*. Tell us the truth Hermione - were you really going to *offer relief* for the painful erection you gave my brother that day?"

The only reply Hermione could make was her eyes to go as big as golf-balls in realization and to blush like mad.

"For the sake of argument - I'll concede that you have finally made up your mind about Ron and may now want to be his – *zero-sexual activity … girlfriend*." Ginny said trying not to smirk at Hermione's sudden gob-smacked expression. "You 'might' have snogged him some more that night - but be honest us- *or* -at least with yourself. You had – 'no real intention' - of ***putting-out*** for my brother –that night or any other. You really don't find my brother desirable as a Man sexually …not even half as much as you did with the semi-Royals of our Wizarding society … Viktor or Draco … isn't that so?"

"Harry – I mean honestly. What makes you think - that I've had sex with either Viktor or …the Draco?" Hermione countered as she emerged from her shocked state - suddenly furious at the assumption while avoiding the more important underlining question.

"I don't know enough about Viktor to say either way," Harry admitted honestly, "but it's common knowledge that the Malferret sticks to the same three-date-rule that his father did when he was at Hogwarts… after the third date …its **'PUT OUT OR GET OUT,'** - - That's been the *unshakable rule of Malfoy-dating history* - …and you were with Draco …for how many **months****"**.

"I – I – I know it's hard to explain. But its – we didn't- -"

"We will freely concede - what Draco is saying *now* – every change he gets - that he didn't ***score*** with you", Ginny admitted extra sweetly. "But I and others have *strongly wondered* if that denial has 'more' to do with his DE wantabe buddies and then not wanting him *wasting* his pure-blood seed *in a Mud* …than in what might have actually happened between you two".

"And although he admits too getting- 'one and only one' – really bad hummer from you … and by-the-way: *that's sex in almost anyone's book*", Ginny sneered at Hermione. "Now that I think about it - how do Harry or I know that your *bad performance at giving him a BJ* was your **only attempt**?"

Hermione was stunned at all the venom coming out of Ginny and didn't know how to reply as she realized that -** if** - Harry believed that she might have shagged Draco …then the rest of the school must - - - -_"Oh sweet Merlin …Ron must think I've bunked-up with the Ferret too… and why not? He saw Draco drag down my knickers the night he left," _Hermione thought to herself suddenly deeply depressed. "_How am I going to get him to believe that I'm not the __**soiled dove**__ that he now thinks I am? _

_After this dismissal hearing is behind me, mending fences with Ronald __**must**__ be my __**top priory**__?_"

"So he hasn't asked Morag 'out-on-a date' yet?" Hermione asked in a drastic change of subject - in a resigned semi-whisper, as she emerged from her reflections - knowing full well that any attempt to change the perception Harry had of her now …would be an *exercise in futility*.

"**No …**not yet, I guess he's been a-bit … *gun-shy* after you shot-him down in Diagon Alley," Harry said in a resigned tone having had his worst fears concerning Hermione's promiscuity more or less confirm by her lack of argument against it. "The tall and the short of it is that Ginny and I are becoming deeply concern about Ron's emotional well-being … especially lately. Since the separation punishment began he's looked increasingly depressed - although he's been trying his hardest to hide it".

"From what I have learned while living among the Ravenclaw girls" – Ginny interjected - "is that Morag's campaign to make Ron her fiancé …yes I said- _**fiancé …**_and not just boyfriend – is in full-swing." Ginny said, emphasizing the word _Fiancé__e_ … **HARD** …smiling in evil glee - when she saw the horrified expression on Hermione's face.

'_winding-up Granger is so damn easy_' Ginny said to herself happily

"Not all Hogwarts girls intend to wait until they turn *forty* to get serious about settling down," Ginny said prankishly adding another decade to Hermione's twenty five - thirty timeframe. "I can easily predict a multi-year engagement; say two years … three at maximum before Ron and Morag *tie the knot* and that's without the *unsolicited pushing help* of half of the teaching staff, most of the student body …even the Slytherin's are in favor … surprisingly enough. They're **all** backing Morag in giving Ron his _**lounge dream**_, with a few girls from the other school houses standing in queue on the sidelines awaiting their turn …in case Morag fumbles the Quaffle."

"But he belongs to me, he has always belonged to me … since fourth year," Hermione pouted loudly. "Ginny – Harry, please, listen to me. I admit that the *full consequences* of what I 'wore or didn't wear' in Diagon Alley had not accrued to me while I was dressed like a so-called 'bitch in heat'. I genuinely doubt that I would have felt comfortable having sex with him that night. Luckily Ron's too much of a gentleman to force the issue as others would have done".

"You're referring to the Malferret – aren't you?' Ginny asked.

"Yes Ginny - had I confronted Draco without underwear on and had I changed my mind later on during the date – I doubt he would have accepted a case of *blue balls* with the good grace Ron has shown".

"I can't define in words … how deep my feelings for Ron are right now, but I do know without doubt that it's loads more than what a girl feels for a mere boyfriend. I know I've mucked things up since he's been back, with my own foolish insecurities, but once this detention is over I'm pretty-sure that things are going to be loads different between us." Hermione said pleading her case.

"Pretty-sure isn't good enough anymore," Harry lamented. "I'd like to believe you Hermione, but your track record to date, doesn't support such a fairy-tale ending".

"Harry - Ginny, please …try to step into my shoes for a moment … I've been totally perplexed by Ronald emotional behavior this term. Back in September when the term started, he was *as you said* … still hiding his feelings toward me and I began to believe he had *no romantic interest* in me at all. So I gave up on him and started dating… the worst mistake of my life".

"You can say that again," Harry mumbled.

"The next thing I know he's left the country and in the space of just three months, Ron underwent a near total transformation. The Ron of today has *almost nothing in common* with the insecure boy of just four months ago. His conversion into a *full adult* - has been both abrupt and downright frightening," Hermione said in a halfhearted defense of her cold feet.

"So …you're all of a sudden …_**afraid**_ - of the man that my brother has become …is that what you're saying?" Ginny growled. "Your romantic reluctance since his return has been based solely on the fact, that you're 'uncomfortable' with the new …and **more mature **Ron. That his newly discovered self confidence in his lot-in-life …is somehow unsettling to your *preconceived notion* of way you think that my formally insensitive wart of a brother should behave".

"He's not the same boy who left us Ginny; even ***you*** should be able to see that!" Hermione retorted hotly.

"He's not a boy at all …damn-it …not anymore, he's a _**man**_! He's seen battle and death …close-up …He's seen carnage on a scale I can't begin to imagine," Ginny countered with unexpected candor. "Of course that's made him grow up faster than expected".

"He's so different now – and honestly – it's a-bit unnatural … what bloke of only seventeen years of age wants to settle down and have a family right out of school?" Hermione asked flustered.

"That's what I want Hermione, a family of my own," Harry said clearly disappointed in his friend. "We've stared old Tom in the eye …Ron and I, and that changes a bloke …believe me …I know. If I could put old man Riddle 'down' tomorrow and Ginny would have me, I'd take us on a year-long honeymoon right now - and then start making baby Potters as fast as Ginny could crank them out".

"You want to **marry** me" Ginny said in a tone of gob-smacked surprise - having not even more than dreamed that far ahead in their relationship.

"Well yeah, *not right away of course*, - after you finish school and …this offer kind-of depends on whether or not you can _**permanently**_ stop pranking my best-mate … Ron"

"You and I will discuss the *exact terms of your surrender* later …Potter," Ginny said smiling big at her boyfriend …and future fiancé/husband. "But to be honest with you both, I foresee the same kind of two/three year engagement that Morag envisions - for I wouldn't want to settle down right out of Hogwarts."

"So Marriage before you turn twenty, is *frightening* to you too …is that it?" Hermione spat back with over-heated contempt. "The thought of a bunch of kids in nappies at your feet - scares you senseless …afraid they'd bring your potential Quidditch career to an abrupt …premature end?"

"What a-a … a bunch of royal hypocrites – you and everyone else around here is! More than willing to *ruin my career* by insisting that I become a baby factory to your brother **right now** … at barely eighteen."

"Be fair with us Hermione," Harry retorted just as hotly, "you know damn well that Ron's read-aloud vision of his 'lounge dream' of the future - - doesn't include any kind of **set-in-stone** time-table. What he wrote about in that letter to Ginny was an event that involved a pair of *five or six year-old* - rug-rats …a vision that could take place anywhere from *ten to fifteen* years from now. I highly doubt that he was alluding to his lounge-dream …as if it would be up and running with five-year-olds kids on the mat … by mid-July of this year."

"Yes, I can see that and forgive me for being so abrupt." Hermione said in way of explanation. "I've been under a lot of pressure lately, my parents' marriage could be falling apart as I speak - and the missteps that I've made recently, in regards to my budding relationship with Ron, hasn't made getting to sleep any easier for me."

"Perhaps your *disquiet at night* has been caused by something else?" Ginny interjected in a sarcastic tone. "Could our brilliant Air Head be distressed with Ron's total life-long romantic commitment to her …because deep down - she doesn't want to settle down …**at all** …and I mean …**ever**?" Ginny asked as the pieces of the puzzle seemed to fall together in her mind.

"You'll be out of school in just over one-hundred days. You have worked very hard over the years to get the kinds of _**Outstanding**_ _**Marks**_ in all your classes to make yourself eligible for almost any position you want within the Ministry. I'll wager that you've had your life planed out for years now. Is it such a stretch to imagine that a husband and children …doesn't fit in with your; _**'I don't need anyone to protect me …I am an island **_…mind-set'?"

"Ginny you're being preposterous" Hermione half-protested in a somewhat fearful tone.

"I'm right …aren't I?" Ginny said, reading correctly Hermione's body language. "You want a career, with rapid advancement … with a boyfriend as a mere non-commitment **accessory**, like a purse to match your shoes. A-load of babies in nappies around your feet would *just get in the way* of your *mental imagine* of a successful career girl".

The look of horror at being caught-out that appeared on Hermione face spoke volumes to Harry. For clearly the *_**career first**_* priority as a general outline seemed to be spot-on correct.

"Harry you better take charge here …Ginny's lost it." Hermione said trying desperately to dismiss the whole notion as a bad joke.

"Lost it …have I, well …perhaps you're right," Ginny replied, "but it appears to me that everyone knows that I want kids someday. Ron and Harry do too …apparently, but you Hermione have never spoken about your *after graduation personal life* as including a husband or children …now; why is that?"

Before Hermione could answer the unanswerable …McGonagall saved the day by entering the Hospital wing to collect her.

_**(End flashback)**_

O

OoOoOoOo

**THE STRAW THAT BROKE THE CAMEL'S BACK **

OoOoOoOo

O

**Fourth of March …Hermione POV**

In spite of all the food for thought that Hermione had gotten in the hospital wing. Some ten days later, Hermione still hadn't - _**found the time**_ -to sneak out of the Head Suite to speak to Ron. Her romantic future with Ron was in all but in total ruins … and still her _**Head-**__**badge**_ came first. And that Professor Binns had reported that Morag had visited Ron for two hours every day during his hospital-wing stay – had not lifted her spirits either.

Ginny had been spot-on, she had planned her future years ago and it did include a career at the Ministry, but why did she have to choose that over being a stay-at-home mother? Why couldn't she have both, a career and a loving family, after all … working Muggle couples manage to pull it off all the time. Besides, Ron seemed to understand how hard she had worked to become Head-Girl and had said so that night in the hallway. If the ghostly witnesses had reported truthfully to Harry about *that night* he had to know that Ron also strongly-wanted her to *retain* her Head-Girl title. Ron was alright with the concept of a working spouse; his lounge _**day-dream of the future**_ even alluded to it.

"_Ginny must have been trying to wind me up again_," Hermione concluded as she mentally kicked herself – while reviewing the hospital wing chat. "_Drat that girl, what does she want from me, I'm not the stay at home type and Ron knows that …so what's __**her game**__ this time? 'I don't understand why Ginny is suddenly so pro-Morag … but she is – and Harry is clearly coming to agree with Ginny about me and that's not going to be a good thing for Ron and I …long term_.'

Hermione seemed to be fighting bad luck all around this term. Her repeated attempts at the translation of the Dolohov ledgers had hit a *decipher roadblock* that she couldn't seem to get around. She could understand only two words out of ten in the ledgers and that was it. She couldn't prove one way or the other that the empting of the Parkinson and Malfoy vaults had been a theft or done *consensually*. She was tantalizing close to a solution as to where the stolen money had gone to …but the; *who-what and why* behind the gold's disappearance, if there was one …completely eluded her.

She hated it when fate seemed to pile roadblocks in the path of a research project - and her answered to such delays had always been … a redoubling of her efforts. As a result she focused all of her energy on the ledgers, setting aside all other issues, including Ron …until – LATER.

"Because of this obsession to solve the Goblin code puzzle, the significance of the **first of March** eluded her - entirely - that year. The bone chilling looks of pure malevolence she received from Harry **after** the first of the month was puzzling to say the least and a bit distracting as she couldn't fathom the reason behind it. However the clear dislike on Harry's face was not half as disturbing as the far-deeper look of resigned sadness she **now saw** in Ron every day after the first. It was as if the *joy of life* had completely drained out of him, and she could figure out why.

It was the _**Loo gossip network**_ midday the fourth of March that finally bought Hermione a clue. When she overheard the following:

**(Flashback)**

"_Morag must have done *a jig in pure delight* when she heard of the Air-Head's latest blunder." __**Everyone else remembered**__; his entire family, all of Gryffindor and half the girls __**above**__ fifth year in all the other houses except Slytherin. Even his best mate and little sister managed to send cards and present's though other classmates. Harry and Ginny couldn't attend the party in the first-year charms classroom … of course …but they remembered." An otherwise unidentified voice declared - just outside the stall where Hermione hid._

"_After being his so-called best female friend for six years, how could she forget his __**eighteenth birthday**__?" another gossip replied. _

"_Who says she forgot? I think it was a deliberate slight; another way to drive-home the *get-lost …__leave me alone*__ until I'm forty message. After all …she nearly cock-teased him to death… in Diagon Alley, - telling a bloke to get lost is never easy …but giving him a huge case of blue balls – in public – __**n**__**ever fail**__**s"**__. _

"_Besides …I've heard that the international owl post is burning up the route between Viktor Krum in Romania and our Air-Head, what with Krum's being her __**type**__ …as everyone knows. If anything - that's what distracted her?"_

"_He took it hard, of course, with our Morag …right there by his side - offering comfort to him." The unidentified voice declared in clear delight._

"_Well Granger's the fool for letting him get away." The voice said with contempt. "He's far from perfect but still … quite the catch after all. And while we're on the subject - have you *put in* for the __**pool**__, only one galleon is required to get you in," the voice declared in a far happier tone. "There are plenty of dates still open, all the *winner of the pot* has to do - is pick the day of Ronald Weasley's wedding this coming summer._

"_Is Morag the only possible bride?"_

"_Sweet - Merlin, - no! But she is __currently__ the most likely candidate." _The voices in the Loo rambled on but a horrified Hermione was no longer listening, **she had forgotten Ron's birthday,** "oh lord "she said to herself, "_I've really blown it now_!"

**(Flashback ends)**

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** – for now


	59. Chapter 59

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 59 of 70**

**Entitled: What did Ron do during the Blue-Food Separation?**

**Words within this chapter: 9,203 ... sorry its so long - I felt the need to rant.**

**Billybob note to Frodo (guest) :– **right from the off; thank-you for having the courage to leave a name to respond to … although I somehow suspect that you are not a Hobbit from the Shire. In a previous AN (rant) I had to remind another guest what was meant by *AU*, and now it seems that I must remind my few remaining readers of another fact that should be painfully obvious. Although some are far better than others – precious few authors in Fan-fiction make their livening as professional writers; if they did they would be charging you for reading their stuff. I'm glad you enjoy the adventure of my *unhealthy* tale BTW

Clearly a blind man can see (read) that I am not one of the precious few that can write well, and from the way I read your first sentence …neither are you. I compare myself to BuckNC for he can spin a tale far better than I can and in far fewer words. That's called admiration for someone who is in the trenches … writing stories and taking criticism (helpful and not) from readers who have never put quill to parchment themselves. Tell me Frodo; beyond _**Lord of the Rings**_ which you wrote behind _**There and Back Again**_ … by B Baggins … how many published works have you written?

Human relationships are hard to define, and pro-authors have struggled with it for centuries. I fully accept your view that I do not write a decent romance …that is a given. Could this too have something to do with me being an admitted amateur storyteller? Did you happen to notice when reading the JK Rowling books that she wasn't good at writing romance either?

I freely confess to butchering the Kings English, I admit to being lousy at grammar, spelling and punctuation. A good editor would red pencil (remove) large chucks of my rewrites. All that is conceded … but Frodo …at least I'm in there swinging. I still publish entire stories as does BuckNC in-spite of downright abusive hate mail we get. (Which yours was not in any way – which is why I didn't delete it)

I let your review stand because I wish to make a point, to yell in defiance for all the good stories (with minor flaws) that are abandoned because of far harsher criticisms than yours. If you strongly feel that I am not a romance writer, that I do not know as well as you - what romance means …then let me return the favor and offer some advice to you. Either write your own story (and show BuckNC and I how it's done) *or* write reviews with good suggestions and/or entire scenes on romance for us amateurs to learn from. Just telling us what we can't do isn't all that helpful

BuckNC if you are still reading this, send me that cute nurse of yours …with a chill-pill.

Rant is ended its time to:

O

Roll film

O

O

**Part # a: Freedom for all but one**

**Part # b: March twelfth, judgment day **

O

**Hermione's POV**

"_How could I have forgotten Ron's birthday_?" Hermione asked herself over and over during the final fortnight before her dismissal Hearing, scheduled for Saturday the fifteenth …the fateful **ides of March**. Since she had found-out about her **birthday oversight**, on March fourth – all of a sudden the reason behind the looks of pure malice that she had been getting from; Harry …made sense. She now understood why each time she happened to pass Ginny in the hallway the youngest Weasley openly glared at her with unbridled hate.

After the fourth, Hermione found herself bursting into tears unexpectedly throughout the day. She tossed and turned in her bed at night, tortured with regret, that the smartest witch of her age couldn't seem to be able to find a way to ease.

A dozen times each night she'd undergo a battle between her heart and her mind and it wasn't unusual that at the point of emotional exhaustion - her heart would briefly win - and she'd get up in the middle of the night, determined to *break her confinement*, march over to the guest wing …say the **'L'** word that she still somewhat feared - and beg Ron to take her back.

However, before she reached the door of the Head Suite - her logical mind would counter-attack by telling the Head Girl that Ron … had himself … during their hallway chat had expressed his strong desire that she remain Head-girl. Furthermore: by all outward appearances he had already *given-up on her* over her miss-communication concerning waiting until they were both older to do any serious dating. She would be risking her hard-earned _**Head Badge**_ in exchange for the door of rejection being slammed in her face.

Because of struggling over what to do … for eleven painful days Hermione's appetite all but vanished and she had to compel herself to eat a little just to keep going. Her marks in all her classes …spiraled downward and the *account ledger* lay on her desk untouched. She felt increasingly horrible about her romantic missteps since Ron's return, as she acknowledged **to late** that romantically speaking the boy she had once accused of having the emotional depth of a teaspoon had done _**everything right**_ in expressing his love in words and deeds, while she had done everything wrong.

As much as her conscious tortured her, it was the resigned expression on Ron's face that was the most *gut wrenching* for Hermione especially after she knew the reason behind it. The *joy of life* that had been a cornerstone of his personality had all but vanished. She caught glimpses of him in the classes they shared, slumped over in his chair … exhausted by whatever *off campus* activates he was doing every-day … staring off into space as if his mind was a thousand kilometers away. He walked the halls the school after the first of March in a semi-daze …like a condemned man with the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. For a week after his birthday every time she saw him - he appear so bone-tired and defeated …and her *inability to comfort him* tore deep at Hermione's soul.

As fate would have it, the day after learning in the Loo of her birthday blunder brought a ten day *early end* to the month long _**'food-fight'**_ separation punishment for Harry and Ginny. The Gossip network within the Loo worked overtime in the retelling of how at lunchtime on a morning of fifth March … many days early …due to the alleged 'good pranking behavior' on behalf of the principal perpetrator …Ginny.

Albus Dumbledore had risen from his seat at the end of lunch - to make the official announcement of the end of the Harry and Ginny's separation punishment …but he also bitterly pointed-out in a very *heated tone* that his decree *would not* affect in the slightest Ronald Weasley current living arrangements, his patrols of the hallways at night - n**or** - his *off campus* responsibilities. The Headmaster sat back down clearly angry and once again refused to answer questions by his staff's concerning what Ron was doing - *six hours a day* - every afternoon away from Hogwarts.

Ignoring the fate of her brother and upon hearing this glorious news, Ginny had gotten up from where she sat - walked right up to where Harry stood - next to his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, literally leaped into his arms - wrapped her body around his and snogged her _**Boyfriend**_ senseless.

Harry's 'wantabe' girlfriend hopefuls sitting on either side of his usual sot at the Gryffindor table looking up gob-smacked at the sight, while the headmaster used his magic to keep his teaching staff from interfering in this touching reunion. The theory most commonly voiced in the Loo *over the next several days* was that Dumbledore did nothing to interrupt this public snog fest - because it was the most effective **non-violent** means of Miss Weasley reestablishing control of her …romantic property.

O

**RON POV**

At the far end of the Ravenclaw table, one hundred feet from where the young couple snogged …a sad and deeply melancholy _**Grande Prefect**_ slowly stood and lifted a goblet of pumpkin juice in a salute to the Celtic goddess of love for granting to the 'Chosen One' that which he appeared …by destiny to be denied. He toasted the reunited couple with a forced and envious smile on his face … clearly feeling jealous of his sister's and best mate's happiness.

Morag saw and understood what this salute meant and all but swooned in desire to ease the pain done to Ron by the evil berk – the Air Head. The Ravenclaw girl had hit a self-imposed speed bump in her aggressive pursuit of Ron – because of her own *friendly advice* which Ron had clearly taken … politely putting some discrete distance between himself and anything female at Hogwarts.

Most of the female students still blamed Hermione for Ron emotionally shrinking into him-self, and his withdrawing from his more normal male-female social interaction. The Loo rumor-mill was now fully aware **thanks to the castle ghosts** of the Tonks-dump of Ron's brother Charlie years before and in comparing it to the now infamous *Diagon-Alley dump*, many of Hogwarts gossipers simply marveling at the fact that Ron had not immediately gone-back to Romania in exile as Charlie had done.

After his birthday however; his emotional withdrawal became too rapid and noticeable for anyone to ignore. Ron's humor and easy going attitude was still there – but now it was clearly forced, – he did the bare minimum required of him while attending classes – and he had caught-up in both subject classes he still took at Hogwarts … while pulling in surprisingly top-marks on exams and in his turned-in assignments. – But the old Ron, the friendly kind-hearted class-clown - - the slave to his jealousies over Granger … was gone. The only area where he put any *extra-effort* into was his duties of Grande Prefect. With the peaceful and orderly hallways and few if any House-against House problems …would turn-out to be a fine legacy to his short-lived tenure as temporary Head-boy.

O

OoOoOoOo - *meanwhile **back in the Great Hall***

O

When Ginny and Harry came up for air their first thought was of Ron, so hand in hand they walked down the twenty paces from Harry's traditional spot at the Gryffindor table …to where Ron sat …surrounded by *several Prefects from every House at Hogwarts*. Ron had chosen this end of this particular table … partially as *neutral ground* to sort-out on a daily bases any student problem that came-up. During his *tenure as sole Head* it was not unusual for his lunch to be spent in the company of an attentive Morag and an increasingly uncomfortable Lisa … his tutors. Ron liked to do things by *consensus* whenever possible - instead of the more traditional *all wisdom comes down from the Heads* decision making. Dumbledore allowed this unusual method of leadership – because he couldn't argue with the results.

Ron during his time in the *separation-exile* had come to terms with the *different rules for different people* way the manipulative headmaster did things. – In direct contradiction to what the headmaster had just stated, the number of pranks with no provable author had continued … however the number had gone down and the cruelty had been somewhat reduced. Apparently … being Potters girlfriend gave Ginny the protection normally provided to the Chosen-One.

Ron in getting the reports of theses pranks from *his Prefects* knew in his soul that his innocent looking sister was behind a good number of these shenanigans. Ginny had always got away with stuff like this - especially within the family and Ron had reached the point in his life now - where he no longer wasted the energy *bemoaning the injustice of life*. His sister was born lucky and he wasn't …that's all there was too it. With _**gracious acceptance**_ of his lot in life Ron smiled warmly as Harry and Ginny approached.

"Oi Harry" Ron said trying hard to suppress his envy. "I guess the rumor about the Giniekins and Colin tryst was …inaccurate?"

"Yeah, Colin agreed to help us out there for a-bit, their alleged broom-cupboard assignation diverted unwanted attention away from Ginny until I could resume looking out for her myself." Harry said blushing a bit in embarrassment for not telling his best mate something else this term.

"No worries" Ron replied with a just a touch of bitterness, "Officer's don't have to explain stratagem to a common grunt-soldier, I've learned that much, during my second round of training …with old-Nicolas …among other things."

"Ron …don't - do this – please? I wasn't allowed to see or talk to you for the last month so how was I supposed to discuss this *Colin diversion* with you." Harry shot back becoming a little angry at Ron's attitude.

"**Well done** …little sister, you've finally taught Harry how to ***l****ie**-through his teeth* with a straight face …a little feat that I never did manage to get right, as *my ears* always gave me away, " Ron said directing this comment at Ginny in a soft spoken sarcastic tone before turning his attention back to the Chosen One.

"Please Harry, I know you think of me as being *thick about things* - but honestly …I'm not really that stupid," Ron said with bitterly cutting contempt. "Are you really going to stand there and tell me that with the *_**special garment**_* you got back during Christmas our first year - that you haven't …*seen or spoken* to my backstabbing prankster sister during our separation detention?"

The poker face expression Harry wore would have fooled anyone …but confronted by the clear disbelief of his best-mate …it began to fold like a house of cards, but Harry still made one last go at deceit when he replied to Ron's question with; "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sure you don't" Ron said with scorn - turning his back on them as he resumed eating.

"Ron, what happened to you?" Ginny asked surprised at her brother's behavior.

"One prank too many …Ginevra" Ron replied over his shoulder in-between bites.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, I HATE THAT NAME," Ginny shouted - drawing the attention of the entire Great Hall.

"Ginny don't start," Harry said in a semi-growl of anger, fully aware that everyone was watching. "Ron we need to talk and obviously we can't do it here. Come with me …now"

"**YES SIR**," - Ron said jumping up from his seat at attention and giving Harry a crisp military style salute. Harry didn't find Ron's cheek at all funny - as he spun around and stormed out of the Great Hall half dragging a surprised Ginny in his wake.

O

**First year Charms Classroom**

O

There was a look of mildly ironic-amusement on Ron's face as he entered the empty classroom, instinctively knowing that this conversation was going to be important.

"Look Ron, I know I have done some really dumb things this year, *not telling you stuff*, and I'll admit that I could have come to see you using the cloak - like I did when I visited Ginny …which didn't happen half as-often as you probably think it did - I might add." Harry said apologetically.

"Like I said - **Sir**, no explanations are required;" Ron said standing at rigid military attention …a position that neither Harry nor Ginny were familiar with so it went totally unnoticed. "Ginny got blamed for starting the food fight so I expected her to be the most closely watched, but that didn't stop you … did it? I assume that by now - you know your way around Ravenclaw as well, if not better than a third year sorted into that house ", Ron said carefully. "Furthermore, as I recall the details of our punishment - we were not allowed to ***see* **each other and while wearing the cloak my sister couldn't ***see* **you now …could she? Hermione used that same loophole on me - - but only ONCE"

Ron said this with a straight face; carefully watching his sister's eyes, when he saw her pupils flare, then he knew the truth.

"It's not as if you were both starkers in a broom-cupboard on the fifth floor not _**two nights ago**_ *shagging like rabbits* …with Dobby standing-guard outside the door." Ron declared in a rigid monotone revealing what he knew to be true …first hand.

"By the way …in case you didn't know …human sexual activity produces a distinctive odor that some _**duel-Animagus**_-style beasts …such as oversized **panthers** can smell at a **great distance**? But like I said …I'm sure that you only broke-confinement **once **and then …only-long-enough to work out **verbally** the repercussions of my sister's Diagon Alley manipulation of Granger's mind …isn't that right?"

Ginny and Harry both gave an excellent impression of two deer caught in the headlights right then, blushing so hard they couldn't speak. So it was up to Ron to fill the silence.

"Water under the bridge …eh? I've gotten *use to* the two of you … this term - keeping important things from me …Hermione as well - come to think on it. Besides; we don't have much time …I have a heavy schedule of specialized-training these days, most of which happens *outside of the grounds* of Hogwarts. So let me fill you in on what the Ministry has had me doing during what had been my so-called detentions …before I have to leave".

"Apparently, my tutor Nicolas idea of reviving the **Wizengamot Royals** had gone over big with Minister Scrimgeour. In spite of the fact that Dumbledore's Weasley Stooge - *prototype* - his so-called trained assassin had been captured by Death Eaters in Romania, - - it was my escape and what I did during it, that was the thing that impressed Scrimgeour *enough* for him to give Nicolas the *go-ahead* for the next stage of the experiment."

"In case you both were taking a nap in magical history when the subject came up …like I was… let me explain. The 'Royals' were a magical version of a typical British/Muggle light Infantry Regiment; it was composed of fifteen hundred or so Wizards; divided into three Battalions' with one auxiliary Battalion of witches that handled all of the medical and logistical support. It was organized in 1936 to fight the German wizards and their Italian counterparts led by the Dark Wizard Grindelwald - during the Muggle Second Global-War … a unit that was *disbanded* in early 1947.

"You're kidding me", Harry said.

"Nope – and *By the way*, Her Majesties' First Wizengamot Royals were informally called _**D's Dragoons**_ after their commander …Colonel Albus Percival Wulfric Brian …Dumbledore".

Harry who had recovered first from his previous embarrassment in a semi-gob smacked tone asked; "Professor Dumbledore was a soldier?"

"Yes, and No; - **Sir.** During the time of Grindelwald …Albus was the **Chosen One** …and he went into teaching right after the regiment was disbanded. He was the *rally point* against the Darkness back then, just like you are the rally point now."

"Hold on – Ron" Ginny said becoming frightened. "You keep calling Harry **Sir** …you're not implying …that my Boyfriend is going to be …"

"Yes Ginerva, Your boyfriend is going to *end up* being my regimental Colonel one of these days, the *figurehead commander* of the revived 'Wizengamot Royals,' Ron replied.

"No way …let them get someone else!" Ginny shouted suddenly very frightened as Harry just stood there …gob-smacked, thinking it over. Ron ignored his sister's rant and concentrated on Harry.

"Think about it – mate." Ron said reasonably to Harry. "The Ministry has no idea about your personal prophecy, but at the same time …they've become convinced that you're ***the bloke*** to *take-out* old Tommy. This is history is repeating itself …that's all. I'd bet - if we still had access to a certain …bookworm - and she did a little digging, she might find out about a *prophecy-globe* …concerning *Grindelwald and Dumbledore* …hidden away somewhere in the department of Mysteries …that no one knows about."

"No – no – no, shut-it; Ron …don't listen to him, Harry …please?" Ginny pleaded.

"Harry, I've figured it out, this will work. The biggest problem for us has always been in getting you to him, through his Death Eaters, and then out again alive after you've done him in. Up until now, you probably always thought of fulfilling your destiny as a form of suicide and with the *next-to-zero training* you've gotten here at Hogwarts …until now …I don't blame you".

"I can all but *picture it* in my mind …you give yourself up to save us, you then challenge the tosser to a duel and he arrogantly accepts, or he challenges you …either way you face each other. You kill him and then his Death Eater …*Nazi like storm-troopers* …**kill you"**.

"The only other possibility, that I can think of … is that the real reason behind Professor Dumbledore not giving you any *competent defense teachers* during all the years that you've been under his care, - is precisely because he believes that the '**neither can survive' **bit in the prophecy …means * _**just that**_ *- - that by killing you …Riddle literally kills himself. In either scenario …you end up being a disposable …one-use weapon".

"But I'm getting training now, Ron." Harry argued, desperate to contradict his best mate's suicide theories …which he didn't want to admit …paralleled his own. "Dumbledore has arranged for Mad-eye Moody and both of the Lupin's …Remus and Tonks …to teach me. They have been using a *ministry-strength* **time-turner** to cram three full-days of 'Auror' combat training into one. I've gotten three months of training in just one month and I've learned loads."

"Two things, - Harry. One, - professor Dumbledore didn't arrange *squat* … the training you've been getting was _**my price**_ for letting the Ministry continue their little *warrior magi* experiment on me. Our Headmaster has been fighting against *YOU* learning anything useful …tooth and nail - right from the get-go. Primarily …I think, because of what my old tutor Nicolas described as two very different approaches to warfare; '_**Passive and Aggressive'**_."

"Harry don't listen, you said we should leave England to its fate." Ginny again pleaded.

"Quite, Ginny," Harry replied. "Let's hear your brother out, after what **we've** done to him …**we** owe him that"

"Professor Dumbledore and the Order fight …just enough to contain the Death Eaters …that's his passive/defensive approach, he responds to attacks they make – while **never** launching any of his own," Ron continued. "He still thinks of the bad guys *as criminals* that should be arrested, tried and sentenced to Azkaban".

"The new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour is a huge pain in the arse, I meet him several times and he is a classic Politian, right-down to the bone. For me it turned-out to be a choice of *serving* the lesser of two evils", Ron said shaking his head with resigned sadness.

"Harry; Rufus clearly has a *hidden agenda* in this war that he hasn't told me about - just like our manipulative Dumbledore has kept stuff from you. This term I have come to understand that Albus *regards all us Weasley's* … and yes; that includes **you too;** Ginny … as *pawns* on his *giant chess-game.* Harry … do I really need to tell you that Dumbledore has been manipulating your life ever since you turned one year old.

"Yeah, he's played me time and again since first year, keeping important information from me – until the last minute", Harry growled bitterly.

"And even then - never telling you the *whole truth*, always holding something back," Ron interjected bitterly. "Manipulating people is apparently what he does best – and I'm guessing he's been doing it for decades to the students under his care - all for that *obscure greater good* of his. I've discovered *the hard-way* just this term *what it means* to be a *Dumbledore Weasley Stooge*, but thanks to Percy, I think I've found a way to wiggle-out from under Albus's thumb".

"Percy … what does Percy have to do with any of this?" Ginny asked.

"It's not my tale to tell, Giniekins," Ron said solemnly. "But if my option means anything to you at-all. You'll go easy on Percy, for my sake. He and I had a little chat, and I'm now very proud to say that Percy is my brother".

"You are … vouching for Percy - really?" - Ginny asked; genuinely gob-smacked remembering all too well – Ron's burning hatred for the family betrayal by Percy.

"Yes I am". Ron replied with unshakable conviction.

"So if your no-longer under our headmasters thumb, then *whose stooge* are you now?" Harry asked insightfully.

"Well-spotted Harry," Ron said with a warm smile of approval. "I'm still a chess-piece in the grand-game for control of magical England; I just have a new gaffer."

"You're working for Rufus Scrimgeour!" Ginny spat insightfully, "and that's why Dumbledore has been so angry whenever Harry has asked about what you've been doing".

"Very-good Giniekins, ten points to Gryffindor". Ron replied snickering. "My old Unspeakable tutor from Romania – who is the primary instructor at the Ministry of our governments *licensed to kill* …*Hit-wizard Assassins*- -"

"- -You were trained by the Ministries *master of Assassins*", Ginny asked horrified.

"Yes, what better way to stop any assassination attempt on Harry, than to train someone to think like an assassin? Calling me a bodyguard is just sugar-coating of my *old* job-set for Mum's benefit. Dumbledore fully intended when he sent me to Romania that I be trained to *out think* a hired killer," Ron said casually.

"OMG – Ron, Mum is going to Kill Dumbledore when she finds-out". Ginny said.

"Oh I doubt that, he'll make it out as a good-thing somehow. Our silver-tongued headmaster's biggest mistake however … was in thinking that old Nicolas would obey his instructions *to the letter*," Ron explained.

"And he didn't – did he?" Harry asked.

"Nope - The problem with that theory – was that old-Nick wasn't a member of the Order and was merely doing Albus *a favor*. His ultimate loyalty was always with the *director of the unspeakable department*; Leonard Jewkes. - Leonard like our current Minister has always seen the DE conflict the same way Charlie and I do – as a civil war.

"The way I see things," Ron said firmly. "This is no longer about criminality, its gone way beyond that - it's boiled down to plain and simple a war of ***survival of the fittest*** - of pitting pure-blood bigotry and their exclusion philosophy against the inclusion principal that we Weasley's fully support. The unshakable belief in *majority-rule*: … of giving political and governmental power to the ever growing half-blood and Muggle-born population within the United Kingdom".

"Fighting for Muggleborn rights is why some people call us blood-traitors", Ginny interjected grimly and Harry could see that his girlfriend fully-shared her brothers political views.

"Old Tom Riddle and his followers think people like Hermione should be hunted and exterminated as a sport - and that only pure and some specially selected half-bloods should be allowed to exist".

Harry couldn't help but believe that his best-mate was making a lot of sense.

"Our agenda driven Minister can clearly see that the Dumbledore style of passive-criminal approach to fighting the Death Eaters hasn't been working. Scrimgeour, a former Auror him-self, wants to be more pro-active, which means taking the war to the enemy, like what he saw in the Serbian and Romanian military style attack on that Death-eater training-Camp".

"Now that the Vampires of this country have abruptly disappeared … to places unknown – an army potentially poised - to strike at our exposed flank at any time - Scrimgeour feels he needs an *army of his own* to counter this threat – so he is in favor – as I am …of a forcefully imposed **military solution** – the kind that abruptly ended the Death Eater movement in Eastern Europe".

"To carry out this goal …our beloved Minister has been reforming the _**First **__**Wizengamot Royals**_, *on the sly*. To lead troops in battle is a very specialized skill-set, which frankly we wizards haven't needed for over fifty-years. The truth is …as of *thirty Hogwarts days ago* there wasn't a single wizard alive who knew how to command a company or battalion in combat. With so many undercover DE sympathizers within the Wizengamot and Ministry … it was impossible to raise troops and train them … in the open. Scrimgeour's ultimate goal I think is to clean up England - and he won't allow any one hundred fifty year-old ***passivist hero*** of a previous war to block a proven method of winning".

"So naturally; Rufus's has been fighting our Headmasters demand to end my second round of *unplanned* Unspeakable training with everything he has. You see … as I have already undergone time-turner training once – at Albus's request - to learn my assassin skills … my tutor however …in secret *added-on* knowledge of small-unit leadership and tactics on the squad and platoon level. That worked-out so well - Nicolas thought I was a natural for the next level of the Ministries *top-secret* Royals experiment – all he had to do was talk me into a second time turner training schedule".

"Strangely enough I've been told by a highly reliable source that old Albus and the Minister made a *deal* about the two of us around the time you and I had our first *off campus* adventure investigating the Antonin Dolohov murder".

"What happened?"

"You know that I haven't been as *forthcoming with information* to the _**Order**_ as Albus thinks I should have been. The *parchment* I sent you and of course the *Dolohov letter* - are just the *two* examples".

"He wasn't happy that we visited the Vampires on our own either, he's pointed that out to me several times", Harry added thoughtfully.

"Exactly … The attempted-murder on my first day back and the extra trouble Albus went too to sweep the whole thing under the rug - - was the ultimate clincher for me. So when Nicolas passed on a *job-offer* just two days before- -" Ron began and then got all *choked-up* and emotional

"- - well damnit - - -; the Diagon Alley dump sealed the deal for me. I'm still in the _**Order**_, still unpaid for time spent in Romania as a *Weasley stooge* – with perhaps the *delay in payment* into my account being my unspoken; *_**Order**_ punishment* for being so *repeatedly insubordinate* - who knows"?

"So the following morning - after the blue-food punishment began; I took Scrimgeour's job-offer and became his pawn on the chessboard. Naturally when Albus found-out the terms I made for my *Ministry employment* he went ballistic … beyond furious". Losing control of two stooges in a matter of a half-a year couldn't have sat well with old Albus".

"I guess not", Ginny said.

"Fearing that you might go over and play on the Ministry team with me - or worst-yet …might agree with Scrimgeour's view on the DE problem - Albus was quick to make a deal … without consulting you – naturally! Our magical government could have me for the Unspeakable experiment - in exchange for leaving you … *Harry the 'Chosen-One' Potter* …in Dumbledore's exclusive care. Apparently, to our dear Headmaster … I became expendable again … *surpize-surprize* …all for the *greater good* …don't you know".

"That self-righteous old scum-bag, selling the two of us like meat at the market," Harry snarled.

"You're more important to Albus than me … so selling-me out wasn't a big-deal … but that's nothing new – isn't that right; mate?" Ron asked sourly. "But this time I didn't walk into the *meat grinder* … _**idealistically with misplaced blind-trust**_. This time the sacrificial-lamb had a huge price," Ron said excitedly.

"For reasons, that I don't fully understand …both the Minister and the Headmaster have come to believe - that *my price of employment* is the key piece to *both* of their agenda's. The Headmasters goal appears to be to get **you **to Voldemort with the minimum training as possible … Allowing _**the Power he knows not**_ …'bit' from the prophecy to kick in. While Scrimgeour gets me to undergo military officer training to reform the Royals and destroy the Death Eaters movement in open battle. And oddly enough - of all the wizards he chose to undergo this form of Muggle training – apparently I've taken to the *_**art-of-war**_* as a fish takes to water".

"Although neither faction likes it much …I've played both ends against the middle by proposing a compromise in which the Headmaster's passive/defensive approach and the Ministers proactive/aggressive policy can **temporarily** …at least …co-exist".

"And exactly how can to total opposites co-exist?" Ginny snarled in disbelief.

"Basically, it boils down to this; Hermione does the research on the ledgers until the final battle – thus keeping her _**'conveniently'**_ out of combat …I *insisted* on her being out-of harm's way …while you old-chum …get trained in what you need to survive …as an **Auror**, which I might add …fits nicely into the Headmaster's criminal approach".

"As a personal favor to me …I also asked my old tutor: Nicolas …to overseeing what Mad-eye and the rest have been teaching you – just to make sure that you learn something **useful**. Meanwhile …I have spent the last month in *Hogwarts time* – undergoing *off-campus* advanced military training – with the ultimate goal by this school-year's end - of running a wizard version of a light infantry regiment."

"So we both get training, alright …I'm good with that," Harry said impressed. "But ninety days is nowhere near what I need to win against Voldemort."

"I know that Harry, so if I were you - I'd pretty much expect to spend a lot of evening detentions until the end of term, at least …three nights a week I'd say. I have been told that your combat skills are better now than they were before I left school, but they are nowhere near good enough to face even the one Death Eater *openly living* within this castle. Hell I can beat you right now - without even breaking into a sweat." Ron said in a deadly serious tone.

"Aren't we smug," Harry replied drawing his wand. "You want to put that boast …to the test. I had no trouble beating you in the DA, before you left and I can do the same thing …now."

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Five minutes later**, Ron used a simple spell to reawaken both Harry and his sister, who had jumped into the fray at the last minute to help her clearly outclassed boyfriend. Waking up to see Ron sitting on the professor's desk hold Harry's and Ginny's wands - had been a real eye opener for the boy who lived.

"Remember this lesson - both of you - for future reference," Ron said sternly. "Harry, a-lot has happened to me since I first left you, most but not all – you know about. I have just *sold my soul* to the Ministry to make sure that you're given decent training. I've been carefully time-turner trained by experts to **kill, **one-on-one and in large numbers on a battlefield. ** - **You still *play fair* and by the rules – there is no blood on your hands yet - and I have no problem with that. I on the other hand am every-bit the *_**monstrous savage***_ that Dolohov correctly described me to be …therefore I … *I **have no rules***. You gave me your best shot, just now … while I held back half my arsenal."

"Teach me how to do what you just did, Ron."

"Oh … **HELL** **No,**" Ron replied curtly

"Why in Bloody-hell not?" Harry asked stunned and hurt by his friend's refusal.

"For one thing there is only room for one ***beast*** within the trio, and that position has already been filled. Remember also what I said; that I had to tell you two things, - well here is **number two**, when the Wizengamot Royalswere disbanded in 1947, just before they were mustered out of service, every last one of the survivors' were taken to the Department of Mysteries, where their war time memories were removed, put into pensive globes and then for the most part - destroyed.

"Memories removed …I don't understand," Ginny said in a very worried tone.

"I know …so let me make this crystal clear …their war-time memories were **p****ermanentl****y** **removed **from every single soldier and not returned – - and this will be *my fate* when Voldemort is dead and this war ends."

"**WHAT****?"** Harry said outraged.

"The wizard veterans of the Second Global War …**lost** nine years worth of memories …nine whole years, Harry. It was all for the *greater-good* as our beloved Headmaster is so fond of saying, and in this particular case I can't argue against it. A memory abbreviated soldier prevents a lot of trained killers from being set free among an otherwise peaceful general population. There is also the possible side benefit of a *huge reduction* in the mental problems that some Muggle war veterans' usually experience after coming home, as many post war veterans had a tendency toward domestic violence and frequent nightmares".

"I'm not so macho as to be ashamed to admit, that after my Death Eater training-camp experiences …I've enjoyed my fare share of *war-time related nightmares* just like you have …Harry. I've lost loads of sleep because of what I've seen and ***already** **done***. And to tell the truth - - I frankly *shudder at the thought* of how much more **BLOOD** I will have *on my hands* when this Voldemort War ends. No - - the more I think about it, the less I'd mind- ***losing** those kinds of memories*," Ron confessed.

"I wouldn't mind it either, to tell the truth," Harry admitted

"That's the plus side and then there is the negative side – nine years of memories gone forever. Those poor sods forgot all about wartime friends and any love affairs they might have had during the conflict," Ron said but this time his voice was filled with sorrow. "They lost death-bed conversations with comrades, their children growing up, arguments with siblings, parents or in-laws … some of whom may have died during the war."

"That's horrible" Ginny said

"The Ministry paid each soldier a generous lifetime pension - as well as provided *reeducation* and job training to allow them to reenter the civilian job market, but I don't think that really compensates for a nine year hole in their lives."

"Of course that's not enough *compensation* for mind rape – you idiot" Ginny snarled furious at her brother

"Yeah, I tend to agree with you," Ron said with a sad resigned smile. "I'm not all that happy about the fact that I will not remember anything from this year …beyond the brutal rejection as a man …that I got nearly thirty days ago in Diagon Alley. Which means my dear best-friends …that I won't even remember this very conversation – or the details of how you and Ginny *got together* a few days ago in the fifth floor broom cupboard – you'll remember it …but I won't."

"OH Sweet Merlin Ron, **no** …why would you agree to such a _**stupid**_ thing?" Ginny asked horrified as she realized that her brother had sworn some kind of *binding oath* that would make him at some future date surrender his memories."

"Oh that's an easy question to answer Giniekins. I'm doing it to see to it that all of my Git family, including my backstabbing sister and her *lying to his best-mate* boyfriend …as well as Hermione and Justin, or Viktor … or the Malferret, if she hooks back up with him again like the gypsy said … along with the rest of my school chums - can all *live through this ruddy war*, get married and be fruitful and multiply …**in peace**." Ron finished with grim determination.

"Hermione never really *fancied* Justin …that was just another manipulative prank on her by Ginny …as for Viktor …I just don't know," Harry said truthfully with a glare in Ginny's direction, "Does that mean you've given up on Hermione?"

"Had to; it's all part of the deal I made, I'll remember Diagon Alley and the first two times I asked her the 'L' question. That should be enough to ease the pain of a lost love. Hit me on the head with a beater-bat four times since I came back here - and even a bloke as thick as I am …will finally get the hint that a certain Muggle-born girl isn't interested in a ruddy stalker like me. I pushed too hard … wanted us as a couple too much … I see that now".

"She always said she wanted to have a career and I guess her offer be my girlfriend was just her way to make me back-off on the "L" word. I doubt that her offer meant anything … nothing seriously romantic, anyway. I guess she just wanted to keep me hanging-about and available - until she could squeeze me into her calendar … sometime around … a decade from now." Ron replied in a resigned tone.

"when she turns older…yeah , we heard thirty-five or forty?" Ginny interjected.

"Twenty-five is what she actually told me, and I can't really blame her," Ron said in a strangely very understanding tone. "She is after all still very young, she's *officially* **only** eighteen, not counting the time added to her age due to that *limited ability* three-hour-backward, time turner of a few years back".

"Birds and Blokes at eighteen aren't supposed to be interested in settling down and getting married. Even blokes pushing twenty-one that think about marriage are very rare. You should keep *that fact* in mind yourself Harry. Using a _**time turner**_ *cheats* you of a more normal life, for example – right now you are sixty days older that your birthdate indicates – sixty days older than your sixteen year-old Girlfriend, by the end of this term you could easily find yourself twelve months or more - *older* than Giniekins".

"You've used a time turner in Romania didn't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I did."

"So how much age have you added to your now eighteen birthday years?"

"More than you'd guess - and I do not think I should tell you how much," Ron replied.

"Okay Ron …you won't tell us - but as a guess; I'd say you're now – *way older* than our Air Head… Correct?" Ginny asked all excited.

"Yes, I'll concede that much", Ron said with a softly amused chuckle.

"That means you can do loads-better romantically than our *child-like* Air-Head," Ginny quickly interjected in an encouraging tone – suddenly seeing the possibilities. "If you fancy older birds …there are plenty of *adult women* in their *mid-to-late* twenties that will put **your needs** first for a change. Granger has - *you have to admit* always treated you like a doormat … something to walk-over in her rush to serve Harrys needs **first**. I've seen her do it for years now. I'm sorry if telling you this I know it hurts, but it's the truth." Ginny said feeling guiltier than ever.

"Thanks Giniekins - and I'm sure your-right about older women – girls that are closer to my *current* physical age." Ron said with a sad resigned half smile. "Merlin knows – I have had *zero luck* with teenage romance - - seeing as Lisa Turpin has just *taken herself* out of the running for my lounge-dream wife. As of the *first of March* we officially became; *incompatible*.

"Dammit Ron what did you do now?" Ginny shouted.

"Nothing really, She just told me she was a *committed pacifist*."

"She's a what?" Ginny asked.

"She is a peacenik – anti-war …anti-soldier …doesn't believe that violence solves anything", Ron admitted softly.

"So?"

"What am I about to become – think about it?"

"Oh my god" Ginny replied horrified.

"Once again – it's all water under the bridge to me; meaning it's *_**no longer important**_*. Think on-it for a-bit; in the long run, as I won't remember any of this **after** the war. Don't you both think … that just-perhaps … it would be better *for the sake* of all concerned …the witches of England _**and me**_ - that I remain *emotionally unattached* for the duration of the war," Ron said in a deeply resigned tone.

"Why not have some fun …before …" Ginny began and then stopped abruptly as she saw the look of disgusted scorn on her brother's face.

"I think it would be better that I remain single …than to ***not** remember* when or to whom - I lose my virginity – be it Morag or any other woman that I happen to get lucky with. So between now and when I get my mind wiped … and my life gets _**r**__**estarte**__**d**_ – women and romance for me - are strictly off-limits", Ron said in a deeply sad and resigned tone.

"Ron …if …if, Harry has to be a soldier too …does that mean …" Ginny asked suddenly very much afraid.

"Giniekins …now *listen to me very-carefully*," Ron said firmly. "You don't ever have to worry about my Colonel sharing - **my fate**. He has enough on his plate as it is - without worrying about getting his memories _**of you erased**_. I've made bloody-sure that Harry's detention training was *strictly Auror based*, not military-based like mine has been."

"How will that help?"

"The memory wipe thingy - only applies to soldiers - like me. Harry will only be the *_**symbolic figurehead/leader**_* of the regiment, lending his name to it like Professor Dumbledore did with the Dragoons. I'll be in actual command of the troops - and have been given all the pensive 'un-returned' memories of the original officers to help me do it. I've been *force-fed* their experiences for quite a-while now - - in a special room in the *Unspeakable's* department of the Ministry where their memories are kept".

"I think that Scrimgeour fights for me *so hard* precisely because I've retained these other blokes memories better than anyone else. Nicolas says that war tactics and stratagem is my true calling – my destiny … and Harry. - Let's just say that you are not the only one who has *greatly benefited* by using a _**Ministry strength time turner**_ during the last calendar month".

"How many Ron – I crammed three days into one?" Harry asked

"My real age doesn't really matter- -", Ron began

"- -Weeks …months … oh God …are you talking - - -Years? Harry asked with growing horror.

"I have arranged things so that Harry …as a *trained Auror* won't need to get into the day-to-day practical running of the regiment," Ron replied ignoring Harry's worried question. "Running things - - that's my burden. – In fact, if things work out as planned, Harry won't be getting *involved* in any actual combat at all …not until the *moment of truth* arrives.

"But Ron it takes years to learn how to run something that big,"

"Yes it does," Ron said sadly.

"But you just turned eighteen", Ginny said with a dismissive snort.

"Sure about that are you?" Ron replied in a tired resigned tone.

"How much time; Ron? Please …I have to know," Harry pleaded.

"Including Romania … almost three … so far", Ron replied softly.

"Years you're talking years - aren't you? You're pushing twenty-one now?" Ginny asked in awe - beyond merely surprised.

"Yeah – in physical age, but it is no big deal. Harry is older too now, and so is Hermione. The trio is all older than our birthdates indicate, so-what? Somebody had to take the hit for team England and as keeper I took it … but again let me remind you both - this time a *huge price was paid* for the use of this particular _**Weasley Stooge**_," Ron said in a matter of fact way, but his casual attitude wasn't reflected in his tried eyes.

"The way I see it, the final battle will somewhat resemble a standard - two tier - Quidditch Match, wherein I …as your loyal Keeper - focus on the ground level …Quaffle level fighting …while Harry here …stays out of the fray …like the seeker *high above it all* …looking for the snitch - or in this case old Tommie-boy. Once my ground troops make mincemeat out of the Death Eater outer defensive line …Colonel Potter here - can then fly in and *arrest* Tom Riddle, - so the defeated Dark Lord can stand trial for his crimes."

"You do all that …for me," Harry asked humbled

"Not- *_**just*-**_ for you, but for everyone I care about. I do not replay betrayal with betrayal – it's just not in my nature", Ron said. "That you have both played-me big-time over the course of the last few months... in real time … just made my decision - easier,"

"…Ron, I thought you forgave us for that." Ginny said being to tear-up.

"Years ago – I forgave you both …yes; I've done that. The day I came back in fact," Ron said with an ironic chuckle. "Forgetting …is another matter."

"Ron …I"

"Look …what happened …has happened and we can't undo what has been done, so instead of focusing on the repercussions of the past we should concentrate on our common enemy".

"The Death Eaters"

"And if Voldemort has a vampire army, I can counter it – Muggle's make the most amazing toys - - and if Tommie *ends-up dead* by resisting arrest … as far as I'm concern …so much the better, His followers will be dead too, - and I mean **all**of them. That is …if I have anything to say about it. Because frankly – I also have a personal **agenda **for this war. After the way a whole mess of them avoided Azkaban last time, I don't intend to make prisoners out of the kind of animals …that tortured Neville parents into insanity *or* still go-around killing Muggleborn children for sport. Only to see the-lot of them *bribe* their way out of it …like Lucius Malfoy did last time".

"Harry and the rest of the Aurors are perfectly free too arrest anyone who gets away from my regiment and Harry can retain all of the legal training he is getting now to hunt them down, *meanwhile* I lose my mind at the Department of Mysteries."

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Harry and Ginny spent the next twenty minutes trying to argue Ron out of his self-sacrifice and Ron just let them vent and call him a stupid Prat …for it was all a *moot point* anyway. He didn't have the heart to tell them that *years ago* in his timeline – he had already made an **unbreakable vow** to the Minister him-self with Dumbledore as a reluctant witness – to *allow* his memories to be taken from him after the war ended.

"_That *vow* was the key to the deal to get you any training at all …you idealistic Git" _Ron said to him-self over-and-over again as he listened to his best mate and sister angry outburst on what he'd done. He stood there and admitted to himself …his errors in judgment …and that being …telling them anything about his real age or his post war fate.

_The less they know about what I have to do the better" _Ron said to himself_, "I really shouldn't have told them about the mind-wipe bit, - but with having to wait thirteen years before Hermione would even consider settling down – what's the point. Perhaps she'll be more in the mood to take a relationship with me __**serious**__, around the time this ruddy war ends. There is a happy thought – the war ends and I can have another go at Hermione. Of course she could be married with nippers at her feet by then … to Viktor - I sincerely hope. _

"_Besides, from what I read of the last war …there was a real good possibility that I and most of my regiment …wouldn't survive the last battle …after-all… __**half **__of Dumbledore's *officers* didn't survive._" Of course Ron didn't tell his best-mate that either - and as long as Harry was not on speaking terms with Hermione, there was no-one clever enough to clue the Chosen One in on the …*_**tradition fate***_ of a cinema side-kick.

As Ron walked to his first *_**off the preserve**_ war-college exercise* after his chat with Harry and his sister … naturally – neither of them knew that his next six hour absence from them - would translate into as much as *twenty-eight* _**time-turner days **_for him. The soldier that Ron was now magically canceled the *glamour illusion* of his old teenage appearance – revealing a *older* adult-man … who was pretty-much resigned to his fate;

"_I've always suspected that when the time came - I'd take a killing curse for Harry - so I sort-of expected this end. I've done what I could over the years - to make both of my best friends happy and safe, and that's not so shabby an __**epitaph**__ for any comic-book side-kick." _

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tra**n for now


	60. Chapter 60

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 60 of 70**

**Words within this chapter: 7,132**

**Billybob note: **Just ten chapters to go to the my critic's pain at my rewrite will end.

**O**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo **

**O **

**Hermione POV**

As the days to her removal hearing counted down, Hermione noticed from afar that Ron appeared to undergo yet another subtle transformation, as if he had put the tragedy of her forgetting his birthday behind him. In the days directly after Harry and Ginny punishment ended … Ron's exhausted posture slowly vanished; he now squared his shoulders when he walked with a grim look of determination on his face. His old relaxed manner of *rambling down a hallway* had been replaced by the brisk and precise style of a semi-military stride.

He rarely smiled anymore from what Hermione was able to observe – as he seemed to fully embrace his life without her. But what horrified the Head Girl the most was the rare times she gained eye contact with him, the warmth had completely disappeared from Ron's eyes. There was steel in his stare now and that could only mean one thing, he'd taken all of his emotions and buried them deep inside of himself, - before her very eyes; Ron was transforming himself into the thing Hermione feared most …a heartless *killing machine*.

Hermione never felt so helpless in her life. She sought out Professor McGonagall and tried to explain her suspicions behind Ron's radically out-of- character behavior. However, her former Head-of-house had seen the same things and seemed to be openly grieving for the old Ronald, Minerva did not outright blamed Ron's condition on Hermione whenever they spoke of him …but it was heavily implied.

Dumbledore himself had been - according to the castle ghosts - beside himself, feeling barely controlled rage over the way things had turned out. Binns as a specter 'overheard' several three-way floo conversations with Minister Scrimgeour and the head of the Unspeakable Department that were repeatedly unproductive in altering the situation back into the headmaster's favor.

Hermione discovered due to Professor Binns gossip - the Unspeakable's Director …under the authority of the new Minister of Magic, had taken *full charge* of the Weasley-experiment, - '_**whatever that was'**_ …with instructions to carry it as far forward as required to make an effective end result. Neither, Dumbledore or McGonagall – again according to Professor Binns, knew how to *turn back the clock* to retrieve the fun-loving boy Ron had been before he first left Hogwarts for Romania.

The _**Loo gossip network**_ the following day finally reported what Harry and Ginny already knew - - a major romantic setback for Hogwarts cross-house dating …concerning one of Ron's tutors; -Lisa Turpin, she had _**politely**_ repulsed all Ron's attempts at being friendly since his return – snarled openly at his humorous banter – finally near the end of his blue-food punishment – the girl had- abruptly given up -her tutoring role and made a loud public protest/announcement in the Great Hall over the *all the violence* that Ron had committed during his escape from the DE camp in Romania - her loud rant; against war in general – had lasting twenty-painful minutes.

Ironically instead of feeling insulted - - Ron attempted to offer cover for Lisa's bad manners … by publicly conceding his fault in the girls rant - do to the ill-advised self-defense decisions that he'd made back in Romania. The student body however wanted no part of Ron lame attempt at excusing Lisa - - blaming instead Ms. Turpin for daring to insult a decorated War Hero.

The _**rumor mill**_ even whispered that Morag had also turned out to be too clever for her own good. It seemed that Ravenclaw girl having been 'once-again' turned down for a Hogsmeade weekend date …had strongly championed the concept to Ron of - *taking a break* from romance, after accepting as 'gospel' the Granger much discussed theory … that entering into a committed long-term romance *or* or worst-yet marriage - right out of Hogwarts was not a good idea – especially for someone so young … at a mere eighteen years of age.

Morag it was said …felt that as she didn't know Ron well-enough for that level of commitment so soon … a mere four months away - and considered Ron at that moment a very heartbroken bloke … who was currently extra vulnerable emotionally after such a painfully public breakup … with the Air-Head. Jumping into any new relationship at this time on-the rebound … before he was ready - could end-up hurting both parties involved.

This brilliant advice of Morag's … was echoed by several professors and his principle ghostly advisor. As a result and also *according to the _**rumor mill**_* …Ron had apparently taken this very wise consul fully to heart - and had appeared to have embraced the concept of taking the time needed to slowly get-over his Granger fixation … once and for all - while getting to know Morag as a person.

OoOoOoOo

Hogwarts was now in the middle of March, and with Ron temporarily off the hook concerning the pressure to get a new girlfriend … the unattached females tried to turn their full attention back toward a seventh–year Harry … however Ginny grimly- 'fought-off' -all attempts of this kind of boyfriend thief /poaching.

Usually by this point of the school year - the older-girl 'husband hunters' had for the most part already set their sights on the boyfriends they *wanted to keep* after graduation. Although considered by many the best catch of the term's- _**fiancé and boyfriend season**_, -many girls agreed with Morag and considered Ron too emotionally damaged at this point by two girls romantic rejections (Hermione and Lisa) to approach before the end of term.

Having suffered enough torment over her birthday blunder, the Head Girl at long last had come to a tactical decision. From Hermione's point view, Ron current near total emotion detachment from the other girls at school was a- _**last chance**_ -opportunity…for her. Using the kind of logic that she was famous for, Hermione calculated that although the student- _**rumor mill**_ -didn't know of Arthur and Molly's years of financial struggles … difficulties that directly resulted from getting married right out of Hogwarts. Hermione knew that Ron knew that his parent's _**hard-times**_ actually supported her theory of waiting a few years before getting serious. Having apparently won her waiting point with everyone - including Ron … everything seemed to be falling into place for Hermione. Her thoughts ran this way:

O

"*_If* - the gossip mongers of Hogwarts were correct and Ron had closed down his heart to all thoughts of dating until after graduation, then I can __**safely postpone**__ my counter-offensive until __after__ the discipline-hearing. _

_If I'm still the Head Girl after the hearing …then I'll simply abuse my authority to regain his interested in me …Once we are officially a couple … I'm sure I can persuade him into acquiring Mr. Weasley's great idea of a __**grub-stake**__ … before settling down … that in itself should delay things. We could both get jobs – and bank a portion of what we earn …during the first few years after graduation. Once we have in-hand this modest nest-egg and we are both older and wise enough for something more serious – then marriage and the lounge dream can swiftly follow … yes-yes that will work_

_If my title is removed, then I move back to Gryffindor tower and a__ttack hi__m from there."_

O

To any outside observer - Hermione could be said to be behaving somewhat self-delusional in her assumptions, but in her current frantic mental state … these _**fights-of –fancy**_ simplistic expectations … were *somewhat understandable*. She hadn't had a *Ron-fix* in over a month and besides – 'solitary confinement' in any prison does have a tendency to muck-up with any otherwise rational thinker.

What she didn't know was that the worst was yet to come.

She had her plan of attack. Win or lose Hermione wasn't about to give up Ron without a fight.

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

**Saturday, fifteenth of March 1998 - … *Judgment Day***

The morning of the removal Hearing by the board of governors had now finally arrived. The meeting would take place at ten in the morning in the conference room right next to the Headmaster's office. Hermione was naturally nervous about the outcome and in the spirit of her customary; 'forewarned is to be forearmed' …mindset - - she had prepared for all possible outcomes. She had spent an hour the previous night packing her school truck - on the chance that Ron's pessimistic view of English Justice was correct and she would lose her Head-girl badge.

If justice was served, which she now knew was less and less likely … Malfoy and his cronies would be expelled for attempted murder and face hard time in prison. However, over the course of the last few years, Hermione naïveté concerning the Wizarding legal system under Dumbledore had been shot through with huge holes.

Now the best she could hope for was some kind of official reprimand and Draco being kept from regaining his *Head-boy powers*. The _**Grande Prefect**_ had been doing a far better job with the head powers than Draco ever had and everyone … even Hermione acknowledged this. She prayed that Albus would leave in place a system that clearly worked … but even that was an uncertainty - because Hermione was no longer foolish enough to think that the Headmaster wouldn't do all in his power to give **yet** another chance at redemption …to the four Death Eater wannabe's.

Albus meant well, she understood that all too well, for she herself had once fallen victim to the same unrealistic view - that Draco could be converted into a human being. She knew better now, her tryst with Draco had taught her all about trying to changing a pure-blood bigot into someone with an open mind, which he wasn't.

"_Once a ferret always a ferret …as Ron use to say_ …_and I use to think he was being childish about that, because of the multi-generational blood feud his family has had with the Malfoy's -_ …_then again - __**once you get to know the real Draco**__." " _Hermione admonished herself, shaking her head in bitter amusement at her own foolishness -_"the __real__ Draco. Sweet Merlin, to think that I once actually contemplated marring that …sadistic ferret" _

_That was one of the headmasters greatest weakness_, Hermione thought to herself, _his inability to accept the simple truth that some people actually __**enjoy being evil**__ and cannot be changed from their path for all the gold in Gringotts._ She had been deceived by sweet sounding lies uttered by someone who knew what buttons to push on her. Utterly cute blokes like Draco have only one goal …'to get what **they** wanted' … they don't give a care about what the girl wanted, for their needs always **come first**!

"_**My**__ Ron isn't like that at all, - thank Merlin," _Hermione said to herself as she began to get dressed. As this might be her last morning as Head Girl, she was determined to end her term of office in the same manner as she begun it - September first …with her uniform …spot on perfect. Underneath her per-regulation blouse and skirt however; were a set of very un-Hermione like undergarments. Her owl post lingerie order had arrived the previous day and she had set aside her practical knickers for something to put her in the *proper mindset* to turn the head of a certain red-head. And she actually did *feel sexy* by wearing the sheer-lace that no-one could see. After all - - she had read somewhere that sex appeal was ninety percent attitude and if she wanted to hook back-up with Ron … she needed to reconnect with her feminine side … a part of her personality that she honestly wasn't all that comfortable with.

Everything else she owned had been carefully packed away in her trunk, and looking around her bedroom in the head suite, she saw the empty desk and bookcases and sadly sighed. She had worked six-years to achieve being Head-Girl and now facing the possibility of being sacked as Head-girl, she looked around her striped-clean Head-suite bed-room and couldn't help being struck by the irony … that the very room that symbolized the high point of her Hogwarts experience showed no signs that she had ever been a Head-Girl at all.

This was not the way Hermione had predicted the way her last year at Hogwarts would go. Ron had left her for Romania …a shy boy …lacking confidence, - he had returned to her every inch a man, grown-up and far more mature than she had thought possible. He had 'found himself' among the dragons and fighting evil Death Eaters. He was also …so out of character behavior wise – of the old-Ron … by acting way 'older' than his now eighteen years…it was as if he had suddenly appeared from an alternate universe. Jealousy no longer controlled him as it had before. He had walked away from her a month ago and now she had to find the courage to get him back.

"_**That's it,"**_ Hermione said mockingly to herself, "_Everything bad that's happened_ _to me_ _is Ron's entire fault …as usual. He's not supposed to change so much …or so quickly. He's not supposed to make me feel like the little-girl in the room to his adult. I have read all about boy's going to war and being so profoundly affected by what happens to them …that they come back radically different. _

_Ginny's right … he is a man now - and I have felt more than a little intimidated by his commanding presence. Look at what he's managed to do with my battling Prefects. He's gotten cooperation where I couldn't and he's more mature than I am – I can just sense it … __**damnit! **_

_Think- girl think - how do I grow-up quickly enough to catch-up with the adult Ron has become? He use to follow Harry and me around like a puppy … and now Harry follows him. Everything is a__rse over elbow__s this year …__**No-one**__ can mature years in just a few months, __**it just not possible **__ … hold on a second - dark magic … why is it only now - that it accrues to me to apply dark-magic to what's happened to my Ron. Maybe he was secretly hexed in Romania –perhaps the Vampires did something to him. Where has my old *tongue-tied with girls* insensitive wart …maturity of a teaspoon … ickle Ronniekins …gone? _

"_It's not that I want the old little-boy back, - I like the adult he has become", _Hermione thought smugly …correcting herself instantly _"He's caring, gentle; expressing his feelings for me far better than ever before"._ The head Girl analyzed in her head, _"He made a great Grande Prefect and although we will most likely still argue now and then - over minor Patrol scheduling details – for example … it'll be more flirtation during the last few months of school than argumentative._

_Yes-yes I must look into the possibility that Dark Magic is responsible for Ron's drastic change in character. It's __**as if**__ he has come across one of those yellow covered how-to-do … __**idiots-books**__ on how to chat up girls in twelve easy steps. What am I saying - - Ron wouldn't be caught dead …reading one of those". _

_Just a few more hours Ronald Bilius and we will resume the *courtship dance* we started during fourth year. This time no silly prank is going to keep me *from claiming* what was and always will be … m__in__e'. _She said smugly to herself as she glanced fondly at the Chiness Red Dragon jacket that lay atop her packed luggage_._

O

O

**Noon in the Great Hall; - - Ninety 'odd' days until graduation.**

**Harry's Reflections on current events (POV)**

O

O

Harry was as close to heaven as a living mortal could get, sitting next to him was the love of his life, in fact the only way she could get closer to him would be for her to physically crawl into his lap, and Merlin bless her, Ginny had tried to do that at almost every meal. They had been inseparable since their food-fight punishment had ended and Harry was all but purring in contentment because of it.

Snape was still being a Git …of course, but that was as normal as snow in Scotland during January. Gryffindor's slam-dunk victory over Ravenclaw had put the house cup in doubt again. Hufflepuff had stomped Slytherin in there match during the first week of March which put the final match of the year as a rematch between Slytherin and Gryffindor in early May. If Ron could prevent the snakes from scoring like he did with the Ravenclaw's, then the cup would stay in McGonagall's hands for Harry's last year. This thought delighted Harry to no end.

Ginny was behaving too, - well …***sort-of***. She still pulled off some brilliant pranks in the last few days that Harry had been allowed to help with, but none of them had been against anyone within Gryffindor. It amazed Harry that he had spent six and a half years at Hogwarts and in all that time had not found the time to pull off a single prank. As the son of a **Marauder** this fact was a source of great embarrassment …but his girlfriend was doing her upmost to rectify this situation. There were in fact, only two students who were off-limits to Ginny as potential targets. One was the Head Girl …and that was due to the fact that she was in all but total isolation in the Head Suite.

The other off-limits target for Ginny was her brother, Ron. Ginny hadn't prank Ron again since Diagon Alley for two crystal clear reasons. **One**, because she still was getting the total 'cold shoulder' from him. Harry wasn't the only one that noted the way he'd point-blank refused to touch anything that she had touched …nor had he …not once; since the separation punishment had ended, turned his back to his sister when walking away from her. His complete lack of sibling trust was so painfully-obvious and seeing it Harry could tell that it hurt Ginny deeply. She was bending over backwards to be nice to him and his resentment was easing …somewhat …if painfully slowly.

**Second****ly**, there was an air about her brother now, which showed best in his steel-blue eyes during those rare occasions when he would sit in the Gryffindor common-room for a brief visit with Harry and her-self … before his solo nightly patrols began. Although the Blue-food punishment had officially ended - Ron was not being allowed to move back into his old dorm room with Harry and his other old dorm mates- *or* - give up patrolling the hallways of Hogwarts every night from dusk until midnight. Ginny naturally - considered this grossly-unfair.

The Headmaster when Harry had asked to explain Ron's beyond thirty days punishment … had bitterly exclaimed that the Ministry was solely behind these decisions, but for the first time in six plus years Harry suspected Dumbledore of telling an outright lie. For Harry now firmly believed that Ron's ongoing *patrol punishment* was most likely a ploy to persuade him to resume being the headmaster's stooge – not that Harry thought that it would work.

But there were other subtle changes in Ron recently …that were equally disturbing, Harry was not as close a friend to Ron as he had been before Romania... but that was understandable. Their estrangement wasn't as server as the distance that Ron was keeping from Ginny - - but Harry didn't like at all the lack of total trust that his best-mate no-longer had in him. Even while playing a friendly game of chess which Ron had moved to a corner near the fireplace, with his back to a stone wall facing the entrance portrait. Ginny hurtfully accused him one night of not trusting her or Harry with his back.

Ron confirmed this theory later that same evening - when he smiled bitterly at hearing the accusation again and said; "you speak more truth than you know little-prankster. But this time you're only half-right," And pointing first at the stairway and then at the entrance-portrait Ron added. "From where I'm sitting I can see the only two ways that anyone can enter the commons-room to attack your boyfriend. Secondly from where I sit I have a clear field of fire.

"Don't be daft Ron …no one is going to attack Harry in here" Ginny snorted in contempt

"Oh really …" Ron replied shaking his head sadly. But Harry knew what he meant, (Sirius Black) and shuddered in dread.

But in-spite of his logical explanations … frankly … Harry felt that there was something clearly **off** about Ron now … so much so that it began to seriously-disturb Ginny. Harry struggled for the first few days after their chess game …to define what he felt emanating off of Ron, but as usual these days … it was his better-half that found the perfect explanation.

"He's dangerous now" Ginny said as she watched her brother walk out of the Great Hall after lunch on March fifteenth.

"What"

"Oh …not to us, Harry, but I pity the poor fool who tries to hurt you while Ron's around." Ginny declared with unshakable belief.

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

Not ten minutes after Ron left the Great Hall after Lunch, on the day of the Heads suspension Hearing an unmistakably grimly determined Head Girl … stormed into the Great Hall clearly looking hard …for someone.

"I wonder what Ron's done to _**piss-off**_ our Air Head," Ginny asked rhetorically, as Hermione with a firm stride marched directly over to where Harry and Ginny sat. "Whatever he did …he wasn't long going about it, wasn't her badge removal hearing just this morning?"

"Where is he?" Hermione demanded to know.

"Where is who? There are a lot of people in this castle," Ginny retorted. "Be more specific."

"Watch it Weasley, I'll take no cheek from you Missy."

"Would you care to step outside and settle the issue of my attitude …witch to witch" Ginny growled back.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Stop it …both of you," Harry commanded harshly, "You just missed Ron, if that's who you're looking for. In fact …I'm surprised you didn't pass him in the hall. He doesn't *lark about* in the Great Hall after eating …like he use to …or take all that many meals with us …for that matter."

"He told us during-lunch that he was going to spend the rest of the afternoon at that Muggle Military School called Sandy hill …learning more military stuff," Ginny added casually.

"It's called- ***Sandhurst*** -and I have to talk to him, I need to straighten out a few erroneous options, which he has of me - and us. I need to explain 'properly' several minor missteps that I've made recently in our relationship." Hermione said in an aloof tone.

"**WHAT relationship**?" Ginny retorted with obvious contempt. "You're not interested in him; Merlin knows …you've made that plain enough!"

"Would it do any good at all, for me to admit *_**yet again***_** -** that I made some serious mistakes in regard to your brother?" Hermione asked in a rare apologetic tone.

"**NO," **Ginny roared loudly.

"Ginny, - PLEASE, - I want to remain on friendly terms with my so-called sister-figure" Harry said angrily. "After all …what Hermione here fancies in a boyfriend …is frankly no longer any of our business - do you - **get** **that** …Ginny? We may disagree with her preferences …but it was her choice to make - when all is said and done."

"Thank-you Harry …but about Ron, I've sorta had a change of heart concerning your Keeper…"

"Oi, Merlin - protect us …Change of heart …what's the current count on changes of heart for you …ten or is it twelve," Ginny snarled with pure contempt.

"I've made my share of *errors in judgment* this year … I concede that point - ok?" Hermione protested.

"Did you figure this out after you - *Got to know the real Draco*. Simply brilliant, you've finally had an *epiphany* about Ron … utterly marvelous!" Ginny snarled sarcastically

"Shut it …Ginny," Harry barked in warning and Ginny seeing the growing displeasure on her boyfriends face … backed off instantly.

"Harry, I realize now …that you clearly taken Ginny side in this - in spite of our previous conversation in the hospital-wing when I tried to tell you that I've finally acknowledge Ron's value to me as a boyfriend and _**I swear on all my magic**_ that if he takes me back …I'll spend the rest of my life making ruddy sure he never again doubts how I feel about him."

"Language …" Ginny retorted mimicking Hermione tone of voice.

"I like to believe you Hermione, really I would, - but after you made only **one** lame attempt to speak to him during the last thirty days, forgot his birthday, and allowed Morag a free-shot with him without lifting a finger to prevent boyfriend thief - -" Harry began only to be instantly interrupted.

"- -Harry …Honestly." Hermione replied suddenly quite frustrated. "**Right from the off**; what happened wasn't my fault. I was primed and ready to claim my man …right then and there - - you saw the way I was dressed …the way we _**kissed**_? However, all of my efforts were brutally sabotaged by that **sadistic girlfriend** of yours. You know this is true?"

"Yes I do" Harry conceded while Ginny looked at him in gob-smacked hurt.

"It's even possible that Ron and I could be bunking-up in the bed next to yours in the dorm every night from tonight until graduation in June - had it not been for Ginny **manipulations**." Hermione said putting as must empathies as possible on the word full well how much Harry hated being manipulated by Dumbledore. She was delighted when she saw the anger appear on Harry's face and then watched as it turned toward at a very guilty looking Ginny.

"I said I was sorry about that. And I did admit that what I did then was wrong," Ginny said in her own defense. "I've screwed-up so bad that my own brother won't give me the time of day anymore …but do keep in mind, Harry …that our Air Head that same night - told Ron she wouldn't be interested in anything *serious* for seven ***years***. So let's face it – our air Head is as likely to bunk-up with Ron tonight … as HELL is of freezing over.

Ginerva? - Hermione said outraged.

"Lord above … I hate that name. Having sex with a bloke is something **very serious**, what with the risk of pregnancy and all. You're not ready for that - - are YOU?" Ginny shouted.

"I'm not stupid enough to- _**fall pregnant**_."

"Besides; our Air-Head could have made it 'all better' with Ron. If she had …for just **twenty minutes** – during the entire last month … rated her **so-called** hidden feelings of my brother- *above* -that stinking badge that she is wearing right now. I broke restrictions to sort out my mistake, the very night it happened."

"The rules for Harry are different than for the rest of us Ginny, you know that. Nothing bad would have happened if you had gotten caught," Hermione said

"Oi, I didn't ask for differential treatment," Harry protested hotly.

"I'm not saying you did, and before we get into an unnecessary row over nothing, I'll admit …**flat out** that I need your help winning back Ron and I willing to pay for what I want", Hermione said with grim determination.

"Not here?" Harry said getting up and leading the two young women out of the Great Hall and into the first floor …Charms Classroom.

**OoOoOoOo **

Why did you bring me here?" Hermione asked shivering a little at the memory of her last conversation in this specific classroom.

"No particular reason; really - - beyond the obvious fact; that it's' private and close to the Great Hall. But now …back to business. What could you possibly offer me …in exchange for our help? …"Harry began, showing only mild interest.

"How about stopping Draco from reinstating the punitive dress code of a month ago and block any of his other ideas from being implemented … until graduation," Hermione retorted interrupting her friend who stared back at her in shock.

"You can't …any changes 'pro-or-con' has to be a unanimous decision of both-Heads …Besides; the Malferret was suspended as head-boy until the end of Term –Dumbledore gave his word of honor on that point." Ginny shot back. "You're getting the full blame in the hallways for the uniform disaster already, even with the changes Ron has made in the last month - everyone resents you for the whole mess. - - Hold on …are you saying the board *didn't* sack Draco as Head-boy?"

"**Oh** **No** …he's Head-boy again with full Head-boy powers," Hermione said with undisguised disgust, "and the entire hallway incident will be expunged from the record of all four boys …as if it never happened. In fact, Draco and his mates are 'free from their confinement restrictions' which was also a-big-part of Ron's price for not pressing charges".

"**WHAT?**" Harry shouted.

"Harry, keep your voice down". Hermione retorted automatically. "Apparently, Ron's view of the Wizarding Justice System under Dumbledore is spot-on. Our beloved Headmaster went to such pains to prevent the Ministry from charging the _**Slytherin four**_ with attempted murder …the Board of Governors feels that if the Headmaster of Hogwarts doesn't consider what happened - attempted murder - then neither should they. - - which means that Dumbledore can honestly claim that the '**Board'** broke the his word of honor over the punishment – and he didn't"

"You're kidding …right?" Ginny said.

"Afraid not," Hermione replied her disgust obvious.

"If all of what you said is true - why do you want to chat-up my brother?" Ginny asked with venom dripping off of each word. "If you've got your blonde-haired …sadistic …*paramour* - moving his clothing back into the Head-suite bedroom-cupboard as we speak …I sure he'll be delighted to share the Head Suite roman-style bath with you … **again**. That old gypsy was right after all – this is the moment when you *kiss and make up* with the ferret.

"GINNY!" Hermione roared loudly totally outraged.

"Luv, if you can't control your temper better than this …then perhaps you should leave," Harry said this in a perfectly calm, conversational tone, but the lack of anger in the words didn't match the fire in his eyes and Ginny knew it. She had been betrayed by the famous Weasley hold a_g__rud__g__e__-f__orever curs__e_. She was in **deep trouble** with her boyfriend and she knew it.

"I'm sorry, that was way over-the-top and I apologize for it." Ginny said instantly eating humble pie. "In my own defense all I can claim is overwhelming frustration. My Diagon Alley prank - backfired on me …rather badly. As a result of what I did, my brother Ron trusts me as much as he does your Malferret-boyfriend".

"He's **not** my boyfriend – not anymore", Hermione growled.

"According to the old gypsy woman from Ron's letter, you're *ordained* to marry the boy with the Head-boy powers soooooooo …" Ginny countered sarcastically.

"You're just being mean to me, because you're no closer to Ron than I am," Hermione said sadly.

"I used to feel closer to Ron than I did to any of my other brothers, except maybe Bill. But that's _**all**__** g**__**one now**_. Since our punishment ended he has treated Harry and I differently … like close friends … but still keeping us both at arm's length - as if he doesn't know us anymore... and maybe he doesn't?" Ginny said suddenly becoming thoughtful. "In the last few days things were just starting to get things back to semi-normal between us. So I can't help but resent you coming back into our lives **NOW** …making demands for help …just so you can play more hot-then-cold games with his heart …yet again."

"No games this time, plain and simple …I …**love**… him," Hermione had said the 'L' word with only a slight hesitation … but at the same time with total unshakable conviction. "He grew up while he was away, and I hadn't …until now."

"That's all well and good …if true?" Harry said totally unconvinced. "But Ginny is right …if Malfoy has been reinstated as Head-boy - your power to change **anything** … is …zero. In fact the old dress code you and the Malferret put in place at start of term – now overrules Ron's temporary compromises. We are right back to where we were before you two were suspended".

"Technically …that's not true, I sure I can find some leverage that will make Draco- -" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"- -Whatever," Harry replied clearly disgusted, waving off another long winded explanation. "I've warned you before about that blonde piece of shite, and you never seemed to listen to me. Besides, if attempted murder is no-big-deal to Professor Dumbledore, then what kind of justice can you expect from our now … pure-blood biased Headmaster for a less serious crime?"

"A less serious crime … like what?" Hermione snorted contemptuously.

"Well how about this …for example", Harry said with a shrug. "What happens to you if Dumbledore had arranged for the release of Malfoy … just as a ploy to regain control of Ron – what will happen if the Malferret is Albus manipulated to use magic to … **bondage-style-rape** you?

"I can take care of myself," Hermione said with a huff.

"Really, you've grown eyes in the back of your head and you've planned to give up sleep for the remaining 'Ninety-two' odd days of term? Sweet Merlin …you can be such a huge _**arrogant cow**_ at times!" Harry said loudly with obvious bitterness.

"Ginny and I discovered long ago that Ron was originally sent to Romania deliberately … to be trained as my personal … Assassin-bodyguard; by Dumbledore _**him-self**_ …because even Albus acknowledged the fact that I needed someone **trained** to watch my back", Harry spat bitterly. "Albus has treated the entire Weasley family for years as pawns on his chess-board - and he's been furious that Ron has managed to escape being his principle Weasley stooge".

"He's played me too …you know?" Hermione pointed out sourly.

"Of course I do. Albus manipulates people like Ron and me and don't think for one second that today's decision isn't one of his plots - to use you as bait to entrap Ron into his service again. No one in Wizarding England is an island Hermione, but perhaps you are delusional enough to believe that don't need anyone to watch your back – or what you do around here - doesn't affect others …like Ron".

Hermione in response just crossed her arms and glared at the two of them.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell you this," Ginny said in a soft voice …looking to Harry for permission, who nodded in agreement. "Mad-Eye Moody told Harry - just the other day - that Voldemort has put a five thousand galleon **reward **on the head of my brother … just the **Head**, mind-you! …Cash on Delivery."

"No …no, you're lying," Hermione screamed suddenly horrified

"So if the dark tosser decides to go after Ron - again, what's his weak spot?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"**You are**!" Ginny snapped bitterly. "So …let me lay out a possible scenario that Harry and I have been toying around with recently …Voldemort orders Draco to *rape* you, - he might even invite his cronies to join the fun. Four against one Hermione, what chance would you have?"

"Then Draco claims publicly that you asked for it, with three *upstanding purebloods* - word of honor … that you- _**begged for it**_ - to back him up …versus the unsupported claims of a filthy Mudblood slag. Remember Ron's view of Justice in England," Ginny snarled. "So you're rapedand probably beaten- _**half to death**_. - How do you think Ron would respond to you being sexually assaulted?"

"Damn-it Harry I don't need Ron or anyone else to protect me."

"You're a **Damn-fool**," Harry said bitterly …recognizing all the usual signs of Hermione's famous *I'm right and your wrong attitude.*

"Go away Granger," Ginny said to her stubborn former friend. "Thanks to you we now know Albus's next play – to try to trade your safety in exchange for Ron walking away from the Ministry experiment. Albus doesn't know that there is no turning back the clock … that Ron can't possibly stop now".

"All Albus has managed to do is murder the *Slytherin Four*, as our favorite oversized cat will tear them apart and their bodies will never be found - and I'll be right there helping him – dispose of the rubbish. Let's see how Albus reacts to his *golden-pawn* being arse-deep in cold blooded murder," Harry growled in bitter determination.

"You mean **us** luv, don't think for a second that you'll keep me out of this. Malfoy and his cronies are a rape threat to me too", Ginny interjected, "Like I said – go away Granger. We won't help you cock-tease Ron again. For one thing …and you can't deliver on anything – dress-code related. For another thing - you're worthless to us and to Ron - as long as you cannot see that we **all** need protection. I do what I can to safeguard Harry and I accept that he will do all he can to protect me".

"*Proper couples* complete each other in this way, one person's strength covering our partner's weakness. That is what real *love* is all about …mutual support. You have acknowledged that Ron 'needs you' and that's **all well and good**. But, on the other hand – you apparently don't want what my brother has to offer …he's a full-blown professional soldier now - and all a soldier can offer his woman is protection from harm, for you and his children."

Hermione was massively disappointed to say the least, and by sheer reflex her arrogance self-righteousness kicked in. "Fine, then I'll win him over on my own! Luna's method with Dean worked well enough with Ronald the first time I employed it …it should work again. Men have two heads and all I have to do is get the attention of the one inside his trousers …"

"You really don't think all that much of him …do you?" Harry asked with obvious disappointment.

"Isn't using sex appeal to get a man …a strictly Lavender gambit?" Ginny added sharing Harry's sediments. Luna waited awhile **after** starting to date Dean, and knew for certain she could trust him - before revealing her long-suppressed succubus-type appetites. This comment struck Hermione hard, disagreement she could handle, but the disappointment in Harry's tone hurt even more.

"Well what else can I do? He given-up on me …precisely because he thinks I have no sexual interest in him."

"Why shouldn't he, you've made the terms of being with you impossible for Ron to meet – he can't even 'approach you' for something serious for seven years minimum. You don't want to settle down until you're in your late-twenties and Ron doesn't believe in meaningless relationships or playing the field to *kill time* until you're ready. Besides; it's plain to everyone at Hogwarts, that as a goal-keeper; he's not your type!" Harry said casually.

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN, THE NEXT PERSON WHO CLAIMS THAT MY TYPE OF BLOKES IS EXCLUSIVLY …**RICH QUDDITCH SEEKERS** …IS GOING TO GET HEXED INTO NEXT WEEK." Hermione shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Look Hermione, whether or not Ron was your type or not … as of a month ago - _no lon__g__er matters__**," **_Harry said with unusual certitude unknowingly quoting what Ron had said to Hermione at the Burrow his first night back. "He is no longer romantically available …**to you or anyone else**, not until Voldemort is dead and buried."

"Why not …sweet Merlin …what has my lovable Prat gotten himself into now? I swear - I can't leave the two of you *alone for thirty days*, without you both falling into the muck, good and proper," Hermione declared exasperated. "Well …go on then, enlighten me. What's he done this time?

"Okay …Hermione, you're not going to like this at all, …Merlin knows I don't like it one bit, but most of what Ron told Ginny and me has been fully confirmed by several of Mad-Eye Moody inside the Ministry contacts," Harry began. "Better still …perhaps you should sit down because the same bloke who came back to school *exclusively to protect you* from Dolohov, has more or less surrendered a good part of his life to safeguard all of us …well you **primarily** …saving the rest of us …is just a happy by-product for him."

"Harry, I know about him becoming a soldier,"

"Yeah, well perhaps you did," Harry retorted sharply. "But I'll bet you didn't know that- -"

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Over the next ten minutes Harry and Ginny explained all that Ron had told them, Hermione's response was equally predictable.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

O

OoOoOoOo

End Trans – for now


	61. Chapter 61

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 61 of 70**

**Words within this chapter: 5,654**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

**O**

**O**

**Hermione's POV **

Hermione rushed through the halls of Hogwarts at a flat-out run, her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest and not merely because of the physical effort required to move as quickly as possible from the first year charms classroom to the East Tower guest accommodations where Ron had spent his exile from the rest of the trio.

"_He should still be there", _Harry had said_ "he didn't have to be at Sandhurst until __**one**__ in the afternoon and that's forty minutes from now. He's always late for classes so I should have time to clear the air between us, or at least start the process". _

"_The unbreakable Vow he took …is all my fault. Deep down I knew what I did in Diagon Alley hurt him more deeply then he let on …and the hallway explanation I attempted that night it happened - not only proved that but also turned out to be pure shite. I shouldn't have gone for subtle, I've always known that Ron *didn't do subtle* when it comes to emotional issues. Honestly …Granger - what were you thinking?" _Hermione reprimanded herself in a running rant … mentally.

"_Twenty-Five before I'd want a serious relationship – why the hell did you tell him that for? Worse-yet why did he buy without question that *line-of-bull* so totally. Why does that Prat- *all of a sudden* -have to take everything that comes out of my mouth as if I actually know what I'm talking about ... as indisputable gospel? - - - Sure *waiting* makes perfect sense – it's rational – commonsensical even - and that alone use to be reason enough for the old-Ron to argue against it. _

"_Ginny may be spot-on about his new found military self-confidence matching his skill at wizard Chess, but that brilliance has- __**never**__ -translated to dealing with girls. I should never have left him alone for thirty days just to keep my stupid Head-badge, _"Hermione said to herself with disdain _ "Ron's life memories are loads more important to me ... than a bit of metal and a title of a school position that I'm clearly unsuited for. _

"_Okay- okay' _Hermione said to herself trying to figure out this mess logically_. 'You've got to stop blaming other people for your own mistakes. I can understand why Harry didn't go to see him - to a point …his hormonal need to snog Ginny - …after all - he's spent too much of his life devoid of love, - but once and a while …he should have checked up with his so-called …best mate. _

"_**Get a grip Granger**__," _Hermione admonished herself aloud yet again. _ "This is in no way Harry's fault; he just isn't use to looking out for Ron *or* to a lesser extent …me. I've mothered Harry way too much over the years for that to happen - meanwhile good-old Ron was always there to look after both of us…actually …when I think on it … he has done more to keep Harry 'level headed' over the years than I have …while guarding my reputation". _

"_Merlin knows …my reputation went right into the toilet after Draco convinced me to stay away from my two best friends." _

"_It's not hard at all to figure out who was the one who employed all the charm of an evil snake to convince me to keep my distance from those two so-called Gryffindor troublemakers. SWEET BABY __Maeve __- - I've seriously underestimated the Ferret this year. But it's payback time now …in fact Draco is long-overdue for six years' worth of reprisals - especially after what he's done to me this term."_

The Head Girl was thinking so hard and moving far too fast … at one point to navigate a sharp turn in the twisting hallways of the school and slammed hard into a stone wall as a result, jarring several animated portraits by the force of the impact. Completely ignoring the vulgar complains pouring out of the disturbed artwork. Hermione pushed herself off the wall with both hands and resumed her brisk if somewhat slower and more cautious trek toward Ron's room.

"_I wish Ron would stop protecting us, - well …me actually, - - but he won't, plain and simple. Which means that I have loads more to make up for than Harry does. I'm the one that rejected him more than once; I'm the one that forgot his birthday I'm the one that *more-or-less* told him I wanted meaningless relationships until I turned twenty-five. _

'_Come to think on-it? What is so magical about the age of twenty-five? Where is it written in stone … that people suddenly become mature enough to raise children at that age? Ron's parents started loads earlier and they did smashingly. He must think that I couldn't say I __loved__ anyone … until I turned twenty-something - - what utter-rubbish! Three times he turned my question at the Burrow back on me. Three little words and all of this entire-mess could have been avoided. _

'_My preoccupation over my head-badge was why I foolishly left him alone so much …and without my input …he makes a major life altering decision …throwing his memories under the bus …to protect my so-called future with Viktor, - - as if that will ever happen?" _She said to her-self with contempt_._

'_Viktor is a nice bloke and all, but he doesn't hold a candle to my Ronald'._

'_There is yet another point to ponder over. Making decisions separately of one another has been another ongoing disaster. I mean honestly, we handled life or death crises during fifth and sixth year …a-lot better than this term?" _Hermione mused as she trotted down the hallway._ "What happened to the traditional … __run the *nutter scheme* b__y__ the bookworm __f__or her in__p__ut -__ g__ambit?_ _I remember_ _Harry running his plan to run off to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius by me …before he rushed off …*headlong*- __**I might add -**__ …into danger - -, but at least he heard out my objections to his foolishness …first. _

_As for Ron, we use to row things over in depth – just to__ work the b__ug__s out__ - before presenting a plan of action to Harry. What could have induced one of my best friends into giving up on a decision making process …that worked so well for us in the past?" _

Suddenly Hermione abruptly stopped jogging …as the answer to her rhetorical question once again popped up in the front of her mind - plain as day …_**MALFOY**_ '_Curse me for being a fool, for falling for that __**too dam good to be true …**__ extremely cute … blonde schemer. - - - Hey …hold on there, what am I saying …Draco's botched plots against the three of us have always failed in the past years, what changed that perfect failure rate …this term?'_

_'Oh my God … it wasn't Draco; someone else has been telling him what to do all along - and there is only one puppet-master at Hogwarts. Why didn't I see this before … Albus is the real architect behind everything that has gone wrong this year?" _ Hermione said to herself …berating her-self for being duped yet again. _"Draco is just another pawn on the Headmasters chess-board. The Malferret may have lured me way from my true love - - but Albus was the one to put that idea in Draco's otherwise empty head. What I still can't figure-out is … what-does Albus gain by destroying a successful three-way friendship carefully built over the course of six years?'_

_Don't get pulled off on a side tangent; Granger … deal with one enemy at a time and *Draco dearest* comes first. It's obvious to me now that the __turn the other cheek and rise above__ what you've done to me approach …hasn't worked all that well... now has it? Trying to behave as an adult …Miss nice girl …has just enabled you and your cronies' to perform ever increasing acts of evil.'_

_Well Darling, I hate to admit that Ron could be right about something but he was spot on …about Dumbledore. I can't trust him anymore to punish you, or any of your wannabe friends - __**for anything**__. But if our beloved Headmaster is too 'high minded' to make you pay for what you've done …then by Merlin's beard …__**I will**__." _

"You're a bottom feeding pond scum …Draco darling …but every girl has to kiss a few frogs before she meets her prince," Hermione said thinking out loud. "It was …after all, one of mother's favorite sayings and Merlin knows she apparently kissed loads of *almost Royal* toads before she hooked up with daddy."

"_Is that what I've been doing all this time…channeling my mum's … 'almost-royal'- husband ambitions?_" Hermione asked herself horrified at the very thought,_ "Deliberately overlooking an admittedly some-what flawed …but otherwise …__**perfect**__ …red-haired *commoner* to pursue a series of… rich - __**low life blighters - **__who have the __title__ and w__ealt__h that goes with being a prince …__** without **__possessing the inner nobility of heart that Ron has shown __d__ay__ in and out__ for years_?"

"Draco my pet, my plans for you are made and the preparations for my revenge complete. The means of delivery is all I need now …to put you in your place permanently. As for you Morag – well - the match for Ron's soul isn't over yet …not by a long shot," Hermione said firmly, as she finally stood before Ron's door. It was while she was raising her hand to knock … when she heard two rapid fire Hexes go off behind her and to the left; "_**STUPEFY**__"_ and then half a moment later "_**PETRIFICUS – TOTALUS**__."_

O

_**Meanwhile back in the Charms Classroom**_

O

O

**Ginny POV**

"Harry, Luv, pinch me please?" Ginny said as she allowed her boyfriend up for air after several minutes of intense snogging.

"Pinch, you …whatever for?" Harry asked in a daze, his head still spinning slightly from the intense snog.

"I'm afraid that I'm dreaming, for it isn't every day that I have the Air-head _**rules tyrant**_ - asks …no …**begs **…us to begin a full-out prank war on three of the four Slytherin 'pond-scum' that tried to kill my brother".

"After she told us that Professor Dumbledore had arranged for the Hogwarts Board of Governors to have the _**'attempted murder charges'**_ against Draco and his cronies reduced to _**'miss-use of Magic in a hallway**_.' I'm frankly surprised she was so restrained in her 'reprisal plans' over what they did." Harry said …clearly upset with the headmaster's manipulation of the situation.

"Oh, I'm not saying pranking those Slytherin's isn't fully justified …it was just a bit of a stunner when she admitted that Ron had been 'right all along' about there being no justice under the law in Wizarding England." Ginny said recalling the just concluded conversation with Hermione. "I was just gob-smacked to hear our Head Girl …of all people, openly advocating- ***vigilante-style*** -reprisals against Crabbe, Nott and Zabini."

"If the state fails in its duty to provide fair justice to all, then the citizens are compelled to take justice into their own hands," Harry said with obvious contempt. "The only odd thing in all of this …is her insistence that we leave Draco's …punishment to her. She has never pranked anyone that I can remember, which makes me wonder if she can really pull-off something this massive."

"What do you call the cock-teasing …ball-buster prank that she pulled on Ron in Diagon Alley?" Ginny retorted with noticeable heat.

"Gin Luv, I haven't contradict you when you repeatedly told Hermione that **whopper**, but face facts, Hermione didn't cock-tease Ron that day, I'm sure Hermione meant what she said about using the seductress method that Luna has employed so successfully on Dean …just to get Ron's undivided romantic attention", Harry said. "And even you must admit that it was working too, the way she was acting and way she was dressed …poor Ron was a *total goner*, right from the off …ruddy hell it was obvious.

"Yeah …yeah, I have eyes, I saw her slut act." Ginny admitted reluctantly.

"Everything was going fine until **you** ruined it all … pushed all of Hermione's buttons in that dressing room, winding her up the way you did. Had you not pulled the Diagon Alley prank - we could have spent the last month hanging out with our friends; Dean, Luna, Ron and the 'reformed' more easy-going Head Girl, who would be so happily involved with your brother right now that she- -"

"- -Harry luv … how many times must I say …I'm sorry? If Ron was back in her life as a genuine boyfriend the rest of this term would have been great …even I know that. Had I not pulled one prank to many; - Ron would be treating us as real friends rather than a *Royal Army batman* deferring to his colonel … I get it …okay? But I still say that the slut-act would still have ended with Blue-balls for Ron. It's just – that … there are times when the urge to wind her up is too sweet to pass-on. - - Honestly; Harry … she is so easy to bamboozle - I can't help myself …smartest witch of our age …my arse. And that's partially your fault with Ron even more to blame than you."

"My fault…eh – and how exactly do you figure that?" Harry asked snuggling with his favorite red-head.

"She has said it herself, '_**book-smarts and cleverness**_' – that's all she ever has going for her. If the answer is in a book – she's the girl to find it, even I know that. But let's face it; she is lousy when dealing *one-on-one* with people. You two have insulated her from the hard lessons of real-life …the silver-tongued schemers and con-artists that can charm a leopard out of its spots -*or*- a girl out of her knickers. Since your second year when I first got here to watch … I've seen it over and over again. To get at Hermione any silver-tongued schemers had to get by you two."

"Not me luv", Harry said nibbling on her neck. "Ron became been her primary protector… now that I think on it … right after the Troll incident. Since second year your brother has been her chief advocate and peacemaker… especially with me …when I've found her stepping on my last nerve".

"That's why I just lost it for a second", Ginny replied. "When she came storming over to our table …irritated with Ron and with a major chip on her shoulder, and I couldn't resist the urge to cut that *blockhead of arrogance* down a size or two." Ginny said beginning to panic in concern of stepping over the line with her boyfriend.

"I'm not really all that mad with you Luv;" Harry said actually sounding impressed. "You gave *as good as you got* in that little argument – something I could never manage to pull-off. She has a tendency to nag at me - until she gets her way and that my dear love … is why she and I never dated. I'd usually back-down *right-from-the-off* in the face of her mothering - - and it's always been Ron who would argue back, getting right in her face – blow for blow".

"No believe me; she deserved everything she got," Harry replied with a soft amused smile, "I never said that Hermione wasn't to be stood-up too and argued with, especially when she is acting all pigheaded. It's just my best-mate that you can't prank anymore- *or* -by extension any bird he hooks-up with. No more sabotaging of any of his dates – is that clear?"

"Yes dear", Ginny said suddenly shuddering in dread "I learned that the hard-way, Ron's birds are to be cherished and protected".

"By-the-way …that *_**career first with her* **_bit was right on the mark", Harry said again in clear admiration. "Did you see her reaction, the caught-out look on her face? I know that Ron knows she is brilliant and all, but do you think he knows about her career ambitions?"

"You've spent more time with him in the boy's dorm than I ever did with him one-on-one at the Burrow, so you tell me, if Ron would tolerate a wife who was never at home?" Ginny shot back just as fast.

"For any other witch but Hermione, there is no bloody-way he'd put up with it. But we're not discussing Morag *or* any of the other super-smart birds that Ron might someday chat-up …**after** the war". Harry said pausing for a moment to reflect again - at that sad thought. "For the longest time - our arrogant bookworm could do no wrong in his book and he'd walk barefoot over hot coals just to get her a cold drink. I still can't get over the fact that's he's finally found the bullocks to walk away from her."

"It's not over yet" Ginny declared with scorn and without a single doubt. "Granger has just had the mother of all wake-up calls. Hermione knows that she is his Achilles heel and she'll try to take advantage of that weakness …somehow. But I still insist that deliberately forgetting his birthday was the last straw, Harry. How many _**last changes**_ has Hermione had this year and blown every single one? Avoiding him for this last month – when she could see that he was hurting - - putting that stupid badge of hers above everything - especially Ron … was for me her final-last chance, and good riddance to the girl who took him for granted …for countless years".

"Admit it Harry; she probably still blames him for her own romantic failings this term… right now she running toward the east tower – but to do exactly …what? She can yell at him all she wants – but at the end of the day … the deed is done - the unbreakable vow already sworn. So what …if we *arrange* for some other girl here to show him a good time before he marches off to war – I think it's some other girls turn now and maybe … just maybe Morag will treat him better."

"But he won't remember any girl until after the war - and he still loves Hermione," Harry softly pointed out.

"Not as much as he once did …especially if he was telling the truth about the time turner's effect on his chronological age", Ginny said. "I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around the concept that he's pushing *twenty-two*. - - It never accrued to me when Hermione had a time turner - that as a result of using it …she be older than the eighteen she turned last September. - My former *best female friend* is the resident bookworm of Gryffindor and I can't really tell you how old she is".

"Magic does seem to muck-up … loads of stuff," Harry declared rubbing his forehead trying to fight off a growing headache. "In roughly four months of our *real time* my best mate has aged three years. THREE years …sweet Merlin - - No wonder he acted so distant with us today. He hardly knows us anymore".

"Do you think she can win him back - the older, more adult Ron; the soldier … without our help?" Ginny asked.

"She has always been the more mature one in her dealings with Ron in the past - so I have no idea how she will handle the *maturity issue* being reversed. But she does have a point that he has changed a great deal in a relatively short period of time. Our time that is – not *Ron time* - a bloke can grow-up a-lot in three years plus … and by the end of term it could be as much as five years".

"But you're right about another thing, at the end of the day - she dug this hole – I even accept the fact that Draco helped make this mess – and perhaps - Dumbledore *the schemer* had a hand in it too – from behind the scenes manipulating things as he loves to do. That's actually very likely …come to think on-it?"

"Making Draco and Hermione the Heads could have been just a-part of one of Albus's long term plans to *set-up* another _**Weasley Stooge**_ to go to Romania to reinforce Charlie and the _**Order**_ over there. However, I have to agree with you about Hermione's lack of relationship-skills …and that is perhaps why she didn't adapt *quickly-enough* when the more mature Ron came back from Romania". At least she is chasing him now, that's a turnabout in itself," Harry said amazed at Hermione's out of character behavior.

"Yeah, I'll admit that was really a …unexpected development".

O

**The education of Granger**

O

"**ENERVATE** …Wake up Granger" said a voice in deeply accented English.

"Why can't I move?" was Hermione's reply.

Well that is because I haven't lifted the- '_**PETRIFICUS**__** TOTALUS' -**_hex that I hit you with.

"Let me go at once. I'm the Head girl and you'll get into trouble attacking - -" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"- -Someone who doesn't need anyone to protect her. Yes Miss Granger I'm told that you have spouted that rubbish several times now." The eastern European man said from the darkness off to her left. From the thick layer of dust on the floor, Hermione could tell that she was in a long disused room somewhere in the east tower. "And yet here we are and you find yourself helplessly captive … totally alone, with no one likely to miss you for hours … if not days. If I was a Death Eater, you'd be dead now. Luckily for you … I'm not".

"Then let me go," Hermione declared furiously.

"I can tell by your attitude that you still haven't learned the lesson. Even as I speak you are trying to convince yourself that what I just did to you was just a fluke. Attacked *while your back was turned* in a castle where you assumed you'd be safe …Is that so?"

"That's right; you wouldn't dare to face me otherwise." Hermione declared in a tone filled with false bravado to cover her true feelings of dread.

"In all my years in teaching recruits how to kill, I have found only two effective means to drive a particular lesson home, one is **pain** and the other is **humiliation**. We will be utilizing the latter today for your education, but before I show you how helpless you are – '**Finite Incantatem**'."

SuddenlyHermione felt freedom of movement in her arms and legs, at once she sprang to her feet to run toward the door, she hadn't taken more than a step or two when she heard …

"_**IMPERIO".**_

"**Stop **where you are Granger**, **turn around, walk over to the table. Next to the lit candle you will find two small potion bottles. I command you to drink them both …every …single …drop. **DO IT NOW!"**

With every ounce of will power she processed Hermione fought the overwhelming urge to obey the command. Her trembling hand shook and wavered …but slowly …in jerky movements, the Head Girl reached out, picked up and swallowed the contents of the two bottles.

"_**FINNTE INCANTATEM"**_

Hermione swung about feeling absolutely livid, "_**What have you done to me?"**_ she shouted in a furious tone.

"All I have done was to add a little extra incentive for you to do your best in our up-and-coming duel, for you have just ingested the strongest *_**LUST POTION***_ ever created. Just having it in my procession could earn me ten years in Azkaban".

"WHAT!" Hermione retorted outraged.

"Fifteen minutes from now you'll feel an overwhelming urge to engage in unbridled … aggressive sex with the first male you encounter. As I have your wand and the door to this room is 'sealed', your choice as to who you will *ravish* is somewhat limited".

"**NO …no**, it cannot be true?" She said as panic

"And you will be the aggressor in this my dear, that is the feature that makes this particularly *_**illegal***_ Lust Potion so damnable. The victim instead of merely losing the will to resist the advances of their abuser … like in the Muggle '_**date-rape drug**_' …becomes the primary aggressor in the repeated couplings that will continue non-stop for several hours".

"Why do you want to rape me?"

"Oh it won't be **rape** Ms. Granger, any pensive memory of what you're about to do, will indicate that all that happened was done voluntarily. A simple obliteration spell of the memory of you drinking the potions and no one in the Wizarding World will ever believe that you were forced. - - For in Greece my family is very _**rich**_ and in my youth I was on the national _**Quidditch**_ team of my country …as a _**seeker!**_"

"**Sweet - Merlin …NO**!" Hermione said horrified, for everyone in school knew of her so-called preference for rich seekers, Ron especially. Having sex with Ron's Greek unspeakable tutor would be the final straw for any hope of romance with him.

"You could have been Ronald's greatest asset, the source of his strength," Nicolas spat with a sneer. "Even after all the combined *alternate time* that he's been away from you …some– *thirty-four odd months* -that the _**Ministry Time Turner **_provided to my young protégée for his military education. And yet … he still *pines* after you. You are his goddess, his first love … and he almost blindly worships you. But no, you had to reject him in favor of a pure-blood …child molester like Viktor Krum.

"Viktor is not a- -" Hermione automatically replied coming to the defense of a friend.

"- -Don't believe me …do you? Well - well …as you're the type that doesn't believe something that *isn't in print*. I'll bring around the criminal file we have on him down at the Department of Mysteries. His *type of girl* is the classical; mid-to-early teen, flat chested, virginal, *boyish figured* Quidditch player groupie. Merlin knows there are enough *paternity suits* against him pending in various European magical courts to make his preference or *type* perfectly clear".

"You're lying, you have to be," Hermione shot back.

"You have a tradition of being a poor judge of charter. How you hooked up with Harry and Ron during your first-year is beyond my understanding … although I suspect the hand of fate. – Besides: I don't need to lie, not like you did to Ronald on his first night back, with the; _'I didn't go to see Viktor in Romania'_, crap"

"Well I didn't," Hermione said fearfully suspecting that Nicolas knew the truth.

"No, of course not …instead *Viktor* spent two weeks with _**you**_ on the topless beaches of Monaco, and there are 'at least' …three dozen photos by the Wizarding celebrity-paparazzi-press to **prove** it."

"Does Ron Know?"

"Of course he does, and yet when I told him, - even showed him the pictures, still he held out hope for you …in spite of all your lies."

"That's because he loves me," Hermione said softly ... mostly to her-self with a mixture of pride and amazement.

"Yes he does, and to remove this greatest **weakness** in him … which is you by the way. I included the second potion, a fertility concoction that guarantees conception. Even as we speak …you are **ovulating**. If you have sex with anyone in the next twenty-four hours you will instantly *join* the pudding club."

"Please don't do this to me."

"I have never married - so you are about to conceive my one and only sole heir. When I die …our child will be richer than all of the Malfoy's relatives combined". Nicolas said coldly. "I didn't want to go to this extreme, but England doesn't need Ronald distracted over the next several months … so when ... as Potter theorized - you are gang-raped by the sadistic slugs that Dumbledore just arranged to be released from attempted murder. If I have you first and knock-you up, Ron won't feel obligated to revenge your *rape dishonor* at Malfoy's hands - - that will be my task. "

"I'm not a cock teaser, if Ginny hadn't pranked me, I would have surrendered …my virginity …to Ron, that very night."

"You - a virgin? Don't make me laugh. The mere thought that your maidenhead is still intact after that fortnight ***topless*** holiday in France with Viktor Krum, or during your three month 'tryst' with that womanizer Malfoy … is downright hysterically funny".

"There is a simple spell that can confirm it one way of the other …you know!" Hermione counter defiantly.

"I know it well"

"Then do it, prove to yourself that I am the _**Scarlett Woman**_ everyone here thinks I am."

"Whether you are or not …doesn't matter, I need you- **all the way** **out -**of Ronald's heart. Baring my child will lose me the first genuine friend I have acquired in many years, but that is a small price to pay for the Celtic Caesar to be totally focused on the task at hand".

"Ron a Caesar?" Hermione said in a humorous mocking tone _"this man is delusional_," she thought to herself.

"**Never mind,"** Nicolas shouted back …suddenly very angry. "**I should have known better that to point out something hidden in plain sight …right under your nose.** **You have always undervalued Ron's worth ... year after year.** **Others have tried to make you aware of the obvious and have failed**_**," **_

Nicolas then paused for a moment as he quickly regaining his composer, "we are wasting precious time and you have only ten minutes now - to disarm me, for inside my robes …in an unbreakable vile - is the antidotes for the two potions you've taken. Disarm me; prove that you indeed an island unto yourself – that you need no-one …for defense or …anything else. Do that and you walk out of here with your _**alleged**_ virginity untouched?"

"I don't have my wand"

"You'll get it in a moment Ms. Granger, but before we begin, I want to point out that each time you try to be *clever*, by pulling the same 'stupid trickery' in combat like you showed at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries two years ago. Every time I think the spell you throw my way is childish or foolish, I will remove an article of your clothing. In less than ten minutes you'll be naked and irreversibly randy enough for aggressive sex with a man old enough to be your great-Grandfather." The old Greek man then raised his wand and said:

"One last thing Ms. Granger …_**Obliviate **_

O

**Stripped bare of all illusions**

O

The duel lasted six total minutes, and not because of any wand skill on Hermione's part, oh no, everything she tried - both from what she had learned in class as well as her own _**'for fun**_' research was brushed aside with the ease of a bored horse with a pestering fly. Growing increasing frustrated Hermione began to experiment with more obscure hexes. This was to prove her undoing as these foolish spells cost her clothing.

Each time she tried something _**unusual**_ Nicolas would flick the hex aside and then make some sort of humiliating comment on how Dolohov would have laughed at her pathetic attempts at Magic. Hermione would growl in anger at this 'joke' and then redouble her efforts.

Then Nicolas would make yet another article of her clothing disappear off her body - - only to reappear a moment later, freshly laundered and folded neatly on the table next to what appeared to Hermione to be two empty potion bottles. What had been in them and how they had gotten there was anyone guess?

She did not remember how she had gotten into the duel …or was it foreplay, she couldn't decide anymore, for as each article of clothing was removed her desire to shag the old Greek man senseless... increased. His desirability amplified ten-fold as the adrenalin of the wand combat heated up her body, and quickened her pulse.

Finally it was over, wand gone, Hermione was naked, spread eagle on the dusty floor again, uncontrollable lust coursing through every inch of her body, she felt utterly ashamed and totally humiliated, but this was nothing compared to the sexually desire that totally consumed her.

Sweat glistened on her bare flesh as she panted in a carnal frenzy. Nicolas in comparison was not even breathing hard, as he began to calmly undress, and just before he was to lay his own wand aside, he had a thought - and with a flick of his wand, he performed a 'simple spell' that changed the course of history

"_**Legilimens"**_

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Trans** - for now


	62. Chapter 62

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 62 of 70**

**Words within this chapter: 8,548**

**Entitled: The pieces of the puzzle now begin to fall into place**

O

O

OoOoOoOo

Roll film

OoOoOoOo

O

**Nickolas POV**

**O **

"**Drink this**" a voice repeated in her ear as the girl franticly tried to drawn down the man's trousers.

"**Drink it damnit**" the voice insisted.

"I want you inside me **now**!" Hermione groaned in frustrated daze "Shag me Ronald Weasley; make me yours …forever and ever".

"I'm not your red-haired lover …girl, now drink this." Nicolas said softly as he gently forced the liquid into the naked girl's mouth. He had heard the name the Head Girl had called repeatedly, while in the grip of overwhelming desire. It matched perfectly the thoughts of love for Ron that filled every inch of Hermione's mind.

"_She loves him, body and soul, her hesitation is gone for good_**,"** Nicolas thought to himself. "_I don't know what deity forced her to make up her mind, but I'm glad she decided on loving him. Her love can tip the balance toward survival for Ron, he might have something to live for now."_

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Unbelievable liquid cold, beginning at her mouth and moving throughout her body like a flow of ice lava, spread slowly through Hermione putting out the flames of lust that had been undeniable only moments before. She was herself again but she never felt more alone and helpless.

"Ms. Granger, get dressed, we need to talk"

"What is going on? Why am I naked?"

Let me explain …

O

OoOoOoOo

_**Ten minutes later**_

OoOoOoOo

O

"So you were going to rape me!" Hermione asked flabbergasted …but once again fully dressed.

"Actually No, you have it backwards …in point of fact …you were going to ravish me"

"Because of an illegal potion"

"Precisely"

"And you changed your mind because you - illegally - used legilimens on me and discovered that I might fancy Ron …a bit."

"If your still in denial about your feelings, I can still go back to plan one, after all …I have more potion."

"Oh No, I want … alright …I admit it. I love him, now what?"

"You have to convince Ron about what you feel, and then spend a few days alone …acting out all those erotic fantasies I saw in your mind."

"But what good will that do? …he's had 'two-plus years' to get over what he felt for me", Hermione bemoaned. "Besides; he will forget all about any nights of carnal debauchery he spends with me … when his memories are 'removed' after the war?"

"It's closer to three years plus actually," Nicolas politely corrected. "And you know about that do you? … How? …No hold on, you've had a chat with Potter and his pranking girlfriend …haven't you?"

"Yes I know all about the vow he took."

"He doing it for you,"

"Yes I know, and you just proved I can't go it alone. So what? I love a boy …no strike that, I'm hopelessly in love with a '**man'** of twenty one … who won't remember me at all when the war is over".

"What if there was a way to change that fate," Nickolas declared with an evil smirk. "Its ruddy illegal as hell, against all the rules … and if we are caught we'll both go to Azkaban for a long-long time."

"You cannot break an unbreakable vow; it has that name for a reason." Hermione said with contempt.

"The vow no… you're right about that, but in my suitcase back in Ron's quarters is the ***one and only copy*** of the spell that removed the nine years of memories for the Second Global War veterans in the Royals."

"Hiding it won't help, the ministry will just create a new spell."

"Not hide …change."

"What?"

"Eliminating the violent memories, after all …that is the real threat to any peaceful community. Just learning how to march, doesn't create veterans nightmares. The Muggle's who never saw combat during the Second Global War didn't suffer the kind of nightmares that *regular front line troopers* did. Domestic violence was virtually non-existent among support troops".

"My great-uncle was with the Royals during the war, I refuse to allow Ronald to share the *_**half life**_* my uncle lived after his mind was selectively deleted. What I need is some super smart witch that's clever enough to with *great delicacy and fineness***alter** the Ministry Memory Spell …so that only the combat related memories are removed. Eliminate the threat and you cancel the justification for such drastic action."

"Brilliant, I actually know a witch who is more than willing to alter the spell, in exchange for *your help* in convincing Ron of my feelings for him," Hermione said firmly. A witch who might make a certain Greek wizard a _**godfather**_ to one of our children … if we are so blessed."

"That he is three years plus older and more mature than he was before he left for Romania - - doesn't affect the way you feel about Ron?"

"You offer me a *fully grown-up* version of my favorite red-head and you actually expect me to complain?" Hermione said with a small smile - somewhat surprised. "I'll fix the spell if you help me get my man".

"I'll take that deal …partner"

O

OoOoOoOo

**The '****Sha****p****e****' of things to come**

OoOoOoOo

O

Hermione eagerly kept her part of the bargain. However; Ron did not return to Hogwarts that night or the next. According to Hermione's Ghost connection; Professor Cuthbert Binns – who had overheard …a rather heated **Floo** conversation that accrued between the Headmaster and the **Director** of the '_**Unspeakable's Department'**_ of theMinistry Of Magic - which took place two days after Hermione's and Draco's removal hearing. This angry argument concerned a join-military operation conducted between several SASR sized units of the 'first" battalion of the Royals, led by Captain Weasley.

Binns had told the Head Girl in the strictest confidence that the Minister had secretly recruited about nine hundred Muggle-born wizard-soldiers, and provided them with basic training as magical warriors at a undisclosed location …one battalion of these troops had with the assistance of a unit of all wizard SASR trained scouts, had assaulted a Death-Eater supply and rest and retraining 'R&R' camp located in rural Wales. Although primarily a hide-out for injured Death-Eaters, the assault by the first Royals was considered an "under-live-fire" training exercise.

The pre-attack intelligence provided by the Ministry had proven to have seriously underestimated how many 'active' DE's would be there, and what might have been a humiliating defeat for the **Royals**, had been turned into a decisive victory by the ability of the *on-site* Royals commander to think on his feet."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the thought of her chess-player …outthinking an opponent.

Dumbledore, in spite of pensive evidence to the contrary …literally dismissed without mention, Ron's military leadership skills. In fact … he was beyond-furious that **this-raid** had been carried out without the prior knowledge of the **Order of the Phoenix. **Not one memberof the '_**Order'**_ …or a single Ministry Auror - had been a-part of the assault.

Albus was incensed that it had taken a full forty-eight hours for any of the pitiful few prisoners taken during the assault to be delivered …to Azkaban. He demanded to know. "**Why** were these 'so-called' **prisoners-of-war** being kept isolated from the other general *criminal* prison population and **why** were they being denied legal consul?"

Binns with a ghostly-chuckle had informed Hermione that; "Albus was in a right temper about the lack of '_**due-process**_' in the Minister's current *war-mongering* approach," Director Jewkes made it clear that Captain Weasley was not to be pestered about details of the attack.

"Here let me show you …" and then the ghost literally walked inside of Hermione's body merging the two into one.

O

**(Flashback) OoOoOoOo **

"As the '_**Order**_'- never consulted the Ministry prior to any of its *operations* in Romania, we request the same consideration to Captain Weasley's operations for the Ministry", Leonard Jewkes - Director of the Unspeakable's said firmly. "The Captain has repeatedly refused to discuss what went on over in Romania without your permission".

"Cooperation and a free exchange of Death-Eater intel would benefit us both", Albus suggested.

"We have also been informed that 'Your _**Order**_' has an *operation running* involving Gringotts, do you wish to let me know the details?"

"No …not at this time," Albus snapped.

"You see, we both have our secrets to keep," The director said coyly. "We Unspeakable's have not pressed the Captain to expose your secrets, Albus; I strongly suggest that you do the same about the Royals".

"And if I decline to do that?"

"Don't be stupid Albus …you press our Captain, and I will have the Minister sack-you as a Direct Security Threat to the Crown. The current Minister isn't a buffoon like Fudge was; he won't make the same mistakes Cornelius did in his amateurish take-over attempt of Hogwarts. Law enforcement and the Unspeakable's tolerate the existence of your precious **Order** …because we are fighting the same enemy. Don't make me regret leaving your-lot alone …all these years."

"If we fight among ourselves Voldemort wins," Albus pointed out.

"Then leave our Captain alone,"

"I carefully arranged the circumstances that led to Ronald *running off* to Romania. He was supposed to have been trained to be Potter's personal ***hit-wizard** _**bodyguard***_. The man I sent exceeded his orders by a considerable margin," Albus complained.

"You sent my master of assassins to train the boy – you knew damn well what he would become". Leonard said.

"The point I'm making is that I need an anti-assassin bodyguard to protect Potter here at Hogwarts", Albus shouted furiously. "And the Unspeakable's Department *stole* the fruits of all my careful planning. Ronald really can't do his duties to me and Potter - if he's tracking down fleeing Death-Eater camp-survivors in Wales?"

"I'll concede that point," Director Jewkes admitted. "So how about this as a compromise …I'll have the Minister **increases** the Auror presence at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to better safeguard Potter …and I'll even toss in Nicolas as a hit-wizard consultant to the mix to go over your internal security. I'll also *try* to cut the Captain lose – perhaps as early as the end of the week?"

"How long do I get to keep him, he's way behind in his classes," Dumbledore protested.

"Albus, don't even go there – please? You know as well as I do, that the Captain has 'already taken' his NEWT's level final exams in Charms and Transfiguration and passed them both with flying colors. It was all part of his 'time turner experience' that he has been spending with us. He wants to graduate with his class and friends – to please his mother and as a gesture of normality. Otherwise he'd be 'full time' with the Royals - right now".

"Regretfully - I can make no firm promises on when he will be back among you, as we are **at war** after-all," the director said in a patronizing tone, "but my military instructors learned loads from the mistakes we made during the '**Wales**' raid, and we are going to have to rethink some things and do a-bit of retraining before we let the Royals out of the bag again.

"Speak English, Leonard," Dumbledore said clearly in a foul mood.

"Temper …Albus, remember your blood pressure", Jewkes said with an amused chuckle. "I was saying that most-likely …I'll to be able to release the Captain to your care …possibly as soon as four days from now – *barring the unforeseen* – of course. I'll floo you the exact date later …of course. He'll still have to come to the _**Muggle War-College at Sandhurst**_ during the afternoon for advanced Officer training, but I see to-it that he returns to Hogwarts before the evening meal … every nightfall".

"If that's the best you can offer, then I'll take it." Albus said in a resigned tone.

"Leave our Captain alone Albus …or they'll be hell to pay"

"Yes-yes …I understand that much anyway".

O

**OoOoOoOo **

O

"Then he'll be back soon?" Hermione said in an excited tone.

"Yes, if all goes well by the end of the week …most-likely," Binns said. "By-the-way …how is the decoding going?"

"I can only understand a few words or the odd phases …here and there."

"Then you have done better than anyone else that has tried," the ghost declared proudly. "The ministry has tried for five-decades to crack that code and never got anywhere. That you can understand even a little is simply amazing. You truly are the smartest witches of your age."

"**Not** when it comes to men, I regret to say," Hermione said sadly.

"Having problems with your Mr. Weasley are you?" Binns said with a ghostly smile.

"He's not my mine …not yet anyway, besides …how could you possibly know about …?"

"We ghosts enjoy watching mortal romance. We all knew the Malfoy boy was *playing-you*, but you mortals don't listen to us. We all support your abandonment of the head-suite when that boy returned to it. He's not to be trusted, even the Bloody Baron thinks so. I have pointed out to the headmaster the castle-ghosts concerns about the Malfoy boy and his DE wantabe friends, but the Headmaster refuses to give up on the hope that those boys can somehow be saved".

"Yes I know, it's a weakness that will one day lead to Dumbledore's undoing."

"We ghosts are keeping an eye on you; one of us will be following you about the castle …until the end of term, the portraits too."

"Thank-you," Hermione said deeply touched.

"Don't misunderstand me Miss Granger, I'm not telling you this because of any extraordinary fondness for **you**, as a _**living**_ mortal," Binns said drolly. 'Your Captain asked Nearly-Headless Nick to request the other Ghosts and portraits to keep an eye on you …as a personal favor to him on the second day after his return. We ghosts have enjoyed his letters to his sister as much as everyone else has in this castle …so we could not deny him.

"He's protecting me again," Hermione growled annoyed.

"Of course he is …he loves you?"

"Yes …I've figured that out on my own …thanks," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

"Just so you know, if you and your Captain decided to …*physically express* your feelings, I can assure you that the ghosts and the portraits will **not** be watching.

"You've watched students having sex?" Hermione asked both horrified and embarrassed.

"Yes, and we watch the teaching staff doing 'the nasty' as well", Binns said pointing out the obvious. "We're dead …Ms. Granger; sources of entertainment for Ghosts are extremely limited. You of all people must know …that there-are no secrets in Hogwarts …unless we ghosts, the house-elves and portraits say so."

"I had no idea," Hermione said in a daze.

"Few mortals do," Cuthbert Binns said drolly.

"But why do I get special treatment."

"You didn't, up to now. Your oral sex attempt with the Malfoy boy …drew a huge invisible audience."

"Sweet-Merlin …NO …"

"Oh-my-yes; none of the ghosts wanted to miss when you finally …_**gave-up your virginity**_ to that pale-blonde scoundrel"

"But I didn't …although Ron believes I did …I don't suppose that you'd …?"

"No, we won't tell him you're still a virgin, but there is a simple straight-forward method for you to prove it to him. All I'm saying is …if you decide to surrender your maid-head to the Captain …Your privacy is assured. We will even see to it that you aren't interrupted by other mortals."

"Why?"

"How often before this goblin issue came up …did you stop and speak to a ghost here," Binns said sternly. "How often have you chatted with a magical portrait, or spend hours in conversation with the house-elves.

"And Ron did that?"

"More often than any other mortal has done in centuries, we are going to greatly miss your Captain when he graduates."

"I didn't know,"

"Of course not, I doubt you have any idea how rare a man he is," Cuthbert said.

"Actually I do …now, but do you know …**w****ha****t** he is?"

"If you are referring to him being a shape-shifter …yes we know."

"Oh my god"

"Don't fuss so, we haven't told any other mortal, it would be a betrayal of the trust he has developed with us ghosts," Cuthbert Binns declared resolutely. "In fact the so-called **Fat-friar**, whose mortal name was Matthew Lewis … was a shape-shifter in his time as a living-mortal. He and your Captain have spent loads of time since his return …talking about the pros-and cons of their shared …so-called… ***Gift***."

"They did …really? The books I bought were mostly useless, filled with pure sensationalism and distortions, more myth than useful information", Hermione said unable to hide her disappointment.

"That's the way the Ministry wants it, a shape-shifter is the most dangerous of all magical ***things***," Cuthbert said.

"But why?"

"Friar Lewis often chatted in the hallway in front of the Head-suite, with your Captains during his guard-duty at your door. The boy learned loads of things, expanding his knowledge way-beyond what any *living* mortal experts known about the abilities of Shape-shifters," Cuthbert Binns said, ignoring Hermione's question. "Matthew has taught your Captain how to become more than a single type of animal …he can transform into birds now, and all kinds of magical creatures".

"He can?"

"A true shape-shifter, Ms. Granger is not limited to a single type of animal as most licensed _**Multiple-Animagus**_ are … and I doubt there are more than a few hundred *Multiples* in the entirety of Western Europe. Matthew has also exposed your Captain to the human Metamorphmagus side of being a shape-shifter".

"I know a Metamorphmagus," Hermione said proudly

"Mrs. Lupin …yes …she attended school here, but what you must understand Ms. Granger …a true shape-shifter can change into another mortal far more quickly than Nymphadora Tonks ever could …and when doing so …instantly gains *unlimited intimate knowledge* of the person he or she impersonates. It's goes far beyond mere legilimens and is as close as a mind-reader as any wizard can get. That is why the shape-shifter is so feared. They are the perfect spy …an undetectable assassin".

"Oh my God"

"There is no need to fuss, the disinformation found in the books you purchases has gone far in hiding a shape-shifters true potential," Cuthbert explained.

"But Dumbledore knows". Hermione said suddenly deeply worried.

"Albus isn't as all-knowing as he pretends to be," Binns said with a ghostly chuckle. "Public perception isn't always accurate …is it …Miss Cock-teasing bookworm?"

"I've underestimated you sir …and I ask you to forgive me", Hermione said humbly. "Don't think me ungrateful Professor. But I have to ask …why are you telling me all this stuff about shape-shifters?"

"I thought you and I were on a first name bases now?" Binns said with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Cuthbert; but your news has me literally …gob-smacked." She replied in a semi-daze

"You haven't seen anything yet? Matthew wants to teach you the same things he's taught the Captain, during your free time in the afternoon … or late at night," Cuthbert Binns said with growing grin.

"But I'm not a shape-shifter?"

"That's true enough, but one or more of _**your children**_ could be." Binns said with a huge knowing smile.

"OH," Hermione replied with a huge blush.

OoOoOoOo

**End flashback**

O

After leaving the room in the East Tower where she and Ron's assassin tutor had come to an '_**understanding**_', - Hermione picked up the mind-wipe spell and began to work on subtly altering the effects. Transforming a broad-based Obviation-spell in one more violent specific …took far less time than Nicolas had expected, but as Ron had often told the old Greek-man;

"She's called the smartest witch of her age for a reason …you know?"

Over the course of Ron's eight-day (Hogwarts time) training exercise away from school …Hermione attended classes as usual, - stayed clear of the *colossal mess* the _**Slytherin four**_ created and spent many-hours on the sly with the *fat-friar* … all the while rebuffing all of the Headmasters attempts to get her to move back into the head-suite with Draco and resume the ledger research. And then one day:

"Cuthbert … before I leave …can I ask a favor, it concerns a potion that I need administered to that pale-blonde git that played me for a fool.

"Will it kill him?"

"No, but it will make him wish …I had."

"Good …very good indeed,"

O

**Part: ****Draco put in his Place,**

*Mid-day the Great Hall …

*Forty-eight hours after the removal hearing and just seventy-two days before graduation.

O

Harry and Ginny were being scolded by Professor McGonagall near the teachers table over the latest un-authored prank when Hermione in enormously good-spirits entered the Great Hall for Lunch.

"Miss Granger a word," Minerva said beckoning the Head-Girl over.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione replied in a sickeningly cheerful voice …that made the other three paused - and look hard in her direction.

"You're in an unusually good mood today." Minerva said in surprised.

"Ron is coming back today,"

"And you know this how?"

"I have my sources," Hermione said all but giggling in joy. "He should be here just before dinner …isn't that great?"

"I'll believe it …when I see him walk through that door," Minerva said pointing at the Great Hall door. "But you realize he is no longer the Grande Prefect?"

"Yes Ma'am, he lost the combined powers of both Heads on the same day I was reinstated." Hermione said calmly.

"Honestly, I had hoped for a different outcome to that hearing as far as Mister Malfoy is concerned", Minerva said in obvious disappointment. "But to get back on task at hand …there has been a sudden-rash of pranks recently against Slytherin".

"Indeed," Hermione said becoming more serious. "Are these pranks random and against all years?"

"No actually, the target seems to be the same group of boys that took part in the assault on Mr. Weasley."

"Really, and do you know who is behind these pranks." Hermione said with a straight face.

"No, I have no definitive proof either way…but the cruelty of these pranks gives me reason for very strong suspicions. Professor Snape has insisted that Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley are behind the painful boils that continue to appear on the boy's privates. Nothing he has been able to do has relieved their suffering and Madam Pomfrey has only offered temporary relief".

"I don't know how I can help Professor, I am not a healer," Hermione asked sounding puzzled.

"Professor Snape insisted that Potter and Weasley be punished, just on principal. He claims that the Slytherin four's current … *uncontrollable misbehavior* can be traced directly to the prank inflicted on them. The Headmaster in an attempt to defuse the situation …has also insisted on a token punishment", Minerva said in a sour-tone at the injustice of it all. "I have decided that as Head-Girl you will assign a two-hour each …four-night detention. The particulars I leave to you."

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied as McGonagall walked away.

"Potter, Weasley," Hermione began walking up to the pair with a straight face, "Right-from-the-off …well done. I've heard that the wantabe's current discomfort is so painful they cannot sit-down. However, eventually Professor Snape will cure the boils. I believe that the detention I assign must be utilized to stimulate your next … project. Therefore for the next four nights I want you both to spend two hours each evening, directly after dinner …in the *room of requirements* **to-think** hard about …what you've going to do next."

"As you wish …Head-Girl." Ginny said in a mock contrite tone fighting back a giggle.

O

"POTTER …POTTER …" Severus Snape shouted as he ran into the great Hall. He ran up to the boy wand-out and shouted "**Petrificus Totalus**"

Harry froze and fell over onto the floor, in the same way that Neville had during first year

"Severus, what are you doing?" Minerva asked outraged.

"Potter has done something to Malfoy," Severus said furious. "And I intend to find out what." The potions master then drew a small vile out of his robe and before anyone could stop him poured three drops of Veritaserum into Harry's mouth.

Ginny had to be physically held back by Dean and Seamus from hexing Snape. Meanwhile Hermione turned to a horrified McGonagall and asked in a frigidly cold tone.

"Would it do me **any good** to point-out how ***illegal*** Professor Snape's actions are?" and when Minerva looked back at her in stunned shock, Hermione continued. "Ron was right; there is **no justice** in England anymore." And with that Hermione pulled out her wand …pointed it at Snape back and shouted "**Stupefy**"

"Miss Granger," Minerva said in astonishment as she came out of her dazed in surprise state as Severus Snape rolled over onto the floor unconscious. Hermione then turned to McGonagall undid her Head-Girl pin handed it to over to her head of house and said firmly. *"**I quit***."

"You …**What**?"

"I will no longer be a-part of *excusing* attempted murder; I will no longer stand-by while a Professor forces Veritaserum down the throat of a helpless student." Hermione said loudly as she pushed Snape aside,

"**Finite Incantatem**" Hermione declared firmly as yellow sparks came out of her wand. "Come and help me Ginny …we have to get Harry out of here."

Dean instantly let go of Ginny …walked over to his head of house and handed over his Prefect badge and said …*"**I Quit too**"*

From behind the gathering crowd of students - everyone in the Great Hall heard the Headmaster shout: "no-one move …and then …**Ennervate**" as a beam of magic hit the potions master. Snape shook and then sat up.

"Headmaster I was attacked." Severus said outraged.

"I attacked you," Hermione admitted proudly.

"I demand this filthy MUDBLOOD be expelled at once," Severus shouted fuming.

"That will be quite enough, Severus." Albus replied calmly.

"I think **NOT**" Snape shouted jumping up he rushed over to a dazed Harry and screamed in his face. "Did you Hex Draco Malfoy"

Under the effects of Veritaserum Harry's response was an instantaneous …"**NO**"

"Did you feed him a truth potion?"

"**NO**"

Did your Blood-traitor Weaselette **whore** …do anything to Draco?" Snape asked frantically.

"**NO**"

"SEVERUS …I said …that's enough," Albus shouted furiously. "Go to my office at once."

"But Potter is lying …I just know it"

"Under Veritaserum; Severus …that you brewed – how is that Possible?" Minerva asked in a barely controlled rage. The headmaster's eyes went wide in horror and he then glared at Severus until he left.

"Harry are-you all right?" Albus asked softly

"**No**" Harry muttered

"As if you care" Ginny retorted bitterly.

"Now, now …let's not overreact to this situation." Albus said trying to calm things down.

"Overreact? Oh that's rich …coming from you". Ginny spat. "Your precious potion Professor publicly calls me a … - a **whore**, - your Head-Girl is called a Mudblood by the schools biggest 'blood-bigot' and then physically attacks Harry and your **only** concern is that we students might overreact".

"Miss Granger and Mr. Thomas, now that the heat of the moment has passed …don't you wish to reconsider your resignation?" Minerva pleaded. Dean shook his head in the negative.

"NO" Hermione said firmly, "if anyone needs me …I'll be in my dorm packing my trunk."

"Packing your truck …what for?" Minerva asked

"Because the **only ones** that get any-justice in Hogwarts are the Death-Eater wantabe's living among-us", Hermione snarled loudly. "Attempted-Murders go free while their victims get punished," she said glaring at Dumbledore; "you'll sweep Snape's illegal-acts under the carpet while _**expelling me**_ for defending Harry."

"Miss Granger, you need to calm down," Minerva said as she notices a large audience of students and teacher listened intently to everything being said.

"You are blowing this situation way out of proportions," Albus said in a reassuring tone as he too became aware of the public-spectacle this incident was causing. "I think it best that you return to the head-suite …"

"I haven't lived in the head-suite since you arranged for the 'self-confessed' - - attempted murders - - to **get off** …scot-free. " Hermione shouted. "I've just turned in my badge, I given-up on any hope that you'll punish any Slytherin …any-time …for **Any-thing**".

"Hermione," Ginny said softly, "you're wasting your breath. Come help me and Dean get Harry up to the tower."

"Yes that would be the wise thing to do", Minerva said "you four are excused from this afternoons classes, and I'll have some House-elves bring you some food.

"Minerva wait …don't send them away …I want to sort-out what happened". Albus said in a clearly worried tone

"You'll do nothing to my students until you properly 'sort-out' Severus to my satisfaction." Minerva said sternly.

OoOoOoOo

O

_**Twenty minutes later …Gryffindor common-room**_

O

OoOoOoOo

"Are you feeling more like yourself?" Hermione said to a still semi-groggy Harry.

"Yeah I think I'm coming out of it now." Harry said shaking his head to get rid of the last remaining cobweb. "Did I hear you right? Did you really **quit** being Head-Girl?"

"Yes" Hermione said in a soft almost whisper.

"Thanks-loads for hexing Snape, Hermione, but I didn't want you to give up - -" Harry began.

"- -The stupid badge that has mucked up my entire seventh year and caused **my** Ron to do several really stupid things …for my sake. Oh yeah … 'that badge' has become nothing more than the symbol of my bane …my ruin," Hermione said with deep regret.

"Going to Romania wasn't stupid," Ginny pointed out as she softly cooed over a recovering Harry. "Ron became a man during those three months."

"Months that turned into **years** …and it wasn't Romania that I was referring too", Hermione declared with thick weariness in her tone. "It's coming back here and going after Dolohov in a pure-blood vendetta that I still don't understand and now this unbreakable-vow that has me crying myself to sleep. He's proven to me that there are 'gaps' in my knowledge of British Wizarding culture – huge gaps.

"Your Muggleborn, you can't learn all there is about us wizards from a few books", Ginny said.

"What about me?" Harry asked, "I know less about Wizarding 'ways' than Hermione does".

"Well, we Weasley's have taken you *under our wing*: Harry, it's been a huge imposition but I volunteered – out of the 'goodness of my heart' - to see to your 'education' in Wizarding ways," Ginny said smiling big at her boyfriend who smiled back.

"Ron seems determined to give us all a happy-ending … and that's nice of him and all - but what he's 'doing' comes at too high a price …for himself?" Hermione bemoaned, "It's entirely my fault …you know …I drove him into this, by dating the Malferret …"

"- - Yeah … about the ferret … what did you actually do to him?" Harry asked interrupting his friends rant. "I got hexed for it and I'd like to know what got old Snivellus all mental.

"Right-you-are … I've never seen the old Bat-Git lose-it so bad." Ginny said with a chuckle. "It was almost worth getting called a **whore** to see his meltdown."

"Alright, I'll tell you," Hermione said. "I was doing a-bit of light reading last year …in the restricted section- -" she began.

"- -light reading," Harry interrupted looking discreetly at his girlfriend

"- - in the restricted section," Ginny added as she chuckled while looking back at Harry.

"Do you want to hear this … or **not**?" Hermione huffed.

"Yeah-yeah, it's just … sometimes you feed us a straight line and … oh never mind … go on with your tale," Ginny said fighting down a giggle.

"Any-way, I was reading this tomb and I came across a reference to what Aurors used for interrogation before Veritaserum was invented in 1793 in Spain. It was really fascinating how the Spanish wizard came across the formula …in 1781 a wizard by the name of - -" Hermione began to lecture before being interrupted.

"- - Hermione … could we get the cliff-notes version of this story?" Harry asked annoyed. "Your brilliant and all that, but we don't have all frigen-day".

"Right then," Hermione said with a short … disappointed pout. "Before Veritaserum the Aurors and the Wizarding courts used a variety of methods at getting at the truth. One of the least successful was the obscure little potion that I had someone - discretely … serve Draco this morning in his pumpkin-juice. It was made of all natural ingredients that are absorbed by the body and leaves no traces."

"Yeah-yeah … we know you're clever as hell … but what does it do?" Ginny said impatiently.

"Nothing much really," Hermione said blushing slightly. "The potion will just make Draco tell the **absolute truth** on … everything and nothing. Whatever he thinks about, no matter how trivial, Draco will feel an irresistible urge to unburden his inner-most soul. Every secret he's been told … he'll confess loudly to anybody who'll listen. He's father's latest plots, illegal business deals and his true feelings on every subject … and every person".

By this time Harry and Ginny were laughing hysterically ... rolling on the floor of the common room.

"That's why it was a bust as an interrogation tool; it wasn't issue specific like Veritaserum," Hermione tried to explain among the laughter.

"How long does it last?" Ginny asked finally.

"Well … to be honest … I don't really know," Hermione admitted slightly embarrassed. "The effects vary with the amount of secrets the person given the potion has to confess. For someone like - Ron …who wears his heart on his sleeve - the effect wouldn't last more than a couple of hours.

That was it, Harry and Ginny lost-it again, laughing hysterically for a-bit and getting odd looks from the others in the common room.

"It's bloody-brilliant," Ginny giggled. "Snape won't look for an obscure potion, for no-one here would research a truth potion that's two-hundred years out-of-date."

"Hey … I did." Hermione said a-bit annoyed.

"That's why it's the perfect prank," Harry said smiling hard at his friend. "You don't do pranks and everyone knows that. Snivellus marched _**right by you**_ and attacked me in the Great Hall. It would never accrue to him in a thousand-years … that the biggest know-it-all he's ever met … would do something like this."

And then dropping to his knees Harry raised both arms above his and began to bow …over-and-over like a pagan *worshiping a monkey-god* …all the while repeating loudly; "I am not worthy … I am not worthy" a moment later …giggling like crazy …Ginny was next to him doing the same thing and the mantra became "We're not worthy … We're not worthy."

O

OoOoOoOo

O

After a few minutes Harry and Ginny stopped embarrassing their friend. At that point a first-year then approached Hermione and said; "excuse me Ms. Granger, but there is a Slytherin outside the portrait-hole asking for you."

"Did he give you a name?"

"Yes …he said he was Gregory Goyle, and he claims to be a friend of yours," the first year said clearly doubting that the Head-Girl had any friends in Slytherin.

O

**Part #: A Matter of Money**

O

Hermione entered the outer hallway in front of the Gryffindor portrait with a suddenly deadly serious Harry and Ginny flanking her …with wands out.

"Hello Greg," Hermione said in a friendly tone. "How are things in Slytherin?"

"It's a ruddy mad-house down there right now; I guess you-lot know that already …Malfoy got himself hexed, although only the devil knows how it happened. All of a sudden he goes mental, saying things a *prudent* bloke wouldn't. He spent five minutes insulting Pansy …told her flat-out that she wasn't going to be his wife, and then he tells Daphne the same thing. It's the younger of the Greengrass daughters that will apparently bare the next Malfoy heir. Astoria Greengrass a fifth-year, hearing this for the first time …fainted dead away.

"I took as much as I could," Greg said with a shrug of his shoulders, "With Draco telling things about his house-mates that **although true** …were also highly insulting. He even lit into me and Vincent for a-bit.

"Didn't you feel compelled to defend your girlfriend?"

"Your Ron isn't the only victim of unrequited love in this castle," Greg spat harshly. "I know I'm just a-bit of wild-oats … a boy-toy plaything …until she gets married to some rich son of the Wizarding nobility. So when he began to rip-to-shreds Pansy's *lack of feminine wilds* **a second time**, I quietly left. There's no use in fighting over someone …that will never be mine."

Hermione winched upon hearing this …instantly thinking of her mother and Dad. "_She wondered if they had reconciled. She hadn't heard from them during her detention … so was no-news good-news?" _she asked her-self.

"So," Greg continued unaware of Hermione's musings. "As I had something to ask-you about anyway, I thought I come up here and see if you'd do me a huge favor. *Private-like* out of the ear-shot of those-two," Greg said pointing at Harry and Ginny who stood not five paces behind her.

"Sure Greg" Hermione said before turning to Harry to ask; "Harry as the undisputed leader of Gryffindor house. May I invite a friend from another house into the common-room?"

Harry was gob-smacked in surprised and had to be nudged by Ginny before nodding ***yes***. The four reentered the common-room and without knowing it they had once again made history. For Greg Goyle was the first Slytherin to ever be **invited** into Gryffindor tower as a friend.

Hermione guided Greg over to and empty table by the wall, while Greg pulled several rolls of parchment out of his robes and began to speak.

"My dad was part of the DE causalities at that training camp in Romania,"

"I'm sorry to hear that Greg," Hermione said in comfort.

"Don't be … he was a real bastard. He beat my mum dozens of times … me too," Greg said disgusted. "I never really believed that my mums death was accidental, fell down a flight of stairs …my arse".

"Greg I had no idea, I'm sorry",

"No worries - - and I didn't come up here to cry on a Gryffindork's shoulders," Greg said manfully as he quickly wiped away a single tear running down his cheek. "My problem is …I got in the-post some paperwork from my dad's Gringotts vault that doesn't make any sense. I thought you could look it over and help-me sort-it-out".

"Now before I show you this …there is something you have to understand. My dad hated the Goblins …so naturally he didn't trust them with his money. The only reason he had a vault at Gringotts was to cover my Hogwarts expenses …books-uniforms and tuitions …that's all the gold that was in there and not one Knut more … just a one-time deposit each August …each year and then not another brass-farthing was deposited after that".

"So when the Ministry finally got around to declaring my dad dead in early-March, the Goyle vault should have been empty. The goblins on notification of dad's passing, with me as his sole heir and only living relative …informed me by owl-post of an automatic audit of all of his assets which naturally I inherited".

"There is nothing unusual in that Greg. An automatic audit is required by law" Hermione said

"Nothing unusual …eh, look at how much the Goblins say is in that vault," Greg snorted. "And remember it's supposed to be all but empty.

The amount was literally a king's fortune, over **eight million galleons**. And suddenly for Hermione …the missing piece of the Antonin Dolohov ledgers fell into place. "Greg was your fathers initials K.B.G. by any chance?

"That's right …his name was Kevin Beaumont Goyle, but how did you know."

"That's because the money in your vault is actually the British Death Eater Operational Treasury," Hermione said. "Do you remember the _**Daily Prophet**_ article of about a month ago where Ron and Harry were pictured over the body of a dead Death Eater?

"Oh yeah …what about it?"

"The Death Eater was Antonin Dolohov and he was the paymaster for Voldemort's world-wide DE organization".

"Oh shite," Greg said clearly frightened. "The dark-Lord will kill me when he finds out I've got his gold".

"Are you one of Draco's DE wantabe's?" Hermione asked with hesitation.

"**Hell-No**", if I had been …I'd have been in-on that attempted murder plot when Ron came back. My Mum's death-bed wish was for my dad to keep me out of the Death Eaters, and that's the only promise my Git of a dad ever made to her …that he actually kept"

The wheels in Hermione's head were spinning so fast, it was surprising that smoke wasn't coming out of her ears.

"Sweet Merlin Hermione, what am I going to do? If I turn it over to '**them**', they'll kill me out of suspicion that I'm holding-back some of it. If I turn it over to the Ministry, I'm still dead".

"What if I can get rid of it in a way that can't be traced back to you?"

"You'd do that for me," Greg said his eyes filling with hope.

"Yes …but for a price." Hermione said with a evil grin.

"You're showing your Slytherin side …well done. What's your price?" Greg asked eagerly with an amused smile.

"I'm guessing that Draco's **mouth-of-only-truth** has exposed all the DE wantabe's inside Slytherin and in doing so has seriously undermined the wantabe movement there".

"Oh yeah …big time …so what"? Greg replied.

"This is the time to **push even harder** the neutrality notion." Everything that's happened this year has been one disaster after another for the DE's. Point out that if Draco's wantabe leadership here in Hogwarts is any indicator - -" Hermione began …

"- -Yeah-yeah," Greg interrupted …'I get the point, in fact I had figured that out on my own, thanks. Draco's meltdown has just added a huge load of fuel to the neutrality fire. A lot of my house-mates are a self-serving-lot and no-one wants to be on the losing side in this war. But I'll do that later … I promise …now what about the money?"

"Harry I need to go to the _**Room-of Requirement**_ with Greg, do you and Ginny want to tag along? I've solved the ledgers puzzle," Hermione said happily to Harry and Ginny.

"You have?" Harry asked amazed

"Yup, I need to make a private floo call to Gringotts with Greg. Without using any of the floo's that the teaching staff controls".

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Five minutes later with Harry and Ginny standing guard outside, Hermione and Greg were discussing a bank vault transfer with an account manager of Gringotts of London.

"If I understand you Ms. Granger, you wish to open a *bride-price account* in your name that is totally separate from your regular account?"

"Yes master Bogrod, my fiancée wishes to make a deposit anonymously, as a pledge of good faith …until after the war. With the current political uncertainty, he would face certain death if it became known that a pure-blooded son of a deceased Death Eater was contemplating marriage to a common-Mud like me. As for me, I refuse to share my bed without a large monetary deposit beforehand"

"We goblins have no interest in human mating rituals," Bogrod snorted. "Your request for anonymity is not without prior president and is totally legal under Wizarding Law. Once the transfer is complete, all traces to the source of the deposit will be encrypted and no human has ever broken that code".

"Thank-you master Bogrod," Hermione said formally. "May your golden horde always expand?"

O

The goblin was so surprised that the human knew the proper phase that showed the respect due him, and to honor it …he took extra pains to make sure that the source of the original deposit was irretrievable lost - as well as any paper-trail concerning the two large deposits in two unusual accounts that the young witch had made … which solved a *hush-hush criminal matter* of great importance to all the goblins.

With the connection ended, Hermione got up to leave. She had returned all of the gold stolen from the Parkinson and Malfoy vaults …but kept the remains of the DE operating-gold …plus the interest accrued - in her bride price vault. She had failed to break the code and prove a direct Malfoy connection to the DE movement; but that Voldemort didn't have the gold either …still made her efforts a partial victory.

"Hermione …don't think me ungrateful, but you left eighty-thousand galleons in my father's vault." Greg asked still very-very worried.

"That is your vault now Greg, inside is money that had been stolen from other vaults and put in yours to hide it from the Ministry. Returning stolen property earns a finders-fee payable by the Goblins. We found it, so I feel that you and I should share a portion of that fee. I dare not give you more than a tiny fraction of the 'finder's fee' out of fear that it would draw too much attention and make you a bigger target for the DE. You can get more from me – after the war, – but leaving just eighty thousand in there … I think is safe. There is 'no way' for the DE to know - one way or the other -that you dad didn't leave you that much. Again after the war - - if our side wins – I'll happily transfer the remaining galleons to you if you like.

"Oh no – you keep the rest", Greg insisted.

"Are you sure? There is; three hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred and twenty galleons left in your half of the finder's fee – plus interest?"

"Well, maybe after the war … in stages … a little at a time, but not all at once … right from the off. No, you're right … if a poor bloke like me was to suddenly have that much dosh in his account I'd be dead meat in no time," Greg said sounding worried.

"Okay – just remember you're entitled to it", Hermione replied.

"Yeah I will, as for the interest … you keep it. Call it a *fee* for financial advice. As it is … I don't really know what to do with the eighty you left in my vault?"

"That's Rubbish Greg and you know it," Hermione said sounding mildly amused. "Consider all of that gold as your inheritance - an extra-healthy start-over *grub-stake* …and you could use it to start that leather-goods business - you used to talk about."

"You remembered that-bit?" Greg said amazed.

"All part-n-parcel of being a Know-it-all … I suppose. Besides; making a grub-stake for right after graduation - is what I intend to use my share for. Mr. Weasley gave me the idea - actually," Hermione said smiling warmly.

"But the Death Eaters, they'll still be after me."

"No they won't. That's why I left so little in your vault" Hermione replied. "Especially when their spies tell them the returned 'stolen gold' came-out-of my bride-price vault - the DE will be too busy being furious with me … to look toward you", Hermione said in a reassuring tone.

"But they'll come after you,"

"I'm already on Voldemort's death-list …and have been for years …they can only kill me once." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of course I am, but I have a secret." Hermione said with a grim smile.

"Can you tell me this secret?" Greg replied eagerly.

"Yes, but you cannot tell anyone else".

"You have my word as a wizard …and a friend," said a very grateful Greg.

"To get to me …they have to get by my protector, and even Voldemort knows now …that **my** Ron is a very hard man to kill."

"No longer in denial …I take it." Greg chuckled happily as they rejoined Harry and Ginny in the outside Hallway.

"You could say that, Greg. Just ask my friend Ginny and she'll tell you from personal experience," Hermione said smiling happily at the thought. "Once a Weasley has you in their sights as a soul-mate …its loads easier and far less painful …as a girl …to just turn the table on a male Weasley and aggressively go after him. For when it comes to getting Weasley-love …**resistance is futile**."

O

**OoOoOoOo**

**End Tran** – for now


	63. Chapter 63

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 63 of 70**

Words within this chapter: 8,367

Chapter title: **A very busy fortnight **

**Billybob note to readers: **I guess you are all wondering what Draco has been doing all this time … well, here is your answer

O

**Roll film **

O

OoOoOoOo

Hermione POV

O

In the span of just the last few hours, Hermione's whole life had been turned arse-over-elbows … once again. _'Why was it …that whenever Ron leaves the castle to go off and play hero… why am I the only one that seems to suffer?_' Hermione asked her-self.

All-in-all …it had been an interesting eight days since Ron had gone off to give 'first-blood experience' to the Royals. He'd once again …left her behind …gone into combat …once again, but this time without saying goodbye to her …the thought of which- absurdly -made her very-very angry. But Hermione's displeasure was more than a-little offset by the painfully 'truth' that Ron hadn't been on speaking-terms with her when he left - - and for no reason really – just because she had forgotten his silly birthday – for the first time since she turned twelve …among a few other 'trivial' errors in judgment.

In her twisted Head-Girl logic Hermione's repeated public slights of him was no excuse for Ron not to *exercise good manners* by saying good-bye. He'd said goodbye after catching her in the act of being *groped* by the evil Malferret, how can forgetting his birthday be any worse?

He'd left on the very same day as Hermione's 'dismissal hearing' with the Hogwarts Board of Governors and although she'd been able to say a single word in her own defense throughout the proceedings … she had still been fully reinstated as Head-girl …with time-served in solitary confinement for her absence without leave offense …but in the end the cost of her Diagon-Alley outburst …had personally been very high.

Within one hour of the board hearing and the gross *miscarriage of justice* that emerged from that one-sided meeting. Hermione had then returned the ledgers to the Headmasters office; she then had taken her already packed school-truck already magically shrunk-down to fit in her pocket - and moved out of the private Head-suite and back into the Gryffindor tower … and into a private room the top of the seventh-year girl's dorm. Then and only then; had she gone in search of Ron - another mistake in **priorities** as it turned out – had she put Ron ahead of the ledgers she might have caught him before he left.

"_Still everything had kind-of worked out", _Hermione had thought. Beyond incensed at the injustice - she had in a rare … heated fit of temper *flat-out refused* to do any-more research for the OotP… **'Order'**, - - stating firmly when turning in the Dolohov ledgers that the goblin-code was *totally unbreakable*. Albus was stunned speechless by her outburst and seeing how furious his main researcher was the old wizard wisely did not 'press the point' at the time, - Nor did he try to object to her *leaving a job* unfinished.

OoOoOoOo

**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE**

OoOoOoOo

Having washed her hands of her responsibilities as Head-Girl... and after having a private chat with old Nicolas wherein she and the Greek came to a unique understanding. Hermione except for attending classes and meals …sought seclusion from the troubles of Hogwarts in her dorm-room at the top of Gryffindor tower, for in her mind nothing else mattered until Ron came back to her. Draco on the other hand … had spent the first few hours *free from his confinement* strutted like a peacock around the hallways …abusing his Head-boy powers 'right, left and center'.

For example; not ten minutes after the charges were dropped he had deducted ***two thousand points*** from Gryffindor for, quote; *the fun of it*. And in-spite of Professor McGonagall's *fierce protests* the headmaster had allowed six hundred of the removed points …to-stand …for the unverified Gryffindor prank-war going on against some of the DE wantabe's within Slytherin. Of course this latest-act of Dumbledore favoritism only put fresh fuel into the festering hostilities going on against all snakes. Expanding sharply; beyond what Harry and Ginny had been doing discretely.

The situation within Hogwarts quickly worsened as the Headmasters obsession with giving the Nott, Crabbe, Malfoy and Zabini yet another *chance to reform* backfired-badly …_**yet-again**_. The other members of newly liberated _**Slytherin Four**_ unlike Draco - weren't wise enough to limit their hex-reprisals to just the Gryffindork's. By hexing anything that moved, over the course of the next few hours - thereby adding Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff into the mix – Nott, Crabbe and Zabini often inflicting painfully hexing on students *right in front* of professor Snape …who had the gall to claim that his students were acting only in self-defense… which just made a very bad situation far-far worse.

As Ron's *Grande Prefect* tenure had ended with the reinstatement of both Heads and then forty-eight hours later Hermione had resigned … during the days that followed a growing state of bedlam swept the school - as the _**Slytherin-four**_ *reign of terror* continued unchecked – with heated complaints to the headmaster going unanswered.

With now even the iron-fisted Head-Girl gone … Ron's replacement by the old Head-Boy …a clearly *unrepentant* Malfoy, whose hatred of anyone not a Slytherin … and those of *impure-blood* knew no restraint – a snake that had apparently been given a free-hand by the Headmaster. When this new *reality* sunk in to the general student-body …a massive point's and hex war suddenly broke out in the hallways – with three houses worth of students pitted against one.

By late on the fourth day Professor McGonagall had finally been compelled to recall all her younger students into the Gryffindor commons room and excuse them from all classes - just to get them out of the line of fire. A written protest over the current *mismanagement of the school* had been sent to the Board of Governors … signed by all members of the teaching staff – save one - - over the strong protest of Albus … who now claimed that no-one understood his *progressive methods*.

Using all her skills at persuasion Minerva had finally managed to talk Dean into resuming his post as Seventh-year Gryffindor Prefect, Since then however … Minerva had failed utterly to convince Hermione to take back her badge… leaving Draco the sole Head.

The following day … the fifth since Ron had gone off-campus … and according to Professor Binns …Hermione learned that: - Dumbledore, now faced with an full official-investigation … with near open warfare going on his hallways was finally compelled to temporarily suspend **all** the prefects' ability to take-away or award house-points and give detentions. He had then ordered all fighting in the halls to cease and all students still in the hallways to return to their common rooms. This command when reluctantly obeyed resulted in only a *temporary cease-fire* at best, and the old wizard knew it.

Albus then called a meeting with the Professor Heads of the four houses … after the cease-fire took-hold - but that get-together did not go the Headmaster's way. - _**Again according to an eye witness … the history instructor's ghost**_: Minerva, Filius and Pomona had stood as a united front … in blaming the current disaster on the *Slytherin four* getting away with the miss-behavior in the hallways, with even Severus reluctantly conceding the accuracy of that point. The potion Master openly admitted to being at his wits end concerning what to do with Ron's unsuccessful assassins. Getting away with such a serious crime had emboldened the DE wantabe's within Hogwarts to a point beyond any hope of his control.

Albus tried to convince his senior staff of the 'merits' of giving a second-chance for Ron's attackers – but his pleas fell on deaf-ears. With bitter reluctance Albus Dumbledore felt compelled to ask for suggestions and everyone in the headmaster's office was gob-smacked speechless when it was Severus … that replied;

"You've made a deal with the so-called Grande Prefect, and to restore order if nothing else - you must re-impose the Slytherin Four's disciplinary punishment until the end of term",

"That punishment was set-aside by the Board of Governors," Dumbledore spat hotly.

"The charges were reduced, with the punishment left to you, I was there Albus". Minerva interjected hotly.

"But solitary confinement- -"

"- - Is far better than having the Ministry take over here and after today - we are closer to a Ministry take-over than you might think", Filius said. "One more day of indiscriminate Hexing by the 'Slytherin four' and the Board with *invite* the Ministry in".

"It won't come to that, I'm sure", Albus replied in a worried tone.

"Mr. Malfoy bigoted incompetence has been proven beyond doubt more than once; Albus, - he must be *replaced* as Head-boy", Pomona Sprout declared firmly.

"No, on that point I refuse to budge", Dumbledore retorted hotly.

"Then a Ministry 'flunky' with be sitting in 'your chair' by the end of the week", Minerva pointed out drolly.

"Alright then: lets compromise - - let Mr. Malfoy keep his title - just strip him of the *power* of Head-boy", Filius Flitwick interjected hotly. "Then *restore* as soon as you can the authority to the Grande-Prefect and I mean … all of it … right-away. Mr. Weasley has repeatedly shown the skills of leadership and diplomacy required to sort-out the mess we find ourselves in", the tiny Charms professor declared. "I've worked with him on a pet project of his. He is universally respected by my Ravenclaw's Prefects and liked by the rest of my house; even my first years feel he is approachable".

"Filius had a good point; Albus", Severus interjected. "My Slytherin's will accept '_**as fair**_' any solution to this mess that Weasley imposes - far better than they would take it from anyone else that I can think of?"

"Severus, you are aware I trust - that you are promoting the merits of a- -" Minerva began only to be interrupted.

"- - A pure-blood, who has a proven track record of getting adults 'like us' out of sticky situations", Severus said. "Besides; you should be on my side in this Minerva – he is the solution to another of our problems".

"And what problem is that?" Minerva asked

"Why getting Ms. Granger back as Head-Girl …of course" Filius interjected with a big smile.

O

Harry's meeting with the Headmaster, later that same afternoon, had not gone well either. Dumbledore blunt refusal to allow Harry to press charges of assault against Professor Snape had been bad enough …but the Bat-Gits refusal to apologize for his remarks to Ginny and Hermione, had only made Harry sense of outrage worsen.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Now it was dinner-time, eight days after Ron's departure and Harry looked up at the current _**House-Point**_ tally and frowned. As no-one could recall where the points stood before Draco had gone on his *rampage* the count total now stood at near zero for all four houses. The subject was under 'review' by the senior-staff but everything was still very much _**up-in-the-air**_. Everyone was on edge and only two things were keeping things from exploding all over again.

Right from the off … the Slytherin four were back in their dungeon confinement – everything was in fact … exactly as it was - before the Board of Governors meeting on fifteen of March – except for the fact that Hogwarts had neither - Head Boy or Girl - that could wield an ounce of power.

Secondly; and the real reason for the *uneasy truce* in the school was in the rumor that the Grande Prefect would be returning that very night. The talk in the hallways was that Ron would set things right,

Hermione was once again anxiously awaiting Ron's return from war, but this time, she was not filled with doubt. She knew what she wanted …or rather who she wanted. She was nervous as all get-out, because she had no idea of how to convince Ron that …she wanted to be the bookworm in his lounge dream and someday …a few years from now the mother of his children.

**O**

"What's-up with the Air-Head" Ginny asked from ten paces down on the Gryffindor table as Hermione approached the pair.

"Former Air-Head, she quit the other day …remember," Harry replied softly in an aside… in-between bites.

"Does that mean I can prank her?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"**No** …leave her alone, not even a tiny-one …do you hear me, I've just added her to the untouchable list," Harry ordered with unusual intensity.

"But …Harry,"

"**No** Gin-gin, her prank nailed the Malferret, beautifully," Harry said in an awed whisper. "Draco's house-mates hate his guts right now. There isn't a DE wantabe in this place that hasn't been publicly '_**outted**_**'**. The 'Slytherin-four' have been caged again. Life is good at the moment, don't ruin it."

"Did Dumbledore confirm her story, is Ron coming back tonight?"

"He said that he was no longer '**privy'** to Ron's movements", Harry said sourly in reply as Hermione silently sat down across from the couple.

"Meaning what?" Ginny asked confused.

"That's what I asked, and all I got for my trouble was a heated glare", Harry replied with a snarl. "He wouldn't answer any of my questions …all he had for me was …**demands****"**.

"He wants me to talk Hermione into becoming Head-girl again …because the imprisoned Malferret never did any of the work that went with being a **Head **– even before he was suspended the first time. And nothing has gotten done since Hermione quit. It's rumored that Snape has suggested that: *one of the outted DE Wantabe's* a **Tracey Davis** could fill the Hermione slot … as Head-girl - but Dumbledore can't sell the idea to either the rest of the teaching staff – *or* - the Board of Governors".

"I've also heard a rumor that the Board isn't buying the headmasters excuse of Draco being under an _**imperious curse**_ when he and the 'snake-four' threaten to push the entire school into a hallway hexing war. Our formerly *even-handed* headmaster is said to be in loads of trouble with the Board for losing control here," Ginny said speaking sarcastically.

"He also wants me to convince Hermione into resuming her Ledger research," Harry said bitterly. "He told me that her …*and get this* … '_Childish behavior over a few unfortunate incidents …does not take into account the 'big-picture'_ …"

"Big picture?," Ginny roared. "The 'Slytherin-four' tried to kill my brother."

"Yeah-yeah …your preaching to the choir, Gin-gin", Harry said. "Albus still insists that the Malferret and the other wantabe's can be saved".

"Bullocks,"

"I agree," Harry said with a shrug. "He won't turn any of the DE –outted- 'children' - over to the Ministry …but that doesn't really matter, as the *genie is out of the bottle* …we know who they are …even the ones in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"That was a shocker," Ginny said. "I always thought that evil resided 'exclusively' in Slytherin".

"So did I, sweetheart," Harry replied softly with a warm smile. "But we also learned that there are a few good folks in Slytherin. It's a sad though that the only Slytherin's we can trust - are the ones marked for execution. The Malferret …I'm told …laughed with glee when he pointed out …Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass and every member of their families except for his future bride Astoria …as all being destined for a post-victory death sentence".

"But not …Goyle?," Ginny asked remembering Hermione's private chat with the snake.

"Nope, Greg still has a chance to survive, in honor of his fallen DE daddy, provided he takes the **Dark-mark** right after graduation."

"How did Greg take the good news?"

"Nobody knows really," Ginny replied. "It only happened a few days ago, Luv …most of Slytherin house is still in a; *ducking for cover* mode …at the moment".

"And the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff DE' wantabe's?," Harry asked.

"Their families are most-likely falling all over each other …trying to cut-deals with the Ministry," Ginny said. "By-the-way …have you seen Snivellus since he attacked you?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well I'm guessing - that dear-old Tom won't be all that happy about the _**total meltdown**_ of his Hogwarts student organization," Ginny explained. "I also figure that our headmaster won't be able keep the knowledge of who is a DE-wantabe's here… a secret for long".

"Duh …no secrets in Hogwarts," Harry countered with a smirk. While Hermione just sat nearby speechless and listening hard.

"You know – your *best-mate Snivellus* isn't the type to take the blame for the Malferret's big mouth", Ginny said jokingly to Harry. "I think it's a safe bet that our potion-master is going to *rat-_**you**_-out* as the mastermind behind the Air-heads prank"

"Brilliant Luv, but there is one fly in your soup," Harry countered. "Old Tom without doubt knows that I've been getting Auror training, which means that there is no-way that I'd know how to do …what's been done to the Malferret. The Air-heads prank …goes way beyond normal law enforcement knowledge. So tell-me, who do-we both know …that has a *major grudge* against the Malfoy family and has extensive ***outside of the margins*** magical training."

"Oh shite," Ginny said as her eyes went wide in horror.

"Normally I'd say that you're right, I bet Snivellus will **try** to blame me for this latest DE setback" Harry said in a resigned tone. "But Snape will also be right there to admit to Voldemort how stupid I really am at potions. Ron on the other hand has had months of training by one of the best Hit-wizards/Assassins the Unspeakable's have ever produced."

"Voldemort is going to blame Ron for what I did," Hermione said horrified - speaking up for the first time.

"Sure he is, and so will the Ministry …once they find out," Harry said with a chuckle as he faced his friend. "I'll bet _**the price**_ …dead-or-alive …on my best-mate head is about to be doubled. The way Mad-eye has been publicly boasting …that Ron 'single-handed' destroyed the Romanian DE operation, then came home and *arranged* for Dolohov's demise. By now it's even possible that Voldemort has come to believe that Ron was the bloke behind the Vampires disappearance and the Gringotts Death Eater vault being **emptied** …because being _**pro-active**_ isn't really Dumbledore's '_**style**_' of fighting".

"What happened to Draco could also be considered another Ron proactive-attack on all the DE wantabe's at Hogwarts," Ginny continued …adding fuel to the fire.

"Exactly, and that's Ron's *_**in your face***_ style … like he pulled on the vampires. Putting the fear of extinction into England's Kindred is not something that our passive Albus would do."

"But Ron didn't prank Malfoy …he wasn't even here when Draco started spouting unpleasant truths. She did it." Ginny said pointing at Hermione.

"No one will ever believe that Hermione did this …besides us- -"

"- -And Ron; by taking the credit - actually protects me …yet again," Hermione admitted sourly.

"Spot-on," Harry said.

"Voldemort is going to retaliate, he has too." Hermione said in a near whisper, her pale face indicating who she was most worried about.

"The Ministry has for one thing; *seriously reinforced* the Wards here, and for another thing it has *doubled* as the number of Auror's on-site," Harry replied. "Attacking us here won't be easy."

O

OoOoOoOo

***And then as if on queue**

OoOoOoOo

O

"ATTENTION EVERYONE - ATTENTION EVERYONE, HOGWARTS CASTLE IS- **AS OF NOW** -IN A STATE OF FULL SECURITY LOCK DOWN. ALL AURORS ARE TO ASSIST IN THE SECURING THIS SCHOOL AGAINST ATTACK …said professor Dumbledore with his voice loudly erupting out of every stone that made-up the walls.

"ALL STUDENTS WILL AT ONCE RETURN TO YOUR HOUSE COMMON-ROOMS WHERE A ROLL-CALL WILL BE CONDUCTED. ANY STUDENT FOUND OUTSIDE OF YOUR COMMON-ROOM TEN MINUTES FROM NOW …WILL BE *ARRESTED* AND THEN EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS! ALL PERFECTS ARE TO ENSURE THAT ALL STUDENTS OF THEIR HOUSE ARE ACCOUNTED FOR.

ONCE THE ROLL-CALL IS COMPLETE …THE HEADS-OF-HOUSE ARE TO SEAL THE PORTRAIT HOLES AGAINST FORCED ENTRY. FUTHER INFORMATION ON THE CURRENT SITUATION WILL BE RELAYED TO THE STUDENTS THROUGH THEIR SENIOR PREFECTS.

AGAIN, ANY STUDENT FOUND OUTSIDE OF YOUR COMMON-ROOM TEN MINUTES FROM NOW …WILL BE EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS …NO EXCEPTION WILL BE ALLOWED!

OoOoOoOo

O

Twenty minutes later, Dean was conducting the last of the roll call in the Gryffindor common room; an area that was thick with fear and confusion. Harry and Ginny were sitting side-by-side (holding-hands) near the fireplace watching in gob-smacked puzzlement as Hermione stood alone in the far corner of the room - - and appeared to be talking urgently to a magical-portrait of a small girl. A moment later the girl nodded her head firmly and disappeared out of the frame. Harry was just about to get-up to ask what was going on when the Ghost of Professor Binns floated through the wall and began to speak in hushed whispers to the former Head-Girl.

The conversation was animated and brief and then with a nod the Ghost departed, Hermione stood by her-self for a few moments crying softly into her hands … then she felt Harry's hand gently touch her shoulder. Turning around she saw Harry, Ginny and McGonagall standing behind her looking deeply concerned".

"Perhaps this is silly of me," Minerva began softly, "but over the years I have learned that you-lot seem to know more about what is going on around here … than the staff does. In this current emergency can I ask to be included in what you have just learned?"

"There are no secrets within Hogwarts; Hermione", Harry pleaded softly.

Hermione wiped away her tears and nodded. "Starting sometime around three this afternoon there have been numerous and apparently *systemic* …Death Eater attacks conducted all over the U.K. They appear to be mostly targeting Squib, Muggle-born and Half-blood families. There have also been reports of pure terror-raids on a number of all-Muggle villages".

"The pure-blood families of this country have been by-passed for the most part, but the Ministry is uncertain if this pattern will hold. The Royals have been fully-mobilized into squad size units and dispatched to most of the known Squib, Muggle-born and Half-blood residences that have not yet been hit, with the Aurors sent to those already victimized. The Royals are being stretched thin to cover them all …but the situation is in flux and a …meeting engagement …is expected at any moment.

"Ron …what about …Ron?," Ginny asked in near panic.

"With his troops I suspect," Hermione said sadly in a resigned tone. "I have been told that **'my'** Captain has taken personal charge of a platoon-size strike-force, that's been held in reserve in case these small DE attacks are just a diversion for a larger strike somewhere else …like; Diagon Alley, the Ministry …or here at Hogwarts".

"Sweet Merlin," Minerva exclaimed.

"Ms. Granger," Professor Binns whisper softly as he literally materialized out of solid stone.

"Yes, Cuthbert …are there new developments?," Hermione said unmoved by the ghost sudden appearance.

"There is a full-scale Death-Eater assault now being made against the fortress of Azkaban prison. The last reserves of the Royals have been dispatched. Your Captain is leading them".

"Thank-you Cuthbert,"

"**Your** Captain?," Ginny asked sounding not at all happy.

"Captain - is the codename the Unspeakable's use when referring to Ron", Hermione declared in an absent-minded fashion.

"But Professor Binns seems to think that my brother *belongs* to you." Ginny growled in newly-found anger.

"He would be mine, Ginny, if you hadn't pulled that stupid-prank on me in that dressing room in Diagon Alley …"

"Shove-it …Air-Head," Ginny snapped.

"Stop it, both of you", Harry growled – upset and beyond frustrated at *sitting-out* this battle in the relative safety of the Gryffindor common room while his best-mate was out there … fighting.

"Ms. Granger," the ghost said as it reappeared. "The Headmaster has just been informed that your parents house *_**is being attacked***_ right now …by a large force of Death-Eaters led by Tom Riddle him-self".

Hermione screamed in horror and then fainted.

O

OoOoOoOo

The next morning

OoOoOoOo

O

After a sleepless night for most of the students and staff of Hogwarts …made even more so by Professor McGonagall's repeated refusal to let what was left of Potter's *inner-circle* from rushing over to the pile of smoldering-ashes …which was all that remained of the Granger home at the crack of dawn.

As the sun came-up the following morning the voice of a clearly exhausted Headmaster, commanded in a school-wide announcement which seemed to emanate from every stone of the castle …that the security lock-down confinement was now partially lifted … meaning that students were still confined to the castle, but could be released from their dormitories so that the students could come to the Great Hall to eat and hear first hand …the latest news.

Harry and Ginny had to semi-drag a nearly _**comatose-with-grief**_ Hermione down to the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall had stayed by the trio through-out the night mainly to get more information on what was happening outside the walls …than what little the Headmaster had released to the seventh-year Prefects.

Dumbledore looked worn-to-a-frazzle when he slowly approached the podium and without further-ado read aloud the front page of the latest edition of the _**Daily-Prophet**_. The Banner headline read;

OoOoOoOo

_Open __**Civil-War**__, _

_An account of the foiled Assault by the forces of __You-know-who_

_Against the Peaceful people of England _

_Rita Skeeter reporting;_

_Yesterday, in a bold and totally unexpected move …a series of carefully coordinated attacks were carried-out by the Death-Eater insurgents that infest the body-politic of our magical community. One of their aims was to strike unbridled-terror in the hearts and minds of every witch and wizard in the country._

_I am happy to report to you all ...this morning… that this attempt at nation-wide terrorism for the most-part failed miserably. This __**does not belittle**__ by one iota …the one hundred and seventy-two murders that the Death-Eaters inflicted during the last twenty hours; these poor victims …both Muggle's and magical folk and their innocent children were cut down with-out mercy …by truly evil men who deserve the harshest punishment that our law allows. _

_However, in-spite of our terrible losses …the general outcry of our citizenry …even among some of the most outspoken critics of the current Minister of Magic administration …many of which I spoke-to personally. Friend and foe alike have all …universally acknowledge one undisputed truth …that without Rufus Scrimgeour top-secret re-mobilization of the Grindelwald Gellert era Wizarding Combat Regiment …aka …'__**Her Majesties First Wizengamot Royals**__'. The outcome of last night's battle for the hearts and minds of the Wizarding World … would have end in disaster for our parliamentary form of Government. _

_What many now believe to have been the outright attempt to take over the magical community of Great Britain might have been successful …again had it not been for the timely intervention of the First-Royals". _

_These Wizarding troops brilliantly lead by Brigadier General Rupert Grint-Weatherby deduced where the 'death-eater scum' would strike next and deployed military entrapments to catch these devils in the act … during deadly-crossfires. Thus these heartless murderous villains … laddered down with spoils of the looted homes of their victims - met the righteousness wrath of our citizen soldiers. The insurgents had taken no prisoners in their earlier hit and run raids - and thankfully the Royals for the most-part returned the favor with equal-gusto. _

_**"The poor defenseless children murdered by these brutes, got swift Justice at the hands of the Royals tonight**." Minister Scrimgeour was quoted as saying from his command bunker. **"This nation must come to grips with the sad-fact that we are engaged in an all-out civil-war between the freely-elected government of all the people ...pureblood, half-blood, Muggleborn and squib …and the dark-forces of racial intolerance and blood bigotry"**. _

_**"That the Death-eaters targeted children should be proof enough to my critics ...that the normal criminal justice system has been totally ineffective in curbing this growing menace. I challenge the public to compare the list of those Death-eaters killed tonight, with the names of those individuals that …seventeen years ago …managed to manipulate legal-loopholes in our court system- or -outright __bribed__ their way out of Azkaban"**. _

_**"Too many of the __Alle__g__e__d Imperio cursed v__ictim__s of the __**first**__ Death-eater insurrection could be found in the ranks of the child killers of tonight."**_

_OoOoOoOo _

"I would like to point out," Dumbledore said as he stopped reading the newspaper. "That I am one of the Ministers strongest critics when it comes to a military solution to what he refers to as the 'Death-Eater Insurrection.' I do not mean to minimize or belittle the horrible atrocities committed by the Death-Eaters yesterday …nor to deny that most of Voldemort's followers who escaped justice seventeen years ago …are indeed - with him again. My opposition to the Minister is in his insistence at reforming a Wizarding Army to combat what I feel is a criminal organization".

"The last time the First-Royals saw action was against a German/Grindelwald Axis …an invasion force of dark-wizards during the S.M.G.C. or more properly; the 'Second Muggle Global Conflict'. I do not oppose the use of soldiers when they are employed against a _**foreign enemy**_. However, the use of British combat troops against fellow Englishmen is abhorrent to me personally and- -" the headmaster said; only to be interrupted.

"- -How many more children would have died - if the Royals *hadn't been there* to stop them?" An unidentified student asked sharply from the back of the Great Hall.

"Our counties Auror's were fully deployed last night as well;" Dumbledore said trying to speak-over the Vass-majority of the students who seemed to agree with the unidentified speaker. "The Auror's arrested thirty-five Death eaters for various crimes and killed only three. The First-Royals on the other hand …captured only ten …badly-wounded Death-eaters while killing over two hundred and twenty.

"Well that's two-hundred odd 'child killers' that will never hurt another baby," another unidentified speaker shouted from the back.

"Yeah …yeah and how many killers did the Auror's let *slip away* …I wonder," someone else shouted.

After that bedlam erupted in the great hall as hundreds of voices began to 'discuss' the Royal's victory. Dumbledore was shocked speechless when he heard such things as; "they deserved what the Royals gave them" – and – "Royals give better justice than the bribable courts do."

Albus Dumbledore sat down in his seat a defeated man. The children of Hogwarts had rejected his message, so instead of an outraged student body sending owl-post home demanding the disbanding of the Royals, they were universally cheering-on the use of troops against their fellow citizens.

"Where did I go wrong Minerva," he asked his deputy-Headmistress?

"Your basic mistake is in thinking that people like Lucius or Bellatrix are redeemable," Minerva replied softly.

"Everyone deserves a second chance,"

And Lucius Malfoy did get one …as did Walden Macnair, Vincent Crabbe (the senior) and Kevin Goyle …all of whom escaped justice the first time around, got jobs at the Ministry and yet …when their master called them to that little Hangleton graveyard, without hesitation they all went back to you-know-who."

"Yes I know …there is no help for any of them now" Albus said with deep regret. "Kevin Goyle perished while defending the DE camp in Romania …and the others you mentioned …well; their names appear in the _**Prophet**_ this morning, Killed in Action at the battle for Azkaban last night against the second platoon… 'B' company… first Royals, lead by Captain Weasley himself".

"Albus is it true …the rumors about Ronald, is he really missing and assumed dead", Minerva asked her voice thick with worry.

"He has gone missing …that's true enough, but not at Azkaban", Albus said in a monotone. "The battle was over at the prison …when he got a massage and 'Apparated away' with his four man …commanders-bodyguard."

"Where did he go?"

"I was simply told that two members of his personal-guard were port-keyed to the regimental aid-station badly injured, less than a half-hour later …one of which later died of his wounds. But the other and now 'sole survivor' of Ronald's bodyguard remained conscious long enough …to tell the healer 'where' he was hit.

"Don't make me hex you Albus, your dragging this out on propose …where did Ronald go?" Minerva snarled.

"He took four of his best-men to face **twenty** of the Voldemort's Best, including a few vampires …at the real target of the attack last night. According to Severus …all the other attacks …except Azkaban were mere diversions. Voldemort desperately wants the Dolohov ledgers, or more importantly what he regards as his gold. His DE troops haven't been paid in over a fortnight and that's why the Aurors reported the DE as looting homes. To get his DE treasury back Voldemort needed leverage with the person who had them."

"Sweet Merlin Albus …you don't mean."

"Yes Minerva, Tom Riddle in person …led the assault on the Granger Home. By giving those ledgers to Ms. Granger's I unintentionally made her Muggle parents **number-one** on Voldemort's wanted-list. That's where the youngest male Weasley met his fate, defending the parents of his unrequited love".

A moment later the windows of the Great Hall burst open, as over two hundred owls entered some caring the _**Daily-Prophet**_, but most held personal letters in their claws. Messages of reassurance mixed with those of sorrow as individual students learned the fates of love-ones.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Hermione's POV**

As expected the trio of Potter-Weasley and Granger insisted a private word with the Headmaster after breakfast. Hermione followed her friend to the Headmasters office in a daze …her head firmly buried in the newspaper she carried …carefully re-reading her own copy of the '_**Prophet'… **__her subscription now fully restored__**. **_ She carefully read word for word everything written on the battle for the fifth time, - desperate for the tiniest glimmer of hope, that her parents were still alive.

The attack on her home had actually been mentioned in the '_**Prophet'**_, primarily as an oddity - as it was the only place during the battle of the previous night … where the First-Royals met defeat. The bodies of two soldiers had been found lying in the street opposite the disfigured remains of eleven Death Eaters. The house that they had fought over, allegedly the home of an unnamed Muggle-born - was completely gone …burned to ashes …even the foundation cement …destroyed by some unknown death-eater fire-hex.

There were no words good enough to describe the depth of Hermione's grief. She sat off to one side of the headmaster's office - in a chair, silent tears pouring down her cheeks, for in one night she had lost everything. The parents she had deceived about the war and the …**man she loved **who had gone missing trying to save them.

Hermione made only a half-hearted attempt to listen to the headmaster's clearly-lame excuses for not assigning even a single _**'Order'**_ member to watch-over the Granger home. A failing that even Minerva found fault with. That the Minister hadn't wasted any of its limited resources defending the particular home of a Muggleborn of unknown importance was at least … somewhat-understandable. But that Albus had not either …knowing full-well Hermione's importance both to Harry emotionally and the vital role she played in the 'ledger-operation' attempt to bring-down Voldemort financially - was frankly …inexcusable.

Albus deep down knew he'd made another critical error and the proof of the pudding could be seen in his feeble attempts he made to stop the verbal abuse that he was getting from a totally furious at him … Harry.

Ginny's turn to complain happened when Dumbledore freely admitted that Ron wasn't one of the now identified … two dead … Muggleborn-wizard soldiers who had died less than one hundred paces from the Granger front door … that her brother's body had not been found and was still officially Missing-in-action …made things even worse for Hermione. For it opened the possibility that Ron been captured again by Voldemort? If that was what happened …then Ron …**her Ron** was being tortured again, if not painfully killed.

"I'll never again find anyone like him", Hermione whispered to her-self softly.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Into a full blow Ginny rant at the headmaster - busted in a battered …black-n-blue Severus Snape - his clothing torn and stained with blood …his greasy hair disheveled. Severus was too shock-blind to his surroundings to see anyone else …he pushed Harry roughly aside and grabbed *like a drowning man to a life-preserver* the edge of the Headmasters desk.

"I have to get back right-away so I'll be brief. The Dark-lord has apparently been fatally injured by a *Gigantic Patronus* … that took the form of a 'giant' saber-tooth …red haired cat. I didn't think that a Patronus charmed beast of any kind …could physically harm a wizard but according to a clearly *mentally disturbed* Peter Pettigrew… This huge beast came out of nowhere – literally out of the darkness … and with one swipe of a single paw …beheaded Thomas Nott senior …slashed _**in half**_ Bellatrix's husband Rudolphus Lestrange … ripped apart Voldemort's pet snake Nagini … before nearly doing the same thing to the Dark-Lord himself. A moment later this **Huge** Prehistoric Beast of Pettigrew's …abruptly disappeared …without a trace".

"Voldemort is near-death?" Harry asked gob-smacked.

"Yes …his **current body** is going to die …it's only a matter of time …really," Severus said in an exhausted daze …apparently unaware he was answering Harry's question instead of Dumbledore. "But as you may recall Headmaster, the Dark lord created seven or eight Horcruxes, to give him-self the illusion of immortality".

"One was destroyed with the original Riddle body when the killing-curse bounced back from baby-Potter The second was accidentally destroyed by the then twelve year-old Potter while saving the blood-traitor Weaselette harlot …specifically; the **Riddle-diary**. Three you destroyed your-self, Headmaster …the **ring** …the **cup** and the **locket** …that makes five".

"Number six the Dark-Lord used him-self…the bone of his Muggle father to make his second fleshly form. That brings the grand total to six. Which means Albus …one or two still remains unaccounted for …and as long as they exist. The Dark-lord still has the means of taking human-form again. "

"Then it's not over," Ginny said clearly disappointed

"Of course not, we've discussed this a dozen times." Severus said so worn-out as to be obvious to the others in the office. 'Neither can live while the other survives' - so Voldemort can't be killed by anyone other than Potter, and visa-versa".

"They take each-other out - and if *by some miracle* Potter does survive killing the Dark-lord – then the ever faithful … now-widowed Bellatrix is sure to kill the stupid scar-head …long before the Weasel blood-traitor can destroy the few lingering Death-eaters with his élite storm-troopers. With the war won … the red-haired dimwit stooge gets his mind wiped …that leaves **you** the most powerful wizard alive. With your take-over of the Ministry after that - mere child's-play"

Everyone in the room except the exhausted potion master glared at the deer-in-the-headlights expression of *embarrassed-guilt* that appeared on the Headmasters face. Before Albus could refute what Severus had confessed the potion master declared:

"I must get back Albus; my only excuse for leaving was to get more blood replenishment potion …not that it will do any good," Severus spat out staggering toward the door

"Severus, did **'**_**you-know-who'**_ capture the Granger's and Ronald Weasley," Minerva asked with deep concern.

"No, damnit" that Patronus Cat ruined everything, Bellatrix was too busy assaulting the house …leaving Peter the only living witness to what happen. Bellatrix later told me that the defenses surrounding the Granger house were extremely difficult to breach and once inside …there where Muggle-style 'ladie-mines', that killed five Death-Eaters before they got through the front door. Eight to eleven were killed in all - even more wounded – just getting into that bloody-house and still they didn't find the Mud's parents".

"Peter suspects a modern version of a Henry the Eighth era priest-hole hideaway. With the dark lord injured at this point, Bellatrix who is now the Leader of what's left of the DE movement in England - ordered a hasty retreat, hitting the house with a little-used cremation-hex before she left so as to burn the damable Muggle's alive … and good-riddance in my view; one less breeder of filthy Mud-bloods to dispose of …later".

"Severus, did Bellatrix take Ron Weasley with her as a cancellation prize?" Minerva growled –out

"Bella said the soldier-Weasel wasn't there, otherwise she would have killed him," Snape mumbled almost incoherently. "The Dark-lord regards that particular mud-lover, the *worst of the liter* and I'm to kill Granger's cockled idiot- *_**on sight***_, -or die trying …Voldemort's orders".

"Severus don't you dare - -" Minerva hissed drawing her wand, totally prepared to hex the Bat-Git.

But the potion professor paid no heed to the rebuke - as he stumbled out of the office before he could be hexed. They were all still looking at the empty doorway in stunned disbelief, when a short-moment after Snape had left - Molly Weasley entered the office.

"Mum …what are you doing here?" Ginny asked gob-smacked.

"Good to see you-too Ginerva" Molly retorted in a sour mood. "Before you ask - everyone is just fine. Your father just came home worn-out …after being out all night - poor dear. And I put him and your twin brothers to bed; there was an attack on Diagon Alley last night - of course. Clearly timed to when the few Auror's guarding the place were reassigned to other hot spots. Not to worry though, Ronald - 'bless-him' …sent a ten-man squad of soldiers to the twins shop to hide - until the Death-eaters showed-up.

"How many were killed, Molly?" Dumbledore asked in a sad resigned monotone.

"None of the locals - thank-heavens, Ron's troopers are really good at what they do," Molly said with no small amount of pride. "That boy has truly found his calling in life - but I digress. A few shops were burned a-little and a few shop-keepers were injured - slightly. George for example had a-bit of **one ear** blown off by a random spell - but other than that - -"

"- - No you misunderstand me …how many Death-eaters were killed." Albus interrupted, asking again.

"Honestly Albus, you surprise me - what side are you on in this war?" Molly said looking at the headmaster with suspicion.

"Where any of them offered a chance to surrender?," Albus asked sounding very unhappy

"Yes - as a matter of fact - several times, Fred told me the Royals squad leader had orders to take prisoners, they wanted to find _**you-know-who's**_ headquarters. But the stupid dolts when they discovered that they were trapped by an anti-apparition-hex - chose to fight to the death instead".

"Thank-you," Albus replied sounding most unhappy.

"Don't you dare thank-me; Albus, I'm still very **mad** at-you for turning my son into a professional soldier", Molly said her temper just barely in check. "I'm not really all that upset that his wizard-chess brilliance is being put to practical-use - but I'd have prefer my youngest-son's _**tactical genius**_ to be utilized on the Quidditch-pitch instead of a battle-field".

"Molly, as I have already explained. I did not order Ronald to be trained as a soldier, that was the Ministries doing. His brilliance at chess makes him a natural tactician and even you must realize that after this unpleasantness is over. Your son - the captain - will have a long and successful career - first as a world class Keeper and then as a coach-strategist," Dumbledore replied - his eyes once again twinkling rapidly.

"That is of course if he hasn't gotten himself killed for the sake of that ungrateful Malfoy-wench. The sooner this war is over the better", Molly snarled hotly.

"This **isn't** a war Molly."

"Don't start with me Albus," Molly retorted her anger obvious. "Arthur told me how you manipulated the Board of Governors to drop all charges against the four Death-Eaters that tried to kill my son – on his first day back at school."

"Those misguided boys can still be saved from their fathers fates."

"The only one misguided here ***is you*;** Albus. You don't pet a rabid-dog …for the safety of all - you put an incurably-insane animal **down**," Molly said her temper flaring. "The Malfoy's and all that support them - are evil animals, and they're not criminals either. This is their *war of genocide*; they want all Muggleborn's dead and anyone who defends them. Wake-up Albus - this is a **WAR** - -"

"- - Molly - please?," Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"- - Sorry Minerva, I lost control of my-self for a moment … and now with your permission - I'm here to collect Hermione and Ginerva for a week-early release for the _**Easter-hol**_. I'm sure I won't be the only parent of Hogwarts students who will want early dismissal this term.

"Molly - their marks will suffer, they'll miss lessons" - Minerva said trying to be reasonable.

"Frankly Minerva, I need them at home more than you need them here. I have several injured soldiers at the Burrow - the overflow from St. Mungo hospital that need mending - too many for me to handle on my own, not with two unexpected house-guests already under-foot.

"I can't come… not-right-now Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said in-between sobs. "I have to go home and make arrangements."

"My dear, there are no arrangements to make. Your house is gone, destroyed completely - everything - even those items made of metal were burned down to dust", Molly said in a reassuring tone. "Luckily for you - my Ronald when he was upgrading the defenses on the place took-out a special goblins home-owner insurance policy on the Granger residence".

"He did …**WHAT**?" Hermione said at hearing something else that Ron had done for her benefit, without her prior knowledge.

"I don't know where he got the gold after all the things he bought as coming-home gifts for you-lot" Molly said shaking her head in wonder. "Things are understandably a mess right-now as there was loads of damage done to hundreds of homes and business. But Arthur assures me that when things settle down, your home is at the top of the queue to be repaired back to the way it was just four days ago. Until then, you and yours will be staying with us.

"Mrs. Weasley, that's real nice of you, but I still have to make arrangements, get death certificates made - sell their tooth business - -"

"Who died dear?" Molly asked instantly concerned.

"My parents - Mrs. Weasley, I assume they were at home when Voldemort attacked and burned to death.

"What absolute Rubbish," Molly replied greatly relieved. "You had me scared for a moment there. I know you think-of my youngest son as *grossly inept* - and all that rot … but do you really think your 'brother-figure' would let you-down like that - leave anything **that important** to mere chance?"

"- - they aren't dead are they; MUM? Ginny asked suddenly very excited. "Hermione's parents are alive."

"Well of course they are, they were safe at the Burrow as Rome burned down to ashes - so to speak." Molly chuckled softly.

"How - -" Hermione asked as her head began to spin and she fainting again …dead away.

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Trans** –for now


	64. Chapter 64

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 64 of 70**

**Words in this chapter; 7,272**

**O **

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

**The Burrow **

O

When Hermione opened her eyes again, she found herself stretched out on Ron's bed at the Burrow. Above her head she could see on the ceiling a half-dozen Chudley Cannon's posters and signed magical moving pictures of its current star players such as Galvin Gudgeon and Joey Jenkins. Turning he head slowly her heart leapt as she caught sight of her father, Michael …calmly reading a book in a chair near the foot of her bed.

With a squeal of delighted relief … Hermione happy beyond description - bounced up to give her dad a death-grip hug.

"I thought you were dead," Hermione exclaimed.

"To tell the truth Bushy-Munchkin," Dennis said rubbing his chin in contemplation, "I should be, your mother too …come to think on it. That we're not… is due primarily to a 'totally illegal act' performed by that red-haired-friend of yours, that you cock-teased into a frenzy and then abruptly humiliated and very publicly dumped in Diagon Alley."

"How did you find out …about that …?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Molly …she has talked of nothing else since we "appeared" out of thin air … in her lounge".

"Appeared - both of you …at the same moment?" Hermione asked as the wheels in her mind spinning at full speed the pieces of the puzzle coming together quickly.

"It was Ron's doing, - he did something to my wedding ring, a …door-key …yes …I think that's what he called it".

"A port-key?," Hermione said horrified while automatically correcting her father's error. "He gave a Muggle a port-key? That colossally stupid Git …giving a Muggle a magical devise is a capital-offense under Wizarding Law. He'll end-up kissed *or* in Azkaban for sixty years if the Ministry finds-out".

"Munchkin …I love you with all my heart, but you take your rules-obeying fetish to extremes at times. In a war, like this one …even the most law abiding end-up adjusting …their priorities," Michael said in a disappointed tone.

"What value may I ask … do you place on my life, or your mothers? If Ron had not made your mother and me …an illegal Port-key, we'd both be **dead** now. You have to understand …we were trapped, the house surrounded on all sides. It was only by mere change that I remembered in time - what Ron had done …at the same moment those evil-men kicked-down our front door otherwise we'd be- -"

"- -Oh daddy … I'm so sorry", Hermione interrupted … sobbing she hugged her father even tighter. "I spoke without thinking."

"You didn't use to do that, Munchkin … speaking impulsively that is, for otherwise you would never have apologized," Michael said.

"I do apologize when it's warranted … It's just been lately that my world has gone _**arse-over-elbows**_", Hermione said in an annoyed huff; thinking out loud. "Absolutely everything is unraveling in my formerly logical and so carefully planed-out life … or so it seems. I've said and done things in just the last fortnight … that would have shocked me speechless last term."

"For example?, Michael inquired softly.

"I resigned …as Head-Girl …"

"**You what?,"** Dennis retorted gob-smacked.

"Ron was right; there is no *justice under the law* to be had in the Wizarding World. Several Slytherin's tried to kill him on his first day back from Romania …and the Headmaster …a man I had once 'looked-up to' for justice, swept the whole thing under the carpet … using his influence to have all charges dropped. Attempted Murder, an open and shut case, where the villains openly boasted of their criminal act," - Hermione said so upset that her body trembled in barely suppressed rage.

"Honey, I'm proud of you, resigning … as a matter of principal over an attempted murder …" Michael began only to be interrupted.

"Oh … I didn't resign over that," Hermione admitted clearly embarrassed.

"Someone gets away with attempted murder - of a close …_**friend**_? And that in itself is not enough to- -" Michael began only to be interrupted yet again.

"- - It was a little over a month and a-half after they tried to kill - my Ron - and I was just coming back from my own dismissal hearing where I had learned to my horror - how far Dumbledore has twisted justice to protect four *incompetent* DE wantabe assassins - when I entered the great hall and bore witness to a professor assaulting Harry and feeding him a truth-drug".

"So trying to kill** one close friend** wasn't as big a crime in your mind - as someone forcing a drug down your other friend Harry's mouth?"

"Daddy - - administering a truth-potion without a court order is very serious offense, which- -"

"- - As bad an offense as creating a port-key that saved your parents' lives." Michael interrupted clearly irritated at his daughters' lopsided priorities.

"Daddy, you don't realize, how **bad** things have gotten at Hogwarts. The same highly-respected headmaster of Hogwarts …who upon hearing of the assault in the Great Hall - - - for some obscure; 'greater-good, - - was clearly more willing to bend the law to protect his Potion Professor from prison - than he was for the victim rights of his students," Hermione declared in disgust. "The two major incidents combined, was for me …the final straw. I could not - by remaining Head-Girl – and endorse such blatant acts of injustice".

"If this school-term wasn't so close to ending, or if this had happened last-term, I would be asking you for permission - right now - to drop-out of Hogwarts and finish my education at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France".

"You'd abandon your friends to their fate - without looking-back?" Michael said clearly disappointed.

"Harry would be fine, Dumbledore needs him - for the war," Hermione said embarrassed at being caught-out.

"And what about Ron, the one you said you fancied … the young man that Molly tells me - was the target of that attempted Murder you mentioned? You'd leave him to his own resources?"

"Daddy," moaned.

"Don't you daddy me - Bushy-Munchkin," Michael retorted hotly. "Molly told me that you had undergone a huge personality change this term …primarily due to dating that Malfoy boy. I didn't want to believe her, but after what you just said, I have to concede her point. You've become the very, self-centered '**Malfoy-Wench' -** that she has accused you of becoming - and I don't like it one bit".

"Daddy – please, listen to me - my life has become very complicated this term. I've been isolated - cut off from everyone – hated and despised on all sides," Hermione pleaded.

"The little girl I sent off to school in September wasn't the sort to run away to France and hide from injustice or a lack of popularity", Dennis said unmoved.

"Daddy - please, I never really gave any thought to my popularity before this term - - you taught me that merit and hard work are the keys to success in everything. Ron doesn't love me because I'm popular - - he sees the real me… flaws and all. This school year I've learned that not every answer is found in a book, and that due to years of undeveloped people-skills … I've become all but universally **hated** at Hogwarts. I am more of a class acquaintance than a close friend, to ninety-nine percent of my peers. All my big plans to diminish house-versus-house conflicts were blocked at every turn, only to stand by helpless as Ron in one month accomplished all I failed to do," Hermione said beginning to sob again in frustration. "Even Harry and Ginny have turned against me; they refuse to help me with - but now it's - too late."

"Help with what Munchkin?"

"Ron"

"What about him?"

"I've realized - too late - that I'm head-over-heels in love with him. He was the one and only boy - I mean **MAN **- who could - -" Hermione began, her voice fading into tears at the end.

"- - who could love you with his whole heart - in spite of your - numerous -personality short-comings?," Michael continued in a knowing tone of voice.

"Yes," Hermione sobbed.

"Just tell me one thing - honestly," Michael asked suddenly sounding very worried. "Tell me you're not settling, for second-best - like your Mum did with me; just because you can't get your claws into a member of the Wizarding nobility - like your world famous Harry Potter?"

"You taught me to never settle for anything less - than the very **BEST**, not in marks in class- or -the father of your future-grandchildren. Harry and I never had a romantic attraction for each other - - and I mean EVER. Draco the only heir to the noble house of Malfoy was a huge mistake … a fraud - he deceived me - slipped into my heart under false colors; I made the blunder of thinking that a gorgeous exterior had an interior to match".

"Never judge a book - -" Michael began.

"- - By its cover … Yeah dad, I learned that lesson the hard way," Hermione said finishing her dads thought. "But it doesn't matter now, I finally *put aside* my doubts and hesitation over Ron - and he turns-up missing-in-action and is now presumed dead."

"But he's not dead - not yet, anyway, I know that much," Michael said firmly. "I passed that weird family-clock that Molly keeps in their lounge, on my way up here - and the spoon with Ron's face on it - is currently pointing at **"badly injured but recovering"**

"**He's alive" **Hermione shouted with glee - while jumping out of her father's lap and bolting out the door and down the stairs at a run. She roared her way down the steps only to come to an abrupt stop in front of the Weasley family clock. Hermione was obvious to the fact that the usual furniture of the burrows lounge had been replaced by four hospital cots, or that each one contained a seriously injured …bandaged soldier of the Royals. Hermione was so preoccupied with staring at the clock and Ron's place on it; she didn't notice how tenderly Ginny was tending-to one of her brothers troopers.

**OoOoOoOo **

O

**Part #: Molly and the Malfoy-wench**

O

Mrs. Weasley's POV

O

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Molly, watched the Malfoy-wench very carefully. She no longer trusted the Granger girl as blindly as she once had. Just last term she would have taken Hermione's word over her youngest son's - without a second thought. Molly had in fact - done that very thing the day of Ron's return from Romania - - and as a result of her misplaced trust - and at the Malfoy-wench's prompting - she had allowed the girl to deliberately cause serious burns to her son's- 'privates'.

Although Molly sincerely felt that the entire incident had been blown way-out of proportion, even she had to concede that the welcome-home dinner, instead of cementing her son and Granger as a couple - their little chat had cause her son to believe that the bookworm harlot, had become a secret-sadist - just like her former Malfoy bedmate.

What better proof of this fear could be made - than Ron's violent objection to have the Head-Girl - Scarlet hussy - anywhere near **'hot food'** during the Diagon-Alley luncheon? When Molly had asked her twin sons the following day - about the Head-Girls reputation at Hogwarts, they had openly laughed at the notion of the Malfoy-wench's claim to still be a virgin. She had also felt a-bit 'offended' by the crude method that the twins had explained the Malfoy _**three date - hump or be dumped**_ dating rule.

The more Molly had reflected upon what Hermione had said during the Diagon-Alley blow-up, the more she began to believe that the Malfoy-wench was either mentally disturbed or had undergone a drastic personality-change during her multi-month love-affair with the Slytherin. The entire incident – outside the dress shop resembled the tragedy that had befallen Charlie too closely for Molly's peace of mind. It could easily be argued that the hot-then-cold transformation that Granger had undergone while brutally dumping her son - had all the same 'hallmarks' of what had happened to Charlie previously.

Sure, Ginerva had lit the fuse in _**Diagon Alley**_; Molly freely conceded that point - but the explosion that had followed and the 'painful truths' it had revealed - indicated a powder-keg of emotional mood-swings and mental issues - just underneath the surface of what Molly had previously considered to be such a level-headed girl. Had her prior behavior during all those other visits to the Burrow been just a spit-personality …**act**? Had Molly only seen *the real* Hermione Granger for the first time … during the Diagon Alley blow-up? Had she been wrong all these years in hoping to match-up her kindhearted son with a Malfoy sadistic-discard?

So Molly had decided to invite the Malfoy wench along with her daughter to attend to the wounded at the Burrow. Primarily to keep an extra close watch on the body language and behavior of a girl she knew only half as well - as she once thought she did. Not being naïve about romance, Molly carefully noted the look of longing, which the Malfoy harlot had just displayed while looking at Ron's spoon on the family clock. Was that a positive indicator of attraction – or something else?

A glance toward Ginerva's frowning face however - indicated to Molly that her daughter had also seen the Scarlett bookworms' facial expression. The look of disapproval so apparent on Ginerva's face also spoke volumes to her mother. The two girls had once been such close friends, had Hermione's time as a 'Malfoy wench' changed her daughter's option of the girl?

Turning her attention back to her other remaining Granger guest as he to descended the stairs - - Molly wondered how long she'd actually have the man under her roof. Taking the pair of them in when their home was destroyed was the right thing to do, but the wife …Margaret …appeared to be desperate to get away from genuine "magic people" within moments of her arrival. Margaret seemed to look down her nose at Burrow's homey and repaired furnishings as if Molly's clean home was a hovel. Within a mere four-hours of her arrival - - Arthur had arranged to take the unpleasant woman to her Muggle-Aunt's house in London, but even Molly's husband had raised an eyebrow at the Grangers chilly goodbyes. That the woman hadn't even hung-around long enough to see her only child... was also very disturbing.

Even before she had departed to Hogwarts to retrieve Ginerva and the Head-Girl, it was crystal-clear to Molly that the older Granger's were in the midst of very serious marital problems, perhaps even a divorce. They seemed less concerned with rebuilding their home, than in dividing the insurance payoff between them.

Michael seemed to be a nice-man, and Arthur liked him …that much was clear. It was a pity really …that the females of the Granger bloodline were the apparent troublemakers. It hadn't been all that hard to overhear the arguments that Hermione's parents engaged in at Molly's kitchen table before that 'woman' had left for her Aunts.

A social climber …that's what the Granger women were, with both mother and daughter cut from the same cloth. They are Gold-diggers that overlooked solid down-to-earth men … like Hermione's father or her son, in favor of British Muggle Royalty types …or in Ron's case …Quidditch seekers with famous noble-born names …like Viktor Krum, or Draco Malfoy.

"_What utter rubbish, well - - it'll be their loss in the end - - - for my son can do loads better than ending up with a mentally-unbalanced… flat-chested …Scarlett-women. A man's worth is not measured by how much galleons he has - and family title or fame is no guarantee of a good husband. If that's the Granger '__**type**__' of bloke …then good riddance and the sooner I get Margaret's daughter out of my home …for good …the better_," Molly said firmly to herself.

OoOoOoOo

As fate would have it, Molly got- half -of what she wished for a mere two days later, when Michael Granger asked Arthur to take him via the floo-network to the Muggle part of London. He had done his fatherly duty to his daughter by keeping the lines of communication open … which was more than Margaret had done. After reconnecting with his only child … Michael felt it was high-time for him to get back London and get his life back on track, check his tooth business and find a small furnished flat to live in. Hermione had not appeared all that surprised when Michael had announced that he and his wife had legally-separated.

The night before his departure Michael Granger had confessed to his daughter and the Weasley's at their dinner table …that he and his wife Margaret had tossed-about the idea of getting rid of their huge Manor house multiple-times over the last couple of years.

**(Flashback)**

"When we first bought it, we envisioned filling the place with loads of children. That plan didn't work out unfortunately, and even I have to concede - that it was ...way-to-big a house for just three people.

"Then you have no intention of …" Arthur asked.

"…Rebuilding? I don't think so." Michael said in a resigned tone. "Hermione is about to graduate and if she follows through with her pre-seventh-year plans – she'll be off to University come September. I can't really see Margaret living in the gigantic 'Granger Manor' all alone.

"Off to university in the fall eh? Thanks for the heads-up, Air-head," Ginny snarled bitterly. "Does Harry know about these plans of yours?"

"Yes he does, and so does Ron," Hermione snapped back, "the three of us discussed our post Hogwarts plans right here at the Burrow, the night before we returned to Hogwarts on first of September – remember? Ron dropped his plans to become a Auror after going to Romania – as you know - but I've toyed with the idea of going on to University for a couple of years now - but up to just recently … the tuition issue at a really good school has frankly put such ambitions out of reach".

"Munchkin," Michael said interrupting his daughters rant. "With the unexpected goblin insurance that Ron took out on our house, combined the normal 'Muggle' insurance I had on the place … paying the tuition at Oxford or Cambridge is no longer the problem it once was".

"Daddy, I won't need your money, I've fallen into a 'huge financial windfall' just recently - the details of which I can't explain right now, but it is a windfall that is large enough to make me *_**monetarily independent***_ for many decades to come," Hermione said.

"How did you suddenly become richer than Midas?" Ginny snarled the question.

"That is none of your business, Ginerva Molly", Hermione spat back. "That I have big plans for this unexpected windfall is all you need to know. So any derogatory title of '**toff**' in regards to me will only be temporarily at best. It is true enough that I fully intend to set aside enough for _**start-up**_ capital for what I wanted to do post Hogwarts … and for this brilliant concept of a *grub-stake*, I give full credit to Mr. Weasley … who mentioned the idea for the first time in my hearing … in the twins joke shop. Naturally I fully embraced the idea … at once. I will also be establishing several magical charities and deposit the bulk of my 'windfall' to help out those magical creatures abused under Wizarding Law", Hermione said firmly.

"OH no – more spew," Ginny bemoaned

"Did you really thing I dropped my crusade for House-elves rights last year?" Hermione questioned looking disappointed at Ginny. "My sudden windfall in gold will allow me to create a non-profit foundation to expand my quest for Magical Creatures civil-rights; - - while leaving enough gold for going-to University …if I chose to go that route. Which is just one of the many options for my future – that I've been considering".

"So you don't need me to pay your way Munchkin"? Michael said sounding both relieved and a-bit disappointed.

"I'm ready to leave the nest daddy, far sooner than I expected …actually. This windfall speeds up my long term plans considerably." Hermione said to her father sympathetically.

"If you don't need anyone's help, not even your father's. Then you don't need a boyfriend or husband either. I often suspected that every day of your career-girl life was already planned in advance, right down to the last second", Ginny growled.

"Rigidness in planning is often a big mistake: Ginerva, an intelligent individual must show flexibility in life and I intend to keep all my options '_**open**_', until I decide on a proper course of action," Hermione said smugly as she glanced-up at the Weasley-clock and smiled up at Ron's spoon. "For example; I want to see what kind of employment opportunities' that my Newt's marks …earn me. I know that Harry has his heart set on becoming an Auror and training for that position begins in July …which is only a few months away from now. As for Ron …"

"Yes, what about my brother?," Ginny snarled in warning.

"Ronald, my youngest son – fate has decreed to become a professional Wizarding Soldier, for the duration of this war at least … what he will do as a career after that … is anyone's guess," Molly said clearly not at all happy about the prospect.

"Yes and that's yet another reason for me to remain flexible", Hermione said aloud thoughtfully. "His post war career choice has thrown a huge monkey wrench into my future plans," Hermione said with a sigh.

"How so?," Ginny asked.

"Well …we have no real idea how long this *Wizarding Civil War* will actually last… now do we. The second Voldemort rebellion has already endured three years since his return to flesh. We've just went through one major battle and although the DE were handedly defeated, there is every reason to believe that the enemy isn't fully-beaten and will come back for another go at some point. With hostilities still ongoing… where Ron will be posted long-term during the conflict will deeply affect where I live and what *access* - if any - that I have for more schooling."

"Excuse me?" Molly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well honestly, isn't it obvious?" the know-it-all snorted semi-arrogantly. "The Royals can't live in tents all-year-round like they are here - at the Burrow. They are going to have to acquire - - sooner or later - - a more permanent _**base of operation**_ - heated barracks for the troops, a mess hall and parade-ground - as well as quarters for the officers. As the senior Captain in the regiment - I expect Ron's quarters will be rather-plush".

"And how does - my sons' living quarters - affect you personally - - may I ask?" Molly retorted hotly.

"Well - as Ron's wife. I'll need to - -" Hermione began.

"- - His **WHAT**…Molly interrupted hotly her anger flaring – her fist coming down on the dining table **hard** startling everyone. Molly then paused for a second to regain some of her composure? "May I remind you of what **you said** to my son - concerning his suitability as a husband in Diagon Alley - a mere thirty odd days ago?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I know that my 'feelings' in regards to your youngest son - this term - have been …**baffling** …to say the least."

"You could call that one of the biggest understatements of this year," Molly snarled back.

"I have just spent the last month in forced isolation," Hermione said in explanation - somewhat embarrassed and yet still … in her best lecture mode, "during a detention of solitary-confinement, for a serious *rules infraction* - - I had plenty of time to reflect upon what is truly important in my life. After much soul searching I have concluded that there is only one thing on this earth that I cannot live without".

"My Son,"

"Yes Ma'am - your son. Ron completes me and I am never really 'whole' without him. I have recently *learned the hard way* that I can't go through life alone - everyone needs someone to _**guard their back**_" Hermione with a nod of acceptance of Ginny's *earlier point*. "Accommodating so many unpleasant truths …for a 'known-it-all' like me - hasn't been easy. Realizing that I had someone looking out for me, protecting me as I fight my own battles… 'out of love' - and had been doing it subtly for years - was even harder".

"My too often overlooked protector grew-up and became a man in Romania and the dramatic changes in him during that process confused and befuddled my entire world view. **Up** became **down**, 'night became day' for me. I frankly hate what Dumbledore and Nicolas did to him while he was over there and during the last month - but in maturity alone, how can I argue with the results?"

"But you don't need a bread winner –you're rich now. You don't need him – or any other man until at least twenty-five. You don't even think a serious relationship with a man is possible for you until that age … especially one with a bloke that's not your **type**", Ginny countered loudly.

Hermione uttered a long drawn-out sigh of frustration, while shaking her head sadly. "You couldn't be more wrong, Ginerva. Although I did tell Ron a month ago that I didn't want to get married right after graduation …my fear at that time was that neither of us … was ready for the responsibilities of a fully adult relationship".

"You didn't think Ron was mature enough – admit it", Snarled Ginny.

"That's true enough", Hermione replied with a reasoned calmness that infuriated Ginny, "However as you well know … I made that determination before gathering *all the facts*, without knowing how the **time** away from us … had pronouncedly impacted Ron's overall maturity level. Four months in our time … while fighting in the front lines of this war …has definitely changed him".

"He was in Romania three months not four: Hermione", Molly said in way of correction, while Ginny's eyes went wide in recognition of the hidden meaning of Hermione's time-turner reference.

"I'll admit that I don't require Ron's pay-bucket for meat on my table or a roof over my head; per-say. But there is more to life than just paying bills … a woman has emotional needs too. As to my 'so called' type-of-bloke - - Mrs. Weasley, as you may know, from what your daughter has… no-doubt already told you - my alleged 'luck' with 'seekers' has been less than 'stellar'," Hermione admitted with a contemptuous snort – and Molly admitted the truth of that statement with an affirmative nod of her head. Hermione acknowledge the gesture … knowing full-well that arguing the point of her alleged **type** was now a futile gesture with just about everyone. So she switched tactics;

"I truly wish Ginny all the success in the world with her seeker *type* - but for me apparently - rich seekers are just a bad fit. Now put Ginny in my shoes for a minute, - as her mother - would you want her to repeat the same mistakes with the wrong type of bloke- *over and over* again?

"Of course not, I'd tell her to change the type of bloke she is attracted to", Molly answered automatically.

"And if her dream is to 'have it all', the perks of family, a loving husband and adoring children and the full support of a spouse to have a career of her own - outside the home", Hermione said pressing her point.

"That's exactly what I want mum," Ginny admitted without hesitation, "and Harry has promised me that."

"I envy you that dear, Arthur never brought home a big-enough pay-bucket that would have allowed me a career of my own - once the babies started coming," Molly admitted in a sadly resigned tone to her daughter.

"I want that too, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione interjected. "Finding the kind of spouse that is **not** intimidated by a working wife - who 'might' also be loads smarter than her husband - is nearly impossible. But I have found such a rare man in your son. And No-one is going to stand in the way of **my** dreams - for I have finally realized that Ron's *lounge dream* - is actually the same as mine".

"What about Morag?" Ginny interjected hotly

"Ron belongs to me, he is ***my man*** and I don't share," Hermione declared fiercely determined.

"We'll see about that, Morag isn't the type to give-up without a fight," Ginny threaded.

"Tell her to _**bring it on**_" Hermione retorted.

"I'm on Morag's side in this, obviously", Ginny admitted to everyone at the table. "I feel you've had several chances with Ron already - and each time you've rejected him - with Diagon Alley … being the most recent example".

"We both know that you manipulated me out of a relationship with your brother that day – Ginerva – and so does Ron," Hermione snarled deliberately using Ginny's birth-name yet again to irritate the red-head. "We give you full-marks for a brilliant prank, but as they say; fool me once shame on you - fool me twice shame on me. Due to the *two sabotage pranks* you pulled on us - I'd say that right now … I put as much **trust** in you - as Ron does …after he learned about your reading of his letters in public".

"You Bitch," Ginny spat,

"Ginerva, watch your language." Molly hissed a warning. "As it so happens … I've now read copies of **all** of Ronald's letters home, carefully examined the Twins Graphic novel - and your brother *did ask* - more than once … to keep his letters to you - PRIVATE. There is no doubt in my mind that you and Harry have grossly betrayed his trust this year, - both by reading them aloud and sending them on to the twins. You and I haven't had a chance to talk about what you two did to Ronald this term - and we will – once Harry arrives to get his share of my wrath. That discussion *will happen* - before you both go back to school after the Easter break. You're not in my good-books right-now young lady; in fact - as far as I'm concerned - you've made just as many *bad judgments* this term as Ms. Granger here".

"Mum, that's not fair," Ginny fiercely protested.

"Not another word Ginerva, you are also to keep your *sabotage pranking skills* out of your brother's life – especially his love life. Your father has let you and your twin-brothers get away with murder for years … but that unending tolerance comes to a halt *RIGHT NOW*. Fail to obey me in this and you will suffer greatly for it," Molly warned.

"I also give you fair warnings", Hermione interjected looking hard at Ginny - "try to damage my relationship with Ron _**again**_ - and I'll do things to your **'reputation'** that will make my prank of Draco appear childish in comparison. There are events in every girl's past - things she had *done physically* with other boyfriend's - both those Harry knows about - and those he doesn't - that would cause huge problems for you - if the facts were fully reveled".

"You're bluffing - you've never shown any interest in Hogwarts gossip before - so then there is no-way that you'd know anything - about me or what's been going on romantically between students", Ginny spat.

"Normally, you'd be right. But just recently due to my ledger research - I've fallen into having too numerous to count - prolong discussions with professor Cuthbert Binns - who as it turns out - is a terrible **gossip**".

"So - ?"

"Ghosts get bored, Ginerva - they need diversion just like the living," Hermione said coyly. "And what greater entertainment can there be than teenage romance".

"They watched us - snogging?" Molly said in horrified comprehension.

"Oh yes - and shagging too - they love nothing more than watching living mortals having sex - there are **NO** secrets at Hogwarts - precisely because there is_** no real privacy**_ there - not from the portraits - the house-elves or especially the ghosts .

"Oh sweet Merlin - I never - -" Molly declared weakly … disturbed at the implications.

"- - Professor Binns", Hermione continued: - "knowing of my connection to you Weasley's went to great pains to tell me - *even when I asked him to stop*… endless tales of _**ALL**_ of the members of your family - broom cup-board adventures -," Hermione declared sourly as Ginny and Molly both suddenly looked-on horrified.

"Why would he do that?" Molly mumbled - as she came to grip with the fact that her love life at school with Arthur and worst yet … other boys - had been observed.

"I've come to believe that professor Binns thought he was doing me a favor. According to the ghosts you Weasley's are an *extraordinary passionate-lot*. Binns spoke with pride of the **intensity** of your family's carnal appetites".

"Sweet Merlin," Molly declared now blushing deep-deep red

"Hold-on, if the ghosts have been watching, then they have seen you shag Draco - -," Ginny said with a counter-attack kind of sadistic-sneer

"No they didn't - because as I already told you, I didn't have sex with Draco" - Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"…**LIAR!,** you said you gave the ferret a hummer while pretending it was actually ickle-Ronniekins".

There was a-bit of uncomfortable Silence - except for an 'awkward cough' by Hermione's suddenly very-uncomfortable dad - Michael

"Thanks-loads Ginerva, its no-wonder that Ron no longer trusts you with his back, whether it's his letters read in the Great Hall in front of everyone …or just in front of your mother and **my father**. You just _**can't pass-up**_ the chance to humiliate someone who had - *in the past-tense* – foolishly trusted on your discretion".

Ginny gob-smacked open her mouth to reply - but nothing came out.

"Now that the *cat is out of the bag*, I concede to attempting **one** poorly-executed bout …of giving a boyfriend … oral pleasure" Hermione admitted with obvious hesitation. "However, 'oral' by many is not considered 'sex' in the way intercourse is. So let me be more precise - I did not engage in intercourse with Draco Malfoy …when we were a couple".

"That's the difference between us," Hermione continued, "by your pranking rules, I'd be in my rights to retaliate - by listing for your boyfriend and mother …in chronological order all the names of the boys you've *given a hummer's too* - - both **one-on-one **and in **groups**." Hermione pointed out in a deeply angry tone.

"You wouldn't dare." Ginny snarled …as her Mum looked-on in surprise and stunned beyond words at her only female child.

"You're right, Ginerva I wouldn't dare - even though playing by the rules has nearly ruined my life - I simply refuse to use the 'sensitive personal knowledge' that I now have - - to deliberately hurt, Ron - ***or*** – any of my future in-law's family," Hermione snarled determinedly.

"Basically it boils down to this; what Cuthbert Binn's told me about the Weasley's isn't ammunition for blackmail or any sadistic prank, *_**not now - not ever***_. It's the kind of sacred-trust of *Cause no Harm* to relatives that **my** Ron cares for deeply - and that is one core value that he believes in that we share in common. So you can count on me taking to the grave, the entire Weasley families' *carnal adventures* at Hogwarts." Hermione said - staring Molly straight in the eyes, - with the older witch smiling a-little back …while bowing her head slightly in gratitude.

"I won't lower myself to play **your** kind of *dirty tricks*," Hermione continued, "I'll just state loud-and clear that I have my sights set on your brother and I'm not going to end my pursuit until I get him. He's confused about me right now, with a lot-of **that** …also you're doing - but that's going to change – fast".

OoOoOoOo

There was an awkward silence after that … which Molly finally filled.

"If I understand you correctly, you plan to go against the- *traditional courting rituals* -of the Wizarding World by aggressively pursuing my son into becoming your husband," Molly asked in a soft …strangely formal tone of voice, as her attitude toward the bushy haired-girl had suddenly solidified.

"Yes Ma'am. My goal is to one-days … become his wife."

"I thought as much; then on behalf of my husband and myself - I give you our blessing …**provided** you can earn Ronald's willing consent", Molly said with a reluctant smile.

"Mother, NOOOO, you can't give this slag another free shot at Ron", Ginny screamed in protest.

"Ginerva, as your father and I realized long-ago when dealing with Bill. As parents - we have little to say about 'who' our children fall in love with," Molly growled her anger barely in-check.

"I don't like **at all** - the things you've done this year Ms. Granger," Molly continued as she turned her full attention back onto Hermione. "So I won't even attempt to 'sugar coat' this. I consider you to be soiled-goods … a scarlet-woman … permanently tarnished by the foul-touch of an evil Malfoy, - - the blood-feud enemy of the Weasley Clan and household. Your behavior towards my son during the Diagon Alley …**incident** … has clearly shown to me the Malfoy influence on you - to the point that it would have made Narcissa proud".

Hermione didn't directly response to this besides hanging her head in shame.

"That the very offense that you felt - rendered my son – so unworthy of you; improving the defenses of your family home - **ended-up** … saving your parents' lives - ironically underscores in my view of how wrong you have been in the 'true value' of my son".

"Yes Ma'am, the attack on my parent's house has driven that particular point forcefully-home for me as well".

"Frankly, until ten minutes ago I would have fully agreed with Ginny about you,' Molly said with some reluctance. "I firmly believed - that my Ronald can do loads better than you."

"And yet - -" Hermione began somewhat puzzled.

"- - Ginny has overlooked what I have not, you still retain one final 'Ace' up your sleeve, Ms. Granger - which trumps every argument my daughter can make in Morag's favor," Molly said drolly.

"And what's that," Michael politely inquired softly.

"The sad but unavoidable fact - that in-spite of all the sadistic-abuse that your daughter has heaped upon my son this term, even with all the brutal rejections taken into account since she took up with a Malfoy … at the end of the day he will never stop loving her," Molly admitted while shaking her head sadly.

Hermione sighed in relief, knowing in her soul that Mrs. Weasley had spoken the truth. Seeing Hermione's smug smile however - caused Molly to strike-back …**hard** - to wipe it off her face.

"I know in my heart you're going to hurt my son - again. It's the worst part of what your affair with Malfoy did to you - transforming the sweet girl who was a guest of the Burrow during the last few summer-hol into a self-serving harlot. The girl that I use to know - would have never in her wildest dreams - deliberately and with forethought - - have caused second and third degree burns to one of her best-friends. A Malfoy-wench on the other hand - would have taken the same pleasure and satisfaction that you did …in my son's pain".

"You did it too …with his father?" Hermione half-whispered in self-defense.

"I know - and what I did - will haunt my dreams for years to come. I have no excuse beyond the heat of the moment - my anger at being deceived compelled me to instinctively - follow your lead," Molly said shaking her head in embarrassment

"If you consider me self-serving, then why - - ?"

"Again, for the same obvious reason - - my son loves you - it's his great weakness - as Fleur is for Bill," Molly admitted with clear regret, "so in the face of lovesick bad-judgment on a colossal scale …by **two** of my sons - and as the senior matriarch of this branch of Clan Weasley, I'm compelled by circumstances to consider this conversation - with your father as witness - as the traditionally-required Weasley request - by a female suitor - for my son's hand in marriage".

"Hey - Hold-On a minute, isn't this a-bit arse-backwards," Michael asked a bit gob-smacked.

"Among Muggle's and even most Wizarding families - you'd be spot-on," Molly replied with a sad smile, "but we Weasley's, when it comes to courtship …do things …a-bit differently".

"But-Mum - Ron doesn't love this Scarlett-woman half as much as he did before he caught this slag 'groping' Draco's arse - back in November. Beside Morag is just as much a suitor as Granger - she has also been pursuing Ron aggressively."

"And yet you've told me several times already since coming back to the Burrow," Molly retorted – "that your brother has repeatedly - if ever so politely - rebuffed the ladies - broom-cupboard advances,"

"Well yeah - he did - but for a very good reason," Ginny argued, unable to tell her mother about Ron's extra years of age *or* his unbreakable 'memory removal' vow.

"Are you saying that in similar circumstances your brother would rebuff Hermione's invitation to 'quality-snogging time' in a near-by broom-cupboard"? Molly asked calmly.

"Well - No, he wouldn't." Ginny admitted.

"If you will promise me - on your magic - to stay out your Brother Ron's love life," Molly conceded reluctantly offering-up a compromise to keep the peace, "then you may tell your-Morag , that she also has our blessing in her attempts to make Ron her husband. "Then Ron -as is only right and proper - will have the 'final choice' as to which witch he shall marry. Do you have any objections to this Ms. Granger?"

"No Ma'am", Hermione said with a shrug. Knowing this was one test she would not fail.

OoOoOoOo

End Trans – for now.


	65. Chapter 65

Story title: **Hollywood remake of ****BuckNC**** classic tale –Dragonheart**

**Word count for this chapter**; **6,628**

**Chapter 65 of 70**

**Entitled; troops ****underfoot and political infighting****.**

**Billybob note; **I was asked to explain the feud. Never let be said that I don't heed the input of my reviewers.

**O **

**OoOoOoOo **

Roll film

**OoOoOoOo **

**O**

During the next three days …after Michael Granger's departure, Molly observed a shaky cease-fire take hold within the Burrow. Ginny and Hermione cooperated only when it came to helping with the Royal's wounded camped-out… in and outside of the Burrow. Otherwise the two teenagers took pains to avoid each other's company. They no longer spoke to one another, and Molly had to repeatedly 'insist' that her daughter refrain from reading aloud Morag daily letters of defiance at the breakfast table …for it put the former Head-girl in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

In retaliation …Hermione over the violent objection of Ginerva …continued to stay in Ron's room at the top of the stairs and each morning when Molly went upstairs to wake the girl …knowing that asking her daughter to do it …would have been too great a 'pranking' temptation – this thought proved to be a wise one - for each morning Hermione was found to have slept in either …one of Ron's ... handmade maroon jumpers …or one of her son's prized Chudley-Cannons *carry-on* tee-shirts. Molly forbade the girl from wearing Ron's clothing outside of Ron's bedroom, however sometimes the girl would …*forget*.

Gradually the injured Royal's within the Burrow healed enough to join their comrades' camped on the fringe of the Quidditch pitch behind the house. The twenty-odd troopers lived in two tents similar to the one her family used during their World-cup stay, meaning the interior was vastly larger than the deceivingly small exterior. Each had two …spacious bunk-rooms …a lounge and full kitchen. Each tent also had fully function magical-loos and shower rooms with unlimited hot-water.

Molly had wondered about why the troops continued to camp on the property, after the last of the wounded had moved out of the Burrow …only to be informed by her husband that according to a friend of his in the department of Mysteries …the Royals had strict orders from their Captain to safeguard his family-home in the aftermath of any all-out attack. Similar detachments were now posted at the homes of most of the high-ranking Ministry officials' …for the same reason.

Molly hadn't really known how to feel about this, - - **insulted** because of the extra care that Bill had gone to …in upgrading the Wards around the Burrow after working on the Granger place, **or relieved** …that her son as chess-master, always mindful of an opponent's countermoves on a chess board …had been concerned enough about his families safety to send guards against any post-battle retaliation raids on the Royals leadership.

Although she hated to admit it …but, that Greek tutor of Ron had been right. Wars were won or lost on the little details. And Ron as a chess-genius had a natural gift for thinking-out the next five moves in advance had literally changed the course of this horrible civil war.

Using that kind of advance planning in wizard chess …then applying it to running a battle and its aftermath, by moving his troops to the right place at the right time …Ron had saved many–many lives …for according to Arthur sources at the Ministry, there had indeed been several follow-up raids by the remaining death eaters on high Ministry officials …including at the Minister's private home, north of London in the days after the attack on the Gr anger's home. That these Death Eaters had run-into prepositioned Royals had been costly **only** to the Death Eaters - and yet – there are those within the Wizengamot …such as Dumbledore …that would undo the Royals victory by openly advocating that the regiment be disbanded …because in their twisted view …the war is allegedly … *over*.

Oddly enough … the only thing that Molly personally thought-of as almost over was her families blood-feud with clan Malfoy. It had started many-many years ago with the duel-murder of Molly's most beloved twin brothers Fabian and Gillian Prewett. – Although Lucius he did not personally kill them … he had ordered it done.

The Prewett clan was also was apart-of this feud from the very start … but clearly to a lesser extent … for no one felt the *_**fire for revenge***_ as deeply in her gut ... as Molly did. With Lucius now dead - perhaps at her youngest son's hands - - Molly finally began to feel a-bit of closer. No-one ever messed with the anger of a Prewett witch… and no-Prewett had a hotter temper or held a grudge harder or longer than Molly did … a temper that she had apparently ... passed on to **all** of her children. It had been Molly's determination and her desire for revenge on the Malfoy's … that had driven her family for more than a decade … as she pushed and prodded her husband and sons to share her hatred of all things Malfoy.

Each day, Molly read the accounts in the _**Daily Prophet**_ of Auror raids on the homes of the Death-Eaters ... those who had manipulated the court system to avoid prison during the last Voldemort uprising. The Malfoy manor had been on the top of her Husband Arthur's list for search and seizure and the legal hot water Narcissa now found herself in - had delighted Molly to no end. - She didn't like much when she read of the legal muscle's that Narcissa had hired to fight the seizures and because of what she read … her dislike of Dumbledore and his peace faction for their defense of people like Narcissa - increased every day.

Percy had told her his entire tale (holding back nothing) … about how Albus had used him and then Ron as pawns … naturally Molly wasn't at all happy about it. - Every day the newspaper had another horror story to tell … of Death eater families being raided for contraband - - such an example being …

OoOoOoOo

_Raids of Death-eater homes baring rotten fruit_

_By Rita seeker _

_During raids over the last several days on the private homes of suspected Death-Eaters …led personally by under-secretary Arthur Weasley, under the direct-orders of the Minister himself …raids which have-been strongly opposed by the so-called *Dumbledore peace-faction* within the Wizengamot. _

_The brave Aurors of this kingdom found …in many cases …wounded Death Eaters taking shelter in the homes of these once 'exonerated' wizards, Men who had wormed their way out of prosecution during the last Death-eater insurrection of eighteen years ago. When such villains weren't present …our Aurors found Death-eater documents or too numerous to count dark-magic items, the possession of which is 'strictly forbidden' by law. _

_In other developments …several of the Wizengamot judges who had arranged for these criminals to be set free all those years ago …under __**Veritaserum**__ questioning yesterday …admitted to the kinds of bribes that many within the Ministry had long suspected. _

_**"It is clear that the __**Imperious curse**__ 'e__xcus__e' used by so many in the last uprising was a blatant lie"**, Arthur Weasley was quoted as saying in an exclusive interview. **"Research done by the __**Department of Mysteries**__ during the last few years indicates that the dreaded "Dark-Mark" branding that all death eater recruits undergo …cannot be imposed involuntarily. This means that __no one__ with that mark on their forearm __obtained it__ under duress or any-kind of obedience spell. Each and every Death-eater therefore …chose of their-own free-will …to become one of the c__hild killer__s from the other night"**._

_When asked to comment on first under-secretary Arthur Weasley assertion, that no death-eater was ever under the Imperious-curse. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and current Chief-Warlock of the Wizengamot replied;_

_**"Mr. Weasley's option is not shared by justice-minded individuals who support the i__nnocent until __p__roven __g__uilt__y philosophy of my supporters. That his youngest son is the de-facto-leader of a criminal gang of - 'hired mercenaries' - gathered without the foreknowledge or the consent of the legislative branch of the Wizengamot …that these __**legally unauthorized troops**__ - all exclusively Muggle-born's have been unleashed to kill without mercy – the lawful wizard citizens of this country - only fuels… the outright blood-bigotry so rampant within certain parts of our society**._

_**"Hatred based solely on blood purity is the ultimate of foolishness in the face of the rapidly growing numbers in the Muggle-born segment of our society"**, Countered Arthur Weasley. **"There are people who irrationally fear the ascendency of the Muggleborn's in our community considering it as a threat to the pure-blood minority's control of most aspects of our society. Out of an absurd fear of being 'deposed' by people they call 'MUDS' …these bigots look down on Muggle-born and half-bloods as being no better than mongrels. Far too often …these m__is__g__uide__d pure-bloods, in what they considered to be self-defense, consider '__**any means necessary**__' justification to keep the Muggleborn's among-us in what they consider to be their proper place …as serf-like servants to the ever diminishing pure-blood nobility"**. _

_**"He-who-must-not-be-named recruits exclusively from the ranks of the pure-bloods …individuals that e__rroneousl__y believe that Muggleborn's to be …their magical inferiors. Thankfully the Royals… composed mostly of Muggleborn's have proved ... just the other night, that the urban-myth of pure-blood magical superiority …was just that …a myth"**._

_**"No one denies that many of our pure blood brethren are cursed with an overabundance of arrogance concerning the superiority of their bloodlines"**, Albus Dumbledore went on to say - - **"and that will be there undoing in the end. But they and their __**alleged**__ wholehearted association with the Death eater movement has never been proven …nor is it the issue under discussion at the moment"**_

_**"That the Ministries Muggleborn mercenaries have grown to manhood with no love for the pure-bloods among us …is the __**real threat**__ to the English Wizarding World. That they have suffered job and social discrimination for generations from the pure-bloods among us …is regretfully undeniable …and makes the resentment the Muggleborn's feel somewhat understandable"**. _

_**"But when this reversed blood-hatred of pure-blood's found to be in the ranks of the Royals translated to far too __**few**__ prisoners taken during their recent fighting, some of which came from some of our oldest families …is in my view - frankly – __**just as appalling**__ … as those in the pure-blood community that openly advocated hunting Muggle's for sport. Why is the 'Royals' composed almost exclusively of Muggleborn's …why are there so few pure-bloods in the ranks of Britain's Wizarding Army"**. _

_**"I do not mean to imply that the 'so-called' First Royals behaved worse that the criminals who killed the innocent without mercy. I will be the first to concede that in many cases the Royals can be justifiably praised for their restraint. However, the Minister's reluctance to disband his - 'private-army' - now that the threat is __**largely**__ behind us …should be a source of grave concern to every law-abiding citizen"**. _

_O _

_This reporter cannot understand why there even exists within the Wizengamot …a faction so deeply concerned for the '__**rights'**__ of the very villains who killed innocent children only a few days ago. The Chief Warlock is not a fool, he knows that the Death-eaters do not accept Muggle-born's within their ranks; instead they seek to commit genocide against anyone with 'less' than their distorted ideal of blood-purity. _

_Is it such a stretch of intellect for the __**aging**__ Headmaster of Hogwarts - for him to __**not understand**__ what we common folk can see so clearly … that when gathering troops to fight the Death-Eater insurrection …that recruiting troops among the Muggleborn genocidal-victims of years upon years of unpunished 'DE' atrocities… is the best way to prevent __**traitors and spies**__ for the pure-blood K__iller__s… from infiltrating the ranks of the Royals in the same manner that they have __**infested**__ our Ministry and justice system. _

_I am deeply puzzled at the ulterior motivations of those (Primarily pure-bloods) that now demand the disbanding of the very troops that safeguarded so many Muggle's … Muggleborn's and half-bloods …while avenging the fallen innocents. _

_That they were mustered into service __**in secret**__ …. Proved to be an unpleasant and very decisive-surprise in the favor of law and order… against those evil-villains that's often publicly 'stated goal' was to commit mass genocide of all Muggleborn's inside the United Kingdom. _

_Whether or not Minister Scrimgeour had the __le__g__al ri__g__ht__ to mobilize the __**Wizengamot First Royals**__ can be debated by law-scholars at their leisure, but __**hopefully **__not until__ the threat to the body politic and the c__ritical nee__d for these soldiers …is permanently-gone … __**for good**__! _

_To even suggest to do so __**now**__ …especially as so many of the Death Eaters murders are still at large and their feared leader …__'he who shall not be named__' …remains unaccounted for …is in this reporters option …the height of stupidity._

_That so many of the pure-bloods within our society could be counted among the Death-eater warriors of the other night was a fact …repeatedly dismissed - *out of hand* …during my interview with the Chief Warlock. How can he complain of the composition of the __**Royals**__ while ignoring the close ties of the vast-majority of England's pure-bloods has with the DE child killers? _

_That headmaster is himself a p__ure-blood__ and a 'predominate member' of the ruling class that controls the United Kingdom's Wizarding society – should in itself make one question his objectivity. - - Another fact that adds fuel to the growing doubt of The Chief Warlocks impartiality … is the fact that almost __**all of**__ the members of Dumbledore's __***Royals-disband-faction***__ are exclusively __**pure bloods**__ … and none of them or their families were *targeted* for DE attack during the recent battle. _

_Has it struck anyone in the Wizarding community _**as odd**_ …that Dumbledore and his so-called- *peace-faction* -does not have a single Muggleborn member? This blatant hypocrisy is also very worrisome. _

_So dear reader …let's review; the battle of the other night was fought between members of the declining population of bigoted pure-bloods in this country ….against troops that where mainly composed of the Muggle-born and half-bloods among us - and led by a blood tolerant - - brilliant pure-blood. These two groups were clearly fighting for control of Wizarding Great Britain, which makes this - - in spite of Dumbledore's often repeated denials - - a __civil wa__r by anyone's definition. _

"_And yet this __**painful reality**__ was once again dismissed as __**utterly absurd**__ by our one hundred and fifty year-old Supreme Mugwump, a man who *led the Royals* himself …against Gellert Grindelwald and his Wizarding Nazi horde._

_The Ministry has declared the need to retain the Royals under-arms …until …__he-who-shall-not-be-named__ and every last Death-eater now at large - is either dead or in Azkaban. This reporter cannot help but agree with our Minister on this point. _

_The Wizarding soldier-guardians of the First Royal's in this reporter's opinion - better reflect the blood-status *diversity* of Wizarding Great Britain- - than does their blood bigoted political opposition. We need these brave witches and wizards to guard us all __**until**__ this crisis is passed. _

_The vote on 'continued funding' for the First Royals - - and the establishment of permanent base-camps for our brave troops comes up for a vote in the Wizengamot in the next few days. The fate of our society …the entire future of the Wizarding world of the U.K. - hangs in the balance. I advise all witches and wizards to let your elected representatives in the Wizengamot know your views on this nationally important issue._

O

OoOoOoOo

O

**Part #: three wise men come from the …North?**

O

The strong anti-apparition wards that now surrounded the Burrow made it literally impossible for Harry …Nicolas and Arthur Weasley to appear anywhere else but at the end of the motor-car driveway that attached the Weasley homestead to the Muggle asphalt lane that led into the local village of _**Ottery St. Catchpole**_. The three men hadn't walked thirty feet down the path toward the house when they encountered a five man squad of soldiers from the Royals …that seemed to appear out-of nowhere. After checking for poly-juice identity fraud by asking for a special password, the three were allowed to pass … leaving a gob-smacked Harry in their wake.

"How long have the troops been at the Burrow?" Harry asked,

"Since the day after the Granger place was attacked," Arthur replied in a resigned tone. "At first I was furious, feeling that I could defend my home without help, but when the Minister's home was attacked …I changed my mind. Most of the time Molly is alone out here, and although she doesn't like strangers underfoot, I now feel better knowing that the Royals are here to keep an eye on things".

"Are things that bad out here?"

"Our sources indicate that the leadership cadre has fled to the continent," Nicolas said in a soft monotone. "One of the prisoners taken during the attack on Scrimgeour's place told us that Voldemort's current body …expired several days ago, but at the moment he breathed his last …a ghostly-specter erupted from his body …spoke briefly to Bella Lestrange and then fled through a stone wall. This prisoner was told that the Dark-lord would soon-return more powerful than ever and the widow Lestrange strongly reinforced this view in the remaining Death Eaters".

"This prisoner also told us that the current raids on the Ministry leadership - was deliberately done to distract our Aurors …while their-own Death-eater leadership cadre escaped." Arthur interjected.

"Then they are going to recoup …but where?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, Harry," Arthur continued. "But we are certain of one thing and that is that the Dark-lord won't dare take ten years to come back …not this time. - His 'unbeatable' followers were handed their 'arse in a basket' the other night and the dark-lord knows it. Two major military-defeats in a matter of months have shattered the "invincible myth" surrounding the entire Death Eater movement. The common witch and wizard have been shown - first-hand - that these villains can be fought and defeated. Up to now …it had been the fear of the *invincibility* of the Dark Lord and his minions …has been the cornerstone of their success, but that's all gone now".

"Thanks to Ron" Harry said softly ...under his breath.

"The under-secretary speaks more truth than he knows," Nicolas said with a heavy Greek accent. "Voldemort's untimely demise, - by accident or design - , even if it is only temporary …around the same time his troops were being routed on the field - was bad enough … but now we've had reports that his operational treasury has gone dry. Military defeat and an empty check-book have set back his plans immeasurably. This could well be the turning point in this war".

"But what about the Vampires – they were sighted on the DE side during the Azkaban attack and the one at the Grangers". Harry pointed out

"That's true enough Harry, but not in the numbers we feared", Nicolas said. "Apparently your visit to their Diagon Alley nest influenced enough of them to stay neutral in this conflict. The clear defeat of the DE in open battle has- -"

"- - I didn't do all that much, _**the Prophet**_ as usual had that all wrong", Harry interrupted.

"Don't underestimate the ability of Chosen One to put the *fear of God* into the kindred", Arthur interjected kindly. "Due to your efforts …except for the fringe covens and individual vampire volunteers ... I think the kindred have been more or less neutralized".

"I'm not being modest Sir, it's your son Ron the *vampire hunter* that the kindred feared ... not me - and after the battle of the other day – I don't blame them. In Ron the kindred see their possible extinction. I'd be surprised if the Ministry hasn't already been contacted concerning a cease fire with the Greater Kindred".

"Very insightful Mr. Potter," Nicolas said, "and just between us … the French Ministry of Magic has already been contacted by our English Vampires and asked to act as *go-betweens* in the top-secret peace treaty negotiations about to start in Paris".

"That's all just peachy … But old Tom is my problem and he will be back, Snape confirmed it, when he spilled the beans of Dumbledore plans to take over Wizarding England." Harry snarled in frustration.

"Dumbledore has repeatedly claimed that professor Snape was not in his 'right mind' during that visit, and these … 'alleged' plans of Albus taking-over magical England …being nothing more than a figment of Snape's *delirious-imagination*," Nicolas interjected again. "However, our dear Severus's slip …in front of witnesses …has caused the leader of the _**Order of the Phoenix**_ *no end of grief*. His group is in great-disarray and with your very '_**public resignation**_' in the Great Hall just last night over being assaulted by Snape; - - has caused serious doubts of his continuing leadership to grow stronger among his diminishing supporters".

"In a desperate attempt at damage control with you and the Ministry - Albus has recently - and with great reluctance …admitted to the Minister the existence of the seven or eight **Horcruxes**, which Tom Riddle created to give him-self the illusion of immortality".

"Yeah that's right" Harry confirmed.

"From what you've told me of Professor Snape's visit, Voldemort is like a cat with nine lives or in his case …seven," Arthur interjected. "Six of those lives are now gone and according to Albus, he **can't** make more. Molly and I have not yet resigned from the '_**Order**_', but our relationship with Albus has been seriously strained. I don't need Rita Skeeter to remind me that Albus is getting old, but his actions in regards to the DE wantabe's in Hogwarts this term …have been very disturbing to say the least. I've personally suffered greatly from Molly wrath - because of Albus's manipulations of Percy and Ron's lives".

"What does that matter, that he has only one life left …so-what?" Harry lamented. "Voldemort still has loads more experience with a wand …at killing people …than anyone else in the United Kingdom. Even his duel with Dumbledore ended in a draw. What chance does anyone …especially a student like me - have at beating the most powerful dark wizard since Grindelwald?"

"Harry …Harry …Harry, don't you understand," Nicolas said shaking his head sadly, "that is the *great gift* that your best-mate gave you during the Granger-house fight. Soldiers fight evil whenever they get the chance … that's a given - but the only thing they can _**buy**_ with their lives is **time**. Ron reckless-charge as a magi-panther … with one powerful swipe of his claws … bought you all the time you'll need … to polish your skills as a duelist - to the point where the 'Chosen-One' will have at least … a fighting chance to cancel-out Tom Riddle's final life".

"I'll never get the chance to get close enough …if the Royals are disbanded", Harry hissed sourly.

"Rita Skeeter's article in the _**Daily Prophet**_ the other-day …went a long way at cutting the rug from under Dumbledore's efforts to totally disband the regiment".

"But the reduction in force, from three battalions to one …" Harry protested.

"…Allows loads of citizen-soldiers to return to their day jobs," Arthur pointed out sternly, interrupting Harry's rant mid-stream. "Our society simply can't afford to keep so many of our *pitifully few* wizards of combat age in a *standing army* and therefore out of the workforce. That they were primarily Muggle-born's does not reduce by one iota the negative effect their being in the army would have had in the long term on our economy. More and more these days it is on the shoulders of the Muggle-born's that make it possible for the wheels of our society to turn".

"Asking to keep the entire regiment under arms indefinitely …was just the opening gambit in negotiations with the Dumbledore faction," Arthur said knowingly. "By asking for twelve hundred plus and being allowed to be beaten down to a 'mere' six hundred …plus supporting personnel - - the Minister got the number he really wanted, while giving Dumbledore's pure-blood followers *the illusion* that they had won big".

"The four companies of troops and their support units that remain in the ranks have already been selected," Nicolas pointed out with no small amount of pride. "Apparently _**the Captain**_ foresaw this very possibility, a countermove by the anti-military …pro-Auror crowd. The remaining '_**reinforced Battalion**_' will be extra top-heavy with experienced officers and non-commissioned sergeants and corporals. They will continue to train so that when the time comes to mobilize again - and the *furloughed privates* are called back into the ranks. They will find a highly trained and experienced 'leadership cadre' waiting for them.

"Ron's a ruddy-genius," Harry said with pride.

"Yes, that's true enough …each member of the trio … your closest-friends have their own area of 'specialty' and Ron 'found his' - during his stay in Romania. Accidentally …or by the intercession of destiny … Ron has found his true calling as a strategist. It still amazes me that all this time …hidden in plain sight …was our modern Caesar, blending the art of war with diplomacy and surprising political savvy".

"Even his brief tenure as _**Grande Prefect**_ has gained Ron supporters among the future generations of Hogwarts trained witches and wizards," Nicolas said …all but beaming in delight. "Voldemort has no-one like him, and *I thank god for that* every night on my knees. The Dark-Lord is a powerful wizard without doubt, but Tom Riddle has no sense of strategy, and his chief-lieutenants have proven repeatedly …to be utterly incompetent as field-tacticians".

"I think that one of the reasons that we won the other night, was because we confronted a mob mentality when facing the Death Eaters. We wizards are taught to duel one-on-one, so there was no carefully thought-out battle plan on their side …they were just given a list of targets - - then set free to run amok, and cause havoc".

"These military barbarians then ran into Ron's disciplined legionaries …men who were taught to fight as a unit - and the result was a slaughter …for our enemy. There isn't a mob on this earth that can stand-up to disciplined troops".

"But, without our Caesar …"

"We lose …" Nicolas said drolly

"So …now what?, Harry asked. "Your attempts to change him back to human failed at Hogwarts."

"As you your-self pointed out, Harry. Caesar's had his Cleopatra, Napoleon's had his Josephine … and Ron's weakness is- -" Arthur began only to be interrupted by Harry.

"- -Hermione?"

"Exactly," Nicolas said with grim determination, "I'm convinced that she is our key to getting Ron back where he belongs …commanding his legions".

Harry then rounded a corner and come into sight of the Burrow and the first thing he noticed out of place was the barbwire-barricade/earthworks set up in the front lawn facing the entrance lane. The beast of jealousy so long dormant in Harry's gut roared to life again when he caught sight of "his-girl" chatting and laughing with a mid-twenty's year-old sergeant of the Royals a few feet off to the side of the earthworks. Seeing the look of scorn on Harry's face, Nicolas in his heavy Greek accent nudged Arthur and said just loud enough for Harry to overhear:

"I see platoon sergeant Reynolds talking to your daughter, Mr. Under-secretary; He's a really good man for this kind of sensitive posting. He commanded 'B' company in the second Battalion during the battle defending the Bristol Muggleborn's, saving loads of lives there. Took a demotion to stay in the Royals, solid family man with an eight-week-old daughter …"

"…He's married?" Harry interrupted … suddenly feeling greatly relieved.

"Oh yes, almost all of the soldiers assigned to this platoon of the Royals are young married men".

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Arthur said, "But during the briefing I attended on behalf of the Minister. I was told that a standard Royals infantry platoon consisted of three sections of eight men each plus a signaler for a total of twenty-seven men and one officer … a second lieutenant".

"That's correct Mr. Under-secretary," Nickolas replied causally

"But there are only twenty troopers here,"

"Within the wards of the Burrow, you are correct."

"Are you implying that there are more, that I haven't yet seen?" Arthur said instantly becoming upset.

"Well of course there are", Nikolas said sounding amused, "Company 'A' …the Devon Guards; is a part of the … 'Weasley Wildcats,' first-battalion of the Wizengamot Royals, and is based here in Devon, mainly because of the three important targets of opportunity for the Death Eaters …that are to be found in close proximity of the village of _**Otter St. Catchpole**_. The owner-editor of the _**Quibbler**_ magazine, Xenophilius Lovegood lives here …as do you, the first under-secretary to the minister and privy-council 'director' for military affairs. I have prisoners of war in Azkaban right now who would like nothing better than to see you and your entire family murdered".

"You said three targets, who is the third?" Harry asked as he tried at act casual while approaching his Ginny who continued to chat-up …obliviously to his presence …a too-damn good-looking for his own good …decorated-soldier.

"Most of the Wizarding families, that have settled in Devon, and there are more than five dozen… by-the-way …have put down their roots south of the _**Otter River**_ with the Muggle village of _**Otter St. Catchpole**_ itself …sitting on the north bank. The bulk of the Devon magical-folk are centered about the village of _**Chudleigh**_ - not too far to the east of here. There has always been a large community of witch and wizards between _**Chudleigh**_ - the home of the _**Chudley-Cannons**_ - and _**Otter St. Catchpole**_.

"Yes that's true enough," Arthur agreed casually.

"The Lovegood place sits between you and the bridge crossing the river into the village of St. Catchpole …with the Fawcett's and the Diggory's just across the lane from the Lovegood's. As you no-doubt know … there is an impassable moor to the east and south of the Burrow, but to your west, toward Exeter …beyond your orchard and the pick-up Quidditch pitch …near the base of _**south stoat hill**_ …sits Rosier Manor".

Arthur Weasley face turned sour: "There has always been bad blood between the Weasley's and the Rosier's …for generations there have been disputes over where their land ended and the Burrow began."

"Well you don't have to worry about boundary disputes anymore, Mr. Under-secretary", Nicolas said with an amused chuckle. "The last living heir to Rosier Manor was Evan. He was a devoted Death Eater and killed by Auror's during the Voldemort insurrection of the late 70's early 1980's. Since then the lands outbuildings and the Manor house itself - have been …for the most part unoccupied. Recently however, the _**Department of Law Enforcement**_ has obtained intelligence that the Death Eater movement has been using Rosier Manor as a safe house/staging area for DE operations within Devon".

"When word of this reached my ears …in early December, I decided to personally eliminate this potential threat to the Burrow occupants as a personal-favor to my protégé …your son. Using my own money, I bought Rosier Manor for unpaid taxes …putting the deed in your son …_**the Captain's**_ …name. When the Ministry consulted me a month later …in January - concerning secluded training areas for the Royals, I instantly leased most of Ron's new land …back to our government, thus allowing the Ministry to pay for any necessary upgrades in the wards and general-repairs".

"The Devon Guards "A" company has been based there ever since. Now that the budget has passed for permanent troop housing … construction can begin. The manor house itself was not included in the lease and I have renovated it at great-personal cost …to be your son's personal home. Although it remains unfurnished, the eight bedroom five bath Manor-house is the unofficial headquarters of the Royals".

"I don't know …such a big place …how could Ron ever afford? …" Arthur began.

"…Mr. Under-secretary, I must admit to being surprised? Nicolas said. "As director of Military affairs you of all people must know the amount in the pay-bucket that your son *currently* gets every month …and think of what he earned during the over three years of his *alternate time line*. He banked almost all of that. Come to think of it – have you told Molly – Ron's true age?"

"Yes and she isn't the least-bit happy about it" Arthur said cringing at the memory.

"He was of age at the time … just short of eighteen, when he made his unbreakable vow and although he didn't consult you prior to making it, surely Molly doesn't blame you- -" Nicolas began.

"Nic you've never been married so you can't possibly understand how often a husband gets blamed for things he had nothing to do with. The only reason I can still walk upright has everything to do with a mothers *overwhelming pride* in her *Brigadier Weatherby.*

"The _**Daily Prophet**_ has never gotten Ron's name right", Harry bemoaned with a resigned smile.

"So if you add-up nearly three years of pay-buckets the rent being paid since January …again to your son …by the Ministry for the use of *base One*, I'd say your son is *pretty well off* financially" Nicolas said in a smug tone.

"Base number one is here …in Devon …and right next to the Burrow?" Arthur said genuinely surprised for the locations of the base-camps of the royals remained top-secret.

"Yes sir. The Rosier estate was easily big enough to accommodate the full *Weasley Wildcats* battalion, of the regiment. However since the reduction in force order that Dumbledore obtained by vote in the Wizengamot, the number of troops stationed there …has been reduced to a mere company of one hundred and forty wizard soldiers and a thirty witch …support company,"

"There are one hundred and seventy Royals just beyond the boundary of the Burrow?" Arthur asked stunned,

"And another hundred and seventy near the Minister of Magic's home just north of London, the Capital Guards; company 'B' which also protects; Diagon Alley and the Ministry building …Company 'C' is called the 'Wales Guards' for a good reason - and - company 'D' the Highland Guards are stationed in southern Scotland near Hogsmeade. They are spread thin, but no thinner than company strength. Your son insisted on that."

"Let me guess," Harry said after a flash of insight, "that's where Ron's been since the attack, right next door …at Rosier Manor …*injured but recovering*."

"He doesn't like calling it Rosier Manor, nor do his troops, it has a new name now …but yes that's where he has been, until twenty-four hours ago, when he and I paid you a visit at Hogwarts; Mr. Potter".

"I told you he wouldn't transform for me …we've had a falling out this year," Harry said with heartfelt remorse. "I've betrayed him more than once, and a-lot of the blind-trust he had in me back in September …is mostly gone now. I feel fortunate that he was just a tiny kitten when he scratched me with his claws … for I fully remember what Snape said he did to Voldemort as a saber-tooth panther".

"He didn't respond well to his student tutor either," Nicolas said. "I don't understand what you were trying to 'prove' when you insisted that Ms. Morag McDougal try to hold him. Weak as he is he still managed to jump out of her hands rather quickly."

"I needed a non-verbal method of confirming for Ginny sole benefit … where his heart lay. By rejecting Morag in his kitten form, I knew there was only one person who could …persuade …in her own *distinctive* way …Ron back into his human form," Harry said grimly

"Our Caesar's … one and only Cleopatra." Arthur interjected with a soft chuckle. "Hermione Jean Granger"

"I knew deep down the Morag alternative wouldn't work – but I still have come to agree with Ginny on one point, I think Ron can do loads better," Harry snarled. "Although I love Hermione as a sister, I really do! But if anyone deserves to end-up an old maid … after what she did to him this term … she does."

"It's not our choice, Harry." Arthur said in a knowing tone.

"I concede the fact that both of my friends are brilliant, each having their own area of expertise," Harry said sadly. "But sometimes I tend to think …that God takes away in other areas …in compensation for the extra special talent they both have …with Ron's unshakable devotion to his anti-social bookworm … a classic example".

"He loves her Harry; my Molly is now utterly convinced of it."

"That's never really been in doubt Mr. Weasley … in spite of almost three years additional separation - the real question has always been - - does she love him back?" Harry retorted.

"Remember Harry do-not bring up to Molly anything about Ron's almost three extra years of age," Arthur said in way of warning. "It's still a very touchy subject with her She'll never believed that I only found-out … on the morning of the Granger home attack."

"I'll alibi for you Mr. Undersecretary: after-all it was my Departments idea not to tell you unit then," Nicolas said.

"Heavens No, she blames you more than me for what has happened to her youngest son. I had to promise Molly good news from-you just to allow you to put one toe onto the Burrow proper. You're not exactly in her good-books right now Nicolas. Better for both of us for me to do all the talking – it will be less painful in the long run if she hears this from me."

O

OoOoOoOo

End Trans – for now


	66. Chapter 66

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter 66 of 70**

**Words in this chapter: 11,774**

**Billybob note**: I had a reviewer-request to repost the old gypsy woman's – *foretelling* as first seen (way-back) in chapter 30. You'll find it after this chapter …for those who don't wish to be bothered to read it again – you can skip that bit**.**

**O**

**OoOoOoOo **

Roll film

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

**Part #: A fork in the road … separate paths from now on**

**O **

Harry by this time was becoming really angry, he was ten yards or less from Ginny and she had yet to acknowledge his presence. Instead she seems mesmerized by whatever this admittedly handsome platoon sergeant was saying to her. The *jealousy beast* in his gut was enraged by what he saw and Harry was just about to verbalize his displeasure …when a loud scream ripped the air, followed by muffled shouting and then another less powerful shriek …all coming from within the Burrow.

A moment later the kitchen door to the Weasley home burst open and two very determined women entered the lawn at a trot …with a befuddled Albus Dumbledore in their wake, protesting loudly about an *untimely interruption of very delicate negotiations*. Both women totally ignored the headmaster's protest as they franticly searched the entranceway lane into the Burrow proper …for someone - and seeing the new arrivals …stormed over toward them in a growing fit of temper.

Molly bee-lined to her husband Arthur side …who had diplomatically stepped away from his two companions' for a private-word, - while Hermione literally blew right passed a still heavily flirting Ginny and zeroed in on Harry …drawing him off in the other direction. Strangely enough both women in hushed tones …asked the same question; "where is he?"

"Where is who?" Harry asked smirking … playing dumb.

"Don't play games with me Harry Potter, I'm not your two-timing girlfriend who's spent the last week chatting-up every soldier posted here…" Hermione began only to be interrupted.

"…Oi, how dare you calling me a flirt, you sadistic Malferret-wench"?

"I call them as I see them, Ginerva," Hermione hissed back. "But you don't have to believe me, Harry …just ask any of the troopers posted here about a certain copper-headed flirt." In response to this …Ginny blushed in very guilty look red. And several of the soldiers unaware of Ginny's attachment to the famous Potter suddenly found their feet very interesting.

Taking this all in - Harry now got really mad …he then reached over and grabbed Ginny firmly by the arm and said; "Lets you and I step aside and have a long over-due review about fiancé *exclusivity*,"

"Oh … now you want commitment, that's rich …wasn't it you that insist that we keep our engagement a secret," Ginny retorted hotly. "While you flirted shamelessly with all those 'hussies' during our separation detention- -"

"- -*I was trying to keep you safe from the DE wantabe's inside Hogwarts. But maybe I've changed my mind, about that," Harry said red-faced at being caught-out as he pulled Ginny off toward the garden in the back of the Burrow to *explain* things.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

"You really didn't have to *wind-up* Mr. Potter just to get a private word with me," Nicolas said seriously as he moved closer. "I came here specifically to seek your help. As the first Under-secretary is without doubt trying to explain to his wife, we have run into a 'serious snag' in the recovery of - _**your Captain**_. Since the night of the attack, after he nearly sliced the Dark-Lord in half …Ron - in the midst of the confusion of striking-down Voldemort …transformed himself into a tiny baby-kitten."

"- - That explains why Peter Pettigrew thought that the magical-beast he saw had vanished like a Petronius - the Death Eaters were looking for a Gigantic invisible Beast - not a tiny kitten," Hermione said in an excited voice.

"Well done Ms. Granger - you've put-together what few others have," Nicolas' acknowledge with a slight… respectful bow. "But actually …we at the Ministry have encouraged the myth that the Dark-Lord was struck-down by a killing Petronius in the form of a huge pure-magic Panther. It's spreading throughout the prisoners in Azkaban like wildfire and with each retelling the beast gets bigger and more powerful. That anything could harm Voldemort at all …has most DE beyond gob-smacked. Even the _**Daily Prophet**_ has printed the rumor. As Pettigrew isn't sure himself what kind of beast it was, even he too is saying now …that it was a gigantic panther …a secret magical weapon of the Royals".

"You're using psychological warfare against the Death Eater's", Hermione said knowingly.

"If you think-on-it …the Royal's do have a secret weapon that can directly hurt the Dark-lord …and that weapon is Ron. And even though the general public has no notion as to what Ron can do …the mere rumor behind the possible existence of the Petronius-Panther has done wonders for the moral of the general Wizarding populace - and later on - when the Chosen-One takes command of the royals …the name of the regiment will already be in place …"

"*_**Potter's Panthers***_," Hermione said fighting back a smile.

"It's that or- Potter's Praetorian Guard -and I don't really fancy that one at all," Nicolas admitted with a snort.

"As amusing as all this is, we need to get back on topic. Where is Ron, I was having a very unfriendly chat with the headmaster and when I looked up and noticed that Ron's spoon had moved to '_**traveling**_'. Before I recovered from the shock to say anything …the spoon moved again to '_**the Burrow**_' and I screamed …so I ask again, politely, where is **my** Ron?"

"He's here Ms Granger, but not in his human form. In fact since the battle a week-ago, Ron has remained as an unresponsive kitten. I found him under a bay window of a house near to your parents, staring at the smoldering ruins of your home. Since then he has ignored all my attempts to coax him back into being a man".

"Why can't Ron transform back into his human form? Exactly what hex did the Death-eaters hit him with in front of my parent's house?"

"As far as we can tell, your Captain was hit - several times - with the killing curse while in the form of a Magi-beast …"

"…that's impossible," Hermione interrupted. "Nothing human can survive the killing curse."

"Your friend Harry did, sixteen years ago," Nikolas countered quickly, "And we in the _**Department of Mysteries**_ now believe …that Lily Evans Potter used a very obscure form of ancient-magic to protect Harry. Albus never did explain properly to anyone 'why' Harry's parents went into hiding".

"Recently however; I've begun to suspect - especially after what happened in front of your parent's home …that Lily …who was exceptionally gifted at charms work, was experimenting with a very-rare shape-shifter protection charm that could have - just perhaps - nullified the Death-Eater Killing curse. It's not well known …but Harry had a ***spent*** charm-necklace around his neck the night his parents were killed".

"A prototype of a new charms spell?," Hermione pondered.

"Perhaps - the '_**Order**_' has been very tight lipped about what Lily was working on - …haven't you Albus?" Nicolas said fully aware that the headmaster had quietly moved over to where Nicolas spoke to Hermione – listening Hard.

"What Lily was working on and all her research on the subject was of course - destroyed in the fire at the Potter home that night", Dumbledore said from a few feet behind Hermione. "Even if they had not been destroyed; Lily's _**Order of the Phoenix**_ research did not at any-time, belong to the Ministry. If however - Ronald's status as a Untarinable _**shifter**_ somehow 'protected' him from the killing curse - as you now suspect, Nicolas - then his importance to the _**Order**_ is now immeasurable".

"And what claim do you have on Ron anymore?" Nicolas asked heatedly.

"He is still my student, as well as a full member of the _**O**__**rde**__**r**_," – Albus replied as if saying that should have ended all argument.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that - before you repeatedly denied him justice at Hogwarts - by working so hard to *set free* the DE wantabe's that tried to kill him *or* breaking your agreement with him concerning the _**Slytherin-four,**_" - Hermione grumbled hotly in contempt of a man that she had once greatly admired.

The 'Slytherin four' as you call them … have been returned to their cage; Ms. Granger", Albus said with obvious regret,

"That's true … but only because you were forced by circumstances to do so. If you had your will … they would still be running amok causing havoc. I also don't think you've made any points with '_**my'**_ Ron by referring to him …and his father in several _**Daily Prophet**_ articles that I've read …as the - and I quote; **_**leaders**_ of the Muggleborn _**mercenaries**_ – the cold blooded killers of so many pure-bloods**."

"Some of the murdered victim's of the Royals were not yet beyond any-chance of redemption Ms. Granger." The headmaster pointed out weakly.

"How dare you refer to the _**murders**_ of Muggle and magical children as victims?" Hermione snarled back.

"They were denied a fair trial."

"Just as you …as Chief Warlock *ensured* that a fair trial was **denied** to Sirius Black,"

"The political upheaval at the time the lynching mood of the mob… combined with the appearance of guilt …"

"You're a hypocrite Professor,"

"- -now see here Ms. Granger," Albus protested

"She's right you know …You are a hypocrite. Why is your obsession now - that everyone gets a fair-trial … which apparently only applies to Death Eaters," Harry interjected rejoining the conversation. "Ron didn't get justice and his attackers didn't get a trial. Was their another *greater-good reason* behind you sending Nott and Crabbe home four days back …skillfully by-passing any formal criminal charges …part of your 'sudden mania' for fair trials …that everyone deserves, except our side".

"Harry … what happened", Hermione asked turning to face her friend.

"You've missed loads of fun after you and Ginny left. Pure bedlam … there have been running - - *hex battles* once again in the hallways. A three against one war on Slytherin … all due to the headmaster here … setting the Slytherin four free **again** - to attend normal classes … with their wands … and predictably – they ran amuck".

"What did they do?" Hermione asked.

"Nott and Crabbe walked into the Great Hall at lunchtime the day after you left …and they were caught *red-handed* using the unlawful - *_**Cruciatus Curse***_ - against three Hufflepuff ***first***** **years," Harry interjected furiously. "Naturally …for the _**greater-good**_ of us all, Albus here …bent the law to shield from justice - the same two pure-bloods 'DE' wantabe's that openly admitted to trying to kill Ron".

"Harry, we discussed this already," Albus replied. "I needed to act quickly to protect those poor boys from the anti-pure-blood … Lynch-mob mentality of the common 'barely-literate' witches and wizards that currently makes–up the student body …especially since the battle a week ago. The repercussions of a rush to judgment …could have been severe".

"Rush to judgment my arse; there were over a hundred witnesses to their use of an _**unforgiveable**_ in public …including five of your precious professors".

"There will be no legal charges filed; the punishment for their *alleged offense* will be handled as an internal matter by **me**." Albus said formally as if that declaration ended the discussion.

"I feel so weird …like I'm channeling the Malferret somehow …when he use-to complain to you about **me** avoiding punishment," Harry said sadly and somewhat confused. "But this time it is the *witnessed crimes* of two DE wannabe pure-bloods that are getting sweep under the rug".

"Nothing is being swept under the rug, Harry" Albus sighed

"I don't claim to understand it really - but there has been a drastic turn-about this term professor - primarily - in whom you are protecting now. Up to this year, you have bent the law to protect me and my friends … against the numerous DE plots to expel me. And that was fine - because by defending my friends - I felt that you and I were on the same side".

"And we still are Harry," Albus retorted in a reassuring tone.

"I'm not so sure anymore, Headmaster. This term - since Ron left, you seemed to have changed sides - with the latest example being …your reaction to what Blaise Zabini so freely admitted too. It was just two days ago and while in-between classes – Zabini attempted the rape of what he called; a common Mud - a third-year Ravenclaw 'slag'- that he had kidnapped and dragged down to a little used part of the dungeon. Luckily for the Ravenclaw Zabini dragged the stunned girl to one of Daphne's favorite snogging spots. Had Neville not forcefully interrupted that sexual assault – by beating Zabini *half to death* … an incident and the headmaster's odd reaction to it …that nearly had the head's of all the other school-house's resign in protest".

"And how did Albus react when told of the attempted rape?" Hermione asked semi-horrified.

Harry ignored Hermione's question as his heated total-focus was on the Headmaster. He glared at the old wizard and said. "When the entire incident was explained to you by the victim of the crime and Daphne Greengrass an objective witness … you punished Neville with a month long detention for daring to *save* the third-year girl virtue - and then … just like with Crabbe and Nott - you also sent Zabini away …a wizard of age …an Adult in Wizarding society …uncharged of his hideous crime", Harry shouted beyond furious.

"Saving the girls virtue …assuming she had any - - wasn't my reason for punishing Longbottom … but you never seem to see the _**big picture**_ Harry," Albus said as if speaking to an infant, which Harry naturally deeply resented. "Punishing Longbottom for starting a fight with the son of an extra wealthy and politically influential pure-blood – over something that Mr. Zabini insisted to me was *consensual* … especially at this delicate time …just provides justification for all the pure-blood's ongoing blood-status bigotry".

"And then there was Malfoy …, who _**'outted'**_ every '_**DE wannabe **_ in Hogwarts the day before the big DE attack …and he went on to publicly announce the names of every pure-blood at Hogwarts …marked for death by Voldemort," Harry continued as if the headmaster had not spoken. "The very Head-boy you took such pains to exonerate from attempted murder …the grand-sadist who gladly *sold out* all the other 'DE' wannabe's. This colossal fool was still too arrogant to know when to call it quits. So instead of laying low until end of term *quietly* in his cage… he went on a one man revenge rampage …just the other day …after the truth-spell finally waned".

"What did he do now?" Ginny asked in a sad resigned tone.

"Oh nothing much really … Somehow the Malferret *found out* that the headmaster had *accidentally forgotten* to magically strip the disgraced Head-Boy of his official Head-Boy powers – which he then used on the way back to his dungeon confinement … on the student-roster by specifically targeting Gryffindor … and I mean everyone from first to seventh year and then deduct two hundred points per-name".

"Sweet-Merlin-No …he didn't. No wait a minute, this can't be true …he was stripped of all Head-boy powers, you wrote Ginny to that effect just yesterday - saying Dumbledore agreed to it as a part of the demand of the four Professor Heads of Houses, to stop the hex war in the hallways." Hermione said shocked at all the upheaval she'd missed in just one week.

"He lied to the heads – plain and simple", Harry spat.

"That's not true; Harry, I simply forgot to remove Mr. Malfoy's head-powers … it was an unintentional slip-up". Albus declared sounding deeply offended.

"Sure you did": Harry bemoaned not believing a word of it. "But Oh …it gets worst; when Professor McGonagall objected - claiming the same agreement you just mentioned our beloved headmaster turned Gryffindor point count back …to zero …which naturally …has permanently put Gryffindor out of any hope of winning the _**House Cup**_ this year".

"Our head of house was so furious at the Headmasters latest miscarriage of justice …she co-signed another letter of protest with the other Heads of Houses …except for Slytherin – of course … to the _**Board of Governors**_ – asking for the immediate *replacement* of the Headmaster".

"How do you know any of this?" Dumbledore demanded clearly angry and highly embarrassed.

"As you told me your-self during second-year, there are no secrets at Hogwarts. Especially when the current headmaster *loses the respect* of '**ALL**' the teaching staff … all the moving portraits, the ghosts and even the house-elves," Harry countered.

"I have **not** lost the respect of the …" Albus began only to be interrupted

"- -The Board of Governors' - as fate would have it …paid a surprise visit to Hogwarts on the same morning …just yesterday morning in fact …when the uncontrollable Head-boy …still with his powers intact … on the way from his dungeon cage to class …gave all students within Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor …eighty straight days of detention - at four hours each day …seven days a week," Harry said to the genuine amazement of all who heard.

"Draco actually had the **gall** to post an order on the doors into the Great Hall that every student …outside of Slytherin house …was to scrub 'without magic' …the entire castle from top to bottom …by hand".

"Then our *justice obsessed* headmaster …actually tried to justify Draco's actions …as a 'well intended' attempt to 'clean-up' the place …however this explanation **did not** naturally *go-over well* with any of the students, the teachers- or -more importantly …the _Board of Governors_."

"They don't understand my methods." Albus said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Apparently not," Nicolas said drolly. "But then again …neither do a lot of people these days."

"After an impromptu hearing in the headmaster's office, with all-the 'Heads' but Slytherin in attendance …" Harry began.

"Why wasn't professor Snape in attendance?" Hermione asked.

"Old Snivellus has been *seen* since he joined the other professor Heads-of-Houses in demanding that the _**Slytherin four**_ be returned to their cage. Shortly thereafter he disappeared from Hogwarts," Harry replied.

"So he's with the leadership cadre …on the continent," Hermione replied sternly.

"That is **slander** Ms Granger, you have no proof that my potion master is with the Death Eaters. Your baseless allegation could land you in Azkaban, but …I'm willing to overlook this … *criminal act* …in exchange for your taking-up …once again …your duties as Head-girl".

"Then have me arrested Headmaster - your abuse of the law will still do you no good. Blackmailing a Muggleborn to do your will - won't work on me – I'm not your Head-Girl **stooge** anymore … a walking-talking alibi for Draco's abuses of power. I resigned - in front of witnesses including my - 'Head of House'. Everything Draco has done since I quit … he now gets sole blame for."

"I refuse to accept your resignation." Albus countered hotly.

"That's not exactly true either …now is it …Headmaster," Harry interjected sourly. "It was the _**Board of Governors**_ that refused to accept Hermione's resignation. They had been convinced by the other 'Heads' of the other houses and speaking to several students – including me - that only the _**Grande Prefect**_ - has the creditability to reestablish order among Hogwarts Prefects. And the *key* to his *full cooperation* is thought to be - the return to power of his favorite Head Girl".

"And I refuse to serve in any way - as long as Draco is head-boy," Hermione snarled.

"Mr. Malfoy **stays** where he is," Albus countered in an angry-frustrated tone. "I regard the Slytherin Head-Boy as a symbol of the *redemption possibly* available to all of his Death Eater wannabe's peers".

"Redemption for that-lot, don't make me laugh?" Harry snorted. "Is this the kind of reformed-pure-blood …*poster-boy* that you now defend to the disadvantage and annoyance of you Allies"?

"Draco will change, Harry - I can change him – 'mark-my-words'," Albus said beaming with overabundant confidence.

"- - is that why you made such a fuss - is that the reason it was only over your strongest objection that the Board of Governors' *officially stripped* for a second time this year … the head boy of all his powers until the end of term. Draco Malfoy as of this morning retains the impotent **title** of Head-boy", but nothing else", Harry spat in distain.

"You must hate the fact that your pet ferret has no real power anymore. And there is no going back on your word *this time* Professor - as the Board formally *warned you* in front of the entire teaching staff - - that if Draco is granted his powers 'back' - if he deducts even one point or assigns a single detention …your employment would be instantly *terminated*".

"How could you know any of this?" Dumbledore asked in stunned amazement.

"The headmaster portraits in your office have turned against you Sir," Harry said in a matter of fact tone - a charge Albus did not deny. "Attempted murder and **rape** goes unpunished – third years casually tortured in the Great Hall - and you do all you can to save these criminals from justice, how can you expect anyone at Hogwarts to respect you anymore?"

"Not even the Slytherin's?" Ginny asked with a disbelieving snort

"No …even the snakes' distrust the headmaster now … not after Draco boasted of their execution following a Voldemort victory and he did nothing about it. Every single Slytherin who isn't a 'outted wannabe' are wondering a-lot why the headmaster has stopped _**reigning-in**_ the 'DE wannabe's' running amok at Hogwarts. The snakes all *fear for their lives* now … barring none".

"In fact Draco is the only one of the original four that attacked Ron …that still remains a student at Hogwarts," Harry said smugly. "The others …although not expelled …have been strongly *advised* according to rumor - to get private-tutors to cover the remainder of Term."

"I still insist that striping Lord Malfoy the younger … of his head-boy powers will be counterproductive;" Albus protested loudly "…it greatly diminishes his feelings of self-worth. As a self-confessed Sadist he revels in dominating others and taking *that power* away from him …will only make my task of reforming him …all the harder".

"Your obsession with Draco has been your undoing Headmaster," Harry countered with semi-amused smile. "Several former headmasters' portraits that hang in your office - overheard the whole thing, including Phineas Nigellus Black … the Slytherin headmaster of the 1800's. and he has become so incensed about your frequent abuse of justice and general mismanagement this term …that he has personally spread the word around the living Slytherin alumni about what been going on."

"I don't believe it. Phineas would never betray me"

"Go and ask him Professor, you've lost loads more than just the old headmasters trust …you've lost mine, Ginny's, Hermione's, and Ron's as well as loads of others …both living and dead," Harry said sadly. "That you've now *stooped so low* to threatening slander - just to get your former Head-girl back under your thumb again – as yet another of your student; *stooges* … underlines how far some pure-bloods will go …to manipulate the law".

"How dare you imply that I'm …" Albus said outraged

"If the blood-bigotry shoe fits professor …wear it." Arthur said with scorn. "I'm sure you're aware that two of your strongest supporters in your so-called peace-faction, have suspected 'financial links' to the Death Eater movement.

"But you can't prove that …now can you?" Albus snarled defensively.

"For God's sake …listen to yourself, Albus; you're actually defending suspected Death Eater sympathizers, the same people who *put up* the gold - for that training camp in Romania and to line the pockets of the foul-villains which tried so hard to kill Ms. Granger's parents".

"If you have _**irrefutable proof**_ of who made that attack," Albus said nearly hysterically. "Have the Aurors arrest them so they can stand trial."

"Like those that attacked my Ronald stood trial," Molly said exasperated,

"- -*it is suddenly quite clear to me - that who does and who does not stand trial in Great Britain - is decided now, at the whim of our Chief Warlock," Arthur Weasley snarled in ever growing contempt. "Unless for the- _**greater-good**_ -the high and mighty 'Devine' - Albus Dumbledore decrees, by caprice - as the ultimate judge of such matters - that the charges of professor assault *or* attempted murder on a student …should not proceed,"

"And don't dare use the '_**Big Picture**_' excuse on us again …its pure rubbish," Molly said in biting distain. "One set of laws for the Death-eaters and a separate set for the rest of us - is what this civil-war is all about."

"I could have your daughter expelled for speaking such dribble in public, Molly - and the same goes for you, Harry and Ms. Granger, too" Albus snarled in warning.

"Then go ahead - ***do it***!" Harry snapped back. "Throw the three of us out of Hogwarts - then I'll hold a nice-little press conference and explain to the world - my reasons for leaving Hogwarts so close to graduation." Besides - I'm of age, I now have full access to my family wealth, so I can hire the same kind of private tutors, that the _**Board**_ suggested to Crabbe and Nott - for myself and **ALL** my friends. Can your career really survive such a huge bit of _**bad-press**_, headmaster?"

"Harry …Harry …Harry …clam-down - we're on the same side in this." Dumbledore realizing almost too late the damage he was doing to his extra-fragile relationship with the Chosen-One.

"Are we really? - you could have fooled me," Harry retorted with heat. "Especially when you call my best-mate a mercenary - and arrange the hiring of incompetent defense teachers so that I'd *learn next to nothing* about protecting myself against Voldemort?"

"That's not true, what about Moody and both of the Lupins's this term," Albus said. "I'm told you've learned loads from them?"

"Oh that's rich …you trying to take credit for what Ron arranged."

"How did you …" Albus said red-faced at being caught-out.

"Once Again …professor …No secrets at Hogwarts," Harry snorted.

"Don't waste anymore of your time on the headmaster, Harry." Hermione said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "All he's done since getting here is *make demands*, there is no compromise in him, everything must be his way. He once actually threatened in my presence to expel Draco for abusing the rules in his favor … said he had the forms all prepared in his desk only lacking his signature. I can't help but wonder …after his role in attempted murder of my Ron …what crime committed would be enough to finally expel Draco Lord-Malfoy … the younger".

"Ms. Granger, you are clearly obviously to the power of symbolism, converting the younger Lord Malfoy to the path of Light cancels-out any minor infractions that the boy committed this term", Albus said with unshakable conviction".

"And in light of your inflexibility on attempted murder and student assaults of all kinds …too numerous to mention, my answer to your request remains the same," Hermione replied sternly directly to Albus. "Go-ahead and install Tracey Davis a **pure-blood** snake - as the new Head-Girl and we will just see … how much cooperation she gets from the other Houses Prefects – without the aid and support of **my** Grande-Prefect".

"Ms. Granger …I've had quite enough of this nonsense; Ronald is not yours to command in the same way he does his hired mercenaries. You are this terms official Head-Girl …until I say differently - and you will move back into the head-suite upon your return to Hogwarts after the Easter-holiday," Albus said in his most authoritarian tone, his anger over her all the defiance he was getting from mere children who use to worship him was than he could stand and temporarily overcame his better judgment.

"You are expressly forbidden to sleep within Gryffindor tower ever again …in fact I forbid you to even visit that tower for the remainder of this school term" Albus continued. "If you do not do as I command, I will personally see to-it …that your school records are *expunged* so that they'll be no evidence of you ever attending Hogwarts. Without such records you'll never be allowed sit for your NEWT's exams."

"Are you quite finished, Albus," Arthur said, his hands balled into fist – his own temper now barely in check.

"Arthur …stay out of this, you have no say in how I run Hogwarts."

"You're correct headmaster," Arthur said in a forced calm. "The Ministry after the Delores Umbridge fiasco …has- _**so far**_ *sworn off* any take-over attempts of Hogwarts. However, Rufus may well change his mind after I report what you did here today. But irregardless to what the Minister does … as first under-secretary to the Minister it is my duty to uphold the law. I have just become an unwilling witness to yet another abuse of your power as Headmaster, an abuse that I shall _**be glad**_ to report to the Wizengamot and the _**Daily Prophet**_."

"I have heard you make unlawful threats against a Muggleborn witch of age, to illegitimately interfere with her lawful education. Mr. Harry Potter also a wizard of legal age heard your threats aimed at his friend as did my wife and the ten troopers of the Royals that are all within earshot".

"Don't threaten me Arthur." Albus snarled.

"You sir …have just broken our law, in regards to attempted *forced coercion* of a citizen …and enforcing those laws is not a threat …however, I still see a way to avoid going into the legal abyss of a public trial over this - incident. In exchange for your unbreakable vow as a wizard …to leave Ms. Granger educational records untouched … if you'll do that …I feel certain that I can use my special influence with the young-lady, to avoid the all but certain litigation over your attempted Blackmail".

O

OoOoOoOo;

**Albus POV**

"I agree, words spoken in anger today - were never meant to stand," Albus said backpedaling fast …doing quick and serious damage control to cover his verbal missteps'. He knew he had crossed the line of civil persuasion …during yet another incident where his wishes weren't accepted automatically as gospel. His all but total control of the side of light had been slipping through his fingers this year. People who use to obey his every word without question were now openly challenging him at every turn. Worst yet Albus was rapidly losing the support of **all** the Weasley's, his strongest allies within the OotP.

The more he thought on it …the more Albus became convinced that the first missteps down the lane leading to this disaster ….began when he didn't do more to prevent Severus Snape from talking him into making Mr. Malfoy Head-boy instead of Ronald … as he had originally planned - and then adapting to the new possibilities as he always did … Albus deliberately turned a blind-eye to Draco's seducing Ms. Granger away from the gallant Mr. Weasley. This carefully arranged Head-suite tryst … encouraged by the headmaster … set-up a heartbroken Ronald's abrupt departure from Hogwarts. Snape's suggestion before term started … was the first domino to be knocked over… making another Weasley into his pawn so easy – it was child's-play. At least that much had gone according to plan …thank Merlin. His second major mistake was in allowing a non-member of the _**Order**_ …Nicolas of the _**Department of Mysteries**_ to get his claws into the Harry's *dimwitted* friend.

So far away in Romania and outside of his direct influence, Ron under Nicolas's training had become surprisingly independent and sharp in his thinking. That was a shock in itself …as Ms. Granger had done all of his thinking, for him during the previous six years.

Albus had been utterly gob-smacked when instead of the dimwitted assassin/bodyguard he had ordered Nicolas to make for him; that damnable Greek had created instead a Wizarding Wellington. His surprising skill in directing troops in the field had made a criminal-justice settlement of the Death Eater problem …now all but impossible.

In spite of all that had gone wrong - the headmaster remained convinced that Ron was still the key to *reestablishing his personal-control* over the current situation - and ever growing disaster. He knew that the Royals loyalties were to their commander first and the Minister second …if at all. Soldiers don't normally respect their civilian leaders …therefore if Albus had any real hope to disband the regiment …he had to *convince* Ronald that his troops were no longer needed.

Getting back any influence over Harry also depended-greatly on regaining Ronald's good-will … and threatening Weasley's unrequited lover - was not helping matters at all. As for the Headmasters 'Morag plot' …to redirect Ronald's affection away from the *expendable Muggleborn* Granger - and onto the more *socially acceptable* pure-blood, Miss Morag McDougal - clearly required more time … just to overcome the boy's _**Granger fixation**_.

Clearly Hermione still had her Weasley supporters - even after the Diagon Alley dump - and indirectly inspiring Arthur's parental tendencies in regards to Ms. Granger was yet another misstep in a long series of missteps that he'd made this year.

OoOoOoOo

"You have my word as a wizard that the Hogwarts records of Ms Granger will not be expunged. However your status as Head-girl for this school term *remains intact*, the _**Board of Governors**_ will not hear otherwise - as Harry has been so kind to pointed-out. I haven't the authority to change 'who is and is not' Head-Girl. As to where you sleep, I leave that to your best judgment".

"That's all well and good for Ms. Granger, Albus, but I will not have you or anyone else threatens the ruin of a witch's future career …while is a guest under my roof. So as of right now, you've *overstayed your welcome* at my home. I want you gone, and don't bother to come back, for I intend to have my son William change the wards to permanently *bar your entrance*. Consider my membership in the _**Order**_ at an end …I can't speak for my wife of course …but - -"

"- -Oh yes you can," Molly interjected hotly. "I've had with you Albus; you used Percy as your spy – ordered him to turn against his own family and could have gotten my youngest son killed in Romania. As of this moment all the Weasley's are out of your precious _**Order**_ …and none of my children will be one of your ***Stooges*** … ever again".

"Not you too Molly, how can you- *ALL* -turn on me like this." Albus lamented.

"We still believe in equal protection under Wizarding law …Muggleborn and half-blood shouldn't be treated differently than us pure-bloods," Molly declared furiously. "In shielding the 'DE' wantabe's at Hogwarts you've been denying justice to the rest of us. We haven't changed our core-beliefs …you however …have apparently abandoned yours".

"No I haven't, I just can't afford the inflexible moral high-ground that you-all set-upon."

"Goodbye Albus," Molly said pulling out her wand and pointing at Dumbledore's chest, "and now …get off our land."

O

OoOoOoOo

Part #; **not done yet**

O

"Molly, my dear …before I leave and with all due respect, as your husband no doubt knows, the Wizengamot has been attempting to *contact* your son concerning appearing before a special committing looking into war atrocities- * -"

"- - *And as you already know – Albus, the Ministry has rejected that call - due to the *exclusive focus* of that bias committee on **alleged** Royals atrocities," Arthur retorted hotly. "I appeared before that committee my-self and each time I attempted to speak on the record of the rampant murder of innocent Muggle and magic-born infants by pure-blood death-eaters - I was ruled out of order by a member of your faction. In four days of testimony, you have yet _**to prove**_ a single war-crime committed by the Royals".

"That's because you *refuse us access* to your Muggleborn mercenaries."

"As long as the blood-Bigots in your faction – dominate that committee and refuse to hear any testimony of all the Death Eater murders, done since the second DE insurrection began …three years ago," Arthur spat back who was now nearly shouting. "The Ministry shall continue to evoke executive privilege, to protect its soldiers from your clearly biases hearings".

"I'm the chief-Warlock …"

"I'm painfully aware of that, Albus, but **thankfully** there are still limits to the power of the chief-warlock," Arthur countered much more calmly. "To transform your request into a legally-enforceable subpoena requires the signature of at least three judges or a majority vote of the entire Wizengamot. The judges your faction had control-over are now in Azkaban for accepting bribes. And your blood-bigot supporters aren't winning converts in the Wizengamot by so openly defending **child-killers**".

"Arthur, I'm not defending the actions of *a few* - criminal - Death Eaters; there are far higher principals involved here. I will not allow an *overreaction* to a small number of unfortunate murders - to result the total genocide of a great number of the pure-bloods still living among us".

"And to carry-out that goal, you're willing to accept the occasional slaughter of loads-of Muggleborn's - like me." Hermione said totally-horrified. "For the rights of pure-bloods to be protected, you're willing and *without a second thought* to stomp all over the rights - of a relatively powerless majority who gets in the way of the blood-tyranny of a murderous minority".

"So I'm a tyrant now," Albus said with a sad chuckle. "I hope you don't expect me to agree with that. The ascendancy of the Muggleborn population - relative new-comers in our century's old society throws into ruin a long established status-quo. The Minister only sees the votes of the Muggleborn's, and getting reelected. He is only discriminating against the pure-blood minority, out-of political self-interest".

"At least we Muggleborn's aren't murdering the children of pure-bloods just for sport," Hermione countered in an angry monotone. "And this civil-war will never become - a war of genocide against pure-bloods - which you fear so much, simply-because not all of your-kind …are bigots. The Royals are led by a untainted pure-blood, - - **my** Ron. Pure-bloods racists call the Weasley's and people like them - *Blood-traitors* and you probably agree with them. People in your faction must think that the Weasley bloodline will be irreversibly contaminated by their association with me and Harry".

"Thankfully, after what you've done to him this term, the diluting of the Weasley Bloodline with half-breed nippers … is now very unlikely." Albus spat abruptly …without thinking. He felt deeply offended at the growing number of people who now thought of him - as no less of a blood-bigot than the now deceased; Lucius Malfoy. Having his motives so grossly misunderstood by so many - was playing havoc with his normally perfectly under-control temper.

"I wouldn't count on that professor," Nicolas interjected into the silence created by Albus stunningly insultive remark. "As I told Ms. Granger just moments ago, my protégé - Captain Weasley - instinctively transformed from a … I mean …a huge-oversized panther into a simple household cat – a tiny kitten actually - to avoid death at the hands of those attacking a Muggle private-home".

"Although he has had every reason to believe this term …that he is not her romantic-type, he was still more than willing to die to defend her Muggle parents. In my option his refusal to transform back into a human-being since the attack is due to his sense of failure to save the Granger home. He is literally traumatized by the shame of letting down the love of his life. He wishes to stay a cat rather than face the wrath of a girl - that I have recently discovered loves him with the same passion that he loves her".

"He loves her … everyone knows that – but his feelings are unrequited and everyone knows that too. She doesn't love him and never did," Albus insisted franticly.

When Nicolas said what he did …he was looking Hermione straight in the eyes …while ever so often gesturing downward with his head at the small wooden-box that he carried. Glancing down Hermione quickly noticed that the box in question - had an unusually large number of air holes - and was in fact, a Wizarding version of a Muggle-style pet carrier.

Hermione's eyes had slowly gone wide as she had put the pieces of the puzzle together, as she realized that her now estranged - - but also targeted boyfriend/fiancé …might be listening to everything being said. Standing nearby Harry couldn't help but smile as Hermione's facial expression changed. He could almost hear the wheels turning in the head of his semi-sister.

"For a week now, since the battle," Nicolas continued. "I have had no way of knowing whether or not Captain Weasley was even listening to anything I said to him. I've explained to him repeatedly …that both of the Grangers survived the attack, but he made no acknowledgement of what I told him. I even took him briefly to Hogwarts so see if he would react to the person he call's affectionately - his surrogate grand-mum …Minerva McGonagall".

"You took Ron to Hogwarts?" Molly said none-to-happy at the news.

"Yes Ma'ma, just this morning …it was part of my effort to surround the Captain with familiar people and places, in the hope that it would trigger the transformation. I've heard how upset you are with what I did to your son - and I hoped to bring him back to you in his human form. Although it did not have that desired effect, the kitten did display some very human reactions to different people. For example in Minerva hands he curled up and purred", Nicolas said with a tiny smile.

"That's understandable", Molly said smiling warmly

"He is apparently still upset with Harry …because he hissed and scratched him – and - as for the surprisingly-strong …*negative-reaction* to Ms. Morag McDougal when the kitten was placed in her lap. Well - apparently - neither Mr. Potter nor I were aware that Ms McDougal is highly-_**allergic**_ to cat-hair and dander".

"Oh sweet-Merlin …Noooo …", Ginny exclaimed very disappointed – he hopes thrown down to ruin.

"Sorry Luv, I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes," Harry said with regret. "Morag simply **hates** cats; it took all my powers of persuasion to get her to hold the cat for even a second."

"The feeling of revulsion appeared instinctive. The kitten arched its back and struggled violently when Harry tried to put him in Ms McDougal lap," Nicolas said with a self-satisfied grin.

"Allergic to cat-hair, huh," Ginny asked in a sad resigned tone, "is that when you got scratched?"

"Yup," Harry said …there's nothing for it. We have to find someone else for Ron".

"What about me?" Hermione protested softly.

"What about you." Harry said in a mocking-snarl.

"Harry, I have finally conceded the point …that rich Quidditch seekers and I are a terrible fit. It's as if fate deliberately throws roadblocks in the path of any relationship I try to form with that type of bloke," Hermione said more for the pet-carriers benefit than any of the humans listening. "As you may recall …a month ago, I did tell Ron …that I wanted to expand my horizons by dating other Quidditch players. I fancied giving a keeper a go, and was well on my way at Chatting-up Ron …until his evil-sister poisoned my mind and spoiled everything".

"I didn't …" Ginny began only to be abruptly cut-off.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley shut your gob …at once." Molly growled a warning.

"Yes Mum," Ginny replied in a sudden scared to death tone.

"Precede Ms. Granger - and Ronald, dear," Molly continued speaking directly to the pet-carrier. "The gift you gave Michael worked perfectly - he and his most unpleasant spouse, popped into our lounge in the nick of time - all safe and sound."

"Yes Ron, my dear-sweet - wonderful Ron," Hermione exclaimed proudly, bending over to get real close to the air-holes of the pet carrier. "You did not fail me or them, the only reason they are alive today, is due solely to you".

"Houses can be rebuilt my son," Arthur added. "Processions' can be replaced, but human lives are beyond priceless. You protected them - you gave them a way out - you saved them for your Hermione".

"You Dad is spot-on about that - you were right all along mate," Harry said proudly to the box. "Bill's been over the ruins with a fine tooth-comb, and he's convinced that your triple wards were a huge surprise to the DE's. They no-doubt expected to be in and out in a couple of minutes, but that just didn't happen. Bill thinks it took ten minutes to burn a hole through, - but that's nothing compared to the surprise they had with your bobby-traps. From the bodies the Aurors found ...you bagged at least six".

"Harry please, those were wizards, who might have had families waiting for them at home- * -" Albus began only to be interrupted.

"- -*They were murders of children who chose to take the Dark-mark - chose to be Death-Eaters". Harry snapped right-back, "With their families contributing gold to the goal of mass-genocide for countless Muggleborn innocents". - - This started the argument of fair trial …**all over again**, and as all the others loudly *discussed* the issue, nearby Hermione remained totally focused on the tiny kitten in the pet carrier that she now held firmly in both hands.

OoOoOoOo

"I've been so blind …twice now the black-knight from first-year has sacrificed himself for someone he cared about. You've always been worried about being worthy of me, and in that - you had it backwards. It was I - the fool that fell-prey to a charming snake in the grass – that wasn't worthy".

"I've mucked things up between us this year, because I wanted you to make the _**first-move **_and got tired of waiting for it to happen. Doesn't that sound ridiculous …coming out of me - a girl who always thought of herself as a fully liberated, modern witch. I'm not some - damsel in distress - waiting to be rescued, like that air-head, Lavender".

"You know me Ron; better than anyone - my parents - the teachers, or even Harry. If I wanted something badly-enough, I'd never sit about waiting for someone to hand it too me. I would have made plans, and did the work required to achieve my goals. So would someone kindly explain to me why - when it came to getting the bloke I always wanted, I went so … girlishly-helpless?"

No noise came from within the pet carrier.

"I've been very-very foolish, acting like a spoiled child. The very thing I waited years for, was voiced loudly every Friday in the great Hall and I stubbornly refused to listen. In just four odd months you'd grown-up into a mature man - a bloke that most of my female peers openly drool over … a twenty-one year old …Wizarding Adonis. My literal dream-come-true was right in front of me, wishing he was mine and I stupidly ignored you".

Silence was still …all that came out of the box.

"Perhaps he's been a kitten too long," Nicolas interjected over the roar of the argument going on - just a few feet away. "Perhaps his pain at letting your family home burn to ash has made him no-longer able to listen to human speech - which often happens to license Animagius who stay in their animal form to long."

"No …that's not it, I've been told specifically that the _**'thing'**_ Ron is now, can stay in any of a thousand different forms for decades without losing their controlling humanity," Hermione said barely above a whisper, utterly rejecting the idea. "No …this is trauma based, he's hiding from me …most likely. Erroneously fearful of my wrath, just like you said, over a failure that really wasn't one. Nicolas, open the box - let Ron out - please," she softly begged.

"Don't expect much," Nicolas said as he opened the cage to reveal a tinny kitten cured up in a shivering 'ball of fear' in one corner of the box.

Hermione gently reached in and scooped up into her hands the tiny cat which hid its face under tiny paws. "Now you stop that this instant Ronald Bilus, you have nothing to fear from me, you've done nothing wrong," she said in a semi-stern-tone. "If anyone should be trembling in fear of rejection - it should be me".

The kitten's head popped-up instantly and softly growled.

"I take-it - that he **'still'** disagrees with you on that point," Nicolas said casually while inside his mind his hopes soared - saying to himself. _"He's responding to her …he's listening …Potter was right …__when Juliet s__p__eaks Romeo listens__" _

It took several minutes of boisterously loud arguing - during which - neither side budged one inch in their preset positions, before anyone took notice that under the shade of a tree close-by - sat Hermione and Nicolas having a very one sided conversation with a unusually attentive kitten. Ginny was the first to notice that the platoon sergeant had abandoned any interest in the rehashed argument going on between Molly-Arthur-Harry and the equally entrenched Albus Dumbledore and had re-positioned five of his troopers in a protective circle around Hermione and the kitten. Moving closer, Ginny heard Nicolas say to the sergeant;

"- -*signal headquarters, tell them the Major is now well on his way to a full recovery. I also think it best that his tent be brought here - to the Burrow and set up at once. Double the S.A.S patrols in the surrounding moors - enemy targets one through four for the Death-Eaters are as of now - in one place".

"Is that Ron?" Ginny asked the old Greek in a near whisper.

"Yes Miss Weasley," Nicolas responded, because Hermione was far too engrossed in her one-sided explanation to an enraptured kitten to notice anything or anyone around her.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

Just then …Crookshanks appeared out of the tall grass and saw her mistress appearing smitten with another cat, Crookshanks naturally hissed threateningly toward the tiny kitten. An instant later the kitten was gone …replaced in a heart beat …by a really-really **huge** saber-toothed_** panther**_. Three times the size of the full-grown animal it imitated, the magi-beast turned toward Crookshanks direction and roared …**o****nc****e**.

Crookshanks responded by scurrying into the Burrow as fast as it paws could move. The abrupt change in size and the ear spitting roar knocked Hermione over in mid-sentence. Startled, she squealed in alarm and Crookshanks forgotten, the giant panther turned back to her and instantly stretched out on the grass next to his Lady – A moment later this giant cat began to purring in a soft-soothing-apologetic tone, while rubbing its head slowly up and down the tight-fitting denims that Hermione had on.

Ginny had also screamed-out in fear at the sudden appearance of the Panther; while its roar had brought a quick-end to a far too often redundant argument. The troopers surrounding Hermione had nearly jumped out of their skins - while Nicolas sat-back on his haunches and roared in laughter.

"What's so damn-funny old man," Ginny snapped, irated and feeling embarrassed, as her family, Harry and the Headmaster moved closer. "And what is that …thing …doing to Hermione?"

"He's marking territory, by rubbing his sent onto his chosen mate. It's instinctive in some types of cats," Nicolas stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "I doubt that Ron realized what he was doing - until I just pointed it out, …however if you've noticed, as I have - that he hasn't stopped. I would say that his actions from this point onward - should be regarded as very significant".

"Damnit Ron, you can do better than a frigid bookworm." Ginny shouted at her brother -the panther.

At this point the panther stopped rubbing its cheeks against Hermione's thighs and instead - moved its head and buried its nose into a fully embarrassed Hermione's **crotch** - loudly sniffing the girl's sex …several times.

"Roland Bilius Weasley, stop-that …at once." Molly shouted furiously. The panther however, didn't move its head - instead it softly growled a warning.

"RONALD…" Molly replied even angrier.

"Mrs. Weasley; I wouldn't press the point, if I were you," Nicolas said waving his hands in caution. "A wild animal can only obey one master at a time. Ron is still at this moment - more of an animal - than he is a human. To many people shouting orders will only confuse him. - - Hermione - - if you would …please."

"Ron - Luv – you're embarrassing me;" Hermione barely whispered. But that's all it took, the panther abruptly leaped off of Hermione moved several yards away and literally cowered.

"Quickly girl - reassures him or he'll revert back into an unresponsive kitten".

Jumping to her feet she ran over to the panther, kneeling-down in front of him she whispered in Ron's ear, so only he would hear; "I'm not ashamed of being your mate - believe it or not - I want to give birth to your cubs …someday. It's just - can you wait until we're alone - before you put your head between my legs. I want you there, my **Love**" – Hermione purred unashamedly using the "L" word - "you'll never know how much, minus my denims and knickers …of course".

The panther's head shot-up, the longing in its eyes so painfully obvious it hurt Hermione to see it. _"Oh sweet-Merlin what have I done._ She said to herself. _"I'll make this up to you my love …you'll never regret taking me back ever-again"_

OoOoOoOo

"Sir-Nicolas, my platoon-leader Lieutenant Blakney has arrived with the tent, where do you want it set-up?" The sergeant asked politely.

"Next too yours - between the Burrow and the Quidditch pitch, who is doing the moor sweep?"

"Elements of the second platoon?", the platoon sergeant replied crisply"

"Tent …what tent?" Molly asked puzzled. "Are you bringing more troops in here?"

"Yes Ma'am," Nicolas replied respectfully. "We need to post a fully platoon here … within the Burrow's wards as long as the Ministry Director of Military affairs, the Chosen-One and the Commander of the Royals are all in one spot".

"Is that wise Nicolas," Albus interjected sensing an opening, "there are already too many here already …that have seen Ron transform …too many who heard you foolishly speak of him as a '**shape shifter'**. They will all have to be obliterated to prevent Ron's status from becoming known.

"Shape-shifter - who's a shape-shifter", Molly asked quickly becoming alarmed.

"Do you see what I mean," Albus said smugly. "I think it far wiser that Ronald come with me back to Hogwarts where such a **'thing'** as he is …can be safely *contained*".

"Albus – Albus, that was really lame …I fully understand your determination to stop at nothing to disband the regiment. But regretfully this ploy was anticipated," Nicolas said smugly. "You never played wizard-chess as a child …did you?"

"What has that to do with this, there are twenty soldiers that now know Ron's secret".

"But you're assuming that they didn't already know, Albus. Most of Caesar's bodyguard knew he was an epileptic - why do you presume that Ron's personal bodyguard doesn't know that he's a shifter. Caesar epilepsy didn't interfere with his brilliance on the battlefield and Ron's shifter 'handicap' - like his soldiers being Muggleborn - means they both share a reason to be discriminated against by the narrow-minded bigots so common in our 'exclusive' blood-status 'frantic' society. No commander in modern history has shared so much in common with his troops. Isn't that right sergeant?"

"Spot-on Sir-Nicolas, the Captain is an outcast, just like us. He won't turn his back on us Muggleborn's - especially when his lady is one. Talked about her non-stop he-did, during training - boasting about how ruddy-brilliant she is. You have no idea how much of an honor it will be for the lads to be guarding you Miss;" the sergeant said speaking directly to Hermione for the first time. "Told-us he-did, not to make a fuss when we got to meet you, said you wouldn't fancy being treated different than anyone else, same with Mr. Potter here. Treat them like mates, and you'll make a friend for life."

Harry and Hermione gob-smacked - were now both blushing, hard - they were that deeply touched by what they heard.

"So you see Albus, with the exception of the Weasleys and Harry who were told …by you, I might add …that Ron was a _**multiple Animagus**_ …everyone else in his guard knows what Ron is - and have all sworn an unbreakable oath to take his secret to the grave. You-see - 'A' company of the Royals is actually the Regimental and Battalion headquarters-company - and the troops in it compete with the other soldiers of the regiment for the Honor of being the senior Captain's personal bodyguards. These men have all sworn to die for Major Weasley …isn't that right sergeant?"

"In a heartbeat Sir-Nicolas,"

"And men willing to die for their leaders' protection are also the type that would **kill** to keep their 'Captain' safe …if you catch my drift …and that most defiantly also applies to me too, Albus".

"Is that a threat Nicolas?"

"Heavens no, Albus …that's a ruddy-**promise**. The entire Department of Mysteries acknowledges the importance of the **'**Captain**'**, to the United Kingdom safety …even if you don't".

"The classic soldier's leadership cult," Albus said in dread.

"It all depends on the honor of the Caesar in question, does it?," Harry interjected drolly. "Tell me honestly professor …whose honor would you rather trust with the safety of Wizarding England too? Does the honor of the Weasley's give you any reason to fear …compared to the so-called honor of your pet-Malfoy?"

"Arthur …did you know about this?" Molly said rounding on her spouse.

"That Ron is a shape-shifter …_**no dear**_, Albus *neglected* to tell me that," Arthur growled turning and glaring at the Headmaster furiously.

"It was on a need to know bases, Arthur, and the fewer who knew …the safer your son would be in the long run," Albus replied dismissively. "Besides …as there are no living shifters anywhere in Europe to train him in his newly acquired _**'talent'**_; that makes Ronald's 'regretful handicap' - thankfully limited - to just the ability to transform into a large variety of cats".

"In fact … the ministry _**Department of Mysteries**_ seems to want to concentrate solely on teaching your son the mechanics' of modern-Muggle-warfare and thus are deliberately 'ignoring' his shifter disability. They see this situation as I do basically; 'an untrained wizard is not a threat to anyone but him-self', and the same theory applies to a skills-ignorant shifter."

Hermione stood shocked motionless at the headmasters rant. She briefly glanced at Nicolas who was staring intently at her, his eyes telling her - **NOT** – to contradict the Headmaster.

"Handicap?" Harry snarled insulted at the comment, but Albus deep in thought - ignored the foul-mood of the boy-who-lived For Dumbledore was at that moment emotionally torn, for even he knew in his heart - that Harry was right. Ron's core beliefs of _**right-and-wrong**_ were worlds better than any Malfoy on their best day, living or dead. There would be no Cromwell style military-dictatorship in England as long as Ron drew breath - even without Ms. Granger's input.

Once again he had misjudged the situation and as disturbing a recent-trend as that was, he had come to the Burrow to regain the co-operation of his estranged Head-girl and he wasn't going returning to Hogwarts without it. Ignoring the heated discussion going on concerning who did and did not know what Ron was, the headmaster leaned over and asked softly.

"Ms Granger, would you kindly ask your friend to transform. I have a number of questions for him.

O

**OoOoOoOo **

**End Tran** for now

OoOoOoOo

O

***-Post chapter addition; not required reading.

A re-posting of what the crazy old Gypsy woman told Ron in Romania

OoOoOoOo

O

_****Thou shall go on a long journey of suffering and war"***__._

_O_

_Kill me now, kill me now...__Oh wait... there's that long journey of suffering. Bugger__**!**__ Furthermore, - - __**-**_

O

_****"**__**Along the way thou shall uncover a Celtic born Caesar hidden behind the shadow of fame …A military thinker much-needed in the land of the Britain's that shall come to stand in front of fame …through a path filled with pain, angst, gore, misery and death"*.**_

_****Once Caesar is revealed unto thy enemies …thou shall then return to the land of the lion to protect 'true love' from a great evil**__.__** Within … three cycles of Luna's face …thou will be witness to a great Alpha-male fighting a victorious battle - a creature of ancient myth that shall risk its very life for the parents of astuteness..."***_

O

"…_glad to know I am one of the good guys__**. **_The old gypsy-hag_ wouldn't say outright who this true love belongs to –she refused to say if it was mine …and Merlin knows …I asked …several times. Maybe she's talking about your true-love for Harry, Ginny? Maybe Harry is the alpha-male she was carrying –on about? After-all you go 'on-and-on' about him being your soul mate"._

_"Either-way it looks like there is going to be loads more fighting done, but as she didn't mention Harry by name or any of his so-called 'titles' like chosen-one, I guess I'll being doing this-bit without him or Hermione, like a good bodyguard should and I'm fine with that - however the old-hag wasn't finished with me yet;_

_****"For the sake of the noblest of fidelity, thou will offer up thy very-existence to save what the owner of thy soul …holds most dear. **__**Thou openly shall break wizard law itself …to draw back from the very edge of the river Styx …these givers of life"*. **_

_"S__weet Merlin, can you make sense of any of this? I can't … for one thing – I don't know who owns my soul – for another; after all I've done –all the blood on my hands now - I doubt anyone would want my blackened soul. Thankfully it sounds like I'm bound for Azkaban at some point, no doubt for breaking the law and maybe that's where I belong"._

_"I pray that you, Harry and everyone else we know - never has to do what I've done. It's hard to live with.__But poor Harry, what with - old Tommie trying to kill him and all - that doesn't seem likely – does it –. Everyone here says I did the right thing – 'all for the best' crap that the headmaster is always spouting."_

_"They say that by killing those DE I saved the lives of bonnet and my team-mates, and part of me knows it's true. But at night especially -there is another part of me that wonders if I couldn't have found a less violent way to escape. With over five hundred to one odds against me - - it's unlikely - but that's something I'll be second guessing for the rest of my life - - it sure sounds like fun way to get some sleep…doesn't it? - - - Anyway lets carry-on shall we?" _

_****"These acts of self-sacrifice …will finally speak louder than words to the destined life-mate of the centurion-**__**Magus"***__**. **_

"_Centurion-Magus …now who is this bloke supposed to be?" Ron wrote clearly confused_

_****"the life-mate of abomination shall first become aware of the suffering and true worth of her breeder …through the tongue of her cruelest betrayer. The youngest of the brood …the seducer of the Stag, shall use sadistic trickery to distract temporarily the lioness from her destined prey"*. **_

"_**Only after the sacrifice for the life givers …done for her sake …shall the daughter of Menelaus and Helen and the niece of Clytemnestra …finally welcome the arrow of cupid. Thus shall rebuke be transform into burning unbridled-passion"***__**. **_

_"Okay-okay …now who are these nutters …any guesses? Here's my lame speculation – the seducer of the stag – could mean Lilly – Harrys mum – and the stag could mean James …Harry's dad - - as Prongs was a stag –right? As for the betrayer – how about Pettigrew – is that a possibility? - - __It really gets my goat – this was supposed to be my fortune she telling - all bought and paid for, but she kept throwing in all of these others, while leaving-out you and Harry …I don't understand"._

_****"**__**However courtship for the Celtic Caesar …in spite of all that will be done for the sake of 'true love' - finding his mate shall never go as smoothly for him – or - for any member of his family - and yet such a hard fought for prize - will be rewarded in bliss which outshine all other lovers …as day doth the night"*. **_

_"Now I'm sure she wasn't talking about me, I did my best for love and __**lost**__ …what rubbish"._

_****"For it is written in the stars that thou, thought to be the least worthy of destinies attention… shall never get the chance to propose marriage to the girl of thy dreams. For thy shall be struck mute …as the cat holds-back thy tongue …as events beyond thy control …will turn courtship tradition on its head"*. **_

_****For I tell you truly, it shall come to pass and only when the circle of your journey of self discovery is complete. When the sorely wounded emerges intact from within the war-beast - only then shall the great leader of the brood consent to heart and mind cohabiting as one"*. **_

O

_"Okay – another guess here - leader of the brood equals Dumbledore? And heart and mind – perhaps Gryffindor and Ravenclaw …with co-inhabit meaning cross-house dating? Yes-NO –maybe? I swear all prophecies are deliberately made this vague so that no-one will ever understand them. But wait the old hag left the worst for the end"._

O

_****The day will come when you will behold with thy own eyes …a Slytherin snake transformed by love, accepting the marriage proposal of his heavy with child lady of Machiavellian wisdom?"* **_

_****In that special room of only truth - wherein thy journey of pain started shall the three couples - gathered there by destiny - put an end to a centuries long Blood Feud and unite to change the Wizarding world."* **_

_****the children of these three couples shall - -"* **_

_**OoOoOoOo **_

_"After hearing that last-bit, that Hermione was 'not only' going to marry the ferret after all …but that she will begat his first-born child – no less, turned my stomach to the point where I couldn't hear anymore. So I stopped this Trelawney-wantabe and just paid the old-quack a sickle and took off for the Preserve to call it another lousy night". _

_"Sweet Merlin my life stinks. What was supposed to be 'my future' …somehow got high jacked 'half way through' into a ruddy-prophecy for all of Magical Britain? If I understand this correctly I'm going to be doing non-stop fighting which will land me in Azkaban - - and while I'm doing this - the ferret gets his Machiavellian Hermione into the pudding club. By-the-way… what in bloody-hell doe Machiavellian mean anyway…beyond being super-smart?"_

_"Even this old-hag feels that I'm doomed to be not good-enough of having a future worthy of a prophecy of my own. I just get to be the Village Crier announcing the Arrival of the Celtic-Caesar …Centurion magus bloke Which is worse I wonder …being condemned to be the 'sidekick clown' of a long series of more famous blokes – or spending my days in a well-earned obscurity"._

_oooooo _

***that's the repost folks I hope you enjoyed the reminder.


	67. Chapter 67

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 67 of 70 **

**Word count in this chapter 8,607**

**O **

**O **

**Part #: Hermione's demands Met **

**Part #: Easter-Hol at the Burrow **

**Part #: From illusion into reality **

**O**

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film**

**OoOoOoOo**

**O**

_**Flashback**_;

"Handicap?" …Harry snarled insulted at the comment, but Albus …deep in thought …ignored the foul-mood of the boy-who-lived For Dumbledore at that moment was emotionally torn, for even he knew in his heart …that Harry was right. Ron's core beliefs of _**right-and-wrong**_ were worlds better than any Malfoy on their best day …living or dead. There would be no military-dictatorship in England as long as Ron drew breath …even without Ms. Granger's input.

Once again he had misjudged the situation and as disturbing a recent-trend as that was, he had come to the Burrow to regain the co-operation of his estranged Head-girl and he wasn't going returning to Hogwarts without it. Ignoring the heated discussion going on concerning who did and did not know what Ron was, the headmaster leaned over and asked softly.

"Ms Granger, would you kindly ask your friend to transform. I have a number of questions for him.

_**End flashback**_

O

O

"Albus, I thought I made the position of the Ministry crystal-clear on speaking to members of the Royals." Arthur snarled …having never taken his eyes off of the crafty headmaster.

"Yes you did Arthur, but in this case I wish to question 'a student of Hogwarts', concerning his plans about finishing his education. He is …as you know …way behind in his revisiting".

"Cute Albus, but I believe the director of the department of mysteries has already addressed that issue". Arthur countered.

"That was before the battle of a week ago, Arthur, has not the situation changed since then?" Albus retorted.

"No I don't think so … not really, the captain has already completed his formal education and is only sitting classes so as to graduate with his classmates. With the DE leadership cadre now out of the United Kingdom", Nicolas replied. "The Minister has officially turned over the bulk of pursuit of the few remaining DE's *in-country* …over to the Aurors …isn't that right - Milord - first Under-secretary?"

"Yes, that's true enough," Arthur said while cringing slightly at the 'Milord' title. "The royals are currently in the process of downsizing as per-Wizengamot decree. Base camps are being established and permanent housing built. There is still a pressing need for further training for the officers and NCOs' and my son …**the Major** …not captain - - will be needed to attend to that. But Ron's schedule …already established during the month prior to the attack should still hold …mornings at Hogwarts, afternoons, evenings and weekends with the Royals.

"That's unacceptable", Hermione said harshly, before Harry could make his own protest.

"I beg your pardon," Arthur said stunned at the unexpected interruption.

"It's clear to me, that between the demands of the Ministry, the Royals and our misguided Headmaster here, you've all worn Ron down to an absolute frazzle. Your precious current schedule … based on the heavy use of very powerful *Time turners* has left zero time for my Ron to unwind and relax. I recall from personal experience the draining effects of time-turner usage and must insist that the use of Time-turners on Ron be severely curtailed from now on".

"Ms. Granger is quite correct," Nicolas interjected. "But rest assured Ms. Granger that the Ministry is fully-aware of the problem you just mentioned. We also believe that his current state …stuck in his cat form …is due 'in large part' to …the current unreasonable demands on him physically … combined with uninterrupted personal-stress."

"Personal stress which is mainly due to your frequent romantic rejections," Ginny snarled.

"I fully accept my responsibility for all I've done; Ginerva, can you say the same?" Hermione snapped back. "But who is to blame doesn't lesson by one iota Ron's need for a little old-fashion …Muggle-style …military - Rest & Relaxation."

"Has it entered your calculations that his shifter 'curse' might have also been a drain on him?" Molly snarled at the Malfoy wench.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, for - right from the off …Ron being what he is …isn't a **curse** that he has to be cured of. The fear-mongering concerning a shape-shifter condition is completely irrational. I have never read so many distortions and outright lies concerning a magical ability. People just don't understand that a fully trained shifter 'gift' actually combines the rare talents of a multiple-Animagus and multiple-Metamorphmagus".

"You knew what he was, when his parents weren't told?" Molly said once again looking hard at a clearly unrepentant Albus.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley - In fact …my research indicates that his being a _**shape shifter**_ has resulted in a thirty-five percent increase in Ron's magical and physical strength. His ability to heal and the speed of his recovery from injury has been boosted a massive sixty-four percent".

"And you know this how?" Ginny snapped.

"I have read everything in print on shape-shifters in the restricted section of Hogwarts library, and everything that I was able to acquire from private sources in Diagon Alley. And then there was the huge load of material that Nicolas sent me from the _**Department of Mysteries**_ a fortnight ago."

"Nicolas?" Albus said sounding very irritated; asking in one word an unspoken demand for an instant explanation.

"Why act so surprised Albus, It is common knowledge that Ms. Granger's special talent is in doing research just as Ron's is in tactics - and after Ron himself …told me that his brilliant lady had deduced what he was …on her own. I discussed the situation with my departmental director and he felt that the smartest witch of our age …could be just the girl to sort-out the fact from the falsehoods surrounding the shape-shifter condition".

"You should never have approached one of my students to do research on non-class related items", Albus said sternly.

"Sweet Merlin, Albus …you are a world class hypocrite", Nicolas snorted, "or have you forgotten the non-class related parchment scroll that Ms Granger deciphered …the one that led directly to the Death-eater training camp in Romania?"

"Ms Granger does not work for the Department of Mysteries", Albus snarled.

"Not yet … that's true … but nor is she a member of the _**Order of the Phoenix**_ … or have you finally started to let Muggleborn's join?" Nicolas asked, causing everyone to turn toward the headmaster who blushed in embarrassment at being *caught-out* discriminating. "In fact with Harry resigning from the order, how many non-DE half-bloods are there still … in your little group?"

"I shall not allow myself to be distracted by trivialities, Nicolas" …Albus said ignoring another unpleasant-truth. "You said Ms Granger has done a-lot of research on the Shifter disability and I'm sure everyone here would like to know the results".

"That's on a need to know bases, Headmaster, and we prefer to keep such Intel **out** of the hands of those most likely to do the captain harm. All I'm at liberty to state at this time …is that Ms. Granger knowledge about shape-shifter's … is greater than any other _**living**_ person in Europe. Nicolas said stressing the word 'living' to Hermione ...who standing nearby nodded slightly in understanding.

"So she *alone* knows what Ron is capable of," Molly said seriously worried.

"That's not-necessarily a bad thing, Mrs. Weasley, motivated by …shall we say; _**strong affection**_ … to look-out for your son …as he does for her for the same reason. I'm sure that Hermione has already made an intensive study of shifters limitation – and has already submitted her final report to the _**Department of Mysteries **_as requested", Nicolas said sincerely - looking hard at the girl who nodded again in the affirmative.

"Unfortunately, from what Ms. Granger has related to me via owl-post …the exact details of the _**mechanics**_ of a shifter's powers …has been **lost **to us over the centuries …isn't that correct Ms. Granger?" Nicolas asked.

"Yes …that's right," Hermione replied …quick enough to pick-up on Nicolas's hints to elaborate on an outright-lie. For old Nicolas was a trusted confidant of Hermione - and the only other human alive who knew of the Fat Friar and 'some' of what the Ghost had taught her. "All I was only able to obtain was a general idea of the positive effects of the …condition on the person 'inflicted' - and debunk some of the more outrageously erroneous allegations charged against all shifters," Hermione declared with now genuinely felt contempt. "The same kind of stupidity in thinking that declares that there is no such thing as a 'good' Slytherin' …or …that all the 'snakes' of that house …are beyond redemption. Such self-serving stereotypical rubbish like that should be made a crime in-itself."

"Spot-on, Ms Granger," Albus said enormously pleased in his Head girl.

"And who better for the task of exposing the truth about shifters …and safeguarding your son at the same time - than your now semi-officially acknowledged future daughter-in-law," Nicolas declared smugly pressing home his point. "If the chief Warlock was to grant Ms. Granger the *exclusive right* to speak on Ron's behalf, I'm sure that such authority …wouldn't be abused, and could …just possibly… make Hermione feel secure enough as a member of the Weasley family/clan to share her _**shifter knowledge**_ with her new _**'in-law**_' family.

Molly and Arthur conferred for a moment before Molly turned back toward Hermione and nodded her consent …the deal was struck.

"Only one thing stands in the way of true family unity", Nicolas warned, having pressed his hints as hard as he could, "and that is of course - if your prankster daughter doesn't sabotage again her brother's potential marital bliss with another couple-breaking prank".

Ginny cringed and at the same time glared pure malice at the elderly Greek man, who returned glare for glare …but seeing Harry glare at her too, she wisely bit her tongue. There was clearly a heavy price to be paid for her current anti-Hermione attitude … just as her pranking had been personally costly in estrangements with the people she used to be emotionally far closer too.

"I take it …you strongly favor a match between this Malfoy-wench and my son the- -" Molly began but her voice faded at the end.

"- -The untrained … **'shifter'**, yes I do …for really …it's not as bad a fate as the old-wives tales make-out," Nikolas said kindly. "What harm is there in the limited ability to transform into a dozen or so different types of cats. Just because he can out-transform in quantity a multiple Animagus doesn't make Ron all that more dangerous. I do not deny there is a potential for great evil, - but that is true for all the children of Adam and Eve. Do not underestimate the upbringing he's had, you gave your son core-values that any mother would be proud of."

"Of course we did, he's a good boy, at heart." Molly said proudly.

"Then have a little faith in what you taught him," Nicolas interjected forcefully. "I understand fully …that you have every reason to hate what I did to your son, but I merely brought-out the General Wellington inside him …at the very moment in history when Britain desperately needed a Wizarding Caesar. Just think of the lives he saved just a week ago".

"At the cost of other lives," Albus mumbled bitterly

"Bloody-hell …Albus …shut-it!, I don't want to rehash that yet-again, we disagree on this war …it's just that simple," Molly said feeling very exasperated – "and history will ultimately decide if my son was a savoir or a butcher".

"Molly I am merely trying to point-out * - -"

"I said I've had enough. Now can anyone else here, besides my son's - _**fiancée wantabe**_ - explain to me, in straightforward truthful terms what an untrained shifter actually can and cannot do?"

"No Molly," Albus was quick to respond. "Ms. Granger is correct …**as usual**; most of the information available on shape-shifters is pure rubbish, filled with distortions and deliberate falsehoods. As there hasn't been a genuine shifter sighted anywhere in Western Europe for several centuries, the information on the subject has degenerated from fact down to legend and from there into grossly-distorted folklore".

"After first learning of Ronald's disability," Albus said in explanation. "I conducted my own research into the shifter-powers and my studies indicate that there are many alleged abilities assigned to shifters in one manuscript that are openly contradicted by another tome. It is these *Myth* based perceptions about shifters-powers that are the cornerstone of the public fear of shifters. Unable to change the public's mindset on the issue, without years of effort, I did everything in my power to minimize the number of people who knew of Ronald's _**affliction**_. I felt safe in doing this because there are **no** instruction manuals for new 'shifters' anywhere that I could find …even spell and charm books on the subject vanished three centuries ago".

"And at the Ministry?," Molly asked turning to Nicolas.

"Hit wizards are only taught to identify shape-shifters, with-orders to kill them on sight". Nicolas said drolly.

"An order you didn't obey." Arthur said horrified at the very thought.

"No milord first Under-secretary. But then-again I'm a great believer that nothing of great importance happens by chance. I found it ironic beyond words …that the one of the two best-friends to the boy-who-lived… just happened to be a shape-shifter. I also saw destinies hand in Ron's hidden talent at strategy …at the very-moment that we were losing the battle against the Death Eaters. I think that it was Devine-Providence that made Ron a shape shifter and a warrior on the side of the light. And I saw it as my fate to train him into the Caesar … England so desperately needed. I think that the battle of last week, fully-justified my faith in providence".

"So can you tell me what my son is capable of?" Arthur asked ever so politely

"Why are you and your wife avoiding a blatantly-obvious reality? Whatever the Department of Mysteries had on the subject in our archives …at my suggestion … the lot was boxed-up and sent to Ms Granger. So I did not lie when I said that there is no-one **alive** anywhere in the world …that knows more about 'shifters' than your potential daughter-in-law. I felt safe sending it to her because she loves him - as much as I'm equally convinced - that beyond the slightest doubt - he loves her back. Don't fight destiny Arthur, you can't win. Isn't that right Mr. Potter?"

"Yeah …I guess you're right about that".

"Bringing Ron here, putting him in Ms. Grangers care - is the best way I 'know of' in restoring him to his human form," Nicolas said firmly. "The next step is to give Ms. Granger the privacy required for her to persuade her Captain to speak with us again. Ron has often told me how little privacy is afforded by living in the _**Burrow**_; so I had his personal-tent brought here for two reason, firstly: it must be obvious to everyone that the Captain's transformations are unpredictable at this time - and there is _**no way**_ for this Magi-Panther to fit through any doorway into the _**Burrow**_, not to mention … ascending its narrow winding stairways".

"We figured that out on our own, Nicolas… thanks," Ginny snorted while the others reluctantly and slowly nodded in agreement.

"Secondly: his tent will give his lady the alone-time she'll need to talk Ron back. I strongly suggest Mrs. Weasley …that you allow Ms. Granger unlimited access to the regimental-Panther".

"No way - is that-that …Malfoy-slag… is going to get the chance at bunking-up with my brother at the **_Burrow_**," Ginny said hotly.

"Your brother - the thirty-five stone - fifteen-hand tall - panther?," Nicolas said mockingly.

"Poppet, be reasonable - Nicolas is right. Hermione is our best chance to get Ron back. Open your eyes and see how close he sits next to her," Arthur said softly.

"Ginny I agree with your father", Harry said reluctantly glancing fearfully at Mrs. Weasley. "I think it best that Hermione - **share** - Ron's tent … if your Mum lets her of course - and she wants too," Harry said becoming more and more nervous. "Let's face facts - Morag hates cats - there is no getting around it; she out of the running - as of now. Hermione on the other hand has been marked with Ron's scent- * -"

"Harry - Luv …you're rambling." Ginny said hushing her boyfriend while turning to face the one and only deciding vote at the _**Burrow**_ - -her mother. After a few moments of thinking it over - Molly declared firmly.

"I can't allow this, there is no way I will let this Scarlett-woman 'be alone' with my romantically-inexperienced son - especially at night. If they were married things would be different, Bill and Fleur when they visit …naturally they share a room. But I have never permitted an unwed couple share a bed at the _**Burrow**_, and I won't change that policy now. She can, as a fiancé wantabe … hopefully - chat-him-up all she wants, right here in my garden - during daylight hours.

"Mrs. Weasley, such an inflexible-policy will greatly slow-down Ron's recovery. These two need to be alone, to discuss long suppressed emotional feelings which have kept them apart - for years. Delicate issues that is far too embarrassing for teenagers to give voice to in public." Nicolas argued softly. "Logical reasoning got me nowhere during the last week, he tuned me out -ignored me totally. It was only when I brought him here, within close proximity to Ms. Granger that he began to behave -*-"

"- -*I have eyes Nicolas. I can see the positive effect she is having on my son," Molly interrupted sarcastically.

"What about Hermione giving you - her sworn word as a witch - not to molests ickle-Ronniekins while in his tent?" Ginny said jokingly.

"If it will help move things along, then sure; I solemnly swear on all my magic, that until this holiday ends, I shall not have sexual relations *of any kind* - with your youngest son Ronald Bilus Weasley - anywhere on the property known as the _**Burrow**_", Hermione said desperately trying to be helpful.

"MUM …she's giving herself an out. Once she's back at Hogwarts she can- * -" Ginny began only to be interrupted by her strangely-blushing mother.

"- -*Ginerva, I'm not stupid; what a seventh-year girl of age does at Hogwarts - is her own business - isn't that true, Arthur?" Molly said giving a knowing look toward her husband."

Arthur's ears turned bright red and he nodded at his wife - lustfully.

"Then we are at an impasse", Nicolas said with a sigh.

"Not necessarily", Hermione said thoughtfully. "But I can see that speaking on his behalf, as I thought we had agreed - wasn't as doable as I first thought. Now as I see it - no one here denies that the Panther has marked me as its **mate** and although it was somewhat embarrassing …I'm otherwise fine with that designation. I've also made my long-term intentions toward Ron plain enough to everyone here - - and have even obtained the required Weasley's blessing".

"As long as you get- * -"

"- - *Ron's consent - yes I understand that, - - but Mrs. Weasley hasn't Ron done that already when he publicly - marked me as his?" Hermione asked staring straight at Molly, although she blushed again at the memory of how he had marked her. "Now the ultimate-goal here as I understand it - is to get Ron back into his human form."

"Yes, that's right," Albus interjected, "and I won't leave until I get your agreement to resume being Head-girl and to take back up the Antonin Dolohov research. So what are you proposing?"

"You've bent the law to favor Harry in the past to keep him out of trouble", Hermione said, - "as you are doing now with Crabbe, Nott, Zabini and Malfoy".

Albus was tempted to disagree, but in light of the angry glares he was getting from everyone else he decided to **not** to make the situation worse. Sighing heavily he said; "I do not wish to promote further argument by confirming or denying your allegation. However … '**just'** for the sake of argument - what if I was to concede to occasionally bending the law to protect certain people – but how does that benefit this discussion".

"Chief Warlock - a question … is it unlawful for a *witch legally of age* to marry an Animagius, a werewolf, a Metamorphmagus …or even a Centaur?"

"Not unlawful per-say," Albus replied automatically, "but I should warn you - there might be severe social and economic penalties involved in wedlock to a multiple Animagius - if that's what you're really asking".

"Is it within your power as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot - - right here and now, to marry me to an Animagius panther …or not?"

"Hermione …***NO*******, - I won't allow it." Arthur protested loudly while Molly looked at the girl shocked speechless.

"Why not, it solves a number of problems - doesn't it?" Hermione replied with amazing calm. "I love your son … do you hear me Ginny … I Love RON. I said the "L" word aloud … in his hearing - but I bet …that even now, he doesn't believe me - because of the too numerous to count hot-then-cold mood swings that I've undergone this term. His doubt about my feelings for him is another part of what has him trapped in his panther form… I'm sure of it. Marriage to Ron would I think greatly reduce his doubts of how I feel for him".

"Hermione divorce is nearly impossible in Wizarding society, witches and wizards generally marry for life." Ginny said ... a-bit gob-smacked her-self. "Besides as you said yourself you're only eighteen, seven years too young for anything *romantically serious* with any boy?"

"Yes-yes - yes …I know all that," Hermione snorted, "But …Ron is not a boy anymore now is he? I mean …honestly - he's not even eighteen anymore. Besides - is there anyone here that thinks that I can possibly do better in a life-mate than with my nearly twenty-one year old …Ron?"

The panther growled softly in irritation.

"Well besides Ron, of course", Hermione said while looking lovingly at **her** giant cat

"This is a big step, Ms. Granger", Nicolas said deadly serious praying to god that the girl wouldn't back down …again?

"My eyes are wide open now, thank-you very much. As you know, Nicolas …I was confused before - but I'm not anymore. Had Ginny not sabotaged things in Diagon Alley …I'm sure Ron would have asked the "L" question again later that same night - and when I said ***yes*** - I'd have become an engaged witch … within hours of that confession - followed by say … a two year engagement …with my mum after hearing the joyous news – at some point soon thereafter - - beginning the task of planning for my wedding during say - - mid-June or July of the year two thousand. Meanwhile I can easily foresee Mrs. Weasley… starting to draw-up a list of names for her grandchildren out of me".

"Actually Hermione, she already has one, it's in a kitchen drawer," Arthur said with an amused chuckle. "There is one page for Bill and Fleur, another for you and a third for- * -"

"- -Arthur - say one more word and you'll be sleeping indefinitely …on the lounge-couch", Molly threatened with a snarl."

"Ms. Granger," Albus said holding up both hand in a gesture to slow things down. "As Chief Warlock …I can do a _**bonding-ceremony**_, but such a thing is merely the equivalent of a Muggle _**common law marriage**_ without a Magistrate. Even a church wedding in the Muggle world is not legally binding without a governmental sanctioned license. And a license is also what constitutes a legally accepted wedding ceremony within Britain's Wizarding society. By Wizarding law …a fortnight delay is required before obtaining a lawful license. Furthermore as we are discussing a mixed-blood marriage you will find many red-tape obstacle/roadblocks inside the Ministry, set in place to discourage such **unnatural** unions".

"I understand that completely," Hermione replied dismissively, "which is why having a _**first Under-secretary**_ to the Minister of Magic as a future father-in-law is a good thing. He has the power to cut through red-tape and remove bureaucratic roadblocks with ease - if he's properly motivated. But that's all mere technicalities, - until a proper licence is obtained ... if a bonding ceremony as officiated by the chief warlock him-self ... with the heads of 'Clan Weasley' giving their endorsement - - Ron and I for all *intents and purposes* would be, by ancient clan tradition of Celtic Britain …husband and wife."

"Yes - by ancient Celtic Clan law you would be correct." Albus retorted

"Then do it, right now - bend the law, make me Ron's *Clan-wife*."

"Hey let's not get carried away here", Harry said coming out of his shock. "Isn't this major overkill -just to get Ron alone for a private chat?"

"Harry is currently having sex with a sixteen-year-old girl at Hogwarts, isn't he … Ginerva?" Hermione snapped suddenly, "And don't bother to lie."

"**WHAT** the **hell** are you going on about? - - Have you gone completely mental?" Harry asked in panic – while glancing nervously at a now hotly glaring Mrs. Weasley.

"I want what Harry already enjoys, - - the pleasure of a Weasley bed. He's going to marry Ginny and have his own version of Ron's lounge-dream someday … perhaps the same year I officially marry Ron. What they are doing at school is as much common-law as I am purposing for here and now. How many couples, I wonder, bunked-up together for the last two years of Hogwarts and then got married right after graduation". Hermione shouted hysterically at Harry - pretending to be oblivious of the knowing glances that Arthur and Molly exchanged. And then dropping down onto the grass she took a two handed grip of the puzzled Panthers head, looked the beast straight in the eyes and shouted; "Ron… I LOVE you … so please …marry-me, right now!"

O

The panther looked long and hard into Hermione's eyes before slowly shaking his head- - _**NO**_, - the smartest witch of her age felt tears form on both her cheek's at Ron's apparent rejection. Her heart sank to her feet and she was just beginning to openly sob when she heard it.

"**No … can't marry anyone …memory wiped … end of war**" … all conversation ceased …as these few words in soft muttered English …painfully came out of the panther …with everyone in earshot turning and openly staring in shocked disbelief as the great cat spoke.

"Did the cat say something?" Arthur asked dumbfounded.

"Yes-yes … shifters can talk - now shush … all of you" Hermione said as she focused on a panther in pain. "Ron … love of my life … listen to me, - I know all about the unbreakable vow you took, and with the approval of the Ministry … I've modified the memory erasure spell to be more specific … so it only removes combat violence … all other memories are retained".

"**I … remember …this**?" the panther asked with desperate hope.

"Yes my luv, you'll remember everything … except the death and disfigurement in actual combat. There will be no nightmares … no nine year gaps, like last time."

"**You … Fixed - - -for me? … WHY?**

Because - I love you; - you self-sacrificing – git! Now make an honest woman out of me - and become my husband." Hermione asked softly

**NO …seven-years … MUCH BETTER …you …deserve …" **the huge cat strained to say, before collapsing in exhaustion onto the grass.

"Well of course she does", Molly said smugly. "Ronald is only saying what is proper ….getting married- 'right from the off '-and before graduation ... no less. Hermione you should know better? - how utterly absurd. - - However, with all that said - I honestly did not realize - until now - how fiercely determined you are - to be with my son. Perhaps in this special case, I can be more flexible on certain issues. As long as I can depend on your *previous-oath* not to take unfair-advantage of my son - in bed- * -"

"- - *Mum you can't allow this - - what about? - * -" Ginny began abruptly interrupting her mother.

"- - *Ginerva Molly … shut-your-gob", Molly snarled. "Your candidate hates-cats and is allergic to cat-hair/dander. Ms. Granger has asked properly in front of witnesses - - and Ronald said …yes".

"He didn't say yes … exactly", Harry added weakly only to be fiercely-glared at by Molly a second time.

"True enough Mr. Potter, but his only objection was concerning the date of the nuptials … not to the proposal itself." Nicolas countered. "But you all don't seem to realize the importance of what just happened …this is ruddy marvelous …Ron actually spoke, oh - well-done Ms. Granger. I thought the cat had his tongue today," Nicolas said all but beaming in delight.

"It's official then - at the very least - Ron and I are now engaged" Hermione said thinking out loud …all in a daze and gob-smacked tone; - - before breaking down into girlish-giggling as she suddenly realized her change in status.

"Well it appears that you don't need me to bend the law after all," Albus said clearly disappointed.

"Not necessarily, Headmaster," Hermione retorted quickly regaining her composure. "It all depends on how much authority I just gained within the British Wizarding society - as the now officially acknowledged fiancé of the senior Captain of the Royals to _**speak on the behalf**_ of my mostly incapacitated Clan-husband.

Molly's eyes quickly narrowed in concern. "What do you mean?"

"In my research of the second Muggle global war, the wives and fiancés of Royals soldiers were granted the special-right to act on their *injured* men's behalf. To make contracts for services, pay bills – excreta".

"That's true enough, I fought for that provision my-self … but are you sure that it applies here?" Albus asked, - - suddenly fully-aware as to where Hermione was going with this line of reasoning.

"Of course - my fiancée was injured in the service of his country and as you can see your-self is for the most-part - he is unable at present - to handle his affairs on his own", Hermione continued only to be interrupted.

"- - *But wouldn't the affairs of an injured soldier be normally-handled by immediate family," asked Ginny desperate to stop this.

"That depends on the definition of family, in regard to who makes the final decisions for that injured-soldier … his parents or his fiancée?" Hermione said looking straight at the headmaster. "If you sincerely wish me to *back-off from the notion* of getting legally married … right now, I will only do so **if** I'm allowed the _**privileges and the authority of a wife**_, some two years minimum before a legally sanctioned wedding can actually take place. So Chief Warlock, are you going to turn over to me - **alone**, all control of Ron's affairs - or not?"

"You've done your homework - I'll say that for you!" Albus said in reluctant admiration. "However, doing what you ask without Ron's parents full consent would break permanently the estranged relationship that I still have with the entire Weasley family".

"Are you … a girl nearly as rich as the Muggle Queen … that desperate to take over my brothers *next to empty* Gringotts account?" Ginny asked with unbridled venom. "I heard you tell your dad that you don't need his dosh for University. If you Grangers are Toffs already, living the life of Riley in a big Manor house, - why exchange that for a lowly soldier's pay-bucket?"

"This has never-been about Galleons, you thick-witted bint – It's all about lounge-dreams and *happy-ever-after*," Hermione snarled back.

"Hermione – language … and get a grip on your-self," Harry warned. "As for you Ginny, I could _**ask you**_ the same question back - - is your attraction to me solely based on my fame and wealth?"

"Of course not,?" Ginny spat back worried that she had pushed 'accidentally' one of Harry's - HOT SPOT's. Totally unaware by this silly verbal mistake … that her parents were conferring off to one side in frantic whispers.

"Albus," Molly finally said …calmly, "Arthur and I have discussed this and we have decided to surrender to Hermione all control of Ronald's affairs both personal and financial …in exchange for **both** of them agreeing to wait the promised *two-year minimum engagement* that Arthur and I required to arrange with the Granger's …for the *proper wedding* that my son wants Hermione to have. Furthermore, we hereby sanction to our daughter-in-law all the limited martial rights that any bonding ceremony would permit under Clan Law".

"MUM …**NO**"

"Silence Ginerva", Molly snarled her mind made-up".

"Daddy?"

"Bottom line poppet - he loves her", Arthur said solemnly to his only daughter. "It's their destiny to be together, I've seen this coming for years. Albus, we'll still do what's proper …in two years' time or seven… late June, a formal wedding - with loads of family and guests. But for right now - - as the heads of this branch of _**Clan Weasley**_ … Molly and I now consider Ron and Hermione to be a married couple".

"Alright then, as there are no other lawful objections, I declare - - as Chief Warlock of the United kingdom … that Ms. Hermione Jean Granger is henceforth the common-law spouse of Ronald Bilius Weasley, with the authority to speak on his behalf and manage his affairs both personal and financial".

There was a brief magical glow surrounding Hermione and the unconscious panther, but then it faded.

"Concerning that Headmaster", Hermione declared - suddenly all business. "One of Ron's letters to Ginny mentioned an- '_**Order Stipend**_' -that Charlie was getting but he wasn't? Has the shortfall been paid to Ron's Gringotts account?"

"Well no, actually."

"Then sir, in the face of services rendered but not paid for - you can consider Ron's resignation from the _**Order of the Phoenix**_ formally submitted and in force - as of right now".

"Now see here Hermione Jean Granger, I - I won't accept this."

"This is a straightforward case of Breach of contract, Headmaster, is it also wrong of me to think that as Head of the Order, you get a stipend as well? Can I further-assume that you - unlike Ron, get paid your stipend on timely and regular bases?

"I'll personally see to it … that Ron account is credited with the proper amount," Albus said blushing at being caught-out, yet again. Molly standing nearby cocked an eyebrow of approval ...but otherwise remained silent.

"Don't bother, Professor. The damage has been already done, and the lack of payment and loss of interest are litigable matters that the courts can sort-out. Besides; by withholding his pay and not protecting him from attempted murder … is just the kind of employment abuse that gives 'my Ron' just the kind of excuse he'll need to leave the '_**Order**_ '- and the 'anti-military faction' that you personally lead - while still retaining his personal honor".

"Now see hear, surely a full-break with him can be avoided."

"Possibly, but along those lines - you might want to rethink your inflexible position on my demands for my services as Head-Girl. But I'll get back to you, later. Now I have other fish to fry- meaning you - Mr. _**first Under-secretary**_ Weasley?

"What me" …Arthur said with a surprised chuckle. "Is it now my turn to face your wrath?"

"Well that depends, Sir. As I recalled it, your wife put you in charge of the negotiations' with Fred and George over a plagiarized comic book version of my fiancé adventures in Romania. May I ask …how's that coming along?"

"Money-money-money, you really are a materialistic cow - aren't you," Ginny snapped without thinking … which gained her nothing but another heated glare from Harry.

"I'd rather consider myself as just being practical," Hermione replied unaffected by the insult. "As a newly clan-married woman my first though must be on how Ron and I will support our-selves. I have already begun to gather the grub-stake your father mentioned in the twin's shop - and should I not take **all of our** *combined assets* into my calculations".

"You know Arthur, Hermione has a good point there," Molly said steeping up next to the bushy-haired girl. "It's been more than a month since I told you to get Ron's fair share. What did you work out with the twins?"

"Well actually Molly …I've been so busy at work …it slipped my mind completely," Arthur said nervously". Molly glared daggers at her husband while Hermione clucked her tongue in disappointment.

"And the twins no longer feeling pressured – decided to drop the issue and _**keep Ron's share!" **_Molly snarled.

"Well Chief Warlock, here is one of the ways to earn-back my goodwill and that of my clan-spouse Ron … the _**Grande Prefect**_. I'd like a Law enforcement injunction-order from you - today if you please - seizing all the _**Gringotts**_ assets of _**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes**_ as well as the personal assets of Fred and George Weasley. I'd like a _**Goblin Audit**_ of those assets done forthwith … giving extra attention to profits generated after _**Adventures of Dragon-heart**_ was first published. I will also want formal charges of unlawful plagiarism to be filed against the twins and both boys arrested at once".

"You can't do that?" Arthur blabbered.

"As you haven't come to an arrangement with the twins in his name … due to a past-history of being overly bias in the twins favor … then I think it for-the-best … that I personally take-charge of Ron's negotiations with the twins over the graphic-novel comic … for the foreseeable future, - - I don't intent to be as easy on the twins as you have been …sir." Hermione said firmly, with Molly right next to her nodding her head firmly in agreement.

"Ms Granger, we already settled this, the negative effect on the general population…" Albus began.

"I don't intend to close the shop, or change the employees that work there. I merely demand a seizure of all assets until a fair and equitable settlement can be reached - **with me**. You want my husband the _**Grande-Prefect**_ and I to manage your Prefect issues at Hogwarts … do you not?"

"Yes of course I do," Albus replied

"Then this is **one** of my **new**-conditions for … OUR return".

"One …do you mean there will be more," Albus asked in a worried tone.

"Of course, meet them **all **and you get what you want – it's a win-win for both sides".

"I already told you I refuse to sack the Head-boy- * -" Albus snarled.

"- - *I know full well what you *refused to discuss* - and the Head ferret can stay in the head-suite and keep his *empty title*. My Clan-husband doesn't care about that particular title any more than I do. So as long as Ron as my Grande-Prefect … *_**controls **__**all**__** the powers of the Head-Boy***_ … until the end of term - with no exceptions or recanting on your part; THIS TIME … Leaving Draco in place totally impotent … is do-able - - but this is a deal breaker, either seize the twins assets or go back to Hogwarts …empty handed".

"Alright - - Ms. Granger, you win, I'll do what you ask right now. Molly may I use your floo?" Albus asked.

"Yes of course,"

"As for you Nicolas," Hermione said turning her attention on the elderly Greek-man as the headmaster turned to walk back to the Burrow - but he didn't get far when he heard. "I refuse to spend my first winter as Ron's wife living in a tent. Something better must be found posthaste. I have also heard him called both Captain and Major, and I'm confused, what is his actual rank. Are the Royals well-paid for their services to the Wizarding United Kingdom - and how does their compensation compare to Muggle Army units. I'm sure my Clan-husband can gain a far more *generously filled pay-bucket* as a civilian while working as a Quidditch straggliest".

Nicolas cringed while Albus with his back to the conversation beamed in delight; he hadn't thought of Ron's compensation being used as leverage to bring down the regiment. But just as he was getting his hopes-up. Arthur shot them down again - when he answered.

"Officially; in the face of the downsizing to a single battalion - Ron permanent rank was reduced to Major …prior to that he held the brevet rank of Lieutenant-Colonel. It is the men in the ranks that call him '**the Captain**' as a token of respect. Let me assure you Mrs. Weasley" Arthur said with a smile at using Hermione's new title, "your clan-husband's pay-bucket reflects his importance to the war effort. However, the exact amount remains classified for security reasons. But as you are now his wife - I will disclose it to you – in private … his full compensation once I inform the Minister of 'the captain's' new marital status".

"As for his home, He does actually have one - not far from here, it's unfurnished at present, but I'm sure you can rectify that at your leisure," Nicolas interjected hastily. "**Once** you've managed to get him to transfer back into a human-being … I'll be glad to give you both a personal tour".

"Hermione – dear - I would like to tag-along if you don't mind, - - we need to discuss the furnishing your home, before you-lot go back to school," Molly said firmly.

"Yes of course Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said eagerly.

"Ms. Granger, about resuming the ledger research," Albus asked stubbornly turning around and forcing his way back into the conversation.

"Professor, in the first place my surname is now Weasley. Secondly; the ledgers research remains a dead issue, I already told you that the Goblin bank-code is unbreakable for the most part. - I was only able to manage to decipher one word out of five, and there are no full names to be found anywhere in the ledgers. Most deposits were apparently done under '**initials****'** or more often than not … code-numbers with the matching full names located at Voldemort's headquarters. His English operation was not as sloppily handled as his Eastern European adventures".

"But the Malfoy trust fund and the Parkinson dowry,"

"That issue has already been settled,"

"When …how?" Albus asked clearly gob-smacked by this unexpected news.

"It's on a need to know bases headmaster," Hermione said smugly.

"And I don't need to know I take it?" Albus said grossly disappointed.

"When you consider that I … a mere Muggleborn after six long-years of 'loyal service' to Harry's crusade against the DE … nor has any other member of my lowly 'blood status' … ever been invited to join your precious _**Order**_ … the OotP. Taking all that into consideration as well as … whom you're defending these days, and the threat that you and your precious - *_**peace faction**_* … poses to me, my husband, our friends and family - the answer is a firm …**NO**. You don't need to know," Hermione replied.

"And why can't you return to the head-suite?", Albus inquired.

"Assuming that Draco remains caged in there - until end of term …I don't really see a problem. However letting the Malferret out of his cage armed with his wand or unescorted … I don't think that would be **safe** idea …for Draco, that is?" Hermione snorted. "Because I don't intent to sleep alone - ever again. If you were to force Ron and me to share the Head-suite with an unguarded Malferret, it's a good possibility that he will end up … one-day … 'accidentally' resembling a cat-scratching-post".

Albus turned white at the thought …"perhaps leaving Draco in the dungeon would work out better in the long run".

"Not necessarily - - it does not really matter to me where I sleep until the end of term, whereas with an ego that has grown as large as Draco's has this term … I'm forced to agree with you. Anything but the grandeur of the head-suite would be far too humiliating for Draco to endure. Yes –yes, one of us should most definitely live elsewhere …and here again I am willing to be … the adult on this issue - by being the far more flexible".

"According to Hogwarts a History from the eleventh through the eighteenth centuries, with the normal marriage age being around twelve for the average witch, special alterations were made to each of the four great houses so as to create accommodation-domiciles for married couples so that pregnant witches could still get magical training. - Do they still exist?

"Yes as a matter of fact they do, - but then you already knew that - even before the question was asked. May I assume that you want one of these married quarters opened for you and your clan-husband – as close to the Gryffindor tower as possible?" Albus asked knowingly.

"Correct, as a married couple, such nuptial accommodations would act as a plausible excuse for somewhat *separating us* from all the other students. If these quarters are also extra-spacious enough for the untrained _**'Thing'**_ that Ron has become … he therefore - won't feel as claustrophobic as he would have felt in his old dorm – ***or*** – would feel in the relatively tiny square-footage allocated to the Head-suite. Larger accommodations should also minimize his need to wander the halls at night. Thus he can as you said your-self …be 'contained' with minimum risk to others".

"Very good thinking – I'll make the arrangements the moment I get back - is there anything else?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is, I want you to swear on all your magic, an unbreakable vow - to protect my captain from the wrath of your pure-blood-bigots. Especially; when your pet-ferret manages to taunt my life-mate - one time to many?"

"When? …don't you actually mean ***if*******, Ms. Granger?", Albus asked genuinely puzzled

"Weasley … professor, need I remind you yet again … that my surname is now Weasley - - and **No** … I said what I meant. I want my Ron to get the same kind of punishment/protection you gave the other pure-bloods this year; Zabini, Crabbe, Malfoy and Nott - for sooner or later your *power-impotent* **pet ferret** will strike out in frustration - making my Ron mad-enough to turn your pet-pure-blood … into a pile of raw meat".

"That can't be allowed to happen," Albus said horrified at the thought

"I agree, but nor should the attempted murder or the near-rape of a third year be allowed to happen", Hermione said with equal firmness. "I believe that you'll have far better luck putting a _**short-leash**_ on the Malferret - than I will on a Animagius magi-beast, that's ten times larger and a hundred times more powerful, than whatever animal he imitates," Hermione said firmly.

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Head-Girl," Albus said in a resigned tone. "But as I have no other choice - all that you ask will be done, I swear-it". And spinning about Albus Dumbledore marched back into the Burrow to order all the assets of WWW 'Ltd.' seized … without giving the unbreakable vow Hermione had demanded.

O

OoOoOoOo

O

The moment Albus left for the house there was suddenly a loud pop from behind him, and where once lay a huge grey panther, there now laid an unconscious …normal-sized house cat.

"Speaking took more out of the Captain than I thought," Nicolas said deeply concerned, "He's lost ground, we need to get him …and her into their tent …now."

"Hermione, pick-up your fiancée and carry him across the threshold of your first home together, I'll pack up your things and bring them over right-away", Molly ordered.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley,"

"No dear, that form of address is no longer appropriate - - from now on, you should call me Molly …or MUM.

Ginny stood gob-smacked in surprise …Harry too.

"Come along children," Arthur said with sympathy, breaking the spell. "Charlie and his lady friend come to England tomorrow, Bill and his wife Fleur will be coming with them to the _**Burrow**_ … the day after. We need to go into my work-shed …find and set-up - the same tent we used on August 25 1994 - during the _**Quidditch World Cup. **_ The twins will need it to sleep in … if we can bail them out of jail. I'm sure that Molly won't have them in the house proper … after they tried so hard to cheat Ronnie out of his share of the profits. Hell …I might be stuck in there myself - come to think on it".

"What of you Nicolas?" Arthur then asked.

"I'm off to London to report to my Director. I think it wiser for me to get together a full accounting of Ron's assets, his combined *three-years* worth of time-turner military pay-buckets; - the rents for his properties … _**et cetera**_. With Mrs. Granger-Weasley now in charge - everything changes. She's a ruddy-handful …that-one, but I guess Ron knows that"?

"We Weasley's prefer strong-willed girls, - whether that's a weakness or a sign of strength – well …the jury is still-out on that one," Arthur said with an semi-amused chuckle.

'_Yes indeed - - it is not wise to underestimate a Weasley woman …especially a brilliant one,'_ Albus said to himself as he walked by the others heading out of the Burrow, passed the heavy wards and soldiers that surrounded the Weasley homestead …turned on the spot and Apparated back to Hogwarts.

O

OoOoOoOo

End Trans – for now

O

**Post chapter AN**: only three more to go … and as you have already noticed …a lot of things in this tale have taken place off-camera … I had to do it that way - - otherwise this thing would be the story that never ended.

Enuff-said


	68. Chapter 68

**A retelling of - BuckNC - classic tale …Dragon Heart …as redone by Billybob**

**Chapter # 68 of 70 . . . Only two left!**

**Entitled: Easter-Hol at the Burrow**

**Words in this chapter: 7,370**

**O **

**OoOoOoOo**

**Roll film **

**OoOoOoOo**

**O **

**Mid-day (lunch)**

Seventy days to graduation

O

Charlie and Tania ran the gauntlet of security around the Burrow along with Bill and his very pregnant Veela-wife Fleur, just before lunch-time … some two days after the mock-wedding of Ron and Hermione. Charlie had come to England a day early, to discuss his revenge on Ron for the howler he'd gotten from his Mum. He and Tania were staying Bill's home called: *Shell Cottage* which sat on the coastline near the Muggle-town of '**Tinworth**'. During that time and besides catching-up, Bill had done his very best to dissuade his brother out-of any prank revenge.

"I'm not afraid of ickle-Ronniekins," Charlie had snorted contemptuously.

"You should be… our little brother is a very dangerous bloke these days".

"But he's not dangerous to us … we're family?" Charlie protested.

"Yeah …we are, but that fact …didn't help Fred and George, they only own one-third of their own joke-shop now. And half the gold in their personal accounts now sits in Ron's Gringotts account".

"But you said Ronnie didn't do any of that, the Granger-cow did."

"Charlie …damnit …I've told you a dozen times already, insulting Ron's wife … generally earns a bloke a prolonged stay in hospital", Bill said in a frustrated tone.

"She's not his wife either, bonding ceremonies' aren't recognized anywhere in the- -" Charlie began only to be interrupted.

"- -arhrrrr …I swear to Merlin Charlie, you've *lost* **all** of your common sense. You mention to Mum that Ron and Hermione aren't really married and she'll take your head-off. I tell you Ron's *pretend-wife* is dangerously brilliant, - dad came to see me at work yesterday and explained the whole thing …how that extra clever bookworm manipulated things, facts and past-events …including a surprisingly in-depth knowledge of our parents dating history while at Hogwarts … all to give Mum the plausible excuse she needed to allow Ron and his lady to *live-together* in a tent at the _**Burrow**_".

"We weren't allowed to *bunk-up* with a bird at the _**Burrow**_ and I mean …ever," Charlie whined

"Spot-on, Charlie …you got that in one go." Bill said with dripping sarcasm. "And as dad tells it …Hermione swore on her magic **NOT** to do the nasty with Ronnie while sharing his tent over the holiday - so there's yet another *sneaky loophole* on the 'no bunking-up with a girlfriend'- rule".

"Yeah but when they are alone …at night …" Charlie began only to get interrupted and smacked on the back of the head by Bill.

"Think- Charlie -think …that old Greek-chap Nicolas …the unspeakable, he's the one that insisted that only Hermione could talk Ronnie back into his human form. And the only way she could pull it off was for the two of them to spend loads of time together… alone …without interruptions. So that means …at best …that Granger is right now… BUNKING-UP … with a fifteen hand-tall magical Animagus …PANTHER."

"Oh wouldn't that be kinky," Charlie said jokingly however no one else saw the humor, quickly realizing his mistake he changed subjects. "How many cats can Ronnie turn into now?"

"At least twenty …I think. But most of these cats aren't normal …they're ruddy huge and resistant to most unforgivable's …or so dad told me." Bill said in a genuinely worried whisper.

"And Mum …our Mum," Charlie said genuinely amazed, "actually allowed Ronnie to sleep with his girlfriend at the _**Burrow**_. I just don't believe it?"

"**Sleep** being the operative term …yeah. Now listen here … I fully concede that Ron's marriage is a "legal illusion", and I bet Granger knows it too. But it's been a highly successful fantasy all around, for dad said that Ron is getting loads better at talking during the last couple of days".

"Cats can't talk, Bill. Professor McGonagall was an Animagus cat and she couldn't speak." Charlie interrupted with a snort.

"I can't explain it, you Git," Bill snapped back. "Granger …as usual… is the supreme *expert* on all this multiple Animagius stuff, so … go ask her why Ronnie can talk".

"Your family is very strange; Charlie, mine are so very boring by comparison," Tania said with an amused chuckle.

"I agree, and there are 'full-Veela's' in my bloodline," Fleur said with a mild French accent as she Prego-waddled up the lane. "They attract-trouble like a magnet, but they fight for equality for Veela's, werewolves and all other magical creatures, they're noble to a fault and unshakably-loyal".

"Do they have any other admirable traits?" Tania asked half-joking.

"Well …they are tigers in bed, making every other man I'd slept-with pure rubbish in comparison," Fleur declared unashamedly …with no small amount of pride. Bill blushed …bright-red, with Charlie a close second - and - Tania after recovering from this unusual bit-of candor, smiled …chuckled softly and then said;

"You're spot-on about that, there's nothing better than having a Weasley between your legs,"

OoOoOoOo

Although Bill took it all in stride, Charlie was literally gob-smacked at the number of soldiers, standing guard at the driveway and patrolling the boundaries of the _**Burrow**_. Bill explained *again* the reason for them being there …as they rounded the house heading toward the huge picnic table under the shade of a enormous overhanging tree, near the garden …where the entire Weasley clan and a few invited guests had gathered for luncheon.

They were just-about to wave in greeting when a loud gasp was heard …uttered by Molly herself and following the direction of his mother's gaze, Bill made-out two familiar shapes approaching the table. Hermione Granger straining to support an extremely fail looking …but also very human Ron. The witch was continually *waving off* the help offered by the two solider-bodyguards that trailed a few steps behind the couple. And before Charlie or anyone else closing in on the table could blink an eye … Harry had bolted from his seat and rushed over to help. Harry's unexpected assistance was - reluctantly accepted by Hermione and together they half-dragged… half-carried a very feeble and surprisingly ***older*** looking Ron to the table,

"Morning all," Ron said in a half whisper with a silly little-smile on his face, "We aren't late for lunch are we? …because I'm bloody starving?"

"Ron …language," Hermione said automatically …as she carefully helped her 'husband' to sit down'. Those two words however, sounded so …Hermione … so naggingly-normal …that hearing it broke the gob-smacked trance that everyone was under and suddenly the table was overcome by loud and happy conversation.

A moment later a kitchen-apron wearing soldier approached the table with a covered, silver serving-tray, which he carefully placed in front of his Commanders seat. Seeing this Molly glared at the tray and then hissed at Hermione; "Is there suddenly something wrong with my food?"

"Of course not, Mrs. Weasley …I mean Mum," Hermione casually said somewhat dismissively to cover her name slip. "We spoke of this yesterday with the regimental Healer, remember? It was healer-Lieutenant Parker, which suggested a vegetable rich diet for Ron to offset all the raw meat he's consumed as a …panther. When I awoke this morning and found myself spooning against my husband - **the man** …instead of an Animagius house-cat, I asked the corporal of the guard to have the company cook whip this up".

"I can't eat this rubbish **again**," Ron bemoaned softy as he peeked under the lid covering the tray.

"Now-now, you promised me …in exchange for a proper snog …to eat *healthy* for a-bit to get your strength back". Hermione pointed out sternly.

"No hot food in here …is there, Mione?," Ron weakly joked.

"No dear, the only thing that I have that's: 'hot' for you …at this table… is me," Hermione purred seductively.

Harry sat gob-smacked at Hermione openly sexual banter, and Molly appeared equally stunned as well… until she caught sight of her son's reaction to the bookworm's semi-humorous-innuendo. The painful longing in Ron's gaze … the unspoken love in his expression, humbled all that saw it.

This was especially true for Hermione, herself …who's face flushed profusely as she looked at her man determinedly straight in the eye …her lips slightly parted, her breathing slightly heavier than normal …to proudly display to *her Captain* the sincerity of her honeymoon-like arousal.

"Oh for Merlin's sake …get a room," Ginny snorted mockingly; which made Harry want to spin around …his temper flaring …ready to instantly reprimand his girlfriend …but all his anger was instantly defused by Ron himself.

"Thanks for the suggestion little sister," Ron replied in a meager-whisper. "However my sadistic wife wants to torture me some more first. She made Mum a promise …you see that- -"

"- -I'm not anymore a sadist than you are - and you're not helping me … at-all… to keep that promise. Your kisses …I've discovered… are surprisingly hard to back-away from," Hermione confessed now literally panting. "You're barely awake two hours and – and …all my clothing …just … disappears."

"Hermione …dear, there is ice-cold pumpkin-juice on the table in front of you," Molly interrupted tactfully, while blushing herself in the memory of a sixth-year second-date broom-cupboard 'encounter' with Arthur. _"Come to think-on-it;"_ Molly said to herself, _"Arthur gets really turned-on when I talk dirty …clearly …Ron shares his father …__**tastes**__. He'd also been right all along, when he suggested that once in Ron's arms the allegedly frigid bookworm would __s__p__ontaneousl__y__ combust__ …and she clearly has." _

Hermione, nodding in thanks at Molly for the distraction, she filled her glass and just before she drank she said softly …as an aside; "Ron … behave!"

"Oh that's rich …coming from you. I barely open my eyes …and you attacked me," Ron said while reluctantly munching on a carrot.

"You didn't seem to mind at the time," Hermione snarled automatically going into argument mode.

"Oh …I didn't … sweet Merlin on a bike, you have no idea how long I've wanted to get my hands on you … and to see you naked. You've no-concept of how crazy an aggressively-sexy …reinstated Head-Girl can make me. With my one and only minor-complaint is that you're *still* going hot and cold on me".

"RON, I had to stop …we were almost …do you want me to turn into a squib?"

"**No****"** …Ron replied loudly and forcefully …and a moment later all but cowering in front of her. He was already weak ...a shadow of his former muscular self and yet suddenly he seemed to shrink down into himself. Seeing this … Hermione reacted instinctively and putting down her glass she reached over and cupped his face …gently turning his head-up so she could look him in the eyes; "I'm just as frustrated as you are, luv … but a few cold showers now - -"

"- -I'm more than willing to wait", Ron retorted softly interrupting her. "You can be a virgin witch on your wedding night - in two-years – or **seven** … whatever you decide … if that is your wish. I'll be alright until then - for I've found-out recently …the hard way …that turning into a giant cat greatly eases the human male's … *urge to fornicate* … pressure."

"_**Oh**_ _**No you won't - I simply won't allow it**_, -you are not to turn back into any kind of cat …especially for that reason. I've done loads of research- -,"

"- -Big surprise there", Harry interjected with a soft chuckle.

"Harry …hush;" Hermione snapped in a motherly fashion - only mildly irritated at her friend …before turning back her full attention to Ron, and acting as if no-one else was at the table. "Dearest love … I'm truly sorry if I worked you-up into a-frenzy this morning. But we're not allowed to use …hands-on sexual ways to relive your stress …right now"

"You've given him 'blue-balls' for years, Hermione …so how is today any different?" Ginny hissed. Ron's head snapped around to his sister and he instinctively growled softly in a cat like warningly …with the noise that came-out of his mouth …the actual sound of an irritated Lion.

"Ron …I'm handling his, just guard my back, Luv - - and I'll do the rest," Hermione said firmly before turning to confront Ginny again. Thankfully Ron instantly obeyed; "You think I'm playing him again. Don't you?"

"Yupper," Ginny snapped.

"Have you written Morag and told her she's out of the running."

"Yes I have told her there has been a huge set-back, - however - the legally binding wedding isn't until June of the year two-thousand … if it even happens then … and I for one; haven't forgotten your *wait until we are twenty-five demand*- any more than Ron has. His willingness right-now to wait seven years … just gives you all the time you'll need - to once-again … _**chicken-out**_," Ginny snarled

"Anyone is better than me, is that right" Hermione snorted.

"Yupper," Ginny snapped again.

"What about you Harry? Do you share Ginny's views on me?"

"Frankly; … **NO **…I don't. Ginny and I now strongly-disagree on *who* is best for Ron." Harry replied hotly, "however …if I've learned anything from you and Ron non-stop arguments over the years. It's that disagreements in a relationship are impossible to avoid …and as arguments are bound to happen. It is how those arguments end …that is the real deal maker or breaker. I believe that by accepting that there are times when a couple must just *agree to disagree* … and live with the fact that they'll not persuade their partner to their point of view …and accepting that painful reality - is a big sign of adult maturity and wisdom. Acknowledging that couples won't always agree … is I think - the main test of any successful relationship or a marriage".

"That's very profound Harry," Molly said with genuine affection … feeling proud that he too was growing-up.

"Who my best-friend loves … shouldn't be the reason that Ginny and I break-up," Harry said and Ron looked-back with an expression of best-mate affection that Harry hadn't seen in months … smiled at his all but brother and said simply; "Thanks-mate,"

"Bravo Mr. Potter", Nicolas said with a heavy Greek accent as he rounded the _**Burrow**_ with the director of the Unspeakable's Leonard Jewkes in tow. "Ron …my young protégé …you look like shite."

"Thanks-loads …master," Ron replied sourly while struggling to regain his feet, "Are you here to put me back to work …already?"

"Heavens-**NO** …don't be absurd, I'm not that harsh a task master," Nicolas said loudly - to preempt the expected protest he could foresee ...when as-one …Harry, Hermione and Molly all jumping to their feet - their faces red with anger. "I honestly was just stopping by with my boss … to see how you were getting-on. Milord Jewkes wanted to see with his own eyes that you were still-alive. He didn't believe me when I said that Ms. Granger could talk you back into your humanity; - - bet me a golden Galleon that you'd fail. By-the-way …'**Well-done**' …Hermione, you did the deed … and far sooner than even I expected".

"You had to mention the bet didn't you Nicolas?" the director snarled. "It's good to see you back on two human feet; Major. How long have you been a man?"

"Just a few hours Director Jewkes," Hermione answered, "as you can plainly see Ronald is currently unfit for military service …and- -"

"- -You must be the Granger girl, I've heard so much about". Leonard interrupted, "Nicolas here has been singing your praises for a-while now …but I didn't believe a word of it …until, that is - - I read your report on the '_**shifter infliction'**_. Thirty five feet of parchment, debunking all the Myths, lies and factual distortions, I found your footnotes flawless and your conclusions inescapable".

"Thank-you Sir… but I'm a Weasley now …Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"I thought Nicolas said the wedding wouldn't officially take place until June … several years from now?"

"The formal wedding, yes sir, we are putting *that on* primarily to please our friends and family because as far as I am concerned … I don't need a license or an elaborate ceremony to prove I'm Ron's wife... I can feel our connection in the deepest part of my soul. Actually … come to think on it - we've run into a-bit of trouble there …and perhaps …you could help my husband and I get over a rather huge bureaucratic speed-bump".

"My new father-in-law tells me that there are people within the _**Ministry**_ that have thrown-up substantial roadblocks to the two of us obtaining a legally-binding Wizarding Marriage license," Hermione said drolly. "Now it has accrued to me …that logically …anyone in the _**Ministry**_ that tries to block the marriage of Major Weasley to a Muggleborn witch …are the same kind of people that would tend to *fall under the category* of Death-Eater sympathizers".

Leo thought it over for a moment before replying, "I can't argue with your logic, and we in the Unspeakable's department have been following this issue with considerable interest. I apparently was under the false impression that there wasn't a rush to make what you two share - legal … not with the *official wedding* to be held some two plus years from now".

"I'm totally happy with my Clan marriage, Sir." Hermione said calmly. "It is more than enough for me …in my mind I am already Ron's wife, however my Muggle father is a tad more conservative about such things and an official license in hand … just to show him in private – **before** the formal wedding will make our openly living-together... far easier for him to endure".

"What about you - Major? - I heard you wanted a much longer engagement period?"

"At first I did want to wait a few more years," Ron replied. "However the increasing numbers of obstacles my Dad has encountered in getting a simple matrimonial license …just to reinforce the Celtic Clan-marriage already in place … has me deeply concerned".

"We have heard of a _**peace-faction**_ movement in the Wizengamot …a bill to make marriage to a Muggleborn more difficult for a pure-blood than it already is …if not downright illegal". Leo Jewkes said …not at all happy about this latest turn of events.

"Albus has recently given several speeches in opposition to what he calls; the diluting of the old Wizarding families bloodlines", Nicolas interjected. "He has more than once publicly hinted that a marriage law is needed to promote the- 'forced increase' -in the pure-blood population. I personally don't see a way around the required fortnight waiting period, which started the day your engagement announcement appeared in the _**Daily Prophet**_. How long ago did that actually happen?"

"The official notice of engagement appeared in the Prophet the day after the Clan wedding", Arthur said solemnly. "And that was two days ago."

"So twelve more days to go at minimum", Leo said sadly. "however once that's behind us, I'll cut the remaining red-tape and get a marriage license into your hands …all signed and sealed the same day as the expiration of the waiting period. …but regretfully that won't happen before you return to Hogwarts. I'll do this – but only for a price? Would an invitation for two …to your *legally-binding wedding* be asking too much?"

"No sir, it would be an honor for you to attend. We don't expect it to be a large affair". Hermione said unaware that behind her Arthur and Molly where exchanging doubtful looks – that the wedding of the season – any season of any year …would be a tiny affair.

"Have you set a date yet?" Nicolas interjected excitedly.

"I've only been human for a couple of hours Nicolas …give a bloke half-a-second to pull-on his trousers on, get a cuppa and snog his girl …before he enters the dangerous waters of wedding planning. Besides …as long as Hermione is the girl under the veil, I don't care all that much about the details,"

"Hermione dear, how many guests are you thinking of inviting?" Molly asked.

"Oh I don't know, on my side, there is just my parents and my great Aunt; Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson …so that's three …then add about twelve of their close-friends with dates, so that's around thirty. Then if I remember, there were …oh shoot, I don't really remember know how many Weasley relatives attended Bill and Fluer's wedding back on August 1,

"Oi …Mum, how many of our relations attended Bill's wedding?" Ron asked while chewing on a stick of celery.

"Why are you asking me?" Molly replied in a foul mood. "I thought Hermione's Mum was going to plan everything, as mother of the bride – it's her responsibility"

"She's not in the country, at the moment …according to the owl-post I received yesterday from my father," Hermione replied sadly. "My dad's solicitor told him, that he's had no luck getting a-hold of my Mum to arrange a final settlement in the sale of my parent's tooth-business. Her solicitors told my dad's that my Mother … formally opposes any kind of marital union of the Granger family to the Weasley clan - and would be unavailable and incommunicado until at least late July".

"It was only by accident that my dad found-out where my Mum had gone-off to. Apparently there was a picture of my Mum in the _**'London Guardian'**_ …which is a Muggle newspaper by the way …a picture that showed my mother boarding a three hundred foot yacht in _**South-Hampton**_ …under-which was a caption that read;

'_**The five times divorced Lord George Melbourne-Winsor …tenth-cousin twice removed from crown-Prince William and a unidentified woman are seen here boarding his private yacht bound for a three month cruise of the eastern Aegean sea.' **_

"Isn't he the British nobleman that Margaret …I mean …your mum… fancied more than your Dad, back at university?" Harry asked, remembering the name from part of a private conversation he had Hermione soon after arriving at the _**Burrow**_ for the Easter-holiday.

"Yes Harry, you've got a good memory. My Mum isn't letting the dust settle on her legal-separation from my dad …she's off chasing after her dream-bloke, leaving my dad and me behind in the dirt …without a single backward glance," Hermione said clearly embarrassed by her Mums actions.

"I personally think she's making the same huge mistake that I did, earlier this school term. Bitter experience has taught me that a noble-title is wasted on a bloke who lacks a noble heart." Hermione said with a look of apology toward Ron. "I feel so fortunate to have finally captured my Dragon's heart …our children …if we are so blessed …will hopefully have their father's moral center …so they'll grow-up 'Noble' in ways that the already *titled* pure-bloods of Wizarding England can never hope to understand".

"And when do we start making these noble children?" Ron said beaming lovingly at his Hermione.

"Oh I don't know exactly - when I finally allow myself to fall pregnant - I suppose," Hermione replied in a thoughtful tone. "But I must admit … the pieces of the puzzle have been falling into place far sooner than I ever expected. The grub-stake issue has been fully settled – as to finding our family home … close to your work … that also has been already acquired. I can commute to University if I decide to go that route- *or* -work at the Ministry … if I can find a job I like. *All in all* - things are going exceedingly well, **except** in the area of sexual relief for a very randy witch … oh …and you too I suppose,"

"Thanks-loads for thinking of me," Ron said jokingly.

"How about this as a compromise – we hold off making a baby until after the formal wedding **two** years from this June …not seven years …I no longer want to wait that long …OK?"

"Whatever you decide," Ron said with bedroom eyes that made Hermione want the legal wedding to happen tomorrow.

"But between now and then we practice extensively on the making part?" Hermione declared in a husky tone …feeling so wantonly randy, she had to fight the urge to rip off Ron's clothing right then and there… and mount him.

"But we can't do that here … the promise and all," Ron said sounding frustrated.

"That's true my-love, but my promise only applies to the boundaries of the _**Burrow**_, once we are back at Hogwarts all sexual restrictions on me **end**" - - Hermione declared in a surprisingly randy voice that was all but dripping with desire. Her pretend Clan wedding to Ron had somehow set-free her long suppressed feminine sensuality and the once so prim and proper school-girl …now rejoiced in in these nearly overwhelming feelings of raw Lust. She felt safe in unchaining her sensual-side to Ron her life-long protector …for unlike the deceptive Draco who had played her … she knew Ron loved her more than anything.

So with a tone of sexually frustrated desire she looked the love of her life firmly in the eyes and promised; "I'd say that less than an hour after we reach out new married quarters at Hogwarts … behind closed and locked doors …is when you and I can begin practicing the various methods that I've researched …on how to breed Weasley babies?"

"Ginny's right …these two need to-get a room and real soon," Charlie said loudly and sarcastically.

"Charles Fabian Weasley, I'll have no more of such talk." Molly snarled out a warning as she rose from her seat at the table and forcibly smacked the back of her second sons head … much to the amusement of Tania - - before she walked over to where Nicolas and Leonard stood and pulling the two men aside for a private word.

"You know Charlie … I think I'm going to really like your mother", Tania said smiling huge.

"Oh swell," Charlie mumbled to himself … forever giving up any thought of pranking back … Ron.

O

**Part #: From illusion into reality **

O

"Gentlemen … I've been thinking … my newest daughter-in law will be going back to school in three days' time …and it is a twelfth-night or more …before they can get an official license," Molly said in a conspiratorial whisper. "Now Hermione is normally an extremely book smart young woman. - However she is handicapped to a point …by her Muggle upbringing. A church wedding is the end all in her world - - but it's different with Wizards …there are cultural differences between us and the Muggle's, especially when it comes to marriage".

"That she has fully embraced her Celtic wedding to my son is admirable … however Celtic custom will only take her so far. Her tryst with an evil Malfoy has thankfully …opened her eyes somewhat … concerning putting her trust in the wrong people …but this hoped-for *positive reaction* of her female-peers after her …Celtic illusion of a marriage …to my Ronald was posted in the _**Daily Prophet**_ is beyond naïve".

"She seems to be blissfully unaware about our relatively small Wizarding communities 'take-no-prisoners' gossip network. The Prophet may-well be the official mouthpiece of this country, but nine times out of ten the gossip network gets the news faster and with better sources than its printed alternative. Hermione was too preoccupied in talking my son back into human form to realize - that as soon as the application for a *license* was made …at my strong suggestion by-the-way. The news of what she intends to do – and to whom she intends to marry …has most-certainly *proceeded* her to all of her Hogwarts female peers".

"My Ginerva has strongly pointed out to me of the disparity in popularity between my son and his semi-official, new Clan-bride at Hogwarts. Many of Ginerva's young class-mates at school have already sent her owl-posts expressing their unhappiness with Hermione *landing* the catch-of-the-day … husband wise – especially before graduation".

"With so many of-age witch rivals for her Ron - - it's not hard to imagine that few of Hermione's competition will acknowledge or give any real credibility to the Celtic Clan Law of marriage … as we more traditional Weasley's have done. With that in mind … I think it's time to move from the possibly unacceptable Clan Law to something more legally binding under Wizarding Law".

"I thought the Major was leaning toward a longer engagement … over the course of two to five years?" Leonard said.

"I'm sure he wants to do something like that – for the sake of her feminine pride, if nothing else. - And waiting a few years would normally be the wiser thing to do", Molly admitted. "If they had just met a few months ago … believe me …the very idea of a fast-track marriage would **not** be acceptable to me. It takes a reasonable amount of time for adult LOVE to properly mature".

"I fully agree", Leonard said, "and normally your newest daughter-in-laws *former desire* to wait until they had settled more firmly into adulthood would make perfect sense, However in this case- -",

"Yes-yes … in this case - - due to special circumstances, we have to be proactive in regard to the reaction of not only the general public … but far more worrisome … the interference of Albus and his damnable; '_**peace faction'**_. - - That-that …man, has repeatedly …used my sons as pawns through clever manipulation of situations - - and the last thing I want is for the Headmaster to somehow regain control over my son … especially through black-mail over this fully **acceptable to me** … Celtic Clan marriage" Molly exclaimed sounding nearly furious.

"Now I want it clearly understood that …neither of you are in my good-books," - Molly said speaking sternly to Leonard and Nicolas "I put a seventeen year-old innocent boy on the Hogwarts express in September and between the two of you – I got back a twenty-one year-old, fully adult …Soldier".

"Arthur is no fool – he knows my temper … so I know he had nothing to do with any of this - and the only reason you two still have _**your bits**_ is because of the ADULT that my Ronald has become, is everything a mother could wish her son to become. Your Caesar is a man of integrity …but that has more to do with the upbringing Arthur and I gave him than anything you two did. Still … you took my innocent son and made him into what many consider to be … a bloodthirsty monster. That's a hard thing to forgive – so - I'd say it's fair to think that you both ***owe*** me BIG …yes?"

"Of course", both men said fearfully.

"Good … As you have already heard - my husband's attempt to get a lawful marriage license for my son is being deliberately-blocked - I think …by members of the Dumbledore *_**peace faction**_*. So your assistance in that area, by cutting through the red-tape obstacles that Albus has indirectly put-up …would go a long way in earning my forgiveness for what you've both … have done to my son".

"Consider it done, Madam," Leo said with a respectful slight-bow. "We are painfully aware that there are many pure-bloods who would greatly profit at seeing the Major publicly humiliated. You're correct the former Miss Granger doesn't understand all of our Wizarding courtship customs ***or*** how popular her-groom is currently with the general public. Having him *caught-out* living-in sin with a Muggleborn witch would do our side great-harm".

"Milord Jewkes, I've read the papers too, now that the engagement announcement has appeared in the _**Daily-Prophet**_ there is no way to prevent their Celtic law wedding from being legally challenged by those sympathetic to the Death-eater cause ... Hermione is spot-on about that," Molly said sternly. "I'm now more convinced than ever that waiting even two-years … for a certified wedding would be a huge mistake. My newest daughter-in-law …being Muggleborn - does not realize that this could very possibly become *the social event* of this year … especially with Harry Potter acting as Ron's best man".

"You're most likely spot-on about the public's reaction to this particular social event. Come to think on it …I'm sure the _**Minister**_ himself will want to attend. Leonard may I make a suggestion, as to a possible wedding gift from the Unspeakable's Department, " Nicolas said, "with Mrs. Weasley's permission of course."

"Nicolas what are you going on about," Molly said suspiciously. "I'm already leery of Greeks bearing gifts"

"Oi that was a good-one Mrs. Weasley", Leonard said with an overly polite half-chuckle at a too often heard bad-pun.

"Molly please?," she said.

"Only if you call me Leo in return?,"

"Done!", Molly replied firmly.

"Alright then, Nicolas, on with your suggestion, can I assume that this gift will further endear the Major to the Unspeakable's department".

"Not just with the Major, don't underestimate his Muggleborn Celtic-wife, that girl is beyond brilliant. You've read her report, cleared the whole shifter mess in an easy to understand format. We could really use the Major's wife in the Unspeakable's department, doing the kind-of extra-sensitive research we desperately need done by someone both dependable and beyond competent. Only Merlin knows how often Mrs. Granger-Weasley has saved the Chosen-one's arse over the years," Nicolas said with all the sincerity that he could muster.

"You really like the girl, don't you?" Leonard said surprised knowing full well how hard it was to impress the old Greek wizard.

"Yes, and don't forget, she and her Celtic-husband still have great influence over the _**Chosen One**_…"

"You've already sold me on the idea, now cut to the chase."

"Have the _**Department of Mystery**_ pay for their entire formal wedding whenever it happens …sparing no expense," Nicolas said excitedly. "The Wizarding public as you said adores the Royals so by doing a-bit of publicity and declaring the Major's wedding as a national event we give the average wizard something upbeat to look forward too and then celebrate. With Potter as best-man and a Muggleborn bride …the press will go absolutely mental."

"I do have a budget to think about, Nicolas".

"Forget it then, I'll pay for it myself, jointly with Granger's dad … if I must," Nicolas sneered in contempt; "I just thought that the department could use the brownie-points with the general-public, and of course as the wedding of the decade, well …if you don't see the benefits of paying for it …I'm sure the _**Minister**_ will".

"Not so fast, the Major and the _**Royals**_ was our idea …which the _**Minister**_ usurped by putting first undersecretary Weasley in charge".

"That's my husband you're bad-mouthing," Molly snarled out a warning.

"Molly you don't understand the political infighting that goes every day at the Ministry," Leo said conspiratorially. "Your husband has become a little too effective in his job lately. Old Rufus made him director of military affairs for two reasons, **one;** as a foil against Dumbledore and his annoying peace-faction and **two**; to keep a man with his high ethics from being underfoot …politically. We in the Unspeakable's trust Arthur moral center implicitly and what Nicolas here isn't saying …is that paying for your son's wedding would also gain-us brownie-points with your husband as well".

"My husband cannot be bought…" Molly said becoming even angrier

"For which I thank-God every day," Nicolas said crossing himself. "It was I who suggested Arthur for the post of Military affairs. The _**Minster**_ thinks it's solely because he's Ron's dad, - but in reality it's because the temptation for corruption is great in any War department …especially with the huge amounts of gold involved. With Arthur in-charge I can sleep soundly knowing every Knut is being spent wisely".

"Alright Nicolas you've talked me into funding the wedding, what the second part of the Unspeakable's gift? Leo asked suspiciously.

"**For one thing;** put your best red-tape troubleshooters' on get the Granger-Weasley wedding license A.S.A.P. - - - In fact …to hell with the waiting period - - That license needs to be here in two days at the latest. **Two;** Have one of our people discretely escort Hermione's dad to the former Rosier Manor at noon the day before the Hogwarts express leaves for Scotland. **Three:** Molly I need you to convince your husband to take that day off from work …while at the same time arranging a little party at Ron's new home for about fifty people. **Fourth** and finally, I need to arrange a company commander 'INTEL' briefing to take place at the Manor house at noon that same day …making damn-sure that the regimental chaplain is in attendance".

"NICOLAS …you …you're …brilliant," Molly said finally warming-up to the man.

"A quick five minute ceremony, perfectly legal under Wizarding law, and the Dumbledore _**peace faction**_ can't pull a fast one …by claiming moral impropriety within the Royals …by its commander living out of wedlock with a gold-digging Muggleborn", Nicolas said pressing his case hard.

"Albus wouldn't dare, the public backlash could be server," Leo said shocked,

"Just the threat of a separation at school due to the lack of a marriage license would give Albus a measure of control over them both, that our side just can't afford", Nicolas argued firmly. "But that still leaves the formal whenever … the public event …*renewal* of their marriage vows without a wedding planner. Hermione can't do it at Hogwarts, Albus would never permit it".

"Leave that to me," Molly said with grim determination. "Hermione's Mum skipping the country to bunk-up with Lord George …while still married to Michael …will provide the honorable excuse I'll need to take over the arrangements'. I know for a fact that Margaret doesn't approve of my son, and I fear she'd throw-up roadblocks of her own … to ruin things. We can't afford the luxury of a … at the last second in-law sabotage".

"There is still the problem of your son," Leo said insightfully. "He will want to wait the seven years that Hermione originally requested."

"That's true enough; our Major is honorable to a fault," Nicolas said in agreement. "He had no input to the arrangement that Hermione made to get her Celtic clan wedding – and he might think his bride … a-bit … too-young to make such a life-long rash decision."

"I think that when Hermione first requested a delay before getting involved in something ADULT serious …her primary concern was over my Ronald's maturity level - and not her own,"- Molly said thoughtfully, "And if we were speaking of the seventeen-year old relative innocent I put on the train I would have to agree with her. The Ron of seventeen was in no way ready for marriage. But Gentlemen … that was - three years ago in Ron's time … I think he has matured loads in three years … don't you agree?"

"Yes Molly – you are spot-on". Leo said

"His time-turner training is also '**over** and done with' … I assume. A three year change will be hard enough for his new wife to adjust too, - am I understood about this?- Especially as the DE have been so soundly defeated and there is no longer the *urgency* of a major battle in the offing, at any moment. With the Royals downsizing to a near peace time footing - I'd say that normal time should be sufficient … for any additional training … isn't that so Gentlemen?" Molly urged in an extra stern tone that booked no argument.

"Yes Molly, we took your new daughter-in-law's comments on the Major's workload to heart. Nicolas declared with deep sincerity. "The Major needs some time off and his return to Hogwarts until after graduation will give him all the Rest & Relaxation he will require".

"And you'll leave him alone?"

"As much as possible, we will still have to have access to him during some of the afternoons … _**on weekdays only **_for the most part," Nicolas said quickly as she saw Molly face turn-sour. "He is in command of the Royals after-all …and there are some duties that only the commander can do! We will most definitely leave him free for as many Hogsmeade weekends as we can …to let him get to know **again** … his classmates, his sister and Mr. Potter."

"That's good to hear, my Ginerva needs to mend fences with her brother, for she is not used to being held accountable for her actions …and this Holiday has been a great learning experience for her", Molly said.

"My people will be in contact with you to offer assistance in the public; _**renewal wedding**_ planning," Leo then interjected, "with the chosen-one involved as best-man, this little-wedding could quickly get very-huge".

OoOoOoOo

"Oi Mum, I've eaten my lettuce and carrots like a good ruddy-rabbit." Ron complained softly. "And Hermione is all excited at the notion of a tour of the- _**Otor-Nook". **_

"The 'Otor-nook' …is that German?" Molly asked puzzled.

"Heavens No", Nicolas replied. "Think on it a-bit …what would Ron call the possible home of his 'bookaholic' that just happens to be the love of his life …a nook is by definition; someplace quiet and secluded. The former Rosier Manor-house is filled to the rafters in every room with loads and loads of empty …built-in bookshelves. That also makes it the prefect home for a brilliant researcher. It's close to the _**Burrow**_ …It's a private place …so it's the perfect setting for the well-known _**lounge dream**_ of my protégée to come true. Besides Otor is the old-English word for Otter, and need I remind you who's Patronus is an Otter?"

Molly smiled; she was getting to like …more and more …Ron's mentor. "And Rosier Manor …my husband tells me the permanent home-base of the Royals; _**Weasley Wildcats**_ has a new name as well?

"Yes Molly, that's correct". Leo replied smiling. "Ron's troops call the former Rosier Manor with great fondness … _**the Den**_ - or more properly; the _**Panther's Den**_

O

OoOoOoOo

O

End Trans for now


End file.
